Splatoon! Rise of Squidcom
by LiamKypaiWalcort
Summary: Follow the adventure of the young team of first years at Squid Academy high school who hope to compete on the National stage. But, can they do it? They look to win the Rank Wars, a school-wide competition that decides who'll represent them at the Winter and Spring events. At the same time they'll also need to overcome the many personal challenges in their lives. This is their rise!
1. Black Urchins arc: The Rise Begins

_The Rise begins..._

The loud stomping and cheering of thousands upon thousands of fans fills the atmosphere at the stadium; there's a sea of Gold on one side and Silver on the other side with enthusiastic fans hopping up and down cheering for their schools. On the field, two teams dressed in the corresponding colors were in the middle of a very heated turf war battle. Gold ink clashes with the Silver ink as both teams exchange territory, both teams showing aggressive play while refusing to lose the match!

"With only a minute left in the Inkopolis cup, both Special Forces high-the team in Gold and Black-and Beacon Hills high-the team in Silver and Black-are showing us exactly why they're the two of some of the strongest schools in the country!" the Commentator said with excitement as a player from Beacon Hills splats a player from Special Forces right afterwards.

Ink splatters across the strong white walls like a novice artist with a nuveau inkbrush; its guerrilla warfare between the two as both teams show no sign of defending, but instead launching an all-out attack to win the match.

A Special Forces player wearing a number "10" shirt seemed to be the leader, commanding his team to perform yet another formation switch so late in the match; they already changed their formation four times from what the commentator said earlier. The Special Forces spread wide as Beacon Hills bite the play, continuing their aggressive play or splatting the opposition instead of inking the turf. The number 7 of Beacon Hills seemed to be the leader since he was yelling at his teammates to continue the pressure; thirty seconds remained.

A boy watching the game from the TV in his sister's apartment was captivated by the incredible play. "Wow…! This is what they call turf wars?" he said with complete amazement at the skills being showcased, "If turf wars are as fun as it looks, then I'll definitely join!"

A girl walks in drinking a bottle of soda, sitting down on the couch next to him-resting her feet on his lap as he leaned forward with more excitement towards how the match would end, "You're definitely enjoying this match Azule…"

Azule kept his eyes glued to the screen, "Of course Sky! These two teams are ink-credible! The way they play each other with so much animosity towards one another like they're at war…it's amazing!"

"Well, that's the Special Forces-Beacon Hills rivalry for you. They're the two strongest schools in the country, so naturally they play each other very hard." She said with little interest in the actual game, judging from her tone and how she refused to look at the match, "Switch it to something like _Good Afternoon Inkopolis_ or whatever, I really don't want to see this game."

"Why not?" he said with curiosity, taking his eyes off the TV; the match was right about to end.

Sky glances at the remote, quickly snatching the remote from him and changing the channel-"I just hate seeing both of those teams." She said afterwards with a satisfied look; Azule pouts as he's stuck with seeing a table of people discuss news on Television instead of the thrilling match that made his heart beat leaned back into the sofa and looked out into the calendar in the distance and saw a big red circle marked over the date of tomorrow-"August 24th, the first day of school"-it read in the Inkling's native writing.

Azule is 15 years old and about to enter high school with his older sister, Sky, who is 17 years old. Azule recently moved in with his sister into the metropolitan area of Inkopolis city, the capital of the nation of Inkopolis, the most populous nation on the continent of Inkland. Azule had been staying with his sister for a nearly a month, getting a great chance to re-establish the strong bond that he had with her when they were little children back at a Cuttlefish orphanage near the border of Inkopolis. Their relationship began to weaken as Sky departed for an education in the big city; leaving Azule behind-promising to bring him with her once she could have a stable living is a fair skinned boy with Royal blue tentacles, matching colored eyes, and a near permanent warm smile. He loves to wear a Blue camoflauge hat that said "LARS" on it in the Inkling native language with a gold crown on top of the words. Sky, his older sister who had a tan that complimented her Sky blue tentacles and eyes, was slightly taller than him, and wore a Black and Sky blue sporty bobble hat.

They reunited in the big city when Sky saw Azule on the streets resting near a motel on the bad side of town, learning from him that he ran away from there looking for her. " I miss you" he said when he hugged her with tears running down his face, not wanting to remember the pain he experienced back there; Sky too, didn't want to imagine what he might have gone through. Because of his sudden arrival, Sky decided to get Azule into her school-with him being of age to be a first year. She spent the past couple of weeks preparing him for the entrance exam since it would be Azule's first time at a public institution; she taught him how to have manners, gave him a basic rundown on the most basic of information needed that any Inkling should know, and then sent him on his way for his entrance exam. She became thrilled when he came back that day with amazing scores, seeing that Azule was really a fast learner; they'd be starting their journey in school together.

The next day begins with a bright and pleasant morning with the yellow sun breaking the orange sky with numerous skyscrapers filling the atmosphere. Down below, the streets are already busy with cars passing by Moray Towers on their way to work, people crowding the sidewalks, and people opening their businesses. Sparkling blue water sways calm under Hammerhead Bridge as the construction workers wrap up on the major project. In what appears to be a guest room, Azule wakes up groggy headed. He leaves the room; dragging his feet like a zombie through the dimly lit hallway letting the aroma from breakfast guide him to the main room; he can hear pans colliding and see steam dance above him, making him hungrier. He grabs his chest, making a painful expression; lately he'd been having those since he came to stay with his sister. He peeks over the corner of the wall with curiosity, seeing the back of his sister in the kitchen working magic with her cooking once more; Sky's cooking was so delicious that it was something worth dying for. He goes over to the couch in the living room and plops right there to watch _Good Morning with the Squid Sisters!-_ _The most popular morning show in Inkopolis._ They were discussing some highlights from a previous match between two teams in the PTWL- Professional Turf War League-that was being shown on the screen. The league was the highest level of competition for Turf Wars that took place immediately after completing the high school level of competition. The two teams were engaged in a heated battle with Lime and Blue ink splattering everywhere with the captains having a one-on-one showdown with the match on the line; both were captains by the designated yellow bands wrapped around their arms. The Blue captain had a dynamo roller while the Lime captain had a slosher, the Blue captain unveils his wrath as he charges in to grab the splat and seize the victory by grabbing the last piece of turf for the team, but a lime inkling with a kelp splatterscope splats the Blue captain-saving her own captain too. The Squid Sisters focus on the great play performed by the sniper, highlighting the great reliability and clutch performance she showed in saving the match for her team; the Lime team won. Seeing the match only got Azule more excited to compete, learning from Sky that their school did plenty of turf wars.

"Hey Azule, you finally woke up!" Sky said in a loud and peppy voice, pulling his ear gently as she peeked over the couch; Sky's always been a morning person, enjoying her day long before the sun would even think of waking up for its duty.

"Sky…why do you find it necessary to always pull my ear…?" He said holding his ear; Sky smirks at him.

"Because, you're super vulnerable behind your ears…!" she said with a cat smile, playing with his ears; Azule begins to giggle as he barrel rolled off the couch and away from her, definitely ticklish around the ears.

"I knew it!"-She said slamming her fist in her hand as if having an epiphany-"you really are ticklish!"

"N-no I'm not!"-Embarrassed, trying to not show any weakness-"I was simply off guard was all!"

Sky's cat smile returned as she tilted her head to the side, "Would you like to try again?"

"No thanks!"

Sky prepared the table for breakfast, placing the bowls of fruit on the table and handing Azule his plate of pancakes and omelet with hash browns on the side with toast on another plate; Sky had the same plate but with beans instead of hash browns. They both sit down at the table and make a quick prayer to the Great Zapfish before eating.

"Uh-oh! You left your plate open!" Sky said stealing his toast from across the table and taking a huge bite and savoring the taste of the butter spread across the bread.

"That's mine!" he whined, trying to grab his toast back; that poor toast was already devoured before he could get the chance!

"Too late!" she laughed, giving him a nuggie right after stealing his toast; Azule takes up some of the fruits as a substitute for his lost toast.

"Maybe next time you'll be more alert!" pinching his cheek with joy, much to his displeasure.

"It looks like you missed me more than I missed you!" Azule said with a smile, putting his hand over Sky's hand that was still pinching his cheek; Sky face dropped as she realized just how badly she missed having Azule with her.

She let go of his face and gently rubs her hand across his cheek with a soft smile, "you're the only family I got after all."

They finished their breakfast afterwards and got dressed, putting on the uniforms that the school sent and headed on their way out.

 _Author's note: Hey! I would like to take the time to thank everyone who has showed continued support and to those who will or plan to become a supporter, I'm grateful to your kindness and hope to meet your expectations. I hate to do this, but I feel it is necessary to promote my work on my own work (Feels like that wolverine meme if you get what I mean.) So, I am working on my own original work called WHiTE: CROW a story that draws_ _inspiration from many games and media that I won't go too much into detail (take a look at my profile and check out my favorites-after you read you'll probably spot out some of the inspiration and references.). I hope I can generate the same magic there like I'm generating here with you all, so if you feel interested to take a look, check out my profile and there should be a link to my story on Fictionpress. thanks in advance and I hope you enjoy the story._


	2. Black Urchins arc: A Sibling Thing

Azule and Sky exit the apartment dressed in their school attire,and head to the parking lot where they walk up to a Black car that resembled a Corvette Stingray c7 and a Mazda RX-8. Azule's infatuated with the sleek design, admiring the curves on the body of sports car-resting his hand on the trunk. "You really like this car a lot, sis."

Sky has a shine in her eye as she stares at her car, "She's my pride and joy! For the past two years, I've been making modifications and upgrades to make her the ultimate driving machine."

"But how did you get the car? I notice that you wash and polish it everyday and take good care of it…but I didn't think you had enough money to afford this car."

Sky had sweatdrop fall from her face as she tried to come up with an explanation, "I-I got it as a reward for my hard work at my job! They give away cool stuff if you do a really good job…"

"Wow! That's awesome!" Azule responded, believing her.

 _He actually bought it! Azule how can you be so dense you fool!_ She thought doing a spit-take in her head, expecting him to be sharp to figure out that she was lying.

"I can't wait to go to this new school, is it really as exciting as you say it is?" he asked getting in the passenger seat.

"Definitely…! It's this super huge school with many clubs and activities to do. They offer luxurious dorms for the first years to stay in, and afterwards you can opt to either stay or live off campus."

"Cool! So I can stay on campus?"

"Yeah, it's a great way to make friends, I think." She said, keeping her eyes on the road.

The two of them were unbreakable with a strong bond that unified them as an ideal pair of siblings. Their bond went far back to when they were in the orphanage at the age of nine and seven when their parents disappeared in the 2nd Great Turf War between warriors of Inkland and the Octarian army. About two years ago, Sky left the orphanage to attend Squid Academy High School after receiving an offer from the principal to go there; Squid Academy is one of the richest and most prestigious high schools in the country. She left the orphanage alone after agreeing to the terms of only going alone without her brother, and telling him the night before her departure that she'd return soon to get him. Azule believed her with all his heart and patiently waited two long years for her-only to realized that she wouldn't come back. But Azule held no hatred to her in that time, understanding and justifying that she had some good reason for not coming back and instead wanted to find her and be with her again.

 _I suffered physically and mentally with the strict schedules and the poor conditions, and the constant bullying and abuse from everyone there…I had no guidance, no dependence, no hope…for two long and grueling years._ He thought, looking over at his sister as she drove- _But now back with my big sis…finally we can be together under better circumstances._

"So, are you ready for your first day? We'll be attending the same school together!"-slowing down the car as they approached a red light at the intersection.

"Yeah, I've looked forward to the day where we'd be together again-even if it's only for a year."

"Aww, you're too sweet!" pinching his cheeks again.

The light turned green and they continued their drive, passing by the suburbs of town. Azule looked out the window and saw the many different shops and other businesses; it was a mellow feeling that he found in the suburbs of Karpomagi, a major city near Inkopolis city.

She smiled confidently, "You'll make new friends in no time! People at this school are SUPER friendly; I made like twenty new friends on my first day here."

"Yeah, out here looks really nice. I can't wait to see how the school looks." He said, still looking out the window.

"The school looks really great, you'll love it."-She glances at him for a quick second-"I got some news you'll be excited to hear."

"Like what?"

She still keeps her eyes on the road, "An old friend will be moving here in the winter, and she's looking to transfer to our school when she comes here."

Azule narrows his eyes as he tried to recall anyone he might know, "I don't recall any girls that I know…"

"Really!? Weren't there three more people that we knew back at the orphanage…I think two were girls?" hoping to jog his memory, although she only remembered one person herself.

"I can't remember that well…I'd prefer to not think about place."

"You're right." concluding that subject and pulling into a parking lot.

The two get out the car and fully showcase their school attire; Azule wore a black jacket with a white and cream colored undershirt with a red tie that denotes that he was a first year student, black pants, black socks, black shoes. Sky wore the same uniform except that her tie was blue and instead of pants, she wore a plaid blue skirt with black knee-high socks. They both approach a giant collection of buildings in which many students could be seen walking through the entrance; they left an area that had a sign written nearby that said- "Student parking"

Azule and Sky both take a quick glance at the skyline of Inkopolis city that sat in the horizon, sticking high above the clouds. Sky looks at Azule, and he looks back at her-both thinking the same thing.

"Let's have a good school year!"


	3. Black Urchins arc: Squid Academy

The school entrance read: Harmony is Victory; the campus was gigantic! With the first building appearing to be about 4 storeys high-from the outside at least-with Cherry blossom trees decorating the sidewalks and fields, the petals and blossoms of the trees scattered along the sidewalks, a huge fountain stood in the middle of the walkway. There were about nine buildings on the campus along with a track and field; Sky informed Azule on the buildings and told him that three of them were classroom buildings for each of the grades and that the next four were for gym classes, different clubs and activities along with the cafeteria, and auditorium in the first building; another two buildings were the dorms for the and Sky entered the main building with the other students, and upon entering, saw the halls packed with upperclassmen at different tables trying to recruit new members for their clubs; Sky was also greeted by every upperclassman she passed, as if she was a very important figure in the school. Azule was surprised by how high the ceiling was, and was even more surprised when he learned from Sky that the building they were in-the first building-was two storeys high.

Azule turned to Sky, "You sure are popular, sis."

"Stop flattering me you little devil, I don't deserve your kind words…" she said hiding her face dramatically like an actor in a classic drama.

Azule looks around and doesn't find exactly what he's looking, "You told me one time that this school does turf wars…I don't see any clubs here talking about those."

Sky looks at Azule's confused face and laughs a bit, "Well that's a very specific club activity you're looking for. Don't worry, you'll learn about it from the principal at the opening ceremony since that's our premier sport."

Azule felt comfortable with the answer, trusting his sister and going along with her knowledge. Sky walked over to a counter and grabbed a bunch of papers, handing some to Azule after sorting them out on her way back, "OK! I got some info regarding all the clubs here that set up booths and the one's that didn't set up. You can also check out the other different things that are going on here; Your opening ceremony will be in 1 hour, and I'll be on my way since mine is starting in a couple minutes…"-she gives him a hug-"use this time to walk around and get familiar with the different buildings or some meet new people…and maybe join some other clubs too, K?" giving a strong sisterly smile so wide that she closed her eyes as she smiled brightly; He nodded, and she went on her way. Azule decided to walk around and check out the clubs of his upperclassmen.

There were an absurd amount of clubs! Nearly any kind of activity imaginable had a club, from "Tea club" to "Cloud Watcher club". Azule looked at the paper that showed all the clubs and activities and decided to surf them out too, Azule continued walking while reading the papers when someone suddenly bumped into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking!" yelled the boy, shaking his fist angrily as he glared at Azule; Azule hadn't realized that he bumped into the boy.

"I'm sorry" Apologized Azule, who was met with hostility from the boy, he had Forest Green tentacles that were tied in a ponytail with a camouflage head tie and wore the exact same uniform, But with white slip-ons instead. Azule looked at the boy's tie, and saw that it was also red.

"Are you a first year also?" looking at the boy's tie. He was met with the boy's Dark green eyes, pierceright through him; Azule stood in silence with his eyes locked on the angry boy. After a long minute, the boy walked past Azule even angrier than before.

The boy turns around, "Bump into me again and I'll send you to the bottom of the ocean" he said walking off in anger. Azule's pupils dilated as he felt the faint wind blow past him, feeling the harsh threat that the boy made.

"Looks like you ran into Todd…" said a voice behind him, startling Azule.

"So his names Todd..." Azule said looking in the direction of Todd, turning around afterwards to see a guy with Reddish Orange tentacles greet himwith a friendly smile.

"Judging by your tie, you must be a first year, yes?" examined the guy, wearing a green tie to denote that he was a second year student; He wore glasses and wore a black and red knitted cap that hanged back a bit.

"My name is Parker, of Kidvel." he said in a boastful tone; Azule didn't know what a kidvel was, it was the first time he ever heard that.

"What's a Kidvel?" asked Azule, completely lost; the second year was pleased that he could educate a first year right on the first day of school.

"Well, before I begin, I must ask…are you familiar with turf wars?" Parker said with an unsettling grin and ascension of the eyebrows.

Azule nodded his head enthusiastically once he recognized that it the sport that made his heart race with excitement earlier, "Most certainly! It's quite the joy watch!"

Parker laughed to himself-amused with Azule's innocence, "Kidvel is a club that participates in turf Wars here at school, currently we're ranked 2nd after last year's standings." He said taking off his glasses to clean; Azule was astounded by the news of turf wars really being a sport at the school, and running into one of the top players in the school.

A lightbulb went off in Azule's head, "Can I join your team?"

The second year shook his head, "Sorry, but my team is already at 4 players and I'm not the captain, you'd end up being a reserve... But don't worry, if you want, you can form a team." The speaker sounded and called for all second years to enter the auditorium. "We'll continue this at lunch; meet me on the rooftop of this building...oh and what's your name by the way?" He said in a hurry.

"It's Azule…Azule Royale."

"See you, then!" He shouted as he saluted while on his way to the auditorium; now alone with a hallway filled with first years, Azule decided to check out some of the other buildings and see how they looked.

Azule walks around the main building some more and is just about to exit to go out into the yard when he spots a girl out the corner of his eye that immediately caught his attention; she had Pastel Green tentacles that were braided together with the braid going over her left shoulder, glossy Emerald green eyes, and a smile that could infatuate any boy. Azule immediately became attracted, wanting to go over and introduce himself. She appeared to be a 2nd year since she had a green tie on; she was on her phone listening to music when one of her friends came over and told her she was late for the ceremony, to which she made haste to reach the auditorium. A boy sneaked up behind him as he continued to gaze at her with a newfound crush in mind as she walked off. The boy wore square black rimmed "sting rays" glasses and had Race yellow tentacles, and he had a pleasant aura-seeming quite friendly.

"I see you have the hots for Pastelle…" the boy said after sneaking behind him.

"Yeah, she's breathtaking…I've never seen such a girl like her before!" Azule visualized how she must be as a person.

"Well, you should probably give up; she's one of the prettiest girls in the school! I'm also very sure thatshe's one of the top 5 best turf war players on campus, and I hear she's super popular and might even has a boyfriend already!"

Azule looks at him sideways with a concerned look,"Really?"-The boy shook his head yes, prompting Azule to crouch down near a wall and sulk.

The boy laughed, "Hey, you're a comical one aren't you?"-Continuing to chuckle at Azule's sudden actions-"My name is Reice, I'm looking to join a club here that will do turf wars. But sadly all the third year's and second year's clubs are full. I heard that I could make my own club, but I don't really think I could be a leader."-He looks outside at the amaing architecture-"From what I heard from some of the seniors here, this school happened to be a top contender in turf wars many years back, but now they're like a fallen power since many of the top players don't go here anymore…" He inspects Azule and after closely keeping eye contact, a huge grin sprouted."You wouldn't happen to know anybody with an open spot?" he asked, rubbing his hands together like a meal was prepared before him.

"No, but I am thinking about forming my own club. If you want, you can join my club…" pitched Azule, hoping to grab his first teammate. Reice looks at him, with a skeptical smile and raise of his right eyebrow as he sized Azule.

"Well, looks like I finally found some luck! You're starting your own club, eh? Do you mind if I add a friend of mine to our team? She might also be interested in joining the club...I think she'd be a really good addition."

"Sure, I'd like to meet your friend." Responded Azule happily.

The speaker over the intercom came on, "All first years, please report to the auditorium…" it echoed; all the first years packed their way into the auditorium, indistinct chatter fills the massive room as the duo enter the huge room. Azule and Reice swim through the crowd to get inside; Azule looked up at the super high ceiling. The auditorium was huge! The size of the interior rivaled that of a basketball arena. The upperclassmen were all sitting in the higher seats up above; Azule spotted sky with her friends and waved to her-even calling her name so that she could spot him in the crowd of first years, and she waved back-then whispering something to her friends. Reice stayed glued to his phone texting someone, more than likely it was probably the friend he was talking about earlier. He got a reply from her and then quickly grabs Azule's arm and dashes down the lane as space opens up. Reice finds the girl and shuffles Azule through the aisle of seats to get to her, wedging Azule between them.

Reice and the girl exchanged a nice smile and hello to each other, with the girl following up and asking him what took him so long. Azule observed her features closely as she continued her conversation with Reice-noticing her bright tentacles, a Salmon hue with gold tinges at the end of her long tentacles that were wrapped up in a gold bow on the left side of her head with some studio headphones hanging around her neck; her eyes, a vibrant pink with calmness similar to Azule's sister; Azule didn't know what to do in this situation, he never made that many friends back at the orphanage-not that he could remember any of them at least-and it felt awkward as is since he just Reice and was already being introduced to yet another person.

 _Sky was right…people sure are friendly at this school. But, what's up with all the pretty girls I'm seeing!?_

The pretty girl stares at Azule-aware of his gaze-"My name's Sally, nice to meet you..." breaking the ice and shaking his hand. _Her hand's so soft!_ He thought as they made contact.

"L-likewise, my name is Azule...and I'm looking to start a club here!"Embarrassed and avoiding eye contact with her after getting caught; _she is so pretty! Why is it that she reminds me of Sky in some way…?_ He thought.

"Yeah, Reice told me earlier when he texted me. Are you good at turf wars?"

Azule shook his head, "I don't really know since I've never actually played…but after I watched this game on TV-the Inkopolis Cup-I was inspired by the two teams that were playing that I wanted to play this sport."

"Did it make your heart race?" she asked, intrigued.

Azule grabbed his chest as he recalled the feeling, "Most definitely!I didn't get to see who won the match since my older sister changed the channel.

"So you've never ever played in a turf war and want to compete because you saw two teams play on TV…"-she turns her attention to Reice, who was studying some girl far down the row who had purple tentacles-"Quite a team captain we'll have Reice…"

"Heh, what can I say? I like him…and I think he'll become someone very special. Think about it, he's never played the sport and yet he wants to start his own team…if that doesn't make you want to come along for the wild ride in store, then I don't know what will."He said in a matter of factly tone, convincing Sally.

"Well Azule, looks like you can bump the club member count to three. After Reice's convincing statement, I can't see any reason why _not_ to join" winking at him.

"Wait...Are you two seriously going to join my team?" he said, looking down at his lap and actually realizing what was happening. "Would you really join my team despite my inexperience? It wouldn't bother you to have an inferior captain?"

Reice and Sally looked at Azule, tilting their heads in the same direction-"of course we would, we'd love to teach you ourselves. It'll be fun getting to see your growth from our first match."

Azule couldn't hide his joy as he tried to contain a beaming smile, looking at both of them and having confidence in what he'd have to do from now on as the captain of the team. "I'll make you guys proud! Just watch me!"

"Sure!" they say in sync with vibrant smiles.

The chatter in the auditorium silences as a tall, rather young and slender adult inkling walks up onto the stage; he has a classic black dress suit on with a medium complexion and Black tentacles that were slicked back. He approaches the podium and fixes the microphone-looking at all the students while doing so.

"My name is Derrick Telfin and I'm the Principal of Squid Academy High School…"-he pauses as he scopes out the first years-"I see many new faces that each tell their own story, each with some form of expression waiting to be unlocked…I hope that the time you spend here will allow you to truly discover who you are and who you want to be." The room is still silent as he clears his throat-"Before I begin discussing the expectations for you all at this school and the many other announcements, I want to start off by getting right down to the driving force of our school spirit: turf wars." -the audience of third years and second years roared with excitement, everyone at the school loved turf wars since it was the premier sport for Inklings; Azule paid extra close attention to what was about to be said since he really only saw his focus lie in turf wars.

"As it currently is, we are near a cap space of 16 clubs registered for the Rank Wars competition here at school, at 15; we are looking for one more club to join to have a full roster of teams for the upcoming competition. The upperclassmen spoke to me over the summer and requested that this year we have two clubs this year be led by first years, at an attempt to increase our school involvement from the first years since recent data has shown that lack of first year involvement has become apparent and for that, we want to encourage your involvement. We have many first years that have signed up and joined many of the bigger clubs here that will be contenders to win the competition, but we also have our first team of all first years, they'll be led by a wonderful first year that entered our school as the 4th ranked junior high player in turf wars…Would that person please stand up so that we may praise you on your past accomplishments and potentially your future perforamances as well?"-everyone looked around to find out who this gifted first year was, and then someone stood up-a familiar face to Azule, and one he definitely didn't want to see. A roaring applause filled the auditorium for Todd, the gifted first year.

Azule's happy expression disappeared as the threat that Todd made echoes in his head, "what's so special about him?" gritting his teeth and clenching his first with a glare as he watched everyone give praise to Todd.

"Didn't you hear what the principal said just now? He's the 4th highest ranked incoming first year in Inkland, That's some pretty high accolades he's got already; given the fact that barely any top prospects go here anymore, the principal has to do his best to make sure that he doesn't try to transfer away." said Sally trying relax Azule, who was looking like he was about to rip the papers he had in his hand by the way he was clutching them.

"Yeah, I guess he's also here for the Rank Wars competition." Reice added, chuckling at Azule's sudden anger right afterwards.

"Rank Wars competition…What's that?" Azule asked.

"It's an inner competition here at the school between 16 clubs that will compete…I hear the winner gets to go to the fall preliminaries in Novemember." Reice informed, holding up a finger.

"Oh…so what do the winners get?" Azule asked curiously.

"I'm not very sure, but my guess would be that the winner will represent the school at one of the bigger competitions in the country in the Fall and Winter."

Principal Telfin resumes his speech:

"Any more information regarding the Rank Wars competition will be discussed at a later time; I simply want to raise your interest in the sport."-He fixes his posture-"now, is there a first year who'd like to form the final club to participate in this year's Turf wars? If so I would like for you to come up here and tell us a little about yourself as well as why you want to form the 16th club; think of it as the message to the student body of what you'll accomplish with your team."

Azule thought about it for a second as the auditorium stood silent with no student having the courage to stand up. "Send a message, huh?" he said under his breath as he recalled Todd's mean words; Azule raises his hand with deterimination in his eyes, catching the attention of the other students who began to whispher-"who is he?" and "He sure has the guts to do this in front of everyone on the first day"

Azule walks down the aisle and marches up to the podium to stand before the thousands of students that were all watching him; Sky was impressed with her little brother's sudden courage, as well as many of the other third and second years-sensing that this boy might be a different cut from the usual bunch.

Azule places both hands on the podium and leans into the mic as composed as imaginable, "My Name is Azule…Azule Royale, I'm a first year here, and I have my older sister here in attendance and her name is Sky Royale…"-pointing to her in the upper levels; many students began to whisper after this, shocked to learn that the famous Sky Royale-queen bee of the school-had a little brother- "As to the reason for wanting to captain a club here is because I simply love turf wars…I love the high rush it gives me watching the sport alone. I'm a novice though, since I've never ever played…but after deciding to play, my goal is simple: Beat every other team embarrassingly and send all of you running back home to your parents like the spoiled brats that you are."-shock fills the room as no one expected this boy to say such a thing in front of everyone, especially on the first day-"I wouldn't like losing to a bunch of spoiled cephalopods who wouldn't know the first thing about experiencing the thrills of the turf wars and only got into this sport because of their parent's money influencing their admission into the school! All of you are inferior to me in emotion alone…"-he stares around with an indifferent expression as a wave of booing fills the auditorium, and then he points at Todd-"I'll bury _you_ to the bottom of the ocean in competition! I predict that with my team, and me leading as captain…that we'll completely dominate the Rank Wars and represent the school." Todd looks absolutely enraged by Azule's comment but, Azule wouldn't stop at just Todd-"I also don't plan on losing to my upperclassmen either, so prepare your old and decrepitbodies for the beatdown that you'll receive, and once more I don't think there's a single club in the entire school that'll keep us from achieving victory, don't you agree big sis?"-looking at Sky, who now had a huge evil grin on her darkened face, breaking the soda can in her hand after hearing her precious little brother call her and her fellow upperclassmen out in front of the whole school with utter disrespect.

"From this day forward, you can think of me as public enemy #1; I don't want any fake people in my club, nor do I want any of you to support us either…so if you're booing me now, continue to voice that displeasure louder and louder. I'll still come out on top because I believe that my team is better than yours." Stepping back from the podium to hear the sea of booing from the audience.

 _Is this boy insane!? What mad child says something like that on the first day of school?_ Principal Telfin thought as examined Azule's personality, _This…this boy is exactly what we need at this school, for the competition, and definitely for the national team…his boldness is something I haven't seen since Agent 3!_

Azule smiles as he steps down the steps and continues hearing the yelling of displeasure from the entire student body; on the first day of school, this boy already made himself an enemy of the entire school! The entire student bodycontinued to boo Azule as he walked up the aisle and sat down next to Reice and Sally; even the principal was shocked by Azule's statement,"but how could he willingly make himself an enemy like this? He definitely would have nothing to gain from this!" Principal Telfin said faintly as he watched Azule.

Reice and Sally were very surprised with Azule's sudden change of character; here they thought he was just some soft, sheltered and awkward kid, but clearly he did the unpredictable. "Talk about guts! You've really made an enemy out of everyone in school." Sally patted Azule on the back, proud of his outspoken nature that he just displayed.

"I hope you know we'll need one more member to actually have a chance at being a winning club, and I don't think that was the right move to pull...we might not attract anyone onto our team" said Reice shaking his head disappointed at Azule for his behavior; the girl that had been staring at earlier gazed at Azule from a distance, hiding behind the chair she sat in; Azule could feel her gaze and exchanged eye contact with her-smiling at her and waving hello.

Azule returned his attention to his two new friends, "I don't care if we have to enter in on 3-on-4 handicaps; I want my club to be of people that are truly genuine and will care about each other as a team…what I saw when I went up there wasn't that at all, I only saw a school that really cared about individual status instead of team status; not one other player from Todd's team was mentioned, and for that, I've stated my declaration of war." he responded, with confidence.

"Well, I guess you're special for sure…" Sally shrugged, closing her eyes and smiling to herself, _3-on-4 handicaps? This kid's really the loose cannon…_

Principal Telfin quieted the uproar and restored order in the continued on with the opening ceremony and discussed the rest of the points on his agenda, but while he continued, all the attention focused on Azule as they all directed their evil glares toward Azule, the most hated kid in school. After the orientation, Azule, Reice and Sally all walked together over to the second building where the first year classes were and found themselves in the same homeroom when they saw theiur names on the bulletin board out in the hallway. The trio walked into the Classroom and immediately Azule was met with vicious glares from nearly all the students in the classroom; one girl though, had her head buried in her book.

"Good morning!" he said in a cheerful tone ignoring all the angry stares; that only pissed the other students off even more as one guy had to be held back by his fellow classmates.

Todd, who was also in the class, sat in the 2nd row near the wall, and in an angry tone, "You've got some nerve for a dirty pest, I'll exterminate your helpless soul in the Rank Wars and erase the lies you stated earlier, you miserable trash!"

Azule's pleasant smile quickly disappeared as he returned a cold glare at Todd. Everyone in the classroom stood silent as they watched two boys before them-having a stare down like two gunslingers about to have a quick draw. Some kids whispered that if they got in a fight, Todd would win handily since he was the better athlete. The Purple girl from earlier was also in the class, and she sat in the back buried in her book-looking to avoid whatever conflict might happen between the two boys. The bell rang and everyone looked for a place to sit before their teacher walked in, since more than likely where they sat would be their permanent seat. Azule and Reice chose to sit in the back of the classroom near the window, and Sally, sat right in front of Reice, who sat to the right of Azule; Azule sat behind the girl with the Purple tentacles, who was panicking silently since she had the most heted kids sitting right by her and she was trying to avoid them. Azule observed her from behind, seeing her Purple tentacles tied up in a bun, and also looked on the ground and saw the set of heavy-looking books.

He taps on her shoulder, and she turns around, startled; Azule's heart skips a beat as he saw her face, her cute round face that had a lovely pair of purple glasses furthering her beauty as it showcased her dark violet eyes. Azule had already been exposed to three pretty girls in one day, but this girl by far may have been the prettiest-or at least tied with Pastelle.

"Hi, my name's Azule! What's your name?" he beamed; she looks away with shyness.

"V-Violet…" she murmered turning her head slightly and facing him again-covering her face with her book.

"I noticed you earlier in the auditorium...I guess you saw me on stage?" he asked gently, not wanting to frighten the shy girl.

She nods her head, "I do agree with what you said there…but only a little."

"Say, have you ever played in turf wars?"

She nodded her head, "No…but I'd like to try it."

A light goes off in Azule's head, "Would you like to join my team…?"

Violet hesitates to give an answer, she looks around at the classroom to see if anyone is listening in to their conversation; Sally and Reice are the only ones listening, but Violet isn't bothered by them since she figured that they must be the ones Azule referred to in his declaration. "I'm not sure…wouldn't joining your team be the same as becoming a villain in this school?"

Azule winked and then smiled, "Wouldn't it be fun? The four of us becoming the ultimate underdogs and winning the whole competition as the villains of the school?"

She thought about it for a second, seeing the enthusiasm on Sally and Reice's face. She nods her head, "Sure, I'll join your team."

"Yes!" cheered Sally and Reice, throwing up a fist pump.

The teacher enters the classroom with a briefcase and stern expression on his face. He looked different from any of the Inklings ever seen, with his very colorful pearlescent tentacles-the main trait of Cuttlefish-his thick mustache and his scary stare; some kids in the classroom mumbled about him being a Cuttlefish and really examined his every move as he did the same with his students, passing off as a very unpleasant person.

"Morning class, my name is C.T.L Monroe, and welcome to your homeroom class: Advanced Literature. This is a rigorous course that will focus on the study of classic writings and documents as well as some forms of art as well." He announced in a very robotic tone; the class stood silent as the teacher noticed that two seats were empty and happened to be right before Sally and Violet. He look at his roster and did a role call on the students and found out that the two kids who were absent.

"So Tangie Citra and Cobalt Tokugawa…they chose the wrong time to be absent."-He cursed under his breath right afterwards and then mumbled-"but those last names seem oddly familiar."

He continued with his announcements and gave an introduction into what the kids would be doing and what was expected of them. He notified them that each class was an hour long and that the school days were only until an hour after noon time for only four days of the week since Inklings didn't value education as much as they do their sports. According to him, lunch was right after fourth period; the rest of class was spent in silence as he instructed no one to make any sounds until the bell rang to dismiss them. Once the bell rang, all the students darted out the classroom free from his totalitarian rule.

Azule asked the others to compare their classes to see where everyone would be for the rest of the day; three of them had third and fourth period together, only homeroom was the class that all four of them shared together. Azule took a look at his classes, seeing that he had Algebra for second period, Advanced Government & Economics for third period, Advanced Chemistry for fourth period, Engineering for fifth period, Gaming Design for sixth period, and P.E. for Seventh period.

"You're classes are crazy!?" Sally awed after looking at Azule's schedule, "You have to be really smart to take classes like that…just how high did you score on the entrance exam?"

"High enough I guess…" Azule rubbed the back of his neck.

"But nearly all of your classes are honors or advanced…" Reice added.

"Hey, do you guys want to meet up for lunch on the roof? I have to meet somebody there…" Azule suggested; they all agreed to get go with him and waited out the next periods.

Azule found his second period to be much better than the homeroom with a much livelier classroom than his previous period-also making friends with some of the delinquents of the school. The third and fourth periods were just as enjoyable as his second period, which was being together with his friends.

Lunch time rolled around and Azule, Reice, Sally and Violet all met up in the main hallway of the second building and walked over to the first building and got their lunch, heading up the staircase to the roof and opening the door to find parker Parker sitting on a nearby bench eating his bean burrito. The rooftop had an excellent view of Inkopolis, showing the lovely skyline of the busy city with the cool blue overcast of the city in the distance.

"Ah, so you've come! And you've also brought friends with you!"-Parker hops up with his burrito in hand to shake the other's hands before wrapping an arm around Azule-"Oh my, seems your little declaration of war has earned you some critics already!"-he takes a bite into his own burrito-"You should have heard the second and third years in the upper levels ad in class, they all were consumed with rage when you said that and they didn't have very kind words about you either... especially when you called out your sister! Everyone looked ready to kill." Azule looks lost for a moment, and then he started laughing.

Parker cleared his throat, "Azule, you _do_ know who your sister is?" with seriousness as a sweatdrop fell; Parker began to feel that Azule didn't know exactly what he got himself into when Azule shrugged his shoulders.

"No…" Azule responded with not the slightest clue; Parker facepalms.

"Your sister is the Queen B around here, and one of the top 3 best players in our school at number 2; she's also nationally and internationally ranked within the top 10 players right now. Your sister is a one of a kind specialist in the snipe game, and not to mention she's absolutely stunning!"-Clasping his hands together romanticizing about her-"she's as rare as they come!"

Just at that very moment, Sky entered the rooftop with her squad; a faint wind blew as Sky-along with her team-stared down Azule's new team. Parker announced their arrival like a ring announcer would, stating some personal facts about them much to their annoyance.

Sky crossed her arms and had a smug smile, "Aren't you a hundred years too young to be calling your big sister out on the first day of school?"

Azule also crossed his arms and return the smug look lifting the brim of the hat up, "Can't handle your little brother shaking things up?"

Both siblings eye's sparked as they continued their smug stare off, both beginning to laugh and eventually hug it out; it seemed pretty heartwarming to Azule's friends that his relationship with Sky was at such a playful level. Sky suddenly grabs Azule by the ears and squeezed them, and then stretched his face out-"you got some nerve pulling that off you little brat!"

After a couple minutes of Azule tapping out after his siter put him in a headlock, Sky introduced herself to Azule's friends-leaving a strong first impression. Parker continued to fawn over her until he saw the mean glare from one of the members of Sky's team and stopped; the glaring boy turned his attention to Azule, approaching him.

A tall boy stood before Azule with an imposing aura, and everything about him seemed to be too serious. He had Purplish-Blue tentacles with a permanent glare, didn't seem like he was too fond of anything playful.

"Hey underclassmen, your comments earlier don't sit very well with me. I have a problem with you and I've come here to tell you that you picked a fight with the wrong team. Don't expect us to go easy on you just because you're Sky's little bro, I'll crush you myself if we ever meet in the Rank Wars." peering at Azule with a hunter's look, it's clear he's a strong competitor.

"Aaroonnnnnn, stop trying to intimidate them; it's fun to have a rowdy captain in the Rank Wars anyways…"-Sky held his hand with warmth-"Seeing that you two are going to be the best of friends, this is Aaron, he's the team captain of the Elites...and my boyfriend."

Aaron continued to glare at Azule, and Azule returned that same glare upon hearing his title as both the team captain and boyfriend. Azule observed the other two members of the Elites, seeing that they didn't look like any scrubs.

"So you're the captain of this super team? I guess I'll send a direct message to you since I can get it right out of the way…"-Azule gets in his face-" .Throne."

Aaron felt the fighting spirit of the boy before him, seeing the ferocity in the boy's eyes. Azule saw the calm storm in Aaron's eyes; it felt like a preview of what was to come between the best player in the school and the biggest enemy in the school.

Aaron closed his eyes, "Azule, do you really think you can beat us? Do you really think you stand a chance? We're the best team in the ENTIRE school, not even Kidvel can beat us. We're at the top of the mountain here at Squid Academy and you're starting right from the bottom…will you be able to catch our shadow?" mocking Parker; Azule thought for a second as he looked at the ground.

"If I didn't think I could, I would have never said those words this morning in front of everybody..."-with a strong resolve in his eyes-"My team will win the Rank Wars with me leading them to the next test!"

Aaron understood his resolve and concluded with a smile, "I'll be looking forward to playing you then, better strengthen your team, you'll need it if you're gonna beat us." walking off with the Sky and the other members; Sky waves goodbye as she wouldn't see Azule after school because he'll be staying in a dorm from now on.

"We should all hang out with each other after school on Thursday…" proposed Azule, looking to take everyone's mind aaway from that intense encounter.

"That's a good idea for you guys…it's good for team chemistry to build up. In turf wars, chemistry is what will win you games more than anything; you can have the strongest team in the world and still lose because you don't have the chemistry" agreed Parker, rubbing his tummy after the delicious burrito "did you get your dorms yet?" he asked with one eye open, giving a large belch.

"Yeah, Reice and I got the same dorms and so did Sally and Violet coincidently…" he answered holding out his key to the dorm room.

"Well that's good…but Azule; you know why I called you up here, right?"

"Does it have to do with turf wars…? I know you were talking about it this morning."

"Yes, it's imperative that you know how things work around here for the turf wars, so I'll explain..." leaning forward to begin his lecture:

"Turf wars are the pride and joy of sports in the nation of Inkopolis and on the entire continent perhaps. The calendar year for competitions here start in September, which is the Rank Wars; we're the only school that actively does ranked wars since most prefer to structure the club around 4 members and the rest as simple reserves. The Rank Wars season is mid September to mid October with two league matches in the same week and then an 8 team elimination playoff to decide the winner. The winner goes on to represent us at the autumn preliminaries in November and then if they win the final or place high, they go to the Winter Championship in December." he concluded.

"Who's the defending Rank Wars champion?" Sally asked, also interested.

Parker looked reluctant to share, "the Elites…they've won all the Rank Wars competitions in the last two years."

"Sky's team? How good are they really?"

They're overwhelming to compete against…I remember the two times we competed against them in the finals."

"Two times…? But aren't you a second year? How could you possibly face them in two finals?" Sally asked with a questioned expression.

"Because there are a total of two Rank Wars, one in the fall and one in the early spring; For the past two Rank Wars that Kidvel has competed in…"-he clenched his fist with visible frustration-"we've lost to them in the finals!"

"Wow…so they've swept the competition before?"

"It's more than two titles…"-his face went pale as the memories of the multiple defeats in the finals came rushing back to him-"they've won four in a row! They haven't lost a Rank Wars championship ever!"

Sally and the others are puzzled, unaware of the incredible strength that the Elites possessed. Azule could see parker's determination to get to the finals and get revenge on them, "So then let us meet each other in the finals this time." Azule said holding out his fist for a fist bump, unfazed by the amazing feats of Elites.

Parker was delighted with Azule's optimism, "I'll look forward to seeing you there, too."


	4. Black Urchins arc: A New DORMain

The time was 4:30, their first school day was finally finished. Azule and Reice were walking to their dorms after seeing Sally and Violet off

"Hey Reice, don't you think it's a coincidence that we got the same dorm? Even Violet and sally got the same dorms, isn't that great?" Reiced looked depressed and this concerned Azule, "since it was just the first day and it went so smoothly, how could he possibly be depressed?" he thought.

"Hey, something bothering you, you look out of it."He asked with growing concern for Reice; Rice didn't look like a guy who'd be depressed judging from how he acted at school today.

Reice, trying to play it off, "I'm fine Azule, trust me" he said smiling and closing his eyes and looking up into the cloudy sky; but it was so clear that something bothered him.

They walked up to their dorm, room A-7. Upon entering, the two looked mesmerized by the view that stood in front of them; the kitchen was clean and huge, the living room was also spacious with a 60 inch 3D TV with surround sound and nice suede furniture to go with it.

"Guess this isn't a wealthy school for nothing" said Reice taking off his shoes as Azule skipped over to the kitchen to check the fridge. Azule and Reice entered into the large bed room where they saw two sets of queen sized bunk beds, but someone was already lying down in the bottom bunk on the left reading a book. Azule and Reice realized exactly who it was when he lowered his book.

"Todd! What are you doing here!?" Yelled Azule in horror, Todd continued reading his book with indifference.

"Shut up, I'm reading" Said Todd in lifeless tone; Azule looked ready to fight with veins popping from his fist and gritting his teeth with his eyebrows slanted in anger.

"SO, where's our fourth member?" asked Reice, Todd examined Reice and then continued reading.

"he came by earlier and dropped off his stuff on the top bunk on my side" he said pointing up at his bunk, "he said he was in a hurry and that he had to go, he said he'll be back before midnight with the groceries." turning a page in his book.

"But our curfew is 10 o'clock! He should know that! why does he have to back by midnight!? it's only 5 pm" Yelled Reice, puzzled as to why this fourth member was coming back so late

Todd still didn't change his bland expression, "Ask him when gets here, I don't care what he does, it's his business"

"You don't care!? he's our roommate!" Yelled Reice, adjusting his glasses.

"Lower your voice," he said closing his book. " I'm going to go brush my teeth and get some rest, I have one rule, I'll get along with you guys here as long you guys don't interrupt my sleep, I'm a very light sleeper and I'll severely punish you if you disturb my sleep" he got up and walked to the bathroom.


	5. Black Urchins arc: Intertwined Fates

Today was Tuesday, the second day of school. Before class began, Azule, Reice, Sally and Violet all hanged out around Azule's desk; they were discussing what to do after school on Thursday.

"I think we should head out for a night in town." suggested Sally, excited to see a club of four already set.

"Why not go to an amusement park on Thursday and then the mall on Friday." entertained Azule, fixing his Camouflage blue army hat; the hat became his signature look.

For the next two days, students got settled in and were given things such as homework and some even got projects to do, many people joined after school clubs and many also headed over to the Inkopolis plaza to participate in local turf wars; The four of them arrived at the amusement park.

"I absolutely love roller coasters!" said Azule excitingly, turning to his new trio of friends.

"Violet, do you want to ride with me?" with a shine in his Royal blue eyes, hoping to say yes; she stood there-hesitant.

"Sorry Azule, but I really don't like roller coasters…" with a face full of regret, having to turn him down in front of everyone.

"Oh… no worries, I won't force you to go." Understanding her if she wasn't up to it; Sally observed Violet's behavior toward Azule and realized quickly what was going on. _So I was right…From the day they first met, Violet was always gandering at Azule whenever he wasn't looking, she'd always stand next to him whenever_ we _walked together. It was early to say since it has only been two days since we all came together but…I'm certain that_ _Violet has a crush on Azule. I can't blame her, he showed some amazing charm when they first met._

Sally sports an evil grin, "I guess I'll be stealing you for myself then, I LOVE roller coasters…" walking away with him and sticking her tongue at Violet playfully.

"She's stealing your man Violet, you should do something about it…" teased Reice, who also put two and two together; Violet pouted with her arms crossed and walked away.

"Whoa wait I was just joking!" trying to catch up to her.

He closely observes her behind as she walks away and begins to wonder the possibility. For the past two days, Reice had been paying close attention to Violet-she resembles a girl he once knew as a child.

"I'll buy you Ice cream" he said randomly; she stops in her tracks.

"What flavor?" she asked turning her head a little, just enough to show her eye. Reice looks at her more, _she really does resemble her…I mean…she has the same name and same tentacles…could it really be!?_

"Vanilla?" he guessed throwing his hands in the air; she squints her eyes at him.

"With sprinkles?" she added, shuffling closer like a little toddler.

"YES! With sprinkles, will you stay if I get you a Vanilla Ice cream cone with sprinkles?" he asked, lowering his head in exhaustion.

"Hmmmmmm if you're offering me I can't possibly refuse…" slowly and emphatically.

While Azule and Sally loop-de-looped across the entire park, Violet and Reice ate Ice cream and sat on a bench near a merry-go-round. Reice observed her more and more, making her uncomfortable as she felt his stare grow stronger.

"So Violet, are you enjoying everything so far?" surprising her so sudden; Reice keeps his eyes on her as he tries to remember.

"I-I'm having fun, I guess…" trying to avoid his stare.

"Um Violet, I don't know if I'm correct but…"-scooting closer to her and killing off the distance between them; she rests her hand in the space left, trying to stop him from moving any closer.

"What do you want to talk about." she said abruptly.

"Oh err well...I remember you, from Elementary school…" he stated causally; she looks at him sideways with a questioned look.

"How…? What school did you...?" She couldn't finish her question, beginning to recognize his face upon closer look.

"I remember… that you are the daughter of a Mafia leader, the Killer Inklings, right?" She looked pale as she collects her thoughts, _H-he knows…!? I thought I escaped that tainted history when I came here!_

"Violet, I apologize for what you had to go through back then. I wish it didn't happen…" sincerely apologizing.

"Why? Why are you apologizing? I don't remember you…" she realizes who he really is and backs away from him with a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry…" was all he could say.

"I remember, now…" breathing heavily as more memories of him rush into her mind.

"You're Reice, Reice Galloway of the Galloway drug dealers... our families had a falling out over a deal that led to an underground war." she said with full recollection; Reice didn't look proud of his family's doing.

"Because of that war, we never got to see each other again, I missed you so much after that." she looks at him wide-eyed moving her head back. _So you don't really don't remember_ he thought, looking disappointed.

"Do you see the necklace around your neck?" pointing to it; she observed the jewelry.

"This? I got it from a friend back in the fifth grade..."-handling the jewelry with care-"A boy gave it back to me…it was a sign of our friendship, there's even initials on…the…back…"

The initials read R/V; Violet finally realizes what's going on and covers her face in embarrassment.

"It's been some time huh?" holding out his arms for a hug; Violet gives him big hug, grasping the back of his shirt tightly.

"Reice…I don't believe it!" she gets teary eyed as she remembers her adventures with him, Reice was like a close childhood friend, one that she long lost when she moved after the infamous drug war between the Killer Inklings and the Galloway family.

"Alright, when should we tell them…" eating her cone casually, "We should tell them, right?"

"Yeah, when we walk back to the dorms, I'll tell Sally on the way home and you tell Azule."

They returned back to the spot where Azule and Sally left them. Azule and Sally returned walking very unsteady and even bumping into other people, and bumping into each other as well. Reice and Violet got up to help them over to the bench.

"Seems like you two enjoyed yourselves" Reice said in a friendly tone, putting his hands in his pockets as they returned.

The four of them walk back from the amusement park with Azule and Sally entertaining them with their experience on the rides they went on; Reice and Violet looked at each other and decided to begin their plan.

"Uh Sally, do you mind if we take a detour this way?" escorting her.

"Sure, but try anything funny and I'll make you regret it. We may be childhood friends but I don't want to imagine you being the lecherous kind of guy, I'll send you to the next planet if you are." warning him, still dizzy from the rides.

The two of them walk off and leave Azule and Violet alone, Violet's heart began racing with nervousness and excitement at the same time. She finally got to be alone with Azule, but she had to reveal her past to him, one that contains some unfavorable facts about her and her family.

"Azule"-clutching her arm behind her back and looking down at her feet-"have you ever heard of the Sororia family?" with unease in her voice; he stays quiet, looking dead into her eyes, making her face even redder.

"Yeah…You're Violet Sororia, daughter of the Sororia Mafia in Beacon Hill, right?" in chill tone; she stood in shock at how spot-on he was.

"How...how do you know?" in disbelief; Azule's face softened.

"Lucky guess." giving a chuckle, "I bet you have something you want to tell me regarding something in the past between you and Reice as well? The two of you looked so awkward when we got back…" he added, adjusting his hat. "Let's go to the Duncan's Donuts over there and talk." she still couldn't believe how spot on he was, it was as if he could read her mind; they went to the Duncan's Donuts and Violet sat down at a table while Azule got them drinks. He came over with her favorite drink: raspberry lemonade with a strawberry, learning yesterday that it was her favorite.

"You can tell me what it is you want to talk about." inviting her to begin; she sipped the lemonade with joy.

She took a deep breath and began, "I'm the heir to the Sororia Mafia, the biggest mafia in the upper region of Inkopolis. We've had problems with many different underground organizations that…we became too well known to the public-and they feared us for it. As a result, many people were terrified of us." she stops, not knowing if to continue.

Azule placed his hand on her hand, "go on, I'm listening…" his gentle eyes meet hers; Violet's face is flushed.

"I was always an excellent student in school, Elementary and Junior high, I always had straight A's and I made plenty friends. I never knew what my family did or why they wouldn't tell me and I overheard one day that my best friend was terrified of me when I was walking down the hall, she actually hated me… but she was only friends so that my family wouldn't kill her parents and I... didn't understand. Why would they kill her parents?" she paused and then looks at Azule, reassured. "I found out a week later the truth about my family when I sneaked out the house and followed my dad, witnessing him with a couple of his men terrorizing people and one of them was my best friend's dad. I realized that this whole time, the friends I made, the family I knew...it was all a lie." she took another pause, trying to sort her memories.

"Then one day I met a boy, when I was crying on the playground in frustration; he walked over to me and sat down next to me. He told me he'd be my friend when I told him my whole family situation. From that day onward we became good friends, always talking about stuff and playing games with each other and going on adventures and stuff and..."-Holding her necklace out for Azule to see-"he gave me this, as testament to our friendship. Shortly after, our families came to a disagreement that led to an underground war between the Sororia Mafia and Galloway Drug dealers and then I never saw him again after that…" closing her eyes with a saddened look as she remembers the events.

"And Reice is the boy who gave you that…" concluded Azule; she nods her head in agreement.

"I more or less understand why you wanted to share this story with me, and I appreciate it, I feel like I have a better understanding of you and Reice now." getting up to stretch, she also gets up grabbing her drink. "I'll walk you back." he said holding out his hand, she grabs it with glee on her face and they walked back to the dorms together-hand in hand.

Meanwhile, Reice just finished his story with Sally, whom was chilling on the couch at his dorm. She lays upside down staring at him from across the couch, assessing the story she heard. She got up and sat next to him, giving him a hit on the head.  
"Hey that hurts!" he yelled, holding his head in pain, "that hurt Sally!"

"Good" she responded, feeling proud of herself. "You should've told me ever since you remembered, Azule and I had a feeling something was up with you guys."

"Really...?" in surprise.

"Yup…" getting up to go for food in the fridge, Reice gazed at her as she leaped up and went to the fridge. He thought about how long he'd known Sally; 9 years. He'd known her for 9 long years but never told her how he really felt about her. She was more than just a childhood friend to him, to him, she was that special someone that understood him from day 1.

"Sally, do you remember when we first met?" he asked her, continuing to admire her as she searched in the fridge for food.

"What's with this all of a sudden" grabbing a carton of milk and going into the cupboard for a box of cereal.

"No...It's just, I...cherish our first meeting…." blushing; she looks at him an eyebrow raised.

"You mean when you _stole my first kiss,_ of course I can't forget it, because of that I've been stuck with you for nearly a decade you moron." pouring in the cereal.

"You know you loved it…" taunting her as she continues pouring.

"Like I ever did, dummy!" with disapproval, putting the cereal back, "But I'm glad it was you…" whispering softly under her breath with a gentle smile blooming on her face.

"I'm a little surprised that you never told me about this drug war with the mafia, I mean I already knew about how messed up your family was with your parents and your older brothers..." she immediately stops; the room is dead silent.

"Forgive me that was rude on my part…" apologizing to him; Sally knew how terrible Reice's family was, his mother was a drug addict and his father was an alcoholic. His two older brothers were always out drinking too and would constantly abuse him and his two little sisters. Sally would always come over and help him take care of them since both his parents and brothers were rarely at the house during the day.

"Don't be...I'm forever in debt to you and your family!" gazing at her with his green eyes, "They even gave me these glasses…" holding them out.

"Reice you know we adopted you guys because we couldn't leave you in that horrible place, you don't owe us anything!" eating the cereal next to him.

"But...I'm truly grateful…" leaning in for a kiss; she blocked him with her free hand, looking away and still chewing.

"We can't." still looking away with her hand blocking his lips, "We're siblings you idiot, we can't do something as shameful as that."

"But we're not related, and we've done this once before…" reasoning with her, but she wouldn't budge.

"That was an accident Reice, we were 7 years old and it was only a game, nothing more." she got up with the cereal.

"I've got to go, it's getting late and I gotta see if Violet made it back safe." resting the cereal down and putting on her shoes; Reice regrets his decision.

"You're right, they're taking forever to get back here." agreeing with her, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to..." trying to apologize.

"Say nothing more Reice, I can understand how you might feel, but you're my brother, even if we aren't blood related." she puts on her Pink jacket and grabs the bowl of cereal, "I'll be taking this with me…" pointing to the bowl of cereal, with a plain look; Reice laughed.

"Go ahead, make sure you return the bowl." crossing his arms and laying back.

"Yeah, yeah…" waving him goodbye and exiting.


	6. Black Urchins arc: Arowana Mall

Today was Friday and Azule and his friends had decided to go to Arowana mall to hang out and do some shopping; Arowana mall is the biggest mall in Inkopolis with all the top brands selling there like Takoroka, Rockenberg, Firefin and many more; The mall also hosts Turf Wars sometimes. They arrived at the mall and it was packed with Inklings, Shrimplings (humanoid shrimp people), Shrimp, jellyfish and many others.

"Where should we go? There's plenty stores here and there's even an outlet store further west" Said Sally with eagerness, Reice points over to the open strip where they held Turf wars, there was a bistro right next to it.

Reice steps in front, "Let's grab a bite there." leading them through the traffic of people.

Upon entering the little bistro, there was a sweet aroma that filled the air. The restaurant's signature dish was their pizza with pineapple and vegetables; which they ordered. The pizza was sizzling with the sweet pineapple peeking under the steaming hot cheese, they all took a bite at the same time and tasted the amazing punch of the tomato sauce with the other ingredients. After they had some pizza, Azule was raring to go and compete in some turf wars.

"C'mon guys let's enter!" jumping excitingly, but Reice grabs him by the shoulder.

"Calm yourself, the turf wars not even today, they only hold them on Thursdays and Saturdays." trying to hold him down from jumping and creating attention.

"Okay you idiots, Violet and I will be doing our girls shopping, don't you get killed now." in a nonchalant tone, sprinting off with Violet following her.

"Great job, they ditched us…" whined Reice, who was hoping to fix the mistake he made yesterday.

"I don't know Reice; I think Sally just didn't want to be around you today." in wise tone; Reice is infuriated.

"Why? Why wouldn't she want to be around me?" glaring at Azule like a classic bully from the 50s.

"Cause you tried to put the moves on her yesterday and failed miserably…" looking at him with disappointment; Reice shrinks.

"Did she tell you!?" shrinking even more.

"Yup." giving Reice a thumbs up with a straight face; Reice fell to the floor as if he just saw a ghost.

Azule and Reice stopped at a number of places: from Gamego (Gamestop) to Floorstore (Walmart); but couldn't find anything worth purchasing. They kept on walking until Azule noticed an inkling walking up to people and asking them something, it looked like he'd lost someone; he approached Azule and Reice.

"Sorry to bother you…" he said, "I'm looking for a girl, brown skinned, orange hued tentacles with a white Skalop shirt and red high tops, have you seen her by any chance?" in a worried tone.

"No, we haven't seen anyone like that around here so far, sorry" said Reice, trying to get him to leave; the boy looks disappointed.

"Oh well, thanks for your help anyways" walking off; but Azule stops him at the last minute.

"Wait, we'll help you look for her." decisively much to Reice's displeasure.

"Why did you do that?" whispered Reice.

"I feel like there's a familiar feeling to this guy, like we were meant to meet this guy today for some odd reason." with faith that the sudden feeling wasn't a mistake. The three of them search up and down looking for the guy's missing friend. While walking, Azule spots a SAHS wristband sneaking out from under his maroon red Zekko hoodie sleeve.

"Hey, do you go to SAHS?" Asked Azule, examining his face for further indication; the boy seemed oddly familiar, like he was someone they knew but couldn't name.

"Oh, my apologies, I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Cobalt, and yes I do attend Squid academy. I'm a first year there, are you guys by any chance first years there too?"

"Yeah, we are. But Cobalt, I have some questions to ask you before we continue searching for your friend." Requested Azule, folding his arms as Cobalt halts and turns to them.

"Sure, lay the question down…"

"Why are we searching for this girl of yours and why have you been coming to the dorm so late?" asked Azule with full conviction; Cobalt began to hesitate with his answer.

"W-well y-you see."-Looking around to check if the coast is clear- "I'm sorry, but all I can say is that she is in some serious danger if we don't find her…" with great worry on his face.

"Wait...Dorm? What dorm are you guys in?" realizing Azule also asked him that question.

"A-7…" Butted Reice into the conversation.

"Oh so we are in the same dorms, huh. Well, the reason why I've been late to the dorm also has connections to the girl I'm searching for." Ashamed that he sounds even more shady and unconvincing than before; Azule and Reice look at each other.

"NO! It's not what you think! It's definitely not what you're thinking!" realizing why the two suddenly had a huge mischievous grin on their faces.

Azule sighed, "Fine, but when we find her you'll have to tell us what's been going on lately ok?"

"Promise!" leading the way again; they continued their search for the missing girl.

Violet and Sally had been shopping from left to right purchasing different things and going to many different stores; they even bought groceries for their dorm.

"Please deliver this to my dorm…" said Violet signing off a package; Sally was stunned by how many bags she was carrying in her hand.

"My goodness Violet, I didn't think you were such a rich girl…" carrying a bag of clothes that she'd just purchased.

"Noooooooooo" waving her hand in denial, "I'm not rich, I just come from a powerful family is all." downplaying her family's reputation as she wasn't very sure if Sally knew about her past from Reice.

"Oh? Ah yeah" whispering to her, "You're the heir to a huge Mafia right? But why are you so hush-hush about it? That's super cool."

Violet wasn't very comfortable with her past since it disallowed her to make any real friends, she did receive some heinous torment in her past from family, rivals and even her classmates.

"Tell me tell me, I want to know more about you from you and not Reice, tell me your past from your perspective." in friendly manner, sitting her on a bench; Violet was very hesitant to tell her past to Sally, but since she shares the same dorm with her and has the same classes with her and she's in the same club as her, Sally, at this point, is becoming her best friend right under her nose-a matter of time.

"Sally, are we, you know, friends? Best friends?" she asked with anticipation that she'll reject the idea.

"You silly!" patting her head "We're both in a club that we founded on the principle of true friendship and trust. I've viewed you as my best friend from yesterday at the park…" she said, poking violet's arm. "But violet, I really would like to know about your past…" in a serious tone "whatever happened then, I won't let it happen now, and that's the truth." with strong resolve. Violet feeling relieved to hear that, told Sally her entire past experiences.

"As you know, I'm heir to the Sororia Family. My childhood was a lie for the most part, fake friends and my parents and family lying to me. I was bullied by my classmates for 5 years straight after they arrested my dad and put him in jail. some family members tried to harass me when my mom wasn't around and most of the time I was being stalked by my uncle." she moved her left tentacle and showed her scar to her "I got this in a scuffle with a robber when he broke into my house, he broke my entire neck and nearly killed me on the spot if I hadn't sounded the alarm beforehand." Sally was horrified by what Violet been through.

"Well, that's quite a tough past you got there…" looking her in the eye with great sympathy and then rubbing her forehead, "I think you deserve to know more about who I am." Violet readies herself for the story of Sally.

"First things first, my full name is Salmona Walleye, I come from a wealthy family, from Grandpa Walter Walleye, the owner of Walleye warehouse. My mom, Hanna Walleye, is a professional turf war player, playing for the Bay west Cods."

"Whaaaaaaat…? But bay west is over in Squirabia!" awed an amazed Violet.

"My dad, Carson Walleye, is a professional baseball player, he plays for Urchins" She adds.

Violet shows concern since both of her parents are away, "do you get lonely?" Sally shook her head no but in her Pink eyes, it was clear she was lonely, wanting a friend she could talk to.

"I get to spend about two months with them each year, my dad's season is March to October; my mom's season is November to January so there's that, plus the workout in the offseason. Of course I get to see them on Christmas, although only that day. My grandparents are too ill to take care of me, so I've spent my last 5 years living by myself." Violet, teary-eyed and sniffling, opens her arms wide to give Sally a hug; Sally leans into her hug with an appreciative smile.

"SO I guess we're officially best friends…" jokes Sally looking at Violet.

"Uh huh" she responded.


	7. Black Urchins arc: Fateful Encounter

After their tender moment of friend ship, a girl with Orange tentacles was standing a foot from them eating a Popsicle.

"Am I interrupting something" she asked, licking the Popsicle.

"No" they say together; she approaches them closer.

"I need your help." Whispering to them as a couple passes by them; the girl fits the description that Cobalt told Azule and Reice.

"Why do you need our help and why are you even asking us in the first place?" asked Sally, on guard with some suspicion towards her.

"First my name is Tangelina Citra, but you can call me Tangie." continuing onward.

"My reason for asking for your help is because I'm being chased by the Black Urchins gang, they're out to get me." –frantically speaking- "I've asked you two because you two are in my class, I sit right next to you two and I feel like I can trust you both…" she sighed as they digest the explanation, "I apologize for getting you both into this, but I really need to get away from here…" inspecting her surroundings. They both seemed skeptical at the idea of her being chased by a gang, "it's cool if you don't believe me, but I need to find a way to reach Cobalt." with determination, still keeping a look out.

"Cobalt?" echoed Violet.

"He's my best friend, my phone dropped in the ocean when I was running from the urchins and I don't have a way of reaching him." she said, Violet and Sally look at each other. Violet hands Tangie her phone to call him.

"After you call him, tell us everything that happened, we'll look out for you until he arrives." said Sally, becoming aware that someone was watching them.

"We should go, I feel like someone's watching us." Violet decided, helping the two move forward.

Azule, Reice, and Cobalt continued searching, but they just weren't having any luck. They tried looking everywhere but couldn't find the girl anywhere; Cobalt filled them in about Tangelina and why she was being chased.

"So her name is Tangelina, huh? opened Reice, walking up next to him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I have to involve you in this. I just can't afford to lose her, not after the hell we've had to endure, it'd put our parents deaths in vain!" Reice got wide eyed.

"I think I might have said too much"-looking down-"I'll tell you later at the dorm about our history and what's really going on, so please keep quiet about it for now and trust me" hoping to have Reice on his side; Cobalt's phone suddenly rang, when he answered it, Tangie was on the other side.

Overjoyed to hear her voice again, "Tangie..! Are you safe!? Where are you right now?" buzzing with questions. "You're with two girls? Their names are Sally and Violet? You're using Violet's phone? Where are you? Takoroka store…? Okay, just stick with them, I'll soon find you." hanging up the phone and clutching his carrying bag that he'd been carrying around in his bag; Azule and Reice were shocked hearing that the girls got involved in the mess and their interest in this mess grew even more. The three of them sprinted off in search for them, Reice texted Sally and asked them to wait there for them.

The trio hid at the Takoroka store sitting on a couch, Sally kept watch for anyone suspicious; the store was filled with many people shopping and the couch they were sitting on was towards the back of the store.

"Tangie, do you think you could tell us what's happening right now? Why are a gang of Urchins chasing you?" asked Violet; Sally kept her ears open to listen as she stayed on the lookout.

"Ok, so first, I was a loyal subordinate of Spyke, he was like a father to me, he watched over me and Cobalt when we were out on the streets, he took us in and gave us clothes and food, we were grateful to him."-pausing to look around-"But one day I saw him assaulting a little girl and boy in the back alley and that's when I had enough and called the cops on him. Cobalt and I decided to steal his massive collection of Super Sea Snails [special currency and food for urchins] and sell them; Cobalt and I afterwards fled with the money and now he's out to get us." she said keeping on the lookout. "Actually, it goes deeper than that, we'd lost both of our parents in the 2nd great turf war and we ran away from our orphanage because of how poorly they treated us and went to live on our own; We were 9 years old when we ran away from there and went to live on the streets and they weren't kind to us." Violet and Sally both stared at her in amazement.

"It's fine if you don't want to continue…" said Violet, understanding why Tangie might want to relive the pain.

"By all means I insist."-continuing on- "I came down with an illness and Cobalt made a deal with Spyke, although I could see the pain in his eyes, he'd never tell me what it was that Spyke made him do." Sally notices two suspicious guys enter the store with one guy keeping guard of the entrance. All three of the girls hid and then crawled with the help of the cashier distracting the two urchins, allowing the girls to escape; but it didn't last long as they were spotted by five more urchins that chased them into a nearby parking lot that was behind the mall. Five surrounded them, Sally charged at two of them and did a flying kick on tboth of them and a leg sweep on another; Before she could take the other two down, they already had knives to the girl's head and back up arrived, forcing Sally to surrender. A Black van pulled up and the urchins took the three girls and put them in the back of the van.

Cobalt and the other arrived at the scene after someone gave them directions of three girls running from a group of recognized the urchins and the Black van and immediately sprinted at them; he pulled out a shiny Black katana from his bag, unsheathing the beautifully crafted blade and rushed at an incredible speed towards the urchins that hadn't boarded on the van. They fired shots at him from their guns, but he dodged them at great pace and slashed them both; Tangie saw the Ferocity in his eyes, he was a completely different person when he had that sword in his hand; the van drove off recklessly, hitting a wall in the process of their escape.

Azule and Reice were amazed by how quick he was able to slash up the two urchin grunts; Cobalt's phone rang, it was Spyke, he put him on speaker.

"Oi now, you gone and done it now squiddie, I came to retrieve you and your girl here, but instead I get two extra girls…!" Cobalt looks like he is about to pop a vein after hearing Spyke on the phone.

"If you dare harm them!" in an angry tone with veins popping out of his hands now and across his head; Azule put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a look indicating him to relax. Azule took the phone to talk to Spyke.

"Uh Spyke, this is Azule. It appears that you've kidnapped my friends and, I'll politely ask that you hand them over before you regret it…" Spyke guffawed at Azule's innocent attempt.

"You're a funny bloke, tell Cobalt that I'll be expecting my Super Sea Snails, and bring them back or 300,000 cash in exchange for the girls. I will be at urchin underpass, be no later than 7 o'clock"; Spyke hung up and Azule hands Cobalt back his phone, Azule then began rubbing his eyes.

"Azule, I'm sorry you guys had to get involved. If only I had been there a moment earlier" apologized Cobalt.

"We live in the same dorm, and we now share a common enemy. We'll rescue them for sure, although as impressive as your swordsmanship is, I don't think we'll stand a chance against an entire gang of urchins; we'll definitely need some help." Looking over at Reice.


	8. Black Urchins arc: Urchin Underpass

"Whaaaaaaaaat!?" yelled Sky to Azule; they were at Duncan's Donuts, Sky's eating a White marble donut and Azule's drinking an iced Coffee. Azule was explaining all the events that had happened

"Azule, what the hell?" she responded with complete shock,"Why did you get involved in this kind of mess, do you even know who the Black Urchins are? Even you can't take them on by yourself." She said, taking a bite out of her donut with an upset look.

"I know, my Martial arts aren't enough to take down a gang like them, but my mission here is to rescue my friends." Said Azule with determination, "I won't be alone or anything, Reice will be there, he has some experience with Squidjutsu and, Cobalt, we just met him but he's really good with a sword…" Sky stopped eating her donut and looked at Azule with Question

"Cobalt, Sword..?" interested, taking another bite of the donut.

"Do you know his last name?" squinting her eyes.

"No, I never asked him." he responds.

"Hair color?" closing her eyes shut.

"Cobalt blue, of course." drinking his iced coffee.

"Sis, do you know who he is?" He asked, putting the drink down and steepling his hands together.

Sky looked at him "yeah, I'm not sure if we're talking about the same one, but the one I encountered was a kid from the projects, he was a hit man for the Black urchins." Azule's face was in total shock.

"In fact, I'd say he's the reason they got so huge in turf and reputation since he assassinated many of the top kingpins in the underground, but I'm deeply in debt to him for what he did to me." Taking off her signature Sporty bobble hat and showing Azule the scar on her forehead, which were covered by her bangs. Azule was horrified to see that his sister had a scar like this.

"Why..?" he asked, with a concern, "why do you have a scar like that there, what were you doing there?" he demanded, slightly enraged by the sight of that scar.

"I can't tell you too much, and it really pains me that I can't, but for this scar I was battling some of the Black urchins and nearly died that day. He came out of nowhere and slashed me on my head during that fight, he claims he did it so that I wouldn't continue getting bombarded by their numbers and took me to a hospital far from there and even paid for my medical expenses. When I asked him why he went so far for me, he said he couldn't stand what the Black Urchins were doing but at the same time he had to take care of someone that was under his care, so he couldn't leave." Azule connected the story together with the Cobalt he just met.

"He said his name was Cobalt of the legendary samurai family: the Tokugawa's." she concluded, folding her arms.

"If it's him, will you be willing to help?" asks Azule; she's impressed with Azule's persistence for the hit man.

"I planned on helping from the beginning, you idiot." giving him a light karate chop on the head, "but I'll be bringing someone along with me, you guys will need some support if you're planning to take on a massive gang organization." grabbing her purse.

"Spyke said we have to be there by 7 pm."

"And of course we aren't going to pay back this Spyke guy, right?" looking at him for confirmation.

"Right, we're only going there to rescue the girls and get out of there."

"Cool, I'll meet up with you guys at the school entrance." giving him a fist bump and driving off in her car.

"Good thing she remembered to ask if I wanted a drop." he mumbled walking back to the dorm to meet up with Reice and Cobalt.

Sky brought Pearl with her; Pearl was a member from her team. She had platinum hued tentacles and wore them tied in a large bow on the left side with the ends wrapped around to the other side with purple tinges on the end of them; Azule and the others were waiting at the entrance of the school.

"Oho? We meet again Zule, I hear you and your friends are in quite a predicament with the urchins gang, of course I'll be helping you but in return you have to give me something as a reward…" she said giving a wink and blowing a kiss; Sky gave her an unbearable flick on the side of her head.

"Don't try anything lecherous on my little brother, I'll finish you." in a plain tone.

"Cobalt, do you remember me?" said Sky turning to him.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I don't recall you from anywhere…" responding politely; She frowns at him and then smirks.

"Tokugawa, Cobalt Tokugawa, the Midnight Samurai" speaking sharply towards him; Cobalt immediately drew his sword and rushes at sky at full speed. Although futile since Sky drew out her sidearm and had it aimed at his head before he could strike.

"How do you know my name?" with confusion.

Baffled by his response "you really don't remember?" lowering her gun; he shook his head no.

"Then I guess there's no point in trying to make you remember." putting her gun away; he sheathed his sword and placed it back in his carrying bag.

"Guys, do we have a plan on how we'll rescue the others?" asked Reice impatiently; everyone looks at Azule expecting him to lay down the plan, but his attention was elsewhere.

"Azule, Do have a plan?" Snapped Sky, "I thought you were the captain, what kind of captain can't even come up with a plan!?" lifting her eyebrow and yanking on his cheeks.

"Ouch sis, gimme a break here, I'm not used to a situation like this." trying to gain her empathy; She sighed and drew up a plan of how they'll attack.

"First Pearl and I will be on the roofs of nearby buildings sniping, Azule and Reice will brawl with the remaining grunts that aren't sniped and Cobalt will finish off Spyke and rescue the girls, should there be any time you guys are in a pinch, we'll come down to assist you and, if you don't reach in time take this…" handing the boys a gas bomb.

"Whoa! Aren't these illegal? I thought only military personnel were allowed these things…" inspected Reice.

"Well, what we're about to do isn't very legal either buddy" joked Pearl, putting on her military goggles.

"I am not very good at hand to hand combat!" declared Reice, sweating bullets; Pearl tossed him a Splattershot.

"Take this, you know how to program it to use your ink right?" handing one to Azule as well.

"But isn't it also illegal to be in possession of any kind of weapon outside of turf wars? Stalled Azule, trying to reject the gun; Pearl and Sky looked at him with clueless faces.

"Yeah, but we are given special permission." said Pearl.

"We're not supposed to tell them that." whispered Sky to Pearl.

"I can't tell you now but maybe sometime in the future I can tell you everything, for now just trust your big sister OK?" she said patting him on the head; They got in Pearls' Barracuda B25, a sedan modeled after the BMW 325i.

They all stood at a distance from Urchin underpass, this place was a popular area where Inklings would participate for turf wars in the daytime and even sometimes for a splatfest at night; but tonight, the urchins were running the place.

"Here, I had a couple of these so you guys can borrow them for this rescue." handing the boys little ear buds that allowed for communication between them; They all went to their locations and began the plan.

"I see two guards at the front…" notifies Reice looking through the binoculars, "we'll need Sky or Pearl to snipe them or else we'll risk getting caught with guards being all over the interior of the underpass!" turning to Azule.

"Got it." confirmed Sky, immediately, she snipes the two guards with precision; their face covered in sky blue ink; Cobalt whistled, impressed with her amazing ability. The three proceeded forward with Sky and Pearl behind them; Azule spots three guards in the side alleyway towards the left and Pearl mercilessly snipes the three guards without hesitation or before he could even say anything.

With a sadistic look on her face, "I'll take the left alley, Sky you can grab the one on the right. When we reach over by Spyke, I'll give you boys cover while Sky takes care of the right alleyway, you guys will handle the central plaza. I'll take care of whoever's on this side, wait for my signal when I reach close to the Central plaza." pointing to the central ramp to take cover while she deals with the guards nearby "Once I finish with the alleyway, it'll be time to show me if you guys are worth the trouble." swimming up the ramp and into the secret alley in her ink. "I'll join afterwards." through the ear bud.

Azule and the others waited, watching the guards on the corners drop one by one and hearing the ear rupturing splats of Pearl's custom Kelp splatterscope and the groans of urchins in pain. The boys spotted her, waving her hand to move forward and the boys began their attack. Cobalt zipped through the grunts slashing them all like paper, Azule dished out a flurry of punches and kicks, dodging all the urchins' attacks and countering them with his own. Reice shot down the remainder with the splattershot but by the time they finished, reinforcements arrived.

"Uraaagh" yelled Cobalt, knocking them unconscious and proceeding forward; Azule and Reice followed. They finally reached Spyke's location, he was by himself but he had a large knife with him; the girls sat on the floor with a bag over their head with their hands tied behind their back. "Tangie!" screamed Cobalt in anguish at the sight of her being held a hostage. His expression turned cold and sinister towards Spyke, gripping his blade even tighter.

"Oi love, I don't see my money or food anywhere, you didn't think I wouldn't be prepared for somefin like this now, did ya?" He said pulling out a gun to along with his knife and aiming at the girls.

"Don't hurt them!" Yelled Reice, Azule kept quiet slowly shifting away from them.

"I'll kill you on the spot if you dare harm one of those girls." said Cobalt calmly, going into a stance with his blade, ready to attack.

"First ya betray me-after all I did for ya, then ya run off my food and sell it eh? And now ya makin' a threat ta KILL ME!?" shouted Spyke, loading his gun and still aiming at the girls, specifically Tangie. Azule inched closer and closer to Spyke as he continued his attention on Cobalt. Suddenly out of nowhere, the gun got sniped out his hand; Sky came over the ear bud and said "you're welcome". Reice began shooting at Spyke, but he dodged all the Ink shot at him and blocked Cobalt's strike with his knife.

"Jus cus ya sum samurai's kid aint mean ya anything special" said Spyke, overpowering Cobalt; Azule was freeing the girls.

"I HATE YOU!" He screamed, powering back against him.

Azule gave him the thumbs up after freeing all the girls; the girls were in shock by the events that were unfolding before them. Reice continued his shooting, coming a little too close to the action; Spyke swiftly turned his direction to Reice and hit him with a slash to abdomen.

"AGHH!" screamed Reice in Agony; Sally ran over with tears in her eyes, "REICE!"

Cobalt lunged forward, trying to land a hit, but Spyke knocked the blade out his hand and stabbed him. Pearl shows up with her Splatterscope ready to end this mayhem, but when she looks over at Azule, she saw a dark look in his eyes and backed off and instead went over to aid the girls and Cobalt while Sally aided Reice; Azule sprinst toward Spyke, leaving Tangie and Violet to Pearl. Spyke turned toward Azule trying to jab him with the knife, but Azule was one step ahead and did a forward roll kick, knocking the knife out his hand; Sky showed up, witnessing everything. Azule grabs Spyke by the waist and performed a German Suplex; Spyke landed head first. Azule grabs the nearby sword and pinned Spyke down, with the sword right at Spyke's neck.

Spyke saw the murderous look in Azule's eye and began sweating in fear, "Oi love, if ya kill me, this place will become a war zone, faster than the Octarians can make it." looking at Sky and Pearl; they walked over and calmed Azule. Azule got up and walked over to the others, who were sitting against the wall, resting; they were stunned by what they just saw from Azule.

"Well Spyke, we hope you can send this message to your leader for us?" Sky aimed at his legs while Pearl pinned him down.

"OI OI, What ya think ya doin!" he screamed, struggling to break free.

"If you want a war with us, we'll finish you off without hesitation." blasting a round into his legs and then walking away; Spyke cries in anguish, grabbing both of his legs and scooting back.

"You'll pay for this!"-shouting- "And that Blue haired boy there will get the worse of it!" he added, waving a fist in the air; Sky and Pearl turned around and looked at him with a cold stare, sending his bright orange complexion into a freezing pale one

"Guys, can you do us a favor and not say anything about this?" asked Sky, tending to Reice and Cobalt's wounds.

"Yeah, we can't afford to get in trouble right now." Added Pearl; she'd been keeping her eye on Spyke from the moment they left

"Sure, we got you" said Azule.

"Are you sure you guys don't need a ride back?" pointed Pearl to the car.

"Nah, there's too many of us...and I think the others would prefer to walk back together anyways" looking back at his friends.

"I guess" shrugging her shoulders; Sky gave Azule a hug.

"Great job back there." she whispered, leaving with Pearl. Azule, Reice, Violet, Sally, Cobalt and Tangie all walked back to the dorm; no one said anything. Azule led the way back, stopping periodically, to let Cobalt and Reice rest; Sally and Tangie helped assist them. Azule stopped suddenly looking forward, adjusting his hat.

"Cobalt...Tangie" calling them, they looked up at him.

"Yeah?" said Tangie, holding Cobalt up.

"Are you guys interested in joining any clubs?" he asked, still looking ahead; Sally, Reice, and Violet had a sneaky idea what Azule might be up to.

"No, not really…" responded Tangie, unsure why he was asking them this all of a sudden.

"After everything that's gone down today, I feel like there's something special about the six of us…" turning around to look at them, "I feel like it's only right to ask you two, will you join my splat club? I believe the six of us should all be together…" with a sparkling look in his eye; Tangie didn't know what say.

"I'll join…" Struggled Cobalt, "I'll join this club, I'm forever in your debt." with more resolve; Azule grinned and looked at Tangie.

"Will you join us? This club isn't a normal one, as we grow through our experiences; we become closer like a family. I want you to be a part of that family." with wisdom, "What do you say? Will you be our 6th member?" holding out his hand

She looked at the others, who all gave her an encouraging look, "Sure, count me in." shaking his hand. From the this night, the club had been formed with their six members: Azule, Reice, Sally, Violet, Cobalt and Tangie.


	9. Black Urchins arc: Octo Valley

The next day, Azule got unexpected news from his sister: they'd be going to Octo Valley for the weekend. Azule had no idea why she wanted to drag him along and he didn't even know anything about Octo valley other than the fact that Octolings inhabit the area. He met up with the others, whom were heading to Inkopolis plaza to begin competing in some local turf wars and potentially, the ranked matches.

"She said to be ready to get picked up by 10 Am. but honestly, I don't have a clue why she's bringing me along…" explaining why he couldn't join them for the turf wars; the others didn't seem bothered by it.

"Go with your sister there, maybe you might make some friends there too." said Cobalt, eating a chocolate bar; he's a glutton, always eating, because of him, Azule and Reice had to do extra shopping-the reason why they're looking to make some quick cash in the local turf wars.

"Don't worry Azule, we'll get better so that by the time you get back. We'll be super good and ready for the season to begin. So go and spend time with your sister." Declares Sally with confidence.

Sky rolls up in her gloss black stingray and Azule hops in and waved to the others and drove off, leaving behind a cloud of smoke; the others stare off into the distance, knowing the long day ahead of them.

"I hope he'll be safe…" worried Violet, putting her hand to her chest.

"He'll be fine as long as his sister is with him." reminded Reice, to what happened yesterday at Urchin Underpass.

They all exited the train station and arrived at Inkopolis plaza, the center place for local turf wars in Inkopolis; each country in Inkland had their own center for turf wars, but Inkopolis had the best one being the capital of turf wars.

"OK! So there's five of us, who here has experience at turf wars?" guided Sally, leading them towards ammo knights, the arms store. She stares at Cobalt expecting him to join since he has excellent swordsmanship, he swiftly rejects the idea.

"I have no prior experience, I'd only bring you down." putting his hands up; Reice and Violet raised their hands.

"We have some experience…" they said simultaneously; Sally definitely showed satisfaction knowing that they already have a roster to compete with in the turf wars.

"Only three?" teased Sally, hoping that Tangie would join.

"I'm sorry, I've never had the chance to participate because of my illness." with deep regret.

"I guess we'll compete for the day with this line up, hopefully a random 4th player will join or if anything we enter into a 3-on-4 handicap, I guess that'll help us improve in handling disadvantageous situations."

They all walked into the store and Sally headed over to Shelldon to talk; the store was small but it was filled with loads of guns and weapons to select from and many other gadgets.

"Pick whatever you want; it's on me okay guys?" Sally was rich after all. They tried out different types of weapons from Sloshers to Paintbrushes; but after a little time passed, they all decided on their weapons. Reice chose a Carbon Roller, a lightweight roller type that gives its users more speed and handling but less power than other types of rollers; Violet chose the Kelp Splatterscope, A splat charger with a scope, one of three weapons to only have a scope and this edition provides more range but less mobility. Sally chose the heavy splatling and got it in her own color too instead of the deco design: Salmon pink, the heavy Splatling is the equivalent of a M134 Mini gun. They decided to start off in casual matches to help them get a feel of playing together as a team and then work their way to ranked matches where they can compete and earn rep.

They entered the battle station and warped to Kelp Dome, one of the two stages that they would be rotating between: Walleye Warehouse would be the other. Their color for this match was Yellow, their opponents was Pink; their team was up by a team of a Dynamo roller, Splash o Matic, Slosher and a Luna blaster. The match started, The Pink team rushed immediately to secure the middle area and was led by the roller, who inked all across the floor, and the other three secured the middle area around the central area and splatted Sally and the others in the process

"These guys are some try hard dweebs!" commented Sally, annoyed with how hard the opposing team was trying to secure victory so early into the match, "Let's show them what we got!"

They all split and took a different route to combat the pink team: Reice takes the straightforward approach and challenges them head on; Violet supports him from the high catwalks and snipes the inklings from the other side. Sally explores the other areas inking the turf to earn them the lead; the pink team looked confused to the situation. Only one minute was left in the match, the goal became simple: Guard the lead, but it'd be difficult to do since they were in a 3-on-4 handicap. The pink team began an onslaught of offensive attacks, Overwhelming Reice and Violet and splatting them in the process, leaving Sally to hold the fort while they respawn. It was too overpowering, Sally immediately falls victim and gets splatted, the match was over in no time, Judd came out and gave out the results: Pink team, 86, Yellow team, 24,

"They were absolutely destroyed in the end, but they did put up a good fight." Tangie said to Cobalt; they were sitting at the coffee shop right next to the battle station watching the match on the TV screen.

"Well, at least they got a match with the start they had…" responded Cobalt with slight enthusiasm, "As long as they can improve after each casual match, they'll be ready for ranked battles in no time, they were decent given their disadvantage."

Their second match began, they were now in orange while their opponents were in teal; they played with a better pace than previously and the best part was that they were playing the same team as before.

"Keep your hustle and secure the middle!" said Sally, continuing forward to the enemy's turf.

Reice splatted every attacker that dare try to ink the home turf, "it's safe to say that Reice is controlling this match, he's holding down the defense and leaving the offense to Sally and Violet…" said Cobalt with approval.

Violet gave Sally support splatting everyone in Sally's blind spot with her Splatterscope, the match was over and they'd won with ease in a surprising 75-31; Cobalt and Tangie both looked stunned by what they'd just witness, they won a match with ease and with a huge disadvantage at play.

Azule and Sky were on their way to Octo Valley, a valley in the mountainous region that stood on the outskirts of Inkpolis. Azule sat in the passenger seat looking out the window; Annoyed that Sky didn't fill him in on why he had to come along.

"Sis, why am I even on this weekend trip, and why to Octo Valley of all places?" He still wants an answer, but she wouldn't give him one. "sis look, I haven't seen you for two years and when I finally do, all this crazy stuff happens and now seeing you and Pearl with your weapons despite it being illegal has led me to believe that you're hiding something from me…" she glances over at him and then returns to looking at the road and driving.

She takes a deep breath, "Zule, if you must know there's a festival happening tomorrow and we're going with some very important people."-Still keeping her eyes on the road- "And now's not the time to talk about that stuff." she added putting on her shades.

The sun was bright, filled with promise of a new day. The sky was clear with the city's skyline in the background behind them; the mood in the car was quiet.

"Do you know anything about the Octarians' history? Like why Octolings are densely populated in Octo valley alone?" he asked, looking to liven up the mood in the car; she looks pleased to see his effort to change the mood as well as his curiosity with Octarian history.

"Well, it goes back to the first great turf war, it was the beginning of the mollusk era and both us and the Octarians fought for the uncharted lands, after we won the war we exiled them to live underground. They tried many methods to get back at us and led by DJ Octavio, the Octarian king stole the great Zapfish many years back and although it was only for a night, it led to a 2nd great turf war. The 2nd war was far worse than the first with way more casualties and both sides agreed to call a truce, this led to Octolings, the elite Octarians, being able to live among us, but not all Octarians were given that liberty, so many are still exiled underground with no source of light. So many Octolings aren't very friendly towards Inklings or the Cuttlefish or any other race for that matter. Quite frankly, tension is growing between both sides again…"

"But it's a shame that we can't coexist on a greater scale, race just doesn't matter to some of us, we all share the same world and should stand unified as one and hopefully that day will come soon." she said smiling again; Azule could see the beautiful and lively look and realized that he hadn't seen her like that since their days at the orphanage when they would go out and adventure the playground and sneak around at night.

They arrived at their destination, a big and modern looking house with toxic green and maroon red colorway in the middle of a hilly area just on the outskirts of the village below.

An Octoling came out, she had Black tentacles with Green tinges on the end, wearing a tight black Octoling brand t shirt that made her bust bigger than it already was with a silver necklace that had an Octopus pendant around her neck, Black yoga tights and Black high tops; Azule felt his heart race and immediately blushed and looked away, he'd never seen an Octoling, only hearing about them back at the orphanage, hearing that they were the most beautiful creatures on the land. She had a wonderful figure with an extraordinarily beautiful face to go along with it. Sky got out of the car and rushed out to hug her, giving her a long and warm embrace; Azule stayed in the car frozen.

"Azule, don't be shy, come on over here!" Waved Sky for him to get out and come over, but Azule wouldn't budge. The Octoling walked over to his side of the car and he got out, his face still bright red.

"My, you look flushed, cutie." placing her hand on his face and gently feeling his cheek; she had a cute voice. "Have you never met an Octoling before? We don't bite… too much." flirting with him.

"It's rude to flirt with your guest…" shouted Sky jokingly.

"Whatever MOM!" she responded, mocking her for being so overprotective.

The interior was also very modern with a state of the art design as well as technology; Azule was impressed. They walked into the living room and sat down, she served them tea, and it had a warm and homely smell and taste to it.

"My name is Magenta Yeshiva Rose, but you can call me Yeshiva or Shiva, since I think we'll be great friends…" shaking Azule's hand; Sky kept a good eye Shiva, Shiva's known for being a seductive one, always infatuating the boys in the village.

"Azule, your hands are soft!" with a sweet look towards Azule, who was speechless.

"How old are you?" gently resting her head on her fist.

"I'm 15, turning 16 this March." he answered; Shiva raised her eyebrows with interest.

"He's almost legal Sky! Can I have him afterwards?" with excitingly with beady eyes; Sky coughed, nearly choking on the tea she was drinking.

"Shiva, why'd you call us here today?" quickly changing the subject.

"US!?" interrupts Azule, with an annoyed look on his face since he never asked to come along to begin with.

"It has to deal with my younger sister, Fuchsia." turning to a pretty girl, who was outside shooting hoops, "you see, I'm a third year now and captain of the school Turf war team here and I've been waiting for Fuchsia to attend our high school so that I can pass the team off to her when I graduate, she's been a prodigy at athletics from the time she was just a little kid, especially turf wars. But, she's never been very fond of the Octarian culture, she's always tried to rebel against our customs and traditions and now she's told me that she doesn't want to attend Octo Valley high."-Sighing-"Honestly I'm not upset about her choice but it'll be difficult to get her into any other school given _who_ she is, and that's why I've called you here."

Sky doesn't seem bothered by Shiva's request, "Leave it to me, I'll look after your little sister."

"But she's never talked to any boys her age since all the male Octolings are absent…"-turning to Azule-"do you think you could take care of her, I bet she'll absolutely fall in love you, you cute little squid, so lucky your sister is here right now or else I don't know if I could control myself…" biting her lip and flirting yet again in front of Sky; Fuchsia walks through the door and sees them.

"Ah Fuchsia, you remember Sky right? This is her adorable little brother Azule, you two are the same age." Fuchsia glared at Azule.

"If you need me I'll be upstairs, I'll soon join you in a bit." Politely walking upstairs; _she's cute like her older sister too…_ He thought, quickly dismissing the thought afterwards.

"So…" transitions Shiva, directing her attention back to Azule, "I hear you're looking to compete in turf wars at your school? Do you think you can make it out of there?", closely observing his answer.

"I think my club will get the job done when it comes time for the rank wars, I have absolute confidence in them; the four of us will do great things!" beaming with confidence.

"I see…" seeing out the corner of her eye, Fuchsia, peeking from upstairs and then running back up."Azule, do you mind if you sister and I speak alone, we have plenty to catch up on. You can go upstairs and get Fuchsia if you want, but be careful, she's not comfortable around boys, Inkling or Octoling."

He walked upstairs; leaving Sky and Shiva alone to their conversation downstairs. Upstairs looked quite nice with a pool table and pictures of the family off to the side, there were 7 doors with signs on them; he walked up to the one with her name on it and knocked on the door, but no answer, he let himself in.

"Pardon the intrusion…" he whispered, seeing her in a Black tank top with short tights on, sleeping on her bed with her headphones on playing music; he walks over to wake her up.

Back downstairs, Sky and Shiva continued conversing on many subjects when it shifted back to Azule.

"Sky, I'm glad that you brought Azule along with you…" -smiling warmly- "as you know, we've been searching for proper suitor for Fuchsia; I think Azule would make a great husband for her and an even better brother-in-law." pulling on Sky's leg again, "but in all seriousness, I'm truly glad I got to meet him, he's everything like you've described…"

"Whoa, I understand she's princess and all but, they haven't even met yet, how could you possibly think they could work out?" trying to keep him from getting forced into a marriage, it's possible since Azule's family history would definitely be a good pairing for the Princess of the Octarians.

"Azule is the first Inkling boy I've met that didn't lust for me after he saw me; I saw honesty in his eyes, the perfect boy for Princess Fuchsia."-with joy-"besides, Fuchsia's not the only princess in need of a suitor."-biting her lip-"Should those two not work out, I'll happily make him mine!" with a fist.

"And what if he doesn't like you in that way…" Remained Sky not amused, knowing Shiva is more than capable of getting him.

"Oh, he'll LOVE me!" taunting Sky; Azule tumbles down the stairs, Fuchsia jumps on him, ready to throw a punch.

"What happened?" asked Sky, helping Azule up as Fuchsia gets off.

"What happened is that your brother is a pervert." in disgust at Azule.

"I only went to wake you up!" replied Azule, defending his case.

"Now, now, let's brush this misunderstanding aside. Sky and Azule will be going with us to the festival tomorrow, so best be nice." Shiva wagging her finger at Fuchsia, "you'll also be attending school with them starting Monday." Fuchsia didn't look thrilled to hear any of the news.

"We'll also be staying the night." Said Sky; shocking Azule, who was now terrified of what Shiva might do to him in his sleep, her eyes had twinkled like stars, knowing if he didn't have his guard up, she'll turn him into a man real quick.

"Is this true?" asked Fuchsia, angry that she'd have to see Azule's face in the morning.

"Yep" she smiles, "And if you continue to whine, I'll put the two of you to sleep together in the same room, so stop It." with authority.

"Yes Big sis Shiva…" responding in an obedient tone; Azule chuckles a bit.

That night, Azule slept in the guest room, keeping himself awake for the whole night to be on guard in case Shiva walked in to try any funny business. The next morning was a bright one for a Sunday, the sunrise over Octo valley was perfect. Azule got up to see this beautiful sunrise, he observed Fuchsia taking pictures of the sunrise and could hear Sky and Fuchsia chatting downstairs.


	10. Black Urchins arc: Octo Valley Festival

Today was the day of the Octo Valley festival, a celebration of Octarian cultures for the day with food, music, and games; Azule and Sky attend the festival with Fuchsia and Shiva. There were a ton of octolings that were in attendance, like they could have their own country with this kind of crowd alone. The festival was being in the throughout the entire valley, with many little shops opened up.

"Fuchsia, why don't you take Azule on a tour of the festival, we'll meet up with you guys in a bit." Proposed Shiva, eating a sandwich with Sky; the two girls disappear like the wind and leave them on their own.

Fuchsia stood there with Azule, agitated, "uh... sorry, this is my first time at this festival too."

"I don't mind…" in a kind tone, keeping a slight distance from her after what happened yesterday."We should look around and find something that we can both enjoy together. There must be something we both like, right?"

Fuchsia looks around, "I guess we could try the concert field over there…do you like music?" pointing towards a large field where _High Tide Era_ performed before a huge octoling crowd.

"Yeah, I'll go…"

They walked over and listened to some good music for about 3 songs and then went over to try some of the foods and stopped at little shops. Many octolings were giving them a distant stare, Inklings weren't usually welcomed unless they were someone very famous. They went over to the arcade and played some games and afterwards headed over to the basketball court to shoot some baskets and play a couple rounds.

Dribbling the ball, "Hey Fuchsia, could you tell me why you want to go to school outside of Octo Valley? It's quite nice here!" she looked at him with her eyebrows pushing up and her mouth wrinkling at the side.

"School...? Here? You're funny!" stealing the ball from him and making the shot; Azule looks at her sideways.

"Why? Don't you like it here?" tying his shoes; Fuchsia takes another shot, but misses.

"I don't hate life here, it's my home after all, it's just..."-pausing and looking at the ball for a moment-"My parents, they've always forced me to do things because of my heritage. I never got the chance to make my own decision because of them, they're way too suffocating! Only big sis Shiva has ever stood by me and my decisions..."

"Well, it sucks that you couldn't get the opportunity to make decisions on your own, but now you can make one that you're happy with. I'll support you too!" looking at the basket and mimicking her jump shot.

Clutching the ball tighter, "But am I really making the right decision?" turning to him with her Lemon-lime eyes, "it feels like I'm being selfish, I always got amazing things from them, I never had any real problems with them. It feels like I'm turning my back on my people… on this race..my family..."

"My people?" _that's a high mighty thing for her to say_." he held his hands out for a pass; she passes him the ball and he drained the shot.

"Say Fuchsia…are you a princess?" putting her on the spot; Fuchsia studders.

"N-no..! What would make you think that!?" _oh my! How'd he figure that out so soon!? This guy's sharper than I thought…_

"Oh ok…I thought you were since you said something about your people…but sorry for jumping to conclusions!" beaming as he scratches the back of his head, embarrassed for making such an error.

"Nah, it's cool." Breathing a sigh of relief as Azule takes another jumpshot. "but Azule, why are you supporting me on my decision to go your school…you're an inkling right? Wouldn't be weird for an octoling to show up...?" looking away, expecting a negative response.

Azule chuckled, "Because, everyone has that moment in their life where they want to take control of something and make a choice. Good or bad, I feel that you should get a chance to do what it is that you want to this your chance to go out and explore the world. I'll be more than glad to support your decision if that's what makes you happy…everyone should be able to be happy with the choices they made if it's what they opted for. Live your life with no regrets and keeps smiling…kind of like you are now. You have a great smile…smile more!" taking another shot, but missing this time; kind of lame after he gave such a good statement.

Fuchsia looks down at her arm and clutches it tightly-blushing, _what's this? What am I feeling…? Only yesterday I hated this boy and now…he's beginning to seem different. Why's my heart beating faster? Am I anxious for something, scared? What could it be…?_

"Also...you're going to join my club when you get to our school." Slipping in after he makes a shot; Fuchsia picks up on his plan.

"Whoever said that I'd join your club?" lashing back at him playfully.

"It's a given, friends should always join clubs together." taking another shot; Fuchsia looks at him with skepticism and then laughs.

"You're weird, you know..." tilting her head back and looking up at the sky. _Maybe I'll join your club…seems like it'll be fun to be around you…_

"Its boring otherwise." passing her the ball; she receives it and laughs again.

"Well, I can't simply join your team; you're going to have to earn it!"-Grinning-"Best two games out of three, first one to score 7 for each, wins. If you win, I'll join this club of yours." bouncing the ball; Azule was on board with the stipulation.

"But if I win, I won't have to join! And then you will be one member less!" sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh? But I'm not losing this game!' he shouted, stealing the ball from her and scoring the opening layup.

Fuchsia shrugs her shoulders, "Not bad, I admit that you got me there. But you won't be scoring again!" driving to the basket and scoring; the score is 1-1. Azule has possession, he takes a jump shot from the three point line and misses; Fuchsia gets the rebound and dribbles back to the three point line, so that her possession was legal. She immediately brushes passed him and makes another layup; 2-1 to Fuchsia. Azule retaliates with another shot from the three point line, and misses again. Fuchsia quickly takes advantage and does a one handed floater; 3-1 to Fuchsia. Azule fires a quick shot from behind the three point line and makes it! Sadly it would only count as two points since it was street ball; 3-3 all tied. Fuchsia dribbles in front of Azule and pulles off a mean spin move to get around him and makes another layup; 4-3 to Fuchsia, the first match was a dogfight. Azule tries to dribble the ball between her legs, but she reads it and steals possession. Fuchsia steps back and drills a two point shot;6-3.

"Can you feel the sting from that dagger?" snorted Fuchsia; Azule kept focus on making a comeback.

"I'll win this series..." pulling up for a two-pointer, and making it; 6-5 to Fuchsia.

"Nice try Inky!" she mutters, pulling a crossover move on him and making the shot; 7-5 to Fuchsia, winning the first game of the series.

Two Inklings appear before them, one wearing a pink beanie with a star on the side with sunglasses in a pink shirt, the other, wearing a green hat with a white and green shirt; they sat down on the bench and watched them play basketball. Game 2 was about to start, Azule and Fuchsia didn't speak, they'd let their actions do the talking. Fuchsia gets the ball first since she won Game 1, she squares up and takes a two point shot for the opening possession and makes it; 2-0 to Fuchsia, she winks at Azule letting him know he was going to have a hard time playing against her. He quickly drives past her for a quick layup and the score becomes 2-1. Fuchsia makes another quick two pointer to stretch her lead 4-1; Azule was in trouble. The Inkling girls started rooting for Azule to make a comeback, cheering him on when he got possession of the ball.

Azule's attitude changes, he charges straight into Fuchsia and then quickly backed out for a two, before pump faking her into a quick layup; 4-2, Azule still trailing her. She drains the two-pointer to extend her lead to 6-2; Azule doesn't waver though, he continues to have that focused look. Azule powers through and lands a two-pointer after a post fade away to bring the game back to a contest, 6-4; Fuchsia only needs one more basket to win the game, but fear flows into her mind when she gazes into Azule's stone cold eyes, she feels paralyzed just from his stare. _Such intensity…is he really the same person I was talking to just now...?_ Azule steals the ball and quickly drills a two pointer to type up the game, 6-6; the two inkling girls were on their feet cheering for Azule. Fuchsia drives to the rim and then steps back to shoot, Azule blocks her shot with authority and steals the ball, leaving her on the ground and making the game winning layup; Fuchsia couldn't believe her eyes, she just lost the game with Azule answering back scoring 5 consecutive points.

"You good?" helping her up; she was still stunned.

"Y...Yeah, I didn't expect you to play me so hard." still trying to understand what happened; Azule's light expression changed.

"We're being watched." he mumbles, looking around alert; she looked at him, thinking he was a screw loose.

"Yeah silly, the two girls that were cheering you on, right?" pointing at them; Azule shook his head no.

"I feel someone else watching us, one with evil intent..." still looking around; the two girls walked over.

"So you could feel someone watching you too." spoke the Pink one; the Green one was looking around too.

"We came here when we sensed something dangerous, then we got caught up in your game." Said the green one; staring at the bushes.

"I don't believe it's safe to be over here anymore…" said the Pink, pushing them away, "It's isn't safe one bit…"

Azule stops her, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, a crowd of ninja's appear from the nearby bushes; they all wore Black except for the leader, wearing Forest green attire with matching green boots and a black headband. He took out 4 shurikens and dashed towards them; the two girls whip out their Hero shot blasters and start shooting down other the ninjas that follow behind him, unable to pinpoint the leader. The ninja turns and charges at Azule.

"Run to a safe spot and call Shiva and my sister, they'll help us!" directed Azule, turning to Fuchsia, and pushing her away from the fight.

"But Azule I can help…" trying to explain.

"GO!" he yelled, quickly turning around receiving a critical blow to the abdomen from the shurikens that the ninja threw.

"Aghh!" he cried in agony, falling to his knees; Fuchsia hesitates to leave as the ninja approaches Azule.

"GO! I'll handle this!" ordered Azule, grabbing the ninja and throwing him across the court.

"Whoa!" awed Fuchsia, taking out her phone to call the others.

"I'm not leaving you behind Azule!" running over to assist him with his wound; the two girls rushed over to help Azule after they finished dealing with the other ninjas.

They both take out guns and shoot out sound waves that hinder the green ninja's hearing, forcing him to pass out from the electromagnetic waves; Another ninja appears, this time dressed in White with a chrome katana blade similar to Cobalt's. The two inklings helped aid Azule by taking aim at the ninja with their weapon, but the ninja simply reflected all their sound wave attacks with the blunt side of his sword and then focuses his attacks on them; but Azule stops them all, grabbing both of the ninja's arms.

"I'm your opponent, leave them out of it!" he grunted, trying to draw away the White ninja's attention from the girls.

The ninja draws out shurikens that surrounded the perimeter, trapping Azule; the two girls backed up to give them more space, respecting Azule's resolve. The ninja charges at Azule and Azule jumps on his head to escape the shuriken trap as well as any kind of slash that he would've received.

"My, you certainly are an impressive one…" remarked the White ninja in a coarse and worn voice.

"So you can talk?" getting into attacking position, holding both his hands in a fist, ready for a brawl; Fuchsia's on the phone, explaining the situation to Shiva.

"I don't usually speak unless I deem a situation necessary…"-bringing out 3 shurikens-"But you've caught my interest…"

"So, what business do you have here, why are you attacking us?" demand Azule in an angry tone; the ninja doesn't respond.

"Guess you don't find it necessary to respond, huh?"-Closing his eyes and shaking his head- "Fine, I'll beat the answer out of you!" charging into him-head first. The ninja throws out his shurikens but Azule dodged each of them, as soon as Azule got within striking distance, the ninja swung his sword -scratching his face- but that didn't faze Azule one bit as he delivers a critical hit-punching him right in the face, sending him 5 feet far; The ninja staggers to his feet and looks ready to kill, he doubles his speed and began surrounding Azule, leaving him trapped again. Before the ninja could make his big attack, ink from a sniper shot and nearly hit him, if he hadn't dodged. When he looks up, he sees two girls on the roof of the nearby building: one with a sniper and the other with gauntlets; Azule immediately recognizes them: Sky and Shiva.

"Damn, missed by an inch…" shouted Sky in frustration with a disturbingly vicious look in her eye, ready to kill; the same look in her eyes that Azule had when he fought Spyke, only Sky's had experience in hers.

"Hey Han, is there a reason why you're attacking our little siblings?" said Shiva with a stern voice, "Depending on your answer, you will either leave here in a body bag or with minor-to no scratches…" sincerely; the ninja drops his weapon .

"I am sworn to secrecy, I must not speak name of the one who sent me here." keeping his eyes on Azule; Sky had her gun ready and aimed at him.

"Although I must say, this is quite a turn of events, Black Gauntlet _and_ Sky Sniper, you two are a nightmare to deal with." lightly laughing, but the girls stare at him trying to signal him to stop talking about their side jobs, since it's supposed to a secret; Han finally recognizes the situation when he saw the confused look on Fuchsia and Azule's faces; seems like he's a friend of Sky and Shiva. "And agents 1 and 2, quite a surprise to see you here as well, perhaps you are all on recon?"

"Pure coincidence…" jointly said by the four of them.

"So you won't tell us who sent you here!?" hissed Sky, returning to the previous subject.

"I'm afraid not. All I can tell you is, you shot their little brother in the legs." taking off his mask; Sally sighs and realized it was Spyke and the Black Urchins. She whispers to Shiva, filling her in on why he was attacking them. Shiva smiles and turned to Han.

"So that's what's going on?"-Turning to Han-"We'll be in touch; I have some business to discuss with you and Sky…" both of them of them nodded and Han exited with his men.

Agents 1 and 2 stand there, awkwardly staring at Azule and Sky; the two siblings return the awkward stare.

"Do we…know you from somewhere?" asked the pink one; the green one observes them intently. "You both resemble Agents 3 and 4…perhaps…"

Sky halts her quickly, "No! We don't have any affiliation with the military or government! You're simply mistaken!" rushing off with Azule and the Octoling girls.

Agent 1 looks at Agent 2, "there's no doubt…it's them, huh?"

Agent 2 nods, "that kind of scary face in a situation like this…only Agent 3's kids had that kind of look. It's amazing to see how big they've grown."

"Yeah, I bet Lime and Verde would be so excited see them…they haven't seen them since the war began…" replies Agent 1; taking out her phone.

"Then, maybe we should arrange something…like a meeting." Proposes Agent 2, also taking out her phone.

They both take their leave, scrolling through their contacts to find Lime and Verde.

The rest of the day was spent enjoying the festival together, the four of them. It felt weird with everything that happened, and Fuchsia didn't know if to ask her sister about her connection to the ninja dudes; Azule and Sky went home afterwards. Tomorrow would be Monday, a new week for school and a new member to Azule's "Family".


	11. Rank Wars arc: The Last Nerves

Today marked exactly one week from the beginning of the rank wars and Fuchsia's first day at SAHS: Squid Academy High School. Fuchsia and Shiva were being driven there by Limo they're both royalty after all.

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous about this…" shivered Fuchsia sitting down in her seat twiddling her thumbs, "I didn't think I'd actually be going to another school, especially this one!" with a nervous face.

Her sister gives her a pull on the cheek with cruciform veins showing on her forehead-smiling from ear-to-ear, "This is what you wanted Fuchsia…don't get cold feet now!"

Fuchsia massages her cheek after the hard pull she got from Shiva; Shiva looks out the window and observes the buildings they pass by.

"Besides, you'll be in good hands with Sky! And you've got Zuley to guide you around the school for the week, just spend time with them and you should be able to fit in fine." sitting back and relaxing into the comfortable leather seats.

"Zuley…? Why do have a pet name for him?" in a plain tone, raising an eyebrow, suspicious of sister; Shiva winks at her.

Azule stood at the entrance waiting for Fuchsia when they arrived at the school, she got out and said bye to her sister, since she'll be staying in a dorm from now on. Shiva waved to Azule and gave her a hug.

"Ohhh Zuley!" she called out, "Please take care of my sister!" waving them off once again and leaving in the Limo.

Fuchsia walks over to him; everyone stares at them, stunned by her appearance-absolutely beautiful. They never saw an Octoling up close before and none ever thought one would attend a school specified for Inklings. She looks super nervous walking over to Azule; this was her chance for a fresh start.

"Welcome to SAHS" giving a warm smile holding out his hand for a handshake, she stares at him for a solid minute, _should I…? I mean its fine in Octarian culture… so maybe he won't mind and besides…maybe this is my chance...?_ She gives him a hug, hiding her blushing red face in his shoulder; everyone around them gasped with shock. Azule blushed at the sudden embrace, trying to hide his face by lowering his hat. "W-what... are doing?" whispering to her; Fuchsia was clueless. _I thought he would've liked that…_

"What, you guys hug when you see a friend, right? It's a natural Octarian way of greeting, especially Octolings." undisturbed by the chatter among the inklings. Azule grabs her hand and they head to the guidance office to receive her schedule-and avoid any more attention.

"You'll be in the same classes as me since I'm going to be your guide, that means you'll have to sit next to me. As for dorms…cool! You'll be staying in the same dorm as Tangie!" leading her into their homeroom, _Tangie? Who's that?_ She nods her head and holds his hand tightly, still nervous from all the Inklings that were staring at her with curiosity. As she approaches the room closer and closer, her heart kept beating louder and louder, breathing heavily and focusing her entire attention on Azule, _why's this happening again? Why is is it that whenever I'm around you..._ They enter the classroom, all eyes turn to them.

She hides behind Azule holding onto his sleeve as the stares grew stronger. Azule gently grabbed her hand and guided her over to her seat, nearby his friends.

"You'll be sitting next to me from now on." letting go of her hand; Violet kept her eye on the two of them, looking discouraged. _She's so beautiful…now I've got a love rival! No way would a girl hold a boy's hand that tightly unless there was something between them._

Azule turns to the other members of the club, "Everyone, this is Fuchsia. She'll be attending school with us from now on. She is also the newest member of our club!" Showcasing her to them; they all continue their gazes at her, making her very uncomfortable. A moment passes of awkward silence.

"COOL!" hollered Sally, placing her arm around her, "Welcome to the club, you're going to enjoy being with us. I Promise!"

"It is nice to meet you." Greeted Cobalt in a respectful tone, the others did the same; Fuchsia still held onto Azule's sleeve.

"After school, let's head to Duncan's Donuts. We should also head to Inkopolis plaza too. I want us welcome Fuchsia properly." Reice suggested, trying to look cool in front of Fuchsia.

The first day of school for Fuchsia went by with a breeze, she made new friends and was already a part of a club, although she was very annoyed with all the random boys hitting on her, but luckily Sally and Tangie had her back. Deep down inside, she was absolutely grateful to the opportunity granted to her and that she seized it.

After school, they hang out at Duncan's Donuts and discussed the plan for the upcoming rank wars. The rank wars season would be starting in 8 days, next Tuesday would be the big day.

"Well, we actually made amazing progress in our ranked matches yesterday; Right now we're at B+." boasts Sally with pride; Azule was very impressed.

"Can you imagine that they did it on their own? It was 3-on-4 the entire time but they kept on playing until they boosted their rating to at least a B+, They all kept yelling every match that they can't end bad because they want you to see them doing good or something like that." added Tangie poking fun at them; the three of them look embarrassed by her statement.

Azule laughed and turned to Fuchsia, "This is why I love them all, hopefully you can truly get to see for yourself in the upcoming days."

"So guys, the rank war season begins next week, if we make our way into the top half of the standings, we'll compete in the playoffs…" opened Azule mixing his lemonade drink with Fuchsia's sweet iced tea; much to her dismay, she hated lemonade.

"Yeah, and the winners of the playoffs compete in the Fall Preliminaries." said Reice, memorizing the format.

"So what's the first objective to accomplish? We should set a goal for this season and meet it at the end..." chimed Violet; Azule thought for a minute, looking at the schedule for the rank wars. "Since this fall season will be a total of 4 weeks with 2 games each week, I'd say our minimum requirement for this season is to get at least 4 wins and to finish within the top 8, once we reach the playoffs, anything goes. It's the 3rd of October, so we have until the 11th to train for battle. afterwards, the Fall prelims begin sometime in the first week of November, so let's keep that date in the back of our heads..."-folding up the schedule-" Alright! We can do this!" with confidence. As it stands, the six of them have known each other for about a month, but they all grew so close in that short month. Now, they had a new member to the family...slowly but surely, they were beginning the growth.

They waited out by the front of the battle station as Sally helps Azule pick out a weapon that suits him; He chooses the NZAP '89 of the shooter class. This meant that the team would have incredible balance with a Shooter, Splatling, Charger and Roller each.

"So you chose a shooter class weapon…" Sally noticed, walking out the store with him.

"Yeah, I feel like it's the right weapon for me, I just hope I can catch up to you guys…" with a little worry since his teammates were already at B+ rank while he was in Octo Valley pats him on the back.

"Don't worry, for better or worse, you're our captain and we want it that way you'll catch up in no time."

"Thank you..."

"Good luck to you guys!" springed Tangie, walking with Cobalt and Fuchsia to the cafe to watch their performance.

The ranked matches were intense! Azule battled with a back and forth rise and fall from C to C+ while the others dealt with a rise and fall from B+ to a B- for most of the day, their results were inconsistent and their play was sloppy: Azule rushing in recklessly, Violet missing her marks, Reice's inability to hold down the fort while the other three attacked; Sally began getting mildly frustrated at the performance of her team, she'd been the only positive performance.

"Guys, we can't continue with the up and down performances! The rank wars begin NEXT WEEK!" yelling at them as they all meet up with Cobalt, Tangie and Fuchsia. Reice is too fatigued to argue and Violet wanted to avoid conflict as much as possible, but Azule, the captain, was ready to butt heads with his Ace.

"Relax Sally, this is our first time playing together as a full team, of course things won't go the way we want them. Look forward, we'll get the job done! This team is destined to do great things…"-lightly tapping her arm with his fist-"have faith in your family, for better or worse, we're a family." Winking at her; she calms down and accepts his words, knowing she can't go against the captain.

The next day at school, Azule and Fuchsia were out getting textbooks for Fuchsia when Fuchsia ran into someone she knew; Azule stopped dead in his tracks with his eyes widened. The girl, it was the same girl that Azule saw on the first day of school, the one with pastel green hair that was a second year.

"Pastelle...!" screamed Fuchsia in excitement running over and leaping into the startled girl's arms. "You go to this school?"-in an uncharacteristically childish voice-"I thought you left to go to a big city far away from us!" comically crying; the girl giggled, her face was as bright as the sun and her smile rivaled Sky's.

"Silly, this is the big city far away from Octo Valley; it's like a 5 hour drive on a good day. I'm sorry if I never sent you a post card, I've been too busy with many things that it left my mind to send you one, I'm sure you must've been lonely." petting Fuchsia's head and turning her attention to Azule. "So Fuchsia, I see you made a new friend here and he happens to be that rude first year that called out all the seniors on the first day of school…"

Azule looked surprised that she remembered his actions.

With a relaxed look, "You're the infamous Azule that I'm hearing about everywhere? The one that's Sky's little brother?" with Fuchsia wrapped around her arm.

"Hmm… I like you. You look identical to your sister. And you have the same personality as her too. I wouldn't mind tutoring you in some one on one turf wars at anytime, you could be someone special. I'd look forward to competing against you." taking out her phone; she's so blunt.

"You... train me?" confused; she shook her head.

"I don't know why but, I feel like you...you're a special one; maybe even more special than your sister. It's a strange feeling that I can't quite describe…" Gently resting her hand on her head as Azule takes out his phone.

"Let's keep in touch after the season is over, I'll train you." holding out her phone.

"Oh...sure." fumbling his phone.

They exchanged phone numbers and she walked off after giving Fuchsia a big hug and promising to visit her dorm whenever she could.

"T-that's Pastelle!?" says Azule turning to Fuchsia, stunned by everything that just transpired; Fuchsia doesn't look happy about Azule's sudden interest over Pastelle and the fact that he got her number.

"You look like you just fell in love…" she said bluntly walking away in disgust carrying her textbooks, Azule kept denying but it was clear as day that he liked her, which prompted Fuchsia to have a disappointed look on her face as she walked away from Azule, whom was still following trying to grab some of the textbooks so that she wouldn't have to carry them all.

They meet up with the others back at the classroom; they all were waiting over at Azule's desk. Mr. Seamore, their homeroom teacher, walks in sluggish. The class hadn't done anything that normal high school classes would do: no one selected class reps, or plan any upcoming festivals or anything like that; the only focus was the rank wars.

"I have some announcements to make regarding the rank wars that begin next week Tuesday; it's been pushed to today instead. So please be ready to compete and in case you didn't know, whenever we have a game, the school day ends WAY earlier than expected. Be expected to leave at 10 am instead of our usual time and to report to the school buses that will be parked in front of the school." He filed his papers and began class like normal; the classroom was buzzing with excitement. The rest of class was just a drag, no real learning, just socializing.

At the bus stop, there were about 20 school buses to fit the entire school into. They all filed into the buses and cleared out the parking lot heading for their destination. The buses were luxury coach buses with super comfortable seats and with two people to a seat and the back seat with three; Azule sat with Fuchsia and Violet in the back, Reice and Sally sat in the row in front of them on the left, Cobalt and Tangie on the right. "Looks like everyone is going to be there after all… Do you guys know where we're going?" Cobalt asks Tangie.

"Yeah, I heard from some people in our class and around the school that we're heading to Squid Beat Stadium…"

"Squid Beat Stadium?" Fuchsia peeked at them from the corner of the seat.

"Squid Beat Stadium is the home of the Pro Turf War team known as the Squid Beats, their logo is a squid with headphones on the turntables." explains Reice, he's the smartest one there, followed by Violet.

"Nerd!" mocked Sally with a cat face.

15 minutes later, they reached the stadium. The stadium had an interior similar to the modern sports stadiums with no roof over the field, the field was a flat grassy one with little buildings and walls scattered across the 100 yard field and other assorted obstacles.

"Good Colossal Squid! This field is huge!" mesmerized Tangie, taking a picture of the amazing view of the field from upstairs level; all competing teams were ordered to proceed to the boys and girls locker rooms while all spectators had to find a seat to watch the game in the stadium.

Azule and the others went to their separate locker rooms and got ready; Azule was putting on his equipment and getting prepared when he had a flashback to when his club decided on their team name "Squidcom" or "Squid Commanders".


	12. Rank Wars arc: Squidcom Is Born

It was yesterday at the cafe following their performance in the rank matches; they all sat around the big orange sofa conversing and putting behind the disagreement from earlier.

"We should come up with a name for our club." suggested Sally, sipping on sweet raspberry lemonade, "I see clubs like the _Elites_ and _Kidvel_ that run our school. We should have a name that will set us apart from everyone else and one that definitely represents us and what we'll do. We'll also need to pick a color too." the others looked lost.

"Maybe SS7 for Squid Squad 7 or Squid 7." Tangie recommended, Sally shoots it down like a hunter shoots a duck in hunting season.

"Given that we'll command the competition, I think we should call ourselves the Kraken Commanders." Reice throwed in, hoping for approval from Sally; she also shoots down the idea.

"We're getting close, I like the commander idea but only one person here can access the Kraken in their weapon..."

"What about Squidcom, it'll be short for Squid Commanders and we'll wear matching jerseys so that people can identify with us." Azule suggested, knowing how to convince Sally to hop on his idea; he has an evil but comical smile brewing as she contemplates on his idea.

"What kind of color will the jerseys be?" intrigued by Azule's pitch.

With bright stars in his eyes, "Salmon Pink…" everyone's mouths dropped as Sally swiftly agreed.

"Azule are you mad!? We can't wear such a hideous color! Don't you know we'll have to wear our hair in that color too!?" pleaded Reice, shaking Azule rapidly until he looks like he was about to pass out; a dark aura emerges from Sally and glares at Reice.

"YOU IDIOT! You have no say!" she yells punching him across the room, "Salmon Pink is the best color in the world." in a deep and intimidating voice, putting on gold aviator shades and clenching her fist with veins popping out-LIKE A BOSS.

"Well then, I guess that's taken care of…" Cobalt remarked, eating a bagel with cream cheese and reading the current bestselling novel _to kill a Cuttlefish,_ _deeply immersed in the excellent novel._

The look of the room was this: Cobalt reading a book with Tangie gazing at him, Sally having Reice in a Full Nelson wrestling hold with Reice screaming uncle, Azule chugging down lemonade after lemonade with Violet watching with concern; Fuchsia suddenly bursts into crying laughter and everyone stops what they're doing.

"Fuchsia, you okay?" asked Violet concerned because tears were flooding from her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" recovering from her sudden outburst, "It's clear to see why you love this club so much, Azule. It's a joy watching you guys!" smiling from ear to ear; they all look at each other.

Sally has a devious expression, "Dog pile!" she yelled, and they all run over to Fuchsia and hug her until she fell over leading to the dog pile.

The shop owner came out and gave them all an earful and then kicked them out his cafe and they all laughed together. Azule smiles as he remembered the event and quickly switches his gears to absolute focus. _I want to grow with them, I want to share laughs with them like that…Let's win this!_ He walks outside to meet up with the rest of _Squidcom_ _and begin the next chapter in their story…the ranks wars are about to begin!_


	13. Rank Wars arc: It's Time

Squidcom walked out to a crowd of booing, with the rude comments of what Azule said on the first day of school fresh in their heads. They held up signs displaying their displeasure towards Azule, some had mean stuff written like "Tear him apart till he has no heart." and "Azule is a Fool".

"Tough crowd…" whistled Reice, stretching his limbs for the action that was about to unfold.

"Our opponents for today are Inkline, they finished in 13th last year according to their stats and have a team of 4 second years: two shooters, a roller and a charger. Their captain is Blaine Marcus, the girl in the green hair over there." Points Sally; the team wore matching neon green rugby T shirts with blue lines and their ink would be Green, Squidcom's would be Salmon pink. The leader of Inkline, Blaine, has an angry face towards Violet; the intercom came on and called both teams to their spawn points.

"Are you guys ready to do this?" readied Azule looking behind to his fellow teammates; all of them nod their heads with confidence

"With you as our captain, we'll win anything. just leave the rest to us and do your thing..." responded Sally, softly punching Azule in the chest; not only Sally, all the members of Squidcom had shown pure respect to Azule, he'd shown just how powerful he is when it matters the most, and that he also had a gentle and caring love for all of his friends.

"It's time!" shifting his view forward with a poker face; the bell sounds and the match begins.

"Each match is only 3 minutes long, so they'll need to secure the main area swiftly." Noted Cobalt eating some delicious popcorn and with a jumbo soda in his hand; he looked like a pig in his pen.

"Would try to tone it down on your pig fest? It's disgusting to watch!" Fuchsia remarked with disgust, a princess would never condone such behavior!

"Tangie, how do you love this guy?" throwing Tangie under the bus; Tangie waved her hands trying to deny it.

"Love is a strong word! More of best friend love if anything..."-she directs her attention to Cobalt-"Stop embarrassing us, we're still surrounded by people we know at school." Cobalt swallows his food and wipes his face and gives them an "ok" sign, they both reacted without amuse.

A minute had passed since the opening whistle and _Squidcom_ were locked in a dead draw with Inkline, both teams refusing to give up any ground and the scores remained 50-50. Azule and Sally had been trying a combination of inking the same region, which has worked against them; Reice kept defenses smooth by splatting anyone who dares ink _their_ turf and Violet offered him support by sniping anyone in Azule and Sally's blind spots to limit the attackers on him. Blaine suddenly pops out from her green ink and began firing at Azule and Sally, forcing them to fall back and seek cover behind the walls nearby.

"We only have about a minute left! Let's switch up our game plan, I'll push her back with my sprinkler and then you rush in and take her down and secure their turf, I'll take care of the other two with Violet…" commands Azule throwing his sprinkler sub weapon to drive Blaine back; Sally immediately inks the turf in front of her and swims forward to continue the attack. Blaine threw out her sub weapon of the Sploosh-o-matic, the Squid beakon, and two of her teammates super jumped to her spot. Tinker and Valio, the Roller and Shooter users arrived and performed a 3-on-1 blitz on Sally; it looked like Sally was about to get in the most untimely circumstance, if she got splatted it would surely spell a loss for Squidcom, as Inkline would have 3-on-4 advantage while Sally had to respond with on 30 seconds on the clock as-is.

Luckily, that didn't happen as Violet one shot KO'd both of them and got a triple KO after splatting Blaine, "Damn you Violet!" yells Blaine as she got splatted and forced to respawn. They secured the turf and grabbed victory when the whistle blew, the score: 66-33 Squidcom's win. The audiences booed even louder with their displeasure of seeing Squidcom succeed; Azule and his team marched over to shake hands with Inkline, but the members of Inkline refused them.

"What's your issue!?" shouted Violet with anger, "What's your problem with us? With me?" walking closer towards Blaine, whom didn't even want to so much as look in their direction.

"Of course you wouldn't remember what happened back in the past, mafia girl." Hissed Blaine; Violet stops, stupefied by what Blaine just called her.

"Excuse me?" with rage, balling her hand up into a fist with a deadly look in her eye, very similar to that of a natural assassin-definitely the daughter of a mafioso; Cobalt's Assassin and Samurai instincts kicked in and stood on guard ready to jump in if the situation got worse. Azule walks over to Violet and rests his hand on her shoulder, she looks at him with her sharp purple eyes but, meets his cold blue eyes and realizes that her sudden fury wasn't necessary, she's got Azule with her; Azule walks over to Blaine and her team with the same cold eyes that forced Violet to concede her anger to him.

"If you have any issues with any of my family, you'll be dealing with me. As captain, I'll fight their battles." with less force, attempting to keep the matter peaceful…

"You little first years think you're such hot stuff, huh? Well, better be ready to suffer at the hands of your upperclassmen, you scum. Our school would be better if you guys never showed up to our school. Get out of my face runt." in complete disgust.

"Just because you have the entire school backing you doesn't mean I'll hold back."-in a vicious tone gritting his teeth and clenching his fist-"I obliterate you on the spot if you dare say anything rude to my teammates; She backs off, feeling that sinister presence. The rest of Inkline followed.

"Good performance everyone! That's our club's first win, and a strong at that!" Tangie applauds.

Cobalt gives the thumbs up gesture, "Azule, I see you took care of that misunderstanding, good job."

"I'd appreciate if you'd give us your feedback, Fuchsia" Azule teases.

"It was decent, but could've been much better." -closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side-"Like for example, You guys had no business getting put in that little pinch of a 3-on-1 situation, you could've just rushed her or Azule would be a MUCH better choice for attack since his weapon doesn't take forever to fire up and with the sprinkler her could've dealt more damage at a faster rate as opposed to waiting for your heavy Splatling to charge and fire, It's a lucky thing that Violet bailed you guys out in the end with the crucial Triple KO." directing her attention to Sally; Everyone looks at her impressed with her amazing observation skills, but Sally looks annoyed after hearing her comment on her own skills.

After all the matches were finished, the students got a drop off at the school and everyone went to their dorms or other living quarters; Azule, Reice, and Cobalt arrived back at the dorm.

"I didn't think your sis and her team would destroy their competition the way they did on their first day." said Reice, cleaning his glasses.

"I expected them to win, but not the way they did." said Cobalt, putting his hands behind his head; Back at the stadium, they watched Sky's team, the Elites; absolutely obliterate their opponents 96-4.

"Wait a minute..." said Azule, halting before he opened the door.

"What's the matter?" asked Cobalt, trying to hold his bladder; he drank a little too much soda.

"Todd's in our dorm, he might attack us-"feared Azule, but Reice wouldn't let Azule finish, opening the door anyway and going inside;Cobalt followed swiftly running to the Bathroom. Todd was in the living room watching a basketball game and didn't even say "good evening".

"Good game today..." he mumbled under his breath, refraining from looking at them.

"Oh? So you do have manners." said Azule, looking to brag.

"Accept the compliment." he said sternly.

Over at the girl's dorms, Friya and Brittany were congratulating Sally and Violet on their win today and they did likewise. "Sadly we lost today" said Brittany, a first year in the Firefish club. She had Fire red/orange tentacles, similar to Parker's and they even had a striking resemblance. "boo-hoo, my team won!" taunted Friya, a first year in the Squidforce club. She had black tentacles with yellow tinges and wore pilot goggles and her attire outside of school consisted of sailor suits in multiple colors.

"That'll change when we face you guys next week!" said Brittany standing up to Friya; Sally and Violet were surprised to hear that.

"Next week?" they said together, leaning forward.

"Yeah, they gave out the team schedule for the season when you exited the bus, if you didn't get one you will get it tomorrow." Informed Brittany, "And the standings are already posted on the school website" added Friya. They both looked at each other and rushed to see where they stood in the Standings; 1-0, 4th place they messaged the others the details and told them to check out the schedule, they could figure out everything and plan ahead.


	14. Rank Wars arc: Anything Can Happen

A week passes by after the surprise Rank wars match that happened on Tuesday, the school atmosphere was an elated one with everyone around the school excited to begin its rank wars season. Squidcom still received hisses and booing wherever they went, from the library to the cafeteria and even when they walked to their dorms. Today was Thursday, today's next rank war matches were happening. Azule and Squidcom sat out in front of the field before their match observing the other competitor's match; the second match also took place. Azule and the others got ready for their next match, their opponents are SSK. Today they faced an opportunity climb up 2-0 and begin the season on the right foot. Squidcom spent the whole week practicing at Inkopolis Plaza, with good results.

"We can really put ourselves in a good spot if we win back to back." Reice said, tying his Race yellow tentacles in a tighter ponytail before they switched to a Salmon pink; they all stood at the spawn point ready to begin.

"Luckily we have a good understanding of the map; I think we can pull of an easy victory if we stick to our plan." Added Sally, inspecting her gun to make sure all preparations are complete.

The bell rings to start the match; Squidcom jumps out and inks the turf in Salmon pink. Their opponent, SSK, inks their turf in Ivory ink and secures the middle turf. Azule and Sally push forward, inking the sides and alley ways as Reice takes the middle instead of his standard defense, Violet continues her support from higher ground but she kept mobile, making sure to avoid any direct hits; Squidcom's new tactics varied greatly from their previous, it's way more aggressive.

Azule encounters Tyson, the Shooter user of SSK with a .52 Gal shooter, in the left alley way, and they quickly begin tactical warfare. Tyson throws out a Splash Wall, pushing Azule back and continuing forward; Azule throws out his sprinkler and gets some ink on Tyson. Tyson quickly destroys the Sprinkler but is met by Azule, who splats him ferociously. Sally charges forward, giving Squidcom the lead with her phenomenal inking as she had previously splattedZack and Rudy of SSK. Zack, user of the charger weapon known as the Classic Squiffer, blindly charged at Sally and got splatted before he could even ink any turf. Rudy, user of the Carbon Roller, held his own against her for 20 seconds, exchanging ink with her constantly before she bulled through; The only Inkling that stood in her way was Fasha, team captain of SSK. Sally avoids an upfront attack against her given her golden range with the E-liter 3K and her pinpoint accuracy. Sally knew she had to take down Fasha if Squidcom were going to stand a chance at victory; Sally inked the nearby turf, swimming over to the area in Fasha's range.

Fasha immediately inks the turf right front of Sally, nearly splatting her. Sally responded with the splash wall, charging up her Heavy Splatling right behind the wall. But before she could finish charging, Fasha was already next to her and splats her; swimming back up to high ground. Sally respawned back the starting point, "Didn't see that one coming." She said, shaking her head in frustration.

Reice was locked in a tight square off with Rudy, both of them splatted each other with their rollers; 20 seconds remaining. Violet performs a double KO, splatting Zack and Tyson, who were giving Azule some trouble. Sally rushes forward and splats the turf quickly as the opposing members respawn with Azule and Reice behind her to give support and Violet in the distance on her right offering support too; Fasha returns again and Splats Sally dead on, but Sally smiles as she gets splatted. Fasha looks up and realizes Violet is right across from her with the scope on her; Violet returns the favor, splatting Fasha as the time expired.

They won; they were now 2-0 with a spot in the top 4, among the best in the school. The booing was less imposing, in fact, there wasn't as much booing as before and there were some select cheers in the audience. Squidcom joins up with Cobalt and the others, who were waiting for them at the stadium entrance.

"Good win guys, you're 2-0!" cheered Tangie giving them all a high five.

"You played impressively, Violet, covering the whole team as you did and securing the match at the end." Complimented Cobalt; Fuchsia stood closer to them than previously, like she wanted to engage with them all more.

"Good job everyone…" Murmured Fuchsia, looking at the ground; Sally wraps her arm around and brings her closer to the group.

"Well, we're off to a good start. But the real challenge begins next week when we face the Squidforce." Azule says, leading the bunch to the bus; they all had a serious face once they heard that name.

Reice, putting his hands in his pockets, "Squidforce, they finished 3rd last year in the season and are undefeated just like us. Surely they will be our biggest test yet…"

"We'll need to be on our game if we're looking to win." flexed Sally.

For the next week, Squidcom turned their attention to the very team known as the flying squids, the direct students that'll serve the Squid Force in the military after graduation. Azule and the others only heard rumors about them; none ever had any interaction with their players.

"They have a strong defensive team, ranked 1st in the school." Informs Sky, who was sitting at the lunch table with her squad mates. When Azule came over to ask for information about them; one of the members of Squidforce walks over wearing the Squidforce tee.

"Cameron…" glared Sky, grasping Aaron's hand tightly; an intense mood befell, as if there was some history between the three.

"Ah, lovely Sky... I see you're still stuck with jock head over there." taunts Cameron, walking over to Sky and Aaron with bad intentions, "I hope you haven't missed me since that day? You know jock head here can't replace me…" grabbing her hand; Azule immediately steps in and pushes him away from her.

"Don't touch my sister!" he hissed, gritting his teeth and squaring up, ready for a fight; Cameron approaches him quickly, getting in his face and butting heads, staring him down.

"You got a problem, pipsqueak?" taunted Cameron.

"I have no problem of teaching you a lesson in front the whole school." Responds Azule, staring at him viciously; everyone in the cafeteria had their eyes on them chanting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

Reice and Cobalt quickly came over and separated Azule from him, knowing Azule would show no restraint. Cameron guffawed, "If you care so much about your sister, then let's make a wager!" he offered; Sky and Aaron immediately realized what he might be up to.

"I'm listening!" yelled Azule from across the room, still being restrained by his teammates.

"If I win, I can do whatever I want regarding your sister! Knowing her boyfriend over there won't offer any resistance against me." He proposed, turning toward Sky and Aaron with devilish grin, "But if you somehow manage to win, I'll never harass her again." he stipulates with the devil grin still present; Sky turns to Azule, hoping he wouldn't accept the obvious trap.

"You're on!" yells Azule.

The talk around the school became of one thing: Squidcom vs Squidforce. It was going to be a heated battle between the rowdy newcomers, Squidcom, facing off against the veterans, Squidforce. The night before the big match, Sally, Violet, Brittany and Friya sat together in the living room having another one of their daily evening discussion.

"Hey Friya, ready to get destroyed by Sally and Violet's team?" teased Brittany, who has a long standing rivalry with Friya.

"Well, I'm looking forward to competing against them." turning to Sally and Violet, "I won't hold back anything tomorrow, so be prepared." Challenging them; they both already looked fired up after what happened at lunch earlier.

Today was the day for the bloodbath of a battle between two unbeaten teams; only one would walk away perfect. Aaron and Sky approached Azule right before the match.

"Azule, whatever you do, don't lose your cool. Cameron is a guy who feeds off his opponents' feelings, please don't become a victim to his traps." She pleads, grabbing him by the shoulders and staring into his eyes directly.

"Don't worry Azule, regardless of the result; your sister will be safe in my care." Says Aaron holding out his fist, "Go all out and show that idiot what you're made of."

The match began with a bang, Violet Splats Friya from the opening, securing the lead for Squidcom as they inked the turf and had well over half of the turf. Paul and Corin, the shooter and charger of the team with a .96 gal deco and Splatterscope as their weapons, marched forward recovering back some of the turf as Reice and Sally backed. Violet continued targeting Friya, the second roller on the team with a splat roller, preventing her from aiding her teammates that were struggling in a deadlock with Squidcom.

Azule and Cameron battle it out in a area farther from the main action; all eyes turned toward them. Azule shoots at Cameron with frustration but can get a single hit on him; Cameron has his distance and readies his custom black splat roller, throwing out a suction bomb to create more space. Azule avoids the Suction bomb but gets caught in the enemies' Black ink. Cameron approaches closer, rolling with a giant grin on his face as Azule stood there helpless; Azule gets splatted. His friends and teammates are in shock as he respawns; _that was too quick! Azule doesn't get splatted!_ They all thought at the same time, their jaws dropping at the plan that Cameron used to capture Azule.Violet begins to get discouraged after seeing how helpless he was on the replay. Squidforce swiftly turn the game around and crush Squidcom shortly after, claiming victory 80-20 and delivering Squidcom their first loss; Sky and Aaron showed disappointment on their faces at the result, Pastelle shook her head with disappointment, "That's not the Azule I saw last week." She thought to herself, preparing for her match.

After the match, everyone was silent. Squidcom all look frustrated with themselves, Reice was upset that he couldn't defend their turf in time, Violet was ashamed of her moment of weakness allowing Friya to slip by and give aid, and Sally was Frustrated with getting triple teamed during the body of the match. But, Azule sat away from them all, covering his face with his hat.

"Switch gears everyone!" clapped Tangie, trying to get their attention off the loss, "The next match you have is against the Rebels, Todd's team! We can't let this loss bother us too much!"

At the dorm, Azule and the boys were still in a dreadful state; Todd approaches them still reading his book.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourselves, everyone loses."-Turning a page-"I won't enjoy beating you if you're in such a gloomy mood." showing a little more emotion; they all kept quiet as he walks off.

The weekend was a quiet one, no one talked to one another; everyone was still hung over on the crushing loss. Azule was walking in the hallway when he ran into Cameron.

"You have terrible timing." Glared Azule; Cameron had a smug look.

"Hey now, don't be so hostile. You never know who you'd be making an enemy out of." He laughed; Azule brushes past him, but Cameron has a devilish grin again as he laughs to himself.

The day before their match, Tangie decides to take everyone out for dinner at UJUMP after school, hoping to lighten up the mood. Everyone sat together, eating silently until Fuchsia belched unmannerly; everyone laughed together with her as she covered her face with embarrassment. The team finally came back to their normal-carefree glow. On the way home from UJUMP, they all walk together in a group. They're close by Moray Towers, the setting for their match tomorrow; Azule looks uneasy as they walked, as if something bothered him.

"Azule, is something bothering you?" tugged Violet on his sleeve, his thinking expression softened as he turned back to look at her

"Oh... I'm simply not feeling well about some things right now..." Hiding something from his friends, perhaps it's the same secret that Sky worried about? maybe something else? could it be his heart aches again/

"Azule, thanks for being an awesome captain to us. We'll definitely win tomorrow to get bragging rights over the Rebels!" declared Sally with a fist pump; Azule tips his army cap with his signature smile.

"You're the best team…you guys are the best team a captain could ever ask for…I'm glad that I've had the privilege to meet you all. Tomorrow, we'll start off on the right foot and claim another victory! We'll beat Todd's team and cement ourselves as playoff contenders!" leading the big hurrah as everyone feels the chemistry growing.

They continue walking with Tangie humming the theme "Splattack" and bopping while doing so. Azule's looks up at one of the building and recognizes a man with a gun, his expression turns sharp as he saw the shot fired a millisecond later; a gunshot rips through the air. Azule pushes Violet out of the way quickly, taking a bullet to the head and falling to floor immediately with a pool of blood surrounding him instantly, leaking from his head. The girls shriek in horror, Reice stands frozen and Cobalt's assassin instincts kick in.

"AZULE!" screamed Sally holding Azule in her arms weeping helplessly as he loses more and more blood, Reice calls an ambulance, Cobalt sprints in the direction that the shot fired from-grasping his bag that had the sword and Violet, Fuchsia and Tangie still horrified, fall to the ground with stunned looks; all of them are broken, knowing that the impossible may have just happened. Their captain, their best friend, was now at a cross roads of life and death.


	15. Rank Wars arc: Trust Is A Must

Azule lies in Sally's arms, unconscious with blood leaking from his head and tears falling onto his face from Sally. Cobalt's gone, running after the perpetrator who pulled the trigger, Fuchsia and the other girls gather around Azule, praying for his safety, and Reice just gets off the phone with the medics.

"They're on their way." Stressed Reice, walking over to the girls; Sally looks pale as she can feel the warmth from Azule's body turn cold...

"Hey, you ok?" asked Reice, squatting down next to her; she didn't answer. _He's not going to make it…he's dying in my arms…_ she thought, slowly looking at her dying friend.

Violet keeps her eyes closed, refusing to see Azule in this state. _What cruel person would do this!?_

The ambulance arrives a few minutes later; the medics gently take Azule away from Sally and place him on a stretcher. They drive him to the hospital; Squidcom grabs a ride with the ambulance.

At the hospital, Squidcom sat in the waiting room, everyone uneasy. Sally had a terrified look on her face, holding a handkerchief to her mouth looking down at her feet. Reice stood next to her, concerned for both Azule and her. Violet sat down, praying a verse for Azule, Fuchsia and Tangie both sat silent, looking blank in thought. Sky barges in with tears in her eyes; the other members of the Elites and Pastelle, Parker and Kidvel followed behind them.

"Where..!? Where's Azule!? Where's my little brother!?" Cried Sky, completely distraught; the others had depressed looks on their faces too, hearing the news from Riece.

"He's inside with the doctors." Reice answered, avoiding eye contact out of shame; Sally, looks paler than she was before, the image of Azule still fresh in her mind.

Sky makes a hustle to the door, but is stopped by Aaron, "Let the doctors finish what they're doing. We can't just simply rush in and interrupt them."-Holding her-"I know you must be scared, but believe in your little brother. He's got a warrior's heart."

Tears flood her eyes as she stares at the door-remembering the bright smile her little brother would always give, she drags herself to the wall next to the door and sits down, covering her face. Pastelle walks over to the door, placing her hand on it-seems like she's experienced something like this, Parker and the other Elites take a seat next to Squidcom.

"Explain what happened." Demanded Aaron; trying to figure out what in the world is happening.

"We were walking home together when someone shot Azule in the head…" spoke Reice with gloom; Sky closed her eyes shut and clenched her fists, throwing a punch at the floor with tears still flowing down her face. The others had shock written on their faces. _Why would anyone even shoot Azule?_ They all thought.

Parker took off his backpack, "Shot!?" in disbelief.

"Who shot him?" asked Pearl, sitting forward with an angry look, already with an idea of who it might be.

"We don't know who, Cobalt's out looking for the perpetrator as we speak." Reice answered, shaking his head in distress.

Just at that moment, the doctor came out with her assistants. She had long black tentacles tied in a ribbon, Green eyes and a nonchalant look on her face. Holding a clipboard in her hand, she tightens her look.

"You all have quite the unbecoming facial expressions. I don't think young ones such yourselves should have such looks..." Taking off her glasses, "Your friend…Azule was it...?" -Taking a glance at Sky- "You must be his older sister." signaling her over.

Sky got up to her feet, "Yes, I'm his older sister. What's his condition? Will he be fine?" in shaky voice, trembling ; the doctor silently gestures her to come with her to a corner.

"I take that you are aware of his medical history, yes? from what we see here from his past medical records and this incident, I am afraid to say that he has suffered major physical and metal damage..."-putting on her glasses-"We'll monitor him but...I can't promise you that he'll be the same when he wakes up...if he does..."

Sky nods her head yes to all information given, but then stops, "if..? what do you mean, if?"

"I will explain shortly to you and everyone here..."-She pauses to let Sky calm herself for the news about to be heard- "He will lose about 10 years of his life if he is even lucky enough to survive this…consider him surviving a pipe dream. He took a direct bullet to the head for Kanaloa's sake." Concludes the doctor, helping her over to the wall, exhibiting no emotion; the others can only imagine what was said.

Sky holds her head, trembling with fear after hearing the news; the doctor tells the others right after about his current status.

"As it is, he is in a coma…" Everyone's jaw drops, "He is very close to death knocking on the life is on the very brink... However, there is still a chance that he can recover from this if he has the strength to make it. The time table of when he could wake up is one month. After one month, if he is still in a coma, we'll have no choice but to pull the plug. If he shows any signs of staying brain dead for just that amount of time, we will also unplug him. overall, I'm letting you all know that all you can do at this point is pray. It's up to him if he can endure and make a comeback..." exiting the room and leaves them all speechless.

Reice, Violet and Sally's distress faded away, and the three of them got up. Exchanging looks with each other, knowing that it's all up to Azule now.

"Then we won't have anything to worry about, our captain wouldn't leave us!" declared Reice.

"As for the season, our fate's been sealed…"added Violet.

"We're gonna win it all for Azule and go to the Winter Tournament together!" concludes Sally; the three them gave a three-way fist bump and looked at the others with a beaming smile.

"Cheer up everyone! Azule wouldn't ever leave us! He's too stubborn to die!" cheered Reice; everyone still looks gloomy.

"How?" asked Parker, "How… can you guys immediately switch from depression to such a burst of confidence?"

They laughed, this time Fuchsia and Tangie joined them in the positivity, "We have a motto that we follow, it started back around the time we just finished forming our club." Chuckles Sally.

"Trust is a must." They all say in sync.

"Azule has always been a big supporter of friendship, teamwork and a family environment. We didn't really understand his mode of thinking at first, but once the entire club gained its current members, we truly understood the bond that we all share-we all live by the motto 'trust is a must'. It's been a short time that we've spent together, but I'm sure we all feel the same way about each other, we care for one another and we'll keep moving forward-together." Giving the speech as well; all the members grab each other's hands.

The mood in the room improved; everyone's frowns turned upside down. Sky, the most depressed of them all, stood in a corner, in deep thought; Aaron walks over and gives her a hug.

"Looks like you'll have more to worry about than just Azule, ready to defend our school title? It's all in his hands now…" with a smirk; she returned his smirk with a bright smile.

"Yeah!" she says, walking over to Squidcom.

She offers a handshake to Sally, the ace of the club and vice captain; Sally accepts it.

"For Azule…" Sky said.

"Mmm-hmm for Azule…" Responded Sally; this night marks the first real events that these young inklings will be dealing with…no doubt this won't be the last time.

Everyone leaves the hospital after giving Azule their prayers; today stood a huge block in the road for Squidcom and tomorrow would only be tougher without their leader present. Tomorrow would be the big match against Azule's rival, Todd, and his team known as the Rebels.


	16. Rank Wars arc: Awakening

The early morning air blows through the campus of SAHS, students continue their morning, unaware of the events that happened overnight. Squidcom enters the classroom with stone faces, ignoring their classmates' morning greetings. They all sit at their seats; Tangie takes five blue-stitched bracelets and hands them to the others.

"Fuchsia and I stayed up the whole night making these."-Handing the bracelets out, "I think we should show our unity with them."

"Thanks, both of you." Said Sally, putting on the bracelet.

"I know we'll make him proud today." Smiled Reice, admiring the craftsmanship of the bracelet; Tangie glanced at Cobalt's chair-empty.

"I see Cobalt's not here today…" with a disappointed look, hiding a special bracelet that she made for him.

"Yeah, he wasn't at the dorm either." Responded Reice-locking eyes with Todd, who was walking over to them. Reice tightened up his position, ready for whatever was about to happen.

"What's going on? Where's the Blue shrimp and the Cobalt one?" Asked Todd, towering over Reice.

"Azule's not here. I don't know where Cobalt is, and don't refer to them as shrimp!" barked Reice with rage; the class turns their attention to them; Reice wasn't the kind of guy to lose his cool.

"Anyway, I hope you don't plan on competing against us with only three people. We'll send critical blows to the head if you're not-" Sally exhales loudly, glaring at Todd and clenching her fist so tightly that her hand began shaking.

"Go away…" muttered Violet in a wavering tone, looking down at her desk with tears dropping one by one onto them; Todd looked confused.

Todd walks back to his seat at Violets request, sensing emotional pain from them. Principal Telfin came over the intercom:

"Students it is with great regret that I must inform you that one our very own is currently in the hospital"- The students begin looking at each other, trying to figure out what was going on; Squidcom keeps quiet, holding back tears. "The student of ours is Azule Royale, first year of class 1-A. He was admitted into the hospital late last night, currently in Critical Condition with a coma." Some students gasped at the news, others simply didn't care; Violet buried her face in her bag, Sally storms out the class, and Reice covers his face with hand. "He was shot directly in the forehead, the perpetrator hasn't been found as of yet. I ask that you all keep yourselves safe."

Silence struck the classroom; Todd sat in his chair puzzled at the news just heard. _Coma?_ He thought, still trying to grasp a hold of the situation. The rest of the morning was bleak around the campus, many students were gloomy, dragging their feet; no one thought something so bad would happen to him.

The Rank Wars got under way later that day; everyone packed the surrounding parking lots, cheering for their respective teams. The Rebels and Squidcom entered battle area to a crowd of cheers for the Rebels; no one reacted to Squidcom.

The storyline for the match was the 3 on 4 disadvantages that Squidcom would be dealing without their motivational captain, the tension between the two rivals and the current status of Azule Royale- public enemy of SAHS.

Squidcom stand firm on the spawn point looking dead ahead, blocking out all distractions, all the trauma that they experienced within the past 24 hours, all the anxiousness fades away as they set their sights on one goal: Win the Match.

Squidcom burst out at full speed on the offensive-Reice inks the back turf and extends a help forward, Sally inks everything in her sight, and Violet finds a comfortable spot to snipe. Todd and his team begin their attack- Dustin, the charger user of the team with his classic squiffer, takes aim at Sally; Violet mercilessly splats him in one go. Phillip, one of their two rollers, engages in a one on one with Reice-attempting to steal turf. It's two on one for Sally as she deals with Todd and Corey, the shooter and roller users, as they bombard her with ink mines from Todd's Aerospray RG and a sprinkler from Corey's Inkbrush. Corey sneaks behind and Splats her, securing the middle area; 70-30 to the Rebels.

Squidcom's disadvantage kicks in, Violet gets double teamed from behind and Reice gets splatted after losing the one on one battle. They struggle to gain any turf for about 50 seconds; 30 seconds remained. Sally launches her Inkstrike and, with the help of Reice, rush to retrieve some turf. Sally splats both Corey and Phillip, heading straight to Todd. Todd throws out another ink mine before him, hoping she'll fall into his trap again, but she swims around it and throws up her splash wall- charging up her Heavy Splatling. Dustin sneaks behind her, hoping to splat, but is instead splatted by Violet and Reice. Todd holds down the fort long enough for his teammates to respawn, and dogfight begins with 15 seconds left.

Sally fires at Todd, who barely dodges the attack. Dustin drops down and splats Reice, Violet Splats both Dustin and Phillip; Corey appears from behind her and splats her. Sally finally splats Todd, but the bell rings, when she looks up at the scoreboard with light in her eyes-hoping to see the desired result, instead got a big heartbreak; 51-49, Rebels victory.

The school audience roars in satisfaction, cheering Todd and the rest of the Rebels with joy. Sally drops to floor in exhaustion, covering the frustration on her face, Reice sits down next to her with Violet following right behind. Tangie and Fuchsia, who were sitting at the very edge of the front row, rushed down to the battle area. The three sat there, covered in the Rebel's Orange ink; Tangie and Fuchsia help them up and the five of them huddle up.

"We…lost…" panted Sally, gripping the back of Reice's shirt, beginning to cry.

"Sal, don't cry. We gave it everything we had; we'll get them next time." Comforted Reice, wiping away her tears.

"But, Azule! This one was for Azule!" crying louder, unaware of the camera and microphone on them, "It's our first game back without him and we lose to his biggest Rivals! How do you he'd feel!?" screamed Sally, with tears overflowing.

The whole school body looks at them, stunned by what they're hearing-some even shedding tears themselves. Principal Telfin enters the battle area and escorts them out to a quiet area, wanting to give them their privacy. The school body gives applause to them as they walk off, showing respect for the hard effort that Squidcom exerted in the heavily entertaining match.

Sky and the Elites approach them; Sky gives everyone a hug, and then rushes over to her team.

Looking back, "You guys played great! Hold your heads up high!"

They all gazed at her, amazed. She had the same vibrance in her tone, the warmth in her smile and the same fearlessness in her eyes as Azule. _That's something Azule would say_ , they thought.

They spent the rest of the night checking on Azule at the hospital, getting no rest and losing energy as well.

"No updates on his health, seems to still be in that coma." The doctor said, looking at her clipboard. "But if you want to go in and check on him, you're more than welcome."

They all entered; Sky sat at his bedside holding his hand and praying. She looked up and saw them staring at her.

"Uh….can I help you guys?" she asked, resting his hand back on his chest.

"Sky…we didn't expect to see you here is all." Said Tangie, taking a seat next to her.

Sky and Tangie stare out the window, Sunset came. They all sat around Azule, everyone kept silence and focused their attention on him. Sky took a deep breath and got up, grabbing her purse and heading for the exit.

She turns back looking at them, "Azule hasn't told you anything about himself has he?" They all look at each other and shake their heads.

"That's good, when he wakes up. Make sure you learn everything about him from him specifically, I think it's time he opened up." Giving a two-fingered salute and exiting.

"Come to think of it…Azule's never told us about himself has he?" opened Reice, turning to Fuchsia, "You haven't told us about yourself either!"

Fuchsia jumped back surprised, "What? I'm sure I've told you all…" looking away from them, twiddling her fingers and whistling a tune.

"Fuchsia." Sally crossing her arms and raising her left eyebrow, "What are you hiding from us?"

"Don't you now we must all share our secrets-no matter how dark or embarrassing it may be." Added Violet, scooting closer to her; Fuchsia sighs.

"Fine…" Fuchsia sits upright, "I'm the princess of the Octarians." Closing her eyes in anticipation for the worst.

"That's all?" asked Sally.

"Pretty cool if you ask me." Added Tangie.

"Does Azule know?" inquired Violet, moving closer towards her; Fuchsia looks away with shame.

"No…I never told him, I was planning to tell you all sometime this week before this incident happened." Grabbing her left arm with discomfort, her face turning bright red with mortification, "I'm sorry for keeping you all in the dark. It's just…I've never met such kind folks before, I still have trouble getting used to you all."

Sally gives a jolly laugh, "Well, no worries, you're family to us. So no need to be so tensed up anymore."

Reice gets up-stretching, "When Azule wakes up-we can all be a family again. Until then, Sally, you should act as leader, don't you think? You could add one more person for the rank wars too."

"I-I play a little bit of turf wars!" declared Fuchsia, "I used to play with my older sister a little. I think I could be of great assistance."

Sally's happy expression fades, "I couldn't possibly take Azule's spot like that. I'm fine with the way it is now, I do thank you Fuchsia for offering to assist but…" looking at the wristband Tangie gave her, "I want to see us overcome this obstacle as-is."

Fuchsia understood loud clear, seeing the resolve Sally has to want to stay at such a disadvantage; they all gave a prayer and left afterwards. The weekend they spent at the hospital each day, Watching Azule lay on the bed-lifeless. Meanwhile Cobalt had spent the last week adventuring across Inkopolis, searching everywhere for the perpetrator and now found himself in Flounder Heights. He arrived at _Frankie's house_ , an information broker's office that the Black Urchins were a client of when he was an assassin working for Spyke.

Entering the office, he saw the place was still a mess from how he remembered it. Papers scattered on the floor, coffee half full-the rest on all over the carpet, half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich with Squid Sister's live! Playing on the TV in the background. Frankie lies on the couch with crumbs all over his face, his entire body spread out on the couch with his blanket on the floor and his glasses uneven on his face.

"Yo! Frankie get up you lazy no-good!" slapping the back of Simon's head with great force; Simon wakes up immediately, falling off the couch.

"Wha? Cobalt? W-What are you doing here?" in a yawning voice, "I thought you stopped doing work for Spyke? What are you doing here man?" fixing his glasses.

"I'm not working for _him_ anymore, but I do have some business to discuss with you." Sitting on the couch, waiting for Frankie to get up.

"Well, you know you shouldn't be here…I'm still affiliated with the Black Urchins, I know everything about your incident with Spyke and of the accident that happened to you friend." Getting back onto the couch and staring up into space.

Cobalt wasn't surprised by his response, "I know you won't rat me out, anyways, I also had a suspicion that it was someone from the Urchins that pulled the attack…Who was it?"

Frankie sighed, reaching over for a cigarette and lighter, "Look, ever since your departure from the Urchins, things have gotten from bad to worse."

"I don't care about them; I only worked for Spyke to find a cure for Tangie." Responds Cobalt.

"I know…Ok look, when you left, some new blood showed up with the big boss. He was a high schooler-think he attends your school, he's the new right hand man now."

The smoke from the cigarette is strong and very unpleasant; Cobalt coughs a bit. "Don't you know those things aren't good for you?" asks Cobalt, putting his hand over his mouth and nose.

"Yeah, but it's a force of habit." Inhaling the smoke with pleasure.

"Continue on Frankie, who is the new blood? Is he the one who gave the orders to assassinate my friend?" pressed Cobalt.

"Aye, but it was the wrong one." He said nonchalantly.

"Wrong one?"

"Aye, you see, you had three big fish with you. Two girls-Inkling girl with violet hued tentacles and an Octoling; you also had a boy with Yellow tentacles with you too." Flinging the cigarette in the ash tray across the room.

"What about them?" Cobalt asks with concern.

"Turns out one of them is the daughter of a Mafioso, the other is the princess of the Octarians. The boy is a son of an influential drug lord that runs the underground of Beacon Hill."

Cobalt didn't faze from the news, he learned of Reice and Sally's past from them upfront on a random day when everyone was hanging out together-it was Fuchsia's that he wondered.

 _Why is the princess of our rivals living among us? Why hasn't she told any of us about this secret? Are those Octarians planning something?_ Questions continued racing through his mind as he holds his head, trying to find an answer.

"The new blood wanted to assassinate one of those three targets. They targeted the mafiosa first, but it looks like your friend saw it coming and took the bullet for her. The man who fired the bullet was given those orders by the new blood and was told to flee and he hit the wrong target." He got up and walked over to his kitchen, which was over in the corner near the same hallway that'd lead to his bedroom and bathroom.

"Who's the new blood?" rushed Cobalt.

"I can't say his name, but I can give you a clue since we're friends. He is a 2nd year at your school; your teammates faced _his_ team last week and suffered a loss."

Cobalt pieced it all together, "Cameron!"

Frankie shakes his head yes, "Looks like you weren't a top assassin for nothing."

"Where is he right now!?" demands Cobalt, with a vicious aura beginning to manifest itself.

"Whoa calm down! You won't stand a chance against him! He's a ninja, a very skilled one too; he'll be an absolute mismatch for you." Settling Cobalt down on the couch, attempting to calm him.

"Ninja?"

"Yes, he is the leader of the Hayama ninja clan, the biggest in Inkopolis." He exclaimed with anger, "You'll get murdered before you even reach him!"

Cobalt grins with evil intent, "Who said I'd go in there alone?" Cobalt gets up and heads for the exit, tossing a roll of 1000 dollar bills at Frankie, "We never had this conversation." He winked.

Cobalt exits the building, night befalls him. He walks over to a Black Stingray and enters the passenger side. He looks over and sees Sky next him, snoring loudly.

"Wake up, I got the information we need." Shaking her.

"Huh? Oh…cool." She starts the car, and they drive off; Frankie stands by the window, suspiciously watching them.

"So what did you find?" asks Sky, still sleepy.

He explains everything that he learned from Frankie, telling her everything she needed to know and then-some.

"So looks like we can plan our attack!" giving him a fist bump.

"But, with our forces, we face a massive disadvantage…" he looked at Sky; her scary expression.

"So, Cameron's the one who caused all this! And he's targeting our friends too!?"-Grasping the steering wheel tighter-"I'll end his worthless life myself!"

"Guess he'll be in for a rude awakening…" added Cobalt as they drove back into the city.


	17. Rank Wars arc: Squidcom vs Kidvel

The last week for Squidcom was spent on intense training for Squidcom; their next opponents are Kidvel, the second best team in the school. They camped out at the Inkopolis plaza, destroying everyone in their path. The school still buzzed about their passionate performance in their loss last week, earning a small following of students. There wasn't much socializing for them though, their full attention was on one goal: win every match from now one until Azule wakes up from his coma.

Today, the venue for their showdown would be at the Ancho-V games office complex. Squidcom enters the week 2-2, currently in the 6th seed, having dropped from 4th after their heartbreak defeat to the Rebels; Kidvel is 4-0, sitting in 2nd place with an intimidating Ace in Pastelle, the team captain. Fuchsia sits next to Tangie with nervousness for how the outcome of the match might turn out.

"Fuchsia what's wrong? You look tense!"

Fuchsia had been so focused that she forgotten Tangie's presence, "Oh it's just that…Pastelle, the leader of Kidvel, is a close childhood friend of mine."

Tangie looked lost, "Eh?"

"She's like another big sister to me, and seeing her go up against the others…I don't know who to root for!"

Tangie gives her a pat on the head, "No problem! Root for both of them!"

Fuchsia pouts as the match begins-Tangie didn't help at all! "Oh, have you heard anything from Cobalt?" asks Fuchsia, noticing his absence.

Tangie looks down with a sad expression, "No, I have no idea where he could be."

The match begins, Kidvel storms to the main area inking the turf in their bright Reddish-Orange ink. Squidcom rushes forward, using the same tactic as last week.

"They'll be going up against a strong team." Analyzed Fuchsia, "Kidvel's team of Two Rollers, One Shooter and One Charger are the issue. It's the exact same lineup as last week, and then the fact that this is a stronger team overall with more experienced players."

"Pastelle's the pretty one with the green hair over there?" pointing to Pastelle.

"Yes, she's quite the skilled player. If the others are going to have a chance to win, they'll need to go through her."

The match is intense! Squidcom and Kidvel exchange turf and splats from left to right; the match remains in a deadlock. Pastelle gets a double splat on Violet and Sally with her Custom Splatterscope.

 _This isn't good! At this rate we'll lose any momentum we had!-_ an image of Azule's laughing smile enters his mind- _I...Can't lose! For his sake I can't allow them to defeat us!_ Thought Reice, gritting his teeth with heavy pressure applied, defending the turf until the girls respawn, he tightens his grip on the roller and begins inking aimlessly; Kidvel swims forward, and surrounds Reice from three angles like a pack of wolves ready to attack.

"You had a good run friend! It's a shame we have to beat you under these conditions." Salutes Pastelle, splatting Reice mercilessly with one shot.

The tempo of the match slows down as Kidvel begins to defend their 70-30 lead; Time is running out, only 25 seconds remaining on the game clock. Sally makes a final push forward trying to drive back Kidvel, Charging her Heavy Splatling and making a thunderous roar as she blasts everyone back. Pastelle throws a Splat bomb in a rushed attempt to get the quick splat and seal the victory, but Sally counters with a Splash wall.

Reice and Violet return with a bang, both of them help splat a member of Kidvel; Pastelle and one other member dodge in time and make a retreat. 10 seconds are left on the clock as Sally and the others continue their comeback.

 _Just a little longer!_ Strains Sally to herself, leading the comeback.

Time expires, the audience roars with applause for such an exciting match. Pastelle and her team stand there before Squidcom; stunned, but not upset. Pastelle walks toward them with disappointment on her face. Squidcom sat on the ground exhausted; Reice lays on the ground like a rug, Sally breathes heavily looking at the sky, Violet kneeled on the ground with her Splatterscope as her support.

"You guys played great!" congratulates Pastelle, helping up Sally and Violet as her teammates help Reice up.

Fuchsia and Tangie jumped up out their chairs cheering at the top of their lungs. Reice looks up at the scoreboard and gasps emphatically, with tears welling up.

"We Won!" celebrates Tangie throwing her hands in the air and giving Fuchsia a hug, tears running down her cheeks.

Violet rests her hand on her chest and closes her eyes, _This one's for you Azule_ , smiling to herself. Sally shakes all the Kidvel player's hands and goes over to celebrate with the others; they huddle up.

"On my count everybody!" readied Sally, with glistening Salmon pink eyes, "1...2…3!"

"Squidcom!" yelled them all, jumping around to celebrate their first win after their vow to Azule. They finally got over the first hump on their way to reaching their goal.

That day became the turnaround for Squidcom, winning the next two matches in convincing fashion and maintaining the 6th seed. Squidcom spent those couple of weeks hanging out whenever they weren't visiting Azule in the hospital or practicing for Rank Wars. The group went out to restaurants, the mall and even spent a day in Octo Valley, meeting Fuchsia's Sister and learning about Octarian history.

The gang is currently at a farm field in west Octo Valley picking out different fruits to make smoothies back at Shiva's house; Shiva had been lecturing them on Octarian history and taking them to different important sites in Octarian history.

Tangie picks out a bunch of Strawberries and dumps them into her basket, "Wow! Fuchsia, you never told us about your massive farm!?" awed Tangie, tasting one of the Strawberries- Super Sweet!

"Well, I had to save some secrets…" grabbing a mango from the Mango tree nearby.

"But Fuchsia, I never expected you to make such wonderful friends!" butted in Shiva with her big sister presence, handing everyone some strawberry peach lemonade.

"I'm curious though, where's my sweet Azule?" she wondered; Fuchsia, Sally and Violet all did a spit-take. The three girls stood there astonished, Shiva laughed, unaware of his current condition.

"About that…" paused Reice- gathering the right words to say, "He's in the hospital with a coma…"

Shiva drops the lemonade, "What…!?" with a shocked expression. She puts her hand to her forehead, "How? Why?" she asks, clear concern in her voice.

"Someone shot him in the face." Added Sally, resting her basket of apples down.

Shiva's concern turns to anger, she clenches her fist, with a different look in her eye-one that not even Fuchsia had ever seen. "Do you know who did it?" -They all shook their heads "no" slowly with sadness all over their faces-; Shiva walks inside to make a phone call.

"Fuchsia, I didn't know your sister cared so much about Azule…" Said Violet- a little uneasy.

"Yeah, when we first met, she took an immediate liking to him." grabbing her hand tightly as she remembered their first encounter- smiling at how friendly he was.

"Can't blame her…" adds Sally, nonchalantly stealing a grape from Reice's basket and eating it; much to his dismay.

"Yeah, Azule's a great guy. It isn't a surprise to see him make friends with anyone he meets; he's got that charm." Tangie adds, also stealing a grape from Reice.

Sky picks up the phone; she's in a dimly lit room on the computer.

"Shiva? What happened? I can't keep up with what you're saying!" fumbling the phone.

"Sky, why didn't you tell me what happened to Azule!?Tell me who harmed him!" she demands in a shaken voice.

Sky sighs and massages her eyebrows-putting the phone on speaker, "Shiva you know if I'd told you what you would've done…"

"I know! But this your little brother we're talking about…for so many years you enriched me with adventures and stories about him that… that I've come to accept him as my own too." -Beginning to sniffle- "I always wanted to have a brother, and when I saw him, I knew he would make the perfect one." She stops her sniffling and her voice tightens, "Sky, I know someone targeted him-I remembered when you figured out the Black Urchins were after him and his friends, and I know you're planning something. Whatever it is, count me in!

"Ok hold on, yes I have a plan to get revenge on the people who did it. But I rather speak in person about something like this, I'll meet you in OctoValley next week once I wrap up business over here. I have someone you will want to meet who found out the culprits- we'll need a squad of trusted people only, so don't bring in anyone unnecessary if it jeopardizes our plan, ok?" Shiva keeps quiet, "Of course I'm upset about all this, but I can't panic, I know he'll be fine-He's my blood." Adds Sky, playing with her bobble hat.

"Good, I'll see you soon." Calmed Shiva.


	18. Rank Wars arc: Curtain Call

The school news for the week had the headlines: Elites vs. Squidcom, match of the regular season! Indeed tomorrow's match is probably the biggest match for Squidcom, the last match of the regular season before they hit the playoffs-against the best team in the school. But, for Squidcom, the nerve racking feeling they had was not only that; this is the team Azule's sister is on. They all know how distraught she was when she heard of his coma and of how talented she is, she'll surely stand in their way.

Violet sat in the room, watching Azule, lay there lifeless. Reice and Sally went grocery shopping for stuff at their dorms, Fuchsia and Tangie had to pick up something for Pastelle- So they also weren't here; Only Violet and Azule were alone.

Violet's face is flushed, her palms sweating as she gazes at his innocent sleeping face with the upper part of his head wrapped in bandages. She notices his signature camouflage blue army hat sitting on the desk next to his bed; she gets up, approaching the hat.

"I know you probably can't hear me right now…"-in a barely audible tone-"But for quite some time, I have been thinking about you." She picks up the hat and observes the finely stitched "L.A.R.S" name. "I guess this can't count as a confession since you're not awake… and you probably wouldn't return my feelings anyway but…" gently placing the hat on her head, blushing bright like a tomato- "I really like-" the door knob turns, making a sound; Violet rushes the hat off her head and places it on the desk and then swan dives to the chair.

Sky opens the door, "Oh! I knew I heard something! What's up Violet?" she salutes, carrying a vase of flowers over to his desk. "I see you are by yourself…where the others are?" placing the vase next to his hat; Violet's face is still red from the fact she almost got caught-especially by his sister.

"Uh…they all had errands to run, but they'll soon be back!" still feeling awkward about her actions just before; Sky picks up the mood fast and grows a devilish grin.

"Was... I interrupting something?" she asked, poking fun at Violet; Violet panics, trying to find a response.

"N-no nothing was happening between us!" In complete denial-shaking her hands rapidly as she saw Sky's devilish smile grow more and more.

"Oh? So you weren't trying on his hat and making your confession? If I didn't walk through that door, who knows what you could've done you naughty girl!" exposing her on the spot; Violet's face is bright red again to the point of smoke coming out her ears, she covers her face in embarrassment.

Sky guffawed, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Besides, it was pretty obvious. anyone could see it from a mile away."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She tosses his hat to her and makes an exit, "I won't disturb you and your moment alone with him...although...you have quite the bad taste in men..." winking at Violet and leaving.

Violet hugs his hat and remembers the time she spent with him, the time she unveiled her past to him, the walk home that day where they held hands, their teamwork at the turf wars, _please get better Azule-_ putting on his cap and changing her personality-one to fit Azule.

The day is finally here, the final match of the rank wars regular season. Squidcom vs. the Elites is the primary match up that everyone looks forward to, given the underlying story behind their matchup. The venue for today's list of rank war matches are at Blackbelly Skate Park, in Downtown Blackbelly.

Violet sits with the others before the match, nervous for the big showdown that's about to happen. Cobalt appears from nowhere and surprises Tangie and the others.

"Cobalt! Where the hell have you been!?" yells Tangie punching him in the face and sending him 20 feet across from them; squidcom and bystanders alike are amazed by her sudden strength.

Tangie stomps over to him and grabs him by the shirt and drags over to them, "Tell us where you have been!"

Cobalt grabs the back of his neck-massaging it, "I searched for the people behind the attack on Azule and found out who the person behind it all was…"

They all get wide eyed as he explains his search and the revelation he uncovered behind who they really were after and the person pulling the strings. Violet covers her mouth, her eyes dilated in severe shock. Fuchsia shows a stone face, and Tangie and Sally are enraged.

"You mean to tell me that Cameron's behind all this?" asked Reice, scratching his head.

"Yes, a close source told me." Confirmed Cobalt.

"Currently, Sky and I are planning to bring them down- for good! I wanted to ask you guys if you're in…"

They stood there with so many questions on their face, "You're planning on taking it down?" asks Reice with skepticism.

"Yes, Sky and I are currently going forward. But, I want to know if you'll join in getting revenge."

"You can count me in!" Said Sally with resolve, "I have a message I want to deliver to that scumbag personally!" with a tightened fist; the rest looked at each other.

"I guess that's a yes from all of us!" concluded Reice.

At that very moment, Cameron passes by with his team, Squidforce. Squidforce gave them their first loss of the season and currently sits 3rd in the standings; If Squidcom stays in 6th, they'll meet Squidforce in the first round for a rematch-now it's a personal match with the news they just received from Cobalt.

Sally glares at Cameron, holding up a fist ready to fight; Reice holds her back from doing anything that'll get her suspended or expelled. Fuchsia and Violet also give him an unpleasant stare, both with anger in their eyes.

"Hey now…I appreciate you ladies staring at me, but I'd appreciate if your blood lust wasn't so obvious."-Turning to Sally-"What's wrong pinky? Did I hurt your feelings a while back?"

"You'll pay!" she said in a vicious tone; Cameron walks away laughing with his teammates; they'd already won their match and secured 3rd place and now awaited their opponents for the playoffs. Squidcom were still in troubled waters, they were 6th place but a loss for them today and with the win for Famitsu, the 7th seed, would drop them to 7th. At the same time, they have an opportunity to win this match and still stay in 6th since Tentatek, the 5th seed, already secured their spot; Meaning they could get their grudge match against Squidforce.

The principal calls them up for the match to begin. Squidcom huddles together, putting one fist in the middle and they all close their eyes, "This is our final match for the regular season, we'll need to give it our all against our opponents today-they're someone we care for, but today they'll be our enemy!" preaches Sally, "Squidcom!"

"Fight!" shouts the others.

The four march out to the spawn area and prepare for the mighty battle that awaits them!


	19. Rank Wars arc: Showdown at Blackbelly

Weeks ago, they all knew this day would come-the day they'd face the Elites. Squidcom doesn't say a word at all,standing completely focused and ready to win. On the other side, the Elites also stood ready, with no one moving a muscle and completely relaxed; the Elites had experienced pressure like this before and this match was nothing different.

The whistle blows and both teams rush out the gate at full force; the crowd begins cheering, one half cheers for the Elites: the 4 time defending winners of the rank wars, while other half cheers for Squidcom: the new kids on the block. Sally heads into 2 on 1 scenario against Aaron and Austin, the Shooter and Roller users of the Elites. _No worries, this is only a team of first years. They can't possibly look to overpower us?_ Thought Aaron, approaching Sally with Austin giving him support.

"Right from the beginning we're already seeing a match-up between the two aces." Comments Fuchsia, watching the match closely as tangie takes a bite into her burger-making Fuchsia hungry.

"Sally will win this 2 on 1 easily." Added Tangie, sitting back in the chair and savoring the delicious burger; Fuchsia raises an eyebrow of envy.

"You're very confident in her…" with a smirk and beady-eyes, scooting closer to snatch the burger from her.

"I saw how she reacted to the news Cobalt gave earlier, its hell for the Elites if they think they can stop her." Sitting up and offering a bite to Fuchsia; Fuchsia accepts. Cobalt returns with snacks, "You're late!" squints Tangie with her eyes at him and a fiery aura around her; A cold sweat drop befalls from him, knowing he's still in the dog house with her after he kept her the dark for weeks about where he'd been and, to make matters worse it happened to involve Sky, Azule's ultra beautiful older sister. Tangie tightens her glare on him when he looks away from her in fear of what she'll do to him when the others leave them alone.

Sally goes berserk, splatting Austin so hard that his football helmet falls off! Aaron retreats, _Holy squid! This girl is crazy!_ He thought, throwing a burst bomb to get some ink on her; Sally cancels it out with her splash wall and proceeds forward.

Reice and Violet square off against Sky and Pearl, the two charger users of the Elites, Reice defends the lower ground as Violet covers him from above on the balcony. Sky and Pearl aim towards Reice but, Reice moves out the way in the nick of time, avoiding the lethal blows that they fired. Violet splats Pearl instantly as a result and does a good amount of damage to Sky as well. Squidcom commands the game firmly with 2:30 left; the Elites regroup.

"Good job guys, let's get keep the pressure going!" yelled Sally, inking into the opposing territory as Reice joins her in support to tail the fleeing Aaron.

Violet keeps her high ground, switching between areas and eventually taking the central platform. Sally takes the left ramp as Reice secures the open area of the Elites- prepared for the assault about to happen. The Elites exit the spawn area and bombard Reice with a collection of sub weapons from burst bombs to suction bombs, splatting him in the process.

Sally's mind begins to race, _Should I rush in and take them all at once or stand back and secure the middle ground…If I rush in I risk getting splat and giving ground to them, but if I stay back and defend the middle ground with Violet then I risk giving them an opening!_ Sally looks back at Violet, who's aiming and taking shots at the Elites and swims back to her.

Violet notices Sally's sudden retreat, "Sally?"

Sally doesn't look up, "Violet, take down as many as you can, I'll support you in any way I can." returning back into squid form and swimming forward.

Violet beams a smile and gains a boost of confidence. For quite some time in their battles, Sally's been known as the team ace, but in the real truth, Violet has been the most important player for them in performance, showing up in crucial moments. _If Violet can keep the central platform in her possession, we should be able to win, my focus will be to support her from here on out._

Violet's face is still beaming with confidence as her aim reaches Austin and Pearl; _Sally's putting her faith in me! I can't let her down! I'll do my best to bring this win home!_ Violet pulls the trigger yet again and splats Aaron.

"Oh? You guys are playing us tough!" remarked Sky, "I think it's high time your big sister teach you a lesson!" She added, moving forward with accelerated speed.

Sally fires rapidly at her, but she avoids them in succession and splats Sally on the spot; Reice moves in to catch her off guard. Sky's blind spot is open as Reice tries to splat her from behind and Violet aims to splat her from atop, but, Austin and Pearl come just in time to block all attacks. Aaron splats Violet from behind and Sky catches Reice, splatting him too; with a minute on the clock, Squidcom are under pressure as the Elites regain the lead and the advantage of securing the central platform.

"One more attack! We're almost there!" Shouted Sally, leading the charge.

The two teams enter an all out battle with ink flying everywhere. Sky takes to the central platform to begin sniping, Pearl grabs the balcony right behind and Aaron and Austin make the forward push. Sally enters a deadlock battle against Aaron, both of them going all out to grab the advantage. Reice grabs a one on one with Austin, both rollers leaving all they have on the turf with defensive strategies and opportunistic splats. Violet takes on both Pearl and Sky, dodging their shots with succession.

"Woah! They're playing like crazy…" Tangie remarks, grabbing some popcorn from Cobalt's bag; Cobalt shimmies in his seat, _why are you such a glutton? you'd nearly be one the prettiest girl in the school if you didn't have such an appetite._ Tangie gives him an angry look and pinches his ear, "I can hear what you're thinking you moron!" blushing with embarrassment.

"It's a battle of will power; both teams are playing for something that they care deeply about." butts-in Fuchsia, feeling like a third wheel.

"It's an incredible sight to see…" added Cobalt.

 _20 seconds on the clock and my heart's racing like this!? I've never had a rush like this! Is…is this what they call adrenaline? I don't think I'll be able to walk for a bit after this!_ Thought Violet, continuing to avoid being splatted by Sky.

"Stay still!" yells Pearl in frustration leaping from the balcony.

"No! Get back Pearl!" commanded Sky, waving her to fall back.

"Gotcha!" shouted Sally, splatting both Pearl and Sky.

Squidcom seizes the lead! But, Aaron and Austin begin their defense. Aaron drops back from Sally to avoid getting splatted and so does Austin; it's futile though. Squidcom has a different look in their eyes-a savage one, they don't have an ounce of hesitation in their actions.

 _T-terrifying! This is the first years!? Man, Azule's one lucky kid! To inherit a team of this nature…They could give Beacon Hill and the Special Forces big problems if they continue with this intensity in their play._ Thought Aaron, realizing the result was already decided.

The whistle blows, the entire skate park erupts as the results are displayed, people jumping up and down waving their hands in the air chanting "Squidcom…Squidcom!" Tangie, Cobalt and Fuchsia give each other high fives and rush down to meet up with the others. For the first time this season, the Elites lost a match, and to Squidcom of all teams on the last day.

"They won't be undefeated!?" yelled one student, "Does this mean Squidcom's the best team now?" yelled another.

For the first time, Squidcom became the heroes of the school. They earned everyone's respect in their heartbreak losses to Squidforce and the Rebels, now they became a fan favorite with their outstanding performance against the best team in the entire school. Sally, Violet and Reice lay on the floor fatigued-looking up at the light blue sky; they all give each other a fist bump and laugh. Sky and the Elites walk over to them and shake their hands, helping them up too.

"Goodness me! You guys are scarier than I thought!" said Pearl; Squidcom all blushed trying to be humble.

"You…really wanted this win." added Aaron, turning his attention to Sally.

"We knew, Azule would go all out against you guys. It was only natural that we'd do the same in his absence." Spoke Sally in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well I'm proud. You guys played like a team possessed, and I like it!" Sky added, holding her fist out, "Next time, we'll win! We can't let our under class-men show us up!"

They all closed their eyes briefly and in sync, "We'll beat you again!"

The members of the Elites gave them hugs and walked out to Tangie and the others. Tangie jumps for joy after witnessing such an incredible match, Fuchsia stays composed-not allowing herself to radiate too much attention; Sky and Cobalt exchange a quick glance at each other, knowing the plan's in set.

Squidcom celebrate the victory afterwards, visiting Azule at the hospital and telling him everything that happened, hoping there might be progress for his condition. To their surprise, Azule cracks a small and barely visible-but there, smile, giving the others hope that he'll be fine.

"So it seems your next match will be against Squidforce in the playoffs…" opened Cobalt, walking with them all down the street to the dorms.

"We'll crush Cameron! We'll destroy them and their spirits next week!" states Sally with a straight face. No else says a word to the other, continuing an awkward walk back to the dorms. Everyone knew how much Sally was hurt by Azule's coma, for Sally, Azule represents the light in her life that she lacked for so long. the many lonely days she'd spend worrying about Reice and his little sisters, the days spent taking care of them, the many nights she'd cry alone in her room-knowing she wouldn't see her parents when she went to sleep at night and not see them in the morning. For Sally, Azule's simple but powerful words of "This team is a family." resonates with her deeply; She has another family that she can see all the time, one she can love and share memories with.

For the next week, Sally doesn't say a word to the others; She keeps silent and sort of in a trance. When Reice and Violet looked to practice after school, she simply refused, choosing to practice alone in a 4 on 1 game everyday afterschool at the Inkopolis Plaza. The others began to worry; Reice knew how much she could be when it comes to competition, but he knew if she continued to overwork herself, she'd collapse on the spot.

The night before the Playoffs began, the girls sat around the coffee table to have one of their daily discussions; Sally was absent again.

"Friya, I remember, I didn't see you play yesterday in Squidforce's victory…Instead I saw someone else?" says Violet, getting her tentacles braided by Brittany.

Friya's eyes begin to water, "He…He said I'm not worth the trouble!" quivering her lips; Brittany stops braiding.

"What?" they say in sync with shocked expressions.

"Captain Cam doesn't think I'm good enough to be their roller, he replaced me with one of his friends and kicked me off the team." Clenching her fist, with tears streaming down her face, "I…tried so hard! I tried my best help! But he said that it's my fault that we didn't get first place."

Violet closes her eyes and begins to remember a something from her childhood. The many times she'd been bullied by her fellow school mates because of her family. The many times she'd been put down by her own relatives, "You're worthless! Undeserving! Trash!" Constantly she'd been called those things by her own family and school peers.

Violet slams a fist on the table, gritting her teeth while looking down at her feet; Friya and Brittany are caught off guard by her sudden action, it didn't suit her personality, she's the shy and quiet one of her team and dorm.

Violet keeps her head down, "Do you want payback?" she asked in an intimidating voice.

"Yes…I want to show him and the others that I'm not some tool they can just throw away whenever they're done using. I'm someone with my feelings, feelings that are currently harboring hatred! Hell yes I want payback Violet!"

Violet slowly lifts head up with a devilish grin, "Join our team! Let's break with emotions with force!" Brittany backs away, spooked at the uncharacteristic darkness surrounding the two girls.

"Count me in." shaking her hand.


	20. Rank Wars arc: The Quarterfinals

Squidcom sits nervous watching the Rebels, the 4th seed, play against Tentatek, the 5th seed. Today's playoff matches are being held in the school gym, for the final, on the school field. Violet had informed everyone earlier that Friya would be joining their team for the match today. Sally and the others didn't seem upset by the decision once she heard the reason for why Friya was admitted into the team.

"Just this once…" Patting her on the back, "you can join but only for this match, ok? The fourth spot on the team belongs to another person and he means the world to us."

Friya nods and shakes her hand, "I promise I won't let you down!"

They all sat together and watched as the Rebels grabbed victory against Tentatek in close one; 54-45. Everyone rises and heads to the spawn area, cool and calm headed, staring down Squidforce across from them on the other side of the gigantic gym.

 _Revenge, revenge, revenge, revenge!_ That's all that races through Sally's mind as they walk closer and closer to the spawn point. Her body unconsciously trembling with anxiousness knowing the target is just a moment away from her grasp. Sally closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

The whistle blows, Sally opens her eyes with a savage expression her face and darts out the gate-leaving behind her teammates. Sally inks everything in her sight, reach the middle area before anyone else. Sally proceeds to the enemy turf, _you'll pay! I'll make you all pay!_ Her intensity grows the closer she gets to Squidforce, inking everywhere in front of her.

Squidforce finally reach her line of vision and a light shines in her dilated eyes. She leaps forward and splats one of them and then pushes the rest of Squidforce back with her splash wall. Sally continues applying brute force to her play, not allowing a single member of Squidforce to pass; Violet and the others join her. Cameron notices Friya on the enemy team and grows a look of displeasure.

"So you've joined the enemy huh?" widening his eyes while avoiding the shots being fired by Sally and Violet.

"Yeah, you're getting what you deserve!" She yelled, splatting him instantly.

Squidcom continue their move, gaining full control of the territory; 72-28. _How could she!?...How? Did she know I would get upset? N-No…I…_ Cameron in the state of respawning, he struggles with the situation at hand, he'd been mentoring Friya, growing emotionally attached to her. _You were supposed to be my new Sky, but this time one that'd stay by my side! One who wouldn't leave me for some jock head!_ He makes a visual comparison of Sky and Friya, holding his hand out to reach her. She slaps his hand away and dissolves into stardust; Cameron respawns and roars, turning the entire audience's attention to him.

1:30 left on the clock, both teams are locked in a close battle. Since the 72-28 lead, Squidforce has rallied back to force it to a tied match with any ounce of ink being the difference. Cameron's been the difference maker, splatting Reice and Violet in one go and applying pressure to Sally and Friya.

Cobalt, Tangie, and Fuchsia sat with concern written on their faces; it's the first time Squidcom's been in a 4-on-4 match the entire season.

"It looks like they're finally feeling the effects of an even roster." Declared Fuchsia, putting her palm on her forehead and gently massaging; Cobalt and Tangie don't do anything comical for the first time.

"I don't see Reice and Violet making the special effort to take them down. Surely, Sally and Friya will have to pick up their slack.

45 seconds pass by; time's running out for Squidcom to seize the game. Squidforce have them by the throat, ready to end them at any minute. Cameron Splats Reice, Violet and Sally to gain the lead; Friya's left behind to battle against her former team.

"How does it feel to know you made such a foolish choice going against me?" Cameron snickers, cornering Friya, "Don't you just hate it when you can't get your way? Don't you just hate it when the one you care about leaves you? How dare you betray you low-life scum!"

Friya throws a suction bomb and forces Cameron back, "Shut up! What do you know about someone's feelings you emotionless twig!" she leaped forward and lands a triple splat-taking out everyone but Cameron.

"How dare you play with a woman's feelings!" she screams, her facial expression oozes the same nostalgia he experienced with Sky during their break up. _Don't give me that angry look…I'd never hurt your feelings…I was only doing what a good captain and mentor had to._ He said to himself, _why…why won't the words come out!?_

Friya splats Cameron and grabs the lead for Squidcom; 59-41. Squidcom returns to back up Friya, securing good spots to see out the remaining 20 seconds. Squidforce looks to make one final push to steal the victory. _No! I can't lose you too!_ Cries Cameron in his head, desperately trying to rewrite the ending that waits for them patiently, He feels his heart sink as she moves away farther and farther from him.

Sally awaits him in isolation and takes aim, "You're the reason! It's because of you!" she screamed, splatting him forcefully.

Squidcom wins with a score of 64-36, but the real story was the Friya vs. Squidforce story; the audience cheers the new addition on Friya and Squidcom begins to become a favorite in the playoffs-having knocked off the 3rd seed Squidforce in the revenge game.

That night was another night of celebration as Squidcom danced the night away at the hospital with Azule. It's a joyous day for them, grabbing a huge win over Squidforce in the revenge game and securing a spot in the Semi finals against Kidvel, the 2nd seed team with the goddess of green, Pastelle; Fuchsia shudders after hearing the nickname of her close friend.

Meanwhile, in a area far away from the hospital. Cameron appears before a figure who sits on a throne of sorts. The surrounding area was dimly lit and filled with different grunts and subordinates kneeling before him.

"I hear you lost your game today?" taunted the silhouette figure; Cameron shows deep regret.

"My apologies Master Hayama, I faced against Tokugawa's friends. They had a team I was not prepared to face…please spare me master." Groveling at the figure's feet.

"Please…call me Kida, master doesn't suit me…" staring at Cameron, kicking him in the face afterwards.

Getting up and grabbing him by the tentacles, "You're a useless tool you know that? I gave you simple instructions to assassinate and retrieve the items earlier! Instead your man shoots an innocent bystander and lets the items get away! Now, as a result I have the Blue samurai plotting an attack on me with the help of Midnight Sky!" throwing him back on the floor and sitting on the throne, leaning back into the chair.

"Blue samurai… Midnight Sky…? You couldn't possibly mean _them_! They're busy with playoffs!" exclaimed Cameron, crawling to Kida.

"You had another chance to retrieve the items today! I heard you lost miserably too. How could the proud son of the 2nd Great Turf War hero and master Tamaki Shibuya, now you're just a Ronin! A fallen samurai!" jeered Kida; Cameron tightens his fist.

"Don't say my father's name!" he shouted, standing up and unsheathing his sword.

"Oh? And what will you possibly do? You're in my territory working for _me_ ; you can't be so delusional to believe you can start a fight in here and walk away alive!"

Cameron doesn't say a word; he sheathes the monstrous blade and kneels down reluctantly. The subordinates and grunts giggle at the second-in-command's foolish action.

"In two weeks, we'll strike them right where it hurts…we'll attack the hospital where that boy is staying. When we raid the hospital, Cameron, you will kill that boy-your choice if you want it bloody or to pull the life support. I honestly don't care, I just want him eliminated; surely Midnight Sky would crumble if her little brother dies hmm?" glancing over at Cameron, aware of his past and feelings for the dangerous woman.

"I see she's quite the lady, one with which you share some history with? She'd make a fine madam to me don't you think?" mocking Cameron where it hurts; Cameron unsheathes his sword and puts it straight against Kida's throat, trickling a little drop of Purple blood.

"I'll slit your throat if you dare try anything on her…" putting his sword away, realizing the amount of guns and swords that aim at him.

Kida laughs with great amusement, "Excellent! You've finally returned to us! I hope you will follow through with this next mission." He dismisses everyone and guffaws loudly; he's the man with all the power in Inkopolis, he can get whatever he wants.

The week leading up to the showdown between Kidvel and Squidcom was headlined as: A battle for second place.

"Kidvel spent the last two years finishing as runner ups to the Elites, losing all four of the finals. Kidvel's lead by the gorgeous Pastelle Greenwood, the prettiest girl in SAHS and amongst the best players in Inkopolis with a high S rank as well as the 19th spot in the top 25 and she's a professional in the workforce, working as a state trooper at IPD: Inkopolis Police Department. Kidvel as a team was also stacked with some formidable foes such as Parker, Pastelle's boyfriend and lead tactician with his Carbon roller. Taylor, the only shooter on the team with his sploosh-o-matic; Nelson, the second roller, uses the Dynamo roller and capitalizes on the opportunity that Pastelle provides for him. Pastelle is the charger of the team, using a custom Kelp splatterscope, she's going to be a huge issue for you guys if you don't cover her. My suggestion is to take her out the equation, eliminate Pastelle, and you have the victory secured." Fuchsia gave a hearty lecture on how they were going to stack against the mighty foe before them.

"But Fuchsia, we already beat them before…I think we can beat them again." Said Reice with confidence, slouching over the chair; they were at the boy's dorm, planning their strategy for the game in a couple days.

"No Reice, we must alter our game plan! Pastelle is not the type of opponent to lose to someone twice and fall for the same tactics too. Last time, you won because of Sally's willpower and the clutch support, forcing them back. It is not like you dominated the match and sealed the victory with ease-that's the worry. Pastelle knew a chance rematch would come, we must not let them grab victory!"

Sally has a look of a girl ready to gossip, "hey, Fuchsia, why are you so obsessed with Pastelle? Do you _like_ her?" she raised her eyebrows up and down, "I think you like her!"

Fuchsia blushes hard and starts laughing until tears come out, "you think I like her? No it's quite different you see. Pastelle is to me what Sky is to Azule, a big sister. One unlike Shiva, who's your super caring and irresponsible big sis who likes to make to _fun_ , Pastelle is the responsible big sister who'd always come to visit me when I was younger. It is very similar to how Sky visits Shiva."

"Anyways, study the notes that are prepared for you! We must not take them lightly! They are the 2nd seed team and we are in the Semi finals, one more game until the Finals!" she claps her hands and brings them in for a group hug; everyone was shocked by how engaged she was for this specific match. _I'll show you Pastelle! I'm not the same little kid I was when you came, I'll help my family get the victory and reach the finals; we'll win it all for Azule and participate in the Fall preliminaries together…_

Pastelle relaxes on the balcony of her luxury apartment, staring off into the bluish orange sunset. Her Emerald green eyes are lost in the sight, voices fill her head as she has a flash back to when she was kid.

A boy and her run through the lush green meadows near Greenwater, Inkopolis. Pastelle takes the boy by the hand gives him a kiss on the forehead-he's got a striking resemblance to Azule, "You'll always be my little brother right? You won't ever leave me?" she said, giving him a big hug.

"Of course, I'll be the best brother I can be! I want to stay by your side until we grow old!"

 _The memories I shared with him were among the happiest in my life,_ continuing her recollection, _Verde, my precious little brother._

"Mom… What happened!? Verde got in a car accident!?" cries Pastelle with horror, holding onto her mother's arm.

"He's…gone." She responded beginning to weep.

Pastelle runs into the hospital room and bawls over the dead body of her beloved little brother.

Pastelle sheds tears as she halts the rush, not wanting to relive the nightmare of losing the most important boy in her life. Pastelle continues to view the sunset, seeing it go all the way down. _Azule, please come back to us. There's so much you haven't done._

It's the big day, the first semi final. Squidcom and Kidvel prepare for the rematch that the school, outside audience and even the scouts awaited. Fuchsia gave a pre game speech beforehand, pumping them up for the fight they were heading into.

"This match is more than a semi final, it is our big chance…a chance to seize for ourselves and reach the remarkable goal of appearing in the finals. I know you guys are capable of achieving victory; you have done it before against them! Show your best performance against them and add another story to give to Azule when he wakes up!"

"You gave a great speech earlier." Patted Tangie; Fuchsia's embarrassed.

Covering her face "I only said what I was feeling…"

"Well, those are some pretty good feelings; I'd say the others heard your words loud and clear. Sally, Reice and Violet all smile as they remember her speech; _Win the game for him!_ Sharing the same thought

The whistle blows as the audience cheers for the long awaited match, a match between the 2nd seed Kidvel: a team riddled with Runner up failures against Squidcom: the underdogs who've managed to overthrow Squidforce and steal key victories against Kidvel and the Elites in the regular season


	21. Rank Wars arc: 1st Semi Final match!

Ink splatters everywhere like little a kid trying to bake a cake for the first time. Kidvel has the early lead with the help of Pastelle creating chance opportunities for Parker and Nelson. Taylor takes a different route from them, avoiding any encounter with Sally and Violet. _Give me the roller; I'll handle him with ease._

Taylor remembers the game plan that Parker explained the night before in their meeting at Micky Donald's. "The plan is simple; we can't stop their ace, Sally or their clutch sniper, Violet. But there is one person we can eliminate to force a 4-on-2…" Parker pulls a mini whiteboard and black marker from his bag, "If you look here…" drawing a play, "Reice has a tendency to fall back and defend his team's own turf, at the same time, he'll play forward to offer support for Sally. Our goal should be to eliminate him; leaving Sally exposed, and then gang up on her. As for Violet, Pastelle can handle her."

Pastelle crosses her arms, "I think we should hold a certain formation, kind of like a triangle. Parker and Nelson take the front, while I support from behind. Taylor gets the separate assignment of Reice since he has the shooter to counter Reice's roller.

Resuming the match, Kidvel's triangle formation shows good results as they gain more turf to take a commanding 61-39 lead. Reice bumps into Taylor, an inopportune moment for Reice. _I have to find a way around him…if I don't, Sally and Violet will surely get splatted._ Reice grips his roller and shouts, "You shall not pass!"Slamming the roller down to spread more ink across the area; Taylor stands back and throws an Inkmine, anticipating Reice to move forward. Reice avoids the ink mine as it detonates, but gets drenched in enemy ink; a single shot would easily splat him. Taylor pops from behind and splats him, shifting the advantage to Kidvel.

"So that's their game plan." Said Fuchsia, analyzing Kidvel's performance, "Their main objective is to eliminate Reice and focus on Sally and Violet, since Reice is crucial support for both of them."

"Humph! When Azule gets back, we'll win every game. The team we have now is already a playoff team worthy of a semi final appearance…maybe even a final… " Puffs Tangie; Cobalt's mind is somewhere else.

Fuchsia slaps Cobalt on the back of the head, "Hey, earth to Cobalt! You ok? You seem to be focused on something else…"

Cobalt shrugs off her worries, "yeah I'm fine. I guess I must have been lost in my thoughts for a second." Fuchsia's suspicion grows.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the upcoming plan does it?" keeping her voice low, since they are in a school audience.

"I just feel like something bad is happening as we sit here…" beginning to lose himself in his thoughts again; Fuchsia pats him on the back, bringing him back to reality.

"No need to worry about that…focus on cheering for our friends. The plan can wait later." Cobalt eases himself and begins cheering along with Fuchsia and Tangie.

The game is at its peak! Squidcom had rallied back to make it a tie, forcing pressure on Kidvel, who were beginning to falter in attack. A little over a minute remains in the match, the first spot for the final lies in the balance. _We've come too far…experienced too many defeats at the hands of Sky's team. I refuse…I refuse to lose to her brother's team! I want my rematch with you Sky!_ Pastelle loses her composure, aggressively inking turf and attempting to splat Sally and Violet

Sky stands with her team, awaiting the result of the excellent battle between the 2nd and 6th seed. She remembers the two times she defeated Kidvel in the rank war finals consecutively, the many tears Kidvel shed as they suffered back to back defeats as first years, the words that Pastelle said last year that still rings in her thoughts. The resolve in the eyes of a first year, " _We'll meet you here again and get our payback, next year, prepare to surrender the throne_. Next year, the royals of Squid Academy will fall at our feet." She shivers, getting chills on the back of her neck after that recollection; the frantic feeling of being a target…Someone's prey...

The battle reaches a new height, no one giving any ground. Everyone avoids getting splatted and the match turns from a test of might, to a test of resolve; who wants the final more? The 2nd seed Kidvel that have revenge on their mind against the Elites, or is it the 6th seed who have overcame the odds and given themselves and opportunity to win it all for their captain who's in a coma. _Don't give an inch!_ Thought the trio simultaneously; Squidcom can smell an appearance to the final, its right in their hands for the taking, just one more push!

Sally throws a splash wall; Reice waits behind the wall, ready to splat as Sally swims to another area for a sneak attack. The splash wall disappears…and Reice is met with an ink mine, getting splatted in the process; the advantage shifts to Kidvel in the dying minutes of the crucial match. Violet splats Taylor immediately, getting payback for Reice, but it doesn't help her too much since she blows her cover. Sally makes one last aggressive attempt to get the win.

 _I should try to take down Pastelle…_ She infiltrates Kidvel's turf, inking an area unguarded. _As it stands, it'll be a loss if I don't make for big play-_ looking up at the scoreboard- _perhaps…!_ Her thoughts are interrupted as a line of red ink falls before her; luckily she dodged the snipe attempt.

Pastelle launches her special attack, the bomb rush. Splat bombs fly everywhere in Sally's direction; Sally sees defeat, standing frozen at her impending struggle. _It was all for nothing…_ as tears fall down her face; at the exact same moment, the rest of Kidvel managed to break through, splatting Violet and containing Reice.

The match is over, a blend of Red and Pink ink fills the area. The audience is silent as the results are displayed; the members of Squidcom already know the result, refusing to look up; 54-45, Kidvel's victory. For first time since their heartbreak defeats at the hands of Squidforce and the Rebels from a few weeks back, Squidcom lost a match-eliminated from the playoffs as well; Sally wipes away her tears as Pastelle approaches her.

Whispering in her ear, "You three played your hearts out, please, show no tears…" giving her a strong, gentle embrace as the rest of the members from both teams meet up with them; Tangie shows disappointment on her face as both Fuchsia and Cobalt show their respect to Kidvel for their outstanding victory, applauding them.

The audience gives praise to the amazing performance of both teams, showing respect to Squidcom, the team that won their way into the hearts of their critics. Both teams shook hands silently, leaving all words for another day; their actions in that match spoke louder than any words.

They had to make way for the next Semi final match about take place, the one that everyone also had been waiting for a long time to see. The match between the best team in the rank wars, the 1st seed and 4 time defending rank wars champions led by top players Aaron and Sky, the Elites. They will be facing the other gifted team of first years, the 4th seed team regarded as the future of SAHS, the Rebels, led by Todd, the magnificent 1st year who topped the junior charts last year.


	22. Rank Wars arc: 2nd Semi Final!

Sally, Reice, and Violet sit down with Tangie and the rest; reeling from the defeat they just experienced a few minutes ago. Tangie comforts Sally, who still is fighting back tears.

"You fought well, it simply came down to the numbers…" chipped in Cobalt, hoping to cheer up the ace.

"Right, to begin with, you guys were at a disadvantage from the regular season. It's incredible that you kept going strong deep into the playoffs hold your head high, Sally!" supports Fuchsia; Reice grabs Sally by the hand and stares at her.

"The ace shouldn't be crying…" giving a gentle smile; Sally averts her eyes.

"I did everything I could Reice, I really tried my best but…but it still wasn't enough! We had a promise to him, we promised we'd win the rank wars and send him to the invitational!" exclaims Sally, venting frustration in her tone.

"We did the best we could…remember what Azule told us?" chimed-in Violet, who'd been quiet the entire time, keeping her composure; Sally looks at her dumbfounded.

Violet continued on, "He told us that _we'll_ win, guess what, he's not here."

"Hey Violet…" Reice wants to stop any tension from rising between the two girls; Sally laughs with frustration.

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?" glaring at Violet with pain in her eyes.

"What I mean is…we didn't lose, they won. We didn't have our captain with us; if he'd been here, it's obvious we would've won. Our energy was gone by the end of the match, mentally and physically. We pushed ourselves past our limit; it's time to put this loss behind us and focus on our next mission." Cheering up Sally; everyone turns their attention to the match that's about to start.

Before the match began, Todd sat alone in the hallway, getting himself in the zone. He takes deep breaths, closing his eyes every time he inhales, with an agitated expression on his face; remembering the words Azule said to him on the first day. _That idiot…allowing himself to end up in the hospital like that…_ an image of Azule in the hospital haunts him, he'd been visiting Azule before anyone else would-leaving before anyone could see him. _I looked forward to the day when I'd play you, you got me fired up that day… no one ever openly challenged me like that in junior high. Seeing how motivated your team is, you must be one great captain!_ A single tear runs down his face as he smiles, opening his eyes, "It's my turn to show you!" jumping up and meeting with his team to exit the tunnel. The truth is, while Todd absolutely hates Azule's guts, there is a line of respect. It's unheard of for a team of three in any turf war competition to rally and defeat a team of four- much less top rank teams. Squidcom not only won the respect of the cold audience, but also the respect of their close rivals.

The match gets underway as both teams enter the match strong, the Elites have been the most efficient team all season; the Rebels have been a solid team all year as well. Sky takes the high ground to begin her snipe, Aaron and the others make a straight target to secure the main area first; Todd leads his team around through an alley way instead of a head on battle.

The clash between the two teams is a fiery one! Todd puts the team on his back as he takes on Aaron and Austin; Leaving Sky and Pearl to his teammates. Sky splats corey, but that gives Dustin an opportunity to splat her, but fails as Pearl splats him first. Philip appears behind Austin and splats him; this match is an all-out offensive battle.

 _I'll be damned if I don't make it to the final after my little brother's team failed! I'm winning this season for Azule!_ Sky unleashes her special attack, inking everything within her radius, giving the Elites a 62-38 lead.

The match remains this way for the majority of time, with the Rebels battling an uphill battle that is proving too difficult for them to handle; 42 seconds remain on the clock as Todd has one last plan to steal the victory. Todd swims forward and avoids the battles near him in favor of a battle with Sky, the Ace of the Elites and sweetheart of the entire school. _If I take down his sister, I'll cement myself as the baddest man in the school!_

Todd appears before Sky, inking the turf near her to cut off any escape. Pearl and Aaron have their hands full; the score is now 54-45, the Rebels were slowly grabbing at the lead with 21 seconds left. Sky throws her sub weapon in last defense as Austin comes to her rescue! The match ends anticlimactic as the Elites hold off the Rebels to seal their trip to their 5th consecutive Rank Wars final appearance; their 3rd one against Kidvel, too.

After the match, Squidcom, the Elites and Kidvel and hang out together, discussing the plan to get revenge; all of them were on board with the plan of attacking the Black Urchins immediately after the Rank wars final.

Cameron appeared before them, knowing he has no business being there after all that he's done. Sally, Sky and Violet all contain their anger, knowing very well that he's the architect behind Azule's hospitalization.

"What the hell do you want? You have some nerve showing your face around us!" growls Sky, ready to punch him in the face.

Cameron got on his knees and bowed before them, "I know I'm not worthy of your forgiveness, I know I can't atone for my sin…but please…allow me to help you! I have information that you must hear!"

All of them show no remorse, except for Tangie and Fuchsia. Cobalt stays silent, waiting to see what the others will say. Fuchsia steps forward, followed by Tangie and finally Cobalt.

"We'll listen to what you have to say." All in sync; the others stand guard, ready to attack.

"Thank you…I had a conversation with my boss and he discussed his plan with me…he plans on attacking the hospital where Azule is staying the day of the finals match. He wants revenge for what happened to Spyke to killing Azule."

Everyone tightened their expression, "why have you decided to leak information to the enemy?" questioned Fuchsia.

"Because…I'm tired of working for that demon..! I'm tired committing these kinds of crime! I don't want to do this anymore! I want to start fresh! Please…let me fight alongside you…"

Cobalt comes forward and kneels next to him-understanding the emotions that he must be feeling, "I accept, under my supervision of course. You must do two things first before you align yourself with us. First, you will submit your resignation…I'll accompany you. Second, you must be the one that guards that very hospital; you must be the one to carry that burden. Defend his room like it's your life!"

Cameron accepts it humbly, continuing to bow his head. Everyone eases a little, still keeping a close watch on him. He proceeds to go into detail of the plan that was told to him. Sky decides to draw up the plan for how they will handle the assault.

"We have 7 days until the final; this is how we'll stack up. Day 2: we'll bring the weapons to your dorms…make sure you have them hidden from anyone who doesn't know what we're planning. Day 4: Cobalt, you'll accompany Cameron to his resignation of the Black Urchins…Unleash hell when you get there. Spend the next two days training for battle; this won't be an easy one. As for the day of the final, keep hold of the defense of the hospital. Once we finish our match, we'll join you quickly and defeat the Black Urchins."

Everyone comes together and agrees with the plan, now it's all a matter of preparation. Cameron gets pulled to the side by Cobalt; both of them are now former members of the Black Urchins.

"So Cameron, Kida's plan…I suspect that Han will be there as well?"

Cameron nodded his head, "The entire ninja clan will be there…as it stands, we are the two samurai to face them…"

Cobalt breathes heavily, "No…I'll contact the family and ask for their support."

Cameron's eyebrows raise, "you're willing to contact the Tokugawa clan!? But they're also a scary family! If you bring them into this…"

"We have no choice, with everything as it is; we lack the numbers to defend. No doubt I'll be in hot water for summoning them but…I'll do anything for the family that I have now."

"I see that you truly do care…"

The evening sets closer as an ugly battle begins to brew. The Tokugawa's, Cobalt's family-a prestigious samurai family, are being mentioned now. Perhaps Cobalt is pulling out the emergency card for what might be the fight for Azule's life.


	23. Rank Wars arc: The Loose Ends

It's Day 4 of the plan set by Sky and Cobalt to get revenge against the Black Urchins. In the past 3 days, everyone's done their own assignments to help prepare for the battle about to unfold. Sally spent her time at ammo knights with shelldon tweaking her heavy Splatling, getting it ready for battle. Reice was at his dorm, meditating. Violet stayed at the hospital, taking care of Azule and helping assist the fellow nurses and doctors-scoping out the surroundings to plan out different routes for possible attacks that the Black Urchins would try. Tangie worked out at a boxing gym, bolstering her reflexes and offensive skills, although it's unknown if she can actually fight. Fuchsia spent her time with her sister, who is also participating in this battle-Fuchsia doesn't know though. Pastelle is at a cemetery resting flowers on the grave of her deceased little brother Verde, having a cup of tea. Parker's at his dorm, drawing up different plans and scenarios for both the final and the battle afterwards. Sky's in an unknown location with her team, doing a recon mission for the Inkopolis military-she's a secret agent alongside her teammates, known as the Sky sniper.

Cobalt arrives at a massive traditional Japanese style estate-alone; the Inkopolis skyline is in the background, so perhaps he's somewhere near Beacon hills or Flounder heights. He walks up to the gate of the estate, bringing himself closer to the speaker.

He leaned over, "It's me…Cobalt. Cobalt Ao Tokugawa…"

The voice over the speaker gasped, "What are you doing here? Don't you know you're not supposed to return here after what happened?" voicing their concern for him; the voice sounds like a young woman's voice, and it also seems like she knows him.

"Saya please let me in. I have something to discuss with my uncle…" he said calmly; she reluctantly opens the gate.

The gate opens, an inkling girl around his age stood there waiting for him, she wore a Blue kimono and had her Midnight blue tentacles pinned up. Her lime green eyes pierced at him; she runs over to him, hugging him tightly.

"I haven't seen you in so long…Ao please don't go to my father, my brothers have been a mess lately…father's more unstable than ever before…" holding onto his sleeve.

Cobalt takes a glance at her, "how long has it been since we saw each other?"

She puffs her mouth, trying to remember the exact amount of years, "I haven't seen you since you were put in the orphanage…so about 8 years?"

Cobalt pets her head, "You've sure grown since then…"

"Whatever…I'll take you to my father, but you must be prepared…"

He nods and follows her. They walk through the huge estate, passing by many servants and other samurai who all work for Cobalt's uncle, the don of the Tokugawa family. They enter his room, and find him in a huge chair with three inkling women surrounding him, one fed him grapes, another sat in his lap giving him kisses while the third massaged him; He looked over saw his nephew.

"Ah Ao..! You've shown yourself after all these years! You're quite the pest you know that!"

"I know uncle, but I have my reasons for being here today…" avoiding eye contact with him out of shame.

"I was waiting…It has to deal with those damn urchins, am I right?"-Dismissing his mistresses and waving over Saya and Cobalt-"I heard from some of my men who were nearby the scene…they said they spotted you walking with some friends when a kid with Blue tentacles got shot in the head…"

Cobalt grits his teeth as he remembers the horrific event, the helplessness he felt. Saya grabs his hand, relaxing him slowly with her gentle warmth. The Uncle peers at Cobalt, analyzing him.

"So you-a boy who ran away from the orphanage that I put you in, has decided to return for my help…How disgraceful!"-Throwing the bowl of grapes at him-"your father would be disappointed in how low you've fallen!"

Cobalt's red eyes brighten, "don't mention my father…leave him out of this!"

Saya let's go of his hand, sensing the sudden hostility from her cousin. His uncle sits there, indifferent.

"Cobalt, when I put you in that orphanage, it was for your own good…"

"You liar!" he yelled with a glint in his eye, "You only sent me there because my parents died in the war. Because you didn't want the task of raising me along with your sons and daughter…you despised everything about me because of my father…you're jealous! You can't stand the fact that after my escape, no matter how many men you sent, I killed them all!"

The uncle sits there stone faced as Cobalt breathes heavily, feeling the murderous intent of his nephew. The uncle grins…

"Say Ao, are you still hanging out with that girl from the orphanage…"-Cobalt tightens his fist-"My men said they saw that same one walking with you on the night of your friends accident, they also say you spend a lot of time with her…So you've fallen in love with that Orange scum after all?"

Cobalt quickly draws his sword and attempts to strike his uncle, only to be blocked by Saya's sword.

"Ao…please stop..!" pleaded Saya, applying more pressure. Cobalt stares into her eyes and recovers himself; the uncle applauded.

"Well then…I'll gladly lend my men for whatever it is that you're planning to do, but on one condition…"-bearing a mischievous grin-"after your rude words earlier, I believe it is the perfect time add you into the selection for our successor!"

Cobalt and Saya stood there, frozen by his declaration. He guffaws with pleasure, knowing of the entertainment that will happen in the mere future. Cobalt takes a deep breath and slowly kneels before him.

"I'll humbly accept your conditions…"

"Oh? So you already know? Win or lose…you won't see your friends again…are you sure you want to accept my conditions…" already knowing Cobalt's resolve.

Cobalt shuts his eyes, _if it means that Azule will be safe…if it means that they'll all be happy…I will! I will greatly sever my tieswith them if that's what it takes._ Cobalt shakes his head yes, getting back up.

 _Ao… why..? Why are you doing this…don't you know who you'll be going up against?_ She thought, worrying about Cobalt's future.

"So as it shall stand! In the month of January for the New Year approaching! You, Ao Tokugawa will compete in the Tokugawa family selection…your opponent's are Kenji-the eldest son, Kagetoki-the middle son, Ryuuichi-the third son and of course…the favorite to become the don, Saya Tokugawa. For the first time in 8 years! The five stars of the Tokugawa's will be together!"

"Father…please let me lead the men into battle alongside Ao!" demanded Saya.

"Sure, I was planning on having you do that anyway; I'll be watching…" dismissed Cobalt's uncle.

They exit his room; Saya dropkicks Cobalt. Getting on top of him, pinning his arms to the ground and slowly leaning closer to him.

"Ao…I'll help you with your friend. But for the selection…I'll show no mercy against you…please understand that." Getting off of him and helping him up; he brushes the dust off.

"Sure, I hope you can keep up."

The next day was the fourth day, the day of Cameron's resignation from the Black Urchins. Cobalt accompanied him there, refusing to leave despite his reputation as a traitor. They arrive at Kida's manor.

Kida lets them into his mansion, leading them to the living room. The living room is maroon with decorative paintings of the predecessor's of the Black Urchins. He offers them some tea, but they refuse, knowing it's poisoned already.

"We've come today to discuss the resignation of Cameron from the Black Urchins…" started Reice, opening up the discussion.

"Well it is fine by me if he wants to leave…I understand why…I just want to know why you are here…" showing his fangs at Cobalt; the two of them never saw eye-to-eye.

"I am here as reassurance for him, I also would like to know of Spyke's condition."

"Spyke's paralyzed from the waist down…from now on, he'll be in a wheelchair."

"My apologies…"

The room is silent for a bit, and then the two leave, knowing they have no need to stay any longer than needed. Kida saw them off but gave them one last message before the exited.

"If you bastards think what Azule suffered was difficult, prepare for the fateful day of battle that approaches. I will be on the front lines, ready to kill that piece of trash myself. But rest assured, I will not attack him on any other day other than the one that is set."

The words still haunt them as they know of his strength, the absolute power of the leader of the Black Urchins. The stakes have been raised for the showdown at the hospital. Only three days remain until that day.


	24. Rank Wars arc: Elites vs Kidvel

Today is game day, the day of the finals for the rank wars. The match that the entire school had been waiting a whole month for, the match of its 3rd meeting in the final, the personal rivalry between the members of both teams, the hidden meaning for both of them behind the match and of course, the battle that awaits them afterwards.

The audience roars as both teams enter the battlefield, the match of matches was about to begin. The audience wore team colors to represent which team they were representing: Kidvel fans wore Red, while Elites fans wore Tie dyed Bluish Purple; this rivalry was the pride of SAHS, it's been that way for two consecutive years, and now three consecutive rank war finals. Two may enter, but only one will win.

Pastelle waits with her team at the spawn gate, remembering her defeats. She's ready for the revenge that they always wanted; they missed their opportunity at the past two finals, where they played their hearts out and still failed. For Kidvel, the Elites were the goal for them, the golden team that always grabbed the hearts of the school, and the team that always represented them in the big tournaments.

It was last year when Pastelle arrived at SAHS; she was the immediate talk of the school since she marched on campus as the prettiest girl in the school, rivaling the-then prettiest girl, Sky; There was so many similarities between the two of them.

Pastelle had grown to dislike Sky; Pastelle hated being compared to anyone, especially someone who was an equal like her in every aspect: Beauty, Athleticism and Intelligence. But the root of her anger towards Sky was how much she bragged and talked about her little brother. It was painful for Pastelle, since she lost her little brother in a car accident the year prior; Pastelle fueled that anger more when she decided to enter the rank wars and suffer defeat. Now, after seeing that same little brother she despised, the same one she heard so much about, the one that raised her envy, the one that had the striking resemblance to her little brother, the same innocent and gentle smile, the same optimism. She too, wanted to win for his sake, for the illusion that he provided.

On the other side, Sky is fully focused and ready for everything that will happen. The image of Azule covered in bandages at the hospital still haunts her thoughts, but her resolve doesn't waver, knowing this match is bigger than just representing the school, it's a personal message. _No matter what happens; I will always give everything I have. Show no regrets!_

The whistle blows as both teams leap out the gate to the cheers of the audience. It's a race to the main area as Red and Bluish Purple ink cover the floor and walls. Sky immediately takes to the high ground to begin her sniping, but when she looks across, Pastelle has her scope ready to splat her.

"Don't expect this to be like the other two!" warned Pastelle, discharging the red ink at an alarming speed; Sky barely avoids it, forced to retreat.

 _What the heck? Since when did she get so pumped up? her quickness to get there and the speed at which the ink fired…she must have done some serious preparation for this…_ thought Sky, making her escape, _I'll have to find another spot, I'll be in a pinch if I engage in a 1-on-1 with her so early on._

Over at the hospital, Violet helped evacuate everyone and transfer all the patients to a different hospital; she had warned the hospital of what was about to happen. Sally waited in the empty lobby with Reice-both of them armed with their modified weapons, Violet patrolled all the hallways, and Cameron stood guard in Azule's room. Cobalt sat in front of the hospital folding his arms with his eyes closed, listening to his surroundings.

Tangie sneaks behind him with two cans of soda, "Here, I got you one…"-handing him the orange soda-"You've been in deep thought lately, is everything ok?"

Cobalt looks at her, admiring her concern, "Why do you always worry about me?"-Smiling just a little-"Am I really that important to you..?"

Tangie drops down next to him, closing into his personal space, "what kind of question is that? Of course I worry about you…you never tell me anything that's going on! I know you're out doing dangerous stuff…"

"Tangie, you know I have to protect you…"

"Cobalt, I can handle myself. I'm the daughter of an army lieutenant, I know the ropes."

"But Tangie, you know that's the past…you've been inactive for years…"

Tangie looks away from him, burying in her face in her arms, "Cobalt, please, tell me what's been going on…it feels like you're going to continue to hide stuff …weren't we planning to, y'know…do that?"

Cobalt hesitates on his answer, realizing the things he'd done for her, the promise he made with her. "Sorry Tangie, I can't tell you my current situation. It's best if you don't know…"

Tangie smirks, showing some frustration in her body language. They sit there awkwardly, for a little bit, as Cameron peers down on them from Azule's window. He looks up at the sky, seeing the bright sun shed its light.

"Its high noon…" he muttered in a western tone, looking at Azule in the reflection.

Resuming the match, Aaron leads the charge for the Elites, inking the turf and swimming on the walls to avoid enemy ink. Parker cuts his path off, ready to slat him; Pearl comes to Aaron's rescue, splatting him from a distance before he could splat Aaron. Nelson squares off against Austin, the two rollers splat each other, spreading their ink further across the surface. The match continues to reach its peak as both teams keep it a close match, with the Elites leading 53-47. Sky targets Parker and Austin, looking for the double splat, but is met once again by Pastelle, who applies the pressure to her and forces her to move yet again.

One minute is left on the clock as crunch time becomes reality. Kidvel need to rally a comeback if they want to change the impending result. The Elites get into the triangle formation, the same as Kidvel's triangle formation as Squidcom. Kidvel stand frozen at the Elites bold attempt, unsuspecting them of being the kind of team to try new things like that; the Elites were a team that always followed their own formula to victory, watching them switch formation was mind shattering.

"Hey! That's our formation…" panted Parker, trying to avoid being splatted.

"Then let's show them why it's our formation!" charged Pastelle with ferocity in her eyes.

"We'll only get one chance to make a comeback…we'll have to make the push now!" notified Taylor.

Kidvel make the final push for their revenge, it's finally time for the moment everyone had been waiting for, and the last 30 seconds were here, a winner was about to be crowned. Kidvel collides with the Elites, both sides engage in all out turf war, inking everything in their paths with Red ink sloshing around with the Bluish Purple. Pastelle and Sky take to the high grounds; Nelson and Parker butt heads with Austin- Pearl covers him from above, and Taylor and Austin exchange ink with each other; the stadium erupts as the time dwindles down.

 _This team…we've seen our opportunity squashed twice…this time I want us to go to the prelims! I want to go with these guys!_ Pastelle thought, looking around at her teammates. Her vision begins to blur as ink splatters everywhere, all she can hear is the indistinct cheering of the crowd and the sound of the other weapons releasing ink.

The time expires; Pastelle looks up at the scoreboard, anxious to see the result. _Did we win..? Will it finally happen? Our breakthrough..?_ Pastelle gets a good look at the scoreboard, immediately falling to the ground, holding back tears; the other members of Kidvel drop to the floor as well, understanding all the hard work they did, the sweet revenge they wanted…denied yet again.

The audience roars with applause for both teams as they receive their trophies, for the 5th consecutive time in rank war history, the Elites were winners of the season. Winning every rank wars event they have competed in. Pastelle can't hold her tears back any longer as she watches the Elites receive that gold trophy yet again and earn the representation of SAHS at the fall prelims.

Sky walks over to Pastelle and gives her a hug, "You played awesome, you guys forced us to play much harder than ever before…please, show no tears."

Pastelle wipes away her tears, "Next time for sure! Next time we'll beat you!"

Sky giggles, "Sure."

Both teams exchange their show of respect, concluding the rank wars. The next battle awaits them. Both teams exit the school gym knowing that the next battle will be a test of resolve. Will they protect a comrade or let him die?


	25. Rank Wars arc: the Rank War arc Finale

The time is 6:25 in the evening at the Inkopolis university hospital was out in the hillside with the forest surrounding the perimeter; it's a private hospital after all. The members of Squidcom stand guard around the hospital, ready for the final battle with the Black Urchins. Clouds being forming in the sky as evening approaches, everyone's anxious to know how the final went, but most importantly, will they make it in time to defend the hospital.

Violet patrols the hallway, thinking about the doctor's words. "Even if you're evacuating the hospital, your friend must stay there. He is in critical condition at the moment, if you pull the plug, he will surely die."

Violet shuts her eyes in frustration, regretting the fact that Azule truly is at death's door, knowing full well that after today, there's a possibility that he still might die. _No…trust your captain, your friend, family…trust that Azule can make it!_

Saya arrives at the hospital entrance with her small army of 200 men; Tangie tenses up as she recognizes her. Saya walks over to Cobalt to exchange greetings, glaring at Tangie from the side.

"Ao…I see that you indeed have been with the Orange girl…is it not wise to simply leave her home so that she doesn't endanger her life?" trying her best to avoid eye contact with her; Tangie looks at Cobalt, wondering why he went to his family of all people for help.

"No…I want Tangie to be here. Simple as that." Responded Cobalt plainly, his eyes looked like they were possessed, ready to devour some souls.

"Well…it's just that with my services, having her would be unnecessary…" remarked Saya crossing her arms, being colder to Tangie; Tangie begins to get annoyed, knowing Saya quite well from her days at the orphanage.

"Saya, I believe you are terribly mistaken…Cobalt doesn't need your services, isn't that right Cobalt?" Hoping Cobalt would take her side.

Tension grows between the two girls as Cobalt focuses on the task presented in front of him. Saya's men surround the hospital, Saya Decides to stay at the front entrance and guard alongside Cobalt and Tangie.

20 minutes pass by, the Elites and Kidvel arrive with both teams silent. Sky tells everyone the result of the match and quickly switches gears. Sky, Pastelle and Pearl go inside the hospital to secure a proper spot to snipe and quickly join up with Violet. The rest go to the lobby, Sally switches spots with them, heading outside to Cobalt and the others.

"So it seems I'll be out here…" said Sally, immediately feeling the awkward tension from Saya and Tangie.

"Cool, this is Saya. She's my cousin…" pointing to Saya; Sally greets her.

"the plan is this: We're the outside defense of a heavy splatling and two sword users, inside-scattered on different floors are the four snipers, our melee team will be Reice, and the others along with Aaron and Taylor. Sky said to expect some reinforcements later too…" she explained, trying to figure out the reason why Tangie and Saya were glaring at each other.

The Sun sets as loud footsteps can be heard, no doubt-the battles about to start with signs of foot soldiers and ninjas beginning to faintly be seen; Everyone gets into position, the showdown with the Black Urchins.

An army of ninjas and grunts march through the forest, playing on loud drums to announce their arrival singing a chant of, "We show no fear, we show no mercy. Can you hear? this battle will be bloody?"

Cobalt unsheathes his katana blade, pure vengeance in his eyes, exhaling loudly as his opponent drew near. Kida Hayama, the leader of the Black Urchins came forward, he had the power of a hundred men and rumored on the streets to be the most power sword wielder in Inkopolis.

"No need for me to only face you…Cameron! I know you're up there guarding that boy! Come down here and be my first victim!" he yelled, unsheathing his sword and completely over looking Cobalt and Saya; his army had to be the entire Black Urchins, all of them were geared with guns.

Cameron opens the window, looking down at Kida, "I won't have any need to use my strength against you! I won't be your opponent for this battle!" yelled Cameron from Azule's window.

"Huh? The hell you saying..? No one here is worth my energy…" he detects a sniper and dodges out the way; the sniper strikes one of his grunts and blew up about 100 of his men on the spot.

Kida looks up, "who did that!?" shaking a fist in the air; Sky shows herself with her signature weapon, blowing a bubble with her bubblegum.

"Yo!" she yelled, making a "V" sign with her fingers.

"So the Midnight Sky…you're taking part in this battle! That's marvelous!" said Kida jubilantly; Sky sticks her tongue at him.

"It's the Sky Sniper to you, idiot! Now stay there and get blown to smithereens!" she yelled, taking aim.

Cobalt charges at Kida with immense speed, forcing Cobalt to block on instinct-exchanging looks with the angry samurai. _Those red eyes…He's far too buried under his anger to defeat me…_ Kida breaks away from the locking of swords, taking a deep breath.

"Cobalt, I'm disappointed! You're supposed to be the calmest one here…" trying to calm down the angered inkling.

Cobalt rushes forward again, trying to jab Kida with his sword. Kida avoids each jab, predicting Cobalt's next attack. Cobalt takes a big swing, but Kida does a back flip to avoid it.

"Boys…attack these scrubs and seize the hospital! Kill if you have to! Leave the swordsmen to me!" ordered Kida; his men run forward.

"Oh no you don't!" said Sally, shooting them down with her Heavy Splatling, the gun had been specially modified to do more than splatting, now it could pierce through the body instead of simply splatting, although it's illegal to do so.

Tangie sprints forward, taking down every grunt in her range with her martial arts. Tangie had spent the last few weeks training in martial arts; she'd been a top martial artist at the orphanage until her sickness.

Aaron and the others rush out of the hospital lobby, overwhelming the grunts. Aaron and Taylor shoot down some grunts, Parker takes down his set of enemies, Reice defends the front doors-beating up anyone who came near him. Austin body slams some of the grunts; Nelson wrestles the guns away from other grunts. Explosions continue to fall as Sky takes more of the grunts down; luckily they couldn't be heard since they were quite far from any residencies or likewise.

Pastelle and Pearl release their shots, taking out grunts as well. Some grunts begin taking shots at Azule's hospital window, forcing Cameron to block all of them with his sword. Violet runs into the room to give Cameron some cover, neutralizing all the shooting grunts.

Unfortunately, The Black Urchins had the numbers to keep this battle going, forcing the battle to a test of endurance. Explosions continue as Sky takes down loads of grunts; everyone's making an effort to defend the hospital. Saya unsheathes her sword, joining in the fight between Kida and Cobalt. Saya leaps in the air and lands a scratch on Kida's face, something Cobalt couldn't do.

"So I have to fight two you now? Bring it on!" charged Kida with murderous intent in his eyes, pulling out another sword.

An hour goes by of this madness, casualties rise for the Black Urchins as more of their grunts die from the wounds suffered. But even so, Kida continues the battle selfishly wanting the head of Azule Royale. Kida continues his fierce fight with the two Tokugawas.

"I knew you samurai were ridiculously strong but come on!" he said sweating like a pig, it's very clear that the Black Urchins couldn't keep this up. One more crushing blow would end this for good, but sadly Kida would have to accept it, and he showed no signs of giving up.

"If you guys want this to end, you'll still need backup!" laughed Kida, using more force in his slashes.

The sky turns black as night falls, a certain duo of Octolings spring into the action, followed by a certain ninja led by his subordinates. Everyone turns their attention to the newcomers; Kida's face turns red with anger as he realizes the ninja and busty Octoling Princess.

"Fuchsia!" cheered Tangie, knocking out two grunts with one strong kick.

Sky breathes a sigh of relief, knowing that her tag team partner finally showed up, and with an unbelievable amount of reinforcements. Han came forward, unsheathing his sword and taking out a matching 3 shurikens.

"Dammit…now there's 4 of you!" yelled Kida in frustration as Han, Shiva, Cobalt and Saya surrounded him; Fuchsia ran inside to check on Azule as she let the rest of the ninja run free and take down the remaining hundred grunts.

"I'll kill you all!" screamed Kida, increasing his speed in his futile attacks; Shiva knocks him out with one blow from her gauntlet punch.

"The Octoling princess doesn't play…you're under arrest!" she said, taking out handcuffs with Sky coming down to retrieve him.

The mess was finally over! All of the Black Urchins bodies were recovered, Sky delivered Kida to the police and everyone spent the night at the hospital getting rest from the bloodshed that they just experienced.

The weekend arrives with the hospital filled with all the patients and staff that had evacuated. The hospital was cleaned up during the week to make sure no trace was left of the horrific battle. Everyone from Squidcom to Shiva were packed in Azule's room today, it was rumored that he might wake up.

Everyone's palms are sweaty-heart racing, ready for that boy to open his eyes and show everyone his clear Blue eyes that stayed hidden for the past month. Everyone had their flowers, presents and food ready for the celebration that should come as he wakes up.

Violet thinks about his handsome features, Fuchsia remembers his innocent smile he showed when they played basketball, Reice and Sally remember the savage comments he said at the orientation, Tangie and Cobalt remember the bravery he displayed against Spyke. Sky remembers the promise he made to her of winning his match against Cameron, Aaron remembers the resolve he showed when questioned if his team could win, Pastelle remembers the striking similarities between him and Verde-her deceased little brother, Shiva remembers the shyness he showed when they first met, and Parker remembers his clueless face on the first day of school. Everyone already had a favorite memory of him in the short time that they knew him.

Everyone begins to get anxious as his left foot begins to twitch a little, his head moving just a bit, he's almost there! He closes his fist and then releases, opening his mouth slightly!

 _He's waking up!_ They all thought with strong hope in their eyes _you can do it Azule! Come back to us…come back to your family!_

Azule slowly opens his eyes; the entire room erupts with cheers as the man of the hour finally beats the coma, he's back, he alive, he's returned! Everyone hugs each other, jumping for joy at the beautiful triumph of Azule's return. Beaming smiles brighten the room with the beautiful sunrise in the background through the window

Azule shakily takes the breathing mask off his face, looking around at all the people jumping for joy. Azule exhales faintly as he pushes up mouth-raising his eyebrow too, trying to understand the situation at hand.

"Who…are you people..?" he said bluntly; the cheering stops as everyone looks at Azule, stunned.

Sky came forward, "Zule? Don't you recognize us?" she asked with tears welling up; each member of Squidcom also began to have tears coming, having the terrible feeling fate become a reality in their mind.

Azule shakes his head no, "I'm sorry; I don't know any of you strangers…"

Sky falls to her knees, unable to hold back her tears any longer; Squidcom also break into tears. _All the memories we made…_ they thought, each feeling their heart ripped away _All of them are gone!_

The room is dead silent, no one moves a muscle. Azule looks around at all the strangers staring at him with sad looks and hearing the hurtful cries from the people that were once his family. Although he survived the coma, it was pretty clear that the Azule that everyone had come to love was very much dead after all.


	26. Fall festival arc: Expect the unexpected

A week passed by since Azule woke up from his coma, he'd spent the week recovering at the hospital. The members of Squidcom and many others visited him daily in hopes that he would recover his memory by sharing the experiences that they had together with him-hoping it could work. Sky was there from dawn to dusk, trying to help recover her lost little brother's memory too.

It's Monday morning, the hospital is quiet as most of the patients are rich elders sleeping-no hope left for them. Azule wakes up, blocking his eyes from the rising sun's brightness. He looks over to right, seeing Sky hunched over his leg-sleeping.

 _She must have stayed up the whole night watching over me…_ he thought; thankful to have a sister like her, _but it's strange…I really can't remember anything! At the most, I've recovered my basic learning like reading and writing and my recognition of sis…_ Recalling the reading and writing exercises that he performed throughout the week and the event that gave him his memory of Sky. _But, why is it that I can't remember those people? The ones that looked like they knew me just as well as sis...? Why is it that I'm forced to see such sadness on their faces…was I really that special to them? I mean…I guess I could understand my sister…but what about the Yellow tentacle one with glasses? The Pink one..? The cute Violet tentacle one..? Or what about the other three with them...and come to think of it…I haven't seen them since the first day when I woke up…_

We return to the first day of last week, the day Azule woke up and stunned all of his loved ones with his amnesia. The room is noiseless as everyone stares at Azule with tears welling in their heartbroken eyes.

"Azule…stop playing around…"said Reice in a shaken voice; he clearly was in denial of the truth before him.

The doctor entered the room with an indifferent look in her expression- as if she expected this to happen. She shuffled through the crowd, displaying a strong force in her shove.

"Hello Azule Royale, my name Dr. Sinclair, you'll be in my care for the next 3 weeks."-Holding up three fingers-"in this time you'll need to rehabilitate, so I ask that you not make too much movement for your first week."

Dr. Sinclair turned to Sky, "I'll need to have a word with you and your brother next week…"

Sky's face turned pale, indicating that it must have something in regards to Azule's future. Dr. Sinclair exits the room, taking one last glance at Azule-shaking her head. "Be strong…" she whispered softly.

"I'm sorry everyone…but I really don't recognize any of you…" said Azule, shrugging his shoulders.

"We're your family…" said Sally in a barely audible tone, storming out the room before she could shed any tears.

 _We worked so hard…for this? We physically and mentally exhausted our efforts for this? It's not fair!_ She thought, running out the hospital; Reice and the rest of Squidcom followed after her. A few minutes passed by, eventually everyone left, leaving only Sky and Azule alone.

Sky at this point had finally settled down, her eyes were red from constantly rubbing them and wiping tears. Sky sat down on the bed next to him, staring at the sunset.

"Azule…I'm your sister."

Azule doesn't move a muscle, only his move as they shuffle between her and the sunset, "I guess I kind of see that…are we blood related or step siblings?"

"We're blood related…Azule you can't remember anything right?" gently resting one of her tentacles behind the ear, glancing at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Yeah, I don't remember anything other than my name. That's only because Dr. Sinclair said it…"

"So…you…the orphanage..?" Sky rested her hand close to his.

"Orphanage..? What's that?"

"Never mind…it's nothing important…" moving her hand back.

"Sky…" muttered Azule; Sky looks back with eagerness, _He's finally remembered something!? He definitely said my name_.

"Yes Azule…!" her face beamed with the possibility.

"Oh…I meant the Sky behind you. It's super pretty…"-he is slowly tilting his head-"Is your name Sky too, sis?"

Sky smiles upon hearing the words "sis" _so nostalgic…_ she thought, giving him a smirk, "Yes, my name is Sky. Sky Royale…"

The next day, Azule spent the whole day taking writing and reading tests. Dr. Sinclair sure wouldn't make matters easy for him. Friends came by to visit, but the one that stood out the most to him besides Shiva's seduction attempt, Parker's extra education lessons and Aaron's attempt to brainwash him into his student, was Pastelle; no squidcom members came by to visit him surprisingly, worrying him a little since they were among the first people he thought about every morning.

As you can imagine, Azule once again showed immediate interest in Pastelle as he first laid eyes on her. Her shiny Pastel green tentacles brighten her gorgeous face; Sky tenses up as Pastelle approaches her little brother.

"Pastelle…why are you back here..?" said Sky with suspicion, she isn't aware of the relationship that brews between Azule and Pastelle.

"Relax; I'm here to discuss something with your brother. Not you." Sassed Pastelle; both of them didn't get along, but the both shared the same job-pretty awkward.

Sky glares at Pastelle, "He can't remember anything! What are you looking to do?"

"What I'm looking to do is none of your concern…"-turning her attention to Azule-"I'm sure you don't remember me…but we made a promise last month that I'd train you…"

Sky's eyes widen, alarms setting off in her head, "Excuse me, I can train him. He has no business working with you."

Pastelle ignores her, "I promise I'll teach you everything, leave your questions for then…now, will you become my student?" -holding her hand out for a handshake.

Azule's eyes brighten as he gazes at her soft hand "Yes, I gladly accept…" said Azule, grabbing her hand gently, planting a kiss; Pastelle jumps back-blushing hard as Sky's head explodes with complete anger with veins bulging out her fist as her eyes twitched. Pastelle rushes out the room, Sky stomps over to Azule-giving him the hardest karate chop ever; Azule passes out on impact.

Back to the present, Azule stares at the Sleeping Sky at his foot. _I'm so sorry sis…I must have worried you. Well, the good news is now I can at least remember Sis. But what happened? I remember getting a hard karate cop on the head…! So that must be it! Cool, I can remember a few things, like sis...reading, writing…but, that's it._

Sky wakes up, yawning loudly as Azule stares at her. Sky looks over at him groggily. Giving him the stink eye as he stared at her-a smile beginning to grow; both of them seem to be on the same page as they both sprout a smile.

"Sis..? I remember you!" said Azule, holding his arms wide; Sky leaps in and hugs him tightly.

"Thank goodness…" she whispered.

The rest of the day was easy going, Sky chilled with Azule, watching _Live with the Squid Sisters!_ Dr. Sinclair came by later that day with a clipboard in her hand, ready to discuss the topic with the siblings. She closes the door behind them, turning off the TV.

"It's time for us to get down to the real talk…" said Dr. Sinclair, grabbing a seat and looking at the info on her clipboard; Sky gulped.

"What's wrong Dr. Sinclair?" asked Azule, clueless to the serious mood that was befalling; Dr. Sinclair keeps her eyes on the clipboard.

"Azule…You have a rare disease. It's a disease known as neuro-cardio type disease that attacks the brain and heart simultaneously…"

Azule still looks at her-absolutely clueless, "OK…I guess that can't be any good…how I got the disease? When did I get it?"

"Judging from out blood tests and our brain assessments, you must have had this disease for about 2 years now…"

Sky chokes on her tears, feeling guilt. _He got the disease around the time I left!?Oh no….no…no, please no!_

Azule focused his attention on Dr. Sinclair- smiling with optimism, "So how does this disease work? What's the effect? How badly will this damage my body?"

Dr. Sinclair keeps her eyes on the clipboard, refusing to look up in shame. "This disease's symptoms are rapid heart rate triggered by traumatic events that have been experienced, events so traumatic that it psychologically damages the victim and forces the brain and heart to recover at a faster rate than they usually can. As for the effect…"

Sky flees the room, ready to vomit in utter horror of the news she's hearing-it's unbearable. Azule slowly begins to realize just how severe of a position he is in, as his handsome smile that he always sprouted began to fade away and turn into a very concerned look.

"Azule, your life span is 2-5 years. For the next few months, you should begin to start coughing up blood at random as a sign of the effects happening. Your chest will be aching viciously from the trauma you had experienced, and your mind melting as you forget everything, bothe of them will eat away at you painfully. I'm sorry to say that even if your life span is 2-5 years…you could die at any moment."

Azule sits there, his mind broken. First he lost his memory of everyone he cared for, and now he has a fatal disease that will kill him in the most excruciating way. He looks around the empty room to see he's only alone, no sister or friends. Just him with the doctor; the dark reality finally kicked in.

Azule cracks a smile, but very clear that emotionally he was destroyed. Dr. Sinclair takes a quick glance at him, seeing the effort he's trying to put in to cheer up. _You poor soul…I wish I could find a way to cure such a terrible disease. It breaks my heart to see such strong and carefree soul become consumed with despair and fear…_

Sky sat outside covering her head, hearing the news too. _I knew something was wrong…I could feel it…but why couldn't I be there for him? Why did I selfishly choose school over him?_

"I'll be doing everything I can to help you for the next couple weeks." she gets up and stands in the doorway-"Afterwards, you'll need to come and visit me every month, got it?"

Azule nodded slowly, still emotionally reeling from the news he just heard. His once bright and energetic aura was now dark, dead blue eyes that saw nothing but death knocking at the door. Sky re-entered the room and gave Azule a hug.

"I'm with you, Azule…" she whispered as tears fell down her cheek; Azule immediately remembers the first time she told him this, the first day of school. All of his memories of Sky rush in all at once, every moment he spent with her came in like a missile striking his brain and heart, each delivering a crushing blow. He grabs his chest, breathing heavily and fall back into his bed, his eyes wide open as his hands quiver, Azule's having a heart attack.


	27. Fall festival arc: Family

It's Sunday, the last day of Azule's treatment. He suffered two heart attacks last week; many nurses thought he'd be dead at this point. Dr. Sinclair's admiration grew of him, seeing such a young man endure everything of this magnitude. Sky stood by his side, missing almost three weeks over school; Aaron stopped by to give her the work she missed though. Azule had been able to walk again and do normal tasks; he was ready to head back to the real world. But for some reason, he was reluctant to leave. It was as if he'd become attached to the hospital staff for everything they'd done for him.

"I'm proud to see how far you've come…" said Dr. Sinclair as the entire hospital staff gave Azule round of applause as he exits the hospital; some patients even gave him departing gifts.

Sky and Azule hop in Sky's stingray and drive back to the big city, leaving the hilly forest. Azule stayed silent, he hadn't said a word since his first heart attack, hiding his face with his army cap. They enter the heart of the Inkopolis, passing by all the skyscrapers, the many condos and hotels and businesses.

"I guess you want to go to your dorm? I know you haven't seen your friends for a bit…" said Sky, hoping to rid the silence that filled the car.

"No…I'll stay over at your place for a little while…I don't want to see them…"

Sky looks at Azule, surprised to hear that answer from him, "That's great that you want to stay but, you have to be over at your dorms since you're a first year. What's wrong? Don't you want to see your friends?"

Azule looks away, reluctant to answer. Sky drops the conversation, taking him to a nearby Taco shop to get him some food since he spent the last three weeks eating hospital food. As they enter, Sky and Azule spot Tangie holding 7 bags worth of tacos.

"Hey! Tangie, what are you doing here?" called Sky, running over; Tangie stood frozen from the sudden ambush of the two sibling.

"Oh…uh…"-looking around the room-"I'm just waiting on Cobalt; we're on our way back to the dorm…" Tangie said, avoiding eye contact with Azule, who did likewise.

"Cool, well I brought Zule back from the hospital…"

It felt awkward for the three of them to be there, everyone in the restaurant stared at them, unaware of the history behind the trio. Sky left Azule with Tangie, driving off in a hurry as Tangie froze, unsure how to stop Sky. Cobalt returned, and saw the captain before him, Tangie looked anxious to get home, now that the beloved captain was back with them.

The walk home was silent, since Azule allow any openings for interactions. Tangie was on her phone texting someone, probably Reice and the others to notify them of their captain's return. Cobalt kept glancing at Azule, observing what changes might've taken place since his memory loss, noticing a different feeling about him, one that wasn't gentle like before.

 _I know his memories are gone, but, something feels strange…_ thought Cobalt, moving closer to him; Azule backs away, wanting to keep some space from these strangers.

"Are you happy to be returning back home with us?" asked Cobalt, trying to make Azule comfortable; Azule doesn't respond, keeping his eyes forward.

They arrived at the dorms, where Reice and the ladies were all waiting; Todd was in the next room-reading. Everyone's facial expression turned blank once Azule stepped in the room. The first time everyone finally saw him since the day he woke up and scarred them all with his amnesia. Azule immediately saw the truth, the fake smiles they displayed as they came over and hugged him, the pain in their eyes knowing the captain they sacrificed everything for was gone-for good.

Reice sat Azule down, turning the TV on. Violet and Fuchsia kept themselves at a distance from Azule, it hurt too much to see a different person sitting there. Cobalt and Reice invite him for a seat to watch something; Todd, got out as he heard Azule's voice, he learned everything that'd happen from Reice and Cobalt.

"Azule…"-settled Reice in a serious tone-"you still don't remember us, eh?" he said, placing his arm around Azule; Azule shook his head "no".

"Please watch this video then…"suggested Cobalt starting a video on the TV.

"It's our way of trying to help you understand a little more about what you meant to us." added Sally, taking a seat next to Azule.

The video shown was a compilation of all the matches Squidcom participated in, both Ranked battles and the Rank Wars. They especially highlighted that matches that Azule participated in, focusing on the emotion that Azule displayed as a leader, showing the spirit and devotion that Azule gave to mold the squad into the Iron-heart team they are now.

Azule's stiff posture loosened as he viewed the video further, becoming inspired by the actions that he'd done in the video, and the words said along with it. But, that wasn't all; the video was narrated by the different members of Squidcom. Each member shared their personal memory and moment that they had regarding Azule, expressing their thanks and how grateful they were to have known him-highlighting moments such as the fight with the black urchins, the first encounter they had with him, their first match together, or just the many undocumented moments that happened.

Azule was moved to tears after watching the video, realizing just how much he meant to these people. Although he couldn't remember their faces, or the adventures that he was having with them, he knew at that moment that they had a special aura-similar to Sky.

"My family…" whispered Azule to himself, beginning to feel the love that he'd been searching all along for. It may have cost him his memory, but he finally felt the love, the environment and the family that he wanted.

"So…did it help?" asked Todd, shedding a tear, also moved by the video, realizing the man he'd despised was quite the respectable man. Azule hid his happiness, returning to his stiff behavior, although it was clear to see he was hiding his true feelings.

"Well, that was quite an outstanding video…" praised Azule, saying his first words to them since he woke up. "May I ask, how did you get that footage?"

"Violet got the footage from our AV club and from Inkopolis TV. Fuchsia over there edited the entire video, even interviewing us too." Said Sally, pointing to the two girls who had their hearts broken the most by him; they look away, embarrassed.

"I'm thankful that I got to watch such a high quality production…It's influenced my decision." Said Azule, standing up; everyone awaits the skipper's decision.

"I would like to join your team! I want to become a member of your sports club like how I was before my injury!" declared Azule, displaying the same purity in his eyes like he did on the first day of school, like he did when he added Cobalt and Tangie and of course, the Octarian princess, Fuchsia.

Everyone exchanges a smirk with one another-even Todd can't help but chuckle. Azule looks at them all, curious to their laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Because, you're already our leader... We've been waiting for the day you'd come back to us." Said Reice; Azule smiles a little.

"But…I don't remember anything about these things I did before…won't I be a burden as the captain?"

"Oh please! We'll teach everything to you! What matters most is having you back at the best position, our team captain!" said Sally.

Azule's eyes sparkle as he shakes his head rapidly, "For sure! I'll be your team captain!"

Everyone rejoices as Tangie jumps on Azule's shoulders, leading the others to dog pile on him; Todd smiles, heading back to his room, satisfied with the somewhat happy ending. Although he may not have his memory back, it is very certain to say that Azule Royale, it once again the captain of Squidcom! The team is finally whole again as everyone shares laughter.


	28. Fall festival arc: A New Era

Its mid October, today's the first week that Azule will be attending class again; he spent about a month in the hospital and missed an equal amount of class assignments for all 7 of his classes. When he arrived at the main building with Cobalt and Reice, he was greeted by a roar of applause from everyone within range of his presence. Azule stood speechless as many people rushed up to him, congratulating him on his recovery; When Azule entered homeroom, everyone gave him a standing ovation.

Azule sat down at his window seat in the back, wondering what impact he had on everyone, reviewing the video in his head, looking around at his surrounding friends; Sally and Tangie came over with a bunch of packets, handing them to Azule.

"You've missed quite the work…" said Sally, dropping the pile of packets on his desk.

"These are all of your classes work, bud." Added Tangie, dropping her pile on his desk too; Azule stared at the mountain of work in front, mesmerized by the difficult challenge laid ahead.

Cobalt handed Azule his schedule: Advanced Literature (homeroom), Algebra, Advanced Government & Economics, Advanced Chemistry, Engineering, Game design and P.E. those were Azule's classes in that order. He had everyone in his homeroom, but he only had Tangie for Algebra, Violet and Sally for Advanced Economics, Reice and Sally for Advanced Chemistry, Fuchsia in Engineering and Game Design, and nobody in P.E.

"Well…don't worry, we'll help you out…" said Reice, pulling Cobalt over.

Many things happened since Azule's coma. The homeroom had already chosen their Class representatives in Fuchsia and Todd, those two were also voted into student council. Unfortunately for Azule, he missed the first major group assignment in which you work with all your friends on a subject of personal choice, and that everyone joined other clubs of their interest, because the clubs would appear on their resume for College or their Jobs should they skip the college study. Reice joined the Police club since he wants to be an officer in the future (most in relation to his situation at home with his family), Violet joined the Sewing club, Fuchsia joined the Gaming club, and Sally joined the Music club; Cobalt and Tangie were the only ones who hadn't joined a club yet.

Class begun as Mr. Seamore, a Cuttlefish, entered the room and ordered everyone to their seats; regarding the cuttlefish, they were a race of half breed Inklings and Octarians. Cuttlefish were despised by the Inkling and Octarian races since they were a mixture of both, but apparently that hatred has long since subsided since the end of the 2nd Great Turf war, the war that supposedly brought all 3 major races to coexistence, supposedly.

"Ok class, I have some announcements before we begin class. First, welcome back Azule…"-allowing everyone to give a round of applause-"Now, I have some upcoming events that you all will want to keep note of. The Fall Splatfest is around the corner with us only having next week and the week after to prepare, and the venues that have been decided are Mahi-Mahi Resort, Flounder Heights and Museum D'Alfonsino. So for the next two weeks we will be staying at Mahi-Mahi Resort and visiting the Museum D'Alfonsino. So prepare your bags for then…" he said continuing onward with the class.

The entire day was a good one for Azule, spending time with his friends at lunch and even making some new ones, too. But there was this bothersome feeling for him that revolved around Reice, Violet, and Cobalt. For the time that he'd spent around them, the three seemed like they were in deep thought with something heavy on their minds; of course, Azule had forgotten their pasts since his coma, which led to Fuchsia, Tangie and Sally to share with him once more who they were-Fuchsia still didn't tell him she was a princess though. But the other three remained silent regarding their past, feeling that Azule would be better off not knowing the truth; this angered Sally, Fuchsia and Tangie given how deep the team was beginning to grow before his hospitalization. At the end of the day, Azule stayed behind after school on Tangie's request to help her and Cobalt choose a club to join, for Tangie, this was her chance to get Cobalt to tell Azule once again. They walked down the senior hallway where all the third years had their classes, stopping by and saying hello to Sky and Aaron. The hallways were pretty empty at this time, with only the club kids staying behind to do after school activities in the classrooms.

"So Tangie, what are your interests?" asked Azule, lightly guiding his hand along the wall decorated with posters that students in the class created.

"Err…I guess I like taking pictures of stuff I see around me." She responded.

"Why do you like photography?" he asked cheerfully; she stops, looking down at the floor.

"The reason…why…? Well, many days that I spent in recovery while Cobalt was off doing work. I always stared out the window, wondering how everyone spent their time. I enjoyed the view of the city with all the colorful lights and the skyline, the noise of car horns honking and people quarrelling on the sidewalks…"-she starts playing with her hands-"I told myself that when I recovered from my illness, I'd go out and venture the world, exploring and capturing every beautiful sight that I come across…being able to reflect on my growth and success along the way…That's why I like photography, Azule." She said closing her eyes and holding her hand close to her heart; Cobalt looks away with a cold sweat.

 _How…How am I going to tell her…? I can't say that I'm just leaving her side forever in order to become the clan leader! It'll break her heart if I leave…but I must! I've already made the deal with uncle._ Cobalt was conflicted, knowing he'd be leaving everyone in a few months to participate in the Tokugawa selection.

Tangie turns around, looking at Cobalt with her Orange eyes peering directly at his Red ones, "Cobalt…isn't there something you want to share with Azule?" said Tangie, looking to draw out the much needed conversation between Azule and Cobalt.

"Tangie…I don't think Azule needs to learn about _that_ all over again. I find it might be unfair for him to learn of all of our screwed up experiences, he's a normal now…" said Cobalt insensitively; Azule's glare returned, it'd been absent since the day he defended Violet during the Rank Wars.

"Excuse me?"-In an intimidating tone-"Normal? No sir, I don't like that term as a description for anyone! Everyone is unique and special in their own way; therefore, no one should label anyone…" preached Azule; Cobalt sighed with a smirk.

"Indeed, you are still the same." Said Cobalt, remembering the kindness that radiated from Azule whenever he was around, "Azule, I have some things that I would like to share with you…"-he turns toward Tangie-"could you go on ahead? We'll catch up…"

"Sure!" beamed Tangie, cheerfully skipping forward, unaware of Cobalt's true intentions.

"You two have a deep relationship, right?" said Azule, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms and leering at Cobalt; those Blue eyes were as observant as ever before.

"Yes…I indeed have quite the connection with her. Seems you really are still you…you're as attentive as I can remember!" said Cobalt, looking to ease the pressure.

"Yeah, I heard a little about you from Tangie…" said Azule, focusing his attention on Cobalt intently.

"Azule, your memory… Has it improved?"

Azule twisted his mouth, "Well…I can remember select things that involve my sister, but it isn't anything major, only minor stuff."

"Azule, there is something on my mind that I would like to share with you…" said Cobalt, nervous at the skipper's response,

"I'm listening…" said Azule, closing his eyes and raising his eyebrows, anticipating Cobalt's words.

Cobalt explained it all, telling him everything from the first encounter they had, to the fight against Spyke, the accident he suffered, and of his past with the black urchins and his entire family history as a samurai. Azule stood there, his expression indifferent.

"A samurai, huh..? Can't say I'm too surprised…" said Azule, chuckling a bit-"There is this strange but intense feeling to you, like it's obvious that you have some kind of crazy past. Your Red irises just ooze bloodshed, the resolve of a man who's killed many…but there must be a reason more why you're telling me now as opposed to before." Looking around and lowering his tone; Cobalt peeked in a nearby room, which was empty, and motioned for Azule to head inside with him.

In a hushed tone, "Azule, I made a deal a few weeks back to guarantee your safety. The deal was that I'd leave here and return home to participate in the Tokugawa selection. It's a family competition where all the successors compete to become the clan head. I wasn't supposed to compete since I had ran away, leaving no trail behind. But when I returned, I put myself in for the sake of your protection at the time. The selection itself ranges from various events that test a samurai's skill and resolve; the final event will be a duel to the death between all members…"

Azule stayed silent, only keeping his eyes on Cobalt's. Cobalt sighed, not really wanting to move forward on such a heavy decision. "Azule, the reason why I'm telling you is…I'm scared."-His hushed voice began to get louder as it wavered with his eyes beginning to water-"Azule, I don't want to leave you guys! I've had so much fun being a regular high school student! No matter the issues I experienced, I always went to sleep happy to know that I'd see everyone's face in the morning…"-he wipes the tears away in his sleeve, regaining his composure-"Anyway, I wanted to let you know because you are the captain. Even though you may not remember your time with us yet, one thing I've observed about you is that you're a true friend, one that'd take a bullet to the head for his family. You always show concern for us and care more than any other person."

Azule cracked a gentle smile, "I appreciate your words…"-returning to a serious look-"But explain to me why I'm the only one to know about this, why is it that you are hiding this from the others…?"

Cobalt gulped, looking away for a second, "Azule, I don't think I'll be returning back here, whether I win or lose…regardless, I don't want to say good bye to you all. It'll hurt too much to see you guys leave...and I know now that you all are the odd bunch who'd follow me anyway to stop me. I don't want any of you guys getting dragged into my personal life… Promise me Azule, you will keep this between us."-His eyes shined with strong resolve-"Please allow me the respect, not as your family at this moment, but as a fellow man…" his Scarlet Red eyes clash with Azule's Cold Blue.

Azule closes his eyes and inhales deeply, exhaling loudly. "Go ahead; I understand your thoughts for some reason...maybe I had similar feeling? Anyway, I will not speak a single word on this subject. I promise to you as a man." Said Azule, giving Cobalt a fist bump; Cobalt breathes a sigh of relief, a bright smile enveloping him as he closes his eyes with satisfaction.

"Go meet up with Tangie, I'll be there in a few…I have some things I need to think about." said Azule, waving Cobalt off; he looks back and ponders the words Cobalt said, the lost memories of his "family" that he constructed. Azule recalls the heartfelt smile Cobalt gave on the way back, and the sudden feeling of understanding that he had to Cobalt's situation. _What was that feeling…? I felt such a punch to my heart when he said that…_ _He really trusts me that much…he probably hasn't told Tangie yet…poor girl._

As he exits the room, Azule's head begins to beat hard as his chest aches again-staggering into the wall and clutching his heart, breathing heavily. A rush of memories begins to pour in all at once. He holds his head as he kneels to the floor, his face turning red from the intense pain… _What's this..?_ He thought, as memories of the orphanage begin to return, the memories he made with Squidcom were also returning; the unfortunate price was that he would now remember the horrific experiences he'd had as a child. Everything was finally coming together; he was beginning to get his memory back. He breathes heavily as his eyes dilute from the sudden shock he experienced. _I…remember it all…!?The hellhole…Squidcom…wait a minute…who are these people..? What…why…I always thought I only had Sis…do I have others!? Oh my…I can actually remember it all!_

Images of four Inklings appear, their faces are a blur, but he could identify clearly by their tentacles. The two tallest ones were a male and female, they appeared to be his parents, the male had Midnight Blue while the female had Lime Green. The next pair was also male and female, but they appeared to be his older siblings, the male had Dark teal tentacles while the female had lemon-lime yellow hued tentacles. It was a blurry memory, but he could clearly hear Sky's playful voice along with two others. But as the memory continued, a sharp pain ended it quickly, shooting Azule straight to the floor in unbearable pain as he held his head.

 _That pain was unreal! But the good news is that I remember it all now! I should let the others know, too. This would make them all super happy!_ Azule gets up, walking gingerly. The captain finally regained his memory!

At the very same time, Reice was out by the baseball field, ready to meet up with the Police club when he saw a very familiar face. Sky appeared, dressed in a casual outfit. _So hot…! Wait…no! I can't be thinking that way about Azule's sister…that'd be wrong._ Thought Reice, recovering himself quickly as she approached him.

"OH? _You're_ the one who's joined the Police club? I'd thought it would be Sally…"-looking away-"She was the cooler one." Mumbled Sky, loud enough for Reice to hear; Reice already grew irritated.

"Why are you here?" asked Reice in an agitated voice, his Yellow tentacles waving along with the wind as he takes off his glasses to clean them.

"We'll talk about that later, for now, I'm your special instructor for the day by recommendation." Said Sky, pointing to the club leader; the club leader had faded Blonde tentacles that were braided together, with a small scar her right cheek and shiny Green eyes. She walked over to them, hugging Sky and greeting Reice.

"My name is Bianca, nice to meet your acquaintance…" she said shaking hands with Reice.

"Reice here is a member of the rising stars, known as Squidcom." Said Sky, fueling a conversation for Reice with the Third year club leader; Reice gets a little shy as he looks around, realizing the club was mostly filled with girls. _Did I make a mistake in coming here? I mean…I have my reasons but this certainly clouds my thoughts with this many girls here…_

"So you're that strong defender on the team? I heard so much about you from the fellow seniors that participate…" said Bianca, displaying some interest in Reice; he was also a handsome man after all, just not to the same charm as Azule or same coolness as Cobalt.

"Oh…yeah well uh…"-he places his hand behind his neck, unsure how to carry on the conversation-"We're really tired out from the tough season." He said with a fake laugh; Sky stands behind Bianca, shaking her head in disappointment at his lack of social skills.

Sky intercepted the conversation and shifted it over to girly things, guiding Bianca away from him. He spent the next hour performing intense training to improve his endurance with Sky as his personal instructor for most of them. Afterwards, all members freshened up; Reice walked out the showers, seeing Sky wait for him out in the hallway.

"It's later…what's up?" he asked, drying his face with a towel.

"Remember the times when I had this 'secret' that I couldn't tell you?"

"Yeah, you said when the time was right, you'd tell us…"

"Well…"-she sat over at a nearby bench-"I think it's time that you all learn of the big picture…"

"Hmm..? What about the others…shouldn't you tell them too?" asked Reice, scooting away from her.

"I'll tell them another time, you're here. But first, exactly why do you want to be a police officer? I surely thought you would be in the music club with Sally…" teasing him a little bit, knowing Sally's his weakness.

"No, my reason for joining has to deal with a family issue back home in Beacon Hill…" said Reice drifting away, aware that he'd already leaked out very personal clues.

"Do you want to talk about it? I may not be as good as a listener as Azule, but I'll hear your story if you want…I have some kind of idea about your family from what Azule told me…" inviting him to say what's on his mind; Azule had told her all about their pasts, so Sky kind of already knew what everyone has been through.

For Reice, he'd only ever shared his past with the members of Squidcom and Todd. He opened up; sharing the controversial past that tore him away from his family, rekindle a friendship with Violet, and his life as Sally's adopted brother.

"But…there's more Sky, there's been this news weighing on my mind more…" he said looking down at the floor.

"What's on your mind?"

"I…I fear that the war between Violet's family and mine is starting again…word got out that Violet and I are reunited again, which was one of the key reasons why a war between them broke out. But I got a message from my dad that he'll be hunting her down to kill, unless I opt to return home and assist in the family business and cut off all relations with everyone here…but I don't want to engage in such illegal and dangerous activity while at the same time leaving everyone I care for, behind…but I don't want anything to happen to Violet at the same time…" twiddling his thumbs as he awaited Sky's response.

"Well…that's quite the situation there…"-scratching her head-"did you discuss this with the others? I'm sure they'd help you deal with this-"

"No." interrupted Reice, looking at her with regret. "I refuse to let the others get involved…they've already been through enough lately. But I'm glad I could share it with you…you won't tell them right?"

Sky was phased by the cloudy eyes filled with trouble that gazed upon her, seeking her answer. "Sure…I won't tell them…"

Reice relaxes back, opening his eyes wide-realizing this was Sky's time to talk. "My bad Sky, I just felt so bad with that weighing heavy on my mind…but thank you. I feel much better now, please continue with what you were saying…" said Reice with full attention.

"Yeah…I was going to say that I feel you guys will be ready for the news that I'm about share..."-She looks around to make sure no one is around, leaning toward him-"I'm a member of the Inkling army…"

Reice slides back in surprise, "Eh..!? You're what!?" raising his voice a little bit; Sky has to shush him.

"How…?"

"The truth about these high school turf war events are that they prepare you for the military. Only the top teams from the best schools represent our army in the future, securing jobs for them after they graduate…this is the case for teams like us, Kidvel and Squidforce."

"So that's how you got special permission to use such weapons…"

"Yes. The reason I am telling you this is because we, the three top teams here, believe you guys are the next team to receive the honor…there are great expectations for Squidcom; Both school-wise and nationally… I just wanted to share that with you, I will with the rest later. Please, don't ask any questions regarding our missions and such."-Holding up her hand-"I am sworn to secrecy, so I won't answer any questions regarding that matter."

Reice sat in a thinking position, "I've been curious…you and Azule…exactly what happened to both of you all when you were younger? Like, Azule has this intense aura all the time, and we never found out about his past…perhaps you could tell us a little about you guys? It's kind of a mystery…"

Sky seemed perplexed by the question, although she didn't mind; it was quite readable judging from the range of expressions she spewed out. "Well, I didn't really want to be the one to tell our past…but I guess it shouldn't be a big deal. Although I should warn you, our story might be far worse than any of the past that you guys have been through." She got comfy, crossing her legs Indian-style, turning her body towards him.

"I'll only talk about our time in the orphanage…anything else is stuff I can't share, please respect that." Said Sky as Reice got comfortable too, bringing his legs up onto the bench.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll handle it." Invited Reice; the hallway is silent as they are the only two there.

"Around 8 years ago, Azule and I were placed in an orphanage near the outskirts of Inkopolis, closer towards Mollusca. The weather was always brutal there, no sunlight to give us warmth, cold cuttlefish nuns, and lots of bullies and a lecher for a priest. Azule and I were targeted because we were Inklings at this orphanage, a Cuttlefish orphanage by the way. At the time, Cuttlefish were despised by both Inklings and Octarians and were considered the absolute lowest in the social hierarchy. Because of that, the nuns and bullies took out their frustration on us with every little fault there was…and I was forced to do unspeakable deeds for the priest as punishment for things we never did…"-she clutches her left arm, closing her eyes as she remembers the disturbing events, then breathing calmly-"I honestly don't know how we managed to make it by…"


	29. Fall Festival arc: Azule Royale

Author's note*: Before reading this chapter, I cannot help but feel the need to warn you that this chapter may contain some very sensitive topics that may not be comfortable some viewers may want to avoid. I have not changed the rating to M since I feel like it does not have enough detailed material to warrant a rating change of that magnitude, but I still feel like I should warn you as I respect you all for taking the time to read my story.

Its 8 years ago on a cold winter day in shelleville, Mollusca. Saint Torino's orphanage is the setting with hard snow fall. The inside is all worn down with a mildew smell and dirty stones for walls, dust filling the air with the sound of loud chatter as the cold wind dances into the building. The mess hall is filled with young and colorful Cuttlefish waiting or their food, but there were two that didn't belong. Young Sky and Young Azule enter the mess hall, both of them covered in bruises with some swelling on their hands and arms and their clothes in complete filth.

The other Cuttlefish children burst into laughter as the two Inklings drag their feet in shame. Azule and Sky had been placed in the orphanage at the request of their mother before her disappearance in the war, probably knowing she wouldn't be coming back. Azule, whose 7 years old at this point in time, had no recollection of either his mother or father or his older siblings, who were also separated from them during the war, but sadly, since he cut them off from his memory, he had no idea how they looked, or at least he chose to forget how they looked. The utter despair of being placed in such a cold and dirty place, where he was hated by everyone, forced his young mind to enter a blank state where the only thing that mattered was seeing his sister happy. For Sky, hatred filled her heart, but not of the Cuttlefish, but of her mother instead. Sky had quite the close relationship with her mother and older sister, remembering the times they'd picked flowers in the lush green garden as Azule and her older brother would play sports with dad. The family photo they took before the war started was the only thing she had left to hang onto that fruitful past, but now the picture had since become worn out and torn at select sides, but even so, she still had the picture and looked at it every morning with prayer that one day her family would return to get them, and that one day she may confront her mother on why she place them in an orphanage and not a foster home, did she have no intention of ever returning for them?

Sky and Azule sat over in the furthest corner of the mess hall where they awaited their bullying session. It pained Sky that she couldn't fight back, since she spent a good 2 years of her life doing intense military workouts with her dad and mom. Unfortunately, if Sky ever threw one punch, she would get beaten a dozen times by the priest, and after that, who knows what could happen to her with that lecherous Cuttlefish on the prowl. Sky usually had to think for both Azule and herself, since Azule was the basic invalid at this point.

Sky's stomach growls, she holds her hand over her belly, trying to endure the hunger. But when she looked over at Azule, she could hear his belly rumble, seeing the tears in his eyes as he struggled to fight the hunger.

"Zule, do you think you can battle through this a little longer? You know if I get us food now, it'll be our only rations for the week…" reasoned Sky, praying that Azule can power through, but it was futile. Azule's head hit the table as his belly roared again, prompting Sky to quickly get him food.

Sky carries two bowls over of some cold chowder with a small roll of bread; the big bad bully known as Heath passed by them, slamming both of them to the floor and getting in Sky's face.

"Look here runt, you don't belong here. I suggest you go back home to your rich little mommy and daddy…oh? They're gone? Dead..? you're left here to become nothing but trash that'll be a useless whore in the future…" he said slapping Sky to the floor; the other children turn their heads, beginning to cheer as Heath gets on top of Sky, punching her in the face repeatedly until she got a nosebleed.

Sky's head bobs back and forth as she received each powerful blow, feeling the immediate impact tenfold as Heath's fist connects with her face. Heath continues to strike punishing blows as Azule's blank stare began to turn cold as he witnessed his sister getting beaten.

"Get…away…from her!" screamed Azule, punching Heath in the face with incredible force, sending Heath straight into a nearby table. What was unknown was these two Inklings weren't just anyone; they were the children of the most Iconic Inklings in the modern era, Agents 3 and 4; the same two parents that worked them to the bone to help unlock their hidden potential from such a young age and the same that led the 2nd Great Turf War.

Azule's eyes had murder written all over as he stood his ground, putting up his arms up to protect Sky. The infamous priest appears, showing his tongue at the two siblings with beady eyes. Azule's glare sharpened as the priest approached them, growling at him.

"I won't let you do anything to my sister again!" barked Azule with his vicious eyes still present.

"Oh please, young Azule, I am simply purifying your sister of the horrible sins that have been committed, think of what has happened to her as a holy act…"-lifting his hand-"Now, hand her over, she must pay for what you've done."

"No…" said Azule, picking her up and resting her on his shoulders, "You will never harm my sister again; no one in this building will try anything against us! From this day forward, all of you will pay!" screamed Azule.

The priest halted, realizing that this kid wasn't the same invalid as before. To the corner stood two other inklings, they had cobalt blue and orange tentacles and they both were inspired by Azule's courage.

Sky woke up later that day, not to the horrific sight of a sweaty priest guffawing as she cleaned herself up, not to the agony of bruises and cuts ripping into her skin from the whips and belts that the nuns used, but to the tears that fell upon her face from her little brother who was holding her tightly.

"Azule…What…?" she whispered groggily, unsure if it was all her imagination or just a dream to see such a rare sight.

"Sis, from this point forward…with all the strength I have…I'll protect you!" he said with what little strength he had.

At the same time, the Cobalt blue tentacle boy and Orange tentacle girl entered the room, taking a seat next to the siblings; they had quite the resemblance to a fellow pair that we know in the present.

"Hey…boy!" said the Cobalt one, taking out his sword, "I like you, you've got guts to stand up to the head honcho of this dump…from now on, how about we help each other? As long as I'm around, I'll make sure that no one will ever hurt you two. " proposed the boy.

Azule nodded yes, realizing it was a fellow Inkling. The Orange one sat next to Sky, gently playing with her hair. The mood that surrounded the four was a weak and helpless one; they were behind enemy territory and needed escape.

For the next few years, the four of them began a strong bond; although the Cobalt blue boy and Orange girl never told their name, they identified themselves as a samurai and martial artist. The four friends would venture around the orphanage, pulling off mischievous pranks, knowing that if they ever got busted, the samurai would unsheathe his sword to protect them. Soon, a fifth friend came, giving them more fun, although she didn't really appear to be Inkling, perhaps she was a Cuttlefish? Sadly, the fun for the five of them didn't last long though.

The night where everything would change began with the samurai and martial arts girl meeting up with Sky, Azule and a girl with big black rimmed nerdy glasses; she too, hadn't said her name, but chose to be called glasses.

"Everyone…we have an idea!" whispered the cobalt one with a candlelight in the hallway all the way at the end of the bed rooms.

"We've decided that we're going to run away from here! We'll survive on the streets instead! Who knows, maybe someone might take us in…" said the orange one, as the cobalt one yawned-looking out for anyone.

"But…there is a tight defense that surrounds this place, how will you escape?" asked the glasses girl.

"We'll sneak out from the rooftop, and then we'll jump over the gate from the roof closest to the street. Luckily, there's a nearby village we can escape to on our way to Inkopolis…" said the orange one enthusiastically; the others didn't seem on board though.

"I'm sorry, I can't… if I got caught, then I would be back in an uncomfortable position. Thanks to your help and Azule's, I don't have that disgusting priest chasing after me…I'd prefer to keep it that way." Said Sky, shuddering as she remembers the disgusting events; the orange and cobalt blue inklings look at each other.

"Then, we'll come back to rescue you all." Winked the blue one; the glasses one kept a little distance from every one now.

"Yes, once we've found help, we'll get you out of here." Said the orange one; the glasses one faded further away from them.

Azule noticed the glasses girl shrinking away from them. He grabs her hand, allowing her to feel his warm and soft hands comfort her frosty cold ones. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The glasses girl hesitated as the others also turned their attention to her. She looked away, as if ashamed. She never had revealed who she was, mainly because she feared that the others would hate her if she told them her identity.

Azule placed his hand on her shoulder, "you're a Cuttlefish, right? Does your mom work here?"

She looked at Azule, wide eyed at how accurate he was. "How did you know..?" she asked, shaking her head yes.

"I noticed how close you interacted with Sister Barbara…does she know that you hang out with us?" responded Azule; She hesitated to answer.

"Yes...she has ordered me to no longer talk with you all…"-she looked really bothered-"I'm going to be leaving tonight, this will be our last meeting, sadly." She said abruptly, wanting to cry; the others look puzzled by the news.

"Why?" asked Sky and the orange girl in sync.

"Because she doesn't want me to befriend you all…she said that we'll be moving pretty far away from here…"-taking out a map-"it's this place all the way on the bottom left, it's the tropical nation of Cephalodan."

"So far away!?" whined Sky, putting her hands on her face.

"Sadly so…I don't know if I'll ever see you guys again…but I'll pray that we all meet again." she takes one last look at them, having a prolonged gaze at Azule before sprinting off, never to be seen again.

"I guess we'll be on our way too…" said the Cobalt one; everyone exchanges a long embrace, unsure if they would ever see one another again.

As time passed by, the relationship between Azule and Sky grew stronger as they realized that in the end, they were always going to have each other's back. That was until the day Sky had to leave for Squid Academy High School. It was very anti climatic since she promised to return and retrieve Azule. But as she left the orphanage, ready to explore the big city that awaited her, Azule would be in for a rude awakening.

For the rest of his time alone at the orphanage, Azule became the victim of many unspeakable actions performed by both the nuns and the priest. He became scarred both physically and emotionally as he remained helpless with no one to turn to for help, spending his nights hiding in the closet, cold and alone with the only thing to replenish his health and happiness being his own tears. But one day, he finally snapped. After taking the same entrance exam to get into Squid Academy High School, Azule gave a sending off message to everyone at the orphanage. He stole all of their food supplies, and the money in the vault and finally, burnt the orphanage to a crisp while everyone was sleeping, making his escape late into the night. Only a week later would he reach his sister's location after searching it up on an illegal people search site, desperate to run into the arms of safety, desperate to escape such a filthy past, desperate to find a new path in life.

Azule hurries down the hallway as the painful memory returned in full force, he finally realized who he was, who he had become and what he would have to do. He remembered the terrible pasts that all of his friends had been through, realizing that somehow, he unconsciously became attracted the same sins as theirs. _We're all the same_ he thought, sprouting a smirk as saw the back of Cobalt and Tangie.


	30. Fall festival arc: Don't Look Back

"Wow…I don't know how to respond to that…" said Reice in shock at Sky's history; she'd told him of her time at the orphanage, sharing her struggles that she endured at the time and of the friends she made.

"Yeah…but I feel like Azule might have been through way worse than I…after I left, I had no idea what may have happened to him. But when I first saw him again…he didn't look like the same gentle spirit that I knew back then. His body language looked so…instinctual, as if he didn't trust anything and was ready to attack anything or anyone who served as a possible threat…" said Sky, recalling the many times that her brother didn't look like his self, "The glint in his eye won't go away, I feel like he has been through so many unspeakable things that I can't imagine how he's feeling…"-she closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. _And to make matters worse, whatever traumatic moments happened to him have forced a fatal disease to take residence…who knows how long he can make it…_ she thought, beginning to tear up.

"Well, if there's one thing I know is that Azule is super strong. He isn't the kind of guy to stay silent for long! Who knows, maybe something positive will happen! either way I know he'll tell us in the future..." said Reice, holding out a fist with complete assurance.

"Maybe so…" grinned Sky, _you truly have good friends, Azule…_

Azule helped Tangie sign up for the Photography club as Cobalt stared out at the big city. Azule came up next to him, with hands in his pockets, staring out too. He looks at Cobalt, studying his features closely. _He definitely resembles the kid in my memory…_ thought Azule, staring intently.

Cobalt shudders away as felt the stare, "can I help you captain..?" raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…nah, I was just looking at your head."-Waving his hand-"text the others to meet us at the Arowana beach tonight, there's an announcement that I need to make."

 _Announcement..?_ Thought Cobalt, _could it be..? Has he possibly regained his memory? No…I shouldn't get my hopes up. But man, it would be awesome if he got his memory back; the team would really be back to normal!_

Cobalt buzzes with questions flying around in his mind at the remarkable chance. Tangie skips over to them, with papers in her hand-the documents for joining the club. All seemed pretty well over at this end.

At the very same time, Sally was in the music room playing the piano with Fuchsia and Violet sitting nearby her and listening to her melody as she gently played. Sally was quite the pianist, playing a different range of tempos in an orderly medley, all off the top of her head; it was amazing to see that she had such a skill. As Violet listened to the piano medley of the latest songs trending, her mind drifted off to the troubles that were back at home. She had received a letter from her father earlier that week, stating that they had located Reice and will be looking to eliminate him as a message to the Galloway's. More than likely another dispute rose between the two families. Violet also hadn't been acting like herself, being more silent than ever as she spent her free time reading tragic novels. It was possible that she was still haunted by the horrific sight she saw that night when Azule took a bullet to the head for her. Fuchsia became bothered by this, since in the time that Azule had been away, she had grown closer with the other members and especially close with Violet.

"Violet, is there anything wrong? You haven't been yourself lately…" asked Fuchsia, displaying concern for her friend.

Violet rubs her eyes and then massages her neck, "I'm fine, just very tired is all…"

At that moment, all of their phones buzzed off at the same time; a text message from Cobalt. Sally halts her playing as she read it carefully, with a beaming smile beginning to grow; she turned toward the others, wondering if they were thinking the same thing she was thinking.

"I'll be making an announcement tonight? Meet us at Arowana beach at 9:30 tonight? What's Azule up to..?" said Reice, looking at the text.

"I'm just as clueless as you…" said Sky, looking at the text as well; she received the same text as the other members of Squidcom.

Somewhere in the city, Pastelle and Parker were out on a date when they received a message too. Todd also got one, he was at the library. It seemed that nearly everyone who helped fight in the battle to defend Azule received one, even Shiva.

"Oh? My sweet Zuley has invited me to something…?" said Shiva, bathing in a fancy white tub with gold on the outer rim. She was covered in soap as hot steam filled the room.

Over at Frankie's, Cameron sat with him having a drink when he got the text. It seemed as though Frankie and Cameron may have known each other well from their days with the Black Urchins. Luckily, the Black Urchins disbanded after Kida's imprisonment.

"Well, well. Looks like that brat finally has something to say now? That idiot!" said Cameron, taking a gulp of his beer.

"Stop lying, you have huge-creepy grin on your face…truth must be you're happy that he's doing well…" said Frankie, lighting another cigar.

"Well…maybe a little. Because of him, I feel at peace with myself." Taking another big gulp of his beer, looks like he could handle his alcohol; Frankie inhales the smoke.

"But, what now…? What's your plan? You have some 'honor' right? What is next for you…?"

"I'll stick around for a little bit, but after that, I'll be joining Han and traveling along with his ninja, I personally seek to unveil my wrath against those damn Octarians…and I'll start by taking down the princess!"

Frankie looks at him bewildered, "What!? Are you crazy!?"

Cameron smirks a bit, "Yeah, a little…"

Later in the evening, the setting turns to Arowana beach. The moon's reflection shines in the dark blue water as waves crash the shore, the wooden hut rustling a bit as the wind picked up speed. The only other noise to be heard was the indistinct chatter of Azule's many friends who had arrived there via the text message sent to them. Everyone stood under the giant hut, letting the LED light illuminate the surrounding area around them as they awaited Azule, Tangie and Cobalt; Azule arrived a minute later with Tangie and Cobalt as everyone cut the chatter.

"Everyone, I thank you all for making it out here today…"-he folded his arms-"I have some things that I'd like to share with you all." He took the center stage, surrounding himself with everyone he cared about.

"I have recovered my memory…"-everyone's eyes widen with beaming glow beginning to enlighten the dark environment, Azule places his hand up to halt anyone from commenting yet, knowing they'd be eager to celebrate- "I remember nearly everything that's happened in my life so far…from the wonderful positives of my sister and Squidcom…"-looking over at them, seeing the joy in their posture-ready to hug him as he finished-"And the many people that I have already met along the short road…"-turning to the Pastelle, Shiva, Todd and the rest of the audience-"But in the wake of retrieving my memory, I have also regained some things that I didn't want to remember, memories that no living being should ever experience…but I find that it's about time that I move on from those horrific nightmares. So, I'll be sharing my story with you all…"

He took a deep breath, taking a glance at Sky, who gave him the approval to continue. "What I'm about to share with you is the history that Sky and I shared while we stayed at the orphanage…" and began recalling his memory, starting from his days at the orphanage with Sky and going into great detail. He talked about everything from the harsh conditions of the orphanage to the abusive nuns, bullies and priest; Sky began tear up as the dark memory became all too real again. He talked about the friends he'd made during his time there, enthralling Cobalt and Tangie, as they too began to recall being in a similar situation and meeting similar individuals. He even shared his horrific nightmare of the constant increase in the abuse and malnourishment that he suffered after Sky's departure; Sky began to cry as she finally learned the truth of what happened. Everyone stood in complete and somber silence as Sky ran gave Azule a hug, with tears being released by both of them, understanding one another's pain. The members of Squidcom, were left reeling emotionally.

 _Even though he has the brightest smile…he was hiding such a painful past?_ Thought all the members simultaneously, coming over as well to give him a group hug.

"I hope that after my story, that I will have grown closer with you all. I hope that this won't make things awkward or anything…It just felt like the right thing to do…"-twiddling his thumbs in embarrassment-"and I just felt like it was something worth sharing with you all since you all did so much for me in defending me."

Everyone gave him a round of applause; many of them were moved to tears by his experience. Afterwards, an awkward meeting took place between Cameron and Sky as they both exited-both making eye contact. Cameron looks away in shame as she exits first, going to her car and ignoring him.

 _I'm sorry Sky…_ he thought in a tone of regret.

As the night ended, a new mood shifted from the past towards the future. The fall splatfest was coming up, and this would be the crunch time to prepare for it. Next month would also be the fall preliminaries, and in winter, Sky and Azule's childhood friend would be returning in the winter, too; things were looking exciting for everyone.


	31. Fall festival arc: A School Divided

Today was Wednesday, in two weeks on the weekend would be the fall splatfest hosted by Callie and Marie. Ever since their maturation from teen pop idols to megastar song artists, they've been touring all across Inkland; this was the only time that they would be performing in Inkopolis, mostly because they had to host GMI, perform at the winter festival in Squirabia, perform at Nationals and participate as commentators during the Inklympics; The Inklympics were very similar to the Olympics, only they were held every 2 years and athletes of any age could compete and represent their country if selected.

"So…before we begin our preparations…what exactly is the Fall splatfest?" asked Azule putting his hand behind his head, embarrassed; the other others laugh so hard that they a few begin coughing. It was homeroom, and Squidcom had been discussing their upcoming plans and preparations for the Splatfest event.

"Azule…aren't you a big fan of the Squid Sisters though? Shouldn't you know the events already?" asked Reice, taking out his textbook.

"Although I am a fan of the Squid Sisters, especially Callie… I've never followed their activity like splatfests since we rarely got the chance to hear about them." Azule responded.

"The splatfest that we do now lasts an entire week and is split into two major events. First there's the splatting between the two teams, whoever inks the most turf and claims the most points via popularity and turf wars will win, and this takes place on the weekend. The second event is the athletic events for those who don't participate in turf wars; the events are track, basketball and sword fighting. Also in regards to the fall splatfest, the theme is Trick or Treat. Callie is representing team Trick…" noted Tangie; Violet, Sally and Fuchsia glared at Azule mildly.

"You're on Callie's side?" Sneered Sally; Violet and Fuchsia also joined in.

Reice and Cobalt came to Azule's defense, "so what if he is? Callie is pretty cool…" said Reice with Cobalt nodding his head in the back with his arms folded.

"No. Marie is definitely the better of the two! I only support Marie!" declared Violet, raising her tone just a bit.

"So it's safe to say that we'll be participating on different teams?" concluded Fuchsia.

"It appears so, may the better team achieve victory!" Said Reice; Tangie was in the middle of both parties; _Well…this is awkward_ she thought as she felt the tension from both sides, exchanging looks with both sides.

During the lunchtime, both parties ate separately with Tangie joining team Treat since all the other girls were on that team. Azule was eating lunch with them when he got a text from Pastelle telling him the details of when they'll begin training. _Friday at 10 am at cabby's dojo on southwest blvd near Black belly got it!_ He thought, replying with those thoughts.

The boys were out in the cafeteria eating lunch on the team Trick side, seemed like the whole school was split between the splatfest teams. There was loud chatter everywhere as students shuffled around looking for a seat. Across the room sat the girls, still glaring at the boys, making taunts as well. Aaron and Austin join them, followed by Parker and Nelson.

"Hi guys are any of you participating in the fall splatfest?" asked Azule, taking a bite into his steaming hot lasagna, burning his mouth on the initial taste.

"Everyone except the members of the Elites is allowed to participate." Parker answered, taking out a bag of hot chips and a honey bun.

"How come?" asked Reice, taking out a cinnamon roll.

"The responsibility of winning the Rank Wars is that we mustn't participate in any external turf wars. We must set winning the preliminaries as our only goal and focus on making it to the winter tournament." Aaron said calmly, breathing lightly as he took in the delicious aroma from Austin's cheeseburger.

"Ohh…so what will you guys be participating in?" asked Azule, with his mouth full, turning to Parker and Nelson.

"We'll be in the turf wars, of course. What about you guys?" answered Parker.

"Well…I'll be participating in the Martial Arts tournament and the turf war." Azule answered as a visual lump performing a falling action as a gulp is heard.

"You do Martial Arts?" asked Nelson, beating Parker to the punch.

"Yes…I received intense survival and combat training from my parents as a child."-He opens and closes his fist repeatedly-"I guess I want to see if I still got it…" beginning to chuckle a bit.

Cobalt and Reice look at each other with a sweat drop, _this is the same guy who nearly killed Spyke, took a bullet to the head and has the vicious glare of a monster…_ "Azule…I hope you know that Tangie will also be in the Martial Arts portion." Cobalt said.

Azule looked intrigued, "she knows Martial Arts, right? It'll be fun to compete against her!" he said with brightness covering his face.

"What about you two…are you doing the Martial Arts too?" asked Austin; both of them shook their heads no, "I'll be in the Sword fighting event, and Reice isn't participating in anything other than the turf war on the weekend."

By the time the conversation was finished, nearly all the boys had finished their food. On the other side, the girls weren't eating but were discussing the game plan for the week after this upcoming.

"The schedule for the events would be a clash of the Track event and the Sword fighting on that Monday, the Martial Arts event will be that following Tuesday to Thursday with Friday being a free day to go around and enjoy the festival. Then for the weekend we have the turf war to secure the victory for Team Treat." Announced Fuchsia, taking a look at the schedule that was posted on the splatfest site; the other girls had their game faces on with Sky chuckling along with Pearl as Pastelle stared at them, seeing that they were startling the nearby girls from the other table.

"So as it stands, only Tangie will be competing in any event. Violet and Sally will be in the turf war, right?" asked Sky, regaining her composure after guffawing again at the naivety of her under classmen.

"Tangie, are you sure you can handle it?"-Drinking her soda-"you'll be going up against Azule in the final more than likely…" closing one eye.

"I'm aware of Azule's hidden strength…"-clenching her fist-"B-but even so, out there on the battlefield…he will be my opponent. So I can't hold back…I can't lose to him, even if he's our captain." Tangie said with a strong determination in her tone.

"I guess we'll be watching to support you all in your events…but it goes down to the turf wars at the end of the day and Violet and Sally are the only ones here that's doing the turf wars, right?" Pearl said drinking an iced coffee from home.

Two girls came forward, standing in front their table. The two girls were none other than Friya and Brittany, Sally and Violet's roommates. They had a energetic posture as they both said in sync "we'll be joining the turf wars with you guys so that you can beat the boys!"

"Sure…but why are you both so enthusiastic about beating the boys?" Sally asked, eating an apple; both girls have a mischievous shine.

"Because we'll be going up against your boyfriends!" they say aloud, grabbing all the surround girls attention; some began whispering as Fuchsia, Sky and Pastelle all listened closely to what Sally and Violet would respond with. Sally and Violet look a little flustered by the sudden claim, struggling to find a response.

"T-they're not our boyfriends!" cried Violet, her face blossoming to a bright pink-just the same color as Sally's tentacles; Sally smirked.

"They're just friends, no romantic interest." she shrugged calmly; the surrounding girls that were eavesdropping immediately headed to their phones.

Finally, the school atmosphere was buzzing yet again as the two sides of the school became a battleground for the upcoming splafest. But now many people around the school were picking their favorite ship from Squidcom, the team that was quickly becoming the favorite team in the school. The next day would begin the training for everyone in preparation for their events. Azule was over with Pastelle and Parker, training on various skills from inking to hand-to-hand combat as Parker analyzed. Cobalt and Tangie were also with Azule, only they were in separate training areas for their own personal goals. Sally and Violet spent the day at the Inkopolis plaza with Fuchsia, Friya and Brittany.


	32. Fall festival arc: New Faces, New Rivals

The atmosphere around the entire nation of Inkopolis was ecstatic as the Squid Sisters were expected to make their arrival today. Today also marked the day that everyone would be going to Mahi-Mahi resort to stay and scope out the venue of one of the three available for the fall splatfest. Azule and friends ventured around the resort to find anything that would be of interest since they'd be there for the entire week as well as visiting the museum sometime, too. But it'd been the same schedule of training for everyone in preparation for the fall splatfest, only this time using the resort's facilities. Azule was sparring with Pastelle at the dojo on the fifth floor and they'd been sparring for the entire day, which could be seen by the amount of sweat dripping from both as they pant heavily-staring into one another's eyes, waiting for the other to strike. Azule lunges forward, throwing a quick right hook. Pastelle blocks the punch with her left hand, and pulls him over with her right hand-flipping him over. Azule is slow to get up as sweat drops to the floor; Pastelle wipes the sweat off her forehead. Azule hops back up, circling Pastelle as he planned his attack, eyeing her legs as a possible target. Azule races as Pastelle, throwing a left punch-miss, a right punch-he misses again, and finally he attempts a roundhouse kick. Pastelle dodges it, quickly jabbing him in the gut with her hand, stunning him to defeat.

"Looks like the fatigue is finally setting in…you've improved quite rapidly!"-She helps him up, both of them panting heavier than before-"I say we should call it a day. For all of this week, you've been doing nothing but intense martial arts training…don't you think you should practice with your friends for the turf wars on the weekend next week?"

Azule wiped his face with a towel, "I'm fine. I think me and the others will be in form for the turf wars when it comes. But for now, I'd like to focus on my fighting skills. I feel like I've lost so much time! I have about 8 years worth of rustiness!"

 _You call that rusty!? I nearly had to try harder than I anticipated! You're way stronger than I thought!_ Pastelle thought, as a small vein popped from the back her head as she stared at Azule with skepticism.

"Azule, do you think you can come with me? I have a list of errands that I need to run downtown for…"

"Yes! With pleasure…better yet, why don't I take care of your errands for you?" said Azule, seeing it as the perfect chance to impress her.

"Sure…"-tilting her head a little-"you're quite the sweet one. Here… Take this list and collect all of those items, which you'll find downtown. You can use my credit card…"-handing him her card; he accepts it carefully, feasting his eyes on the opportunity presented to him.

Azule sparkled as he processed her compliment, giving her a salute as he jollily hopped along to do the errands. Pastelle leans against the wall, crossing her arms and closing her eyes and smiling-laughing just a little. _Your charm is unreal Azule, I don't think any strong-hearted girl could resist such purity_ she thought as she looked up and heard her phone ringing. She answers the phone, hearing a familiar couple of voices greet her. Her expression changes as they fill her in on what the current agenda. "Ok, so we're all supposed to meet at the Mahi-Mahi resort for the conference. So exactly what is this meeting supposed to be on?" -Seeking clarification on why these people would call her at this time-"aren't you going to be rehearsing for your concert performance next week?"

"Don't worry about it." Said Agent 1through the line, "We found someone within our interest that the General and Leader of the first division would like to make acquaintance with…"

"And who may that be?" pried Pastelle, tired of the vague answers.

"You'll find out later today at the resort along with the others, Agent 6." Said Agent 2, trying to sound cool like agent 1; Pastelle's Impatience grew.

"Don't call me that…anyways have good concert, Callie and Marie!" taunted Pastelle, hanging up immediately to the sound of the girls yelling at her.

Her expression changes, _idiots…I'm already here. Something tells me it's no coincidence that we are staying at this hotel._

Downtown in Inkopolis was very busy, filled with noisy citizens and vehicles, the unpleasant smell of gasoline and exhaust filling the surrounding air with tons of cars crammed into the main street to cause outrageous traffic jams. No doubt we were at the prime hour of five o clock. The amazing sight of Hammerhead Bridge with the smoky fog clouding over the bridge itself sits behind the marvelous city. The numerous street vendors are lined up along the sidewalks, making their sales pitch to those passing by, no doubt, Azule was finally in the heart of Inkopolis, Downtown Inkopolis.

"Wow, this place is huge!" awed Azule as he looked up at the gigantic sky scrapers.

Azule got everything on the list, ranging from hardware supplies to general groceries to entertainment like video games; the boy had been doing all her shopping and didn't even show any second thought. Now, he was carrying around a ton of boxes and bags, teetering from left to right. He walked on the sidewalk, passing by many people who didn't even stop to help him. He peeked oer the boxes and saw an open parking lot where he could rest and quickly balanced his way over.

A blond tentacle boy and orange tentacle girl pull up next to him in a green convertible. The boy had aviator shades on, wearing a Green collar shirt that had Mahi-Mahi prep written vertically in a Yellow font. The girl also had the same shirt on, but with long sleeves.

"Hey boy...! You have quite the handful there…would you like our assistance?" asked the boy.

"Most certainly..! I don't think I could carry them all back to the resort from here." Azule exhaled, falling on his knees; the two look at Azule with astonishment.

They helped pack most of the boxes and bags in the trunk, leaving a few to put in the back with Azule. Azule hops in the car with them, feeling the super fancy cream leather. The boy eyed Azule from the rear view mirror, staring intently on his features.

"You mentioned a few minutes ago that you came from a resort…Mahi-Mahi resort?" said the boy raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm staying there for the week. I attend Squid Academy High."

"So you're also a wealthy one? Students that attend that school are predominantly rich, or at the least, have a higher standard of living…"

"Oh no, I'm dirt poor! I got in because of my exam scores."

"You're poor? I never heard of a lower class citizen making it into the power schools….then again…they are a fallen power, so it's no wonder." Shrugging his shoulders, unaware that he subconsciously insulted Azule; Azule ignores the last statement.

"So what school do the two of you attend?"

The boy smirks as if he'd been waiting forever for that question, "I attend Mahi-Mahi prep high, the richest school in the country and perhaps the entire continent!"

Azule rolls his eyes as the boy continued to rave on about the school; the girl sitting in the passenger seat displayed an apology in the form of a note, handing it to Azule. They three drive down south, heading back to the resort.

Reice and Cobalt were at the pool hall playing a game of pool with a couple of boys from their class viewing and the other boys watching a PTWL: Professional Turf War League game on TV between the Bay West Cods and the Bluefin Dolphins. The hall was filled with boys playing different games from pool to table tennis. Out on the poolside, the girls were out sunbathing together and drinking smoothies and having their own separate conversations amongst one another. The members of the Elites and Kidvel were already at the waiting room near the conference room where the meeting was to be scheduled with agents 1 and 2 and the general and first division leader. While there, both teams saw a handful of people in which they wished they hadn't run into.

A team of Silver tentacle Inklings glared at them, all of them had on t-shirts that read 'Beacon Hill', a team that the Elites knew all too well from their experiences of defeat against them in the many quarterfinals and semifinals in the winter tournament and spring invitational. Another team was also there, that had shirts reading 'Squidops' with their whole team too busy to even turn their attention with one reading a book, another listening to music and the remaining two playing games on their phones, they too also had history with both Beacon Hill and the Elites, usually facing one team in the round of 16 and the other in the semifinal or final. Beacon Hill was known as one the top schools in the nation, even around the continent. They had a much storied history of winning championships, collecting 11 titles in 20 appearances in the finals with 8 titles in the winter tournament, 2 titles in the spring invitational and 2 titles at Nationals with this very same roster winning 3 of those 11 titles and making 5 appearance in the finals of those events as well; they are currently the second best team in Inkopolis right behind the Special forces, who are the best team. As for the Squidops team, they had a total of 10 titles in15 finals appearances with 6 titles in the winter tournament, 2 in the spring invitational and 2 titles at Nationals; they are the fourth strongest team in the country.

"So we have to stay in the same room as the perennial losers and fish brains?" snarled the captain of Beacon Hill, who wore a Black and Silver varsity jacket with an unpleasant aura; Aaron looked ready to fight, given the history between the two captains.

"Gin, don't start any problems here...our coach will get upset..." whispered a girl with Platinum tentacles and white tinges.

"Shut up Silvia, it's none of your business!" barked Gin; the boy who was listening to music unplugged and took out his ear buds.

"That was pretty rude Gin; shouldn't you treat your cute teammate nicer? Some gentleman you are…" he remarked, putting his hands in his pockets casually.

"Piss off, I'll deal with you at the winter tourney!" retorted Gin; the boy from Squidops sharpened his glare at Gin, who did likewise.

"Whoa whoa…"-interrupted Sky-"it'd be really bad if the 3 of the 4 most trusted schools in Inkopolis began fighting over something so petty, let's all just get along and find out what this meeting is about."

"Oh, look who's decided to play peacemaker, the one with the biggest body count out us all, go figure." Taunted Gin; the other members of the Elites came forward as did the members of Beacon hill, no doubt there was bad blood between the two teams.

"My line of is something I'm not proud of…"-Sky said looking down in shame and hugging herself-"But I do what I can because that's what is expected of me."

It was a very tense mood with the Beacon kids, Squidops captain and Elites. Pastelle and her team of Kidvel sat there, very uncomfortable with the harsh relationship between the teams. _Geez, has it always been this way? They were like this last year, too…_ She thought, unsure of what to do to ease everything.

"Where's the other teams...? Shouldn't the Special Forces, Mahi-Mahi prep, Bluefin, Reef, Cuttlefish high and Arowana high be in attendance?" Taylor asked, trying to shift the captain's worry from her colleagues.

"Oh, I think they might be running late. We should see them by the time the conference begins."

Both parties went back to their corners as they heard the door open; two individuals emerged from the room. The two individuals were none other than Callie and Marie aka Agents 1 and 2. Both of them were much taller, with curvier bodies-although expected since they were full grown adults, no longer wearing their disguise since they were in a private part of the resort. They all entered the room and saw two Inklings sitting all the way down at the last two seats: the center one was occupied by a female with Lime Yellow tentacles and wearing a cap Blue peaked cap similar to Cap'n Cuttlefish's. The male next to her on her left had Teal tentacles and was coat slinging his white jacket, one that was decorated with a bunch of medals. The female got up and gave them all a cheerful smile, while the male had a very discontented expression. Sky avoided eye contact with them as she covered her face with her bobble hat and sat behind Aaron. Everyone took their seat, seeing that there was a hefty amount of empty chairs in the conference room.

"Well, looks like we have some guests that haven't arrived as of yet…so I will continue on without them."

Callie and Marie shut the door as the General got up; she looked so happy and filled with light that she brightened up the room easily, relaxing everyone. Sky kept sweating bullets and avoiding the General. _Get it together Sky! It's not a big deal…it's not a big deal…! Oh man it is! I didn't think that I'd actually see them again…I'd only heard rumors of the possibility, but it might be true…_

"I have a number of things for discussion today, I want to start off with our first subject being the admission of an Octoling into one of our schools…"-utter silence is the only thing present-"Squid Academyhigh school admitted and Octoling into their school, and not just any Octoling…but the younger of two of the princesses of the proud Octarian race. I want to first say that I'm completely behind this decision and also very proud of the barrier that has been broken."-The other members looked mesmerized by her opinion-"But, I am afraid that the situation between the two races isn't improving any faster. So what exactly can be done to prepare for the sudden case of a war breaking out? Do you think it would help that we have one the most important people of that race in our territory? If anything happens to her, what will be your response, knowing an entire war is in the balance…"

"We'll guard her with our lives." Responded Aaron with conviction, pleasing the General; Sky hid even more behind Aaron as the General began to show interest in her.

"Why are you hiding from the General? Haven't you ever seen her in person?" whispered Aaron.

"Yes, but never in a closed room like this…remember what I told you the other night? I think she and the first division leader just might be-"

The door opens as the other members from their schools arrived, including the boy and girl who picked up Azule. Everyone took a seat, apologizing to the General before so. The General was pleased that she could finally get down to everything on the agenda. She took a seat, crossing her arms and taking a long look around the room.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lime-Estella Royale, and I'm your General of the Inkling army of Inkopolis. It is great that we may finally begin…"


	33. Fall festival arc: Mahi Mahi resort

Mahi-Mahi resort is a huge resort along the coast of Inkopolis, just further east of Arowana. It attracts quite the number of tourists with its extravagant casino, restaurants, dancehall, and of course, the pools. It's hot and sunny outside as Azule exits the underground parking lot using the bellhop cart to carry the bags and boxes he purchased on Pastelle's behalf. With the humidity from outside sapping his energy, he pushes ever so forceful as the cart begins to slow down more and more in response to his lack of speed, feeling the heaviness of each strenuous push. Azule finally reaches the elevator, pushing the number 8 button and sliding down onto the floor.

"Whew!" exhaled Azule, wiping his forehead-although no sweat was present. "If I remember right, today was the day I was supposed to help Fuchsia with something…but what was it..?" placing his hand on his jaw and looking up into the ceiling as if in deep thought. His forehead turned purple as he realized his duty that he'd promised her.

"Sure Fuchsia! After I finish my training with Pastelle, I'll gladly go out with you for some ice cream." Responded Azule cheerfully, oblivious to the fact the he got asked out.

"Really..? Are you sure it won't be weird?" blushed Fuchsia, looking away-poor girl didn't know that he just misunderstood her intention.

"Nope, won't be weird on bit…" he responded with thumbs-up and a wink.

Fuchsia's face relaxed as she's satisfied with her bravery, "Then don't be late!" skipping away jovially.

 _Oh no…she's going to kill me!_ Azule thought, realizing the tragic mistake.

The elevator doors open as the bell rings. Azule pushes the cart out-looking both ways with vigilance. _I must avoid running into her until I can find a way to explain to her my situation…wait, I don't think it helps that I ditched her to help another girl either!_ Azule sweated, as he hurriedly pushed the cart, looking to take them to Pastelle's room.

Cobalt and Reice had finished their game and decided to hang out with the girls, who had all finished their sunbathing and were now under some huts eating food and listening to music and watching TV as splashing water could be heard in the background. Sally was over by the indoor bar, watching her Mom compete on one of the monitors. Fuchsia had her headphones on with a ferocious vein bulging from her fist as she growled at the thought of being ditched by Azule.

"Where's the seniors?" asked Cobalt, taking a seat next to Tangie, Friya and Brittany, who were watching another PTWL game.

"Sky and the others said they had to be somewhere at a certain time, but we don't where they went or when they'll be back." answered Tangie, eating a cool blue Popsicle.

"Oh, what about Azule..? We haven't seen him since before his training." Added Cobalt; Fuchsia jumped out, frightening the four of them.

"Azule…? You mean that idiot that stood me up? He must feel like he's a macho man now! Training with my Pastelle, and forget about me!?"-she clenched her fist even tighter- "Oh if I see him anytime today, he won't be a man when I'm done with him!" stomping off, throwing one of the jellyfish pool boy's in the water.

"That's unlike her to be so upset…" commented Reice, halting on his way to Sally.

"Yeah, usually it's Tangie or Sally with the scary attitude…" Cobalt added plainly; Tangie turns to him with a scary face, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tighter as he squealed 'I give'.

"Apparently Azule stood her up…" said Violet, who was reading her book at the table nearby.

"Stood her up!?" said the boys in sync.

"Yes, he promised her earlier that he would take her out for ice cream. But when Pastelle came back later, she told Fuchsia that Azule had already gone shopping for her." Violet said indifferently, flipping the page.

"Ohh…wait a sec, don't you like Azule too?" blurted Cobalt insensitively; Violet's face peaked red, burying her face in the book.

"Cobalt you dummy!" said Tangie, slapping him on the back of the head.

"I like him…but I could never have the courage to ask him out, and he clearly doesn't recognize either of our feelings for him." Returning back to her book; Sally returns, very satisfied with the result of her mother winning her game.

Sally walks in the hut, passing by the jellyfish boy who was climbing out the pools and being helped up by some nearby Inklings and Cuttlefish. Reice walks over to her putting his arm over her, knowing she hates when he does that. She gently grabs his hand, and begins crushing it with an evil grin; Reice winces in pain as the she tightens her grasp.

"Reice…you should know better than to attempt something so foolish!"-Her devilish grin growing wider-"You're a hundred years out of your mind if you think anything's happening between us!"

She lets go of his hand, "look Reice, you're handsome and all. But in the end, you're still my bro. so please quit the failed flirting, it's creeping me out…" each point she delivered shot an arrow at Reice.

"I was only going to ask if you wanted to go to the mall with Cobalt and I…" he responded, holding his hand in pain.

"Oh…cool." responding in a little regret, "sorry about that…"

Back in the meeting room, General Lime was going through talks and discussions on the many topics that had risen. Such topics were of Fuchsia's admission, which she supported and now she was moving onto the topic that was on the mind of all of her subordinates, Sports.

"The Fall preliminaries will be next month, so prepare your squads for then. The teams that perform well will advance to the winter tournament. The fall preliminaries will be a round robin tournament of 16 teams, which is you all-excluding Kidvel. I have all 16 of you teams here today to draw your groups for then; there will be exactly 4 groups: A, B, C, and D. The top 2 from each group will advance to the winter tournament."

A Gold Inkling boy laughed, he had a gold and white varsity jacket on-matching with his fellow teammates, and had this arrogant smirk; which angered Gin. The Gold Inkling raised his hand, "My lady, is it really necessary for us to have a meeting over this? I mean it's all about Nationals and the Grand Finals…"

Many of the other teams shot him a piercing look as the General told him to take a seat, resuming what she was saying beforehand. As he sat back down, his name and the school name was stitched into the back of his jacket, it read: Jin Ika, captain of the Special Forces High; Gin's glare grew as he made eye contact with the golden squid. Jin stuck his tongue at him playfully, closing his eyes too.

"Stop it!" barked the first division leader out of nowhere; both captains halted.

Azule was now pushing the cart on the twelfth floor, seems like he got the floors mixed up. He still was on the run, knowing at this point that Fuchsia wanted to pummel him, but at this point, he had no clue where he was. Unlike the previous eleven stories, the twelfth story only had conference rooms and meeting halls, it was quite empty. Azule pushes the cart with all his might, huffing and puffing each time he pushed. Finally, he ran out of breath, stopping conveniently in front of the conference room where General Lime and the others were. Azule heard the General's voice, _hmm? That voice…_ Azule pressed his body against the cart, catching his breath and listening to what the general had to say. She continued to talk about the fall preliminaries and the winter tournament, all things that weren't of much interest to him. But, she mentioned the martial arts tournament, which surely drew his interest.

"Now as you know, we've added certain events to this year's splatfest such as the martial arts tournament in the hopes of finding any raw prospects that can be handpicked and groomed for the army based on their performance. For this reason, I have sent a trio of you to compete, will my three strongest please rise…"

Azule heard the sound of some chairs moving, and then he heard clapping, then once again, the General spoke. _Why does her voice sound so familiar?I mean…I do remember hearing a tender and soft voice such as this one as a child but, what are the possibilities?_ He thought, putting more weight on the cart, now leaning on the door and making a knocking sound. Azule then hears Callie and Marie's voices as they open the door, with Azule and his cart filled with luggage crashing on the floor in front of everyone.

The General and everyone turn to Azule, wondering what he was doing on this floor, since it was well known that no one other than business people or government related people be there. Sky, Pastelle and the two teams of SAHS shriek in horror in their minds, all screaming, "Why are you here at the worst timing!"

"Azule...!"-Said Aaron slamming his hand on the table, getting up-"Why are you here!?"

 _Azule…?_ Thought the General, try to get a better look at his face as she got up slowly, leaning forward over the table.

Certain captains of their schools immediately began to scowl as they heard that name, the infamous name of the infamous boy who made an enemy of his school the first day. Azule got up, rubbing the side of his head and started laughing.

"My bad, everyone…"-putting his hands up and closing his eyes with an innocent smile-"I was resting against the door when it opened on me suddenly; I truly apologize for disturbing you!"

The first division leader bounced up suddenly, as well as Gin. Both gave each other a long and hard look, before Gin walked over to Azule. Sky and Pastelle held their breath as the others stayed alert, all eight of them knowing that the situation could get worse if a fight broke out between Gin, the future Second division leader and Azule, the kid with incredible raw strength.

"You are Azule, yes? The same disrespectful scum that picked a fight with his own school..?" yelled Gin, getting in Azule's face; Azule smirked as he placed his hand on Gin's chest.

"Don't yell at me…" Azule responded with a shift in tone, and a glint in his eye.

Lime clapped everyone's attention back to her, walking over to Azule and Gin. Azule couldn't help but admire the curves that the general had with her commanding posture to accompany her near perfect features. She got between them, placing her arm around them both.

"Let's not fight, you two. It would be quite unwise for a tussle to happen in a room filled with skilled agents and officers."-Turning to Azule, getting a perfect view of him and confirming her thought-"your name is Azule? Azule Royale by any chance..?"

Azule nodded his head; Sky broke out in a cold sweat as Azule gave himself away, seeing the chance opportunity present itself. She got up, looking down at the table, her hands trembling and so did her voice as she joined in.

"I-I'm his sister, Sky Royale!" locking eyes with the general; General Lime had a breakthrough once she saw Sky's face, recognizing her ever so clearly, _L-Lime green eyes!?Then there's no doubt it's her!_ Sky thought as she too had her breakthrough.

"Azule…Sky…I would like for you stay behind. We have something that needs to be discussed.

The first division leader dismissed everyone immediately. As the others filed out the conference room, the mood into the room turned a little awkward. Many of the Inklings filing out were whispering gossip about the two siblings who'd already become a familiar name amongst everyone and of the possibility that there might be linkage between the Royales. Callie and Marie closed the doors-aware that many of the dismissed Inklings were just outside to eavesdrop.


	34. Fall festival arc: The Royale Reunion

"Azule…Sky…do you recognize who I am?" said the General in a soft spoken tone, one so soothing to the ears that it was barely audible to cold ears. Sky trembled as she connected the dots; her trembling wasn't of fear, but of excitement.

"Are you perhaps…big sis Lime?" said Azule twiddling his thumbs, shyly looking away; Sky did the same as well. Both of them were familiar of an older sister that had a loving heart of both a mother and older sister, and as they peeked at her once more, it was definite.

A light shined in Lime's eye as she grabbed both of them-hugging them powerfully as she rocked side to side. Azule and Sky both relaxed in her arms, feeling the warmth that they knew so well from their childhood. At last, they'd reunited with their eldest sibling, Lime-Estella Royale. The first division leader kept a distance from the three as Callie and Marie pushed him over to join in.

"Don't be shy! You should join in with your family!" proposed Callie.

"Yeah, it wouldn't look cool for the older brother to not greet his precious little ones!" added Marie.

The sight was comical as they literally had to push him over, he wouldn't budge an inch; the three stared at him with happy eyes as he came closer to them, realizing the Teal inkling was none other than Verde, their older brother. He looked away, trying to maintain his cool persona that he'd spent forever maintaining-in hopes of looking cool before his younger siblings when the time would come, but as soon as Sky and Azule present themselves before him with their beaming faces of joy, he began to waver as his lips quivered. He hugged them both, a smile sprouting as he squeezed them tighter.

"It's great to see that you two are well…" Said the first division leader, Verde Royale; the Squid sisters and Lime joined in.

"For the first time, we're all together again…"-said Lime, patting Sky and Azule on the head-"Thank you Callie and Marie, I don't think this ever could happen if you two didn't tell us back then…"

"Back then..?" chirped Sky, looking up at her big sister.

"Yes, it was thanks to Callie and Marie that we were given a hint about you two. Honestly, we didn't expect you to actually be this close to home by us!" chimed Verde.

Callie and Marie both looked absolutely elated to see that the Royale siblings finally reunited after the long roads each of them faced on their separation from one another.

"But wait, how did you guys end up becoming the head General and first division leader of the army?"-Sky asked, holding both of their hands-"And why did we all get separated!? Why did mom put us in a cuttlefish orphanage...?"

Lime calmed her down-understanding the many questions that Sky must have about their mother and her reason for separating them, "I'm afraid those explanations will have to be for another time…"-placing her hands on her shoulder-"I'm just happy we could see each other again…"

Unfortunately, Lime and Verde could only stay for little bit before returning to HQ in, the reason for the meeting at Mahi-Mahi resort was that it was out of their own personal time to notify the prodigal agents and officers of the current events. They exchanged numbers, gave one last embrace and then made their exit from the rooftop on a helicopter, the helicopter's blades cutting at the wind and interrupting the peaceful sound of the resort down below.

"We'll see you in the winter!" were Lime's departing words as her and Verde left on the helicopter, leaving on the rooftop and waving goodbye. Callie and Marie were still there to keep them company as they left the rooftop and re-entered the twelfth floor; the two siblings beginning to feel down, already missing Lime and Verde.

"Tomorrow we'll hang out! We'll contact you later on." Callie said as the two cousins saw off Sky and Azule to the elevator, giving them their phones numbers just before.

As the two boarded the elevator, Azule remembered that he was hiding from Fuchsia. Sky decided to aid him and be on the lookout for the Octoling. They met up with Violet and Pastelle right afterwards, passing by the many rival teams that shot them a look of disgust, whispering their envious views regarding the two siblings with one another.

Meanwhile about five miles from the resort, Sally, Cobalt, Tangie and Reice were all enjoying some ice cream in shade-avoiding the blistering hot sun. They had been discussing their plans for the fall splatfest and of their fieldtrip to the Museum D'Alfonsino. As it stands, Cobalt will be competing in the 15 man sword fight battle royal on Monday while Sally participates in the obstacle event on the track, Tuesday would be the martial arts tournament that will last until Thursday with both Azule and Tangie participating, the weekend would be the finale turf war of team Trick facing team Treat with Azule and the boys picking team trick and the Sally and the girls picking team Treat.

Today is Sunday; the students of SAHS would be going on the field trip to the Museum D'Alfonsino today, but Azule and Sky would be skipping to hang out with the Squid sisters instead. They both were dressed in their casual fit, both wearing matching Blue mint tees and black cargos with white sneakers and each with their signature headwear-sitting in the lobby waiting for the duo. They made sure to notify their friends that they'd be busy today; not telling them it was the squid sisters. A few minutes later, a fancy Black SUV pulled up in front of resort; the siblings got the text and headed in. As they got in, they saw Marie in the driver's seat while Callie was in the passenger seat, looking at the map on her phone.

Over at the museum, the students were told to get into groups of three and split up to enjoy the museum with one another. Many of them had an interest in the different paintings that had relation to the 2nd Great Turf War. But for Cobalt, Reice, and Tangie, they were spooked by the haunting rumor of the Inkling statue that was supposedly made to commemorate a fallen Inkling war veteran, that during the nights of splatfests, would laugh very creepy and loudly. They shuddered as they tried to imagine the sound, moving on to view the rest of the museum; After a few hours passed, Callie and Marie took the siblings out for a view of the festival float, which was in Flounder Heights close by the famous luxury apartments.

"The festival will be across all of Inkopolis with our concert starting in Flounder heights, traveling down south to Mahi-Mahi and ending it at the resort. We'll begin the concert on Friday and party down there on the two trucks…" said Callie, pointing at the two big rigs that were decorated in Orange for Trick and Purple for Treat.

"So you guys are actual agents of the government?" Azule said, taking a picture of the trucks and walking around to view the setup.

"Yes"-Marie answered, taking the lead of the bunch- "We were agents ever since we were teens. Our grandfather had us become Agents 1 and 2, and shortly after-3 years to be exact…"-holding up three fingers-"we met this girl that he found when she first came here to Inkopolis. She was from the nation Cepholodan, but she didn't ever tell us what her name was, so she went by the name Agent 3-that's what grandpa called her."

"The three of us helped rescue the Great Zapfish from the Octarians, and stop their king, DJ Octavio; while fighting an underground and secret war against them."-Callie chimed in, taking the lead back from Marie-"and afterwards, we went back to our lives and hanged out for a little as our grandpa rooted himself in the Inkopolis government."

"As a result, he became the president shortly after, recruiting the three of us into the army as his special agents. Then he added a fourth one to our team, a boy who was given the name of Agent 4. He had a very identical personality to Agent 3, quiet, reserved, talented, agile and very serious. " Marie said, once again taking the lead.

"After that, those two bonded and had kids a short time later in their early 20s. Then the Octarians declared war on us for imprisoning DJ Octavio. Which led to many big icons in the Inkling community joining in the war such as Agent 3-'the Hero', Renji Citra and his wife Cara Citra-the top two martial artists who've ever lived, and Arosuke Tokugawa and his wife Simone-the clan leaders of the famed Tokugawa samurai clan." Marie added, looking up at the evening sky.

"We had many laughs, shared many stories and overall enjoyed each other's company during the war. With them leading the front lines with us, we drove the Octarians back and won the war, but the price was those great heroes' lives…"-A silence passed as the Squid Sisters paid their respect to those fallen comrades.

They spent the rest of the day talking about their lives and sharing some of their personal memories of Agents 3 and 4; the two siblings learned more and more about their parent's lives before the war and during the war. As the day ended, the first events in the fall festival would begin tomorrow. Cobalt kneels before his bed, saying his prayer as he asks for his father's strength. Tangie is in the training room, sparring with Pastelle. Sally is out on the balcony, looking at the moon's reflection in the dark water as a slow breeze brushed against her. All three of them had the mindset which was very simple.

"Go wild at the festival!"

But for Azule and Sky, they both couldn't sleep after the shocking news they learned shortly before leaving the Squid Sisters.

"We're your godmothers! We were entrusted in your care, but Agent 3 never wanted to hand you over, even though Agent 4 was all for it."

 _Mom…why exactly did you put us there? Why couldn't you let us be with the Squid Sisters!?_ Thought both of them simultaneously as they closed their eyes, getting some rest for the big day that lied ahead.


	35. Fall festival arc: Return To The Stage

The day has arrived; it's the first day of the fall splatfest. The entire county of Flounder was packed with numerous Inklings and Cuttlefish swarming to see the Squids Sisters introduce the lineup of events for today. The events would be obstacle course challenge with 64 people entering the heats and only 8 advancing to the final; Sally would be competing in the event, the 4th heat to be precise. The event right afterwards would be the 15 man sword battle royal with Cobalt of the Tokugawa clan highlighting the event as he was the son of the legendary sword master. The audience bopped up and down as the Squid Sisters began playing their new hit song; it would be releasing next week.

Over at the Flounder Heights Flounder's stadium, the place was beginning to fill up as everyone filed into their seats. The members of Kidvel, Squidcom, and the Elites all sat together, talking about general things as the chatter around them grew louder and louder as the first heat was ready to begin. "The way the Obstacle race works is quite simple. Our competitors are dressed in gear suited towards achieving the highest speed possible." Callie said from the announcer's box pointing down at the track, with Marie sitting next to her with a content facial expression.

"They will swim in their Ink, swimming over a total of 4 walls that are placed on the turns-1 on each turn, 6 barriers-3 placed in a row on the straightaway, and a section of general Black enemy ink splattered across the homestretch right before the finish line." Marie added, showing the layout of the obstacle course.

On the track, each lane was covered in the competitor's color ink with a total of 8 lanes open. 4 super tall wooden logged walls were clearly visible with 6 chain barriers also visible. The first heat had a couple of Inklings that looked like they were prepared for the competition, with more than half the competitor's outfit being speed gear.

Backstage in the locker room, Sally relaxed in her seat-waiting. Sally had her studio beats on, cranking up her music as she observed her fellow competitors getting themselves pumped up for the event. _Only one person can win their heat…so right off the bat, people will already get eliminated…_ She thought as a couple girls walked pass her, exchanging eye contact with one of them.

The girl was the same blond girl that had interest in Reice, the leader of the police club, Bianca. Bianca stopped in her tracks as she recognized Sally-waving her fellow competitors to leave without her, approaching Sally with excitement.

"How may I help you…?" Sally asked, taking her headphones off and resting them around her neck.

"I just noticed who you are from the distance…you're Sally of Squidcom..?" Bianca answered, taking a seat next to Sally on the bench; both girls didn't know each other of course, but they both were brought together simply by chance. "I'm quite the fan of your club; it was very impressive that you guys got to the semi finals in the playoffs without your captain…by the way how is he doing? Has he recovered?"

Sally seemed exasperated with Bianca, mainly because she was already focused on winning that she was in no mood to make any friends, but she couldn't help but notice that there was something a little too nice about Bianca, "Is there a reason why everyone in here looks so intense?" Sally interrupted, looking to kill the conversation quickly; Bianca is unfazed by Sally's obvious disengagement.

"Yes, indeed there is. You see, this event is the only real chance for these girls to get noticed on a national level. Since the track events don't get coverage like the turf wars do, this is it…there is the Inklympics…but that's a whole different type of pressure for anyone to compete in. for many of them, getting out of the heats is enough of a challenge."

A few seconds of awkward silence passed as more girls left the locker room. Sally lowered her eyes, looking at Bianca's left hand; it had a burn mark on it. "What happened to your hand?" Sally said in curiosity, raising an eyebrow as she studied Bianca's face, seeing the scar on her cheek; Bianca looked stunned by Sally's sudden question and began to get tongue tied.

"Oh…this is nothing…"-covering her hand, and turning her head a little, just enough for her scars to be out of visibility-"It's just something I got a long ti-"

The intercom came on and called for all girls competing in the second heat to head out; Bianca got up, breathing a sigh of relief-as if she might be hiding something. She gave a nod of the head to Sally and went on her way. "We'll talk later!" she said as she waved goodbye to Sally. Sally began to think about her, for some reason, it seemed as though Bianca was very familiar, but it wasn't like Sally knew her personally, but as though she'd seen her somewhere before, somewhere important.

The 8 girls competing in the second heat appeared out of the tunnel, each decked out in their speed gear-representing their respective teams, coming out to a round of applause and a standing ovation from the roaring audience. Reice got wide eyed as he saw Bianca, shocked that she would compete in an event like this.

"Bianca's in this event!?" Reice blurted, saying his thoughts aloud; Sky's mischievous grin made its appearance.

"Oh? You didn't know?" Sky said with a mischievous tone setting in, "Bianca's one of the fastest Inklings in Inkopolis. She may not look it, but she is incredible on the track."

"I thought she was just the leader of the Police club…" mumbled Reice, resting his head on his hand and hunching his back.

"She is…but her first love was track. She was the fastest junior high recruit when she arrived at school. We both had the same homeroom and became best friends in our first year, going to each other's practices. It was there that I saw her incredible speed as she burned the competition."-Sky stretches her arm and back-"But, a couple things happened that caused her to give up on her dream of becoming an Inklympian on her first year, which was the last time we had the Inklympics. She became the leader of the Police club shortly after, even joining the actual police force. "

"What were they?" Violet asked.

"Oh…well, one was from a mistake she made at the splatfest of that same year. She was competing in the final; she had been leading the entire race when she suddenly began to slow down. The race came down to a photo finish with her finishing in second place. It wouldn't have been too much of a big deal…except that later that week, her team lost the splatfest by just a little, with that race being a key component for the lost. She was so devastated by the loss that she retired, knowing that the event was nationally televised-with many Inklympic scouts and mentors watching. She felt like she lost her one chance to get noticed by the big leagues…"-Sally lowered her head as she remembered how depressed Bianca was after the defeat-"But as the Police club's leader, she's been excellent. I know for sure that her future is bright." Sky began to smile as she saw her close friend about to compete, _so you've finally worked the courage to come back to this stage huh? Better do your best…everyone in Inkopolis is watching_

The 8 girls took to their positions as the audience silenced. Cameras, phones, and the eyes of thousands of Inklings and Cuttlefish in the stadium, and in their homes, had their eyes on this heat. It was the heat that contained 'the Bolting Bianca' as the headline. All the other girls gave Bianca a pre-match hug and shook her hand, knowing that they would be running up against a modern day legend in the eyes of the younger audience and current generation. She had been undefeated in her entire lifetime, braking so many records at a young age that she was shaping up to become the greatest track athlete of all time, winning at every imaginable level except the Inklympian level. She'd worked so hard in her first year at SAHS, winning all the divisional competitions and even the national competition. But it was the splatfest that year that mattered the most to her, if she could win, she'd easily earn a spot on the Inkopolis Inklympian team. Unfortunately she failed, retiring later that week before anyone could recruit her; it was heavily rumored that a load of Inklympian recruits were ready to sign her, but because of her retirement, they all backed away-fearing that she might be mentally ready for the stresses of that event. _I gave up this event because of one loss…one single loss ruined my entire life and dream. I turned to becoming a cop because of it…I'm fine with that now, I'm a sheriff after all…but, I want my closure! I want to leave this all behind; knowing I had what it took to be the best and represent this great country!_

The 8 girls take their spots, getting in position for the start of race. Everyone's eyes stay glued to Bianca, "It's been almost two years since that name appeared on this sheet." Callie said with excitement, remembering the times that Bianca destroyed her competition. Bianca's in the last lane all the way at the top, her head down as her hands are propped on the ground, her knees in the proper position; she's ready to make her comeback.


	36. Fall festival arc: Triple Threat

"So she's on team Trick…" Fuchsia remarked as the crowd got silent; Bianca had on a skin tight Orange Team Trick shirt with the classic Black shorts and some white track cleats on.

"Ready…Set…GO!"

All 8 sprinters burst out the starting line and begin their dash, changing into squid forms, and swimming into their ink. Ink flies everywhere as the competitors flop in and out through a round of the chain barriers-Bianca leads them by 3 body lengths. Bianca reaches her first wall, swimming up the wall with swiftness as the rest arrive at the bottom. Bianca quickly leaps over the tops and resumes her swimming, leaving the others to have to swim up.

"Is she serious!?"-Gasped Callie with joy, shaking Marie-"She's on pace to beat her own record! After a near two year absence, Bianca returns to center stage and is showing us once again why she is the fastest of her era.

"The world record is 56.04, a record she set back at the World Tours in her freshman year at Squid Academy. Now she's chasing her own shadow, given she was eye wateringly fast." Marie added, getting up and out of her seat as she too began to feel the nostalgia.

Sky looks satisfied as the surrounding audience cheers loudly; they all are out of their seats rooting for 'the Bolting Bianca' as reflected in their loud voices. Bianca hits her final turn, jumping through the chain barriers with absolute ease as she stretches her lead to 10 seconds ahead of second place. She finally reaches the next two obstacles that crippled her previous attempt from her first year: the 4th wall and the Black ink.

"She's about to do it! She's heading to the final stretch!" Callie yelled, hopping around as her favorite athlete made way to her Achilles heel.

"But, one has to wonder if she'll have the nerves to get past this last test, this is the same two obstacles that allowed Machi to defeat her back then…" Marie added, keeping her tone as indifferent as usual.

 _This is it! I'll wipe you out and head to the finals!_ Bianca thought as she swam at full speed into her final wall, swimming up at a ridiculous speed; the crowd roars as she reaches the Black ink. She splashes into the Black ink, her speed decreasing rapidly as the rest of competition tries in a futile effort to close the gap. _It's way stickier than last time…! What the heck!?_ Bianca thought as she struggled through the Black ink, it was as sticky as tar.

"Due to such an incredible run, Bianca is not only so far ahead that she can struggle with much time remaining with 100 meters to go, but she's also still on pace to beat her own record!" Callie commentated with more enthusiasm as Bianca ripped through the Black ink.

Bianca finally breaks through, crossing the finish line with a flooding of cheers to welcome her; the stadium feels like it's erupting just from the loud praise alone. "She just did it! She's back and better than ever! Bolting Bianca has returned to us is prime form! She shatters her record by over 10 seconds; a new time of 46.03 is now the world record!" Callie cheered, clapping her hands rapidly at the joy of having Bianca on her team.

Over in the audience, Squidcom sat speechless as they witnessed a legendary performance. Sky stands up and calls out to Bianca, giving her a thumbs-up as she looked her way. Reice makes eye contact with her, his mouth wide open in shock from her amazing run; she receives his speechless response as a positive as she returns to the locker room to prepare for the final tonight.

Bianca enters the locker room to the massive amount praise from her fellow competitors, looking over to the bench where sally was sitting, seeing that another girl was sitting next to her, her rival. Bianca hesitated as she got closer, seeing the disturbing similarities between Sally and her rival, like how they bother were wearing Purple shirts to represent team Treat and their Pink tentacles.

"Machi…" mumbled Bianca as she averted eye contact with her; Machi was busy talking to Sally.

"Oh Bianca..! How are you doing? Congrats on advancing to the final." Said Machi, getting up; she had very long Cotton Candy Pink tentacles with Baby Blue tinges , taking out an Purple hair band to wrap her two long flowing tentacles back.

"You two know each other?" Sally said, butting in.

"Of course, we've been racing one another since we were little brats!"-Turning to Bianca-"but someone decided to step out last year…"

"Machi…you shouldn't be mad. Because of that day, you've held the world title for two years in a ro-"

"Don't give me that crap!" yelled Machi; The mood got serious as the two stars began to have a falling out.

"Machi…"- she looks down at her feet with some regret-"I'm sorry if I haven't been a competitor like one time, but I have a job with the force now, I can't simply abandon my job for the sake of just trying to win some contest!" she yells; Machi's expression turned red with anger.

"Then why are you here!?" retorted Machi, throwing her hands up in frustration, silencing Bianca. "Look, I'm glad that you became a police officer. Because of that, you've become a high ranked officer and you're working your way up to the top to be a chief…but don't lie to me and say that you can't leave that all behind for this moment! You belong on the track more than I do!"-Pointing her thumb at herself-"There's no way you would come back here unless you really felt like you had to

Both girls stare at each other, breathing heavily as Sally stares at them with full engagement. The girls sigh, as the next heat is called; Machi's heat is next. Machi places her hand on Bianca's shoulder, leaning in and in a very low tone, "Bianca the police officer may sound good, but Bianca the fastest inkling in the world sounds better!"

Machi leaves as Bianca stood frozen, hearing her words on repeat; Sally comes up next to her, snapping her out of her trance. Both girls went over to the TV in the locker room to watch Machi's match. Bianca crossed her arms as she heard Machi's name announced.

"Seems you and Machi have some history…"

"Oh well…yes, we're childhood rivals. For most of our childhood, I'd always beat Machi at everything, not allowing her to finish first in anything against me. But one day, I noticed her growth as she began to catch up on me very slowly. The more I observed, the bigger of a reality it became…I realized that I wasn't the same anymore. I realized that all those years of being ahead, I never tried to improve myself, as a result, I allowed Machi to not only catch up to me…but surpass me."

"So exactly why did you come back?"

"Because this is my last chance to correct my error from two years ago, after tonight, I will retire once again-permanently."

"But why..? You're still capable…"

"It's not that. I know I can get in the Inklympics if I tried-probably without trying too. But I genuinely enjoy being a cop, I have my own reason for joining the force specifically, but after seeing the new recruit…his determination…his resolve…It's solidified my decision to stay on the force and become his mentor."

"Sounds like a cool guy…" Sally shrugged; unaware that the boy she was talking about was her brother, Reice.

The competitors in the 3rd heat blast off as Machi burns past them all on the first turn, gunning straight for complete domination of the lead. She works her way around the track, passing through obstacles at a slightly faster rate than Bianca. Marie rises as Machi makes her way down to the first wall, her graceful transition and easy climb puts the audience in awe as she takes the big leap to further her lead; she has a full 15 second lead on second place!

"S-she's fast!" Azule yelled in surprise, leaning over and into the people in front.

Machi powers through the course likes it's nothing! She rips through all the barriers and walls with ease, increasing her lead to 25 seconds. Her phenomenal run forces the crowd to chant her name as she enters the final stretch of the 4th wall and Black ink. She climbs over the wall very quickly and dashes through the Black ink, passing the finish line; the crowd silences as they read her time, 31.42. Marie and the crowd erupt!

"She shattered it!? She shattered Bianca's record right away, she broke Bianca's record! What have we just witnessed!?" Marie's jumping out her seat, taunting Callie and throwing up a fist pump.

 _How was that Bianca? Did you enjoy that?_

In the locker room, Bianca's game face was on as she stared long and hard at the new world record. Sally though, was inspired by the two amazing performances that she'd just witnessed from the fastest of all time and the current champion in speed. Sally looked at her hands, and began think _how… how she did that… How can I pull off an incredible run like that? I'd have to run near perfect to contend against these two monsters…_

Bianca rested her hand on Sally's shoulder, "don't worry about breaking records. Focus on trying to win your heat; you can worry about records when you reach the final. So go out there and have fun!"

Sally receives the advice well, the weight lifted off her shoulders, ready for her heat to be called next. The intercom comes on, calling for those competing in the 4th heat. _This is it! Now's my turn to show everyone here what I'm made of!_

Sally exits the tunnel to the big track, seeing the huge crowd of people in the stands encircling her, the sunny light beating down on her skin as she heads to her lane, hearing the loud cheers of support from her friends, and lastly, her beating heart that thumped faster as she began to take position. The entire nation is watching her, possibly the entire world! This is her chance to put herself on the map.

 _Sally…good luck!_ Azule thought as he saw her take her lane.

Azule's getting nervous himself! He finally gets to see Sally up close in and event other than turf wars, and it was also the first time in a while that he'd see anyone from Squidcom participate in person. Azule began to remember the video he watched with them when he first returned to his dorm, but what they didn't know, was that Azule had studied the video intently-studying their mannerisms and emotional reaction to certain events, trying to figure out how they must have felt during his absence. When Azule truly did see the pain and suffering they'd endured during his absence, and how desperately they needed him when they had to battle in consecutive 3-on-4 battles, it tore him apart. Azule's heart begins to ache as he thinks about it, the guilt from not being able to help-to lead like a true captain. He clutches his chest-giving a faint cough, "I'm going to out for a bit…"-shuffling to the side as he exits the row.

The others look at him with wonder, unaware of his current condition since it was the only thing he never told them; but Sky knew immediately once she spotted him holding his chest. She tightened her bobble hat and looked at Reice and Parker, "Can you two follow him? Make sure he's ok…"

Both boys had, in a way, felt the same concern as Sky. Everyone within the circle was aware that something was wrong with Azule; even though he looked like a special prodigy, for some reason, the word fragile and helpless seemed to ring a bell when describing Azule, both boys knew he must have been hiding something, since it was his nature as a leader to put others before himself-even his health.

The boys followed Azule, who had teetered to the men's restroom. Azule hunches over the sink, coughing up blood as his heart ached more. He looks in the mirror, seeing his pale, lifeless reflection. His blue eyes piercing at him as his heart throbbed with pain. _Why…I thought I had moved past this. Does this mean I haven't somehow let those traumatic experiences go? I thought I did…I thought I moved on…Is this maybe something else?_

Reice and Parker entered, seeing Azule wobble as he looked about ready to pass out. They grab him quickly, resting him on the counter for him to sit up; Azule has an epiphany as he may have figured out the trigger for the heart pain, if he no longer had any issues with his past, then there was only one thing that must have still troubled his heart. Azule motions for them to come closer, which they do. He whispers in their ear of what is happening to him, of his death sentence, all in the hopes that maybe this was the last thing that lingered and pained his heart, guilt.


	37. Fall festival arc: Sally takes the show

The race is off! Sally bursts ahead of everyone, leaping into her ink and swimming effectively ahead. No one else stands a chance as she heads toward her first set of chain barriers, dipping in and out of the ink as she jumps through them. It seems like another repeat performance of the previous two, no one around her to make a big enough threat at her lead.

Azule, Reice and Parker returned, the latter two helping the former over to his seat. Azule's complexion was no longer pale, but he was still recovering from his painful aches. Violet and the others watch him closely, examining what his next move is going to be; Azule's face brightens as he realized that Sally was in the lead, handling the competition with ease.

"Sally's on record pace! But can she keep it up?" Callie said, holding her hand in a fist at the disappointment of another team Treat player leading.

"She's a first year at Squid Academy, but she owns her competition here on a relatively big stage. This is her first track competition, but she is showing quite the incredible technique!" Marie added; Reice was proud of Sally's run.

"A fun fact for you guys, did you know that Sally was always this gifted?"-Reice says, putting both his hands behind his head and relaxing back-"Ever since we were young, Sally would try out nearly every sport imaginable. Her speed was amazing, but she never got into this competition…in fact she wasn't really looking to do this competition…"

"But why did she choose to do the competition now?" Fuchsia asked.

"Well, it was around the time when Azule got back from the hospital. She wanted to give this event a shot once the opportunity presented itself. She said that she loves turf wars and wanted to continue on with Squidcom, but that she also would like to give this a try, mainly since it was the sport that her mom would've done. She also said that since the next rank wars will be happening in spring and the track event will be in the fall, that she will compete in the track event and afterwards, I'll compete solely in turf wars."

"So this is her first and last event in track…" Violet said, realizing along with the others that Sally's racing with everything she's got.

Sally cranked to another degree of speed as she began to think about Bianca and Machi and their determination during their heats, leaving her competition behind completely and putting herself on pace to break the world record, and by a large margin! Bianca and Machi are in utter shock by Sally's daring run, receiving the message that she was sending to them. _I only have one chance! You both had your many years to participate in this; I can only do this once. I'll make sure I win this heat and then the final._ Sally zipped around the track, making her way to the finish line. She climbs over the final wall and crosses the Black ink, splashing it everywhere as she finishes her race in record time!

"29.57! She got a record time of 29.57!" awed Marie, putting her hand to her forehead-trying to grasp the result. "After seeing the two best in the world showcase dominance…she responds by destroying the already broken world record! And she's only a first year!?"

"She'll have a great future in track if she decides to continue…" Callie added, disappointed that yet another winner hailed for team Treat after all.

The entire audience was elated! Never before had such an incredible day occur where the world record in such a historic event get demolished 3 times in a row! The unprecedented had indeed happened and now, Sally officially stamped herself a spot into the finals! Sally celebrated just a little as she jumped in the air-throwing a fist pump with a satisfied "Yeah!" to go along. Afterwards, she made her way back to the tunnel, but not before waving "Hello" to her friends, who were cheering at the top of their lungs.

She returned back to the locker room, seeing the angry stares from all the other girls who had yet to compete and from those who'd already been eliminated. Sally searched around, looking for her two seniors, and found them both doing their warm up stretches in the back room. Both of them looked fired up and ready to respond to Sally's outstanding performance. This performance was at Flounder Heights stadium, but over at the Meadow's Land Park in Meadow Land, Flounder Heights. Cobalt entered a huge Marble ring with 14 other Inklings, getting ready for the 15 man battle royal between the best swordsmen in Inkopolis. Luckily, the event would be starting a little bit later, so that those at the Flounder's stadium could make the trip to Meadow's Land to watch the great Tokugawa compete. Many people were there to watch as the 15 youngsters did their warm up techniques and exercises; Tangie was cheering on Cobalt from the sidelines, embarrassing him just a little as he practiced each swing, making dirty little jokes to cause him to blush and laugh as he was trying to set up a combo with his wooden sword.

Tangie hanged up on her phone call; Fuchsia had just called her to notify her that the heats were about to be finished, telling her that Sally had advanced to the final, so that they will be returning back there later on tonight for the prime time event, with everyone watching. She also informed Tangie of the amazing feat of the world record being broken 3 times in one day.

Tangie yelled out all the results to cobalt, breaking his concentration. Cobalt tries to ignore her, but she keeps yelling his name until he answers, giggling as he responded with irritation in his voice, walking over to her.

"You're cute when you're mad." She teased as she leaned against the railing, admiring him; He blushes, looking away and trying to avoid any kind of romantic moments happening between them in public, knowing it'd weaken his composure if he began to think about her too much before a big showcase like this.

He sighed, "Is that all you called me for?"-he says, slouching his back as he places his arms over hers; the two really do look like a loving couple from the perspective of everyone else.

"Well, make sure you don't overdo it. You may be a famous samurai in the eyes of everyone, but you're still you. Remember who you are and just have fun, it's only a festival competition." She said, leaning closer to him; he observes her messy Orange head as she had some cowlicks sticking out and about, smiling at her as he meets her eyes.

"Of course…" he responds in a low tone, leaning in as well.

She smiles, kissing him on the cheek. "Go win for Squidcom!"

As everyone made their way from the track event over to the sword battle royal, the conversation shifted temporarily from the triple threats of Bianca, Machi and Sally, to the clashing showdown between the three most prominent samurai families/clans in Inkling history: the Tokugawas, Yenkichis, and Nakayamas. All 3 families are told to have been around since the dawn of the mollusk era, surviving the feudal era and eventually, securing their legacy in the modern era. As Cobalt walks away from Tangie, his mind on cloud 9, he immediately switches gears as he senses the presence of the two heirlooms of the respective rival families.

"Jengai Yenkichi and Arokei Nakayama, seems you two are quite well…" Cobalt greeted, bowing his head in respect.

"Ao Tokugawa, the famed prodigy of the Tokugawas…" remarked Jengai; he had Mint Green Tentacles and Glacier Green eyes, dressed in the traditional White yukata with an Alien Green design.

"So you show your face here with quite the pride…looks like you've found something worth defending?" added Arokei, he was in a more casual fit with a Yellow long sleeve-shirt, Cargo shorts and construction worker boots; His tentacles were White, with his eyes being a sharp Wolf Gray.

Cobalt smirks as he visualizes Squidcom, "Yes...Indeed I have found them. They all shall arrive shortly…May we catch up on time that we've lost since our days as children?" he proposed, joining them in their pre match routine.

"So Cobalt, I hear you will be participating in the Tokugawa selection…has your mind changed? Have you realized that your uncle's reign of terror must end?" Jengai asked, helping Cobalt stretch.

The trio begin to talk about their time as children, both of them wanted to know specifically if Cobalt had finally made it official with Tangie, given the long years that they'd known each other; it was a period shortly before Cobalt was put in the cuttlefish orphanage, a time where he and Tangie first met and a time where there was peace among the three families historic families.


	38. Fall festival arc: Destined Lovers?

Its 10 years in the past at the Tokugawa household, a year before the 2nd Great Turf War. A group of children play in the huge front yard with many servants tending to them; a trio of boys were there running around, these boys were young Ao, Jengai, and Arokei, the three heirs to their respective clans. Today, their parents were all having a meeting about the current situation with the three boys weren't the only ones there though; there was also a girl who stayed over to the side, this girl was none other than the daughter of the proud martial artists, Renji and Cara Citra.

Ao notices that she hadn't joined the boys in their game and decided to ask her what was wrong-also becoming interested in her as he got a closer look at her-seeing she's just also in her transitioning phase like he and his friends were; unfortunately, she crosses her arms and looks away, showing no interest in conversing. He stays persistent, continuing to give her his attention as he follows her; the other two boys notice her and begin to assume the obvious in Ao's actions. The girl runs away from Ao yelling "leave me alone!" but Ao doesn't heed her, instead he picks up his speed with her and ends up overtaking her, grabbing her by both hands restraining her from any escape; they're out in the garden surrounded by a myriad of roses, dandelions and petunias.

"Why won't you play with us?" Ao said, making sure his grip was as loose as possible, not wanting to hurt the girl.

"Why do you care!?" she barked, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Why are you so hostile? I only wanted to know why you're excluding yourself from us…"

The girl sighs, calming down a bit and beginning to shift closer to him, "Our parents aren't friends, so that means that we aren't friends…that's why!"

Ao laughs at her hysterically; she stares at him, wondering why he-a proud samurai in the making- be so joyous and bright. She begins to warm up to him, telling him her name.

"Tangie, huh..? I like that name, it's beautiful…"-he reaches over and picks out a bright orange rose-"just like you."-handing her the flower; she blushes as she received the rose, although she was young, Tangie had grown up seeing her dad show as much affection to her mother as possible, even learning from her mom that when she gets older, she'll find someone that she wants to be with for the rest of her life.

 _I…I've found him…?_ She thought, as her young 6 year old mind tried to recognize what to respond with, gazing into his red eyes as they stood alone in the garden, with the only noise audible being the birds that were chirping periodically and the soothing running water in the stream running from the garden. She looks around quickly to find something to give to him in return so that she doesn't feel like she'll need to be in his favor. She then eyed his Cobalt Blue tentacles that were wrapped in a bun fitting nicely with his traditional Cobalt Blue Yukata that he was wearing as well.

"Cobalt!" she shouted, having a light bulb moment. "Your name from now on is Cobalt!" she said, crossing her arms with satisfaction beaming on her face.

"What? Why would my name have to be that?" Ao asked in confusion, scratching the side of his head as he tilted it just a tad bit.

"Because, you gave me this flower, so I'm giving you a new name! What? Don't you like it?" Tangie hissed, expecting him to reject the name and show the villainous side that she had him and his family to be.

Ao smiles with such a sweet gleam, "I love it…"

An arrow penetrates through her heart as she began to see him in a new light, she had already fallen for him from the moment he handed her that rose, and those words were the seal. She blushes heavily as she holds the rose tighter, flinching as he came closer to her, unfamiliar with the weird feeling that was becoming too real to her. But suddenly, they both heard their parents' voices as they got louder and louder; Ao recognized other voices that must have been Jengai and Arokei's parents.

"This war is an ultimate revelation! Either way, we were destined to fight those damn 8 tentacle freaks!" shouted a man in a Green Yukata; Jengai's father.

"Whoa there..! We might be having issues with them, but there is no need to use that kind of language! The kids might be around here!"Responded a young woman in an Orange Keikogi; Cara, Tangie's mom.

"I second that! Who knows, maybe those kids ran off and are in this very garden!" laughed a man with strong resemblance to Ao; his father, Arosuke.

"Perhaps our little Tangie and your son..? I did see her gazing at him earlier!" guffawed the man with Cara, Renji, Tangie's dad.

"Well maybe we should arrange a marriage for the two! It'd surely bring in to different families together!" proposed the woman with Arosuke, Simone, Ao's mother.

Both Ao and Tangie blush at the possibility of being together in the future, both exchanging a quick glimpse of the other-then shy away quickly as they heard their parents' joint laughter. Tangie runs away, not wanting to hear anymore about him.

 _I have to hate him! He's a filthy samurai; I'm supposed to be with a person like daddy, one who'll be a martial artist!_ She hides deep in the garden, covering her ears as she tries to rid her thoughts of him; Ao catches up to her, taking a seat on the ground next to her.

"Tangie…I know this is pretty early, and we're only kids…but I believe that you need to hear this…" readied Ao, taking a deep breath; Tangie puts a finger to his mouth.

"No…you listen first! I don't like you! I don't want to be near you, and I don't want a dirty samurai in my life!" she claims, throwing a fit in an attempt to keep him at a distance.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you shared what was on your mind…"-staying in a calm tone and placing his hand on hers-"But what I have to say may not be something that will sit well with you at first... I…I may not be the person of your desire, and I may not be the person of your need"-leaning closer to her, close enough for their eyes to touch-"But by all means, I am the one that will protect you…I am the man of your protection"-raising a hand in the air, as if to make a pledge with his eyes filled with a strong resolve-"As of this day, I, Cobalt Ao Tokugawa, pledge to be your protector for as long as I live…so, will you allow me to be that?" extending out a hand to help her up; she hesitates, it was so sudden, and hearing him say something so strong like that…it was unimaginable for anyone so young to say something like that and have the resolve in the eyes to back it up, but Tangie knew at that moment, that lover or not, she had a friend for life.

"I accept…" she answered, letting him help her up as they heard Jengai, Arokei and the servants calling out for them to tell them that supper was ready, a giant feast among the families awaits!

Cobalt returns back from his brief flashback, seeing his fellow competitors staring at him as he looked around, to the huge cheers and jeers as the entire audience from the track event were now present, with Squidcom and company sitting over by Tangie, rooting for him.


	39. Fall festival arc: Battle Royal pt1

The 15 swordsmen gathered into the ring, a vast selection of interesting figures who each hailed from different families and clans, each wearing a certain thick Orange or Purple wristband to distinguish between team Trick or Treat. All 15 men spread out across the huge raised marble platform of a ring, each revealing their sword-some already unsheathed. Cobalt's in full concentration as he takes deep breaths, uttering something under his breath-"Father…lend me your strength as I prepare for battle!"

A big and mean Inkling with well toned muscles showed up, guffawing at Cobalt as he overheard him. The Inkling wore a grey headband with an unappealing grin to accompany it, stomping over to him with confidence.

"You're the famous Cobalt Tokugawa…Its finally wonderful to be in your presence!"- he circles Cobalt, but he is paid no mind by the Blue Inkling-"Our fathers were comrades in the war…"-Cobalt's ears move as he sharpens his hearing, paying close attention to what was about to be said-"Your father was pathetic from what I heard! He had his entire unit wiped out! He's a shame to the samurai name! It's no wonder he and his wife died such pitiful deaths!"

Cobalt's red eyes form a piercing white-ish red glint; his breathing gets heavier as he glares at the Inkling boy- showing his fangs as he looked ready to kill, "Take back what you just said…"

The Inkling boy smirked, walking off and sticking up his middle finger at Cobalt; Cobalt clenches his fist so tight that a trickle of blood begins to drop from the palm of his hand; his eyes are filled with murderous intent as a sinister aura surrounded him. _Calm down Cobalt…you can't let the others see you like this. Don't let Tangie ever witness that side again._ Tangie shows some concern, having seen what Cobalt was capable of from a younger age, and identifying the shift in his posture and overall mood-no doubt, the assassin instincts were beginning to run rampant!

"Although they are the big 3 of the samurai world, they aren't the only ones with a legacy on the line here…" Tangie said as each competitor was introduced, trying to rid her concern; a heavy cheer came as the trio of Cobalt, Jengai, and Arokei were called.

"So Cobalt is the favorite coming into this event, right?" Reice asked, scoping out the other competitors.

"Yes, the Tokugawa family is indeed the best in all of Inkland. Cobalt was a prodigy blessed with the potential to become the head of his clan, he had the power and technique of samurai masters at the age of 5, but then when the war happened…"

"But its Cobalt …Is he really a samurai?" chimed Pastelle, remembering the stories that Fuchsia had told her about Cobalt and the others when she came to visit her awhile back.

"Oh yes he is…he's a natural." Sky said, showing respect for the former assassin. "You'll see for yourself, notice how he's the only one with a wooden sword."

She was right; every samurai had their signature blade on them, ready to showcase the fruits of their training; Cobalt really is the only one wielding a wooden blade…what did he have up his sleeve? The announcer explained the rules of the match.

"This is the 15 men sword battle royal; the 15 competitors in the ring will battle it out with whatever blade of their desire. The object of the match is to eliminate all 14 of the other opponents and be the last man standing by making forcing them off the ring, as soon as both their feet touch the ground, they are eliminated. All is tolerated, such as severe wounds and death! We have an abundant number of medics ready to assist anyone in danger!"-a giant plethora of medics surround the outer perimeter of the ring lead by Azule's doctor, Doctor Sinclair; there was an out of bounds, surrounded by a thick glass wall, where the medics were behind, then finally the spectators-"You may begin!"

A horn sounded, and all participants began to battle! Cobalt dashes to the Inkling boy from earlier, jabbing him in the stomach with the back of his wooden blade; the Inkling coughs up a bit of blood from the impact! Cobalt mercilessly strikes him silly, forcing him onto the floor and continuing his attack. The Inkling boy is completely defenseless as he receives every powerful blow with no resistance as more blood splatters; it's in unpleasant sight for the audience, seeing their favorite pick acting the way he was. Cobalt picks him up by the shirt, throwing him out the ring; everyone pauses and looks at the damage that the Inkling boy had suffered at the hands of Cobalt. Some medics recover the boy as the thought running through Jengai and Arokei were one of the same, _that isn't the same Cobalt!_

While the others turn away from the unsightly appearance of the loser, Azule, Sky and Tangie all continued observing-each had a focused look as they continued their observation on Cobalt; all of them had that familiarity, all 4 of them shared the same story and background, so it was clear that what Cobalt was feeling-they felt too.

Cobalt continues on with his brutal attack as he whips another competitor to a bloody nose, kicking him out the ring and eliminating him; the audience roars at the immediate impact that Cobalt was already making. Jengai and Arokei were also keeping up as they began to eliminate their competition; the field of competitors shrank as only 8 remained! Cobalt gets triple teamed by a trio of swordsmen, fighting off all three of their swords as the screeching sound of metal is created from the clashing of multiple swords. The three look like they are about to overpower him, but he powers back-eliminating the three all at once; Jengai and Arokei defeat their two assignments, leaving only the three stars in the match.

The audience gasps and whispers as the three stare each other down; the three boys make a triangular formation, moving around counter-clockwise, the two boys opposing Cobalt point their swords in his direction, their eyes meeting his, and their stance also facing him; he was about to face a 2-on-1 handicap against the duo.


	40. Fall festival arc: Battle Royal pt2

Jengai and Arokei charge at Cobalt, leaving a trail of dust as a loud clinging sound is heard, as the dust settles down, the three are seen locked. Cobalt's holding them both off as he struggles to keep up the defense, beginning to slide back as they push more of their weight forward. Sweat drips from Cobalt's hands as they begin to tense up and lose grip of the wooden blade, he's forced into a tough spot as he looks back for a moment's notice, seeing that he is close to being eliminated.

"You guys are disrespectful and naïve if you think I'll be eliminated!" yelled Cobalt with enthusiasm quickly pushing them back and leaping over them, performing a front flip in the process.

"Cobalt…you're not making this easy for us…." Jengai said, exhaling afterwards.

"I'll be the first one to eliminate you!" Arokei added, rushing at Cobalt; both of them take a hard swing at each other, releasing a huge amount of wind pressure from the immediate impact of the powerful force between the two; Han appears with his two apprentices-the green ninja from before and a pink kunoichi, all three are by the stands to the left of where Squidcom and the others were dressed in very casual clothing and lying low.

"Who do you believe will be victorious?" Han asked, rubbing his female apprentice on the shoulder as the green one was fully engaged in the match.

"Hmmm, the Blue one…he's seems to be by far more powerful than the one he's battling…" responded the kunoichi, squeezing his hand tightly with a vein popping out her forehead as she maintains her content expression, clearly disapproving of his gesture; he squeals in pain as she tightens her grip tighter after he drops a remark about the situation.

Cobalt and Arokei slash away at each other, cutting at each other's clothing with each attempt; Jengai leaps in striking both of them with critical hits to their stomachs, collecting a small sample of their blood on his blade. He takes out a handkerchief, wiping the blood off the blade as the other two marveled at his insane strike; the crowd wooed with excitement as Cobalt and Arokei catch themselves, wiping the lightly dripping blood from their cheeks-where they'd been attacked.

"It just got real…" they all said simultaneously.

Jengai holds his sword down with a Green aura beginning to emit, a flurry of green light begins to emerge. Cobalt and Arokei's eyes widen as they realize the move that he was about to perform. Jengai take a giant and powerful swing, releasing a powerful beam from the sword and shooting it in their direction; they both dodge, avoiding the ravages that would've eliminated them immediately, they watch the strike fade away as it dissolves into little sparks just before lightly grazing the audience like a little fluff.

The audience applauded, knowing they were in for a huge treat. Arokei sprouted a huge grin as he saw the seriousness displayed in Jengai, gripping his sword tightly. Cobalt's hands began to tremble with excitement; he hadn't been in an intense battle like this since his escape from home, no doubt his instincts were beginning to kick into high gear.

"Amazing!" awed the Kunoichi, "He can transfer his energy into a physical attack!? What power! He must have had to do quite the training to reach this point."

"If you think he's amazing, wait until you see Arokei…he's the wild card in this triple threat." the Green apprentice said, taking a seat next to Han; Han was holding his hand in pain.

Arokei held his sword close to his chest, taking a deep breath and calming down. He closed his eyes, focusing all of his senses on simply performing his technique. Jengai rushed at him, trying to prevent the danger move from being performed. But Cobalt intercepts his attack! Blocking the big horizontal swing with a vertical stance, they form a "T" with their swords.

"Cobalt…" he mumbled as he struggled to break through Cobalt's defense.

"You might be wondering why I've gone to Arokei's defense…"-he tightens his grip, forcing Jengai back just a little-"It's a three man fight! That means one should always be on guard for anything!"-forcing Jengai to the ground with a final forced push.

Jengai stumbles to the ground, dropping his sword on impact. Arokei releases his attack, which was a giant tornado that appeared from his sword; Cobalt dodged, rolling out of the range of the attack. Jengai sees the attack coming his way, but he doesn't know if he can reach for his sword in time. _Either I can block his attack, or counter it…but both require me getting my blade back!_ He snaps his fingers in frustration, reaching for the sword and dodging the attack as well.

Arokei appears before Jengai instantly, swing his sword vertically to put him to rest; Jengai senses his impending doom, but suddenly, a blur after streak appeared before him as well. A loud clash of swords can be heard as Jengai sees Cobalt defending him.

"Cobalt…move out the way! You'll be next! Aren't you trying to win this thing for team Trick!?" yelled Arokei, trying to power through; Cobalt fends him off.

"I'll be winning regardless…" Cobalt responded with arrogance.

The crowd silences as Cobalt and Arokei duel it out, their swords slash away passionately with synchronization; Jengai watches on, amazed at the determination of both. He notices that both of them are wearing an Orange wristband, while he himself had on a Purple wristband, realizing what the two morons were really fighting for.

"Are those idiots really just fighting to be the last team Trick member…?"

He, along with crowd, had a single sweat drop as they watched the two have a childish fight that had appeared to been serious at first. A vein sprouts as he charges up his sword for one more special attack; Cobalt and Arokei continue their fight. As both of them return their attention to Jengai, he releases his special attack- hitting and eliminating Arokei and sending him flying out the ring on impact as Cobalt suffers a broken arm from the breeze of the attack. As Cobalt looks back at Arokei, he sees his whole body bruised, with a black eye rearing an appearance on his left eye. The medics arrive, retrieving his unconscious body; Cobalt's petrified as he puts his thoughts together, he shivers as he saw how lifeless Arokei was. Jengai prepares for another special attack, seeing how Cobalt was completely shaken by the sight.

"Cobalt..! Snap out of it!" Tangie screamed, trying to get him in gear; he recovers himself.

Jengai releases his attack, a bigger and stronger one than the previous two. Cobalt's red eyes sharpen as he diagonally slices the powerful attack in half! Everyone gasps as the light spreads across the ring illuminating everywhere; Jengai takes a step back as he senses the murderous aura surrounding Cobalt as Cobalt took a stepp forward.

 _He's lost it…Cobalt, please hold back!_ Worried Tangie, not wanting to yell again since it would be rude.

"Cobalt…that aura…has returned. Exactly what has happened to you?"

Cobalt doesn't answer; instead he held up his sword and got into a running position. Before he knew it, Cobalt was gone! Cobalt appears behind him, ready to jab him with the tip of the wooden blade to a crucial spot in the back, but Jengai moves out the way in time although his back made contact with the edge of the sword though. He cringes as he felt the cut-it wasn't deep, but it wasn't a simple scratch; Cobalt laughs as Jengai jumps back.

"It's clear that we aren't of the same level! You suffered a cut from a wooden sword! I should have expected you to still be below me." Cobalt boasted, wagging the wooden sword at Jengai.

"The fact that you didn't use your famed katana blade in this event is enough disrespect! I won't tolerate your words!" yelled Jengai, approaching him in a head-on battle.

Their swords collide, with both of them meeting the others sword at each step. They hop around as they continue to meet their strikes, the ground below them, beginning lose color as their footsteps deepen. Cobalt does a back flip, releasing a blue burst of energy from his blade and shooting it at Jengai; Jengai retaliates with the same attack.

They continue this, lighting up the entire surrounding area with Blue and Green hues of light. Cobalt throws his blade at Jengai, running around him, and then he attempts to punch him in the face. Jengai avoids it, but he doesn't notice that it was all according to plan, as he escapes Cobalt's clutches, he trips over the wooden blade; Cobalt kicks the blade out his hand.

"We both are without our blades…now who shall win?" Cobalt said, lifting Jengai by the shirt; Jengai slaps him in the face, escaping his grasp as he reached for his blade, Cobalt snaps, speeding up his movement and increasing his power as the fight enters its final act.

The tide of the battle changes as Cobalt savagely forces Jengai to the edge of the ring, overpowering him and slicing him in the gut with swiftness. Jengai hollered in agony as the wooden sword pierced his skin with a small portion of blood spilling as he toppled out of bounds-ending the match. The medics retrieve Jengai as everyone cheered for Cobalt; he achieved victory for team Trick but he hesitated as he tried to understand his actions. He falls to the floor, sitting down-exhaling deeply-staring down at Jengai, thinking about what he'd just done.

 _Did I go too far?_ He thought, holding his head in shame as he realized the msitake.

As the event came to a close, Cobalt received a gold trophy and a wave of applause. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy claiming victory, but the fact that he inflicted so much pain in one of his friends and witnessed the other one sharing that same intensity of pain. He sat in the infirmary watching over them as they recovered from their wounds, his eyes closed as he prayed for their recovery. Tangie walked in to see if he was ok, but she saw him and realized that she had accidentally interrupted him. She stood frozen, unable to say anything to cheer him up; they exchange quick glance at one another, she saw the emotional anguish in his eyes-knowing it was better if she left him alone, pretty clear by his expression that he was telling her to "Go Away". She turns around and exits-peeking back at him as he returned his attention to his wounded friends; Azule and the others are outside waiting for her, they were all heading back to the Flounders stadium for the Track final.

Team Trick already had a lead with the victory in hand; another victory would surely give them an even bigger advantage. Each event leading up to the turf wars would be balanced into the final results for the splatfest-each following the same format of popularity and the actual performance of the event.

As everyone made their way back, the women were all on the track warming up for the big final. Earlier that day, a historic record of 29.57 had been set by Sally as she broke the record set by Machi earlier that same day that had broken Bianca's record that she herself set in the first heat, breaking the record first; an insane 3 times in one day had the world record been shattered! People begin to cheer as the climatic final approaches! Who would be the winner of the Track event? Would it be a fellow team Trick member? Or would team Treat finally get on the board? Also, would there be a slight possibility of the record being broken again by potentially one of the three girls from earlier? These were all the questions on the minds of everyone in attendance and at home, watching live as the primetime event was about to take stage.


	41. Fall festival arc: A Climatic Final!

The spotlights, the atmosphere, the pressure, the final! This was the big event that many people were looking forward to. Yes, the martial arts tournament and the turf wars are the biggest events at the fall splatfest, but by no means did it lower the importance of the Track event. The Track event final was crucial in letting scouts know who'd be representing their countries in the Inklympics, and was also a very entertaining event to watch as the fastest girls in the country race at full speed to be crowned the fastest girl in Inkopolis, as well as help their team win the splatfest.

All Eight girls are introduced to the audience as the hype begins to increase, with many people beginning to gamble on who may be the victor at the end of the night: Bianca, Machi, or Sally? The three headliners who became known as the triple trouble after their insane victories and unstoppable performance in their respective heats, were finally about to share the same track.

Callie and Marie were discussing the top stories from the splatfest so far-as well as the main headlines of the event, which included: Team Trick grabbing the first victory of the festival, Bianca attempting to get payback at her adversary Machi in final, Machi looking to repeat for a third straight time as the winner of the final, newcomer Sally stealing the event from the two veterans…this event had so much to talk about!

The event would be the same as the heats, only more chain barriers and a bigger puddle of black ink awaiting them just before the home stretch. As everything settles down, the girls take their lanes. The loud and nervous beating hearts of all of them beat loudly as the audience is silenced. They all get in position as they wait for the starting mark, ready to swim to victory. Sally looks around the stadium, nervous and searching about for reassurance from her friends that she'd be fine; She spots Reice, who gave her an "OK" sign with the others all filing behind him waving hello to her before getting into their seats.

Sally smiles as she sees them all, _don't worry everyone, this race is mine!_

The girls dart forward into their ink as the airgun shot is fired; Bianca and Machi lead everyone as they enter their first turn with a set of chain barriers! Both Bianca and Machi are unreal in their disturbing pace, leaving everyone but Sally behind! They exit out the turn with only those three girls being at a competitive speed; the other five were too far behind to have a chance. The trio climbed over their first wall with ease, leaping over the chain barriers with precision in their timing.

"This is unbelievable! These three are showing us their absolute best right out the gate! We're almost a half of the way there as Bianca charges through to the second wall." Callie commented, getting out of her chair as her pick was out in the lead.

"One has to wonder if she'll be able to hold it though, she's neck-and-neck with _my_ two girls…" Marie said, pointing a thumb at herself.

The three girls bulldoze past the second wall and the third wall, making a heavy push for the final wall and barriers and the dreadful Black ink; the crowd rises as the three reach the final turn, meeting the final set of barriers. _If I can't take them on the main strip, then this corner will be my ticket to the lead!_ Sally thought as she approached her barrier, sitting in the third spot close behind the two leaders.

As they leap through the barriers, Sally begins to spurt on, cranking down more and more power as she surges to equal stance against Bianca and Machi. They make it to the fourth and final wall, after this giant wall stood one last obstacle before the finish! _This is it! This is my chance to rewrite my failure!_ Bianca thought as she plowed her way up the vertical wall, inching ahead for the lead-dropping over the wall and darting for the Black ink that ruined her chance for the win two years back . _Don't think I'll let you get away so easy!_ Machi thought as she closed ground on Bianca; they all arrive at the Black ink puddle.

The Black ink splatters everywhere as the girls furiously bolt through it! All three girls fight their way through the tumultuous obstacle as the finish line lies in their wait! Only this ink stood in the way of their goals, _Revenge_ thought Bianca, _three-peat_ thought Machi, _one and done_ thought Sally; all three girls knew this was the first and last time that they'd have an opportunity to win the event in a manner of this drama. All three girls escape the sticky wrath of the Black ink and passionaltely dive into their ink once more-the finish line in sight! Inch and inch they get proceed as the crowd noise begins to rise as another exciting finish is about to occur! The three girls feel their hearts thump out their chest as they all leap across the finish line-a photo finish!

All three of them crash to the floor, completely exhausted. Callie and Marie are out of their seats screaming with excitement! Never before has there ever been a finish like that in any event in history!

"It's a tie! It's a tie!" leaped Callie, shaking Marie, who was doing the exact same action; the rest of the competitors finish.

The picture is displayed of the big screen for everyone to see for themselves who the victor was; the crowd gasped as they saw the photo-finish. It was indeed an actual tie! All three girls had their heads reach the finish line at the exact same time! For the first time in Inkling sports history, there was an actual tie! People were buzzing at the result, no one knew what to do…it's the first time something this crazy has ever happened. The crowd chants "Sudden Death" as they hand the competitors something to drink. Whispering can be heard by the Squid Sisters off the microphone as they speak with their committee on what should be done with the result, they all nod their heads with the same conclusion…a sudden death race between the three exhausted girls!


	42. Fall festival arc: Sudden Death!

"Sudden Death…Sudden Death!" chant the crowd louder and louder as they grow hungrier and hungrier for an encore to the phenomenal race that had transpired. All the girls who had lost to the trio helped them up off the floor, congratulating them on their historic feat. Unfortunately, it would be short lived as the committee came to an agreement of having a sudden death race to determine the victor.

Bianca and Machi still have fire left to burn as they stretch and ready themselves for the sudden death that would be happening immediately. Sally's legs are shaking as she's weak from the over-exertion of energy; never before had she tried so hard in a solo competition. "Well…I gave it all I could. I don't think I have enough spunk to keep this up." She said, catching her breath; having doubts about competing in the sudden death race; Reice sighed as he saw her struggle on her feet.

"I guess it was a matter of time before she reached her limit." Reice shrugged, seeing how discouraged Sally must be-in hand with her fatigue.

"Bianca and Machi had spent a great deal of their lives competing in these events, it only makes sense that they'd still be raring to go; No doubt, Sally has nothing left to prove, she's shown us all what she's capable of." Sky said, not wanting Sally to strain her body any longer.

"Sally!" Azule yelled, standing on top of ledge and nearly falling over as he called out to her, "Don't give up! You're not one to fall back!" he continued, "If it wasn't for you, Squidcom wouldn't be the way it is!" He yelled with more passion, hinting back to when he was inactive as captain and she'd taken over and led the club; Sally begins to get emotional as the memory returns.

"So...many...sleepless nights..!"-She huffed and crouched over, putting two fingers to her neck as she felt her rapid pulse; if she continued any longer, she could risk serious injury!

"I know this may be selfish of me…" Azule said, refusing to step down-despite his friends wishes to not draw any more attention, "But as captain, I refuse to watch you walk away from this sudden death race. Don't bother arguing…your eyes tell me different!"

As Azule looks over, his eyes meet hers; both of them had the same fighting spirit, it was something very few could simply understand. Although he may not have witnessed her greatness in the first SAHS Rank Wars, he knew from the film that he'd seen from the night of his return, that Sally was one person incapable of quitting; Sally sniggered as she kept her eyes on him, finally catching herself.

"Geez captain…you just don't seem to give me a break, huh?" she said, stretching and preparing for the race; she'll be competing anyway.

The crowd cheers after hearing her response, having been in front row seats to the conversation between the captain and his ace. At a training facility and on a luxury coach, a certain silhouette pair of Inklings sat in their seats at their places with a light shining on their surroundings-one watching on the TV with her teammates while the other one was watching the race on his phone. Both of them share the same thought at the same time as they see Sally prepare for the sudden death that lay before her. _Good luck honey, you can do it!_

The stadium becomes quiet as the three girls line up in position at the start/finish line: Bianca on the left, Sally in the middle, and Machi on the right with each having a lane of space. The vibrant colored ink of their tentacles was set before them, ready to be swum in by the trio. No longer would they be running the same course as before, now they would run a classic race across the track-with a catch.

"Now, instead of one lap…you ladies will do three!" said Callie with a devilish grin.

"This assures that there won't be any ties…" Marie added, not as excited since she knew the girls had to be running on empty.

"They don't call this sudden death for no reason! There's a reason it's never been done until now!" Callie commented as the start was about to happen.

The gun fires and the girls dive into the ink gracefully-switching to the squidforms! It's officially a sudden death race at the fall splatfest! All three girls enter the first corner at full speed, each girl showing no miss in their step. It's a beautiful first turn that anyone could ever imagine as not a simple speck of ink exits the lanes. The girls exit the turn and sweep through the straightaway, Bianca begins to creep away just an inch as they enter the next turn; the three girls blast through the turn and reach the next straightaway, passing the line and beginning their second lap.

"Bianca's got the lead as they zip around the track, almost ready for the final lap!" Callie said as the girls entered the final turn before their final lap.

 _I've got one shot! I can't disappoint them…I've been the most reliable one-always getting the job done. I'll be a mistake if I lose in front of them…_ Sally thought-her mind waivers as she ponders the options at the speed she was moving; could she really beat these two?

Machi begins to make some ground and level herself with Bianca as the two begin to grow some distance on Sally; Sally falls further and further behind as they cross the line for the final lap. The entire audience in the stadium rises as the final bell is rung to signal the lap.

"This is it! We're going to see a winner as Bianca and Machi are head-to-head as we approach the first turn. Marie, is there any chance the wonder kid Sally can make a comeback and rally her way into this race? She's more than two seconds behind-and it's increasing…"

"Sadly no, I think this is all that she has left."

The girls enter and exit the first turn, Sally rallied back just a little to close the gap. The three girls blaze their way across the rest of the track as the fans scream their name, each choosing their own favorite racer as the finish line was able to be seen in the distance!

Sally's heart is racing as she forces her body into overdrive, chugging right behind the two leaders as the finish line becomes more and more visible. Sally's visualizes her team, all the fun she had with them, and of the future that was looking bright for them all; Sally's mind snaps as she remembers her first laugh shared with the rest of Squidcom, their jolly laughter and beaming faces of joy. Sally's charges yelling -"For Squidcom!"-brushing past Bianca and Machi at the very last second and stealing the victory!

The stadium erupts as the photo finish is shown: Sally narrowly defeated Bolting Bianca-the fastest of all time and Machi, the 2-time champion! Sally crashes to the ground, returning to her humanoid form as she lies on the ground-sobbing tears of joy as she realized the heavy accomplishment she'd just pulled and Marie are speechless, both of them are out of their seats with their mouths wide open; the most unbelievable upset just happened!

Bianca and Machi help Sally up, sharing a long and tender group hug as they expressed congrats to her for the amazing race. The audience dances to a harmonious tune as the victory song is played in festive instruments. Sally goes over to the side where Squidcom and the others were with Bianca and Machi following her. Sally hugs each of them- hugging Azule and Reice even tighter as the moment began to set in, she'd truly accomplished her personal goal!

Over at the two separate locations, the two inklings both show satisfaction as their faces are revealed. The first face who at the facility was of her mother, Hanna Walleye; it's frightening at their resemblance! The father, Carson Walleye, was the one in the luxury coach. Both of them have a huge grin on their face as their daughter celebrates her win on television.

Sally receives her trophy and a deafening standing ovation! Sally joined Cobalt on capturing the attention of everyone with her performance, no doubt it could only get better with Azule and Tangie participating in the Martial arts event that would start tomorrow. The rest of the night is magical for everyone at the festival as they get treated to some live performances from trending artists like The Big Fish and Codie Grey as well as many little food trucks set up with fun little games to play as the first night is in the books. Sally and friends dance the night away and enjoy one another's company as they discuss a number of topics, even Cobalt returned later that night to join them, informing them that his two friends would be fine by Thursday and make the speedy recovery in time to watch the final. But two inklings depart a tad bit earlier than expected-both heading back to their rooms at Mahi-Mahi resort to gather their thoughts alone. Azule sat down on his bed, staring blankly at wall in front of him as he began to slither away from his optimistic and loving persona into the bloodlust-filled murderer that he'd keep locked away from everyone out of fear for their safety...and his too. He looks over at an orange chair-shifting his mind to Tangie as he studied the color-remembering a blanket of the past that he'd shared with her at the orphanage, smiling gently as the thought of battling her warms him. For Tangie, she too sat in quietness, also having a focused mindset as she stared at the note on her phone-"Win the Tournament…Beat Azule!"-For Tangie, this tournament was no ordinary one. It was the chance she could get to bury the nightmares of her bed-ridden illness that had rendered her inactive for years, and it was also a chance for her to possibly compete against someone who she held in very high regards, Azule.

Tangie loses her focus as she covers her head-shaking rapidly and showing some doubt, _there's no way I can simply beat him! He's my mentor…he'd know all of my tactics if he was anything like before. It's crazy to imagine that I could get this chance… But now that he's been training with Pastelle, he might be even stronger. I can't allow him to beat me…it doesn't matter if he is the captain…it doesn't matter if he taught me everything...I'll show him everything that I've got!_ She continued to hype herself up as the night continued, anxious for the chance to face him. Many limos and big SUVs arrived at the hotel with extremely important guests exiting the vehicles and checking in. Tomorrow showed great promise as new things looked to be unfolding ever so slowly in the nation of Inkopolis, onward to the Martial arts tournament!


	43. Fall festival arc: Martial Arts tourney

Today's Tuesday, the first day of the Martial arts tournament. Numerous amounts of competitors from across the continent have come to participate in this great tournament with crowds larger than it was yesterday-even more celebrities and big names in government were here.

The venue for the tournament would be neither the Flounders stadium nor the Meadow lands; instead the venue would be in Downtown Inkopolis in the heart of Inkopolis in the famous Mason Ground Theatre, the most iconic venue in Inkopolis and home of all entertainment. Azule and Tangie are both alone together, discussing the matches that they were competing in; they were backstage where most of the competitors were, watching as some of the matches were being completed.

"It's amazing that so many people entered this event…How many people signed up?" Azule said as he marveled at the crowded hallway, with many people getting caught in the traffic.

"I think the number of competitors competing were 256. After today, that number will reduce to 32. On Thursday, the final will take place." Tangie responded; Azule look like he had his mind blown. Both of them were wearing specially designed splatfest shirts, ones that hugged their torso so that their body movement would be slowed down by openings from the shirt. Azule had on his Orange team Trick tee while Tangie sported her Purple team Treat tee; it was awkward for them, they weren't alone often since they always had Cobalt.

"How's Cobalt? I went back early, but I heard he came out later on…" Azule asked, wanting to end to the awkward silence between them.

"Oh he's fine. He's going to come watch our matches today along with the others-they're pretty far from the ring though…"

Azule's name is called to the ring, his match must be next. Should both of them advance through all the matches today, they'll be into the round of 32 where it all should heat up. Azule hands Tangie his signature cap as he darts for the ring, Tangie looks long and hard at the cap, wondering why the initials of LARS were present.

As Azule exits the tunnel, the loud indoor crowd grew even larger as people filled their seats upon hearing Azule's name; Azule became infamous across the nation for his comments on the first day of school, then his name grew in popularity after he was shot, and now there were rumors of him being related to the Iconic Agent 3 and 4 along with Lime and Verde Royale of the Royale family-even Sky's name was being thrown into the mix. Azule enters the light filled arena to the thousands of cheers, seeing many people holding up signs with his name involved-positive and negative.

Over in the stands, everyone from yesterday was there-including Bianca and Machi. Sky was decked out in complete Azule gear, wearing a shirt that had his face on it, shades on her head with the same face, and even wristbands with his name on it; she was chanting his name loudly, bringing all the attention, and embarrassing him as everyone clearly pointed out that they were siblings. Azule doesn't cover his face, mainly because he couldn't-since he'd given his hat to Tangie to hold.

"What are the rules for the match?" Cobalt asked, arriving just on time to see Azule in action.

"The rules are simple, competitors for today are to either knockout their opponent or to send them out the ring for out of bounds…starting tomorrow, weapons excluding swords, daggers and any other type of blade will be allowed." Responded Reice, cleaning his glasses as Cobalt sat next to him in the aisle seat; he greets the others who are all further down in the row.

Azule's opponent entered, he seemed like an average, unsuspecting Inkling; His friends yawn, expecting the easy result for Azule. The bell rings, signaling for the match get underway! The boy rushes in at Azule, throwing a left hook; Azule dodges with ease. The boy throws a right hook; Azule blocks it with his left forearm and catches both of his hands. Azule knees him in the stomach, lifting him up as he himself squats down, and throws him over-and-out the ring as he ascended.

Everyone marvels at Azule's quick match, many confirming that he must surely be related to the legendary Royale family with that kind of talent. His friends cheer as Sky's dancing over the ledge, talking trash to the loser who'd just been defeated in such an effortless manner. Tangie sat backstage, not very surprised at his easy victory, she relaxes her nerves knowing that she'll be next to go on. Azule re-entered backstage, taking back his hat from Tangie and giving her a fist bump, "You got this!" he said, giving her a nod of the head; she returns the look, her face full of confidence as she makes her way to the ring.

Cobalt yelled her name out like a fan girl as she appears out the tunnel; the others shudder as they stare at him, uneasy by his sudden burst of happiness, when he's usually serious. Tangie avoids eye contact with contact with Cobalt as he sings her name, embarrassed by his actions in a similar way that Azule was by his sister; Sally reaches over Reice and grabs Cobalt by the ear.

"Hey now, you're making her more nervous than she already is by embarrassing her." Sally said, yanking him over. "So let's save the cheering until after the match has begun."

"Seems like Sally's enforcing her title as the disciplinary member of the team…" Violet said as she turned to Fuchsia, Parker and Pastelle. "That reminds me…exactly why didn't you join the tournament, Pastelle?"

"I just don't feel the need to participate this year; I want all my focus to be on the upcoming Rank Wars in February…"

"Oh…well, is there anyone in the field worth our attention?"

"Hmm…"-thinking for a second-"there was this one dude who was ridiculously strong. He was ruthless in his attacks and bullied on anyone who stood in his way, I remember when I faced him last year in the Semi Finals…I'd witness his disturbing victories in the previous rounds, but I felt like I could take advantage of my speed and catch him off guard, but unfortunately that didn't work."

"What happened…? Did you lose?" Fuchsia asked, also interested in the result.

"Of course he won, and to my luck, he didn't try to injure me or anything…he simply knocked me out the ring and that was simply it…I guess he didn't want to hurt me since I was a well respected first year among everyone in tournament, but for the victim in the final…he crushed them."

"Wow…" said the duo in unison.

"What's his name?" Parker asked, partially disinterested.

"He competed earlier, his name is Ueru Kotochi. He's a vicious combatant with a thirst for blood; the rumor is that he's gotten much worse since last year…he's even scarier now than before

The bell rings, Tangie wastes no time in her offensive strike against her opponent, who was another average boy who seemed to simply join for fun. Tangie raises her right leg as he lands some punishing kicks to her opponent. Tangie continues the onslaught until the boy falls to the ground, allowing him time to rest himself. The audience is caught off guard, ignorant of the fact that she's the product of the former best martial arts family in the nation, the Citra family. Tangie grabs the boy by the legs, flinging him out of bounds and ending the match-in dominating fashion like Azule. The audience roars as the only female competitor in the competition advanced to the next round later in the day.

Ueru Kotochi watches the match, his face puffs steam as he savagely destroys the TV monitor-frightening his fellow competitors as he slammed the monitor to the floor, grunting as he slammed the monitor repeatedly with anger from the outcome of Tangie's match; screws and pieces of the screen fly everywhere with the unpleasant sound of the monitor crashing into the hard tile floor. "Tangie…" he growled as he looked at the tournament table, seeing that if things kept up, he'd be facing her eventually.

The rest of the day served to be very anticlimactic with Azule and Tangie blazing through the competition and advancing to the next day where they'd be in the round of 32. After the matches, Azule and Tangie joined their friends to enjoy the festival in the big city, going around and shopping at all the fancy department stores and stopping at Central Park, the biggest and most active park in the nation.

As they walk the massive park in their huge group, Azule notices the large amount of Inklings around his age, with many of them glaring at him-as if targeting him specifically. Tangie too, had the same treatment as many of those who glared at Azule also glared at her; both of them halt, taking a look at one another as they converse in their mind on why everyone had such intimidating looks. Sally wraps them both around her arms, putting them at ease as she helps them rejoin with their group; The Inklings that stared them down were none other than the same Inklings that were present at the meeting with Lime and Verde.

The next day would be even easier for the duo as they steamrolled past their opposition and into the semi finals. They were on the opposite side of the bracket, meaning that for their fateful match to take place, it'd have to be in the finals. Unfortunately for Tangie, she'd be facing Ueru Kotochi in her semi final match. She sat in the main tunnel awaiting Azule, who had just won his match and made it to the final.

"Good luck Tangie, I know you'll make it!" Azule said, giving her a double-fist bump.

"Mmm-hmm"-nodding her head-"I'll make sure to return the favor you did for me, master."

"Hey now, I thought we were closer than that! No need to address me as such, and all I did was teach you the basics…you mastered your own fighting style." Azule said, putting his hands out; Tangie chuckles as she continues on her way, _It's deeper than that Azule, you taught me at a time where not even my parents could do the job…I'm forever in you-and Cobalt's debts. That's why…that's why I'll grab this victory and defeat you in the final!_

Excitement blooms as Tangie makes her entrance to a crowd of cheers, something very common with the members of Squidcom for the fall splatfest this year. Tangie steps on the marble steps, ascending higher with each step as the only thing there is the open ring-awaiting her. She prepares herself for the dangerous foe that she'd be facing in just a few moments; Azule is sitting with Cobalt and the others, rooting her on as Ueru is introduced. Pastelle is uneasy by the entrance of Ueru, he's way more vicious than she remembered-"He's…He's even scarier-looking than before!" Pastelle shivered, remembering the harsh results that he dished out the past two days. Indeed he was a frightening opponent, but Tangie knew that he was only an obstacle that stood in her way.

The tall and built Inkling with a Maroon hue enters the ring, a dark and sinister aura surrounds him as he makes a savage expression towards her; Licking his lips as he got closer to her-as if to devour her like a meal. He notices that she's representing team Treat, while he himself represents team Trick.

"So you're the daughter of the legendary Citra's?" he asked, with a foul stench emerging from his mouth-quite visibly; Tangie steps back, disgusted by the malodorous odor.

"You…you're all that's left of that disgraceful family? Because of you…because of you Citras, I have no one left! Your failure to protect your platoon cost me my family! I had to be left behind with no one to rely on because of you!"

Tangie tenses up, "I wasn't on the battlefield, I'm sorry if you lost your family in the war, but that's not my issue…"

"It is your issue! You represent them now!" he yelled, "I'm going to grind you to calamari!" he yelled, getting a little spit on her face as he closed in; Cobalt begins to get uncomfortable as the oaf continued his barking at her, swearing foul language and degrading her family name as boos from the crowd became apparent.

The referee gets between them, telling them both to get back as the bell rang; Ueru pulled out a two weapons: A huge leather belt and a whip-wrapping the belt around his left forearm and slapping the whip on his right leg, making a loud whipping noise as it broke away at his skin and left a red mark on his calves, approaching Tangie very slowly. Tangie keeps her distance, watching for the first move that he'd pull after seeing how inhumane he was in his previous match, where he'd actually beat an Inkling to a pulp-rendering the victim unconscious from blood loss.

Ueru whips his belt in Tangie's direction, forcing her to instantly jump back as the belt make a louder noise from the force of his control. Ueru has a heavy-looking body shape upon closer look, with well toned legs and arms and the brute personality; he would be scary to see going all out. As Tangie notices all of this, he suddenly speeds up, charging at her like a freight train. Tangie's legs freeze with fear as he gets closer and closer, extending his arm-wide, as if to perform a clothesline. Tangie snaps out of it, dodging just in time to avoid the hit, sliding on the marble as her boots screech, producing a dust cloud from under her feet as she uses her hand to slow down the movement; Ueru applauds her as he sticks his tongue out with wide eyes.

"I'm glad you dodged that…it'd be a shame if you took that attack." He said with a glint in his eye, "I'll make sure you never walk again!" he yelled, looking to the side and meeting the eyes of her comrades-specifically Azule and Cobalt, who both had a different expression on their faces.

Azule's calm and collected as he puts his trust in Tangie, trusting that she'll be able to overcome a voracious opponent like Ueru; Cobalt's close to losing his cool, he already had two friends in the infirmary, he didn't want anyone else to go there-especially Tangie.

"If he hurts her...!" growled Cobalt, grasping his bag tightly, ready to to take out his sword on mark.

"Calm down Cobalt, trust her…"-placing his hand on Cobalt's shoulder-"Tangie's got a fighter's heart, put your trust in her…you know her better than anyone."

Cobalt relaxes, sitting back down and keeping his glare on Ueru, _This guy is complete bad news…I don't like the situation right now_ he thought, shaking his legs rapidly with anxiousness, hoping to see Tangie get the match over with and win. A cold sweat drips down Tangie's cheeks as she makes eye contact with Ueru, she was spooked; she could his intent so clearly, he had some serious bloodlust and combine it with his connection to her, she knew that he was also out for revenge-this match was more than just a tournament match, her life was in jeopardy if she allowed him any room to pounce.

Ueru sprints towards her, aggressively whipping everywhere in her direction in the hopes of trapping her; Tangie jumps out the way of all his wild swings, but finds herself trapped on the back edge of the ring, he covered the middle range with his whip, it was only a matter of time before it got ugly if she kept herself there.


	44. Fall festival arc: Crossing the line

Author's note* Hello there(again)! I've decided that as of this chapter and the next arc, I'll be changing the rating of this story to rated M. The reason for this is that I find that this chapter and the upcoming arcs may, and probably will, contain some sort of violence and maybe-just maybe, so suggestive scenes. This doesn't mean that it's going to be hardcore stuff(they're adolescents, I must be realistic in some way), I just want you, the reader, to feel comfortable with the material. I appreciate the continued support that I've been receiving and cannot wait for the upcoming arcs, I think you all will love them! Once again, I thank you all for reading and please enjoy!

 _If I don't find a proper form of escape, he'll_ _have my head!_ Tangie panicked, searching for all the possibilities _but because of that stupid whip, I have no chance to escape his range of attack given the randomness in which the whip flies…I'll have to figure out a way to counter the whip…_ she looks around the ring and notices something that might be an opportunity. As Ueru whipped the surrounding area, the pressure of the whip striking the ground caused some tiles from the ring to pop out of position. _If I can get my hands on one, then just maybe…maybe I can turn the tide of the battle!_ Tangie sees her opportunity and snatches it, doing a forward roll and grabbing a large tile to use as a shield from the attack; Ueru notices her tactic and laughs with excitement.

"So you're finally going to show me what the Citra family is made of!"

"Shut up!" she responded, moving forward and running around to get out of the trap situation.

Ueru times her quick footsteps and cracks the whip into one of the tiles-kicking it in midair in Tangie's direction; Tangie senses the incoming projectile and flings her tile at it to cancel out the attack, leaving herself defenseless once more. Smoke blinds the two competitors as the tiles crumbled on impact and spread their cloud of dust; the audience roars with excitement as the suspense begins to draw, would the two finally exchange hand-to-hand blows?

Tangie sees her opportunity to strike as the dust covers the battlefield, sprinting in an S-curve to help lose any potential target that Ueru might have locked. Tangie halts as she senses something about to head her way; a leather belt lauches at her,she dodges it, but becomes aware of the situation as the dust cleared up.

"Stop running from me, you runt!" yelled Ueru holding his leather belt; Tangie stays silent as she sorts out her potential options for attack.

"You wouldn't want your pathetic trash for teammates to be saddened by you cowardice tactics!" he yelled, taunting her as he stared down the members of Squidcom and her friends; Tangie gets triggered, gritting her teeth as she sharpened her glare.

She makes a head-on run towards him, holding her fist back-ready to launch a powerful punch; Ueru braces himself for the attack, preparing for the effects. But Tangie makes a sharp turn to the right! Leaping over to the left once more and seeing Ueru's back exposed. She holds her left fist back, and then releases a critical hit to Ueru as her fist connects with the lumbar region of Ueru's back; Ueru doesn't absorb the punch too well, jumping forward and holding his back in pain as Tangie took a step back. Tangie took out an orange head-tie wrap, putting it on and tying the ends; the front had the Citra name written in the native Inkling language.

Tangie's Orange irises turn a bright orange as hate filled her eyes, "Prepare yourself…" she said, rushing at him at full speed and delivering a powerful right jab to his gut, following up with a strong knee to the face as he bent forward holding his belly in pain. The crowd cheers as the sweet satisfaction of the verbal abuse from Ueru was coming back to haunt him. Tangie continues the attack, making sure to land all of her attacks on critical areas that could serve as his weak points such as the torso and legs.

But unfortunately, as Tangie continued her attacks, the intensity began to weaken as he began to become used to the attacks; the momentum was beginning to slowly switch sides, surely not a good sign for Tangie. Tangie realizes that she was beginning to lose the advantage, but she powered on anyway, hoping to penetrate the impregnable defense that was continuing to harden with each strike in the hopes of maybe tiring him out. Suddenly, Ueru catches her by the arm, and throws her on the floor-a hard thud could be heard as she make contact, head bouncing of the marble ground-possibly a concussion? The impact was hard enough; the audience cringed as they heard it, fearing for what might happen next to the fan favorite.

Ueru takes his belt, whipping Tangie's body with authority as he laughs with sadistic pleasure; Tangie cries in pain as each strike tears at her skin, showing the hard red marks and small streaks of blood beginning to flow as the stinging sensation spread across her body. The audience is in horror at what's being seen, many screaming for the match to be stopped as Ueru tied her hands behind her back with the belt and began to crack the whip and whip her repeatedly until she began to cry mercy, punching her repeatedly to the face right others are in complete disturbance by what's being seen; Cobalt looks like he's about to unsheathe his sword right there and eliminate Ueru, but Azule grabs his wrist, telling him to calm down. As Cobalt looked over, he saw a murderous glare from Azule-who was just as furious. Azule got up and jumped over the ledge and landed on the outskirt of mildly destroyed ring; the audience hushes as they see Azule there, the others fear what may happen.

"Enough is enough!" shouted Azule, glaring at Ueru; Ueru guffaws at Azule, tossing the badly bruised Tangie over to him. Tangie cradles in his arms as he sees tears flow from her face, broken and embarrassed by how badly she lost to him; Azule wipes away her tears placing his forehead on hers, "You did well Tangie, no tears…" he whispered, giving her a gentle smile and carrying her backstage.

Medics were waiting backstage to treat Tangie's injuries; Dr. Sinclair was there as well. Dr. Sinclair has an orange prescription of pills in her hand, shaking the bottle with an excited expression as Azule approached her. _Why is she here…? This isn't a good time for her to show up. I have to go and look out or Tangie until Cobalt comes_ he thought, walking over to her with confusion as to why she was even there.

"Dr. Sinclair…what are you doing here?"

"I'm the head medic for the festival. I noticed that you were here and wanted to give you this…"-she hands him the prescription bottle-"ever since your departure, I've been working on a possible cure for your disease…and I'm proud to say that after numerous tests, you are my first patient to test it out!"

"Wow…"Azule said, inspecting the heavy bottle of orange pills.

"I must tell you; these pills should be able to relax your mind and heart simultaneously. Any sort of rapid or abnormal pace in your heart's beat that might trigger an attack will be nullified by medicines in the pill. It's a mixture of different herbs and vitamins, ones that specialize in your heart and mind."

"So whenever I take these, I'll be fine? No more thoughts and worries about my past? If so, I may not need them…I've moved past that." Azule said reluctantly, looking to hand her back the bottle; her glasses shine as he said that-as if prepared for that statement.

"Azule…your condition is much worse than you may realize. What you experienced before was the first stage, which you seemed to have cleared. But now you're in the second stage-the worst one…"

"Second stage…?"

"Yes"-pushing her glasses up-"in the second stage, your heart attacks are much more intense and will be frequent-unless you try these pills."-She grabbed his hand that was holding the pills-"These pills will limit the amount of heart attacks that you'll experience. If you take one each day, you'll be better protected from having one."

"Oh…when should I start? Tomorrow…?"

"Yes, but beware! This doesn't fully rid you of your heart attacks…if anything, you should be careful of your first few weeks on the medication. You might experience some seriously rough side effects…so let me know how you do the next couple of weeks, ok?"

"Sure Doc thanks…"

Dr. Sinclair exits, very glad to help Azule after watching his recovery and she was surely impressed with his excellent performances in the tournament so far. _But I'm worried, Azule didn't look exactly well…I did hear from his sister that he might have been on the verge of an attack yesterday. Hopefully he'll take the medication_

As Azule looks over to where Tangie was, he saw Cobalt already at her side-holding her hands tightly. Cobalt and Azule both exchanged eye contact, thinking the same thoughts: get revenge for Tangie.


	45. Fall festival arc: Azule vs Ueru

That morning, Azule woke up and headed straight to the bathroom and took his pills-no sudden effects. He had his normal breakfast that he'd been having the entire week so far, Sunny-side eggs with hash browns; the others seemed a bit unnerved by the sudden change in Azule's behavior-everyone except Sky. Azule kept quiet as he munched on his crunchy hash browns, showing his death stare unconsciously as he was in deep thought, not realizing that he'd been staring across at Fuchsia.

"Hey, it's too early in the morning for you to be acting like this!" Sky said, slapping him on the back, a slap so hard it made Azule drop his fork.

"Yeah, you're killing the table right now…" Sally added, also slapping Azule hard on the back and making him drop his fork yet again.

"Seems you're still on edge about yesterday, but you do know that she's fine. Cobalt said so before we all went to sleep, he even spent the whole night there by her side to make sure she was fine." Reice said, trying to ease Azule.

"I know she's fine, but that doesn't change what Ueru did. Today, I'll make him regret ever being born."Azule said with authority, bending his fork in half.

That morning at the resort, it was incredibly packed with many more people. Overnight, many celebrities, politicians and big names in all major industries checked into the resort and nearby hotels with all of them talking about the match that was scheduled today; everyone was looking forward to seeing what the youngest child of the legendary Agents 3 and 4, Azule Royale, would do against the well known "Blood lustful Sadist" Ueru Kotochi. As the trio of Azule, Sky and Pastelle exited the dining room, they were met by a short and slender Inkling that seemed to be in his mid hundreds, one dressed in a fancy suit with frosty white tentacles and a beard, wearing a blue captain's hat and hunched over-shaking, leaning on a cane for support. He had a total of twelve Inkling guards dressed in similar suits with fancy black aviator shades and earpieces that were surrounding him like bodyguards, _so he must be special_ Azule thought. Azule stares at them, confused as to why a man would need so many guards in such a place; Sky and Pastelle recognized the man immediately and began sweating bullets, not suspecting that even he would come all this way.

"Who are you?" Azule said bluntly in a rude tone, raising an eyebrow as he tilted his head back a little bit, showing no respect; Pastelle and Sky yank him away.

"Don't talk that way towards Mr.-" they said in unison, but got cut off as the guards moved in.

"Amazing to see Agents 5 and 6 together, I thought you two were rivals!" guffawed the old geezer until he snorted; _I knew something was up, what the heck is he doing here?_ Pastelle thought as she got a good look at the old man.

"Sir, we didn't expect to see you here…" Sky said, diligently bowing her head in respect. "It's always an honor to be in your presence…"

"Well then! It seems the reunion with your siblings has certainly knocked the shyness out of you, Miss Royale, and my-oh my, are you beginning to look more like your mother…!" said the old man jollily; Sky blushes at the mention of her mother.

"My question never got answered, who exactly are you?" Azule said in a stronger tone, his cold stare spreading; the old man sensed the feelings in Azule.

"Ah, you must be the one that Lime and Verde and my grand-kids were talking about, are you perhaps, the youngest one? You certainly have your father's stare…but you have your mom's fighting spirit from what I can see in your matches…" commented the old man, coming closer to Azule, signaling his guards to stand down.

"What…? What about my parents? You're not answering my question!" Azule said, stomping his foot like a little kid; the old man laughs, patting Azule on the head.

"Let's just say I'm someone very important! And someone who remembers you all the way back to when you were in a diaper!" said the old man winking, "anyways, I'll be looking forward to match later on today. I'm sure many important people will be in attendance just to see you…sometime in the future, I'll be meeting with you to discuss some business, my young prodigy." The old man exits with his guards, heading over to the dining room.

"Sky…Pastelle…who was that guy?"

"That's Cap'n Cuttlefish, one of the special advisers of the Inkopolis government…and also, the leader of the Agents…" Sky answered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just say that his visit here has meaning, he rarely ever leaves his cabin in Tyoko…I guess you've caught his attention, along with many others. Better not disappoint them. He's got heavy ties to the higher-ups" Added Pastelle, shoving Sky out the way to take her spotlight; as Azule stares off at the old man in wonder, the two girls are behind him, exchanging a spark as they butt heads.

"Spoiled brat!" said Sky.

"Self conceited granny!" said Pastelle.

 _Leader of the agents…? Maybe he's the one who started the elite group of Agents?_ Azule stood there, thinking of the interesting possibility. He had learned from Pastelle a little about the agents back on that Monday when they were training before the festival kicked off.

"I'm Agent 6 of the Agents division. The Agents division is a collection the six strongest inklings in the military that are hand-picked. They are given special missions aside from war affairs; they usually can range from recon to simply attending important political events…" Pastelle said sweating and breathing heavily, her shirt soaking wet as sweat dripped from her face-getting her towel to wipe off the sweat.

"Whoa…really..? So that means you're like a spy? Go figure…"

"Well, don't be too surprised. Your sister is a fellow agent as well, she's the 5th agent."

"hmmm…"-getting up to stretch-"so that explains what she was hinting earlier…but exactly why are you two the only agents?" Azule asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the person who chooses us is a very selective man. I heard he was the same man who picked Agent 3 and Agent 4! And…the rumors I'm hearing are that you and Sky are their kids, and you're directly related to the Head general and 1st division leader of the army!? Tell me more about that!" Pastelle said, interested in learning about Azule's family history.

"Well…"-looking up at the ceiling-"I remember having parents, but I can't recall their appearance-still a blur. As for my siblings, I have three: Lime-my oldest sister, Verde-my older brother…"-as he looked over at her, he could feel her breathing heavy as he mentioned his brother's name; she quickly snaps out of the trance and resumes her interest, "go on" she says. "The day when you guys had your meeting, Sky and I reunited with them. It was so crazy; Sky looked like she wanted to cry…but overall, it felt beautiful to see our family just reunite like this."

"So that's why she was always so tense…" Pastelle said under her breath, "She would always tense up around the General and 1st division leader…but I guess I understand now, she must have speculated that it was them, but was too shy and embarrassed to ask and confirm…."-she takes a deep breath-"Verde…your brother's name is Verde too?"

"Yeah, I think so; he told me so, but I don't remember ever calling him by that."

"Oh…"-clutching her arm and looking down-"I had a little brother named Verde, he was everything to me…I lost him to a car accident a while back."

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"No worries"-standing up and smiling at him-"that was then, this is now."

The deafening noise at the arena increases as more and more people file in, up in the luxury boxes are many celebrities like Callie and Marie were in attendance, this time as fans and not as commentators-that's for the weekend. Plenty of the other celebrities were drinking wine as the crowd chant for their two combatants to enter the ring. Many of students who were affiliated with the military were in attendance, all of them scoping out the highly sought-after prospect that had captured everyone's attention; the leaders of numerous schools were all thinking of recruiting Azule for their school, they were intrigued by his attitude and were now interested in his skills.

Ueru entered the ring to a loud crowd of booing, praising and encouraging them to continue. Ueru had both his weapons from yesterday on hand, but this time there was also another whip on him, it's as if his game plan for the match was to torture Azule. Azule entered a few minutes later to the adoring fans chanting his name, some people were even wearing the shirts that Sky had been wearing; she must have sold them the shirts. As Ueru and Azule stared one another down, the situation for Azule looked like this: he had no weapons on him, his whole entire body would be his weapon.

"He's got to be crazy if he thinks his body will handle those whips and the belt." Commented Bianca, confused as to why he'd choose such a plain approach to the final.

"Zule's body is capable of withstanding nearly anything, our father made sure of it when he trained us."

The others turned to Sky, anticipating her to share her story of the mysterious power behind her and Azule's strength. Ever since Azule and Sky had reunited with their older siblings, the rumors of Agents 3 and 4 had been swirling all over the place; it was virtually impossible for anyone to not think about the possibility since the similarities could be seen in plain sight. Sky chuckles as she thought about it, that in just such a small time, her family's name would be everywhere after it had only became a distant myth; no one would ever question her about the 'Royale' but now, upon hearing of the four of them sharing warm embraces and distinct similarity in features, and then the fact that Lime and Verde were already the confirmed two kids of the Royale's with there being speculation of more, it only seemed right to believe that it was finally proven that four military grade Inklings with the same last name and same kinds of feature HAD to be the ones that the media searched years for.

"As little kids shortly before the war, our father would train Azule and me. Our training would begin early in the morning before the sunrise and would conclude right after sunset for about five days a week. Our workouts would rotate every week, but I do remember running up Beacon Hill and then across to Flounder Heights every morning with Azule. I remember when he once took us to do survival missions; leaving us in the forests of Algaeria and making us spend weeks in Mollusca. Because of his harsh training, our bodies are near impenetrable."

"So is that why Azule was able to take bullet to the head?" Fuchsia asked with full interest in Azule; Sky was reluctant to answer, since she was really scared at the time for his future.

"In some sort of way, yes, but it doesn't mean that he's indestructible, it doesn't mean he's immortal, he is very much capable of death…you know it."

"But wait…if you both received the same kind of training, doesn't that mean you're on the same level of strength as Azule?" Sally asked; Sky laughed.

"Heavens no, after I was put in the orphanage, I could no longer train-at least I didn't want to. When I left, I chose to become a sniper since it was more of a role that fitted my style in combat…I really hate fist fights." Sky said, waving her hand, "But he…I have no idea how he kept up in such shape! I'd say Zule's nearing the peak of his growth."

"It's thanks to me!" Pastelle gloated with a mischievous grin; a vein sprouts from Sky's head as she hears Pastelle's voice.

"You're quite obnoxious, you know?" attacked Sky.

"Don't be jealous that your brother chose to learn from me…"

 _Exactly why do you two hate each other?_ Thought the others as it got awkward with the two girls bickering. A few seats were empty in the long row; those seats were for Cobalt's two friends and for Cobalt and Tangie. Arokei and Jengai were simply running late-or so Cobalt thought. While Cobalt and Tangie were out in the main area outside getting food for the others, those two samurai's were sneaking around the building. Tangie had a band-aid on her cheeks and nose as she took the popcorn from Cobalt, their eyes locked as their hands touch each other, both of them giggling together; the intercom came on and the rules were explained to everyone.

"Hello and welcome everyone! Today is the Martial arts final between Azule Royale of team Trick, and Ueru Kotochi of team Trick! For today's battle, there is no out of bounds, so the entire space is available for battle! Both combatants are allowed to use any weapon of their choice as long as it isn't any type of blade or gun. The competitors will have as much time as needed to battle, and the winner will be whoever can force their opponent to either give up or incapacitate them. LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

The bell rang as everyone set their focus down to the middle, cameras and phones all taking footage of the sleeper final that might steal the weekend turf war's flare, the final between Azule and Ueru begins! Ueru stares down Azule, showing his sharp teeth as he tilts his head back, widening his eyes with a predacious look; Azule's cold stare stays unchanged as his eyes stay locked on Ueru with the frosty sharp glint emanating a blue streak. _What's his move going to be? Surely he'll go all out if he's anything like his parents…_ Cap'n Cuttlefish thought as he looked around at the many people in the crowd, an amount of them were leaning forward in anticipation for the first hit. Azule's friends stare on in anxiousness, hoping to see him get revenge. Fuchsia and Violet both feast their eyes as the one of their interest is about to show them a side that has never been seen before.

Azule bursts at an incredible speed in the blink of an eye, _so fast!_ Ueru thought as the vision of Azule disappeared, before he knew it, in the corner of his left eye sat Azule winding up a full powered punch! Azule releases the punch with full force, striking Ueru in the abdomen and sending him outside the ring! Ueru scrapes the ground as his clothes get covered in the dirt, helping himself up as Azule stares him down. Azule stays silent as the crowd gasps, never before had such speed been seen! Azule cracks his knuckles as he stretches, ignoring the trash talk from Ueru.

"Come here and get your ass beaten!" Azule said with a murderous glare, waving for Ueru to come and receive his punishment; Ueru snaps and charges at Azule.

Azule waits there, not moving a muscle. Ueru takes out his first whips and begins whipping the ground to create a smoke screen, whipping so hard that the arena begins to fill with dust from the ground. Azule's as alert as ever as he avoids the lethal strikes from Ueru, flipping backwards as Ueru is now in close range.

"Don't think I'll let you get away…!" yelled Ueru, throwing his first at Azule; Azule's left leg gets caught up in the whip and he trips, his head bobbles on the ground from the hard fall.

The cracking of the whip grows louder as Ueru approaches, smelling the blood of Azule; the sound of the whip brings back a quick flashback of his haunting memories as he's caught in a moment of weakness. BA DUMP goes his heart, as he clutches his chest tightly, beginning to breathe heavily as his cold eyes turned to a solid blue. The smokescreen clears up, and the scene of Azule kneeling on the floor and breathing heavily triggers a worry for his friends as they all know very much what untimely event is happening; the rest of the audience is confused as to why Azule's in the position he's in.

 _N-no…not again! Please not again!_ Azule said in his mind, trying to calm down, _she was actually serious!?I can't have a heart attack now of all times!_

Ueru laughs as he whips Azule repeatedly, forcing Azule to scream in agony as each strike is harder to his skin. Ueru picks Azule up by the hair, "I won't even use my weapons against you any longer! I'll take pleasure in destroying you myself!"

Ueru lifts Azule up, and then performs a suplex on him. He follows up by body slamming Azule repeatedly, each time Azule took these hits he squirmed on the ground-both in pain from heart attack and the attacks from Ueru. Ueru performs a number of grappling attacks and holds until Azule begins to bleed a bright red from his head, suffering the blow as he landed on his head from one of Ueru's attacks. The audience is stunned by the events that have transpired, no one…not a single being in the arena or at home thought that Azule would be in this position. Fuchsia and Violet both have tears welling up, Reice is closing his eyes and looking away, Bianca and Machi are frozen from the sight of the blood loss, and the others: Sky, Aaron, Pastelle, Parker and their fellow teammates look on unfazed by everything.

Azule lied there lifeless, his body sore from everything. _Lucky thing the medicine finally kicked in…the heart attacks over, but now I'm in this unfortunate situation…how am I going to get back in this match?_

Azule crawls to the ring and helps himself up, his right ear has gone deaf from the blood rushing to there as a result from landing face and ear first. He can see Ueru laughing at him as he struggled to the ring, but he finally makes it, only to stagger as he tried to and Cobalt arrive, seeing Azule battered and bruised; Tangie yells Azule's name at the top of her lungs, telling him to get up and fight so loudly that everyone in the area turned back to look at her; Azule's ear shakes as he hears the ringing tone from Tangie, getting the message loud and clear what he had to do.

 _Yesterday…I saw her get embarrassed in front of the whole world._ -turning gingerly in the direction from which he heard her voice, he saw all his friends staring at him with worried looks, then he saw Tangie and Cobalt at the top of the row walking down, he saw just how much confidence she had in him- _I'm sorry I've taken so long…_ Azule stands up slowly grinning as the blood dripped onto the floor; Ueru stood there savagely, ready to rip his body to shreds with his bare hands.

"Looks like you've re-awakened!" Ueru said, sticking out his salivating tongue.

"Looks like this match is done…" Azule responded, tipping his hat forward with a bigger grin.

A swoosh of wind blows past Ueru as Azule drives his right knee into Ueru, delivering a right uppercut as well; Ueru staggers back with his mouth bleeding, such impact! Blood begins to drip across the ground as Azule speeds up his movements, avoiding any chances of being grappled. Ueru quickly grabs his whips that he dropped earlier and reverted back to his original plan; the crowd boos after seeing the cheap tactic.

"I thought he was only going to use his hands!" yelled Sky in anger, shaking her fist as she stood up.

"Not surprised to see him go back to the advantage game…"-Aaron commented in a wise tone-"he must have felt the momentum beginning to shift as soon as he sensed Azule's adrenaline rush, so he had no other option than to run back to the scenario that gave him an advantage."

Ueru swings his whip forward, capturing Azule's arm, Azule pulls on the whip with his arm, dragging Ueru closer. Ueru grins as he uses his second whip; Azule catches the second whip with his free hand, pulling Ueru closer. Ueru releases Azule from both whips and strikes the ground to free up some tiles as Azule caught his breath, his whole face was red from the blood. Ueru takes his belt, grinning as he began planning something up his sleeve. Azule's too focused on ending the match quickly to think of any possible sudden attacks by Ueru, charging forward at Ueru. _His adrenaline must be dying down, now's my chance!_

Ueru uses his belt and lashes at the floor, sprouting dust as he created his smokescreen. Azule closes both of his eyes, using his one good ear as his vision as the dust sprinkled across his face. Ueru put away his belt and took back out his whips, grabbing tiles with the whips and sending them in Azule's direction. Azule senses the tiles just in time, and breaks one of them with his bare hand, rejecting the other tile in Ueru's direction; Ueru's sudden reaction was to destroy the tile, which he does, but the repercussions is that he gives away his position. _Found you!_ Azule thought, as he instantly sprinted at Ueru with his eyes closed and clotheslines him; Ueru's head bounces off the ground as he flips from the hard impact. Azule quickly pulls a combo and elbows the upside down Ueru-who's in midair-to the wall where the entrance was; a massive gush of wind blew from the impact as a he crater was created from the ridiculous strength of Azule. The referees march over and check to see if Ueru's fit to battle-he's not, he's unconscious. The audience screams in excitement as Azule clinches victory for team Trick, as well as revenge for Tangie; many of the big names in the luxury boxes found themselves applauding, Cap'n Cuttlefish stroked his beard with curiosity at the potential that he just witnessed. _This boy…he'll make a mighty fine addition…_ walking out the luxury box with his body guards. Callie and Marie were on their feet and cheering loudly from their luxury box, happy to see Azule in action.

But the celebration is short lived as Azule staggers and falls to his knees, he'd suffered too many wounds and whatever strength was left was now sapped, no way could he even manage to stand on his own. He's helped to his feet by the refs, who'd just carried Ueru off. Azule rests backstage as two familiar faces await him backstage.

"Wow…so you're the real deal!" Jengai said helping Azule over, "We heard from Cobalt that you were someone special, but who could imagine!"

"We'll cut to the chase since you're all battered up. We need your help in the future; it's related to Cobalt and his family...there'll be an event happening around January that will involve Cobalt and his fellow cousins. We want to stop that event from happening, Are you in?" interrupted Arokei, not wanting to be there any longer than needed.

"Wait…Are you talking about the selection?" responded Azule, holding his head as he wavered.

"Yes, It's the selection …judging from your answer, I'd say you're aware of the event? It may be far from now, but it will be here before you know it." Jengai said, also looking to hurry up. "Anyways, take this…"-handing him a scrap of paper with some numbers on it-"We'll keep in touch, we fear that what might be happening in the future will have a huge effect on this country and we need as many allies as possible, we hope you'll join us."

Both of them leave just before the others can come, all of them rushing in to congratulate Azule on his hard earned victory. Azule's mind shifts to what the samurai duo had mentioned, did Cobalt's mission really have that much influence on the future of the country? He never mentioned anything major like that…Azule stays in deep thought-ignoring the congratulations until he got a passionate hug from Tangie.

"Thank you Azule…" she said with gratification.

As the day ended, only one event would be left on the radars for all competing in the festival, the Turf War. The rest of the day was an easy day as they all stayed back to hang with Azule and celebrate with him; Dr. Sinclair raced to the arena and treated Azule's wounds upon hearing everything on the radio _._ He sat there in deep thought as he studied what the samurai duo said to him, pondering on what Cobalt was really up to. Truth be told, Azule wasn't the only one with heavier things on his mind, Reice and Violet in their own corners had been quiet throughout the evening with both of them also thinking long and hard about something; it may have been a night to enjoy a successful day, but for a handful of them, this was only another thing on the checklist.


	46. Fall festival arc: Team Trick or Treat?

The festival was finally on its last event, the Turf War. The previous day had been spent on a huge concert with the Squid Sisters and many other notable song artists performing across the country for the entire Friday from day to night-nonstop on the big freight trucks. Many TV channels were live as they drove alongside them to capture footage of their performance as they drove on the highway and through the main streets, finally arriving at the resort around 4 am in the morning.

The Mahi-Mahi resort was decorated in Halloween themes as the clashing of Orange and Purple filled the lobby and hallways for today's finale in the splatfest, while it also being Halloween day. Over by the pool, there was live music playing as the enter area had different decorations with some carved pumpkins at the tables and huts. Multiple Inklings, jellyfish and Cuttlefish bopped their heads as the beat dropped with colorful strobe lights in the splatfest's colors light up the pool area. By the morning, everyone had settled down as the attention turned to the many scattered matches that would take place, giving the Squid Sisters and many other entertainers a chance to rest up for the closing event.

"Well…looks like the rich had fun all night, this place is a mess!" said a Silver Inkling boy with a nightcap on; he was jogging with Gin through the rubble of party items that were scattered across the floor as some staff members were seen in the background cleaning up.

"Now you understand why we must win, if we want Beacon Hill to ever get better, we must do all that we can to improve. Seeing this is a perfect example of what happens when you let those spoiled whales run wild." Responded the captain, with a serious face; Platinum shrinked as he gazed at the captain's back, reading his name on the silver jumpsuit.

"Harsh…but don't you think we should have waked the others up? Silvia and Alumia will be upset when they find out…"

"Platinum, you worry way too much. The girls need their rest for today, you know that."

"Even so, we aren't even competing…so why do we have to jog so early in the morning?" Platinum yawned.

"Platinum, you already know that we're not the same as the others. We have more to deal with than these fortunate schools do, winning all the major competitions that we can will help our cause for the to do that, we'll need to stay in shape."

"But Gin, Beacon Hill is a war zone. No matter what we do, it'll always stay that way…you keep trying so hard to change that."

"Because I don't any of the younger ones to have to come up in such an environment..!"-Stopping and turning behind towards Platinum angrily-"Don't you see many are moving out and are even attending schools like Reef, Arowana and Squid Academy!? They're leaving us for the enemies!"

"I thought our only enemies were the Octarians…?"

"Well, Squid Academy admitted one in as their student! Those damn progressives always accept the most wild of students…that dumb principal is to blame!"

As those two jog their way out of the hotel and into the city, an ear peeked from a corner that had been eavesdropping; it's Azule, being nosy. He steps out and tilts his head to the side with a questioned look.

"I just heard them mention our school…seems like many people aren't happy with Fuchsia's admission…"-he shrugs his shoulders-"oh well, who cares what anyone else thinks."

Around noontime would be the start time of the Turf War between team Trick and team Treat, it'd last all the way until midnight. But before that, it got intense rather quickly in the dining hall as members of both sides made eye contact with one another; many kids from different schools were there, participating as well. Machi, Sally, Violet and Tangie were in the line waiting to get breakfast-apart from their team Treat friends.

"Eh? You attend Special Forces high…? But isn't that a super elite school?" Violet asked, raising her left eyebrow after hearing the answer to her question on Machi's school.

"You're acting as if Squid Academy isn't elite! We're about the same in academics and institutions; only thing is that you guys have a reputation for admitting some interesting prospects." Machi responded, laughing a little.

"How so?" said Tangie, popping into the conversation.

"Well for example, your principal had admitted those four students a few years back that ended up becoming some super strong team…your friend's sister is a member of them."

"Do you mean Sky?" Violet asked, turning her head over to where Sky was; Sky was sitting over with her team and with Pastelle's team, both teams were comically arguing over who was better.

"Yeah, she's infamous to the schools in the country…they're called the elites at your school, right?"

"Right!" answered the girls in unison.

"Well, it was right when they all started high school…"

Over at a table sat, Reice and some other students from SAHS that were also participating today in the Turf War. They had a huge paper on the table with a bunch of writings on it-like a game plan. Reice was going over different formations, tactics, and stats of the previous events that would be influencing the matches today.

"Thanks to Azule's victory on Thursday, we're currently leading the events by a score of 2-1. All that is needed from us is to seal our victory with our performance in the Turf War; right now we are behind in popularity with team Treat getting the upper hand in votes, but we can win this by crushing them in the actual event!"

The other boys hurrahed as Reice continued to fire them up, surprisingly, team Trick was mostly made up of boys who were in full support of Trickery and of their quirky Callie; team Treat was way more balance with both boys and girls who were fully supporting treats and their sassy idol, Marie.

Cobalt and Tangie weren't there though, instead, they were out by poolside dipping their feet in the water and enjoying the morning-hand in hand as Tangie rested her head on Cobalt's shoulder. Fuchsia, being slightly mischievous, decided to pay the two lovebirds a visit with a scare prank since today was Halloween.

"Cobalt…do you sometimes wonder if things can last a lifetime? Like if something can be guaranteed?" Tangie said in a soft voice, gently squeezing his hand with nervousness to what his response might be. She'd been thinking about him a lot more than usual, for some reason, she felt as if there might be something happening that would soon split them apart; she only wanted reassurance that he'll always be by her side.

"Who knows…anything can happen." He said plainly.

"Excuse me?" she responded, holding his hand tighter.

"What? You never know what might happen; anything is possible in this world!"

"So do you think we'll be that way too? Do you think something will tear us apart?"

"No…wait…how did it turn to us?"

"Duh Cobalt…"-grabbing his cheeks-"anytime I ask you these questions, it's because it has to deal with us!"

"Ow ow…you don't need to pull, Fine, you wasn't my thought on our future together, right?"

"Yes!" she said, puffing her cheeks and shaking her head.

"Well, I think that we'll…"

Fuchsia sneaks up behind them and puts on a red devil mask, slowly creeping as the two stare into each other's eyes as it appears that something deep is about to be said. Just as Cobalt's about to say what is on his mind regarding them, Fuchsia jumps at both them making a loud "Boo!"

Cobalt and Tangie jump out the pool and split apart, surprised by her sudden attempt. Fuchsia laughs so hard that she begins to snort, "You should've seen your faces!" she said, laughing continuously as she pointed her finger at them.

"Fuchsia…why…? You're the least likely person to do that…"said Tangie holding her chest and breathing heavy from the shock of fear.

"Well, I was looking to scare Azule…but as usual, he's nowhere to be found. So when I saw you guys, I thought that this would suffice just as much."

Cobalt and Tangie look at each other, sprouting a devious grin as they turned their attention towards Fuchsia; Fuchsia backs up as they approach her.

"So you were looking for Azule, huh?" said Cobalt, lowering his eyelids as he said it.

"Were you really looking to only scare him? That's kind of cute!" teased Tangie clapping her hands together afterward; Fuchsia begins to blush as they tease her about Azule.

"You must want to be alone with him, right? Especially early in the morning where there's barely anyone outside other than the main lobby and dining room..." Cobalt added.

"No guys…i-it is not like that!"-Putting her and up and waving them-"you're thinking wrong! I don't see him that way!" she said, blushing harder as she continued her denial.

"Oh?"-Tangie tilts her head back with a smirk-"But the other day, you were looking to get Ice cream alone with him…you know in Inkopolis that going out for Ice cream is a prime option for a date, you clearly want him!"

"Don't worry Fuchsia, I ship you two- Octoling and Inkling." Added Cobalt, visually painting the picture of Azule and Fuchsia together; Fuchsia looks away, snickering at the thought.

"Please don't say such embarrassing stuff!" responded Fuchsia, spotting Azule out the corner of her eye.

A star shines as she spotted him, running at him at full speed with the devil mask on. Azule looks up and becomes terrified as he saw a devil running towards him, screaming and running away at full speed as Fuchsia chased him across the hallway shouting-"I'll devour your soul!"

"Yep…those two definitely go together…" said Cobalt and Tangie together.

After the shenanigans of the morning, the day was finally beginning as the kids all arrived at Inkopolis plaza, ready for the Turf Wars to kick off. Inkopolis Plaza had been fixed up with decorations and other art, but sadly, the booyah base was closed. Inklings packed the plaza, everyone swarming over to one area or the other to go and socialize. Azule, Violet and Fuchsia walk around while the rest also split up to go about as they please.

"I guess Reice still likes to bother Sally…" said Violet, recalling Reice's again-failed attempt to flirt with Sally.

"But he shouldn't…."-Fuchsia said, holding up a finger-"That Bianca girl seemed really interested in him; he should go out with her!"

"Regardless, those two new friends that Sally made will surely keep him in check." Added Azule, walking over to the back alley-telling the girls to wait there as he went back there, claiming that there was business that he needed to discuss alone with someone; In the back alley was a sea urchin that sat in a wheelchair with a screwdriver and some super sea snails scattered across a mat on the ground-some already eaten with empty shells were mixed in the bunch, who were shaking in fear-knowing their fate.

"Oi love, no need to show your face 'ere! Haven't ya already done 'nuff!?" shouted a grouchy Spyke, shaking about in his wheelchair in anger.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened…" taking a seat on the ground in front of Spyke and the mat.

"Oi, tell that to me dead legs! Thanks to ya sister and her friend, I can't walk any longer! I been forced to come back 'ere and make ma livin off these things again!"

"Once again…I'm really sorry it ended up this way."

"Whateva…!"-He unscrews a sea snail's shell and proceeds to slurp up the insides in front of Azule, the poor snail screams in agony ass it's being eaten-"why you 'ere love?"

"Erm, I wanted to help you…" said Azule, twiddling his thumbs.

"And in what way…?"

"Well, I want to help you walk again…"

Spyke stays silent as Azule gazes at him, refusing to leave after Spyke shooed him away. Azule takes out a card from his pocket and shows it to Spyke, it read Dr. Sinclair's name and hospital that she worked at.

"I know someone that could potentially help you, she's a great doctor…I want to give you a chance to walk again."

"But why…? I did so many wrong things in me life…why do you want to help me?"

"Spyke, I know we had our issue in the past…but it feels wrong that I robbed you of your ability to walk. So I want to help you walk again…"

"There's a bloody catch, aint there?"

"There is indeed. The catch is that you work for the Inkopolis police force, become an officer and put the bad guys in jail. I already passed the idea to my sister and her friend; both of them agree that you would be good for intelligence since you would know where all the criminals hide."

"How dare ya…how bloody dare ya!" shouted Spyke; Azule shushes him, leaving a paper scrap with his phone number on it.

"Call me when you're ready to accept, I'll be happy to help you." Azule said, getting up and walking away; Spyke continues to swear at him as he makes his exit.

Spyke stares down at the scrap of paper, beginning to think about the actual possibilities of walking again; just having to become a traitor would be all it took. What a strange kid Spyke thought, recalling Azule's features…and his face…and posture…they remind of some squirt that used to run 'round 'ere some years back…she was scary!

The two trucks parked in the middle of the plaza, and Callie and Marie got up on stage to make their announcement for the match today. Thanks to the massive amount of renovation across the nation of Inkopolis, even the Plaza got renovated with a much bigger land space than before; there were more shops, restaurants, and dojos to train at. Not many celebrities were there though, seemed as though they would show up later in the day.

"Goooooood afternoon Inkopolis!"-Greeted Callie in an ecstatic voice, funny how she was completely knocked out just two hours prior from the exhausting performance-"Welcome to the final event of this year's fall splatfest, the Turf War!"

The Inklings in attendance cheer in response; it was worth noting that unlike the previous days in the week, this was the one day that Cuttlefish were not present. Cuttlefish looked extremely similar to both the Inklings and Octarians, only difference was that their "hair" was much more colorful and all over the place.

"The three venues today will be Mahi-Mahi resort, Flounder Heights and Museum D'Alfonsino. You will have until midnight, make sure to win for me!" Marie said; she was followed up by the adoring screams of her portion of fans that began to chant her name.

"Let's get this Turf War started!" fist pumped Callie; everyone threw their hands in the air and began jumping with excitement as the doors unlocked for them to enter the battle station.

Hordes of Inklings entered the battle station, all starting at the measly Fanboy ranking for their respective teams; some Inklings stayed behind to talk to their friends while some others went to visit the newer shops at the booyah base. For those who weren't participating in the Turf War, they crowded the cafes and restaurants to watch everyone's performance on the multiple TV screens that were set up.

"Hey, I found Azule's game! He's over here on this one!" pointed Pearl, shuffling through the crowd at a café to get to the TV where some chairs and a couch were; Sky, the rest of the Elites, and Kidvel followed to check out the match.

"Did the match start yet?" Sky asked, taking a seat on Aaron's lap as the other took their seats.

"Not yet." Answered Pearl.

On the TV screen were two teams: team Trick and team Treat. Azule found himself on quite the most unlikely of teams with a team of people that he hadn't been expecting to runi into so early on.

"Todd!?"

"Azule!?"

"What are you doing here!?" they said in sync; both butting heads and growling.

"Ok guys, relax. Just work with it for now…." Said Reice, looking to ease the two rivals; he too was also apart of this match-coincidence much?

"Well…I feel like the odd one out." An inkling said, wearing pilot goggles and purple boots.

"Hmmm? Who are you?" Azule said bluntly; the Inkling just stared at him with a swea- drop.

"Well…I don't ever recall seeing your face…so my best guess is that you're from a different school." Todd said, turning towards the boy.

"You're right; I attend a school called Squidops high school."

"So you're from one the other elite schools in Inkopolis, huh?"

"Yes, I'm a reserve member of the Squidops splat club."

"Reserve?" Reice echoed, tilting his head to the right.

"Yes, we have a starting roster of four with twelve others making up the reserve squads for when Nationals roll around. We don't hold a school competition like your school; instead we just evaluate who will be our starting roster. " Explained the Inkling: a light bulb goes off in Reice's head.

"Wait…so the winner of the rank wars…is the team that will be starters at Nationals! So wait, exactly why do you need sixteen players if only four will be on the roster?"

"Because it's Nationals…oh by the way, my name is Quinn, very nice to meet you!"

They all shook hands and prepared for the event to begin. This was it, for everyone in the country; the whole entire day would be only watching these kids perform to their best ability. As the boys spawn to their location, they know right off the bat where they will be starting. The big white apartments with sun shining on the ground, the playground on the side with little inklings playing on the equipment, the cicada's singing in the trees, no doubt-they're in Flounder Heights. Their weapon choices are a Tri-Slosher for Quinn, an NZAP 89 for Azule, the Aerospray RG for Todd, and the Carbon roller for Reice.

3…2…1…go! The boys leap out of their spawn gate and proceed to inking, covering their specific region of the map in less than four seconds! Azule swims up the ramp and throws a sprinkler to avoid any type of disadvantageous encounters with any of his opponents. Todd inks the turf before Azule and then they both proceed forward, unwillingly having to work together. Reice swam up the wall over by the wing of one of the apartment buildings while Quinn took the main route through the sand lot; an all out blitz attack seemed to be their strategy from the get-go. They encounter their opponents, Todd makes a quick example of one of the team Treat members by splatting them in a quick fashion and drawing the others attention as Azule and Quinn add pressure; Reice joins, defending the middle space in between the two apartment buildings.

"They have an attack!" Parker commented, leaning forward with interest as Azule grabbed a splat on one the opponents.

"Alright Azule! Keep up the good work!" Sky said, throwing a fist in the air.

"It's interesting seeing Azule and Todd on the same side…"-Aaron analyzed, observing the potential that the two had as a team-"they're rivals right?"

"Yes, ever since the first day of school it's been that way." Pastelle confirmed.

"Interesting…" he said, going into thought about the two captains of their teams and of what a bright future would be in store for SAHS.

The match ended a minute later, team Trick dominated the way with a 70-30 victory; all four boys had their Fanboy rank go up, two more victories and they'd make it to the Fiend regroup as they prepare for their next battle, all of them give each other a fist bump as they come to the same concrete decision-Stick together and become Trick kings!.

As that match got finished, they turned their heads away from that TV onto the one towards the left and saw another match that was in its final minute at the Museum D'Alfonsino; it was the match that had the team of Sally, Violet, Friya and Brittany for team Treat. The four of them had been ripping through their opponents, already at the Defender rank from winning a number of matches rather quickly and they were quickly on their way to the Champion rank. The girls seemed to have even better chemistry than the boys that they watched earlier, steamrolling over the competition in such an elegant style that even some of the upperclassmen of Squid Academy that were in the café were wondering themselves why the girls hadn't been the captain of their teams.

"Wow…what a performance!" Nelson said, applauding them.

"These first years aren't anything to make a joke of, they're scary!" Taylor added, holding his hand to his forehead in disbelief.

"I wonder how these girls would match up against the boys…" Austin wondered.

"Who knows…"-shrugged Sky-"We might just see that later on."

For the entire day, those two teams stood out as they destroyed their competition-attracting the attention of the rival schools. Two specific standouts were Azule and Sally, both who led their teams to victory with the highest amount of turf inked. As the evening drew near, the festivities grew. For most of the day, there was live music from special guests with many different activities to do like playing basketball or tag for the youngsters; but as the evening came, the fireworks came on as many Inklings stepped to the streets to dance to the live music of Callie and Marie, who were dancing on the trucks and singing a medley of their best hit songs.

The final matches for the Turf War were finally here, this would be the last chance for everyone splatting to participate. For both Azule and Sally's teams, they had achieved the King and Queen ranks and were by far the best squads for their teams. Fate would have them finally meet in their final match, as both teams spawned to Mahi-Mahi resort for their final contest. As they spawn, all eight competitors have a confident smirk on their face as they each share the same thought: I won't lose!

"I told you so." Sky remarked to her friends with fish-eyes.

Judd blew the whistle and the match began, even Judd was excited to see this match! Sally and Azule burst out of their spawn points at an amazing speed! Their teams follow but spread out, taking different routes; "Ink me up" by the Squid Sister plays in the background. Azule and Sally take to the central platforms and are joined by Todd for Trick and Brittany for treat; Violet took to the side platforms to begin her sniping and Friya took to the other platforms to aid in the attack, the girls had a beautiful 3-1 formation set up with three key attackers and one sniper for cover-imposing attack. Azule and Todd release ink everywhere with an all-out shooting, giving Reice and Quinn time to set up their attack and make a response.

"Our game-plan is simple…we'll allow the girls to take control in the beginning, knowing Sally, I am certain she'll look to an immediate attack. So instead of matching her, we'll sit and defend our turf. Once the time approaches under a minute, unleash chaos!"

That's what Azule said before the match started, explaining the plan to the team; everyone seemed on board with the plan, even Todd.

"I've got to admit, you're not so bad Azule." Todd said, showing a shred of respect for his adversary.

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself…I like your play-style…" Azule responded, holding out his hand; Todd reaches in and shakes it, establishing somewhat a bond.

It was a weird thought, considering the mean things that had been said between the two in the past, but it seemed that these two had grown a type of respect after competing together-something that could become important for the future of Squid Academy's involvement of Nationals.

The girls continue their onslaught, overpowering their opponents with the speed of Sally and the precision of Violet, Friya's consistent defense on Quinn further helped their cause as Brittany backed up Sally; this team of girls had quite the amazing teamwork.

Fuchsia laughed mischievously next to Cobalt and Tangie, they were upstairs watching the match on the main screen outside where the main area of Inkopolis plaza was-"Fufufu…my master plan is finally being executed!"-she claps her hands together as she said that.

The duo raised their eyebrows and look at her with question-"Master plan?" they said in sync.

"Yes, my master plan. From the very beginning, I had a feeling we'd make it to team Treat queens. With the team literally being the entire dorm of Violet and Sally's, their chemistry will be so strong to accompany their individual skill sets, that they'll easily defeat anyone standing in their paths. It also helps to know that the possibility of Azule's dorm having a full team would be unlikely since only three of the four would be participating in this event; this assured that no matter how strong the teamwork of Azule's team, they'll be defeated by the sheer power and balance that our team has."

"Wow Fuchsia…you really thought this through!" Tangie said, with amazement to Fuchsia's dedication.

"Nah, I just don't want to lose to Azule's team. He sparked a fire under me when he beat me in basketball…"

The duo looked at her with a questioned look, "Basketball…?"

Fuchsia nodded, "Yes, I made a bet with him when we first met. The bet was that I if lost the game, I'd join your club."

The others look discouraged at her reason for joining, "B-but it's not what you think!"-Waving her hands rapidly and shaking her head-"I've really enjoyed my time here and being friends with you all!"

At the side platform on the team Trick side, Friya lifts her roller, ready to splat Reice, who had come to Quinn's aid to assist in an attack against her; unfortunately, this left their rear exposed, allowing Sally to utilize her speed and splat both of them as Friya became the decoy. Over at the central area, Azule and Todd had their hands full with Brittany, who put them onto the defensive when she threw out her Sub weapon of the Ink mine via her Rapid blaster; Violet targets both of the boys through her snipe, trying lock onto them as they dance around Brittany's attacks. The water rises as they enter a minute into the battle, playing right into Violet's advantage; Violet pulls the trigger and fire a long round of ink, splatting Azule and Todd immediately. "Sorry Azule…!" she yelled apologetically as he headed back to his spawn point; Team Treat was now in complete control with a little over two minutes to go in the match.

"We'll need to make a comeback now!" Azule yelled, irritated by how well the girls had been performing, "Todd, focus on splatting Brittany…leave Violet to me."

"I'll take care of Sally." Reice added, joining them right after he'd just gotten splatted by Sally.

All three of them branched out to tackle their assignments; Quinn struggles to defend against the aggressive attack by the girls. A clash occurs between the two teams as Purple and Orange ink splatter across the area, the sounds of their weapons singing along to the splatfest tune; the nighttime sky shining with the fireworks in the background. Team Trick makes their comeback! Azule and the others crank up the pressure, turning the tide of battle as they approach the one minute mark! Both teams look for cover as they turn the battlefield into a complete war zone; everyone looks to avoid the risk of being splatted at such a crucial time. Sounds of burst bombs, ink mines, splash walls and sprinklers can be heard as the crowd counts down the time from their TV screens. At the last minute, Reice activates his Special weapon-the Inkzooka-And splats all four of the girls unsuspectingly; he was hiding behind one of the platforms and waited for his chance opportunity. Judd appears on the TV, showing the result of the amazing battle. He takes out the sign and points towards the winner of this battle, team Trick! The boys of team Trick jump and cheer as the girls fall to their knees in frustration, banging and pounding their fists into the ground.

"Tch…" voiced Gin in disgust; he was sitting with his team at another cafe, watching the performance.

"Wow, they both did a great job!" Silvia applauded; she had participated earlier and stopped as she reached the team Treat Queen that same evening.

"Is it me, or does that sniper from team Treat seem familiar?" wondered Alumia, trying to recall the identity of Violet.

"Well, whoever she is, she's quite the sniper. It's a shame she didn't attend our school, right Gin?" nudged Platinum; Gin doesn't respond, only growling.

The final part of the festival is all that's left-the Squid Sisters explain that they'll announce the results in a couple of weeks, so there's only one thing left to do, party! Callie and Marie pump up the Inklings for the ultimate dance party of the year in Inkopolis! The Squid Sisters perform their latest and greatest hits such as "Calamari Inkantation" to their adoring fans, all the Inklings join in to have a good time and enjoy the night. The Beacon Hill squad leave the area to head back home, many others stayed to enjoy the festivities. Azule, Reice, Tangie, and Sky are all on the dance floor while others like Fuchsia, Cobalt, and Aaron simply watch from upstairs by the dojo; Violet sat on a bench alone, reading her book and ignoring the loud tempo slowed down as the Squid Sisters neared the end of their medley and performed "Maritime memory" with many of the Inkling couples slow dancing; Sky and Tangie both grabbed their men and dragged them to the dance floor against their will, Bianca tapped Reice on the shoulder lightly and asked him to dance with her-he looks over at Sally, who's encouraging him to go on-he accepts. Azule approaches Violet and holds out his hand, she looks up at him, wondering what was up, unaware of the mood.

"Will you dance with me?" he said softly and almost romantically with sweet eyes; she looks away.

"Why…?" she asked, blushing hard with a smile-facing away.

"Oh…I've noticed for a while that we seem to have a different type of chemistry from the others …"-rubbing his neck-"I don't know if you would like to dance, but I think you're really pretty and shouldn't be sitting here alone…"

They both look away awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "I-I guess I'll accept your request." She said, holding her hand out; he takes it and leads her to the dance floor where they danced slowly, her arms around his neck and his hands around her waist.

"Violet, I've been wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"Is there…anyone that you like or have an interest in?"

"Well there's someone…"

"Really…? Tell me!"

YOU! She thought, deeply wanting to confess to him how she felt. She grasps his neck tightly and pulls him closer-their bodies making contact, "Nope! You'll have to try harder!"

"Aw man, why not?"

"If you really want to find out who I like, then maybe we should hang out more." Giving him a wink; he catches on and figures it out, it's him that she likes.

"So...just a simple hangout? Nothing more…?" pryed Azule, wanting some clarification on what to do next on his agenda with her; she giggles and gazes at him.

"Why don't we take it slow for now and see from there…"

Alone by the battle dojo, Fuchsia watches over everyone. She sees Azule and Violet talking and dancing together under the beautiful night sky to such a slow and in-a-way romantic song. Her discouragement only deepens as she reads their lips and puts the situation together, "So they're going to date…" she said under her breath, sighing with hopelessness. She looks at her phone and sees the text from her sister reading: "GO GET AZULE SIS!"-she can only stare at the name and glance over at him, knowing she could never have him, knowing that they wouldn't work out, they're Inklings and Octolings-any such relationship would be frowned upon. The city skyline shines in the background with Purple and Orange fireworks cracking through the night in a classic finale, they all applaud the successful festival. Finally, the fall splatfest was over.


	47. Beacon Hill arc: On To The Next?

Two weeks have passed since the fall splatfest. During this time of the year; it was keen for students focus solely on their school work. Azule had spent the last couple of weeks balancing his training with Pastelle and with his work from school, elevating his class rank from number 89 to number 6 out of a class roster of 900 or more students in his grade. Tangie had adventured around the nearby areas of the city and discovering little hotspots, since the school was rather close to downtown, taking pictures of parks and other monuments in the urban area as well; Cobalt accompanied her, usually buying her something sweet to eat and always saying "You like sweet things because you yourself are too sweet!" to which Tangie always made a gagging noise to tease him, responding to him each time saying "you're so lame sometimes"-always holding his hand and gazing into his eye lovingly when doing so. Reice spent his time learning and sharing experiences with Bianca, learning from her about her experiences and of her reason for becoming an officer; the two had some things in common but were for the most part, opposites.

"I had a dangerous encounter with some criminals one night when I was walking home, I screamed for help, but no one arrived immediately. The criminals approached me and touched me inappropriately, dragging me into an alley way. But before they could try anything, an officer came in time and neutralized them both, I was scared that night because I couldn't do anything, so after that, I decided to join the force-or at least work my way up from the academy here to where I am now."

"Wow, so we're a little bit different in our reasons for joining, huh?"

Reice had told her of his past upon Sky's insistence, being told that Bianca would make an excellent and reliable person for his future. Reice also told her of the current situation regarding what his parents were planning to do since she was high ranked officer who could be of help to him.

"They're planning to start another war with the Sororia family, and their way to signal it is by taking Violet's life…I won't let that happen, I must go back there and stop them from doing anything." He said, sitting down in the club room with her; they were alone since it was after school, Reice had asked her to stay behind so that they could talk.

"Well, it's very troubling that something like this is brewing, even worse that it's in Beacon Hill…that place is always in the news for the wrong things."

"Yeah, with the mixture of the crime there, and then my dysfunctional family… no surprise that I left and came here."

"But it's good that Sally and her family took in you and your two little sisters, right? Hey, what's become of them?"

"They go to a boarding school nearby here since Sally's parents are usually away, and her grandparents have been very sick-so they're out."

"Hmm, do you see your sisters often?"

Reice breaks out in a sweat and looks away, "W-Well…I haven't n-necessarily kept in contact with them since the start of school…"

"What…!? But aren't they your little sisters!? What do you mean you haven't kept in contact?"-slamming a fist on the table.

"Well, I've been busy…"-scratching his head and looking out the window at the evening sky.

"You're going to see them." Bianca said in a solid tone, turning her head away from Reice in disgust when he tried to talk his way out.

"But what about the situation at hand, I can't see them with all this stuff happening…it's not safe."

"Then I'll look after them while we are there."

"What? You're coming along?"

"Duh!"-Making a cat face-"I heard from Sky that you're not very combat-based, I'll serve as your defense for anything that may happen."

Reice sat there and thought about it, Bianca's eyebrows dance as he ponders on a decision. He accepts her offer and asks how they'll be able to leave school during the period that they'll be gone.

"It's cool; Principal Telfin is an understanding man. Once I let him know why we're going, he'll let us go. Just leave it to me…!"-giving him a wink; they sit silent for a little, their eyes wandering around the room

"So…have you told anyone else about the situation?" she said, hoping to keep the conversation going.

"Only Sky, I can't bring myself to let Squidcom find out-knowing them, they'll get involved and try to stop the mess, and I don't want them to risk their lives like that-they've done it too much already."

Bianca sighed, "I know some people in the force that handle that area, if you want, I'll call them to help you stop the war from starting…"

"I appreciate it, but I don't want it to reach that level yet. I want to stop this on my own first, but surely that will be the last resort."

"Understood, but at least visit your sisters and let them tag along…I'm sure they must miss you!"

"A-about that…" scratching his face with his index finger.

Over in the piano room, Sally was playing a slow melody. She'd always enjoyed the piano since it was her way of making it through the solitude whenever her parents were away. It was her way of being at peace, as she played, her mind wandered until it reached Reice along with her two little sisters: Marigold and Canary. Many days back home in the safer parts of Beacon Hill; Sally would play on the piano for Marigold and Canary whenever they didn't feel happy or felt down. She always brightened their day whenever she played, and now she found herself-consciously unaware- playing the very same melody.

"I miss them…" she said, looking out the window at the Tucsan sun hued sky; evening approaching. She begins to think about what it was that Reice must be doing since he hadn't really spoken to her on anything lately.

Over in the Prinicpal's office, Sky-along with her team, were there discussing many subjects at hand. The office itself was quite large with five big and comfy chairs to sit and relax in with a very professional interior, he had pictures hanging on the wall-several with former students and even some with the Elites; there was even a picture of him with Cap'n Cuttlefish!

"But Mr. Telfin…why must we cease our positions in the army and law enforcement..? We can juggle everything!" Aaron pleaded, trying to not lose their activity in the army.

"I'm sorry, but I want you to focus on the Preliminaries and aim to win the winter tournament; I'll hand all Army and Law enforcement duties to Kidvel and Bianca."

"Sir, even my duties as the 5th agent…!"

"Yes, Pastelle will handle whatever duties come up."

Austin leaned forward, "But Mr. Telfin, why exactly now are you forcing us to only worry about the Preliminaries?"

Mr. Telfin rubs his forehead as he looks for the answer, "I just don't want to see you all lose to Beacon Hill again; two consecutive years and 4 meetings in major tournament defeats to them are enough pain. I feel like the best option is to let you all focus only on advancing through the prelims and onto the big winter tournament."

"But we're different this year! We've finally become an S-ranked team, surely we can take down one of the big four giants!"

The big four giants were the four strongest schools in Inkopolis, they were the only S-ranked teams in the country, and they were the Special Forces, Beacon Hill, Octo Valley High, and Squidops; all but Octo Valley were highly involved in the Inkopolis army and government.

"It's a safety measure…"-holding out his hands in the hopes of them understanding; they all look at him with disapproval.

"NO!"-Yelled Pearl suddenly-"You're treating us unfairly here! We're not the same kids that you found two years back! We've become mature and wise in our victories and defeat! We're S ranks damn it! Give us the respect that we've earned!"

Everyone is wide-eyed by Pearl's sudden comment; it was so uncharacteristic for her to get heated. Principal Telfin sighs and tells them that his decision is permanent, much to their displeasure. Principal Telfin lens back in his chair and looks up at the ceiling, _why won't they realize that I'm doing this for their own good? I just don't want them to perform any risky activities so close to their big moment, knowing fate will have us meet Beacon Hill yet again!_

As the Elites walk in the hallway, Sky stops to look at the sunset through the window. She stares hard at Orange sky, seeing the lights on the city skyline beginning to illuminate brighter as the sun goes down. She looks to her teammates and smiles at them, they look back her.

"What are you thinking about?" Austin asked.

"I'm just remembering our vow that we made, our vow to win the winter tournament…"

Aaron chuckles, "Well, I still believe that we'll accomplish that feat."

"Then we better get to work, it's all we'll be putting our focus into anyway." Pearl added, still heated.

The four head off to their separate quarters and conclude their evening. That same evening, Fuchsia and Violet are walking in the city-groceries in hand. They had been discussing the event since the festival, their school work, and there was even a quick discussion about what her plan was for dealing with her parents.

"I think I'll head back home and handle the affair myself…I don't want to risk anything happening if I notify the others. It's imperative that I protect Reice from getting harmed."

"But, exactly what would you do?" Fuchsia asked, "If anything, I'll come with you…"

"I guess I'll try to talk them out of a conflict, I would prefer to avoid violence...and I appreciate that you want to come along, I was a little worried about going up there alone."-Holding up a finger-"But there's also the case of school, exactly what will be done? How can I make up the work that I'll be missing, and will they even allow me to leave?"

"Maybe we could talk to the principal and he could help us. I mean, if he admitted _me_ into a school like this, anything should be possible."

"Even so, I don't want to involve our principal in this…"

"Don't knock it until you give it a try…"

Fuchsia's face turns a little red, "So…you and Azule… Have you guys become official?"

"Not really. We were planning to hang out again over the weekend again…he took me to Port Mackerel last time."

"Port Mackerel…?"

"Apparently the place is some kind of popular date spot, way too many couples were there sitting on the cargo, every other minute we got yelled at by the workers there."

"Did you guys…kiss?"

"Of course not, I'm glad that I can be with him and that he recognizes how I feel, but I'm not ready to move to a stage like that…"

Fuchsia breathes a sigh of relief and walks ahead of her and then stops before her, blocking the way. "I won't give up, it may be hard for me now to get to the same level with him that you are right now, but I'll get there! I won't lose to anybody for his heart, including you. "-giving Violet a smirk; Violet responds with her own smirk too.

"So we're finally love rivals." She responded, her body shaking from the laughter, "Bring it on, don't think I'll be any easier on you just because we've come good friends!"-winking at Fuchsia.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!"-giving Violet a fist bump; the duo walk home and continue their daily discussion of events throughout the day. The night lights shining brightly on the way home for them.

Over at the dojo where Azule, Pastelle and Parker had just finished their training for which they had spent the entire day performing at a high intensity; Azule had shown once more of his increasing growth. Pastelle and Parker were scouting him for the possibility of having him enter their team for missions, mainly because they were informed earlier of the responsibilities that were handed to them from Principal Telfin. While Azule was in the bathroom washing his face, Parker and Pastelle looked into the possibility of having Azule on their roster for missions.

"He's proven, I think he's worth the addition." Pastelle said.

"But can he really handle it? I mean, I've been hearing from some of my sources in the force that our first mission under these new guidelines will be in relation to Death Row Island."

"Don't worry Parker, he can handle it."

Azule reappears, thanking them for all that they've done. The three head home as night comes with the moon shining brightly over them. For everyone, time had been relatively peaceful for the time since the festival. It was a different feeling that none of them were used to, but little did they know that the quiet peace was soon about to perish.


	48. Beacon Hill arc: Separate Paths

"Reice!" chirped two younger Inkling girls, hugging him immediately. They were a few miles away from SAHS closer to the suburban area of Karpomagi, the area where SAHS was located; Karpomagi was the major town nearby the famous Downtown Inkpolis and Blackbelly. The two girls appeared to be just a few years behind Reice in age, they had different shades of Yellow and Orange in their tentacles with matching Yellow eyes; twins maybe?

"Meanie, you were supposed to see us sooner!" yelled the one on the left, wearing Orange rimmed glasses with a squidclip in her "hair" and an Orange and yellow rugby shirt, on the back, the name Marigold was stitched in. Her long flowing tentacles were dangling down, showing the bright and colorful clash between the two colors.

"Canary was worried that you abandoned us!" continued Marigold.

"I'm sorry; at least I'm here now…"

Marigold's glasses shined as she looked over at Canary, who was hiding behind her. "Well, say something!"

Canary emerged from behind and said softly, "H-Hi Reice"-looking away shyly-"nice to see you again."-she had a more solid color of Yellow with streaks of white and orange.

Bianca danced as she became infatuated with Canary's cuteness, "Oh my goodness! These are your sisters!? They're so adorable!"-hugging both girls; the girls are stunned and don't know how to react.

"Uh…"-scratching his head-"the real reason I've come here has to do with mom and dad."

The two girls' eyes sharpen as their parents are mentioned, Marigold steps forward. "We haven't seen you in months and the subject you bring up is our parents…"

"Look, I got a message from dad. He's threatening to start another war with the Sororia's!"

"And why is this so important? We left there…it shouldn't be our problem!"

"It is! Their declaration will be to kill the future head to the family, Violet! He stated it in the letter that he sent to me!"

"Why does this matter?"

"Because I've reunited with her, we're friends again!"

The twins gasp, "Eh!? But, didn't she move?"

Bianca steps in and explains the situation to the twins of what is going on over in Beacon Hill in way better understandable, informing them of what the plan is to contain the situation. After hearing the plan, the twins look more enthusiastic than ever; ready to go on the mission once they learned that they will be tagging along with Reice and herself.

Marigold grabs Reice by one arm, "So we'll be heading back home to stop our parents from fighting theirs?"

Canary grabs the other, "And we'll be skipping school to do this?"

Bianca stepped in, "I made arrangements with our principal and he notified their principal and told them it was an emergency. I told them of whats about to happen and they were fine with our decision, we have the green light to depart."

"Then we leave as early as tomorrow…"

Azule was at his dorm, studying for a test the he had tomorrow. The table that he was at had papers and textbooks scattered all over the side where he was sitting; he was trying his best to figure out a solution, shaking his leg uncontrollably and holding his head in his hand, tapping the table with his pencil. The phone next to him rang and he answered it; it was Pastelle, she wanted him to meet her with Principal Telfin tomorrow after school.

"What for…? Am I in trouble?"

Pastelle laughed through the phone, "No, you're not in trouble. We just need to discuss some important business. So make sure to make it to Telfin's room right after school, okay?"

"Sure…I'll see you then." And he hung up the phone.

Pastelle exhaled, beginning to think. _Hopefully he'll be on board with the mission. Once he finds out exactly what we're doing, he'll probably lose his composure…but now will I break it to his sister?_ She picked up her phone and proceeded to dial Sky's number.

"Hey Sky, can we meet up somewhere later today alone…? I have something to discuss with you, Agent 6 to Agent 5."

Over at Principal Telfin's office, Violet and Fuchsia were there to talk to him about the permission to miss school so that they can deal with the brewing situation in Beacon Hill. Principal Telfin seems unfazed by the question when asked, giving them immediate permission to go through and begin.

"I'll notify your teachers of your absence. You may go, make sure to keep yourselves safe." He said, sipping his coffee; the girls were a little surprised.

"Really!?" Violet said, seeking a crisp and clear answer.

"Yes, go on."

"Thank you so much sir…" Fuchsia said with gratitude, bowing her head before him; he waves his hands.

"Please princess, it is not good for you to bow before anyone-you're the Princess of the Octarians, it would be shameful to show such a gesture to an Inkling."

"But sir,"-raising her head-"I may have the body and blood of an Octarian, but in my heart, I believe I'm more of an Inkling than of an Octarian."-turning to Violet, who nodded; Principal Telfin laughed jollily, leaning back and wiping a tear.

"It makes me happy to see such youth nowadays, make sure you enjoy it and continue to harbor such amicable feelings towards one another."-Dismissing them afterwards and staring at the many chairs that were before his desk-"Now…onto the real conversation."

At the same time, Sally was walking on her way to the dorm, when she got a call on her phone. She looked at the caller id: Mom. She fumbled the phone as she realized it was her mom, answering nervously, "M-Mom? You're calling me?"

"Of course, I saw your performance from a few weeks back. Great job! I'm very proud of you!"-Sally blushes at the compliment-"I wanted to call for a number of things; the first is that your father and I will be coming back home this Christmas again…"

"Yeah, I know."

"The second is in regard to Beacon Hill…"

Sally's calm demeanor from hearing her mother's voice deteriorates as the forsaken place is mentioned; She hesistates for a moment, dozens of thoughts running through her mind, wondering why Beacon Hill was being brought up.

"What about Beacon Hill?" she asked, taking a gulp before her mother could answer.

"They've been in the news recently…have you been keeping up?"

"No, what happened now?"

She breathed a little heavy as she sorted her words to explain, "Apparently, the top executives and the head of the Galloway's are re-establishing their headquarters for contraband there again. As you know, after their defeat in the drug war with the Sororia's, the Galloways went into hiding and disbanded, and-"

"This led to us adopting Reice and the others before they too got dragged in…" Sally said, completing her mother.

"Exactly…now that they've returned and are looking to do business here again, I fear that Reice, Marigold, and Canary will be dragged in by their parents. Those horrible parents seem like the kind to tempt them back into their clutches and abuse them again."

"So this means that there might be another drug war?"-looking arouinnd to make sure no one was listening.

"It's not confirmed by the media yet, but it feels like there might be another one, so yes. But the tension feels different, unlike last time where it was clear both sides just killed each other for no reason. This time it feels as if both sides know exactly what they want to do, and I fear that Reice may be at the center…"

"So what should I do? If Reice finds out about this, he'll try to stop them, he hates violence."

"Just keep him safe, you're his big sister."

"Only by a few months!" she joked.

"But in all seriousness, have you stayed close to him? Make sure he doesn't learn of what's going on over there."

"We haven't talked much recently, but I'll go see him right now and make sure he doesn't find out."

"Cool."-Her mom said, breathing a sigh of relief-"I'll leave it to you then…"

The phone hangs up, Sally stares at the phone for a long second-seeing her mom's caller id blinking. She smiles, happy that she could hear her mom's voice whenever it was possible since she was busy with work. She quickly remembered what it was that she had to do, "I've got to find Reice…!"-running off in search for him.

Later that day, Sky arrived at a park on the other side of town, closer to Arowana; Pastelle chose it as the venue for where they would meet to discuss something. Sky had no particular idea what it was that needed to be discussed, nor was she very comfortable with talking to Pastelle alone-given that they're rivals.

Sky gets out of her car and walks around to find Pastelle, spotting her nearby the lake. She walks over to her and sees a pair of benches facing the lake, taking a seat at the bench next to Pastelle's bench. Sky looks around the huge park, seeing the tennis court, basketball court, the hiking trail and the garden. Pastelle doesn't look in her direction, but stares at the steady-and-calm lake.

"Principal Telfin told you already, right?" Pastelle said, still not finding the courage to look Sky; Sky's suspicious as to why she's averting eye contact.

"Yeah…from now on you'll be handling all the Agent duties. Personally, I hate it. Although we don't get along too much, it sucks that you and your team will have to carry the load…"

"About that…"-turning to her-"Cap'n Cuttlefish contacted me, there's a new mission and it's an S rank mission."

Sky looks at her condescendingly, "You're a fellow S-rank, and you shouldn't have trouble leading your team through the mission. Do you know the details?"

"He didn't really give us any specific details; he only told us that it had to deal with Death Row Island…"

Sky stood still as she heard the island's name, "Death Row…that place is a literal hell, what could he possibly want you guys to do there?"

"It's just me, but I think there might have been a jailbreak…all the most heinous of criminals on the continent are kept there."

Sky begins to scoot away from her a little, "And exactly why are you telling me this? You know I won't be participating nor should know of this."

Pastelle breathes heavy, knowing that if she didn't say it carefully, she'd find herself in a fight with one of the most powerful agents and staff in the military. "Your brother…I want him on my squad for the mission."

Sky's demeanor changed quickly, her body turning completely in Pastelle's direction-eyes locked on hers with a cold glare. "You're joking…I know you like to annoy me and such, but joking about Zule joining such a dangerous mission is too far."

Pastelle exhales, "It's not a joke; I really do want him on my team. We could use a power –hitter such as him, he'll be an excellent addition!"

"You're out your mind if you think I'll let him go to that place of all places!" yelled Sky, balling her hands into fists and ready to strike.

"Calm down…"-holding her hands up-"I promise he'll be in good hands, have trust in me as a fellow agent."

"But he's my only little brother; I don't what I'd do if anything happens to him!"

"Please, allow him to this mission. He's so unique; he's unlike anyone I've ever seen."

"Shut up! I already know that."

"Then let him grow more, allow him to take any new experiences that he can and become a better Inkling!"

Sky grits her teeth, closes her eyes and growls as she tries to think of a response. She opens her eyes with a sudden realization and gets up, jumping right onto Pastelle and squatting on her lap.

"Pastelle…!"-grabbing her by the shirt and pulling her close enough to where their noses touch and their lips could almost meet-"you have my blessing…but mark my words, if anything happens to him, I'll rip your body to shreds!"-letting her go and getting off too-"Better hope he says yes, I know he likes his team to the point where he might not even leave unless he can bring some friends, so expect that."

"But, this mission is very dangerous! What friends could he even bring along?" unsettled about the thought of having to bring even more lives into the mission.

"Squidcom has quite the number of capable fighters, there's Cobalt, Tangie, Sally, and the Octarian Princess Fuchsia. All of them could be of use if you're looking to draft Zule."

"Well, The Octarian is out automatically. I can't risk the heads upstairs learning that the enemy princess aided us in an S-rank mission."

Sky shrugs her shoulders, "Do whatever you have to do…"-sharpening her glare-"just make sure you bring Zule back safely."

The day concluded with Sally arriving at the dorm that night looking for Reice, she panted heavily as Todd let her in. Azule and Cobalt were a little confused as to why she was there so late. When she told them she was looking for Reice, they told her that he hadn't been back the whole day-instead he left a note. When she read the note, it simply said that he would be gone for a few weeks, prompting Sally to sprint out the dorm and head back to hers and pack up her stuff; _He's hiding this from the others! That means he must have left earlier today!_ When she got home, Violet was gone too, the same type of message was left behind. Then she finally realized the situation, _Violet's family had an issue with Reice's family! That means what mom mentioned had to deal with her too, oh no, this is not good!_ She packed up her clothes frantically and told Friya and Brittany that she'll be gone. She texted Tangie to let her know that she'll be leaving to go do something that involves Reice and Violet, and learned from that same response that Fuchsia too also left with Violet. _Why did the four of them have to march over there of all the places!?_ She thought, taking out her phone and calling a ride.

The next day at school, it seemed pretty empty for Squidcom with nearly all their members away; only Azule, Cobalt and Tangie remained. They stuck together throughout the day, meeting up with Pastelle after school; Pastelle and Kidvel didn't seem against bring two extra guests along, given that they had quite the reputation of their own. As they entered the office, Principal Telfin immediately reacted to Cobalt entering; Cobalt stiffened as the principal got up.

Azule looked at Cobalt, and the two began to speak to each other in their minds; Tangie was busy admiring the room to pay attention to the secret conversation.

"What's wrong, why are you so tense?" Azule asked.

"It's because of Telfin that I got into this school, he's aware of my history as a samurai, but he doesn't know of my time as a ronin. If he ever knew of the countless souls I assassinated, he'd be quite disappointed."

"Oh…"

Principal Telfin shakes Cobalt's hand, "It's great to see you again!"

"Likewise…"

The members of Kidvel took a seat, Azule too. Principle Telfin went over some general things before the topic came up. Pastelle formally announced the addition of Azule and his friends, much to the surprise of both Principal Telfin and her team-unaware that she would add any of his friends to the mission.

"Sir, I'd like to have them all join the mission." Pastelle said convincingly.

"Well there's nothing wrong here, I like the addition. But the question is if Azule and his friends will accept." Principal Telfin said, to which he and Kidvel stared at Azule and the others for their response.

"Uh…"-Azule looks at his teammates-"As long as they can come, then count me in!"

"That's good to hear, now that we have settled on that. We can get down to the details of your mission from Cap'n Cuttlefish…"-taking out a sheet of paper-"The venue of the mission will be Death Row Island, the infamous island where the worst and most powerful criminals are kept. The reason is because there has been a reported prison break, all of our guards have been defeated, and now they are searching for a way off the island."

Parker steps in, "Wouldn't it be best to just leave them there? There is no way off the island for them, so better to leave them stranded right?"

"Wrong."-The principal said sternly-"even if they're stranded, they still are free, meaning there is the possibility that they can find a way to leave. We don't want the media to find out that we have criminals on the loose, so that's why we must contain them."

"But what's so crazy? We just contain them and then we finish?" asked Taylor.

"Yes, but beware. That island has become their territory now…"

"Will do, sir. When will we be leaving?"

"Leave tonight at midnight, you'll head on a helicopter there. Its miles far off the coast of Arowana, but it is very far from anyone being able to swim there."

They all exit, preparing their suitcases. No one seems nervous as they exit the room; instead they all seem excited by what lies ahead. As they all exit, they pass by Sky and the Elites, the team who-starting tomorrow-would be competing in the fall preliminaries over nearby the Saltspray Rig and Port Mackerel. Sky glances at Azule, he glances back-giving her one confident smile and a thumbs up. After today, everyone will embark on a different adventure, some will go to Beacon Hill into a possible war, others will attempt to stop a prison break, and some others will try to win the preliminaries and head to the major winter tournament. _Good Luck to you all…_ Principal Telfin thought as he reviewed the different events about to take place simultaneously.


	49. Beacon Hill Arc: Calm Before The Storm

Piles of bodies are stacked along the sidewalks-many dripping blood onto the warm asphalt. The entire city is engulfed in flames in the late night with police sirens singing throughout the city, trying to stop the mayhem. From bakeries to strip malls, everywhere has fire emitting from it with the tears of the owners not even being enough to extinguish. The sounds of excruciating cries from dozens of people trapped under the rubble, missing limbs from those who battled, and some have their faces burned and melting off from the effects of the weapons-those were also scattered across the street much like the bodies-that had been dipped in the lethal drug known as G.P.A(Gallowayian Plutonic Acid).

The scattered bodies were dressed in two distinct apparel, Black Leather jackets and fancy suits with fedoras. The leather jacket wearers were members of the Galloway organization, an illegal organization run by the Galloway family that was known for their contraband and distribution of many illegal goods. The men that were dressed suits with fedoras were members of the Sororia family, the biggest mafia in Inkopolis. Cops swarm the streets, looking to collect the lifeless bodies and find the two men responsible for the entire massacre, Joseph Galloway-the head of the Galloway's and, Armando Sororia-Don of the Sororia family in the place of Santiago Sororia, who is in prison.

The actual war lasted only an entire day, but the effects were devastating. Many buildings were completely destroyed and many others had severe damage, many parents and their kids were left on the streets with no shelter, food supplies began to run scarce-the two families had a heavy hand in the distribution, schools were closed and jobs were shut down in the area as they began rebuilding the entire city. The result of this is from the long tension that had been growing from long before, when the Galloway's and Sororia's were in business. They had been working together in collaboration to produce and distribute different illegal goods with drugs being their signature sale while also manufacturing legal goods for the public of Beacon Hills. The top scientists for both families uncovered a new drug that quickly became a hit and sold out in the black market, used by other factions as weapons to harm and kill any Octarians that were outside Octo Valley and the underground. The relationship began to go sour when the Galloway's refused to give an equal cut to the Sororia's-the ones responsible for the transportation of all their goods and for the primary creation of such drugs in their facilities; this led to a dispute between the two as they argued over revenue. The relationship worsened when the Galloway's set up the don of the Sororia's-Santiago Sororia-and threw him under the bus; confessing to law enforcement that it was Santiago who was solely responsible for the distribution of the G.P.A. The police went through and didn't give a single thought to Sororia's explanation since he was one the most wanted men in the country and had his ties to the most lethal drug in Inkopolis history; the drug was known for its strong and addicting smell that would lure its users into performing unspeakable actions such as eating another's face off as well as melt their skin should they physically come into contact. Sororia accepted the sentence of imprisonment for 5 years, handing over the reins to his brother in the hopes that he could keep the community safe. Under the reign of Armando, he advocated for revenge and endorsed the division of Beacon Hill, shoving it down the throats of every resident to pick a side and align. The days got worse as small little encounters between the two added fuels to the fire with it ending up in a brawl or in a shootout; this led to the bloody war between the two families that occurred in the late night.

Returning to the present, at a pub in Beacon Hill, the Galloway family caused a ruckus. They had just trashed the pub and are now searching for clues to Violet's whereabouts, looking to attack her before the Sororia family can respond. The leader, Reice's dad-Joseph Galloway, grabbed the bartender by the shirt and lifted him up-his feet literally couldn't touch the ground; Joseph appeared to have had a few too many drinks-sounding a few hiccups as he shakes the bartender, emptying all the spare change in the bartender's pockets. The pub was surrounded by rough-neck inklings wearing cool shades with the same leather jackets; Reice's family exits the pub intimidating the others, followed by their grunts.

Following Joseph was the rest of the family, Madelyn Galloway-his wife and she looked very well for her age, Chase Galloway-the eldest son who had a condescending look, Ryan Galloway-the second eldest who had a permanent glare. They all got on chopper bikes and rode off, chanting the phrase: the Galloway's are coming, the Galloway's are back. The Sororia's are salty that we have a fat stack.

Over in a huge estate guarded by many men in the Sororia family, the current don Armando sits in a room with his closest members of the mafia. They were discussing the possibility of Violet making a return home after word got out that her father, Santiago, wrote a empty threat about attacking her friend unless she came down. Armando laughs as he hears this, knowing that Violet isn't aware of him becoming the new Don since her departure. He picks up a roll of bread that was in the middle of the table and takes a bite as his fellow men feed him more news.

"Although his letter is a fake, and as it stands, no activity has been confirmed by the Galloway family for targeting Mistress Violet." One of his men said, sitting down at the long table; there were about twenty men there, all ready to discuss what might be happening in the future.

"I heard that the Galloway's are actually coming back, they might even look to take over Beacon Hills…" another man said with concern.

"If the young mistress does return, this may become a problem…those rough riders will do whatever it takes to get under our skin; I think we should contact the young mistress and let her know that you will handle any issues here."

Armando slams his fist on the table, silencing everyone in attendance. They all look at him, awaiting his response after the sudden slam he made. He licks his lips as he stares them all down.

"Violet is to not know of my position as the Don, if she finds out…I know she'll come to claim my seat, she hates my guts after I stalked her."

"But sir, you did that out of goodwill…right?"

"Of course…"-looking around and at the table and then staring at the underling with beady eyes-"it was out of goodwill, I'd never to anything to harm her."

They all take him upon his word and continue on with their business, deciding to try and handle Violet's arrival while dealing with the possibility of an attack by the Galloway family. While they had their conference in a heavily guarded estate in what looked like the heart of Beacon Hills. The estate was massive; it had gardens everywhere with roman architecture inspiring most of the housing and other buildings there.

Meanwhile in a big house far away from that estate, sat a small group of inklings who were also discussing the topic of Violet. The leader of the discussion was Santiago Sororia, joined by his wife-Nina Sororia. His older brother Mario was there along with some other close allies of the family; they all were thinking of what to do now that Violet was surely on her way.

"Well, it's only a matter of time now. I got a text from her just now that she wants me to pick her up right now…" said Mario, a slim inkling with Navy Blue tentacles and green tinges-tied further down than the normal boy's hairstyle. He wore a black fedora to match his black suit and blue tie, wearing a kraken pendant around his neck.

"That's good…she trusts you the most." Nina said; she looked quite identical to Violet, only she had a more developed body than her daughter-as to be expected, and she had her tentacles wrapped in a top bun.

"I need her…she needs to save the family." Santiago said, sitting forward.

"I understand that you want her here to save the family, but exactly why did you use the threat of killing that boy?" Mario asked, holding a paper in his hand; the paper had all the information of Violet, documenting all the observations made on her while she was at school.

"That boy happens to be the Galloway's kid. I knew of their close relationship as kids, but I could never imagine that they would reunite, it was perfect timing." Santiago answered.

"Perfect timing…?" Nina echoed with curiosity.

"The Galloway's need saving too…it's about time we old geezers get out and bring in a wave of change."

"So what you're planning is to end the reign of both families?"

Santiago keeps quiet as he stares at a photo that contained him, his wife, and his daughter Violet. For many years, he regretted the decision of going into business with the Galloway family, turning his family operations over to Armando, and allowing a bloody battle to occur. Many nights in prison, he plotted and schemed for his chance to take down everything and start from scratch-everything.

"It's best if this place could start over. For many years, Beacon Hills has been infamous for the crime and corruption that resides here. For anything to change here, we must uproot those that planted the mess-including me."

They stay silent as they understand his words clearly; Mario leaves and makes his way down south to pick up his niece. The others stay behind to continue their discussion on the current status of the city; Mario specifically looks at his phone contacts to make a phone call to a special force who've kept the protection of Beacon Hill, the Silver Squidron of Beacon Hill high school.

At Beacon Hill High School, the main squad was ready to depart to the venue of the preliminaries; the main squad of Beacon Hill was Gin, Silvia, Platinum and Alumia. The reserve members of the team served as a part of the police force for that sector of Inkopolis, protecting the citizens under the title of the special unit. For Mario, he made friendships with some of the members of the special unit when he was in prison, so there was a chance that he could possibly invoke their help when time would allow so. Everything is all set to move rapidly as the city of Beacon Hill awaited the next cataclysmic clash between the two families.


	50. Beacon Hill arc: Welcome to Beacon Hills

Author's note* Hello again, I know you all must be tired to see another one of these notes but I can't help but make at least one more before stopping. This one is in regards to reaching a personal milestone of 50 chapters in this story and for that, you have my thanks for showing your continued support by reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. THANK YOU. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far, and hope that I can continue to make sure you stay entertained. Once again, thank so much for your support in any way and enjoy the story.

The mountainous Black-grass hills are in the backdrop with shanty towns on one side and to the far other, luxurious housing. Orange leaves falling from their trees across the iconic land of Beacon Hills, slumbering across the ground as the wind blows delicately. The busy street vendors attempting to get a sale, the many street markets opened everywhere as well, the faded colored apartment buildings with worn out street signs at every turn; They've finally arrived at Beacon Hills, the infamous town with a reputation for violence and corruption. Tons of people casually walking around performing whatever their motive is, some look shady, others look as innocent as can be. Looking up at the sky, it too had an Orange hue instead of the usual Blue-cloudless as well. No signs of any criminal activity can be found, not even a speck of any conflict. As the group of Reice, Bianca, Marigold, and Canary make their way down the street observing the strange peace that hovered over the city; marching band instruments can be heard in the distance, maybe a parade?

"It's pretty strange for Beacon Hill to be so calm, usually the air is tense…but it feels so free and delicious!" Canary said, inhaling the sweet aroma; Marigold quickly karate chopped canary and pulled her by the ear.

"You're more of an airhead than usual!" she yelled, quickly turning to Reice with a shine in her glasses. "You're lost aren't you?"

Reice started sweating bullets, and in a low tone-"N-no…I definitely remember this place. I'm just trying to find a good hotel that we can all stay at for the time that we're here."

Bianca hopped in, "Hey guys, check out over there…!"-Pointing in the direction where the marching band music playing-"Let's go check it out!" quickly grabbing Reice's hand and guiding him over to the music where a crowd of people were standing.

When they got there, there was a huge parade. There were decorations and banners all across the main street, the band appeared to be the Beacon Hill high school band judging by their uniform which read: BHHS; the school colors were Black and Silver. As they enjoyed the music with colorful Silver and Black confetti, they realized that the song was a fight song.

 _Beacon Beacon Hill,_

 _We'll give you a thrill,_

 _Watch out for the loss,_

 _Because we are the boss,_

 _You'll think twice when you cross us_ ,

 _Get ready to run,_

 _Get ready to hide,_

 _Here comes our pride,_

 _Beacon Hill till we die!_

It was a powerful fight song, really capturing the heart of what Beacon Hills was and represented the loyalty and hope that the people of Beacon Hills. Bianca and Reice looked around the place and observed the many run-down buildings and shady figures that lurked around the shadows; although the main part of town seemed to be fine, the dirty and ugly truth of Beacon Hills still remained the same. The only difference was that the people of the Hills now had something that represented them, something that was their pride.

As they watch everyone pass by, they find the main roster of Beacon Hill walk by them, the highly respected Silver Squidron. Alumia spots Bianca out the corner of her eye and races over to her, breaking away from her teammates to be with her; Gin gets upset at her sudden departure. Alumia leaps over the railing that separated the sidewalk and the street, hugging Bianca passionately.

"What are you doing here!?" she said with a jolly smile on her face, her steel grey eyes sparkling as they gazed at Bianca; Bianca doesn't seem surprised, in fact, she hugs her with passion as well-laughing-looked like the two had some history.

"I came here with my friend and his sisters…"-Giving her a slap on the arm-"But guess not much time to chat, I see you're about to head on out?"

Alumia chuckles, "If you had told me you would be coming up here, I would've gladly made some time."

Reice and his sisters stay off to the side, letting the two catch up; the other members of Beacon Hill arrive, agitated with being late. Bianca introduces Marigold and Canary to the Silver Squidron, although the two sisters are alert when they meet Gin, keeping a little distance from him because of his intimidating glare. The Silver Squidron keeps their eyes on Reice, recognizing him as one of Azule's friends. Alumia explains to Bianca that they are on their way to the fall preliminaries, and of the reason as to why there was such a huge parade when asked-also apologizing to her comrades for holding them back.

"When I come back, let's hang out in the winter!" Alumina said, waving them goodbye as she exited to a coach bus with her team; Reice and company continue their way through the town in search of a hotel to check into.

In a fancy SUV, Mario is on his way to pick up Violet, who had contacted him and asked for him to come and pick up her and Fuchsia; he isn't aware that Fuchsia is an Octoling. Over at Central park in Downtown Inkopolis, Violet and Fuchsia sit on a bench eating ice cream and watching the cars pass by. Both of them had their bags packed and were dressed quite nicely, wearing contrasting T-shirts in each other's colors with black jeans and the same colored high tops as their shirts.

Fuchsia's nervous, "Are you sure it's fine if your uncle picks me up? I mean I could always call my sister and get a ride…"

"No need to bother your sister and Uncle Mario is laid back. Nearly all of my uncles are cool, discrimination isn't something that our family does."

"I guess you're right. Thanks, I usually take for granted that I have you guys for friends…I forgot that the rest of the Inkling society despises me."

"We don't despise you…"-Violet places her hand on Fuchsia's hand-"the rest of my society is too retrospective, not looking ahead to the future and always focusing on the past. And we aren't the only ones who care for you; the whole entire school loves you too."

They exchange smiles with each other, "That really means a lot Violet…thanks for your kind and sincere words."

"Anytime Fuchsia, we'll always be by your side."

They admire the sounds the environment, hearing the loud car horns of busy adults on their way to work, the indistinct chatter of those passing by and the screeching sounds of cars stopping and moving suddenly. After a few minutes go by, Violet gets a call from one of her uncles, this time it's Vicente.

"Yo Vio, I hear you're on your way home? Are you finally taking over the family?" said Vicente in a vintage Italian accent.

"Uncle Vicente how long has it been? Unfortunately I won't be taking over the family; I am only coming to handle some issues over there…"

There's silence on the phone after she answered-then he came back on, "Well, I dunno if you wanna take that action…"

"How come…?"-Raising an eyebrow with curiosity-"I received a letter from father to return home on the account that nothing happens to some-"

"We'll speak later in person." He interrupted, hanging up immediately.

"That's strange…"-looking at her phone-"Uncle Vicente wouldn't just hang up on me…"

Mario arrives just after and gives Violet a big hug, then helping put the girl's suitcases in the trunk. The girls get in the backseats and immediately sink into the comfy seats, as Mario starts the car. They drive onto the highway, leaving the big city and heading on their way to Beacon Hills. Mario uses this chance to catch up with his niece and get to know more about Fuchsia, unaware that she's the princess.

"So Violet, how has your time at that school been? I see you made quite a friend!"

"Yeah, I made plenty. School is fun so far, but there's a little too much work during the days and way too much free time during the week."

"Hmmm? And how about you, young lady? Are you enjoying your time at that school too?"

Fuchsia's caught off guard by the sudden question; her posture is a shy one. "Yes sir, I've grown much attached to my friends there."

Mario winks, "That's good to hear. The world needs more coexistence, too many clashes of ideals and not enough respect for them. I hope this will change in the future."

The car ride gets awkwardly silent; Violet decides to end the brief silence. "We are we going to be staying Uncle Vicente?"

"The two of you will be staying at your parent's house; I already notified them of your arrival."-She tenses up upon hearing this, and he quickly reassures her-"Don't worry; your father and mother have missed you dearly. I'm sure you will learn much more from them about what is going on."

"I just don't want another war Uncle Mario…"

"Believe me, neither do I…"

They continue the drive for another half hour and then arrive at Beacon Hills, passing through all the shops and restaurants, and heading straight for the hills where her Violet's parents lived; Mario takes a quick at his phone in the passenger seat, waiting on a response from Gin. They drive through the uphill zigzags and arrive at a massive house with plenty of trees hiding its presence. The house has a very modern look to it with a smooth and sleek minimalistic design for the exterior, with four different luxury cars parked in the driveway as they pulled up.

Meanwhile in the subway of Beacon Hills, Sally steps off the train. _Back here in the town that goes by many names…Beacon Hills, Beacon Hill, the Hills, Beacon Hell, the Silver mountains…I'm finally back in this problematic mess of a place!_ She thought, stretching and making a slight moan as her back released tension. She heads upstairs out of the subway and into Beacon Hills, seeing the main intersection where all the businesses were. _Luckily I still have my keys to get into the house, hope the butler is home._ Swinging her key around, whistling and walking down the strip, viewing the many places that have renovated since the War in the Hills and staring off into the sight far before her of the plenty of houses on the hills. Beacon Hills was a large rural town that lay on a bunch of hills-the hills were small mountains of the Silver Mountains, the biggest mountains in Inkopolis and the second biggest after the Mountains in frozen tundra of Mollusca. Sally lived on the rich side of the hills where most celebrities and athletes resided; the hills had two sides though, the rich side and the shanty towns where tons of poorly kept homes and sheds packed on top of one another. Sally resided on the rich side, but she spent quite a lot of her childhood over in the shanty towns helping Reice with his sisters. When she had the chance, she'd sneak them in her house and play with them, even playing the piano and many other instruments for them.

As Sally passed by, she spotted a huge music store called _Clam Ashe_ : the biggest chain of music stores on the continent. Sally notices the store and a light shines in her eye, racing over to the store quickly and pushing through the doors. As she enters, she is mesmerized by all the assorted instruments and albums neatly stacked and hanged across the store for display and use. She tries out each instrument, getting a feel for every instrument she can find-then finding the piano. She plays a beautiful melody on the piano, capturing the attention and ears of everyone in the room as they gather closer to her to hear her excellent piece. She gently presses each key in a sequence, grabbing the attention of a special inkling in doing so. As she concludes, she notices a figure out the corner of her eye-hearing the faint whispers of the audience who were also staring at the figure; it was a Teal tentacle girl who had them tied in long pig tails with Teal eyes and a grey and black futuristic outfit of a grey sleeveless shirt and black futuristic arm warmers, a short black skirt and knee high black socks and shoes, similar to a famous pop idol. The girl clapped with satisfaction as she finished, walking over to her and introducing herself.

"That was beautiful…You've got the talent on the piano!" she said, clapping her hands; Sally bowed her head.

"Thank you, been playing all my life."

"I noticed that you play other instruments…are you perhaps a musical prodigy?"

Sally blushes, "W-Well…I wouldn't go so far to say that, but I do have extensive skills in music…"

The girl smiles and grabs Sally by the hand, "have you tried anything electronic? Like operating on the mixer…?"

"No…I never tried doing so."

"Would you like to try?"

"Sure." She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

The girl beams with joy as she guides Sally to the electronic section of the store where most dj equipment and anything related could be found. The girl pulled out a flash drive and plugged it into the laptop that was set up for anyone to upload their music and mix or perform. As Sally watched her upload the songs, she noticed that the flash drive was named Hatsunika Miku, and her songs had plenty of "Hatsunika Miku" as the artist label too; Sally's heart sank as she took a closer look and realized who she had just met.

"Holy Squid, you're Hatsunika Miku!" Sally blurted, frightening Hatsunika Miku for a second.

"Yeah, I thought you knew…"

"I never paid attention to you real closely, but oh man; you're one of the biggest names in the music industry! What are you even doing here in Beacon Hills?"

Hatsunika Miku turned around to her, "I'm from here. I usually like to come here whenever I have some free time-practicing my new mixes here and overlooking my restaurant further down the street."

"You have a restaurant!?"

"Yeah…! I've been overlooking ever since my parents retired, I added some live music and performances there to bring in more customers…"-looking at the laptop and seeing the transfer had been completed-"Now, before you learn anything more about me, I want to learn more about you-through your music! Let me hear how well you can mix my songs!"

"Sure!"

Sally got up on the dj mixer and waited for Hatsunika Miku to plug in the laptop, she was nervous; she never had any experience on anything like this. The first song played, it was one of her hit songs-The Turf Is Mine. Sally smoothly begins to remix the song, adding a few synths here and there and quickly transitioning the song to one-of her own choosing. A minute later, Sally's completely mastering the mixers and bringing in new beats and adding a refreshing twist to the song, having Hatsunika Miku bop her head to the medley that she performs; soon, the same audience from before have gathered once again.

"You're pretty good! Would you care to hang out with me for the rest of the day? I must learn more about you and your adaptability to music!"

"Sure, lead the way."

The two girls leave the store and get in a fancy car driven by a chauffeur. They drive up the hills and over to Hatsunika's home that was over on the beautiful part of the hills where all the rich were; passing by the shanty towns, a face of pain came across her face as she passed by-on the brink of crying-as she stared at those who were helpless, living in poverty, homeless, famine, dying, all of these were very common in Beacon Hills. Sally's first thought was that she too must have some connection to that place, everyone from Beacon Hills does.

In the evening, Reice and company finally found a hotel to stay at; it was a good hotel over near the outskirts of town right before you enter the hills. Reice looks at his wallet, a sweat drop slowly falling down his head as he tries to calculate how he'll pay for the rooms. Bianca came over and wrapped her arm around him, jumping him.

"I'll pay for your sisters; they'll stay in my room."-Understanding that he may not have enough money to cover them.

"But I couldn't possibly make you pa-"-Bianca puts her finger to his lips.

"No objections. I'm paying for them because we girls need to stick together, allowing you as much time as you need to go out and find your family."

Reice cracks a smile at her generosity, "I appreciate it, as for my parents…tomorrow I'll be heading up to the shanty towns in the hills to find any clues to their whereabouts."

"Take care of what it is that you must."-She said, grabbing him by the shirt and leaning in- "But don't think that I'm paying for your sisters only for kindness…I expect to have some time alone…Reice tilts his head a little, trying to play dumb; Bianca's got a sinister laugh under her breath.

"What do you mean?" he responded, aware of what she might be implying; her laugh got even more sinister.

"We're at a hotel after all, don't stay out too late. I might come over to pay you a visit…"-giving him a seductive wink and walking over to his sisters and leaving her words to Reice up to interpretation for him; he watches her walk away, trying his best to get rid of whatever ideas sprouted into his head.

"That girl will be the end of me…" he said under his breath, shaking his head.

They take their bags up to their rooms and split ways going to different rooms, the girls took one room that had two queen size beds; Reice's room had one king sized bed. As Reice changes clothing and strips into his nightwear-boxers and a vest- and he peers out the window, staring at the two sights of the huge hills of lights. The rich and beautiful side of Beacon Hills with colorful lights illuminating from different high-end houses and enjoying extravagant parties and food, while on the other side, the dirty piles of sheds and houses sit in darkness with their people suffering and begging for life; this is the true side of Beacon Hills.

"I'll change all of this tomorrow…I'll keep them from destroying this place again!" he said, clenching his fists and staring at the hills, visualizing his destructive family resurfacing to the town to cause mayhem again.


	51. Beacon Hill arc: The Dark Truth

Violet wakes up out of her queen sized purple and yellow bed, Fuchsia's still sleeping; they're in Violet's room at the Sororia household. Violet gets out of bed and takes a look around the purple room decorated in all the things she liked as a child. She picks up one of her stuffed squid plushies of the Squid Sisters, squeezing and hugging it, feeling the fluffiness from the stuffed plushy. Fuchsia tosses and turns in bed, struggling to find the comfortable spot that she found when she flipped her pillow to get the cool side; Violet giggles at her, staring out the window and looking down below-thinking of yesterday.

Violet, Fuchsia, and Mario arrived at the Sororia home yesterday. As Fuchsia got out the car, she whistled-impressed with the lovely exterior design of the home, admiring the fancy cars parked there too; Mario went to help her take out the bags as Violet took out her pair. Violet kept quiet as she walked down the long pathway that led to the front door, her heart beating with anxiety as she was only moments away from finally seeing her parents again. She knocked on the tall wooden door and rang the posh doorbell, hearing her mom's voice as she said "I'll be right there!"-a smile sprouting as the thought of her mom sneaked in. She looked around at the white house, taking a quick glance at the neighboring houses too while she waited; Fuchsia and Mario join her in the wait-all of them carrying bags.

The door opens as Violet begins shuffle her feet, preparing to leap into her mother's arms. Her mother opens the door wide, greeting Violet with water in her eyes, spreading her arms out to hug her daughter; Violet drops her bags and hugs her mother saying, "I missed you mom!"

It's a tender moment for bother of them, having been separated and never making any contact for so many months. They wrap up the moment and allow the others to come inside. Violet introduces her mother to Fuchsia, to which Nina takes an immediately liking to-grabbing Fuchsia by the hand and bombarding her with personal questions; they enter the living room where Violet's father and fellow members were waiting. The living room had a classic decoration with a clash of modern tech like a touch screen TV and automatic reclining chairs.

Violet slowly walks up to her father, who is reclined in his seat. The two had as strong of a relationship that a father and daughter could have-he was the reason why she moved, moving her away from this mess and into a rich wealthy school once she was eligible. He was wearing a vintage black fedora that shadowed his face as he gazed at them, smoking a cigar; Violet hovers over him, waving the smoke away to get a better look.

"Dad?"

He sits upright, "Glad to see you've grown so big, my little flower."

She hugs him quickly and takes a seat at his order, they didn't have the tender kind of relationship that Nina had with Violet; the others take a seat too at his order. He claps his hands together, taking a deep breath, and turning to his daughter.

"I have something to discuss with you in regards to the letter that I sent you…"

Violet stayed silent as her father explained to her the real reason for why he wrote the letter, expressing that he-personally had no intention of targeting Reice, and that it was to only bring her here to discuss the future of the family. I knew that you wouldn't come back unless there was something that could get under your skin…I knew of your rekindled friendship once one my men spotted you with him at that popular hotspot for your sports."

"You mean the Inkopolis plaza?" she interrupted, trying her best not to show any immaturity in front of a professional audience.

"Yes, that place."-Santiago's expression turns serious as he and the other family members get down to business.

"The family is in a tough position, splitting into two factions when I got out of prison: the Armando faction that was the central force and majority of the Sororia's, and the Santiago faction that was all of the family members that remained loyal to me and were against the ideals of Armando. I failed to seize control of the family once I got out of prison because of Armando's strong hold on the title, and it didn't help very much that Armando single highhandedly rebuilt Beacon Hills, gaining more power over the territory than the mayor of Beacon Hill himself. I want to stop Armando from gaining more control and stirring up more conflict after learning of the news from a close source infiltrating the faction that Armando stole G.P.A from the Galloway's via a small group of his men intercepting their truck that had a massive supply of the drug stored. The Galloway's had long since fled from the area after their defeat, but now it feels like after Armando's actions, they're coming back with vengeance. Armando hasn't done anything lately to signify that he'll back down and return the drugs that he stole…I fear that there may be a second war between the two families again, one involving an increased use of the terrible G.P.A. drug."

Violet nods her head, understanding the situation at hand-"I see why you want me here…take over and unite the family and somehow stop a possible war between the two families involving that drug as a possible source. Count me in…"-Resting her hand on her chin with a thinker's expression- "But this is a tall task to ask of me…exactly how would I be able to stop this?"

Santiago shifts positions in his chair, uncomfortable-"that is why we are having this discussion; we don't know exactly how to go about this. The Armando faction has a majority of the family with advanced weaponry-military grade. We only have a couple guns on supply…but we're not sure when to use them since we're heavily outnumbered."

Fuchsia grinned, getting up and seeing her chance to become useful-"Looks like I can be of assistance…"

"How so..? Do you have a plan?" Nina asked; the others also were curious.

"Yes I do, but first, does the Armando branch have an arsenal where they store their weapons? Do they also have a place where they're storing the drugs?"

Mario joins in-"Yes they do, it's over on the Southside of town past the subway in a large warehouse-heavily guarded. As for the drugs, not very sure…but they should have a place where they are storing the drugs."

"Hmmm, then what we can do is split into two groups. The first group will search for the location where the drugs are being stored and notify the rest of us when they discover the location. The second group will attack the arsenal, stealing all the major weapons in their storage."

The others stare at her with skepticism, not digging the plan of marching into an unfavorable situation. Should they move forward with such a flawed plan, they would have to enter a shootout with their own family, cause even more damage to the environment and reputation of Beacon Hills and the Sororia's, and they don't even know where the drugs might be located. Violet smiles and agrees with the plan, walking over to Fuchsia and wrapping her arm around her.

"I like it! We'll take the fight to them. We'll weaken their arms support once we discover the location of the drug and secure it and then use that as our offer of peace with the Galloway's. Sharp move Fuchsia…!"

The others thought it over and realized that the plan was actually quite a good one, but Mario saw some more potential to the plan.

"That plan sounds good, but it will be difficult since Armando has connections to every part of Beacon Hills, and this place is huge for a "town"-split into four districts."

"He's right."-Santiago added, standing next to Mario-"Before we can attack any of those places, we'll have to weaken his strong hold on Beacon Hills; the four districts that he controls are the "Hills"-both the rich and poor sides of the infamous black hills, the urban part of town where all the major sites and restaurants are, the countryside where most of the farmers resided and the other part of town that was well developed, New Beacon."

"We should consider destroying some key points that he has occupied." Nina added.

Once everyone offered their input of what the general plan should be, it came down to a plan broken into different steps: First they would take down certain locations that were under Armando's control-four to be exact, and that would serve to weaken his control, next they would proceed to taking down the Armando faction, for the mission of taking down the faction, the recon group is responsible for locating the harmful G.P.A. drug, the attacking group will seize the arsenal of the Armando faction, and the third team that would seize the head base of operations for the Armando faction: his giant estate that was guarded heavily with armed bodyguards everywhere; in that specific order.

They all agreed upon the plan and spent the rest of the day catching up and sharing memories. As Violet recalls yesterday's events, Fuchsia groggily wakes up. Fuchsia gets out of bed and then trips over her shoes and falls down, immediately _waking up;_ Violet laughs at her as she helped her up.

"Looks like you're ready for today…" Fuchsia said feeling a little embarrassed about her folly.

"Of course, we're spending the day with my parents while taking a tour of Beacon Hills. We better get ourselves dressed.

Its 10 am over in the main town of Beacon Hills, Reice is on his way via taxi to the shanty town on the hills. He was seeking to find any kind of information that can clue him in on the whereabouts of his family. He stopped over at an information broker that he knew through his father back in the day, now he had a lead on some old clients after visiting him in town. He was told to check the hills where many of the Galloway's former clients were living. The pulled up to an old shed-looking house and Reice got out the car; he was dressed in a thick Yellow sweatshirt, black jeans, and yellow boots, he had his hands in his pockets and was remembering the package that he received from Sky early in the morning at the post office once he was notified by her. She told him that the package had been a special delivery that no one except for the government and its closest people were to know of the delivery. The package he received once he opened it, was a brand new and custom made gun that resembled the hero shot, only it had a yellow color instead of lime and had a structure between the hero shot and a pistol. The gun had a huge pack of yellow bullets and a set of clips that were filled with the same bullets; a note was attached to it. It read:

"Dear Reice,

I know I cannot be of your help at the moment, but I know you will be in good hands with Bianca. Just to be sure since you're in Beacon Hills, I got you a custom made gun that is loaded with yellow ink bullets (a colored bullet that contains compressed ink, that when fired-upon immediate contact-will either splat or pierce through its environment, depending on the gun). When you're in a pinch, use that gun to your advantage. You will be able to splat or pierce your enemies to death if needed. Please keep in mind that only members of the military are given these weapons, so please be careful when using them.

Love, Sky"

 _Since it is a pistol, I guess the power is in splat range instead of pierce…still pretty effective._

Reice observes his surroundings as the taxi speeds off, getting out of the dangerous place as soon as possible. The houses had rust and chipped paint covering the shed-like houses; all the houses were jumbled and stacked over one another along the hillside both vertically and horizontally. As he looked over at the neighbor's home on the right, he could see little inklings staring at him through the window-curious of his presence. On the left, he saw an elderly woman who was very malnourished holding a little baby inkling in her arms, sitting in a rocking chair. With each step, he could feel himself being more overcome with guilt and the sense of responsibility, feeling the need to have to do something to change the way of this town; he thought that if anything, these two homes told the story of what the rest of the shanty towns must be. He knocked on the wooden door, pieces of wood falling apart as he knocked. He heard an old man answer in a weak voice, grunting with each step as he heard a cane make contact with the creaking old wooden floor that could be heard from outside. When he answered the door, Reice stood back; the old man had to take out his glasses and put them on over his hollow eyes in order to see what was before him.

He stood at the door entrance opened his mouth with shock as he recognized the face; his mouth only had a few teeth, but they still had enough strength to sprout a smile as he recalled the name.

"Y-You're his son…"-lifting a shaky finger, more than likely he had Parkinson's disease since his age was clearly past his 80s-"you're Joe's youngest boy?"

"I'm his son, yes."

"What brings such a young feller like you over here? I remember you were adopted by that sports couple some odd years back. Your father had stormed into my office and ranted 'bout it once it was official."

"I'm here because I'm looking to find out where my family is at the moment."

The old man licked his lips audibly, shivering from the breeze that blew by and even his shed-house shivered. He gingerly walked over to Reice and took a long and hard look at him. The old man grunted once more and then signaled for Reice to come in; Reice takes one quick glance at both of the neighbors and then enters. Upon entering, it didn't take a genius to see that the house was very old and poorly kept with the floor completely crooked with board pieces sticking out, garbage lying everywhere, and dust covered over most things out of the old man's reach. The old man guides Reice over to what appeared to be the living room; each step they took made a creaking noise, agitating Reice slightly as they made their way to an old and dusty couch. The dust escapes from the couch as the two sit down, Reice is extremely uncomfortable being in such a dirty place; the environment that he lived in prior with his adopted family and at the school were never this untidy and disgusting to behold.

"So…"-coughing loudly as a speck of dust sneaks into his mouth-"About my family, I know that you have close ties to them. Do you know where they might be?"

The old man stared off into the wall behind him, "I haven't seen or heard from them since they were defeated those many years ago…"

Reice raises an eyebrow, "Really…? Nothing at all…?"

The old man shook his head, "Not one bit…"-he sits forward with his cane-"the only news I hear 'bout the underground is through them youngsters that pass by n fill me in on what's new."

"So is there anything that might be in regards to my family?"

"Well, if my memory serves me well…I recall hearing something about them coming here. I heard that there was a slight possibility that the Galloway's were on their way back here after those Sororia's jumped 'em n stole their goods too."

"And where was this…?"

"Hmmm, that happened outside over by that tropical place in the southwest near the border of Cephalodan and Squirabia. I guess they must be on their way back to reclaim it."

"But their current location…?"-Reice was beginning to grow frustrated; raising his voice- "Is there any clue to where they might be!"

The old man wheezed and then looked at Reice, "Just as impatient as your ol pappy, guess the gene runs in the family…getting to look like him a bit too."

"I don't have time for this…"-Getting up and storming to the door, then turning back to the old man and seeing the senile man smile at him; he sighed-"what other sources do you have?"

"Some further up the hill here"-struggling to his feet-"It seems you're on your way out, I'll help you to the door."

Reice tried to stop him, saying that he was fine and that the old man should just stay there, but when he saw the terrible environment he was living in, guilt set in. Reice decided to take the man along with him to visit the next source, pleasing the old man who secretly was desperate to get away from that place and get some fresh air-though the air in the shanty town was disgusting to inhale.

"So are there any contacts that you know of?" Reice said, helping the old man out the door.

"I know one youngster further up in the hills; he's a few years ahead you in age, but he's a reliable one."

The two of them hopped on an old bike that the old man owned that hadn't been rode in decades, then they set on their way to the next source-striking up a quick conversation along the way.

"So how long have you been living here sir?"

The old man had to think about it, "I'd have to say…about over fifty five years."

"Fifty five years!?"-raising an eyebrow as he took a quick glance back at the old man before returning his attention forward-"That's a long time…"

"Very, but thanks to the many years that I spent here, I got to meet so many colorful people and see the growth of the Beacon Hill..."

Reice kept silent as he thought about Beacon Hills, hearing the old man talk about how it was a place to love and hate with its diverse setting of an urban town to the very rural communities on the outskirts, to the hills with two very different stories, to the colorful residents to the dark history that laid at its foundation.

Over to the west of the shanty towns were the luxurious and elegant houses and apartments; in order to enter this part of the hills, you had to pass through security guards as buff and strong as Ueru. Hatsunika and Sally were sitting by the poolside, admiring the view of the town of Beacon Hills-the entire area including the outskirts where the farmers reside; the two were drinking smoothies and sharing some stories about themselves. Sally had introduced herself and told Hatsunika her full name, to which Hatsunika had leaped out of her seat with shock, realizing Sally was the famous girl who was on TV from the fall festival and also the daughter of professional sports athletes. Sally also shared her memories of Beacon Hills, telling Hatsunika about her family and her adopted siblings.

"So you're that crazy-fast girl that won the track event! You were incredible to watch! And to think you're also a fellow Beacon kid!"-Sally tries to be humble as she accepted the praise-"your life seems to be very abnormal…wish mine was like that."

"Hey, you're a music idol! I'd love to be a music idol like you."

"But it's tiring, traveling from place-to-place, having to perform at so many events…I love it but it tires me out and I don't have a partner. But you have some amazing talent in music… ever considered going professional? With your talent we could become a duo."

"Seems like it would be fun, maybe sometime in the future…"-smiling at her, as she smiled back; Sally brought up her encounter with Azule and of how she became a part of the team known as Squidcom, entertaining Hatsunika with the stories from their Rank Wars and then shifting over to a slight tease as to why she was in Beacon Hills again after Hatsunika asked her.

"I'm here to help out some friends who really need my assistance."

"Well from what I'm hearing about them, they seem to be quite the fun to be around…"

"They are…"-staring at her cup-"They're a crazy bunch."

They both look at their cups, unsure of how to keep the conversation going; Beacon Hill was so heavy with the blood stained history of the town and the corruption that led it all.

"I want to save this place…" Hatsunika said suddenly to break the silence; Sally stares at her, giggling.

"How? You know the mafia runs the place..."

"Yeah, but if the Silver Squidron hadn't already left, this could be a little easier. They're some close friends of mine and I've seen the incredible things they can do."

"That's pretty cool…"-looking out to the scenery-"but regarding the situation in town, I doubt there will be anything we can do against the mafia."

"You're right…"-disappointed in herself for not being able to come up with a plan-"I…I just don't like the tension in this place. I don't like how the townspeople have to constantly be on edge for any kind of attack, and I really don't like the racism going on either between us and the Octarians…I hate to see this hatred, and I think it's time for it to end."

"Racism…? Has it gotten worse?" asked Sally with a puzzled look; racism was very real in the world, the Inklings loathed the Octarians ad so did the Octarians.

"Ever since they slaughtered loose Octarians that were seen here, they always kill on sight of any Octarian even believed to be there. First they would kill any Octarian that tried to escape from underground, and then they lynched or burned whoever would try to aid them. Now, they're planning to try it on any Octolings." Hatsunika said with regret to have knowledge of such; as the two continued their discussion, on the other side of town by a local restaurant in safe area where Santiago still had control, Fuchsia was on the phone with her sister Shiva in a bathroom stall.

"Remember, once you're done with whatever you're doing over there, you must prepare to come home in winter; our big conference with the Inkling government is taking place sometime then."

"I know, but are you sure this will get dad back? Mom always said that the Inkland Continental Congress would never turn him over…"

"Don't worry kiddo; we can pull something off in our negotiations with them. Just make sure to stay close friends with your squad, never let race ruin your friendship."

"I know sis, love you."-in an agitated voice.

"Hey, don't try to act all mushy, I can sense your annoyance and sarcasm from here. But no worries, I still love ya! Now do you remember our goal?"

"Abolish the tolerance act and bring true freedom to our race, form a progressive government that can unite the two races and get this world moving in the right direction…you tell me this after every phone call…"-raising an eyebrow and rolling her eyes.

"Well I have to, It's imperative that you know our goal and follow it; we have our entire race's future in our hands…"-she pauses, then giggles-"and I can't let you have any fun with those cute Inkling boys over there, you need to wait at least one more year."

Fuchsia blushes hardly and quickly gets defensive-"Gross! I'm not like you and your impulsive 'fun nights' where no one knows where you go. I'm a civilized princess that mom is proud of."

Shiva laughs through the phone, "You just haven't been exposed to it like I have, and that's a good thing. Mom only chooses you over me because you're the good-goody…"-audibly sticking her tongue out and mocking Fuchsia through the phone, then settling down- But for real, please take care of yourself while you're at the hills and make sure to not go all-out if you're combating. I know you want to be good friends with Violet, but we can't allow any more Inklings to know our secret arts and weapons."

"If you mean the new high tech gauntlets, I won't use them."

She hangs up the phone and looks in the mirror, closing her eyes and recalling the history she learned from her mother and Shiva as a child. Ever since the 2nd Great War, Octoling women were the only ones that were protected under the compromise of the tolerance act that was passed after the 2nd Great Turf War. The tolerance act was a compromise passed by both parties led by their leaders of Agent 3 and DJ Octavio to come to an agreement to allow some race of Octarians to live on land along with Inklings, but the Inklings refused to meet such demands by the Octarians and settled on the agreement of allowing at least the Octoling women-the beautiful and lust filled women of the elite class of Octarians-the right to live amongst their rivals; for all other Octarian race including the Octoling men, were forced back underground to never see their women again. The plan itself was to ensure that the Male Octarian warrior population would die out from the loss of reproduction and unsustainable living conditions and to possibly cross breed between the Octoling women and Inkling men. But the plan began to fall flat as many of the Octoling women refused and many Octoling men and other Octarians began to sneak onto the land through Octo Valley, but failing miserably at the hands of the Galloways and many other underground organizations hired by the Inkland Continental Congress to 'exterminate' them, leading to DJ Octavio attempting to expose the inklings, which then led to his capture and imprisonment at Death Row Island. The goal of the Octolings were to expand the amount land that was given to them through the act of Octo Vally-a small valley that allowed for all Octarians to live, but unfortunately began to get overpopulated because of the small space-and to free DJ Octavio from imprisonment and possible death at the Island where the most heinous of criminals were kept. So as a result, His wife-Clodia Octavio- fought to get him out of imprisonment and bring him home so that he may take care of his family and lead his people, but the Inkland Continental Congress. Fuchsia's concentrated expression drops as she thinks about where her father must be, and how he must be doing in prison. She leans over the sink and stares hard at the sink bottom

As Fuchsia exited the bathroom, she saw Violet waiting for her outside. Fuchsia takes a deep breath smiles as she looks up at Violet. The two leave the restaurant with Violet's family, who are soon about to begin the mission to take over the town of Beacon Hills once more for Santiago Sororia.


	52. Beacon Hill arc: Face to Face

Violet's looking down at her phone-giggling, she was talking to Azule and they were discussing about the bad timing of being apart after they just got together. Fuchsia's leans a bit over to see their conversation, she squints her eyes as she tries to process the Inkling text; Violet catches her and gives her a devious grin.

"Oh? You want to take a peek, eh Fuchsia?"Violet said, teasing Fuchsia; the two were love rivals, but at the moment Violet had the edge over her since she was in an actual relationship with Azule.

"N-no, I was just looking…out the window from your side…"-lookin away with a sweat drop-"I saw something that caught my attention is all! I don't care much about your relationship with Azule anyways! I clearly moved on in this short time."

Violet's parents laugh silently as they exchange a quick jovial look, before resuming their focus; the four were driving into the urban part of Beacon Hill. They were about to begin their plan to take over Beacon Hills from the Armando faction and prevent another way, by taking down one of the crucial places of operations in Linguini corporate building, a gigantic corporate office that served as the trade network responsible for all the connections Armando created under the disguise of a corporate office for a food chain. The four of them were just one unit that would be taking down this stronghold of Armando Sororia while there were three other units attending to the other strongholds.

Nina looks back at her daughter and her friend with a focused look, "Girls, today we'll be looking to cut off all of Armando's connections to the underground world by occupying seizing the Linguini Office, and remember our objective. We'll split up: you two will infiltrate the building while we keep watch and notify you on the other situations. Circle around the perimeter from a distance and study the pattern of the guards and then make your way up to the top floor where our target of interest is. In whatever way necessary, secure the target of Linguini, but DO NOT KILL HIM. He'll be valuable to us for interrogation and for information on the rest of the faction."

"Linguini...?" Violet said, still smiling at her phone as Azule sent her another message.

"Linguini Marozzi, CEO of the fancy Linguini Corporation that owns over 500 restaurants continentally. It's suspected that he is a close hand to Armando and should have very precious information that we can use to our advantage." Santiago said swinging into a nearby parking lot that was located about fifty feet from the building of interest.

The parents got out the car and the two girls followed, heading over to the trunk of the car. Santiago opened the trunk and tossed two weapons over to the girls: An Assault rifle loaded with ink bullets for Fuchsia and a Sniper rifle with a scope for Violet upon her request, Nina also gave them some pistols and earpieces for them to communicate through. Nina waived her phone to indicate that the phone is connected to the earpieces; Violet and Fuchsia also put on Black Tactical vests and placed their small weapons of hand splat bombs and ink sprays in the corresponding pockets. The duo made their way to a huge crowd of bushes that were across the street from the building, crouching down as they reached a good spot to set up their strategy.

"Fuchsia, from here on out we'll take a different routes. I'll take the entrance and see if I can secure a sniper point to eliminate any guards that might be on the lower level floors, once the first few floors are clear, you take over. I'll try to join you in a little bit."-Violet clicks on her earpiece-"Dad, if Fuchsia or I are in a pinch, please cover us."

"Gotcha sweetheart, we're not too far away." Her father said in a slight accent; she hadn't heard him speak like that unless he was with any family members to discuss "business".

Both girls nod their heads and split up to get to their positions; over in the hills, Reice and the old man were entering into a shady looking area upon recommendation from one of the old man's contacts.

"You'll find an associate of mine who'll have way more knowledge on the Galloway's-name is Jiudaus, young gun about your age, very intelligent-probably the smartest man in the hills, he's got knowledge and connection on just about everything needed. He called me a few minutes ago and told me he was over at some joint just a little up the road."

And so they went up the road until they found the joint; during the car ride, Reice began to study more in his mind about Violet, remembering the little adventures and conversations that they had, and seeing her grow up into a very blossom in such an unimaginable way. He puts grabs his shirt as his heart races anxiously at the possibility of her life being in danger, he begins to speed up the car and focus hard on the road with a minimal frown beginning to form, _I'll protect her, I'll never let anything harm her as long as I'm alive!_ Reice and the old man arrive at a run-down bar at the corner of more shed-homes that appeared to be the place of interest; many bikes were parked around the place. Reice confidently walked in, seeing tens of bikers scattered about-some playing dart and billiards, others drinking beer and rum, and the rest staring at him. Reice's glare sharpened as he looked around the room, trying to find the young guy.

"I'm looking for a Jiudaus, anyone here see him?" Yelled Reice in an uncharacteristically rude tone; one of the bikers shot back a glare at him.

"And what if we don't wanna tell ya bub?" the biker said, shoving Reice backwards.

"I'm not looking for trouble, but if you touch me one more time...I hope the fellow boys here will have fun cleaning you blood of wall." Reice fired back, putting his hand on the gun that was in his pant pocket; the old man noticed Reice's intentions and quickly defused the situation; recognizing the military-grade gun.

"Sorry fellas, he's a newbie here. Don't pay any mind to his blabbering." Waving the attention away; they all go back to what they were doing before. The old man pulls Reice close to him and whispers, "You can't be getting trigger happy lad…especially with a weapon like that in your possession…when you have some time, you need to tell where you found that."

A biker walks up to them and tells them that Jiudaus was in a back room all the way down the hall. They follow the biker, who led them to the back hall room where Jiudaus sat on a black leather couch, puffing smoke through a blunt of kelp. He wore a black baseball tee that had the same logo as BHHS, His bottle-green hair was all scraggly and his eyes were red as if he was high. it was clear he was not in any stable state since his head nodded from side-to-side while holding the blunt, taking another puff as the duo entered; Reice and the old man enter the red room, taking a look around and seeing the huge displays of old album covers and car magazines. Jiudaus helped himself up and introduced himself, Reice and the old man did likewise.

"Scottie told me you wanted to talk to me about the Galloway's"-in a slurred tone; Reice was unnerved to see someone at his age doing drugs, kids were always brought up to keep away from them, and it didn't help that his mother was a drug addict too.

"I've got personal business with them." Reice said roughly, putting his hands in his pockets; Jiudaus stared at him sideways.

"You their son or something?" he said bluntly; Reice doesn't answer, staring at Jiudaus.

"Ok…I shouldn't have asked that, I see the resemblance. So what are you here for?"

"We're here in search of the whereabouts of the Galloway's." the old man said, stepping ahead of Reice to take over conversation.

"Oh well from what I hear, they're over in some bar out in the outskirts-little before the farm lands. They recently robbed a pub and took over another, voicing that they're on their way here to start a war, wanting the head of the daughter of the Sororia family's former don. They want to make the Sororia family suffer I guess."

Reice's expression changes upon hearing the scenario that he feared, his family really were bent on killing Violet; Reice tenses up as Jiudaus continued on and filled him in on why Violet's father was no longer the don, learning that Armando was now in charge and the one who caused the war. "So, now that I told you, what's the reason why you after them? Your parents…?"

"I got a letter from my dad in regards to his intentions. The letter said that if I didn't come here, Violet would be killed by them; I want to stop them."

"Violet Sororia…"-Jiudaus snaps his fingers as he visualizes what Violet must look like as he heard her name-"That's the purple babe I keep hearing about…? I saw a clip of her competing in a turf war!"

Reice appears before him in-the-blink-of-an-eye, his hand clutching Jiudaus' throat; Jiudaus struggles to breathe as Reice glares at him, tightening his grasp. The old man separates Reice from him, feeling the trembling anger from Reice's body as he pulled him from Jiudaus. Jiudaus is wide-eyed as he looks at the angry face of Reice, taking deep breaths and looking at the ground.

"Sorry…didn't mean to upset you." Jiudaus said, taking a seat; his eyes weren't red anymore, and he could clearly think properly now. The smoke in the room cleared, but the smell was still strong. "I see you must be her teammate…I guess you two are close?"

Reice doesn't speak; he only nods his head "yes" and looks down at the ground-fists clenched. The old man continued to ask the questions, but the answers weren't getting them anywhere; it seemed like Jiudaus wasn't going to tell them everything they wanted unless the duo could convince him.

Reice breaks away from the old man and slams his fest against the red wall, "Where the hell are they!" Reice shouts, "Where is that good-for-nothing family!"

Jiudaus closes his eyes after taking a long stare at Reice's infuriated glare, seeing just how committed he was to this situation and sighed loudly, "The last news I heard was from a couple days ago, heard they were on the outskirts of the southern town. They recently robbed a couple pubs while passing through some small villages out in the rural area where the farmlands are…"

"Outskirts…?" Reice echoed, calming down as he tried to figure out the location, "the outskirts have an abundant supply of pubs with a large population of farmers living out there…but why are they robbing these pubs? My parents never robbed any place when I was younger…"

"I heard that Armando Sororia robbed them of their supply of the G.P.A. so maybe that's their way of venting frustration. That might be the reason they want your girl's head."

Reice thought for a minute and stormed out the backroom, the old man followed and so did Jiudaus. They tried to catch up to him as he hastily made his way to the bike; Jiudaus pulled him by the arm as he was about to get on.

"Look, if you have any intention of confronting them then you're crazy!" Jiudaus said looking into his eyes, trying to bring some sense to the impulsive Reice who was set on only confronting them.

"A man who smokes kelp shouldn't be calling me crazy, now let go of me." Reice said firmly.

"Look, I can't let you just walk right into some scuffle with dangerous people like those folk-family or not, you'll need another ally than this old coot next to you."-Reice stares at him for a few seconds, contemplating-"I know you'll get yourself killed! Be rational here."

Reice is frustrated, he swayed his head left to right and then gives in and accepts the offer. The three of them take an old black car that was parked out in the back that belonged to a friend of Jiudaus and began their long drive down south to the farmlands; all three arm themselves for the possibility of a shootout. Reice drives them, he's got his foot completely on the gas and speeding through the heavy traffic of the urban district, then swerves in-and-out as they reach closer to the outskirts. Jiudaus and the old man hold on to their seats as Reice approaches top speed, both of them don't even make the attempt to make Reice slow down once they see the intent in his eyes, sensing the heavy vengeance that he was radiating.

At the Ink N park, Bianca and Reice's sisters were there observing the park and its huge selection of monuments to look at. Canary led the way, grabbing Bianca by the hand and showing her all the different statues and art that were being displayed while Marigold informed them of the history behind the statues. But Bianca wasn't paying attention to any of what the girls were saying, instead, she was focused on a conversation that she had earlier on the phone with the members of the Silver Squidron. Earlier, she called Alumia and Gin to find out if there would be any possibility of getting back up to help calm the embers of a possible street war.

"Unfortunately we've been given orders to not interfere, Bianca. Even Gin couldn't say anything about it and he's the captain!"

"What!? Even the captain of the most elite squad in this district couldn't go through? How come?"

"I guess our principal doesn't want us getting involved in such a messy fight like the one that's about to happen. Not even our reserves will be allowed to take action…maybe it's the mayor."

"Mayor Beal…? Why would he want to let the war happen?"

"Revenue, complete eradication of the Galloway's...they're not very welcomed around here after the first war. Exactly why are you so involved in trying to stop this…? I appreciate you wanting to stop this from getting worse but it seems strange for you to even be over in this part of Inkopolis."

"I'm here to help Reice…he's the son of the leader of the Galloway's and wants to stop them from destroying this place. I want to help him accomplish that goal in the hopes that it can also help this place too."

"Oh…ok, I'll try to see what I can do, maybe I can get you some other type of backup…you know what they say, Beacon Hill is one small world. Everyone that lives here has some connection to someone else."

"Cool…please keep me posted."

Bianca is pinched on the arm by Marigold, who is irritated with Bianca spacing out. Canary hides behind Marigold once more, only doing so because she isn't sure of what to do. Marigold's glasses shined as she looked at Bianca, as if she had something on her mind that she wanted to speak. Even Bianca felt uncomfortable around Marigold, since it looked like Marigold seemed to have a personal dislike towards her.

"Hey Bianca, exactly why are you here?"

Bianca's offended by her question, "I want to stop another mess from happening, why else am I here?"

Marigold's stare sharpens, "Liar, you're only here to seduce our brother!"

Both Bianca and Canary jump back and make the same surprised look of a raised and lowered eyebrow with a huge frown. "N-no, that's not it…"

"Well it seems that way…"-Marigold leans in-"I'm going to state the position where we stand, I don't like you or approve of you with my brother."

A vein pops from Bianca's forehead, she cracks a forced smile-"Why aren't you just a ray of sunshine, I even took you guys to the park because I wanted to avoid you having to feel the effects of anything that's about to happen-"

At that very moment, Bianca got a call from Reice. She answers the phone excitingly-looking to have a conversation, but instead, Reice told her that he found his parent's whereabouts and was now very close to confronting them. A loud engine roaring could be heard in the background, also the sounds of two people pleading with Reice to slow down; Reice hangs up before Bianca can get the chance to respond, which puzzles Bianca. Marigold smiles mischievously as Biacna stared at her phone with a slightly disappointed look.

Reice pulls the car into a parking lot and stops the car suddenly, looking at Jiudaus and the old man; both were nauseous after the crazy ride. In fact, Jiudaus vomited as he stepped out the car while the old man was on the verge, but hung in there because of the smell of smoke coming from the pub. Reice slammed the car door and opened the backdoor seat, taking out the supply of small firearms that Jiudaus packed before they left. Reice tosses a gun to each of them and crouches down his lethal weapon equipped-looking through the window. He counts about fifty of them-all dressed in the Galloway attire; the old man spots all the bikes that were parked along the side of the pub. Inside, it looked as if the bikers were all having a toast; Reice crouches around the back, jamming the door at the back and sneaking in with Jiudaus and the old man following him in. They go through the kitchen and can hear Reice's father, "later tonight, we'll turn the entire town of district of Beacon Hill upside down! We'll burn the place to ashes, destroy the Sororia family, and kill their future by takin the head of their future don, Violet Sororia!"

All the members cheer at their leader's speech; Reice snaps and rushes out the kitchen and moves through the pack quickly and points the lethal gun at his father's head. The bikers gasp as the old man and Jiudaus also appear-aiming their guns at the other members of the family. Joseph Galloway doesn't flinch; instead he takes his huge bottle of rum that was before him on a wooden desk and drank straight from it, putting his foot up on the desk. Reice doesn't take is aim off his father as he looked at his other family members, seeing his mother glare at him and his brothers spit in his direction.

"So we don't see your useless face for how long and the first thing you do is point a gun at me!? How dare you!" Joseph said in a stern voice, and pointing a finger at Reice with the bottle in his hand-"you gonna use that damn gun or what! Shoot me or get shot!"-All the bikers in the pub point their guns at the trio.

"I have no problem burying you, hell I'll even bury your sisters along with those damn Carsons and their daughter!"

Reice triggers the gun audibly and shoots the desk, forcing Joseph to quickly move his foot before he got shot. The bikers stay alert, seeing that Reice wasn't bluffing.

"Don't you ever say a word about my family? I'll stuff a 'round in your skull if you mention them again from your filthy mouth!" Reice yelled with an imposing glare; Joseph laughs as he gazed at his son.

"So you've finally grown a pair eh? It took me having to threaten to kill that mafia girl to run you out of that shell. Next time, try sending a postcard some time." Joseph said, waving all the bikers to lower their weapons. "This boy ain't got the guts to kill me…not yet at least."

The bikers lower their weapons, and so do the old man and Jiudaus. Reice is hesitant to lower his gun, but does so once he saw his family show no fear toward his empty action.

"Sit down son. We got a ton of things to talk about." Joseph said, and Reice did so; the other members of the family dismissed the bikers to keep watch outside, the old man and Jiudaus stay behind.


	53. Beacon Hill arc: The Linguini Project

There were two guards that walked around the perimeter of the corporate office; the office was many storey's high, with it seeming to be unending to the how many there were. Violet and Fuchsia didn't have to be too careful about their stealth since the building was a little secluded from the main road, but they both knew that there must be a couple workers in there that have no clue of their jobs.

Fuchsia stares at Violet's location, waiting for her to give the signal to go in; both of the guards were still circling the area and weren't staying in one place. Violet looks at her phone and saw the time, they had to hurry up-can't wait until Morazzo left the building in his fully armed and guarded squad car.

Violet decided that the best method might be to split up the guards, Fuchsia would lure one away and kill one while she snipes the other. Fuchsia hears the guard's boots pace the ground and throws a rock at his feet, alarming the guard. The guard walks over to where Fuchsia was hiding and inspects the bush from a short distance, his gun pointing at the bush in anticipation of something jumping out; there's a slight movement of the bush, and the guard fires at the bush rapidly-destroying the bush. He's relaxed as he saw that there was nothing there and lowers his guard; Fuchsia appears behind him and pulls a small dagger from the guards pocket and slits his throat with that small dagger, spilling the guard's blood across the grass. The guard moans in agony as he squirms on the ground with blood gushing from the open wound on his throat-coughing up blood too. Fuchsia pulls out a rag and wipes the blood off the dagger, putting the dagger in her pant pocket-"This will come in very handy…-she said, turning toward Violet's direction and giving her a thumbs up; Violet responds on the earpiece and notifies her that she'll take down her guard while Fuchsia sneaks through the side entrance.

"There are three entrances and routes to take, all three will take us to our destination…but each has their own risk." Violet said, looking through her scope on her sniper, observing the windows on each floor. "The first route is through the back, it's safe since you'll sneak through silently, but there is the risk that you might run into a guard over in the back who might signal for reinforcements. Taking the second route through the side vent is probably the safest since you'll travel through vents-problem is, you might exit through somewhere highly unlikely. The third route is straight through the main entrance, it's the riskiest since we'll be heading straight into a shootout because we will attract attention; luckily I can support you better in this option since you'll be in my range of vision."

Violet can hear Fuchsia's loud sigh through the earpiece, "All three sound _really_ exciting, but I think I'll take the third option."

Violet raised an eyebrow, "Huh!? What!? Why!?"

Fuchsia giggled, "What's wrong? Time to see how strong our friendship is; make sure my head doesn't get blasted to smithereens."

Violets sighed and then gave her the "ok" to continue with their plan; they'll take the third option and start a shootout. Violet snipes the guard at the entrance, sniping him as he stepped away from the vision of the those inside; she spotted more guards that were heavily packed in the lobby, but none of them heard the gunshot since the sniper was finely tuned to go off silently. Fuchsia picks up the body and drags it over to the same bush that the other dead guard was placed; both dead guards left a bloody trail.

Fuchsia looks around to make sure she isn't spotted, and then she presses against the wall, listening to the voices speaking and determining what action to take next. Fuchsia peeks over and spots a bunch of guards dressed like mobsters, all armed with military splat weapons. Military splat weapons were weapons just like the weapons that inklings used in their turf wars, only these weapons operated on ink bullets and other lethal projectiles; the ones used in turf wars were heavily tuned to not ever harm inklings.

"I count about twenty of them, all of them are scattered…what should do?' Violet said, pointing her scope on Fuchsia's tan face.

"Take down a couple, I'll throw an Ink grenade and take down some numbers…"-Fuchsia said, pulling a grenade from her vest pocket.

"The military outfit suits you…maybe Azule will like you once I send him this picture…"-a snapshot is heard through Fuchsia's afterwards; Fuchsia covers herself, blushing.

"W-why would you bring his name up? And did you just take a picture of me!?"

"Duh, I'm sending it to Azule right now…"

"Please don't…and why are you doing this? You already have him!"

"It's fun and who knows, maybe I like a little competition…"

Fuchsia's face is red as she thinks about what Azule's reaction might be, aware of his unconscious attraction to Octoling girls. She takes a deep breath and listens for the guards and hears one of them approaching, asking his fellow friend what happened to the guard from earlier. Both men step outside and are immediately sniped in the position that they stand; the other guards are alerted as they see their comrade's drop on the floor with their heads blasted off and blood sprinkling from where the heads used to be.

The men point their weapons, slowly moving forward. A grenade is thrown to them and rolls on the floor, blinking; the guards look down and quickly realize what it is, but it's too late-the grenade goes off and kills a majority of the guards on impact with Fuchsia-colored smoke filling the room. Fuchsia quickly enters and jumps over a counter nearby and hides there, loading her weapon for the shootout; the remaining guards sent a pair to alert the guards on the upper floors and also ask for reinforcements. She looked over and saw a secretary, shaking frantically and pale-frightened by the sudden events; the secretary was probably one of the workers who were unaware of the dirty work going on behind the scenes.

"Miss…are you ok?" Fuchsia whispered, placing her hand gently on the woman's shoulder; the woman scoots away from her.

"Y-you're an Octoling!?" screamed the woman, calling attention to the guards; she continues this action and the guards begin to search for the voice.

Fuchsia snaps the woman's neck and gently rests her on the floor, her face full of regret for having to do that action. She moves her lips that looked like she was saying "I'm sorry" and slowly looks over the counter, realizing that the smoke was clearing up.

She stays calm, but she can feel the presence of the guards coming closer to her location. She holds her gun tightly, preparing to shoot, when she hears the faint sound of a gunshot. Violet comes on the earpiece and tells her "all clear"-Fuchsia looks over the counter and saw both guards got their heads blasted off clean with blood splattered across the white-tile floor.

"Your accuracy is truly terrifying…" Fuchsia said with a sweat drop falling.

"Thanks, I practice whenever I can." Violet said with a beaming smile, "I'll try to take down some guards on the upper levels, get to the elevator or the stairs."

"Roger that."

Fuchsia squats through the hallway, looking out for any stray guards. She reached the elevator and pressed the button, but once the elevator didn't open, she figured they cut the wire and the elevator was no longer useful. She bolts for the stairs, slamming the door open and hearing the footsteps of guards running down the steel steps. Fuchsia shot each of them down as they saw her, scattering their blood and bodies across the stairs. She stomps over their bodies and then ran up the stairs, opening the door slowly and allowing stray bullets to fly past her as she took cover behind the door. There were a good number of guards there, but they didn't last long as Violet disposed of them through the window.

"My mom is on her way, she'll follow you shortly…" Violet said as Fuchsia reached the fifteenth floor; the top floor was the seventeenth floor and the location of Linguini Morazzo-heavily guarded and armed with hit men.

Over in the hills at Sally's modern home, Sally is giving Hatsunika a tour of her home. She showed her all the fancy rooms and even gave Hatsunika a brief history of each room; they passed by Reice's room and entered Sally's room. Sally's room was surprisingly plain, unlike her personality; her room was filled with little anime figurines and poster from her favorite song artists like the Squid Sisters. A giant piano also filled a great space of the room, resting over in a corner. Sally headed over to the piano and began playing the song-Sinnerman while Hatsunika sat next to her bobbing her head and tapping her foot. The melody echoes through the empty house as she begins to immerse herself in the music, getting lost in the keys and playing automatically-smoothly shifting from the heavy jazzy blues to a slow and melancholy melody. She begins to play medley of her favorite show, Evan's Galaxy; a popular cartoon known for its progressive themes and strong sense of female power. She plays through a dozen songs, each song describing one of her friends-playing a strong and consistent melody for Azule and Cobalt, a faster pace for Tangie, and a slow and happy melody for Reice, Violet and Fuchsia. Her phone buzzed and interrupted her concentration; she takes out the phone from her pocket and she-along with Hatsunika- stare at the caller ID, it was a voice chat from Azule. She answers with a huge smile, tilting her head at Azule; Azule raised an eyebrow, spotting the background.

"Hey Sal, how's everything?" Azule said with a cheerful expression, as bright and full of hope as usual.

"Good…I was on the piano when you just happened to call."-Hatsunika's whispering to her asking if that was the Azule she was talking about, noticing his Royal Blue "hair"-"So what about you?"

"Oh, we're nearing the Island now. We had a rocky start with a couple monsters that we battled earlier, now we're on our way the Death Row Island."

"Ah, I can make a guess why…So the Islands, huh?"

"Yeah, unfortunately we're not near the Cepholodan or Maui Isles…but there is Mahi-Mahi Island for when we finish our mission."

"Hey, I have someone that you might want to meet…"

"Who…?"

Hatsunika jumps in the screen with Sally; Azule's mouth dropped. "Hatsunika Miku!? How!? "

"I met her a few days ago and since then, we've become great friends!"-Hatsunika said enthusiastically, hugging Sally-"I'll be looking to meet you and the other friends that she mentioned later this winter."

"Cool, I'll look forward to winter!" Azule said, nodding hs head.

They continued to talk for a few more minutes until Azule had to hang up because he was nearing his mission; Sally and Hatsunika resume the piano. Sally continues to play, her conscious filled with questions on how she'll save Reice and Violet-realizing that she spent too much time off task from her original plan, began to think of a way to get involved and stop the Sororia's and Galloway's from clashing.


	54. Beacon Hill arc: Interrogation

Fuchsia's hiding behind a wall, peeking over the corner and looking at a red door across the hall from her. She hears the loud arguing of body guards in the room-unsure of how many might be there since they covered the windows before Violet could count them. Nina joins her, and takes the opposite side from her; the office was completely destroyed with blood from the murdered-splattered across the wall, tables flipped over, glass walls shattered, and a siren ringing-calling for reinforcements from anyone in the Armando faction that might be nearby.

"You guys might need to hurry up…I see some vans pulling up." Santiago said through the earpiece; a gun click could be heard, seemed like he was locking and loading.

"I'll support you, just give me a second." Violet said right afterwards.

Inside the room where Linguini was hiding, he had a large number of armed body guards with him, he was in the middle of the office crouched down on the floor-clutching his phone tightly and breathing heavily. Linguini looked rather young, about 24 to be exact, had his short Bluish-purple tentacles slicked back, and had on a white suit with a matching purple vest.

"Boss, when are the reinforcements arriving." Said one of his guards; the sounds of gunshots could be heard right afterwards, meaning that they arrived.

"They must already be here!"-He said in a frightened and excited tone-"Get me out of here. NOW!"

"But boss, remember what the don said…" spoke another guard.

"Yeah, he told us to stay put."Another guard added.

Linguini scratched his head frantically and looked across the room; the doors busted open and Fuchsia and Nina stormed in, shooting many of the guards down. Nina body slams Linguini-knocking him unconscious from the trauma to the head, and then picks him up, leaving the guards to Fuchsia. Fuchsia disposes of them by throwing another grenade and exiting the room with Nina. The two run through the destroyed building frantically, trying to reach their escape before the reinforcements break through Santiago and Violet's defense.

Santiago is crouched behind his car, shooting stray shots at the enemies; Violet's with him in an uncomfortable spot. "Toss me a firearm." She says, resting her sniper on the ground; Santiago hands her a spare firearm and she quickly grabs a double kill on two grunts. They eliminated a number of the reinforcements by the time Nina and Fuchsia got back with Linguini; hastily making an escape and brushing through all the ink bullets being fired at them. After their escape, a young woman dressed in a navy pinstripe suit wearing a white fedora with matching shoes shows up at the scene-smoking a big cigar; she has a huge squad with her of men that completely outclassed the remaining grunts.

She had a confident walk, resting her INK-47 on her shoulder as her eyes filled with disgust at the poor effort of her underlings. She walks over to the grunt that seems to be the leader of the small pack, and slaps him with full force; the sound from the impact was very loud, so loud that many looked away as soon as she raised her hand before even slapping.

"Whaddaya think ye doin?" she said in a frustrated-thick tone, "I told ye secure the area and take down those traitors. What happened!?" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air with dissatisfaction; the grunt looked at the ground, ashamed and embarrassed with the stinging red mark from her hand clearly visible across his face.

"My sincerest apologies boss…when we got here, we didn't expect to deal with any defense…especially from the don's brother and niece."

The young lady raises an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes once he finished the sentence. "Tch" she sounded, ordering them to search the destroyed building for any survivors; she takes out her phone and makes a call to Armando. After a moment, an associate answered the phone and then handed the phone to Armando. Armando answers the phone will little interest; the young lady begins.

"What is it now, Lydia? Couldn't take care of the job?"

She gets agitated, but lets it slide since he's her boss. "Unfortunately I arrived just a little after the attackers escaped with Linguini…but I received news from one of my underlings; we know who it was that attacked the office and abducted Linguini."

"Who…?"

"Your brother and niece were a part of the attack, the Santiago faction…"

There's an awkward silence for a bit; Lydia listened closely for his response, but only heard dead silence. She stared at her phone to make sure the call hadn't dropped out-it didn't. She's called Armando's name, but got no response. After about a minute, Armando returned.

"What happened? Where'd you go?" she asked.

"I made some calls to the others and told them to tighten up security at the other landmarks across Beacon Hills… it is very more than likely Santiago has recruited Violet to take down my territory."

"But we have the numbers…why would they want to attack us and take us down?"

"I'm about to start another war with the Galloway's, one that might devastate this entire district worse than the first. I'm not surprised if that was the reason why the future don has returned here. Either way, time won't be on their side…"

"So you think they want to take over your territory in hopes that it'll stop the war?"

"I'm positive…" he responded in a creepy tone.

"Then what do you propose we do about this. If we allow them to get any territory, then we'll have our hands full with both the Galloway's and the Santiago faction."

Armando explained to her the plan: from tomorrow, all the major spots would be secured tightly; More security, less potential for damage. By the weekend the Galloway's should be in town and ready for war.

A few hours passed by and Santiago and the others reached home. They took Linguini to the basement and tied him to a wooden chair riddled with sharp splinters; the splinters sharply pierce his skin and force him to squeal as his whole body absorbs them. The room is dark and dank, with a dim light of red filling the room and with a reeking a smell that twists the nose and frightens the eyes with its disgusting appearance of dry blood spilled across the grey walls and floor with a mysterious green pigment mixed in with it. The rusty pipes had small trickles of water that slowly flowed from through the ground in the same mysterious green paths. Linguini looks around and shuddered, seeing a carving on the roof that spelled "Torture"-sobbing as he saw Santiago make an entrance with a big brown briefcase, followed by Marco-a fellow family member-with a dirty black bucket of tools and a stained towel.

"Boss, any reason why you recalled everyone from their mission?" Marco asked, resting the heavy bucket on a nearby table; the bucket made a really loud sound as it landed, scaring Linguini, whom had his head tilted back as he wondered if today was the day he'd die.

"I recalled the others because we accomplished our first objective. There is no need for us to take any further action until we get the information that we need." Santiago answered, turning on an old ceiling lamp. "Get up beautiful, time to do some talking." He said slapping Linguini's face; Marco dampens the towel.

"I'm going to need you to answer some questions…I'd prefer that you would cooperate so that we may release you with minimal damage." Santiago said in a casual tone, opening his big briefcase and pulling out a metal baseball bat.

Linguini eyed the bat, shivering with fear as Santiago slapped the bat in his hand; Marco roams through his bucket of tools searching for the proper tool of choice. Linguini breaks in a cold sweat as Marco roughly slams a wrench on the table, peering at Linguini with an eye full of bloodlust.

"Hey, you haven't given your answer." Santiago said, stomping on Linguini's foot; Linguini winced.

"I won't…be a snitch!" Linguini rebelled, spitting at Santiago's face. Santiago laughs loudly, telling Marco to close the door. Santiago swiftly takes a hefty swing at Linguini's legs and destroys both of them on the first swing as the door closes; the brutal impact triggers Linguini to cry out in agony, looking down at his legs afterwards and seeing both knees throbbing intensely-skin turning a bruised purple.

Santiago laughed, "Think loyalty will get you anywhere? If I want to, I could kill you right here, right now."

"W-what do you want from me?" Linguini stuttered with tears welling in his eyes, shaking his head rapidly as Marco approached him with the next form of torture: cover his head with the stained towel and drop gallon after gallon of rusty pipe water.

"This'll make ya squeal!" Marco said, forcing Linguini to bend his head back; Linguini struggles as the towel is forced onto his face.

"I'm going to give you a chance to stop this mess before it gets any worse than it already is; Armando…where is Armando Sororia's artillery? How long will it be before the Galloway's arrive? Is it possible that G.P.A. will be used? You surely must know something…you're one of his right hand men."

"I don' kwow awythwing 'n yat regard!" Linguini pleaded in a fuzzy tone with the towel over his face, "pwease beweive me!" he pleaded again.

Marco drops a gallon of water on him, refilling the bucket again and dropping another gallon. Linguini coughs, his head dripping wet. Santiago reaches for a pair of bronze brass knuckles in his briefcase and commands Marco to remove the towel. He grabs Linguini by the tentacles, brutally beating him and pounding his face blue with the bronze brass knuckles; blood oozes from Linguini's nose and mouth as his left eye swelled up.

"Now look here, I just want any info I can get. You're making it harder on yourself…first you show your loyalty-I cripple you, then you pledge to be oblivious and not know anything- Marco and I rough you up…know what happens next?"-Looking at the ground, and seeing the drops of blood from Linguini-"say, you got a family…? Wife…? Girlfriend…?"

Linguini whimpered, "I have a wife and two kids, with a third one on the way…"

"Ah? What are their names…?" Santiago asked, pausing on his murderous intentions.

"My wife's name is Lizette. My two sons are Riley and Seymour; the third one is gonna be girl. Lizette's due to have her in a couple months."

"Quite a lovely family you got…"-tapping his fingers on the chair-"would be a shame if you couldn't see your family again huh?"

"Please, spare my life."

"Answer one of my questions, and I'll think about it."

Linguini snapped his head forward, "The Galloway's should be arriving to begin the war in a couple of days, Armando told us in a recent phone conference a few days back that they'd be arriving in the main town by this weekend; two days from now. That's all I can say, I truly don't know the answer to the other questions…but my guess on the G.P.A. question is that it is a possibility. I remember Armando saying something about physically rebuilding Beacon Hills…that the town must be completely reborn in his image."

"Where's the mayor?" Marco interjected, "I haven't seen the mayor since Armando defeated the Galloway's…I heard that he was fatally ill and being taken care of at the town hall. But he hasn't shown his face or even sent out a Twutter or Tentagram post….What happened to our mayor?"

"He's…dead. Armando killed him as soon as he defeated the Galloway's, but he made an alliance with the mayor's secretary to keep the image of the mayor standing to give the people of Beacon Hills some security while he operated from the shadows."

"So that explains why he has so much territory…"

"So his plan is to destroy this place and rebuild it completely by waging a war with the most despised family in the district…if he becomes victorious, he'll have everyone on their knees worshiping him…"

"That sneaky bastard; we have to stop him!" Marco said, slamming his fist in the palm his hand; Santiago stared at the battered and bruised Linguini.

"Hey, join my faction." He said with sincerity; both Linguini and Marco were shocked.

"What!?" they said in unison.

"Join my faction, and we'll protect you and your family. Its fine if you won't accept the offer, we humiliated and tortured you after all. But once Armando and the others find out, you know the rest…"

Marco complains with Santiago, interrogating and prying for an answer as to why he suddenly wanted Linguini apart of the faction and also arguing for Linguini to simply go and die anyways. Linguini sat in the chair-restrained, pondering on the options. He visualized his family, knowing that he couldn't let their lives be in danger. He shuts his eyes tightly and prays to his god.

"Oh Great Kraken…"-he whispers-"please keep my family safe and forgive me for whatever my sins may be in the future." He takes a deep breath afterwards, and calls Santiago's name. "I'll join." He said with uncertainty; Santiago smiles and releases him from the chair-untying him.

Upstairs in the main room, it was full of all the members of the Santiago faction; a victory party was being thrown to celebrate the success of kidnapping Linguini. Food and drinks were displayed across the huge home; many of the men were formally dressed in black suits while the women were dressed in colorful blouses and dresses. Violet was catching up with some of her old relatives, introducing Fuchsia to them. The trio enters the room, silencing the crowd as they saw Linguini; whispers could be heard as the crowd stared at the beaten Linguini. Santiago explained the entire situation and told notified them that Linguini was now a member of the faction, much to the dismay of Marco; the reaction was positive, with some even welcoming Linguini. While the celebration continues, there's a knock at the door. Nina goes over to answer and hollers with excitement once she saw who was on the other side; everyone turns toward the direction of the door to see what the fuss was, and many cheered once they saw the handsome young man-who looked to be in his early twenties-enter through the front door.

He had Jet black tentacles slicked back with a smug look on his face, an arrogant walk to go with his polished style of wear, and charming smile. Santiago opened his arms wide as he hugged the young man afterwards. Many others shook his hands with enthusiasm, some showing a big smile as he approached them.

Linguini looked confused as he recognized the man, "Giovanni Sororia!?"

"Linguini the loser…? What are you doing here?"

"I'm a member of this faction now. Exactly why are you here…aren't you one of Armando's top lieutenants?"

"I'm actually a member of this faction too, serving as an undercover spy"-Walking over to Linguini and getting in his face-"I'll inflict more wounds if you try anything funny."

Both of them exchange an electrifying stare, clenching their fists. Other members soon came in and separated them; Linguini spots Violet and Fuchsia nearby. He walks over to them, grooming himself as he gazed at Fuchsia-mistaking her for being an older woman since her features were more developed.

"My-oh my… little Violet? Why haven't you grown up!" he said in a friendly tone, taking a side glance at Fuchsia.

"Cousin Gio…you're the guy that's all the talk?" Violet responded with disinterest and a little hostility.

"Yes, I've secured Uncle Armando's trust…"-taking another glance at Fuchsia-"I hope we'll be able to work together and take him down together." He said raising a fist with such a plastic tone, once again glancing at Fuchsia and making her uncomfortable. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Her name is Fuchsia." She said reluctantly, staring at Giovanni with suspicion.

"Quite inviting of you to bring an Octoling home…" with lecherous eyes, seeing past Violet and straight as Fuchsia; Fuchsia looks away, stepping back as Violet stood in front of her.

"You're creeping her out, go away Gio." Violet said, making a hand signal of scooting him away.

"What am I doing wrong? Can't I admire her beauty?" he said in a sly tone.

"No, you're way older than us and it's creepy. Go away."

"That's not very nice...I haven't seen you since you were a little kid!"

"And I'm sad that I couldn't continue that run."

He ignores her statement and keeps his eyes on Fuchsia, winking at her. Violet glares at him, grabbing Fuchsia by the hand and walking away from him; he waved goodbye to them, expressing to meet them again. The family looks ahead to their next goal, which is to defeat the Armando faction and prevent the war. They learned that their window of opportunity would be two days, for in two days, the Galloway's would arrive. So the plan shifts to having a rest day for tomorrow and try to accomplish everything on Saturday. Violet and Fuchsia stand over in the kitchen, enjoying some dessert.

"He's your cousin…"

"Yeah, I've never liked him. He's always been a favorite in the family, gaining the favor of everyone at the head of the family."-She narrows her eyes-"I don't trust him."

"Well, I don't like him either…he seems similar to the creepy uncle that you talked about."

Violet eyebrows twitch for a brief moment, "Uncle Armando…I hate him."

"You don't have to think about that creep…enjoy what's been accomplished." Fuchsia said, patting her on the back.


	55. Beacon Hill arc: Taking The Initiative

It's a new day in Beacon Hills; it's busy throughout the district as the townspeople go to their jobs to make their living with many cars filling the streets and people crowding the sidewalks. Over at a local cafe in the middle of town, Bianca enters a coffee shop to meet someone. She spotted a middle aged man who is dressed formal but has a badge on the side of his shirt to indicate that he was some member of the police sitting over at a table in the back near the window; the badge read "S.I.A.T" as she got closer.

"Ah, Bianca... I got a call from Alumia that you need back up for something?"

"Yes, unfortunately Alumina and the rest of the law enforcement here can't get involved. She told me that she'd call someone who can help; I guess that would be you and the S.I.A.T."

The S.I.A.T is the Special Inklings And Tactics unit, a law enforcement that uses military class weapons as opposed to the regular officers, the strongest force in the nation of Inkopolis outside of the Squidops-a special ops force that was exclusive to Inkopolis, they were very similar to the Agents of the Inkopolis military. The S.I.A.T is responsible for dealing with anything that has a huge danger to a large population such as a possible domestic war.

"I've heard about the possibility of war, but honestly, we're unsure of what to do…" he said in a hushed tone, not wanting anyone nearby to hear of their important conversation.

"How so…?"-playing with the packs of sugar as a waitress came by and gave her the coffee she ordered.

"Well, after the first war, the mayor came down with an illness. He wouldn't leave the town hall because he loved there so much. On numerous occasions, people would try to go and visit him, but his secretary blocked all actions. She made sure that no one could even enter the building."

"Mmm-hmm"- Bianca sounded, resting her head on her hand and getting bored.

"Now I'm wondering if something must be going on…"

"What…? The Secretary…?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, I once spotted her associating with the Sororia family's don."

"Do you believe she's hiding something?" Bianca said narrowing her eyes and tilting her head to the left.

"Yeah, I feel like she is. She never seemed to be a trustworthy person."-He stared off in the distance-"Believe me; I'd love to help you. But my men won't get involved unless there is a revelation with the mayor. We all hold very high respect towards him, and we refuse to get involved in anything if the mayor might be at risk."

Bianca stirred the coffee, "And if the mayor is not in harm's way?"

In a firm tone and leaning forward, "We'll use full force."

"I'll hold you to it. We can go see the mayor after this and find out for ourselves if he's really doing well. Does tonight at six sound good?"

"Yeah, I'll call you so we can meet somewhere…should I bring any of my men?"

"Nah, they won't be need until afterwards."

Around noon time, Sally and Hatsunika were visiting many of Hatsunika's contacts from shopkeepers to union workers all across Beacon Hills; they were spreading news of a second domestic war possibly occurring as soon as the weekend that was only a day after tomorrow, alerting as many people as possible in hopes that the townspeople would prepare and stay indoors when the mayhem began. They receive positive responses with many of the people they warned, warning whoever they knew afterwards by the time the girls were at their last place. Sally and Hatsunika shook hands with the owner of the restaurant that they were at.

"You telling me another terrible war is coming here?" the owner asked, his mustache wiggled each time he moved his mouth.

"Yes, I know it may be weird to believe a young person like me…but I wouldn't go this far just to prank you. You could ask anyone else in the district; they're all well informed and are now preparing for what might lie ahead." Sally said with sincerity; Hatsunika nodded.

"Well, if any friend of Hatsunika's is willing to go to such lengths to warn us…I might as well accept the kind action. Thank you." The owner said, shaking the girl's hands once more and telling them to come in for lunch tomorrow that "Lunch was on the house".

The two girls exit the place and hop into Hatsunika's personal car, a slick red convertible with black rims and a fancy low spoiler. Hatsunika revs up the car, gazing at Sally while doing so; Sally giggles as the car's engine got louder with each rev. suddenly, the car took off! Reaching sixty miles per hour in less than four seconds!

"Since we accomplished our goal for the day, I say we earned ourselves a nice drive on the town." Hatsunika said, putting on shades.

"Lead the way!" Sally responded, pointing a finger forward and looking at her phone; she finally received a response from Reice after not hearing from him since their departure.

"Sorry I haven't responded, I've been busy." He wrote; Sally frowned.

"You could still have told me something…" she wrote back, fully engaged.

"I'm just busy with stuff right now; I'll talk to you later." He put; his profile displayed that he left the conversation right afterwards, upsetting Sally.

Reice was driving the old car with the old man in the front seat, and his sisters along with Jiudaus; they were on their way to visit the Galloway's and were currently out by the outskirts of town. Reice's head grew a vain as he thought about what happened yesterday.

"You're telling me to do your dirty work for you!?" Reice yelled, appalled at his father's offer; the offer was that Reice and his two partners join the war and help play a part in taking down the Sororia's by shooting down many local businesses and help start the mayhem. Reice, Jiudaus and the old man were there with Reice's family in the main room. Everyone took a seat to hear the negotiation except for Reice, who was bent on aggressively refusing

"It's your choice bud, either way; I'm getting what I want! I'll be taking revenge against Beacon Hills!" Joseph said, smirking at the furious face of Reice.

"I won't…I refuse to participate!" he said, slamming his fist on the table; Ryan laughs at his brother.

"What? All you have to do is shoot up some places and voila! That's our introduction to begin this war! We'll handle the rest." Chase said, downplaying the whole situation.

"But I'm looking to stop this war and save my friend! What logic does it make if I play a hand in the very thing I'm looking to stop?"

"Alright, how about this…"-Joseph said, getting up-"if you help us in the war with those thugs, we'll spare that girl that you want to save…"-he held his hand out-"Deal…?"

Reice looked at his father's hand reluctantly, "Deal."

"Now, how are my daughters doing? I miss them dearly, unlike you-a pathetic excuse." Joseph said jokingly

"Why do you want to see them…? You never cared for them when they were young." Reice responded with attitude.

"That was the past Reice, we've changed…" His mother, Madelyn, interjected.

"Oh really…?"-Laughing with a hint of anger-"Enlighten me with your explanation." He added, throwing his arms in the air.

"I've quit drinking and your mother has been clean from drugs for about five years now…we've tried our best. We've realized the errors of our ways, and we're sorry." All of his family bowed their heads in shame hoping to be forgiven; Reice raised an eyebrow with a scowl.

"Huh!?"

"We know how screwed up we were as parents, we know that we never fulfilled our roles properly…but we hope you can forgive us..." Madelyn said; Reice rubbed his eyes, shaking his head.

"What's with the sudden apology? Do you think I care? You owe an apology to Marigold and Canary. Not me."

"Are they here…?" asked the family with hope; Reice shuffled in his stance.

After seeing his parents and brothers with such an unfamiliar expression…the strange feeling of guilt that radiated from their regretful faces, Reice couldn't help but to feel some remorse as he looked over to his partners and saw their reactions; they too, felt some remorse for the family. "Yeah…I'll bring them here. But only so that you guys apologize to them…I don't want them getting involved in this mess."

"So Mom and Dad want to see us?" Canary said, tugging at her brother's shirt; Marigold has a look of disapproval.

"Why…? Why do they want to see us?" Canary asked, "They treated us horribly…"

"I don't even acknowledge them as our parents…as our family! The only family we have is the Walleye's, and our parents are Carson and Hanna. Joseph and Madelyn are dead to me!" Marigold said, crossing her arms with an angry expression-against going to visit.

"Y-you're a bit harsh aren't you?" Jiudaus remarked, "They seemed like they really were regretful of the mistakes they made in the past…you should give them another cha-"

"From my memory…"-the old man interrupted-"Joseph was always one loose cannon, he never gave things a serious thought…always looking to stay in the moment and worry about the consequences later. It's because of his irresponsibility that he now has five kids, three of which have come despise him."-The old man turned back to look at the girls, then at Reice-"But for the first time, I didn't see him with his usual naive attitude, nor did I see a man of inexperience before me…yesterday I saw a man that truly lived through his mistakes and was ready to own up to them."

"Old man…" Marigold said, "They abandoned us nearly every day…all of them! They left all the responsibility to a young Reice…and whenever our older brothers would come home, they came home drunk and physically abused us for whatever troubles they had earlier in their deals. Mom was always on some drugs, always verbally abusing us and saying we were nothing but mistakes and should've been aborted!"-Tears begin to roll down her face as she remembered the events vividly-"and our father…he was invisible when it came to being a father! He never came by and shielded us from all the troubles we faced…he only focused on his drug business and drinking! When we did see him, he just did the same things that our brothers did weekly…How do you expect us to just forgive him, them!?"-Marigold snapped, showing hatred towards her family-"I hate them all!"

"That's enough…" Reice said as they turned in to the parking lot of the pub, passing by the many bikers and grunts that were working for their family. Reice got out the car; he was dressed similar to the bikers, wearing a black leather jacket with jeans and black boots on. He took out a pair of shades and took off his glasses; Marigold and Canary were surprised by Reice's attire, since when he picked them up they were still half asleep-now they were wide awake and saw the terrifying similarity between Reice and their father. He led them to where their parents were, reluctantly greeting the fellow bikers along the way. Canary was so amazed by the sudden change in Reice's appearance that she jumped up to play with his slicked-back tentacles; annoying Reice until he turned back and saw her innocent smile.

He crouched down and hugged both of his sisters, "Will you two always love me?" he as suddenly in a fearful voice; they look at each other for second.

"Of course we will…"-Marigold said patting his back-"If it wasn't for you and Sally always taking care of us, and for the Walleye's kindness to adopt us…I don't think we'd even be here standing before you."

"We love our big brother very much, no matter what." Canary added with a beaming smile; Reice exhales with relief, whispering under his breath-"As long as you guys support me…"

They entered the main hall and saw their family awaiting them; all of them on the brink of crying once they saw how big the girls had gotten. They all sprint to hug the girls, but are rejected by Marigold and Canary, who shun them. They all look at one another with understanding, and ask the girls to take a seat; they apologize to Marigold and Canary right afterwards, but get no response. Joseph continued on and told the girls of everything, explaining to them exactly why they've returned and that they'll be starting a war tomorrow. Marigold and Canary aren't thrilled about the news, but they're faces turn cold once they hear from Ryan that Reice will be participating in the war; Reice said afterwards that he's doing it only for the sake of protecting Violet, since they promised not to harm her.

The old man puts his hands on their both of their shoulders, "Don't worry, he'll have us to back him up…we'll make sure this is taken care of swiftly."

Jiudaus lowered his head to cover his face, letting his hat shield him from the disappointed expressions that the two girls had; they stare at Reice, both understanding exactly why he asked them that question out of the blue earlier. _His fear was that he'll lose our trust if he followed their plan._ Both girls thought as they slowly walked over and gave him an embrace.

"You can go, but we're coming along too. If you're getting your hands dirty, then we'll get our hands dirty too. I hope this Violet girl you're fighting for is worth it…" Marigold said, concealing her emotions quickly.

"I promise."

Reice had spent a lot of time thinking more about Violet, day by day, finding himself beginning to see her in a different sense than before. He re-evaluated his relationship with Sally, realizing he really was a brother in her eyes-accepting the rejections that she always responded with. He smiles, knowing that he'd finally moved on, and moved on to someone whom he genuinely could love without feeling a rejection. _I've known her since we were kids; we were once very close…maybe she's the right one after all?_ He thought, identifying his actions afterwards, he was going so far as reconciling and helping his family in order to assure her safety, _if that isn't some testament to love, then there's none at all_. He knew right away at that moment, seeing his sisters, seeing the two new comrades he made, and seeing his family try to change their ways, Reice realized that this all was a result of loving Violet, of going the extra mile to accomplish this mission and encounter so many factors in the process. He knew now that going this far for her meant he'd have to finish the job.

Meanwhile, Violet and Fuchsia had spent the day bonding with Nina-Violet's mother. They started the day by going to the spa where they gossiped, Nina poked fun at both of the girls and questioned them on a number of subjects-embarrassing the girls when the subject turned to boys. Later, the trio went to the mall and had a heavy spending on clothes, accessories, and dinner. They capped off the day by going to the movies to watch the latest romantic comedy, _My Big Fat Creek Wedding._ They drove back home afterwards, singing along with the song on the radio; Hatsunika Miku's _Kelp Me Live!_ Was playing, a popular hit from her new album.

When they arrived back at the house, Violet and Fuchsia noticed that the lights were off…but there were still cars parked in the round driveway. The girls look at each other, and then Violet asks Nina-"why are the lights off? It's almost ten minutes to six."

Nina slowly looks away, gulping loudly as a sweat drop fell down her face; she wasn't very good at lying. "Uh… your father probably forgot to turn them on, maybe?"

"But Mrs. Sororia, and there are so many cars here…and it's not even that late out…?" Fuchsia pointed out.

"Oh you guys ask too many questions, just follow me in."

Nina opened the door, seeing complete darkness fill the room; she doesn't reach to turn on the lights. Violet and Fuchsia hesitantly walk in, calling out a number of family members from Santiago, to Marco, and even Mario. After a few seconds of fumbling to turn on the light switch, Violet finally switches it on.

"Surprise!" said the entire family as the lights came on; confetti popped in the air and a giant banner hanged from the ceiling reading: "Welcome Violet and Fuchsia.

"A welcome party!?" Violet said in shock, grabbing Fuchsia and shaking her rapidly as she saw all her family come out. "But why…? We've been here for the whole week and we already had a party yesterday for our mission's victory."

"Well, we realized that we haven't welcomed you in the proper fashion." Mario said, "We've also come to like Fuchsia quite a lot, so it was only necessary that a party be in store for you both."

"Wow…" Fuchsia said with a stunned look, "Do you really mean that?"

The family all laughed together, "Of course! Consider yourself a member of the Sororia household."

Fuchsia's overcome with joy; she'd never been in such an environment. Being surrounded by such nice people reminded her of when she first met the other members of Squidcom, and immediately becoming a member of the team, growing friendships with everyone.

Santiago came out with two fancy boxes that had the girl's names written on it; they open them and find quite a surprise. Violet gently took out the items in the box: A black suit with a Purple vest, and a fedora to match; Fuchsia's was the same, except hers was pinker than it was purple.

"Why…" Violet said with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you aware of our family's history?" said Mario, "For many years, whenever the Sororia family has entered into any major battle with anyone-be it a rival family, drug lords or slum lords- we've always dressed at our absolute best when representing the family."

"In short…"Marco added, "We the Sororia family would be honored for the future don to participate in her first major task involved with us."

Violet stayed silent, looking at the fancy suit; Violet wasn't very fond of what her family did for a living. But in this short time, she found herself to be at ease with the madness of having a mafia at her hands. She looks over at her parents and saw the confidence in their eyes-for years they'd been dreaming of the moment when their daughter would join the family business.

"I'll do it." She said with a serious face, looking at her hat with thought. "I'll join in stopping this war, but I won't become the don."

Her family looks at her with mild disappointment, but with a smile. "You're still not ready for a responsibility like that yet, huh?" her father said nodding his head with understanding.

"Not yet, I still have another that I'm apart of too."-Looking back at Fuchsia-"And we'll have quite a lot to accomplish before I decide to take such a heavy responsibility.

The rest of the family applauds her for her mature decision to defer the title of being the don, respecting her choice and understanding that she was still young after all, and that there was no need to have her shoulder such a burden.

Moments later across from town hall; Bianca meets up with Thatch-the man from earlier that was a member of the S.I.A.T. They met up nearby a convenience store parking lot and walked around the back, checking out the town hall from a distance. Through a pair of binoculars that she had, Bianca spotted a high number of guards at the entrance and encircling the area. The entire building had LED lights shining on nearly every part imaginable with barely any darkness to be seen. Around the back lied a giant hedge that was trimmed into a maze, with guards at every corner walking back and forth.

"That's strange…" she mumbled, double-checking.

"What is it…? Did you find something?"

"I see a hug number of dudes all around the place…they're dressed up all fancy too, many carrying a Splatchine gun."

"Military Grade?"

She focused in on one of the guards, "Definitely…"

He begins to think aloud, "So the Sororia's are behind this like I suspected…"

"Well, I see there's a giant maze-hedge around the back. Want to sneak through there?"

"Yeah, we can't risk getting caught…I'll call my boys to assist us."

"Do that, then we'll infiltrate while they come here. Tell them to keep a distance and to only take action once we give order."

"Roger…"

The two sneak around the huge property and spot a pair of guards talking at the entrance to the maze. They overhear the conversation and learn that Armando is the one running the show from behind the scene; the guard leaves the other one alone as he approaches the corner where Bianca and Thatch were waiting. Thatch immediately kills the guard on the sight, stabbing the fellow with one attempt.

The other one heard the noise and walks over as Thatch throws the dead guard's body over him, quickly distracting the guard; Bianca kills the next guard in the same fashion, and the duo sneak in through the back. Now they face four guards that stand in their way, but it all comes down execution. One by one the guards fall as they silently kill them at the opportune time. Then they split up, Bianca decides to head inside while Thatch stayed outside to take care of the rest before they'd get busted.

Bianca sneaks in through a window and lands in a small bathroom; she presses her head against the door to hear if there's any noise-none it there. She opens the door very slowly, and then takes a peek out, seeing nothing. She opens the door wider and looks at the T-shaped hallway.

"Guess I'll be making either a left, or right…" she said, leaving the bathroom-crouching.

She heard a noise and took out her gun, ready for any possible outcome. She hears the sound of a man and woman arguing and decided to eavesdrop. As she listened, she realized it was a conversation between Armando Sororia and the Secretary of Beacon Hills-Li Waters; she comes to the conclusion as she took the context of their conversation and pieced it together with what she knew. She sent a text to Thatch of what she uncovered, and proceeded forward.

Little did she know she'd be in for a change in events; the door busted open with both door flying down the hallway, a woman dressed in an office outfit came sprinting at her-full speed. Bianca backed up in confusion, firing stray shots at the woman and missing on each-since the woman was surprisingly agile. Bianca manages to land a bullet in the woman's shoulder and proceeds to send a message to Thatch as the woman fell to the floor in pain, confirming that there was indeed something between the mayor's absence and Armando taking over, telling him to regroup and take this information to Reice and sending him Reice's number and adding that the town hall was indeed the hiding spot. She drops her phone as the woman fired a round in her back and stomped where the wound was; but Bianca doesn't feel any pain, instead she slammed fist on the cold hard floor and swallowed whatever agony she felt and kept a tough front as Armando walked over with confidence, commending Li's efforts.

Armando grabs Bianca by the jaw and roughly brings her up to her knees-"She's a former spy y'know?" -throwing her back on the ground. Li proceeds to carry Bianca inside the room that they were in, with Armando sending out the warning that she'd been captured on a loudspeaker; Thatch escapes safely, although reluctant to leave Bianca behind. His back up arrive just as he reached over to the convience store, telling them that they got the information that they were looking for and that they'd be getting involved as soon as tomorrow to rescue Bianca.

Later that night, Sally lies in bed listening to music in her big, empty, and luxurious house with a colorful Splatchine gun next to her. She'd been texting Marigold and Canary the entire day, learning from Marigold of everything that was going on-finding out about Reice's plan for tomorrow and of their involvement, finding out about their visit to the Galloway's. She was now calming herself for what laid ahead, her mentality focused on protecting those that she loved. The song that she was listening to was very hardcore and heavy, reflecting the emotions that were brewing in her. She clutched her gun with a bothered expression, wondering exactly why Reice never told her of what he'd been doing this whole time. She stares at her phone, reading the contact: Violet; unsure if she should call Violet and confirm her thoughts. But she decides not to- figuring that if Reice is doing this, then more than likely Violet must be in a similar position if she came here too.

"So everyone is going rogue all of a sudden…Reice becomes a thug, and Violet's probably joined the mafia with her family. That's the reason why they both left. Reice was so concerned for her that he joined his family that he despised…Violet chose to return home to her uncomfortable environment for the sake of Reice-she stares at the ceiling-"a brutal war is about to unfold in twenty four hours between their two families with both of them on the front lines. It already pisses me off that neither has said anything to me despite us all supposed to be sharing everything we can-like Squidcom would-but now Marigold and Canary are involved!?"-she picked up the gun and stared at it closely, the gun was so well polished that Sally's frightening glare could be seen in the reflection-"You're going to finally get put to use…"


	56. Beacon Hill arc: Going Rogue

It's Saturday morning in Beacon Hills, the day has finally arrived. Over at town hall, Armando discusses a plan with all of his top lieutenants in the meeting room; four figures sat before him at the conference desk, each with a strong personality reflected in their attire.

"Lydia, Cross, Zembra, and Rance…you four are the pillars of which my empire will grow; we'll expand this empire starting today."

A guy dressed in a blood red jacket, white t-shirt, and black boots with jeans yawned loudly. "Cut to the chase boss, exactly why have you summoned us again…you already gave us our objectives."-Looking around the room and seeing someone is missing-"where the hell is sea monkey boy?"

"Ah, Giovanni...He's not here…but it's fine. I know he's already on the same page as me, so I can count on him."

"Fine…but exactly why did you summon us?"

"Don't worry Cross, I already heard a little from Li…It has something to do with a girl" said Lydia, crossing her arms with disinterest and raising her right eyebrow with her eyes closed; she was dressed like a classic Mafiosa in a black suit and tie with a matching fedora, her vest slightly unbuttoned at the top, .

"Well it seems Li informed you on the correct topic…"-said a creepy man rubbing his hands together with malice-"I specialize in this field, what sort of nasty methods of torture are we talking?"

"There's nothing more revolting than hearing you speak"-the lady pushes her glasses up to her face, showing Rance a cold stare-"please remember there are others here."

"What's wrong, Zembra? You don't agree with my interests?" he said with his eyes bulging out as he stuck out his long and disgusting tongue.

"Don't come near me, stay over there or else I'll spill your blood across these walls."

"Now now, no fighting…"-he grows a mischievous smile-"Yesterday, A girl attempted to attack me here. Of course Li defeated her with ease, but I'm intrigued by her courage to try and strike me down."

"So what..."

"As far as I know, I have no previous interaction with her. It's very strange for just some random independent to attempt such a bold action. I just wanted to show you her before we continue."

"Bring her out!" Rance said with haste.

Armando called out to Li, who dragged Bianca with her; Bianca had bruises covered all over her body, handcuffed, with dark circles under her eyes and her mouth taped shut. She glared at everyone as she got to up to her knees. Rance walked over to her, slowly peeling the duct tape from her mouth. He exhaled, spreading his gross breath; she coughed in response, looking away.

"I had to roughen her up since she wouldn't spit out why she's here." Said Li; Armando took a good look at his lieutenants.

"This girl had foolishly tried to attack me, you see the results. Let this be a warning to any of you that plan to run away…you won't escape my grasp."

"What about Linguini? Haven't heard anything about him since his abduction…"-Lydia said, cutting Armando off before he could add any more empty threats.

"Well that is also an issue in its own way, but leave that to me."

"What do you plan on doing?" said Zembra, with slight concern.

"Well I plan on leaving the area today, since it should get bloody and brutal and I want no risk in it. I've left a massive load of G.P.A in your weapons locker at your different landmarks, so you should be more than fine with defending. And for my actions regarding Linguini…let's just say he has quite a beautiful family."

"I hope you don't plan on doing something unspeakable to that man's family." Cross said with a stern look, his arms crossed as he stared at Armando.

"Of course not!"-Putting his hands up-"I know how well of friends you were with Linguini and his family…I wouldn't dare want to upset you Mr. Army man."

"So is that all?" Zembra asked.

"Well, in the case that there should be any disruptions…I want you all to help and defend whoever is nearby."

The others don't look pleased with his decision to flee the problem that he created, and of the questionable action on Linguini's family, nor with the idea of helping one another. But they have loyalty to the family and therefore had no say in the matter. They all nod their heads and exit the building, each cursing Armando under their breath.

Armando walks over to Bianca and grabs her by her "hair" and then pulls her over to a wall, "I wonder who you must be…"

At Sally's house, she stares at the mirror with anger; she's still upset that Reice never told her the truth that was going on, it really hurt her to know that Reice would seriously hide something like that. She leaves the bathroom and goes to her room to polish her two guns, both of which she received from her father as a defense weapons in case a break in would happen if she was home; the two guns were her splatchine gun and SSG(small splatchine gun). Sally heard a rhythmic knock at the door and rushed over to answer, opening the door and seeing an ecstatic Hatsunika before her-dancing with a giant smile.

"Jazz hands…!"-Hatsunika said, immediately doing the jazz hands-"Ready to go?" she asked; the two were going out to eat at the nice man's restaurant that they helped yesterday, but Sally's usual beaming aura had dissolved and been replaced by one with fury.

"What's wrong?" Hatsunika asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's a personal issue…remember how I have a brother who came from a crazy family?"

Hatsunika thought for a second, "Yeah, his name was Reice…what about him?"

"He's involved in the war that's about to happen…"

Hatsunika leaned back with shock, "What…!? Then shouldn't we try to stop him?"

"It's no use, all I can hope for is that his resolve wont waver…"-staring off into the distance with her dead eyes-"because I surely won't."

Hatsunika stared at her with worry; she'd never seen Sally look like that. Sally notices Hatsunika's reaction and realized that she was showing too much heavy emotion. She placed her hand on Hatsunika's shoulder and gazed into her eyes, "I'll be fine…" she said with a gentle smile; Hatsunika breathed heavily as she backed away, blushing with a nervous smile. Sally's oblivious to Hatsunika's feelings, unaware that Hatsunika had developed feelings for her since they began hanging out. Sally brings her two guns with her, alarming Hatsunika, but reassuring her that the guns are for a safety measure since today was expected to be the day the war would begin.

Reice, his sisters, the old man and Jiudaus were packed in their car and ready to begin their mission: help wreak havoc on the town. Reice was sitting in the passenger seat this time, looking at his phone-ready to send a text message to the group chat; no one had been there for about a week.

Marigold peeked over his shoulder with dead fish eyes, "I hope you know that I told Big Sis Sally."

A shiver runs down Reice's spine, "W-what…?"

"I told her…" she said with a darkening face and devilish grin; Canary giggled.

Sweat dropped down Reice's face; he knew just how much honesty meant to Sally-especially when it came to their sibling relationship. _Surely she must not be happy with my decision_ , he thought, _After all, she hates my family._

Jiudaus was driving, "Hey, here's the plan. We'll plant the sticky bombs on a number of buildings and then detonate them all at once, and then we'll shoot-up a couple a stores and maybe a restaurant or rob a bank."

"They didn't say anything about robbing a bank…"said the old man.

"What's the point of me doing this unless I get a payday?" he retorted.

"Fair point…"

Since Reice didn't want Marigold and Canary to do anything too dangerous, they'd be tasked with planting bombs along with the old man; Reice and Jiudaus would do the shooting and robbing. They arrived into the southern town, the first of the two densely populated areas in Beacon Hills. Then, they stopped over at a mall; the first target. Marigold, Canary, and the old man got out and entered the mall. They planted sticky bombs all across the hidden and blind spots, making sure no one would spot them.

"So your parents…do you know how they're gonna attack?" Jiudaus said, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Well, they wanted to attack the Sororia's by striking down town hall. Dad feels like if the mayor is attacked, maybe it'll draw them out since the mayor is the leader o this to-"-His phone rings, the id is unknown-"Hello?"

"Is this Reice?" asked a male through the phone.

"Speaking…"

The male identified himself as a member of the S.I.A.T and told Reice what happened to Bianca and of the message that she had for him, giving him the location of where Armando was. Reice was stunned by the news! He did notice that Bianca hadn't returned to the hotel, nor did he get one of her flirtatious morning messages-he never thought that she might be in danger, though. He called his parents-who were still at the pub- and told them where Armando's location was, and his parents immediately took off to that location. Thatch told him that he and his unit would chase after Armando and rescue Bianca, and Reice told him that he'll meet up with them as soon as he possibly could.

"We have to go!" Reice hurried.

"Wait, at least let us shoot up some place first…we gotta reel em out right?"

Reice sighed heavily, shaking his leg with anxiousness. The others returned and they drove off, detonating the bombs and blowing up the mall. Fire blasted high as debris flew everywhere, the terrified screams of hundreds of people in the burning building forced Reice to close his eyes; he didn't want to do this, but he had to for Violet and now for Bianca. He looks down at the car floor and saw the lethal weapons: a pistol and splattershot loaded with G.P.A bullets. Jiudaus steps on the gas pedal and the cars screeches as it burns rubber and speeds off, making a sharp drift as he exits the plaza.

Santiago got a message from one of his underlings that the mall was bombed; the mall was on his turf, and so whoever did this was looking to pick a fight with the faction. He initially thought it was Armando, but he realized that Armando wouldn't blow up a mall-he'd do way worse. He looked around his crowded house and saw the large numbers he had with him, added with Linugini and his family as new recruits. Linguini had no choice but to tell his wife the truth, but luckily she already had an idea and accepted it; she and her kids had already made friends with the various friendly family of the Sororia's.

"It's the Galloway's! They're here!" he yelled, "I want Violet, Fuchsia, Marco and Mario to go to the South point mall and check out what happened."-He pointed at some other men and then called out to Nina -"We'll take down Armando ourselves, so let's head over to his house and finish this mess; Giovanni, your unit are to take down the G.P.A location. The rest of the units are to take down their smaller assignments! Linguini, you'll lead the attack against their artillery!"

Everyone scattered about and hopped into the cars and filed out, everyone splitting up to do their own detailed mission. Mario was the driver with Marco sitting next to him; Marco was manually assembling his gun. Violet and Fuchsia both were stone faced; this was the moment they'd been waiting for since they got here.

"It looks like we won't be able to stop this from happening…" Fuchsia remarked, turning her attention to Violet, who stares off into the distance.

"As long as that drug doesn't get used on the civilians, then it will be a huge success…" Mario said, speaking to her from the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, that 'drug' is quite the destructive one. It's a miracle if it doesn't show up today."

They arrive at the mall a few moments later, seeing the entire place burned to complete ashes. They look around, seeing that many were being tended to by the ambulance and fire department. The fire chief gave them the thumbs up and told them that they rescued everyone. Violet looks around for any clues and finds tire marks on the ground, "They're fresh…" she said, calling her uncle over afterwards.

"So the culprit must not have gotten far, we can still catch them." Marco said, feeling the hot asphalt and looking up at Mario.

"I found more over here!" shouted Fuchsia over by the exit, "It looks like they made a sharp turn before they exited, making a right turn after!"

"So they must be heading north toward the main town…we need to get there!" Mario said, telling everyone to get back in the car.

At the restaurant, Hatsunika and Sally were sharing a smoothie while they waited for their food to come; the two were sitting next to each other with Hatsunika trying her best to get cozy with her, Sally misinterpreted it as Hatsunika just being very friendly. The restaurant had glass windows all around; the interior was fancy with leather red booths and polished mahogany wooden tables. The two girls were sitting at a booth next to a wall that blocked them from the windows.

The owner of the restaurant passed by them and asked them if they were enjoying themselves. He told them a joke, making the girls laugh, and then he told them that their food will soon be ready.

"So where are you going after this?" Sally asked.

"More than likely I'll be heading back home to Coral Reef County on the east coast. My manager's probably going to want me to be back there soon…I'm supposed to be working on a new album, we'll be collaborating with a bunch of artists."-Puckering her lips-"you could still join us if you want…"

Sally put a finger on her lips and pushed her away-giggling, "Sorry, but that's a no. I have to be with my friends."

Hatsunika snapped her fingers, "darn it…"

Sally smiled gently and closed her eyes as she thought about her friends, about how it would be to compete again with them. She heard the sound of a car suddenly pulling up into the parking lot.

"Get down!" she told Hatsunika, bringing her under the table with her; Hatsunika asked her why, but she didn't get an answer.

In an instant, guns blazed. The windows were melting from the bullets that shot them down, with many people getting killed. Glass flies everywhere as the sounds of the guns reloaded; people were screaming in agony as their skin burned. Another round of shots was fired with many of the expensive furniture melting. Chaos and panic filled the room with everything beginning to melt, and the suspects fled right afterwards, leaving everyone to die.

Sally was holding Hatsunika the entire time, protecting her; the poor girl was shivering in fear. As Sally got up, she saw the piles of bodies scattered across the floor with severe burns and wounds. As Hatsunika got up, tears began to fall after seeing the mess; Sally runs into the kitchen and saw most of the chefs and other workers were fine and asked for their assistance. The owner was also unharmed; he'd just call for emergency services. Sally's gentle expression changed, and was replaced with one sought after revenge.

"Stay here…" she told Hatsunika in a serious tone.

"Where are you going?"Hatsunika asked, concerned; Sally's eyes were filled with fury.

"I'm following them; I'm going to make whoever did this pay!"

"B-but the people here…"-pointing around to the many injured victims.

"Please aid as many of them as you can, help is on the way. I can't let those dudes get away with this!"-sprinting off and getting into Hatsunika's car and driving off in chase after the suspects, her hands firmly grasping the steering wheel as the red convertible roared its engine, picking up speed. She reaches behind the seat and grabs her SSG, getting ready to shoot the car once she found it.

She noticed one old black car swerving through traffic, in-and-out. "Gotcha!" she said with a glint in her eye, pressing the gas pedal harder and speeding up.

"Hey, some Red car is following is us!" said Jiudaus, maneuvering around a transit van.

"I'm on it…" said Reice, sticking his head out the window and shooting the Red convertible.

Sally avoids the bullets, driving around the transit van and getting within a good distance to shoot; Reice looks harder and saw the scary person sitting in the driver's seat, quickly sitting down with his heart racing.

"What's wrong?" Jiudaus said, but Reice didn't answer; Reice was having a panic attack.

Marigold and Canary looked back to sneak a peek and saw the same scary figure as Reice. Both girls' faces turned white, and their bodies got cold.

"That looked like Reice, Marigold and Canary…those idiots better not have been the ones!" Sally drove even closer and saw all three of them hiding their face and trembling; she yelled their names loudly with authority and all three reacted, burying their head in their arms. A massive vein grew out her head as she glared at them, ramming the car into the back bumper.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" she yelled, ramming the car again; she no longer was showing mercy. Reice and his sisters were all making prayers to the Great Kraken, all thinking they're about to die.

Juidaus made a sharp turn and swerved into oncoming traffic, and then drove off road; Sally followed them immediately, ignoring all the honking horns. "We're going to die!" cried Riece, burying his head in his hands-"I've never seen her so angry…she's as scary Azule!"

"Azule…?" everyone said in unison.

"He's another scary person like the one chasing us."

They kept driving through the rough trail and found themselves even closer to the main town. They unknowingly took a shortcut and were now back, but sally was still hot on them.

Violet and her team passed by a restaurant that had a bunch of ambulance's there treating people and they pulled over. They all got out and saw Hatsunika Miku standing there, helping some of the victims. They all wanted her autograph, but knew the seriousness of the situation. Violet and Fuchsia decided to approach her since she was around their age.

"Um…are you Hatsunika Miku?" they said together; she nodded her head, staring into her eyes.

"What happened here?" Violet asked; Hatsunika looked so traumatized that she didn't want to answer.

"I-it happened so sudden, bullets were flying everywhere…people were dying. I've never seen anything like this…"

"Do you know who did this?" Fuchsia asked.

"Sadly no, from where I was sitting, I couldn't even notice a car had drive by…Sally noticed instantly and told me to get down. "-putting her hand to her chest-"Then after the chaos, she went off after them…I hope she's safe."

Violet and Fuchsia looked at each other, and then raised an eyebrow at one another. "Sally…?" they said together, tilting their heads to the right.

"Yeah, Salmona Walleye…she's got Salmon pink tentacles, beautiful eyes and a cute laugh." Hatsunika said; the two looked at each other wide-eyed.

"That's our Sally!" they said in sync.

"Huh?" she replied with confusion.

"How do you know Sally!?" Violet asked.

"Are you friends with her?" added Fuchsia.

"Yes, we met almost a week ago…who might you two be?"

"I'm Violet and she's Fuchsia."

Hatsunika gasped with a huge smile and her eyes shaped like stars, "You're Violet and Fuchsia!?"-Jumping and hugging them both-"I've heard so many wonderful things about you!"

"It's great to be in a small world, but we need to find out who did this!" Violet said, forcing her off.

"I saw Sally chasing after them, they went north…"-she paused and then grabbed them both by the arms-"can I come along? I want to know if Sally's safe."

"Sure, I don't see why not…" said Violet, and Fuchsia nodded in agreement. They all got in the car and went north in the direction of Reice and Sally.

Somewhere in town, Li drives Armando and Bianca to the home of Linguini in search of his family. As they arrive at a nice cream and white suburban home just outside of town, Armando got out the car and left Li and Bianca-who's still handcuffed, but no longer had tape on her mouth since she hadn't made any attempt to resist anymore. Armando walks up the three steps and knocks on the door, but he gets no answer; he does so repeatedly. After getting no response for a couple minutes, he puts on brass knuckles and punches through the white door-unlocking it from the inside.

"Excuse the intrusion…" he whispers, entering the home.

He looked around and saw everything was gone with no furniture, pictures, or even a TV in sight! He walked through all the rooms and saw each cleaned out, not a single trace. He went upstairs into the bed rooms and saw not a single thing left in any of the rooms.

"Damn it…" he said under his breath, "That bastard skipped out! He knew I was after him!"

He rushed back to the car and ordered Li to head out of town. They need to escape to Flounder Heights, he said, explaining to her that if Linguini was alive and with the Santiago faction, then he'd more than likely give away the location of both his home and the town hall and try to turn the tables.

"But I heard from news reports of a shooting and a bombing already…I'm sure the Galloway's have arrived and are making their presence known."

"So that makes it all the better to escape; we'll leave the work to the others…"

Bianca laughed with excitement, "What's wrong? Are you getting cold feet?"

Armando glares at her, "Shut up! I'll wipe that smirk as soon as we get into Flounder Heights! You'll be pleading for mercy when I'm done with you."

Bianca shot back a cold glare, "You won't get the chance to. You'll be stopped long before you can touch me."

The two exchanged glares as they took the route to get to Flounder Heights; they were closer to the bottom of the main town of Beacon Hills, and in order for them to get to Flounder Heights, they'd have to cross through town and possibly pass through the hills.

At an old warehouse deep in town, Lydia is with her unit organizing the entire inventory; Cross was with her as back-up with his team. Lydia was guarding the G.P.A drug, the most important task out of all the lieutenants in the Armando faction. Cross was there after receiving orders from Armando to assist Lydia, much to her displeasure. They both were towards the back of the warehouse, watching the workers pack up the drugs into crates to put into the big trucks that sat right at the entrance.

"So it seems like things are starting to pick up…The Galloway's are in town and the Santiago faction is also making their presence known." Cross said, sitting on the hood of his hot rod of a classic candy green sports car. "I've been meaning to ask you, exactly why did you take our side?"

"Who cares?" Lydia responded-leaning on the railing, "It shouldn't be of your concern."

Cross raised an eyebrow while peering at her, "Oh really? I just thought it'd be nice to know why you chose this faction. I remember back before Santiago was imprisoned that you had quite the close relationship with many of the current members of the enemy faction…including that annoying pretty boy. "

Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes, "I picked this side because it had more rewards to offer, much more power and leverage than Santiago's faction…"-taking out a cigarette and lighting it for a smoke-"But all of my friends, my true comrades…are aligned with Santiago. But to me, none of that sappy stuff matters…what matters is gaining wealth, power, and immortality in this place. If I stay by Armando's side long enough, I'll reap the benefits."

"So you chose this faction out of greed…you chose greed over your relationships? How disgusting!" his eyebrows slant with repulse to her comment.

She takes a deep puff, "Didn't say I was proud of it. But I chose to do what I had to do."

"I always knew you were one with a bad attitude…you never smiled. When you did, it was with that shady Giovanni. You do the complete opposite of what's expected of you, always going against orders. And to top it off, you're only in this for greed!? The others and I work our asses off for Armando because we firmly believe in his rhetoric of destruction! He's got a vision that's too enticing to turn away from…but you show no interest in that either!? Exactly why are you here?"

She looks at him disdainfully-throwing her cigarette on the floor and stomping it out, "Since when have you become my dad?"-putting her hands in her jacket pocket-"Keep in mind that we're equals, and I have no problem in blasting your military-sergeant head straight off! So shut up and do your damn job instead of playing friends with me."

Cross stares at her with a sharp glint, "My years in the army taught me that there are many things that we as inklings shouldn't ever see…watch your mouth, or else I'll wipe it clean with my own two hands."

"Hey, don't give me a life lesson. I don't need it." She said holding her hands up and closing her eyes with disinterest.

At that very moment, a bunch of cars pulled up at the entrance; the cars looked very familiar to the black cars that were already parked there except that the windows were tinted black. Lydia and Cross look on with curiosity as to who the driver of the first car might be more reinforcements? Rance and Zembra? No, couldn't be them since they were at guard together for the artillery and both drove very distinct cars that reflected their personalities; a white pant leg stepped out the passenger seat. Lydia's face turned stone as she saw who it was, seeing a very familiar face with one very smug look on his face.

"Oh honey, I'm home!" said Giovanni in a teasing tone, growing a huge smile as he saw the flustered expression on Lydia's face.

"What the hell are you doing here!? Where've you been you idiot!" she said, her voice growing louder with emotion as he approached them with a bright smile-closing his eyes and nodding his head from side to side.

"Did you miss me?" he said in a mocking tone, brushing past Cross and going right into Lydia's face.

"Damn right I did!"-Slapping him across the face-"Things have been boring since you decided to take a ditch and skip out!"

Cross studied Giovanni carefully, observing the cars parked in the entrance to the warehouse-seeing no one else exit the cars. He turned toward Giovanni, "Who's in the car…?"

"No one important…" he replied, slightly glaring at Cross.

"So you don't mind if I check it out?" coldly looking at Giovanni; Giovanni smiles slightly-laughing under his breath.

"By all means, go ahead." Making a gesture with his hands; Cross got up and slowly walked over to the car that Giovanni emerged from, his gun in hand.

At the same time as Cross approached the car, Lydia got a call from Zembra; the only person in the faction that she liked. She answers, and gets a frantic Zembra on the other line; gunshots can be heard in the background accompanied by howling of dying men.

"We've been attacked…!" Zembra screamed, shots firing afterwards; Lydia's puzzled, standing still with shock as Zembra continued. "They've attacked us! First, Rance and I were quarreling…then out of nowhere…a gas bomb released the drug! Now we're struggling!"-More gunshots are heard-"Stay safe! Some might be heading your way!" abruptly hanging up; Lydia stared at her phone, trying to process everything.

She looked up suddenly, realizing what was going on. But before she could scream the warning to Cross, Giovanni already covered her mouth and wrestled her to the floor, alerting all the workers before them. A gunshot is heard, and it's Giovanni who's been shot dead in the chest; all the workers and members of the faction are in disarray as multiple members of the Santiago faction emerge forward, followed by Chase Galloway and his huge unit of men. The shootout ends quickly as the alliance kill all the workers and members with the G.P.A bullets, burning the flesh off their victims.

Lydia lies on the floor, in horror as she hears all of her men dying a slow and painful death. She trembles as Giovanni brings his lips closer to her ear-whispering, "Make one noise, and you'll be sorry."-In a very frightening voice, putting his cold and hard hands on her soft face.

Chase walked over to them, holding a wooden bat. "You might be asking in your head why this has happened, yes…?"

It all started a few hours ago when the Galloway's were on their way to the two locations, learning of the locations of where the target hotspots might be after doing some skillful recon. Chase and Ryan led the way for their units, each picking their assignment: Ryan chose the artillery, and Chase took the Drug warehouse.

When Ryan arrived about a mile from the hidden artillery base deep in the woods, he found a bunch of cars parked nearby and a large unit of men ahead of them sneaking through the bushes and trees. He spotted the guy that might be their leader and then threw a rock at him to get his attention, hitting him in the back and alarming the men-taking aim at Ryan while the bikers of the Galloway's aim back.

"Hey, you aren't with them guys over there?" Ryan said, tilting his head and glaring at Linguini, who was holding his back.

"Hell no, I've got a beef to settle with these bastards!" Linguini responded, lifting up his splatchine gun and showing the G.P.A drug; Ryan smiles wide.

"Hey, you don't happen to be part of that faction that I been hearing from some of my pals?"

"We're the Santiago faction…we're looking to take down Armando Sororia. He's the one who triggered the war, the one who stole your goods."

Ryan laughed, "already know all the stuff, simply asked if you were one of 'em. You plan on taking down the artillery too?" pointing a finger at Linguini; Linguini looked at him with irritation.

"Why else am I here?"

Ryan laughed once again and then took out his gun, "Let's take down this place together…whaddaya say?"

Linguini had skepticism, but the better the numbers…the easier; at least that's what he thought. They shake hands and then shared information, learning from one another that they had similar attacking strategies and deciding to team up; they notified their bosses and fellow leaders to let them know of the alliance, with both Joseph and Santiago agreeing to it-for now at least.

Ryan and Linguini got behind cars as some of their men threw gas bombs of G.P.A, starting the deadly shootout. Zembra and Ranc-e, who'd been bickering as usual, realized the sudden situation-covering their mouths as they run from cover from the acid gas, with many of their men screaming in pain as the gas made contact. Gunshots began to fire as the alliance made their attack, weakening the defense rather quickly; its here that Zembra makes her desperate call, seeing the cars and men drive closer and make their presence heard. Shortly after calling, they knock Rance unconscious and tie Zembra to a chair to interrogate, but come away with nothing and knock her unconscious as well.

"And that's how we got here…" Chase said; swinging his bat at the air.

"So my goddess…"-Giovanni picks her up and throws her on the wall, quickly putting a knife to her throat-forcing a drop of blood to surface-"Tell me, where's Armando? I know he has no plan to stay here…"

Lydia's filled with disappointment, shock, and fear all at once that she can't respond. Giovanni slightly presses the knife on her throat, forcing another trickle of blood; Lydia's face twitches as he played with face, gently rubbing the back of his hand along her cheek. A tear falls along her face, prompting Giovanni to halt.

"I-I…he's going to probably make way to Flounder Heights. He wouldn't be dumb enough to stay here…" she said, her tears wiping away the blood on her neck as they traveled down her shirt.

"Are you happy now?" she said in an upset tone, suddenly jerking forward and glaring at Giovanni. "Kill me! Kill me you damn traitor!" she screamed with tears beginning to fall; he lets her go, and dropped his weapon to the floor.

"My work here is done; Chase, send the info to our bosses." Giovanni said casually.

"Yeah, doing that right now; I'll be over there if you need Me." he said, walking away to give them some time alone.

"How could I possibly kill you? You know better than to say such stupid things!" Giovanni yelled; Lydia snaps and punches him in the face, yelling 'don't play with my emotions!' and then getting on top of him and punching him repeatedly.

He smiles as she punches him with more force in each punch, "You killed Cross you frigging moron! What the hell…!?" she yelled, punching him so hard that the sound of the impact of the punches could be heard from a distance; she bloodied his nose and her knuckles by the time she was done, rolling off of him and crying-covering her teary face with her arm.

"I just did what I had to do…It's none personal." He said, getting up with a smile and stretching, then exiting the warehouse and passing through the many dead bodies lying around.

"Hopefully you'll see the light when this is all over."


	57. Beacon Hill arc: Coming of Age

Reice and Company are still trying to make an escape from the angry Sally, quickly searching for any way to escape her wrath. Reice looks back with hesitation and hears her yell once more "Reice! I'm going to kill you once I get you!" with her waving an angry fist. He takes a huge gulp and looks at his terrified sisters, seeing them as lifeless as the flushed color of their skin.

"It's me she wants…I can probably lure her away from you guys."He said, planning to keep his little sisters from getting the worst of Sally's wrath.

Canary immediately regained control, "Big bro, you can't! Sister Sal will grind you up!" she pleaded, not wanting her brother to make such a heavy sacrifice-knowing very well of the history between the two and how badly Sally would beat him up.

"I must…I can't let you or Marigold get caught up in this mess too. Stay with Jiudaus and Mr. Old man…they'll keep you safe."

"Judging from the call from earlier, I'd say we must nearby the drug warehouse. Maybe we can hide over there…do you think our alliance might have defeated their defense?" said the old man.

"That does sound like a good place…you guys can go there!"

"Hey…how would you even make an escape?" said Jiudaus, fully onboard with the idea; he wanted this terrifying girl off of his tail.

Reice looks far down the road and spots a man getting off his motorcycle and leaving his keys on the bike, _how convenient_ Reice thought, telling Jiudaus to drop him over by the bike quickly. They speed up and create a gap, then Reice leaps out the car-barrel rolls to the bike-then hops on quickly and started the motorcycle, riding off as Sally came hot on his trail; Jiudaus made a huge U-turn into oncoming traffic and made his destination the warehouse, leaving black tire marks as the car screeched loudly and then roared. The owner of the motorcycle came back with a coffee and discovered that his bike was missing, freaking out and throwing his coffee on the ground yelling, "Again!?"

Sally whipped out her phone and called Violet, finally ready to tell her. The phone rings, and then she hears Violet on the other line. She told Violet that she was chasing after Reice, and told her of what she'd learn of their situation, shocking Violet-who became enraged as she heard it was Reice who performed the events prior and decided to chase him too-"I'm chasing him through town right now…we're looking to be headed into the hills!" she yelled, hanging up abruptly; Violet and Fuchsia were blue faced with heavy fear, hearing the anger in her voice.

"I think we should follow her…" Violet said in a cold sweat; Mario and Marco offered them a lift there, but they refused.

"Drop us off at one of the parking lots, we'll find a way there…I think its something we must do alone." Fuchsia said, also in a cold sweat with her face turning purple in fear.

"I wanna come along!" Hatsunika said childishly, "I've never heard Sally like that! I must see her too!"

The car is silent as no one can bring the other to say no to such a renowned superstar. Hatsunika pouts as they keep silent and offers to drive the girls right afterwards; stating that she can drive them to wherever it is that they need to be.

"It's a deal!" Violet said.

Her uncle dropped her off at a parking lot where a Silver convertible was parked, and the three girls hopped in. Hatsunika hot-wired the car to start, and the trio was on their way to follow after Sally.

A number of minutes later at town hall, Joseph and Madelyn arrived-meeting Santiago and Nina as well as the S.I.A.T men that also received notification from Reice that everyone would be teaming up to take down Armando. All three groups were parked in the parking lot, discussing a new solution; Joseph, Madelyn, Santiago, Nina, and Thatch were all standing in a wide circle near their vehicles. The S.I.A.T men were on their computers doing a quick check on the entire city, checking for any sign of Armando.

"So he's not inside…" Joseph said, scratching his head.

"But I was sure that he'd stay here…" Thatch commented, frustrated that he left Bianca behind.

"More than likely, he figured something like this would happen. He's either hiding somewhere else or he's making an escape." Santiago said, leaning against the door of his car.

"Could it be possible that he escaped to Flounder Heights? It's right next door…" Nina said, putting her hand on her chin as she thought about it.

"Even if he did, he would've been found." one of the S.I.A.T men said while typing on their computer, "We've put the nearby districts on notice. So he has no successful chance to escape to Flounder Heights, Puffer County, or to Downtown Inkopolis or the entire district over there.

"Well that's something good…"

Their phone's buzzed as they each received a message in the group chat, receiving new information in regards to Armando's whereabouts. Thatch then ordered his men to track down Bianca's phone in hopes that she might still have it in possession; more than likely, she was with them and could still be alive.

"We found a signal! Her phones moving at a fast speed down south…it appears to be heading somewhere near here…It's traveling northbound to…Flounder Heights! They're on route there." Another one of his men said, staring at his screen.

"Can you be sure?" Thatch asked; his man nodded his head.

"Yeah check this out…"- he shows the map with a blue circle that represented Bianca's phone signal-"At the speed they're traveling and the road on which they are taking, they must be looking to go through the hills and make their escape there to Flounder Heights."

"We can jam him at the border then…" Santiago said, determined to finally get revenge.

"Yeah, we could hide in the surroundings while one of us stop him at the gate and then trap him" Madelyn said, punching her hand.

Everyone looks at one another and then they all agree to make the chase for Armando and unleash all the payback that he deserves. They all get in their vehicles and move out the town hall parking lot to drive to the hill border in the hopes to stop him at the entrance.

Reice zooms through, looking back at every other moment, wary of Sally; they're blazing through town at incredible speeds. Reice notices that no law enforcement are around, understanding that Bianca wasn't kidding when she said that the law enforcement would keep out of it. Reice maneuvers around traffic and speeds up into the hills; Sally follows him without hesitation as they both make their way up the steep and sudden hilly road.

As they pass through the hills, Reice saw the poverty that they passed by. His mind wanders to the people as they stare at him with pained eyes, and he begins to lose his balance as his mind left riding the bike. He fumbles his steering as his hands fly off the wheel and the bike begins to sing in defiance-popping up in a wheelie and throwing Reice off; Reice takes a hard fall as his body scrapes the hot asphalt. Sally snaps out of her rage and stops the car, running out to check on him. She helps him up, asking him if he's ok.

She helped him up, and after staring into his eyes for a long second, she made an angry face and gave him a hard karate chop on the head; Reice holds his head in shame, knowing that he deserved it.

"You can be a real idiot, you know that?" Sally said, refusing to look at him.

"I know…I'm so sorry." Reice said with full regret, bowing his head.

She peers at him-"Why'd you do it? Why? What was your reason for shooting all those innocent people, huh?"-Raising her voice-"TELL ME!" she demanded; Reice stood still, keeping his head bowed.

"It was for Violet…I did this all for her sake."

Sally kept quiet, expecting more from him than just that; she already had an idea that that was the reason for his uncharacteristic change.

"My family…they really were going to kill her if I didn't join. I didn't want to kill anyone…but I felt like I had to do something or else they might attack her. But, it's worked out in a way. We've established a temporary alliance with a faction within the Sororia's due to both of us having a similar goal in stopping Armando…so it's not all bad."

Sally calmed down, sighing loudly and raising her brother's head. They stare at one another for a bit, before she hugs him and pats him on the back. "At least you're not harmed…" she said, hiding her smile.

"You're not mad?" He asked, hoping to be out of her wrath.

"Nope!" flicking him on the back of the head, "But I'm still disappointed with your actions…though now I understand why you did it."

They see a car pull up behind them and then see Hatsunika run out the car calling Sally's name; Sally turns around and gets jumped by Hatsunika, who leaped into her arms for a hug. "You had me worried!" she said, puffing her cheeks afterwards with a cute expression.

Sally laughs and pats her on the head, "Sorry for making you worry about me."

Violet and Fuchsia get out the car, and stare at Reice with shock; he stares back at them, puzzled by their appearance. The young don of the Sororia family came before him, dressed like a vintage gangster, and the young future leader of the Galloway family dressed like a true biker; both looked way different than the other could ever imagine.

"You…look nice." Reice said, looking away with embarrassment.

"You do too…"Violet said, also embarrassed.

The two hadn't expected to actually see the other in person, and adding this as the bonus only made it more awkward for them; both of their faces are red as they avoid eye contact. Fuchsia puts her arms around both of them and giggles, "We all have a special knack of always seeing one another!"

At the same time, Armando and Li were continuing their drive towards Flounder Heights when Bianca told them that she had to use the restroom-much to their dismay. They pulled over at a nearby gas station that had the restrooms around back, Li decided to go with her since it would be rude to have a man go along.  
As they exit the car and head around back, Bianca's still in her handcuffs; she feels her phone in her back pocket, luckily neither Armando nor Li had attempted to grab it. Li led her to the back with silence-not wanting to have a conversation with Bianca.

"Hey…aren't you taking these off? I can't go like this?" Bianca turned around, covering her phone; Li keeps silent, staring at the handcuffs.

"You're lucky I'm a girl…" she said, taking out the key.

"Of course, we girls have quite a lot in common." Bianca responded as the keys made a clicking sound with the handcuffs, unlocking them.

"There…now go and get this over with." Li said vigilantly.

"Okie dokie" she said with bliss, walking into the bathroom.

Bianca tried to make light conversation with Li, with no amuse on Li's part. After a flush of the toilet, and a very loud and satisfied "Ah" from Bianca, the sink turned on and Bianca began whistling a tune; Li gets annoyed with all the pointless attempts of stalling and marches into the bathroom.

Upon entering, she's greeted by Bianca's punch-blocking the punch with her hand on reflex and then doing a back-flip to escape and notify Armando. "Oh no you don't!" shouted Bianca, sprinting with energy; Li's calls Armando's name, but is quickly ensued in battle with Bianca before she can reach the car.

"Time for a rematch…!" Bianca said with enthusiasm, performing a roundhouse kick-but getting blocked.

Bianca throws punch after chop after punch but each ending to no progress; Li blocked each attempt and swiftly executed a counter attack, sweeping Bianca's legs, but Bianca-while falling-extends her right leg and connects on a hit to Li's head. Li falls from the impact, and struggles to get up-falling on each attempt.

 _Concussion_ Bianca thought, getting up on one knee and taking out her phone to notify everyone of where she is; Armando sneaks behind her and hits her in the back of the head with a steel pipe. She drops her phone as she falls unconscious. He picks them both up and tosses them into the back of the car and drives off.

A few minutes pass by for Joseph and the others as they finally found Armando, they had found him because Thatch's men found the car that was linked to him and then confirmed it once they saw him driving the very same car. All three groups chase him through the district firing shots at his car, hoping to slow him down, but Armando doesn't give up. They zoom through the town and take to the hills and it appears that Armando might make his escape as he begins to pull away!

"We'll chase him up to the border-where you'll be waiting, probably in the surroundings- and then once he arrives, we'll trap him together and take him down." Nina said to Reice through the phone.

"These people are becoming a problem…I have to lose them somehow!" Armando yelled with irritation.

Reice relayed the message to his friends, and they all hopped into their vehicles-Reice rode with Sally and Hatsunika since the bike was destroyed, though he had to deal with constant questions from the curious Hatsunika that saw him as a rival-heading to the border of Flounder Heights that was located high in the hills.

They each arrived there some odd minutes later at a patrol booth, seeing a giant army of S.I.A.T men waiting on the other side, Flounder Heights. Reice and the others park in the nearby woods, and got out their cars to talk with each other. The area was very hilly with clusters of trees everywhere, the dirt path of the road in between that led to Flounder Heights, turning into fancy black asphalt on the other side.

Sally Karate chops Violet and Fuchsia, "Why didn't you two tell me anything!? We're all supposed to be a team here!"

"Sorry…" they said together holding their heads in shame.

They all look around at the surroundings, observing the sunset that was covered up by the trees. Violet shudders at the thought of coming face to face with her uncle, the one she's despised for many years because of his obsessive and creepy attitude toward her.

"He's a creep…" she answered after being asked by Sally why she hated him so much, "He gave off this uncomfortable feeling, like he'd always look at me differently…and he'd follow me everywhere like a stalker. I hate him because he was obsessed with being near me; if it wasn't for my mom keeping me close to her and away from him, I might've fallen into his grasp. He was so relentless in obtaining me…and the creepiest thing about it is that there's no explanation for it."

"Well, don't worry he won't do anything…not with us here he definitely won't!" Reice said with clarity.

Sally patted her on the back, "We're stopping him here and now!"

"Hey guys, do you see that?" Fuchsia pointed to the distance, seeing headlights appear.

"That must be them…" said Hatsunika; everyone got into their hiding spots as Armando stopped at the border line.

Frantic in his attempt to escape, Armando is unaware of the others being there and he is also unaware of the S.I.A.T men in the distance. The patrol man asks him to let him see what's in the car before letting him pass, but Armando doesn't want to since he has two unconscious women in the back. He gets out the car and quarrels with the patrol man, who refuses to let him pass. Reice and the others see it as the perfect chance to recover the others after learning that Bianca and the secretary were in the car. Armando pulls out a gun and points it at the patrol man's head; his back to the car. Violet and Fuchsia sneak in as recover Bianca and Li, resting them next to Sally and Hatsunika, who check on them for signs of anything.

Reice, Violet, and Fuchsia are faced with a tough decision-seeing that Armando might kill the patrol man; the S.I.A.T men are too far away to do anything about it.

"It's up to us…" said Reice, taking out his gun; Violet and Fuchsia gasp.

"I'm not going to kill him, but we can't wait until our parents get here…that guy's life is on the line right now!"

The girls look at the patrol man and see the terror on his face that had the "I'm going to die" written all over; the girls agree to do something, so they decide to take his attention away from the patrol man by using Violet as the bait. Reice and Fuchsia hide behind the car.

"You guys owe me big time for this!" she said, getting up and calling Armando's name; Armando had been terrorizing the patrol man when he heard his name called and turned around seeing his niece.

"Violet…" he said with a blank stare, "So you have finally come to me…after all the years of resentment from you, the hatred that you bore on your face. We're face to face!"

"Still see you're a creep like usual." She said, crossing her arms and scowling at her uncle.

"Hey now, don't be like that. Why don't you come over here and give your uncle a hug." He said, taking the gun off of the patrol man.

"No thanks…"

He shrugs his shoulder, and then points the gun at Violet with a sharp glint in his eye, "I don't care for your answer…come over here now!"

A cold sweat fell down her face as she slowly approached him with her hands up, just when he was finally in reach of grabbing her, Fuchsia jumped out from behind the car and shot Armando in the foot; Reice rushed in and wrestled the gun out of Armando's hand. Armando squirmed in agony as the rest came, arresting him.

"You got your wish…are you happy now Santi?" yelled Armando, limping to the armored S.I.A.T truck in handcuffs accompanied by Thatch, who escorted him there roughly. "I'll be back! After seeing my sweet niece's beautiful face, I must return! You all will face my wrath!" he yelled staring back at a disturbed Violet, getting forced into the truck.

Violet shuddered once more, getting hugged from behind by Fuchsia afterwards-"He can't do anything as long as I'm here with you…"

Violet smiles and rests her head on Fuchsia's neck; Reice gazes at her from a distance, happy that everything was accomplished with minimal damage. _Thank goodness…_

Everyone exchanged their congratulations that evening and then everyone went back to their homes to rest after a very long and eventful day. The next day, everyone met up once more to properly thank one another with both the Santiago faction and Galloway's together. Everything's pleasant for the members of Squidcom as they all sat together-talking; Hatsunika introduced herself to them and quickly became friends with Fuchsia. Unfortunately, Thatch and the others couldn't make it since they were going to be busy with Armando. Marigold and Canary run around causing mischief to some of the bikers, seemed as though they had begun to forgive their family too. Giovanni had Lydia with him, although she didn't want to be there, keeping quiet and avoiding interaction with everyone as much as possible. Santiago and Joseph stand at one side and are speaking alone, watching their kids.

"My son's something else eh? He told me he did all of this for your daughter…"

"Is that so?" said Santiago laughing, "Quite the gentleman I must say, can't say the same for you though!"

They both laugh and take a sip of their beer, "I see your relationship has begun to be repaired." Santiago said, pointing to Reice, who was talking to Violet and the others.

"Yeah…it feels good to know that I can talk to him again. I feel like none of this would've happened if it wasn't for that lunatic of a brother you have. You definitely have my thanks."

Santiago relaxes, seeing his daughter jovial as she laughs at Reice, "Well, I'm not big on letting anyone be close to my daughter…but your son will get a pass."

"Well I agree, I think that the two of them together will bury the hatchet between us and whatever hostility there was."

"I'd be more than willing to arrange a marriage right now…"-Santiago said closing his eyes and leaning against the wall-"But my little flower said that there's another boy in her life, so I can't do that to her. I must respect her wishes…"

"That's fine. No need to rush our kids into such a big decision like that."-Holding out his hand-"I look forward to doing business with you, Santiago."

He smiles, "Same to you, Joseph."

Today would be the last day for the members of Squidcom, since they accomplished their goal and had to return back to school, after the gathering they'd all drive back to Inkopolis with Hatsunika-who'd be heading further east; Reice, Marigold, and Canary would go back with Bianca. As Reice and his sisters give their good bye to their family, they see a bunch of the bikers in tears-their older brothers too.

Jiudaus and the old man, shake hands with Reice one last time. "Sometime in the winter, come over to Inkopolis so that I can take you fellows out." Reice said, thanking them afterwards.

"I'll take you up on that offer, and I guess I'll be seeing your family more often…I got hired!"

"Just don't get in any trouble." Reice laughed, patting his shoulder.

"He won't." said the old man.

Reice smiles as he hugged his mother and father goodbye, catching up with the others who were waiting for him.

As Violet and Fuchsia make their departure, everyone is in tears. Nina couldn't even say any words as she hugged her daughter tightly and jumbled her words, knowing that her daughter has blossomed into a fine young women; everyone hugs Fuchsia too, telling her "You're a part of this family from now on, so feel welcome to look for us if you ever need anything."

As everyone departs from the notorious Beacon Hills, a handful of them have a strong conviction as they look back at the silver and black hills. _I'll be coming back!_ Further and further, the hills shrink as they drive away from Beacon Hills and head back to the big city of Inkopolis.


	58. Death Row Island arc: Uprising

The boat battles against the crashing waves of the salty sea water in the late night, one of many that pose as challengers to the furious ocean! Two boats command the massive swarm of boats that follow; the swarms of boats contain ninjas dressed in black attire to blend in with the dark waters. The first boat is led by Cameron, who's focused on completing the mission set in front of him as the interim leader. In the boat with him sat Ueru, who's uninterested and only seems to want to sleep, but can't do so with such rough waves. The boat next to him had Han with his two apprentices with him; it appeared that the two were working together in an unlikely alliance.

"Seems like we'll be experiencing quite the rough waters!" Han laughed jovially as his kouhai nervously held onto the railings, afraid of falling into the water; for races like the Inklings and Octarians, they can only sustain in small bodies of water with zero water potential-anything with a remote increase of salt or any other solute will result in splatting and killing the poor species. As a result, Inklings and others prefer to keep away from deep bodies of water since it is harmful, but for rain and other forms of water, it isn't harmful.

"Master, remind me why we have to do this!?" the male apprentice said nervously, closing one eye as some water intruded onto the boat and splashed a little.

"We're doing this on behalf of Lady Octavio; she wants us to her husband." He replied, laughing at his apprentice's fear of water.

"But won't this only damage the relations between the Inklings and Octarians…? It seems rather hasty to try this in the middle of major negotiations." The kunoichi said, holding onto the boat with as much fear as her counterpart.

"Roujou…Ayumi…you both must understand. What happens between the two races is none of our business, all we are doing is our job as loyal workers to the Octavio family…they pay us quite handsomely for our services."

"But Mistress Yeshiva wouldn't like that you're getting involved…and it doesn't seem ethical for you to jump aboard something risky like this without having a personal reason." Ayumi added.

Han looks down at the water and then grins, "There's a certain someone that I'd like to see."

Ueru becomes irritated with the ninja's conversation and yells at them to shut up; he was still sour about his embarrassing defeat to Azule. The ninja's silence came only because they saw an island in the distance; Cameron narrowed his eyes as he saw an island in the distance with a large white searchlight, a huge grey fortress that surrounded the entire island, and a massive brown wooden gate that served as the entrance.

Four weeks before the eventual prison break and Death Row Island has just admitted their newest victim in Kida Hayama, the purple blooded demon; he was admitted in because of causing too many fights at his previous jail and for striking the ward on multiple occasions. He looks around at the nasty interior of the island-passing through a massive jungle with a swamp reeking of musky brown water-looking back at the tall marble gates under the heavy surveillance of security guards at the top of the gate, and looking at the huge facility before him that had a sinister air surrounding it with peering eyes from those in the prison cells; he notices a gigantic building with a bright light shining from the top that sat in the direct middle of the prison, the watch tower. In handcuffs, Kida exits the prison ship as the notable addition to the already notorious island-standing proudly at the front of the long line of prisoners that awaited their eternal suffering. He's wearing a bright orange prison suit, with the number '508936' written on the back.

A tall, slender, and old man approached them solemnly; he had a rough-looking face that seemed much worn through the years, a clean and crisp outfit as a prison warden, bright white gloves, and a cold stare that'd make the toughest of criminals quiver. He takes out a clip board that read the names of the new admissions.

"…Ki-Kida…Hay-Hayama…!" the warden said, looking at the clipboard and struggling with pronouncing the name. His voice was raspy and unpleasant, making Kida want to cover his ears if he could.

"Present, sir…" Kida bared a smug look as the other prisoners whispered in amazement after hearing his name; he became quite infamous after his fights in prison, being the catalyst in every major prison fight that involved him.

"It says here that you were involved in some fights…" the old warden said, looking closely at the clipboard.

"Yes, it appears that I have a tendency of getting into brawls." Kida responded with a slick grin.

"Don't expect to pull off one of those fights here…we have security of the highest order!" the old warden said; he was right as there were numbers of guards swarming the area and at every single imaginable place from the ship to the buildings in the distance.

The warden went through the roll call and then introduced everyone to their new home to rot in, highlighting the very strict schedule, disgusting food, poor living conditions, and the fellow inmates who weren't very amiable towards newbie's arrival. They all get sent for a long trek into the main building where most of the inmates were; there were three huge buildings on the island that represented the level of inmates at each, and the first was the main building that contained most of the prisoners; their crimes and activity were terrible or repetitive enough to earn them a spot at Death Row Island, but not heinous enough to get put into the second building. The second building was the next level and contained the more brutal of the prisoners, giving domain to multiple repeat offenders that were very dangerous, but dangerous enough to be put in the third building. The third building was the worst one containing only _the_ most terrifying men, it contained the most wanted men in the world-the most despicable, disgusting, and disdaining men in history. Men convicted of some of the most disturbing events and actions in the public eye were thrown in this level, holding some of the most infamous criminals in the underworld like Karpone, and Lobinci; this was where the Octarian king DJ Octavio was being held.

"You'll be staying over here in the first building…" pointed a young prison guard who looked no younger than his early twenties.

Kida walked into his cell-the rusty door shutting behind him abruptly-he stares down the dark room, he only heard the faint breathing a couple men and the barely audible laughter of another. He turns around to look back at the guard, who already left-guffawing, "Good luck with those monsters! They're the worst of building one!"

Kida swears under his breath, and then turns around to see a man directly in his face; the light turns on. The light man before him looked quite feminine, with glittery Rosy Pink tentacles tied in pig tails, piercings in both ears, nose, above the eye, and on his lower lip and with a very feminine posture accompanied by eyeliner (or was it ink?). He looks behind the man and saw two men lying on the bottom flat beds of the bunk. The one on the left was in a white tank top that showed off his brilliant body build, with only his orange pant legs on while the top was tied around his waist, and he also wore a dog tag around his neck. The one on the right was reading a book, but he too had a body build that was very imposing.

The feminine man put his finger on Kida and gently rubbed his finger across his chest, "You seem quite fresh…where are you coming from?"

Kida doesn't move a muscle and stays composed, "I was transferred from Inkopolis federal prison for causing too many disturbances and injuring staff."

All three inmates get wide-eyed after hearing this and become interested, "No clown just gets put in Inkopolis federal prison, and they have to do something really inhumane to get put there…" said the guy on the right in a low and masculine tone.

"Aye, I was sent there for attempting to kill a young boy…he was in high school I think…" Kida said with a devilish grin; the other inmates become enraged, since the topic of an underage kid being in harm were one of the things that most of the inmates abhorred.

"Now now…"-Kida motioned-"He's not an ordinary kid; have you ever heard of the Royale family?"

"Of course…"-said the man on the right, closing his book-"They're the family of skilled Agents 3 and 4, and their children of General Lime, First division leader Verde, and 'Midnight' Sky-the fifth agent. What about them?"

"He's the fourth kid…a special talent…I tried to kill him while he was in a coma." Kida added, opening his mouth a little afterwards and exhaling, shoving his breath through the feminine guy's nostrils-which he repulsed and backed away.

"So why'd you try to kill him?" asked the man on the left.

"Because his older sister crippled my little brother when she shot him in the legs; it only felt necessary to return the favor." He answered, tilting his head to the right with a blank stare.

"I see…so revenge?" asked the feminine guy.

"Damn Right!"He said, crossing his arms. "So this is the notorious island…quite a lovely place for vacation."-Observing the faded gray walls with a smooth texture once he felt it.

"Heh…you seem like you're going to enjoy this hell." the man on the left said.

"Not really. It's just that if I'm going to be here for 'eternity'…"-making air quotes while doing so-"then I might as well enjoy it. So we might as well get names out the way eh? My name is Kida. Kida Hayama."

The man on the left shuffled, "My name is Spear, earned the name for my days in the army for spearing many of those damn Octolings."

"Ah, and what about you four-eyes?" looking directly at the man with the glasses

"The name is Ghary…nice to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Julian, so remember that name!" said the feminine man keeping a distance and winking at Kida.

"So Julian, Spear, and Ghary…"-Kida points to each of them as he said their name-"and you guys are the most imposing men of this level, right?"

"Correct, we run the first level. Spear has influence over the muscle heads in this level, Julian has heavy influence over the gays, and I have influence over the more intellectual of the inmates here." Ghary said,

"So what about the other levels…? Is it possible for you to gain favor with any of those guys in the third level?"

"Depends on the conversation…"-he sizes Kida vertically-"what's your proposition? They won't listen to just anybody's gibberish."

Kida leans against the cell wall, "Well, let's just say that I won't be staying here for long…In fact I plan on doing something bigger!"

Julian intrudes Kida's bubble, "Oh? Do you plan on escaping?"

"Heh, you already know this place has never had anyone escape from this island. Why do you think men like DJ Octavio and Karpone are still prisoners?"

"Bigger than just escaping, I'd like to seize the island and force pressure on the government to come over here and answer to our demands."

Ghary closed his book, "If you're looking to pull something like that off, then give up. Give Up. This place is near impossible to seize with their abundant resources of weaponry."

"I don't care." Kida said abruptly, "I'll make it happen if I make contact with DJ Octavio…where is he?"

"He's over in the third building under tight security…you'll need keys to get in there though." Ghary answered.

Julian twiddles his thumbs coming forward, "Well, you can steal the keys to the third building; they're located in the surveillance room but they will be guards flooded everywhere in that building…"-he stares at Kida with question-"Are you really serious about seizing this island?"

"I'm getting out of here and the best way to do that is to fight the power here and seize the island. I already have my men on their way to come and aid me, but I won't be able to just wait on them. I need to have a force to take down the guards here and then overpower them once my men arrive…"-a cunning smile breaks out with a shine sparkle in his eyes-"are you interested in joining?"

The three became very interested, coming closer to hear what he had to say. At Death Row Island, escaping is simply impossible and so is rebellion; no one has ever been able to escape from here-rebellion was unheard of. One reason is obviously the fact that the island has an impregnable defense, but another reason why the island was so difficult to rebel and because it was surrounded by water-the ultimate weakness for anyone trying to escape.

He looks down at the floor and begins pacing up and down, thinking aloud-"I know all too well of this place's security, but I just have a strong trust that my men will get me out of here. I could really use some more help, doing this alone would be too tall of a task even with my men. But with the help of everyone here…"-looking up at the trio-"we could even take this place hostage!"

"Kida Hayama…you're the leader of the Black Urchins. I've heard about you now that I think about it…" Spear said observing Kida's features.

"Guess my merit speaks for itself…" Kida responded with satisfaction.

"Leader of the Black Urchins…pretty famous gang. Heard they controlled the district of Inkopolis and were pretty big continentally, too." Julian added.

"So you got quite the reliable army of men; they're known for being very efficient in carrying out missions."-Ghary gets out of his bed-"So what do you want?" crossing his arms and staring down Kida.

"What I want is a huge brawl to distract the guards while I help the level three men escape. Then I'd like to be able to seize the island and take hostage of everyone on the island and then arrange for the government to listen to our terms and conditions for what we want. Then, while they come to us with their probable retaliation along with what we wanted, I'll already have everyone escaped by the time they arrive on the ships that my men bring."

"Heh, I see you're thinking of the other inmates here…quite noble of you. But a rebellion would be unheard of." Ghary said, grinning a bit while trying to contain laughter.

"Of course, it's time for everyone here to be set free from misery. I want to be the one who sets you all free."

"I like you; I'll be onboard with your plan." Ghary responded, still shaking from the laughter that he kept to himself.

"Count me in too." Julian chimed raising his hand enthusiastically.

"If these two are in then so am I." Spear added, still lying down.

They all agreed to help him, planning to have a massively staged fight at lunch that would force all of security to get involved-giving Kida the chance to sneak into building three and free DJ Octavio; they would then rebel against everyone by stealing the leftover weapons and seize the island. But the real question would be if his men could arrive at the right time.

Ghary shook hands with Kida, "Since you're looking to gain access to the third level building, you'll need the keys to get in there."

"And where would I find the keys?"

Julian came forward, "They'll be in the watch tower; Warden Smarre practically lives up there, never leaving unless it's to see the new prisoners. It should be easy to steal since the old coot sleeps a lot."

"But if there is any issue that you may face…"-Spear got up-"It's dealing with the guards that'll also be in the watch tower."

"Where is the watch tower again?" Kida asked.

"Remember the tall building you saw when you entered on the boat?"

"Yeah, it was a huge building with a big light at the top-sat in the middle of the prison."

"That's the watch tower. The warden spends his sleeping up in that watch tower with guards surrounding the whole area; they know very well how vulnerable the watch tower can be when the right person gets an opening."

"I believe it is the reason for the unimaginable defense…they want to pull out all stops to keep the watch tower from ever being taken over." Julian added.

"Seize the watch tower. Seize control of the island." Spear said imperatively, pointing a finger at Kida.

Kida's mind was set on how he'd start this. First he'd have a huge fight start in the lunch yard, then while the brawl escalates and more guards are needed he'll sneak into the watch tower by knocking out or bypassing any other guards; luckily he'll have freedom for movement since they don't handcuff the inmates while they eat lunch from what the warden said earlier, instead there's only brutal punishment for those that act out of line so he'd definitely walk on a fine line..

"We'll begin this plan very soon; I'll take this time to look around and study the area and then I'll recruit any other men to help in the uprising. Try your best to get as many people in this as possible." Kida said, scheming out how he'll pull this off as the others gave him a nod of approval; one thing very well known throughout the culture of these prisons were that nobody would ever attempt to snitch, inmates would work together to help get each other out.

For the next couple of weeks, Kida observed everything about the island whenever he went to the lunch yard for lunch time; the only time they ever had freedom. Kida found that indeed there weren't many-if any-holes to expand and use as a weakness. _This place really is unbreakable_ he thought as he looked out into the distance, seeing guards marching and conversing everywhere. _Ok…I see the watch tower over there and the building of interest over there…_ looking at the two buildings and seeing the same tall slim building from before. He made plenty of acquaintances during the lunch time and really got a grasp of how things are actually run, learning of the horrific methods of torture that are used on the prisoners.

"Shock therapy…hanging someone upside down, and pulling out teeth and nails…? This place is brutal!" Kida said to his inmates during lunch; today would be the day of the planned brawl.

"Well you now understand exactly why no one attempts to escape or rebel; the risk is too great should you fail…" Ghary said, observing what Kida's response would be.

Kida wrinkled the side of his mouth, "Time for that to change; we'll be the first in history to pull off both."

The trio looks at him for reassurance and find it in his confident smirk, understanding that the person that stood before him was unlike any of the other men on this island. The man that stood before was truly a leader of men, gathering a stronger following from fellow prisoners at lunch that gathered to hear his excellent speeches and doing all without raising his voice loud enough for security to get concerned with the large crowds that'd gather so suddenly.

The bell rang and dismissed the inmates, letting them all out; Ghary and the others were ready to initiate the brawl that'd help Kida get to the watch tower to steal the keys and get into the third building. As the inmates exit their jail cells, security guards could be seen from the upper level with their automatic weapons in hand and ready for anything. They all go into the lunch hall to receive their food as most of them headed outside to find Kida and hear more of his motivational speeches, only to instead see that he wasn't at his usual table. Ghary announces that Kida would no longer do speeches unless the audience would follow his messages with action; a brawl breaks out as the inmates begin to attack one another.

Tables are flipped and food is thrown around the area as the entire place became a battlefield; the security file in to break up the madness, but fail as the inmates begin to rebel. Kida views all of this from a distance and sneaks across the prison out in the open, bypassing any guards that traveled in the direction he was leaving. He ran faster as he saw the watch tower draw closer and closer, hiding behind the watch tower as another pair of guards exit-leaving the door wide open.

Kida enters through the door and saw a giant spiral staircase ascending higher and higher; he hurriedly sprints up the stairs without a care of running into any guards. Kida continues the great climb up the stairs when he saw a guard rushing down the stairs; the guard notices Kida and began to question him. Kida threw the guard over and continued upstairs, hearing the guard shriek in horror as he fell to his death with a very loud SPLAT!

Kida reached the top and saw the warden sleeping in his big chair with the keys on the counter; he swipes the keys from the counter and exits from the tower with ease. _Too easy!_ He thought as he darted for the third building, opening the door and seeing the complete darkness of the room. He enters to complete silence, hearing only his footsteps as the lights dimly lit up. He called out to DJ Octavio, to which one of the inmates told him was all the way at the back with the two other top criminals on the island.

As Kida approached the back, he saw three men with their backs against the wall. Although he couldn't see too well in the dark, He saw a fish man who must have been the infamous Al Karpone who ran the mob back in Inkopolis and in Cepholodan: he was ranked second on the most wanted list before being arrested. He also saw what looked like a lobsterman, probably Alexandre Lobinci: the former most wanted man on the continent and the previous rival don to the Sororia family before the Galloway's. Towards the back, he saw a silhouette of the man he was looking for.

"DJ Octavio…?" he mumbled, peering through the darkness; one of the silhouettes moved, coming closer to the cell door.

"You ain't a guard? What the hell are you doing here?" one of the other silhouettes said, looking at Kida with the eyes of a hunter.

"Let us not worry about that, I'm looking for DJ Octavio." Kida said politely, smiling as he stared back at the glaring red eyes.

"Humph…Octavio, some squirt here is looking for you."

He heard the sound of someone else coming over to the cell door, seeing some maroon tentacles wrap around the cell bars. He saw yellowish-green eyes emerge from the darkness.

"You're a fellow prisoner…how did you get out?" DJ Octavio said in an fatigued voice; Kida explained everything to him, impressing DJ Octavio with his calculated plan that has worked to perfection thus far.

"I definitely went through some work to get here and I'd like to make a deal with you. Are you interested?" ending with a grin.

"If you found a way to get in here, then you must either be out of your mind or pretty damn good."

"I agree with both, so let us get down to business. I plan to seize the watch tower and take over the island right now, and I would also like to help break you and these other big names out of here to play a part."

"I'm not very fond of your kind." DJ Octavio said, hinting at the hatred he had for Inklings-"So seeing one of you demons talking to me is disgusting!"

"Now now sir, I can understand your hatred for Inklings. The way they've treated you and your people is absolutely despicable!"-He says this dramatically, like an actor-"but what I told you that I'd like to help you?"

"How could you? Would you really be willing to go against your people?"

Kida laughed, "I hate Inklings more than I hate myself!"

"You're familiar with the cuttlefish aren't you?" DJ Octavio said narrowing his eyes.

"I hate them too." Kida responded plainly.

"Ok, I like you already. Do me and the others a favor and free us."

"Not so fast sir, I have one condition before I set you free."

"And what are the conditions?"

"You have a big army right?"

"Indeed, the Octarian army is large enough to wipe out the major powerhouses behind your people's army. We took out many of the Inkling's precious icons."

"The first condition is that we'll make a coalition between the Octarians, my gang of the Black Urchins and of the Cuttlefish terrorist organization…"-he held out one finger as he saw the dissatisfaction-"I know you may not like the idea, but I am a man of my word. If you agree to this, I promise you the fall of this Inkling Empire."

Octavio kept silent as his fellow inmates agreed with the plan, stating that they'd bring their organizations in if DJ Octavio approved. DJ Octavio sat on the pitch for a long second, putting his tentacle to his mouth as thought about it.

"Man of your word? I guess I'll see for myself, I'll agree to your condition." He said, nodding his head. "So exactly why do you want to end the Inkling Empire?"

"I just simply don't agree with the Inklings dictating and oppressing the Octarians while also discriminating against the Cuttlefish. Change needs to come, and we'll be the ones who start it!"

"You talk a pretty big game, but I'd like to see you in action." DJ Octavio said as the cell door opened.

"Well I might be rusty since I've been locked up and moved around from place to place…"

Kida unlocks the doors for all the other inmates and frees them; they all rush to thank Kida, and then exit the building to join in the rebellion. Smoke fills the atmosphere as fire is seen blazing through the area that was the lunch room and first building, gunshots fire in the background as its hard to tell which side is shooting. Many of the guards already notified the mainland of the situation that was happening, leading to a panic for the head leaders of the government back in Inkland with the most powerful prison being taken over by its prisoners. The madness continues into the night, with the Black Urchins arriving later that night.

They all invade the once impenetrable island, bombing the front gate and forcing their way onto the island. The boats file in and the uprising soon becomes a success as the Black Urchins and Han's ninjas lend a hand. The burning island illuminates the night sky as Kida takes control of the watch tower along with DJ Octavio and the other kingpins, staring into the full moon that was high above them.


	59. Death Row Island arc: Squidcom n' Kidvel

Azule gasps as he becomes mesmerized by the beautiful view of the ocean in the early morning, smelling the delicious seawater below him and feeling the calm ocean breeze blow in his face; Azule was on a big yacht with Cobalt, Tangie, and the members of Kidvel. They had set sail for Death Row Island at the same time that Reice and Volet and the others had departed for Beacon Hills, and were now on their way there, prepared to investigate what happened on the island after receiving orders from principal Telfin.

For the past week, Azule and company had been doing training in preparation for what might lie ahead; Azule continued his combat training with Pastelle and Tangie, participated in endurance training with Taylor and Nelson, and talked sport with Cobalt. Azule goes over to join Cobalt and Tangie, who were both out by the front of the boat admiring the sunrise.

"Morning guys, ready for a good day?" Azule stretched as he greeted them; they both greeted him as well.

"I see you're beaming brighter than usual…what happened?" Cobalt raises an eyebrow out of curiosity with a grin, nudging Azule while doing so.

"Well, I don't really know, I just feel really good today!"-shrugging his shoulders as the smile grew brighter.

"Maybe it's the beautiful morning." Tangie takes out her camera to take a snapshot of the sunrise.

Azule nods his head, "It definitely is a beautiful morning; rarely do I ever see the sky like this in the morning. No clouds, buildings, or sounds of machines to ruin the peaceful song of the ocean."

Cobalt takes a peek at Tangie's photo after she takes a couple, "It's amazing to believe that we're just about to enter the Mana Trikon…"

Azule and Tangie look and at him-clueless to what he's referring to, "Mana…Trikon…?"

"Mana Trikon, otherwise known as the forbidden triangle; It's a supposedly cursed area out here in the Splatlantic Ocean, filled with scary monsters and very mysterious things happening like the sudden disappearances of ships." Cobalt informed, holding up a finger with full engagement.

"Why do you know these things?" Tangie said bluntly, uninterested; Cobalt became annoyed.

"Well you see, it just so happened that I learned about this from my father back when I was a young child. It scared me to know that big, scary monsters were lurking here."

"Huuuuh?"-Tangie taunted with dead fisheyes-"you of all people were scared of something? I thought you were supposed to be some super serious-never smiling samurai?" Tangie said, poking fun at Cobalt.

"Very funny, so funny that I forgot to laugh." He responded sarcastically.

Azule claps his hands, "Now now you two lovebirds, no bickering so early in the morning. Let's enjoy the morning without your usual play antics."

Both of them stare at Azule face-palming and shaking their heads, not even attempting to respond. Pastelle walks out of the girls cabin-still in her pajamas-with a can of black coffee; there were two sets of luxurious cabins: one for the boys, and one for the girls.

"Good morning guys…" she yawned holding her can of black coffee in one hand as she covered her mouth with other.

"Seems you're the first to wake up from Kidvel." Cobalt noted.

"Yeah, they aren't really morning people." She responded.

The four of them discussed little things to pass the time and then had breakfast, and by the time the rest of the Kidvel members woke up, it was already noon. They all ate together for lunch and were making plans for after the mission. During the trip, they passed by a couple of nice islands known as the Mahi Mahi isles, a group of islands considered to be a part of Mahi Mahi despite being far offshore of Mahi Mahi; the Mahi Mahi isles were the popular tourist destination of the east that competed with the Maui isles of the western Splacific ocean near Cepholodan. Mahi Mahi Isles were known for their majestically large mall, top class resorts and fine dining.

"We should go to mall of Mahi Mahi when we finish this, right Nelson?" Taylor proposed; eager to try out the fancy clothes and dine at the lovely restaurants.

"I heard their restaurants are all waterfront! Cobalt, imagine us dining on the edge with your life on the line!" Tangie added with stars in her eyes, shaking Cobalt rapidly at the thought of being alone eating on the edge of life and death.

"No thanks…I value my life." Cobalt responded with a sweat-drop, declining her offer as he made a double chin.

"Focus on the mission first and take it serious; Death Row Island is no joke. The most dangerous men alive are kept there, and now that it's speculated to have been an uprising, we should be completely focused-"

"Wouldn't they just escape from the island by now?" Cobalt interjected, not letting Pastelle finish.

"No, given that some of the criminals are quite intelligent…I'd expect that they have some plan ready, expecting us to come." Parker stated imperatively.

"For all we know, they could only be expecting the Elites or S.I.A.T or maybe even the reserves from the Squidops or Special Forces. They may not even be expecting us, and surely they aren't factoring Azule, Cobalt, and Tangie." Nelson said, hoping to downplay the importance of the mission since he'd never been a part of a mission of this magnitude.

"Even so, we still must focus on how we'll handle them…"-he looks down at the floor as if something heavy was on is mind-"after I did some digging the other day I learned that Kida just recently got admitted there…"

The other's faces drop afterwards, knowing very well that this mission got a lot tougher; they were able to defeat Kida last time because they had numbers of highly talented individuals on their side like Sky and Saya, but now it was up to Pastelle, Cobalt, and Azule-the three most skilled combatants-to lead the attack against a island full of dangerous prisoners led by a powerful foe like Kida.

Azule saddened as he thought about Spyke, regretting the result of crippling him a few months ago. He hoped that he could help Spyke as soon as he finished this mission, but now he'd have to face the angry big brother Spyke; Pastelle notices Azule's sad expression and figures out it must be related what happened between Azule and Spyke-learning from Sky everything that happened regarding that fight.

She pats him on the back, "Whatever happens when we get there, know that I got your back."-Reassuring him with a wink and a smile.

Suddenly the yacht jerks, stopping abruptly; it had been on autopilot the entire night and was Parker's job to steer when the daylight came. Everyone ran outside and over to the bow to see what it was that stopped the ship so sudden, all of them thought they must have simply hit a rock; the ships rocks and everyone falls on the floor as water furiously splashed onto the deck. A giant shark emerges from the water showing its large dorsal fin; everyone's face turns pale as they recognize the aquatic beast before them.

"I-It's a-actually real!?" stuttered Nelson in fear; the only people unfazed by the encounter were Azule, Cobalt, and Pastelle, who was smirking instead of trembling in fear.

"To think the Mana Trikon would be the domain of one of the most legendary of predators…the big, mighty Katastrofeas Nero!" Cobalt said, unsheathing his carbon black katana blade.

"Everyone else, evacuate to the speed boats…it's about to get ugly!" Pastelle commanded, tying up her two long braids into one and cracking her knuckles-ready for a fight.

"This will make for a good warm up before we arrive at Death Row Island!" Azule added, tightening his cap.

Nero opens its mouth wide open as it crashes into the yacht-taking a big bite out of the bow and pushing everyone back; Parker led the others to the life boats as they made their escape, careful of the water around them. The boat begins to sink as the others panic, knowing full well that they all could die should they fall into the water.

As the shark went back underwater, Parker and the others began to sweat in fear as it could be possible that the shark was after them next; their fears are confirmed as they see a shadow coming towards them. Nero jumps out of the water, ready to devour them; Pastelle shot the mighty shark right in the eye as it was in mid-air. The sharks halts its attack and turns around in rage to eat Pastelle instead, but finds Cobalt, who stabs the shark in its dorsal area. The shark tries to throw him off, but can't as Cobalt jammed his blade deeper; the shark then decides to head underwater to recover. Cobalt leaps of the shark and back onto the sinking boat before he gets dragged underwater to his death. He breathes heavy as he realizes just how close to death he was; Azule ran over to help him up.

"Are you alright?" Azule asked, helping him up by the arm.

"Yeah…didn't realize the gamble I just made. Luckily I realized just in time…" Cobalt answered, catching his breath.

Pastelle is on the roof of the cabin with her military custom sniper rifle, waiting to penetrate Nero with another bullet-her finger hugging the trigger as she stares through the scope.

It's quiet for a brief moment, and then Nero pops out of the water yet again; Pastelle fires another shot and destroys the other eye, blind the shark completely. Nero crashes into the ship once again and Azule braces for the impact with his fist ready to deliver a powerful punch. Azule-with full power-punches Nero right in nose and completely demolishes the structure of the shark's face, sending the giant creature back-dazed and confused. Cobalt sharpens his form and sprints towards the shark, leaps up, and lands a dozen quick slashes at Nero's left gills spilling the shark's blood into the water. Cobalt returns back to the sinking yacht with Azule and Pastelle and the three of them wait for their comrades to come.

After that ordeal, they all ride on the speed boat the rest of the way. Cobalt cleans the blood off his carbon katana with a rag sitting with his legs crossed under him with his eyes closed, in deep thought. Azule sat next to him and asked him about the blade, wanting to know where he got that blade from.

"It makes me happy to know that the captain is interested in my past!" he guffawed, continuing to clean his blade; Tangie-who was talking with the others kept an ear open to hear what the duo were talking about-wanted to also know more about Cobalt, since he didn't like to talk about his family too much.

"I just find it strange that you have a carbon black blade. Are there any powers with them like in movies?" Azule asked; Cobalt laughs again at his naïve captain.

"This blade is a family treasure that was passed down from my ancestors to my great grandfather, to my father, and then to me…I received the blade shortly before the war began. I remember my father told me to hold onto it until he would return, where he'd properly pass it down to me to signify my coming of age as the next front runner for the clan…but as you know, he didn't return."

Azule respected the silence that followed-knowing Cobalt's father died in the 2nd Great Turf War, "So a family treasure? Why is it considered a treasure?"

"It might be just a theory, but a legend in my family is told that the first Tokugawa from hundreds upon thousands of years ago was a specialist as a blacksmith…"-he looks down at his blade, feeling the hidden black carvings of a design-"he created so many powerful and amazing weapons that some people believed that he used magic-for this specific blade, he created it from a rare rock that he found; He made it to protect his family from those that would harm them since he was greatly criticized by many for his amazing craftsmanship."

"Whoa, I thought your first ancestor would've been a samurai! I guess it helps to really know your history!" Azule chuckled, trying to liven up Cobalt.

"Well…there's more to it. It was believed that there was a rival who was looking to harm his family who happened to be a samurai that wanted to kill my ancestor on the claim that he was a witch because of the amazing armor and weapons that he made. One day the rival attempted to kill my ancestor's family by seizing their home, he killed the wife after she protected all four of her children from mortal danger while he was away at work. Luckily the kids held him off right afterwards, using that very same sword that he left behind as defense and survived the attack. When my ancestor got home and saw that the samurai was dead in his home, and saw his dead wife, and saw how traumatized his children were with blood stains on the hands of the one used the sword, he knew everything. He declared that the weapon had saved his family and cut wounds into the palms of his hands, spilling the blood on the hilt; his children did likewise as they all mourned their mother. It's believed that when the father died, his soul was transferred to the sword to protect the future generations from ever experiencing a tragedy of losing a family member while the sword was in range."

Azule was speechless for a moment, "Wow…that's a sad story."

"So from then on, the sword was passed down along our family as we evolved and soon became a family of samurai-choosing to do so in honor of the first lady of our family who was murdered by one."

"So…you're blade, have you ever cleaned it?"

"That's taboo in my family; we are forbidden from ever cleaning this blade because it holds the blood of the very first Tokugawa's and all others after them…it's our direct connection to them."

"How can you tell that the blood is still there?" Azule raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Because of the exhausting amount years of existence regarding that blade, it has formed an odd number of strange carvings from the many predecessors in the family…A legend was also told that only a select few in the family could possess the power to access the full potential of this powerful blade."

"What do you mean a select few?"

"This blade's purpose is to protect. With that in mind, there are a select few that had such a strong sense of protecting the ones that they loved that they resonated with the blade, unleashing the potential of the carbon black katana. Many of them studied and mastered many arts of swordsmanship and accomplished many great things for our family."

"Do you think you'll become strong like them?"

Cobalt smirks as he kept his eyes closed-like he had been doing the entire time, "I'm confident that I'll surpass them one day…but only fate will be the judge of that."-He got up and stared at the sky and smiled-"I know that _he's_ watching over me."

Tangie's expression changed from a curious one to a mild sadness, she's always admired the determination, dignity, and confidence that Cobalt possessed; when it came to his samurai heritage though, she resented it. Tangie was never well received by Cobalt's family, and in fact was hated by all of his relatives except his parents, who saw chemistry between the two. Tangie grew to respect them in the times that she'd visit and see them, but when the war came and the tragic news that followed, it devastated her that the only positive influence that she'd have with Cobalt was now gone. Now that they were gone, Tangie only wanted Cobalt as Cobalt-not the Ao of the Tokugawa's, but as her Cobalt. She saw it right to be the only one who could be there for Cobalt since his other relatives didn't show much interest in taking care of him.

Tangie snaps out of her thoughts as she heard DJ Octavio get brought up by Parker; they had been discussing the current big list of notorious criminals that were there at the top of the list.

"That's Fuchsia's dad!" she blurted out cutting off Parker, who was detailing a plan for how they'd attack.

"Yeah…he's the number one prisoner since he's the Octarian King." Pastelle said.

"So he's been kept in this prison the entire time!?" she asked in shock with sweat running down her face.

"Yes, because of what happened during the war, he's being kept as a prisoner." Taylor informed.

Tangie felt uneasy since facing Fuchsia father could possibly lead to injuring him or even worse, and she knew that Fuchsia definitely missed her dad since he'd been imprisoned for so long. "What are we going to do regarding him? We're not going to hurt him…are we?"

Parker shook his head, "Of course not, we'll need to see how everything plays out first before we can make a decision on him."

The rest of the day is peaceful as it reaches around five o' clock, but our friends finally see a large island with a huge watch tower in the near distance with some tall buildings surrounding it. They saw the shadows of the swampy jungle that served as the outer defense for the actual prison, and also saw fog beginning to emit around the island-or was it smoke? Either way, they all knew they found their target and made preparations for how they'd complete this mission. Finally, Battle was about to begin!


	60. Death Row Island arc: At the Watch Tower

At the watch tower in the middle of the prison sat all the big bad criminals who were now in control of the island. Kida-along with DJ Octavio-sat in the control room with the key hostage of the warden Smarre; Kida had sent a ransom to the Inkopolis government, asking for a massive supply of money, food, and transportation for the inmates without the government trying anything. Kida knew that the government would refuse and send in their reinforcements, so he prepared his fellow men for what may lie ahead. "We'll need to be on our guard for when the government hounds get here, expect them to show up with heavy power, so gather some armor along with the weapons found in the artillery." He said shortly before he sent them all off to take a position across the island.

Cameron, Ueru, and Han-along with his apprentices appeared before him while he drank a beer with DJ Octavio; Kida's expression changed when he saw Han in his ninja outfit. The room is awkwardly silent as Kida and Han stare at one another, that is until Kida asks for a status report from Cameron.

"And who is the young man with you…?"-Looking over Cameron's shoulder at Ueru-"I don't remember him ever being a member of the black urchins…"

"He isn't. I recruited him the other day after his performance at the fall festival; he made it to the finals in the Martial Arts tournament." Cameron responded solemnly.

Kida narrows his eyes and tilts his head back, "Why didn't he win the finals?"

Cameron takes a gulp, "his opponent was Azule…"

Kida's ears twitched as he heard that name, "so he lost to _that boy."_

"Yes, although the match itself had rules and regulations…and Ueru had already pissed off Azule to a point I've never seen him before…"

"Judging from that my guess is that Azule must be very powerful now…"-he gets up from the table and pulls out a sword from a cabinet and looked at his reflection in the sword-"perfect time for me to come face to face with him and chop him up to little shreds the next time I ever see him."

Ueru stepped forward, "Wait, I want to face him!"

Kida looked at him condescendingly, "And what do you plan to do when we see him again? You already conceded defeat to him once before…"

"That was a fluke. I had restrictions placed against me because my style of fighting centers on torture and murder…I want my opportunity of revenge the next time I see him."

They stare each other down, "fine. But when the day comes that we see his face again…you better take his life."

"It'll be my pleasure."

"Actually, about that…I have information regarding the people who'll be on their way here." Cameron intercepted, notifying Kida of his eavesdropping on the conversation between Principal Telfin and the students who'd be doing this mission. "They're known as Kidvel, and they're lead by Agent 6 herself…and she has backup with her."

"Who's the backup?" Kida demanded, looking down on Cameron.

"Azule…Cobalt…and Tangie…"

Kida, Ueru and Han's faces froze once they heard the two names called that caught their attention: Azule and Cobalt. Kida's face darkened, "He's on his way here…?"

"Yes…I overheard everything. Apparently he was recommended to join the mission on Agent 6's request, feeling that he was strong enough to make a difference."

"Cobalt is coming…?" Han said to himself, almost stunned.

Kida turned to Han with a cold stare, "exactly why are you here?"

"I'm here to recover King Octavio by the orders of Lady Octavio." Han responded, matching Kida's cold glare.

"Candice sent you? Can't say I'm surprised but I never imagined that she'd turn to ninjas for help." DJ Octavio said. "Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be leaving just yet."

Han and his apprentice's are surprised by his statement, "But your highness, we have a boat ready for you as well as a huge army of my men ready to protect you…it would be risky to leave you here when a battle is just about to happen." Han appealed, hoping to get off the island before any of his men get dragged into the mess.

"It's precisely that reason that I'm staying…I want to see this Azule boy for myself."-Turning to Kida-"you said that the boy was the son of Agent 3 and 4, right?"

"Yes." Kida nodded.

"Those two were frightening people to combat against…I can't imagine how that boy must be."

"We'll see soon what he's really made of…" Kida said with a mischievous smile.

Azule and friends sail through the swampy water of the island, observing the moss that hanged from the trees. The sun was beginning to set as the evening sky came; Azule looked up, thinking about how Sky must be doing in her Preliminary tournament. They navigate through the swamp and arrive at the shore, seeing a massive dock of boats-they all knew right away that this wouldn't be an easy fight judging from the hundreds of boats there.

"We should dock somewhere else just in case…" Parker said, leading the way as both the boats docked near a bunch of trees where there was also some solid ground for them to avoid the water.

"I guess we should be very careful since we don't know how many enemies we'll be facing." Nelson said, keeping a lookout.

Pastelle looked off into the distance and saw the tall watch tower, "They're over at the watch tower…I have a hunch that whoever caused this uprising is relaxing there, probably waiting for us…"

"How do you know they'd be waiting for us?" Azule asked, taking one of the pills from Dr. Sinclair afterwards.

"Think logically now, they sent a ransom to _our_ government. They know very well that our government wouldn't simply give in to such a lame attempt; they're expecting us."

She notices at Azule's struggling to grasp the scenario, "notice how we haven't seen any prisoners try to escape the island…"

"They're waiting for us…we should have our weapons ready." Parker said, grabbing his gun; everyone had their weapon ready. Taylor and Nelson had splatchine guns, Pastelle had her signature sniper, and Cobalt had his blade.

"I guess we'll go bare with our arms and legs as our weapons!" Azule joked.

The seven of them crouched through the swampy jungle as they came closer and closer to the prison's entrance. A couple of inmates were huddled together, beating up on what looked like a prison guard. Pastelle sets up her gun and sniped of the men in the foot, catching the attention of the rest; Pastelle commands the others to head out and start the attack. Cobalt slices the others down swiftly with one powerful strike from his blade. They pummel the weak criminals and advance through the prison, defeating whoever came across their path led by Cobalt in the front with Pastelle in the rear.

Kida and the others watched as they saw the small group of adolescents approach the watch tower; nearly all of the inmates left scurried to the watch tower for defense since all of the ninja and extra black urchin members were all there encircling the tower. Kida laughs to himself as he sent a message to Cameron, telling Cameron to evacuate the rest of the inmates and his important contacts like Lobinci and Karpone. He ordered Ueru and DJ Octavio to stay with him as he dismissed the Han and his ninjas.

"I won't leave this island unless King Octavio is on board with us." Han said with authority, "I'll take care of these children, so make sure to stay out of harm your highness."

Han and his two apprentices exit the control room and head down to the battle field; Cobalt and the others are engaged in a full on battle against the massive numbers of ninjas and prisoners that block their way.

"Now we just wait…"-Kida took a seat a got out a pack of cards from his pocket-"Who wants to play some spades?"

Cobalt stabs a guy square in the face and sends him flying back with blood spraying out, he avoids the sneak attack from another ninja-grabbing his arm, and flipping him over. A loud stomp catches his attention, and once he looks up-seeing the imposing glare from Han-he exhales deeply, tightening the grip on his blade.

"To think I'd into _you_ in here of all places." Han said, crossing his arms as he continued to glare at Cobalt; the others pause what they're doing to stare at the two and await what they might do. "I heard you'll be in the selection…"

Cobalt's red eyes suddenly turned deadly, "It's none of your business, Han."

"And what do you plan on doing if I continue?" Han snarled; Cobalt changed his stance-ready for a fight.

"Come find out for yourself…"

The two apprentices came forward to cut off the path for Parker, Taylor and Nelson; Roujou and Ayumi were both highly skilled ninja that spent most of their lives under Han's tutelage. Roujou was a fighter who preferred close combat instead of the usual form of fighting that a ninja would opt to do; his stubborn personality reflected his style of fighting, refusing to ever ease up on his opponents. Ayumi was way more dynamic in her fighting, relying more on her stealth and speed-along with her arsenal of weapons-to take down her opponents.

"So two masked ninjas in fancy colors are trying to block us!? Come at me! You all are at a disadvantage with two people!"

Pastelle looked over at Parker, who nodded at her with reassurance. Pastelle led Azule and Tangie to the watch tower as their friends all began their battles. Tangie looks back to see Cobalt's scary face, worrying that he might go too far. Azule grabs her hand, "Cobalt will be fine. Trust in his abilities."

"So, it seems that I'll have to cut you up first…" Cobalt said with a smirk.

"I was about to say the same thing about you!" Han retorted, beginning the fight.

Cobalt lunged forward and attempted to jab Han quickly, but Han disappeared in thin air! This doesn't surprise Cobalt, as if he was familiar with the tactic, and instead anticipated the whereabouts of Han. Han threw out a set of shurikens that alarmed Cobalt, who sliced them all in half with one swing; Han only laughs, expecting to see something like that from the famous Cobalt. Cobalt sprints at Han with the blunt side of the blade facing Han, and then Cobalt halts suddenly and takes a hard swing with his katana; Han sensed what Cobalt was doing, moving out the way as a strong gust of wind shot from the black blade.

"If there's one thing that's scary about fighting you…it's the potential that you possess!" Han said, thankful that he avoided that attack.

Roujou and Ayumi were definitely keeping the Kidvel members busy, backing them away from the watch tower with their combination of attacks; many of the ninjas swarmed to the boats to exit the island. Parker notices the big criminals leaving the island along with all the excess ninjas and gang members.

"They're escaping…!"  
"And you won't be doing anything about it!" Roujou concluded, taking out a dagger -swinging at Parker; Parker trips over and fell to the ground with Roujou diving on top of him to finish the fight.

Parker diverts the dagger from piercing his skin, knocking it out of Rojou's possession. Parker then throws Roujou off of him and the two engage in a fist fight after getting up, exchanging blows with one another. Parker lands a hit that blackened Roujou's left eye and stops their fight as Roujou stared down at the ground; he never had a black eye, and once he felt how swollen it was, the fight was about to take a turn for the worse.

Ayumi had been doubling down against Taylor and Nelson, fending both of their attacks off like they were nothing. Ayumi didn't attempt to use any of her weapons during her attack, seeing that there was no need to take the fight so far since her opponents didn't look like they were ready to kill. She pauses as she observes them, who are both out of breath.

"You kids shouldn't be here…"-she looks over at Roujou's fight with Parker, seeing how desperately Parker was trying to keep Roujou from landing any lethal blows-"this environment isn't for you all. Why do you continue to go on with this futile effort?"

"B…Because we're a team…! We'll always support Pastelle no matter how difficult it may get." Nelson answered, hunched over with sweat dripping from his nose.

"Because we know that she'll do the same for us!" Taylor added taking a knee as she also regained her breath.

Ayumi stares at them for a long second, pondering on their emotional words. Ayumi closed her eyes, understanding their feelings and stopping her attack, wishing no more to rob them of their lives; she looks over at Roujou and commanded him to halt his attack, stating that there was no reason to engage in any unnecessary action. Roujou stopped his actions and obeyed since he didn't have any malice towards them either, but when they looked over at their master and saw him still weighing a battle against the relentless Cobalt-both their hearts craving to spill the other's blood as they kept up the amazing intensity -they knew that it was only just beginning for the two.

"I see you're one nightmare!" Cobalt smirked with hungry eyes, "You're definitely no pushover!"

Han laughed with frustration, "You're too young to be this powerful…"

Han takes out a smaller katana blade along with his shurikens and began to emit a white light from the weapons, catching Cobalt by surprise. Everyone kept a distance from them, sensing the intensity from the two opponents. Cobalt laughed at Han's sudden one-up attempt, "So we're finally taking this seriously?"

A blue flame emits from Cobalt's black blade, similar to before at the festival. Han marveled, confirming his belief about Cobalt- _This boy…! He's the real deal!_ They both exchanged a cold look at the other like warriors prepared to die, and then like the wind, they disappeared!

Pastelle led Azule and Tangie up the watch tower, focused on stopping Kida. _Kida's behind all of this!_ She thought, running up the spiral stairs with a huge gap ahead of Azule and Tangie. They see a door at the top and barge right through-breaking the door to find three enemies stand before them, all three seemed calm, expecting their appearance. Kida licked his lips with predation once he saw Azule, locking eyes with the boy; Azule could sense the bloodlust from where he stood, but Kida wasn't the only one with such a strong sense for it either. Ueru was oozing bloodlust too as the only thing on his mind was getting revenge, and possibly killing Azule. But those two fiends weren't alone, because to Azule's right, he saw the furious Tangie ready to fight Ueru, noticing how hard she clenched her fists-hard enough for her veins to be showing.

"So you three are the ones we've been treated to?" Kida said, covering his face.

"What the hell are you doing all the way here!?" Pastelle yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? To set the great King Octavio free!"

Azule looked over at DJ Octavio and saw the man looking directly at him, making Azule uncomfortable. Tangie took a step forward with immense pressure filling the room, and on the other side waited Ueru-who marked his prey in Azule.

"So we finally meet again…" Ueru said, cracking his knuckles. "This time, I'll kill you and make you pay, Azule!"

Tangie stood in front of Azule, "I'm your opponent, bastard!"

Azule continued to make quick glances over at DJ Octavio, as if having something he wanted to ask. Pastelle loosens her arms and does some quick stretches, "I guess I'll have to beat the ego out of you…"

"I'm sorry, but I would prefer to fight Azule…I have business with him. Not you."

"And I ain't letting ya touch him! You'll deal with me!" Pastelle said in a strange accent, with extreme passion.

 _Pastelle…_ Azule's heart sang, as he saw the one he had deep admiration for defending him.

"Oh? You've changed a bit from before Agent 6…you weren't this way at the hospital."

"It's on me to look after everyone here"-she thought of the sacrifices that her teammates made in past for her, of the dedication both Azule and Tangie have spent to further their combat skills-"I know very well that everyone here is capable of incredible things…but I refuse to let someone like Azule fall to your wrath."

"Oh really…? That's pretty big talk…"

Pastelle looked at the floor for a minute, "If anything happened to him, I wouldn't be able to ever show my face near his sister."

"Then let's see how deserving you are of that title as the sixth agent!" Kida disappeared right afterwards, and then reappeared behind Pastelle with his sword ready; Pastelle's reflexes acted quick enough for her to dodge a lethal hit.

Pastelle recovers her form quickly, getting up. Kida relaxes and studies her, encircling her with his sword eyeing her too. Pastelle drew him away from Azule's location, and lured him over to the window side by of the control room. Ueru stared at Azule even though he could feel the menacing glare from Tangie. He looked around the room, measuring the landscape in his mind-closing his eyes as he did so.

"If it is a battle that you wish to engage in, then I say we move towards the main yard right behind here; it has all the space we could possibly need for our battle."

Tangie narrowed her eyes as tilting her head back, "Whatever the location, you'll lose."

"Hold on to that foolish thought if you want, but it'll end in the same way as before."

DJ Octavio came forward, "I'll spectate then, since your match will have more room than Kida's."

"I'll go too, just in case anything happens." Azule added, uneasy with Tangie fighting Ueru alone since last time she nearly had her spirits broken just like her body.

They both left the watch tower to head there, followed by DJ Octavio and Azule. "Better not try anything funny…" Tangie said, targeting Ueru who led the group outside.

"Be patient, your demise will be soon." He responded.

Pastelle breathed a sigh of relief, seeing now as her perfect opportunity to take down Kida now that they were gone. _Now we'll have this entire watch tower as the battlefield…_ she was just about ready to finally use her real strength when she saw an old man out the corner of her eye unconscious on the floor. Instead of keeping her guard up in case Kida tried to attack, she immediately rushed over to help the warden. She took the cloth out of his mouth and gently slapped him on the face to try and wake him up. The old man swayed his head from side to side, keeping his eyes shut tight-wincing in pain.

"Warden Smarre…can you respond?"

"I-I...It's over…" he mumbled; Pastelle's eyebrows shot up with confusion.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"They…they've taken power…Death Row Island is no more!" he cried wih snot beginning to drip from his nose.

"Where are the other guards?"

"They're either dead or beaten badly…I've been trapped up here so I don't know where any of them could be!"

Pastelle helped him up and then told him to go downstairs to where the others were waiting, telling him to go and search for any survivors remaining, but unfortunately he couldn't move his body, so Pastelle puts his arm around her neck and helps him over to the exit where they to go down the stairs. "I'll contact HQ and tell them to bring a plane for you and any other survivors."

As they make their way to the door, Kida reappears and swings with his sword; Pastelle dodges the attack but doesn't escape it unscathed, her face has a huge scratch from the blade. She felt the cut, looking at her hand and seeing the blood that covered her fingers. Her facial expression changed, darkening as she began to boil up with rage.

"You've gone and done it now…" she said, with a deadly stare.


	61. Death Row Island arc: an Unlikely Friend

There's a violent clashing of blue and white light from the two weapons with the scissor-like screech of rock and metal colliding in that same formation; Cobalt and Han showcase just how equal they are at the moment, not letting the other gain the advantage with their weapon. Cobalt grunts in frustration as he pants heavily from exhaustion; Han had kept him moving all over the place with his constant mobility in his attacks-not allowing Cobalt any chance to counterattack. As Cobalt begins to feel his body draining of power and stamina, Han begins to smirk with the intention that he'd won-aggravating the prideful Cobalt. Cobalt grits his teeth with force until his mouth ached, with sweat dropping like raindrops from his face and his knees begin to fold in as his shoes dig into the ground, preparing for one last big push as his eyes locked on Han; Han grins under his mask, feeling his blood rush with anticipation of the amazing opponent that stood before him, wanting to see what the next attack would be. But Cobalt's face is scarier than before, resembling that of a man possessed by a demon as he runs toward Han, his strength returning rapidly as the blue light expanded from the katana even faster-turning a darker blue in the process. A vein pops from Cobalt's forehead and hand as his eyebrows slant, and taking a wide swing with the blade; Han senses the mortal danger he'll be in if he tried to block, and dodges the attack acrobatically instead; he's perplexed by the incredible scene before him.

 _That bastard…! He tried to kill me just now! He's definitely a Tokugawa…that sinister aura…it's not something you see from anyone-not even in the underground…he's a terrifying opponent for sure. So it should be just if I show my real power then…_

Cobalt's red eyes turned vicious with predation, as if he was ready to hunt down Han as his prey; Han's expression turned serious once he could feel the immense pressure coming Cobalt, no longer was this just a simple fight like before…Cobalt had all intention of killing him.

"You're friend is amazing…"-Roujou said to Kidvel with nervous face-"I've never seen anyone put Han in a situation like this."

But the Kidvel members weren't sure of what was going on either, since they didn't actually have too much experience in combat aside from Pastelle; but they all could tell that Cobalt was not himself, something else stood before them. A glint appeared in Cobalt's red eyes as he stared at Han with wonder, "Your blood…"

"My blood…?"

"I want…to see your blood!" Cobalt bolts at Han, rapidly releasing a barrage of powerful attacks as Han continued to distance himself; Cobalt doesn't make any more effort to chase him.

"You're not escaping my wrath…!" Cobalt yelled, releasing air slashes from his blade and directing them towards Han; Han decides not to run anymore.

"I swore on my life that I would never use my full strength…" Han looked at the floor, darkening his face; the combination of dark and cobalt blue air slashes come flying closer towards him. Han lifts up his small blade with complete resolve, and prepare to fight back, exhaling deeply with a focused look in his eyes.

Chills are sent down the others spines-especially Roujou and Ayumi; _the presence of two predators…_ they thought, looking on with complete awe to what was occurring.

Han slices through Cobalt's attacks with complete ease, surprising even Cobalt. Cobalt begins to feel the equal amount of pressure that he'd been sending out being returned to him by an imposing Han, who now had the same sinister aura as he did.

In a split-second, the two connected with their light-fused swords with the intent of severely hurting the other. They violently slash away at the other, somehow avoiding injury as their blades connect simultaneously! It's difficult to keep track of the speed of their movements as they jump from one place to the other as if doing a tango. Finally, Han catches Cobalt slipping up and pounces on the opportunity-vertically swing his sword downward at Cobalt, who blocks at the last second.

Cobalt's katana as the light begins to grow bigger, so Han tightens his guard and shoves Cobalt away with his small blade and then pauses the match, seeing that Cobalt was very unstable after having felt the vicious aura that Cobalt continued to emulate. He knew that if this match continued any longer, it would surely end in a fatal result. Han takes a good look at the eyes of Cobalt, seeing the hostility radiating, "That's enough…you've proven more than enough that you're an excellent fighter. I do not wish to continue."

Disappointment and frustration flushed away Cobalt's intensity as his strength depleted; it was the last thing he'd expected from the great Han Kozuka. "Why…?" He quivered, breathing very heavy with an angry expression and his hands trembling with rage.

"It wouldn't be wise for this battle to continue-for both of us. My intention during this fight was never to hurt you…but after what I've seen, I can't say the same for you."

Cobalt doesn't respond, and instead only glared at the ninja adversary; Han sighed, understanding that he made the right decision in stopping the fight before he used his true strength.

"You aren't very becoming of a samurai. A samurai wields that blade for protection, to protect those that they hold very near and dear to them. What I sensed from you was something far from it. Your emotions are your weakness…you mustn't let that be your Achilles heel."

Cobalt's riled up, "What would you know…"

Han sighed as he looked back at his apprentices helping Kidvel, "I have two apprentices that I must look out for…I cannot ever let them see me reach that kind of state that I almost crossed into, and the one that you're heading in…"-He turns back to Cobalt-"Exactly why are you a samurai? You seem more like a wild beast looking to devour any soul that dares cross your path once provoked."

Cobalt doesn't answer, looking down at the ground; he wanted to to say that he wasn't some savage beast, that he fought as a ronin for Tangie's health, and took part in this mission in order to protect everyone back home alongside with his favorite comrade in Azule, but he couldn't. The truth is Cobalt felt guilty for his agreement that he made with his uncle, for not telling any of the others-burdening Azule to have to keep the secret. The growing frustration that built up had finally reached its boiling point in his fight against Han, but he still couldn't bring himself to say what was on his mind.

"It appears that you do not have an answer yet…so you don't even have a purpose as a samurai."

"Shut up!" he snapped, ready to attack again.

Han held his hand up, "No more…Fight me when you've learned to control yourself. I'm very sure that I'll be fated to duel against you in the near future…"

"I…I…"-he was at a lost for words, never had anyone said these kinds of things to him; in a way, Han's words resembled something Cobalt's father would've said.

"I hope you'll figure out everything on your own...you're one very promising opponent."-He turned to Roujou and Ayumi-"we need to get DJ Octavio and bring him to the boat; the others must be waiting on us."

"We'll find him right away!" they said in unison.

Cobalt's stunned by Han's words; all of his previous opponents and enemies had nothing but negative things to say, always seeing only the "samurai" and not the boy behind the title. Han recognized Cobalt as more than just some powerful prodigy with incredible potential, Han saw him as an Inkling.

Han had a glint of light in his eye, "but if you dare let your violent emotions consume you"-he walks a distance away from Cobalt and over to his apprentices, and then looks back with the same intimidating expression-"I'll kill you."

Cobalt's mind shut down, receiving the message loud and clear. _That guy…he was taking me serious this entire time!?_ Cobalt could only stare at the floor as the members of Kidvel came to join him. Cobalt felt it, the frightening power that Han never used… _so this is what it feels like to be out matched…_ he's defeated, dropping to his knees as his eyes got heavy with sudden disappointment.

Meanwhile, Tangie and Ueru were in the thick of battle; it had mostly been empty attacks in the beginning on Ueru's part with Tangie spending most of her time on the defense. But then Ueru had somehow managed to allow plenty of hits from Tangie's hard punches and kicks, and Tangie took advantage inflicting more damage to raise the total. The more and more the match continued, the further away Tangie got as she tried to strategize how to take him down for the final finisher; Ueru didn't allow her much time though, attempting to swoop in for the lethal hit at every chance and turn the match around. Unfortunately for Azule, who wanted to help her really badly-couldn't because of the words that she told him when they were walking down the stairs kept him from getting involved; forcing himself to have to trust her. So while those two went at it, Azule and DJ Octavio were standing next to the other-watching; Azule took a quick glance at the King himself, seeing DJ Octavio staring right back at him.

"I notice you keep staring at me kid, never seen an Octarian before?" DJ Octavio noted condescendingly looking at Azule; he really loathed Inklings, but for some reason he was intrigued by him.

"It's not that, just I'm a little curious. I have a question that I'd like for you to answer." Azule responded, lifting the brim of his hat as he stared up at the king.

"And what's the question?"

"You're the King of the Octarians, right?"

"Correct."

"So that means that you must have kids too, right?"

"Correct again…" he raised an eyebrow with suspicion.

"Are your two daughters Fuchsia and Shiva?" Azule asked bluntly, covering his face with his hat.

DJ Octavio froze-stiffly turning towards Azule, "Wow, I'm impressed. How did you know…? Do you know them?"

Azule smiled, "Yes, Fuchsia's a member of my club. I'm also friends with Shiva…"

DJ Octavio laughs, "You're pretty sharp! I guess you're just like your parents…"

DJ Octavio seemed enthusiastic to talk to Azule, which was surprising sine he hated Inklings. But, for DJ Octavio, there was a very small and personal list of Inklings that he could at the least respect- two that were at the top were none other than Agents 3 and 4. "And you're Agent 3 and 4's kid, right?"

"Yes. Although my memory of them is pretty faint…they abandoned me at an orphanage at a very young age during the 2nd Great Turf War."

DJ OCtavio appears to have an epiphany-"So that's why they were gone during that short period of time during the war…"-he said under his breath.

The two of them seemed to grow a connection, since they seemed to know something about the other. DJ Octavio relaxed his body a bit as he continued to observe the match between Tangie and Ueru, "I like you…you're a promising one."

Azule laughed to himself with a beaming face of joy, "Didn't expect the biggest enemy to my race to say that."

DJ Octavio found himself even laughing a little too, "In the many years I've been alive, you're the first Inkling that I don't utterly detest or begrudgingly respect. You're truly a genuine guy, and I can see that in your eyes from the moment I saw you…you don't show any hatred; though that hatred is probably unleashed on those who attack your friends or family, huh?"

"You're right. Seems like an honor to hear that coming from you."

"Just like your parents…." He added under his breath.

"So, are my daughters doing fine?"

"Yes, they are doing well from the last that I saw them."

"Well that's rich to hear… you're a rare one. I'd never imagine an Inkling looking after Octarians."

"I'm only doing what's the right thing, and that's seeing them for who they are-not their race."

DJ Octavio smiles, savoring the classic answer that he received from the young Azule-"You're a special one indeed; a spirit like yours is one that this world needs."

"Thank you for the kind words…I'd also like to help make this world a better place."

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard that cut the conversation short; it came from the watch tower that stood tall behind them. As the four of them looked up, they saw the watch tower come tumbling down right before them. They all moved out of the way, avoiding all the debris that fell; the four looked on at the massive pile of rubble before them. Han and his apprentice arrived right after, convincing DJ Octavio to leave the island-who gives his best wishes to Azule; Azule doesn't attempt to stop them since his concern lied with seeing if Pastelle was ok. Tangie stopped her match with Ueru and sprinted to the rubble; Kidvel arrived too, digging through the rubble for their beloved captain.

Pastelle and Kida emerged from the rubble, each covered in some serious wounds with blood oozing from their deep cuts. Kida seemed more mobile and less injured than Pastelle, limping away from the rubble and lying down on the floor-resting next to the exhausted Ueru. Pastelle stood tall with blood dripping down her face, her knees wobbling, and a heavy breath. Azule's face turned pale with horror once he saw the injuries she suffered, and his expression turned frightening as he turned his attention to Kida and Ueru. Ueru and Kida backed away once they saw the disturbing glare from Azule, seeing just how hard he was trying to hold back his rage.

"Get out of my sight before I kill you in the spot you stand!" he yelled in a commanding tone; Kida and Ueru weren't intimidated, but they knew that in the condition they were in wasn't going to be enough to stop yet another powerful opponent.

But for the others, they only cared about Pastelle's health and rushed over to her care, taking their eyes away from their enemies. Kida and Ueru made their escape, getting on one of the boats that were left for them-heeding Azule's warning.

Pastelle blacked out, collapsing to the ground and into Parker's arms. Everyone was concerned as they called her name, begging for her to stay with them and not give away; she awakens on a helicopter later on with the members of Kidvel surrounding her.

"You were out for hours!" Taylor said with relief that she was fine; the others informed her of what had happened after she blacked out.

"We're an hour away from Inkopolis…" Nelson added, giving her some water.

"You had us all worried." Parker said, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Don't push yourself too hard."

After all her senses came back to her-she bounced up quickly, "Where's Azule…? His friends…?"

"They're on their way back home, too. They opted to take a separate helicopter by Azule's insistence…they seemed to have all experienced something while on that island."

"And all employees? The criminals?" she asked in a weak voice.

"The prisoners escaped…but we rescued all the workers."

She looks at her blanket-covered feet, "I'm sorry guys…I didn't mean to go overboard in that fight…"

"What happened during that fight…? You literally took a entire watch tower down!" Taylor marveled; Pastelle covered her face, embarrassed.

Pastelle recalls the fight: "We were in the control room…"


	62. Death Row Island arc: Kida v Pastelle

**_Happy Holidays everyone and have a happy new year!_**

Pastelle rests Warden Smarre on the stair floor, keeping her attention of Kida, who could attack at any given moment. Kida drew his sword; his face had a menacing expression as he studied Pastelle. A sweatdrop fell down her face as she tried to figure out a plan against the difficult foe before her; Kida doesn't even let her think, immediately disappearing again before attempting a number of sudden slashes. Luckily Pastelle's instincts were incredible enough to avoid the lethal strike.

"You're at the disadvantage of not having your own weapon for combat…and your setting for battle is indoors against an opponent like me! what will you do Pastelle?"

Pastelle only focused on how she'd stop him, not paying attention to him pointless words. She stared at her hands, unsure if to make a decision. _Does this situation really call for them to be used?_ Kida lunges forward and begins an offensive barrage, but Pastelle continues to dance around the attacks with ease; Kida begins to get frustrated with the constant defense from Pastelle, he begins to focus his attack-charging up a red light into his sword. Pastelle looked on in wonder, never before had she ever seen a phenomenon like that.

Kida's face turned smug, "Impressed? Have you never seen this before?"

Pastelle was curious, "No…exactly what is that you're doing?"

"Seishun Powa. It's the special arts of anyone who can wield a blade or weapon by channeling their spirit energy into their weapon. It's a quite the powerful upgrade, since my attacks are raised tenfold in power."

"Why is yours red?"

"The color of light is representative of the person. So Red is aggressive, Blue is passive and inexperienced, Green is wise and experienced, Yellow is mellow and so on. Even the shades of the light can determine your growth as a person."

"What about white? Is there a light like that?"

"Of course, White light is the purest and most deadly indicator…those who can emit a white light have the supreme amount of wisdom and knowledge and are known as the most fearsome opponents ever."

Pastelle took in all the information, and a cold sweatdrop began to trickle down her face with nervousness, _If his attacks are raised in power…I can't allow him to touch me once or else I'm screwed._ Pastelle glances at her hands again, still unsure if you to use her ace weapons.

"I'm tired of talking, let's battle already!" Kida yelled as his sword lit up in an even bigger mass; Pastelle dodged once more and grabbed Warden Smarre, jumping off the stairs and landing hard on the floor-feet first. She left the control tower for a short second help the warden to his feet and then told him to get away from there and to meet up with her friends, before heading back inside to battle.

As she entered, she saw Kida sitting on the front step of the stairway with his left leg crossed over his right leg and his arms folded. They exchanged menacing glares before Pastelle took a deep breath and pulled out a pair or green gloves from her pocket; Kida was surprised by her actions, noticing the green gloves and quickly making a connection.

"So you have a weapon after all…some green gloves. For some reason, I can't help but think there must be some connection."

Pastelle put on the gloves and tightened them, "They're specially made gloves that enhance my speed and attack tenfold. I had the scientists build them for me for the day when I'd be forced to use them."

"I'm sure there's more to it…like the connection to your brother."

Pastelle's face hardened, "What about my brother."

Kida laughed with a disturbing smile, "He's dead!"

"Shut…up" she mumbled, clenching her fists in anger; Kida noticed that he found her weak point.

"I'm amazed that you loved him so much to make gloves after him."

Pastelle's face darkened, "You really are the lowest form of scum!"

Pastelle's green gloves light up and made some technological beeps and boops-"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Pastelle disappeared like the wind as she took her first step; Kida was amazed right away. He decided to walk back up the stairs-backwards, expecting an attack soon. Pastelle reappears behind him and lands a hard right hook to his back, sending him tumbling down the stairs. Kida got back up to his knees, staring down Pastelle-"You're no agent for nothing…I guess this should be fun…"-Kida takes out his sword and stares at his reflection-"Let's see who'll give in first, my blade or your hands!"

The two rush towards the other on the stairs, both yelling. Pastelle immediately tried to execute another punch, but Kida was able to avoid the swift attack, then looking to return the favor with a slash from his sword. Pastelle bent backwards, displaying her incredible flexibility in avoiding the sure fire hit. Kida changed his sword stance and lunged forward for a jab, but Pastelle read it and kicked away Kida's sword-held hand.

The two continued to block each other's blows as sweat flies everywhere and anywhere; the intensity of their fight led to the room beginning to heat up in temperature. They both pant as the sweat falls from their faces; Pastelle notices how red the walls are steaming.

"I'm glad I got to toy with you the way I did, agent 6. You're truly a wonderful opponent!"-He holds up his sword, which began to shine brightly a red hue-"So it's only right that I use my full strength against you!"

Just like that, Kida was already in Pastelle's face and took a big swing with the blunt side of his sword-hitting Pastelle in the abdomen; Pastelle coughs up blood from the immediate trauma. _Kida Hayama…one of the most feared swordsman of the underground. His speed is fast enough to deceive the eyes…so I won't use them!_ She shuts her eyes tight as she tried to focus on her other senses; Kida takes advantage of the opportunity and brutally attacks her with repeated attacks, but Pastelle doesn't waiver…she keeps her head high with her eyes still closed.

 _If I can just manage to release one big attack, then I'm sure I can end this…from what I can hear, the steam's picking up in here and it feels like the walls must be deteriorating. If I can land one powerful hit, then I could knock down this tower and possibly take him down with me…_

Pastelle grinned as she heard Kida's footsteps; her senses had finally become adjusted and taken priority over her sight. What makes Pastelle so special and why she earned the title as the sixth agent was that she had an incredible talent in controlling her senses at will, accompanied by her brilliant skills in combat.

Patelle's gloves began to glow with green light, "Check Mate!"

Her glove charged up as she had her arm all the way back and ready for a huge punch; Kida wasn't aware of her plan, although he could tell she was up to something and rushed at her with his blade facing her, ready to kill her with one stab. As Kida runs up the stairs, Pastelle violently punches the ground rapidly-destroying the stairs-and then slammed her fist against the steaming hot wall, making huge dent and crack.

Tower began to tremble as both of them fell; Pastelle took off her gloves and put them away, accepting whatever would happen next. Kida realized exactly what Pastelle's real plan was and couldn't help but smile at her ingenious plan.

 _You're pretty clever…it's a shame you're an enemy_

The tower crashes down, crumbling apart with dust and debris clouding the air around them. Pastelle gets trapped under the rubble, but shortly begins to move some of the heavier pieces. She thought about her brother for a second, remembering that if she gave up now, she could never face Verde in the next life. She ascends from the rubble and stands like a statue, hearing her friends call her name before finally collapsing.

"So that's what happened…" Taylor said, rubbing Pastelle's back; Parker went into thinking mode.

"You used the Green gloves…he really did piss you off."

"All I hope is that they'll be captured soon, because as it stands…Those people are very dangerous."

"You're talking about the Seishun Powa you mentioned earlier…"

Pastelle nodded, "I've never felt my instincts challenged by such an opponent…he was going easy on me and I know it."

"We'll tell Telfin when get back home, for now just lay back and rest."


	63. Preliminaries arc: the Campaign Begins

Sky crouched down on the floor, holding her hands together as she stared at the floor as if in a deep trance; she had on her Elites gear, wearing her bobble hat that had the team button pin on the front to represent the team, a nice white long sleeve shirt that bared the team logo of the Elites tilted sixty degrees on the front. Ever since they left and came to Barby springs-the venue for the group stage of the tournament-Sky had been feeling homesick, although it was more that she missed Azule. Pearl rests a hand on her shoulder; Sky looks up and their eyes meet. The two exchanged a conversation in their stares, nodding their heads together and exiting the locker room-focused. Aaron and Austin were waiting for them outside in the hallway with their arms crossed, anxious to begin their next match; they were going to be heading to Kelpwood in Kelp City-preparing to go to the Kelp Dome for their match. The fall preliminaries were being held in three locations for the knockouts: Kelp Dome, Bluefin Depot, and Saltspray Rig; after a heavy demand from both the competition committee and the schools. At the fall preliminaries, a total of sixteen teams would participate after drawing their groups; but since the drawing that was supposed to take place at Mahi Mahi resort got interrupted, they rescheduled. Once teams drew their groups of four, they would play a total of three games-the top two advance; the elimination rounds would determine the seeds for the winter championship. The top seeds would face the secondary seeds in the first round of the elimination rounds, and those eliminated in this first round would be placed in the lower seeds of the winter championship; the knockouts were formatted as such: Group A winner vs Group D runner up, Group B winner vs Group C runner up, Group C winner vs Group B runner up, and Group D winner vs Group A runner up. In the winter championship, it would be the first seed vs eighth seed, and the fourth seed vs fifth on one side of the bracket; the second seed vs seventh seed along with the third seed vs sixth seed are on the other side of the bracket.

"Right now, we've won our group and are set to face the Squid Ops in the quarterfinals. If we can win, then we can really make some noise the winter championship!" Pearl said with enthusiasm, wearing a purple headband that had "the Elites" stitched in.

"As it stands, we've got to aim for the finals to realistically have an advantage in the winter championship; it can make all the difference for the winter tournament if we're a higher seed." Austin said while Aaron and Sky looked at the match schedule; They were the winners of Group C, along with Beacon Hills, Octo Valley, and the Special Forces-all the respective winners of their groups.

"So we'll be playing Squidops…" Sky noted; making a face as she saw the teams that'd be playing each other.

Pearl snatched the list from Sky with concern, "Squidops…aren't they ranked number four in the nation; the team with the all black uniform right?"

A sweatdrop fell down Sky's cheek, "Yeah, _that_ team…"

"Known as the Squids in Black…"-Aaron goes into deep thought-"They're a very successful team, winning a total of ten titles in fifteen finals appearances in all competitions." Aaron said as he recalled the information that he gathered on them in anticipation of possibly facing them.

Pearl looked at her colorful nails- "Hey, when was the last time they won a title…?"

"Their last title in any competition was the 37th annual National championship three years ago, but it wasn't the only thing they won that year. They also won the 17th annual spring invitational…and they also had back to back national titles with the 36th and 37th. They've remained one of the most powerful competitors for years." Aaron answered with seriousness.

Sky shrugs her shoulders, "Squid Academy hasn't won anything in eight years…so this should be fun." she responded; Austin nodded in agreement.

Aaron crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "No matter the team, we must beat them if we want to keep our promise…"

"Yeah, we'll be the first team to bring silverware back to SAHS."

Squid Academy had a history of being a very competitive school in turf wars, always hanging in with the powerhouses. Unfortunately, their history was rather blank compared to rivals like Beacon Hills and Special forces-winning only one title (21st winter championship). But for the Elites, winning was something that all four of them craved, and the fact that they hadn't won anything for Squid Academy tortured them-especially since they were regarded as the best team Squid Academy had since the talented team that won their only silverware nearly a decade ago.

The four of them took a taxi from the hotel to the Kelp Dome, and when they got there, a massive crowd was already in attendance watching a match. Tournament decorations from banners to posters were set up at the entrance as many people were still filing in line to watch from the bleachers outside the dome, and many others even watched from their cars since they had huge TV's set up around the dome for viewing. The Elites arrive with their gear in-hand, ready to set up and prepare for their match-Aaron said that they would be the second match right after Octo Valley and Reef-number three vs number nine in the nation-wrapped up their current match; the other two matches would be played at Bluefin depot while the final would be played at Saltspray Rig. The Elites enter an area that appears to be for the teams and staff members, greeting some of the employees before entering a little waiting room.

"Hey…they have catering!" Pearl pointed, diving into the food and pigging out while Austin tried to restrain her from eating everything.

Sky stared at the TV, seeing her good friend Shiva on the screen performing-"So more than likely if we can advance, we'll face either Reef again or Octo Valley…"

Aaron clicked his tongue, "I'd rather not face that sex obsessed woman. She's terrifying enough as a person, so her talent as a player is even more terrifying to go against."

Sky raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms with a perturbed expression, "Exactly why is _she_ your one Achilles heel among single players?"

Aaron gets cold feet trying to respond as Sky's scary glare shot through him-seeing a frightening red aura with ill-intent emerging and surrounding her body, "W-well…she's a very unconventional girl; I've never met a personality like her."

Sky peers at him while her two teammates can only try their best to bear through the awkwardness. "What's the situation in the match?" Austin asked, hoping to shift the attention.

Sky looks at the score, checking the tracker at the bottom that displayed in real-time how the scores were based on their performance. She glances at the turf, seeing Magenta ink dominate the surface and not a splat of Powder blue. "Octo Valley's winning…by a mile."

Aaron studied the movements of the Octarians; it was always fascinating to watch them play the sport. _The way she graciously swims in the ink…the disturbing precision in her shots…the amazing ability to completely dominate a match against a fellow top rank player…these Octoling girls truly do send shivers up my spine with their incredible execution._ While it was well known that Octarians were hated by Inklings, and while Octolings were able to slightly receive a pass from their beauty, there were other reasons as to why Inklings were fascinated by their enemy race. Their unnatural skill in an Inkling-dominant sport completely intrigued Inklings once Octolings got involved, seeing just how different the two races truly were. A major difference that was noticed was in the play styles between the two: Inklings played more logically, looking at tactics and schemes-while Octolings, simply wanted to aggressively attack and dominate the match; traits very reflective on the individuals.

Pearl immediately remembered something important, "Hey, do we have Gileslie doing the film for us again?"

"Yeah, she said that the AV club wasn't busy so she'd be here." Aaron answered.

Sky giggled, "She's like our biggest fan, isn't she?"

Austin waved a hand, "More like our lucky charm…we never lose whenever she is in attendance."

The match on the TV ended, and both teams appeared to put all their effort into clinching a higher seed-unfortunately only one team would be victorious. It wasn't any surprise to see who the victor was, judging by the silence of the crowd; Octo Valley was the winner, winning the match in convincing fashion-72 to 27. The Elites marveled since they didn't expect to see such a dominant win just like that, and especially when just a minute ago it was a close game. Shiva and her teammates bow her head to show respect to their opponents, afterwards, Shiva winks at the camera and blows a kiss as she leaves.

"I guess we're up next then…" Austin said with reluctance.

Aaron's body tensed up, his expression turned solid as stone and he held a fist in the air, "Let's go out there and send a message to everyone, our friends, family, enemies, everyone…show them all why we are the elites of the elite!"

The others are fired up as they match their captain's intensity, leaving the room with enthusiasm and confidence. They were just a few steps from officially beginning the new campaign, the new journey, the new mission to capture the elusive title that has ever so slipped from their grasps on so many occasions.


	64. Preliminaries arc: Elites v Squidops

"Welcome everybody to the second match of our double header for the day here at the Kelp Dome. Today we'll be having an exciting match featuring two very strong teams: the fourth ranked Squidops facing off against the twenty-fifth ranked Squid Academy, who're represented by the Elites once again." the Commentator said in his booth, holding a microphone with enthusiasm for this match. "Both teams are looking to improve their odds of success at the winter championship by starting a good campaign here; for Squidops, they were the runner ups at last year's winter championship, losing to Beacon Hills in a very unforgettable final. Squid Academy's Elites will be looking to get revenge for their defeat in last year's semi finals where they once again came up short against Beacon Hills, blowing the lead late in the match."

"Talk about rubbing salt into the wounds…" Corey said rubbing the back of his neck; he-along with the other members of the Rebels-was in attendance to watch their senior's match.

"Exactly why did _we_ have to come along Todd?" whined Dustin, who'd rather be at home watch TV or sleeping.

Todd's intimidating glare silenced Dustin, "I was originally planning to go myself, but after I gave it thought, I decided it was better if we went as a team to scout our senior's performance against tougher opponents and see what improvements we could make after seeing a better sample of teams…and I'm curious to see how our seniors will perform on a bigger stage…"-staring at the Elite's captain, Aaron.

Todd had been a huge follower of the Elites since their first year in high school, watching them compete in the winter championship and spring invitational that year; they captivated him with their high octane and very flashy offense, advancing to the quarterfinals and semifinals before being eliminated by the eventual winners. He became infatuated with the team when they once again shocked the sporting community by making it even farther their second year, advancing to the semifinals in both events. _I want to see if the team that inspired me to come here has grown strong enough to correct the errors of their past._ Todd thought as he recalled their vivid memory of their heartbreaking defeat from last year's winter championship.

"Well, I'm glad you brought us along. Surely we can scout our future competition here too, like Squidops." Phillip said, understanding the opportunity. "I did some studying on them…they're quite the scary team."

Todd narrowed his eyes, "How so?"

"Well, in the nation of Inkopolis lie four teams that reign-known as the four giants: Special Forces, Beacon Hills, Octo Valley, and Squidops. One thing I noticed from the playing style of all the teams on TV is that the Special Forces rely on their Incredible number of prodigal talent, Beacon Hills rely on their powerful defense, Octo Valley has the most explosive offense, and Squidops sits as the most complete team of the four; all four teams share some checks and balances on the other in power, so there isn't a clear _best_ team in the country, but by the results it is Special Forces given their number of total titles. But looking at Squidops, their starting roster has a user in each weapon class-all four ranked in the top 5 in their classes…and all four on the same team…A Splatling, Roller, Slosher and Shooter."

Todd was impressed with Phillip's research, "So in other words, the Elites are facing the most complete team in the country?"

"Correct…and they'll need to be on their P's and Q's if they hope to get a better seed for the winter championship."

Corey pointed, "Hey, the match is about to begin!"

Two teams appear at their spawn gates, one team is dressed in all black-their hair too, while the other is wearing purple tops and yellow bottoms with matching yellow hair. In the audience, there was nothing but a sea of Black shirts and jackets of the Squidops fan base-overpowering the white and purple shirts that were representing Squid Academy and the Elites. "It seems like student section of Squidops is the entire audience." Pearl said, checking out her weapon before the match starts.

"Don't mind the crowd, silence them with our performance." Aaron responded, only focusing on the objective before him; Sky glanced at Aaron from her left, knowing his frustration with their defeat the last time they were in a knockout match, she was determined to never see him in that state again.

Meanwhile in the girl's locker room, Shiva and her team were undressing from their gear and into some comfortable clothing when one of Shiva's teammates caught a glimpse of the TV and saw that that the match was about to begin-calling Shiva over to take a look; she only had on her white tank top undershirt and black tights. Shiva had a big grin on her face once they did a close-up on Sky and Aaron, "Well if it isn't my favorite ship…I wonder how they'll do after seeing our performance. Knowing Sky, she'll take over this match and dominate like she always does whenever the matches become important…she's clutch."-she stared at Aaron as the camera zoomed out-"the captain will have to be the one to step up his game play though, because if there is one thing I know from our experiences against Squidops-it's their incredible speed of switching gears."

 _Squidops is known as the most complete team in the country with a great offense, defense, and balanced team of skilled individuals that each operate a different weapon class to contain complete balance…I can't go easy in this match and rely on Aaron to control the tempo-though he may be the captain, I am the ace!_

Shiva notices the sudden change in expression on Sky's face, _Show me that ferocity like you did last year…_

The Elites were at the southwest spawn point while Squidops were at the Northeast spawn points, both teams appeared ready and set to begin! The clock counts down 3…2…1…go! Both teams jump out the spawn point and take immediately different tactics; Squidops stay bunched closed together-led by their roller-as they take the ramp up to the grated walkway heading in the direction of the central tower inking turf along the way. The Elites took a different method, spreading out to ink their turf separately and then rejoin at the central tower, reaching the central tower first with Pearl inking the area. A small path of black ink falls to the floor under the walkway and around it from each of their weapons.

 _It seems like it was smart for me to advise Pearl to switch out her charger weapon for a shooter! Now she adds more mobility to her side, which will prove to be very useful in a match like this._ Gileslie thought as she recalled her conversation with pearl earlier that week; she had advised Pearl to change her weapon to better suit the tempo of the play style of of the team since it was well assumed that Sky would go into her usual zone whenever the games got important and boost the tempo with her incredible speed and precision. _Moving Pearl to a weapon with more ability will restrict Sky from going all-out and exposing her abilities yet again like in the past…now she can dictate the match from her own turf and offer great support while still attacking._

Gileslie looked like the classic nerd with poindexter glasses and some cream suspenders with brown slacks and a beige top. Her tentacles were much shorter than the average inkling-too short-in fact. She pushed her glasses up-"This is your year!" she cheered.

Aaron inks away at the western area of the map without any opposition, Austin went straight down the middle under the grated pathway to support Pearl, and Sky remained at the spawn point-inking their own turf; the score is 80-20 to the Elites with 2:30 remaining.

 _The plan is that I stay here and guard our turf while providing support the others, Austin directly supports Pearl-our vanguard of attack. Aaron will also support them in attack while he balances defense; It's not a bad game plan…but I want to attack!_

Pearl and Austin strike a battle against the Squidops as they invade, "Nachtia Madchen-user of the mini Splatling, Kuro Burakku- user of the black Custom Jet Squelcher, Ciel Nuit-user of the Tri Slosher, and their captain Carbon Smoke-user of the Carbon roller deco. The four of them always start off attacking in a pack…"-a sweat drop fell down her face as became concerned-"The first sign that they'll consume their opponents."

Pearl and Austin struggle to keep the central tower in the bright yellow, seeing the black ink begin to slither in and mix. Sky notices the momentum changing and tries to splat a couple as she stepped off the high platform to make the critical hit, but she fails as Carbon detects her intentions and deflects the shot with his roller; Sky is stunned, "What the hell!?"

Squidops begin to apply pressure, and Pearl and Austin stand their ground, refusing to give up the land.

"We can't allow Aaron's plan to fall to pieces so early…you saw how focused he looked earlier!" Austin said as he threw out his squid beacon in a last attempt to summon back-up from Aaron, but Aaron didn't come to their aid-choosing to swim all the way around to Sky's area and then try to sneak attack from the back by inking all their turf while they were busy.

As they break apart and surround the defenseless Pearl and Austin-splatting them and securing the central tower; Sky's face darkened once she realized the futile lead they had was sharply taken away, and knew exactly what Aaron was up to. _This idiot is about cost us the match like he always does!_ Austin and Pearl respawn a moment later to see Sky standing before them, her head lowered to a point where they could see her face. She karate chops both of them, "You both overstepped your lines! You should've fallen back once they approached!"

"B-but Aaron's plan!" they cried, holding their heads in pain from the chops.

"To hell with his plan, follow my lead instead!" she demanded; Aaron sneezed.

Sky swims in her ink and sets up a sprinkler on the left route that led to the main pathway, letting the sprinkler spray some of the area; the Squidops begin to split apart to and take different assignments. "Eliminate them and leave no room for a comeback!" yelled the captain, heading in Sky's direction with his roller; Sky ordered for Austin and Pearl to take an alternate route, wanting to have a showdown with the captain of Squidops.

There's 1:50 left on the match clock with the score in favor of Squidops 67-33; Aaron began the sneak attack, inking the turf in front of the enemy spawn and working his way deeper and deeper into their territory to make the match nearly even. The audience begins to grow louder and louder as they reach closer to the end, anxious to see which team would pull out the victory in this critical match.

Aaron continues his objective when he suddenly saw a big spot of black ink fall from the sky, _probably a burst bomb_ he thought. Next, an enemy Inkling swimming from the left of Aaron's side and emerged from the ink. The boy stared at Aaron, who did likewise-halting their actions.

"Kuro…" Aaron muttered.

"Aaron…" Kuro mumbled.

No other words needed to be said between the two, and they immediately resumed their objective. Black and Yellow ink covers the floor, resembling a distorted bumblebee by the time they step away from the other to cool off. Kuro throws some more splat bombs to hinder Aaron's vision on him, but Aaron threw out a Splash wall as his sub weapon. _Gileslie said I should use a 96 Gal Deco for this match because it would favor me in certain scenarios…but how convient! Here I thought she wanted me to use it only because it was bedazzled._ Gileslie sneezed, rubbing her nose; she was a huge lover of anything shiny.

"Stop this nonsense Aaron! This isn't junior high anymore!" Kuro yelled, blasting through the splash wall; he destroys the splash wall, sending some of the ink further back and continued forward inking the turf black, but he couldn't find Aaron. _Where did he go?_ He thought, looking around impatiently in search of his long time adversary. "I _know_ I didn't splat you now…" he said looking around; he looks at a small yellow puddle that was a short distance from him. He grins, believing to have trapped Aaron. "I'm not surprised to see you resort to such tricks…"-aiming at the yellow puddle-"This will re-enforce why you're inferior…!"

He drowns out the yellow puddle with jet black ink, but he didn't hear any splat sound; Kuro was puzzled, _there is no way he could've escaped so easily_ he thought. He let his guard down as he tried to figure out how Aaron could just disappear; a very small yellow puddle far to the right corner began to vibrate, but Kuro didn't notice. Aaron jumps out from the puddle and swiftly splats him! He immediately inks everywhere and traps Kuro as he respawned.

"You're my prey now!" Aaron concluded with a ravenous stare as Kuro, who was atop at the spawn point.

At the Central tower, Austin and Pearl struggled to seize the advantage from Nachtia and Ciel. Every attempt they made to press in, Nachtia fired her Mini Splatling to keep them away, and Ciel made sure to stand atop the central tower and assure that the black ink remained by covering up any yellow ink that fell with her Tri Slosher; right now, Pearl was on the ramp and grated pathway-looking to attack from one side while Austin take the main floor.

 _Why do they have to be so frustrating!?_ Pearl stomped her foot, splatting wildly again; they both dodge and proceed to gang up Austin, leaving room for Pearl to leave the grated walkway and jump onto the tower. Pearl jumps onto the tower to begin her counterattack and support for Austin, but little did she know it was only a trap. Both girls immediately turn around and swim towards her once she came within range; Pearl froze once she saw the disadvantageous position she was in. _I can't swim away from them since everything in black ink, and I can't run…I'm stuck!_

Austin does one big swing with his roller and covers Pearl and the surrounding area in yellow ink. Ciel and Nachtia are forced to regroup as they avoid the enemy ink; Austin joins Pearl and they take control of the tower, turning the tide of the battle as the score shifts to 57-43 still in favor of Squidops.

The crowd grew more excited after seeing the Elites mount a comeback, turning their attention to the one showdown that warranted the most attention: Sky and carbon. Shiva's hooked on the match after seeing Aaron outsmart Kuro, and seeing the powerful persistency of Austin and Pearl, only one last part was left before this match could get decided; under one minute remained.

 _Cmon Sky! Stop going easy on him! You guys are still down by a little, and that's because he has a great portion of the northwestern map covered in black._

As it stood, The Elites only had the Central, Southwestern, and a smaller portion of the Northeast. Since their minimal concessions, the other members of Squidops were still able to retain most of their turf and in turn contain the other members of the elites; Slowly, Aaron found himself beginning to fall back as Kuro applied more pressure and gained more mobility. Austin and Pearl tried to rally through and splat Ciel and Nachtia, but found that the two just refused to get splatted.

Ever since she began the assault, Sky found herself stuck in a stalemate with Carbon-avoiding his Carbon roller at all costs. The two had been dancing through the ink back and forth, constantly ducking for cover like they were in a trench war; this had been going on throughout the entire match, but now that it was coming to an end, both of them had the same mindset to finish business before it dragged on any further.

 _I definitely have a window for attack, albeit a small one…_ Sky recalled the movements she saw from him earlier, noticing that he had a brief window where he had to lift up the roller in order to launch his ink. She threw out her Squid Beakon and then she confirmed her decision, _let's go!_

She jumps from behind the wall and begins to ink turf, immediately spotting Carbon diagonally from her to the right. _I'm almost completely charged…_ looking at her weapon's meter before she could use her Kraken.

"Too late!" he shouted with a supercilious grin appearing afterwards, activating his special weapon: the Inkzooka; Sky's eyes widened as her face turned purple with sudden fear.

Sky immediately keeps a distance, avoiding every single one of his strikes, and also losing more turf as he continued. "Damn…I need only another minute!"

Her exit was cut off, and all she could do was try to wait out the Inkzooka. She's stuck in a corner as she hears the wet footsteps approach, she thought to herself if this could really be it. Carbon appears before her with his Inkzooka ready to blast, but suddenly gets splatted from behind; A yellow kraken was before her after Carbon dissolved.

"A..Aaron!?"

"Yo!" He said putting up the "peace" sign.

"How? Weren't you dealing with Kuro?"

"I heard the Squid Beakon and came here as soon as I could…I already took care of Kuro; look at the scoreboard."

When she looked at the scoreboard, her jaw shopped in shock-"65 to 34…Elites of Squidcom!?"-She looks at Aaron-"We're winning?"

"No…we won!" he said right as the whistle blew to end the match.


	65. Preliminaries arc: Significance

The sea of black shirts silenced, forced to sit down with defeat; pockets of purple and yellow were up and about cheering. A result that not many saw coming, a result that shocked even Squid Academy supporters; Squid Academy's Elites defeated Squidops by a score of 65-34. Both teams were panting and puffing, trying to inhale fresh oxygen and catch their breath. Sky's tottering in disbelief; she never thought in a million years that Aaron-of all her teammates-would be the one to come to her rescue. In the stands, the Rebels were also surprised by Aaron's clutch performance; Corey and Dustin were freaking out like little kids.

"Since when did Aaron play like that!?" Corey fanatically asked Todd, becoming a big fan right on the spot; Todd could only close his eyes and smile.

"It seems like this was a good learning experience. We now know that the Elites we faced in the Rank Wars are not the same team we just saw." Phillip commented, looking at the notes he wrote down for the match.

"I won't lie…that match was better than sleeping." Dustin said, putting his hands behind the back of his head.

"In the Rank Wars, they won nearly all their matches with little effort and in a way…it seemed like they were unbeatable. But…this performance…it is just too unreal to believe."-Todd stares at the playing field-"This team is definitely the only team worthy of representing Squid Academy…no other team at school can stand up to them."

His teammates stare at him with confusion; it was uncharacteristic for Todd to talk like that, to talk in such a self defeating tone. He gets up and heads for the exits, "Come guys…we have to practice…"

Todd doesn't look back, he keeps his head forward; His teammates follow, sensing that out of all of them, Todd must have been the one who was the most inspired by that performance-no way could he just sit around and do nothing, no good competitor would.

 _We'll become a team worthy of representing Squid Academy…_ they all thought with confidence.

The Elites shook hands with the members of Squidops and made their way to the locker rooms. The air conditioning brushed on their skin, giving them Goosebumps as they walked down the hall-a normal feeling that happens since the cold air punished their warm skin for swimming in the ink.

 _I don't like this feeling…!_ Sky thought with a sour taste in her mouth as she walked beside Aaron, who had a boastful expression.

With bragging eyes, "Hey Sky, I haven't heard a thanks from you yet."

"As if!" she sulked with a blush.

They both went to their separate locker rooms and freshened up, taking their showers and putting on some fresh clothing. When they meet back up outside, they find Shiva with her team-waiting for them. The mood turned hostile as Sky locked eyes with Shiva; although the two were best friends outside Turf Wars, when it came to the sport, the two had an ugly rivalry.

Shiva crosses her arms and tilts her head to left as she stares at Sky condescendingly, "Quite a close game you had there…"

Sky smirked as she placed her hands on her hips, "How come you always put up this façade whenever my friends are around…you trying to impress them?"

The Ice blue eyes peer and the Calm green eyes, both of them knew the other so well that they were practically sisters-especially when they bickered. Sky approached Shiva, getting in her face; Shiva doesn't falter, she stands before Sky proudly with her back straight. Sky's irritated by the giant melons that were in her face from Shiva, and Shiva smelled the envy.

"Oh? Did you not drink a lot of milk?" Shiva taunted Sky, knowing Sky was self conscious about her breast size; a vein popped from Sky's forehead as her teeth turned sharp.

Sky quickly grabs one and squeezes with force; Shiva feels the sharp pain and immediately taps out. But Sky doesn't let go, instead she has a menacing smile on her face.

"All I have to do is rip these off and we'll be even right?"

Shiva's tapping her arm to let go, "P-please stop Sky…if you continue…"-her face turned red, as her eyes began to twitch with arousal-"I'm gonna get you back…"

Sky's face got more menacing, "Huh!? Please remember that I'm older than you too! You're too young to be telling me anything!" she said fondling them both as Shiva began to laugh and moan at the same time; Aaron and Austin had a nosebleed-until Pearl came out of nowhere with a huge karate chop across both their heads.

"No lewd thoughts!"

After Sky released Shiva from her grasp, Gileslie came sprinting toward them frantically with breaking news-tripping at Sky's feet; Austin and Aaron try to contain their laughter. She gets up and dusts off herself, "I got some big news!"

"What's the big news?" Aaron asked; she held out her phone.

"I got a call from the others…"-pointing at her phone-"They said that Special Forces lost their match to Mahi Mahi Prep!"

Everyone looked disturbed by the news; Todd begins to think of the scenarios. With Special Forces eliminated they were going to be placed in one of the lower seeds automatically, but the question would be which seed. Aaron's eyes widen as a question for Gileslie sprouted, "how was their performance?"

Gileslie recalled the score, "They lost a close one: 69-30. Apparently Mahi Mahi Prep didn't give them any room to attack and continued to pounce until late in the match when Special forces began to surge and make a comeback.I think they'll probably get seeded at the 5th or 6th spot."

"How about Beacon Hills…how'd they do?" Shiva asked with equal interest.

Gileslie read off the text message on her phone, "Beacon Hills defeated Green Lakes by a score of 88 to 22…"

"So the four losers are Special Forces, Green Lakes, Squidops, and Reef…judging by the results, I'd say Squidops will more than likely get the 5th seed and the Special forces will probably get the 6th seed…so then Reef will get the 7th seed and Green lakes will get the 8th seed." Austin said, thinking about what significance the results meant.

Pearl looks up at the sky, "In other words…If we can make it to the finals, we'll have an easier first round opponent as opposed to getting eliminated now and possibly have to deal with one of those nightmares."

Sky grew a smirk as she lowered her head to look at her feet-closing her eyes, "Too bad we're not losing in the next round, right Shiva?"

"I'll see you in the finals…"-staring at Sky until Sky looked up at her-"Then I'll beat you in the final and take the number one seed for the winter championship."

"I like that confidence; I'll hold you to it."

Gileslie congratulated both teams and then stuck with the Elites afterwards; they headed back to Sky's apartment to hang out afterwards. After clearing the first match, it would only begin to get difficult for them in their campaign, facing Mahi Mahi Prep-the team that defeated Special Forces- in the next round.


	66. Preliminaries arc: An Octarian's Pain

Lime ink splatters the wall, Purple ink covers the floor; the setting of Saltspray Rig was a total battleground as the Elites and Mahi Mahi Prep went at each other's throats. Sky was over by the starting area in the lean pathway battling it out with a shooter for the bottom area, the rest of her comrades with dealing with the others that were scattered on the top and middle areas-securing the ends of the map and looking to trap the pressing Elites. Aaron focused his aim on trying to splat an enemy inkling that was inking from the moving platform overhead with the help of Austin and Pearl covering him from behind.

Gileslie was filming the match with an expensive-looking camcorder in one hand and taking notes with the other hand with the notepad resting on her lap; she was much focused on her task. _I know Aaron and the others asked me to film them and take notes in case I notice any errors in their play, but right now I'm not seeing any flaws in their performances; they've been leading the entire match, not once trailing in the match and always maintaining the lead._

Sky's forced to stay on the higher ground as her current opponent doesn't let up his attack, throwing out suction bombs to push Sky back. Sky gets annoyed and decides to change her route, _Playing conservative and logical isn't my type of style anyways…sorry Aaron, but I like my aggressive approach!_

One thing that always was apparent in the Elites was that they had essentially two leaders with two different approaches. Aaron was the true captain, devising all of their different tactics and formations, and being the cool headed leader that never let his emotions cloud his thinking-apparent from the previous match with Squidops; but with Sky-the undisputed ace of the team-it was the opposite. Sky's playstyle was very aggressive and reckless-despite mastering a weapon class that frowned upon her actions as a charger and sniper-often letting her emotions influence her decisions in a match. Sky and Aaron-although a healthy couple-didn't usually agree on many ideas and matters when it came to turf wars, which always led to Sky taking her own approach and deviating from the initial group strategy that Aaron created; leading to more work for her teammates.

Gileslie freaks out as her jaw drops like a cinderblock, "Why is Sky leaving her post!?" she yelled in a frenzy jotting down notes like madman. _This must be why Aaron tasked me with doing this…he knew Sky would probably disobey his instructions again! Its lucky thing the others aren't here to see this…_

Sky furiously swims through the purple ink, going down the pathway to her left and then blocking off the only exit from the bottom area where she was dueling with the inkling earlier by dousing the turf in purple. She halts when she notices the boy sitting on the pile of lime inked boxes in the middle of the area with his left leg crossed over his right, his head tilting to the right with his shoulder pushed up, and a sly smile; his hair was blond like pure gold, and sharp green eyes filled with greed and corruption like money that hid behind his dark aviator shades; the surrounding area was also covered in lime ink.

"So you really are the infamous Midnight Sky!" he marveled; Sky's guard is raised as she heard one of her aliases.

Sky sneers, "I go by many names bub!"

He raised his eyes to stare at Sky, "But I'm surprised…The description for the infamous Midnight Sky was supposed to be of a ruthless girl with Sky blue hair and a dark set of skills like the midnight…but you're talent displayed is not at all awe-inspiring!"

Sky tilts her head to side, "Not impressed huh? I'll give you a performance you'll never forget then!"

A dark aura emerged from Sky as she glared at the boy, clutching her gun tightly; Aaron and the rest of the Elites recognize the murderous intent. The boy only laughs, calling her bluff-"If you can land a hit on me and splat me, I'll take my leave and surrender this area to you."-but Sky ignored the offer, peering at him as she studied how she'll break him apart.

"There…I know what to do now." she said in low tone, taking aim at the boy.

"Oh? You're very hasty…"

Sky fires a shot and covers the entire right side in purple ink, "There…that should do it."

The boy laughs, "What was that!? I thought your aim was supposed to be among the best in the continent? Although…"-examining the width of the ink's path-"I'm impressed that your gun was able to release such an amount of ink."

Sky held up a finger, "My custom E-liter 3k: Sky edition, was made a little differently from the other models. First, its speed at which it releases ink is a lot quicker than normal ones. Second, it is also lighter to hold, but that isn't the most effective of the three. The third is the most important and that's the inside of the barrel; accompanied by the speed at which it can fire a round of ink, it has a much smaller and compressed opening-so when I do fire, tons of ink will come out due to the pressure and spread across the turf…also the reason why it's a one-shot splat machine."

The boy begins to sweat after hearing the information, "But you only shot one side, aren't you going to trap me? Are you sure you could even handle me in a one-on-one scenario? I'm quite fast y'know…especially with my rapid blaster pro. So Sky what's your body count like? I heard you slaughtered hundreds of Octarians on missions…"

Sky's eyes turned cold, "Do you really think, that you can say all the crap that's coming out your mouth and get away with it?"

"Whoa…the air around you has changed…did I finally strike a nerve?"

She pounds her chest, "My experiences are something that I take to heart…the lives that I took for the sake of this race are something that I spend my time regretting...because of me, many octoarian family lines ended and nothing but pain remained for many of the victims…"-the overwhelming pressure grew-"I refuse to let some snob from a rich school mouth off about who I am and what I should be as if he knows me!"

Like the wind, Sky vanished! The boy got up to his feet and became alert; he now knew he might have stepped a certain line. Gileslie was panicking as her legs began shaking with anxiousness, messing up her writing while still filming the match. _Oh no…! Sky's going to kill that poor soul!_ She thought as she put her hands over her eyes to avoid seeing what might happen.

She was too fast to see, leaving only trails of ink across the area; the boy struggled to defend as more of the turf got taken away each time she appeared. She encircles him in the ink as the only turf he has left is a small circle of space; Sky inks his feet leaving him stuck there. He struggles to escape, and Sky takes aim at him from the front.

"Check. Mate." Sky splats him with one shot and secures the bottom area; Aaron and the others hear the loud shot, looking up at one of the boards suspended in the air to see what the score was.

The members of the Elites grinned from ear to ear as they saw the lead in their favor heavily; _there is only one thing left to_ do they all thought. Aaron and the other accelerate their pace and push Mahi Mahi all the way to the back and continue to apply pressure until the final whistle blows to end the match. Everyone cheers for the MVP performance from Sky; The Elites won: 71-28.

Shiva was in the team locker room lying down on a bench relaxing before the game; she guffawed wildly after hearing from her teammate that the Elites had demolished Mahi Mahi Prep a moment earlier, "So my favorite Inklings are going to the finals, huh Ciri?"

Ciri nodded; Ciri had cerulean blue hair and green eyes with a small mole under her right eye. "Indeed Princess Magenta, they have advanced to the final."

"Oi now, I told you to call me Shiva. Don't be so formal with me; we're good friends!"

Ciri bowed her head, "B-but Princess, I must show you my respect!"

Shiva wagged her hand, "Boo! That's a boring name, so call me Shiva!"

Ciri conceded with a smile, "Whatever you ask…Shiva."

"Ahh much better…"-she relaxes on the bench, resting her head on her hands and staring up at the ceiling-"So, give me the summary…"

"Well, they had been holding Mahi mahi Prep to a microscope-leading throughout most of the match. It was broken down into two separate battles: Sky against Peyton at the bottom area and then the rest of the teams at the top area; But towards the end of the match is where the attention lies. Apparently Peyton was irritating Sky by refusing to give up the bottom turf, so she left her position and decided to aggressively take him down in a shootout to which he must have upset Sky with words because she ended up trapping him and then left him defenseless and splatted him-sealing the win."

"Wow, so Sky's finally playing serious now…"-She sits forward-"Ciri, Reluna, Vaairie…come here." She said in a serious tone; two more girls appeared from the showers afterwards in their towels.

She gets up and signals for them to huddle around her, "I usually don't to do this kind of thing, especially for a preliminary match. But you guys know who we are playing today…So there isn't much I need to say about this."

 _It was last year in the Semi Finals at Nationals…_ -Shiva clutched Ciri's back as she tried to control her emotions- _We had previously faced Beacon Hills three times prior with the current rosters: first in the winter championship the year before where we won in the final, and the second time was later that same year in the spring invitational final in which they won and got their revenge. A year later we defeated them again, but this time in the spring invitational. The next meeting was later that year in the National tournament…_

The Black arena in Beacon Hills was crowded with a deafening audience in attendance; today was a major day for both teams with Beacon Hills having the home field advantage and Octo Valley having their fellow Octarians journey from Octo valley to come and support them on a potential second consecutive appearance in the final (They lost the previous year to the Special Forces).

 _It was a special day for us, mainly because I had negotiated a bet with the Inkling government that month for our equality; the bet I challenged them with was that if we could win our first national title, we'd be given our complete freedom and have the right to expand our land and become our own country on peaceful terms as long as we didn't try to invade-which they happily agreed with. Once the news of the bet reached back home, everyone couldn't help but feel hope to finally gain equality; this led to them attending every one of our matches throughout Nationals in overwhelming numbers of support. It was a day meant to finally give us the equality we deserved…_

 _The game we were playing was a best of 7 turf war, and we were happily prepared that specific match since we had trained for the possibility of this moment for two years-now with a heavier result in store._

The scoreboard read 66-33 in the sixth game in the best of seven series with Octo Valley leading 3-2. The fans of Beacon Hills were booing with tons of hateful slurs at the students of Octo Valley, but the Octarians fired back by supporting the team and block out the negativity; The Octarians were forced to not lash back regardless of the situation, since many of the S.I.A.T were in attendance with the orders to shoot to kill on instant the moment any Octarians showed hostility.

The game was intense as Shiva and Ciri forced Platinum and Silvia to retreat and join up with Gin and Alumia. Silver and Magenta traded spots on the turf second by second, with the lead shifting more and more towards Beacon Hills in the dying minutes of the match. Shiva and the others desperately tried to hold onto the lead to seal the match and earn the important victory and second finals appearance, but as the time waned to zero so did Octo Valley's lead. In the last three seconds, Gin released his special weapon-the inkstrike-at that very moment and secured some extra turf right after the whistle blowed; every Octarian at the moment the whistle blew thought it was all over and began to cheer, seeing that right before the whistle blew they thought they had a narrow lead to secure victory. Unfortunately when they looked at the scoreboard after the officials did some review, they saw the result change. Every single Octarian's heart sank as they heard the Beacon Hills crowd grew louder, realizing that they were being cheated out of their victory; it was clear that the match should have ended and the last gasp attempt by Gin shouldn't have counted, but because it was in Beacon Hills, the refs allowed it.

"That last play shouldn't count! It landed on the turf after the whistle blew!" Shiva argued in the face of the officials as Ciri and Reluna held her back; the Octarians were silenced with absolute shock, and the fear beginning to set in of defeat. For game 7, the difference in endurance showed. Even though every Octarian in the building chanted with pride for their team to stay strong and capture victory, Shiva and her team were too stunned by their loss in game 6 to rally a comeback.

 _We lost our spirit after that…we never recovered from the result of game 6. They went on to completely obliterate us in game 7 of the semi final. After that match, I refused to shake hands with them; I could hear my people's hearts break, their hopes crushed, and their cries echoed as their tears flowed…_

Shiva and her team remembered the painful result-all four of them staring at the floor as drops of tears splattered on the white tiles. All four of them knew this was their chance to get some revenge, to get payback on the team that broke the heart of an entire race in just one game.

Shiva's body tensed up, "Don't ever forget that feeling…"-her tone was concrete like stone, but she couldn't hide her emotions-"Don't ever forget that result, that defeat!"-She grits her teeth as she stared into the eyes of each of her comrades-"Show this team absolute hell!" she yelled putting a fist in the middle of the huddle, each girl followed behind her-putting a fist in too.

"Ciri…Reluna…Vaairie…we're the voice of our people. We're the ones who have carried the burden of Octo Valley since we were little girls…so let's go out there and win this one for them. For the people of Octo Valley! For us! Let's go to the finals!"


	67. Preliminaries arc: Beacon-Octo Valley

Many people were in attendance for the big semi final match that would feature another installment in the fierce Beacon Hills-Octo Valley rivalry, taking place at Bluefin Depot; many students from other schools were also in attendance to scout the two mighty giants that'd be performing today, especially a group of friends dressed in some Elites gear who were on recon checking out the two teams that'll be facing their friends in the final. In the group, there was Ollie, a boy with short maroon red tentacles, a freckled face and lax Orange eyes-wearing a long sleeved purple tee shirt that had the Elites logo on it; he was known for being the most calm and mellow of his peers. Cannola, a girl with long Tan curly locks and Yellow eyes who wore attire similar to Squid Girl's; she had a pleasant permanent smile and sweet personality. Apollo, a boy with Navy blue tentacles who appeared to be the leader of the bunch since he had the most commanding presence of them all, showing no expression other than a stone faced one-he meant business. The last one was Chlora, a girl with Greenish-Yellow tentacles that were tied up in one big pink ribbon, who held a tablet in her hand as she followed right behind the boy with the Navy blue hair.

As they all took their seats on one of the long row of bleachers that were specifically made to float in the water so that many could attend these events and not worry about their safety; Cannoli became even more ecstatic-"To think we'll already see a match worthy of a championship final so early on in the sporting calendar year. Which team are you picking, Ollie?"-Elbowing the Maroon boy next to her-"Huh, Ollie?"

Ollie shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, it's a hard choice…"-She looks at him with question-"I'm at a dilemma right now, because as a fellow Inkling I should be supporting Beacon Hills with the intention that we can get revenge on them in the final. Yet, I find myself rooting for Octo Valley."-He looks around at the other supporters in the audience-"Did you guys ever notice that its rather quiet compared to in recent years? Everyone here is very conscious about what happened last year."

"You mean that corrupt match last year, the one where the government solidified just how low they were willing to go to take everything away from the Octarians." Apollo said with disgust, focusing his attention on Beacon Hills as they entered their spawn point; everyone from the team greeted the crowd except for Gin, who was laser focused on the match and didn't care much for interaction with the audience.

Gin's eyes sharply peered through the entire metallic battleground before him, making mental eye contact with the peering glare from Shiva; _it's about time for another match with these freaks._

"Everyone…" he said in a serious and firm tone, "That team is coming for our blood. They want our heads for what happened last year. Deny them! Deny them any feeling of redemption!" he yelled, glaring at them; they all nodded reluctantly, preferring not to see the captain like this. Alumia lifted her head up nervously and stared at Gin's back, "Aw man, whenever captain Gin's like this it means we're going to have a tough game on our hands!" she whispered to Platinum; he shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"No point in getting serious here, Gin. The winter championship is what matters. Take it easy, man." He said while resting his hand on Gin's shoulder.

Gin took a deep breath and found his cool-grinning a little, "Fine…but don't cupcake this match! And I better see you guys obliterate them or you're running laps around Beacon Hills when we get back-win or lose."

3…-the crowd silences-2…-both players from each side began to narrow their eyes as they concentrated on their how they'll attack-1…-both teams are released from their spawn points and bolt for the central areas, hopping over the grates and stall structures that were laid out. Both teams had studied their plans overnight, both knew what scenarios may derive from their actions on the field and how to counter them- both teams knew that whoever could get to the 50 point margin first would basically have this game won.

Gin splits away from his team-who were heading to the right central area-and shreds through the silver ink he inked to meet Shiva at the right central area; both of them waived their teams away to the right central area, knowing that this section would be the setting for their personal fight. They stare each other down with menacing glares, her-usually calm-Green eyes clashed with his slick Wolf grey eyes, their breathing got heavier as they both grasped their guns tightly-clenching their teeth.

"Gin…"

"Princess…"

"It's never a pleasure to see you're ugly face." Shiva snarled.

"As if anyone would be happy to see a monster like you…no wonder we slaughtered your people in the war. No wonder we ripped out your hopes and dreams last year. It's no wonder you'll always be rejected as a race, as a nation, as a living species you'll only be seen as our slaves! Nothing more than vessels for our future! There's no other worth for disgusting creatures like you!" Gin retorted, smirking; Shiva's blood boiled with complete rage as her body trembled.

She lowered her head and stared at her feet, charging the modified Octoshot in her hand-"I dare you to say that again…"-lifting her head, showing the fire burning in her eyes and in a very intimidating tone, he fist balled up furiously-"I dare you to say that again, you racist bastard! I dare you to say one more thing about my people!"

"Did I make it personal, Octoling?" he taunted, tilting his head back a little for him to appear to look down at her.

"What color…what color is your blood Gin…!" Shiva yelled as she inked the turf and burrowed herself, swimming towards Gin.

"Bring it on!" he responded, inking some turf around him and also submerging into the ink.

"So right off the bat the two captains are havin 1? Man, they really hate each other…" Chlora remarked as the two captains exchanged turf after every shot violently.

"It's a match between two of the four big giants…of course it'd get intense like this!" Machi said, crossing her arms as they turned around. All of their eyes widened once they caught a glimpse of her face, "You're…!?"

"Nice to run into you all again." She said waving hello and shaking hands with all of them.

"Machi…I forgot you came to these events."

"Of course, I have to show my support for these events. There's so much excitement when we get towards this time of the year!"

Machi was a big follower of turf wars, attending every tournament whenever she could the chance to; she had a fondness for seeing the Beacon Hills-Octo Valley rivalry. "It's one of the fiercest rivalries in the sport; I'm surprised to see Beacon Hills trailing though. But I guess whoever will win the one on one between Princess Magenta and Gin will certainly impact the performance on the match as a whole…"-she turned her body towards the right half where the rest were-"It's not usual that Beacon Hills plays in this style though."

Apollo nodded, "Correct, Beacon Hills are known for their conservative and tactical play where they perform a square rotation play. Here, they're too jumbled together and not in sync. They're falling right into Octo Valley's type of play."

Machi put a finger to her cheek with question-"Really?"

"There are two types of formations that serve as the fundamental tactics for any player: Zone formation, and the Man-to-Man formation. In the Zone formation, a team will uniformly disperse and conservatively form a polygonal shape where they guard the inside-this helps them in the way that they can guard the inside of their space while still being able to break away into the man formation should duty call. The man formation is the aggressive one of the two formations where every single player has their own assignment and must focus on that one assignment, working to pick of their opponents one by one." He added, giving a crash course of turf war 101.

Beacon Hills weren't in good shape being behind 56-43 with 2:35 left on the clock; although they had a ton of time to rally a comeback, there was no assurance against a feisty opponent like Octo Valley. Alumia was forced to flee back up to higher ground, swimming up the wall to her left-deciding to use her charger to her advantage while Silvia and Platinum would contend with the three Octolings on the turf since being on level ground would only serve as a disadvantage. Silvia swam around avoiding the specs of ink that infiltrated her silver ink; Platinum covered her with his roller, deflecting as much of the ink as he could while Alumia supported them both by sniping at their opponent's feet.

 _Why did we have to change weapons so soon!?_ She complained as she struggled to splat one of the Octolings.

"First, Vaairie-the user of the multiple weapons but specifically the Octo slosher, Ciri-the user of Octo splatling, and Reluna-the user of the Octo Launcher. Along with Princess Magenta, the four of them have been together competing since they were children in the junior leagues." Apollo said while he observed the tenacity that the Octolings were showing as they defended the turf that was mostly in their Fuchsia ink.

"They haven't given Beacon Hills any chances for an opening, even countering some of their shots…" Chlora added.

Cannoli assessed the current situation, "I say maybe when they use their special weapon they'll regain some advantage? They have a little over two minutes before the game will really heat up."

Machi laughed, "No worries about them, they aren't the type of team to get contained for so long in a match.

Silvia hid behind the tall platform reloading her ink with Platinum covering for her with his sprinkler holding them back. _As it stands right now, we've got to use Alumia's Killer Wail to push them back and then I'll use my Inkzooka to splat them down in one-go._

Ciri and Vaairie continued to apply pressure as their precision aim began to penetrate through Platinum's Dynamo roller. Platinum's concern grew as he felt the force from the enemy ink begin to weigh heavy on his weapon. _I'm going to get splatted at this rate!_

Alumia has one eye closed as she focused her vision into the scope, "Just a little more…" she said to herself, aiming at Reluna. Reluna fires her Octo launcher at Alumia; Alumia retreats, knowing one hit from that blast of ink and she's splatted. Reluna, pushes forward-brushing past Silvia and Platinum; both of them see the Octoling zoom past-exchanging looks with her as she grinned climbing up the wall that Alumia was at. Reluna corners Alumia, aiming the rocket launcher in front of her face; Alumia gets splatted and sent to respawn. A hopeless feeling overcomes the duo after seeing their teammate's soul fly to the spawn point.

"Whoa! Our first splat comes in with a minute and twenty one seconds left in the match!?" Cannoli marveled, tugging on Ollie's sleeve; Ollie gently removed her hand.

"I was starting to think we might not even see a splat the way these two teams have been playing. Neither of them is giving up any turf. Look at Beacon Hills; they're still holding their own!" Machi applauded.

As some time passed by, 1:23 remained on the clock as the match was beginning to hit crunch time; the match was continuing to stay in Octo Valley's favor with them leading firmly by a score of 64-35. Octo Valley had eventually found a way to splat Silvia and Platinum on separate occasions in order to increase their lead, forcing the trio from Beacon Hills to retreat and defend the higher ground on their side since the right central area was under Octo Valley's control; at the same time, Gin and Shiva were still dueling it out with both of them releasing their specials at least once-but not splatting the other. The crowd was on the edge of their seats, one side was nervous while the other was eager for the result. Both teams didn't dare try to interrupt their captain, trusting in their captain's ability to seal the match for them. Silvia's special weapon was finally ready for firing and she finally found the perfect opportunity to use it along with Alumia's Special; they both nodded and gave Platinum the signal to get ready. Platinum dove into his ink and swam to the side as Alumia took out her Killer wail and took aim with the large megaphone. The killer wail released an ear wringing wail as it fired the loud waves of sound, rupturing all three of the Octolings and splatting two of them; only Reluna managed to escape in time. Silvia unleashed her Inkzooka and fired rapidly in Reluna's direction; Platinum launched his Inkstrike and aimed at the right central area, trapping Reluna and drowning her in the silver ink for the crucial splat. The match was slowly creeping back to being a toss-up as the Beacon Hills players rallied for a comeback attempt; Gin and Shiva paused and looked over, seeing the tornado of silver ink flush away all the fuchsia ink that had been occupying for most of the match.

 _Oh no…it's happening again!_ Shiva thought with concern, feeling the trauma from the previous defeat begin to reappear. Gin smirked as he felt Shiva's worry, knowing this match was his once he got a splat on her.

With 55 seconds left on the clock, Gin and Shiva ferociously battle for the match to earn the ticket to the finals against the Elites of Squid Academy-and the bragging rights for this installment of the rivalry. 52-47 was the score line as the match closely approached a climatic end!

 _She's taking forever to use her special…could she possibly be saving it for when I use it? It's possible since her special weapon is the Inkzooka, and she hasn't used any more of her suction bombs to gain an advantage…what is this sneaky girl up to?_

Gin swims up the ramp, and makes a final analysis on Shiva while she backed away-still inking her turf. _No doubt! She'll use her Inkzooka at the moment I use my Inkstrike in an attempt to splat me before I launch my weapon! She knows that if things stand the way they are, she'll have the better advantage of winning. She knows I need a decent set of three seconds to launch, and she knows I can't summon my teammates since they're in a pinch as is with their situation…_

"So he has no choice but to go for it and hope he doesn't get splatted at the last second." Machi said with conviction, reading Gin's thoughts.

Gin glared at the ground for millisecond, "Damn it!" he yelled, taking out his Inkstrike; Shiva went automatic as her eyes dilated, taking out her Inkzooka and firing at Gin with all the power she had. Gin hurriedly launches the rocket, but gets a face full of Fuchsia ink at the same time, and splatted. Shiva sighed of relief, feeling that the victory was secured-until she saw a massive shadow envelope her; the Inkstrike was about to splat her and take all the turf! Shiva knew she couldn't avoid the impact, but she could still try one last effort to secure a win. She throws out a suction bomb far away with a last ditch effort, and then gets splatted by the massive tornado!

The whistle blows, the match is over, and everyone is up on their feet to see the result; many people were saying Beacon Hill won it in a classic style, defeating Octo Valley the same way that they did last time-many others said otherwise. Shiva respawned at her point looking up at the scoreboard with anxiety; Gin also looked up from his spawn point, awaiting the result as stone faced as usual. Judd appeared; ready to give the result-doing his little dance.

The board read:

"51.3-49.6 with the winner being Octo Valley!"

Shiva dropped on the floor, crying tears of joy-covering her face with her arm as she bawled; Reluna and Vaairie hugged as Ciri fell to her knees, thanking the Great Cthulu. The audience is stunned by the result; even the people who were rooting for Beacon Hills were stunned. The margin was that close! Shiva's final effort turned out to be the play that saved the campaign for Octo Valley. Beacon Hills were defeated, but none of them were as defeated as Gin-who sat on the point with his knees up and his eyes glued to the scoreboard as he buried his head in his arms.

Machi smiled as she crossed her arms with satisfaction-closing her eyes and bowing her head, "So we'll finally get the match that's been two years in the making…Octo Valley versus the Elites of Squidcom."


	68. Preliminaries arc: The Vow of a Princess

Sky and the rest of the Elites were out at a restaurant having a celebration dinner for reaching the final; the others were joining them with good news about the Beacon Hills-Octo Valley game. Ollie and the others sat down next to Gileslie and the Elites with beaming faces, "They won! Octo Valley will meet you guys in the final." He said with enthusiasm.

Pearl crossed her arms condescendingly closing her eyes, "It's no surprise, why else would we be out here for dinner? We'll finally get a crack at them!"

"They did it…they really won?" Sky asked-the information still not fully registering.

Cannola nodded, "They really did it; Shiva sealed the victory for them and the last moment…I think they were crying tears of joy right after the whistle blew."

Sky' smiled softly as she casts her eyes down at the menu pressing her fingers against her forehead, "She did it…they did it…"

All of them looked satisfied to see Octo Valley get the victory even though they were the enemy race, and they would face them in two days; they all felt joy in knowing that Shiva and her teammates eased the pain that they suffered a year earlier.

"So I guess we should talk some strats? They'll give us hell if we're not prepared." Austin said, turning a page in the menu.

They brainstormed their ideas on a possible plan, but it was to no success; Octo Valley had one of the most explosive offenses in the nation-no, the continent! If they were going to stand a chance against them, they'd need more than just a good strategy. The waiter came by and took everyone's order, stopping by a few minutes later to hand everyone their drinks.

Sky focused on her sweating drink-deep in thought as her hands clasped together, "What would be their plan to stop us? We've got a squad ourselves…"

Apollo grinned after picking up on Sky's idea, "Think the way they think, huh?"

"Yeah, if we can plan as if we're facing ourselves, then we can block all possible weaknesses that will hurt us in the match. The fewer holes we have, the higher our chances for victory."

Pearl tilted her head a bit, "Like what…?"

Aaron smirked and gazed at his girlfriend, "A weakness like a certain someone going away from the team's plan?"

Sky blushed with embarrassment, "I-I have my reasons…"-looking away, fiddling her fingers-"besides, your tactics are kind of boring…"

"Boring?" Aaron echoed in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, there's no way someone like me can stick to such a boring setup, we'll need more finesse." Sky taunted dramatically like an actor.

Austin gave an awkward laugh, "Well then, I'd say that was something…"-clapping his hands together-"Back to the topic at hand, our plan."

Gileslie took out her notes and faced Sky, "I got some tape to give you guys, maybe tomorrow we could head out to your place and discuss everything there…"

"Yeah, we've also got our share too." Ollie said holding a clamp of papers.

Pearl smiled as she looked at her hands, "So in other words…let's enjoy this dinner! We'll sweat the details later!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued with their small conversations, everyone sharing a good time; meanwhile over in Octo Valley, Shiva was with her team in the marketplace greeting many of the Octarian citizens. After their victory and ticket to the preliminary finals, Shiva saw it right to give a speech before all of her people to address the number things on her mind. In attendance were Shiva's other royal retainers, as well as some body guards who served in case there were any radicals that might use this chance to attack the crown princess. Shiva was dressed very casual for someone who was the princess, wearing a brown coat with black jeans, some brown boots, and amber shades. She had a cute headband that pushed most of her overhanging tentacles upward.

"Good afternoon my people, the wonderful citizens of Octo Valley; I have called you all here today because our big preliminary finals match is just two days away. We have once again showed just how tough we are to reach such a stage so early in the campaign…"-she held up her first as she began to get emotional, looking down at the podium and holding back her tears-"Kore wa anata no tame no monodesu!" she said in her old native tongue, the old language known by the elders as Octarianese; it's believed that it was the same language used by a region of creatures long before their evolution.

The Octarians roared in applause at their Princess' ability to even use the old language, and to say such a sweet thing like that to them; they responded with a heartfelt "Thank you" and "We love you!"

"Reluna, Vaairie, Ciri, and I…we'll make you all proud! We'll completely erase the mistakes of last year's defeat! I vow to it! I'm going to change what happened…I promise I'll never let you all down again!" she said with great emotion, bowing her head before her own people-something that royalty was never supposed to do; Ciri herself was moved.

 _I've known her majesty my entire life…and never have I seen her hold such strong feelings like this…I never thought she could still hold defeats from last year this strongly-_ she admires Shiva's courage to show such raw emotion before her people- _Don't worry my princess, for the people of Octo Valley show no ill feelings to you for what happened-we're a nation that values our princess more than anything. So, please don't cry._

One of the townspeople spoke up, "No tears Princess Magenta! You have my support!"

"Yeah, our princess shouldn't cry for us! We should be crying you, your majesty!" another said.

"We're happy to see you represent us as it is, don't mind! We believe in you!"

Shiva felt the ache in her heart grow as more of them began to show their complete support and faith in her, _why did I have to inherit such a family of wonderful people…? I don't deserve their kindness…they don't deserve this unfair treatment from the Inkopolis government. Why do I have to have the curses that I do? Why can I not rescue them from the situation we're in?_

"Thank you everyone, for your support…"-wiping away the tears-"I know it is unbecoming for a princess to cry before her people…but I can't help but express how deeply I love all of you. I solemnly swear that I will get us to better times, I vow that I'll change the ways of Inkopolis, and I'll start by winning every single competition under the sun; I'll force the government to have to answer to us, to address our status and give us our proper freedom!"

The Octarian audience cheered enthusiastically, chanting the crown princess' name; Shiva's teammates had smiles on their faces, applauding the brilliance of their captain. Over in a distant location, a limo full of what appear to be high executives stared at a radio that sat in the middle of the interior. They all had greedy smirks and grins on their faces as they turned their eyes to the one lady that sat the farthest from them.

"Your highness…your daughter has quite the strong connection with her people; she's a lot like how you were when you were her age."

The lady's face couldn't be seen because of the odd lighting in the car, but what could be seen was a huge grin on her face that showed her pearly white teeth, he bright red lips, and sparkling green eyes, "She's my daughter after all! I'd be disappointed if she didn't have a strong sense of pride in her people…if you ask me, she's just like her father."


	69. Preliminaries arc: Reminiscence

The next day at Sky's place, everyone was gathered to discuss the plan for the big match. They all sat in the living room with a bunch of papers scattered all over the coffee table with their phones and cameras by their relative owners. Cannola carried multiple sets of beverages for everyone; everyone operated like a machine, sorting through all the videos and statistics.

"Here's the video of the Beacon-Octo Valley game…" Chlora handed Sky.

"Based on their recent performances, I'd say we can expect them to provide a ton of pincer attacks and some isolation with Shiva." Aaron concluded after going through all the footage.

"Yeah, Shiva will probably target Aaron, or Sky…but more than likely she'll use the pincer set up to eliminate us in one by one."Austin confirmed; everyone nodded in agreement.

"So should we run the isolation plan-where we each branch out and give each other a chance to pick them off one by one? Or should we run the number's game and stuff them?" Pearl slammed her fist in her lap.

"I say look to do a combination of both…" Apollo answered. "If you look to do complete isolation, then you'll play into their hands. The better option would be to mix up the setup dynamically, that way they can't grasp what tactic you'll use."

Aaron grinned, "Spoken like a true genius…it's a mystery why you had to quit; you're one of the most brilliant tacticians I've ever met."

Apollo smirked waving his hand in denial, "Playing these sports isn't my calling-you know that."

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the time they were spending together, for it was the first in a very long time that they'd have this opportunity to be together in good spirits; Sky closed her eyes and soaked in all the sounds around her as she recalled how she met her best friend, Shiva.

The racial tension between the Inklings and the Octarians had always been present, from their ancient ancestors that lived underwater-to the generation that fought in the 1st and 2ndGreat Turf Wars, to the modern day mollusk era; never, have the two races ever gotten along. The influence of race is so strong that it even takes root in the educational system, with many schools allowing only specific races to attend-Octarians weren't ever allowed. Although there was one school that was different, and that school was Squid Academy high school; Squid Academy stood as a privileged school for Inklings, but their values weren't anything like what the name might suggest. Led by Principal Telfin, the school became known as the most progressive school in the nation of Inkopolis for the kinds of students that they accept, and partially because the school had major ties to the government. As the only progressive facilitator in the government, many of the students that attended went on to take various types of jobs, with the leading obviously being in the army; But Squid Academy also attracted many other archetypes: Musicians, Athletes, Writers, and Artists.

When Prinicipal Telfin chose the four members that would become the Elites, he chose them all because of the unlikely backgrounds of each and every one of them. Sky was an orphan that'd spent her later childhood being abused and tortured at the institution she resided; Pearl spent most of her later childhood alone-having to raise herself since her parents died in the war, Aaron was a boy with a bad temper and trust issues, and Austin was the most normal of them all-having the most average and regular upbringing since his parents weren't in the war; the four of them had befriended Shiva and her friends almost three years earlier when they had just become a unit under Principal Telfin…

"I received word from the higher ups that you've been elected to visit Octo Valley as an opportunity to ease the tension with their royal family." Principal Telfin said-taking a sip from his cup of Joe afterwards; his four pride and joys stood before him with appalled looks.

Aaron was upset, "why the hell should we be the ones to go?"

Telfin was indifferent, "You're the chosen unit, and it's just that simple."

"But why is it specifically us…?"

Telfin rested his coffee, "Remember a couple weeks ago when I recruited the four of you and made you into a team?"

Sky came forward, "You said that we had the potential to be special if we were put together as a team. You said there were big expectations given to us that you'd tell us soon if we all came together."

"And it seems like it hasn't fully taken effect yet; tell me, have you guys actually associated with one another?" Telfin asked, suspicious of the lack in chemistry among the four.

"Of course not, I don't have any business here…especially this nonsense about a team. I walk alone." Aaron said rudely, glaring at Sky.

Telfin nodded, "I see…well then there is your reason. That is why you all will be going to Octo Valley."

"WHAT?" they said in unison.

"Is that not a good reason?"

"Of course not, sir…" Austin said, crossing his arms.

"Ok fine, but look here…"-he leaned over his desk and placed his hands firmly there-"What I'm about to tell you is because I want to see you all succeed and become excellent soldiers for the future…I haven't come clean with what you'll be doing because I wasn't sure how well you would gel, but _they_ rushed me."

"Who're they?" Sky asked.

"Can I trust the four of you to obey me and at least try to become a team?" he said with a serious look in his eyes; the four of them nodded, stunned to see him so serious.

He sat back in his chair, "The Inkopolis government; we have recruited the four of you to become one of our special units for future wars-should we have them. The goal is to groom you and train you into becoming the cream of the crop, unfortunately we didn't want to start yet until you all had developed some kind of friendship since the training and missions will require heavy team communication-which you all lack. So the Inkopolis government saw this as the perfect opportunity for you four to begin your journey together. The government is acting ahead of the rest of the nations by trying to establish some friendly communication with the royal family of the Octarians, the Octavios."

"Get to the point as to why we're the team selected please?" Pearl said with disinterest.

"The Octavios have two young daughters-their eldest daughter is around your age; we want you to befriend their daughter while also checking around for any clues about what her mother might be up to. We suspect that the Octarians might be breeding an underground army."

Sky felt uneasy, "You want us to fake our relationship with her? That's so wrong!"

Telfin raising his hands in denial-"No, you're not faking your relationship; We simply need you guys too keep an eye on them, but we can't have them getting too suspicious if we sent in our other people, so we decided to go with a younger group around her age in the hopes that she can identify with you all more than with others."

"What, did last time not work?" Pearl asked, beating Austin to the question.

Telfin loosened his collar a little bit, "Let's just say that her highness has quite a very…uh how should I say…Colorful personality for someone her age."

Later that week, the four of them were sent to spend the week in Octo Valley along with a set of bodyguards to guard them on the way there-but the four of them would be doing this mission alone. When they arrived at Octo Valley, Shiva's mother was there at the entrance to the valley with an escort of her guards protecting her; Octo Valley was a really small place compared to where they lived back in the city.

"The four of you are the kids they sent? You seem to be around Shiva's age…"-she glares at Aaron, Pearl, and Austin-"I don't like your faces; the three of you look like a waste of my time."

Queen Octavio was as beautiful as a queen could be-with a sparkling myriad of fuchsia, magenta, and lime as the hues of her long hair, a gorgeous face with long magenta eyebrows and fuchsia colored eyelids, and a classic hourglass figure. Her Authoritarian tone was very appealing in the way she established her dominance over anyone nearby; Sky felt the immediate need to show her the respect she deserved.

Aaron growled-about to retaliate, but Sky stopped him before he could say something he'd rue. "Yes ma'am, it's our pleasure to meet you…" Sky bowed as she greeted the queen; Sky had a puzzled expression on her face as she stared at the ground for a moment while bowing.

Queen Octavio stared at her, "It appears you're the only one proper enough to speak to, so it is my pleasure to meet you as well."

Octo Valley was located in a valley hidden behind some canyons and sat close to the border of the nation of Inkopolis and the small nation of Velcroty. Many of the buildings were actually modern, but there were a couple little huts and wooden houses here and there. They passed by the local marketplaces and even a street known for the festivals that they did on Thursdays; after passing through town, they arrived at a large house.

"Welcome to my domain!" Queen Octavio beheld; "I'll take you inside to meet my daughters."

When they entered inside, they were mesmerized by the fantastic interior décor; fascinating art, astonishing furniture, and juicy fruits on display. The four were asked to take a seat in the living room while the queen went to go summon her daughters.

"This is…amazing!" Pearl said while taking a bite out of one of the native fruits from Octo Valley.

"Is this really the infamous Octo Valley? The supposed enemies? They're way too friendly!" Austin added, admiring the décor.

"We'll need to be on our guard; I don't like that woman. Ashe seems like the kind of queen who thinks she's better than everyone." Aaron said, grabbing everyone's attention; Austin and pearl nodded.

Sky sighed with a smile, "I understand she's a bit rude, but we can't just immediately jump to such a feeling. Maybe she'll be kinder after getting to know us over the trip."

Aaron sharpened his glare, "Why are you so calm about all of this? She's an insulting piece of Shi-"

"Because I've met worse people." She interrupted with a dark stare, disallowing the echo of what he was about to say reach the queen.

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked, finishing her fruit.

Austin crossed his arms, "I recall that the four of us were put together because of our pasts and personality: Aaron's the hot tempered one, Pearl's the equally flame tempered girl with an elevated attitude, and I'm the average dude…what about you, Sky?"

Sky's eyes were filled with melancholy, "I'd prefer to not share with you guys, at least not now."

"Why not…" Aaron said roughly, slouching into the couch.

"I rather open up to you guys once we've truly become a team; Only those with a strong bond should know the deepest and darkest memories of one another…at least that's my philosophy about it."

"I respect that…" a voice from afar spoke; loud footsteps echoed as beautiful Octoling girl appeared before them with a pair of guards. "I can't blame you for how you must feel about my mother, please forgive her…"-she bowed her head.

"Whoa…a princess should never bow down to someone of a lower status…" Sky said, helping Shiva up.

The others jumped back in shock as the guards tightened their grip on their spears, _did she just touch her highness!?_ The guards thought with disgust.

Shiva held Sky's wrist, "you're the girl my mother spoke about just now…what is your name?"

She smiled "Sky…"

"Ah, so the four of you are going to be staying here for the week?"

Aaron stood up with a cold sweat running down his face, "Yeah…we'll be in you care."

Shiva's eyes sparkled, "Oh my…and who might you be?"

"A-Aaron…How about you?"

Shiva laughed seductively, gazing at him intently-"The name for which you shall address me is Magenta; Queen Octavio returned, and was on the phone talking to someone. Shiva shifted her attention to focusing on who her mother was on the phone with. Shiva then glanced over at Sky and summoned her forward, leaning in and whispering into Sky's ear about something; Queen Octavio hanged up.

"We'll be touring through town for the day…" Queen Octavio said, addressing the bunch.

For the rest of the day, everyone toured throughout Octo Valley; during the tour, Sky and the others were surprised by how benevolent and receiving the Octarians were towards them. The Inklings were treated to delicious food and wonderful music provided by the local townspeople as they passed by. As Sky continued to indulge in the culture of the Octarians, she found her resolve wavering more as she felt her heart expand for the Octarians.


	70. Preliminaries arc: The Final!

Ch.70

"It's time…" Sky whispered to herself as she stared at her feet; today was the final day of the preliminaries. The week was spent with nothing but plenty of practice and studies for this day; the four of them knew if they could win this game, they'd be in one very sweet position to make some noise in the winter tournament.

Sky notices a shadow that stood behind her, feeling someone's hand on her shoulder; it was warm and familiar. Aaron smiled at her as she turned around to meet his eyes, "Ready for this?" he asked.

Sky nodded, "We did tons of homework on them, and we'll definitely handle them with the skills we have."

Aaron's smile faded, "I'm not talking about that…"

Sky's eyebrows shot up, "What do you mean?"

"Look, I know our styles can clash at times…you like to rush in and attack, and I like to play in an organized team effort. But this game is way different from the others…I know you must be fired up about finally playing Shiva."

Sky chuckled, "Of course I am…we've been looking forward to a day like this for a long time…"

"Think you'll go all-out? I know Shiva will probably outplay usual performances."

"I have no choice, if I don't bring my best performance to help you guys…we'll lose."

"Well, you're not wrong…"

Sky crossed her arms, "the other three on that team, all three of them have the talent necessary to be captains of their own squad if they could. Shiva won't be our only worry…that whole team is a nightmare to be reckoned with…"

Aaron smiled again at the focused Sky, "I love it when you take your games seriously; it makes you look cuter than you already do."

Sky blushed-turning around with a smile, "D-don't say those kinds of things before a game, dummy."

Afterwards they joined up with their team and proceeded to the battleground for the finals, seeing a massive audience in attendance from pockets of Octarians, to floods of students from Squid Academy. The competition committee had decided that the venue for today's match would be the Kelp Dome, mainly since it was the only location of the three available for the tournament that was enclosed and didn't possess an out-of-bounds, allowing the best opportunity for a full 4-on-4 without any careless mistakes being a factor.

Both teams spawned at their starting location; Octo Valley would be staring from the Southwest while the Elites would start from the Northeast. Members from both teams had their eyes locked on their opponent, knowing well that the other were probably going to go at full force from the start.

3…2…1! The match begins as both teams burst out the spawn point-inking everything in sight from left to right. Vaairie and Reluna take the left route-Vaairie heads up the ramp to the grated pathway while Reluna took the left bottom route, inking the turf in Magenta while at it-although slowly since her weapon took a while to charge since it used up quite a lot of ink. Ciri and Shiva headed to the right with Shiva taking the ramp to the other entrance of the grated pathway while Ciri would try the next ramp to steal some turf from the Elite's side. On the other side, the Elites moved surprisingly in an organized unit instead of spreading out, flanking from the grated pathway on their left and then dropping at the tower before Shiva and Reluna to disperse-yellow soon enveloped around the tower as the four began their defensive attack; this continued for another thirty seconds.

"Ah, they're plan is to defend the central area and secure as much of the surrounding turf as they possibly can; I can't say I agree with that tactic." Machi said, sitting next to the AV club of Squid Academy.

"Why don't you agree with it? It's an optimal plan in the way that it secures most of the turf that'll be fought for." Apollo said.

Machi held up a finger, "It isn't a bad plan by any means, but I wouldn't run a plan like this against this team of all teams; those Octarians are slippery devils, and their captain isn't a dunce-she'll pick up on it and adjust the attack on the spot…that's why she's crafted this team into one of the best in the nation, maybe even the continent."

Sweat drops trickled down Cannola's face, "I did notice that Octo Valley is seeming to avoid a direct battle with us up until this point, and since this is a finals match, the minute is up to five instead of the usual three minutes."

"Usually the first two minutes of the finals matches are always about feeling out the other team before engaging in a fierce turf war, and right now with Octo Valley being as experience as they are in these types of events definitely are using that approach by observing the Elites play; I'm shocked that the Elites aren't playing so aggressively…they're losing…"

For the past thirty seconds, the game had been much in the Elites favor with them dominating the central tower and surrounding area of the map, securing tightly and preventing any of the Octolings from successfully attacking; no one had gotten splatted since neither team fully engaged with the other. The girls of Octo Valley continued to lurk near but didn't attack, and slowly the game was beginning to drag out.

 _So, it's a test of patience…_ Aaron thought as he looked up at the scoreboard seeing the time left in the match and the score; the score was 35-64 to Octo Valley, who were winning since they surrounded the yellow central area with Magenta ink. _We'll need to start playing more aggressive, or else we'll be getting nowhere!_

Aaron exchanges a quick glance with Austin and the two of them swim off in opposite direction to begin the push; Sky and Pearl tightened their defense with Pearl moving to the top of the tower while Sky let loose and splatted Vaairie, tailing after Shiva-who drew back to avoid getting splatted; the audience cheered rapidly once they saw what was about to go down: the famous best friends were about to have a fierce showdown! Aaron and Austin lock down Ciri and splat her in a pincer attack, grabbing some of the turf to make the match leveled; It's now a 4 on 2 with two returning to spawn with a minute passing by: the score was now 55-45, but still in Octo Valley's favor.

"Go get em!" Gileslie yelled at the top of her lungs, shaking her fist; she had on all the Elites gear and was attracting a lot of attention with her ruckus, embarrassing her friends.

Sky smiled, as did Shiva-both found a nice little area in the far west side away from everyone else to do this; the two aces, the two predators, the two close friends were about to settle the score.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time…" Shiva said with a shine in her eye.

"I still remember the conversation we had that night…" Sky smiled, closing her eyes.

"To think…"

"That after working with you for so long…"

They both prepared their weapons and rushed at the other, "That this would be our first meeting in a match!" yelled at the same time; myriads of Magenta and Yellow ink explode everywhere in that area, as bombs were detonating! Sky and Shiva moved at an incredible speed, moving so fast that the camera had trouble keeping track of the girls for the fans to see on the big screen. The fans marveled and cheered at the amazing effort the girls were exerting-this was the kind of excitement that there needed to be in a match, and this was only a preliminary final!

Reluna engaged in her own battle with Pearl at the central tower, stalling until her teammates could return. Ciri and Vaairie had their hands full with the pressuring Aaron and Austin who were now invading their turf; the match dramatically shifted in the Elites favor with the Elites taking the lead: 62-36.

"What a match!" Ollie said with amazement; never had he witnessed an intense match this up-close.

"You'll get used to it…" Machi said indifferently, crossing her arms with analysis in her eyes.

"You don't find this entertaining, Machi?" Canolla asked.

Machi smiled, "Of course I do…"-she turned her attention back to the match-"But as a competitive spirit, what I'm seeing before me isn't a regular intense final match between two very good teams. No, what I'm seeing is something completely different."

Apollo frowned a little, "Well, what do you see?"

Machi laughed a little, "What I see is an expression of the deep emotions both teams have for each other. I see the enthusiasm in their hearts as they tyr their best to take ther other down and grab advantage in the match, I see two best friends who refuse to give the other any type over the other, I see royal retainers who are fighting for their princess to see her smile wholesomely, and I see nothing but the hearts of two champions battling to send a message to everyone in this arena: they'll be walking away as the winner of this event!"

The battle became more intense as the ending began to draw near with two minutes left in the match. Octo Valley had managed to cut the Elites lead back to a close one, but the Elites were making it very difficult for anything to work for the Octolings. So far, there were a total of twenty-seven splats: fourteen for the Elites and thirteen for Octo Valley. Sky led the way in team splats and turf inked with a whopping eight splats and over 1000 of the ink turfed in total.

Shiva and Octo Vally decide to make the big push and flank head-on and challenge the Elites; the Elites answered the bold challenge, and the two teams viciously went at it for the rest of the match, with the Elites lead slowly beginning to dwindle in the closing moments. With only ten seconds left, Octo Valley unleashed a quadruple special ult-piling on the Elites in the last-ditch effort with a inknado, inkzooka and many others quickly securing the tower for them, but little did they know that the Elites were expecting this-in which the Elites fired their weapons simultaneously to block off the last-gasp attempt.

The whistle blew, ink covered the camera from the max ult that each team unleashed, and both sides were exhausted with everyone fall to their knees and backs-awaiting the result. Sweat drips down Shiva's face as she stared up at the scoreboard, hoping to see victory for her team. Unfortunately, a different result appeared-the Elites had held off Octo Valley in impressive fashion, winning the match 52-48 and sealing their seeding as the number one seed.

Numbness radiated throughout the hearts of every Octarian in attendance, and through the players too; It was a bittersweet defeat. For the Octarians, a defeat like this hurt only so much since it meant they couldn't grab the first seed, but deep down it wasn't a loss at all for them. The team that defeated them were none other than the team that had been a close ally of them for years, a team who had built a strong relationship with their princess, a team who they could call…family.

Shiva and the other Octolings didn't shed any tears, but instead they rose to their feet and walked over to the Elites. Both teams stared at each other while the audience cheered "Thank you" out loud-echoing louder and louder.

Octo Valley held their hands out to thank the Elites for a good performance, but the Elites didn't just shake their hands; they grabbed them each by the hand and pulled them in for a hug. Sky passionately hugged her best friend, with tears running down her face-"I'm sorry we both couldn't win…"

"Oi now, the winner shouldn't be crying…" Shiva said rubbing Sky on the back.

"Your performance was brilliant…I can't wait for our rematch in the winter tournament!" Aaron said, hugging Ciri.

"That means we'll have to meet again in the finals…I look forward to it!"

The postgame festivities came as the Elites received their trophy to signify their victory; music played to celebrate as everyone in attendance got the chance to speak with the teams. Many of the teams who had been eliminated earlier were also in attendance, and many were impressed by what they saw, each feeling the need to express it to both teams. Once the glamor of victory finally faded for the night, the Elites and their friends in the AV club made their way to go and personally celebrate at dinner.

Later that week-in the evening, Azule and company returned from their mission in the islands; Tangie and Taylor had their hands full with tons of bags they got while shopping in the isles on the way back, Parker was still groggy from his nap, and Pastelle was busy admiring the new coat of paint she applied to her nails during the trip. Azule enthusiastic rushed out of the airport and raced to see what the others were up to.

"Hey Cobalt, do you know if the others reached back home yet?" Azule asked anxiously, wanting to see them as soon as possible.

"Uh…yeah, check the group chat. They landed about an hour ago, we just didn't have any connection during the trip to respond."

"So, we finally got some connection after all that time?" Tangie said interrupting the boys.

Cobalt narrowed his eyes, "All you did was snore during the flight…"

"Oh boohoo, deal with it."

Azule chuckled once he saw the two begin to catch up on their bickering; he stares forward at the large sight of the lit-up city skyline, seeing the many buildings colorful lights illuminating the already starry night sky, taking a deep breath to inhale the fresh aroma of the wind that blew under his nose-"It feels great to be back!"


	71. Winter arc: Season's Greetings

Azule darts through the mall and makes a sharp turn, skidding while doing so and leaves Cobalt and Reice behind; he shuffles through pockets of people-thinking about the people he's about to see. Violet, Sally, and Fuchsia are in his mind as he has a beaming smile grow on his face as he continues to think about how they must be waiting on them. He spots the target location for the meetup: a spicy restaurant! He notices four girls sitting at a table near the window, _That's them!_ He thought excitingly, increasing his speed. He barges through the door and spots the trio. Yesterday evening, everyone was too tired to meet up and hangout. In fact, when Azule and Cobalt arrived at their dorm-Reice was already fast asleep. So, this early morning, everyone decided in the group chat to go and meet up at a restaurant at the mall.

"Violet! Sally! Fuchsia!" he cried jumping into their arms and laughing; the girls were shocked by his sudden appearance and dropped their utensils quickly as their overjoyed captained flew into their arms. "I missed you both!" he said with elation; Tangie began laughing hysterically.

"You never change!" Tangie declared, sipping her milkshake in hopes to contain her laughter; the others were also thinking the same, but with a little less amusement; Cobalt and Reice arrived a moment later, seeing everyone inside staring at them with curiosity-wondering if they were with the crazy boy who just walked in.

"He was excited since last night…" Cobalt shrugged his shoulders and hands with a sigh.

Sally laughed, "We missed you too Azule, but could you please let us eat? We haven't had breakfast nd we were pretty tired yesterday."

"My apologies…" getting up and going over to sit with Tangie and Fuchsia; The boys grabbed a seat and they all proceeded.

Azule glanced around at his team with overwhelming joy, and they all smiled back when they saw his bright expression. Sally looked at him condescendingly, "What's gotten into you? You've been cheerful ever since you got back…do we look _that_ pretty to you now?"

Azule innocently denied it, shaking his head-and breaking Sally's pride right on the spot. "I'm just really happy to see you all after that long time away…"

"But it was only for about a week or so…" Reice said.

Azule nodded, "Even so, it was long enough for you all to be so tired after whatever you did over there…say what did you all do over in Beacon Hills for you to come back so tired? Did you bring back any souvenirs? Tell me everything that happened!" Azule was buzzing eagerly with questions, but Reice and Violet preferred not to talk about it.

"It's better if we talk about it another time…" Violet said avoiding eye contact with Azule; red flags immediately went off in Azule's mind, he knew that was something uncharacteristic of Violet to do now-since she'd grown such a close relationship with everyone in the group-especially him. He stared at the table, his smile fading as he saw her reflection in the table, and then he glanced over at Reices reflection.

 _Both have changed…something doesn't feel right…_ he thought, smiling again-trying to remove any doubts or thoughts in his head.

"Sally…!"-he enthusiastically called, leaning forward- "You met Hatsunika Miku!? How is she?"

Sally giggles, "She's a wonderful person; Right now, she's over on the east coast doing some musical projects-she said she'll come to visit later this month. She's eager to meet everyone and explore the city."-she stares at her smiling reflection- "thanks to her…I found my true calling…I've firmly decided on what I want to do with my future."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Azule asked, maintain the same positive attitude.

"Music. I want to become a producer and produce music that will brighten anyone's day. But, I feel that in order for me to expand my skills, I'll need to get a job in that field-like being a mixer or DJ; Should I get the job, I might have to start dedicating more time to music than to the team since it will be very difficult…"-she looks down at her hands slightly avoiding the gazes from her beloved teammates- "I'm sorry if I'm being selfish…but I really believe that music is my calling for the future. But, I still do want to participate with you guys."

They all stare in awe at her ambitious goal, to which slightly worries Sally since this goal was very personal to her, but so was the feelings of her team. Azule stared at the table, recalling the many dreams that his team aspired to achieve. "A photographer, a cop, and now a musician…that's awesome! You've got our support."

"R-really?" Sally didn't expect the unanimous agreement from her team on her decision; she thought they might be hesitant since it could hinder the progression of the team's success towards the future competition.

"Sure, it's always good to pursue what you love." Tangie agreed.

"Thanks…I'll make sure not to disappoint you."

Reice was slightly skeptical, "So where would you work? Aren't the best places in your field for grown-ups?"

"You're right…"-she closed her eyes-"Luckily Miku got me a hook-up with some friends of hers, so sometime this week I'll be swinging by there to get my interview."

A lightbulb went off in Azule's head and he slammed his fist in his hand, "Turf Wars! We've got to start practicing for the Second Rank Wars."

Fuchsia nodded, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get all the rust out…"

"The second rank wars…we'll definitely have different results!" Sally declared; everyone at the table knew very well that if Azule hadn't been absent last season that they'd probably be competing in the Preliminaries by now. "When should we start?"

"Later this week, we'll be at the Inkopolis plaza and work on buffing our ranks."

Somewhere nearby Sky's apartment was a building with the door pulled up and a light shining out from the inside; Sky was inside working on her car intently, over to the side there were two other vehicles that resembled a motorcycle and another car. The car's hood was popped up and next to the powerful vehicle she had all the tools uniformly placed in a tool cart; sounds of tools clacking are audible as Sky's playing around with the engine- wearing a dirty white shirt and some black gym shorts with yellow boots. She bent over in the car reaching down deep for something when she hears her phone ringing next to her on the cart-halting her actions and going to answer it.

"Sky here…"

"Good day to you Sky; It is I-Dr. Sinclair…"

Sky was stunned for a moment, "D-doctor!? Why are you calling me of all people? Aren't you Azule's doctor?"

"Of course, but I chose to contact you because you are written down as his guardian…also because I have some news to share with you regarding your brother…"

Sky grabbed a towel and wiped off the grease on her face, "I'm listening…"

"As you know, your brother has a rare heart condition…and as it stands he is predicted to die very soon if no cure can be found…" the doctor said in monotone.

Sky's expression saddened as she looked at the floor, "I'm aware. I remember when you notified us about it a while back."

"Well, I'm here to say that I have some news that could make the situation better…about a month ago from today, I gave Azule some pills that I'd been working on that would help regulate the symptoms of his condition. There would be some hard side effects, but overall, they would serve as a good substitute until I could find a cure. The pills would help extend Azule's lifespan _if he's taken them_. I'm currently working to find a cure and I'm actually close to being complete…but the last thing I need to finally finish this cure is blood…"

"Blood…?"

"Mhm-blood. But I don't need Azule's blood, I need someone else's blood that is close to his relation. I'll explain it later of course…"

"O-oh…well, I'll help in any way I can!"

"Thank you, that is all I wanted to share."

"W-when should I come in?"

"Around next week…maybe Thursday?"

"Okay! But I have one quick question…"

Dr. Sinclair stared around for a moment, "Sure, what is your question?"

"Why are you going so far to help my little brother?"-Dr. Sinclair felt astonished for not finding the answer right away-leaving Sky in silence for a minute- "Uh…Doctor?"

Dr. Sinclair's green eyes sharpened after she began thinking about her past, "My reason why I'm helping you so much, huh? It's because your little brother inspired me…in a way, after seeing him battle a coma and learn that the reason he was there in the first place was to protect his friends…learning that he had amnesia and still found a way to regain it…I can't help but feel that he was a gift sent to me by the gods of science…someone to help reform my life for the better…"

Sky understood loud and clear that what Dr. Sinclair was hinting about talking was something a little deeper than to just be shared on the phone. She wrapped up the conversation quickly so that it wouldn't go any deeper until they met in person. Dr. Sinclair hangs up the phone, and stares at it; she's alone in her office at the hospital surrounded by dim lights and dead silence. She leans back into the chair and looks up at the shadows in the ceiling, recalling her past and she got to where she is. Dr. Sinclair was one of the biggest names in the medical field, performing tons of miraculous surgeries that no other doctor or scientist could even imagine. She had skill, intellect, arrogance, and resolve-never giving up on any of her patients no matter how difficult it might be. She began her practices at a very early age and completed her studies far before anyone else in her classes, and then moved on to her profession as a doctor, completing multiple fields of training to become established in all of the major branches of the medical tree. Throughout her career, there was one thing that always seemed to be a nagging trait of Dr. Sinclair, and that was that she'd overstep boundaries and do too much than what is necessary.

She leans forward and folds her hands-resting her chin on top, "It was when that happened that everything changed…"

One day, Dr. Sinclair performed surgery on a young boy-around Azule's age. It was a major event because Dr. Sinclair was nearing her 500th surgery, and this one would be open heart surgery. Dr. Sinclair had never done surgery on a child before-so this one was very notable by many for several reasons. Some doctors that still had doubts wanted to see if this would be the day that she screwed up.

"I-I failed that day… I made one simple mistake and ended up killing the poor child…"

It was her first failure, and it was in a surgical room with thousands of people watching her. Immediately after, many of her sponsors withdrew and she was even fired from her job at the hospital since the hospital felt that there was 'no point in having someone who has no perks' in their building; Dr. Sinclair was forced to only do private practice, but even then, she didn't get too many patients because she was blacklisted by the medical community. But then one day she decided to get back into the hospital environment, only to be rejected by nearly every hospital in the country, until she arrived at the one she's at now.

"This place believed in me when no one else would…the people here don't treat me like some outcast, but as a friend…and that boy…has given me reason to go to limits I've never reached before!"

Dr. Sinclair got out her seat and opened the blinds-letting in sunlight. She smiles as she sees the view of the city in the distance, and then she proceeds to put on her lab coat and exits the room.

"Let the season of winter be prosperous!"

A girl wearing a red coat and huge glasses exits the train-proceeding through the busy train station and arriving at the entrance, looking up at the tall skyline in the distance. She's holding a piece of paper in her hands with directions written on them, and both the paper and her tentacles dance with the blowing wind. She smiles at the pretty display of royal and sky blue lights on some of the buidings and mutters two familiar names, "Azule…Sky…I'm finally here to see you!"-walking off into a taxi and driving off.


	72. Winter arc: A New Ally

It's a new and chilly week in Inkopolis, many of the students attending school were ordered to dress accordingly to the weather. There was cold breeze, but no snow-that'd be happening later in the week. Azule, Cobalt, Reice and Sally were walking to class together like every usual school morning, discussing things most boys usually would before being joined by Sally-an honorary bro to them, but in this case, they were talking about the latest news in sports; Todd always left early because he didn't want to join them, and Sally usually tagged along since she liked to learn about the stuff they discussed. They walk through the halls on their way to class when they run into Sky, who seemed stressed out already.

"What's wrong, sis?" Azule said with worry since Sky was usually a morning person.

"S-she's here…." She said in a panic; the boys looked at her with question.

"Exactly who is here?" Cobalt asked, crossing his arms with interest.

Sky grabbed Azule by the shoulders, "Whatever you do, Don't. Give. In! Be on your guard!"-to herself-"More than likely she's in the administrator's office getting all of her paperwork completed."

"W-what are you talking about?" Azule began to worry.

"She's worse than Shiva! And it seems like she's been hung up on you ever since she came here."

Azule pointed a shaky finger at his sister as his face turned pale, "Y-you don't mean…the surprise friend who was supposed to come in the winter…do you?"

Sky nodded, "I don't remember her being like this…she's gotten wild! Please lil bro, for your chastity sake, don't be charming around her!"

Reice began thinking, "How is she worse than Shiva?"

"Well, for starters…I'm able to keep Shiva to a restraint because I know very well what she's capable of…especially when it comes to Azule…"

Azule audibly gulped as he thought about the dirty things the elder Octarian princess would do to him, "She's _that_ worse!?"

Sky furiously nodded again, "And unlike Shiva, I can't monitor her since I'm a third year and live off campus. It doesn't help that she's in your cla-"

"Oh! It's her? I was wondering why some girl came was asking around about you…"

"Wait, have you met her already?" Reice interjected; Sally nodded.

"No…but she kept talking to people about Azule and asking for him. I figured she probably was just someone who admired him but…" she begins whistling.

"…She came by over the weekend and we got to catch up, but I noticed how much she expressed in seeing you. I felt my sister senses tingling."

"Sister…senses?" the group echoed.

"Yes, ever since Shiva began trying to seduce Azule, a sixth sense developed where I can sense anyone's feelings toward Azule-er, lewd ones to be exact."

"Lucky thing no one in our group is like that…well I guess maybe Violet, eh?" Cobalt elbowed Azule.

"Quit it Cobalt, it's not like that!" Azule blushed.

"I agree…quit it Cobalt." Reice added with a little seriousness.

"…Anyways, I think she'll be transferring to your class. So, be on your guard, ok?"

"Ok…"

"Also…"

"Also…?" Azule sighed.

"You missed out on our victory; we'll be competing in the winter tournament."

"Really!? That's great!"

Sky's face darkened, "I'm gonna make you suffer this week for missing out you little brat!"

Azule got chills, "You're scaring me…"

The bell rung and they all went their ways to class, when the boys walked in they saw the rest of the team waiting for them around Azule's desk. They discussed what plans they're going to be doing for the week first; Sally's planning to go to the city and have an interview on the potential of being a DJ at a local club, Tangie's looking to get a part-time job somewhere at the mall so she can make some quick cash, and Fuchsia is planning to work at Ancho V games as an intern. They all take their seats and await their teacher, but when they notice that he hasn't appeared after a couple minutes, chatter begins to fill the room.

After some time passed, Principal Telfin entered the classroom along with some male followed by a stunning female who was dressed in the school winter attire. Principal Telfin introduced them both, "Class, this is your new teacher: Mr. Asuka, and you also have a new student, Kosami Geilger-she's transferring in from one of the smaller nations west of here. Please treat her kindly, and I'll leave the rest to Mr. Asuka."-Principal Telfin exits the room.

Mr. Asuka's demeanor wasn't as intimidating as their previous homeroom teacher, but at the same time this Asuka guy didn't seem to be any pushover of a teacher; Mr. Asuka stands at his desk and looks at the students before him, "Good morning class, starting today I will be your homeroom teacher…"-he bowed his head and returned his gaze to his students- "Also, you have a new student that will be joining you. Introduce yourself…" he actioned his hand, calling her over."

Kosami stood at the center of everyone's attention and introduced herself; all the boys fawned over her cute appearance. She wore her turquoise hair long, and she even had a little blue heart clip on the right side. Her eyes will crystal clear, and her smile was even more pleasant than anything imaginable. She looked around the classroom and spotted her target all the way in the back of the classroom.

"Azule…!" heart shaped eyes appeared as she clasped her hands together and tilted her head; the boys in the classroom growled in Azule's direction.

"It's not fair that he already has Sally, Violet, Tangie, and the Octo babe…now's he's gonna get Kosami too!?"

"I hate Azule…it's like he's the main character or something!"

"Harem king!"

The boys weren't the only ones who were upset with Azule, even the girls in Squidcom were upset with Azule. They all look at him with disgust as the girl continued to call out Azule's name as if the two had known each other forever.

"Why is everyone looking at me like this…I can't say I remember her…"

Cobalt laughed, "Such is the price of being a handsome one, eh captain?"

"Please don't joke about that now, of all times."

Asuka gave a hard and intimidating clap-silencing all the chatter that began to consume the room, he appointed a seat for Kosami, which would be in the back row next to Fuchsia and continued with the lesson plan; Kosami sat down next to Fuchsia. The rest of the day saw Kosami in nearly all Azule's classes, but surprisingly, she didn't interact with him. The words his sister told him only stressed him more-seeing that Kosami was acting much differently from how he expected. But no less, he got through class unscathed. After school, Azule took the train to Inkopolis plaza alone; he didn't tell anyone anything because this was a matter that he'd prefer to settle alone.

The plaza looked so much better since the renovations that were being made had been completed, with many more stores now open, the café was even bigger, and there was even more stuff to do at many of the other local shops, such as an arcade, a little diner, and a movie theater. Inklings flooded the place, and now it had become a complete hotspot for inklings and others alike. Azule looked from left to right, trying to remember where that specific back alley was; he looked a little further down the strip where the battle station was and noticed the gap with a little shade that led to darkness.

"There it is…" he whispered, walking over to the gap.

Azule peeked over the corner of the building and looked down the dark alley. When he looked down at his feet, he saw a sea snail shell on the floor, and ripped pieces of cloth; the cloth resembled Spyke's clothing. Azule immersed into the darkness, looking for the urchin that he made a promise with. It was dark, so dark that Azule had to feel the wall nearby to use as the source of guidance; he knew the linear path meant Spyke couldn't be far if he was here, since his current condition wouldn't allow him to go too distant. Regret filled Azule's mind as he felt the wall, trying to peer through the darkness that surrounded him; he blamed himself for the loss of Spyke's legs, once he realized the error in the confrontation back at the Urchin Underpass.

 _Because of me…Spyke can't walk-_ he downed- _I shouldn't have gotten big sis involved; now Spyke's handicapped because of my foolish decision…I need to make it up to him…_

Azule sees a small light in the distance that lit up a fraction of the long alley, and as he came closer, he realized it was a corner to another alley; it was surprising to see how big the plaza had become! Azule turned the corner instead of continuing in the dark and he found a dead-end with a pile of wooden boxes, sea snails, the small lantern that served as the light, and a urchin who was lying down on the floor-sleeping.

"Spyke…?" Azule crept, getting a closer look; the sight of no legs saddened him.

"Oi love, no needa come any closer; I could feel ya heavy breathing from around the corner!" Spyke said roughly, sitting up.

"Spyke…"

"Wot ya want? I didn't think ya find me here after I made the effort to change my location…"

"I noticed you changed spots; I found torn cloth on the floor further back there."

"Yeah…I had to relocate since mo' kids come 'ere; Shop owners didn't wan't me 'round em."

There's an awkward silence for a few minutes but then Azule finally gets the courage, "Have you thought about my offer?"

Spyke stared at the floor, "I did…I…I can't accept it…"

Azule's face dropped, "W-why…?"

"Cus I'd be throwin my pride out; I 'preciate the thought though…"

"Spyke, there has to be a way I can help you…"

"Look, there wasn't anything wrong wit the deal. If anything, it was the exact opposite. I felt like I would just be robbing ya of ya time and thought."

"B-but there is something I must be able to do to help…? I mean, you're living in the back alley!"

"Oi…I always lived 'ere-so don't mind that. But, I see ya convinced to help me…"

"I am. I feel totally responsible for what happened, and I want to help because of that."

"Are ya sure…? Ya ain't usin me…?"

"No way…"

Spyke leaned back into the boxes, "I'll accept the deal…on one condition…"

Azule froze once he heard the second part, knowing there is a chance something shady could go down. Azule gulped, thinking about the possibilities of what could happen based on whether he accepts the condition from Spyke.

"As ya know, I am a man that is about business…outside of my work with the Black Urchins, I'd have my own clients that I did business wit. But ever since the Urchins were ended, business became slow…"

"nghh…"

"If ya really want me to work with ya, then become my transporter…no my partner in crime!"

Azule looked reluctant, "But Spyke…you know I shouldn't be doing stuff like that…"

"Who cares…? Ya already stuck your nose in adult business, so whaddya got to lose?"

Azule thought about it, and in a sense, he was right. He did get involved in some things that he shouldn't have, and in a sense, he also got his friends involved in similar things to…what hurt could it do if did more of it? Azule agreed, reluctantly of course. It pleased Spyke to know that Azule had the guts to make such a decision, and because of that, Spyke began to soften up to Azule a little-right there at that moment.

"Please to make ya acquaintance! Now that we in business, I can start sharing some news I found. So, lemme give ya the rundown of wot ya gonna do for me. Transporter is ya job, smuggle any goods that I got for ya and I'll reward ya handsomely, do it efficiently and I'll accept the offer and get surgery."

"I see…I think I can handle that…do I have to worry about any gangs or stuff?"

Spyke shook his head, "here in the city, we owned the turf, we covered all of the metro area and most of the province…but now that we've fallen, other factions are fighting over the turf. Be careful on your transporter missions…I heard rumors that some big names are planning to come 'ere too."

"Like who?"

"Well, they are big names…but only in the northern region of the province and in other countries: the Sororia's and the Galloway's."

 _Those names sound familiar…?_ Azule thought, trying to remember where he heard those names from.

"They both are based up in Beacon Hills…'parently they became some kind of alliance quite recently after something happened…but it's strange since those two families have bad blood…"

Azule realized at that moment, everything. _So that's why they were acting out of character. I guess something must have happened between their families, and the two of them got involved and ended up resolving the matter…and as a result their families have made an alliance. I guess Fuchsia and Sally were also dragged in, and probably on opposing parties…I see it clearly now_ -Azule spaced out for a moment- _I trust Violet, and I trust Reice…so wouldn't they tell me the truth about what happened over there? I should investigate what's going on over there…alone._

"Oi…you listenin?"

Azule snapped out of it, "Mmhm! Contact me as soon as you need me, Spyke. I'm going to head home, I'm not feeling so well right now…"

Spyke nodded, "I'll contact you sometime during the week, so we can discuss what's to be done."

Azule exits the dark back alley, he stares at the light the shines from the outsided where the crowds of people are, and then looks at the battle station; it'd be wrong for him to go alone without his team-at least that's what he thought…but after thinking about most of friend's suspicious decision to hide news from him, he entered anyway-not after switching out his gear and changing his outfit at Jelly Fresh. The doorbell jingles as Azule entered the store, looking around for a friend of his that worked there.

"Azule!" a voiced called; Azule smiled once he heard his friend.

"Jelonzo!" Azule returned, searching for his jellyfish buddy.

"What are you doing back in Booyah Base? I haven't seen you for some time…"

"Oh…"-Azule rubbed the back of his head, trying not to say to much- "I was out doing some personal stuff…but I'm back now."

Jelonzo nodded, "Understood. So, what brings your attention here to Jelly Fresh?"

"I was in the area and thought I'd check out your selection; got anything new?"

"You know it!"

Jelonzo guided Azule showing him all the new products in the store; it turned out that ever since the upgrade of the Booyah Base, or the Inkopolis Plaza, many of the stores have also upgraded their inventory. At Jelly Fresh-according to Jelonzo-now sold accessories such as armbands, sleeves, watches, and of course, shirts! The selection was much bigger than last time, with several types of tops in stock, from Jackets to Jerseys-jelly fresh had them all. Azule had kept his eye on a specific shirt that he really liked; the shirt was a Navy-Blue LS that had three vertical stripes that were on the left side of the body: the colors of the stripes were White, Sky blue, and Ultra blue.

"That one?" Jelonzo pointed; he had been taking care of another customer while Azule went off to look clothes on his own.

"Wow! This price is really cheap!?"

"It is, isn't it? You see, I've been lowering the prices on all of these goods, and so far, its working; I've gotten twice the business I had before! But, I can't handle all of these people by myself…"-Jelonzo analyzed Azule- "You wouldn't happen to know anyone in need of a job…?"

Azule shook his head, "Nope, but if you want, I could come in and work for you."

Jelonzo nodded, "I'd appreciate that. Don't worry, it's only part-time since you're in school. Just come in whenever you can to help around. And bring your friends!"

Jelonzo waved Azule off, who was on his way to the battle station. Azule observed the many shops all around in Booyah Base; to Azule, it appears Booyah Base expanded to become way larger than previously. "It's as big as Inkopolis itself!" Azule said sarcastically, observing the barber shop located next to cooler heads. "I guess I could use a makeover…no point in always wearing this cap if I'm changing my ways…"-he takes of his cap and lets his hair get some air, shaking his hair in the wind; nearby girls immediately turned their attention to him- "Maybe I should stop wearing this altogether…?"-staring down the cap-"LARS…? What was LARS supposed to mean…"-Azule seemed disturbed at the fact that he never had an idea of why he wore the hat or what it meant- "this is strange…for some reason, I feel like this hat is important, but at the same time my memory is fuzzy…maybe my memory isn't completely back?"

Azule stopped in front of the battle station and stared at his beloved hat, that now was a had shrouded in mystery; it was starting to become evening soon, so Azule had to put the hat questions behind him and decide if he'll try to squeeze a game in before he heads to the dorms. Azule walked up the ramp and chose the mode he'll be doing- "Turf War!"


	73. Winter arc: Swift Winter Rift

"What do you mean you can't bring yourself to talk to him!?" Sky yelled through the phone in irritation, holding her phone with a grip; She was at her garage working on her car; it was after school, but Sky always had the energy to work on her cars.

"I'm sorry Sky, I can't bring myself to do it anymore…" the girl's shy voice said with regret; She laid down in her bed and looked up at the ceiling with wonder of what other options she could try.

Sky sighed frustratingly, "And after you annoyed me that whole time about how you'd do all those weird things to him; you know how awkward it is to hear your childhood friend talk about about doing creepy stuff to your little brother?"

"I'm sorry Sky, I was just so eager to see him…but when I finally saw him, I knew there was no way I could continue…"

"Heh…you always did like him pretty badly, didn't you?"

Kosami didn't answer that question, "he had these girls that were sitting nearby him, and they all looked gorgeous; are those the teammates you mentioned?"

"Yep, the purple one is Violet-his platonic girlfriend, the orange one is Tangie-cool person you might like, the pink one is Sally-she's like a younger me, and then the last one is the Octarian…"

Kosami specifically remembered the Octarian, "She was breathtaking to look at! I sit next her in homeroom. You also mentioned platonic girlfriend? Azule already has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah…"-Sky answered briefly before working on her car for a moment-"They aren't really a couple though, more like really good friends-borderline kinda. I say platonic since I don't sense an attraction between them, more like just two friends who didn't know how to further develop their friendship and just rushed into some sort of relationship."

Kosami was impressed, "Wow…that's very perceptive of you…"

"I am an Agent…"

"Ah…about that…" Kosami had something on her mind.

"I know…that's the reason why you're here. So we can finally skip the shallow girl talk right?"

"Talk about mean…But, Do you think you could help?"

Sky was silent for a moment, "Unfortunately I won't be able to since I have a tournament, but I would advise speaking to Pastelle about it…she is an agent as well."

"Pastelle…? Is she the one who is your rival?"

"In a sense…she's a good girl, but she always gets hot blooded when it comes to me for some reason…anyways, go to her and see what she's doing. Though, I don't think you should be asking us from the government to perform such a task…"

"But Sky, you know who he is..." Kosami said with gloom.

"I know…"

"Maybe Azule…?"

Sky became alert, "NO!" Sky yelled, dropping her tools on the floor. "Don't let Azule know anything about that man's arrival."

"But, I remembered you said that Azule's fighting element has returned. Perhaps, he could get revenge?"

"Kosami listen to me: . .Brother. If Azule ever found out about the identity of your father, only the Great Kraken knows what would happen. Azule's still not fully mature-his emotions can get the best of him…"-she thinks back to the incident with the Black Urchins, and the fight with Ueru at the Fall festival- "He needs to develop some more before he's ready to see what is out there."

"I understand. I won't mention a word about it to him." Kosami responded with understanding; though she really did want to share everything with Azule.

"Thank You. I know how much you want to speak with him, but please…He's been through a lot as it is…"

Kosami kept silent, after having learned about everything that happened to Azule and Sky. She also was aware of the recent events that had happened to Azule-which only spurred her on to talk to him even more since they were close friends back then. She's in a dorm-alone, with nothing turned on but the lamp next to her bed; She becomes agitated, _I came here to reunite with Azule and Sky…but Cobalt and Tangie are here too!? And not to mention these fresh faces I see that are surrounding them...I never was great with crowds…_ she laughed lightly, remembering the first time she met Azule and Sky back at the orphanage; she smiled a little, and then slapped herself with both hands. _We must do this!_

Still in the period afterschool, leaning more towards the early evening. Many of the students began heading into their dorms; luckily, now that everyone was getting settled into the campus, the curfew was pushed to midnight to allow students more room to go out and enjoy themselves now that they had close to five months. Azule had taken advantage of the new rules, spending close to an hour or so at the inkopolis plaza getting his rank up, and so he did, climbing up to the A- rank; He tiptoed to his dorm room door and opened it slowly, trying his best not to catch anyone's attention. He stuck his head inside and noticed that all the lights were turned off, so it seemed like no one was home, which was perfect for him since he wasn't supposed to go and do any turf wars without his team. It was very dark, but luckily Azule ate plenty of carrots, so he had great nightvision!

"I'm home…" Azule whispered softly, taking off his shoes at the front door and crouching down moving forward. Azule's goal was to safely reach his room without being caught, since more than likely Reice or Cobalt were home-unless they had plans. _I can't risk it_ he thought, knowing those two would grind him out for going solo.

Azule crept through the hallway and in no time, he arrived at the bedroom. Azule noticed the door was closed, which he found suspicious. _They never close the door…someone's here!_ Azule backed away from the door, expecting someone to be behind the door. He decided to check around the house and find out where that someone was, but at the same time, he was also curious as to why no one had returned yet should it turn out that that there is no one in the room-not even Todd. Azule kept closer to the wall since he knew he could put her ear against the wall and listen for sounds, but he didn't hear anything.

"That's strange…" Azule whispered.

"What is?" Cobalt said, crouching next to him.

"Oh it's just that I haven't seen the others Co-"- Azule looked next to him and noticed Cobalt- "Aieeee!" Azule jumped back, falling over.

Cobalt looked concerned, "What's wrong captain?"

"O-oh…it's nothing…you just surprised me there."

Cobalt chuckled, "I noticed you were entering, so I quickly turned off all the lights and went to hide so I could surprise you since I-myself was caught off guard by you coming in so suddenly."

"H-how could you tell it was me…?" Azule panted, still recovering from the shock.

"Well, Todd came by earlier to let me know he'd be heading out with some friends. Reice said he was going to stop by to talk to Violet…"-Azule's shock went away as he went into concentrated thought upon hearing Violet and Reice- "So, that meant that you were the only one that was left. I'm glad you came though, I have something to share."

"Is it in relation to your samurai stuff…?" Azule asked; he was sharper than usual, more than likely because he began to think serious once he heard Reice and Violet.

"Yes…I'd like to go and make a visit to Meiju. It's a little bit northeast of here, but no too far since you can still see the city in the distance…"

"hmmm, is that where you're from?"

"No…"-shaking his head- "my home is closer to Beacon Hills, that place is Okame: a town known for the people's good fortune and long everlasting life. It's a very nice place to go and visit, but…"-Cobalt tensed up- "I'd prefer that you stay away from there."

Azule nodded, "I understand…So, what business do you have in Meiju?"

Cobalt crossed his arms and stared down his captain, "I'm paying a visit to my sensei; she's the reason I became a samurai-outside of my father, of course."

Azule appeared excited, "Woah, your teacher!? She must be awesome if you turned out like this!"

"She's been wanting me to come and visit her for some time, but ever since I became a Ronin, I never had the courage to face her."-he clenched his fist for a moment with anger in his eyes, before finally releasing and letting the anger fade-"Thanks to you, I believe I have the courage to do so, not to mention I'll need to see her one last time before I head up to Okame."

"So, have you thought on telling Tangie about that yet?"

"Azule…you know I can't tell her."

"Sorry…I was just hoping maybe you'd let her know. She cares about you more than imaginable."

Cobalt's red irises softened a little as he thought about Tangie, "I know…she deserves a better than me."

Azule could feel the conversation beginning to get a bit personal, so he quickly shifts it back to Meiju. "When do you want to go to Meiju?"

"I'm actually planning to go tomorrow right after school; we'll take the train to Meiju. Also, while there, I'd love to stop by and show you around some of the places. I feel like you'd love the culture there."

"Count me in!"-Azule said ecstaticly- "Oh, where should I meet you after school?"

"The rooftop. No one goes up there, so we can meet up there and leave, we'll do so quickly to avoid catching any of the other's attention."

"We're not telling the others?"

"No. They wouldn't tell us what happened over in Beacon Hills, so we have no reason to tell them what we'll be doing in Meiju." Azule could sense the masked frustration and anger from Cobalt, knowing he must not be pleased about everything going on recently with the team.

"I guess I can understand your reasoning, but what about Tangie? Won't she find it strange that we're not here? The others too?"

"No, Tangie is going to be accompanying Sally to her interview. Reice and Violet can only be doing whatever imaginable, and Fuchsia's been working with the AV club. Everyone's too busy to know we'll be gone for the evening."

Azule seemed at ease after hearing that, and the two decided to go with the plan. Over at Sally and Violet's dorm in the evening, Friya and Brittany were in the main room watching TV with their feet on the coffee table and snuggled together under a blanket to keep warm from the cold. Violet entered, taking off her coat and beanie; she had on a knitted red sweater, some slim jeans, and tall boots.

"I'm home~!" she said in a tune, the girls responded the same way.

"How was your secret date with Reice?" Brittany teased.

"No Brittany, Violet's dating Azule-remember?" Friya intercepted.

"But, she's always going somewhere with that Reice guy…"

Violet had a guilty expression, and the girls had a terrible thought in their heads. They stared at Violet with judgementally, which made Violet even more uncomfortable on the subject. "It's not like that…trust me, please?"

"I'll trust your word; you don't seem like that type of girl…" Friya said, believing in Violet's innocence.

"Yeah, Azule's pretty charming as it is. I wouldn't like for you to go and do something you might regret, like cheating on him with his friend-who's also your teammate. That'd make for a very sticky situation from a team standpoint let alone personal."

"Brittany, it isn't like that…" Violet said firmly with some sweatdrops running down her cheek.

"Your body language says different." Brittany said sharply, returning her attention to the show.

Violet sighed and then looked at Friya-who still stared at her with concern, "Have you seen Sally?"

"She's in the music room at school."

Violet was surprised, "The music room? But isn't the school closed?"

"She got a spare key from the janitor; turns out she made friends with him during lunch." Brittany said.

"You should go and bring her back; it wouldn't be good for her to leave so late when the temperatures are going to dip. I heard it might snow tomorrow, and heavily."

Violet went on her way to the school building and looked for the music room. Since it was getting colder already, Violet's teeth began to chatter as he hugged herself-searching for Sally; She could faintly hear a piano playing melodically, following the sound in hopes that it led to Sally. She pinpointed the location of the music room, spotting a window open; Luckily, the music room was on the first floor in the main building and the window was low enough for her to climb in.

Sally played with emotion as her fingers danced on the piano keys, playing a tune that'd make anyone want to get up and dance; Violet climbs in through the window. The way the room was set up, the piano was facing away from the window and instead facing the wall where the entrance door was. Sally slowed down her playing and looked to the side, sensing she wasn't alone, and then stopping abruptly.

"I can see you, Violet."

Violent stumbles in, "Oww…guess I wasn't very quiet huh?"

"Obviously not…"

Violet brushed off the dust, "So, why are you here?"

Sally didn't seem interested in conversation, "Because my interview is tomorrow and I want to prepare for all possible contingencies."

"Tomorrow's the big day? That was quick…" she said flatly, trying her best to create something.

"Apparently, a special visitor is coming so that's why I have been summoned like this…"-she resumes her playing- "Why are _you_ here."

"Well, it's about Reice…and Azule…" Violet said with a clouded mind.

"What about them." Sally said firmly.

"I…Reice confessed…" Violet said with regret in tone; Sally stopped playing, and looked back at Violet.

"And what did you say?"

Violet looked at her clasped hands, "I-I couldn't give him an answer…"

Sally began to glare, "You're already dating Azule, aren't you?"

Violet nodded, "But…I…I've never been in such a predicament like this. Reice and Azule are good friends, and we're all teammates…so it feels like things are going to get awkward if I outright reject him."

Sally exhaled forcefully out her nose and got up with an agitated motion, "I've always been against the idea of team members dating one another because I feel like the moment will come where something like this could happen…"-she walks over to Violet with an unpleasant stare-"You better be wise how you handle this situation, because I'll tell you from experience-the boy you've attracted and begun to lead on, is one persistent bastard."

"Sally…what do you mean?"

Sally crosses her arms and leans on the wall perpendicular to the window, "I'm talking about Reice; I'm aware of his sudden change ever since we got back from Beacon Hills, but I didn't want to say anything because I thought it was nothing. But after noticing how much time you've been spending with him, and how little he speaks to me, I figured something like this was happening."

"Sally, I need your help. You've always been the big sister of the team…what do I do?"

Sally laughs in frustration, "Like I said, make the wise decision…only you know what that decision will be, though…"-Sally closes the window and opens the door- "Now, change the subject. Romance isn't favorite topic." She smiled; waiting for Violet to join her.


	74. Winter arc: One Burning Question

"Has there been any issues aside from the side effects that you mentioned? Anything that gave you more pain than the usual?" Dr. Sinclair asked while holding a clipboard, sitting forward-studying Azule's body language in addition to the questions.

"No ma'am, it's only some occasional mild chest pains that I experience now." Azule replied wholeheartedly while feeling his chest, sitting on the patient bed.

"Well, that's good news. That means the medication is working…but it could be improved. I want to get this treatment to a point where you don't experience any harmful or painful side effects."

Azule nodded with a beaming smile, "I'm confident that you'll pull it off! Say, why the burning question?"

Dr. Sinclair took a quick glance at Azule before she resumed writing in her clipboard, shifting one leg of the other as she engaged more with her writing; Azule looked around the office room, observing the medicine cabinet and the many medical stuff in the area.

"Say, why did you come here this morning? Don't you have school?"

Azule nodded, "I do, but I chose to come here because I feel like it's been some time since I saw you."

Dr. Sinclair kept silent, feeling it wasn't the right time to bring up what she had intended for him and his sister in a couple days. In two more days, she'd ask Sky to come and take a blood test for research into making a possible medication with that blood; Azule needed to be notified because it was only common courtesy.

 _Maybe tomorrow I'll tell him…_ she thought, preferring to defer on bringing up the blood test.

"Hey, could you tell me why you became a doctor here?"

Dr. Sinclair was perplexed, "W-Why!?"

"Oh…It's just that since we've been doing this I feel like it's only natural that I learn something about you, after all, trust is very important in these kinds of relationships." Azule winked holding up a finger.

Dr. Sinclair bit her pen, "Fine. But only because you're an important patient…"-she explained her past, telling him in detail of all the events and in the order that they occurred; Azule was stunned to learn such a sad history- "And so, that is why I work here now. The people here take care of me the same way I take of my patients, and that's with tons of heart."

Azule looked at the clock and realized that he'd be late for third period, and so he got up and bowed, thanking her for sharing her past-then bolted out the room and made his way to the train station. Dr. Sinclair stared at her clipboard, thinking about the mistakes she made in her life; _I'll overcome these obstacles…I'll find the cures to all these diseases and make this world better; I'm sorry Azule, but I must use you as the foundation for myself to become recognized again…It's not to deceive you, but if I want to do reaserch on the bigger diseases, I'll need to get more popular again…_

At school during lunchtime, Pastelle and Taylor walked over to their usual spot where the other second years in their class ate. Pastelle looked extra excited, seeing that one of her favorite foods was being sold today: Curry Buns! Pastelle ordered two, taking Taylor's bun to make it three.

"You're lucky you're my friend!" Taylor said, handing Pastelle the bun; Pastelle swipes the bun away and take a bite.

"I wuv yhu so muh~!" Pastelle said with her mouth full of the delicious pastry.

Kosami arrived at the lunch hall, intimidated by the amazing sight of all the students that were packed in the room; she went in search of Pastelle. After asking a couple of people, she found where Pastelle was sitting and immediately made her way there-noticing that Sky's description of Pastelle was identical.

"A-are you…Pastelle?" Kosami clumsily asked, nervous that she'd be speaking to an upper classman outside of Sky for the first time, and it had to be about something so important.

"hmm? Yeah…"-she gulped down her first bun- "That's me."

"Could I have a word with you? I was told to come to you for help…"

Pastelle waved her off, "I'm eating. Go and ask me later on."

"B-But it's urgent! Sky recommended that I come see you…"

Pastelle's eyes widened, "Sky sent you!?"

The others at the tabled paused, knowing how much Pastelle loathed Sky as a rival. Pastelle stared at Kosami aggressively for half a minute, finishing her second curry bun before beckoning Kosami by the finger to come closer.

"Meet me out on the rooftop, I'll be up there in a sec…" Pastelle said in a low tone, trying not to raise any attention from her peers about the new girl's sudden appearance at the table. On the rooftop, Pastelle found Kosami waiting for her; Pastelle still had one more curry bun left.

"So, what reason did Sky ask you to come to me?"

"Sky said that she was busy with a tournament and couldn't help me, but she said that I could trust you."

"Pretty big words coming from her…what is it you need my help for?"

Kosami looked around, "Is it true that you're an agent?"

Pastelle's unwary expression quickly turned cautious, "How do you know…? Did Sky tell you?"

"No, I'm aware because I did some research on you. Though, I didn't know your identity, only your alias as Agent 6."

Pastelle crossed her arms while eating her curry bun-whole, "So, it's something related to _that_ stuff…"

"Yes, if you catch my drift of where this is going…"

"What do you want me to do?"

Kosami began to sweat, "Assassination…"

Pastelle became confused, "Assassination…? Who? Why?"

Kosami looked at the floor, "I want you to assassinate…Saint Henry."

Pastelle became baffled, "S-Saint Henry!? You mean the current candidate to win the election of Prime Minister? Do you realize what you're asking?"

"I'm sorry…"-she hides her hands behind her back- "I know it's a bold request, but I want him dead…"

"Why…?"

Kosami had pain in her eyes, "It's personal…"

Pastelle scratched her head, "Understood…well, what's this man to you? You have any information you could share?"

"He's…my father…well, stepfather to be specific."

"Oh, stepdad huh?"

Kosami nodded, "He's a terrible living creature and needs to be punished with death. I understand that as an inkling what I'm asking for could get me executed if I'm caught, but I'll put my life on the line to make sure that he's dead!"

Pastelle became impressed with her resolve, seeing the determination in Kosami's eyes to see this mission through. Pastelle sighed, holding her arm, looking out at the skyline in the distance. "I'll help you…but, I have some conditions."

"Conditions?"

Pastelle looked around to make sure no one was nearby-then leaning in, "Yes, if we're going to pull off this assassination, we'll need a hideout to make our move. Next, we'll need to recruit members, so far, it's only the two of us-I'd prefer if we have five total members-holding up five fingers in a low tone- "next, we'll need some resources, and probably expect to do some recon missions befor ewe can even kill him…well, we can discuss it later."

"Sure…"-Kosami took out her phone- "oh uh, is it fine if we exchange contact info?"

Pastelle tilted her head a bit and smiled, "What am I getting myself into? Assassinating a politician…?" taking the phone hesitantly with amusement on her face.

Somewhere in the train station of Inkopolis, people crowded the subways-many rushing to get home from work; it was clustered from left to right with much of the traffic being people who were walking too slow or people stopping at the little shops to buy a quick snack or gift. Many of these suit-dressed inklings were on their phones, the rest were mumbling under their breath as if they had a long day at work. On the train, it was a similar sight with the cars full of people-standing room only. Towards the back of one car, Azule and Cobalt sat down side by side as they waited for the train to move; Azule was enthusiastic since he's never really visited too many places outside of the big city-none he could remember that well, at least. Cobalt closed his eyes and breathed heavily-exhaling with calmness as he dozed off, crossing his arms and bowing his head a bit. Azule grabs the books from Cobalt's bag and starts reading, since Cobalt had bought them along for the trip.

Azule grabbed a granola bar from his pocket and unwrapped it, taking a bite and beginning to read; the boys were still in their school uniforms, but Azule had loosened up his a little since it was hot on the train from so many bodies packed in.

Some time passed by as the train began to get roomier as the popular destinations got met. Because of the lengthy train ride, it was dark out; Cobalt's head jerked and he woke up, still sleepy. Azule smiled after reading a good part in the book, interested in the story about a Blue hedgehog fighting some evil egg. Cobalt glanced over seeing the happy faced Azule out the corner of his ruby red eyes. Azule felt Cobalt's gaze and looked in his direction, "Ah-you're finally up!"

Cobalt sat up, "Looks like you're enjoying your read."

"Mhmm…"-Azule nodded cheerfully, returning his attention to the book-"you were asleep for a quite a while; you enjoy your rest?"

Cobalt felt his neck, "Yes, I feel like all my fatigue is gone."

"You looked like you were knocked out…not getting enough rest?" Azule asked while continuing his read.

Cobalt shook his head, "oh no, it's just that I haven't been thinking straight recently since I received some news."

"It's the secret reason why we're going to Meiju, right?" Azule said perceptively, keeping his attention on the story; Cobalt paused. "I found it a little strange that the _only_ reason you'd go to see someone as important as your teacher after such a long hiatus would be to see them off before going somewhere with an uncertain fate…"-Cobalt lowered his head, ashamed- "You're hiding something from me, too, aren't you…?"

Cobalt clenched his fists, "Forgive me captain…I…the other reason why I am going to see my sensei is because she summoned me there to discuss some news with me about an important topic. Once I heard that from her, I knew I had to go see her immediately."

Cobalt could feel the chilling stare from the side of his eye, seeing a cold blue iris pierce through his soul. Azule closed the book silently, resting it next to Cobalt; he looked out the window, staring at the night lights that illuminated the residential areas they were passing by.

"You know, I always wondered a ton of things about you…" Azule said in a cryptic tone, returning his stare to Cobalt; Cobalt felt numb, worried that Azule might ask the tough questions that he'd avoided up until this point.

"How did you even get into our school?" he said plainly.

Cobalt leaned away from Azule with shock, " _That's_ your first suspicion of me!?"

"Yeah, I mean…"-leaning closer so no one could hear them- "first you're a samurai, and I'm aware that our school isn't normal, but even you are a strange case. How'd you get in?"

Cobalt looked at Azule-feeling a sense of their bond about to grow if he came clean, "you'll listen to everything?"

"Of course!"

He told Azule everything he wanted regarding the question; it turns out Cobalt was another one of Prinicipal Telfin's personal admissions, and one who was safely guarded from everything regarding the government. Tangie was also another under Telfin's watch, he helped in sheltering her after she was out of the hospital.

"I was admitted under the nickname Cobalt-the name given to me by Tangie; I am only registered under that name, so no one knows my last name except for your sister and her colleagues in the military…"

Azule seem focused, "Hm seems accurate. So, principal Telfin is a really cool dude after all."

"hmm? What made you think different?"

"Oh no, I just began to question why there are so many strange personalities at Squid Academy. I mean, I know our school is known for being very progressive and all, but, they took in my sister-a popular daughter of Iconic inkling warriors, the daughter of iconic martial artists, a son of one the most popular samurai in inkling history, and an Octarian princess; all of this just seems too much like something is going on for it to be a coincidence…"

"Are you perhaps suggesting that he orchestrated us all meeting each other? I mean, we all knew each other as children…"

Azule waved his hand, "ah forget that, about your sensei…what is she like?"

Cobalt studied for a moment, trying to remember any details about his teacher. "Can't say I recall much about her…all I can remember is her voice and dominant demeanor. When she'd train me, she put me through the most rigorous tests for a child; I'm pretty sure I could've died on multiple occasions. She was frightening!"-Cobalt lifted his head and stared across- "But, she left suddenly around the time the war was going on, or she got summoned for the war. Either way, I never saw her again…though I did receive post cards from her-albeit not kind ones. But she did express how much she wanted to see me…"

"Seems like it really has been a while."

Cobalt nodded, "I look forward to seeing her again."

The train stops at its destination, the cars emptied out as the remainder of people reached their final stop. Cobalt takes a deep breath, taking his bag and resting it on his shoulders and walking out; Azule follows in similar fashion, tightening the back of his cap. They step off the train and onto the platform, immediately greeted by a rural sight. Orange and Red lights brighten the town-resembling the more traditional towns of Inkopolis that kept to old fashioned roots of inkopolis' history. Cobalt looks to Azule and nods his head, leading him from the train station and into the town of Meiju.


	75. Winter arc: Meiju: The Second Home

Cobalt takes a deep breath, taking his bag and resting it on his shoulders and walking out; Azule follows in similar fashion, tightening the back of his cap. They step off the train and onto the platform, immediately greeted by a rural sight. Orange and Red lights illuminate the town-resembling the more traditional towns of Inkopolis that kept to the old-fashioned roots of Inkopolis' history that were based on eastern culture. Cobalt looks to Azule and nods his head, leading him from the train station and into the town of Meiju. They take a brief trip from the station and arrive at the town entrance; Azule's mesmerized by the size of the town.

"Wow…!"-Azule gasped, astounded by the town's display- " _This_ is Meiju!?"

Cobalt smirked, pleased to see Azule's excitement, "Mhm. This is Meiju, an old but golden town. Known for its prosperity and peace, rarely does anything bad happen around here; everyone knows each other, so it'd be bad if anyone tried to make an enemy here."

The duo walked the busy streets, seeing many of the little markets n shops that were set up trying to sell goods. The overall atmosphere felt like a merchant town, yet at the same time, it felt like a very distinguished one at that. Cobalt greet some passerby's that seemed to recognize him, even hugging one of them. The duo didn't say much to each other, instead choosing to let the ambience of music playing from the local townspeople, the chattering of elderly over the past, and the aroma of delicious food lead them throughout the night.

The clashes of red, yellow and orange was captivating in aesthetics, but not only did it stop there; the deeper into town they went, the more historical the town became. Unlike the first layers of Meiju that were filled with all the shops and markets along with other forms of entertainment that served as the "life" of Meiju, the middle of Meiju was where more of the residence was, with old eastern-style architecture being the primary sight. Many houses and gardens they passed by, unfortunately they couldn't see the full beauty since it was dimly lit around this area.

Cobalt stopped and looked back at his buddy, "Hey, you must be hungry about now, eh?"

Azule nodded rubbing his belly, "All that walking definitely got me hungry…but shouldn't we meet your teacher first?"

Cobalt considered the distance they still had to walk, "…No worries, she's not one to sleep early. Besides, I'd be a bad friend if I didn't treat you to some tasty food."

Azule shrugged, "I'll trust you on that."

The boys went back into town, stopping by a local food hut and having a nice bowl of noodles. Azule took up the strange pair of sticks and looked at them with wonder, "Cobalt, what these things…?"-holding them out to Cobalt- "Where's the normal utensils?"

Cobalt smiled enjoying Azule's ignorance, " _These_ are chopsticks. Around here, we use them more frequently for eating than the modern style that you're used to eating."

"Oh…well how do I use them."

Cobalt took the chopsticks from Azule and broke them at the part that they were joined, "Like this…"

The boys ate and enjoyed their late meal, returning to the area that they were previously; Cobalt didn't look to be too comfortable with walking around this late in the night. Azule kept vigilant, even though he was informed by Cobalt that the town was very safe, he couldn't help but feel like they were being watched by someone. About twenty minutes later of walking, the boys arrived at a large estate over in a rural area of Meiju; it was well lit and resembled many traditional edo-period estates. Cobalt rang the gate bell, propping up his bag that contained his clothes and katana or his shoulder.

"How may I help you at his late hour…?" a voice said from the other side of the gate.

"I'm here to see Hanazami-sensei…" Cobalt said solemnly, bowing his head without hesitation; Azule thought it weird since the voice couldn't even see them.

"Sensei…? Could you perhaps be…"

"Ao…Ao Tokugawa…"

The gate opened immediately, and awaiting them was an old man who had his eyes closed; He reminded Azule of that mysterious Cap'n Cutttlefish he met back at the Mahi Mahi resort. The old man was wearing a dull navy-blue yukata, had on some round bifocals, and was hunchback. Cobalt's eyes watered as he saw the old man stand before him, trying to contain his emotion. The old man smiled pleasantly, looking at the young man before him; he approached the duo and observed them, specifically Cobalt.

"May the Great Kraken bless us…you've returned, Good Ao…"

Cobalt began to cry, covering his eyes with his arm and looking up-not wanting to show this side to Azule nor the old man; the old man smiled brighter, patting Cobalt on the shoulder. Cobalt sniffed, wiping away his tears, "It's been so long since I've been here…it's nostalgic."

"It seems like all your memories hit you as soon as you saw the old man, huh?" Azule grinned crossing his arms; Cobalt nodded.

"This is…another home after all, one I had pleasant experiences in."

The old man nodded, "You should save those tears for when you see Master Hanazami…I know she'll be pleased to see how you've grown…"

The old man leads the way for them as they walked through the large estate, seeing beautiful gardens from left to right, homes where the staff lived, and a lovely courtyard that had collection of statues surrounding there; they arrived at the main building that served to be Hanazami's living quarters. Cobalt's heart beat slower and heavier as if it was about to pop out his chest, nervous for the response he'd received from his teacher after such a long time.

The old man opens the sliding door, "Pardon the intrusion, Master Hanazami. You have a special guest who came to see you…"

"Let him in…" a commanding voice said; Cobalt's red eyes sharpened once he heard her voice, losing all the nervousness he had before, marching in and bowing his head before his mentor.

"Sensei…!" he bowed; Azule peeked from behind the door to see what the lady looked like seeing a lovely woman with a nice figure despite the fact she was wearing a kimono-she kind of gave Azule a reminder of Shiva, minus the seductive personality. She was tan, had tentacles that were black with strands of pink, with Purple tinges on the ends of the parts that were pink; she had her pinned up. Her appearance didn't match her intimidating tone, she was cute-in a mature way, but still she had a presence of someone not to take lightly.

Azule studied her face, _sharp purple daggerlike eyes…a nice round face, but no smile present._

Sensei Hamazami stared at her former pupil smoking a kiseru pipe, "You've grown…to think I'd see the day you showed your face in here, and be it as a ronin. My, have you fallen from grace…" she said, getting up from her spot of meditation. "I was beginning to think you'd never show up…"-She said in a slightly shaken voice, a loud and painful slap occurs as Hamazami leaves a red hand mark across Cobalt's left cheek.

Cobalt kept silent, bowing his head; Hanazami's eyebrows wrinkled and she frowned, setting the kiseru pipe down. She knelt down before Cobalt, "That was for becoming a ronin and abandoning your values as a samurai…"-then, she gently grabs his hand and places it on her right cheek, leaning on it- "And this is for abandoning your family, you foolish…ignorant…"-her lips quivered, and her eyes began to shake-"poor…child…I can't believe what you did" she said in a softer tone.

"I'm sorry sensei, I've brought shame to your name…"

"Shut up…give me a hug you dummy…" hugging him.

Azule entered in the room awkwardly, not wanting to ruin the touching reunion. After that tender moment, Hanazami sensed incredible bloodlust over her shoulder; a very dangerous presence entered the room. she looked up-seeing Azule, and immediately her guard was raised once she locked eyes with him. Hanazami stood up and glared, "Who might you be…?"

Azule came forward bowing his head in respect, "My name is Azule, a friend of Co-ah, I mean Ao."

"A friend of Ao's, huh…?"-she observes Azule's features, trying to figure out why she became so defensive. She noticed some features of Azule were oddly familiar, especially the cold eyes that hid his immeasurable bloodlust. She tilts her to the right a little bit, narrowing her eyes while doing so- "Have I…met you somewhere before?"

The boys stare at her with question; Hanazami continued to study Azule until she could draw the connection. She got and approached Azule getting in his face, studying his face intently; Azule felt uncomfortable with his bubble being popped, but she was so intimidating for him to back away.

Hanazami's eyes widened as if she had an epiphany, "Ah! I see! You remind me of an agent I was knew…"

Azule and Cobalt quickly realized who she might be referencing; Cobalt decided to take the lead, "what did they look like?"

Hanazami tried to go through her memory, "Hm…she had green eyes, long green hair, she seemed to always be serious, but at the same time she was very reserved…Ah Agent 3 was her name…"

Azule felt melancholy after hearing about his mother, he barely remembered anything about his parents since those memories were closely around the time when he went into that nightmarish orphanage-a place he'd like to forget. Hanazami noticed the sudden change in Azule's behavior and quickly realized that he was the rumored last child of Agent 3; the child that the world never heard about because Agent 3 kept that pregnancy a secret. Hanazami put her hand on Azule's shoulder and smiled at him, "That's your mother, isn't it?"-Azule slowly nodded his head; though he was aware that his parents were agents, he didn't remember them well enough- "Hm. I knew her…surprised she had a fourth kid after all."

"Knew!?" Cobalt replied with an outburst.

"Remember I served in the war…I became friends with her at one of the bases where my platoon was staying at during a mission. I met her there, and man, was she one tough person to talk to."- she laughed, thinking about the first time she met Agent 3- "she would rarely talk to anyone, always chose to be by herself-yet she commanded a large platoon; did I mention she was a beauty? Oh man, If I hadn't already been married, I'd have pursued her-totally my type of girl."

Azule seemed confused, "Married…? Hanazami-sensei, do you…?"

She shook her head, "Yes, I have a wife. I married her three years before I got deployed into the war."

Azule still seemed confused-but now he sprang to life with interest; Hanazami noticed the change in his demeanor, "But aren't you a woman…? Isn't it weird for two people of the same gender to be together in that way…?"

Hanazami smiled-understanding Azule's ignorance, "It's not weird at all, Love is love. No matter who you are, you're free to love whoever you want; love has no boundaries, remember that." She said, patting his head. "Well, we'll pick things up tomorrow; you guys must be exhausted."-Hanazami crossed her arms, looking outside-seeing how dark it was- "Go get some rest, my subordinates will guide you to your rooms."

The boys exited the room, being led to the guest rooms. Hamazami heads to her bedroom, thinking about her old comrade Agent 3-wondering why she kept Azule a secret from the world. She thinks back to the many times she interacted with Agent 3 during their missions in the Second Great Turf War. She then thinks about Azule and his stirking resemblance to his mother, especially the same cold eyes that somehow become full of life once you get to know them.

"He's definitely got your genes and traits…Maya."


	76. Winter arc: A Slice Of Life

"Thank you for coming today, Sky…" Dr. Sinclair said while flicking the syringe to bring the fluid up to the tip of the needle; Sky sat at a table with her right arm sleeve rolled up and a band wrapped around that same arm, she looked to be out of it-probably because the sight of needles made her uncomfortable.

"It's for Azule's cure…" she responded with anxiety; Dr. Sinclair noticed Sky's tenseness and reassured her that everything will be ok and wiped the area where she'd be drawing blood from with an alcohol wipe. The moisture from the wipe sent shivers down Sky's back as Dr. Sinclair gently placed her thumb on the area; the gloves felt weird once it touched the skin.

Dr. Sinclair looked at Sky, "You know, in anatomy we learned something pretty interesting about the mollusk evolution onto land."

Sky kept her eyes on Dr. Sinclair's hands, "What was it?"

"Apparently, any creature-specifically in the mollusk family-have very sensitive skin because of the transition onto land. In a sense, we're very delicate creatures-physically and mentally…"

Sky felt even more weirded out, "What…?"

"Oh sorry…"-she giggled, preparing the needle- "I wanted to ease you out of the discomfort, but as you can see, this isn't my style."

Sky watches Dr. Sinclair begin, holding her breathe as the needle comes closer to her skin; Dr. Sinclair's eyes turned lifeless as though she'd entered another train of thought. Sky felt stiff and could only keep her eyes on the concentrated Dr. Sinclair. The needle penetrates her arm, and blood slowly filled the syringe; Sky felt woozy seeing her blue blood leave her body.

"Keep your eyes on me…" she said indifferently, noticing how hard Sky had been staring at her during the procedure.

"S-sorry…"

Dr. Sinclair smiled, "You and your brother are a strange pair. I'm glad I got to meet you despite the situation."

"Uh, I'm not sure if a doctor should be talking to her patient like that."

"Then consider us friends…"-taking the needle out of her arm and swiftly placing a band-aid where the hole was.

"Thanks…"

"You should get going, I hear you're competing in a tournament soon."

"How'd you know?"

She laughed a little, "Your brother is a huge fan of yours. He's always mentioning you whenever I message him for an update on his health."

Sky smiled, "I know."

Sky opens her eyes, her hands clasped, and sound of indistinct chatter in the background; Sky leans back into the booth seat and closes her eyes again, transferring the background into white noise as she tried to sort her thoughts. She feels a tug at her sleeve and slowly looks over, seeing Pearl in her face with huge smirk. Pearl makes a motion with her head to Aaron and Austin, who were waiting on her. Sky looks at her partly full coffee, and then at her teammate-dazed.

"Sky, we're ready to begin our practice…c'mon don't tell you fell asleep."

"N-no…"-Scooting out from the booth- "I was just resting my eyes…" she yawned.

The four of them headed to the battle area, since the winter tournament was just a few days away. They knew they had to be cautious of the opponents they'd be facing in the tournament, knowing all of them could win it all, but the Elites knew very well that they weren't necessarily well respected among the fellow teams competing since their history showed they could never win the big tournaments against the powerhouse schools. The four of them walk through the plaza, feeling the stares and hearing the whispers from onlookers who recognized the matching Purple-Yellow-White apparel, the colors the Elites were famous for; Sky and Aaron were also a standout, both being well known in the country as top players in their weapon class, but weren't treated the same as Gin, Kin or Shiva. Pearl breaks away from them to rush over and have a look at the maps displayed on the wall that showed where competitors would be playing for the day; they'd be competing on: Pirahna Pit, Inkblot Art Academy, and Walleye Warehouse. Pearl squints her eyes as she tries to think of what role she'll play on each map since she was unfamiliar with a couple of them; An inkling girl wearing a black hoodie with black hair that protruded outwards and a matching outfit walked up next to her and stared at the same map.

The girl grinned, "Seems like it's a blessing that we finally were able to run into you guys…"

"Huh…?"-Pearl turns to the girl, being met with a glare- "What do you mean?"

A group of inklings dressed in all black wearing hoodies walked up next to the rest of the Elites and stood there, staring at the girl and Pearl; An uneasy atmosphere arrived, one that reeked of an intense battle that was about to unfold. Sky and Aaron's guard went up as soon as the presumed leader of the group took off his hoodie and showed his face.

"It really is our lucky day if we get a chance to face you guys so close to the tournament…"- the leader unveiled his identity with a smirk- "to think Aaron of the Elites felt the need to show his face _here_ after what he did to us."

"And what's that supposed to mean…" Aaron said in firm tone, arms crossed and his head forward but slightly tilted upwards as if he was looking down upon the captain of the enemy team."

"I mean, this is _our_ turf…unless you think different."

Sky came forward with a sharp look in her eye putting her hands in her pockets, "If I were you, I wouldn't be looking to pick a fight with us…"

"I see the two Aces of Squid Academy are putting up a strong front, huh? No problem…I've been wanting a crack at your team ever since the fall prelims."-A boy wearing black shades came forward with his hands in his sweater pocket- "I found your victory at the fall prelims to be a fluke anyways. No way will you guys go far in the winter tourney."

The crowds of people nearby began to whisper and grow larger as the attention grew on the two teams; indistinct chatter threw about the names of "Squidops vs. Squid Academy" and "revenge for the ops"-the Squidops were looking for revenge after the defeat they took at the fall preliminaries against the Elites. Excitement filled the plaza as two of the teams competing in the winter tournament were right about to confront each other so soon.

"You wanna go?" Carbon said with confidence.

"It'll be your mistake…" Aaron replied, shaking his head.

Somewhere in the city, Sally was on the piano playing a joyful melody in front of Tangie, Hatsunika and a couple of men dressed in grey formal attire along with a younger man who was dressed very casually-wearing a green beanie cap, red tee, and white joggers with his hands in his pockets and his back slouched. Tangie had an exuberant expression on her face as she swayed side-to-side enjoying the music, the young man was also enjoying Sally's performance, but the two suits were emotionless-intently observing Sally's hands and finger movements.

"Play something more difficult…how about the Hungarian Rhapsody no.2 by Franz Liszt?" one the serious men said crossing his arms with a shine in his eye, expecting Sally to cower at the arduous task.

Sally's eyes widened upon hearing the request and she halted her play abruptly, looking down at the piano keys; shock filled her thoughts. She gulped and looked at the man with sorrow in her eyes, "do you mean…the ancient piece from one the national sunken scrolls?"

The serious male nodded, "What's wrong? You can't play it?"

Sally shook her head, "It's not that I can't play it…but I've never experimented with such a piece like that."

"Don't lie, kid." The young man said while gazing at her- "you've got potential; I can see it in your play. Have more confidence in yourself…"

Sally blushed, having never received such a praise before from anyone outside of Tangie-who'd always stop by to hear her play in the music room whenever she had the time. The men gave her the sheets and she placed them in front, staring at them; after a solid few seconds of, Sally nodded, looking at the keys, then smiling with conviction-beaming on her face; She cracked her fingers and began to play the classic. The serious and solemn beginning that matched Sally's uneasy feeling along with her concentration, that soon transitioned into a cheerful and playful tone that mirrored how comfortable she became once she realized that the piece she was playing was not as difficult as she imagined, and then to a smooth ending that satisfied everyone, she captivated them with her incredible talent on the piano; playing any of the classical works that were on the ancient scrolls were considered to only be done by masters and prodigies since the ancient scrolls preceded even the sunken scrolls, especially the musical notes that they were written in. The two men were amazed, and proceeded to applaud Sally as she finished; Tangie contained her excitement, knowing Sally captured their hearts with her beautiful playing.

"Wonderful…! You're the one! We finally wound the right pianist!" rejoiced one of the suits; Hatsunika had a pleased look on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Didn't I tell you she was amazing? Sally has a gift that we've been in dire need of-you saw her earlier on the guitar, drums, even the turntables, and now the piano…she's the ultimate musician!" Hatsunika praised, overjoyed that Sally was gaining recognition.

"Miku…" Sally blushed, embarrassed by the comment, looking down at the keys.

"She's definitely a hire, that's for sure. I expect you to start working by next week!" the young man said happily; Sally nodded, still embarrassed.

"We'll sign you whenever you're ready…just promise that your future in music will be with Zony's music company. We'd love to add you to our roster!" the other suit said with honesty.

"We'll sign you exclusively to Hatsunika's team as well…that is until the other artists in the label get a hold of your talents."

Hatsunika's twin tails shot up, "Oh no they won't! She's mine!"

The two men laughed, "Of course she is, you discovered her talent first. It's only right that she's your partner."

"If you'll excuse us…" the young man said, exiting the room with the two suits.

The door shuts and the three girls are left alone; Hatsunika immediate throws herself onto Sally with affection, to which Sally pushes her away. Tangie laughs at Hatsunika's failed attempts, but Hatsunika doesn't lose face-instead she smiles with a sparkle in her eye, feeling that Sally's only rejecting her love because there's a witness, to which Sally immediately denies.

"Anyway, you were incredible Sal! I can't believe you pulled off something so amazing like that. Now you've got corporates coming after your talents along with a new job!" Tangie said with excitement for what lied ahead for her friend.

"Thanks…to be honest, I was really nervous the whole time."

"You shouldn't be, you've got a talent I've never ever seen before. Use that talent to your advantage, and eliminate trivial things like nervousness before a performance." Hatsunika said.

Sally looked at the keys again and smiled, knowing she made the right life choice in choosing music; it'd be a difficult road, but if she had people like Tangie and Hatsunika to support her, she'd be fine. Over at a park in the suburbs, Reice and Violet sat on a bench looking at the playground before them, eating crepes. Marigold and Canary were also there, but they were busy socializing with the other kids at the park; things were still awkward between Reice and Violet ever since Reice's confession. Violet looked at the ground before her, and then in the crepe in her hand-she could feel Reice's stare, which prompted her to take a glance to her right at Reice's hand; Reice kept his eyes on Violet.

Violet's eyebrows frowned as she looked ahead, "You can stop staring…" she said with mild irritation.

"Talk to me, then. You haven't said anything to me ever since that day, and even today you just talked with my sisters…what gives?" Reice said with annoyance towards Violet's reserved actions.

"What gives…? Reice, do you understand what you're doing?" Violet said, offended by Reice's insensitiveness.

"I confessed…was that wrong?"

"Yes!" Violet yelled uncharacteristically as she turned towards Reice, catching the others' attention. "You know I'm romantically involved with Azule now, right? Azule, the same guy who's your friend and roommate, not to mention our team captain!"

Reice was still indifferent, "You say that, but you two don't look like a couple. You guys barely even spend that much time together…have you even kissed him?" he said leaning back in the back and putting his arms on the bench head.

Violet blushed angrily, "T-that's none of your business!"

Reice grinned-she crosses hers in response and sits forward; there were some mild whispering from people who were nearby, many thinking that this was a lovers' quarrel of sorts. Reice gaze at Violet, admiring her features; He didn't mean any harm by the feelings he had, but he just didn't know how to project them.

"Y'know…I've never felt this way about anyone-not even Sally; you know that whole situation, I'm sure…" Reice said wholeheartedly, "I know its selfish of me to do this to you, but ever since I saw you in that suit and fedora…dressed like a real mafiosa. All my feelings for you when we were young just rushed at me, and I understood that these weren't the false kind."

Violet closed her eyes and shook her head, "I'm flattered that you have interest in me, but I have to reject your feelings, Reice. What you're doing could ruin our friendship, our partnership, and everyone else's relationship with us…"

"You say you love him, but your interactions with Azule are nothing more than that of regular friends-I'd say Fuchsia is a better match for Azule than y-"

"Enough Reice…drop the topic."

"I'm just speaking the truth…you're better suited with me than Azule."

Violet shook her head and got up suddenly, abruptly ending the discussion. Marigold notices the departing Violet and chases after her since she wanted to be friends with her; Canary observed Reice's reaction, seeing him take out his phone.

Reice stared at Azule's number, _is it wrong for me to want her? I understand well that she's with Azule but, it's not like they're an actual item-they're platonic from what I see; I can be SO much better for her…-_ He sends a message to Azule asking him if they could talk about something important; he immediately gets a response from Azule, to which Azule politely declines stating that now he is very busy with something. Reice responds that he'll wait until he returns.

Over in Meiju, Azule closes his phone and continues walking through the marketplace, following the directions given to him by Mrs. Hanazami; Azule had been asked by Cobalt's teacher to go and take care of the groceries on the list-probably her way of being alone with Cobalt since it was clear they had a ton to catch up on. He held up the grocery list with confusion on some of the items, lost on where to go; he came there with an attendant, but he lost her the moment he got sidetracked. Luckily for him, he remembered where to go in terms of getting to Hanazami's domain. He retraces his steps, arriving back at Hanazami's domain; the guard lets him in, unaware that he's not supposed to be there right now.

Azule walks around the yard searching for Cobalt and Hanazami, admiring the scenery while doing so. He begins to faintly hear Cobalt's voice and follows, finding Cobalt and Hanazami in a room; he hides behind the corner and looks around to make sure he doesn't seem suspicious.

"How's your Seishun Powa? I sense that its growth has tripled since I last saw you. That could only mean…"-Cobalt began sweating bullets; Hanazami has displeased look on her face- "I thought I told you not to use that power except for emergencies. Using such a destructive power will have consequences on your body…"-she facepalms, shaking her head in disappointment- "we'll save that for later; the reason I wanted you to come back here for so long long was because…I have news regarding someone."

"What's the news?" Cobalt leaned forward; Hanazami closed her eyes.

"Your mother is alive…" she said solemnly; Cobalt's mouth dropped and froze, stunned by what he just heard.

"M-my mother…? Is alive…?" he put his hands on his head, still struggling to comprehend.

"I know it must be difficult for you to take in right now, but this was the news I wanted to share."

Cobalt gripped his clothing and clenched his teeth looking down at the floor in emotional ruin-holding back tears, "My mom…I thought she died in the war…"

Hanazami shook her head, "They found her in a near death state on the battlefield and tried their best to preserve her health. But, after a few weeks of no response they were ready to write her off until she showed signs of life. From there…they performed immediate surgery on her to keep her alive; it was a crucial surgery, so her rehab took plenty of years since the surgery was the reason she could still live."

Cobalt covers his mouth and began breathing heavy, tears streaming down his face as his body trembled; chills went down his spine at the thought of what his mother had to go through the entire time she was gone, and he thought she was dead! Cobalt tries to regain his composure, but this was something too close to his heart, something too close to softest part of him, that he couldn't control his emotion.

"She'll be staying here in a few weeks for recovery, and I wanted you to come and stay here for the time being so that you could see her immediately."

Cobalt balled his fist, "Sensei…I…I can't do that…"

"What…?"

"I can't stay here until her arrival…I have friends who're waiting for me back at school. As much as I love mother, I can't sacrifice my education and current friendships to wait and see her; I'll get a one-way ticket the moment she steps foot in Meiju, and give her the biggest hug I can!"

Hanazami smirked, _that was the answer I wanted to hear._ She rotated her head a bit to the side, looking at the curtains that led to a room behind her; Azule got so engaged in everything that he forgot to conceal himself and stay hidden.

"Come on out, kid; I know you've been hiding there for quite some time." Hanazami said casually; Azule came out to Cobalt's dismay.

"Sorry…" Azule bowed; Cobalt still was too hooked on the news just received to really react to Azule's eavesdropping.

Hanazami studied Azule closely, "You're Agent 3's son…"

"You knew my mom…?''

Hanazami nodded, "We were comrades in the war; I got to know her well."

"How was she?"

Hanazami considered her moments spent with Agent 3, "Special…she did things that I never saw an inkling do."-she observed Azule's features- "You look just like her; it's kinda scary."

Azule blushed with embarrassment, "I barely remember anything about her…"

Hanazami didn't pry since it wasn't any of her business, "I imagine there must be more you want to know about her…?"

Azule nodded, "I heard she was incredible in the war…what did she do?"

Hanazami clearly remembered the war, "Your mother was a monster, what she did during the war was indescribable-a war machine if you will. She showed no mercy to her opponents and always ended her confrontations swiftly."

"Strong…"

"Your mother didn't steal the hearts of this country by doing nothing, she stood as the face of the country in military power as the top Agent-albeit there were only four at the time."

"I think we should call today a day…" Cobalt interjected, still rattled by the news; Hanazami and Azule understood what Cobalt was feeling.

They wrapped up their conversation lightly and prepared for supper; tomorrow would be their last day to be in Meiju before returning home. Azule and Cobalt helped the attendants in setting up tables, earning gratitude from them for being so considerate. The evening came, and everyone enjoyed a feast that featured entertainment of dancers and performers; Azule and Cobalt felt their bond grow during this time in Meiju.


	77. Winter arc: A New Rivalry Begins

Sky hunches over, breathing heavily; a puddle of sweat surrounds her as she tries to catch her breath. Her comrades were also exhausted, Aaron was sitting on the ground with his hands behind him as his support, Pearl was on one knee breathing heavy as well, and Austin was lying on the ground, wiping the sweat that trickled down near his eyes. The match was over, and they had just won quite convincingly by the knockout victory in Rainmaker on Hammerhead Bridge playing as the lime team against the purple team.

They returned to the plaza to take a break, instead being welcomed to the audience that had been observing; this audience was the same as yesterday's, but even larger inn thanks to the incredible shootout from yesterday. Yesterday, The Elites and Squidops met each other by chance and immediately had a duel; this duel saw both teams going into regular battle, which ended in a fierce 3-3 draw as both teams exchanged powerful blows with the other in each match. The ferocity of stand-outs like Sky, Aaron, and Carbon grabbed the attention of those of were anywhere near a tv monitor in the plaza, and thus a following has formed. Many returned expecting to see both teams return and settle the showdown with the most important match in local communities: a ranked match.

The Elites had been expecting to see the Squidops, knowing a team of that kind of pride wouldn't dare miss the chance to send a message to a tough opponent, but to their dismay, the Squidops never showed up; this lead to the Elites playing their frustrations out, demolishing one team after the other in every type of event.

"They've been unstoppable…" said one person.

"I guess the Squidops lit a fire under them…" said another.

Overall, they were the favorites for the upcoming winter tournament given that they were the top seed, yet it wasn't a secure spot; that was the true reason why they were trying so hard. Even though it was just some local pick-up games, for the Elites, this was to be treated like the real deal competition that was ahead in a few days. Sky dragged herself to a bench to sit down and take a rest when she spotted an inkling with whiteish gold hair that was combed over to the left, wearing a white shirt with gold writing on it and white glasses to go with his white shoes; Sky knew immediately that he was foreigner, since no one in the country would dress in such a posh setup-not even the flounder heights people. She kept her eyes on him, watching him ask people for directions, then seeing him go over to the battle station with his eyes directed towards Aaron and the others. Sky gets up to see what's he after; as she's walking she heard in the crowd that he's a famous inkling from the nation of Tropicanos, a western island nation close by Squirabia. Apparently he was a first year student at Tres Isla High School, the most prominent school on that island-he was dubbed the "New Hope" because his talents were reminiscent of some of the best shooters in the sport's history.

He approached Aaron confidently looking down at the captain that was taking a rest, "Ah, you must be the popular Aaron? Leader of the Elites?" he said in a posh tone with his hands behind his back.

Aaron glared-already disliking his presence, "Speaking…what business do you have with me?"

He laughed, "My, aren't you an aggressive one…"-he smiled politely at first, but then the façade faded once he realized that Aaron wasn't the kind of man to be deceived- "You're the first seed in the upcoming winter tournament?"

"Yeah, whatsitoya?" Aaron responded showing his teeth.

"Well, I'm in town to watch your performance. Many of the other countries are watching to see what your country has to produce for the grand tournament in the upcoming summer…"

Aaron crossed his arms, "The year's not over yet, so don't go mentioning an event like that so early. It's bad luck."

Sky came over, suspicious of the foreigner; the foreigner caught a glimpse of Sky out the corner of his eyes and immediately became infatuated by her looks. He halts his conversation with Aaron and grabs Sky's hand, giving a gentle kiss; Sky froze from shock by his bold action. "My, what a beautiful rose I've found in the garden of Inkopolis…you've captured my heart…might this be love at first sight?"

Sky pulled her hand away abruptly, "I prefer you keep a distance you creep…"-seeing fire in Aaron's eyes from the corner of her sight; she gave him a long understanding look, letting him know she'd take care of this guy- "You…who are you?"

The guy smirked, "You can call me Siot. I'm known as the New Hope of Tres Isla…I had heard plenty rumors about some rising stars in this region of Inkland, but to be honest, you people weren't the ones I'm looking for."

Sky seems a little irritated by his comment, "Oh really? And exactly who are you looking for that you'd travel such distance?"

Siot's smirk widened, "A blue haired boy by the name of Azule…"-Sky's face tightened, to which Siot noticed that she must have some connection to him- "have you seen such a man? Your face tells me so…"

Sky's demeanor changed, her face was serious, her eyes sharpened, and she allowed her Agent side to run rampant upon hearing her brother's name mentioned by some suspicious creepy stranger. She stared at him viciously, "What business do you have with my brother…"

Siot laughed, "My, you're a scary one. I guess I came across suspicious for you to have such a scary face that. So, my hunch was right after all…judging by your reaction and the Sky-blue hair, I'd say you must be Sky Royale."

Sky nodded-still serious, "You still haven't given you reason why you're looking for my brother."

"Whoa, no need to be so aggressive and defensive; I saw your brother's performance at the fall festival where he competed in that fighting tournament. His stellar strength intrigued me, and so, I request that I have a sparring match with him along with an exhibition match since we both play the same sport."

Sky closed her eyes and crossed her arms, "He's out of town right now. I don't know when he'll be back."

"Is that so? Then relay this message to him from me: I request an exhibition match some time before the next major tournament that you people will be doing over here…so he'll have until the early spring. I'll discuss more details once we meet each other…"-he looks at his watch- "I guess I'll be in town for a little while longer, so I'll stick around to watch your team perform."

Sky narrowed her eyes, "You want to watch us play?"

"Yes, I heard from the audiences here that your team has been in a heated rivalry with a fellow team here? I hear both of you are quite strong teams…I'd like to see it for myself."

Aaron came forward with a sharp glint in his eye, "If you're planning to prepare for a counterattack against us at Nats then you've got another thing comin'!" he said passionately in his countryside accent; Sky smiled and giggled, having not heard that side from Aaron in so long. Siot seemed satisified with Aaron's response, sensing the Elites emotions-he had heard about the showdown and recognized that the Elites took it personal; Siot nodded, apologizing for being rude, preferring to let them return their focus to their rivals.

Around that same time, the chatter in the crowds grew as the Squidops made their appearance-wearing All Black clothing; this was message the Squidops sent to let their opponents know that their death was approaching in a match. The Elites' guard rose, all four stood up high and solid-spoiling for a fight; the Squidops were likewise, wanting to humiliate the Elites in public as revenge. The plaza got more crowded as people took out their phones to record the confrontation between the two teams. It was about to get heated as Carbon and Aaron stared each other down with static growing between them; this was a rivalry that was bearing fruit: the third best and recognized team in the country facing off against the dark horses that captivates the hearts of everyone that witnesses their play-it's Squidops vs. the Elites: part 3!

"To think we'd really get treated to a third showdown!" one person in the crowd said excitingly.

"The first round went to the Elites back at the prelims and the second round ended in a 3-3 draw…maybe the third will be Squidops?" another person said; the commotion grew as both teams headed to the battle station to prepare for the match.

Carbon tilts his head up and put his hands in his pockets, "Ready to take your loss today?"

Aaron-as serious as ever, "I'll crush that confidence of yours."

Sky got between them and got in Carbon's face, "Don't think you're only one who's going all-out…"-she turned to Austin and Pearl- "We've been playing our hearts out this entire day, expecting your arrival."-her eyes went icy as she peered at Carbon, giving him a death stare- "I hope you patched your wounds from before, because this time you'll be bleeding in defeat if you're not careful."

Carbon was unfazed by Sky's comments, "I'd expect rhetoric like that from the revered Agent 5."

Nachtia and Ciel panicked-not wanting Sky's agent affairs to get leaked, "Carbon…!?"

Kuro stepped in, "Captain…we should keep our personal business out of this; we're in public, remember that."

Carbon waved his hand, "It's fine! The country knows about her position as Agent 5, she's the new face of that division. 1 and 2 obviously can't reveal themselves and 3 and 4 are nowhere to be found. Hey, aren't your parents 3 and 4?"

Sky became silent, looking down at the floor, balling her hand in a fist; Carbon knew about her history, and he knew exactly what make even the most composed member of the Elites lose it. He smirked, feeling Sky's rage- "your parents left you in some orphanage, right? I remember hearing about it…"-Sky's horrific memories came rushing back; tears began to trickle down her cheek as she covered her face.

Pearl put her arm around Sky and took over, "Hey Carbon, that's pretty low of you to go there; you know that's a dark area to never enter with her."

Carbon laughed, "And? You guys mean nothing to me other than a tool needed to further my skills. I'll stomp you here and ascend up the ladder."

Aaron had to hold himself back and save his anger for the match, but anytime he saw Sky outside of her composed element, it ached. He understood most of Sky's struggles and watched her mold herself into a person who could handle anything because of her past; but whenever the orphanage got bought up, especially by fellow colleagues who were aware of it, it wrecked Sky.

Aaron stood tall and grabbed Carbon by the arm-the boys locked eyes, "I'll make you pay!"

"I dare you to." Carbon yanked his arm out of Aaron's grip.

"I'm very sorry for our captain's actions…" Kuro and Nachtia apologized as Ciel shooed everyone away; many people were fussing over Sky's sudden change in behavior.

Aaron looked at Pearl, Pearl at Austin, and Austin at Sky; Sky wiped her tears away, taking a deep breath to calm down. Her composure returned, her eyes were at their coldest, her breathing barely present-finally she was in battle mode, a mode where whenever she enters it, she's unstoppable. Sky looked at her worrying teammates, understanding their feelings, then giving them the "OK" sign. They nodded, knowing exactly what the modus operandi would be for this fiery showdown.

 _We'll show them what happens when they make a predator bare its fangs…_

The venue that'd serve as the setting for this final match between these rivals would be none other than Mahi-Mahi Resort on ranked mode; both sides were stacked with talent with each side possessing S rank and A ranks. The audience buzzed as their player cards got displayed on the giant monitors all over the plaza; Aaron, Carbon, and Sky were the S ranks that everyone had their eyes on. After a few minutes had passed by, they spawned into their zones, and already there was heavy pressure within the map-filled with dead silence as the countdown came on; The mode for which this ranked battle would be was Splat Zones.

The audience became jittery as they waited for the match to go underway, seeing both teams spawn to their locations; Squidops would start in the southeast while the Elites start in the northwest. Sky closed her eyes filtering all the sounds around her: the seagulls chirping, the splashing of children in the nearby pools, the white noise of everything else; The countdown began shortly after:3…2…1…GO! Sky's eyes opened wide as she shot out the spawn like an inkling possessed-on a mission to send a message, to Squidops, and to Siot.


	78. Winter arc: A Monster Bares Its Fangs

_*There is a scene in here that might not be suitable for children or anyone younger; Reason I haven't changed the rating is that it is only a scene and doesn't generate enough material worthy to change the entire rating(In my opinion, at least), therefore, I feel I should let you know beforehand. If you are in any way uncomfortable with mild suggestive material then I suggest waiting until the next chapter. It isn't anything major or very detailed, but I know it might not be everyone's cup of tea. Thanks for your continued support and enjoy!_

Both teams race out the gates and the clock begins-five minutes of fierce play from two of some of the top teams in the country; Squidops had their black ink while the Elites sported yellow ink this time. Sky zooms out the spawn, inking everywhere before the others could even leave; it was scary since Sky was a sniper, but she was playing as if she was a shooter. The audience roared with excitement, enjoying the talented individual that was before them. Sky inks up a wall and swims up, gaining the height advantage; her teammates spread out to take the perimeter of the entire west of the map. Sky scopes in, closing one eye and tracking the movements of her swimming opponents. Time slows down around her, fading to black and white as she looks through her scope; her breathing becomes lighter, her eyes sharpen, then dilate upon seeing her prey-hand on the trigger ready to pull. _Just come a little bit closer…_ she thought, completely in her element, her predatory side appearing.

Carbon and Ciel sensed the dangerous presence of the Midnight Sky that awaited them should they continue their path, both pulled back going in the opposite direction; Kuro and Nachtia decided to continue moving on, believing they could draw Sky's attention and create an opening for an attack. Siot's interest grew as he studied Sky's form, observing the very assassin known for accurately killing foes in one shot on the battlefield. Intrigued and to himself in a faint tone, "My, to think the infamous Midnight Sky could show her true colors in a measly rank battle at local hub; seems like that fool really got under her skin."

Aaron and Austin blazed into the splat zone expecting to see their opponents meet them evenly, but to their surprise, no enemy was on the point; Early in the match it was their point to capture. The countdown clock began as the duo secured the zone, staying in the zone awaiting the eventual attackers. Over in the easternmost part of the map by some scattered platforms, Pearl struggles to handle the double team of Kuro and Nachtia, who decided to ambush her in hopes of achieving advantage. She inks each surface, maneuvering around in squid form to avoid being splatted, knowing the more she can keep them busy, the better.

But suddenly Kuro cuts off one of her platforms, reading her obvious tactic and inks the only area she could possibly be; he hears two ticks, knowing a third shot would splat her. "Bullseye" Sky said as her finger pulls the trigger; the Yellow ink shot out like a rocket, landing a headshot on Nachtia, which forced Kuro to pull back since he couldn't spot where the shot came from. Pearl used this chance to turn the tables and reclaim the turf that she'd lost; the crowd went berserk.

"Ohhhhh!? Did you see that? Sky managed land a headshot from that range!" said one guy mesmerized.

"Impressive! No wonder she's among the top players in the country!" said another acknowledging her talent.

"She's scary whenever she plays serious!" a third man said with excitement.

Siot analyzed the match, deducting everything in his head. _Known for being a vicious opponent whenever she decides to play serious, Sky is without a doubt in my mind the best charger user I've ever seen. Her range of talent is so versatile that I believe she could defeat the best charger user in the continent. Her speed, although not as fast as that girl that won at the festival, is still among the fastest around…-_ he looks at the score, seeing the Elites were now at a 62-100 lead and showing no signs of letting go of that lead; he looks at the stats that were displayed, seeing Sky lead the way for both Splats and turf inked-surprisingly-… _and combining that speed with her skills as the sniper only makes it more difficult to counter her. Her quick thinking and ability to operate on the attack even though he role is more for spacing the map only goes to show just how dangerous she is if left alone. The problem that Squidops faces now isn't necessarily that they've allowed a charger user to splat them twelve times when only two minutes have passed, failing to answer back and at the same time fail to successfully attack the point and capture it…what they've done-no, what their foolish leader has done, is awaken a slumbering monster. I've only had few opportunities to catch a glimpse of Sky's performances; she always played solid, but she never was one who'd steal the show, she played just good enough to help her team secure victories…but I noticed, that whenever she played in the bigger name games: Winter tournament, Spring invitational, Continental Nat's, and the Grand tournament…-_ he kept his sights on her, watching her eliminate Ciel and Kuro- _whenever she's in any of these events, she shows a different side, one that I believe is unstoppable. Truly, she might be the most talented player to not use their potential. It's a shame that the only way she'll show her raw power is when someone gets personal._

At this point, the Elites were at 48 and still in control of the splat zone-at this rate a knockout was very possible, and the crowd was beginning to get antsy with the time winding down-only 3 minutes were left in the match and Squidops had yet to capture the point once; the Elites were playing like their names suggested-elite, but it was Sky who controlled the match, appearing everywhere in virtually no time-unfathomable. Aaron smirked as he saw his girlfriend take the spotlight, and for once, he didn't try to hold her on the leash that he usually did whenever she went berserk and took over the match, for he knew, unlike normal circumstances, this match was personal.

 _You crossed the line, Carbon. You never should've went the route you did…-_ Aaron dives into the ink and swims around the enemy splash wall that got put up- "I'll take you down myself!" he yelled, returning to inkling form-inking at Carbon; Carbon sensed Aaron's presence, dodging most of the ink. Aaron goes on the offensive, closing in on Carbon; rarely did Aaron ever play this aggressive, but this was the right time to bare his fangs. Aaron glances over in Sky's direction, _seeing_ her already in position-ready to take down Carbon. Aaron smiled, seeing the ruthless glare in Sky's eyes from such distance- _she's locked in…_

SPLAT! The audience goes insane! She did it, managing a clean sweep on everyone from Squidops without getting splatted even once; something quite rare for anyone to do in general. Sky now had up to 14 total splats, 0 times splatted, and a total of 1209 turf inked-worthy of Player of the Match by a long shot.

"Holy squid! That's number fourteen!? She got Nachtia four times, Ciel five times, Kuro four times, and now she even splatted the captain himself. She's a monster!" one guy cheered.

"Can anyone stop her if she plays like this in the Winter tournament?" another said, wondering how long she could keep up such intensity.

"Are you kidding? She'll be no match for the Ika bros of Special forces and Beacon Hills…" a smug guy said.

"But those two performed poorly in the Prelims!" one guy replied.

"I can't wait to see what Sky will do against Princess Magenta…aren't they best friends?" one guy inquired.

"We already saw them face off, wouldn't mind seeing a rematch of that!" another buzzed; the match was near the point of no return as the Elites solidly held control of the point with the score now at 24-100 with 2:17 left on the clock. Squidops didn't give up though, they kept their heads high as they relentlessly attacked at the heavily guarded point, ignoring Sky after realizing the best course of action was to just focus on the point. BIG mistake! Sky punishes them, with quadruple splat as all four approached the zone. The formation the Elites were in was a 3:1 formation with Aaron, Austin and Pearl serving as the front lines with Sky being their support-except Sky was the one landing all the lethal blows.

"Dammit!" Carbon shouted, swimming desperately to the point, knowing what the result would be.

Another splat, but this time by Aaron-shutting down the captains last gasp attempt for a capture of the point; the other three had already begun to play half-heartedly, knowing the result. The whistle blew, and the score was displayed: KNOCKOUT-Elites victory. As soon as that text came up, several things took place; first, the audience buzzed with questions about how Squidops could take such a huge hit so close to the tournament, and the other, was how defeated Carbon looked. He sat on the ground, lost in his thoughts, still coming to grips with the monster he awakened. Sky approached him like a predator approaches their pray, her gun over her shoulders and her chin down, her eyes-ravenous; she crouches down next to him.

Sky stares at him directly-leaning in, "I'll make you croak…"-getting up, going on with her life; Carbon felt rattled by her words, for, although she may not have meant them, her murderous presence, accompanied by her terrifying glare, made it feel all too real. Never had Carbon met such an imposing person; in many cases, though she was well known as Agent 3's daughter, one thing she definitely had from her mother was her intimidation.

After the exhausting exhibition, Sky and the other elites decided to spend the day relaxing at Sky's apartment, knowing their efforts didn't go to waste; the Winter tournament was quickly approaching, and the time spent would ultimately influence the match right out the gate. Pacing, that was the term that every team whose competed in an event like that had to understand. Too much practice and too little practice weren't going to do it, and performing too hard was also an unwise idea.

Austin and Pearl decided to take their leave since it was getting late, Sky decided to clean up the dishes, and Aaron was happy to finally have some alone time with her. Sky's cleaning the dishes one by one, until she feels someone come behind her and hold her; she blushes, knowing what Aaron's intentions were.

"You're waiting until I'm finished…"-she smiled while grabbing another dish to scrub; Aaron grabbed her by the hips, bringing her close.

"We haven't had an opportunity like this in long time…" Aaron said in a soft yet dominant tone; Sky gave a little seductive laugh, teasing Aaron.

"I guess I wouldn't mind, especially after hearing your country side again…"-she set down the dish and turned around- "You never show that side of you…'-resting her hand on his face, gently feeling his warmth.

"He really pissed me off…but, I'm glad you taught him a lesson."

Sky got beady eyed, one hand reaching lower, and another reaching around his neck; "I think you need a lesson too..."

They kiss for a moment, then Aaron pulls away, then lifting her up and carrying her to her room; he locks the door behind them. There's a couple giggles here and there before it got silent as the sound of their bodies touch the bed, and then suddenly they both say three words before continuing their lover's mission- "I love you."

Over in Meiju, Azule and Cobalt were training in a dojo while waiting for Hanazami to make her return from her meetings; Azule and Cobalt were sparring furiously, both releasing tension that they'd built up. Cobalt had been feeling stressed over the last two days after learning the shocking news that his mother was alive, and coming to see him; Azule also was feeling some sort of frustration, learning that yet another figure knew his mother, yet wished to not share the details. Cobalt rolls away from Azule's high jump kick, grabbing his wooden blade to catch Azule napping; a swift strike about to connect, Azule catches the blade with one hand!

Azule smirks, "I expected you to somehow come back with a sword…"

Cobalt grinned, "You know me too well captain…" he said in the same dignified yet struggling tone.

Azule pushes him away, getting in fighting stance; Cobalt did too, pointing in Azule's direction. Cobalt studied Azule's fighting stance, "Captain…"-he called respectfully- "your strength, how did you achieve it? I've never encountered someone with raw power like you…"

Azule smiled, "and I've never met anyone like you! That Seishun Powa thingy you told me yesterday was incredible; to think such a power could be achieved like that…"

They both gazed at one another, their heartbeats in sync, both their bodies wanting to move on instinct, yet for some reason, they both couldn't manage to move. Azule's breathing got heavier, and so did Cobalt's-their eyes turn sharp, and the sweat that'd been dripping from their bodies had now evaporated; "It seems you two surely are getting into it…" a voice said from the distance, when they looked, it was Hanazami having a smoke from her kiseru pipe, watching them.

"H-Hanazami sensei…!?" Cobalt bowed, embarrassed to have allowed his teacher to see that side of him; Azule laughed at Cobalt.

"I guess today is a good day to do this since you'll be leaving soon. So, have a seat…"

They stop their sparring, taking a seat before her. She takes another smoke from her pipe; the smell was strong, burning both of their nostrils. She closed the door behind them, making the room dimly lit and she shed her kimono; Azule and Cobalt blushed, expecting something that'd make a boy their age faint, but under that kimono, she'd been wearing bandage that wrapped around her cleavage also showing the tattoos that cover the left side of her body.

"S-sensei…"-Cobalt blushed, wanting to avert his eyes, for he respected her too much to harbor such temporary desires.

"Get those thoughts out of your heads, both of you. I'm not into men, and I'm certainly not into little boys…"-she said toughly, expecting them to be serious- "you both possess incredible talent, but you must be mindful of how you use such power. In this world, there countless individuals who have the same strengths as you, but use it for the wrong things; don't ever succumb to those kinds of people…"

Azule thought about Spyke the moment she said that, wondering if what he did was the right thing by accepting to help him. Azule knew he was a bad influence, yet his guilty conscience made him go against his logic. Hanazami peered at Cobalt, aware of his entry into the selection, and then to Azule, knowing he was the only one that was aware. She looked at them both, and then dismissed them.

As both take their exit, Hanazami stopped them again. "I'll be seeing you both soon, so take care."

That next morning before the crack of dawn, Azule and Cobalt were on the first train back home-beating even the heavy traffic of commuters. On the train ride back, Azule realized that they had missed multiple days' worth of school work, to which Azule began freaking out. Cobalt calmed him down, reassuring him that the principal would allow them to bypass it for just this once. As the duo look out the window, feeling the room become cold, they remembered what the experience they gained back at Meiju; Azule didn't regret tagging long, and Cobalt was thankful to learn the information that he did. A new image entered their minds however, when they saw snow falling; in the city of Inkopolis, and anywhere nearby, it was snowing and blanketed with snow. They take out their phones, seeing messages from everyone; they were so busy in Meiju they didn't have any time to respond.

 _Our first winter…_ they thought as they gazed out the window, looking at each other-giving one another a fist bump.


	79. Winter arc: Fall Of Squidcom?

Fuchsia's fingers typed rapidly as she operated on her laptop; She was in the AV club room working on an assignment that she started a couple weeks ago. There she sat at a desk wearing headphones listening to the footage she was editing; she was editing a bunch of videos together of many team performances at past events, including the recent rank war. She minimized the window, opening a memo pad and returning to her typing, setting up a schedule that read: Squidcom Rank Wars prep.

"Hehehe…"-she laughed under her breath, putting on her glasses- "Since you guys are soooo busy suddenly, this will definitely work!" she said with a mischievous grin and devil horns sprouting from her head.

A week had passed by since Azule and Cobalt returned home from Meiju, but in the that week it was quiet for Squidcom, who hadn't had an opportunity to gather and spend time together since everyone was busy with their own personal affairs. Azule and Cobalt were focusing on studying and training in preparation for their upcoming events, Reice focused on his police training to take his mind off Violet, Violet spent her free time in the school and public library reading and avoiding Reice, Sally and Tangie were busy with job hunting for Tangie, and Fuchsia had been spending her time with the AV club. Throughout the week, it was snowing harshly, which added to why there was minimal contact. It was too cold to focus on something like turf wars. But for Fuchsia, who had grown rather fond of her teammates the more she was away from them, she became anxious, wanting to see her comrades in action.

"Lately, I've only talked to my roommates and the others from the AV club since everyone's busy…"-she halts, staring at the screen, holding her head in agitation and taking off her glasses- "Who am I kidding…there's clearly tension within the team. I haven't been able to figure it out, but something is up! No one is trying to communicate…even at school, everyone just casually greets each other but go their separate ways…at this rate…"-she looked concerned, worried about what'd happen if the team continued to drift away- "at this rate, I'll be alone again…"

"Pi Pi Pi" went her phone as it vibrated in her pocket. She opens her phone, seeing an incoming message come from Pastelle; the only person outside of her team that she regularly contacted. There was a missed call and message from Pastelle. The message told her to go and meet up at a local café in the city right away, that there was someone that needed to be introduced to her; Fuchsia quickly returned the call.

"Heeeellloooo~" Pastelle sang as she answered the phone; Fuchsia asked her why the sudden meetup, to which Pastelle simply told her she had a friend she wanted to introduce. Fuchsia wrapped up her project clumsily, seeing this as an opportunity to figure everything out in her head while on the run. Fuchsia darts out the room putting on her fluffy green knitted sweater that she got from her sister and makes a dash to the café that Pastelle told her to go to, running through the snowy weather in her thick creamy beige winter boots. By the time Fuchsia arrived, Pastelle and Kosami were waiting at a booth for her, already enjoying some hot coffee; Fuchsia was out of breath by the time she got there, wheezing at the entrance.

"Welcome!" the lady at the front desk greeted her; Fuchsia explained that two friends were waiting for her, to which the lady pointed over to the table over by the windows.

Pastelle was pleased to see her, "Ah, you made it! Loving the fresh look!" she said referring to Fuchsia's glasses as well as her sweater.

Fuchsia shooed, "It's only for reading and using the computer…"-she looked next to Pastelle, seeing Kosami- "Aren't you the girl I sit next to in my homeroom class? How do you know Pastelle?"

"Mutual friends…" Pastelle answered, crossing her arms.

"Right…"-she folded her hands, staring at the table- "I don't want to sound rude, but exactly why am I meeting her?"

"We share similar interests…" Kosami said with shyness; Fuchsia smiled awkwardly, feeling a connection between herself and Kosami.

Pastelle took a sip of her coffee, "Kosami here is interested in a certain boy we both know rather well…"

Kosami got flustered, "Pastelle!? You're not supposed to be telling anyone about that!"

"Why not? You sounded pretty big from what Sky told me you were planning to do with him~" Pastelle teased as Kosami covered her face from embarrassment; Fuchsia sat still with a blank smile, internally she screaming-knowing exactly who the boy was.

"Is that the only reason I got called here?" Fuchsia said, preferring to not go into talk about _that_ kind of stuff.

"No, that's not actually why I called you here…"-Pastelle's face got serious, she moved her coffee away, and leaned in towards Fuchsia- "You've gotten better with tech stuff, right?"

"Of course, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Pastelle turned toward Kosami, looking for the nod of approval; Kosami allowed it. Pastelle filled Fuchsia in on everything she'd been told from Kosami, hoping to have Fuchsia join the operation. Fuchsia didn't know how to respond, since the assassination was not only on an important figure, but the same man who abused Azule and Sky; her first thoughts were on them, wondering how they'd feel to know that monster would soon lead the country they reside.

"Why are you asking for my help?" Fuchsia wondered, knowing if she got involved it'd only make matters worse since she's not only royalty, but Octarian royalty. If she got found out, there'd be severe consequences to not only her, but to her people too. Although she wasn't fond of her heritage, she still loved her people to some degree.

Kosami shimmied in her seat, "I did some research on you guys, and learned that you were the most computer savvy…"

"Research?" Pastelle and Fuchsia said in sync.

"After I learned about all of you, I took some time to do some research and learn about you guys…especially the girls."

"Why…?" Fuchsia thought, then realizing something- "You're _that_ girl!? The one that left the orphanage before Tangie and Cobalt!"

"H-how did make that connection!?"

"Isn't it obvious? You acted like you knew Azule from somewhere, then you did research on us. Your mutual friend is Azule's older sister Sky, right?"

Kosami nodded, "Right…"

Fuchsia sighed shrugging her shoulders, "Honestly, you bunch really can be complicating…"-she took out her phone- "You're meeting them…"

"W-what…!? Why!?"

Fuchsia's eye shined, "You're joining us! Once you explain to them who you are, you'll get pestered by them to join anyways."

Pastelle laughed, "Well, looks like you're going to be a new member. But, let's get back to the topic at hand, shall we?"

The girls agreed, getting serious about the topic to be discussed. Fuchsia ordered her coffee, Pastelle stretched her hands, and Kosami stared at the table in deep thought. Pastelle told Fuchsia the entire situation, as to what they'll plan to do, how many people they're trying to recruit and the ideal time to carry out this mission. Fuchsia still didn't seem comfortable with the idea of assassinating someone, even if it was that monster who deserved it.

"So, you're looking for about five people to carry out this assignment; you're recruiting me as the essential hacker am I right?"

Pastelle nodded, "I can't run to my teammates for help since Sky sent me in as her replacement for this mission. Mainly, since she'll have her hands full with prepping for the winter tourney this week."

"And you're hoping I can help recruit Azule, Cobalt and Tangie…" Fuchsia said, deciphering the information. Kosami interrupted once she heard Azule's name get thrown in.

"Wait, Sky told me to keep Azule out of this mess! She said she doesn't want him involved…"

"Huh!?"-Pastelle said with shock, nearly spilling her coffee- "He's strong! Why wouldn't we use him for a revenge mission like this?!"

Fuchsia understood why; Sky simply didn't want her brother getting involved in such dangerous affairs. "Maybe we should leave him out of it…" she said.

"Nah, we'll add him. Leave Sky to me, I'm one of the few people she hates but still respects." Pastelle said condescendingly.

The girls decided that before they could continue any further on the process that they should recruit the other three. As of now, the plan was to learn how they'll track down their target and how they'll assassinate him. Later that day, Fuchsia got a text from Sally telling her to meetup at Violet's dorm. "Violet's request…" the message ended.

"From one thing to another…" Fuchsia said under her breath, returning to the snow, looking up at the evening sunset.

At the music store, Sally was on the turntables doing a mashup of the hottest names in Inkopolis from classics like the Squid Sisters, Chirpy Chirps and High Tide Era, to the biggest current artists like Off the Hook and Wet Floor; she attracted a crowd of people who fell in love with incredible mixing and transitions. Sally was enjoying herself, feeling more and more comfortable each time she transitioned from one song to another-her headphones were bobbing up and down on her head as she worked her magic on the turn tables, grabbing the interests of everyone in attendance.

"It's crazy how good this girl is!" One guy said.

"She should turn professional! Imagine a collaboration of her and Marina!" An enthusiastic girl said.

"Marina is the best DJ in music industry, this girl isn't _that_ good!" A snarky dude said.

"Not to mention she'd have to compete with Marina, DJ Lee Fish, Anemonii, and the DJ king and queen of the dance music genre, Atlantik and Pacifica." Another critical customer said.

Sally smiles as she hears her critics voice their opinions on her skills. She decides to change the tempo, switching from house to swing-playing around until she found the right groove; the audience applauded at her smoothness, seeing such craft from an amateur was rare. Sally was a unique talent, able to play multiple instruments and even work the turntables-truly she was a gift to the music world that hadn't yet been recognized. The shop owner bobbed his head and tapped his feet to the beat, trying to refrain from dancing while Tangie on the other hand, danced everywhere, cheering on her friend; Hatsunika had to return to work since she had a new album that she was planning to release in the upcoming months.

"Hmm, to think Hatsunika found herself a DJ…could she perhaps be looking to compete against Off the Hook." The store manager said crossing his arms, analyzing Sally's performances.

Tangie cooled down her dancing, "You mean that idol group that has an inkling?"

"Yes, they've been turning heads in the music industry for quite some time and have since become on the biggest names in music, mainly because they're a duo."

"Why do you think Hatsunika wants Sally for competition?"

"Because, for a couple years she's been complaining that she can't overthrow Off the Hook as the top idols along with the Squid Sisters after they made their comeback. So, with the trouble of having to compete against those two groups, being a soloist doesn't help her."

"So, you're saying that Sally could become an idol!?"

The manager shrugged his shoulders, "Depends on how she feels about it…"

Tangie looked at her, seeing a huge on her face as she continued her mashup mix; Sally was someone who always showed her emotions, and in this case, it was clear to see that she truly enjoyed what she was doing, it was the same smile she had when she played in turf wars for Squidcom, but since Squidcom has been dormant for some time, she might've found her new home.

Tangie's face saddened as she tried to smile when Sally looked her way, _maybe this is what is best for her…_

After her mashup mix, it was time to close the shop up; Tangie waited outside for Sally, who was packing up most the equipment she used. By the time Sally finished and met Tangie outside, it was almost evening. They both had on their winter gear since they couldn't handle the chilly weather too well. The two girls walked down the snowy street viewing the many cars that got covered in the white blanket and the many shops in the district. Sally had her hands in her jacket pocket and her pink hoodie over her head, and every time she exhaled, her breath could be seen; Tangie shivered in her jacket, her teeth chattered as she tried to warm herself up.

"Hey, you sure don't want to stop somewhere warm? You're freezing…" Sally said with concern; Tangie shook her head.

Tangie continued hugging herself, "We just need to make it to the bus stop in another mile and we'll be fine."

"If you say so…"

They continued over to the bus stop, arriving a moment later. While they waited, they tried to keep themselves warm as the chilly breeze began to pick up speed; Tangie shivered viciously once the wind passed. Tangie closed her eyes, trying to endure the cold, but then she felt someone wrap around her, and when she looked over, she saw a blushing Sally look away as she had her arms around her.

"I-I only did this because I can't let you freeze on me…"

Tangie giggled, "You're cute when you hide your feelings, Sally."

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Trying to keep your cool image?"

"N-No…"-she blushed harder- "I'm not very good at this kind of stuff."

The bus arrived shortly after and they boarded on swiftly, grabbing a seat at the back where the heater was. Tangie exhaled loudly, thankful to finally escape the cold; she glanced over at Sally, who was leaning forward with her hands clasped, in deep thought as she looked ahead without even blinking. _I wonder if that music thing is on her mind_ …Tangie thought, tapping on Sally's shoulder; Sally jumped, letting out a cute squeal.

"Is something on your mind?" Tangie asked with a smile; Sally blinked.

"No…why do you ask?"

"It's just, earlier I heard those people talking…"-she leaned forward- "they all really liked your performance."

Sally smiled, "I heard them, and it made me happy that they all have such high critique of me…"-she stared at the floor- "But it feels weird, this whole music thing."

"How so?"

"Just a while ago I met Hatsunika, and now I have a job and potential career…It feels like everything is moving way too fast." Sally said, her tone uneasy about everything that's been happening.

Tangie's eyes narrowed, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No…It's just that I committed to the team and I wanted to balance both my music life and our turf wars. But, after today…"-she squeezed her hands- "My mind is with Squidcom, but my heart slowly is becoming one that beats for music."

Tangie rubbed Sally's back, "Feeling conflicted?"

Sally nodded with tears welling up in her eyes as she narrowed her eyes still looking down, "I don't know what to do…at this rate, I might leave the team…"

Tangie's face saddened-though she understood, "Even if you leave, you're still apart of the team. That part will never change."

"You know leaving is the same thing as betraying everyone. We've established a connection ever since that incident that put Azule in the hospital. We united and built a bond, strengthening it along our adventure. To leave that…to leave that for _my own personal wish_ seems selfish! It feels like I'd be slapping you and the others in the face to seek my own personal goals…" Sally said with frustration. For her, Squidcom was more than a club, or even a team. She experienced so many heavy emotions at such a turbulent pace that she was far more aware of everything around her, as a result.

"Don't say that…"-Tangie's face turned red, but from trying to hold back tears; she felt the same way as Sally back when she fought Ueru in the Fall tournament and got pummeled, feeling hopeless, useless, and utterly defeated; whenever she thought about that dark moment, she remembered that she couldn't let that defeat her, that her friends had gone through worse- "You're so valuable to us…as a teammate, and as a friend…if that's your dream follow it!"

"B-but…"

Tangie grabbed Sally's hands, holding them up; her eyes had conviction like never before- "You have a gift, use it in whatever way you can!"

Sally didn't know how to respond to such a strong resolve from Tangie since she wasn't the type to be in this situation, "B-but…"

Tangie leaned in, letting her forehead touch Sally's as their eyes locked- "Follow your heart! We'll back you up!"

Sally calmed down once she understood the message, not what Tangie said with her mouth, but what her eyes said instead. She felt the same feelings that Tangie felt, both knowing that the team changed their lives in both good and bad ways; they learned what true friendship felt like, what loyalty looked like, how victory tasted, but at the same time, they learned how fear was born, that death can truly exist if one isn't careful, and that losing is the most painful of feelings.

"Stay strong, and pursue what your heart wants. Never waver!" Tangie said firmly, gripping Sally's sleeve.

"…Understood."-both of their phones buzz.

At a library somewhere near the school, Violet walked down the steps of the entrance; she was wearing full winter gear-a squid Nordic, thick black and purple long sleeve shirt with an emblem of Beacon Hills on the side, long thick pants, and fuzzy boots. She spent the day reading up on classic tales from the old world, such as tales of genies and flying carpets. As she made her way to the dorm-which was roughly three miles away-she began to think aloud, thinking about what to do with her current situation with Reice; what he told her was still ringing in her ears.

"Even if he might be right…I can't just break up with him; that'll make everything awk-wait! Why am I even thinking about breaking up!? I still want to be with him…"-her eyes narrowed the more she thought about it- "But, we really haven't done much since we became a couple."

She shook her head, unsure of how to feel about the whole situation; she liked Azule- a lot, but, perhaps she didn't like him much enough to date? She felt confused, unsure of what approach to take, grabbing her shirt where her heart was, feeling an ache. "I feel…like I might be falling… out of love?"-her eyebrows dropped- "That… that must be it. I'm falling out of love with him, and I haven't realized it until now?"

Her heart pained the more she thought about it; the thought of breaking up with someone she's liked since the first time she met them, someone who's been so kind to her, someone who she accepted as a boyfriend, was now the subject of a possible breakup. "This is so confusing…I feel like I must do something, but at the same time it feels wrong to do something!"-she stared at the scenery of the many buildings before her- "I have to do something…I can't keep ignoring Reice, eventually it'll haunt the team unless I do _something…_ "-she reaches into her pocket, taking out her phone- "I'll make a meeting, just the girls."

She sent the message, calling the girls she was closest with to come and meet her at her dorm; _they'll help me figure out a solution_ she thought, feeling a little bit easier about how she'd handle everything.

At the boy's dorm, Azule and Cobalt enter together after having a long training session; both were sweaty and exhausted from the taxing work. As they entered, they saw Reice and Todd sitting on the sofa as if they were waiting on something.

"We're back!" they said joyously from a successful sparring.

Reice didn't seem amused, "Azule, I need to have a talk with you…"

"Hmm?"-Azule noticed the glare in Reice's eyes, sensing the hostility, and soon, his smile disappeared- "That's quite the scary face you got there, Reice…"

Cobalt was confused by the sudden tension that just arrived-especially between two unlikely people, Todd didn't care-he was just there because he lived there, but Azule and Reice looked at one another viciously. Azule didn't like this kind of feeling, but when he saw another man give him a predatorial look, he couldn't back down. Reice stood up, continuing his stare down, Azule came closer closing his hand into a fist; Cobalt sensed it about to get heated in a few moments unless they calmed down.

"What's the meaning of this Reice? Why are you acting like that?" Cobalt said crossing his arms.

Reice ignored Cobalt-staring at Azule, "Break up with Violet."

Azule was horrified by the request, "What…!?" he said with his tone cracking as he narrowed his eyes and slanted his brows; Cobalt too was stunned by the sudden abrasiveness of Reice, since Reice wasn't the kind of guy to act this way-Todd laughed, enjoying the internal fighting that was about to begin, and over a girl of all topics.

Reice's chin lift as he looked down on Azule, "Did. I. Stutter?"

Azule felt offended, trying his hardest not to knockout Reice; Todd wouldn't stop laughing, in fact, he laughed so hard he nearly fell out the sofa. Cobalt felt useless, not wanting to get involved since this was between two men who should handle it civilized, but he also knew that a fight would not only lead to Reice getting his face reconstructed, but deeply create a rift in the team, and Violet wouldn't be happy to hear that her boyfriend and childhood friend were fighting.

Azule looked at the floor-calming down-then staring at Reice, "Why…why are you so insistent on us breaking up? Why do _you_ want me to leave her?"

Reice put his hands in his pocket, "Why are you being so adamant about breaking up with her?"

Azule's eye narrowed, "I asked the question first, so answer me!" he said in a ruthless tone; Reice knew he struck Azule's nerve once he heard a tone like that.

"I'm doing this because the two of you aren't a real couple, you're just two friends who think they like each other, but you truly don't."

Azule became irritated, "And what would you know? How are you supposed to know that?"

Reice face palmed, "Stop with the damn questions!"

Azule's eyes sharpened like a crow's beak, "I know that's not the only reason…there's definitely more to this."

"What are you hinting at?" Todd interrupted.

"Reice, you confessed to her in Beacon Hills, didn't you?" Azule said plainly; it got quiet.

An awkward silence befell as the two stared each other down, their audience of Cobalt and Todd were also silenced, for they didn't see such a revelation come that quickly. Reice's body language changed, signaling to Azule that something was up between him and Violet. Azule didn't lose his cool, instead, he sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes as he faced the floor.

Azule laughed, "I knew something seemed strange ever since I came back…I noticed how personal the two of you had gotten, and I took into account that you guys already were close friends to begin with…"-he got up, turning around and looking at Reice with his signature death stare-" But to think you'd have the guts to confess to her, and then to tell _me_ to break up with her…"-His voice got rougher and louder-"You're picking a fight with the wrong guy, Reice."

Reice shook his head, "I simply don't see you two as fit to be dating. She doesn't look happy when she's around you, she looks as though she's tolerating you only because you're both are on the team. She knows she rushed into a relationship she wasn't ready for. You...you just can't see it. …Or better yet, you're in denial!"

Azule sighed, "It's pointless having this conversation…"-He gets up, going over to where their beds were, and closed the door, locking it. Reice didn't regret what he said, but he knew his comments were uncalled for; Cobalt shook his head in disappointment. Slowly and surely, the team was beginning to fall apart, this confrontation was a clear indicator. Azule laid down on his bed, looking up at the bunk above him, going into deep thought as he recalled his entire memory of Violet. Coming to his decision on what he'd do with his life, with or without her. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, then exhaling calmly.

Over in the living room of the girl's dorm, Sally, Tangie, Fuchsia, Friya, and Brittany gathered upon Violet's request. They waited in the living room, being served tea by a Violet whose mind was clouded. Sally sat on the couch with Friya and Brittany, Fuchsia sat in a reclining chair, and Tangie sat next to her in a bean bag chair; the interior of the dorm looked colorful and fruity, with assorted fruit colors serving as the color way. Violet handed everyone a cup of tea and then sat at the coffee table with her back to the TV-facing everyone.

Her eyelids heavy as she looked down at the floor, "Everyone, I've called you here because I need your help…"

She explained her situation with Reice, which her roommates Sally, Friya, and Brittany were already aware of, Fuchsia and Tangie however, never knew about it. She explained her frustration, and her concerns, but overall, she was lost in what decision to make; She felt as though she must do _something_ …but her question was _what should she do?_ She explained that she had already rejected him repeatedly, even ignoring him, but she explained that if she continued to do this, it would impact the team's chemistry. They all stared at her, each with different expressions: Friya and Brittany had concerned looks on their faces, sympathetic. Tangie was confused-unsure of what she'd do in Violet's shoes. However, Fuchsia and Sally were angry, but for assorted reasons.

"I…don't know that I should do…" She said, looking at the floor helplessly.

Sally shook her head, "He's behaving like how he treated me; he'd always try to push for us to become an item even though we're siblings…"-she hissed her teeth- "Damn that Reice, he's always being persistent; never understanding the other party's feelings."

"But Sally, aren't you step siblings? Isn't it not as big of an issue if you're not related by blood?" Friya asked, taking a sip of coffee afterwards.

"We may not be related by blood, but I see him as my own blood; because of that, I've abandoned any inappropriate feelings that I might've had for him, for the sake of our sibling relationship…"-she turned to Violet- "What I'm saying, Violet, is that you must draw a line in the sand between teammates and lovers. You can't expect to have both and not expect repercussions. You know Azule is the team captain, you accepted a relationship with him; and now, you're in this mess!"

Violet shook her head, "I didn't expect Reice to act like this…he never was this kind of guy…"

Fuchsia stood up-making an angry expression that the others had never seen, "Back in Beacon Hills, he changed. He's been in love with you ever since, but you just haven't acknowledged it until now. The more you gave Azule priority, the more envious he got. He's like this because you won't notice his feelings, that's why he's acting this way!" she yelled, knowing first-hand how it felt to have someone ignore her feelings.

"Fuchsia…" Violet said, stunned by her outburst; Fuchsia never displayed hostile feelings unless they were comedic- "This isn't…just about Reice is it? Are you angry because I'm with Azule? I thought you were fine with me dat-"

"Of course, it is!"-she yelled, looking at Violet- "How do you think I feel? I saw when he chose you…when you two danced…"-she sat down, covering her face, her body beginning to tremble as her voice broke- "I... I already know I can't have him because I'm an Octarian. I know it can't work because of our race…but why…why are you doing this!?"-She started crying; the others didn't know what to do, this was an unexpected turn of events- "You have the man of my heart in your possession…and you're already conflicted with his best friend!?"

Violet shook her head, "I'm not conflicted…I just don't know what I should do…"

Fuchsia's crying-yet glaring-face showed, "Liar! I saw how you changed after Beacon Hills…you started behaving strange just like he had!"

Violet shook her head even faster, "No, it's not like that, Fuchsia. I couldn't do that to Azule, to you…I know how much you care about him, that's why I've stayed together with him…"

Fuchsia didn't buy it, "Are you seriously going to lie to your best friend?"

Violet's heart shattered after hearing that, and then seeing Fuchsia's face. Violet knew at that moment what it was that she must do. She got up, bowing her head and apologizing to everyone, specifically Fuchsia. Violet heads to her room, thinking about how she'll carry out her plan; everyone else was still in the living room, silent, since no one ever saw any of this coming. Fuchsia rubbed her neck and decided to return to her dorm; Tangie also decided to head out. On both sides of Squidcom, tension continued to build up as the love triangle continued to make its presence felt. Everyone in Squidcom knew though, that at this rate, they wouldn't be prepared for the second Rank Wars, nor could they even go and watch the Elites performance in the Winter tournament. _Could this, possibly be the end of Squidcom?_ Sally, Cobalt, and Tangie thought with extreme concern after witnessing what had happened.


	80. Winter arc: To Every Action

"Yesterday was rough…" Sally said while looking down at her phone-seeing her worried face in the reflection of the phone.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to do: I was aware of Fuchsia's feelings for Azule, but I also knew how much Azule liked Violet." Tangie nodded, equally worried about what happened previously.

"So that's what happened on your end? Man, seems like we're both in sticky situations." Cobalt said sitting forward with elbows on the table.

It was after school and the three decided to meet up and discuss what happened yesterday since the future of Squidcom might be hanging in the balance of the entire mess. The three chose to hang out at a park over in Karpomagi since it was quite a walking distance away from school, so the others wouldn't know about the secret meeting. The park was quiet today, but mostly because the usual crowds of younger inklings were all at the inkling plaza watching teams practice for the upcoming winter tournament that was only a few days away; another reason why the three had gathered today.

"So, what do we do?" Cobalt asked, uncomfortable with the sudden drama that plagued the group.

Sally shrugged her shoulders throwing up her hands, "Hell if I know…I'm not good with stuff like this."

Tangie looked at the pond behind Sally and then to Cobalt, who was sitting next to her. She gazed at him, studying the uneasiness on his face, and then to Sally who was across from her, seeing the same uneasy expression. Tangie returned her gaze to the pond, "Let's trust our team." She said plainly; Sally and Cobalt looked at her skeptically.

Cobalt narrowed his eyes, "Tangie, you do realize the situation we're in right now, don't you?"

Sally also narrowed her eyes, "there's a huge love fiasco going on between active party members of Squidcom. Things are so tense right now that none of them are trying to interact with each other. At this rate, we might not even compete in the second rank wars-much less even attend the winter tournament to watch Sky and the Elites play…"

Tangie looked indifferent, "I'll trust them to sort things out by the time the tournament starts...we aren't a normal group after all."

"But…"-Cobalt interjected, still uneasy- "I saw a different person in Reice…he looked like he was dead serious about his threat. Azule, I could see it in his body language…he was holding back some serious anger."

"Everyone is being so selfish…" Sally said covering her face with her hand in disappointment.

Tangie crossed her arms, "We all have our flaws, don't we? I mean…"-she looks at Cobalt with smile- "You're extremely lack affection and yet I still love you."

Cobalt looked triggered-having veins pop from behind his head, "Now is not the time to discuss our relationship."

Sally laughed, "You guys are cute…"

Cobalt became more irritated, "Please stop…"

At that same moment, Marigold and Canary were passing by when they noticed Sally sitting at a park table by the pond; the duo rushed over calling Sally's name. Sally's ears twitched when she heard their familiar voices, looking up to see the duo race towards her. Sally opened her arms, welcoming her two little sisters.

"Big sis, we haven't seen you in a while!" Marigold said, holding Sally tighter.

"Where've you been!? You said you see us more!" Canary whined.

Sally chuckled, "Sorry you guys, I've been busy lately…"-she looked at Tangie and then winked- "How about I spend some time with the both of you right now?"

"Yes please!"

The trio walked away, leaving Cobalt and Tangie alone. Tangie smirked, knowing what Sally just did; Cobalt's face darkened with fire in his eyes, knowing _exactly_ what Sally just did. Tangie laughed menacingly with devil horns sprouting from her head, leaning in on Cobalt, Cobalt leaned away with a plain expression. Tangie swoops in for a hug, but Cobalt jumped out his seat, doing a back flip, landing upright.

"What the heck, Cobalt!?" Tangie yelled holding a fist with a vein popping out.

Cobalt's face was red as he crossed his arms, "I thought we came here to think of a plan to save Squidcom?"

"And I told you, just trust them!"

Cobalt got more irritated, "How can you say that so calmly? Don't you understand how severe this situation is?"

Tangie sighed, "I've seen this team do some extraordinary things…from a captain risking his life for his team's safety, to a team that rather be handicapped in a match than receive help, to then fighting hard enough to make it deep when no one else affiliated with them believed…this team is special."

Cobalt's face softened, "Tangie…"

"So, don't worry about them. I _know_ they'll overcome this…"-she began to look concerned- "They've got to."

Meanwhile in the streets of Inkopolis, Azule walks down the busy sidewalk with his hands in his sweater pockets with a wary look on his face as looked from left to right constantly; he was on a transporter run delivering some drugs to a client of Spyke's that lived over in the shadier part of the city. Azule had been walking for hours, and he was getting exhausted from the long walk, but he knew he had to do the run on foot or else he'd be suspicious if he got on a train or bus going to an area like that; young people and children usually kept away from the rundown projects of Inkopolis.

 _I feel weird doing this…_ Azule thought as he clenched the package in his sweater pocket tighter. He looked forward and then at his breath, seeing it in the cold. When he looked up, all he saw was snowflakes falling from the grey sky-lost in the synchronization of the falling flakes. Azule didn't look where he was going and bumped into a girl, and when he looked up, it was Bianca-dressed in her police uniform.

"Oh? Sky's little brother? What are you doing out here?" she said with a pleasant smile.

Azule got flustered, not wanting to reveal he was transporting drugs. He made a lie and said he was going for a walk to see the town more. Bianca looked at him skeptically, crossing her arms while doing so. She analyzed Azule from the ground up and then began to tap her foot with a displeasured look.

"You _do_ know this is the bad side of the city, right?" she said with a questioning look on her face.

"O-Oh…I uh, didn't know that. I just wanted to see what all of Inkopolis looks like."

She shook her head, "Even so, it's advised that someone your age avoids walking around this side of town. There are many dangerous people here…"

Azule got restless, he had to deliver this package so he wouldn't get in trouble, but at the same time, how could he bypass a cop like her? She knew him enough since she was friends with his older sister, and if Sky ever found out about his transporter business, he'd be in a world of trouble. Azule gazed at Bianca's eyes, "But Bianca, why are _you_ in this area? I'm pretty sure those same dangerous people would love to go after someone as cute you."

Bianca smirked looking dead serious at Azule, "Nice try lover boy, but it's going to take more than some cheap flattery to shake me off. What's the real reason you're here?"

"It's as I said, I'm just here on a walk."

Bianca narrowed her eyes-studying Azule's body language, "You're lucky you're Sky's little brother…you should be able to handle yourself, although…"-she took out a notepad and wrote down a number, handing it to Azule- "If you ever need help, call this number. It's my personal number, and reaching me this way at least ensures that whatever your problem is, _I_ can be the one that oversees it."-she walks off tipping her cap- "Also, I've been doing this for years. If you're going to lie, at least make a better effort at it…"-she smiled, walking off on her patrol; Azule got shivers, _these women are dangerous…_

Azule continued his way, thinking about what happened yesterday. It still angered him what Reice said, but he wasn't angry at Reice-just the thought of what Reice did. Azule and Reice had become great friends ever since they met, in fact, Reice was Azule's first friend he made at Squid Academy. For Azule, this whole situation seemed like a betrayal; he looks down at his feet in motion, recalling his meeting with Spyke. Spyke was eager to see Azule and had rushed him out to deliver the package saying that the clients had become impatient. Because of this, Azule didn't hesitate to help since he initially agreed to help Spyke.

 _Is what I'm doing…wrong?_ He thought, questioning the trip; he was closing in on his destination, only a few more blocks.

After a few minutes passed, Azule arrived at the designated point; the building was old and raggedy with white paint chipping from the walls. A foul odor came from the building next door, and the sounds of police sirens in the background didn't make the scene any nicer. Azule took a huge gulp and walked up the rickety stairs, knocking on the old door; A pair of eyes appeared from the mail slot, asking Azule to state his business.

"I'm here to deliver a package…from an urchin." He said plainly, staring into the mail slot.

"Come in…" the guard said, opening the door.

Azule entered being greeted by an ugly middle-aged urchin dressed in filthy old clothes; in the long hallway, nothing but garbage and waste crowded the corners: from bags to actions pieces of garbage. Azule tip toed his way around the unsightly mess, following the guy into what was the living room. When he entered, he a group of men playing cards around the table with a bunch of playing chips scattered all over the table. The guard told them that their package came and then told them that Spyke sent a kid to do the job-they laughed.

"What happened to Spyke!? He got kids doing this for him now?" said one burly man with glazed eyes.

"I heard he's become a crippled man…word on the street is some chicks did it to 'em." Another man said, dropping his cards on the table.

"Oi kid, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this…wouldja? Seems strange that Spyke wouldn't deliver his packages to us in the flesh, nor does it seem right that he'd have some kid do it…" a fourth man said with a glare.

Azule's stone face tightened, "I'm only doing this because he asked me to." He said roughly.

The gang of men guffawed, one even falling on the floor and beginning to cry; they all found Azule's attempt to be serious and gutsy hilarious. The man with glazed eyes smiled and then slapped the table, "Hey kid, I like you. You ain't afraid to say what's on your mind!"

"Kid, you got guts." Another said who was leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey guys, what reward should we give this kid for his gutsy actions eh?" a rowdy man said.

"How about the priest guy that's about to become the leader of this place? I hear kids love that idiot." Another man said.

Azule's veins pulsated and throbbed once he heard the priest mentioned; he came closer to the men, and with his desire for vengeance beginning to show he stared down the leader of the group. All the men in the room looked disturbed by Azule's sudden change-at first, they thought he was just some aloof kid, but the warning sirens that were alarming in their minds-had them unnerved since this kid's eyes looked like the eyes of a killer. Azule slammed his fist against a wooden pillar in the room, nearly destroying it with one fist; the pillar was nearly bent in half and the part that was facing out wards was broken with many splints sticking outwards. Azule's face intensified as he recalled his history of that monster. The leader, along with many of the other men, were on their guard-no child should be _that_ strong.

The leader crossed his arms, "I'm starting to understand why Spyke sent some kid to do his deed…"

Azule clenched his teeth, "You mentioned a priest…? Which one…" he said in a shaken tone; the men looked at him, confused.

"The one who's running for office, he used to be head priest of some cuttlefish orphanage over in the western part of the country before it got burned down in some accident." The leader said, unsure why a kid would want to know any of this.

Sweat drops fell from Azule's face as he made the connections; he looked possessed, with glint in his eye that captured his current emotion. "Where can I find him…?"

"Hold on, kid. Why should I tell you?"-he observes Azule's body language- "I guess, I can tell you; I don't know why, but it's clear you have some history with that guy."-he crossed his arms- "On one condition, though. In return from receiving any information from me, you're going to work for us."

Azule thought for a moment, knowing he already was doing shady work for Spyke. If he continued to engage in shady work for more creatures like Urchins and Shrimp, then he'll fall down the wrong path. But Azule knew, he was a step closer to getting revenge on the monster that tainted him and his sister. Azule stared down the leader, nodding in acceptance.

The leader told him everything that he knew; Azule learned the reason why Saint Henry was here. It turned out that Saint Henry was in town to attend the Winter tournament before heading to the capital of Inkopolis, Inkopolis. Azule knew his target that he couldn't ever find for the previous months was finally revealing himself. Azule thanked them for the info and promised to return deed by offering his services. He bolted out the door, and down the street, taking out his phone to call his sister on the information he just found.

"I need to meet Sis right away!" he hurried, dialing her number; as his phone dialing he got an incoming call from Violet.

Azule stopped in his tracks, contemplating whether to answer or ignore and focus on his original plan. He stares at the phone intently, struggling to decide, then-reluctantly, he answers. He hears Violet on the other line, her tone didn't sound very firm or happy like usual, instead, she sounded like someone who had their mind clouded and was about to make a heavy decision; Azule knew what she is calling about, noticing her beating around the bush.

"Just hurry up and say it…" Azule said in an agitated tone, and rightfully so; he was in a hurry after all.

Violet felt offended by the sudden rudeness from Azule, "Well, I was hoping we could meet up somewhere? My mind feels heavy and I don't know what to do…"

"Let's meet up at the park in Karpomagi county, it'll be nice and quiet over there."

"Sure, I'm heading there now…"

Azule hanged up, disgusted that she'd call now of all times; he didn't care much for the drama surrounding her and Reice. For Azule, his mind was already on another task, one that he absolutely couldn't let anyone else hinder him from continuing-even his own girlfriend. Some time passed by, and Azule met up with Violet as planned at the park; the park was peaceful with the only sound to be heard coming from the birds or the water that rippled from the wind. Violet sat on a bench, dressed very nice in a plaid purple dress with a white shirt under, and black boots; when Azule observed her further, he noticed her amethyst gem earrings and her black leather choker.

Azule put his hands in his pockets, "you called…what's wrong?"

Violet gazed at Azule's face, seeing a different guy from the one she fell in love with. His face didn't have the same glow, his eyes didn't have that soft gaze-instead replaced by a hard, subtle glare, and his body language indicating that he had somewhere else better to be.

Violet looked at her lap, "I…I want to break up." She said in shaken voice, holding her head; Azule didn't react, only standing still with the same stare he had before. "I…I'm sorry. But this can't work anymore-it feels like it's only causing more trouble than it is solving…"-the wind blows between them as she looks up, seeing an emotionless face stare her- "I…I want us to stay friends…"-on the inside, she freaked out. She actually came right out and told Azule what she wanted…but something didn't seem right to her; Azule wasn't reacting to it.

Azule closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets-sighing, "Okay…was that all?"

Violet was shocked by the reaction, never would Azule act this way-especially towards her. She gazed at his eyes, seeing nothing but an empty blue shell. "You…you don't care?"

Azule shifted his feet, tightening his cap, "It's not that I don't care. I'll respect your decision…"-he turns around walks away- "Just don't expect things to go back to how it used to be…"

Violet got up, "What is that supposed mean!?" she yelled with emotion.

Azule stopped in his tracks, looking back her-the shade from the brim of his cap covering his eyes as he stared, "You're a smart girl, so you can figure it out."-turning around and heading on his way; Violet stood still, stunned by the change she'd seen from Azule.

Nothing but memories of Azule came rushing into her mind, from the first words she heard him say, to the first time he spoke to her, to the time they competed in the rank wars, to that moment when she witnessed him save her life, to their first dance together, to their first date. All the memories of the one she loved came rushing back as she watched a different Azule, turn her away; she thought she was doing the right thing, she thought she was doing what was best for the team, for Fuchsia, but the empty feeling she had-it wouldn't go away. It felt as though she made the wrong decision, even though it looked like the logical thing to do, it didn't feel that way. Violet held her head, feeling an ache begin to come, taking a seat- "What have I done…?" she said with regret, realizing her decision had consequences, and slowly she began to understand Sally's words that day, "Team members should never become romantically involved"-she was right. Snow begins to fall, a couple snowflakes fall into her palm as she held out her gloves; she looks up at the grey sky, seeing nothing but a cloudy horizon, similar to hers.


	81. Winter arc: Road To Recovery

Azule dials the phone again ready to tell his sister of the news he came across regarding Saint Henry, his face cold as stone with lifeless eyes as he stiffened at the thought of that man being on the streets; it irritated him. Sky picked up after a minute of ringing, her voice sounded content and busy since he could hear other sounds in the background-clanging of pots and pans.

"Hey lil bro, I'm just about to make some dinner. You want to come over and eat?" she said, her voice sounding welcome as always.

"N-no…"-he cleared his voice- "Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline. There is something else I want to talk about."

Sky was surprised to hear Azule decline food, especially from her, but she treated it as something minor. She continued with her dinner preparations, putting him on speaker as she checked her fridge for ingredients. Azule tightened his cap, taking a big gulp-his sister was a scary person after-all, and when it came to the person he was about to bring up, he knew how painful it was for her to remember. He breathes heavily into the phone, feeling a massive lump in his throat cut off his oxygen as he remembered the images in his head of his sister being defiled. His hands trembled as tears dropped onto them, his hands trembling not of fear nor sadness, but of vengeance. His face scarier than ever before, veins popping down the side of his face as he gritted his teeth, his breathing becoming heavier as the lump densed. He knew his sister felt the same way he did about Saint Henry, but he knew brigning his name up woulddo nothing more than rush all of those horrifying experiences back, but he felt the need to tell her what he learned; the first step to a true recovery was to get revenge, that's what he thought. Sky was confused-looking at the phone, wondering if it was static or her brother she was hearing.

"Azule…?" she called out innocently, taking the phone off speaker.

Azule closed his eyes, swallowing the lump that kept him from speaking-the thing that prevented him from having full conviction to commit revenge, "Sis, I found him…"

Sky raised an eyebrow, "Found who?"

Azule's hand trembled again, "The monster…the monster…"

Sky's eyes began to shake, knowing what she was trying so hard to avoid was becoming a reality; Azule learned of the whereabouts of Saint Henry, the target of Kosami's assassination. She kept silent as she wandered into her own world, unsure of how to address the situation: If she told Azule to keep away from him, that might cause Azule to want to act even more, since he was the kind of brother to never listen to his sister's warning. Azule began to give his name and whereabouts, to which Sky abruptly cut him off and told him to come to her home immediately, that mentioning his name wasn't wise over phone calls-something recorded by the government; Sky knew this quite well sicne she was technically a government worker.

After about half an hour passed, by then Sky already finished making dinner and had a plate ready for her beloved little brother when he came by. She sat at the dining table, listening to the white noise of the TV in the background as she stared at the kitchen sink, watching the water drip from the faucet. She had so many things on her mind, and it was at times like these that she could clear her head and keep herself form going insane, though now she felt like her head was swelling from the stress. _Azule found out about Saint Henry, Kosami is looking to assassinate him, I have an important tournament in two days, business has been rather slow lately…just recon in different cuttlefish communities…_ -Sky massages her head while sighing, closing her eyes and leaning back in her chair, her hair began to change colors the more her head felt like swelling, turning from a vibrant sky blue to a faded ice blue- "Great Zapfish, please help me…" she said shaking her head as her hair color changed slowly.

There's a knock at the door, the familiar jingle of the hands indicated that it was none other than Azule. She got up, going over to open the door-as she opens, she saw her little brother before her, covering his face with the brim of his cap. He stood there like a statue, refusing to look up at his sister, for he knew what he was about to bring up; Sky's face softened as she put her hand on Azule's hand, gently lifting the cap off. When Azule looked up, he saw her in his face. Azule went back a little, surprised to see how drastically his sister's appearance had changed.

"You look different, sis…" he said in a hush tone, ashamed to come so far with unwelcoming news.

"It's called stress. Why, do I look bad?" she crossed her arms with a unconcerned yet curious expression, raising her right brow as she leaned into her brother's space; Azule felt uncomfortable by the sudden intrusion of space.

"You look normal…" he said looking away, unsure whether to compliment or be a real borther and playfully insult.

"Heh, is that so?"-she walks back into her apartment- "Come, dinner is ready."

It was silent the entire time Azule ate the meat with macaroni and cheese with vegetables-the entire time, he felt his sister's powerful stare; Azule was amazed by his sister's change in hair color as he chewed on the meat, noticing that she now had a darker blue color towards the edges of her tentacles, her sky blue hued hair now becoming a frosty blue instead with it nearly white at the top. It was an impressive sight, since he never knew inklings colors could change that way; he was aware that inklings could change their color at will.

"You don't have to stare. This is normal." She said with her eyes closed, feeling the stare from Azule.

"No, it's just that I've never seen you look like this…Is it really from stress?"

Sky sighed, "Yes, when an inkling undergoes major amounts of stress on short notice, their hair color can begin to fade out; it returns to normal once the levels of stress have reduced. Although, I know some cuttlefish and Octarian use this as a style…"

"Oh…"-Immediately rushing to Azule's mind were the two octarian princesses-"Well, I guess this new look could suit you."

Sky didn't look amused, she took his finished plate and proceeded to the kitchen sink to wash; Azule sat at the table with his hands clasped, twiddling his thumbs. The only thing to break the continuous awkward silence was the running faucet, scrubbing of the glass plate, and the TV that was on in the living room. After she finished, she saw her brother staring at the table hard, as if he was in pain.

"What's wrong…?" she asked with concern, seeing him try to hide holding his chest; huge drops of sweat were beginning to form as he tried to battle the pain.

"N-nothing…"-he took a deep breath, then exhaled calmly- "The reason why I'm here…"

"Don't do it." Sky said firmly.

Azule was silent for a moment-in shock of his sister's response, "What?"

"Did I stutter?" she responded with an attitude in her tone.

Azule's face slowly looked to become one of anger, "Why? Why should I not do it? What do you think I was planning to do?"

"You want revenge." She said with conviction and with a straight face of no emotion; opposite to Azule's face that was full of emotion.

"Of course, I do…"-Azule said in a struggled tone, gritting his teeth, clenching his fist, and glaring at his older sister- "He needs to pay for the sins he's committed!"

Sky walked over slowly, "Azule, let it go." She said in more authoritative tone.

Azule jumped out his chair and got in Sky's face with pleading hands out, "Why!? He's just in our reach! We can ki-"

A vicious smack across the face is all that follows from Sky, done with a cold and emotionless expression. Azule was stunned by his sister's action, never was she the type to hit seriously, and when he looked in her eyes, he saw another side of her that she never revealed-the agent side, the assassin side, the monster disguised behind the beautiful face and body. Azule put his hand to the mark left from his sister and stared at the floor, numb in thought and feeling.

"There are some things that we just shouldn't get involved in. Attempting to kill the future PM of this country will surely lead to your death…" Sky said with tears in her eyes, feeling the pain of having to discipline her little brother; the moment Azule saw her tears, he understood.

"Sis, I know you can't feel comfortable with that monster being around…"

"It doesn't matter how I feel…"-she put her hand to her chest- "what matters is that you'll be safe."-she hugs him, suffocating him with all the love she could, trying to make him understand that there was a bigger purpose to him being alive, for not being caught for the arson of that same orphanage; he was a miracle child blessed with incredible luck, yet cursed with the most disturbing of memories- "you must be strong, Azule. Never allow your emotions to consume you, because that is the first sign of defeat-never ever allow yourself to experience that weakness…"

Azule didn't know how to respond since it was rare to see his sister get this deep with him-there were times when they had their moments as siblings, but for the first time, Azule truly felt the pain his sister had been handling, and each time he felt her heartbeat against his body, the more he felt convinced to get revenge. It was for her sake, nothing more, and nothing less. That was the only thing Azule could think about as he felt his sister's warmth extend from her words, to gestures. Only recently had Sky begun to show more of her vulnerable side, never was she the type to lose face, cry, or even speak this deep, but whenever it came to Azule, she was weak.

"You're the only little brother I have…"-smothering him as she placed her hand on the back of his head, taking off his cap and giving him a kiss on the forehead- "I love you, little brother…"

Familial love. A word that Azule's dictionary had no definition for, since the times he did have it were clouded by other events. For the first time, Azule truly understood what it felt like to be loved by someone who truly cared for him-albeit familial-Azule recognized what love was, something that can move even the toughest of people. To see the stongest person in his life showing herself at her most vulnerable.

Azule looked up at his sister solemnly, "I love you too, big sis."

She pats his head and puts his cap back on, "Please, understand that I only care about your safety…don't get involved with such dangerous people."

Azule nodded, "Yes…I understand."

After their emotional moment, they both wiped away each other's tears-laughing afterwards. They both had gotten rather soft for kids that were toughened to the max growing up-perhaps this was the result of all those tough times, of the many times they had to hold back their emotions for the sake of survival; the two could finally feel again. Azule decided to take his leave after feeling much better, giving his sister another hug before leaving. After he left, Sky also felt better-feeling the heavy burdens finally be lifted from her shoulders. Unlike before where they had confessed to their friends, this time, she truly felt her burdens erased, having her own personal moment with the only person who felt the same pain and sturggles that she did. She smiles at the thought for what comes ahead, her road to recovery seemed to finally be seen as the light at the end of the dark tunnel, feeling confident for the upcoming tournament-her hair slowly begins to return to its original hue, though still in the faded form; she brewed herself a cup of coffee and sat in the living room to watch some TV. Outside of the apartment, across on a rooftop sat a person dressed in all black: black boots, black pants, a black sweater, a black scarf that wrapped around her neck and covered most of her face, a black beanie that covered most of her head, and her long flowing lime green hair blowing in the chilly wind. Her velvet red eyes peered from the rooftop, looking down at the window where she witnessed the gentle embrace of her two youngest children. She put her hands in her pockets, smiling in satisfaction that she could witness the touching moment with her own eyes after being absent in their lives for so long. Her phone rings, when she looks at the caller id, it says: Agent 4. She picks it up, but doesn't say anything; the voice on the other line spoke instead, one that had an enthusiastic and manly tone.

"Hey Agent 3, you want to meet up? I'm on my way to go see Lime and Teal-I mean Verde…geez, what's with him and this name change? I prefer the name you gave him, but hey, that's how he is, huh?"-She doesn't respond, instead she looks at the phone-irritated; the man on the other line can sense it through the phone- "I'll take that silence as in you're busy…"-he hangs up abruptly.

Agent 3 sighed shaking her head, her silence was the one trait that made her popular throughout the military-nicknamed "the Silent Warlord: Agent 3"-yet for some reason, this silence was different from the familiar silence. This silence rivaled the one that was present when she first arrived to inkopolis at the age of 14, but now, she was returning as a grown woman-mother of four children, two that she hasn't seen since they were very young. New adventures were approaching if the most iconic hero in Inkopolis, was returning to the playground that she made her name. Was she here to visit her children? Was she there for a mission? No one would ever know, since no one could ever tell what she was thinking.

"I'm back…" she said in a very faint whisper, turning around and walking away-her velvet red eyes beginning to glow the closer she came to the darkness.


	82. Winter arc: Last Surprise

The next day at school, Fuchsia walked through the long halls-thinking about the current situation revolving around the planned assassination of Kosami's father; as she walked through the halls, she heard the chatter of her fellow schoolmates talk about the upcoming tournament that the Elites would be representing the school in: The Winter Tournament, known as one of the big events to showcase the talent of inklings in turf wars and other similar types of events. She shook her head, knowing as much as she'd like to go and root on Sky and the others, she had to brainstorm how to take down the monster known as Saint Henry, future PM of Inkopolis.

Fuchsia enters her classroom, looking to her left and seeing most of the classroom empty except for a select few early birds; Kosami was sitting in her seat and on her phone-focused on whatever was on the screen. Fuchsia walked over, calling her name so she wouldn't surprise her if she suddenly appeared; Kosami looked up-smiling as she waved. Fuchsia took her seat next to Kosami since they were neighbors.

"Seems like you're an early bird, rarely do I ever see you not here early." Fuchsia said in a friendly tone, unpacking her bag so she'd be ready for the day.

Kosami took out her half-rimmed glasses and cleaned them, putting them on; she had her hair out in a different hairstlyle-her long wavy hair was combed over to the right and the left side was slightly shaved. "I'm usually ready to start the day the moment I wake up, so I rush here to get some nice alone time…"-she turns her phone off, resting it off to the side- "This is the first time we've ever spoken like this, is it related to the mission with my father?"

"oh no, I just felt like clearing my head since a lot has been going on…and I thought this might be a good chance to get to know you better…"

Kosami's eyes shine and her face turned red, "By getting to know me…do you mean, learning about my feelings for Azule!?" she said in a flustered tone putting her hands to her cheeks and blushing.

"N-No! It's not that…!"-Fuchsia denied with a bright tomato red face, closing her eyes while doing so and shaking her hands swiftly- "It's about the thing with your dad. It was totally about the mission."

Kosami began to laugh, "I had a feeling…"

It got quiet for a moment; Fuchsia was aware that Kosami had feelings for Azule since she made it obvious the first day she came in, but for Fuchsia, romance was something she'd like to keep away from for the moment since her meltdown with Violet. Kosami looked around the room, unsure of how to end the awkward silence; Fuchsia played with her hands under the table, not wanting to ruin a potential friendship before it can even start.

"I'll take care of the recruiting, so later let me show you around Inkopolis…" Fuchsia said looking away at the window.

Kosami was puzzled, "You'll handle it? Isn't that what Pastelle said she'd take care of? And why do you want to show me around Inkopolis so suddenly?"

"I can ask Azule and Cobalt to come later and talk them into it, knowing Pastelle…"-She thought about how Azule always looked charmed by Pastelle's beauty, becoming jealous and wanting to outdo her close friend- "She'll probably mess up; she can be clumsy sometimes…"

"Oh…? I never knew that…" Kosami said, dumbfounded by the falsehood.

Fuchsia continued to play with her hands, "You see, the reason why I want to show you around Inkopolis is because you're still new and maybe you're not very familiar with the area…"

Kosami smiled, "Actually, I'm well situation with the area. I appreciate the off though…"-she held out her hand and smiled, closing her eyes- "Let's be friends, and hangout later to celebrate it?"

Fuchsia stared at her hand, unaware that Kosami saw through her plans; she smiled once she realized she made another friend, "Sure…"

The bell rung, students filed in and soon class was ready to start; Fuchsia notified Azule that she'd need to speak with him later during lunch on the rooftop, to which he agreed. Sally overheard the conversation and asked why Azule, Cobalt and Tangie were the ones to go and not the other members of Squidcom, Fuchsia responded with a heavy look in her eyes-"It's personal matters…"-Sally got the message and knew it was something that wasn't any of her concern, something personal that involved Azule, Cobalt, and Tangie; she realized after class exactly what it might be related to, but decided that it was best to keep her nose out of this one, advising Violet and Reice to keep out of it, although they were avoiding conversation with the other.

During lunch Azule, Cobalt and Tangie made their way to the rooftop after Cobalt and Tangie got their food from the cafeteria; Azule made himself some sandwiches before left, like he always did. Azule's phone buzzed, receiving multiple messages-one from Spyke and one from Dr. Sinclair-he reads both messages but doesn't respond since his friends were nearby and he preferred they didn't read about his private life, he didn't want to act like he was hiding anything from them, but he couldn't let them know about his personal business-especially with Spyke; the message from Spyke was about meeting him in inkopolis square whenever he got the chance, and that he had some good news and bad news to shar ewith him. The message from Dr. Sinclair was similar: she had news to share with him-both good and bad. After they took a seat and ate their lunch over by a bench that had a beautiful view of the city and the skyscrapers that kissed the sky, Fuchsia arrived with her lunch, as well as Kosami and Pastelle.

"Thanks for coming, guys…"-she said as she took a seat next to Cobalt and Tangie; Azule had already finished his meal and had his arms crossed waiting for them- "I called you guys here today because we've got something to share with you…"

Pastelle jumped in and bluntly told them the entire situation about Kosami and what she wanted to do; Azule and the others were shocked by the news, but Azule showed a ferocious glare in his eyes once he connected the dots, realizing exactly who Kosami was from his past. He stared at her with those ferocious blue eys, studying her face intently- "You're her…"-he shook his head in disbelief- "Sister Barbara's daughter…"-he put his hands over his cap and covered his face with the brim of his cap- "To think the next time I'd see you again would be in a circumstance like this."

Kosami looked away-blushing, ashamed and embarrassed that her identity had finally been revealed by him; Cobalt and Tangie were equally surprised but both didn't harbor the same feelings as Azule, instead they related with Kosami. Tangie put her arm around Kosami and smiled, "You must have missed us…"

She nodded-still looking away, "Very much so…I felt so helpless being alone…"-she teared up, covering her face as Tangie comforted her; Azule's anger settled down, understanding that it wasn't her fault for having any relation to him-she too was probably a victim of his acts.

Fuchsia could relate to the loneliness that Kosami felt, since not too long ago she was in similar shoes. She confirmed everything that Pastelle mentioned and then proceeded to eat her lunch, awaiting their response. Pastelle leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, looking over her shouler at the city in the background; Azule and Cobalt exchanged looks as Cobalt finished his lunch.

"It's no pressure…" Pastelle said, looking in Azule's direction.

"I won't help. My sister said to stay away from him…" Azule said half heartedly; Pastelle shook her head.

"Your eyes say different. Your eyes tell me you want ot kill that man more than anyone else on the continent…" she said with a serious look, matching Azule; she was right, Azule's intensity was as high as ever. He finally found the source of all his problems right before him with an opportunity to exterminate it immediately.

Azule looked at the floor-his eyes covered by the brim of his cap, "When do we start?"

"After the winter tournament, we'll execute the plan. Over the time that we have until then, we'll gain as much information as possible so that we can strike him down as swiftly as possible without grabbing any attention." Pastelle said with a smirk, knowing Azule wouldn't let her down.

"If it's an assassination on someone as important as him, we'll need to be very wary of the tight security…" Cobalt added, pointing with his index finger.

"That's where I'll come in. leave all the tech stuff to me…" Fuchsia said with confidence.

"Fuchsia will be on navigator duty but what about you, Pastelle?" Tangie asked.

"We'll be the main unit that carries out the assassination: Azule, Cobalt, and Tangie. You three will accompany me. Kosami will serve as the decoy, being in the location giving us the details of what her father is doing while we sneak in."

"Sounds like a plan…" Kosami said in a soft and nervous tone; Fuchsia gave her a pat on the back.

"We'll pull this assassination off."

After that, Fuchsia welcomed Kosami into Squidcom-to the delight of Tangie; Fuchsia and Tangie explained the situation going on within the team after Pastelle left, notifying her of the rift in the team. Although she was coming in at a time where most of the crew wasn't communicating, Kosami felt happy to know she made new friends, and reunited with old ones. Later that same day, there was a meeting at Sky's apartment with her team and their support; the eve of the tournament would be tomorrow, and there would be plenty of hungry rivals looking to take advantage of the seedings. The meeting was about the idea of changing weapon choices, since the winter tournament would be occurring on a mixture of maps from both Inkopolis plaza and Inkopolis square: the two biggest hubs for turf wars.

So far, the lineup for the team and their weapons were: Aaron would use the Splattershot Pro given his role as the leader along with the tactic of being the essential attacker in dealing heavy and long range attacks, Sky would take her E-Liter 3K scope serving as support for both Aaron and Austin, Austin would take Carbon roller to prioritize speed and mobility along with getting one-hit splats, and Pearl would take the Dual squelcher to as the versatile attacker and defender; their setup seemed balanced compared to some of their opponents previous weapon choices. It was a stressful process since this was a tournament that had heavy influence on what would happen in the future tournaments. In a sense, the winter tournament was the first major tournament that would set the stage for the Spring invitational and Nationals.

The apartment looked lively and bright-partly due to the bright sun's intrusion on lighting up more than half the room-with the entire Elites squad gathered together, some drinking coffee or soda to stay energized while others closed their eyes trying to relax. Sky looked at the stat sheet that displayed all the current stats of every team and their members. She saw the current rankings of all the team in the nation, seeing the Elites of Squid Academy jump into the top 10 at number 7. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the perennial top 4: Special Forces, Beacon Hills, Octo Valley, and Squidops. The elites had proven themselves worthy of being considered a member of the big 4 in Inkopolis-after all, they defeated the number 4 and 3 teams to win the preliminaries, but the best they got moved was to the 7th spot; this was because Squid Academy wasn't very popular on the national level despite producing 3 players that were all within the top 25 of the best players on the continent-tied for the most from any school on the top 10, yet they didn't get the recognition they deserved.

"Expect all the other teams to change their weapons as well…"-Chlora said while scrolling through the profiles listed on her tablet- "The preliminaries was the warm up for them to try out different weapons, more than likely…"

"Either way, this tournament will be very competitive this year. The 4 giants of Inkopolis will be baring their fangs in this tourney-though it's got a smaller number of participants compared to the others, it's still a major tournament." Ollie said, taking a sip of soda afterwards.

"This might be our best chance to earn some silverware for Squid Academy…" Pearl crossed her arms.

Aaron was playing with a pen in his hand, sitting on the couch next to Sky-looking at the wall behind Apollo and Austin, absorbing the information being given. He looks around at his pool of friends, seeing Apollo and Austin across from him, Ollie to right sitting at a table near the window-doors with his eyes closed, Chlora and Cannola behind him at the kitchen counter both with their mugs of coffee on the counter, Pearl over to the right of them, and Sky-sitting right beside him-resting her hand on his his. His face turned serious as a single drop of sweat trickled; he halted his fidgeting of the pen and leaned forward, clasping both hands as he focused his stare on the coffee table.

He looked up, "After this tournament, I will be retiring…" he said with resolve, sitting erect; everyone's eyes widened, their mouths dropped, and all had the same question ringing in their mind from the utter shock: why?

Pearl and Austin looked stunned, as did Chlora and Cannola who nearly spilled their coffee, Ollie and Apollo however, weren't so surprised to see him make such a decision. Sky appeared the most hurt, with genuine confusion in her eyes-trying her best to not understand his decision. Aaron looked at all of them, and then stood up taking the center stage. Aaron was a thinker, never was he one to say something unless he'd thought about it carefully. But with this, something felt strange from his reaction-he didn't seem like his usual self.

He crossed his arms, "I have decided to retire after the result of this tournament."

"Why…?" Sky said, beating everyone else to the question.

He kept quiet for a moment as he sorted his thoughts-putting his hands in his pockets, "I realized that my time as the captain in soon expiring. I don't mean to discourage you guys, since the tournament is closely upon us. But I can't help but feel like I must tell you all what I'm feeling…"

"You still aren't answering the question…" Ollie said plainly.

Apollo put his right hand on his right hip, "Tell us everything. We're your team, after all."

Aaron smiled, "I sense a new wave of change approaching. Younger talent that will wipe away us old third years. Talent…like Azule, Todd, Pastelle, and others."-he balled his fist and stared at them all- "I don't want you to think for a moment that I'm quitting on you guys-I still want to win this damn tournament and continue our campaign, however, if we lose, I'll retire and give way to the future of Squid Academy-they'll carry the torch."

"What you're saying is…"-Sky shook her head, her body shaking with frustration as she laughed- "All we have to do is win this tournament and you won't retire?"

Aaron nodded, "It's something I decided on my own. After seeing the many failures we've gone through trying to live up to the lofty expectations of critics, I've come to realize that our next failure should be my last. No longer will I allow critics to soil the good name and future of our school."

Pearl came forward, "Then I'll retire too."

"Same here…" Austin said raising his hand.

Sky looked at all three of them, "I'll take my gamble and join in this, I'll retire as well."

Aaron felt as though his heart would break, "Guys, there's no need for you to retire…"

"What team would we be if we didn't have our leader?" Cannola said.

"If you're going down, then so are we…" Ollie said.

"We're a team no matter what. You're our captain and nothing will change that. Whatever you do, we'll follow without hesitation!"

Aaron smiled, accepting the wishes of his team-should the Elites lose at the Winter tournament, should they fall short of capturing silverware for Squid Academy, they would all retire immediately. This would potentially be their last tournament as the Elites, unless they found victory, which would be no easy feat against the tough opponents that awaited them.


	83. Elites Arc: Making A Statement

The Winter tournament, also known as the winter championship, is the first major school-affiliated competition for the season. It was the opening act that'd lead to the Spring Invitationals, Rivalry week, Nationals, Grand Slams and Grand Tournament. In the Winter tournament, though, there were rules and regulations that teams had to abide by, such as Weapon choices. Ever since the lift on the prohibition of dealers being allowed to sell weapons decades ago, the boom in turf wars became apparent with many more vendors selling weapons with a license. But as a result, the competition committee decided that to make sure matches could stay balanced, they would implement regulations on which type of weapons were to be used for competition. In local turf wars, preliminary events, and festivals, participants could use weapons of the first edition (Splatoon 1) but for competitive events such as the Winter tournament only the second edition (Splatoon 2) weapons could be used.

The hub for the winter tournament changed every year; this year it'd be held in Rayport county over in the southeast of Inkopolis. Since it was closer to the ocean, it was much colder over there with the ocean breeze blowing harder on the town with more snowflakes falling than usual in the wintertime than in other areas of the country. The miserable grey and murky sky, naked and shivering trees, and the sight of citizens dressed in heavy winter garments were the regular sights of a winter in Inkopolis on the southeast side. At the Stingray Stadium-the hub for the Winter tournament final-the doors opened as many Inklings, Crusteaceans, even traveling Octolings and Octarians, and many other races came to attend the event since it would only be for a day; while it was a one-day event, it far too intense. Unlike the preliminaries, the winter championships also had a different theme for battle: Rainmaker! Each of the major tournaments had different themes for battle, like Spring had the Splat Zones, Nationals had all three and even more, and Grand slams stripped down to a specific event seen from Nationals.

In one of the many locker rooms set up for participants, the locker room for Beacon Hills had some pre-game amusement as Gin sat in a hot shower wearing only a towel-breathing in the steam-concentrating on his route to the final and victory, seeing the list of teams that he'd potentially face: Squidops in the Quarter Finals, probably Octo Valley in the Semi Finals, and then, the loathsome Special Forces in the final-a classic showdown between siblings. For Gin, this was his chance to show up on his Fraternal twin, Jin Ika: Captain of the revered Special Forces. Gin loathed his brother from the moment they were born, hating him for the superior treatment his brother always received as the "Golden One" always being first in everything-from academics to athletics, Jin always defeated his Gin-adding fuel to the fiery hatred Gin harbored. As Gin thought about how much his family glorified Jin, his face tensed up to the point that the water turned cold because he had sucked up all the steam with his anger; Platinum banged on the door, complaining that he only had icy water on his end, while the girls laughed outside the locker room since they already took their showers first and were waiting on the boys.

For the Octo Valley High girls in their locker room, the girls were already dressed in their gear and ready for action. Ciri was wearing the school's fuchsia and teal jersey that had a bubbly design on the back towards the lower right that extended upwards diagonally, a skirt with her thermal body suit under and some pilot goggles on her head. Reluna had on a teal gambit with her jersey and wore long tights instead, ditching the skirt. Vaaire and Shiva both had on matching outfits with teal and fuchsia thin hairbands and grey jogger shorts, wearing sweatbands with the school's name on their corresponding wrist: Shiva's was a fuchsia colored one on her left, and Vaaire's was teal colored one on her right. They came together and did a group huddle up, speaking in their ancient language while doing so. Octo Valley had something to prove, having lost to Sky and the Elites in the preliminaries-as the team favored to win that match-they needed to redeem themselves while also making sure to live up to the expectations of their people, who were anticipating a Final appearance-but mostly the championship.

In the audience, while many people still poured into the stadium awaiting the start of the event, familiar faces began to appear. Azule, Fuchsia, Cobalt, Tangie, Kosami, and Pastelle came in together to root and cheer the Elites while also building some chemistry as a unit that'd soon be attempting to assassinate a politician; somewhere else in the stadium, Sally, Reice, and Violet came together to root for the Elites as well while also grabbing some notes on what kinds of teams to be mindful of when they'd have their opportunity to be on a similar stage, after all, if it weren't for Azule's sidelining injury, they'd probably be competing on this stage-they were _that_ good, and even the Elites and Kidvel recognized it; no doubt, Squidcom were a team to be reckoned once their captain returned. Todd and his team of rebels came to support the Elites as respect for the school; in fact, most of the Squid Academy students were in attendance since this was the pride of their school, the Elites had fulfilled that role for nearly 3 years.

Also in attendance lounging over in the luxury box were the Agents of Squidbeak Splatoon: Callie, Marie, Agent 3, and Agent 4-with them were Agent 3 and 4's eldest children, Lime, the head general of the army, and Verde, the second in command; Cap n Cuttlefish was also there, wanting to see his star pupil, Sky, at work against the fresh competition. Agent 4 smiled standing over by the sliding door looking at the glass of wine in his hand as he thought about the young talent that'd be showcasing their abilities today, reminiscing on the past when he was competing at these events; Agent 4 looked a lot like a grown-up Azule, except his hair was spiked in the front while Azule's was a ponytail, had an ear ring in his right ear, wore blue tinted aviator shades that made his crystal blue eyes sharpen even more-yet they were as kind and warming as his smile. When he crossed his arms, his muscles bulged out his shirt-the fruits of the hard training he endured as an agent. Next to him, standing up and looking down at the sea of spectators was Agent 3, who like usual, was silent and observant with her arms crossed, wearing a black overcoat and red scarf that covered most of her face-or more like she buried most her face in her scarf, letting only her hypnotic velvet red eyes be seen.

"Hey Maya, how do you think Sky will do today? I hear she's been playing fresh lately…" he said in casual tone, elbowing Agent 3; Their children and fellow agents held their breath, anticipating a scary reaction from Agent 3, for Agent 3 and 4 had been on rocky terms for quite a while and Agent 4 was the only person in existence that could make her act differently fromher usual reserved nature. Agent 3 didn't move a muscle or show any interest in her husband's attempts to start a conversation, instead she blinked twice. Agent 4 chuckled, crossing his arms and shaking his head-understanding her answer loud and clear. "Heh-heh, you're right…she's our daughter after all. And her mom's a total badass…"

Agent 3 looked at him with no amusement on her face from his comment, returning her stare to the people down below. Agent 4 really loved Agent 3, since she was the only woman who ever tolerated his immaturity and made him feel like he was worth the attention. What he loved the most about her was her seemingly cold personality, enjoying how she'd play hard to get-yet he somehow was able to have four lovely kids with her; the thought alone made him blush and giggle with him repeating how lucky of a guy he was. Cap n Cuttlefish noticed his two best agents standing side by side and smiled at the nostalgic sight, for it was the first time in years since they were together in the same room, and already it was clear the chemistry between them was as strong as ever before.

"It won't be easy for Agent 5 if she's squidding around like she did last year at the other events…" Cap n Cuttlefish said approaching the couple with his walking bamboo cane, trembling with each step and breath he took. His old age was showing more now than ever before, as he could barely keep his eyes open-his body more skin and bones than ever. There was mixture of respect and pity that many in the army and his own Splatoon felt for him: he was a proud war hero of the first Great Turf War warriors, a true hero that won the war for the Inklings and skyrocketed them to where they are now. But at the same time, the pity was in how washed and useless he had become of a leader, appearing to just some old man with great insight if you feed him some crabby cakes.

"Don't worry, I feel like she'll show her true colors during this tournament." Lime said, helping Cap 'n Cuttlefish to her parents. "I heard she's been a terrifying player in her recent performances…"- Lime smiled while closing her eyes, tilting her head, and recalling the adorable shy faces Sky would make back before she learned that was her little sister- "Apparently, she's somewhat a monster-like Tealaverde was when he was undergoing training."

Verde became irritated, "I don't go by that name, I only accept Verde."

Lime smirked, "Pretty big to say that in front our parents…"

Verde has blocks of sweat go down his face suddenly as he looked away, not daring to disrespect his scary parents. "E-even so, the competition is going to be rough. Her team has Green Lakes to start off against, then should they be victorious-potentially Special Forces. This is the playoff of the Fall prelims: the winter tourney. If she doesn't give her best effort, then it will be nothing but a loss." Verde said with a serious expression trying to take the attention from the topic of his name.

"Oh, come on guys…" Callie said.

"Shhh two teams are being shown on the display…they're the first match." Marie interrupted.

The event was going to start with all the teams spawning at different maps for their matches, and then the final would be held at the stadium for everyone in attendance to see live. The first match would be taking place on Moray Towers for rainmaker, a map not very liked by either team for this event since it felt so unbalanced, but this was the fate of being the first seeded team-nothing would go in your favor from the getgo. The 1st seed Elites of Squid Academy would be facing off against the 8th seed Green Lakes; The chants grew loud as the students of Squid Academy cheered for their team to appear on the big screen.

In the Elites locker room, Sky breathed in-then out, her blue eyes glowing the heavier she breathed-her signature bobble hat in her hands, clutched tight; Aaron felt concerned, seeing her in this state meant she might go past her limit. It was something Sky had a history of doing, either she would put in minimal effort or she would overexert herself like no other squid. Aaron knew the pressure of their careers being on the line with every match they play was affecting her nerves. Sky was a composed player, but she'd have her moments where her composure would just vanish, and seeing her with such a tense expression, he knew he had to calm her down. Aaron walks over to her and takes a seat on the bench next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder and bringing her close; he could feel her uneasy breathing.

"You're tense…" Aaron said with a worried expression.

"Are we really going to retire if we lose?" Sky said in a frightened voice, and who could blame her? For nearly 3 years she was the queen of the school, carry the wishes of her friends and underclassmen of bringing silverware home. For her to forcefully retire after a painful defeat felt like rubbing salt in the wounds.

"Can't go through with it?" Aaron asked in a delicate tone.

She shook her head, "It's not that I can't…but who will carry on the torch for us?"

Aaron smiled, "Pastelle and Kidvel look really strong, and then there are the first-year duos of the Rebels and Squidcom…"

"Squidcom…Zule's team?" Sky thought aloud fuzzily, so tense that she could barely remember the smaller things.

Aaron nodded, "Yeah, I think he'll be the one to carry the torch for us the most out of those three. I haven't seen it too much since he's been sidelined but, he's cut from the same cloth as you-that's for certain."

She smiled, thinking about what her little brother would say to her at a time like this, visualizing his smiling face- _I have a little brother's smile to protect…I want him to be proud in his big sister…-_ her posture changed as she sat up, her game face ready to go. Austin and Pearl were outside waiting for them, since they'd need to spawn together. They walk down the hallway, all donning their Elites jerseys of white, purple, and yellow; Sky put on her sporty bobble hat, Aaron put on his shades, Austin put on a backwards cap, and Pearl put in eye contacts. Their spawn was Royal purple, while Green Lakes spawn was forest green. Green Lakes had a team of boys who were holding what looked like a team full of dps based weapons: Aerospray MG, Splattershot, Aerospray RG, and a Tri Slosher. The boys were wearing Green jerseys that had the school name of "Green Lakes high" on the front and back.

It was a match with not too much attention since it was assumed the winners would be the Elites given their impressive performance in capturing the first seed. There were many whispers in the crowd when Green Lakes entered their spawn point, many people in the audience undermined them-expecting the match to be over before Green Lakes could leave their spawn. A pocket of green shirts made a bunch of noise once they heard Green Lakes get introduced, but found themselves being drowned out quickly once the Elites of Squid Academy were introduced.

"I didn't think we had such a huge following…" Pearl said, astonished by the huge praise they were receiving before the match began.

"Well, Sky's performance probably won them over when they saw her at the plaza the other day against Squidops." Austin responded.

"Keep focus, remember that this is Rainmaker. These matches can end in the blink of an eye, so as the whistle sounds-get aggressive and make sure to take the advantage immediately." Aaron said to his team, grabbing hold of his Splattershot pro tightly.

"Once this match starts, our career is on the line. Don't hold anything back, give everything you got!" Sky said with emotion.

Time felt like it was slowing down, the cheering from fans felt slow and dragged, their bodies felt heavy the longer they waited, the nervous heart beat echoed in their minds as they realized that this was real-this was a must win game no matter what. The snow falls gently to the pits far below the map-not on it since the tight space that served as the map had a barrier around it to avoid anything from entering and affecting the match; that would be the finals where the weather would play a heavy role. The Elites would start from the southwest spawn of Moray Towers while Green Lakes would start from the northeast spawn. The whistle blew furiously as the crowd roared with excitement-time returning to its normal flow as both teams leap out spawn points. Immediately both teams have the same idea-split up the forces and attack the Rainmaker from different angles.

"I-It's cold!" Pearl shuddered, swimming in her ink immediately; she paired up with Aaron, taking the longer route as they turned left on one of the lower inclines to flank from the east as they came closer to the main area where the Rainmaker awaited. Both teams swam rather quick, but the Elites had the advantage with Sky already at the ledge of the incline just before the ramp and Rainmaker-hiding in her ink as she waited for her prey. Austin inked away trying to pop the barrier that surrounded the Rainmaker. Soon, purple and green ink flew everywhere as both teams aimed to pop the barrier and gain the Rainmaker, as well as the advantage.

The moment three of the Green Lakes players move out of Sky's blind side, Sky props out and fires three ear-shattering shots with her weapon, landing the splats and covering the main area with ink! The audience goes berserk after seeing a master move by one of the best of her ear, truly a talented sniper. One guy remains, but he doesn't last long as Aaron and Pearl help Austin destroy the barrier protecting the Rainmaker.

 _Plop! -_ Sky dives into the ink and snatches up the Rainmaker before anyone else. Her teammates go in front with Aaron and Austin leading the way up the enemy wall-replacing any leftover enemy ink with theirs- and having Pearl take the side path to support. Sky stayed in the back to launch the distant attacks with the Rainmaker while Aaron, Austin, and Pearl would be the vanguard.

As they marched their way to the enemy base to end the match swiftly, the Green Lakes team returned to try and prolong the match to the best of their ability; it was all they could do against such an aggressive team. But that didn't last long as Aaron used his special weapon: the Inkstorm, sending it before him to drive back their opponents. Austin stacked on top, throwing out his Inkstorm and Autobomb as Pearl dashed across the path with the Dualie Squelchers, forcing them back. Sky sets them up for the final kill with the Rainmaker, eliminating all four of them in one shot as she climbed up and slammed the Rainmaker on the base, ending the match surprisingly early.

"KNOCKOUT" read across the board as the commentators came on, stunned the match ended before they could even set up, and they weren't the only ones.

The stadium was stunned silent-aside from the thunderous cheering from Squid Academy supporters and alumni. It wasn't that no one expected to see the Elites advance to the next round, but no one thought the team was the serious team they were in the preliminaries. It served as a wake-up call to all the other gigantic fish competing in the tournament that had been playing around and undermining the seriousness of this competition: The Elites were eyeing to win the whole thing, and they were going to do it in the most dominating of fashion.

Jin smiled with a starry light shining in his eyes-arms in his pockets as he's getting ready to change into his battle gear. "I guess I need to get fired up if I want to play against those guys…"-he said with an arrogant smirk, his golden hair shining as his teammates walked out already dressed in their fancy White and Gold jerseys. Luckily for the fans, two matched were going on simultaneously, but the second match was still going on and was in the heat of the moment: 2nd seed Octo Valley were struggling against the 8th seed Reef, and Reef were rallying to pull off an upset that'd debilitate an entire race. Shiva and her team struggled against the unlikely leaders in the match, finding it difficult to hold up against the offensive power that Reef strikes them with; the Inkling audience was mixed about the development with many Inklings wanting to see a potential Octoling vs Inkling battle in the final, but also wanting to see them crushed before they could ever get there. The Elites made a statement and warned everyone that they were going to win the tournament, but could Octo Valley stop Reef from making one that'd shatter the hearts of their people?


	84. Elites Arc: Familiar Faces

***Hey guys! there's a poll up on my profile regarding this story. Check it out if you have the time, I'd greatly appreciate it. Without further ado, on to the story!***

"Wow…what a performance!" Lime said, clapping loudly. She then balled her hands into fists shook them with excitement for her little sister; The Elites pulled off a dominating performance and grabbed the victory.

Cap 'n Cuttlefish stroked his beard while he contemplated his words. "To think they'd play with such aggression. I almost didn't recognize them for a moment." He said, looking over at Agent 3, who had a little smile on her face as she watched her daughter make her exit. "I wonder how her little brother will do when he reaches this stage…" He muttered.

Agent 3's smile faded as she slowly looked toward the old man with a questioned look. Agent 4 smirked and then chuckled with amusement, "That boy will be special." He said proudly.

"He caught my attention a long time ago, but after watching him fight in that martial arts tournament, I was sure he was going to be special."

Agent 4's eyebrows raised while keeping a smirk, "Martial Arts?"

"Yeah, he won the competition in the Fall festival."

Agent 4's face turned serious as he crossed his arms-interested, "Did he, now?"

"Yeah, he's earned a reputation among adults and children alike as the inkling with super strength who is the son of the legendary agents of the Squidbeak Splatoon. Must be great to have such successful children: One head general, A second-in-command, a master sniper, and a super inkling."

Agent 4's face intensified as his eyebrows dropped, he seemed angry. "That boy…"

Agent 3, who'd been ignoring their conversation the entire time, notices Azule and his friends sitting together in a row far down towards the right across from where they were. She smiles, seeing her beloved son enjoy himself with his friends; Agent 4 catches the growing smile on Agent 3's face. H knew it must be related, since Agent 3 loved Azule ever so dearly. Enough so that she'd always smile whenever she had a thought of him. He was the only one that could make her smile like that.

He turns to Agent 3 and with a serious stare, "You found Azule, didn't you?"

Agent 3 ignores him, continuing to smile as she watched her son; Agent 4 realizes he's getting nowhere with Agent 3 and decides to follow her eyes, finding Azule shortly after sitting with a group of friends he didn't recognize, and one that he did. He spots Pastelle and Azule sitting side by side towards the end of their row near the stairs, deciding to leave the luxury box immediately. Cap 'n Cuttlefish smirks, remembering the many strenuous days of training Azule and Sky went through to achieve the skills they had.

Meanwhile, the match between Octo Valley and Reef was heating up! There were three minutes left in the match, but both teams had been doing an excellent job of obtaining the Rainmaker, but no one could capitalize. The score was 90-94 in favor of Reef, who were looking to deliver the knockout and eliminate the heavily favored Octo Valley. On both sides, whenever it seemed like a team was about to grab victory, they either got splatted or inksploded for taking too long. Indeed, this wasn't an easy match, and there was still a trio of minutes to go before the match's end.

Shiva led the way for her team as they respawned and swam swiftly through their ink, trying to defend a losing battle as Reef applied pressure with the Rainmaker advancing further and stretching the lead, inking up a wall and swimming up, looking to take victory before the Octolings can adjust and make an impact in the match. Both teams trade ink as the Octolings made their stand; they had chosen a combo of Aerosprays, a Splattershot and a Squelcher; Reef had a team of three rollers and one charger. A matchup like this led to Octo Valley always splatting the Rainmaker, but failing to capture it since the Reef focused on eliminating the Octolings first before taking the Rainmaker.

"Octo Valley is on the ropes…" Pastelle said plainly with a focused look; Azule gazed at her, observing how deeply engrossed in the match she was.

Fuchsia had a worried expression as she watched her sister struggle to make a comeback. For Fuchsia, although she didn't go home often she would always talk to her sister on the phone. Their usual conversations revolved around Shiva always mentioning the progress she did in her turf wars over in Inkopolis square, encouraging Fuchsia to bring Azule there for a date, which Fuchsia swiftly rejected the idea with a flustered tone. For Fuchsia, Shiva was her only family that she could depend on. To see her struggling, it made her feel so helpless that she couldn't do anything to support. Azule noticed Fuchsia and decided to cheer her up, giving her a huge smile.

"Thanks, Azule…" She said with a blushing face, closing her eyes, thankful to see Azule show care towards her.

"The reason why Octo Valley hasn't been able to make any effect in this match comes down to more than just timing…"-Kosami leans forward with interest- "Reef is playing much more aggressively and utilizing the advantage of having three heavy rollers and one marksman at the charger spot. The Octolings might have the advantage in mobility and fire rate, but the Reef dudes seem experienced enough to use their setup to their best possible outcome."

"But so far, the best they've done is widened the gap just a tiny bit…"-Pastelle said with a glint shining in her eye, keeping her attention on the Octo Valley captain- "If these Reef guys don't close this match in another minute, they'll lose this match."

Shiva powered through using her Squelcher, throwing out her mist to give some time to plan an attack. Currently, Reef had dropped the Rainmaker after Ciri splatted the Inkling who was using the Rainmaker. It was still a toss-up since Reef still had two members who were nearby to keep Octo Valley from focusing on the Rainmaker. Shiva's face hardened as she found the spot she was looking for, going up a side alley and sneaking up from behind; the Rainmaker was on their side on the first ramp. The score was 82-94 and still counting. Shiva spotted all four of the Reef players and began inking the turf behind them without any of them suspecting. Ciri and Vaairie noticed and instantly caught on to what Shiva was planning, following her plan and continuing their role of occupying the attention of the attacking Reef players.

"She's looking to trap them…" Verde said as he analyzed the match, stopping next to Lime and Cap 'n Cuttlefish; Agent 3 stayed off to the side, putting her hands in her black overcoat.

"The Octoling princess…to think she was such a talented one…" Cap 'n Cuttlefish said with both admiration and irritation seeping from his voice. As a participant in the war, he wasn't too fond of Octarians. But, it was Agent 3 who came down to a compromise. Although she didn't participate in the compromise, she was the one who ended the war on the condition of compromise.

Shiva had a giant smirk on her face, one like the smirk she had whenever she tried to seduce Azule, except this one was a different kind of lust, a lust for victory. Shiva took out her ultimate weapon: Tenta Missiles. She targeted the area that the Reef players were in and continued to ink the turf behind them. The Reef players noticed the targets of the missiles, but once they realized they couldn't make an escape with the pressure from Vaairie and Ciri, along with Shiva from behind, they accepted their splats. _Splat, splat, splat, splat!_ Go the Reef Inklings; a team elimination!

During the moment of the splatting, Reluna was attacking the Rainmaker's barrier-succeeding in destroying the barrier the moment the enemy team got wiped clean. Octo Valley made their comeback, swiftly obtaining the Rainmaker and forcing a comeback. They prioritized attacking the Reef members while Reluna took the Rainmaker and went an alternate route-avoiding any confrontation with the Reef players. After a few quick moments, Reluna slammed the Rainmaker on the point and secured the knockout victory for Octo Valley.

The Octarians roared with cheers as many Inklings jeered, upset that Reef couldn't pull off the surprise defeat. The girls of Octo Valley looked taxed, having exerted more energy than expected; they hadn't expected such an aggressive performance from a lower seeded team. This was a wakeup call to not only Octo Valley, but to the other giants: the lower seeded teams weren't going to go down without a fight. This match was a fair warning of what could happen if anyone ever underestimates their opponent.

Sally stood up from her seat, applauding both teams for the great match. She dropped back into her seat as the intermission sign came on the screen. She seemed satisfied with the first two matches, seeing Sky and the Elites send a message, and then seeing Shiva and her team prevent an upset; she was excited by all the action she was missing out on. She clenched her fists with anxiousness in her eyes, "This is what a major tournament feels like…" she said with growing enthusiasm; She had missed out on the preliminaries, but this was an even better opportunity for her to see what the best teams in the nation looked like.

Violet adjusted her glasses as she moved her hair behind her ears, leaning forward and looking at the victors and losers. "It was a good thing to come here. I feel like I've gotten a grasp of how these tournaments work…"

Sally turned to Violet, "I know what you mean…After seeing these matches, it really pains me that we couldn't win the Rank Wars."

The three were silent for a moment. They had a remarkable season in their debut year of the Rank Wars, reaching the Semi-Finals before losing to Kidvel. They remembered the heart ache of that match, the tears that were shed afterwards. They had worked so hard, doing something that many had thought was insane: continuing their campaign with only a trio against a quartet. Nobody expected them to come so far, and yet they did. Alas, the feeling in their hearts was the same as it was the night of their loss, that if Azule hadn't gotten shot, if they had their captain for the entire season, they'd be competing here.

"We were pretty damn close, weren't we?" Reice said with a hint of frustration, but mostly satisfaction that their team could accomplish such a feat.

"We'll become even better in the spring and take the invitationals…" Sally said with optimism, but aware of the challenging task.

"Before we get there, we should focus on the 2nd Rank War that's coming up." Violet said, stopping Sally before she got far ahead of herself.

Sally nodded with confidence, "We'll take what we learned here and apply it. So far, it seems that the two important things to note are to play aggressively right out the gate. This varies depending on the opponent, since we saw it successful in the first match but fail in this match. Also, every individual has a role to fulfil, but that doesn't mean they can't attempt to follow what their mind thinks is the right action…"

Violet and Reice were impressed with Sally's analysis. Indeed, she'd come a long way from the plastic hothead that only wanted to plow through her opponents with her Heavy Splatling. After her time spent immersing herself in music, she'd become the most composed member of the active team; Cobalt remained the most composed member. Speaking of composed, that was something that Fuchsia wasn't after the end of the match. She was on the verge of tears after seeing her sister overcome her obstacle, but she was really crying because she realized just how stressful it must be for her sister, aware of her sister's goal to bring equality to Inkopolis. Azule tried his best to ease Fuchsia away from crying, since he didn't like to see anyone cry. Pastelle giggled, noticing how close Azule and were getting right next to her; she began to tease Fuchsia lightheartedly without revealing the most obvious of facts.

"I-it's not like that!" Fuchsia said as she wiped away her tears from her pink cheeks; Azule laughed it off, semi aware of Pastelle's implications.

The trio laughed together as Cobalt and Tangie tried to make conversation with Kosami and ease her to a comfortable level since she seemed rather shy after learning the duo were longtime friends of hers. Azule's ears twitched as he heard footsteps come down the stairs, distinct footsteps that he knew all too well from his past. He couldn't understand why, but he felt sweat come down his face suddenly. His heart felt like it was about to burst, and for the first time ever, Azule felt truest form of fear: his body turned pale as his skin became cold-eyes dulled as the footsteps got louder. Fuchsia and Pastelle noticed the sudden change in Azule and begin to show concern. _Could this be his heart problem…?_ They thought simultaneously, dismissing it a moment later since he wasn't showing the same kinds of signs, nor was he clenching his chest like he usually would.

Azule's eyebrows trembled with fear, his body shivering in fear from the eerie chill he felt approaching, and soon he began to shrink as the footsteps came closer and louder. Azule didn't know why, but for some reason his body was acting on its own. He recognized the footsteps, knowing only two people that had those footsteps. But for some reason, his body was responding this way because the feeling he got was an extreme fear. Little did he know that his father was soon making his approach to him.

Agent 3 began to slightly frown as she noticed Agent 4 making his way through the crowd and into her line of sight, disliking the idea of that man interacting with their youngest son, her biggest pride and joy. Her hands clenched the railing as she had a displeased look growing look on her face, with that had her velvet red eyes turn into daggers as her glare pierced Agent 4's chest.

"Ow…" Agent 4 said as he looked up in the direction where Agent 3 was, seeing the imaginary daggers that pierced his body. _She doesn't want me near him, huh? Can't blame her..._ he thought as he went ahead anyways.

Agent 3 gritted her teeth with an angry face; Lime laughed to herself, taking the situation as cute. She rarely ever saw her mom get heated, but knew that if anyone could ever rile her up, it'd be her eccentric and egotistical father. He wasn't necessarily egocentric, that was something Lime learned quick from young. She understood that her father was quite the observant and understanding person.

"Don't worry mother, he's just messing with you…he knows how much you care about Azule." Lime said a friendly tone, although she was terrified on the inside, she had to act like the eldest child and be brave.

Agent 3's daggers turned to her and then dulled once she saw her daughter's beaming smile; she sighed with a smile, signaling her defeat. Agent 4 saw Lime's smile and knew that Agent 3 was defeated. Agent 3 was a sucker for her children, and would do anything for them. She loved them dearly, but hated their father…

Agent 4's grin widened as he approached Azule's row, spotting his son in the second seat with Pastelle sitting on the end row seat. His dangerous aura evaporated as he got closer, knowing he'd scare other people if they had the keen enough senses to notice his presence. Azule's body went stiff as the footsteps stopped and when he turned his head, looking past the beautiful Pastelle, he saw a built man that looked identical to him, only manlier. The man smiled as he crossed his arms looking directly at Azule, with his blue eyes dead set on Azule's-like a mirror into the future. The others in the row noticed Agent 4's presence, but none of them were aware of _who_ he was.

Agent 4 kept his grin, "Long time no see…my son."

Azule's eyes widened until they nearly popped out, watering as he heard the strong familiar tone that struck his memory into accord; the memories of his father came rushing back as he heard his voice. He recalled immediately the reason for his fear; his father was a different kind of monster, one unlike the female monster he bleakly could remember. His father was the militaristic demon that over worked his body and forced him to him to his physical limits as young inkling.

Azule's body turned paler as he shivered staring into the eyes of his father; the others knew that something wasn't right if Azule was reacting this way to a person. Pastelle covered Azule's hand, comforting him as she stared into the eyes of Azule's father, beginning to glare as their eyes met; Azule began to feel calm once he felt the warmth of Pastelle wrapping him. He felt safe around her. Azule couldn't help but smile as romantic thoughts began to fill his mind about her, she'd been his mentor for quite some time, and a very good friend, but she was always with Parker. Now that he had her to himself, here she was protecting him.

Pastelle's glare intensified as she narrowed her eyes lifting her chin up, "Who ar-"

"No need to ask that question… Number 6." Agent 4 said, making sure to avoid calling her by her codename; Pastelle went into shock once she realized who he was, remembering that both of Azule's parents were Agents of the Squidbeak Splatoon.

"You've both turned pale…"-Fuchsia said worried, feeling Azule's cold arm- "Are you guys ok?"

Agent 4 smiled, noticing the younger princess, "Mind if I borrow these two for a moment…?"

Fuchsia seemed confused by the sudden question, but Cobalt took over-leaning in and staring at the fearsome agent with a deadly stare of his own. "You may go ahead, but try anything funny, and I'll cut you up in the spot you stand…" Cobalt said as he gripped his sheathed blade on his left side, keeping his glare on Azule's father; Agent 4 was disturbed by Cobalt's words, but not because of the threat…

 _Those eyes…I've seen those irritating red eyes before…_ Agent 4 thought as he observed Cobalt's features, noticing the blade at his side, his cobalt blue hair, and the wicked aura filled with bloodlust. _No doubt about it, he's that guy's kid…damn Tokugawa's…_ he thought with agitation, shifting his stare to Tangie and Kosami-immediately recognizing Tangie but struggling to recall Kosami.

"A-anyway…I need to speak with you, Azule." Agent 4 said as he resumed his reason for coming.

Pastelle tightened her grasp on Azule-who gazed at her pupils. He looked like a lost puppy. She turned to Cobalt, who nodded, trusting that Pastelle would protect his captain. "If Azule is going, then so am I…"

Agent 4 rubbed his neck, "Look here, I came to see my son…"

Pastelle didn't budge, "And _I'm_ here to watch his sister and her team do well in this tournament, but you seem to be hindering us from doing that."

Agent 4 grinned, "It's intermission, kid."

Pastelle smirked, "Seems like that's the only time you're relevant since you never show up when it matters."

Agent 4 felt his face twitch as he tried to crack a smile, knowing she hit him where it hurt the most. He gave in, agreeing to let her come along as they followed him; the intermission ended as the announcers introduced themselves, mainly because they missed their opportunity to do so since the first couple of matches started off crazy. As the announcers prepared to introduce the next pair of matches that'd take place, a silver inkling crossed his arms as he and his team awaited their entrance-the same for their opponents as a black inkling put his hands in his pockets, prepared for the dogfight ahead.

As both teams are called and introduced, the crowd begins to get hyped as one of the premier matches are about to take place between two of top 4 giants in the country. The battle of 'Silver and Black' was about to occur: Beacon Hills, the 3rd seed, would be facing SquidOps, the 6th seed. A match that would somewhat impact how the rest of the tournament went; this was the unavoidable death match of the first round. Who would emerge victorious: "Silver Squid- Gin" or "Black Heart- Carbon"?


	85. Elites Arc: Silver 'N Black

The play by play commentators introduced the two teams, giving some facts about both teams and of their history at this event; this wouldn't be the first time these two found themselves in a match of this magnitude against each other. Beacon Hills had been one of the favorites coming into the event, but with the emergence of the Elites and surprising underwhelming performance of another favorites like Octo Valley; Beacon Hills have something to prove as the top favorite pick. On the other side was the Squidops team that suffered an embarrassing defeat to the Elites-twice; so, they had something to also prove as they were one of the top 4 teams in the country. Many casual fans in attendance had their eyes on this match, calling it the "Deathmatch" between two giants.

Both teams arrived at their spots on the spawns of Musselforge fitness where the Rainmaker match would be taking place. The silver jerseys with a thick black line making an upward curve with white trimming on one side with black collars that represented the pride of Beacon Hills, and the black jerseys with white pinstripes of Squidops. Both showcasing their respectable history that was stitched in every fiber of their gear, catching the attention of the spectators in attendance. This was it, the match that possibly decided the tournament. Gin's eyes were as soulless as usual, dulled and grey-at times, his eye color would change occasionally from grey to yellow depending on his mood. His teammates were eager to go, inspired by the performance from Octo Valley and smelling blood in the water. For the Squidops, all of them looked to have their emotions rattled, stuck with a dogfight against Beacon Hills as their first opponent for the tournament. Carbon looked at his teammates, seeing their anxious expressions written on their faces-this was a match that meant more than the usual.

"Guys, we need to win this match…not just because this is a survive and advance, but because this match is means more." Kuro said in a composed tone to his fellow Squidops teammates.

"Three consecutive losses are intolerable. We beat these guys here, and now!" Carbon said commandingly, his tone raised the more focused he got. The commentators continue to hype up the match as the countdown begins until the match starts; the audience does the countdown as the ticker begins.

The airhorn sounds, Silver and Black ink fill their sides respectively as both team journey to no man's land where the Rainmaker awaits, the ground quaking from the thundering impact of both sides as the hopped out the spawns. The sharpshooting duo of blasters from Squidops used by Carbon and Kuro-both who changed their weapons to Spattershot pro to meet the event criteria-take the top route going over the grated path, having the faster gear abilities. Ciel and Nachtia weren't far behind, planning to flank from the ramp on their side. On the other side, Beacon Hills seemed to be trying a bold tactic: inking up their defenses and preparing for the strongest attack from Squidops. Squidops grab the early advantage, obtaining the rainmaker without any resistance and take the lead.

Agent 4 smiles as he views the match while guiding Azule and Pastelle-then lifting his head and leans back a bit, "Hey son, notice anything about that match going on?" he said in a sly tone looking over his shoulders-narrowing his eyes at his son.

Pastelle narrowed her eyes back at Agent 4, "It's a battle between two of the quartet giants." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well duh, I was referring to the tactics being used by both teams…" Agent 4 said condescendingly with a grin and wink.

"It's a buff-up of team tactics. Beacon Hills is known as the strongest defensive team in the nation, while Squidops is known as the most complete and balanced team out of the 4 giants…" Azule said in a dead tone, holding up four fingers; Pastelle was stunned by the change Azule, he didn't seem like his usual self. Instead it felt as though he became a robot.

Agent 4 laughed to himself as he returned his attention forward, "You're my son after all…"

Azule's eyes looked dull as he stared at his father's back, his body trembling, although it could only be seen if Pastelle focused on him long enough. He was afraid of his father, that much was given. Pastelle was aware of the harsh training Azule took from his father, but what really puzzled her was just _how_ brutal were the workouts? If someone as jubilant and optimistic as Azule was gloomy and dreadful just from being in the presence of this man, then just how negatively did this man treat Azule?

Pastelle showed concern as she reached out for Azule's shoulder, noticing him begin to pick up pace and follow Agent 4 even closer. She grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him, turning him around, gazing at his blank expression. Her tan face shined and glistened compared to his face paled face. She leans in and rests her forehead on his, closing her eyes; her hair gently brushed his face as she rested her hands on the back of his head.

"This isn't you…"

Azule doesn't react and instead just places his hands on her arms, "I'm fine…there's no need to worry." He said, trying to force a weak smile. But it was easy to see that something bothered him, something about his father-Agent 4- just didn't sit well with Pastelle. She never met the Agents 3 and 4, but she'd learned plenty about them from Agents 1 and 2; Agent 5-Sky- never mentioned much about her parents, although rightfully so-she seemed to resent the idea of them.

 _Sky hates them, and Azule is terrified of them…_ Pastelle thought as her concern grew for her protege. She felt his trembling when she initiated contact; he was scared, but he wouldn't show it.

The match rages on as both teams picked up the pace in their play. Beacon Hills began to show more resistance, engaging in combat with Squidops before they reached the point. There weren't really isolating matchups that occurred-both teams operated like a unit, rotating positions and doing whatever they could to take the rainmaker barrier down and seize the advantage. It's close contest and the silver ink begins to outdo the black ink-slowly, the barrier that'd been flowing between black and silver for about half of a minute was starting to become more and more silver; Beacon Hills is starting to make the comeback as the Squidops side is forced to make a risky decision: Fight or Flight?

Sally analyzes the match with intensity-observing the behaviors of both sides, all the way down to their facial expressions. "It's a make or break move for Squidops. Beacon Hills trapped them…"

"How so?" Reice crossed his arms, leaning back and bringing his leg up to rest over his lap.

"It's easy to see once you recognize the nature of both teams: Squidops is an initiative-heavy team who really on their overwhelming offensive power, but Beacon Hills have one of the most terrifying players I've ever seen…that Gin guy, he's a battle genius." Sally said with respect, gritting her teeth at the irritating fact.

"He set them up by allowing them to grab the early lead through most of the match and by the time it got to crunch time, he changed the pace…" Violet said while shaking her head.

Gin swims in his ink as he climbs up a wall and throws out a Suction bomb and then proceeded to return to where he had come from, setting up the path. Carbon groaned in irritation as the barrier stayed silver but didn't explode. The tense pressure of knowing that at any moment he could be splatted and possibly lose the match in a knockout only riled him up even more. He grits his teeth and pushed forward into the mess. Ciel and Nachtia also come forward to add more damage and prevent the barrier form exploding, realizing that if their captain was going to go all-in, then so would they. Kuro smirked as he watched his headstrong captain charge into the fray with low ink.

 _To think it'd end like this…_ Kuro thought as he recalled Aaron's face from their first ever encounter, smiling. "Beat those damn silvers Aaron!" he yelled in Inkling tongue, so loud that every competitive Inkling could hear the last cry from him; Aaron heard the message and got chills once he realized that the tone he was hearing from his adversary wasn't the same as usual. For the first time, Kuro-a longtime rival of his who'd never give up-was ready to admit defeat. But it made no sense to Aaron, who saw the score and the time left on the clock: 2:26 left with the score 64-89 in favor of Squidops.

"They got us…" Kuro said with a defeated look on his face; his teammates shocked to see him utter those words.

Carbon's face tensed up as he went into overdrive, looking to take on all four of the Beacon Hills members. It was inspiring to see him show this much tenacity in not giving them the lead. But, Gin and his silver squids…they were closing in with their predatorial presence taking heavy form; the barrier began to swell up again and turn a complete silver hue and a dark shadow casted over Squidops… _pop!_ The barrier exploded, splattering the entire surrounding area with silver ink. Team splat…eliminating all four members of Squidops. Gin immediately grabbed the rainmaker and began the rally for the knockout.

The audience couldn't get enough! The deathmatch was getting more interesting as the closing minutes came. Could there possibly be overtime? That was the general feeling from many of the fans. As all four members respawned, they saw the large wave of silver ink that was swarming towards the goal. Kuro, Nachtia, and Ciel looked defeated, feeling the sense of all hope being lost. But for Carbon, he was boiling with anger.

At that moment, fear began to settle on whether they could stop their impending doom. The trio looked lost as they stared forward with blankness, but Carbon wouldn't have any of it-yelling at them to snap out of it; his body was covered in sweat and he was panting furiously-he was exhausted, but he refused to give in. As he turned around to show them his angry face, they instead saw a face that looked angry, but the truth was that instead of anger, it was frustration. Carbon knew that no matter how hard they try to defend this lead; Beacon Hills would just increase the pressure until they force it into overtime to slaughter them.

As the tears and sweat fell down Carbon's face, the rest of Squidops knew that their captain was operating on empty…purely emotion. This match was for their pride and redemption, for their school's pride and redemption, and for their vindication as a serious threat to the other opponents from other nations across the continent, who were viewing the match from the comfort of their homes and hangouts.

Carbon exhaled and began walking forward, "It doesn't matter if we're going up against a wall. It doesn't matter if their captain is among the best on the continent, and it sure as hell doesn't matter if they're making a rally against us. What matters is that we don't back down, that we don't give in to our minds telling us to quit, that we don't allow ourselves to defeat us before they can. Grit your teeth, slant those eyebrows, and show me the attitude that put you on this team to begin with!" he yelled, holding up a fist with his back turned to them; it was inspiring enough to get the team back on the mark and fired up. Squidops rolled out to meet Beacon Hills for the final challenge…


	86. Elites Arc: A Silver Finish

*Note to all readers: First I want to apologized for being gone for a while, I had just recently started college and the workload hit me immediately. Unfortunately since my schedule saps away most of my time, I doubt I'll be able to pump out chapters like one time. However, thanks to you guys I've found inspiration to keep going regardless of how difficult it may be: You guys have truly been a blessing in my life. For that, I'll keep improving as an author until I've erased all of my errors seen in my early works. Thank you for the support and enjoy!

"Love him or hate him, what we're seeing right now is the true spirit of a competitor. The captain of Squidops has my respects…" Agent 4 said as he continued to lead the duo. At this point in time, several things were going on at the same moment: Azule and Pastelle  
were going with Agent 4 somewhere they had no clue of, Beacon Hills and Squidops were having their final showdown in the match, and many opponents across the continent were about to witness what they'd potentially be facing in the National tournament.

As the Silver squids marched toward their goal, Gin noticed a strange setup that sat at ahead of them: a Squidops member was guarding the goal but the other three nowhere in sight. The team all figured the easiest course of action was to simply go forward and  
eliminate that Inking with the Rainmaker. As they moved forward and a better look at the Inkling, they saw Kuro singing a song while standing in front of the goal; the audience got quiet as they listened to the song and at that same moment the Beacon Hills players halted their attack, interested in why he was singing.

 _In the heart of the motherland,  
this is where I stand._

 _Filled with much potential, vast  
like the coastal sand._

 _I will never back down, this my  
decree._

 _Try to prove me wrong, and I will  
set you free._

 _Fight-fight Squidops, make those  
foes go pop!_

 _Fight-fight Squidops, don't let  
the journey stop!_

He chanted in a melodic tone holding up a fist with a bashful expression on his face as he grew a smirk. Many of the black shirts in the audience began singing along with passion, for  
this was the Squidops fight song. The Beacon Hills supporters began to chant their fight song to encourage Beacon Hills to end the match swiftly-sensing a possible rally in the works, but the Squidops fight song was too loud to drown out the plea from the Beacon Hills supporters. Gin shook his head unimpressed, giving the command for the others to continue the attack.

Kuro roared as he cocked his weapon and began inking his turf, followed by an ambush from the upper levels by Carbon and Nachtia who flanked forward and added pressure. The three began their last attempt to drive back Beacon Hills pull off an amazing comeback; the  
score was now 32-89 and Beacon Hills just needed to maintain possession of the Rainmaker and the match would be over with under a minute left in the match. Squidops supporters rallied as they saw their team refusing to quit-opposite of the team they saw moments earlier that looked deflated and defeated.

"Don't let them fool you, we're almost at the goal. Don't let them take the Rainmaker under ANY circumstances!" Gin ordered his team, proceeding forward aggressively to take on the rallying Squidops.

"Yes sir!" his team responded, protecting the Rainmaker at all costs as they fell back to a defensive formation with the Rainmaker user all the in the back.

Gin led the way as a certain Inkling in black came marching toward him with his "Captain" armband worn proudly, and yes, this was the showdown of the captains: Carbon and Gin. Many of those in attendance from other teams leaned forward at that moment, for this  
was the moment that would define the match. Gin Ika, the Inkling with Silver hair who went by many names-the "Floor General", "Stone Faced Trooper", and his most popular, the "Silver Inkling". For years, Gin had captured the attention of those who watched him with his incredible leadership whenever he played. He joined Beacon Hills and became the captain of that unit in his very first year after taking over the team with the team of third years retiring by way of entering the military early. Gin forged a team of monsters from the resources that were available, and this was the fruition of that but now-with the stage  
lights on as bright as his future, he saw this as his moment to finally put an end to the nagging questions about his relationship with Jin Ika, his older brother by a few months who was the leader of the top ranked team in the country, Special Forces high.

"I'll beat you here and crush your dreams...ready to go home crying, Carbon?" Gin said with a stone face as he halted, seeing the attacking Carbon attempt to land a quick blow and take him down.

"Gin...it feels as though we've seen this scenario too many times. Looks like military training wasn't for nothing." Carbon said with bloodshot eyes, ready to take down the familiar foe.

Indeed, the two had sparred many times during their military training whenever they were sent to the island bases for their annual camp. It was something required by all the government affiliated schools in Inkopolis aside from private institutions like Squid Academy that were still connected to the military but chose not to associate with other schools at the camp. The camps were created in hopes to develop future soldiers annually and help them hone skills that'd prove useful on the battlefield as well as potentially produce super soldiers that could become prodigal talent like Agents 3 and 4. For these two though, this showdown meant slightly more than merely a battle of wins and losses-it was like a simulated war between alphas.

"I have no time to be remembering what's already passed, I have match to win!" Gin said as he lunged forward and inked three spots ahead, dipping in and hopping from one to the other as Carbon followed; this match was very much still in the balance since while all of that was going on, Kuro and Company had managed to put pressure on the other silver  
squids and force them to momentarily retreat.

Meanwhile for Azule and Pastelle, they arrived at their destination with Agent 4: A luxury suite on the upper levels where only the patriarchs and military personnel were allowed. The  
interior was fancy with a lot of white and gold décor that also had futuristic spin to it with lots of the surroundings being sparkly clean. Many of the people they passed by were dressed in formal wear with the men in classy blazers while the women wore elegant dresses that shined as bright as their wealth. The dazzling sight captivated Azule, who'd never seen such exertion of wealth and riches in his life; Pastelle felt uncomfortable with what might be going on since it was unusual for Agent 4 to ever be present-usually he was on missions.

 _If Agent 4 is guiding us to a place like here, then that could only mean that Cap'n is here too..._ Pastelle thought as her eyes wandered to the glamorous bottles of wine that were displayed in a gold cabinet that passed by.

Pastelle felt the stares from strangers that turned their attention to her and Azule as they walked by them guided by Agent 4, hearing whispers and mutters from the crowd critiquing their appearance, a couple even calling them "filthy sea urchins" and believed they  
shouldn't have any business on this level. A group of men dressed like men that were in service salute Agent 4 as he walked by, to which Agent 4 turned around and casually saluted to his fellow comrades with two fingers.

"Seems like you're a big deal, dad…" Azule said with a plain face but a tone filled with sarcasm; Pastelle could see it a little more clearly that there was definite disconnect between father and son that would take more than years to blow over, and after hearing  
some stories from Azule's past from Azule and Sky, it was understandable.

Azule's eyes dilated once he saw the backs of familiar people who were all dressed in familiar attire. Agent 4 called out to all of them, notifying his arrival and who he brought along with him. As they turned around, a beaming smile sprouted on Azule's face as he  
instinctively ran to his siblings with life returning to his eyes. Lime smiled with her arms wide open to welcome her little brother. Verde tucked his hands in his pockets and looked away; Azule jumps into both and gives them a hug with his eyes closed but his smile saying it all, "I missed you both…"

"There…"-she began stroking the ponytail that stuck out his cap- "we told you we'd see you in the Winter, didn't we?" Lime said as she doted on Azule for how different he looked compared to their first encounter; Verde was irritated by how soft and sweet Lime was being to Azule despite his reputation being a demonic military general, one he'd seen firsthand.

"Hey, been awhile." he said in an intimidating tone; Azule wasn't fazed by his older brother's personality since he could see his tone wasn't the same.

"No, way too long…"-He looked down at the marble floor and remembered his first encounter with his older siblings- "I've been hoping for the day I could get to see you guys again. When I first met the both of you, I was elated to know that the blurry memories I  
had in my mind weren't just falsifications that my mind created in a desperate attempt to create comfort."-his left palm covers his face as he shakes his head- "The familiarity that I felt resonating with the both of you was way too strong for there to not be some relation between us. When I considered yours and Lime's eyes, it reminded me of mom's. I don't remember much of what mom looked like, but I know her eyes were warm and kind like the ones you guys had when you first met me, and like the ones I see right now."

Verde smiled, unable to keep up the tough persona. He pats Azule on the head with smile that resemble the one Lime always had, "It's us who should be saying that. You have no clue how long we've been searching for you and Sky."

Pastelle felt emotional while watching this reunion, knowing how difficult life for Azule and Sky was being that they were separated from their family during the war and left to survive  
in the environment they were placed in. But something still didn't seem right to her, whether it being that Azule's father magically reappeared after being thought to be on a covert mission that not even her nor Sky knew about, or the fact that Cap'n Cuttlefish was there with Agents 1 and 2, which could only mean something serious was about to go down and they were about to get dragged into it. But aside from that, there was still one thing that bothered her more than anything: Where was Azule's mother, Agent 3?

Cap'n Cuttlefish hobbled over on his bamboo cane to greet Azule, "It's great to see you again, young one. How has life been treating you since our last encounter?"

Azule responded casually telling him about his current adventures and hobbies, which made Cap'n Cuttlefish very pleased to see that Azule saw him as more than a decorated war hero-to Azule, the old captain was a friend. Pastelle felt her instincts go off as she felt a  
heavy pressure enter the room, and when she turned she saw a woman with long Pink hair all combed over to one side with a pretty face ruined by her cold gaze and inability to smile, her eyes a shiny red velvet glow with a tanned skin tone. As she marveled at the woman she realized that from her face alone, that striking similarity-it was Agent 3, Azule's mother. Pastelle felt her heart beat heavily as she slowly turned to Azule to see what his reaction might be. After all, if she could recognize her, then surely Azule of all people  
could?

Azule froze for a moment, captivated by the lady who stood at the entrance with a powerful presence. As he looked over to his siblings and the Squid Sisters, he knew that from their  
serious expressions that the lady at the entrance must be someone very important. The lady takes her steps as she keeps her sight forward-only on Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"Special Operative Luna…" Cap'n Cuttlefish said with a salute, a sharp glint in his eyes as he stared down the lady.

The lady looked at the Agents, staring extendedly at Pastelle who had now inched closer by Azule's side, sensing just how dangerous the woman was. The lady turned her stare to Azule, who never took his eyes off her.

"You…" She said in a commanding voice pointing toward Azule; Azule blinked twice as he came forward. "I don't recognize you and your friend. Who might the two of you be?" Her tone was intimidating, but what was most frightening was the stare she had-the eyes of a  
veteran who'd seen the hell of the battlefield.

Azule tightened the brim of his hat as he looked down at the floor, Pastelle was too nervous to answer. "The girl is Agent 6 of the Squidbeak Splatoon. The boy is my son." Agent 4 said in hoping to ease the tension that was building from her intimidating presence.

The lady was taken back by the latter comment, "Your...son!?" she said with a sharp rise in her tone.

"Yeah, me and 3's kid. He and 5 were my children that were left behind during the war. Finally seeing him again for the first time today while my daughter is competing too." Agent 4 said plainly with not a shred of excitement.

Azule's face darkened as he hid himself under his cap, knowing that his father was unaware of what happened to him and his sister in the orphanage. Lime and Verde had pained looks on their faces after hearing their father's tone-knowing that if he knew the whole story  
of the road the two had taken to get here, he'd be prouder than ever to see them again; even the lady herself had a disgusted look on her face after hearing Agent 4 speak.

Azule looked up at the lady with conviction in his blue eyes-tears beginning to fill, "Are you...my mother?"

The lady's expression didn't change as she stared into Azule's eyes-then crouching, "I'm sorry. I'm not your mother." She said in a solid tone.

"But…"-Azule's lips began to tremble- "My instincts are telling me you aren't just anybody. Something about you feels way too familiar, your presence is too much like _hers._ "-Tears  
began streaming down his face- "Mom, please don't lie to me…"

She lowers her head once she saw the tears stream down his face, "Please believe me when I say that I'm not your mother. If you were my son, I'd never lie to you."-She gets back up-"I admit that I am good friends with your mother. I do admit that I might share some  
similarities to her in appearance, but at the end of the day there was something that separates us: I speak, and she rarely does even that."

Cap'n Cuttlefish frowned and looked away, "I know you must want to see your mother, young one. But Special Operative Luna is not her...she is someone else entirely, so it's time to end this discussion on that matter. Shed no more tears." he said with an authoritative tone; Azule complied, wiping away his tears.

"The reason we were all assembled here today is concerned with a number of matters, but first I feel like Agent 4 should open up with what he has to say…" Cap'n Cuttlefish said, handing the attention to Agent 4.

Agent 4 pours himself a glass of wine and leans on the railing, facing everyone with his back to the game-indicating no true interest in the Beacon Hills-Squidops thriller that was at its most thrilling with the two captains battling. "Azule, I saw your performance in the fall festival. I saw you use strength that no inkling could even fathom existed...I haven't seen such power from a young child in such a long time."

Azule kept silent as Pastelle kept changing her view from Azule to his father. "Agent 4, if I must interrupt. I am the one who mentored your son and unlocked his potential. I trained him in Melee combat and exercises until he was able to hone his abilities to what you  
see." Pastelle said as she sensed Azule beginning to feel uncomfortable with his father's tone.

Agent 4 smirked, "I'm aware that you're involved with him. After all, you're our best Agent in melee combat-your specialty. But what I noticed at the festival was that Azule, you still possess so much incredible potential. I never saw your live performances in the turf wars at your school, but when I saw the tapes I knew you are a special talent. Granted the injury hindered your progress and at the moment you haven't captured anyone's attention in that scene. I feel like it is only natural that I become your mentor for turf wars. I'll make you an unstoppable force!"

Azule was confused, "Why? Why so sudden? Up until now, you've never bothered to look for me or Sky, so why now!" Azule yelled with growing frustration after thinking his father selfishly only cared about his talent and what he could reap from it.

Agent 4 was indifferent as he took a long sip, "You mention your sister, huh? Want to know why? I'll tell you why. Your sister's play style is the spitting image of your mother when she  
played, a top-class sniper that strikes fear in the hearts of her opponents when she gets serious. Unfortunately, Sky isn't the kind of player to ever play serious like how your mother was-wasted potential of an absolute monster who only cares about having fun and social rights... You on the other hand, your style of play resembles mine when I played...you're a leader, a captain, a commander. You're the one who guides your team emotionally and tactically, albeit your team is damn good by themselves if they capable of getting to the  
playoff semifinal playing at a severe disadvantage. But, what I see in you is more than just your combat capabilities...I see a side to you that you have yet to unlock. I have no clue what it will take to unlock that, but I want to be the one to help you there. As for your sister and this tournament, I am sure of one thing: She and her team will not be winning this tournament." Azule felt his blood boiled as a vein began to form near his eyebrow; Special Operative Luna also looked insulted by his comment. He turns around and looks at the match displayed on the big screen, seeing a closeup of the intense closing moments of the match between Beacon Hills and Squidops, "Those silver heads will be the ones to claim victory in this tournament. Their captain is a man about objective, one who has his goals in his sights and will achieve them if it means stepping all over anyone who stands in his way-a true leader."

The match was into overtime after Squidops forced a change in possession, slowly making a comeback as they fought against wave after wave of singular defenses from the Beacon Hill squad. Beacon Hills refused to let the game end on an overtime comeback-especially with their arch rivals Special Forces having already completed their match in the brief time. Gin, who was growing frustrated with the way the match was going became irritated by the sight before him as he saw the rallying Squidops near the goal, the score 32-44 with Squidops nearing the comeback. As Gin watched his team try to contain the revitalized Squidops, the memories of his past defeats began to haunt his mind.

"Not again…"-he said under his breath, turning into squid form and jumping into his ink- "I refuse to lose to these lowly maggots!"-the image of a smiling Jin enters his mind as he continued his journey to the moving pack of Squidops, his face tensing up- "Get the hell out of my head, you rotten bastard!" he yelled, as his swimming accelerated. He leaps over the action that takes place right below them and splats one of them in mid-air, then splatting another as he lands.

"Nachtia, Kuro!?" Carbon said in disbelief at the sudden appearance of Gin; as Carbon saw a glimpse of Gin, he saw the terrifying glare in Gin's eyes and realized that this match was over.

Gin swiftly splats Carbon and Ciel to end the match, the score: 32-36 as Beacon Hills defend their victory from the grasp of the attacking Squidops. The chants from Beacon Hills supporters grew incredibly like a tree ascending to the heavens. Squidops supporters were deflated, after having seen their team put together a performance that not even they expected to make such an effort. For Azule, he was horrified by what he saw, seeing the ending to a game he thought, no, had hoped Carbon and the Squidops would steal. Sky is ruffled by the result, realizing that not only has the most terrifying team in this tournament survived, but that her and her teammates would have to face against the current top ranked team in the country: The Special Forces. Sky takes a deep breath and exhales, her eyes sharp with conviction and resolve.


	87. Elites Arc: New Mentor, Same Student

Azule leans over the railing with drops of sweat forming on his forehead as the fear crept in his mind of what his father warned; the others observed Azule as his facial expression had nothing, but concern written all over it. Agent 4 crossed his arms with the wine dancing in his glass as he smirked at his son, admiring the naivety of Azule.

"I've been around for a while, kid." he said taking a sip afterwards. "Ready to learn from the best? I'm not an Agent for nothing, y'know?"

"I'll teach you!" Special Operative Luna said, interfering with Agent 4's plan, stepping forward with her hand out as if she had an offering for the young one.

Everyone was stunned by her sudden suggestion, especially Agent 4 and Pastelle who were both having the same thought: "What are you doing!?"-But Azule felt comfortable with the sudden decision, walking over to her and staring her in the eyes with a beaming smile; Special Operative Luna shrunk a bit as he got into her personal space.

"Will you really teach me your ways?" Azule asked with hope filling his eyes, in his mind-at least from what Cap'n Cuttlefish saw, this was his ticket to see if Special Operative Luna was truly her own person or if she really was his mother in disguise.

"He's a sharp one and will be worth the trouble...take him under your wing, Special Operative." Cap'n Cuttlefish said with a glare that resembled the Cap'n Cuttlefish of legend.

"I'll do it, but only for the sake of Agent 3." she said with a sigh.

"For...my mother?" Azule said as his ears drop in disappointment.

She nodded, "Your mother loved turf wars when she was young. She was the best Sniper on the continent, but she rarely got to enjoy them since her mind was always focused on bigger issues. She never got to truly in enjoy her youth when she first came to the plaza." She knelt before Azule and placed her hand on his shoulder, "For that, I'll give you the youth that she couldn't have. I'll nurture you to become the best inkling on the continent and carry on the dream she was trying to achieve."

A light shined in Azule's eyes as he got chills down his neck and back, nodding furiously with a growing smile as he saw a new parental figure enter his life; although she didn't appear to be his mother, in his mind he pictured a similarity she shared with his mother-genuine care. Agent 4 didn't seem pleased with the Special Operative's decision, crossing his arms and giving Special Operative Luna a intimidating stare. The air in the room seemed rather unusual, unlike when everyone seems to be in good spirits-this time felt like everyone was on edge about something that seemed taboo to even be mentioned...but what was it?

"I look forward to learning everything I can from you, Special Operative Luna." Azule said gratefully as he bowed his head.

"Just call me Luna." she smiled warmly; Lime, Verde, and the other agents as stunned at her beaming smile.

A moment of awkward silence fills the room before Agent 4 decides to take Azule back to his seat, realizing that time was getting away from them, and that the other news needed to be discussed excluded Azule's presence. Pastelle stayed behind on Cap'n Cuttlefish's orders, watching Azule and Agent 4 leave without her; Azule looked back at her and saw her concerned face. He gave a nod of approval and confirmation that he'd be fine alone with his father. Pastelle felt relieved to see Azule back to his normal state, but she still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the aura in the room. Once Agent 4 and Azule were no longer in their sights, Cap'n Cuttlefish's senile smile dissipated and was replaced with a terrifyingly serious expression as he stared down Special Operative Luna. On his bamboo cane, he hobbled over and looked up at the young woman with orange hair.

"You have some nerve impersonating a fallen comrade, Agent 3." Cap'n Cuttlefish said in a spiteful tone, disgusted. Agent 3 bowed her head silently; Lime, Verde, and the Squid Sisters all were uncomfortable as they fidgeted trying to make any distraction to ease the tension in the room.

"You know how much I care about my Splatoon, about my agents...that act of yours was despicable Luna, the original Agent 4. I bet she's rolling in her grave as we speak." Cap'n Cuttlefish yelled; Agent 3 stayed silent once again, listening to what her captain had to say. "You're a confusing one. You've always been a confusing girl from the time I first met you. From your early days in the Splatoon where you never spoke a word to when you became friends with Agent 4, and then to your motherhood. Never could you ever allow anyone to read your thoughts or even help you..."

"..." Agent 3 gazed, her frown beginning to show as her captain continued his rant

"But whenever your two younger ones get involved in anything, it's like a flip switches in your brain. You get more emotional, rash, and vain in everything you do."

Agent 3 exhaled forcefully as steam came out her nose-her face like stone as she showed no emotion, but her eyes filled with fire and fury. She didn't say anything again, but by her eyes growing embers it was clear that she wasn't appreciating the words her captain had to say. "..."

"You're lucky I remember how Luna looked. Her Long pink hair combed over to the right was her signature hairstyle when she got older. I remembered when she said if you were going to look older, then so would she. She looked up to you. She retired her position as Agent 4 so that she could reach a position that was equal to yours. She loved you more than anything else in the wo-"

"Enough…" Agent 3 said with pain in her tone, her mouth trembling as she tried to keep her poker. "Please, stop bringing her up."

Cap'n Cuttlefish shook his head, "Fine, switching gears…"-he hobbles back over to his granddaughters- "As you can guess, it is very rare for all of the Squidbeak Splatoon to be gathered together in one room. In this case, it is still true since Agent 4 is currently not present. Hahaha."-he laughed standing erect and attempting to lighten up the heavy pressure that filled the room from Agent 3's anger- "As you know, the future PM will be coming in to visit for just one day before he leaves for the capital. He is due to arrive in a few minutes and will be staying here for the night, bright and early in the morning he'll be out and on his way for an important meeting-likely in relation to when he'll accept duties next year."

Pastelle froze like a statue upon hearing the news but shook off the shock quickly, "So, you want us to be bodyguards?" she asked with an idea of what Cap'n Cuttlefish might be hinting at.

"Yes, for some reason. Apparently, he was going to go straight to the capital but chose to make an overnight pit stop, and for whatever the reason has requested us as his personal bodyguards along with his secret service."

Pastelle knew right away once she connected the dots. _Sky, he's after her_ she thought as she placed her hands at her hips and looked at the floor tapping her foot as she got lost in her thoughts trying to figure out the best course of action for the assassination; Cap'n Cuttlefish was curious by the uncharacteristic behavior Pastelle was giving.

"What's wrong Agent 6, got cold feet about meeting our future leader?"

Pastelle shot up, "U-uh no... no. I'm just worried that this might be too big of a task for me. Also, isn't it strange that he wants to stop here before going to the capital for what I assume is an important meeting?"

Cap'n Cuttlefish smirked, "You…? The youngest member of this unit who has already earned the respect of her peers as the strongest melee fighter is unsure of herself? Surely you jest!"-He hobbles over to Pastelle and smiles widely-"I have no clue as to why he wants to stop here. But he's requested us to protect him, and that should be all that matters. WHo knows, maybe he's a big fan of the sport and wants to see what the future soldiers here are capable of?"

Pastelle forced a smile once she realized this wasn't going to work; Cap'n Cuttlefish was as experienced as they come. Regardless of her assassination plan, she'd be protecting the same man who she was planning to kill, and just as expected he was coming in very soon. She knew his reason was all connected to Sky, and the fact that she too had to be on duty to protect him for the night is what really worried her. None of them knew of the future PM's past actions other than Lime and Verde, but from the expressions they gave Pastelle after she had a thoughtful expression showing, she knew immediately that Lime and Verde weren't pleased with the decision, but that as it stood there was nothing they could do. They were agents and they had a job to do.

"I'll inform Agent 5 after her matches. I'll message the rendezvous point where you shall meet to escort him. Remember, this is a covert mission-tell anyone and I'll have you dead by morning." Cap'n Cuttlefish said in an intimidating tone, snapping his fingers and dismissing them from the room.

As everyone left, Cap'n Cuttlefish watched as the next match was displayed. On the board it had the big semifinal matchup of the Elites of Squid Academy facing off against the best team in the country, Special Forces. Cap'n Cuttlefish stares at Sky's stats as he shook his head whispering, "What am I doing…?"

Moments later, the doors behind him open and a large group of men in black suits enter. In the middle of the pack lies a man in an all-white suit with a white and gold cane that had a bent cross as the handle. The owner of the cane was none of than the future prime minister himself, Saint Christopher Henry. Cap'n Cuttlefish's face tightened as the presence of the future leader grew strong the closer her got, his face as sly as a raccoon with an ugly smile that only scum like him could have. The doors shut behind them as the guards cover the exit and talks begin…

Despite being very valuable members of the Splatoon and military, what mattered the most to the Inkling values was order. While for the younger society it was about being fresh, for the older generations their maturity found that order and leadership were the most pivotal in establishing a stable nation. As such, it was treated that whoever became the Prime Minister of the nation would in turn hold the fate of the nation-Parliament approval or not, he had that power. That was the one flaw within the Inkopolis government…

Azule and his father return to the section where Azule had been with his friends; His father had a watchful eye on the back of Cobalt, who was staring intently on the jumbo screens that showed the match highlights and stats. Agent 4 notices his son beginning to leave his side as he got closer to where his friends were sitting, and on impulse he grabs his son by the shoulder and pulls him back as he's about to call out to one of them; Fuchsia's ears twitch once she recognizes Azule's voice, looking back and seeing him with Agent 4.

"Look son, I'm sorry about earlier." Agent 4 said with a heavy tone, although difficult to hear in the loud atmosphere of a stadium that was in the middle of intermission.

"What about it?" Azule raised an eyebrow, tired of the interaction.

Agent 4 scratched the back of his head, "I know my comments earlier were insensitive...it's just...look, I know you must hate my guts for my decision to leave you and Sky in an orphanage. But, hate me and me only...your mother loves you no matter what and she would've done everything in her power to take her with you if she could…"-he places his hand on top of Azule's hat and smiles-"Hey, did you know that you're wearing was my hat when I was your age?"

Azule narrowed his eyes, "Well, it's mine now. Save the story for another time."

Agent 4 chuckled, "I'm happy you were able to hold onto something like that from so long ago. It feels like you still had a piece of me with you…"-he looks down at his son with emotional eyes, resting his right hand on his shoulder with pride in how big Azule had gotten-"you've truly begun to become a young man…"

Azule brushes his father hand off his shoulder, "We don't have that kind of bond, pops." Azule said coldly with a sharp glint in his left eye as he stared down his father.

"Gotcha!" Fuchsia said playfully as she hugged Azule from behind; Azule didn't react since he was still in an angered mood from his father. He tries his best to put away that darker side for he wanted Fuchsia to never see that side. Agent 4 felt a myriad of emotions rush through his head as the haunting image of his son's expression left him frozen like a statue.

"Fu-chsia...Fuchsia, you don't have to hug me so hard. I get that you're happy to see me but could you please give me space…" Azule said as he turned to face her, realizing that their noses were about to touch; Fuchsia blushed from the realization of how close she was to Azule, and that she was touching him-body to body.

Fuchsia felt her heart beat heavily as a flurry of new feelings she'd never discovered before beginning to enter her garden of thoughts, in her world time stood still. But in the real world, she was only staying at Azule very awkwardly as both Azule and his father watched her. Azule waved his hand in front of her-she didn't move.

Agent 4 smirked, "Seems like she's in another world right now...I think I'll take my leave and leave you to your friends." he said as he turned around, putting his hands in his pockets and looking straight ahead at the exit; Azule didn't respond, although as he watch his father leave, his face began to soften as though there was so much he wanted to say-but couldn't because of how he acted.

A cold drop of sweat trickles down his face as his eyes returned to the frozen beauty who was wrapped around him. Azule notices feature that he wouldn't usually catch when they were with the others, but being somewhat alone-though in the middle of the path of stairs-he began to admire her beauty, from her soft looking lips to her lively hair, everything about Fuchsia attracted Azule.

"What am I doing…" he said as he shook his head, grabbing her hand and leading her back to where the others were sitting; Azule knew that the only thing that should matter at the exact moment was to root for his older sister in her big semifinal match after hearing from some people sitting down nearby that her team made it to the next round. Unfortunately, he never caught _who_ she'd be facing. As Azule and Fuchsia return to their seats, awaiting them are their friends who are all stunned by what match is about to take place. Taking a seat, Azule asks them what was wrong.

"Take a look at the next match, captain." Cobalt said as he pointed to the giant screen; Azule turns to look only to be hit with a combination of shock and terror. Azule's pupils widen, his mouth dropped, and his skin turning pale as he glanced at the preview of the next match about to take place: The Elites of Squid Academy-the number one seed in the tournament, would be facing off against the best team in the country, the Special Forces. On the screen, were the two superstar talents that'd be highlighting the showdown-a gold spiky haired inkling boy with orange eyes who had a smug look on his face with his arms crossed, and on the other side...a girl wearing a sporty bobble hat with overflowing sky blue hair and vicious eyes unlike the sister he'd known, this was the real deal who he'd heard rumors about and for long thought to just be a magical story, but as he saw his sister's display he felt his body overcome with anxiousness as he felt his fists clench instinctively.

"This is her moment now…" he said as he sat down keeping his eyes on the two players who served as the top of the mountain he'd have to reach.


	88. Elites Arc: Anxiety, Fear, and Hunger!

Sky exhales with a cool blow of wind from her lips as she tilts her head back slowly and rests against the brick wall of the locker room. Her eyes opened wide and pained as if she'd taken a shot to the arm with a needle. She rests her hand on her chest as she feels the rapid rate of her heart, looking at her forearms and seeing the bullet-sized sweat that resided. She knew it was true: Anxiety was setting in. She knew this match would have to happen in this tournament ever since she saw the matchups in the bracket, but now it was finally a reality, and it didn't help that her career was on the line. Special Forces were the best team in the nation of Inkopolis-and even a top contender in the continent; facing a giant like them was a nightmare for most teams. She closes her eyes as she thinks back to one of the conversations she had with Shiva a while ago.

That day it was during a cool summer in the seaside coast of Inkopolis in one of the many coastal towns that didn't receive as much recognition as popular hubs like Arowana. Sky and Fuchsia were sitting at a little hut nearby the seaside eating some local food; the reason behind why they were there was just a spontaneous adventure that happened after Sky contacted Shiva about something. The two spent hours there were filled with laughs and smiles until a certain subject got mentioned: Jin Ika and Special Forces.

Shiva's face turned from her usual tan-ish orange complexion to a pale one once the image of Jin entered her mind, her skin looked cold as the fear that Jin brought reminded her just how ferocious of an opponent he was to battle against. Shiva's eyebrows trembled as she turned to her best friend, "Why…?"-she shook her head while staring into Sky's eyes- "why would you ask me such a question?"

Sky looked at the table with the tropical drink in her left hand, "I'm curious about him. I've heard rumors that he's a special talent and since I've got the sa-"

"You guys aren't the same." Shiva interrupted coldly, shocking Sky who'd never seen Shiva with an expression like that.

"What do you mean we aren't the same?" Sky said in a confused tone but slightly offended by the opinion; Shiva shook her head as her body trembled with laughter.

"Sky, you guys aren't the same. He's...horrible."

Sky's left eyebrow raised with intrigue as the image of the smiling super squid entered her visual thoughts, "But, I thought he was a good person? Isn't he well beloved by every and unanimously known as the "Future Hero of Inkopolis" that we need?"

Shiva's irises dulled as she smiled with a whimper, "You haven't met that monster in competition..."-she calls for a second drink and tips the bartender- "Everything about him is a farce that your government set up. He's a false hero. His intentions are the same-no, worse than Gin's when it comes to competition. Facing Jin is like facing the final boss in a video game, but instead of some giant monster or really overpowered villain...it's an enemy who can tear you apart psychologically and slowly torment you as he rips away your hopes and dreams..."-she gulps down the drink, her throat motioning along with her gulping sound and then lets out a suggestive moan of satisfaction with a sweet smile on her face as she tilts her head towards Sky; looking to lighten the mood and change the subject-"That tasted delicious...just like you!"

"Don't say things like that. I'm pure and would like to not be a part of your weird jokes." Sky said swiftly.

"We both know that's a lie." Shiva said with a wink; Sky closed her eyes and gave a big sigh as she shook her head.

"So Jin's bad, huh?"

Shiva nodded, "I won't go into too much details about him since we're out in public and albeit I'm treated like a regular person in this country, I'm still royalty for a hated race. Cthulhu knows when someone might try to attack me."

Sky crossed her arms and slouched on the bar table, "That won't happen though since you're with me..."

Shiva's face turned smug as she leaned closer to Sky, "Oh? and what's that supposed to mean?"

Sky's face turned red as she sat erect and pushed Shiva back, "P-personal space!? I thought we discussed this a while back."

Shiva's smugness intensified, "Even if we did, it's is so clear that you want me back."

"Preposterous!" Sky yelled, her tone cracking halfway through; she covers her mouth with embarrassment by the sudden crack and looks away as her face turns a brightened red hue, her eyes staring at the table widely.

Shiva chuckles and gets up and starts playing with the fluff on Sky's hat, "This wasn't the only thing my fingers would play with~" she whispered in a seductive tone, making Sky shrink as Shiva placed her hand on Sky's shoulder, licking her neck slowly as she went all the way down to her shoulder.

"S-stop…!" Sky said in a whimper; Shiva giggled and then halted, calling her cute and then departing afterwards.

Sky pounds the table with her fist-still blushing in embarrassment even after Shiva had left, "Why does she always need to bring that up!? I thought we agreed to move on..."

Sky's eyebrows twitch furiously as the memory concludes of that day, she shakes her head in irritation at the thought of Shiva and her antics. "She never seems to learn when to grow up…"-She gets up to stretch before meeting up with the rest of the team- "She better beat Beacon Hills so I can pummel her in the finals. Stupid Octoling princess holding onto the past…"-a memory flashes in her mind, one of two hands that were interlocked together as the two persons stood before a sunset, she smiles- "You better not let me down, and I won't let you down." she said, leaving the room.

Elsewhere Shiva sneezes while surrounded by her teammates who were having a team meeting; Shiva grabs a tissue and blows her nose furiously while Ciri went over strategies. While the four teams prepared for their matches, A few minutes passed by as the stages got ready for rotation for the next pair of matches. In the meantime, many spectators took advantage of the intermission to grab snacks or head to the restroom. For Azule and the others, the only conversation to be had was on why Azule's father showed up.

"It's...complicated if I try to explain. My dad isn't someone I'm very fond of." Azule said as he grabbed the side of his arm and pressed it against his body; his expression made it clear he'd prefer to take the attention away from there.

"Understood. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Cobalt said with a smile, although his seriousness remained visible.

"Well I'm glad you're back since Fuchsia was getting concerned!" Tangie teased; Fuchsia blushed as she shook her head in denial.

Cobalt frowned as he looked around, "Well Azule, I still have one thing to ask: Where's Pastelle? You guys left together, right?"

Azule felt the pressure tighten in his chest as he tried to figure out a lie, "Uh...um, about Pastelle…"

"She's right here." A voice said from afar; as the others turned to follow the distinct voice they see Pastelle coming down the steps with a welcoming smile.

"Pastelle…" Cobalt muttered under his breath.

"You were looking for me?"

"Indeed. I was curious as to why you weren't present with Azule." Cobalt said firmly.

"Simple, I had to use the restroom and I couldn't make Azule wait for me." She said casually with a shrug of the shoulders; Cobalt seemed confused.

"Why? Wouldn't it be simple to just wait by her side?" Cobalt said with naivety to the obvious lie.

Azule rubbed the side of his neck and laughed, "I mean, I wanted to stay but she insisted that I leave."

"Yeah, he needs to give me some space sometimes." She said as she elbowed Azule with a wink.

Cobalt narrowed his eyes, "Riiiiight. I'll believe that for now."

Pastelle placed her hands at her hips as she looked at the board, "So they're going up against Jin and the Special Forces. This is undoubtedly going to be the biggest match Sky and the Elites have ever had."

The others were interested to hear about the past of the Elites since not much was ever explained about what happened prior to the first year's arrival-all that was known was that there was a quartet of the four best teams in the country that'd been known to dominate the competitions: Special Forces, Beacon Hills, Octo Valley, and Squidops. Now, the Elites were a team that was in the murky area below the four giants as one of the many talented teams that just were unfortunate to have to compete against those four towards the ends of major tournaments. However, for the Elites, there were two players that stood out and captured the attention of the nation whenever they played: Sky and Aaron. Aaron was ranked among the top 10 best players in the country at number 7, and had earned his reputation by being the leader of the dark horse Elites unit and the crucial leader behind them getting to deep runs in all the major tournaments. Sky was ranked at number 9 in the country, being known as one of the best snipers alive-just like her mother. Sky was known nationally as one of the few prodigal talents that had that special something to be able to change the tide of a match or completely take over, but the problem was that she was thought of as a glass cannon: someone who when on her best day was unbeatable, but had one major flaw that ruined her credibility, which was that she rarely ever took matches seriously enough to have those impact games. She'd show glimpses of when she was serious, doing things that no one would dare do in a competitive match and somehow succeed.

"The Elites are a team that have historically done very well in the major tournaments. When it comes to the Winter tournament, Spring invitational, Rivalry week, Nationals, and the Grand slams, they always finished as one of the top 8 teams and made it at least to the Quarter Finals each time…"-she lowered head as she recalled the disappointing defeats she witnessed-"Unfortunately, each time they made a deep run and got to the Quarters or even Semis, we'd run into one of them."-a pained look appeared as she remembered some defeats-"Beacon...Ops...and most certainly, Special Forces. one of those three always eliminated us before we could achieve silverware."

"We...? Aren't you rivals with Sky?" Tangie asked.

Pastelle nodded, "While I am rivals with Sky, when it comes to these events-it becomes more than about our personal feud. We both are from the same school after all, so she's representing everyone that's ever dedicated time to turf wars while at Squid Academy."

"I didn't know these events could get that personal…" Kosami said, breaking her silence for the first time for the day; everyone was in awe by her sudden comment.

"Ko...you just spoke…!" Tangie said with a bubbly smile as she leaned over.

"Well, I didn't find a reason to start speaking until now. But after hearing about all of this, I felt it necessary."

"Have you been enjoying the matches so far?" Pastelle asked.

"Yes…"-she nodded in satisfaction- "All the matches so far have been entertaining, but I feel a little worried after seeing who Sky and her team will be facing. That Special Forces team looks really dominating."

Azule guffawed, "None of these guys will be ready for my sis! I know Sky will win this competition, since I have a brother's intuition that she'll do well…"-his smile disappeared as he thought on what his father said earlier about who'd win the tournament- "She must win. There's so much at stake."

Pastelle glanced at Azule and clapped her hands, "Take notes Azule, this is the talent you'll hopefully be facing if you win the next Rank Wars. Although you'll still have to go through me and Kidvel." she said with one eye open as she tilted her head away from Azule with a smile.

Azule nodded, focusing on the board that'd make the announcements. On the board, it read: Urgent Rotation, venue switch! The commentators who'd already done a sloppy job of covering the games (seemed as though this was their first big chance) began to explain what the urgent rotation was about. Whenever an urgent rotation was to occur, it meant that the original venues were cancelled for play and the teams would have to switch to a new venue. In this short time, the committee in charge of the event had to decide where to book the next matches, but for some reason-none were being displayed at what might be the potential venues for the semifinal matches.

"You don't think the committee is thinking about doing that, are they?" one commentator said to the other.

"Why not? this place is big enough and has the technology to pull it off, so this wouldn't be a surprise. Although, I was thinking this was reserved for only the finals." the other responded.

As the new venue was displayed, many spectators were surprised to see that the new venue for the semifinal matches had now become the very arena they were in; the venue for the final had now become the venue for the semis as well. As the captains of their four teams looked at the monitors in their respective rooms, all of them had the same mindset that someone was behind this, and someone with a lot of power. The Elites and Special Forces exited their rooms and headed to the arena floor to meet the other and prepare for the warm ups and introductions-a pregame ritual usually reserved for the finals in these tournaments. In the luxury box where Cap'n Cuttlefish and the future Prime Minister were, a giant grin appears on the Minister's face as he puts the phone away from his ear and hangs up. Cap'n Cuttlefish had an irritated look on his face as tried to figure out why the Prime Minister made such a call; At this point, most of the Prime Minister's body guards were guarding every part of the room.

"Take a seat Cap'n, I'll explain." Saint Henry said as he sat down with a sly smile; the Cap'n hesitates at first before eventually sitting down. "Well Cap'n, I noticed that as exciting as it was to have the matches in their respective locations-we'd need a changeup in how things need to be done. As the first major tournament for the season, it's crucial that we get off to a proper start-especially with my inauguration coming in just a matter of a few weeks."

"What does this have to do with your election? These kids are just trying to enjoy their fun, bring home silverware to their schools, earn popularity, or just enjoy the thrill of competition. There is no need for adults like you to be getting involved." Cap'n Cuttlefish said with heavy spite.

"I'm just looking at what is best for the nation. Surely you are aware that in recent years, many of the other power nations are rising in the ranks of turf wars, and even the smaller nations are beginning to show their fangs."

"What does that matter?"

Saint Henry leaned over the coffee table and into Cap'n Cuttlefish with ravenous eyes, "These children are nothing more than tools to be used by their government and military. As the premier nation in economics, military, culture, and sports, I'd like to keep our iron tight hold on the rest of this continent."

"Get out of my face." Cap'n Cuttlefish said in a deep and intimidating voice, but Saint Henry just laughed as he sat back down.

Saint Henry leans back in the comfy sofa and feels the leathery texture of the cream and white cushions, "You should watch your tone...I'll have you executed for attempted assault."

Cap'n Cuttlefish sharpened as he peered at the former priest, "Why the hell are you really here? you could have just gone straight to the capital and relaxed in the fanciest of hotels like you'd enjoy."

The priest tilted his head to the left, "I was interested in seeing how these kids could play. Not to mention, there's a certain prospect I'm interested in meeting-I think she'd make an excellent warrior when she gets older."

Cap'n Cuttlefish immediately felt the pressure of the despicable intentions that Saint Henry might have, "Who do you mean?"

Saint Henry laughed, "If I told you, it would spoil the surprise! Let's just say I'd like to test her durability against the most powerful of opponents in the military. I believe she has that type of talent."

Cap'n Cuttlefish narrowed his eyes as he analyzed everything Saint Henry had said prior and wondered what Saint Henry might be up to. Meanwhile, Sky walked through the long tunnel that led to the entrance of the field of the arena, blocking the beam of light and shined on the floor before her as she got closer were the black silhouettes of her teammates who were all staring at that same light; Pearl had her arms crossed, Austin had his behind his back, and Aaron had his hands at his hips. As Sky reaches them, they all look at one another and analyzed each other's outfits. They were wearing their alternate jerseys which consisted of the main color being white with the design being yellow with a purple trim on the outline; the design was of tentacles that resembled flames that ascended from the bottom and nearly covered most of the torso. Sky put on some wrist bands and adjusted them as she nodded at them, they nodded back as the momentary silence between the four would be broken as soon as they left the tunnel.

As Sky stared into the eyes of each of her comrades, she saw an emotion that was told just from their irises alone. In Pearl's eyes there was conviction, Austin's were calm, and Aaron's-the one who she loved dearly-were filled with nothing but hunger for victory. Sky smirks as she takes off her bobble hat and stares at its design with a growing smile, "It seems like there isn't much to be said, huh?"

Aaron smiled and gathered everyone to huddle, "We all know what's at stake, know that the opponent before us is undoubtedly one of the toughest we'll have ever faced, but even so-we will win this match. We all know it's our jobs as the seniors of Squid Academy to bring this one home. We need to do this for our student body that placed their hopes in us…"-glancing at Pearl and then turning to Austin-"Instill hope in the future students that'll carry the torch…"-intensifying his gaze as he kept his eyes on Sky-"And of course, show our gratitude to a certain principal that gave us this opportunity…"-the three of them tug on the backs of the other as they feel the rush of emotion overcome them as the image of the person referenced enters their mind-"It's time we show our true colors, right here and now. We put our past defeats behind us, those heartbreaks disappear for these next two games. Stay strong and let's win this." he said as his face returned to the usual stone-faced expression he bore.

Sky tossed Aaron her bobble hat as she took a hair band from under her wristband and proceeded to tie her hair back into a messy bun; indeed, her hair grew longer and messier than expected. "If we're going all out, then do I have permission to go all-out?" she said as she shot a sharp look at her boyfriend while finishing her bun, her blue eyes were cold like an assassin as she lowered her chin.

"If that means you'll show that 'Midnight' side of yours, then let loose baby." he said in a smooth tone handing her back hat; Sky laughed a little bit, Austin shook his head with a smile, and Pearl facepalmed.

Glad that we haven't changed even after all these matches… Sky thought as her smiling expression slowly turned to a poker face; they entered the light to the deafening cheers from supporters and neutral fans alike. In the tunnel on the opposite side of the arena stood the Special Forces-their jerseys were a shiny like real gold with a gold and navy-blue mixture in design with a white trim. Jin smiles as he crossed his arms, his eyes covered by some some gold aviator shades and his teeth pearly white like the uniform he was wearing. Jin turns around to see three inklings approach him wearing the same uniform, although with different accessories.

"Ah, you guys finally arrived…" Jin said with smug look.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Captain Ika." one of the inklings said in a timid tone, wearing a visor cap of matching colors. The boy appeared and had a matching appearance to his timid tone, with his eyes downcast, clutching his hands together and a mild shiver-though that could be from the fact that is was cold outside the arena.

"I thought we've discussed this before, 12? Just call me Jin, Captain is reserved for those who act like one-I'm just like you guys!" Jin said cheerfully; another gold inkling appeared from behind the timid 12.

"With all due respect, you're nothing like us." the inkling said in a serious tone with a glare, he too was wearing a visor cap-except backwards.

"Ah, 18. Please elaborate, would you?"

18 lifted his chin, "For starters, you're the top ranked player in the country. You're a third-year senior with a personality that clashes with your achievements. We're just some new recruits that the senior team dumped on you to babysit for while they train for Nationals and the Grand Slams."

Jin laughed with a wagging finger, "Although that latter part is true, the former is false. You guys were selected to represent us here because you're the future of Special Forces. 18, 12, and Kary-the three of you guys are only first years and already worked your way past many of the second-year students on the team. Let this tournament and the next serve as lessons for what you'll be going up against in the future."

The third inkling appears, she was wearing a navy-blue hairclip and smacking bubblegum aggressively. "What good does it do if most of the giants are leaving after this season?"

Jin chuckled, "Don't count out the top 25, Kary. While it is true that the 4 giants of Special Forces, Beacon Hills, Octo Valley, and Squidops will be seeing some of their best units retire after this campaign, please remember that other teams are bulking up...especially in other nations."- his smile fades away- "I'm aware that our second years aren't meeting the standards that we and previous starting rosters have lived up to, but that's why you guys are important. You're the bearers who'll carry the torch-our successors. Don't you believe me?"

The three underclassmen shrug their shoulders as they still doubt the idea of possessing such talent, Jin shakes his head with disappointment that no matter how much positivity he tries to exert, this bunch is negative. He looks out into the light at the end of the tunnel and thinks back to the day when he was assigned to mentor them…


	89. Elites Arc: Ink Will Splatter

It was in the middle of September at one of the private gymnasiums that were reserved exclusively for the Special Forces personnel; they were having a group meeting regarding the roster lineup for the Fall Preliminaries. At the meeting were the current starting roster (Jin's teammates), the coaching staff-who wouldn't be present until the National tournament (most schools did this), and the athletic director of the school.

"I'm concerned too, I don't feel too confident about our second-year roster. To me, it looks like they're becoming lazy because they expect to inherit our starting spots next year…" a girl said holding a clipboard in her hand; her beauty rivaled that of Sky, except her hair was short and in a tomboyish haircut as opposed to Sky's long overflowing messy hair.

"Cassidy, we know you're concerned. But, what can we do? Technically they are correct since tradition goes that the starting roster is usually third years since they've got the experience." a boy with a slicked back mohawk said with his tentacles line in the mohawk formation with multiple hair ties keeping the green tentacles neat and wrapped.

"But Archer, we can't possible trust that lazy bunch. From what I saw at boot camp last month, they are not in the proper condition to play 'Special Forces' turf wars. If we pass the torch to them, they'll surely get creamed by the other top teams-including outside the top 10." Cassidy said with a strong conviction.

"Look Cassidy, we know that. But the matter is: We're focused on Nationals and the Grand Slams and don't care for these warm up competitions." a third one said, he wore glasses and seemed to fit the bookworm stigma.

"Ferdinand, even if we don't care about them-what still matters is that we have supporters, media and other members on the team that expect us to still play a to our championship pedigree; we're the defending National and Grand Tournament champions. Our iron tight grip on the competition in this country is beginning to weaken despite us being one of the best units this school has ever seen, and doesn't that worry you in even the slightest? Teams like Octo Valley, Squidops and Beacon Hills are deteriorating slowly as their seniors prepare to make their exit. We should take this opportunity to not fall down the same path as they are."

Archer crossed his arms, "Why are you so insistent on not having the second years take part in the prelims and winter? Wouldn't that help us if they get better?"

Cassidy put her hands on her hips and arched her back-leaning forward with a glare at Archer, "Because I don't see any potential in them. They aren't ready to be on the first team. It's going to be a waste if we let them play."

Everyone cringed at her answer, stunned by her brutal honesty. She sighed in irritation at how hopeless the conversation seemed to be heading since no one else seemed interested enough to worry about who to start for the upcoming matches. Jin glances at the coaches and athletic director, who've been quiet on this issue since they preferred the students to handle situations like this. The current goal on Special Forces was to preserve the senior roster's strength for the major tournaments and let the reserves get some practice in the upcoming tournaments. However, the problem was that the second-year squads didn't look impressive enough to compete, but the senior squad and coaching staff didn't seem too concerned about it.

"Jin, what do you think? you're our captain." Cassidy asked in a last-ditch effort to push for a solution other than starting the second years.

"Well…"-Jin puts his hands in his pockets- "My opinion on starting the second years are that they shouldn't compete, but not because of their laziness. The first years look promising..."

"First years!?" everyone echoed in unison with shocked expressions.

"Yeah, the first years we got-specifically Karotitania, and the number twins of 18 and 12. They look like the bunch that'll lead this team to even more successes." Jin said with a positive tone.

"Sometimes I can't take you serious…" Archer said while face palming; Ferdinand shook his head in dissatisfaction with Jin's answer.

"What's wrong with starting them? I thought you guys didn't care?" Jin smirked; Cassidy picked up on what Jin was thinking.

"How about it? We'll start the first years! If Jin is impressed by them then they must be good, right? Hey Jin, would you like to take them under your wing and captain them for Prelims and Winter?" Cassidy asked, looking at Jin hopes he'll accept.

"Of course, I'll turn them into monsters. But be forewarned, my guess is that we won't win prelims nor the winter tourney. They're young after all. My guess is that if we go far, by the time Nationals start, they'll be prepped and in good form to lend a helping hand."

"I'm not too thrilled to hear that, but I'll trust your judgement. For the upcoming tournaments, we'll have those three first years you mentioned be placed in your care. As for you three, outside of your studies you will be dedicating your time to training and prepare for the Nationals." Their Head Coach said; the rest of what's said becomes a blur as Jin returns from that memory and stares at his young team. They all look up to him despite the personas they had, he was the best player in the country, an absolute threat on the continent whenever he played against teams from other countries, he was a deemed a hero in similar context to Agent 3, he was the "Golden Inkling" that dominated the last two years in the sport.

Jin returns form that moment with a huge grin on his face as a rush of enthusiasm overcomes him, "Alright guys, this is your big moment. Remember that the opponent you face before you are no lightweights. There's two impact players to keep tabs on in their unit: Captain Aaron, and their Ace...Sky. They'll definitely be playing with high intensity."

"Yes, sir!" they howled; right afterwards, they made their exit to the fans who chanted Jin's name in anticipation of another spectacular performance.

As both teams make their entrance with an individual introduction-something only the finalists would get- the crowd erupts with cheer with many shouting and screaming out Jin, Aaron, and Sky in hopes to catch their attention. Pearl waves to the crowd-enjoying the attention, Austin keeps his eyes lowered-concentrating only on the match, Aaron and Sky stare forward-their minds occupied with Jin; Jin grins in anticipation. Both teams step on the platforms that transport them to their spawn area; while they were waiting in the tunnels, the arena battleground elevated thanks to the work of the grounds keepers and remodeled the grounds to look like an actual map for battle thanks to the latest technology.

In the arenas that held these tournaments, they were equipped with high technology that allowed for rapid reconstruction of the field to look however suitable depending on conditions that the committee deemed; for this match, the field was remodeled to look like a suburban neighborhood with the Rainmaker being placed right in the middle of the map. Both teams entered their spawns which were the living rooms in houses-the Elites hair turned purple in the spawn while the Special Forces' hair turned a shinier gold in their spawn. The goal for both teams were placed in the front yards nearby the entrance into the team's homes, which was relatively close to where spawn point was. The layout of the entire map was a suburban neighborhood that contained two cul-de-sacs' with many obstacles placed in the layout to fill the massive space. There was one long road that connected the two cul-de-sacs with the Rainmaker in the dead center, cars parked in various locations to serve as cover from open fire, along with high fences in the front and backyards, and trucks in various locations.

Cameras were placed all over the place to give the best possible footage with the main cameras being the bird's eye view from the highest point looking down, angled cameras on houses, cars and fences, and even a Rainmaker camera. Spectators cheered as the cameras showed the respective player during their introduction, with Sky and Jin getting most of the crowd's highest praise.

"To think a match that includes three of the top ten players in the country...It's amazing how far they've come, I remembered when those four played their first match together." Chlora said with a warm smile while recalling the happy memory.

"Yeah, back then they were just a group of nobodies that had surprising chemistry…" Ollie said plainly.

"This map is set up quite devilishly…" Gileslie said in an analytic tone while observing the turf.

"Same thought here, I'm not liking all the space that's being given...it's as though they're playing this match into Special Forces advantage." Apollo said while narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't put it past them to try something like that, and with that current Special Forces roster? Seems way too real." Cannola said as she shook her head in disgust.

For the first time in a long time, all the Elites team were gathered together in one area to watch an Elites game together-something they hadn't done in too long since Gileslie would be busy with other things; All of them sat in a long row together, rooting for Sky and the others. They weren't the only ones who'd come to support the Elites, since Todd was also in attendance-this time alone since he personally had an investment to watching his seniors in action; he wore an outfit that concealed most of his appearance without appearing suspicious looking, wearing some shades and a scarf to cover up his face while wearing a big trench coat.

That venue change was strange, but at least I can see what they're made of...that Jin guy and the Special Forces. From what I've been hearing from others nearby is that this team is a completely new team with three first years and Jin as their leading captain. Why though? Does he not think highly of these competitions...or are these rookies that good? Either way, I'll be facing them soon, so it'll be imperative that gather as much information on these new people as possible.

At another luxury box not too far from where Saint Henry and Cap'n Cuttlefish were where the other agents and Agent 3's kids stayed to watch the match. Callie and Lime were discussing the excitement surrounding the upcoming match between the two juggernauts-both chose the Elites to win with heavy bias to Sky, Callie's comrade and Lime's younger sister. Marie and Agent 3 sat together but said nothing, preferring silence as they both drank tea while viewing the TV monitor that displayed the game. Verde and his father, Agent 4 leaned over the railing talking about their past experiences in their assignments in foreign lands. Verde took a glance at his mother, bothered by something he'd been wanting to ask ever since she lied to Azule earlier; he wraps up the conversation with his father and approaches his mother, his father giving him the nod, knowing it was rare for his children to ever communicate with their mother since she rarely talked with anyone.

"Mother…"- he said politely while taking a seat next to her and Marie- "May I ask you something?"

Agent 3 took another sip and closed her eyes to savor the taste before opening her eyes once more to stare into her son's soul, "You seem troubled, what's wrong?" she asked in an uninterested tone, her focus still on the monitor as he facial expression remained the same-cold.

Verde crossed his arms and leaned back into the seat, "It's about what happened earlier…"

Agent 3 took a deep breath and then sighed, "If it's about me using Luna's name…I had no other choice. If he finds out who I am, who knows what could happen. I only did it because I wasn't sure there was any other chance I could see him up close without giving away my identity."

Verde was a bit surprised to hear his mother say so much at once; Marie also was surprised by the response but understood 3's feelings. "You don't have to feel guilty about what you did, if Azule knew the hardships you went through to make sure him and Sky would be ensured to survive-he'd appreciate it." Marie said; Verde wanted to agree, except he ended up learning the truth about what happened to Azule and Sky in that orphanage once he did some digging into the history of the orphanage, finding history and accusations about the dark side of that environment, then piecing the connections together that something must have happened.

"Mom...I meant as to why you decided to train him while you're trying to conceal your identity from him."

Agent 3's head dropped as she stared the cup of tea, "His eyes, son. When I considered the glow in his eyes, I saw no innocence left-only a broken child filled with frustration; one who desperately in need of his mother. I didn't see the same sweet angel I left behind, instead I saw something else."-she bites her lip with a pained expression- "I don't know what happened at that institution but whatever it was, they robbed my son of something…As a mother, I couldn't help but try to do something to restore whatever pain he experienced. I know it's a risky move to train since he's already suspecting me to be his mother, but I just want to spend time with my son."

Verde fidgeted uncomfortably squeezing his hands as though in restraint, "Well, I have a cl-"

"I don't want to know what happened. I already feel terrible enough for leaving my two youngest children behind."

"But mom…"-Lime said, noticing what Verde might be looking to say- "Look at Sky, right now she's competing in the Semifinals. Can't you be positive and root for her?"

"That's true...she's been playing well. I hope she can make it to the finals…" Agent 3 said with a smile, nodding towards her eldest child.

"The match is starting; shall we take a closer look-together?" Lime said holding her hand out for her mother; her mother accepts. As they passed by Verde, Lime gives him a wink-letting him know she'll take care of it. Agent 4 tries to contain his laugh, knowing that in the family the only other person who could communicate with Agent 3 would be none other than the eldest child.

Huffing and puffing intensifies as Sky takes some deep breathes, the air in the room was being sucked and released in sync with her action; her teammates could feel the heavy pressure she was releasing, knowing that this was going to be an unprecedented performance they'd see from their Ace. For the first time, Sky looked like someone completely focused on the result with her body language stiff like a rock and her eyes locked on the exit. Aaron looked at his trio of teammates and gave his orders on what to do. The strategy was to spend the first run scoping out the area and familiarizing themselves with the surroundings and learn the map since there was a time limit of fifteen minutes and it was obvious the Rainmaker would be placed in the middle of the map.

"The key for us is to spread out and survey the area, mark down any key spots for flanking and try your best to stay alive. We're up against the best in the country." Aaron said firmly.

Sky's eyes began to glow with hunger, "Leave Special Forces to me; I'll handle them." she said confidently; the others didn't need to give a response-they knew she meant every word and wasn't going to change her mind.

Silence fills the arena as the clock displays the timer and began the countdown until the match start. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, anxious to see the phenomenon about to take place, Azule felt his heart race in fear and excitement to see his sister go up against the best team in the country, Agent 3 smiled with confidence knowing her daughter was ready for this stage, and Agent 4 watched on with little interest since he already had his pick to win the whole event.

The bell sounds and the spawns open! both sides rush out with a pair from both teams rushing from the houses. Aaron and Austin-the two who selected shooters for this map anticipating a wider field- took this as an advantage to push forward and see what's up ahead; A strong tactic used by many teams were to use weapons according to maps, and a rule of thumb that Aaron and Austin had about weapon choices were to choose them solely on map selection. On the Special Forces side, both 18 and 12 were already outside making their run for the Rainmaker while Jin and Kary stayed in the spawn. Gold ink paves the turf as 18 uses his Luna Blaster, dropping into the ink after each shot while his brother 12 used a Kelp Bamboozler, branching away and looking to detour through the backyards. The plan that was set by the Special Forces were to send two out and create a distraction: One man would create the distraction serving as the bait, and one charger who'll locate a good enough spot to splat enemies and aid in destroying the barrier of the Rainmaker.

"Go Kary, that was ten seconds." Jin said in an authoritative tone; Kary nods and swims out. As Kary disappears from his vision, Jin's face turned unpleasantly angry as he gripped his Splattershot Pro, "Where's Sky Royale…" he said with veins pulsating from his forehead.

He dashes out the house and paves his own path; from sky view, six of the eight were seen with all Special Forces players taking a different route. 18 took the straight path to the Rainmaker with his gold ink in a straight line, 12 had inked a bunch of areas but was now on top of roofs and was impressively doing a hop from one roof to the other despite them being quite a distance from each other, Kary was going the opposite way of 12-cutting through the backyards instead of climbing the roof to find her best point of attack. Over on the Elites side, Sky was taking the backyard route while keeping tabs on the main linear route where Aaron and Austin took while Pearl covered the other side of that map.

Given this massive map, more than likely their formation will be like ours: two on the main route, and two on the side routes. Since these houses serve as the perfect chance to have duels, it'll be more efficient if I utilize them and avoid traveling up onto the roof…

Sky travels into one of the homes and heads upstairs, testing out a good spot to snipe from. After finding most of the homes to be out of her range to be worth her time, she takes the risky move of heading into the Special Forces territory. She fires a couple shots and swims into the house, unaware that one of the player camera were following her now. She inks the stairs behind her and proceeds to the window and scopes the area.

"Aaron and Austin are nearing the Rainmaker, Pearl is out of my vision-I'll have to trust that she'll hold up well..."-she turns her signature weapon to the right and searches for any enemies- "I can't spot any of them. Perhaps I was off?"

Sky glares around, following the sounds of the environment. Her blue eyes sharpen as she swiftly turns around and aims her gun at the open door behind her, "Who's there!?" she barked while squatting and taking cover behind the bed.

"Heh, to think you still are as people say you are...Midnight Sky." an eccentric tone answered; Sky's eye dilated with a mixture of fear and excitement overcoming her body, that voice sounded all too familiar was getting closer and closer as their breathing grew heavier-along with their footsteps.

Sky looked at the mirror across from her and was able to spot a minute view of the body of the foe that approached; his outfit clearly identified he was indeed the enemy, but exactly who? Sky knew in the scouting report that the profiles of the Special Forces she'd be facing wasn't the same deadly team that she knew. She was aware that this new lineup consisted of fresh first years with Jin remaining the team captain. Sky mastered their nature and was able to depict who was who, so that if battle ever did ensue she was able tell everyone apart and dissect them through combat.

"An eccentric tone, brave attitude to approach me while I'm in my element...Jin Ika, captain of the Special Forces. I didn't think it'd take long to run into you." Sky said with composure.

Jin laughed, "Well, I've always wanted to face you in a head to head battle. After all, you're the legendary Agent 3's daughter. I've been waiting for this chance to see you in person again-especially when no one else is around."

Sky readied her charger and lifted her head slightly into his direction, so she could follow his footsteps despite the conversation, "Sorry, but I already have a man in my life. Try again in another hundred years."

Jin gripped his gun, "Surely you jest! We both would make a perfect pair given our capabilities. The best sniper in the country and the best attacker in the country...what a pair!"

Sky threw out her sub weapon and inked the area, jumping out the window and inking the roof, then sliding down and inking the ground and turning into squid form. She looks up to see if Jin would follow-no, she knew Jin would follow regardless. Her real concern was whether she could survive long enough for her teammates to capture the Rainmaker and deliver the Knockout victory on the young and inexperienced Special Forces team. Sky stares at the window until everything settles, not seeing Jin; her senses are alarmed and in a split second a barrage of gold ink shoots in her direction, but she double rolls out the way and then does a backwards hop out of the front yard.

A thunderous footstep hits the concrete step in the doorway, and before Sky stood the best in the country: Jin Ika, ready to battle. The audience roared in anticipation of the classic showdown between the two prodigies of Inkopolis. Bullets of sweat fall down Azule's worried face as the crushing pressure of Jin can be felt from where he was sitting, Agent 3's stone face lightened as her daughter's face was displayed on the monitor-filled with confidence and composure, Saint Henry grinned as his prey was displayed before him-licking his lips while doings so, and Shiva watched with heavy eyes as fearful thoughts crept into her mind.


	90. Elites Arc: Artist & Canvas

It's the semifinal of the winter tournament with Special Forces and Elites facing each other with the winner advancing to the final. Sky and Jin stare each other down with a thundering audience encouraging them to duke it out. After all, this was a pivotal moment so early in the match since whoever would win this showdown would claim most of the momentum and add pressure to the loser and their team. Sky was hesitant to move since she knew what'd happen should she somehow get splatted, and on Jin's side, he was hesitant since he knew quite well that Sky was an unconventional opponent; Sky had enough experience as an Agent and knew how to kill targets for a living, however, Jin wasn't experienced in such a field and it was because of Sky's history as a world class sniper that he couldn't be reckless against her-even if he ranked higher in the sport. She was a natural prodigy who'd always had the spotlight on her once her identity was revealed to be Agent 3's youngest daughter.

 _The hero of Inkopolis: Jin Ika. He's known as the top ranked player in the country and a hero to adults and children alike. Starting off as an exciting prospect in middle school, his popularity bolstered when he became the captain of the prestigious Special Forces high school and led them to silverware in his first year. His style of play is similar to that of many great professional players, but one trait that's been notable about him when he competes is that he plays surprisingly aggressive despite his friendly and eccentric personality off the turf...so why hasn't he made the aggressive move of initiating battle with Sky?_

Lime crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes while slowly raising her chin; even as a General in the army, she made sure to keep tabs on future recruits that'd fit the military. The Inkopolis military mostly consisted of alumni from many of the high schools in the prefectures of Inkopolis, training them from their time in high school and then heightening that training in boot camp. She studies Sky's body language and analyzed what Sky's next move would be, believing Sky to play it smart and avoid a risky matchup so early.

Agent 3 shakes her head in disapproval, "This isn't the time for Sky to be fooling around with some squirt. Her team will need her on support when they capture the objective."

"Ah, but mom...this is a very impor-"

"I already know about that gold boy. He's supposed to be hot stuff, eh?" Agent 3 said plainly but with a hint of slight envy; Lime smiled at her mom, able to tell her mom wished she could be on that turf right now and show Jin what a real hero looks like.

"Didn't think you were interested, mom?" Lime said condescendingly knowing her mother all too well; Agent 3 blushed a little bit.

Agent 3 placed her hands at her hips with a sigh, "If there's one thing that good-for-nothing father of yours was good for it was that he could play pretty well...add our skills together and it'd make sense that you kids would become threatening players. Although, the gold boy does catch my eye. He's got a certain air about him that's reminiscent of the air you and your brother had when you played."

Lime laughed, "I'm pretty sure Sky is better than me or Verde could ever have been."

Agent 3 smiled a bit, "Don't sell your brother and yourself short. You both became high rankings in the military."

Lime laughed again and returned her gaze to the match-her face darkening as she looked at Sky, feeling uneasy about the events to come. She calmly exhales and follows the match while gripping the railing; A brief image enters her mind about a previous event where she had first encountered Sky, but not yet realized she was her long-lost sister. She recalls the shy expression on Sky's face when she kept attempting to hide her presence from her, her tomato red blush with long overflowing sky blue hair that swish from side to side with most of the top being restricted by her bobble hat. She remembered the many sides Sky showed in group meetings and during bootcamp; in her image, Lime saw Sky as a delicate person who needed the protection of her family. Lime's eyes got watery as she remembered the day she uncovered the truth about Sky's past along with Verde, remembering the tears she shed that day as she thought to herself that she failed as the eldest sibling.

Lime wiped away the tears, "Sky can't lose this match, mom. She can' 's too strong of an inkling to lose here." Lime said in a shaken tone, remembering the many blind encounters she had with her sister without ever realizing it.

Agent 3 seemed confused by Lime's sudden change in tone but shrugged it off, "Yeah...she has no business losing here. She's a Royale."

Jin smirked, "My, do you look quite stunning now that I can see you up close again. Have you evolved as a player?" Jin said in a sadistic tone; Sky didn't back down and kept her glare on him.

"Cut the small talk, you know quite well it's way too early to do this in a match of this magnitude." Sky said calmly as she listened to the surroundings; it felt as though this stare down had been going on for ten chapters, but it really was only for a solid minute!

"You're claimed to be the prodigy. The prodigal daughter of Agent 3. The Agent who brought the Squidbeak Splatoon into the spotlight. In many ways, you're an icon like your mother...and yet, you act nothing like her!" Jin said in a rude tone; Sky dropped her head with the shadow of her cap covering her face. "I wanted to take you on early so that I could crush your spirits before you kick it up another notch. It's what us heroes are supposed to do against villains. And you...you're a villain to this competition. Just like your mother was many years ago when she competed.

"Tch!" Sky went as she lifted her head, her eyes glowing full of rage. "Don't talk about my mother you scumbag!" she said in an irritable tone while gripping her gun, her eyebrows slanted in rage and her arms trembling with anger.

Jin smirked, "Ah, I finally got you right where I want you...Give me your worst!"

Sky was ready to attack but before she could, she felt a piercing stare strike her from behind and immediately came to her senses-fleeing away from Jin immediately on instinct and finding somewhere else to recover. Jin seemed disappointed, unsure of what just happened; the thunderous cheers soon turned to jeers with many unsatisfied with Sky's flee.

"I could have sworn she was about to go 'Midnight' on me…"-he closes his eyes and shrugs his shoulders- "I guess the main event will have to wait for another time." he said walking in the direction that Sky fled, not even bothering to ink any of the turf.

Lime and Verde's faces went pale as they both froze with fear, and both had their eyes on their mother who stared at the turf where Sky was a moment ago. Agent 3's red-velvet eyes were sharp like a dagger as she stared at her fleeing daughter, who still had no clue why she instinctively retreated.

"Hmph!" Agent 3 pouted, crossing her arms. "I already said not to get into any pointless showdowns and she almost went and did it!"

Lime and Verde were shaken, but Agent 4 laughed-walking over to Agent 3 and putting his arm around his spouse. "Hehe, you didn't need to go and give her the death stare. You know these kids are instinctively going to react to that negatively. Remember, there's too many people around to be using that so freely."

Agent 3 looked away from him, "At least Azule hasn't reacted to it."

Agent 4 shook his head and whispered, "We already know he's different from Lime, Verde and Sky. Azule's a monster waiting to be unleashed. He's just like you when I first met you, filled with spite yet determined to accomplish anything he sets his mind to."

Agent 3 stared at her son sitting down in the lower levels, "My son...isn't a monster."

Azule, who was focused on the match felt the stares from above and turned around-seeing Agent 4 and Special Operative Luna-waving to them with a bright smile; Agent 3 felt her heart melt with happiness, getting to see her son smile like that. Agent 4 leans into her ear, "I can't wait to see the training…" he said in a careful tone, reminding her of the lie she presented in the hopes to see him again. To Azule, Agent 3 was Special Operative Luna, and in his mind, he still had not found his mother. A drop of sweat falls down her face as she clenched her teeth and looked at Agent 4, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah, now that's the face of the woman I fell in love with."

Back in the match, only two minutes had passed by as both sides began their tug of war for the Rainmaker. Austin and Aaron traded ink with 12 and 18, swimming rapidly around the area as Ink Walls, and Suction Bombs were thrown into the mix. Pearl was not too far away, waiting for her special to charge so she could use her ray gun. At this point in time, no one had grabbed the lead; the Rainmaker had mostly just moved a few spots before someone got splatted, but not enough for a score to be given.

 _Just as I expected of Special Forces...even if they have a team filled with first years, they're giving us a battle right out of the gate! No matter how many times me and Austin splat them, they return faster than before…_

Aaron thought as he waited for Pearl's signal; while Sky and Jin were having their stare down, at the same moment Aaron and Austin were making a push to move the Rainmaker-playing very aggressive and even splatting Kary when she'd gotten to close to the Rainmaker barrier. But despite splatting the triplet of first years at separate moments, the first years of Special Forces still managed to make it back by either swimming fast, or super jumping in the nick of time to prevent any progress for the Elites.

Pearl had one eye closed as she got down on her stomach and stuck her tip through a hole that was aimed at the Rainmaker; she'd spent a few moments digging hole under a wall, so she could get a "underground shot" and surprise her opponents. Being on the opposite side of Aaron meant she snuck behind 18, 12 and Kary and was ready to ambush them, or at least catch them off guard briefly for just a moment to change the tide of the match.

"I got my clothes and body covered in dirt. There is NO way this isn't going to work!" she said as her open eye marks a spot, "just a little bit more…"-waiting for a clear shot at the barrier; she had enough power to land an equivalent of eight shots on the Rainmaker, so with that one shot, plus the added shots from her teammates and the surprise reaction from her opponents, would give the Elites to the edge to snatch victory. "Nothing personal…" she said, pulling the trigger with a demonic grin; an ear-splitting shot fired from the hole underground by 18 and he instinctively dodged, shocked by the sudden shot. 12 and Kary paused for a moment, unaware of what had just happened and wondering why 18 suddenly stopped; Aaron and Austin both smirked with knowledge of what had just happened, and with a confident smile emitting from all the Elites members in the stands.

"It looks like she's finally showing her true colors after all these matches…" Apollo said with a satisfied expression.

"To think Pearl would finally get serious..." Cannola added with a nod.

"The Artist of the Elites is finally making her statement after all this time of being Sky's sidekick...and boy, what a time to do it!" Ollie said with heavy interest in the sudden change in Pearl's style.

Pearl jumps from behind the wall, and inks the area where the gold squids stand to trap them, dodging their instinct-filled shots; Aaron stares down the three first years of Special Forces arrogantly aiming his weapon at the trapped squids, "You first years are a hundred years too young to be getting ahead of yourselves. You're facing the Elites of Squid Academy!" Aaron's face intensifies as a glint appears in his eyes, "You kids haven't even seen a star pitch!"

Kary, 18, and 12 felt it at that exact moment-the intimidation, the experience, the valor of their opponents; after having relied on Jin for most of the preliminaries and all of the winter, they finally felt what Jin had warned them earlier about. It wasn't that Squid Academy was known for for producing any dangerous talent, and it wasn't that the Elites had any overpowered talent outside of Sky, but it was that the Elites played a _different_ type of game from the other good teams in Inkopolis. The Elites were a team of oddballs, a group of creative minds that played in the most unconventional ways and always found a way to win regardless of how crazy their tactics were.

For all three of them, a flashback of Jin entered their mind from when he was training them, and they asked about the most terrifying team he's ever witnessed. He responded, "I know it'd sound weird to say since they aren't a top ten team but, Squid Academy's premier team known as the Elites are the scariest team I've ever seen. Their play is so unconventional that many good teams struggle to face them, but if one thing that really stands out about them that I should mention...it isn't Sky who you should be wary of, but instead, the rest of the team."

"Why? Isn't Sky the best sniper in the country? She's ranked in the top ten best players in Inkopolis despite being on a team like that." Kary asked, unconvinced with his entire answer.

Jin shook his head, "The Elites aren't any pushovers, and they've earned a nickname amongst the top teams in Inkopolis. They're known as...The Dark Horses of the Shadows. Always being cast in the shadows behind the big four and the many other teams that near of status, and yet even though they always get overlooked by everyone in the country, they still manage to always be a contender in the quarterfinals…whatever you do...don't fall into their trap."

"How come?" 18 asked.

Jin's face turned serious, "Any team that doesn't take them serious falls into the trap of underestimating how they operate, and it's there that their fate is sealed. In other words, if you fall into one of their crazy traps, your fate is sealed for that match. Always remember that…"

It was at that moment 18, 12 and Kary realized that they'd already fallen into the trap that their captain warned them about, foolishly underestimating the Elites had now cost them dearly. As they listened to Aaron's declaration of war, the same thought entered their minds: _Did we just lose the match!?_ -the sight fades to black for all three of them as they see the Rainmaker barrier explode and splat all three of them, returning them to spawn.


	91. Elites Arc: Midnight Strikes

Aaron furiously swims with the Rainmaker equipped along with Austin inking the path for him and Pearl keeping cover from behind; the three were operating like a unified entity with each member supporting the other as they marched to the goal. A nervous drop of sweat trickles down Pastelle's face as she watches the match with deep focus, her eyes tracking the multiple events taking place from the Elites' push to victory, to the Special Forces first-years high rally to defend, to Sky who was quite a bit further behind, and slowly tailing her was Jin-hungry for a battle.

Pastelle combed her hair that covered her eye, "The execution of that play was just as I'd expect from the Elites, but they made one costly mistake."

"Hmm? What's the mistake?" Azule asked, surprised by her analysis; he was expecting her to give high praise for the impressive surprise attack.

"For the Elites, the fastest runner and swimmer is Sky; one of the many reasons why she's the Ace of the team. Aaron on the other hand is significantly lacking compared to Sky, especially in physical abilities. Basically, the last person who should be on the Rainmaker is Aaron since he is the slowest member on the team."

"Then why is he the captain if he's so inferior to my sister?"

Pastelle laughed a little, "There's no doubt he's fit to be the leader of the team. Aaron's qualities are more in his personality than in his talent on the turf. He knows of his weakness and has turned them into his strengths, relying on the heavy skills of Sky, the reliability of Austin and the creativity of Pearl. With him leading the charge, reassuring them that if the chemistry runs strong, they can overcome anything. That's why he's the captain. He's the glue that keeps them together."

"So, he's just a good leader…"-Azule thought hard on that meaning- "And despite him not necessarily being as talented as his teammates he still manages to be the leader."

"It's called being a natural leader, captain." Cobalt interrupted; apologizing afterwards for butting in. "It isn't very uncommon to see situations like that. In fact, in the samurai world, my father would tell tales of some of the most powerful samurai warriors across the lands and in clans, and usually they were led by men who weren't as strong or gifted as the men they commanded...but my father told me 'what doesn't make a leader is his gifts or talent, but with his adaptability and willingness to change to the environment that he's in. In this case, Aaron's environment is the team-one he's become well adapted to since he's embraced the talent given to them and has led them this far."

Azule was impressed by Cobalt's explanation, and slowly Azule began to understand the message given. Azule crossed his arms and studied the match intently, slowly beginning to respect Aaron once he thought about how far the Elites have gotten, both in the school and on the big stage.

Pastelle nudged Azule's arm, "Pay attention to how your sister plays. Observe her closely and understand the purpose of why she'll give everything her all in this tournament. I want you to find your objective through watching her."

Azule nodded, unsure of why Pastelle was being so much mature than usual. Little did he know it had entirely to do with the fact that this would be the last time Pastelle would be mentoring him. During this time, the match had reached some action again with the Special Forces making their rally to retrieve the Rainmaker and thanks to the spacious map, they were able to stop the Elites at 67. Aaron uses the Rainmaker, shooting it behind the opposition to squeeze them forward and another trap play that'd force them to within firing range for Pearl. 18 slips to the left, avoiding the deadly fire as his allies retreat momentarily. Austin spots the slippery first years and heads to cut him off before he eliminates Aaron.

 _Pat, Pat, Pat,_ goes 18's 96. gal gun as he splats Austin swiftly, returning to his ink and swimming to his previous spot to refill ink; Aaron doesn't waver as he readied the next shot to fire, but he was torn between whether to solo splat 18 or risk it and draw all three back to him and take them all down once more.

 _I can risk all three coming at me since I can take them all down with me if they get too close, but it's a risk because they're faster than I expected, meaning I could get splatted and Pearl gets hung out to dry, which I can't let happen. But if I waste my shot on this guy, it'll difficult for Pearl to hold it down with her charger while I also must charge up my next shot…_

It was at a time like this that Sky would be critical in the match since the way she uses her charger varied differently from Pearl; Sky's mobility and maneuverability while on the scope was incredible-as if her instincts alone were all she needed. As Aaron hesitated on the kill, unsure of whether Pearl could handle it, but as he turned to Pearl, he found his answer.

"Whichever decision you make, I'll have your back regardless." was the message Pearl's momentary stare gave.

Aaron takes a giant leap to the right and away from Pearl, firing his Rainmaker at the charging 18, who sensed the hesitation in his opponent. Aaron leaned back as 18 aimed his gun, leaping into Aaron; 18's eyes had turned ravenous. After being splatted that first time around, 18's inner self had awakened. Now, he was hungry for battle after having been embarrassed and was ready to pounce; one of the many qualities Jin admired in his young team.

 _Splat, Splat,_ as ink flies everywhere, with Aaron firing the Rainmaker he splats 18, but 18 made sure not to let him get away this time and splats Aaron as well. Pearl hears some stone crushing footsteps near her-feeling fear overcome her body as she's forced to throw out her splat bomb in the direction of 12 and Kary in hopes to take one of them down before she gets splatted; she's too late as she gets brutally splatted from behind, her fear messed up her throw as the bomb was just a little too short of reaching far enough to give 12 or Kary any severe damage. The audience roared by his arrival after seeing him absent for most of the beginning of the match, but now he was making his presence felt by eliminating Pearl and destroying the Rainmaker's barrier, ordering 12 to take the Rainmaker.

"Honestly, I'm gone for a few minutes and you guys allow them to grow this miniscule lead? It seems I have to take matters into my own hands again…" Jin said as he lifted his chin arrogantly smiling at his juniors.

Shiva's stunned by Jin's appearance, "W-what!? Since when did he get past Sky!?" Shiva blurted as she pulled on her hair with a comical face.

"Please calm down, our match is next." Vaairie said, who was watching the match with the princess upon her request; Vaairie would rather be alone preparing mentally for the major semifinal against Beacon Hills, but because of Shiva's personality…

"Sky was ahead of Jin last time we saw them in the same frame. He...didn't splat her, did he?"

"I highly doubt it since he seems to be rather annoyed. More than likely Sky went hiding to avoid him and he realized his team was in a pinch, so he put his search for her on hold." Vaairie explained.

Shiva smiled, "Ahh..."-she relaxes and rests her head on Vaairie's lap- "it's great that you chose to stay with me. I prefer your juicy thighs over Ciri or Reluna's…" she said, squeezing Vaairie's thighs while snuggling.

Vaairie wasn't fazed by her highness' nature, "Shiva, I'd appreciate if you took this seriously. We're about to face _his_ team again."

Shiva's playfulness didn't fade, "Don't worry, when I step on the turf, I'll leave everything I have in my performance..."-her smile fades away from Vaairie's sight, who'd turn her attention away from the match and onto her captain- "I promise to not let you, the others, or our fellow brothers and sisters.

"Captain Shiva…"

Shiva returns to normal, hopping out of Vaairie's lap and then stretching; Ciri and Reluna enter. Vaairie smiles, at her captain-understanding that the captain before her was much different from the one she'd known in the previous years together. Ciri and Reluna scold Shiva for holding Vaairie back once they learned that Shiva kept Vaairie back. For Beacon Hills, everyone was fixated on the TV monitor watching the game; Gin sat like a statue as he watched his brother's performance.

Aaron, Austin, and Pearl respawn back at the house-wondering where Sky had gone since she hasn't been seen since the opening whistle. Aaron begins to analyze the possible scenarios that might've happened while they were battling for the Rainmaker, but when they realized that time was ticking, and that the Special Forces were marching to victory, Aaron concluded.

"If we're going to have Sky be effective in this match, we'll have to lure her out. We'll do a tactical change and do the 'silver linings' formation." Aaron said as he bolted out the door; Austin and Pearl follow him but are opposed to the idea.

"Aaron, that's one of Sky's plays and it's very risky to use that so early in the match!" Austin said adamantly as the three make their way to wherever the gold ink is most active.

"Even so, it's clear that Sky wants us to do this formation...I have a sneaky feeling this match will have heavy reliance on what she does. If we're not seeing her right now, then that means she waiting on us to adapt to her style. That's what Midnight would want." Aaron said reassuring them afterwards to trust Midnight Sky.

Over where the other Elites members are watching, Ollie and Apollo both recognize what's taking place with their team. Apollo smirks at the formation the Elites shuffle into, which is a strict single line formation meant to bolster their speed since they feed off the momentum of the leading squid. Apollo claps in satisfaction, "Aaron's finally pulling out the riskier moves…"

"Heh, this is rewarding to watch. Nothing beats seeing Aaron make bold moves like this. First he uses Pearl's strategy and now he's using Sky's..." Chlora said with a condescending expression.

Gileslie shuffled around in her seat, "Sky's making me worry with how long she's taking to go into Midnight…"

"Well, it's not usual that Sky enters that mode. It's understandable if she's struggling to reach that mentality again." Ollie said with comprehension of the difficulty of entering "Midnight" mode; Midnight mode was the alter ego that Sky went by in the underground whenever she had to assassinate someone. Her eyes would glow with bloodlust and abilities seemed to triple in effectiveness. In a way, Midnight seemed like that of a major power up.

Jin halted his teammates as he saw the approaching squids speeding towards them at an unusual pace; now, the score was 41 to 67 with Special Forces having taken the lead. Jin sensed a strange difference in how the Elites were moving and warned his team to be on their A-game, instructing 12 to stay behind him and 18 while Kary forces a second route to be open in case 12 gets splatted; 12 still wants to help and decides to charge up the Rainmaker for a chance to wipeout the Elites.

Aaron smirks and then yells, "Midnight, Silver Linings!" and promptly afterwards, the action begins.

The Midnight Silver Linings play was a play designed by Sky around the time when she briefly took competitive play very seriously, devising multiple different tactics along with Aaron that they'd later experiment with in the Rank Wars. The way the play was supposed to work was that Aaron, Austin, and Pearl would file into a single line and stick to the that uniform formation-only changing when Sky made the command. In this case, Aaron led the way dishing the most damage with Austin swimming around to set up attack on 12 and the Rainmaker, while Pearl adds pressure with her Splatterscope to ensure that the plan stays in their favor. The goal was just to have at least 1 member survive when "the clock struck midnight" so that they could retrieve the Rainmaker and regain the lead from the reeling Special Forces.

"They just might pull off an early victory if they land it." Sally said; she'd been explaining what she thought might happen in the upcoming moments of the match to Violet and Reice.

"That's oddly specific. But, good eye in assuming that." Reice said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Why _thanks_. I happened to do a lot of research in what little time I had that I didn't devote to music or turf wars." Sally said, feeling a bit under appreciated.

"Either way, let's hope we can see an Elites and Octo Valley final!" Violet added.

"She's coming…" Jin yelled to his teammates as he recognized the intentions of the Elites; Special Forces adjusts to their captain's orders and have 12 retreats and create his own path while Kary joins the fray, stretching the Elites as she fires multiple long shots, making it tougher for the Elites to close in.

 _Fwoosh!_ went a line of purple ink in the direction of 12, knocking him to the floor; Austin recognized the chance opportunity and immediately splats him, making him drop the Rainmaker. Everyone in the building is in awe at the sudden turn of the tide as a certain bobble hat-wearing inkling decides to show up after being gone for the entire match. Sky's dragging her signature E-liter charger, her eyes filled with bloodlust and a snarling expression; finally, Midnight Sky had awakened.


	92. Elites Arc: Midnight Sky v Hero Jin

It was way back in the first Rank War season at Squid Academy that Sky had begun to unleash "Midnight" on her opponents. Since it coincided too much with the daunting tasks she was given as Agent 5 outside of school life-some which included assassination and brutalities-the Rank Wars would become the hub for her to blow off the heavy stress she'd accumulate, both from before her time as an agent and after becoming one. It was a partial reason both boys and girls alike became infatuated with Sky, initially falling in love with her aggressive attitude on the turf, but then admiring her personality outside of turf wars. But soon it got worse for Sky as her popularity began to spike locally and nationally until one day she made terrible choice. It was around that day that she began making questionable decisions in her life: ranging from buying multiple cars and other material items with the salary she got as an Agent, to hanging out and even dating dangerous people. These combinations of issues only stockpiled onto her already loaded stress until it began to affect her gameplay in matches, even costing the team some matches in the 2nd Rank Wars and an early exit in the Spring Invitationals. Sky's problems were creeping onto the turf and it was then that the Elites realized that they had to do more than just be a teammate for Sky; they needed to become her best friends and support her through all her struggles. It was also during this time that Sky had her fallout with Cameron about some relationship issues, to which it got violent...In the end, it took Aaron getting involved for Sky to escape that toxic relationship, but it was also then that Sky began to understand that she doesn't have to only rely on her power, and that she has a team of friends she can rely on for help at any time.

"Midnight Sky is a last resort of mine, and I will only ever go into that mode when I know that there is no hope of winning as a team. Then-and only then-will I go into that state, but I'll do it for the sake of my team because they've made many sacrifices in their careers, and if I'm ever to go there it's only through their wishes." Pastelle recalled during a previous encounter with Sky during one of their personal moments as Agents on a mission. "I rarely ever got to see her go into this state unless the situations were dire during our missions. I never saw her enter the state in competitive matches though…" Pastelle added as she began to think about that memory.

Azule was amazed by the inkling that was on the turf with glowing blue eyes and slightly paler hair that was his sister, "Wow...but, why is her hair so light? Shouldn't it be the same hue as the others?"

Pastelle nodded, "That's a side effect of the heavy stress she underwent. She pushed herself so hard during those times that whenever she evokes that same fire, it causes her colors to fade away in response to the heavy strain."

Azule became concerned, "Afterwards, will she...have recoil?"

Pastelle didn't want to answer but she knew there was no point of holding back, "As you can imagine, there are numerous reasons why Sky doesn't use "Midnight" often. From disruption of team chemistry to body strain, indeed if she does go into that state, she'll have an intense recoil. Hence why it's amazing that she's chosen now to use that trump card since it's only the semifinal."-she elbows Azule- "That goes to show you just how powerful teams like Special Forces are. Even with a squad consisting mostly freshies, they're still tough enough to warrant Sky giving it her everything…"

Azule's hands trembled nervously as he feared for his sister's safety; Pastelle rests her hand on Azule's, "Your sister is strong. Trust in her. We might be rivals, but I've come to respect her. She always keeps her word."

Back on the turf, Sky towered over everyone as her intimidating aura poisoned the air that everyone breathed; the first years unconsciously shivered with fear, their bodies recognizing the monster that stood before them. Her eyes glowed sharply as she lifted her chin, pointing her finger at Jin; Jin grinned.

"Seems like you're ready to go…" Jin said with sharpened eyes after being called out by Sky. Everything became slow motioned for him as his sights locked on Midnight, feeling his competitive side begin to take over as the opponent that hovered over him was unlike any he'd ever face before; this was the "Dark Horse Inkling" at her strongest, and she handpicked to settle the score with him personally.

"You wanted to face me? Heh, don't blame me what will happen next..." she said in an unusually deep tone, her eye glowing with such a burn that it'd seem as if her eyes sparked a fire; Jin felt his body heat up with intensity, from boiling blood to a spring in his step, this was going to be an intense fight in his head.

Jin sports an evil grin as his eyes go bloodshot as he takes a massive spring step, inking a path to Sky who was still in an elevated position; the crowd is beginning to roar as so action is about to begin. Sky hops form the ledge, making a hard landing as a thick force of air pushes everyone back, but Jin picks up speed and leaps out of his ink to deliver a round at Sky. But Sky does the unthinkable, blocking each shot with her gun at a rapid speed so fast that even the naked eye couldn't catch sight, returning to her ink afterwards to and creating some space before reappearing. The pressure in the air continues to thicken and extends to the crowd, who all become amazed by the heavy sense of intimidation that was given off from Sky. Even the other members of the Elites were surprised to see this level of intensity from Sky, despite knowing her since the first year of the Elites' season. Ollie and Apollo give a nod of approval, Cannola and Chlora are out of their seats and rooting passionately for their team, Gileslie can barely contain her excitement since she could finally get to see Sky play at her peak level once again like the old times.

The match halts as everyone has their eyes on the prodigy, waiting on what the "Queen Bee" of Squid Academy will do next; Jin was trying his best to hold back himself back from blindly going into battle. Sky slowly turned to Aaron, her eyes beginning to soften as she gazed at him with one last message before she begins her war.

 _Are you sure you're fine with this?_ her eyes spoke as she slowly tilted her said to the side a bit, not wanting to make a move without his approval.

Aaron gave a solid nod with a serious expression, and that would be all that was needed. Sky returned to her vicious state with an even darker air beginning to emerge as she got in position; Aaron and everyone else all took a few steps back as Sky and Jin exchanged a glare with one another. Sky bursts out of her spot at full speed and into Jin, but Jin expects this, side stepping and shooting in her direction while in midair. Sky swiftly inks a spot and drops into it to avoid the flying gold ink, jumping out of the purple ink and creating some more space again as she contemplated her next move.

With every chance that it seemed like the two would clash, the audience began to get more eager; to them, this felt like the ultimate showdown of two of some of the best inklings in the country. To see Jin Ika in such a serious and battle-ready state only confirmed for many in attendance that Sky Royale was indeed the real deal. She was everything like her mother, from intimidation to battle style. Some began to whisper that Sky might be the second coming of her mother.

Aaron breaks the stalemate of the continued stares and swiftly inks at the Rainmaker with the help of Austin and Pearl, looking to destroy the barrier and recapture the lead now that the trump card finally made her presence felt. But Special Forces weren't going to back down, and in fact...they were inspired by Sky's presence. 18, and Kary had gotten the bone tingling shiver down their spines when they saw Midnight Sky tower over them with her vicious glare.

Jin hops into the ink to try and get closer and use his advantage of a higher damage weapon with closer range to make it super effective in splatting her, but Sky's clairvoyance was keen, seeing through Jin's plan andforcing him to rethink his approach by timing his charge and firing a warning shot that nearly takes his head off and douses him in some purple ink.

Some cold sweat falls down his face as his pupils dilate-beginning to shiver with a hint of fear _, S-she...didn't even flinch!? She nearly splatted me just like that…_ he thought, realizing that the legacy Sky had created wasn't a fluke. Even though she was known in the sporting world as one of the most talented individuals to never play to their fullest strength, one thing was well known about her controversial position as Agent 5: She was a cold-blooded assassin with an accuracy that very few in the country-even the continent-could rival.

Jin felt a heavy beat in his heart and body as adrenaline rushed into his system, "Amazing...You truly are amazing…!" Jin said with a twitch in his eye and face. "Don't think I'd run away, Sky! I want you at your best!" Jin yelled in a berserk tone, with matching eyes like a madman obsessed; for the audience, they got anxious as they saw Jin abandon his hero personality unleash this newer side.

Sky lower her chin as she realized something seemed different than before, _Just as I thought, this dude does have a fixation on me. I was wondering why he went out of his way to find me, why Shiva warned me to keep away from him, and especially why mom gave me that death stare…_ -She briefly looks up to where the stare came from, seeing her mother still looking at her but with a less powerful stare than the one that made her body move on its own- _She definitely knows something about Jin if she used that fearsome stare on me..._ Sky thought as she grips her weapon and inks a line swiftly, swimming in the line to lead the crazed Jin away from everyone else; Jin follows her with a hungry grin spouting on his face, tasting her defeat approaching.

 _If my hunch is right, it'll be best to lead this guy away from the others...he might be more dangerous than I thought._ Sky noted as Aaron and the others entered her mind.

Over in the Beacon Hills side, Gin crosses his arms as he gives a play by play of the match-watching it on the TV monitor. "She's smart. Though she might not be aware yet of it-though she probably picked up on it-my brother has always been obsessed with being a hero. The reason why he went to Special Forces was because he knew the perks he'd get, and knew that he could make his dream of becoming a hero possible. But one thing always prevented him from having that sole stardom as a hero, and that was Sky Royale-true hero and daughter of the most legendary hero. Jin always hated having to be compared to Sky and always be considered the hero of the sports world while Sky was an actual hero in the real world. He pushed himself to unbelievable limits at boot camp in hopes that he could also become an Agent like Sky and Pastelle, but that geezer told him he wasn't ready yet."

"Woah...I didn't know any of this." Silvia said with shock, unaware of this side to Jin.

Gin narrowed his eyes and flicked his hair with a motion of his head, "Jin's always wanted to face Sky and test his strength against hers. He's always wanted to prove himself to be the unstoppable alpha male that he is. For Jin, the talk he'd always have to hear is about Sky's potential and of what a force she could be if she ever played serious all the time ate away at him since he always gave his best when matches mattered the most. But in my opinion for Jin, if Sky ever reaches her true potential...when that happens...he might just snap and lose all sanity."

"How? Isn't he already beginning to snap? I've never seen him get this passionate in a match." Silvia asked, finding it hard to believe it could get much worse than it already.

"Oh, it will. Trust me, my brother is much darker than what is perceived about him. If Sky continues to play the way she is playing right now, with control and pace, Jin will begin to deteriorate as an inkling and return to the barbaric ways that led us to become the dominant species that we are today. Jin's weakness-though he appears to have none at a glance-is in his obsession in becoming recognized as the one true hero in this country. He wants all the glory and the fame, the power and authority...he's a villain in my eyes."

Silvia smirked, "That's rich...coming from you."

Gin shook his head, "I might be a scumbag, but my brother is much worse."

The battle for the Rainmaker continues as Kary keeps the Rainmaker from becoming the Elites' by timing her shots to null the effects of the rapid-fire rate from the opposition. 12 and 18 were attempting to splat Austin and Pearl to gain advantage, but both were slippery but focused on taking down the Rainmaker instead of punishing the young first years for their hasty play. There is still plenty of time left in the match, but both sides are getting wary of the other side the longer the match continues. The Elites are playing solid but have yet to take a firm grasp of the match in partiality to the timing of Jin Ika. As for Special Forces, it was clear that the inexperience was showing for the first years as they struggled to hold their own against their senior competitors without their captain.

"Gah! we don't have time for this…" Aaron yelled, playing more aggressively as he got closer to the Rainmaker; Austin and Pearl recognized what his intentions were and adjusted accordingly, with Austin rushing around the Rainmaker to splat Kary and 18 while Pearl helps Aaron in claiming the Rainmaker; Purple ink splatters everywhere-including 12 who had just returned-as the Rainmaker barrier is destroyed and claimed by Pearl with Aaron giving support.

Advantage is on the Elites' side after having gotten a triple kill and possession with the score still in a manageable spot. Pearl decides to cut to the sides and take the longer route, which didn't seem like the logical thing to do judging from the crowd's reaction to her intently avoiding a linear path. Meanwhile Jin and Sky were still going at it, but it was clear who was in control. While Sky was dominating the showdown, but she refused to splat him and instead chose to keep drawing his attention away from her team and the Rainmaker. Jin notices that his team had lost possession yet again, but this time he didn't seem to want to go and help them and instead chose to continue his chase after Sky.

"Heh heh, you haven't attempted another shot at me? Why are you the one running away?" Jin said in a possessive tone as he neared Sky; Sky was uncomfortable with his stare, since it reminded her of another possessive one...but she kept her Midnight mode alive despite her glow beginning to vanish and her hair beginning to return to the stock purple team color.

 _This is bad…I shouldn't have had the others on my mind like that. I should've remembered that being in this mode require unbelievable levels of concentration..._ Sky thought as she looked back at the closing Jin who could smell blood in the water. Sky was running out of time before the situation would get worse and quickly she looked back at Jin again as she leapt out of her line of purple ink. "So, you'll risk losing this match just to go against me?" she said hoping to stall him while she thinks of a plan.

Jin shook his head with the same hungry smile, "I trust those brats to pick up the slack when it matters...And there is nothing more I want right now than to obliterate you to pieces!" he said as he lunged forward with a surprise shot, but Sky instinctively dodged the ink at perfect timing and inked some surrounding areas quickly to create some space, doing so with one hand on her charger as she twirled around all of his shots and she slid into the ink and swam away again to think of another plan; Jin yelled in frustration as he followed after her, his eyes becoming filled with rage.

Over in the luxury box, Saint Henry is quite entertained by the two superior inklings going at it while a devilish grin begins to show on his face. "Sky Royale will soon break...I can taste it..." he said cryptically under his breath with Cap'n Cuttlefish next him, who looked at him with a disturbed expression by the words of the future leader of the country.

Sky looked back at Jin and smirked, starting to have fun with the way she was toying around with Jin despite being in such a dangerous position. She had full control of this match, with a better weapon in her possession since she was a charger specialist, better physically and clearly mentally. All she had to do was keep Jin entertained until her team could close the match and they'd be one step closer to ultimately accomplishing their goal of winning a title to bring silverware and relevance to Squid Academy. In her mind, the rush of being able to play at this level against the top talent gave her the best feeling as she remembered her early days when she'd enter this state so effortlessly.

But as Sky began to think everything out in her head, she briefly lost sight of Jin for a moment...and that was all it took. Jin appeared before her with a deadly glare-his eyes sharp like a dagger; time slowed down as Sky genuinely didn't notice him get ahead, and swiftly he delivered a punch straight to Sky's gut, knocking the wind out of her as she fell to her knees, dropping her gun on the floor and breathing heavily as if she was having an attack, spitting out blood afterwards; Everyone called foul at Jin's illegal move of physical combat, from the stunned other members of the Elites who became enraged, to Squid Academy fan's, to Azule-who got up out of his seat and was ready to jump down from the stands and fight Jin, having to be held back by Pastelle who told him to remain calm. Gin simply shook his head in disappointment while Silvia was frozen in shock, Shiva had tears streaming down her face as she covered her face, squatting on the floor and telling her teammates to turn off the monitor in a shaken tone, not wanting to see any more of what was about to come. With everyone in horror of what was happening, some hoped this violence would stop with the blow of a whistle, but no whistle was blown...no action was taken...and the match didn't end in disqualification; under normal circumstances, Jin would've been disqualified from the match and banned for the next one, but just as Jin had expected, this match was no longer under committee guidance but of another person, and one who would allow this. Jin's grin widened as his thirst for Sky's destruction began to get quenched.

"Your hideous face irritates me...maybe I should reconstruct it?" he said as he grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the wall of a home-face first, repeatedly punching her in the face and beating her with his weapon right afterwards; many people couldn't handle watching this anymore, pleading for it to end as they saw a helpless competitor being torn apart live on national television. Many of the people in attendance-including Special Forces fans- booed Jin for abandoning his charm and doing something so cruel and unsportsmanlike in a match. As the crowd's reactions grew stronger, the Elites were just about to grab the lead when Aaron looked up at the giant monitor and saw his girlfriend getting brutally beaten.

Veins sprouted from his face as the sight of her limbs moving unwillingly as each punch is thrown intensified; at this rate, if this assault continued, Sky would be seriously hurt. Aaron's teeth gritted until a sound could be heard, he furiously searched around and looked for a way to eliminate himself on purpose, so he could respawn closer, but there was no out of bounds area. Without hesitation, Aaron turned around and rushed to where Sky and Jin were. Pearl and Austin followed with all three of them abandoning their duty in the match to fulfill their role as Sky's precious teammates.

Each punch got tougher and tougher to endure for Sky as she watched the hate-filled face of Jin's turn more sadistic with each punch, a sadistic smile growing as he kept muttering the same words in between each punch with some of her blood beginning to stain his hands and clothes. "I'll make sure you never forget my face!" he said while doing all of this against a wall; Sky could barely keep her eyes open as she began fade out of consciousness, losing lots of blood as his fist continued to connect.


	93. Elites Arc: Run, You Say?

Agent 3, Agent 4, Lime, Verde, Callie, and Marie were all enraged by what was being done; Agent 4's crushing the metal railing he was gripping with a vicious death stare aimed at Jin's direction, watching his daughter get pummeled helplessly by the lunatic Jin. Lime was heartbroken, feeling more useless that she couldn't help her sister, and Verde looked much like how Azule did earlier and was ready to go down there and fight Jin. But Agent 3 had the calmest expression although she was enraged on the inside more than anyone else in attendance; she kept her cool and only focused her attention on her helpless daughter, waiting for her to retaliate.

After landing some savage blows, Jin decides to stop, seeing the amount of blood he spilled from Sky by bursting her bottom lip and bruising her face so badly that open cuts deepened. He then aims his weapon at Sky and with cold blood he waits for Sky to look up, wanting to savor her defeated look; Sky gingerly looked up with blood trickling down her lips, her forehead bruised and one eye swollen shut. Jin's sadistic smile intensified with a darkened shadow appearing as he tilted his head to side, "Run away and stay in spawn. I don't ever want to see you compete, again. Ever! Run! Run! Run! Run away from me before I make it worse!"- He aims while laughing- "Nothing personal…"

It was a loud a vicious splat that echoed throughout the arena as it went silent, so silent a pin could be heard if you dropped it. In just a matter of moments, Jin managed to crush the spirit of not only Sky, but of everyone who was on her side. With that splat, he seemingly put Sky into early retirement.

Aaron and the others arrived, right before Sky's defeat. Aaron's face is flushed as he witnessed the impact of the shot from afar, and before he could even react-in an emotional tone he calls out Sky's name in a scream. Aaron rushed toward Jin and punches Jin in the face with everything he has; but Jin doesn't even budge. Aaron continues to dish jab after jab but Jin absorbs each punch, finally, Aaron decides to use the Rainmaker, but that's when Jin responds with a swift dodge and splat of Aaron; it felt as though everything happened in slow motion as Aaron watched his demise play out so smoothly before him as he waited for his subsequent doom. Sky-who was on her way to respawn-saw the elimination of Aaron, and began to close her eyes forcefully while gritting her teeth in agony.

 _Agh, damn! This is just like the last time I used this mode. Because of me we're going to lose…_ Sky thought as her eyes swayed in disappointment at her performance, flying through the stage on her way back to the respawn. _We came so far...we risked our careers for our last opportunity to make it to the final. To fight for a trophy…_

A reel of highlights replays the events that just happened in her head, showing her mistakes and how she let up on the pressure she was applying to Jin, and to how she went from nearly helping her team win the game to flat-out costing her team the match. As the recap of moments play in her head, she begins to feel hopeless about the result of the match with her defeated expression growing stronger as she watched the audience swoosh away from her, looking around at everyone who'd been supporting her from her Elites teammates to Azule and the others-who'd been cheering all game, so she was able to pinpoint them immediately, and at her parents and older siblings. As she closes her eyes and waits for her time to respawn, she hears the echoes of the demons that haunted her through most of her life. From Saint Henry to the other giants around the world, to even Cameron. Everyone who had ever verbally abused her was popping into her mind with their insults while she was at her lowest.

"They're right...I'm useless. I'm a waste of potential…I'm sorry, my Elites family...I'm sorry, Principal Telfin...I'm sorry, Azule...I'm sorry, Squid Academy. I'm sorry, everyone." Sky said as she swallowed her pride and admitted her defeat.

 _Don't give up…_

A voice in her head said, yet it wasn't her own! She looks around, thinking it was Aaron since he was also respawning. But when she looked around, he wasn't nearby. So then, who was that voice? Now that she gave it a second thought, it sounded feminine yet firm and commanding. Could it be her mother?

 _Are you going to give up after everything you and your team have worked so hard to accomplish?_

"N-no... but. Even after going to my trump card, I still screwed up. I have no clue if we can win at this rate-momentum belongs to the Special Forces."

 _Don't you dare give up Agent 5! I'm expecting great things from you…_

Sky was confused, exactly who was this voice? It wasn't her mother from the way the voice called her by her title than by her name, something Sky knew not even her mother would do; but it wasn't anyone else recognizable. Sky reconsiders what the voice said and closes her eyes again, remembering the feelings of embarrassment, pity, and shame she felt during all the times she was the victim, the times she let her team down, and the moment she failed as a sister. She clenches her fist tightly as tears stream down her face; her expression had pain, sadness, and finally vengeance written in her brows. Her eyes slammed open-wide, glowing a sharp blue like a crystal as she respawns at the house. With tears pouring over her swollen and bloody face, fists clenched, and gritting her teeth, Sky-with a vicious expression, was reborn and ready for battle.

"I...I won't let this end!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as her cry echoes through the house like a canyon, reaching the ears and hearts of everyone in attendance. Chills were sent down the spines of everyone: from Pastelle who was calm the entire time-trusting Sky completely, to Lime and her family, who were all worried sick about Sky's condition. Sky, despite the unbearable pain she felt throughout her body, refused to go down without a fight.

"Run, you say?" she said in an irritated tone, remembering the comments Jin made in his previous assault; a massive force of wind breaks the windows in the house as Sky darts out into the battlefield.

Pastelle smirks as she saw her senior return to the turf, "She's coming…"

Sky moves faster than any inkling could imagine, swimming like a professional as she inks up the side of houses, looking to take the higher ground; Aaron respawns, following behind her from the ground and admiring the return of Sky. Sky runs, skips, and jumps across the roofs-inking turf while doing so. She locates Jin and the others, who were still battling it out for the unclaimed Rainmaker. Sky's crystal blue eyes lock on Jin as she approaches closer to the Rainmaker; Jin and the others feel a sharp presence as their senses raise the alarm flags. Sky was incoming!

Pastelle laughs as she crosses her arms and closes her eyes, "Azule, if you're ever going to become as good as you claimed back on the first day of school, understand that the person who'll be in your way isn't me…"-Sky hops over another roof and slides on the already inked roof-"it isn't Aaron, or neither is it Todd…"-Sky positioned her weapon, leaping off the roof and into the air-"It's your sister, the Queen of Squid Academy."

As if in slow motion with time beginning to stop the closer Sky got to her goal, she took a deep breath as she peaked in flight with her scope aimed at Jin; everyone gasped as Sky did the unthinkable in reaching the apex of her jump with a elegant formation that signified that she ruled the skies with her gun. From the angle of the audience in the seats, Sky looked as though her she finally became one with her name as her body became a silhouette in front of the ceiling lights. Azule was mesmerized by the sight, inspired by his sister's performance, seeing her take a beating just a few moments ago...and now she was going to get revenge! Sky glanced over at Azule and with a smile beginning to show as she saw her little brother's shocked expression, she only had one thing on her mind.

 _You better catch up to me, little brother..._

The glow in her eye intensified as she lined up her scope accurately with Jin's head and the Rainmaker-a force of winds gust around her as her killer instinct emerged, "Gotcha!" she said in a cold tone similar to that of a predator about to attack their prey, pulling the trigger and releasing the ink. The shot came out loud and thunderous like a cannon with the marker on Jin's head, but Jin dodged the close shot by the skin of his cheek, getting a cut on his face from how sharply Sky aimed. But what Jin had forgotten about was that there was another target in the area...the Rainmaker. As Jin avoided the shot, the Rainmaker took the full blow. And since the Rainmaker barrier had been absorbing all the previous shots, it was ready to explode. But with Sky's piercing shot, it bursts as purple ink flew everywhere and splatted all of the Special Forces.

Stunned expressions filled the arena as Sky just did the unthinkable...getting a team splat on Special Forces. Squidcom, the Elites, the Agents, and fans alike were all shocked and speechless with many having their mouths dropped. As Sky landed on the ground-her feet creating a crater as she landed-she pointed a fist at the Rainmaker and screamed to her teammates, "Let's Go!"-swiftly swimming and claiming the Rainmaker. Aaron, Austin and Pearl all understood at that moment just what was about to happen: They had the opportunity to grab the win while the Special Forces respawn!

Once the fans realized the possibility of the major upset, the incredible move Sky just pulled, and the way Jin had been acting, the stunned silence soon became the rallying cry for the Elites to end the match and go to the finals. Sky went back into Midnight mode, her eyes illuminated with blue fire as she darted in the ink; with each yard gained, they were getting closer to recapturing the lead. Jin and the other Special Forces members were reeling from Sky's attack. Not only did they get hit by Sky at her best, it was clear that Sky put everything ranging from all of her frustration to all of her hopes into that one shot; that blast hurt more than a usual direct hit.

"I'm not done yet…" Jin said under his breath as he sprinted out of the spawn house and into the gold ink, followed by his juniors.

The Elites were gaining momentum as they were right about to recapture the lead and regain control of the match! Soon, the Elites and every single Squid Academy student could celebrate a finals appearance in a match where their team looked to be the strongest they ever were. From Alumni to present students, everyone pinned their hopes of the Elites to deliver on the 7-year drought the school suffered after only winning once in the school's history. But as they arrived at the tie with the Special Forces score, Jin and his team returned with heavy intention to drag this match on until the very end and this was starting with the splatting of the reborn Midnight Sky. But they were denied! As Jin and 18 led the way for the defensive rally, Aaron and Austin swiftly darted in front of Sky and absorbed the damage with their heavy resistance to sub weapons and returned fire, splatting Jin and 18. Pearl handled Kary and 12 with a single strike, splatting them both together after they had lined up to take down Sky.

The audience was in a frenzy by the amazing change in the Elites, and for the first time ever, the Elites were playing as a team with the same mindset and operating as a single unit; their goal was just a knockout away, and just another match away. As the Special Forces are splatted again by the momentum-gaining Elites, Azule feels his entire world changing with every second he continued to watch his sister as she marched forward. In his heart he felt nothing but genuine happiness to see his sister continue to strive to victory and success, but in his mind, he was still stunned to see his own flesh and blood, the one who practically raised him while they were children show such a fierce side.

"They recaptured the lead!" Cannola yelled with a fist in the air. "Win this for us!" she added.

Sky smirked as her mind hit turbulence while in the ink, the recoil from being in Midnight mode were already having a devastating effect on her body. But she wouldn't stop her smile, instead embracing the pain and trekking forward into the uncharted territory of the Special Forces. "I won't be satisfied with a close win…"-she said as she powered through the pain, gaining speed-"After everything I've gone through in this match, in this tournament, in my career, in my life!"-the goal is in front of her and waiting; the Special Forces return from spawn yet again and are on their way to guard the goal from Sky and the Elites-"I'll only accept…"-she makes another monstrous leap, but this time towards the Rainmaker goal with the Rainmaker charged and ready to fire one last attack; Jin and the other Special Forces cover the ink in gold and prepare to defend while Kary charges up her shot to splat Sky in midair-"KNOCKOUT!" she screamed as she fired the Rainmaker at the the Special Forces with the shot settling right in the middle of all of them; Kary fires her shot at Sky, but it's futile as Sky swayed her body just enough to avoid the direct hit.

Purple ink drowns out the gold ink and splatters everywhere as another team splat occurs, but this time from the Rainmaker. Sky hops on top of the goal and with a rush of emotions overcoming her, a myriad of the memories she collected up to this point returning to her, she slams the Rainmaker on the goal with hulk-like force, sending a thick gust of wind in all four directions as purple ink flies everywhere.

The whistle blows immediately after, and the match is finally over. Somehow, the Elites just not only defeated the Special Forces...but got a Knockout while doing so. The cheers are deafening as the audience gives a standing ovation to the winners of the match, the Elites of Squid Academy. Pastelle nearly sheds a tear by the inspiring performance, Azule was pumped up as he cheered. Shiva couldn't contain her smile after learning from her teammates that Sky and the Elites advanced to the finals; now it was up to Shiva and the Octolings to hold their end of the deal and get back to the finals as well. Gin shook his head in disappointment at the result, expecting better from his brother-but smirking with greed since he now knew the title was as good as his! Siot was in a thinking pose as he reviewed the qualities Sky had as a competitor, giving his respects and taking out his phone to contact his teammates and tell them to watch the finals. Sally, and Violet were out of their seats and giving an applause for Sky's magnificent rally; Reice didn't seem too surprised by the performance but gave a nod of respect. The Elites in the stands were celebrating wildly, bringing plenty of attention to themselves as they made as much noise as possible, trying to get their teammate's attention.

Saint Henry smirked as he put his hands behind his back, "So she seems to have grown...impressive resistance...astonishing tenacity when on the attack...she'll make an excellent tool in wars to come!"

Cap'n Cuttlefish felt his blood ran cold after hearing the PM's comments, "W-what do you mean, 'wars to come' exactly? We just recovered from a devastating Great Turf War not too long ago. Outside of the metropolitan areas of Inkland, many places are still in ruins and shambles...many people left homeless or forced to seek refuge in poor living conditions. And you want another war!?" He said with rage, gripping his bamboo cane with a darkened face.

"Calm down…" he said while gesturing his hand, "I'm only thinking of the worst-case scenario. You know very well that the other powerhouse nations are hungry to take control of this continent. That war against the Octarians did nothing more than abuse our power and force them to either assimilate to our culture, or die out underground like the worms they are. We played the biggest role in the war since our precious Agent 3 was the one who started the war when she killed that Octoling boy on her recon mission." he said with one eye open condescendingly.

Cap'n Cuttlefish looked ready to explode, "The war started from the increasing tension between our troops and their people. The way our racist troops behaved towards them was the reason that they wanted to revolt and fight for their own land. Agent 3 killed that child on accident, and don't you ever dare think for a second that this world would be the same if Agent 3 hadn't stopped the war after the amounts of bloodshed that occurred. We lost too many important comrades! If she didn't stop the war, who knows how many more deaths we would see."

"I see you're passionate about your Agents...you really should learn to let the past go."

"It's war-hungry bastards like you that make me sick. All you and the government care about is conquest, and your own selfish desires. The government has never thought about the people and their safety. The state of this country is so bad that our people have to be sidetracked by pop culture and sports to not panic and realize the deterioration that's taking place as we speak." Cap'n Cuttlefish yelled; Saint Henry was beginning to get irritated.

"I suggest you not speak anymore on the matter Cap'n Cuttlefish...I'd hate for the Agents to lose their leader after he's lived for so long…"

Cap'n Cuttlefish silence unreluctantly, cursing under his breath as he returned his attention to the turf. After a match filled with much excitement, an intermission was given yet again to prepare for how the next match would be conditioned-under Saint Henry's orders of course-for Beacon Hills and Octo Valley.


	94. Elites Arc: Blood Is Thicker Than Water

**I know it's been a hot minute since I uploaded and I apologize! College has been taxing away my energy and I'm honestly thankful that in the time I haven't been uploading I've created some new projects for the near future. Until I complete both of the stories I have on here, expect some editing on previous chapters as well. And of course, thank you for taking the time to read my work (s) and I appreciate the support!**

* * *

The bathroom sink faucet runs audibly with icy water as the chilly air spreads throughout the room, then being gathered in the hands of the princess and splashed onto her face multiple times as she tried to calm her unstable nerves. Shiva had gotten tense while thinking about the many pressures she'd once again have to burden for the sake of her mission. Her shoulders droop as she exhaled and rose again as she inhales-breathing calming after each repetition. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, hunching over as her breasts pressed against the sink, lowering her chin for a deeper stare.

"We've got to hold on for just two more wins. We'll be free if we can grab two more wins…" she said in an exhausted tone, with a pained expression as she shook her head in denial of what might be to come. As the pride of Octo Valley, it was her and the other members duties to the most daunting task for anyone their age: win a title that carried the weight of a race of people on their shoulders. She smiles halfheartedly at her reflection, noticing some of the features that made her one of the most beautiful girls on the continent despite being young. Putting her hand to the mirror, she feels the ice-cold frost on her fingertips and runs her fingers downward vertically-eyes filled with melancholy and worry. "To think that when the most important games come to us, our luck has to have us meet that scumbag again…" curling her fingers into a fist as the image of Gin entered her mind; she loathed him more than defeat.

Despite defeating Beacon Hills in back in the fall preliminaries, Shiva was aware that at the time Gin and his team were holding back immensely for some greater cause. This matchup in the winter was going to be the authentic battle for that could potentially settle the feud. Part of the reason why Shiva was feeling greater pressure than before stemmed from the result of Jin's defeat to Sky and the Elites, seeing his older brother get bounced out of the tournament with the bonus of his own self destruction surely must've made Gin feel plenty more confident about winning the whole shebang. This tournament was anybody's to win now that the top ranked team in the country had been eliminated, but it was going to be an ugly fight for winter title with the emergence of the dark horses from SAHS, the 2nd ranked team in the country and followed by the 3rd ranked team in the country. Shiva also felt pressure after seeing Sky overcome all odds and rally to grab the victory with the everlasting image of her raising her fist in the air as blood dripped down her battered and bruised face and body. Shivers went down her spine just imagining having to face Sky at her full power. Her moment of solitude was cut short when Ciri entered the bathroom to come and snag her for the match.

"It's time, your highness." Ciri said while knocking on the door; the intermission was just about to be wrapped up and they were notified to proceed to the entrance for their introductions.

"Ah, Ciri…" Shiva smiles sweetly as she approached her comrade; repressing the thoughts that clouded her mind. "I thought I told you to our friendship isn't formal. Honestly, after all these years you and the others still do that." Shiva said in an annoyed tone, not sure of what she was going to do with friends like them.

Ciri beamed with satisfaction that she was able to get a reaction out of her, "I'm glad you're still you, Shiva."

Shiva looked confused, "Hmm? why wouldn't I?"

Ciri's chin lowered as she closed her eyes with a smile, "I can tell when something is troubling you. Your spirit isn't the kind to just crush under the weight of your troubles."

Shiva smirked as she placed her hands at her hips, "Am I that easy to read?"

Ciri nodded, "And it's because of that same easiness that we love you dearly."

No more words needed to be said afterwards. Shiva knew that the team she had was unique squad who were willing to die for her because they believed in her strength that passionately. As Ciri and Shiva left the area and joined up with Reluna and Vaairie-who both had a more intense air surrounding them than usual, they made their way to the team entrance for their ultimate mission. This match was a crucial step for them, not just as competitors, but as Octarians. There was a proposition that was made in the summer of last year by the Inkopolis government's highest officials and former prime minister that had the agreement to the Octarians being given an expansion of land as well as recognition of becoming a city state independent of Inkopolis, which in this case would become what the Octarian's call the "Emancipation for the Octarian nation" in giving them their freedom.

The previous prime minister was a huge fan of sports and also wasn't too keen on the continuation of Octarian oppression, as were many of the recent prime ministers who were in charge after the Octarians were placed under watch by the Inklings. In his deal, he decided to use his skills as the prime minister and convince the parliament to allow the Octarians to compete for their freedom, respecting their athletic capabilities and wanting to see just how well could they compete against the superior Inkling with a remarkable prize being the freedom of their people. Unfortunately, the deal wasn't official until after Octo Valley had already captured victory in winning silverware, not counting it since the victory came before the deal was settled. Therefore, they would have to work hard once more but for the ultimate freedom as their prize and the silverware as just a bonus. As the four girls prepare their march to the winter stage, Shiva recalls the day her life hit a new chapter...

"I want to see what you Octoling women are capable of with such a prize waiting for you…" The former prime minister said as he sat at a long table in a highly sophisticated room, directly across from Shiva and her retainers as well as some other close members of the Octarian 'government'.

"Do you think this is a game!? you're weighing the hopes and future of our people on the shoulders of these girls? have you no respect?" one male Octoling said with a combative tone at the response to the proposition; his aged looks denote that he was about as old as DJ Octavio and probably had history in the wars.

"Contrary, I actually have quite the utmost respect for what these girls have accomplished thus far. Ever since middle school, they've exerted so much effort in trying to do their best with the labels on their backs, and I-for one-believe that if there is any hope to your people being set free, these girls will be the ones to get the job done. also, wouldn't it make for an interesting rivalry? Your pride against our pride. It'll be like the wars we fought, only no bloodshed and death."

Shiva raised her hand with a shy expression, "Exactly why can't our nation be free? It's clear that you are willing to give our people their freedom so...why can't you?"

The former prime minister lowered his eyes and took a deep breath, one filled with reluctance as he was forced to lock eyes with the serious gaze of the crown princess. "Princess Magenta, I'm sure you are well aware of the social tension between our people. If a legislation gets passed by the Inkopolis government to just simply allow your cessation from Inkopolis, then there will only be even more turmoil and conflict as other nations will view it as a sign of weakness to let your race have their freedom so willingly. But if you guys can earn it by beating the best teams in this country, then I'm all for it. Surely the people of Inkopolis will accept it too, understanding that your dedication will have paid off..."

Reluna tapped Shiva on the shoulder to bring her back to the present and get her head out of space; the loud noise from the arena was echoing into the tunnel as they stood right at the entrance. "Shiva, you weren't thinking about that thing from last year, were you? You already know the Inkopolis government won't hold their end of the deal. They even got a new Prime Minister _just_ so that deal wouldn't pass. He's been missing for quite some time and no one in the government or in the media has bothered about it."

Shiva nodded, "I'm sorry, I just can't stop holding onto the hope that it will potentially happen. I mean, we've won a competition before...It's just a shame it was before the deal was proposed."

Ciri joined, "Either way, that is the past. Right now, our focus is Beacon Hills."

"Yeah, let's worry about that stuff after we get to the finals and face the Elites." Vaairie added.

The four of them made their entrance as the players got introduced; despite being Octarians, they were quite popular in certain parts of the country, specifically places with denser populations of Cuttlefish. Shiva made a reputation for herself when she put Octo Valley on notice in the competitive scene, helping them make it far in tournaments and earning the respect of many rivals. Although she was an Octarian, she also happened to be the captain of the third best team in the country and was ranked as one of the best players in the country-even making a mention as one of the stars to watch for on the continent, doing all of this as the crown princess to her people-who were desperate to become their own nation separated from Inkopolis and given a fair amount of land in return. But Shiva wasn't the only superstar on the turf today. On the other side awaited Beacon Hills, the 2nd best team in the nation of Inkopolis with the team captain being none other than the 2nd best player in the country. The glow in Fuchsia's eyes brightened as her sister and her team got introduced, surprised by the overwhelmingly positive reception from the audience.

Shiva's mouth wrinkled at the side as she made a dissatisfied face, "These people are only cheering because they think we're going to get thrashed. This is nothing more than pity being shown." she said firmly, looking around the arena; she spots Fuchsia and Azule sitting together and waves at them, giving a beaming smile and blowing a kiss to Azule; Azule blushed, still not used to the flirting. Gin and the Beacon Hills side were already at their spawn and ready to get to business with a crushing amount of support behind them chanting their fight song; silver shines in the jersey like a new ray of hope from the ashes of the Special Forces' defeat. Gin was now the new hero who'd have to pick up the pieces of the broken image his brother left behind.

"Let's get this match started. I have a title to win." Gin said as he crossed his arms with a sharp glare, focused on the opposition's side. He was ready to get revenge, and ready to cement his case as the best in the country with a convincing performance.

The map was going to be identical to the previous one that was used in the Elites and Special Forces battle, featuring the same structures of homes and trucks in a joint cul-de-sac. Both teams waited in spawn for the whistle to blow with each team having a solid weapon selection. Octo Valley had Shiva and Ciri on the Octoshot, Reluna on the Octobrush, and Vaairie on the Octoroller-a modified version of a dynamo roller made specifically for the comfort of an Octoling's use. For Beacon Hills, they had Gin on Aerospray MG, Silvia on the Tri-slosher, Platinum on the Splattershot, and Alumia on the Tentatek Splattershot. The whistle blows violently, signaling the match to get underway! Shiva and her teammates race out of the gates and take the linear path towards the Rainmaker, but Gin and his team split into two groups: One to go straight down the middle and the other would take a side path by cutting through the backyards.

"Remember your assignments and don't let the previous result distract you from the objective. We're here for the Rainmaker!" Gin yelled before accelerating and leaving his team behind; his team already knew where he was going.

Shiva had a composed expression as she branched off from her team, "I'll meet back up with you guys in a bit! Take the Rainmaker and go as far as possible. I'll handle the rest!"

Both sides met each other at the Rainmaker and an all-out battle for the item began. Sub weapons like Autobombs, Ink Mines, Suction Bombs, and Burst Bombs went flying in opposing directions as the blank canvas soon became a work of art. Both sides knew each other well enough to go straight into combat instead of beating around the bush and it was also no surprise to see the captains of both teams absent from this assault, for the captains always decided to settle their feud in a personal battle.

A drop of sweat trickles down Fuchsia's face as her sister neared Gin. Azule kept his glance on her as she tensed up, deciding to leave her be. It was understandable since this match was crucial in a lot of ways. On the battlefield, Shiva and Gin both arrive at their ring for the showdown. The place that'd hold their battle was over on the Octo Valley side of the map in one of the front yards near the street.

"Gin…" Shiva muttered, her eyes lacking the same viciousness she had back in the preliminaries.

"Princess, it seems your blade has dulled since the last time we saw each other. This simply won't do." Gin responded sharply, an intimidating aura intensifying the longer they locked eyes.

Shiva smirked looking down at the floor as if she was already defeated, "Don't think I won't do it again. If I've beaten you once…"-she looks up, conviction in her eyes, and a fiery aura igniting with her fists clenched- "I'll do it again!"

Although it was ink, it felt as though two types of lighting were attacking each other in a battle for the heavens. Gin's dark and aggressive attacks of always pressing on Shiva even when she was trying to regroup was perhaps more terrifying than what was seen previously by Jin. Shiva realized that in her current position she'd stand no chance against Gin. Gin was like a shark that smelled blood in the water, every movement he made was swift and precise with a load of heavy pressure emanating and adding a new depth of fear to the already shaken Shiva as she tried to create space that no matter where she went, Gin was close by. Shiva inked a semi-circle and slid behind a car to make another pathway, but Gin was already a step ahead of her-cutting off the exit route. His gun shined as he aimed, the sharp glint in his eyes like the dagger he sent through Shiva as he pulled the trigger. Splatting her at point blank and silencing the audience.

Everyone was stunned with many Octarians in the audience feeling their bodies run cold with fear. It was happening again. Yet again they were going to be denied the chance to claim victory and be free. The hope of the nation had just been defeated in what seemed like a moment's notice. Sky's pupils rattled is disbelief as she saw her best friend just get taken down in the most unlikely of ways.

 _I don't know what's different about me this time. I don't feel like I have the same strength as I had in the fall. Maybe this is...fate?_

Fuchsia gripped the arm rests of her chair as she clenched her teeth trying to hold back her feelings of agony as she watched. Her eyebrows shivered as her fingers curled inward and gripped. "Get up...Sis." She whispered in a deep and angry tone; Azule, Pastelle and Cobalt took their eyes off the match and turned their attention to her, sensing a different feeling than what was usual from Fuchsia. "Don't talk about trying to save our country when you're not even trying your best!" she yelled, hoping her feelings would reach her sister.

Shiva shook her head while looking down, her eyes closed as if she accepted defeat. She stood alone in the spawn house while the battle raged on outside, but it wasn't going well for Octo Valley with Beacon Hills capturing the lead. In the time that Shiva went to respawn, her team couldn't pick up the slack. Unfortunately for Octo Valley, this was a part of the plan Beacon Hills set up, and Fuchsia saw it from a mile away. Fuchsia's glare was so sharp she could pierce a person, "She didn't even realize she fell straight into their trap. Beacon Hills knew my sister's tendency to challenge Gin by herself and planned around that. They added pressure as Gin left and trusted that their captain would handle business, and now...Gin looks like he's awaken his full potential while my sister looks like she's given up before the match can get hot. At this rate, we'll be defeated in the most excruciating way possible…" Fuchsia said biting her lip afterward, so hard that blood began to drip; her expression was unlike anything the others had seen on her face. It seemed as though someone else was sitting in her seat.

Azule felt a weird tremble in his hands as he couldn't take his eyes off Fuchsia; Pastelle's stare lowered, preferring to hear what the young princess had to say next instead of watching her uncharacteristic behavior of her dear friend.

"We…? But aren't you hesitant about your heritage..." Cobalt said bluntly with as serious as an expression as he'd always had whenever he senses a powerful presence; Azule and Tangie both froze, unsure of how Fuchsia might respond to Cobalt's insensitive remarks.

Fuchsia's dagger-like eyes turned to Cobalt, "Putting aside my personal feelings of why I rue my birth as an Octarian, the people of Octo Valley are still my people. We share the same race and bleed the same blood. We've laughed, cried, and suffered together…"-her eyes return to the turf- "As the princess of those same proud people of Octo Valley, I refuse to see my elder sister-pride of our people-give up at the hands of a scumbag like Gin."

Azule and Cobalt are shocked by her comment, but Pastelle and Tangie smirk-sensing the growth in Fuchsia. Kosami had thought that the usually sweet, calculating, and gentle member of Squidcom was beginning to show her true Octarian roots, and it was a good thing too. Fuchsia's tears began to stream down her face, "I've seen enough. I've seen enough in my life of my sister's strength to know that no one on this planet can handle her at her best. Not Carbon, Gin, Jin, or even Sky. My sister's strength goes far beyond just a game…" she said in a shaken voice as the painful childhood memories came rushing back. "The many years I watched her overcome the most degrading of tasks and punishments, watching her strip herself of her own being-becoming nothing more than just a soulless corpse at times. Even through that, she still had the mindset that she'd set our people free. She fought, and fought, and fought until her body couldn't move. Spending countless nights training and experimenting, finding any feasible way to help her people. And now...she's going to give up…!? The government literally gave her the opportunity to seize!"-Her face darkened to the point that only her eyes could be seen- "I'd rather be slain by the hands of Cthulhu and given the heart shattering truth that he's no more than just a merciless god that I pray to rather than watch my sister lose the very last thing that makes her an Octarian: Her pride and undying determination."

Speechless they remained as Fuchsia took a deep breath, getting up afterwards. "Stop playing around and win us our freedom, Big Sister!" Fuchsia yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice cracking midway through the sentence. "If anyone is going to beat you, it'll be yourself! There's no one on this planet that can handle the fury of us Octarians, and there is no one that can handle the future queen! Blood is thicker than water!" she screamed again, capturing the attention and whispers of people nearby; Shiva's ears twitched as she heard her sister over the dead silence in the arena, shaken by her sister's inspiring words; She covered her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew very well Fuchsia wasn't the type to show any pride as an Octarian and was in fact one of the rifts that served as a hindrance in their sibling relationship. Shiva was a prideful crown princess who was willing devote every possible opportunity given to her to try and create a favorable life of living for her people, but Fuchsia felt different. Fuchsia felt resentment, frustration, and no sense of pride for Octo Valley and instead longed to be an Inkling, wanting to abandon the deep roots she had. For Shiva, the tears that fell down her face weren't of sadness but of happiness. For the first time in her life, she witnessed her beloved little sister throw aside her views and values and choose favor of her blood. For the first time, Fuchsia chose to be an Octarian from the heart.

Shiva wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. The match wasn't out of reach for Octo Valley since during all of this Octo Valley managed to splat Platinum during the fray, leading to both sides to play conservative and play a standoff instead of an aggressive approach. With the score at 81-100, this was only the beginning of what could only feel to be a modern classic in the making.

"I can't let my little sister down. What kind of big sister would I be to lose this after she declared her pride as an Octarian..." Shiva said with her signature smirk, life returning to her eyes and her complexion brightening; she bowed her head-smile beaming and a sweetened glow in her eye, "Thank you, Fuchsia…" She added before exiting the house and onto the battlefield. The Octarian crown princess had finally returned to her original shine and was ready to secure the throne left vacant by Jin Ika.

* * *

 **Enjoying the story so far? If you're feeling like it, follow, favorite, or even check out my profile since I'll update on any information about the stories I'll be working on in the near future...or do all three! The decision is yours. Either way I'm happy you took the time to read. Have something you want to share? Feel free to comment your opinions! After all, I want you to enjoy the story as much as possible. :D**


	95. Elites Arc: All or Nothing

"D-did the young princess just say that…!?" an Octarian man in the stands marveled after hearing Fuchsia, recognizing the girl who was standing up and shouting at the top of her lungs towards her sister.

"A-amazing...she never seemed to be so patriotic about Octo Valley. I just assumed she didn't care about us as much as Princess Magenta." another said as he scratched his head in confusion. To the Octarian community, Fuchsia was an Octoling by blood but not by spirit. She never tried to make an effort regarding anything involving supporting her people and for a long while, she gave the impression that Octo Valley was a burden to her, not being seen by the public for weeks or even months. At times, the only person she'd ever communicate with was her sister and Pastelle, an inkling that octo Valley had their suspicions about due to Shiva's relationship with Sky.

Fuchsia held up her fist as tears came rushing down chanting something in her native language. Her voice echoed through the arena, and the reception was overly positive from fellow Octarians, who all joined her in the native chant once they heard the emotion exerted in her tone. She meant everything she said, and from the bottom of her heart. _maeni susumitsukuzenasai!_ They chanted repeatedly as though they were banging the drum of war with their young princess leading the war chant.

Pastelle could only smirk, gratified she was able to witness her longtime friend finally reach her stage of maturation. Gin and the Beacon Hills squad pay no mind to the outside noise, only focusing on driving the nail in the coffin and stamping their ticket into the final round. Shiva swims through her ink at a remarkable pace, feeding off of the momentum gained from the rallying chant and understanding that the tide of the match hanged in the balance of whether she could be effective enough to make the necessary impact.

 _I was a fool for thinking that reusing the same tactic with half-assed efforts would work! Beacon Hills are a team assembled by thinkers with thinkers equipped for battle. All four of them are tactical minded and easily saw through my lazy efforts. For that, I got taken down easily and my teammates have to carry the load. Luckily, they made good use of the "priority method" to stay in the match, but if I don't get there sooner, we'll be in trouble…_

The method she was referencing to was known as the "Priority Method" which was a military-adopted tactic that was used back in the Great Turf Wars for capturing territory. The way it worked in the domestic and continental competitions were that to be most effective, one must prioritize numbers over sheer objective-choosing to have more bodies active in capturing the point or objective instead of focusing on solely grabbing the lead hastily, which in consequence could lose to the loss of control and potentially losing complete momentum.

Shiva reaches the objective where the Rainmaker was supposed to be only to discover that the entire area was drenched in silver ink. A triple splat occurred as ink dripped from Gin's weapon. Behind him was Silvia-current possessor of the Rainmaker, and behind her on opposite sides were Alumia and Platinum. A bead sweat drops down Shiva's face as she retreats, realizing the unfavorable situation would only get worse if she stayed there. Silvia fires the Rainmaker and aims for Shiva while Gin chases after her, Platinum and Alumia provide support in covering up any remaining Octoling ink.

 _This isn't good…_

Shiva rushes away with her back to the attacking Beacon Hills squad, trying her best to stall them without giving them too much ground to extend the lead by firing blindly behind her. She does her best to slow them down with the combination of her sub weapon and her main weapon as she does a spin, utilizing her special in the timeliest of situations. She creates a smokescreen with her ink to give herself a moment to breathe and recover, but she could hear the predatorial guns firing in the background and hearing them grow louder as they approach. She tries to figure out a plan to contain the enemy and somehow capture the Rainmaker. If anything, she must make them lose control of the Rainmaker before her teammates come since the time it'd take for the Rainmaker to be available again was precisely 5 seconds. But her mind was blank with no ideas, she couldn't think of a possible scheme to cover on her own due to how frantic the situation was. The pressure and formation of Beacon Hills seemed impregnable and to make matters worse, their lead was growing. As she heard the echoes and felt the vibrations of the weapons nearing her, three silhouettes entered her sight. Her team was right before her, but their gazes were looking forward-however.

"Thank you, Shiva!" Ciri expressed in a tone of gratitude as she zoomed past Shiva with her two teammates following closely behind her, all three of them had determination written on their faces as they left their captain speechless. They somehow managed to make it back in time, but how could they pull that off after getting taken down not too long ago? Shiva scrambled for a solution but couldn't wrap her head around it until she realized, they maximized the use of their limbs and applied all the pressure to their tentacles when they swam to boost their speed-pushing their bodies to their maximum limit if they kept going at this rate.

The Octoling trio swarm at Gin and Beacon Hills, taking different sides to try and penetrate the defense. An all-out battle unfolds as both teams disperse loads of ink at one another with a couple yells and grunts being heard; the two most athletic of the big giants in the nation of Inkopolis were flexing their muscles in this contest. The audience oohed at the speed of Reluna and awed at the durability of Silvia, cheering emphatically when Gin appeared to make an impact and gasp when Shiva got into the mix.

After a half a minute passed by, both sides understood that to continue going at this rate would be pointless as neither side gave an advantage at snagging a splat from the other. For Beacon Hills, though they were in the lead, it seemed pointless to only be ahead by a margin that was very much possible to overcome given the talent of the opposition. They wanted to end it all with a knockout. However, Octo Valley just wanted the opportunity to take the Rainmaker. If they could obtain possession, they'd never look back. That was their mentality as they went on the offensive in trying to pry the Rainmaker from the grasp of Beacon Hills. Vaairie slips behind the backs of Beacon Hills, utilizing her quickness and splatting the back of Platinum, who turned around too late to attack. However, Vaairie wasn't in the clear since her splat ended up attracting the attention of Gin and Silvia who immediately turned around with Gin splatting Vaairie in return. This was the crucial moment Octo Valley was looking for. Vaairie gave the signal as she got splatted and left the rest to her two eager teammates-Ciri and Reluna-to handle the situation.

"Shiva, we're going in for the kill. Make sure you're the one who takes possession of the Rainmaker!" Ciri yelled to Shiva before locking on the target of Silvia; both girls fire at Silvia, splatting Gin and Alumia in the process from the recoil of the barrier being broken.

Fuchsia was up and out of her seat cheering her sister on, her emotions on her sleeve and her voice nearly lost from all the shouting and yelling she produced while showing her Octarian pride. Her fist pumps in the air in response to the team splat of Beacon Hills, "Take the Rainmaker and end this in a knockout!" she yelled emotionally, again at the top of her lungs.

Shiva raced to the Rainmaker and snatched it away like a thief would after an expensive jewel during a heist. She drops into the ink like a blob and darts through the turf inked by her teammates. As a couple seconds pass by, Shiva showcases just how talented one of the top 5 best players in the country could be, zipping through the turf and immediately snatching the lead from Beacon Hills and adding onto the lead; the score is 76-72!

"All right! Give them hell!" Sky yelled lifting her arm in the air, wincing in pain afterwards as the sensation pierced her intensely-still recovering from the powerful blows she suffered in her match. She was in the locker room watching the match and being attended to by Aaron, who was disinfecting the cuts and wrapping bandages around her bruises and cuts. Aaron gave a weak smile glancing at her and seeing her focused expression, smiling enough for his cheeks to pull back a bit as he continued helping her. He was relieved to see the one he loved so dearly tough it out through even the most humiliating and excruciating of pain, for what he witnessed in his match against Jin Ika was something he'd never witnessed in his campaign as a player. The pain he saw Sky endure and the aftermath-leaving her body covered in bruises and scratches, an eye was swollen, and her overall spirit seeming to dissipate-yet she still powered through and delivered them to the final round. Jin delivered those attacks not as a player, but as a soldier and warrior. When Aaron thought about it, he couldn't be prouder than he already was of her, especially seeing her worry about others even when she was in no condition to.

"You really want to face them in finals, huh?"

Sky kept her eyes on the TV monitor and nodded, "We've always wanted to play each other in a final. And we both have our own personal reasons for wanting to win some silverware. But, I'm worried about Octo Valley."

Aaron halted as his eyes rolled up to Sky's face, "You noticed it too, then."

"Yeah...Shiva isn't playing with her usual intensity." Sky narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure what it is, but I know this isn't the Shiva I'm used to watching."

Shiva doesn't hesitate in keeping on the linear path and leaps out the ink firing the Rainmaker in mid jump, sensing Beacon Hills lurking ahead of her. As expected, Beacon Hills bite on the bait and are drawn out from behind the cars. Gin leads the way of the assault, firing bullishly and retreating when necessary to avoid get tagged with enemy ink. Platinum covered him from behind to sure him he could go into his dangerous tactics without any hesitation. Alumia sweeps around to the left of the Octo Valley squad to serve as the decoy and draw some pressure to her. Reluna and Ciri keep their stance strong though, refusing to allow the enemies to get any closer within firing range of Shiva. Gin reads the formation of Octo Valley as Vaairie shifts position form Shiva's left and shuffles to the front to allow Shiva to retreat behind her.

 _By going backwards, she plans to use the range of the Rainmaker to her advantage since she knows she can cover her open spot on the her right. Her teammates have her securely guarded on her left and has the last one taking the critical hits for her. This team, despite not having the same sharp fangs as last time are playing a lot smarter than before. Have they sacrificed that intensity for refinery…?_

Gin knew every moment mattered, and with the score at 76-48 Gin also knew that time was running out for his team. They'll need to force another change of possession and strike immediately after, knowing Octo Valley weren't going to shoot for the knockout and instead were looking to drag out the match and settle for a well-deserved victory by close contest. Gin smirked, as the image of his brother returned into his mind the moment afterwards and just like that, a switch turned on…

"Don't insult my team with your half-hearted effort! Either you throw all the chips on the table or don't throw any down at all!" Gin yelled in an agitated tone as he broke away from his team to single out his favorite target: Shiva.

Shiva felt her blood run cold as the words from Gin echoed in her ears. The tone, the expression, and the body language. Shiva sensed that the worst was still to come in this match, and although her and Octo Valley were determined to grab the victory, being hasty was their only choice left if they wanted a chance to win. Any longer, and Beacon Hills would win. Shiva felt life go in slow motion as the hungry enemy bared his fangs-ready to strike. She turns her attention to Gin, unable to use her sub weapon since she manned the Rainmaker and instead pointed the weapon downwards and fired a shot at the ground below her; Gin recognized her move and halted, instead making a break to double team Vaairie along with Alumia-the girl managing to switch between pressuring Reluna and Ciri with the help of Platinum and Silvia while also handling Vaairie. The Rainmaker fires at the ground and creates enough space for Shiva to make her move.

 _We'll win this match...We'll win this match...We'll win this match…_

Shiva's nerves were at their limit. The pressures had finally overtaken her after repressing for so long. Her nation's future was on the line yet again, along with the wall they had to break through being the same opponents that left her in tears after the previous defeat to them a year prior. Her sister had declared herself as an Octarian, going all in on supporting Octo Valley, and most of all, Sky was waiting for her in the finals. A flurry of emotions swirl through Shiva's head as she uses the move she made to make a break for it-darting for the goal by herself in desperation. Shiva couldn't handle it anymore.

 _We can't lose again. We won't lose again…_

She repeated in her mind frantically swimming and inking turf trying to make it to the goal; Beacon Hills tried to make a break for her but got held up by Octo Valley, who realized their captain was making her final move in the match. If she didn't succeed here, this match would be over. Gin noticed the desperate move and realized that Shiva had finally done the impossible: Panic and take the match into her own hands, becoming selfish and act on her own without signaling the others-allowing Gin's words to eat her alive: All or Nothing.

Sky got up from the table she was lying on and screamed at the TV, "Shiva, what in the Great Zapfish name are you doing!?" A bewildered expression on her face as she watched Shiva race to the goal with Gin closing in behind her; Sky never saw Shiva do this in a match, and as the drops of sweat began to run down her face, the flashbacks and stories of the experiences of the past that Sky had witnessed from Shiva were beginning to return. She was witnessing the self-destruction of her best friend yet again.

* * *

 **Like what you're reading? Don't like it? Tell me about it! Want to support? You're already doing enough just by reading, so thank you. Have a wonderful day and I'll see you next week (^-^)**


	96. Elites Arc: Bittersweet

It was a few years back that Sky and Shiva first met, obtaining a relationship much deeper than just being friends. Sky had been sent to do a covert mission as Agent 5 which required her to contact the Octarians and negotiate on several issues which had been occurring undercover. This was to be done in closed doors and no one was to ever know about it. Sky was there to speak with the Queen of Octo Valley but alas, the Queen wasn't present. Instead, the young princess of Octo Valley known as Magenta Yeshiva Octavio was there. Sky arrived in Octo Valley, annoyed to have to be the one to receive the quest; this was far before Pastelle joined as the 6th Agent, and Agents 1-4 were busy with separate tasks in different regions of the continent. leaving her to deal with the chore.

Sky arrived at the gates of Octo Valley, getting off the bus and decided to walk through the valley and check out the infamous place for herself. As she walked through Octo Valley, she saw firsthand the kind of poor environment had been given for them to try and sustain a society on. With many old and rundown homes that piled on each other like towers, actual apartments that looked even more worn down than the houses. Dirt roads were the only pathways available with there being no proper form of transportation other than some cars built for the off-road that were reserved as taxis. Sky felt and heard the gravel that crushed under her feet as she took a step-looking around at the environment, seeing elders looking out the windows holding children in their arms, seeing Octoling women and Octarian men selling goods in small little shops outside the main streets of town. After asking for directions, she cut through the main part of town and decided to explore the area even more-fascinated by the people she encountered. The Octarians were welcoming people, knowing she was an Inkling-a highly talented and dangerous one-they treated her as if she was a fellow Octarian, giving her special prices on certain goods, free foods and merchandise, and advice of where to go in Octo Valley. It was confusing for Sky, having heard rumors that Octo Valley was this terrible land where nothing but savages dwell. After some time passed, she finally arrived at the palace where Shiva awaited her.

Being greeted by a middle-aged man with green hair and green eyes who accompanied her to what was the living room, she saw the princess sitting at the table in traditional Octarian Garments. Sky was astounded by the beauty of the princess, seeing her face and complexion could take anyone's breath away, and add the garments she wore-a long Lime and Purple robe with flower designs covering it and Gold fur on the edges. Sky bowed and then took a seat. She tried her best not to make eye contact, hearing rumors that Octoling girls were a seductive species that could ensnare you with just a gaze. Whether a boy or girl, they'd still trap you.

Princess Magenta smirked as she gazed at Sky-licking her lips at the guarded innocence of the Inkling, who was dressed in her Agent outfit and accompanied by a pair of ice cold blue eyes. Princess Magenta rested her head on her hands and tilted her head to the side a bit. "I didn't think the Inkopolis would send someone so young for such an important task." she said in a very friendly-yet too friendly tone; Sky kept her guard up.

"I could say the same for you, your majesty." Sky said with sarcasm, trying to stay vigilant since this was enemy territory.

"Please, just call me Shiva..."-the princess laughed as she flipped her hair out of face- "I think we'll become great friends. I can see it in your vicious eyes that you're not who you're trying to pass yourself off to be." she said with a wink, widening her smile as she kept her eyes on Sky; Sky gulped, unsure of how to handle such an unexpected situation.

"A-as you wish, Shiva." she grunted momentarily to clear her throat and change the subject. "I was sent here to discuss matters with your mother about the current issue of the _Taoreta Tozuku_ , the fallen bandits of Octarian descent who've been causing many crimes lately throughout Inkopolis."

Shiva shook her head, "I'm aware of the current situation. I'll lend whatever help I can. My mother isn't the type of person to go and get involved in matters like this…"

"I see. Well, how exactly are you looking to help?"

"The reason you came here was because you're having trouble pinpointing them, yes?"

Sky nodded, "Exactly. I was sent here because we need to pinpoint them precisely and strike at once, but they're a slippery bunch…"

Shiva grinned, "Before continuing on that, I have something i want to address. You're so tense because you've heard rumors about us Octarians, yes?"

Sky was hesitant at first since she wanted to get through business quickly, but she gave in eventually and nodded, "I heard enough."

"Well, no need to be so tense around me. I won't bite you unless you want me to." she laughed, leaning back in her chair.

Sky narrowed her eyes, "I'd prefer you to not do that."

Shiva's gaze was still strong, "Mind spending the day with me…? It gets lonely in this place..."

"I'm here for a mission. Not to be your friend." Sky replied coldly.

Shiva chuckled, "You say that, but your body language tells me otherwise. Say, have you spoken to any other Octarians?"

Sky crossed her arms-irritated, "Yes, of course."

Shiva paused and observed Sky a bit longer, "I see you're impatient. No fun."

"Huh? what do you mean?"

"Since you declined my offer for a date, I might as well give you what you want."

"Date!?" Sky repeated in a shocked tone.

"The bandits can be tracked through a tracking system that all Octarians outside of the royal family are given...I'll have my retainer take care of this from here on. If you excuse me, I must go to my people." She smiled, leaving afterwards. Sky was confused by the entire situation, but nonetheless she accomplished her mission. Later that day as she prepared for her departure with the tracking device that was given to her, there was something that nagged away at her as she waited.

"Her majesty can get very lonely at times, Agent 5. I do apologize if she was out of order in any ways." the retainer said with a bow; this was before Sky was dropped off at the gate, back in the main lobby of the palace.

"What do you mean lonely? Doesn't she have any suitors or something…? She seems pretty enough to be well off." Sky said as she crossed her arms.

The retainer shook his head, "Her majesty...I'm afraid I mustn't tell you. My apologies."

"Is it because I'm the enemy?"

"No. Knowing her majesty, she probably would prefer to open up about herself to you personally rather than feed out information without her consent."

"How...are you so sure about that?"

"You two will become friends. I'm sure she sensed it too. But you'll be back sooner than you think. The spirit in your heart is a kind, just, and passionate one. I'll make sure to send her majesty your regards."

Sky's bus came a few moments later and all she could manage to say after that was 'I will' and that she'd come back soon. She was stunned by how accurate they were. She came to Octo Valley expecting the worst possible outcome, and here she met a friendly princess and liege. But she also knew that if she was to come back again, she'd have to pretend as though she never met them or else there would be a lot of suspicion.

 _To think that day was the start of it all…_

Sky thought as she returned from her memory, shaking her head furiously to snap out out of it. She got down from the table where she laid and marched over to the tunnel, ignoring the plea from her boyfriend to stay or further risk aggravating any potential injuries that hadn't yet surface. Sky didn't feel comfortable just witnessing the match on a TV screen and instead preferred to listen to the voice of the audience instead of watching. "I feel more at ease listening to the emotions that radiate from the crowd than just watching the game anxiously on the TV." she answered Aaron when he asked where she was going.

 _Go get them, Shiva!_

Shiva spots the goal in her view, seeing a large pedestal with Beacon Hill's silver and black colors standing out among the sea of gray ink. Shiva's heart races like a drummer on the drums, getting heavier the closer she got to the finish. But Gin-a shark that smelled blood in the water-finally caught up to Shiva, throwing out his sub weapon to distract Shiva but to no avail. Shiva went headstrong through the trap, signifying that no matter what: She had every intention of winning; all the teammates form both sides had rejoined, putting aside their battle once they realized the match was going to be decided much sooner than expected.

 _I know they've got more tenacity than us. I know they're more energized. But it doesn't matter. I won't allow my nation to shed more tears than already done. I'll heal them through the power of victory!_

Shiva was at the finish and fired the Rainmaker one more time, her shot directly hit the goal and covered it in her ink to give her the perfect chance to swim upward and claim a knockout victory. However, as she climbed up the goal-the many memories she gathered on her journey competing for Octo Valley began to flash through her mind as though her life was about to end. Just a couple more feet to climb and everything will change. On her path of purple, she spotted a speck of silver ink appear from nowhere. The memories shattered as that speck of silver grew to a puddle, and then soon a wall that'd become unwreckable in the current conditions. Her vision became blurry-not because of her tears of defeat, but of the Inkling who had once again taken her vision of a clear future and douse it in a sharp and painful silver like a blade. _Splat splat splat_ went Gin, splatting Shiva just inches away from a knockout victory and immediately crushing the hope of Reluna, Ciri, and Vaairie in the process...A team splat with the score 76-1.


	97. Elites Arc: Always Another Way

"No way..." Fuchsia was frozen like a statue, her complexion turning pale as life escaped her body from the shock of what just occurred. Gin managed to save the match by splatting Shiva at the very last moment and in-turn suck the life out of every single Octarian present in the arena; the rest of Beacon Hills also managed to splat Octo Valley right afterwards and snatch the Rainmaker. Octo Valley respawned in their zone, all four of them were stunned by how close they were to winning the game by knockout before Gin ruined it. The girls stared at one another, each of them struggling to fathom what occurred. Only a foot away from being in the final. They didn't know how to react to this situation. But by no means, were they disheartened by this predicament and if anything, they gained motivation from it. They had played disorganized and were scrambling for most of the match. Shiva's desperate move was the perfect example of miscommunication which led to them being in this predicament. yet somehow, they found themselves nearly in the final despite all the visible flaws of their performance in this match.

"I apologize, everyone." Shiva bowed, feeling guilty for the selfish move she made. Had she been more patient and stuck with her unit, could they have possibly won already?

"We should apologize, too. We haven't been playing to our usual standards." Ciri responded-bowing her head as well.

Reluna rests her hands on both of them, "What is most important is that we've recognized our mistakes and can correct them before it's too late."

The four of them smile at one another and give a nod, ready to defend the lead and go to the finals; Beacon Hills are charging their way down the turf, demolishing the lead that Octo Valley had worked so hard to create. The Octo Valley girls knew it would be pointless to try and stop the steam rolling Beacon Hills hastily since that would be the exact same mistake they'd be making like before, and instead they decided on another plan: All-Out Defense.

"Even though it's a defensive move, we can at least assure ourselves that this match comes down to our resolve. If we have the same mentality, they aren't breaking through." Ciri convinced her team, who were still wondering whether to settle for a defensive strategy or if to look for a feasible way to capture back the Rainmaker. Which either option taken, their mind was on the defensive.

"But...I'm not sure if staying on the defensive is the optimal idea. Maybe we should aim to keep a mobile defense which will give us the opening to rip possession away from Beacon Hills. That way, we can run out the clock and hold the possession." Shiva suggested; the others seemed pleased with her proposal. "Then, let's give it our all and go to the finals!"

Gin and Beacon Hills are roaring through the turf with their sights set on the Octo Valley goal, ignoring all surroundings and focusing on the linear path. The atmosphere in the arena was approaching its peak in decibels as Beacon Hills-the new pride of the Inkling public-were marching towards a victory with no resistance seen from Octo Valley; much like the war between the two parties. Fuchsia's sweaty palms send droplets of sweat flying everywhere as she clamped then together after a powerful clap-nervously shaking as the critical moment in the match was rapidly approaching. Fuchsia was nervous not only because her sister's team was in danger of losing, but also because she had finally understood the pride of being an Octarian through watching them play. To be born with a strike on your back, be hated by the masses, sought after as a prize by the wrong people, show resilience even through the toughest of times, and for the first time: understand the taste of desperation that drove them to keep striving for independence and freedom-She got the message through the stories she heard in the crowd and their reactions. Just from watching this match alone, she understood the principles of what makes and Octoling, and Octarian keep pushing forward. The values her sister had been trying to teach her when they were young had finally reached her.

"I...I want to see them overcome this, Azule."-her hands fidgeting nervously as she felt her chest, her heart was racing-"Azule I don't know if my body can handle this kind of stress..."

"I can hold your hand if you want…" Azule suggested in a serious tone, understanding how Fuchsia might feel since he had heart problems; he reached in and pried her sweaty hands apart, holding one with both of his and giving her a gentle smile to calm her. "Trust your sister and Octo Valley."

Octo Valley surrounded their goal and sat about 20 feet ahead-all in different angles ready to ambush Beacon Hills the moment they entered their vicinity; they knew Beacon Hills were aware of what they were going to do, but they didn't care. Their minds were made up that this match was going to end on their terms, and that was to defend their honor and pride as the representatives of their people, those wishes placed inside the goal with them as the knights. Beacon Hills kept their focus on the eerie goal that they knew was riddled with a squad of hungry Octarians ready to make this a dogfight. Gin gave everyone a command and they changed their formation with Gin and Silvia taking the frontal positions and Platinum-current holder of the Rainmaker and Alumia taking the rear positions, they were running a neat and fixed square 2-2 formation; the 2-2 formation was an optimal formation to utilize offense and defense equally such as using a heavy hitter like Gin in the front with his best support being Silvia next to him, behind them would be a reassuring duo in Alumia, and Platinum on the Rainmaker confirmed that they'll be a force to be reckoned with. As Beacon Hills grew nearer, Shiva and the others prepared to make their move as they stepped into Octo Valley's range...It was on.

Shiva yelled something in her native language, and like the wind they were gone. Octo Valley emerged from the pools of ink surrounding Beacon Hills, and the battle began. Gin was expecting this, predicting them to immediately make an attack as they stepped into a certain range after not sensing their presence for quite some time. Both sides went at each other's throats with their attacks-mixing their aggressive emotions in with their tactical prowess, both sides refusing to lose a single body at this critical stage. Sweat began mixing in with the ink on the floor as they moved around at remarkable pace; Platinum was doing the most work, having to balance the heavy Rainmaker and avoid the deadly accuracy of his opponents.

"Gah! This feels like it'll never end…" He complained charging up the Rainmaker while steering clear of the enemy ink.

"Shut up and keep moving forward!" Silvia yelled angrily, irritated by the constant firing and having to protect Platinum at close moments.

Gin was focused on the goal shortly ahead, blurring out the meaningless surroundings and ignoring the crossfire. He took a deep breath amidst the war zone and exhaled deeply, letting all of the pressure and stress out of his system as his eye glowed with hunger. "It's time to end this…" he said firmly, his eyes sharpening like a weapon afterwards with the reflection of the goal appearing closer and closer. His body began to loosen-and feeling like he was starting to become one with everything, he moved more freely and flawlessly, coming closer to Octo Valley without taking any hits; whispers and chatter among many Inklings multiplied as they-along Beacon Hills supporters-were witnessing the evolution of Gin.

"H-he's starting to resemble Jin of last year, ain't he?" one man stated as he elbowed his friend, surprised by the transformation.

"Nah, he's his own entity. His brother went nuts earlier, so I wouldn't compare 'em anymore."

Little did they know that indeed he was starting to become in more ways than one similar to the Jin that had been known as 'Hero Jin' that amazed the nation with his incredible play. Gin felt the adrenaline coursing through his body as his pace increased. It was an intimidating sight to witness, much less compete against someone like that. Shivers got sent down the spine of Octo Valley as the flashbacks to their experiences of facing against Jin began to return and become all too real once more. Shiva's face darkened as she realized her team might've done something that'll prove to be rueful just like their previous defeat to them, and that was allowing Gin to once again reimagine himself, much like when they faced Jin at his strongest in previous tournaments where he was also trying to figure out himself.

 _I had to live in his shadow for too damn long…_

Gin ducks to avoid the specials that fire at him as he breaks formation to take on the team by himself.

 _The years of feeling underappreciated and looked at as second place to that man!_

He tightens his grip on the weapon and begins to do acrobatic moves as he reaches point-blank in front of Vaairie, splatting her swift and returning to the ink; everything seems to be a blur as the match speeds up in intensity.

 _The school of Beacon Hills has been more of a home to me than the place I even call home…_

He appears before Reluna, splatting and finishing her off after she received damage from the other firings by Silvia and Alumia.

 _The least I can do to repay them again is to beat the team that took my brother down and bring home another title...for whatever I win, it's only for Beacon Hills…_

Shiva and Ciri are in his sights, and like the wind he appears before them. His speed is faster than that of Jin, his intelligence and strategy was far superior to Jin already, but now he had that same sadistic grin that Jin would have when he went up against a worthy opponent. The ferocity written on his face concluded for Shiva that although she wanted so badly to risk everything for her people, in the end it still wouldn't be enough-the cruel fate of being born an Octarian once again stripped away her fate to bring them victory on her own terms.

 _Although you've disappointed me this time around, it's a shame you couldn't have been born an Inkling. We would've gotten along quite fine…_

His cold glowing yellow eyes met her lime ones, as if time froze they both knew that this battle was going to reach an end eventually. In Shiva's mind, she was at peace although she still had the fighting spirit to still take him on as she gripped her gun ready to fire, but alas she knew it'd be futile. She understood now, after all the attempts, that what she was fighting for would take more than just being a slave for the public in being their entertainment. She'd need to do more. She'd need to operate the way a queen should operate-with absolute power. She'll be back. She knew it. But she knew she'll have to come back in another way to accomplish the goal. She smiled as the epiphany took place, accepting her defeat graciously as she knew that where she'll fail, the one to whom she gave her heart to would be the one to carry on her will just like she always had-both as a comrade and as special interest...

She smiles warmly, showcasing the beauty that foretold that her future would be filled many admirers who'd find her irresistible, plaguing even the strongest of minds to tremble before her. As she gazed into Gin's eyes with her thought-provoking eyes never taking their sight off of his ravenous eyes, he drove his gun to her gut and prepared to fire. Grabbing the back of his head ever so gently, she pulled him in close and whispered into his ear, " . ."-Her eyes narrowing with a soft smile, placing all of her trust in Sky to get the job done and feeling some sort of vindication to see the puzzled expression on Gin's face in response.

With that, the gun that was pressed against her abdomen shot off and she was splatted. All of Octo Valley was wiped out and wouldn't be able to respawn in time to defend the goal. Platinum climbs up the goal and slams the Rainmaker with emphasis to allow the echo in the arena send a message to everyone who thought different know, they're winning this tournament. A Knockout victory for Beacon Hills.

Silence filled the arena as many understood just how impactful that match meant to both sides. For Octo Valley, they were hurt but not defeated. The last gestures made by the crown princess told them everything, that she wasn't going to give up no matter what. This was only the beginning. Many other Octarians had their attention on the young princess Fuchsia, who was failing to hold back tears as she cried into Azule's arms. For the first time, she saw her sister accept a fate that she never wanted. Fuchsia had always saw her sister as a stubborn, perverted, playful, and supportive princess that seemed to go with the flow. But in this match, she felt something different. She felt the true feelings her sister had been trying to emit. The stubbornness was actually passion for the people of Octo Valley, the perverseness was only a coping mechanism for the scars she wore as the future leader of the race, the playful side was her longing for a companion that'd understand and accept her for who she was-and also to fill the hole that was the familial bond broken by the status of royalty, that supportive spirit was her nature of trying to live a life outside of a princess being bound by a cruel fate that awaited, and at the same be there for those she cared about-unlike her parents. The tears continued to stream as Fuchsia realized that although she had been with her sister from the beginning, there was so much she hadn't realized because of the lack of maturity and communication. After seeing the match, she understood what role she had and what she'd been avoiding, knowing that she needed to do more for her community, her friends, and most importantly, her sister.

Sky's lips quivered with both anger and sadness, clenching her fist and keeping her eyes peeled as she waited for Shiva to come back to her at the tunnel where she stood. Sky didn't know how to understand the feelings that felt like flares going off in her body, she just shook her head and gritted her teeth in agony at the thought of what she just witnessed. Her head and shoulders drop, until she feels a soft and warm hand on her shoulder and opening her eyes once again-Shiva was before her. Her smile served as the mask for pain she felt after the loss, but her eyes showed hope in it. Sky felt numb as she gazed into her eyes, knowing the competitive spirit emanating from Shiva was slowly withering away the longer she gazed.

"You didn't have to wa-"

Sky hugged her before she could finish, gripping the back of her shirt. Shiva accepted the warmth and love, holding Sky tightly as she began to sniffle. "I'll get them back for you. I swear it." Sky said in a shaken tone, prompting Shiva to shed the tears she'd been holding back since the beginning. She knew from the start that the result was decided. It was her destiny to find another way, not this one.

Shiva turned inward and played with Sky's neck with her nose-trying to lighten the mood between them. "This seems like the old days, huh?" Shiva said with a little bit of a laugh, backing away and wiping the tears of Sky, who couldn't restrain her pain either. "This is your title. I firmly believe it. From this point-onward, I'll help Octo Valley in other ways...So win this final, Sky."

They shared another embraced before Shiva had to join up with her team that was waiting for in the tunnel; they understood how important Sky was to their precious princess. As Sky watched Shiva move further and further away from her, the more she felt her rage building. Her stare turns to the silver and purple ink-filled turf where Beacon Hills stood. Her blue eyes were filled with static as her hair began to flash a darker shade, her cheeks twitching as her teeth showed, veins pulsating from her forehead, and tilting her head back she made her declaration of war, "You crossed the line, Gin Ika." she said in a deep and vicious tone.

Gin's ears twitch as he went away into his own tunnel, sensing the bloodlust of an opponent he knew quite enough about to pinpoint their location. Looking back, he meets the vicious glare of Sky with his own matched glare. A battle of Alphas was closely approaching, but the true question was, who was going to handle the spotlight? The 2nd best team in the country who've well established themselves as the most terrifying team to face. Or would it be the Elites of SAHS, the dark horse team that captured the hearts of the entire nation with their determination.


	98. Elites Arc: Ready, Set, Win!

As the stage undergoes further maintenance in preparation for the final, a lengthy intermission takes place in the arena as the power sprinklers cleaned off the ink to the latest hit songs trending in the country. In the luxury box sat Saint Henry who guffawed at the defeat of Octo Valley, making laughing sport of the crushing defeat that would prolong the Octarians under Inkopolis government jurisdiction for yet another year. According to the deal, if Octo Valley was to grab a victory at any of the major tournaments, they'd be granted their freedom in exactly one year from the date of victory. Although conditions in Octo Valley have improved in recent memory with minimal thanks to the government, Octarians still wanted to be out of the shadows of Inkopolis and bury the dark history of defeat that they had to live under in every waking moment.

"Maybe now these Octarians will understand that even their best chance to be free still isn't meant to be. Hahaha!" he held his belly while laying over into the couch like a child after seeing a funny skit on television; Cap'n Cuttlefish was irritated that he was stuck in a room with the man presumed to become the future leader of the nation.

In the stands, the different pockets of SAHS students began to buzz about the exciting final that awaits. Over where Sally, Reice and Violet were sitting-only mental notes were being taken. They were focused on learning as much as possible from the best of the best, hoping to utilize it in the upcoming 2nd Rank Wars that would be starting in the late winter to early spring. Over by where the rest of the Elites were sitting, all the seats were vacant. Where Azule and the others sat, they were all tense for the final; Fuchsia was wiping away what tears were left from the previous heartbreak, preparing herself for the next match with full intent to root for the Elites until her lungs burst. It's what her sister would've done in her shoes, she figured.

Looking at the atmosphere of the arena, it was starting to get louder as more people filed into their seats. A larger number than earlier; usually people didn't show up to these smaller tournaments until the final match. But the crowd multiplied once the news of a dream battle between two crowd favorites: Sky and Gin, was confirmed. Many of the older public favored Gin and Beacon Hills for their established formula of winning, citing that Gin had awakened to his true potential in the previous match with this final being his stage to showcase just how terrifying he and his squad can be. But on the younger side of the kids and young adults, they were favoring Sky and the Elites with the belief of the unbreakable team chemistry overpowering the machine-like play of Beacon Hills.

In the Elites locker room, there were more bodies present than just the main four judging from the sounds of other voices being present, their indistinct chatter made the room feel much smaller than it really was. The conversation being held between all the Elites members was a last-minute check before the active squad would depart for their match; Apollo and the others were given special permission after Aaron talked with the guards to notify them that they were allies. In the locker room, Aaron and Sky are the only ones standing up while the others are sitting in various locations whether on top of the lockers or on benches-surrounding their captains. The mood in the room was calm-but nervous as time approached. This was the do or die moment that they all gambled for while riding the hot wave of momentum throughout the fall and the winter to arrive at the final. They were ready for this moment but aware of the consequences that would await them if a single one of them missed a beat. The room silenced as the moment was upon them.

Gileslie's face was sweating as she fidgeted tensely, her body trembling a bit as she stared at her hands. Cannola pats her back, trying to calm her down; she wasn't the only one who couldn't contain her worry as Chlora's face was as pale as the walls of the locker room-she too was trembling with nervousness. Ollie and Austin were stone faced as though they were about to head out onto the turf themselves, and Pearl was just keeping silent as she stared at the ground with a disturbed look, bothered by _something_. Sky also had a colorful expression, but hers was an anxious one-ready to battle. Aaron inhaled deeply as though to suck out all of the negativity and doubt in the room, and then exhaled.

"Guys, what's up with the air in here?" he clapped, trying to get a response from his team.

"We knew this match would come eventually...but, is this really it? Are we really doing this?" Apollo asked with question in Aaron's resolve to get the win and accept the consequences if they lost. Apollo always put his faith in the leadership of Aaron but for the first time, even he was beginning to feel the pressures that Beacon Hills were applying. And he wasn't the only one.

Aaron shook his head and spread his arms, "I don't ever recall retiring if we win? This is the last opponent, but we've faced tough competition before. We overcame the best player in the country-continent even...I believe in our strength."

"B-but Aaron…"-Gileslie raised her hand; her hand still trembled- "This match. It's the big one. We all gambled on it…"

Aaron sighed as he looked into the innocent and scared eyes of his most intelligent member, walking over to her and crouching so he could look up, "In life, sometimes risks are necessary in order to get the rewards we want. Putting our backs to the wall in a situation like this really shows whether we have what it takes to be called the champions. Do we have that pedigree? I believe so."

"Even if that's true. Isn't it extreme that we all made such a decision? I understand what you're vision for the future is in passing the torch to Sky's little brother and the rowdy first year. But, ain't this getting a bit shady? The one time we make it to the finals after playing the best string of games possible, we run into yet _another_ wall." Pearl voiced her thoughts as her tone denoted some second thoughts about the consensus that was made prior to the tournament, feeling the pressure too. She stood and faced her leader, "We bet our careers on the line, and furthermore we're going up against Beacon Hills at their strongest."

Aaron's face darkened as he listened to her, soon another spoke up. "To be honest, I have full faith in this team, but now that the time has come to this I have to admit it. I'm worried about our chances…" Austin added, also standing up to face his captain; Sky noticed the pattern being given and gave a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"I'm scared as hell about what will become of us after this game. Will we be hailed as the saviors that brought home the first silverware in seven years, or will we be forced to kick the can and let the juniors take over?" Sky said plainly, giving the remaining silent members a wink of approval. Ollie stood up next.

"Captain, this is the 2nd best team in the country-maybe even the best when considered Special Forces didn't play their 'Death Squad' in the tournament." he said, standing up as well; Chlora and Cannola both were unsure of whether to follow along.

Aaron-head still down-crossed his arms, "Don't you two have anything you want to add? Chlora? Cannola?" he said in an irritated tone directed towards Chlora and Cannola, tapping his foot as he waited for their answer.

The girls looked at one another, "If you want us to be honest captain…"-Chlora spoke, getting up first- "This match might be more than we can chew…"-Cannola stood up as the remaining member- "And everyone here has grown together. No way do we want to say goodbye off of a loss. We all want to stay together no matter what!" she said with conviction, both her hands in a fist and resolve emanating from her posture.

Aaron chuckled after hearing her, understanding the feelings of his team. What they were doing was getting everything off of their chest, all the negativity and doubts that would hinder their actions from here-on-out. They wanted to rid them so that they could head into this match without any regrets regardless of win or loss. Aaron understood it all, knowing that they were testing his resolve-after all he was the one who proposed it; they wanted to be sure he'd commit to it with unwavering resolve. Aaron looked up at his team-his Elites, giving them a smile that told it all. He had conviction. He had resilience. He had the drive to win.

"We started this journey about three years ago. On this journey, we've experienced happiness and confidence in our victories, agony and disappointment in our defeats. We've shed blood, sweat, and tears in more ways than one. We have one goal in mind: Win a cup for Squid Academy. The lessons we learned along the way have led to this moment for us. We knew heading in here that we wouldn't settle for anything less than winning it all. We owe that school everything, and no way-with the Great Zapfish as my witness-would I, or anyone in this room, dare to go back to school and look everyone who has supported us on this journey in the eye, and assure them 'we'll get it next time' and move on as if it doesn't matter. We're here to accomplish this goal. There isn't any thought about losing. Play this game as if it's your last! Root and cheer as if it's your last! But know that, this isn't our last time together. We'll always be a team, a family. We'll always be there for each other through thick and thin. So, on my mark. .Win."

Silence filled the room afterwards as everyone had a grin on their faces, and then they all came together for a group hug. The flames that burned inside them all grew hotter by the second as they got ready to release a wildfire. None of them were going to hold back. Those were the last words spoken in the locker room before both sides went their way. The next time they would say a word to each other would be after the game, and hopefully, after a victory. On the side of Beacon Hills, no one said a word as Gin stood at the entrance and observed the stage being unveiled for the final. His teammates were behind him, all of them focused with the same goal in mind of winning the match as swiftly as possible.

The stage that was revealed for the final was much different with the architecture changing entirely. First, the suburban setup was replaced with a metropolitan setup with medium length buildings erect and dozens of cars and obstacles placed all over the map. The arena roof had retracted to let in sunlight, but since it was snowing heavily-snow started falling into the arena and some blanketed certain areas of the turf rather quickly; fans were excited by this, understanding that the final match was going to have weather conditions be very effective. Pastelle was a bit surprised by what was going on, but soon she realized that this match might already be out of favor.

"They're helping Beacon Hills. Whoever is in charge is helping Beacon Hills…" She said in an irritated tone with a dissatisfied expression.

Azule tightened his cap as he observed the turf, "How can you tell? I'll admit that this tournament has been a strange one..."

"Usually the stuff that's happened in this tournament would never occur. Add in crazy things like Jin not being disqualified and the random changes to the turf, changes reserved for professional matches. Someone else outside of the usual committee is controlling the way this tournament is going and he was aware of Beacon Hills' advantage in the snow."

"What kind of advantage do they have in the snow?" Kosami asked from further down the row over by Cobalt and Tangie, peeking her head out to see Pastelle.

"Well, for starters...Beacon Hills, Octo Valley, and Special Forces are the best teams in the country. Have you ever wondered where they do their training and practices? They don't go to the plaza or square to compete with everyone else."

Azule chimed in, "So, they have their own special training grounds?"

"Correct. They train and practice in the most grueling of conditions: Heat waves, blizzards, wind storms, you name it. For Beacon Hills, they're very adept to playing in the cold since at Beacon Hills they practice in the snow way more frequently than the other teams because of this region being known to get more colder the further north you go. Even where we are, it's not a surprise to get snow."

"Then they'll be more adapted to the snow that would usually slow down others…" Kosami deduced; Pastelle nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully the fiery passion of Sky and the others will melt the snow away." Pastelle added, concerned with how the match might play out now that it was clear something fishy was going on.

Half an hour passed by in no time. Everything was setup and ready for an electric finale. The map was completed with the Rainmaker placed in the heart of the city and the spawns in two hotels. Fans were anxious for the start of the match, cheering in a frenzy as the players for both teams were introduced. The players could feel their hearts beat heavier and slower as they both approached their spawn points. Cold air invaded the open arena as snow continued to fall, leaving the map floor with a thin and thick blanket of snow in certain areas. Lucky for the fans, they were covered by the roof so that the only part of the arena to capture snow would be the turf and very front rows. Fans were getting wild as both side sang their school fight songs and snag their chants, many fans in their respective colors were hopping up and down and creating waves in anticipation for the match. The rules were still the same as before with an extremely long amount of time being given for the match; 15 minutes! Surely fans would be excited to know they'd have a long match ahead. The countdown began as everyone in the building readied for one last match. "Three..."-the timer went, fans chanted, and students from SAHS tensed up- "Two..."-Saint Henry's grin intensified, the player's grips tightened- "One…!"-Whistle blows, fire sparks in the eyes of Sky and Gin as both beat the rest of their respective teams out of the spawn points. Sky runs on the snow, feeling the thin blanket crush under her feet, hearing the awkward sound it made with her boots; Gin was already swimming in silver ink, not hesitating to go for the Rainmaker.

 _I don't play in snow too often, but I do remember it'll be a lot more slippery if I don't have any snow glued to my boots. This should be enough to cover…_

Sky was gone, leaving her team behind as she made a break for the Rainmaker as well. Fans were screaming in excitement as right away; the dream battle was nearing its fruition of Sky and Gin. Sky makes a break around a car and then slides on the snowy sidewalk, spotting the Rainmaker to her left over by and intersection and taking out her weapon. Time slowed down as she takes aim with her custom E-liter 3K, deducing that she should be within range to take a shot that'd give her a straight path to the Rainmaker. While still sliding, she takes the shot and swiftly hops into the ink, transitioning from the sliding motion into the swim with perfection. She nears the Rainmaker, ready to come back up and begin tearing down the barrier when- _FWAP_! Silver ink cuts off her path in front of her. Gin had beaten her to the Rainmaker beforehand. She couldn't notice his silver in in the white snow since they looked nearly identical, and it also didn't help that snow was still falling-cutting her vision down even lower.

 _I should've wore goggles for this match..._

Sky held her bobble hat on by one hand to keep it from falling off and the other was busy having to lug her weapon around. She leaps backwards into her ink and swims away; Gin tries to chase her, but runs into the rest of the Elites, who had caught up in the perfect moment. Sky slides behind a car, adjusting her signature hat and catching her breath. She'll need to figure out a better plan if she'll have any effect in this match. Just then, a pair of razor blue goggles flew into her lap from the right. When she looks in the direction of the sender, she saw Pearl-giving her hand gestures of a message.

"That's a gift from Apollo, he handed them to me before they left. He had a feeling something like this was going to happen!" -she too was wearing some goggles, except they were razor pink. As Sky observed, she noticed that Aaron too had on razor red goggles, and Austin had on razor green goggles. Apollo really did look out for them.

Apollo smirked as he saw his teammate were breaking the rules of the amount of gear they were supposed to be wearing. He knew they wouldn't be disqualified after what happened to Sky earlier at the hands of Jin, and he also knew that something fishy such as a final in these conditions were going to happen, so he bought the goggles at the arena store during the long intermission break and held onto them until just before the Elites were about to leave. Though he no longer competes anymore, Apollo was still very much a competitor at heart.

He folds his arms with a beaming smile-closing his eyes with a laugh, "We've done what I could for you guys. This is our way of contributing, now bring it home!"

The fire in Sky's heart burned more ferociously now that she'd been given the ultimate opportunity for an even fight. She burst from behind the car and saw the battle unfolding between both sides. The Rainmaker was changing from a yellow-silver to a yellow-purple and then to all three colors. Both sides had both numbers in full surrounding the Rainmaker to take the first major lead. Sky and Pearl notice that at this rate, their jobs as the snipers weren't to add extra heat into trying to destroy the barrier, but to pick off the rapid fires of Beacon Hills instead; they get into positions where they can fire a splat on Beacon Hills, but to do that, they'd need to enter the buildings and find a good window to fire from. Could Aaron and Austin hold on long enough for them to grab the splats?

Gin was alert as he motioned all around the Beacon Hills side of the Rainmaker barrier, making sure all parts of the barrier was getting the silver ink. He had made sure that his team were equipped with rapid fire guns instead of the usual strategy with someone on a charger. He had unwavering confidence that the match could end in a knockout if they seized possession first. His instincts pierced his body as he sensed danger about to occur, yelling at his teammates to stay on guard and out of striking distance form any snipers. He was aware of what setup the Elites would go with: One shooter, two snipers, and a roller. He figured that there was a chance that the chargers went into a sniping position looking to cut them off since they left they were gambled with an aggressive offense and no defense.

"Keep your aim on the Rainmaker but don't stay out in the open!" he yelled.

It didn't help that the streets of this map weren't as vast as the previous map. Much more narrow streets and pathways made it a lot more difficult to find cover in, and so his only advantage was having the snowfall to hinder the vision of the attackers; Beacon Hills applies pressure, overwhelming the two boys of the Elites. Aaron and Austin don't falter though, fighting back with everything they got, knowing that even if it was early in the game, it wouldn't be good if they allowed Beacon Hills to gain any substantial lead.

"Both of them are playing with their unique style. Beacon Hills is playing an aggressive short game, looking to end the match quickly. Their weapons that specialize more for kills and damage as well as increased mobility speak to their game plan. They don't want a game any longer than five minutes. For the Elites, they're prepared for a long run and are ready to drag this game into overtime if need-be." Pastelle commented as she read the flow of the match, understanding both sides.

Sky sneaked around one of the buildings and climbed up the stairs, entering a room that appeared to have a window with a better view to land a hit. But when she peeked, she noticed that due to how long the barrier had gotten, and because of Beacon Hills going right up to the barrier-they created a blind spot. Sky moves over to the next window to see if there were any improvements in where she could aim, but to no luck. Pearl was on the opposite side of where Sky was, and in her building, she had a window with the perfect view and took aim. _POW!_ her gun fired like a cannon at the squad of Beacon Hills, but sadly she missed her mark by a just a little. The massive purple lump of ink at Silvia's feet sent a clear message to Beacon Hills: "This game is going down to the wire."

The stunned behavior of Silvia caused a lapse in focus for her, working in favor of the Elites who understood although that shot was a miss, it was enough to grab the lead. The Elites push ahead and start to cover more ink of the Rainmaker barrier in purple when suddenly and ferocious strike came in from their right, exploding the Rainmaker and getting a team wipeout. Purple smoke simmered from the barrel of Sky's weapon with fire in her eyes. She was angry.

"GET GOING!" she yelled as she motioned for her team to pounce on the opportunity.

Austin snatched the Rainmaker and the Elites took the first lead of the match. The audience is in a frenzy after the initial bout ends in a team wipeout. Sky and Pearl kept to the high ground, taking to the slippery roofs to do recon of the landscape ahead, far below were Aaron and Austin moving through the snow in any attempt to widen the lead-every point mattered.

"Amazing…" Violet said as she replayed the highlight in her head, breaking down the many key moments that went down in that play.

"It looks like they weren't the best team in our school for nothing." Reice commented.

Sally was speechless, mesmerized by the team chemistry the Elites had to trust each other in that situation. In her head, the only thought she could muster up what that she wanted Squidcom to operate just like that, to be able to communicate without any hesitation and recognize the optimal chance to strike. The Elites were the blueprints of what Squidcom needed to build their foundation on.

After Beacon Hills responded, they tried to answer back and snatch the Rainmaker-failing in doing so. The sheer power of diversity that the Elites equipped themselves with were proving to backfire in Gin's face as he found a hole beginning to get deeper as the Elites moved past the half century mark. 100-46 in favor of the Elites. The Elites didn't allow the snow to slow them down, pouncing on the initial opportunity and swiftly cutting a chunk away to build their lead, and then inching forward even more as they forced Beacon Hills to retreat a bit further back. While the Elites took care of the many obstacles Beacon Hills left scattered in the way to slow them down, Beacon Hills needed to come up with a plan. They were desperately in danger of getting KO'd.

"There is plenty of time left in this battle. We're down but we're not out. We'll use our offensive prowess to our advantage and key in on swarming the Rainmaker. They have it under loose guard and have been relying on the cover of their two snipers from the mid-high levels, so we'll blitz the two on the ground before the snipers can react in time. We just need to make sure not be close together when we do so, or else we'll risk getting wiped together like the first time." Gin ordered, leading his team back into the approaching Elites.

 _Honestly, I didn't expect you to bare your fangs so early in the game but...I won't hold back anymore._

Gin and Beacon Hills rush at the Elites, all four of them spreading out with their sights on the two figures with their feet buried in the white blanket of snow. The sounds of the audience amplify as more action is about to go down. Platinum and Silvia get a better sprint ahead of their teammates and dive in for the attack, avoiding the shots from Pearl. Alumia was behind them and attacked Aaron in his blind spot, and as for Gin...he parted ways. Gin spotted where Sky was and instantly he changed his course, jumping and running on the hood of the car and then doing a jump off of the roof of the car into a tall telephone pole-kicking off of that and then running on the side of the building where Sky was, firing his Aerospray right in her direction. Sky darted back away from the window, sensing that this was about to get ugly fast and she heard him crash into the room. The arena was deafening as the crowd awed the incredible display of talent Gin had, watching the replay of his acrobatic moves. Another camera got displayed inside the room where the two impact players were located...


	99. Elites Arc: Weakness Is My Strength

The wind blows furiously through the windows as Gin enters the room with an equally powerful force of pressure; the window curtains shaking rapidly as the winds picked up. His eyes searched from left to right, looking to spot Sky anywhere in the room. He takes slow and weightless steps, ready to fire whenever. Sky was in another room over, unsure of whether to make a break for it downstairs or if to keep hiding. Either way, she was in no advantage being trapped indoors with someone like Gin hunting her. She knew she couldn't jump out the buildings since there was no roof and the distance were too high up for her to not take any damage-especially with the sounds of guns going on from outside, she'd get splat immediately. She rolls under the bed and holds her breath, practicing one of the old training procedures she underwent as an agent. She listens for his footsteps, sensing him come closer to the room she was hiding in as his bloodlust grew. Gin was aware the she was somewhere in the building, knowing she couldn't have gone far if there were no tracks of snow on the stairs. He looked at the floors and followed the wet footstep markings on the soft carpet floor, knowing she was in either of the next rooms. Sky realized it later that she was giving herself away by keeping her boots on and had to come up with another plan. Time was running out and Gin was closing in. Gin enters the next room, kneeling on the floor and looking under the bed and drawers, checking the closet and even looking out the window with a balcony. No one was there. He decided that she MUST be in the last room, following those footprints. He enters, seeing her footsteps all over the room and leading to several locations: Closet, bed, the window and balcony. He readied his weapon, checking the closet but finding nothing. Sky stayed calm as she breathed lightly through her nose, she wouldn't have to worry about being too silent since the sounds of the weapons grew more intense. Gin kneeled next to the bed and pointed his Aerospray under the bed, lifting the cover quickly and alert-but no Sky was present under the bed. A slight grin appeared on his face as he realized he was going against the very same girl that took down his brother. He got up and approached the window, knowing that was the only place left to go.

Gin slowly moves the curtains aside, feeling the breeze intensify as the overwhelming presence of Sky of apparent just outside on the balcony. A smirk appears on his face as his body tensed with excitement, expecting to face the legend herself. He hops out the window and onto the balcony-his boots crashing into the thin layer of snow as it bounced up in response, glancing from left to right for Sky. But once again, Sky was nowhere in sight. After a moment of being puzzled, he laughed hysterically, realizing that Sky was much more entertaining than he could ever have imagined. He was excited, riled up, and terrified all at the same time at the enigma of Sky Royale. Sky somehow made the stone hearted captain feel emotions he never thought to experience in a match.

"I may not have caught you yet, but I am most certainly going to capture you before this match ends…You can't run from destiny!" he said, standing still on the balcony as the snow flew in his face. He leaves afterwards, heading downstairs to join the rest of the battle. Sky waits until his presence is completely gone to emerge from below the balcony. She had been right underneath the balcony, holding onto some of the bars that hanged from below. She climbed back up and then grabbed her gun, which had been covered by a blanket of snow as well.

 _That was way too close for comfort_

Back at the Rainmaker, the battle between the Elites raged on as Beacon Hills did a press on Austin, looking to squeeze the Rainmaker out of Austin's possession they have a third member assist in taking him down, but they face trouble in closing the deal thanks to the continued support of Pearl in the building nearby covering them. Silvia and Alumia pull a double tandem attack and engage with Austin simultaneously while Platinum cuts off Aaron's path while also avoiding the shots from Pearl; he'd need to be more careful since her shots were getting more accurate.

Austin had to make sure to no stray too far away from his team since it'd be bad news if he gave up possession far from his team and a shorter distance from his own goal. Before he could think...he got splatted.

At that moment, if felt as though the tide of battle was about to change. With Sky out of range of being relevant, Austin getting splatted and the loss of the Rainmaker, everything was pointing toward a possible rally by the Beacon Hills. Aaron's eyes widened, realizing that he allowed his team to fall into the trap made by Beacon Hills.

 _Where is Sky…?_

He thought as he saw the trio of Beacon Hills members pounce on the Rainmaker. Knowing it'd be pointless to prevent the Rainmaker from changing hands, he decided to instead fall back and wait for the opportunity to attack. But he didn't account for one thing: Gin. As Aaron tried to make the tactical retreat, the stealthy Gin awaited him-splatting him immediately to put the Elites into a huge disadvantage. Beacon Hills captures the Rainmaker and the only opposing side left are the pair of snipers who're nowhere to be found now that their main attackers got sent back to respawn. Now that the Elites had been separated and lost possession of the Rainmaker, the impressive and automatic lead that the Elites had labored for has now turned into the perfect stage for the legendary comeback of Beacon Hills. It was up to Sky to defend her team, her school, and her legacy.

"Come out, come out, Sky Royale!" Gin taunted with his arms open wide, welcoming Sky for a challenge. The blizzard-like winds increase as the echoes of Gin's taunt finds its way to her ears. Her shirt flapped in the wind as her complexion got paler from the freeze. Weather was playing a major factor in the match, even the audience were beginning to get a bit chilly from the winds.

Sky stood at the entrance of the building and looked off into the white distance, seeing nothing but heavy snowfall and wind speeds picking up as she struggled to make out the environment despite wearing goggles. Even if she wanted to face Gin, how could she take him down in these conditions? There was no way she'd capture the Rainmaker back like this…

 _The chances of the others returning in time for a proper defensive front is very low. Beacon Hills will move quickly and apply pressure on us, probably cut the lead to around 50-46 depending on who has the Rainmaker for them. I'll need to do something…_

She took a deep breath, inhaling the frosty air and then exhaling calmly as she felt her veins become filled with ice. Her eyes sharpened as a fire flamed in her irises. She was ready. As Beacon Hills were getting ready to make their move, Gin halted them-sensing the predator make her way towards them. The hairs on his neck stood up as he felt the bone-chilling bloodlust approach him ever so closely. The opponent he wanted, the opponent who striked down his brother's side, her eyes glowed through her goggles as her vision narrowed to only two targets: Gin, and the Rainmaker. As the silhouette of a beast in a woman's body neared, Gin ordered his team to take an alternate route with awareness that she was coming after the Rainmaker with priority in mind. Beacon Hills looked to make an escape through the alleyway but before they could even make their escape, Midnight Sky was already in their path.

"U-unbelievable...she's here already!?" Platinum stuttered as his body froze in shock; his eyes were leveled with the glaring Sky, her eyes staring into his soul.

A thunderous splat exploded in the spot where the two were with rain of purple ink splattering everywhere as a triple splat was recorded; Sky managed to eliminate Platinum, Alumia, and Silvia in the mess. Every witness in the arena was shocked, confused, and impressed all at the same time. In the split second it took Sky to reach them, she maneuvered fast enough to splat the three opponents, take the Rainmaker out of their possession, and avoid the most obvious target in Gin. But the amazing moment wouldn't last long as Gin darted to Sky's blind spot to close in for a sneak attack, only to meet Sky's gun. Both guns aimed at one another as the predators locked eyes, having no words for the other as they'd let their actions do all of the talking.

Sky lowered her guard and raised her weapon out of range of attack, resting the gun on her shoulders and lowering her chin with a smirk as her fiery expression enticed Gin's curiosity. Why was she doing so, all sudden? Gin wondered this and realized it as soon as he peeked at her grinning teeth, remembering that there was another deadly sniper on the turf. A laser sharp line of purple ink pierced Gin's chest-feeling the ink rip through his heart as he took a final glance at Sky-seeing her smirk widen as he realized his crucial mistake. Losing grip of his gun, shocked by how easily he was defeated without even getting to spar with Sky; a feeling that he thought he was able to abandon many years ago had finally returned as his vision faded to white: Weakness.


	100. Elites Arc: Elite Finale

**Wow...100 chapters.100 CHAPTERS! Man, it feels incredible to finally reach this milestone. When I first started this all the way back in May 2016, I knew I'd have a story long enough to reach here, but never did I ever imagine JUST how difficult it is to reach here. I apologize if this might seem lengthy (Skip and read the story if you would prefer but for those interested, I thank you very deeply.) note and I won't try to make this too long but I feel reaching a goal like here garners a bit of recollection of my trials and tribulations in writing. During the 2 years I've spent, I never really understood nor imagine the level of dedication and resiliency it takes to write! Countless days I'd get writer's block and couldn't think of anything for days, weeks, and even months (The Hiatus). But regardless, the show has to go on. Over these couple years, I've found my true passion in a world where I immediately thought just making money was enough (don't get me wrong, I WILL become a surgeon but, that doesn't mean I'll enjoy it.). I love writing. I love the challenge it takes to still struggle and learn new ways to better improve but still see some fruits bear from my labor. It definitely eases me through my tedious spell in college to see that even now, people still give me a chance, albeit a chapter or 100-every single one of you have given me a reason to keep moving forward, and I sincerely and gratified to you all for being considerate, patient, and supportive. I hope that one day I'll be able to do bigger things in writing so that I can help give back to a community that's done so much for me even when I feel as though I don't deserve it. Once again, I thank you all very much and I hope to continue having your support on this journey. (If you're wondering about where the current status of Rise of Squidcom...Read and you'll find out! :) _See you space cowboy._ ) **

* * *

The semifinal of the National tournament 2 years ago against Special Forces was the game that forever changed the mindset of Gin Ika and helped him understand that the weakness he had would be his strength. Throughout that that campaign, Beacon Hills had been in the shadows of the starring Special Forces and Octo Valley who dominated the season as the two premier teams. Beacon hills only had attention because of their successful history as one of the most winningest schools in Inkopolis history, and of their young captain who was the younger brother of Jin Ika-the hero of the sport.

 _I never thought I'd ever feel weakness in my life again…_

He thought, recalling the feeling of frailty he felt as he stood face to face against his brother in that match, matching him blow for blow and pound for pound-holding nothing back as he expressed the resentment, hatred, and envy of the brother who always got the best of everything in life while he had to scrap for everything. In his early upbringing, Gin had to survive the slums of Beacon Hills with his family. His parents had always shown favoritism for Jin since he was a "Rare Breed" born inkling, having the hair color of Gold-the sign of elitism in the nation of Inkopolis, where anyone with gold hair was destined to have a successful life because of that rarity. Gin however, being born after Jin and having the accursed silver hue like the rest of his family, was subjugated to the same treatment his parents had to undergo, sometimes having to miss a meal, lose sleep from sharing the same room as the inconsiderate and noisy Jin, and sacrifice education all for Jin to receive the best fruits in the shabby life he was unfortunately born into. Jin thrived through all of the "struggles" the slums of Beacon Hills had to offer, becoming a neighborhood role model once he became a student at Special Forces, making plenty of friends in the neighborhoods, and of course becoming very popular with the ladies for his charming looks and skills on the turf.

But Gin didn't have that same blessing. While his brother attended the finest elementary and middle schools in the area, Gin was either homeschooled by his mother or left to teach himself whenever his mother got too busy. Gin also had to help around the house in doing most of the chores while Jin could afford to have the life of an ideal boy their age and play with friends. Through these events, Gin harbored dark emotions to his brother. The one who had the hearts of everyone Gin couldn't even dream of, was about to leave and win the heart of the entire country with his skills in turf wars once it was rumored that huge schools were looking to recruit him. He knew that there wasn't any other way for him to escape from this mess, so he decided that he'd do what Jin could do-and better. Around the time that Jin had left for his tour on recruitments was when Gin decided to modify everything he did in his life and multiplied his effort such as finishing chores briefly, learning and studying with more dedication, and building his body for the day he could be on the same turf as his brother. After going to a skills event with many scouts in attendance, Gin caught the attention of most of the favorable schools, including Beacon Hills-one of the best teams in the country. Gin didn't hesitate to join the school once he learned of their history with Special Forces-Jin's school. Gin dedicated all of his resources to helping the slums of Beacon Hills, becoming a protector of the community, and help his family out of poverty all while Jin lived a lavish life in a completely different region of the country, showing no gratitude or consideration for the people who got him there. But even so, Jin still continued to receive more love from their parents than Gin, adding to the crushing weight of the many dark feelings of resentment and fury that Gin harbored toward his brother.

But that day, when he was defeated convincingly by his brother. He understood, that never again would he ever allow himself to feel the weakness that had consumed him for so long. The weakness that had pushed him to strive towards greatness was now the hindrance in defeating his brother. He had to change everything about himself in order to distance his identity as "Jin's younger brother who never smiled" or "Perennial 2nd place"- becoming a cold being who showed no interest in making any friends and was strictly all about winning. But somehow along the way, despite trying to be as solitary as possible, he attracted many subordinates who admired his determination-winning the hearts and trust of three friends who would stick by his side and follow his lead-whether he liked it or not. Taking on the burden of leading and carrying an entire city's hopes and dreams placed on his shoulders. He swore that the weakness he possessed, he'd never show again. That was until he had encountered her...after seeing the eyes of Sky Royale, he understood her emotions clearly. He resonated with the experience she shone in her death stare and knew, his weakness wasn't his drive of envy, nor was it revenge. But fear. The fear of defeat. The fear of being neglected despite his efforts once again. The fear of letting down people who believed in him. The fear of failure. For everything Beacon Hills High School had done for him, he wanted more than anything, to repay their hospitality by winning as much as possible for them. Anything to show his gratitude.

"My weakness is my greatest strength…" he muttered as he respawned, seeing his teammates in the room who were waiting for him. They knew if they were going to have any chance of being effective, they'll need their captain with them. All of them smiled once they saw the expression on their captain's face. Everything about him seemed refreshing, from his unusually relaxed smile to his body language seeming looser with an air of calmness emitting around him. The weight on his shoulders had finally evaporated with understanding that no longer did he need to burden himself with all of his frustrations, but to just play the game he knew best and accept the results. He was at peace. With his team, he was ready to win a championship that Beacon Hills would never forget.

As Beacon Hills stepped out of the building, the atmosphere on the turf changed immensely. Sky felt it in the chilly air as her teammates rejoined her, she was holding the Rainmaker and carried it on a miscellaneous route far from the easiest path to grow a lead. She was expecting Beacon Hills to make another rally and was careful, choosing to wait for her team and move out together than risk trying to gain more ground and then put the game in jeopardy for her team, like how Shiva did in the previous round. The score was still in their favor, although Sky and the others knew well that this match was going to get a lot tougher as they packed together in the snow and moved out through the streets. The SAHS fans scattered throughout the arena were showing optimism and glee as their side seemed like the dominating side led by the superstar Sky Royale.

Azule felt nervous, sitting forward with his attention focused on everything going on down on the turf as if he had all the pressure of the world resting on his shoulders. He knew that this wasn't over and that although there was some action in the game already, the real challenge would come later upon viewing Gin and Beacon Hills leave their spawn and look to meet up with the Elites, seeing that the team looked different than before. There was no more intensity and instead, just a team with resolve to win without any error. A nagging question in his mind was what exactly did _he_ want to do? He never really had a goal in mind when he started playing, and even now he still couldn't find an answer to that elusive question. With Pastelle's question echoing in his mind, he hoped he'd find his answer in this match.

A decent amount of time passed by in the match leading to the final two minutes left with the Elites still holding onto the lead 79-46. The Elites managed to hold Beacon Hills back from having an exploding run but at the same time did not extend their lead, leaving a bit of a boring match as they dragged it out. It was risky to keep allowing Beacon Hills obtain possession but not extend on the chances given, instead playing conservative and avoid attacking any further-prioritizing time management. The Elites knew that once the match entered under two minutes, the pressure would settle in emphatically with both sides wanting to grab the win as soon as possible. The Elites were willing to go the distance and run the table on taking the match into overtime and win it on sudden death-that was if they were the ones still with the lead. But the life in Beacon Hills was alarming. For a team built for the short run, they weren't letting the fatigue get to them. They were throwing all their chips on each attempt to snag the Rainmaker and inch closer to a lead.

Fans of SAHS were trembling anxiously as they stared at the match clock on the big screens, counting down the seconds until they'd hopefully grab their first piece of silverware in 7 years. Veterans-like Pastelle-in the crowd, however, had a different type of feeling. The tone of the match was becoming too calm with a complacent Elites side settling to hold onto the lead and wait for the match to end instead of stomping on the throats of their competitors and ending the match. Pastelle glared as she read the flow of the match and made her prediction in her head, preferring to not let her thoughts reach the ears of those beside her-for, all of them were standing up and cheering with all of their might, rooting for a Squid Academy victory.

 _1:33...1:32...1:31..._ the timer counted down as a minute and a half remained in the battle. Beacon Hills were still trying to chip away at the defensive plot, but with time running out it appears they would only be able to grab onto one last attempt. They needed to recapture the Rainmaker and rally for an overtime contest. Gin reads the formation of the Elites and gives his last command with composure, and it was as if he said the right words or found the right time to give a command, but either way...he triggered his team's full potential. Like the speed of sound, the four Beacon Hills members were gone and gunned straight for the current possessor of the Rainmaker-Austin, who received it from Sky, who in-turn broke the rules by switching possession, which wasn't allowed; but they knew that this match didn't have any rules at this point and went along with it. They weren't the only ones who woke up though, as Sky and Aaron were the first ones to hold down their efforts and later be joined by Pearl; Austin pumped out his powerful shots at the attacking four in the meantime. The sudden frenzy of a match caught the half-sleeping audience and got them out of their seats, the big moment was coming after all. Gin grits his teeth as he finally runs into the wall known as Sky Royale, feeling immense pressure on his shoulders as all factors worked against him. Finally, he understood why his brother cracked when he went up against Sky-the obsession of his quest for greatness was right before him, and he couldn't contain the rush of adrenaline. Gin analyzed the situation at hand and worked to make a move around what openings he could find, but like a destroyed bridge, there was no way for him to cross into their defenses and turn the game around. 1:20 left in the match.

The weather conditions intensified to blizzard-like conditions as the pinnacle was closer to being reached. Even the gods were enjoying this battle between titans. Sky slides on the snowy road and aims for the legs of Gin and Alumia, but she misses by a thread as Gin leapt ahead and Alumia rolled the opposite way to dodge-ink flying everywhere in the process. Gin lands in the hill of packed snow and uses it to his advantage, throwing his suction bomb blindly and realizing he landed a splat! The crowd reaction tells him he got somebody...but who? A Rainmaker barrier is formed as Aaron and Sky frantically try to cover it while Pearl tries to destroy the barrier. Somehow, Austin got splatted and dropped the Rainmaker, giving Beacon Hills the opportunity, they needed and the nightmare the Elites were trying to prevent. Like the wind, Silvia races in and takes the Rainmaker after Pearl bursts the barrier-slipping behind the defenses and beelining for the goal. They could win it all right then and there!

Madness struck in the audience as people shouted and screamed in support and rally. With only a minute left in the match, Beacon Hills were somehow finding a way to steal the dreams of yet another team. But while Silvia didn't look back, she knew. The vicious-fiery fury in Sky was burning right behind her and hot on her trail. No way would Sky allow her to grab the knockout. Sky abandoned her team and went straight for the Rainmaker in Silvia's possession, chasing her in the direction of the Elites goal with a surge of ice in her veins as an inferno erupted from her glare. Gin and the rest of Beacon Hills also abandon their confrontation with the Elites and focused only on retrieving the Rainmaker in the case that Silvia got caught. Silvia hurried as if her life depended on it. If she ever allowed herself to fall within Sky's range of attack, that monster wouldn't let her see the light of day ever again. That was the aura that emanated from Sky, one of a beast on the prowl-knowing that time was almost up.

 _O-our plan...I won't let it be ruined like this!_

Sky thought with beady eyes as a terrifying grin appeared on her face, resembling a lunatic hungry with bloodlust as she tasted the fear emanating from Silvia, who felt like prey to the predator. Her vision narrowed into a tunnel as she focused on the goal ahead, seeing nothing but a mixture of white and purple stand in her way. She'd need to use the Rainmaker and risk getting splat by falling into Sky's vicinity. She bit her lip and sharpened her focus, preparing for the battle. She charged the Rainmaker and then whipped her body around with a spin in midair-aiming the Rainmaker at Sky, catching Sky off guard for the moment as the Silver light intensified from the weapon, and then whipped her body back around and fired ahead-doing so in a perfect rotation without a stutter in her execution. She fooled Sky for a moment, enough to give herself a better pathway to the finish while Sky slowed down for a moment, trying to process the move. With 35 seconds left in battle, the tension was skyrocketing as Beacon Hills neared the goal of surpassing the Elites and stealing the lead; 49-46 in favor of the Elites, but Beacon Hills were closing the gap.

Sky bit her lip until blood appeared-pushing her body to the absolute limit and understanding what possible consequences might lie ahead. Her complexion and hair darken immediately, the fire in her eyes intensified to a radiant blue of a demon. No longer could she stay in a normal state with the match in jeopardy. Her future on the line. Immediately as she did so, a heavy pulse echoed through her body-cutting off all of her senses. Her sight turned to darkness as the only thing left in her vision was the falling snow and Silvia just ahead of her, sound disappeared the moment the beat intensified, and her breathing became light as the air went thin. The pain from before returned. She still wasn't completely healed, and her body had become very sensitive thanks to pushing herself past limits she never experienced. As all her nerves tingled with pins and needles, her eyes twitching in response to the unbearable pain, she kept moving forward. She knew that regardless of the result, this was going to be her last match. No way would she be able to recover from the trauma she endured today. This match was her magnum opus, her stamp on a career where she'd been overshadowed and overrated. It would be up to the next cast after this. A flash of her memories swim through her thoughts as the attack of pain reached its climax. The image of her smiling little brother from when they were children, the tears he shared with her in their darkest moments, and the resolve he showed in his brief appearance in the Rank Wars was enough to push her past her mind and body's limits. A blow of air exhaled from her trembling mouth as her eyes dilated.

 _I can't... I can't let him down!_

The muscles in her body tear apart as she lets out her war cry, her eyes sharp like a dagger, her hands gripping the weapon, she makes a massive leap forward, arching her back and body into a perfect formation for a sniper, and makes the crucial splat...at a price. She held them down with 25 seconds left. She stopped Beacon Hills from snagging the lead. But in return for her efforts, her body crashed into the thick snow-her head landing first as it bobbled in response to the impact, her face buried deep as the rest of her body looked lifeless. But, it wasn't over yet. As Aaron and Pearl raced to take the Rainmaker to meet with Austin on the other side to secure the close victory for the Elites of Squid Academy, they're met with three Beacon Hills members already at the barrier and ready to claim yet again. With futile effort trying to overpower Beacon Hills, who swift broke the Rainmaker barrier and escape battle, Aaron and Pearl are forced to play catch up yet again as Gin hopped onto the Rainmaker and darts for the win.

Sky felt everything in her world begin to crumble, forced to have to watch the rest of the match unable to do anything to change it. She grits her teeth and drags her body through the snow, trying to get to a nearby pole and get up. Despite the thousands of needles piercing her, she forced her upper body to obey her command, but her legs wouldn't follow suit. Her breathing became frantic and she struggled to get up-feeling the pain multiply. Her hands started twitching as her breathing became abnormal, her body moving abstractly as her eyes began to dull. Hyperventilation. For the first time, Sky Royale was hyperventilating as she desperately tried to force herself up to help her team fight and defend the lead. The anxiety consumed her as Gin and Beacon Hills tied the game. She collapsed to the floor, unable to keep control of her body. The captain of the Elites had enough, feeling the fears of his proud team succumbing to despair. He caught up by pure willpower to face Beacon Hills.

Like the eyes of a god, Aaron's conviction was ironclad as he ended the run and grabbed a team splat-taking all four of them down as the glow in her eyes showed his ferocity. But it was too late...time had expired right afterwards, and he didn't dare to look up at the big screen, knowing he showed his true strength too late. The arena was dead with silence as the stunned audience struggled stomach what just happened. The Agents were all shocked, Squidcom was frozen, Azule's eyes trembled in disbelief, Shiva's tears began to fall as she covered her face and wailed in her teammate's arms, the rest of the Elites scrambled out of their seats to go and meet Sky-who was still fighting her hyperventilation to meet her team. The score was 45-46, Beacon Hills won in regular time.

The image of a crying Sky furiously dragging her paralyzed body through the snow-hyperventilating- to scene where the match ended, leaving a trail of tears as she gasped for air sent chills down everyone's spine. She crawled to Aaron's feet and pleaded to him to look at her and tell her that they won, that they held through and that this was just the shock of victory. She turned to Pearl and asked the same thing, and then Austin. But their silence struck the final nail through Sky's heart, seeing them not even as much dare to look her in the eyes-the shame of knowing they wouldn't be able to hold back their tears if they saw the valiant trooper who sacrificed her body for the cause, only for it to be in vain. The silence of the crowd gave her no hints, and the stillness of her team only made it worse. As she forced her vision upwards towards a board where the result was displayed, she felt an arrow pierce through her heart. As if a stipulation had been met, all the pain in Sky's body attacked her at once, she rolls over and returns to hyperventilation. The shock was enough to kill her, and she'd accepted the invitation for death. Her eyes popped out as she stared at her teammates. They identified the situation and immediately called for help, putting aside all the pain they felt from the loss and focusing on not losing another thing important to them. Sky.

Chills sent down the spines of everyone in attendance as they watched her being carted off the turf. Her eyes struggled to stay open after receiving the amount of agony given, rivers of tears flooded uncontrollably from her teammates who were holding her hands and forehead, shaken. Sky broke into tears, gripping the backs of her teammates, screaming she was sorry. Her scarred brother sat in the stands hunched over in his seat, covering his ears as tears of his own pour down his face-frightened by the vivid flashbacks returning that seemed reminiscent of what was happening now. His rock and armor, his biggest support and idol. Shattered by the sight and sound of what he tried so hard to block out those many years ago, the screams wouldn't be silenced. Gripping his ears, clenching his teeth and opening his eyes-veins emerged across his face as he held back his rage. Twice, he couldn't protect his sister. This was the final straw. As he felt something in his mind snapped, he calmed down. The light in his eyes beginning to fade away.

"I know my purpose…" he muttered under his breath, the air around him completely new.

Moments passed by before Beacon Hills can begin their trophy presentation and celebration as the roof enclosed with black and silver confetti falling from the ceiling. Sky was taken underground to be stabilized with her teammates by her side. Her parents and siblings were visibly disturbed in the luxury box with none of them ever witnessing one of their own undergo such pain, and they couldn't do anything about it. Agent 3 was bothered by the everlasting image of her daughter in pain, and the wailing scream of agony she gave in defeat. She clenched her fists with frustration in her eyes. If she had been there for her daughter when she was supposed to, she could go see her immediately and comfort her, but in her current position, it'd be unrecommended. But as Agent 4 placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a cold stare, she knew that even then, her job as an Agent came before her job as a mother. She needed to keep her composure like always and ignore what she witnessed. Their next mission involved the future PM of the nation, she needed to keep her cool and focus like always. Lime and Verde on the other hand, both had a monstrous expression on their faces as they were disturbed to see their precious little sister in such pain. The glare in Lime's eyes sharpened as she looked at her father, who responded with the same emotionless stare and shake of the head in disapproval. They knew immediately that the environment they were in wasn't the right time for this. The Royale family had to keep calm, but one Royale ignored that as he allowed his emotions to get the best of him. Disgusted by the celebration of Beacon Hills and their fanbase as they hoisted another championship, he had been deciding what to do next as he listened to the masses applauding Sky for her efforts as she was carried off.

Azule got up to leave, brushing off Fuschia's hand when she reached to ask how he was feeling. Pastelle stops him with her foot, restraining him as she placed all her weight on keeping him there. stared into his eyes, asking for his reason. Exactly what did he plan to do? That was answered once she saw the hollowness inside him, understanding that this was something that he had to do as her brother. A personal issue that she-of all people-could understand deeply. She saw that ferocity and desperation in his trembling eyes filled with rage. She had to let him go. As if loosening her grip on the leash, she let him free, allowing him to pass. She leaned back in her seat-closing her eyes and sighing with frustration, "See it through and show no stutter in your action. Remember that-to every action there is an equal and opposite reaction…"

Azule gave a nod as he kept his eyes forward-heeding his mentor's warning, "Yeah…"

Gin and Beacon Hills continued their celebration with their fans, helping them sing their fight song while holding the trophy up high and proud. The banging drums of their celebration would reach the homes of Beacon Hills in no time. Gin seemed the most joyous of the Beacon Hills side, having a beaming smile the entire time he celebrated, clapping and dancing to the music of his beloved culture, finally feeling the burden lift off his shoulders as he felt his evolution reach its peak. Silvia cradled the trophy with tender care, still soaking in the result. Platinum and Alumia led the celebrating as they helped the fans perform all the dances and songs, playing with the confetti as well. The victorious chant of Beacon Hills echoed through the airwaves as they celebrated an instant classic of what might go down as one of the greatest wins in Beacon Hills history, dubbed "Elite finale of the winter" by the fans who march outside to begin their festive travels all the way back to Beacon Hills. But as fans look for the exits after enjoying a fantastic end, a blue haired boy with inferno etched into his cool blue eyes shuffles through the crowd, looking for the team locker rooms. Looking for his beginning…


	101. Prime Assassination pt1

After reasoning with the security guards that covered the closed off parts of the arena, Azule slipped by. Luckily, he ran into the same pair of guards who allowed the rest of the Elites to pass through and see Sky just moments earlier. As he walked down the escalator, he ran his fingers against the cold gray wall, his head pulsating in irritation with the color's resemblance to Gin; marching down the escalator in a hurry, his feet stomped the ground-eyes narrowed as he glanced at the underground pathways lit brightly by the lights on the top corners of the walls. His shoulders tense up as his footsteps echo on the marble grey floor, arriving at the designated signs that gave directions. Two sets of arrows pointed in opposite directions as he reached a fork-like pathway. To his left, he'd be taken to locker rooms A, B, C, and D, the clinic where Sky and the Elites were as well as other rooms designated for the facility and its faculty. Right would take him to rooms E, F, G, and H and other similar rooms. Thinking about where to go, he remembered what the guards told him before coming down. They said that Sky would be in the same vicinity as the locker rooms her team team came from, in this case it must've meant the path to the left since the clinic was there.

"That means Beacon Hills must be the other way…" he whispered to himself as his slanted brows confirmed his target path. He also recalled from the guards that the champions were probably on the other side of the hallway since they remembered seeing a team of silver inklings enter that side earlier in the day before the tournament started. Azule marched forward as resolved gleaned in his eyes, ready for a confrontation.

In the clinic sat the entire Elites team, the primary four were exhausted from a grueling defeat and he rest felt numb to the result. All of them felt crushed and couldn't bring themself to look the other in the eye, preferring to keep their vision cast down. Sky laid on a table, her body moving calmly with each breath she took. She finally overcame her trauma from earlier, but now the feelings of pain in her body were replaced by an emotional wound that could never be fixed. Pearl and Austin had the light in their eyes vanish as they sat like statues. Chlora was on the verge of tears but had to stay strong since she knew the rest of the team were also trying their hardest not to cry.

"Save those tears for the happy moments in your life, Chlora. Don't waste them on a failure like this." Apollo said sharply, a glint in his eye and tightening of his fist-frustration on his face.

Chlora wiped away the falling tears with her wrists, "I'm sorry Apollo, it's just...I can't believe it happened. We lost." Her sentence shot like a dagger through her teammates.

"Such is the gamble we made…" Aaron said in a fatigued tone, his face told the whole story. The Elites treated this game like it was their last with everyone throwing out all their chips onto the table. Everyone, but Aaron. Apollo knew this and could feel the frustration in his captain's tone, refusing to look up. He too, shared that same frustration.

 _If only I hadn't…-_

His thoughts interrupted by Sky forcing herself up on her own power, her eyes widening as the strain hit her body. Her friends tried to help her, but a momentary glare from her was enough for them to understand that even if her body shut down on her, her spirit didn't. She sits upright and breathes heavily through her mouth, feeling the cold air fill her lungs before she exhaled them before inhaling more of the chill. It felt ticklish in a twisted way as she wanted to laugh off the pain in her heart like she could in her body.

"Everyone...enough." Sky said shakenly as she grimaced in pain, her blue eyes sharp as her sky-blue bangs covered part of the right eye. "We gamble on our future because we trusted in the bond we shared as the Elites. We all contributed in some way during this match. We promised to be a team regardless of the result. So... it's time to turn the page on this chapter and move forward."

All of them felt a bit uplifted to hear the ace herself muster something despite everything she went through. Sky battled hell through the last two matches and exhausted her body to the point that it couldn't operate by her will. She sacrificed future for the sake of her team, no doubt she felt this loss the most. That, is what everyone in the room knew. But they knew that there was truth to her words. They did make a gamble they were all willing to accept regardless of the result, it was time to brush off the defeat and focus on their next role: Being the mentor for the successors to their throne. The Queen Bee herself already had a young prince right behind her who she hoped would be the spitting image of her when his day of maturation came. The King of the Academy already had his hopes in the talented first year who made it to the playoffs in the first Rank Wars. Azule and Todd, one of them-the promising first years-would have to seize the opportunity from the new Heir to the throne in Pastelle-the second year who stood in the shadows of the King and Queen of SAHS.

That same young prince was making his way to enemy territory, breathing nasally as steam puffed from his nose, his fists clenched like a boxing glove and dark aura like a murderer. Azule's terrifying presence was enough to alarm even the strongest of people, feeling his pure and raw hatred expand throughout the hallway like a bubonic plague, it felt as though the halls themselves were being painted by the blackness in his heart. He passes by each of the now vacant locker rooms where the previous teams in the tournament were-everyone cleared out and headed home immediately. The grey and white walls move like an ongoing animation beside him as his footsteps echo in rhythm with his movement of the shoulders, he caught sight of the target room-his destination on this journey for vengeance. He could hear it...the sounds of a celebratory team enjoying fruits of their labor, identifying a pair of males and females' voices. It was them.

Like a creature that lurked in the shadow, Azule revealed himself once he found the target he wanted: Gin. Azule stood at the doorway, his chest out and his chin lowered-showing the fiery blue daggers that peered at four different prey at their most vulnerable; As if on instinct, every single Beacon Hills member went into a battle pose ready to defend themselves for a fight before realizing it was just him. He had the aura of a predator with malicious intentions, the surprised feeling alone sent shivers down Alumia's spine. Gin locked eyes with the predator, knowing well why he appeared before them.

"You're her little brother, the same one that eavesdropped on the meeting back at Mahi Mahi...I remember those eyes." Gin said, analyzing Azule. He was impressed by the valor Azule had to march here alone and confront them as a cub to a pack of lions. He felt the overwhelming pressure the kid exerted earlier and knew enough not to provoke him. Azule was loosed cannon waiting to ignite. Gin crossed his arms and lifted his chin as he kept his gaze down at Azule, "Well, the hell're you here for. Either say something or get out. You're ruining my day already with that ugly look of yours."

The tension in the hallway thickened as Azule narrowed his eyes, the veins on his forehead pulsating like the circulation had been cut off, and his fists clenched like he was ready to throw one of the powerful punches he gave Ueru back at the Fall festival. "Surrender your throne at the Spring Invitational." Azule said in an intimidating tone, keeping his glare on the captain of Beacon Hills; the rest of Beacon Hills were stunned by his declaration. He didn't look all that different from how they remembered him, but his tone and expression were nothing like his appearance.

Gin raised an eyebrow-nearly twitching as the message sunk in, "Huh?" he voiced in a disgruntled tone, feeling Azule's threat personally. This kid wasn't just talking about beating him in a competition...there was more to the message. He eyed the kid, his yellow eyes darting all over Azule's body, struggling to read what the brat was thinking. "The hell you mean by that? You think your team is stopping us!? Get real!" he responded with emotion, shocking even his own teammates, who never saw gin show such defense. "You think just because you sister lost that it means you have some obligation to come after us? Puh-lease! Worry about winning your own school competition before you start thinking of the big league, kid." Gin concluded, turning his back on Azule and heading back to his team, shooting a hand at Azule to go away.

Azule tightened his stance and fists, "I said, surrender your throne at the Spring Invitational. If you don't, then I'll return you the hell that my sister suffered today."

Gin stopped in his tracks. This kid was serious. He turned around with a perturbed expression, genuinely upset by Azule's declaration of war. Did this kid not realize who he was talking to? Did the kid really make the decision to place such a heavy declaration? He's insane. Except...this was the younger brother of Sky Royale, someone insane enough to destroy her body for the sake of her mission. As Gin's rationale played in, he shook his head slowly, his eyes meeting Azule's. " . .Sister. Don't disrespect her legacy with your half-assed declaration of war. If I didn't make myself clear the first time, then allow me to rephrase what I said earlier…"-he clears his throat and approaches the unblinking Azule, then he comes within inches of the boy's forehead as he looked down at him; Azule looked up with equal intensity- "Don't pick fights you can't win. You're not even wet behind the ears and you're making a foolish challenge like this. If you're serious about facing us, then you'll need to prove it."

Azule didn't hesitate on his next words, "Then watch me at the next Rank Wars..."

They stare at each other for a solid half-minute before Silvia breaks them up, unsettled by the sight of their victorious captain sinking to the level of an amateur who hadn't even complete a full season. After she made those remarks and sent Azule outside, he understood why he seemed like all talk. Despite sharing the same blood as icons like his mother and sister, he was an unproven rookie who got sidelined halfway through the campaign. No way would he get taken seriously like this…unless he made changes to everything about him. Somehow, he needed to have his awakening.

After some time passed by, Azule made his way back to the entrance of the arena-returning from his declaration of war. He feels the phone in his pocket buzz, seeing it was a message from Pastelle about meeting up after he checked. He deduced that the plan must be nearly set in action. The plan for assassination, that is. Azule meets back up with Pastelle and the others after searching for them outside amongst the traffic of people who were still outside. Pastelle pats him on the shoulder, saying that she's treating everyone somewhere in hopes to cheer them up, but it was clear from her tone that she had the opposite intentions. They took the train to a nearby bowling lane, figuring that the loud music and strikes of the pins would help drown them out. On the train ride, Azule was unresponsive as he observed the snowy scenery-ignoring Kosami next him who was trying to explain the book she was reading, Cobalt across from him, and Tangie diagonal from him. Fuchsia and Pastelle were in the next seats over, both concerned about the sudden change in Azule's behavior since he didn't look like his usual self.

"We should leave him be until we get to our destination. It's been a rough day for him, after all…" Pastelle spoke mildly as she eased into her seat to relax. "Come to think of it...it's been a pretty long day for you, too."

Fuchsia shook her head in disagreement, "I learned a lot today. The tears I allowed to fall earlier...I'll never allow that again. I'll be strong like Shi-...Princess Magenta. I'll carry part of her burden like a little sister should. I'll be her support like i should've from the beginning."

Pastelle felt a grin about to emerge, "Hm. Seems like Shiva's message went through..." Pastelle whispered to herself with a gentle grin expanding as she kept her gaze of Fuchsia. Everyone there was bummed out after the tide of events that took place today, from Sky getting beaten brutally by Jin, to Shiva and Octo Valley's defeat, to Sky's hyperventilating and the wailing cry of defeat. Many of them wanted to forget about today, but they all knew the day was still young, and there was a target that needed to be silenced. Permanently.

After arriving near the lanes and taking a brisk walk through the less snowy side of town, Pastelle led them inside. Immediately upon entering, most of them had to cover their eyes or shut them briefly. It was dark, yet the colorful lights danced around the room at a rapid pace. The place was packed with kids and young adults, from huge parties to just couples sharing lanes together. Everyone seemed friendly here. Pastelle sits down at a circular booth with enough room for everyone to fit in. Once everyone settled in, she got right down to business, her facial expression transitioning from her usual happy expression to a cold and serious one.

"All right. I've got some information to share with you guys." her tone lowered in a frightening tone, her eyebrows slanted to a sharp degree. "I had a meeting earlier with my comrades I had to attend to with my fellow comrades, Azule was there for a bit but was escorted back once the important details needed to be shared." All eyes are on her as her friends give her their full attention. "He's here."

None of them were surprised. They expected him to come into town based on what Kosami informed them. Kosami also figured since he was obsessed with Sky he'd definitely surface. "It doesn't just stop there."-she lifts up her index finger- "Apparently he'll be staying overnight in a hotel. He wants to 'Enjoy' the life of the town before he heads into the capital city of Inkopolis tomorrow. He's requested that all the agents be in attendance and serve as his personal guards...so that includes Sky."

Azule's teeth shown as vengeance filled his eyes, "That bastard…" he muttered in an ugly tone.

"Although I didn't see much of him since we got forced to leave, I can assure you this: He can't stay alive. It was only for a moment, but I sensed a very sinister presence from him. He...I feel like he's going to destroy this country. I don't know why, but my intuition tells me that."

Cobalt crossed his arms and raised his chin, "That's a hefty feeling. But, I won't question your instincts. If Kosami wants him dead, and you're sensing that kind of presence, and then there's his track record...I believe we should go through with the plan."

"But aren't all the agents going to be in attendance…? Wouldn't this go awry if we're caught by any of them?" Tangie asked, slightly concerned once she realized the importance of the meeting.

"Killing a politician is a serious matter. Assassinating the future Prime Minister will definitely get us executed on the spot…" Kosami commented, feeling some regret for dragging them into this mess.

"Either way, he's a terrible person who needs to never breathe again, right? And a bunch of us here have business to settle with him, so it's fine." Fuchsia added, trying to find justification in the treason they were about to commit.

After a roundtable of discussing the pros and cons of what they were about to do, they moved forward with the plan. Pastelle gave them the rundown of the entire scenario. First, he was going to be staying at the _Molewell Grand Hotel & Casino_, one of the largest hotel franchises in Inkopolis. More than likely, he'll be on the top floor in one of the suites-probably the biggest suite since there were some branches that had suites completed with a huge balcony for the customer to relax outside and take in the view. Given his ego, he'd select that one with the complimentary service of being the next in line to lead. He was heading to the capital for his inauguration, so security would be suffocating. This was where the plan would come in. They needed to figure out how to infiltrate, carry out the assassination, and then a getaway driver. There was also the case of hacking, since there'd be plenty of security cameras-no way could they pull any of this off with the number of sentries that'd be in the area. Somehow, they'd need to address that as well.

"I can do the hacking, but I'll need someone to take one of my flash drives and get it into the main operating room. Since they'll be loaded with bodies and cameras, we'll need a balance on how to accomplish this. If someone can slip by security and head to the main operating room, i can shut down the lights and allow enough time to get the designated assassin inside the building, but, afterwards they'll probably be alert." Fuchsia said, offering her input. She'd be joined by Kosami, a fellow wizard in the arts of technology.

"I can handle the security cameras, but I would also need to have my flash drive hooked up to the correct place to access. I estimate I could allow for about half a minute of invisibility before they catch on."

Cobalt raised his hand, "Leave it to me and Tangie. We're skilled enough to handle ourselves in battle and stealthy enough to carry out-"

"Wait." Pastelle interrupted. "I can handle one of those since I'll be behind the lines. They won't suspect me. If anything, I can manipulate them into doing it inadvertently. Is it possible you can upload a virus that'll shut down the systems momentarily, Fuchsia?"

Fuchsia nodded, "Of course I can, but we don't want them to catch on." looking over at Kosami, a budding ally to her.

"No worries, I wouldn't shut off the cameras until your part is completed." Kosami responded with a nod.

"Ah, I get it. That way, when the cameras get shut off they'll suspect it's just an effect from the virus while they work to try and solve that." Tangie analyzed.

Fuchsia and Kosami nod together, "Correct."

Pastelle placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on the back of her hands, "Then there's still the assassination. I was able to get my hands on one the most dangerous..."-she reveals a tube with a purplish-blue substance- "it'll take effect the moment it touches their skin. Then it'll enter the bloodstream and shut the body down completely."

"I'll do it." Azule offered, his eyes glowing with hunger to kill; no one wanted to object, they knew this was a personal grudge for Azule to get back at the man who attacked and tormented him and his sister.

"You'll need to get to his room and make it swift, any longer than ten seconds and I can't assure you that you'll be able to walk away alive...you understand that all of them will be there, right?" Pastelle lowered her eyes, hinting at Azule that if he failed, she had no choice but to kill him. And not only her, but so would his father, Callie and Marie, his sister, and even…

"I understand. Get me the opportunity, and I'll seize it. I'm never going to fail again. Not until I've made peace and handled what I thought was long gone." He said with resolve in his eyes.

Pastelle nodded and gave a smile, "Then I'm trusting you to end his life before he hurts another…" handing him the poison.

The plan would be carried out tonight, but until then, preparations needed to be made. Pastelle used one of her many credit cards to rent a car, but it was under of her aliases that not even the government was aware of-an old tactic all agents had to use to protect their identity since their lives came before their cause, at least for the younger agents like Sky and Pastelle it was that way. From there, Pastelle then used that same card to purchase from and underground surplus store, one that specializes in the stealth attire. Inside the spacious black van, Pastelle tossed everyone their outfits-snickering at Cobalt's reaction as he frowned out his attire: a black ninja outfit.

"You _do_ know I'm a ronin, yes?" Cobalt raised a brow, skeptical about Pastelle's selection.

"What's the difference?" She snarled, laughing afterwards. She meant no ill will form it, but she wanted to lighten the mood in the car. She sensed that everyone felt intense pressure on their shoulders, understanding that they were still young and weren't necessarily still adjusted to killing. A cruel world was awaiting them if they continued to keep this friendship. But with everyone's laughter from Pastelle's gesture, she felt reassured to know that regardless of what'll happen. At heart, they were still going to enjoy whatever it was they did, if it was together-at least.

Nightfall came in no time and the mission went underway, Pastelle breaks away to go on duty. Azule parks the black van about a mile away from the hotel, careful not to be too close so nobody would be in danger of getting caught. Azule, Cobalt, and Tangie would be infiltrating the hotel while Fuchsia and Kosami would operate from nearby and then make an escape to the van afterwards. Fuchsia and Kosami's boots crush the snow under it on their march to a sanctuary to hideout, they spoke no words with preference to save their casual chat for after the mission was completed-both nervous about the odds of committing and accomplishing a national crime. As for Azule, Cobalt, and Tangie, they stood across the street-peeking through a dark alleyway with Tangie looking through binoculars at the surroundings.

"Yeah...there's a ton of cars parked in the vicinity. More than likely there are guards everywhere." Tangie said while looking at a pair of guards having a conversation outside by the entrance to the building; She puts her finger up to her ear and presses a button on the wireless earbud. "Fuchsia, Kosami...are you guys in position?"

Fuchsia and Kosami were sitting a cafe dressed in casual trench coats-suitable for the wintry weather, their bobble hats made them seem less suspicious as they ordered some latte. Fuchsia's earbud received Tangie's question and she gave her response. They were on standby until Pastelle got on the line, who'd decide when to move out. The initial plan for infiltration was up in the air as to how the trip would get in. It was up to their them on how to get inside, while Pastelle set up her own plan to help at the right moment.

"There's three of us. Azule and I are dressed as ninjas equipped with weapons…" Cobalt showed his sheathed blade; Tangie was the only one out of the three who didn't have any obvious attire and was dressed like a normal girl, but the problem was how the two boys would enter.

"I can go through the front and do some snooping around the area and learn about the status of everything going on. Maybe I can find some places where you guys can infiltrate from?" Tangie suggested, taking her eyes off the binoculars to look back at them.

"That'd be appreciated but...the target is on the top floor in the very last room. Somehow I'll have to get up there." Azule said with his ninja mask covering his mouth. His hair was in a single ninja bun with a long pin to hold it together, and with his face covered by his mouth, he seemed to look a lot more feminine.

"I can check the perimeter?" Tangie shrugged.

"No good. They'll have security everywhere around the building…" Cobalt responded

"It doesn't help that they also have the agents there too." Azule added.

Tangie remembered something Pastelle said from earlier before she left, "Didn't Pastelle also say your eldest siblings might be there too?"

Azule narrowed his eyes, "It doesn't matter...as long as we don't run into them, we'll be fine."

Cobalt was silent-thinking about what happened earlier when he was glaring at Azule's father, "Captain, if we encounter them-your family...must we battle them?"

Azule shook his head quickly, "No. Escape if necessary. At the end of the day, we're only here to kill one target. Don't get caught up in anything unnecessary."

"Understood." the four of them responded, understanding their captain's wishes.

After a minute passed by with the moon shining brightly above the metropolitan skyline, the foot traffic began to thicken as many people came out for their nightlife. Pastelle came on the line and gave them further intel and told them that the mission was good to go. Tangie nodded and made her move, leaving the alleyway and blending in with the crowd as she crossed the street at the crosswalk along with a long crowd of people-some going into the hotel. She made sure her earbuds intercepted the conversation of the guards, walking a little close by to where they were-her head down and her hands in her jacket pocket and her breath spread in the chilly dusk air. She was in. Now it was up to Cobalt and Azule, who were on two very different objectives. Cobalt gives Azule a fist bump, their serious resolve connecting on contact.

"I'll be awaiting the good news, Captain." he said to Azule, taking his secluded route to avoid being spotted in public; Azule nodded, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

In the hotel on the 8th floor of the 12 available floors, the agents had been gathered before dispersing to do their watch duties. Cap'n Cuttlefish gave everyone-including Lime and Verde-the rundown of why and how long they'd be keeping guard of the surrounding area, knowing that the PM's life was always in danger especially when there was a transition period like the one occurring presently. He gave them their assignments told them it was simple: Guard the floors but don't think of it as a chore, try to enjoy the night and dine at the various restaurants on the first 2 floors, or go for a swim, or try the many other indoor wonders available. He knew they could handle themselves as well as there already being a suffocating amount of security that other patrons were feeling uncomfortable.

Everyone decided to go in pairs: Agent 2 went with Agent 3 to the dining areas, Agent 1 with Lime to the indoor swimming pool, Verde was dragged along by his father-Agent 4-to go and scope out some 'honeys' for him, and Sky and Pastelle would stay together and do actual rounds, neither were in the mood to be there to begin with. As they walk through the 4th floor, they avoid conversation. Sky and Pastelle had a strained relationship. In school, they were bitter rivals who couldn't stand to be in the other's presence. But on the job as agents, there was a sense of camaraderie between them since they were the only agents in the same age range. They shared a bond that way, but they tried their best to avoid a friendship, finding it awkward to look at the other in a friendly sense. Although for Pastelle, she had a deep admiration for Sky, whom she did view as her senior of sorts. They pass by some children running down the hall, Pastelle tells them to quiet down, but they don't listen. Sky kneels to one of them and with a terrifying smile on her face, she asks them to obey and keep less noise-which works.

"I-impressive...I didn't think that'd work so smoothly." Pastelle commented with amazement at how easily the kids submitted.

Sky shrugged her shoulders, "Back in the orphanage, I had to discipline Azule at times. He'd get rowdy and on edge at times, but when he shut himself off I desperately wanted him to come ba-"

"Hm? You can continue…"

"No, it's fine. That's in the past after all."

Sky forgot about how Azule must be feeling about today. Not only did he see her lose, but he saw her break down. She knew that to Azule, she must've seemed invincible in all aspects. Her feeling was that she might've scarred him unnecessarily by having that anxiety attack. She shook her head and sighed. When she turns her head to look at her comrade, she saw her smiling at her for no apparent reason.

"W-what…? Is there something on my face that's funny?"

Pastelle shook her head, "I was just thinking that you seem a lot prettier when you're reserved. How come you're not like this all the time? I think it suits you better. That way I'd be the better suited queen." she said, looking to tease her senior; Sky just smirks.

"You're a ruthless one, Pastelle. Still coming after my crown even after a loss like today?"

"Heh, I won't be satisfied until I beat you myself."

Sky stopped in her tracks, remembering her promise that the Elites made coming into the match. Never again could she play in a competition. News that no one outside the Elites knew-not even their principal. It'd be a difficult day when her and the others would have to announce their retirement. She remembered that after every major tournament, the school held a pep rally to excite the student body for the next upcoming Rank Wars or for the next tournament.

"Who knows, maybe you'll get that title sooner than you think." laughing as she said so, breaking the ice.

On the first floor, Tangie checks out the main lobby. It was much bigger on the inside than the outside led it to be. The main lobby was large enough to be a fancy ballroom, and with the luxurious furniture and decor it showed the refinement in the hotel's prestige status. Tangie was amazed, never seeing anything so expensive in her life and getting tempted by the many restaurants available on the first floor. The alluring smell of the bread, the enticing lights and soothing music draw Tangie nearer and nearer…until she spots Callie and another lady with her-one who had a terrifyingly similar appearance to her captain. It was as if she was seeing the female counterpart of Azule, except her hair was lime green and done in a singly long braid with some bangs protruding from her hat. Tangie froze a moment, unsure of what move to make next. The temptation of checking out the food enticed her, but if she went that route she might get spotted by Callie and Azule's mother. Once she notified the others, they swarmed at her to abort the route and stick to the original plan. Tangie sheds a single tear, heartbroken she won't be able to try the delicious food.

Meanwhile for Cobalt, he was still outside the building-studying a trio of guards dressed in their tuxedos. He had been observing the surroundings and plotting his point of entry, finding the door that leads to the kitchen to be the most optimal choice. Everywhere else was heavier than there, and not to mention he could also slip through the kitchen. He grips his sword for a moment but loosens once he remembered to avoid killing anybody other than the target.

"These people have families to go back home to. Don't rob them of their life for the sake of the Prime Minister. We're taking him down, and only him." Azule's words echoed in his mind during their brief conversation in the van.

Cobalt focused his vision on one of the guards and then intensified his stare, allowing his dark aura to emanate. The strongest guard of group that was there noticed the dangerous presence and warned the others, telling them to stay on guard. He grabs a gun hidden in a barrel nearby and aimed at the bushes where cobalt hid over the wall. But before the guard can fire, Cobalt already took everyone else down, karate chopping him in the back of the head to make him unconscious. Afterwards he dragged the unconscious men and threw them over the wall into the bushes, entering through the door where they were guarding. As he entered, there was only one route for him to take and which was to cut through the kitchen. He swiftly escapes the kitchen before anyone notices his presence, making it to the crowded lobby and taking off his mask to not attract any more attention than he already would've with his outfit. After giving his location, he decides to meet up with Tangie on the 3rd floor and go from there after receiving some helpful info from Pastelle, who was still paired up with Sky. While Cobalt raced to meet up on the 3rd floor, Azule had finally made entry into the building-taking light steps as he crept through one of the basement doors located on the other side of the building. He had to dig through the dirty pile of snow blocking the entrance, but he finally made it inside.

The basement was like an underground private casino decked out in billiards tables and dart boards hanging on the green and red walls as some examples. The polished wooden floor with diamond designs engraved, clean and stylish in the finest taste. But Azule couldn't admire it for long once he noticed a camera visible a step further from his direction, dashing behind a table on instinct. He peeked his head out momentarily to get a grasp of the situation presented. Lucky for him, the camera was far away that he couldn't have gotten caught in the view, but the exit to the basement was an elevator located by the northeast corner of the room-Azule was at the far southwestern part of the room. Somehow, he'd have to get there and swiftly. Although the room was empty, it felt eerie that he'd be the only one in there. Dead silence was the only sound available thanks to Azule managing to keep his breathing near inaudible. He felt his chest to make sure nothing abnormal was going on. His heart was beating calmly, no sweat on his face, and he had a mission to complete. Azule felt as if he was in his natural state. Without any hesitation, he squats in the direction of the elevator, preferring to take the cover of the pool tables until he could reach the elevator. There were a dozen rows of them along with other tables for gambling, not to mention a bar over by the elevator as well.

 _I'll need to keep going to the adjacent tables in this row and then assess if there might be another camera nearby. No way would there only be one camera in a place like this._

He swallows a lump, and then makes his move-squatting slowly behind the shadows of the table. As he arrives at the end of the of table, he hears the elevator; someone was coming. Azule froze as he awaited the sound of the elevator. Dozens upon dozens entered the room after the sound of the elevator made a ding, Azule moved swiftly-unsure if he'll have a chance to get any further at this rate. He makes it as far as the last the last table in his row but is forced to stop once a pair of men with drinks in their hands block the path to the elevator. As he peeks over the table with one eye, he notices that there were indeed more cameras. Right across the elevator wedged nicely between the elevator and the bar was a camera, and to the left of that camera sat another. The sound of music and the bartender mixing drinks indicated that this show was getting underway, but Azule had no clue where he could make an escape with a scenario like this...that was, until he looked at a door next to him. Across from him in the corner of the room was a door that led upstairs-an alternate route. Azule just had to open the door and make an escape, but if he attempted to, then surely, he'd be caught?

 _If only that door could open enough for me to slip through…_

His knees were beginning to ache from his constant kneeling in the same spot, putting all his weight on his legs, prepared to make a dash the moment he could. But then, a familiar face entered the room through the elevator. Agent 4 and Verde came out the elevator. Agent 4 had his arm around his son, laughing while bringing him closer to the bar to have a seat and get a drink. As if it couldn't get any worse for Azule, his father and older brother had to show up. As the melody grew livelier in the classic piece being played, Azule decided to risk it-sneaking through to the door. He creaks it open and slips in, closing it gently to raise no attention. He was lucky. With the mixture of the loud music and the distraction of the festivities, it was easier than he thought. He smirks, beginning to feel some confidence as he made his way up the stairs. Back in the private room, Agent 4 stirs his glass as he belches with satisfaction. His son elbows him.

"You heard that too, right? Someone was just in here." Verde whispered.

Agent 4 laughed, "Yeah, probably just a couple looking for a quick spot is all. Don't pay any mind to them and focus on getting a girl. I want some grandkids!"

"Father…"

"Oi, I hear the stories from Lime all the time. You can't even make one pull, eh? Need your old man to step in a grab a pair of dolls for ya?" He said in a slur, swaying a bit-slamming his fist on the table. The alcohol he took was strong and wasn't meant for an entire glass of consumption, but Agent 4 loved to drink.

On the 9th floor, Sky and Pastelle sat at a pair of fancy seats in the main hall of the floor. They were taking a break from all the walking they were doing after having visited as low as the 5th floor and then climbing back up and stopping on the 9th floor, ultimately looking to get to the 11th floor before returning lower again. Pastelle was using the surveillance walk to memorize all the floors and their layout so she could aid the others, but she had to be careful not to seem suspicious around Sky, since Sky was very perceptive regardless of the situation.

Pastelle leaned back into her seat and sighed with exhaustion, "Man. These rounds sure are a handful...how're you holding up?"

Sky shrugged her shoulders. She was relaxing in her seat with her eyes closed as though clearing her mind of any external thoughts, trying to prepare her mind for the battle ahead. After a few seconds passed, Pastelle tried to pass the silence by-asking her more questions. This irritated Sky, since she didn't view Pastelle as much of a friend to begin with. "Would you ple-"

Sky didn't finish her sentence, or more she couldn't. For inches from her face, stood Pastelle who gazed at her. "Are you sure, you're ok? I don't need you collapsing on me now."

"I don't plan on collapsing...and no need to get so friendly, we aren't that close."

Pastelle grinned as she crossed her arms, giving Sky her back her personal space. "Dunno, I've been mentoring your brother after all. I thought we'd at least become friends through him."

"You hate my guts, and I hate yours."

Pastelle's shoulders shook along to her laughter, "While that _is_ true. I do respect you. You're an admirable person, I learned that much from being around your brother."

Sky narrowed her eyes, "What are you getting at?"

"I always saw you as mellow and easygoing. However, you show some maternal instincts whenever he's involved in anything. You're more proactive."

Sky's shoulders dropped, "I mean, I have no other choice."

"Hm? what do you mean by that? He's got Agents-Er…your parents, right?"

"Mom and Dad...they aren't like that. I couldn't recall what my mother's face looked like until only recently thanks to my memories returning when I encountered her presence when I became an Agent. Getting over that wall of my past was the first step, and she's part to blame for it. You already know the story of our past, don't you?"

"Loosely, I'm aware of the abuse you guys suffered. I know of the opportunity you took to leave, and of the struggles Azule endured in your absence. I also know about what he did to that place…"

Sky's faced dropped as the guilt from her decision strangled her feelings yet again. "It's because of that...I have to protect him at all costs. I can't allow him to break again."

"So those instincts stem from your guilt. You feel guilty for abandoning Azule the same way your mother abandoned you. So now you've taken that maternal role for him in her absence."

Sky reluctantly nodded, "Whenever I think about it, I always get this knot in my stomach. Our lives weren't this way until the war happened. We had a loving family. But our parents...they took the elder ones and left us all one to fend for ourselves. Azule tried so hard to protect me like any little brother would for his sister. And in the end, I deserted him and left him broken. I know I can't take back the pain that we-no, that he suffered. But I'll do everything in my power to give him love to cover the years he lost receiving pain and despair. I'll be the mother he never had." the resolve in her eyes shining with light as she met Pastelle's eyes.

"Glad I could help in the way I did, then." Pastelle smirked as she crossed arms and leaned back against the wall across from Sky.

"W-wait...why did you ask that?"

Pastelle laughed, "Two reasons: first one is to show you that you have one fatal weakness that will easily lead to your doom-Azule. The second one is that this is my way of trying to become friends. I want to know more about you if I'm putting my life on the line for the likes of you and your brother."

Sky understood the first reason but was clueless to a part of the second, "Your life...?"

Pastelle smirked at her oblivious comrade, "Heh, it's only a point of emphasis. Don't read too deep into-"

An incoming message for Sky on her phone buzzed in her breast pocket, she reached in and grabbed it-seeing orders from an anonymous number to proceed to the 12th floor immediately and await further orders. As Sky read the message, she felt bullets of sweat drop down her face, aware of who it was she was protecting for the mission. Her hands tensed up as she felt the throes of pain returning in her gut. It was _that_ man. He wanted to see her personally, which only meant one thing. Pastelle knew from Sky's reaction that the sender must be Saint Henry. She bit her lip, realizing the process had to get sped up to prevent any additional harm caused by that man. Sky tells Pastelle she has to leave upon orders, the light in her eyes begging to Pastelle to help find any way to stall.

"Maybe you should take the stairs and take your time...your body is still recovering, right?"

Sky realized what Pastelle was hinting at, telling her to buy as much time as possible. She had a plan, but no idea was that plan consisted of. Sky nodded, placing her trust in her new friend. After Sky was out of her range, Pastelle immediately notified the others of the update. They'd need to operate quicker and with urgency. Sky was in danger.


	102. Prime Assassination pt2

Cobalt and Tangie stood in an empty hallway far off from the main traffic, but by no means were they in the clear from being seen, having spotted plenty of guards on their way to the rendezvous point beforehand. They were going over the plans and exchanging observations they made until they got the orders from Pastelle about the current objective. Pastelle gave them the coordinates to the control room and a final order before she'd have to mute for a while. She would handle the distribution of the first flash drive to the control room by handing one of them to the chief workers. From there, it was up to Cobalt and Tangie to recover it and leave no trace behind while also locate the surveillance room and place the second flash drive in for the next phase. During the initial hack, Fuchsia would upload her virus into the system software and manually shut down all systems. Once the lights cut off, that was Azule's chance to get into the target's room alone and make the kill-if he failed at any point, he'd have another chance when the cameras would get shut off by Kosami to make the kill, but the gamble was on the first attempt since it'd warrant the most suspicion. From there onwards, it would be about escaping before anyone else became aware of what happened to the future Prime Minister.

"All right. We'll split up from here...take care of yourself, Tangie." Cobalt said with the least bit of concern, trusting Tangie's experience to pay off in critical moments like this. She was a Citra after all and known for delivering at the most crucial times.

"Yep, I'll see you once this is done. Pastelle, where are the locations again?"

"Surveillance room is on the 5th floor. Control room is on the 8th…plenty of guards crowding the 7th level onwards, so be alert." she said in a brisk tone as she speeds down the halls, keeping her awareness up for any possible surprises. She was on her way to the 8th floor to deliver the flash drive like the plan earlier suggested. "Tangie, get in a good position to infiltrate the surveillance room on my command. Cobalt, take the stairs to avoid running into anyone until necessary. I'll leave my mic on, so you guys can hear what happens during the exchange."

Fuchsia's fingers move like lightning, the sound of keys punched furiously as her focus intensified on the screen. Since they were in a cafe, they had to make sure not to look suspicious, so Fuchsia had multiple tabs open to make it look like she was doing other things on the computer. "I'll begin hacking once the drive is inserted. I'll let you know how long of a window I can create but at worst, I'll only be able to have it up for half of a minute. Right now, I'm now I'm making preparations-should be quick."

"That's fine. I can get to his room once you give me the opening." Azule responded calmly, cracking his knuckles with anticipation. He was on the 3rd floor and had been avoiding the hallways as much as possible, also taking the staircase.

"Will do, I can handle any sentry and guard in the vicinity. Captain, I'll open up a path for you." Cobalt said, skipping flights of stairs with power leaps and wall jumps.

"Same here, on my end I'll work to get rid of some of these guys on my way to the control room." Tangie said, being the only one to take the normal route and lookout for anyone suspicious.

"Depending on how the first run goes, I can also make some adjustments to extend my part. But, I can assure you that you'll have enough time to get the kill, Azule. Also, be careful while taking the stairs. Some cameras might be placed in there too." Kosami added, sitting forward in anticipation of the major moment.

Cobalt gave a condescending laugh, "What cameras…?" he said, sheathing his signature blade and continuing his run as the furious swipes of the blade cut the cameras into pieces like a scissor would to paper.; Azule looked up and spotted cameras and decided to simply blend in with the environment since the stairwell wasn't well lit-he'd be able to sneak into the blind spots and avoid being seen. Luckily for them, the guards in the surveillance room hadn't been paying attention to the stairs since nobody usually took them.

Pastelle grinned, hearing the swift slashes of Cobalt's blade on the camera. She admired the unit Azule constructed, having heard from Parker that there was a time when Azule didn't know anybody other than his sister, but now here he was surrounded by people who loved and cared for him far enough to commit treason, "You have a fine team, Azule." She said with genuine admiration and slight hint of envy, recalling how the team seemed to be surrounded by some strange fate.

On the 10th floor, it was modeled similarly to the lobby with a joint of both lodging and entertainment. There were some small shops and restaurants on this floor as well an opening to an outdoor patio-a giant balcony of sorts. The architecture and style of the building were one of the key selling points of the Molewell company, with untraditional styles that manage to work once in the hands of the correct visionary. At the patio sat Maya and Callie. Callie was indulging in a plethora of foods, currently eating a fried rice bowl with chunks of tofu in it; she'd been dining at nearly every stop so far and made her way to this floor once she heard about the 10th floor, dragging her partner Maya. Maya was uninterested with everything this hotel had to offer, preferring to return to her serious duties instead of being a foot soldier for the Prime Minister. She sat in the comfortable chair-leaning back, one leg over the other and dressed in her olive green military uniform, the brim of matching colored cap covering her red-velvet eyes that shone like jewelry in the moonlight when she looked up to her comrade. Her lime hair brought out her pale complexion-the long braid flapped in the wind as a strong breeze overtook them, covering the path that hit her face with her hands, showing her matching black and olive gloves.

Callie continued munching, "Say Maya, we've known each other for ages-agree?" she said with her mouth full, looking to abolish the silence between them.

Maya nodded, "Since I was a kid, yes." She said in her usual deep and intimidating tone like a high authority.

"So... why is it we never have girl talks when we see each other? I always thought I was your favorite...Wait, don't tell me-you prefer Marie over me!?" she concluded with a stunned expression, her cheeks filled to the brim as she reached for her drink; Maya-Agent 3, kept a straight face trying to avoid showing disgust towards her longtime friend for her sloppy manners.

Maya closed her eyes and sighed, "I've been busy lately with my assignments. So, my apologies if I haven't been as close like I used to."

Callie shook her head waving her free hand, "No need to apologize. You've always been this way...except for that time when you became a mother for the first time and after having that last boy."

Maya's expression changed instantly, "I have no clue what you mean…" she responded with a perplexed expression, her tone slightly becoming livelier by the end of the statement.

"C'mon Maya, don't play that game with me. You know exactly who and what I'm talking about."

Maya stayed silent, her perplexed expression vanishing as she relaxed her muscles-unintentionally smiling a bit as the fond memories of her early maternal days came back to her. Callie smirked, noticing the glow in Maya that made her such a delicacy to know and treasure. Callie leaned forward-ready to encroach on her comrade's personal life, "Back then, why did you get together with _him_? I didn't think there was anyone on the planet lucky enough to have you...although you seemed to be rather friendly with that samurai at the time. What was his name again?"

Maya shook her head with a smile, smelling the gossip her friend was trying to dig up. "That's in the past Callie. I already made my choice and I'm content with it. I'm thankful I was able to have four beautiful children that mean everything to me. Romance isn't something for me anymore, and he knows that, too."

Callie frowns with displeasure, "Aw don't be that way! You still look stunning for your age…" she looked over the table, admiring the curvaceous figure of the agent that was currently hidden by the uniform. "You still look as good as you did those many years ago...to be quite sincere, you actually look much curvier than before."

Maya silently chuckled, "That's baby fat. You should know, since you've got two kids of you own."

Callie shuffled in her seat-pouting, "Hey now, I'm trying to talk about you! Don't change the subject, sneaky little devil."

"You started it by attacking my weakness, didn't you?"

They both burst into laughter. Indeed, for experienced warriors like them who'd seen and done everything, the wonders of childbirth were the only thing to melt the hardened core they spent their careers crafting to be impenetrable. But the innocent and heartwarming smiles their kids gave them was all it took. Although Callie loved her children dearly, she wanted to keep them out of the spotlight until they were old enough to handle it-keeping their birth a secret from the media; as of the current date, they were both 15 and 10 respectively.

"Say Maya, how did you feel seeing Azule again?" She said in a suddenly meaningful tone, her expression transitioning to a serious one; Maya's eyes lowered as she sprouted a pained smile.

"I wanted to cry, Callie. He's grown so much since the last time I saw him. It's different to how it is with Sky since I can monitor occasionally since she's Agent 5. But my sweet prince...I'd be lying if I said I wasn't contemplating on revealing my identity to him right-then and there."

Callie nodded with understanding, "It was quick thinking of you to use an alias and change your appearance so seamlessly...but did you have to use Luna of all people…? You know how Luna felt about those kids, especially Azule."

Maya's eyebrows trembled, "I-I know...she loved those kids unconditionally and was proactively against them going into the orphanage."-she gave a frustrated laugh as tears streamed down her face- "She was willing to give up her position in the army as a special operative, so she could take care of them during the war…"

Callie-too had a pained expression trying to hold back the tears for their fallen comrade Luna. The Special Operative who had a bright career as one of the strongest warriors on the planet...and the original Agent 4. Maya quickly recovered and took a calming breath, knowing that she couldn't show this side too often since it was unbecoming of her Agent 3 persona. But when it came to Luna, it always pained her sharply remembering her since to Maya, Luna was more than just an apprentice, she was a rival, comrade, best friend, and a sister-even. Maya had an unbelievable weight as the strongest warrior in the region of Inkopolis, shouldering most of the public burden as the icon responsible for most of the notable national news highlights of recent memory. Starting and ending Great Turf Wars and leading to the current living of Octarians on inkling soil in a separate yet somewhat equal lifestyle.

Callie set her bowl down and took up a napkin to wipe her face, "You had no other choice-though, right? If Azule knew your identity and began to have the relationship he had before the war, he'd get dragged into the military, right?"

Maya nodded.

That was the reason why she had to lie to his face and pretend to be someone else, for if he began to have a relationship with her or his father-he'd be dragged into the military like his eldest siblings were. She had a choice back before the war start to carry all four of her children and groom them to be war dogs for the military, or to sacrifice two and let the other two live their own life and possibly make a better future than the one they'd find in staining their hands with blood. Maya thought she'd made the best move for their future...until she saw Sky become Agent 5. That was when she realized her failure as a mother, that even when she thought she made the best move for her children, they still somehow found their way back to the death sentence of becoming a weapon for the military. Before abandoning them at the orphanage, her children had undergone a ruthless training through their father who was grooming them to become weapons for the military as the next agents in line, much against her and Luna's wishes. She knew that having children had softened the hardened exterior that not even the father of her children could break, but when it came to her kids-she abandoned everything and put them first.

"Before the war, I was given a choice. I chose to take Lime and Verde because they were more developed and better equipped for war. I could trust in their prodigal talents that they wouldn't be harmed. But my precious Sky...my sweet Azule...I couldn't stand the image of having to bury them." Her voice shook as she had their imager in her thoughts-unable to fathom losing either of them to the embers of war, but her face still as stern as ever. "They weren't ready to go into a war. I didn't want to lose them. They had such a different mindset from Lime and Verde...I had to keep them protected at all costs."-She buried her face in her palm as she shook her head- "That night when I saw Sky become inducted as Agent 5...seeing her wear that uniform with that resolved look in her eyes. I knew that I had made the wrong choice once I saw that."

"Wha-"

"I'm saying that something happened at that place, Callie. My daughter's eyes told me the whole story: She had been battling something, something that not many could endure and power through off sheer willpower. That sharp glow in her blue eyes told me she wasn't the same child I left back then...and then seeing Azule…"

She paused, getting up and taking another breath to calm down. Callie understood that Maya must have a lot going through her mind that she couldn't even manage to express having kept everything suppressed for such an extended period. "Go take a walk and clear your mind, Maya. I understand."

Maya nodded-heeding her comrade's advice and left.

Back inside the building, Pastelle arrived at the control room, knocking on the door before entering. Television monitors and computers filled the room with barely any space to walk around through all of the cramped space. She hops and dances over the chords in the grey room to reach the chief of the operations room, striking up a conversation with him before putting the plan into action. She hands him the flash-drive with a serious expression and no hesitation nor trembling in her flow of movement. "I was ordered by the PM himself to bring this. He said he wanted to try his hand at how to do coding, so he be of better help to the nation."

The chief raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Really now? Why would he want to do that?"

"His claim is that in this age where technology is continuing to break its own limits, cyberattacks are going to become more apparent than ever before. He wants to go down as the leader who helped revolutionized the tech age of this era by doing it himself instead of simply giving out legislations." Pastelle said convincingly in a cool and calm demeanor, but the chief still wasn't so sold on her.

"Why couldn't he deliver this himself...? I understand that as an agent you guys are on the same power as the highest of ranks but, this seems all so sudden."

Pastelle smirked, "Would you prefer to disturb him right now of all times? He told me that he urgently wanted to get to work as soon as possible. He even hooked up his laptop, so he could begin. I can notify him that you're not being responsive, and you can deal with the consequences…"

The chief began to sweat a bit once he thought about what might happen to him should he continue to call Pastelle's bluff. "Alright, I'll do it. But we don't ever speak a word of this to anyone, got it?"

Pastelle nodded, "I hear you loud and clear…" she said as she handed him the flash drive, exchanging the device from her gloved hands to his bare ones. She left afterwards and gave everyone the signal to go and get moving, giving a cryptic message that the chief's fate had been sealed. Azule decided to get off at the 10th floor and take his adventure through the halls since he felt the anxiety rushing through his body the more he climbed the stairs, maybe he needed some fresh air before reaching the target's room a couple floors above. For Cobalt, he didn't waste any effort getting in position on the 8th floor-studying the guards and their routes, his sheathed blade at his right hip. Tangie was also in position on the 5th floor, scouting the area for where the surveillance room was located-following the directions Pastelle fed her. Fuchsia got to work immediately starting the hack once she saw the reading on her screen that the drive had been inserted. Nothing but codes ran across her screen as she typed like a robot-her eyes static as her fingers operated on their own. Kosami got herself set up, waiting for Fuchsia's signal.

A dozen minutes pass by before Fuchsia's typing halts, she exhales audibly and pressed one last key. "The darkness shall take over in three...two...one…"-on command, all the lights in the building shut off- "I was able to get to the main system and shut it down for about fifteen minutes. Use this time wisely while I head back to the van; I'll keep communicating from there."

"Roger that." everyone responded with a spark in their eyes, ready to begin the climax.

Cobalt's red eyes glowed in the darkness, catching the attention of the blind guards who sensed his overwhelming blood lust. In a split second, the grunts and jeers of many guards are heard as swift sound of jabs fill the hallways, and then the sound of a door opening to a room of panicking workers struggling to get any sort of power in the room. Cobalt was putting everyone to sleep for the time being, making sure no one in the building would interfere. On the lower floors by Tangie, people were shrieking in fear and stumbling into one another while others just took out their phones and used the flashlights. Tangie took this chance to show her martial arts side, spotting some guards using their flashlights to light the way and attacking them in a swift manor-grappling the bigger guards by aiming for their pressure points and putting them to sleep as well. After both had finished their deed, Tangie took out Kosami's flash drive and followed her orders, putting the drive in the designated slot before closing the door and leaving the room. All was going according to plane; 10 minutes were left until the lights would come back on.

"Status report, everybody." Pastelle commanded.

"I've completed my job in knocking everyone out and placing their bodies in a hidden part of the room. I also took the liberty of locking the control room and hiding the key in a nearby plant. They should all be unconscious for about a quarter of an hour." Cobalt responded, making his escape back through the staircase, sliding down the stair railings with his sheathed blade; the sparks illuminating the darkness as a loud screech produced.

"I just uploaded the flash drive and now I'm waiting for Kosami to finish. I knocked the people on my floor out for a decent amount of time, so there's no worry about me getting caught." Tangie answered in a relaxed tone waiting for the newest member to show her talent.

"Azule, what about you?" Pastelle asked, but no response came. She asked again, thinking that he probably didn't hear her, but when silence came after her question yet again, she felt that something was up.

On the 10th floor, Azule crouched on the railings of a balcony-frozen. His skin was pale with shock as though ice water filled his veins, his pupils dilated and his jaw dropped-his index finger over the mask that covered his mouth previously. Across from him, looking down at the ground far below was none other than the woman he had so desperately thought disappeared from his life. The howling wind blows eerily between them-her braid flapping in response and his bun rustling gently by the gust. Azule blinked, his lips quivering as his eyes stayed focus on the woman in front of him as she slowly glanced at him with a tilt of her head.

"M-mom…?" he said in a gentle tone like a cub who had been ravaged by the terrors of the world, just now finding the safe sanctuary they so desperately needed: the warmth of the mother lion. He felt confused about what should happen next, unsure if this was truly the right time to finally see her. It all felt too surreal to see her stand before him just as he was about to make a defining move in his life and future...could this be a warning sign?

A pained expression on Maya's face was enough for Azule to know that this wasn't supposed to happen. A multitude of fears stemmed from this encounter as he struggled to think rationally; his audio was still on, so the others could hear his conversation-they too were shocked by what they heard, including Pastelle, who knew of the situation at hand unlike the members of Squidcom who don't know the true story of Agent 3. Maya looked at her son in the eyes, her red-velvet embers matching the melancholy hue of his blue. "It's been a while, my sweet prince." she said in a soft-spoken tone, fatigue and frustration latent as her eyebrows dropped, a faint smile appearing.

Azule clenched his chest, feeling the same abstract heartbeat from before-the same he had before having a heart attack. His breathing became uncoordinated as he struggled to find the words he always wanted to tell his mother. "Mom...I…"

"..."

A tender embrace. That was all it took for the fear and anxiety in Azule's heart and mind to disappear. Instead of feeling his desperate-failing heartbeat, he heard the faint heartbeat of his mother, resonating with sad melody it sang she tightened her wrap around him. This was really her. The woman for his memories. The lady he often got compared to. He had a suspicion that he met her earlier at the tournament, but after this hug he knew. This woman was indeed his mother.

"Mom...I…" his eyes trembled as he still struggled to find his words; Maya narrowed hers, realizing the message in his heart wasn't the same as the one he was trying to convey.

Sensing that disturbance like the veteran warrior she was-her guard was raised immediately, and she loosened her grip on him, instead showing him a death stare sent ferocious chills down his spine.

Azule shivered with fear as his mother's stare pierced through him, "Mom...what's…"

"There's darkness...hatred...revenge. I can feel it in your heart. You're here with sinister intentions toward somebody."

Azule shrunk with fear as he realized his mother was as supreme of a being as he idolized, "N-no mom! It's…"

She held up her hand, silencing him.

"I don't know why you harbor these feelings, but I can make a guess that they've been brewing for a long time. A grudge of sorts."

Everyone listening on the mic gasped silently at the keen intuition of Azule's mother; Pastelle had a nervous sweat, worried that the plan might get ruined by the most dangerous variable possible: Agent 3.

"Go." she said authoritatively with her chin raised and her eyes looking down upon her child.

"...?"

"Do what it is that you have to. I will turn a blind eye to this. Whatever you're here to do, make it swift and stealthy like the clothes you're wearing."

Azule immediately realized the blessing he received from his mother and quickly advanced forward, turning around to glance at his mother one last time-thinking, would he see her again? That question loomed in his mind as he contacted Pastelle to let her know his status as he makes his way to the top floor. 3 minutes until the lights came back on.


	103. Prime Assassination pt3

Hiya there! Sorry for not uploading midweek since I had Spring Break and needed the week to recharge after a stressful half of the semester. Luckily there shalt be no giving up on my watch! Thank you for the reviews and I appreciate your continued support. Enjoy the read! (^_^)/

* * *

Saint Henry lied on his king sized bed like the title implied, enjoying the future benefits he was about to receive as the next leader of the nation of Inkopolis. He felt extremely arrogant and accomplished in having accomplished the goals he placed for himself in the past year, rising to political prominence faster than any politician ever and becoming a cultural figurehead for the blind Inklings who were desperate to keep the power they had over octarians tightly in their grasp. Starting back as the leading caretaker in the cuttlefish orphanage those many years back where he found success in pretending to love and care for the lost youth who'd been abandoned by those that brought them into this broken world, now he was about to replicate that same process on a larger scale and spread his ideology and influence. As he stared up at the popcorn ceiling, a massive grin of deviance sprouted as his body shook with joyous laughter. The three things he treasured the most he got at his very first start: Money, Power, and Lust. The funding he received to renovate the institution in attempt to take care of the select inkling children there despite the overflowing number of cuttlefish, he instead spent on himself and his agenda-making the children suffer in return. The power to control the undeveloped minds of the youth and make them bend to his will, or break them completely. Unsatisfied with only the nuns, he took that same abusive power and turned to harming the children in other ways, punishing them for the smallest of things and robbing them of the freedom as children-bringing them into the adult world when their minds were nowhere near ready. The highlight of those days for him before he became a politician was the time he spent tormenting the sibling pair in Azule and Sky, subjecting them to extensive and intense punishment for being born to Agents 3 and 4, respectively.

"I thought my time as a politician would be the most exciting time of my life since I could have unlimited resources of everything...so why is it that I always think about those two children? Is it guilt? No, I enjoyed ripping their bodies to bits and numbing their minds. Perhaps, it's that sense of power that's led me here. Taking advantage of the offspring of some of the most powerful people alive...refreshing to think that I can attain an even higher achievement!" he laughed maniacally, covering his face with his hand as his body bobbled in response, marveling at all the possibilities he could abuse once he becomes the Prime Minister. He was confident in his negotiating skills to bend the parliament to his control.

Lucky for him in regards to his room, his power didn't go out since the room he was staying in was the royal suite reserved for only the most important of patrons-hence it being the very last, largest, and most luxurious room on the very top level of a high class hotel. As for the entire floor as well, the power was still on for them too since they were on the highest floor where the nicest rooms were. Dressed in a royal red robe with fur on the trims and belt, a patch of chest hair visible, and white socks on his feet-it seemed as though he was wearing nothing else under but as he shuffled his hairy legs, a skin tight pant leg of his brief was visible briefly. He looked at the wall with his arms crossed-continuing to talk to himself, "I heard that place got burned down after I left, and there were no survivors...I wonder if that boy got engulfed by those flames?"

A few moments of silence pass before he hears a knock at the door from one of his security guards who told right afterwards that Agent 5 had arrived as he requested, he grants her access-beady eyes illuminated as his favorite toy entered the room in her agent uniform with disgust written all over her face as she tried her best to not make eye contact with him. For Sky, the stench of a loser filled her nostrils the moment she stepped foot inside-feeling instant regret for submitting to her role as an Agent. A memory to a conversation she had with Cap'n Cuttlefish only made her skin crawl even more. For he, never knew the truth about Saint Henry until he brought it to Sky's attention earlier that day that he had been doing an extensive and very personal background check on him along with her siblings and uncovered disturbing facts about him and what he's been linked to. The face he gave Sky when he told her that by no means must she allow her emotions to overcome her-she had to tough out this day as his personal guard by any means necessary. He was an unpredictable man who would do anything he wanted as long as it was entertainment to him.

Saint Henry grinned with enthusiasm as he welcomed his prey, motioning the guards to close the door behind them and leave them be. Sky showed hesitation in everything she did; she tried to hide her fear and hunger for revenge, but it was frustrating to restrain herself while he looked at her so lecherously like a perverse old man would a young lady. On the same floor, Azule finally arrived there-crouching behind a wall as he observed guards leaving the room. He surveyed the halls and spotted a vent nearby the room of interest, but he wouldn't be able to just sneak in through there, he'd need to find another point of entry.

"If the lights are still on up here, the odds are that these guys won't budge…" Azule whispered to himself as he continued observing the situation at hand. Just beyond those doors were his sister and the man who'd stained them with the sins of an adult. Just the thought and anxiety of strangling him until his last breath enticed Azule to proceed forward and throw caution to the wind, his blue eyes beginning to sharpen with conviction. "Don't get in my way…" he said as a blackened aura began to emit from his tainted soul-vengeance present. But before he could uncover his wrath on worthless foot soldiers, Pastelle stopped him with sternness.

"Keep your eyes on the target, Azule. Don't lose your way after getting this far. Remember that we've all gambled on this for you. Don't screw it up now that you've gotten so close."

Azule stopped, his eyes widened with shock. Even after she was done being his mentor, Pastelle still looked out for Azule like he was her own little brother. Azule remembered all the experiences he shared during his training with Pastelle, the personal conversation about her deceased younger brother that she shared after placing enough trust in him. The multitude of ideas and concepts they shared about many of the wonders and mysteries of the world and their origins. Before, Azule really only saw Pastelle as Sky's rival who just tried to beat her at everything. But after learning and bonding through training, Azule knew a different side of Pastelle-a philosophical and wise genius who was as sharp as even the smartest of inklings. It'd be wise if he listened to her. His muscles relaxed, as his breathing calmed down-returning to a normal state and the black aura disappearing.

"I...understand." he muttered in a disappointed tone.

Pastelle's tone didn't change, "Assess the situation, and look for another option. Always remember that there is another way to accomplish your goal, don't become blind to only one route." she said, abruptly changing her scope of focus to Kosami's task on turning off the surveillance cameras. During this time, Cobalt, Tangie, and Violet had all accomplished their deeds and were now returning to the van to mark their escape. Kosami sat alone in the coffee shop, her fingers moving automatically with a poker face-the reflection of the coding in her glasses. "I'm just about...ready!" she whispered with excitement, trying to contain her sense of accomplishment. "Cameras will shut down on my command, be ready to find your route and take it, Azule."

Azule nodded while searching for another possible route, "Gotcha. Let me know how much time you can buy me by shutting the cameras off."

Kosami nodded in response, "I can assure you that ten minutes is the safest. I can push for an extra ten added minutes but I can't assure you that I can do it successfully since the others will probably wake up by the time the initial time is completed."

"Either way, get it done and get out of the area." Pastelle commanded afterwards, feeling the pressure in her gut as midnight approached. Crunch time was getting closer.

Azule continued scoping around before finding a vent far down the hall right under the window, he was unsure of whether to stay with the route since the vent seemed too far from the desired room which was located adjacently to left down a long hall. He watched to pair of guards manning the door and decided to open the vent and take the risk. The lid of the vent was sealed tight, but as Azule wrapped his fingers around the metal edges-his thumbs on the top of the frame. He grunts in response to the struggling, veins pulsing from his arms and head-eyes bulging as his hands hands shook. _Shoooooh_ he went as he exhale, inhaling deeply to take in as much oxygen for his cells. On the following exhale, he tore of the vent, nearly falling backwards with the frame in his hands. He managed to get the frame off and crawled into the vent. Making his way through the vents, he tried his best not to make too much noise as he worked his way to the room he assumed to be his target's. following the light, he arrived at a room where the vent was placed high. Looking through the design of the carving, he saw the bed across from him, the tall shelf right below him, and over to his right of the bed, he saw his target and his sister. Azule's focus zoomed in once he saw his sister, seeing the pained expression on his face was enough for him to get riled up as the agonizing memories came back. He was just at his fingertips.

"You're good to go Azule. You have ten minutes. I'll try to grab more time during those ten minutes but let me know if you get the kill."

"Understood, I'll be turning off my mic. After I kill him I'll come back on." he said in a predatory tone as though his personality had been warped.

Silence fell through the line, everyone understanding the tone in his voice was more than just composure. This was his chance to get freedom from the binding pain of memories, knowing the attacker was still out there. At that moment, the only thing in Azule's mind was to stop him from collecting any more victims than he already compiled. Placing his finger to the earpiece, he pressed a button and turned off his mic. He had ten minutes with the surveillance cut off to get the kill. His hearing got clearer as he kept his ravenous eyes on the back of the prime minister.

"My...don't you look quite stunning in that uniform. I'd prefer a maid outfit or a bikini, but this works as well." Saint Henry said in a laughing yet ravenous tone, as he rubbed his hands together.

"You're a sick man." Sky said plainly, trying her hardest to restrain her emotions; her blood felt like fire swishing with fury.

"Don't blame me. Blame the food and environment that you're in. It's hard for people like me to resist someone who ripens before expectation. You might be 16, but that body of yours is much older than 16...especially thanks to me, wouldn't you say? Experience pays off, doesn't it?"

A nerve got struck for both siblings, Azule clenching his fist-eyes trembling with rage as the needle under his sleeve slid out, Sky's composure weakening as the images of that disturbing past became vivid yet again. Saint Henry could smell the strength of Sky fade, his grin widening by the second. "Since my entertainment won't be here for some time, you'll be my warm up. There's only two ways to respond: try and fight again and risk the consequences, or accept what enjoyed like last time. Either way, I'm winning." he said licking his lips.

For Sky, it was painful and humiliating. Unable to do anything about this without making matters worse than it can be. Unlike then at the orphanage, she now had unbelievable strength to easily assault him brutally. But could she live with the consequences afterwards? Processing everything in her mind from the dozens of scenarios that could fall depending on her actions, to the painful flashbacks, to her job as an agent. Forced to obey, she submits with no response-tears trickling down her face-forcing herself to look him in the eyes. Regardless, she'd stay strong and show him that she wasn't the same girl he violated back then.

Saint Henry's expression turned merciless as he observed her figure, taking off his robe and showing his bare skin. He motioned his hands lower, trying to get Sky's attention there, but she only kept her watery eyes on his face. " . ." he said chillingly raising his chin with arrogance; Sky didn't obey. "Fine, then I'll do it for you." cupping his hands into bear claws with a shine in his eyes. As he approached her with each footstep, Azule couldn't hold back any longer-refusing to witness the same thing he saw when he was younger. Sky felt his sinister aura overcome her defensive aura with each lick of his lips he gave.

In the blink of an eye, Azule crashed through the frame-doing a roll as he landed-capturing the attention of the both of them, flashing his ravenous appetite for murder. Azule lowered his head, bent his knees, and like the power of his parents, he delivered a thunderous right hook to the gut of Saint Henry before the man could react. Blood came out from the priest's mouth instantly as the force from Azule's punch had enough magnitude to completely rupture a person's internal organs, his body hunched over in pain as his eyes popped out in response to the unbearable impact, unable to scream in agony. Azule wasn't done though as glint shines intensely, the pressure in the air thickening as the climax approaches.

 _That's for harming my sister._

His left hook connected with the priest's chin, send his head bobbing upward as a stream of blood flew in the air. Azule destroyed the priest's jaw as the man struggled to register yet another high intensity of pain.

 _That's for harming me._

The needle appeared from his sleeve and as smooth as though a seasoned assassin, he flicks his wrist upwards-his two fingers making a "V" as the needle shoots, sending the venom straight to his throat. The needle pierced his skin like a sharp object would to a soft surface, getting lost in the adam's apple. Immediately, the venom worked its magic as the priest struggled to breathe-gasping for air as he fell to the floor crashing face first. Clawing at the ground, his eyes widened as fear of the unknown approached at his doorstep with a sharpened scythe ready for reaping. Saint Henry nervously pleas with Azule asking for mercy and forgiveness and the antidote. But Azule kept his cold glre on the man, watching him squirm-taking his final breaths as the pain expanded to all regions. After giving a dying screech of pain, his clawing fingers and dropped jaw both expanded, his eyes rolling back and rolling over on his back. He was dead. Keeping his glare on the man, still, the viciousness dulled away-softness returning to his hue. It was over. Unlike his previous attempts to move on from the past, this time felt different. Freedom tasted better than he could ever imagine. The horror he and his sister suffered back then would never go away, but at the very least, he got revenge worth easing the pain away. Breathing a sigh of relief, euphoria captured Azule. That predator took his last breath in complete agony and never again would he harm anyone. In the blink of an eye, a politician had just been assassinated right before Sky. Sky's body tensed up from paralysis, stunned by what she'd just witnessed. Instinctively, she didn't sense any harm from the killer and instead felt something resonate between them. Observing the features the killer gave away, horror fell over her once she connected the blue eyes, tie-up blue hair, tan complexion, and his size. Sky-although she didn't want to believe it, identified the killer as none other than her younger brother. How did she figure that out so quickly? Praised as one of the sharpest young minds in the country, she wasn't a prodigy for nothing. Her hands trembled in anxiety as she covered her mouth, preventing herself from saying his name since she thought the cameras were catching footage. Except the feed had been cut for only two minutes. Azule's calmness didn't mean he had any remorse as he stared down his victim coldly, not even giving him the respect of closing his eyes for peace. Never does he look in Sky's direction, instead looking at the floor as he rushed at the door-kicking them down on top of the guards. Azule knew he wasn't going to be able to take the same route as before, and now that he got the kill he wanted, no need to be so careful since he had eight minutes remaining. The guards got up from under the collapsing doors, and without hesitation curse obscenities at Azule and then rush at him; neither thought about calling for backup since they felt personally attacked for being ambushed.

"The best way to slaughter a helpless animal is to startle them into attacking in a desperate attempt of self-defense…" Azule said cryptically as he dodged the punches of both men, then caught the hand of one guard and redirected him backwards, quickly dodging the swift jab of the other guard-crouching and transitioning to a spinning leg sweep, bringing the guard off his feet and into mid air for a millisecond. That millisecond felt like an eternity as Azule cocked back his fist and launch a brutal blow to the guard's face in midair, sending him down hard on the floor and knocking his teeth out. The next guard recovered from earlier.

"You damn pipsqueak!" he yelled rushing towards Azule.

"..."

Like a boxer, Azule used his size to his advantage and crouched yet again-avoiding the strikes from the aggressive man, ducking and delivering a dozen brutal blows to the guard's abdomen before quickly grappling him by the head and bringing it down to his thrusting knee, knocking him out on impact. Trembling eyes of fear widened as Sky watched her brother in action, shaking her head rapidly with disbelief as the horror of what'll await her brother's future materialized in her mind. He just committed the biggest crime possible as an inkling living in the nation of Inkopolis, once news got out about this assassination, the hunt for the killer would become prominent. The nation would spiral out of control having to once again select a new leader after the government's questionable removal of the previous leader.

Sprinting away from the scene, Azule turns back on his mic hurrying out of the hallway struggling to find a proper exit. He confirms the kill and his status, to which Pastelle responds with her location and tells Azule to meet her at the elevator. With no time to think of another route, Azule zipped to the elevator trusting his mentor. Pastelle appeared in the elevator a few moments later, her pastel green hair bobbing up and down with impatience as she waits for Azule to make it.

"C'mon dude, I can't hold this up for long." Pastelle said with her finger holding down on the button. Their escape route was surprisingly plain, depending on the factor of luck. Azule crashes into the elevator as Pastelle closes the door frantically. "We're going to the fourth floor, from there you'll need to escape through the stairs on the opposite side of the stairs you took."

Azule was perplexed-catching his breath, "There was another set?"

"Yeah, that one has an emergency exit there. Take that route and disappear into the snow, meet back up with everyone at the rendezvous point and head straight to your homes. Don't worry about me, I'll have to stay here regardless." She said in a commander-like tone, reading Azule's mind once she saw his confusion.

"Understood." everyone else said on the line; Kosami was making her way back to the van since the kill on her stepfather was confirmed.

"You still have six minutes before camera feed comes back on. The lights and power have been back on, so be careful but know that you're free." Kosami said trekking through the snow as snow began to fall. Azule responded with enthusiasm, similar to the innocent joy he had before getting shot in the head or performing illegal and undercover missions.

Back at the scene of the murder, Sky collapsed backwards sitting in shock. Her eyes quivered with a flurry of different emotions overcoming her. Shock, sadness, fear, and a strand of relief all were jostling for control. Taking a glance at the dead body of her attacker, she choked up on the tears of relief at the deed done. Although there was a nagging feeling that she couldn't kill him with her own hands, she felt closure to know that not only were the problems from her past extinguished. But the future of the nation was also somewhat saved thanks to her brother's actions. Sky took a deep breath and calmed down, getting up and looking at the door, then the bed, then his lifeless body again. Crossing her arms, she raised her chin-unforgiving eyes lowered at the corpse. "Rot in the deepest abyss..." Sky said coldly, closing the final chapter of darkness in her life-no longer looking back now that all traces were exterminated.


	104. Winter Break

**After weeks to months of not playing Splatoon 2 because of classes, I had to once I saw the smash trailer on the direct. Also, Octo expansion means MORE LORE! Wooh! Do have a lovely day and enjoy!**

* * *

A sunny winter morning wakes the slumbering students at the dormitories of Squid Academy, the yellow rays of illumination serving as an indicator that today would be another eventful day for the citizens of Inkopolis. In the city that never slumbers, already cars and people packed the roads and sidewalk with vary destinations in mind. Throughout the winter break, students of Squid Academy were given the choice to go home for the break or to stay on campus. Many students chose to go home, but plenty stayed back to enjoy the facilities as much as possible. One student in particular who fit with the latter was Reice, who yawns audibly with his widened mouth and outstretched arms, sitting upright and taking a glance over to his right seeing a pair of empty beds on the neighboring bunk. He hadn't seen Azule and Cobalt for quite a while, but he knew that for the past week they indeed were coming in and out-hearing them ease into the room at the middle of the night and leave before the crack of dawn. Exactly what was going on during that period of six hours? Shrugging off his thoughts and concerns, he climbs down the bed quietly since Todd slept right below him. Reice's mornings had been the same routine as usual during the winter break: He'd wake up early in the morning around an hour after sunrise, go in the fridge and get all the ingredients he'd need and make his breakfast. Thanks to his newer diet and stronger discipline in exercise, he was already showing quick results with lean-cut arms that showed the detail in his muscle tone. His biceps grew some mass thanks to the lifting he did and his breathing becoming polished and fluid thanks to his cardio workouts, already he was showing his progress early in the morning. Over the winter break, he transformed himself for the better and focused on his health and body, looking to garner more attention and improve his psyche after realizing his actions previously.

Loading different bowls and plates before him, he grabs a bunch of fruits and begins slicing them patiently, his mind lingering on his mistakes where he interfered in Azule and Violet's relationship. Like a fruit, his actions peeled away at the friendships he had with both of them and even started peeling away at his siblinghood with Sally, who was extremely disappointed. At the time, he was impulsive in what he did. He knew that much after reviewing what went wrong. Never had he accounted for the repercussions of his actions, nor did he stop to think about how they might've felt. With clips running through his mind of the cute and bubbly interactions between Azule and VIolet, he knew he really messed up something that was destiny. "Man...they both really liked each other." he muttered under his breath, feeling defeated. There was a rift in team chemistry in response to Reice's interference with the team divided into two parts: Azule's side and Reice's side. Azule's side is where essentially most of the team was, with Cobalt and Tangie believing Reice's actions to be totally out of line, Fuchsia to take Azule's side because she loved him dearly and was Violet's love rival, and Kosami to take Azule's side simply because she wanted to rekindle a lost friendship with him, Cobalt, and Tangie. On Reice's side, there was only Violet and Sally who had to stick by his side to show some sort of balance since they were also the only active members of the team who played in competitions, deserting him would only make matters worse and show a loss of confidence in a fellow comrade. Reice shook his head with disappointment, ashamed. He knew he couldn't afford to keep things the way they were, knowing that the team needed to be at their peak level of trust if they had any hopes to go far in the next Rank Wars like they did previously. Turning his mind to that event, he recalled the first Rank Wars, remembering their unique journey to the playoff semis before being struck down by Kidvel and their ferocious ace, Pastelle. The season started off with the entire school gunning for their heads after Azule challenged the entire school and declared war with the seniors. Not too far into the season and outside troubles caught up to them, and a sacrifice was made...in the form of Azule taking a bullet for the team. Literally. The rest of that season the trio dedicated to Azule, vowing to win the final with only three members in a competition meant for four. Battling with an extreme of a handicap since four members placed many crucial duties on each player. Losing one player made it near impossible to win. But somehow, they managed to pull it off and arrived at the semi final with newfound respect welcoming them. Falling short to the runner ups in Kidvel, Reice and everyone in Squidcom, and every student in Squid Academy knew...if Azule was in the match, the result might've been different. But no longer did he have time to continue with those thoughts, hearing footsteps come from down the hall. A groggy Todd appears a few moments later, his forest green hair in a mess and his eyelids half open. He groans while dragging his feet to the kitchen counter, taking a seat and watching Reice work on the stove for a few seconds.

"Morning…" he yawned; Reice responded likewise, asking him if he wanted breakfast since he was already cooking. "Thanks, I'll have an omelet with loaded veggies. Also I'll take a cup of coffee if you don't mind."

Reice nodded while diving into the fridge for ingredients, "Black coffee, right?"

"Yeah, no sugar or milk. Just black."

Reice made a face of disgust in response to Todd's request. Who could actually drink coffee that was straight black? The smell and image punctured his olfactory nerves just from thinking about it. Awkward silence filled the room as Reice placed the vegetables in the pan, both of them uncomfortable with being roommates after all these months since the rivalry between Todd and Azule was still fresh. The two never got a chance to face one another in competition, but thanks to Reice's tension with Azule, the two formed an unlikely bond in being enemies of Azule. Todd had also done a bit of some transformation since school went on break, humbling himself a bit after seeing his idols fall right before his eyes. Now, his mindest turned to overthrowing them and taking the title as King of the school.

Reice hands him a plate while he cracked open a couple of eggs and mixed them in a small bowl, "I'll have your omelet in a few minutes, so hold on till then. Here's some toast for the meantime." he said handing Todd the toast that was originally his part of breakfast, but didn't want to keep Todd hungry.

"Thanks...had a good night's rest…?" Todd asked in an unsettled tone placing his forearms on the table-crossed. A moment later he takes up a slice of the toasted bread and takes a nibble.

"Uh...yeah. The rest was fine and dandy but...I'm a little bit bored since there's nothing to do lately and our break is almost over."

Todd raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were going to the square with your teammates?"

"No, they sent a message the night of the loss saying they're not up for the usual practice. Ever since then I haven't heard from them…" he said while keeping his attention to the stove to make sure nothing got burned

Todd gave a nod in agreement, "I can't blame them. The amount of notifications I got from people about the loss was suffocating. We were even trending on all the social media platforms, and everyone has been buzzing about the upcoming Rank Wars in worry that no one will catch the Elites again."

"Makes sense...they haven't lost the Rank Wars ever since they formed." Reice said with little to no reaction.

Todd finished the first slice after tasting the full flavor of the bread, "Even so. They lost in yet another major competition. Even if they made it to the finals this time, a loss is a loss." He said while crossing his arms. "They're at their most vulnerable now…"-observing Reice handle the food with one hand and organize the freshly chopped and slice fruits with the other, he gazes at Reice-"You should join my team, Reice."

Nearly dropping everything in shock, Reice whipped his head around in pure shock, stunned by Todd's offer. Todd's eyes widened at how clumsy Reice turned, watchful of where his food was and hoping it wouldn't get dropped. They stare at each other for a solid minute with Recie having the most bewildered of expressions he ever saw. Todd, who was on the verge of laughing, had to cover his mouth and retreat-saying it was just a thought and not to think much of it.

Meanwhile, a morning at the girls dorm was much livelier than their counterpart. All four of the girls were sitting together having breakfast with Tangie paying them a visit. Tangie came to join them since she became good friends with booth Friya and Brittany, something very common for Tangie. Out of all the members of Squidcom, Tangie was the most popular one having made friends with nearly everyone in their grade and the seniors. with loads of fruits, waffles, pancakes, and other meals like eggs and potatoes, the dining area of the living room became populated as they sat together. The room looked lively with the sunlight beaming in through the windows, natural chilly breeze blowing inside as the girls enjoy the last week of their winter break.

"Ah~I always love coming by you guys!" Tangie said warmly with a smile as she nudged Brittany with her elbow.

"Well, you're always welcome to come here…"-noticing the absence of another pair of girls- "Say, why didn't Fuchsia and Kosami come along with you?" Friya asked, setting the plates of food on the table; Sally and Friya had been the main chefs with Sally doing most of the food with Friya helping as her assistant, Violet and Brittany helped set up the table before Tangie arrived, and now Violet was relaxing at the table reading her novel while Friya entertained a conversation with Tangie.

Tangie gave a forced laugh, feeling awkward about Fuchsia's meltdown the last time and the strange atmosphere surrounding Squidcom. "U-uh about that." she said holding up her right index finger with an animated expression, "Fuchsia's spending the day with her sister in Octo Valley and Kosami went to hang out with Azule…"

Silence filled the room as the girls slowly turned their gazes from Tangie to Violet, who'd been quiet the entire time. Violet sighed, partially irritated by the sudden attention as something about Azule got mentioned. She shakes her head, her gem-like eyes shining in the sunlight as her eyebrows squint with annoyance. "Either I appear very attractive to all of you or this is still a topic of interest…"

"W-well...it's just that you haven't talked much about how you feel regarding everything that happened. And, I hear Fuchsia has been spending a lot of time with him, now. Is there anything on your mind regarding them?" Friya responded with a strain of fatigue in her tone, tired of the stagnance in the dissolving love triangle. To her, she was worried that Violet wasn't being honest with herself and forcing herself to give up on him and hand over Azule to Fuchsia.

Violet met Friya's gaze, "Change the subject...please." she said with a calm tone, yet painful look.

Tangie got flustered once she made the slip about Kosami and triggered the flashback to the controversial rant Fuchsia made a while ago, "W-wait…! It's nothing like that between them!" also remembering Kosami's behavior on her first day when she transferred. "Kosami is a childhood friend of ours. She's really not what she seemed like that day-"

"It's fine, Tangie." Sally interjected, bringing over plates of food after resting her book in the seat.

"Hasty decisions lead to a sloppy result. I'll trust in Azule to learn from his previous relationship and be wise in what he does." Sally said in a confident tone, her gaze on Violet from the corner of her eye; she was tired of the drama. Tangie quickly changed the subject to keep the mood positive, fearing for the worse if the chemistry between Violet and Sally got sour.

Around noontime at the Inkopolis Square in Downtown Inkopolis, Azule, Cobalt, and Kosami stepped into the social hotspot for Inklings observing the seasonal environment. The snowy decoration with icicles hanging from the roofs of buildings, the snowy pathways covered with invisible ice that'd make the most unsuspecting of people slip if they aren't careful, the chilly gust of wind howling through the streets of the heavily dressed winter squids. With the fog still covering the streets, the trio huddled together in their winter gear with Azule wearing a thick black sweatshirt and red beanie paired with black jogger pants and white sneakers, Kosami wearing a lime jacket with a blue shirt and a plaid skirt with black stockings, and Cobalt wearing an olive trench coat with his usual attire underneath: a white buttoned up shirt with black jeans. After arriving at Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe in the galleria, they were welcomed by Jelfonzo and his archaic speech. Soon after followed Jelonzo, who had acquired enough staff help in the plaza to come and assist Jelfonzo.

"Ah, thanks for coming! Azule, I see you took my advice and brought some friends, too." Jelonzo said while shaking Azule's hand, happy to see him once again.

Azule nodded cheerfully, "It's winter break, at least we could afford to make some extra cash before classes start!"

"Ah, the youth…Well, I'll have Jelfonzo teach you guys the basics and from there we'll see where it goes."

"Understood." Azule and Kosami said in unison, but Cobalt didn't join.

Cobalt raised his hand to interject, "Captain, if I may...I'm not really the best person for something like this."

Azule shook his head with understanding, "It's fine Cobalt. You don't have to, if you don't want to."

Cobalt bowed, "My sincere apologies, I'll take this time to explore the city and see if there is anything I can spot that might interest you or the others. Think of this as recon of sorts!" he said in tone mixed of respect and insistence, his eyes lighting up like stars as he tried to convince his captain.

Azule waved a hand, "N-no no...it's fine, really." he responded sheepishly, unsure of how to handle Cobalt whenever he acted that way. Watching Cobalt leave, he mutters under his breath that he still hasn't mastered responding to Cobalt when he gets like that.

As Cobalt made his exit, Jelfonzo came over to teach both of the squids the basics of customer service. Cobalt headed back into the snowy weather, lowering his head and pulling his scarf up to his mouth, he breathes calmly and snowflakes fall delicately to the white sidewalk. Looking up at the many skyscrapers and street signs, the overcrowded sidewalks of people shuffling through the snow, the honking and beeping of the traffic, he was heading into the heart of Inkopolis. Walking by some buildings, he views the graffiti on the wall in the inkling language-shaking his head with disappointment in the message. Putting his hands in his pocket he kept moving forward. Passing by a number of buildings, he makes a quick stop and a vendor and grabs a bite, then checking out the numerous little shops in the strip along the road. Looking up at the sunny yet grey sky, he gave a tiny smile as the snow dropped to his face. Thinking and reflecting on his past, he feels a sudden chill down his spine. His journey from being a prodigal son of the most powerful samurai the world ever knew, to becoming a ronin who lost everything. Along this journey, he once again found bushido yet again through the friendships forged with new friends and the refinement of previous ones. Thinking about the smiles he shared with the other members of Squidcom, the tears they shed together, and the current drama that clouded over them, all of it-he valued knowing it could be much worse. Continuing into the heart of the city, he gets the keen sense that he's being followed by someone...no, something. He makes a turn into a dark alleyway where the fog would aid in his disappearance.

"You have quite the nerve to bring so many men to follow me knowing I never move without my weapon…" Cobalt said in a strict tone, his figure disappearing into the darkness as the shadows enter the alleyway.

"Young Tokugawa...your deadline day is approaching. You only have a couple of weeks left before you must depart for home."

"I'm aware of that. But what I want to know is why I have a band of ninja following me. Aren't you supposed to be enemies of ours. Your clan doesn't get along with mine." Cobalt said as his red daggers glowed, remembering the harsh history between the samurai and ninja.

"Your uncle...he's taken over influence of the eastern region."

Cobalt's eyes lowered, "I'd imagine…the Tokugawa family is the strongest of the eastern land."

"He wants the entire world to keep watch of you. He believes that you'll run again." another ninja said.

"Be aware, Tokugawa-dono. This selection of yours will broadcasted to all of the eastern world and and underworld. You will be under heavy surveillance by every single force if you try to do anything against your uncle. That is the contract we all forged with him."

Cobalt emerged from the darkness, his hand placed firmly on the hilt of his blade, his right thumb ready to unsheathe. He raised his chin, tilt his head to right, his red eyes looking down at the messengers, "Get out of my sight, before I slice you into sashimi. I don't need your empty threats as fuel for my motivation!" he said in a powerful tone, the veins on his hands popping out as he tightens the grip on the hilt.

The messengers got puzzled by his comment, sensing the pressure emanating from his aura. They all froze briefly before taking a step back, seeing the red daggers sharpen and a carbon weapon so dark it had its own shine from it, identifying Cobalt's ability, and spotting the glint of the signature blade, the messengers knew to retreat before there would be trouble. "The infamous carbon blade..."

"U-understood...we'll relay your message." the leader of the messengers said; they departed afterwards back into the shadows of the city, moving at speeds that the naked eye couldn't capture. Cobalt sighed, lowering his head at the thought of entering the family selection. He'd be leaving everyone behind to possibly participate in his last battle.

Hours had passed since Cobalt went to the city and in that time, Azule and Kosami had become well adapted to their new part-time jobs. With Jelfonzo and Jelonzo on the cash registers, it was Azule and Kosami who were doing the main job of selling the garments to curious customers, specifically marketing the winter gear to brave the cold. Both of them showed promise in becoming good salespeople, but it was Kosami who seemed the most well-versed in how she executed her pitch and her presentation. As customers came in empty handed and left filled with new wardrobes, Kosami's enthusiasm grew. Hopping from one side of the store to the other, she worked to make sure business boomed as much as possible, giving a Azule a vibrant smile once he asked how she was handling everything.

"I never realized this kind of job could be so...fun!" Kosami catches breath after taking care of another sale, crashing into a chair and sighing heavily. She worked valiantly in netting a profit for Jelfonzo.

Azule scratched his cheek, "You seemed like a natural out there…"

Kosami nods with satisfaction, "I was always so keen on staying indoors and being around technology that I guess...I found it refreshing to communicate with people in person."

"Y-yeah…" Azule thought awkwardly about their reunion where she seemed like a completely different person. Maybe she had struggles in finding her true identity?

"Is this really just part-time? I feel like I could work full-time, similar to Sally at her job." Kosami sat forward tilting her head with curiosity; Azule shrugged.

"I came to help him out but if you want to work here full-time, you should go for i-"

Cut off by the arrival of a familiar face, Azule skipped over to the entrance where he saw a girl with sea anemone hair pushing a sea urchin in a wheelchair. Immediately, he welcomes them into the store-motioning to Kosami to stay in her chair and get some more rest. Turning his attention to the couple, he immediately asked how they'd been. After a few minutes passed in small talk, Spyke decides to move the conversation to the nearby cafe over by the battle tower. After letting Kosami, and Jelonzo know he'd be stepping out for a few minutes, he went on his merrily way with Spyke and Annie. Taking the backstreets to reach the entrance, the trio sit at a table near the wall facing the window-seeing Spyke's friend Murch just outside dealing with his own customers. Azule couldn't erase the huge smile on his face after seeing Spyke and Annie together after all these years. Apparently the history between them was that many years ago back before Spyke got involved in the Black Urchin gang, he used to be a street urchin who'd sell gear to customers and sometimes the transactions would involve super sea snails. Annie and Spyke's species apparently were bitter enemies, but they surprisingly got along well right before the 2nd Great Turf War. After the war, the stopped contacting each other for unknown reasons and that's when Spyke got with the Black Urchins while Annie continued to run her small business before expanding to other regions.

"I still haven't seen that clown fish you eerily reference, Annie." Azule said with a chuckle, coffee in hand.

Annie blushed, "O-oh...him? He's doing...fine?"

Spyke waved his hand to change the conversation, "Azule, my mind has been clouded by plenty of thoughts. Thinking about what happened in the past, putting you up to do my own deeds for me, and even refusing the surgery you offered. Time for change, at least that's what I'm thinking about."

Azule laughed, "I didn't think of you as the kind to do deep thinking!"

"Oi, Azule. I'm being serious here."

Azule's smile faded once concentrated on the intentions of the conversation. "What are you implying, Spyke?" he asked with genuine curiosity and concern.

Spyke holds his hand out, Annie gently places her hand in his palm. The two of them exchange a warm glance and smile at one another before turning their attention to the confused boy sitting across from them. "Azule, I'm thinking about retiring from the business. This life ain't cut out for me anymore, and I can't put you at risk any, longer...you're too good of a person to be out there doing deeds like this for me."

Shock and despair wrote all over the boy's face, "Y-you're done!? Surely that isn't the only reason!" He said standing up, slamming the table; the atmosphere in cafe changed immediately as workers and patrons alike turned their attention to the trio.

"Calm down, bruv." Spyke said patiently holding his hand up, "Indeed there is more to it, but I care for your well being."

Azule's eyebrows raised as a cynical smile appeared, "You…? Care about my well being?" he laughs hysterically.

Spyke's expression didn't change, "You're hurting. That much I could tell when you accepted my proposition and took up being a transporter. I've heard of what you've been doing on those missions and although you've been successful in your deliveries, I can't allow you to put yourself in any more mortal danger than I already have."

Azule stopped laughing and held up his hand, "Stop. Just stop."- Azule looks up, his expression changing completely-"Don't go there with me.I have my reasons and I can handle myself."

Spyke sighs helplessly, "Tell me somefin I don't know already."

Annie interjects trying to speed up the conversation, "We're getting married Azule. We're travelling to the far west and plan to settle in Rhaval of the nation of Squirabia. We're looking to open our own fashion strip thanks to the money I saved up from my years of labor."

"And it is because of that, Azule, that I'm entrusting all money earned through my underground work to you and Murch." Spyke added.

The combination of confusion and surprise had Azule lost for a moment, but after giving it some thought, it made sense. If Spyke was looking to say goodbye to this rocky chapter in his life and start fresh, he'd have to clear any debts he owed to anybody. Realizing the growth of Spyke's character, Azule couldn't help but grin. "Didn't think you had it in you..."

"As you said earlier, I haven't been a good man. My ties to the Black Urchins, abusive with my power, and even refusing your generosity. Because of all of that, I want to show you my gratitude for everything you've done. Extending your kindness to me in my darkest of moments...It allowed me to find the light I'd been missing for years."

Azule shook his head trying to process everything, "How much of this generosity are we talking?" he said while making a gesture with his fingers.

Spyke smirked, "Nuff for a kid your age to not worry about the major stuff for quite a while."

Azule raised an eyebrow with a grin, "I appreciate it. Thank You Spyke…"

Exchanging a firm handshake, the brief collaboration between the two would be coming to an end. Spyke had relief course through his veins, feeling the chill sensation of a budding relationship come to an end once the grip loosened. For Spyke, albeit things could have gone much differently for him-Azule gave him a second chance to correct his mistakes. During the times Azule would spend running his transporter duties, he had been doing extensive research in preparation for this day. Although Azule's sister was responsible for his current condition, Spyke saw something different about Azule after doing business with him. He was a friend, one that Spyke had very few of. As their grip weakened and their fingers come apart from the other, Spyke felt the lingering feelings of regret thicken while seeing the youth in Azule's eyes.

Maybe one day we'll meet again...friend.

Minutes pass by as Azule sat in the cafe at a table all alone, staring at a massive paycheck before him that laid on the brown table. The indistinct chatter of other patrons at the cafe, the smell of deliciously brewed coffee and other beverages. The chocolate exterior of the coffee and the creamy vanilla hue of the cushion chairs, the checkerboard wall of brown and creamy white with trims of green. Looking around, he turns his attention to the paycheck, reading all the zeros on the slip of paper. In a state of disbelief, his partnership with Spyke was over and he'd made a fortune thanks to working for him. But, the feeling in his heart was different from the one in his thoughts. That sense of mischievousness and comradery with an enemy, and making money at the same time. And yet, the empty feeling in his chest sunk further and further the more he thought about about Spyke's departure...

At the royal domain of the Octavio family in Octo Valley, the two sisters relax in the backyard soaking in the sun in bikini swimsuits. The beaming sun beats down on their caramel skin as they sunbathe in the winter, the black and gold design of Shiva's suit bulging as they struggle to do their job in conciliation, Fuchsia on the other hand had also down some growing since the last time they sun bathed together, sporting an inverse color combination to Shiva with a gold primary and black secondary. Fuchsia is a bit self conscious about their actions since it was supposed to be cold in the region, but surprisingly Octo Valley didn't get the same cold air and instead got an usual forecast of warmer weather. Shiva turned over to let her sun get the same about of rays, lowering her black shades and glancing over at her overly conscious younger sister who was struggling to lay down.

"You've been looking around the place for the last couple of minutes. Don't worry, no one is watching us." Shiva said, taking a sip of her specially blended smoothie with the finest fruits in the region.

Fuchsia shook her head, "Isn't it strange that we're sunbathing in late december...?" she said while embarrassingly covering her chest and holding her shoulders, she hated to flaunt her body unlike her sister who did so proudly.

Shiva shrugged her arms, "It isn't usual that we get this kind of cool weather here in Octo Valley since it's always hot. I'll take any weather to enjoy flaunting this body rather than keeping it covered by those traditional garments.

Fuchsia blushed with envy after taking a quick glance at her older sister's figure, "You always have pride in your body."

Shiva put her shades back on, lying sideways and turning to her sister, "Of course, I've crafted this body through nearly the hardest of work. It's rewarding to admire the craftsmanship."

Fuchsia sighed, amazed at how quickly her sister had moved on from her recent defeat in the winter tournament semis. "Hey sis, can I talk to you about something…?"

Shiva smirked as she brought her leg up to an acute angle, "Something on your mind?" Fuchsia nods with a red face. Shiva knew immediately what the subject was about, smirking devilishly as she leaned closer to get a better look at her blushing beauty of a sister, "Oh my...Is this about who I think it is?"

Fuchsia nodded, "I'm confused about some things going on."

"Like what?"

Fuchsia twiddled her thumbs, "I've been spending a lot of time around him and I did some thinking during the tournament…"

Shiva took off her shades to show her sister her eyes, "Well, lay it on me. What's going through that brilliant mind of yours?"

"Are the feelings I harbor for him...wrong? I'm an Octoling, and he's an Inkling. I'm royalty, and he's got familial ties to an icon of both their culture and the wars. The more I think about it, the more it seems like I'm doing the wrong thing…"

Shiva chuckles, "There's nothing wrong about loving someone, dear. Love is like a pure feeling, it makes your heart skip a beat and makes all of your thoughts seem irrational at times, too. Absolutely beautiful."

"B-but…"-Fuchsia's tomato red face melts from the thoughts in her head, steam puffing from the hotness and suggestiveness of the activities, visualizing them clearly-"I had this vivid dream the other night about him and I woke with this strange sen-"

"Whooooa there...I don't need to know everything. You can save those thoughts for when you get older, thank you very much." Shiva responded quickly, not wanting to have that type of conversation with her younger sister. In Shiva's eyes, she still saw Fuchsia as her kid sister who wasn't ready for the adult world. And she rather keep it that way.

"S-sorry… I didn't mean to go there." Fuchsia apologizes with embarrassment, forgetting that this is her sister of all people. She shouldn't bring up anything of that nature around a classic seductress like her, especially premium unripened fruit like Azule, who she was waiting to pick from the vine. Fuchsia had the strange feeling her sister was also after Azule, though she never asked.

"On the subject of Azule, follow your heart. Your mind will play games on you at times. So I find it best to follow your feelings than your logic."

"But couldn't the same be said about our feelings, too? I always thought our feelings were more susceptible to being untrustworthy since they're just our impulses."

Shiva's shocked expression could be taken the same as being impressed at her sister's train of thought, "Fair enough. I guess I never thought too carefully about my decisions, and maybe that's the reason why Sky's not mine anymore."

"Azule's sister?"

"Yeah. We had a thing back in the past. So maybe I'm just pushing for a relationship that couldn't work previously. Y'know..Octoling and Inkling..."

"W-wow…"

"Hmm? What's up?"

"I didn't think Sky was so adventurous…"

"Hehehe, let's just say that pasta is straight until it gets wet, right?" Shiva winked before returning back to her relaxed position; it took a few minutes for Fuchsia to pick up on what Shiva was implying, but once she did she had to cover her mouth and contain herself-feeling herself heat up with embarrassment that her mind wandered there. Her image of Sky would never be the same. Shiva smirked and shook her head, "There can only be one spoiled fruit between us, so leave all that stuff to me. Hahaha."

Behind the mask of her laughter, Shiva genuinely still cared about Sky in more ways than one. As she closed her eyes behind the shades to fully soak in the rays that sapped away her energy, her mind wandered to what Sky might be doing. Knowing Sky wasn't the type to do anything like what she'd wanted-a reason why things didn't work out. Back in the metropolitan Inkopolis at the apartment where Sky resides, music plays from the TV on an app that streams. Playing the latest hits on her playlist, the only light in the living quarters comes from the sunlight outside and a single light coming from the bathroom. On the bathroom floor and counter sat a decoration of sky blue hair scattered across the sink and counter. Cold silver scissors snip away at the ends of her now short hair, the length only slightly passing her head and extending to the middle of her neck. Giving a sneeze, she comments that someone must be talking behind her back.

Giving an exhausted sigh while looking at her gloomy reflection, she puts down the scissors. After the many things that transpired, she decided the only way to cope with everything was to cut her long hair that'd been a highlight of her beauty. She looked down at the dead ends of her old self, giving a gentle smile and saying goodbye to everything of the past. A new future awaits her. "From here on out, this is a new chapter…"-she inspects how she did with her hair, satisfied with her job on it and even admiring the new beauty seen from having shorter hair-"Not bad, Sky. Not bad..."

As the day went along, the atmosphere around Inkopolis was much brighter than an average day. Winter break was coming to a close, so the streets and parks were filled with kids enjoying the snow before it'd melt. Many people crowded department stores and malls in preparation for the spring fashion releases that'd get special sale since it was on the horizon in a few more months. Cars had icicles and snow packed in any opening and on the bumpers. As for Squidcom, this year was unique in many ways. Starting with the formation of originally four members that soon jumped to six, and then seven, and now a whopping total of eight. The team managed to grow in many ways since forming just five months, and now as the new year reared its head the real challenges would soon arrive. Would any of them be ready for what lied ahead of them? The rise would have to wait until the new year...


	105. New Year's Eve

"C'mon Reice, there's more to this than you're telling us." Marigold said with a pouting face, upset that Reice wasn't being honest with them.

"It's the truth. What would I have to hide about?" Reice responded, calling out Marigold's reasoning.

"Because you have that same odor you had back when you tried to make moves on big sis Sally." Canary answered innocently; Reice stopped and blushed for a moment before looking at them as though they were strangers with his eyebrows slanted and his eyelids half open, narrowing his stare at them.

"No need to bring that stuff up!" he said, embarrassed at himself for his awkward feelings and actions as he turned back around and continued forward. Poor guy had been through enough, and now his sisters wouldn't let him live it down.

"Oh?" Both the girls go with a darkened expression, mischievous grins on both as they snicker immediately afterwards like salmonids about to steal golden eggs.

"So, you're over Sally? Well, this new girl must be a mighty one to end your sibling complex." Marigold sneered.

"I'd prefer you to not address that in public..." Reice said in a hushed tone, trying to remind them that they were walking in public after catching a few befuddled reactions from people passing by who heard the sisters; all three of them were dressed in winter fashion with the sisters wearing fluffy coats and boots while Reice wore a thick jacket and sweatpants.

"I wanna visit Sally now that we're talking about her…" Marigold said in a tease, knowing her brother's complex and insecurities.

"Quit it…" Reice hissed as he imagined a sadistic smile on Sally's face who'd make him suffer for his immaturity in how he handled his feelings.

Canary stops in her tracks, her sudden halt of movements kicking some snow just a few inches after. Perplexed by a sudden realization, she held he hands in her head-shocked. "New Year's Eve is tomorrow...what are we going to do to celebrate?" She said, tugging on her brother's sleeve seeking his guidance.

Reice scratches the back of his head. Usually it wasn't his kind of thing to celebrate holidays and festivities unless Sally was involved since she was the more active of the two when it came to these types of things. Walking in a thinking pose, he slams his fist on the palm of his other hand once an idea hatches from his head. "What about going downtown for the fireworks festival?"

Both girls repel from him with disgusted expressions as though he had some sort of germs, "Ehhhhhhh? That'd mean we have to dress traditionally!" they said in unison, opposed to the idea of wearing a yukata.

Reice shook his head, "No, you don't need to dress in traditional garments if you don't want to. You guys look cute in your casual outfits anyways."

"What are you, creep?" Marigold sneered, thinking Reice had other thoughts on his mind.

"I don't remember leaving you guys like this the last time I saw you…" he said under his breath with a sigh, ignoring his sister's attempt to irritate him. Some odd minutes later, the trio of siblings arrive at Inkopolis Square, heading to the galleria to get the latest of fashion on the market. Entering the Galleria and making their first stop at Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe. Upon entering, they're greeted by a girl wearing choco layered long sleeve shirt, her eye contacts shining in excitement to greet yet another customer after having a successful day previously. But once Reice recognized the girl, and she recognized him, they both shrieked at the top of their lungs in fright for a solid dozens of seconds, catching the attention of everyone in the store and in the plaza, their shrieks echoing outside. _AHHHHHH!?_

"K-Kosami…!?" Reice said, holding his head squatting in surprise.

"R-Reice...?!" Kosami responded, holding her chest as though her heart was about to burst from the sudden encounter.

"What are you doing here!?" they said simultaneously while pointing a finger at the other.

"Do you...work here?" Reice asked, completely surprised to run into her; Kosami's eyes swirled in shock, teetering from side to side struggling to keep her balance, feeling like she was about to pass out from the shock and embarrassment.

"Y-yes!" she said with a red face, steam shooting from her head as her brain worked overtime trying to figure out what to do next.

"Ah, cool. I never thought of you as the type to work in retail, but hey, do your best." he said in a calm tone, regaining his composure; Kosami was still struggling to keep herself together.

"How long have you been working here?" Canary asked politely.

"You seem like another girl for that harem of Reice's friend." Marigold said plainly slouching her shoulders and crossing her arms, unimpressed.

"Harem?" Reice and Kosami yell at the same time in shock at the kid's comment; Just at that moment, Azule came through the front door with food in his hand. He had gone on lunch break and brought food back from downtown. Marigold notices, "Speak of the devil, here comes the king."

"Kosami, they didn't have the milkshake you were looking for, so I got you strawberry inste-"

Looking up, Azule and Reice's eyes met. Kosami felt she was to pass out, as the worst possible scenario came true, which was for Azule and Reice to meet each other face to face. Azule had been avoiding Reice because everytime Azule thought of Reice, his face began to tense up. The boys look at each other for a solid minute, the awkward silence between them mixed with the growing tension from their bodies.

"Azule."

"Scumbag."

 _S-scumbag…!?_ Reice thought in his mind, feeling Azule's comment pierce his chest like an arrow.

"Heh heh, just kidding. What are you doing here?" Azule said with a beaming smile closing his eyes, his smile masked by the presence of a demon on his shoulders as his lips curled upward and he tilted his head to the side, holding his and Kosami's lunch with extra force.

"Uh...I came shopping with my sisters." Reice struggled to look him in the face. He felt guilty now that he thought about it.

"Oh? You're right, I can see the resemblance…"-he hands Kosami the food and squats to me the sisters- "I'm not sure if we've properly met, but I'm Azule. A friend of your brother."

Canary hid behind Marigold, "H-he's terrifying…"

Marigold crosses her arms, "Some friend you are to call him a scumbag."

 _You called me a creep earlier, you're just as guilty!_ Reice yelled in his mind.

Azule opened his eyes, "Let's just say there's some hard feelings between us now. Hopefully that'll dissolve." shifting his focus to Reice, who was still stunned by the comment.

After moment of awkward silence, Reice excuses himself and his sisters in preference to avoid a confrontation. As they left the store, Marigold and Canary asked him repeatedly why he didn't work things out right then and there instead of letting it continue to drag. The sisters were aware of the situation after overhearing Sally's conversation with him during one of the days she came to visit them randomly. But little did they know that, Reice had no answer. Reice didn't know how patch up his mistakes. With the year ending, he needed to figure out a way to make sure the upcoming year would put these problems behind and set focus to greater challenges ahead.

It's night time in Octo Valley, with the entire community abuzz for an upcoming new year filled with plenty of hope. After passionate rallies from celebrity octolings and even a surprise visit from Marina, one half of the legendary duo known as Off the Hook, who did an exclusive solo set for everyone to kick off the countdown. Shiva had already given a message to the people of Octo Valley about her plans for the new year, adding fuel to the enthusiasm as the fireworks neared for the new year. Fuchsia would be spending old year's day and New Year's Day with her family, preferring to kick off the new year by showing her stripes as an octoling as celebrating in her community, with her community. Sitting on the balcony of her home, overlooking the town from her seat, she reminisces on the year and thinks back to what an adventure she's already had. In the short span of one year, she found a group of friends she shared a bond with, grew more as an octoling-understanding herself better through both strengths and defeats, and she even fell in love, her heart belonging to a certain blue haired-blue eyed inkling who stole her heart from back in their initial encounter when they played a game of basketball. So many warm, overwhelming thoughts of joy crowded her mind as the countdown to the new year began. The chants down the valley amplifying from where she sat.

"Seize the moment…"

 _10…_

At a nearby park close to the metropolitan downtown of Inkopolis, Sally relaxes by the pond under a bright street lamp; a sweet and peaceful melody strummed from the chords of her ukulele as she gently resonates her soul with the song. Surrounded by the dusk darkness, the tune of the ukulele brought a myriad of purple, blue, yellow and pink colors to her feet that represented her emotions and state of mind, her song serving as her recap of the year. Thinking about her teammates, friends, family...she dedicated this song to them in hopes of a successful new year. Rocking from side to side, her hands danced to the chords-her fingers coming to life and moving automatically while she tapped her feet, bobbing her head and giving a soft smile. Whether in an empty music room on the piano, or in a secluded area of the park the night before, Sally always allowed music to be her mode of tranquility and peace. For the new year, she made it her mission to not only become a talented producer for her career in the music industry, but to also become the producer and composer for her team as the creator of opportunities for Squidcom. Sally understood the heavy burden of roel she'd carry for the upcoming campaign. Strumming away the failures and mistakes of last year, the song became polished as she swayed head to the countdown.

"Become the anchor…"

 _9..._

At the school dorms camping out at Friya and Brittany's was Tangie. On a night where she'd love to be with Cobalt watching the fireworks, she instead chose to be indoors with two friends she enjoyed being around despite not sharing the same team as hers. Watching the countdown of live TV, Tangie felt companionship in sitting around the TV eating food and sharing memories for the new year, making her vows for the upcoming year along with her friends. Legs crossed and sitting in a bean bag chair with a cup of juice in her hands, Tangie's orange hair swished from side to side with enthusiasm as she beamed with excitement for the new year. This year had been so impactful in many ways that trying to recollect all of them would be an overload. From reuniting with childhood friends in Azule, Kosami, and Sky, to making new friends in Reice, Violet, and Fuchsia. To feeling an even stronger connection with Cobalt, whom she loved unconditionally. This year gave her many positives, but also many scares, worries, and disappointments. From being kidnapped by gangsters, to seeing her close friend in coma and have amnesia, to seeing her teammates give their all and still lose, to succumbing to her own defeat...Tangie learned many lessons over those experiences and decided that she wouldn't look back, only forward and headstrong.

"Always stay upbeat…"

 _8..._

At the Inkopolis Square after finishing her shift for the day, Kosami decided to come back to the square by herself and enjoy the wonders of the big city. This year was an abstract one for her, having started off having an abusive stepfather and living far away from where she did, now she found herself free from his grasp and surrounded by a promising group of friends. Watching the countdown from the giant clock displayed on one of the towers nearby, the mixture of cheering bystanders and children alike waiting for the stroke of midnight only made her even more excited for the new year. She wasn't sure what would come of the new year, but as long as she was with Squidcom, she'd be content.

"Don't be afraid to step outside the comfort zone…"

 _7..._

In the heart of Downtown Inkopolis at the "real" Inkopolis square of the nation were the trio of Reice, Marigold, and Canary watching the pre-celebration and enjoying the all-star lineup of performances from many veteran groups and even a guest performance from MC Queen Pearl of Off the Hook, and the legendary Squid Sisters as the closing acts. Seeing his little sisters jump up and down with excitement at the performing artists helped him realize that this year was long year filled with many regrets and awkward moments, but in those times, he had great ones too, and all thanks to the group known as Squidcom. Being one of the original four who started Squidcom along with Violet, Sally, and Azule, seeing the growth of the team was the most important thing to him. Anything for the team, that's what he believed most. But the mistakes he made cause ripples and holes in the team's chemistry and his friendships with everyone, especially Azule and Violet. He couldn't wait for the end of this year of mistakes and turn it around in the new year. His mind was made up. He had his resolution for the new year: Strengthen the bond of Squidcom.

"A second chance I won't let be wasted…"

 _6..._

Also, in the heart of Inkopolis square in Downtown Inkopolis was Violet, who chose to go out and enjoy the chilly weather for a change. Holding the necklace in her hand that was a gift from Reice when they were children, she thinks back to the many key moments she experienced in the year, remembering the ache in her heart she felt whenever she was with Azule, falling in and out of love with him-or so she thought, being confessed to by Reice, participating in Rank Wars and carrying a handicapped all the way to the playoffs, witnessing Azule take a bullet to the head for her. So many unforgettable moments helped in shaping her to the person was currently. But amidst all the drama and issues currently going on within the team, she knew something needed to change. Decked in her winter clothing, she covers part of her face with her scarf and looks up to the cloudless night sky lit up by the Inkopolis skyline.

"I'm not satisfied, there's room for improvement…"

 _5..._

Sitting in a fancy restaurant dining with Parker, Pastelle enjoys a lively conversation while waiting for the food and a new year. Her year was filled with many defeats in sports, but many victories in life. Ever since crossing path with Azule and Squidcom, she found herself to change into a different person completely. Being able to see her cherished friend Fuchsia slowly grow up and become a strong person like her elder sister was the sweetest moment Pastelle could think of, the bond she built with Azule felt empowering and endearing since his presence filled the hole left by the death of her younger brother. Her rivalry with Sky still as competitive as ever, but through this past year, Pastelle equipped herself with new weapons to brace for the new year.

"Don't count me out, I'll be better than ever…"

 _4…_

A new haircut, a new attitude. The brazenly spicy Sky Royale who usually had the brightest of smiles on her face, she's the pulse of the Elites and the "Queen Bee" of Squid Academy. But after suffering the heartbreaking defeat in the final, a new sense of maturity and wisdom emerged as she learned from the mistakes of that match. Over and over the images right before her defeat replayed in her mind every day, unable to forget both parts of that day…

Sighing heavily, she gently sits on her couch and leans back, grabbing her remote control and turning on the TV. Watching the countdown show for the new year, she spaces out-thinking about how everyone else is doing and reminiscing on the year, enjoying both the sour and the spoils. Feeling the chill on her arms from wearing a mahogany brown sleeveless turtleneck sweater, she rubs her cold arms changing her view from the TV to the carpet floor, thinking about the upcoming competitions and her impending retirement. Pain coursing through her body emotionally, troubled at the thought of relinquishing a title she held a couple years and saying sayonara to a sport she felt ran in her blood. Remembering the bold statements her brother made at orientation, and the impressive talent of fellow first year Todd, she calmly sighed with a warm smile. Thankful to have served a purpose at Squid Academy. Now she had a new role to fill as their mentor and lend them all the knowledge possible before the very next Rank Wars approaches.

"Change is coming. Prepare yourselves, first years..."

 _3…_

Eating a sweet dessert that he acquired during his trip to the city, Cobalt sits atop the roof of the boy's dorm. Admiring the colorful skyline of the metropolis not too far from where he sat, he bows his head solemnly as he takes out his sheathed carbon black blade. Placing the blade before him and closing his eyes, he crosses his legs into a style of meditation and inhales a full amount of the cold, moist air. Opening his ruby red eyes, he stared down at the family treasure.

"It was not too long ago, although it may feel so, that I lost you...father..." disturbed by his own comment, he frowns-grimacing at the thought of feeling alone with no reliable source of blood of his own. "Every year that goes by, I keep you both in my thoughts. I think about the principles and parables you taught me, and how crucial they are to my current living...This year has been kinder to me than previous ones. I've reunited with comrades I thought I lost when I left. I've made new friends on my adventures. I believe that if you were here today, you'd love to meet them."-forcing himself to keep his eyes closed, he grits his teeth while exhaling through his nose- "Tangelina is also doing fine. I know there are differences between our families, but I'm sure you both would love to see how she has grown. She's still as playful as ever, and she's still a kind soul…" choking up, streams of tears fall down his cheeks as the loving memories of his deceased parents appeared in his mind. Forced to grow up and take responsibility, Cobalt cherished the minimal time he had with his parents. It hurt having to think about it but he knew that in life, everyone has to die at some point. Whether by their own hands, the hands of another, or through nature, death was inevitable. Wiping away his tears and squinting his eyebrows to focus, he continued. "The family selection is coming upon the horizon and I have decided to take participation. I know this goes against what you would want, since you planned to abolish the selection. But fear not in heaven my father...I will end it all, because…" Cobalt opens his eyes, conviction emanating as he grasps his blade, standing up to look up to the heavens...and taking a bite out of his dessert...

"I have something to protect…pleasche whatsch ober me..."

 _2…_

Laying down in his bed, Azule looks over to where Todd and Reice slept, then looking above to Cobalt's bed. Being the only one in the room, silence served as his entertainment. Recollection of the dark experiences that'd no longer hold a grasp onto him, the friends he made from seemingly no effort as though it was all just meant to be. The adventures he went on and the drama he encountered along the way. Feeling like the main protagonist, he couldn't help but smirk at the life he'd been blessed with. Thankful to have the wonderful people in his life, this upcoming year he wanted to dedicate to their successes instead of his. Without this team, no…this family. Azule would be nothing. Sitting forward with a grin, he looks at his feet wiggling in anxiousness.

"Our rise is just beginning…"

 _1..._

For a new year, all thoughts were the same collectively. Everyone wanted blessings for the new year and positivity to fill the air. It'd take a lot of collective work and communication, but the goal of making the National tournament was still within reach; Squidcom just needed to overcome the challenges in their way. As all of them close their eyes as the clock strikes midnight, their wish resonates as one...

"To a new year filled with good fortune...and our rise! Happy New Year!"


	106. School's back!

After a long and eventful winter break, finally school is back in session for inhabitants of Inkopolis. At Squid Academy, many students were already heading to their classes despite being hours early, most of them looking to share their experiences and stories of what they did over the winter with one another. Seniors drove into the school parking lot-well, those that lived off campus at least, many others were dressed in their winter garments thanks to the wintry weather still present despite the snow melting subtly over the last couple of days. Azule, Cobalt, and Reice leave their dorm together with Cobalt standing in between the other two boys. It's an awkward feeling for Cobalt, since he genuinely like Reice quite a lot and although he didn't approve of his meddling, he felt somewhat sorry that things turned out this way. All three of them don't attempt to make a conversation, since it was too cold outside and the thought of expending even more energy to absorb the cold didn't quite sit well with them. Arriving at the main building a dozen minutes later, the warmth from the heaters punch them in the face as they enter in, taking off their garments and placing them in their lockers. Since it was still cold out, they were wearing their winter uniforms of the black jackets with cream white vests and grey slacks.

Noisy and lively, the excitement heard throughout the halls was overwhelming with the indistinct chatter filled with cheer and enthusiasm. Despite it being early in the morning, everyone seemed fully awake and ready. Perhaps the excitement of a new year? Walking past the giant board where the student rankings were displayed they learned what all the fuss was about. Shuffling through the crowd the trio of boys stopped to check where they landed for their winter exams Azule and Cobalt both seemed satisfied with their ranks, being at 26 and 29 respectively. Reice however, turned pale like a ghost-feeling his soul escape him as he peeked at his score.

"N-ninety third!?" He gasped, crashing to the floor. "Sally's...going to kill me."

After taking a look at where Sally ranked, Cobalt closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. "She's in the top twenty. She's definitely going to kill you once she finds out you're not even higher than fifty…"

Azule shrugged his shoulders with the least of care, "Who knows, maybe she'll go easy on you. At least you made it into the first hundred, right?"

Taking a look at the senior rankings of the third years class, Cobalt also comments on Azule's progress, "Your sister is going to kill you as well, captain. She's ranked at third in her grade…You know how she feels about your education."

Darkness swirled around Azule as a strike of lightning shot through his mind, fear enveloping him in response to the stunning news. Breaking out in a cold sweat, his face turned purple and his forehead black, "W-what…? S-she's in the top three…?" He stuttered leaning forward with widened eyes, breaking into a cold sweat as an image of his sister's evil side materialized in his mind. Already he could see her fangs bared with a ravenous smirk ready to snap at his neck for missing the top 25. Petrified by what punishment she'd give him he began breathing heavily to the point where his chest bulge out from the intake of air. Exhaling calmly, he relaxed and closed his eye to think of a plan to avoid his sister for the day-the week even.

Cobalt nodded in response to the teeth chattering Azule. Azule's eyes rolled back in horror, realizing what would be in store for him the next time he saw his sister who surely will learn about the class rankings.

"Ok, Hopefully we don't run into her. I don't think I cou-"

"Good morning everyone!" Sky said, sneaking behind her brother; Azule shrieks in horror, running away immediately with his hands in the air. Dashing away like a madman, refusing to look behind, he screamed in horror while saying the same words over and over again.

Sky had an appalled expression in response to her brother's capability of reaching a pitch so high in his tone. Watching him run away, she crosses her arms and turns her attention to his friends for a possible answer on what was up with her brother. Many of the students nearby already had their eyes on her with everyone surprised by her new haircut. Some people passed by and complimented her while others were genuinely frozen from utter shock and infatuation. Wearing her uniform with her blazer unbuttoned, it showed off her feminine features more with her bust appearing bigger than before, her shiny legs giving off a glow despite wearing medium length black socks, and her hair seemed a lot lighter in the way it swished.

"Morning, Sky." Cobalt said with a respectful bow, suppressing his biological urges. For him, Tangie was the only girl in his eyes but even Sky's mature beauty proved a challenge for even him to resist.

"M-morning…" Reice also bowed, already feeling the same effects most of the others nearby felt. The overwhelming pressure of natural beauty made the air feel light.

Becoming self conscious of the stare and gazes in her direction, she begins to blush, "D-does it look bad…?" she said with downcast eyes, her cheeks red as she put her arms behind her back. Both the boys melted on the inside, struggling to take their eyes off of her.

 _S-s-s-so cute!_ Both of them thought with blushed cheeks, trying their best to remember that Sky was their captain's older sister and taken with someone already. She was off limits by all means necessary, but her beauty still served as an ambush.

"No. You look quite nice with short hair…" Cobalt said solemnly, trying his best to stay strong, but even his voice didn't sound as calm and sincere as usual; Sky was satisfied with the response however, feeling better thanks to a compliment from a trustworthy friend that she knew was "strong" enough to never fall under her curse of infatuation.

"Thanks, Cobalt. I wanted to see what Azule thought, but then he ran off hysterically…" tilting her head to the side with wonder, she tried guess why he ran away like that.

"A-ah, we should probably get going. Our classes…" Reice nudged Cobalt, who in-turn agreed. "W-we'll see you later, Sky!" Cobalt added, both of them making their escape before she could look at the ranking board.

Watching them leave, Sky crosses her arms with a slight chuckle finding their behavior adorable. She thought they were in a hurry because of classes, but when she turned her attention to the class ranks, she knew the entire truth almost immediately-narrowing her eyes to see the rankings. Seeing her name at third place already irritated her since she had slacked off and dropped from first, but it was the first years ranking board that sent her blood boiling. Not seeing Azule's name in the top twenty five, which was the goal she set for him during one of the weekends they spent together, sent her eyes hot with static. Clenching her hand into a fist and raising her chin, she had veins protruding from both her fist and her forehead as her eyes went white with rage; all the other upperclassmen nearby cowered in fear, knowing that when the Queen got angry, there was going to be a victim.

"I'm...I'm…"-Shaking her head in disappointment, she grits her teeth, narrows her eyes, and raises her eyebrows-"I'm going to dropkick that boy the next time I see him!" She said in a demonic tone, her smiling face resembling the mask of a demon as she turned around to give the nearby students a glimpse of her terrifying smile; the nearby students froze with fear.

Running away, Azule felt an unbearable shiver down his spine. Knowing very well he was dead meat the next time he saw his sister. Nearly crashing into some oncoming traffic, Azule swerves into his homeroom and crashes to the floor-face first. The other students in the room are puzzled and slightly concerned by his sudden entrance, but no one got to him fast enough to help him up since he springed up and did a pose as though he was a gymnast sticking the landing. Everyone looked at him as though there was something wrong with him.

"Azule…?"

"..."

Looking over to his left, his sight on the right rear corner where he usually sat were five familiar colors. Fuchsia, Tangie, Sally, and Kosami welcome him with a morning greet, while Violet sat at her desk, unresponsive with dulled eyes. Tangie couldn't contain her laughter after watching Azule's folly, holding her arms around her gut and guffawing to the point she nearly fell over, with Sally trying to remain composed while also holding back laughter from seeing Azule in an unusually clumsy moment. Violet turns her gaze elsewhere once she spots him closing the distance between them, preferring to avoid eye contact with Azule. Shifting her feet and clutching her right arm, she casts her eyes downwards as her captain makes his way over.

"Yo captain!" Tangie said cheerfully with a two finger salute, imitating her beloved Cobalt.

Azule nodded, "Morning Tangie, Ready for this semester?"

Tangie's sunshine immediately vanished as she fell to her knees in shame, "A-about that…"

"Tangie's got a lot of work to do for this semester. She saw her recent grades and I don't approve…" Sally interjected walking over to the duo and placing her hands at her hips.

"I'm planning to tutor Tangie. Kosami also wants to help out." Fuchsia added, joining in the conversation.

"Ah, really? Wow Tangie...I'm rooting for you!"

Tangie shuddered, "N-no...I just wasn't being serious is all…" she said trying to wave away her failures.

Just at that moment, the other students arrived. Filing in like working people on the subway, their feet clattering on the hardwood as everyone took to their seats. Cobalt and Reice arrive a moment later to greet their friends; Tangie overwhelms Cobalt with a strong hug, leaping in the air as though she hadn't seen him in ages. Their homeroom teacher came in moments later, waiting at his desk for the morning bell to ring. Todd enters the room afterwards, the atmosphere changing completely as the future pride of the school made his presence known before taking a seat. Indistinct chatter fills the room until the morning bell, in which Mr. Asuka addressed the plans for the new year. Referencing what happened over the break regarding grades and showing the students a ray of hope for the upcoming Rank Wars after seeing the mood in the classroom turn gloomy after bringing up the defeat in the recent finals. But after viewing the entire room and seeing light in the eyes of two particular students, he knew that the future was bright. The rest of Homeroom proceeded as schedule with the class beginning their usual studies and lectures. Once the first period was over it was on the next class…

"Whew, I nearly forgot how long these classes can be!" Azule sighed with exhaustion. Along with Cobalt, Tangie, and Kosami, they enjoyed their lunch together. They'd been sharing their stories about how their first day back went.

"I'm surprised they still allow us on the rooftops to each lunch..." Tangie responded.

"I guess that's one of the perks to going to a special school like here." Cobalt said, taking a bite into a pastry. "Mmmm...so schweet!~" he said with his mouth full of the doughy food with a hint of fruity jelly.

"Ughhh I need a job." Azule groaned belching and hiccuping right afterwards.

Cobalt's eyebrows raised with surprise, "Were you not satisfied with that job you did with Kosami…?"

Kosami shook her head, "It worked out well for me, but Azule isn't a big fan of doing retail." she grinned warmly and a slight laugh remembering some of the clumsy moments Azule had while working. Azule puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms, his face beet red with embarrassment.

"Well excuuuuuuuse me for not being cut out for doing customer service. The numbers we had were crazy. And what was worse, because you did such a great job on the days we came, Jelfonzo desperately tried to hire us full time."

"W-well…" Kosami closed her eyes, forcing a smirk. "We make a good team…?" she shrugged in a shrunken voice.

"No need to try and force it Kosami, be proud of your talents. Polish them, and soon you could run that store in a no time." Cobalt said optimistically, looking to spark a sense of motivation for his friend.

Forcing another smile because her passion still lied with technology "Thanks Cobalt...I'll do my by best."

"Oh!" Tangie shouted out of nowhere, slamming her fist on the palm of her other hand. "Azule, try doing some Salmon Run!"

The pair of blue haired boys and teal haired girl stare at her with slight confusion and wonder, "Salmon...Run?" all three of them say together, each of them making a sour expression.

"Yeah!" Tangie said holding up her right index finger, "I remember reading about it in an add on my news app that said they were hiring for part time. Apparently they'll reward you with gear and other bonuses the longer you work."

"Exactly what do I have to do?" Azule inquired while nodding his head in acceptance to the current description given.

"Er-collect eggs? Doesn't specify much what you'll be doing."

"Hmm." Cobalt hummed while chewing chuckling a little at the possibilities of what Azule might have to do. "Seems as though it'd be a surprise what you find yourself doing there."

Azule had a skeptical expression while thinking over whether to try out this shady job while also genuinely curious. Now that he didn't have to do transporter runs for Spyke his time should be spent doing other things. However, he wanted to do more than just turf wars. So, the temptations of signing up for Salmon Run were rather substantial-adding in the bonuses he'd make and the main reward being a free clothing item. There wasn't any real flaw to this move…

"I'll do it." He said with a greedy smirk, hungry for a new experience.

"If you want, I can come along, captain." Cobalt insisted, secretly wanting to come along personally to see the job for himself.

Tangie frowned, seeing both of them already making plans without her as they picked a day to go and visit, deciding to go the day after tomorrow. "Wha-hey! I'm going, too! I'm the one who told him about it." she said in a spiteful tone, hissing at the boys for planning to go without her.

"I guess I can stop by since I'll probably do a shift at the galleria…" Kosami muttered under the commotion of the trio, entertained by their childish quarrels.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for the students, although many were assigned homework despite it being the first day back from break. The evening remained uneventful for the most part for those in Squidcom. After class, Reice went straight home to catch some shut eye after an exhausting first day with his classes. Violet went to a library to go and study, even though it was the first day she was already thinking weeks ahead and wanted to get another head start; she became even more studious than before, dedicating chunks to gaining new knowledge. Sally spent her evening with Tangie, both of them going sightseeing into the city. Kosami stayed in her dorm, working on some freelance work on her laptop while streaming some funny videos on her monitor. As for Azule and Cobalt…

The medium length cut grass sways calmly as a rough wind blows over as though a god was doing it themselves. The mellow light reflected from the moon shines pleasantly down below adding a fresh element of scenery to the field. Laying down looking at the stars surrounded by flowers of different types were the two boys. Philosophically discussing about life, death, friendship, and the future. It was a magical destiny they had in being reunited and forging a strong bond. The two friends who once spent their days of youth in a disgusting shelter with musty humid air, nasty floors, and barely any sunlight were now under the fresh illumination of the moonlight taking in the delicious breeze that tickled their heads. One had already gotten past his demon of the past having killed the demon itself, for the other, their battle against their demons of the past was just about to begin…

"Wow…" Azule muttered wide eyed, mesmerized by the way fate worked. Listening to Cobalt recall their history together shocked him to the core. It felt like it was destiny that everything has happened up until this point. Azule couldn't help but laugh in response, happy and thankful that this life was continuing, although he knew it wouldn't last very long.

Cobalt narrowed his eyes, curling his lips upward in response to Azule's beaming expression. He felt a warm sensation in his chest, placing his hand there. Smiling, he wondered if this was the feelings that brothers had when they shared a laugh together. His lips trembling, overjoyed at the deep feelings he couldn't describe. Patting Azule on the back, he tried to hint at Azule at the greater purpose of the message, "Would you call me insane if I felt that the connection between us was on the same level as that shared between brothers?"

But Azule didn't hear his question clearly since he was dazzled by the flashy marshes surrounding them with some of the flowers reflecting the moonlight, Azule couldn't help but see his mind wander from sight to sight. "Cobalt, how did you even discover a place like this…?" he said still unaware of the question.

"Hm? You mean this arboretum park? I discovered it during one of my patrols through the city. Quite the wonderful view, eh captain?"

"Yeah...hey, why do you call me captain all the time now?"

It took him a few seconds to gather a response, but after replaying the question in his head, his head turned red like a tomato. "Was it that obvious…?"

"Yeah…" Azule smiled while scratching the side of his face with a chuckle.

"Well truth be told, I've become very fond of you. I know it may not seem like much but there are some feats you've pulled off that I can't fathom anyone else doing. You've overcome so much and you're still so young. You've brought everyone together; people of diverse backgrounds and ethnicities and you've made them into a tight unit. You're a true leader, and it is because of that that I must address you with a title fitting of your stature." he said in a solemn tone with fondness expressed at certain parts, he couldn't help but smile a little as he delivered his reason.

"Cobalt…" Azule's cheeks flushed red, remembering the brotherly moments they had when they were younger. "I feel like this has been done before somewhere between us. Either way my feelings haven't changed either. You're like the brother I never had-er, although I technically do have a brother per say…"

Cobalt laughed, "I said that earlier, but you didn't hear me, hahaha."

"Oh...my bad." He waved his hand. Looking up at the sky, Azule's mind turned to the future for Cobalt and his family selection. "Say Cobalt, any updates on your selection thingy?"

Cobalt nodded, "After getting a bunch of scrolls from my uncle. It appears I'll be leaving quite sooner than expected, more than likely I'll leave next week."

"Next week!?"

"Yes. I must leave for next week. Some-changes…have been made to the format for the selection so I'll be leaving as soon as possible. Because of this, I want to change my previous deal between us. About keeping this a secret from everyone."

Tilting his head with wonder, "So should I tell them everything?"

"No. Instead just tell them I won't be returning for a bit due to some family matters. But, make sure Tangie doesn't ever find out. Lie to her if you have to."

Azule felt a little worried seeing Cobalt try to be so secretive-especially with Tangie, "Are you sure about lying to her? You do know that she loves like crazy, right? The moment you're gone she's going to fret."

Cobalt gave tiny smile at the thought of Tangie and the way she acted towards him, "I'm aware of the relationship between me and Tangelina Citra."-his smile fades- "It is because of that same relationship that I cannot allow her to ever see the side that I'm about to show at this selection. I made a promise to myself that I'd never let her see that side again…"

"Understood."-Burying his hands under the patches of flowers and pushing up his shoulders in a shrug- "Are you sure you'll be back soon?"

Cobalt's eyes trembled at the question. He had no idea if he we would win, nor did he think he might even make it out alive...but nonetheless he turns to his captain and gives him a look filled with confidence, "I'll never lose as long as I'm a member of the team. It took a while, but I'm a samurai again…"

"Hmm? Weren't you a samurai to begin with?"

Cobalt laughed a little, "Of course, a samurai always will be a samurai once he has something he needs to protect."

"Well, I hope to continue seeing that samurai be happy. I'll look forward to your return…" Azule laughs rubbing a finger under his nose, "Looks like we should try sparring again when you come back. Wasn't our score tied?"

"No. I won every match, captain." Cobalt smirked, crossing his arms.

"Bah!" Azule stuck his tongue out making a face at his comrade.

Both laugh together, neither of them realizing that what lied for them in the near future would produce a completely different result. Looking up at the moonlight, they both felt the brotherly bond between them deepen as they exchanged a strong handshake. Elsewhere under that same moonlight sat Sky on the rooftop of a building overlooking the Inkopolis skyline. Dressed in her Agent attire and sitting with one leg crossed over the other, her trusty weapon by her side-she patiently awaits the arrival of somebody. The person of interest she waited for wasn't anyone that's been seen up until this point and even has greater secrecy than Agent 3 herself...A fellow agent was on her way back to Inkopolis after being absent for many years during her missions elsewhere...


	107. End of an Elite Era

**Mwhehehehehe! This is not an April Fool's prank. Instead think of this as my thanks for the awesome reviews lately (I've really enjoyed the feedback from Guest, especially the Mcdonald's one.) and once again I hope to have your continued support for this story and future projects *cough cough there's a lot* Also Happy Easter to anyone reading who celebrates and for those on the April Fool's route, unfortunately one of my friends already got me ;_;. Until next time, have great day and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It's been nearly a week since classes started back for the students of SAHS, and already the excitement buzzing from the previous participation in the Winter final was still fresh in the minds of everyone on campus. From students to faculty, everyone was optimistic about the chances of the Elites to win the upcoming school competition and send them into the Spring Invitational where they hoped to end their seven-year drought of defeat. The 2nd Rank War was just over a month away, starting around the middle of February and lasting all the way until the end of March. It was the premier competition where many in the world of turf wars turned their attention to watch classmates go against each other in substitution of watching the regular season of competitions that all the other schools did. The campus however, seemed noticeably different from usual with rarely and students spotted. How come? It _was_ a Monday morning...so students should be here…? As the empty campus stayed barren, with no students in sight, the noise of cheers and loud music can be heard from the auditorium in the main building. It was there that everyone must've been. The deafening cheers of students pumped up and anxious for the latest news on the plans of what the school would be doing for the upcoming events. Sports was the biggest spectacle for SAHS, much like every school on the continent. A massive pep rally featuring the entire student body and student council gave away prizes in raffles, performances from local artists hoping to make it big one day, and all was hosted by none other than Principal Telfin, the school's major architect in bringing prominence and restoration to an otherwise dying pulse. Azule and Squidcom sat together, and although there was an initial feeling of awkwardness and animosity, it quickly dissolved as all of them eased together and removed the tension thanks to the environment. Azule, Cobalt, Tangie, and Fuchsia sat together in one row with Sally, Reice, Violet, and Kosami sitting in the row directly behind them. Small conversations were made, but none of them really came together for a joined conversation until…

"What's a Rank War…?" Kosami asked Sally. Having heard the student council president reference, it a bunch of times earlier left her lost.

Sally laughed at the ignorance of the newest member of team, realizing that Kosami never witnessed the anxiety of the Rank Wars. "It's a school-wide competition. Last sea-er, in the fall Rank Wars...we participated in our first competition." she smiled, enjoying the changes of expression on Kosami's face in response to the information she gave.

"I can't remember how many weeks, but usually we had multiple games that same week. It was a typical standings type of competition that determines the playoff seeds." Violet added, unable to resist giving an input.

Kosami getting the gist, nodded, "And those seeded teams play each other in the playoffs...how'd you guys do last season?"

The expressions of everyone change in response to her question. Before, Sally and Violet seemed welcomed to tell her anything, but now they both had grimacing looks as they averted eye contact. They weren't the only ones either...Cobalt and Tangie both looked saddened once the images of last season entered their minds. Reice and Fuchsia both looked pale when they thought about it, but the only person who looked at her with a smile was Azule, who held up two fingers in the form of a "V" for victory. He didn't dwell on the dark gap between his coma and his return.

"Sally, Violet, and Reice all held down the fort and made it to the playoff semifinals hehehe" he chuckled, although he didn't think much about that incident, he was aware the others still must've felt sensitive about that night at Moray towers; that night when Azule took a bullet to the head to protect the others…However, the others look at him with contempt-offended by his carefree response and casual nature towards such a dark memory. _How can you say it like that? Everyone's hearts were in shambles at the time!_ All of them were thinking as they watched their captain mouth off about how great the team performed. Azule wasn't realizing he was rubbing salt into wounds. _We did what we did for your sake…_ the active trio of competitors in Sally, Reice, and Violet thought with a frown.

"W-wow... you guys must be incredible to go that far in your first season. Azule, are you one of the best in the school?"

Azule kept his smile, but on the inside, he was screaming in agony at the persistence of Kosami to keep up the conversation. "W-well...no one actually knows if I'm good…" he said rubbing the back of his neck, naively. All the members of Squidcom felt a snap in their head, recognizing that this comment was the last straw. The black auras and shining gem eyes of Reice, Violet, and Sally intensified the most as all the members gave Azule a death stare. They knew very well what Azule was capable of and to see him try to be so humble and airheaded was disgusting to them. _What do you mean you don't know!? Don't try and be someone you aren't!_ The trio thought at the same time, their eyes saying it all as they looked at their captain ready to strangle him in frustration. They worked their butts off during part of the break in bettering themselves in anticipation that Azule was the key piece they were missing that season. Exhausting themselves to get as far as they did for the faith that they'd do even better when he came back, and here he was undermining everything. If felt like a slap to the face.

"Captain...sometimes that happy-go-lucky nature of yours can be an issue." Cobalt said in a surly tone as he lifts his mead to meet his captain's gaze. "For us, this competition means as much as life and death itself. I would like that you show some respect in how you talk about it…" speaking the minds of how the others feel, it was just like Cobalt to take action. Azule felt a jolt through his spine hearing that kind of tone from Cobalt, and it was then that he realized that Cobalt-too made a sacrifice, remembering his reason for taking part in the selection in the first place. It'd be a slap to the face of Cobalt if Azule didn't take the next Rank Wars seriously. "M-my bad…" he muttered, feeling ashamed for not reading the mood of his friends. Kosami could only watch, dumbfounded and unaware of what the reference was. Organized by class and grade, everyone settled down after the warm up of festivities ended as Principal Telfin greeted them once again, but this time with more important news to be discussed instead of his previous announcement, which was for everyone to enjoy the fun in store while every prepared for the latter end.

"Ahem…" he cleared his throat, his voice echoing through the microphone. "As you all know, after every major competition and at the start of a new semester, we hold a rally such as this one. Our last entry of competition saw us make it all the way to the finals and give an incredible performance...but in the end, even that wasn't enough to stop the solidarity of Beacon Hills." As he said those words, a chill went down the spine of everyone in the auditorium. To see Sky Royale, go all out to the point that even her body couldn't continue, dragging herself desperately to get the victory. Remembering that image forever cemented her status as one of the most beloved students to ever attend the school. She was indeed, the heart and soul of Squid Academy. Principle Telfin continues, "After a busy period behind the scenes, I have some announcements to be made. Although as usual, the Rank Wars will continue to be televised all over the continent. Some things are different. Teams will no longer be named after their sponsored brands, and instead, the team captains have full responsibility to choose a name and decide an outfit and color choice. The Rank Wars will have a total of twenty teams participating this year, meaning that the playoff seeds will stay at eight teams. There will be twenty matches in total for the season with five each week, so be prepared for the toll and plan accordingly. The stages will be revealed upon further notice, and the modes at which you all will be participating is NOT and I repeat, NOT Turf Wars. Stay tuned to the morning announcements for more information..."

The auditorium erupts with cheer and enthusiasm. The 2nd Rank Wars was usually popular because of the rule changes that took effect, but with fresh players and teams being formed and old ones disbanding it felt as though a massive evolution was taking place right before everyone's eyes. This was a sign that Squid Academy was making improvements in all the right ways until…

"I would like to welcome to the stage, the Elites of Squid Academy."

The entire auditorium roared in a frenzy as the core members of the Elites came up one by one, the applause growing louder with each member until Sky came up last, in which the roof of the building seemed as if it was about to explode. All of them were proud of the senior's accomplishments and efforts in growing the school's reputation positively. Thanks to the Elite's run to the finals and Sky's infamous pair of performances in the semis and finals, the Elites of Squid Academy had become a household name with the giants of Inkopolis. All four of the Elites looked down from the stage the stood on, watching their adoring fans chant their name, many wanting an encore performance in the upcoming Rank Wars. From Pastelle and Kidvel, to Todd and the Rebels, and then Azule and Squidcom, all of them couldn't help but smile at the defending champions of the school and runner ups to the winter title. Aaron led the school with his thoughts and experiences over the years as the king of the school, expressing his gratitude for becoming the captain of the team. Although many students continued to cheer and applaud, a select few noticed that something seemed off about all of this. None of them looked as enthusiastic as usual, in fact they all looked hesitant, conflicted even.

"The honor has been mine to serve as your designated sniper. Thank you everyone, for your support…" Pearl said with a bow, taking a step back as she let Austin take the floor. Many of the students began questioning the intent of the Elites and their messages. Instead of upbeat fist pumping for a new season of competition, it felt as though...they were saying goodbye instead. Sky steps up to the mic after Austin, and immediately the room shushed-their queen was about to speak.

"When I first came here, I was welcomed with open arms. I joined a team with a bunch of misfits and went far, along that journey we made new friends, new enemies and overall expanded the team to more than just four…" looking to the crowd, she spots the other members of the Elites. All of them had conviction to see this through, but they couldn't fight back the feelings in their hearts. This announcement to the school, it'd be devastating if Sky didn't choose her words carefully… "Sincerely, it's been my pleasure to serve as your ace for the school, become the face, and proud senior to all of the underclassmen. To my fellow seniors, hold your heads up high. Don't shed any tears because our role now is to support our underclassmen. We're the mentors that'll pave the way for …" she said in a shaken tone seeing some of her fellow classmates tear up. They caught on to what was on the minds of the Elites and as to why Sky was the one closing them out instead of Aaron, who usually closed out the team speech. "This last tournament. Was the last one in many ways…"

Numbness, shock, and fear. Those three feelings filled the air of the auditorium. Many students had gotten up to give a standing ovation for the Elites, but this news sat down like a pound of lead. It was heavy...the unthinkable, the future that everyone wanted to avoid was coming to pass. Sky closed her eyes, lowering her head as the tears fill the atmosphere. The other competitors were stunned. Azule was rocked to the core, Todd was frozen witnessing the end of his idols, but the one affected by it the most was Pastelle, who still had a date with them for one last match. One match that'd never come.

"Sky. Elites. You guys can't leave us yet!" one girl cried.

"What about our promise from our first year!? We promised to win at Nationals!" a boy shouted choked up on his tears.

"This isn't how it was supposed to end! We wanted to see you guys off at the top!" another boy cried.

Seeing the many crying faces on the students in attendance struck a chord with the three captains, but for Azule, seeing just how much his sister meant to this, how valuable she was to each and every individual spoke on a whole different level from how he imagined. Learning from the reactions in the auditorium, Azule understood the pressure that his sister had been handling, and unlike the previous times, the uneasy feeling in his heart intensified. Feeling a strange clamped and hold on his heart, he breathed heavily to take in as much air as possible and calmly stabilize. Holding his chest while looking down, he catches the attention of his teammates who all are all aware of his heart condition. _So, this is what it means to be in the shadows of greatness…_ he thought as a wobbly smirk appeared, feeling a strange sensation course through his body. He didn't know what emotion to register in response to this strange sensation but feeling the tingly sensation in his nerves and the heart clamping in anxiety, he knew that this was something special happening within him that felt different from pains he felt previously. _Things will change from here-no, they must change from here..._ remembering that question that Pastelle gave him at the winter tournament, remembering the defeat his sister took in the final, and remembering the bold declaration he made at orientation, his facial expression changed with a spark in his eyes.

As though it was a long time coming, those closest to Azule could sense the strange evolution taking place. Although physically nothing seemed different, with each breath he took the more he was evolving. The smirk on Sky's face, the recognition from Pastelle, and the awareness of his teammates. _He's coming…_ they all thought instinctively as a new aura emanated from him. As though he had adopted a trait from his older sister, Azule's blue eyes sparked as he tried to go deeper. He was awakening his "form" like the Midnight mode that Sky possessed. If he had that type of ability, just maybe could he make trouble for the upcoming season. As the audience still had trouble receiving the shocking news of retirement, others didn't have a reaction to the surprise such as Principal Telfin and the student council committee who were notified by the Elites ahead of time. Broadcasted through social media thanks to many students who'd been recording the rally live in hopes that the entire world could see the resurgence of Squid Academy instead showed what the end of an era looked like with many around the continent witnessing the heart-shattering end to Squid Academy's finest team. Many of the top players from top teams smirked, some even breathing a sigh of relief now that a scary threat was calling it a career after reaching what seemed like just short of the peak. Gin and his team watched from Silvia's phone, all of them with mixed feelings. Jin watches on his phone, alone in a dark room as punishment for his actions from the previous tournament-a frown turns to a sneer in the light from his phone as he throws his phone at a wall, upset that his goal was stepping away after leaving his career in shambles.

"But, even if this is the retirement of the Elites...fear not, my fellow students. The next Rank War is upon us, and many new teams are coming. Newcomers have gained courage that wasn't present in the first. Newer formatting of matches, along with various stages to be played on. This upcoming Rank War promises to be the best yet!" she said with confidence, wiping away the crying tears in the room from the many followers struggling to accept that she no longer would be the flag bearer of the school. "I place the future of this school in the hands of the veterans like Pastelle and Kidvel...and in newcomers such as Todd...and you too, little brother…" she said, as she turned her attention to Azule, the blue fire in her eyes told the whole story to Azule as she glared at him with great expectation. She didn't want to give up her spot, both as an elder sister, and as a fierce competitor. She didn't want the limitations of her body to be her downfall in competition, and yet unfortunately it was. She'd have to place her hope in the same raw talent that surpassed her they were children. She knew that from the very start since his arrival that he was the rightful heir to the throne of the school, bearing the blood of lost souls and a tainted past. This was his road to experiencing the same warmth she had when she left. Feeling the mountainous weight of expectation transfer to her shoulders and sit on his shoulders, the expression on Azule's face turned cold as he stood up and lowered his chin to return the same pair of blue daggers.

"Yes sis!" His back erect and with pride, he put his arms behind his back and shouted with a strong as iron tone. The attention of all eyes inside the auditorium were on him with subtle whispers in the crowd. About to inherit the biggest burden any first-year student could possibly imagine, Azule welcomed the challenge with his chest out, ready to become a piece of meat fed to the wolves of a fanbase who would reject him for everything he did.

Switching her glare from the evolved Azule, she turned her glare to the favorited first year in Todd, who now had an open road to the throne with the biggest obstacle being his senior Pastelle and her Kidvel team. He stood up proud the moment she looked his way and a heavy nod, "Yes!" he yelled, also putting his hands behind his back. He too was ready to embrace the massive challenge of bringing a title back to school.

Pastelle's bangs covered her face as she stared at her feet, her eyes trembling with a flurry of different emotions. Frustration, sadness, disappointment, anxiety. She was unsure of how to feel about everything, frustrated that she couldn't defeat her biggest rival one last time...sad that she couldn't get to face her rival anymore...disappointed that this is how the rivalry would end...anxiety that a new weight of expectations rested on her shoulders in the absence of that rival. Her fingers trembling, she rose to her feet. "You're not fair, Sky…" she muttered under her breath with a painful smirk. Lifting her head and locking eyes with her rival for the last time before receiving her new burden, she nods in acceptance.

"Pastelle…" Sky said through the microphone, lowering her chin and focusing her stare on the person whom she battled in ferocious contests with the past couple of seasons.

"I won't lose!" Pastelle yelled, eyebrows shaking and lowering as her emotion went from one spectrum to the other. She scowls at the many faces around her who look at her with wonder and surprise at her uncharacteristic response. "I won't lose the next Rank War. Kidvel is going to represent Squid Academy in the Spring Invitationals. Book it."

Crossing her arms with static in her eyes, Pastelle made her declaration. Todd was ready to step up to the next level, and Azule was ready to evolve into a new competitor. The fate of the school now had three faces ready to take the throne, but there was still an entire season to be played as well as many new players and teams getting formed as well as some students transferring over, the upcoming Rank Wars would be the most competitive and dramatic yet. The rest of the announcements during the rally paled in comparison to the bombshell that was dropped by the Elites, but the entire student body went back to their living quarters with a queasy feeling in their stomachs. An unknown future awaited Squid Academy...


	108. The Peak Has Yet To Come

**Whew! Man, is it great to see Sunny (can I call you that?) back in the reviews again! Also Thank you so much to the Guest (s) who continues to review and show support, for I deeply appreciate that you're enjoying the story so far! Now before continuing to the chapter I'd like to stress two things about the future. First is that I have finals closely approaching and will be spending all of my energy preparing for that, so if there are no chapters (not implying that there wont be) please understand that I'm taking care of my education first and foremost. I truly enjoy writing as a hobby (I have a funny story about how this all started but maybe I can save that for another time...) and I'd love to publish books and even try some other cool stuff like interact more with you all, but I guess when the time is right, things will come to fruition. I also have a disclaimer that I will go more in depth on in the next chapter but will talk about briefly at the end of this one. Until that day in the distant future, I hope to continue having your support and of course-as always-thank you for reading!**

* * *

After the first week of school was over, now was the time for most students to find new strategies to handle the fresh semester as well as reform some old strategies that worked out. Azule was at a nearby cafe close to the campus looking to have a cup of joe with his former mentor Pastelle. Having wanted to talk to her about how to better improve his studies after avoiding his sister for an entire week, he was enthusiastic to learn as much as possible. Sitting outside of the cafe at one of the tables, Azule waited patiently for Pastelle to come back who was inside getting their hot beverages. Dressed in a yellow squidmark sweat, rolled up grey pants, and yellow Iromaki shoes to match, he wore his signature cap with pride as his long bang flapped while looking out at the busy street nearby with admiration for the sunny yet chilly atmosphere. Taking a heavy whiff of the scent, his lungs were filled with the smell of coffee as Pastelle opened the door holding a couple cups of joe in her hands. After a few minutes passed by of idle chatting, Azule had something on his chest he wanted to get off.

"Say Pastelle, why are you and Sky so open about your titles as Agent 5 and 6?"

Right before she could put her lips to the steaming hot coffee to take another sip, she looked at Azule with bewilderment. Looking around to make sure nobody was listening to their conversation, she leans closer. "Not that I'm comfortable with sharing it out, but I'll give you a pass. We're supposed to be the figureheads." she said in a hushed tone while looking around again. "No one truly believes we participate in any of the missions that we do. They assume we're just PR and very talented in sports, so we're the buffs to flex at enemy nations. Cap'n likes to snag them while they're young and full of development and turn them into weapons..."

"So...is there an Agent 7, possibly an 8?"

Pastelle halted, her eyes widening for a moment with puzzlement before regaining her composure and remembering the vitalityof the details. "Let's not talk about that…" she muttered turning her scope of vision away from him with a slightly uncomfortable shift in her tone. Azule nodded, understanding he might be prying into some very confidential information, but he was curious about the New Squidbeak Splatoon that he couldn't help but ask his mentor, a direct source. The curiosity stemmed from the various research he did in his free time while he looked up ways to improve his technique in turf wars and other splatting competitions. He also found an interest in honing his skill in martial arts for the sake of protecting the people he loved and cared for while also looking to break his physical limits, a new motivation that developed after seeing his sister reach her limits. He felt that self-defense was the best way to destroy those barriers that held back his potential, as well as be on guard from now on after thinking about the many foes he encountered within the last half of the year. Nonetheless he shifts his attention from there and decides to ask about the current situation with the government and how they're handling the death of the prime minister. From what Azule saw on the news, it seems like the government has not disclosed the announcement of his death. In fact, it appears it was a giant secret that they didn't want to let out. The only suspicion is that he was supposed to go into office from the week he was assassinated, but after reading an article somewhere the officials received reports that he was feeling ill and couldn't take over until his health got better, using that as the cover up against the media. Pastelle kept her awareness up, even though weeks had passed since the completion of the kill she learned in a secret meeting among her splatoon and Cap'n Cuttlefish that there was more going on behind the scenes than had been established. Even after learning critical information from Cap'n Cuttlefish, she couldn't-under any circumstances-share what she learned.

Thinking of some white lie to tell, she crosses her arms while keeping the same serious expression. "They're figuring out what to do regarding that. Since it was so close to his inauguration, what happened is putting them at a setback. If the mass media learns the truth, chaos would erupt."

"In what way…?"

"Azule, think about it. If the leading nation on the continent reveals that their future leader is dead-especially after the untimely departure of the former leader-the other power nations will bare their fangs ready to strike. We're in a very vulnerable spot right now and allowing this news to surface would only set our impending doom a few months ahead."

Azule was stunned by her comment, having not thought so precisely about the bigger picture. Realizing just what shoes the government had to be wearing right now made him feel a bit sorry that they were in that position. But by no means did he feel guilty for being the one to cause it. "I guess it can't be helped…"

Pastelle nodded, "No point dwelling on it too much."

Azule twiddled his thumbs, "So, about the upcoming rank wa-"

"I'm winning." Pastelle interjected before Azule could finish; Azule's expression didn't change since he expected as much from her.

"We'll be enemies after all…" he said giving a slight smile.

"I have no intention to lose to you or anyone else once the next season begins. I spent my entire first year catching up to your sister. And now that she's gone, the only goal left is to do what she couldn't do, and that's to bring silverware back to campus. She helped put our names back on the map, but I'll immortalize our legacy and shock the entire sports world." the conviction resonating from her tone was inspiring to Azule, except for the fact that he'd have to compete against her. Azule crossed his arms and admired her as she continued to voice her reason of why she'd win the rank wars, halfway through she realized that Azule had been gazing at her differently and without giving any more thought on it, she cleared her throat to snap his blue gems from piercing her defenses. "My apologies, that was insensitive of me. You're also of a similar goal, right?" she said swiftly, turning her attention away from Azule before casting her eyes down at her coffee.

"Nuh-uh, I enjoyed that. You have a lot of passion. It's something I respect about you." Azule said warmly with a matching smile and a tilt of the head as he leaned forward to admire his mentor's features more. Although he was aware that she was in a relationship, Azule couldn't help but feel a close attachment to Pastelle in the same way he felt an attachment to his sister, maybe it was because they both had a sisterly role to him? For Pastelle however, she misinterpreted his body language as romantic attraction, feeling that Azule must've caught feelings for her from their close bonding through training, and although she cared for him like the little brother she once lost...in no way could she reciprocate his feelings. Thinking for a moment if the latent reason for them meeting up to have coffee was to try and simulate a date or even a confession, had her head flush a little.

 _Azule's like a little brother and nothing else…_

However, the thought crept into her mind as she locked eyes with him and once again was left to wonder. Did he like her? In her mind, she was aware that he had some romantic involvement with his teammate, Violet. And then there was her close friend, Fuchsia, who was head-over-heels madly in love with the boy. But seeing his innocent smile and eyes full of light, she had a nervous feeling...could it be that Azule was into his senior rather than fellow peers at his grade? Blushing a bit at the thought of what immoral thoughts Azule probably had running through his mind while gazing at her, she reassured herself that she's probably overanalyzing. Laughing afterwards, she mocks Azule for his comment he made earlier and teased him about it. Taking the teasing from his former mentor like a champion, Azule kept pressing forward and asked for continuous advice. Moving her coffee to the side, she answers all his detailed questions about how to study and prep for classes and of what classes to be taking for the following year. The mentor spent hours upon hours giving in-depth notes for her student to follow with him being observant and focused the entire time as he soaked in the knowledge he was receiving.

Later in the day elsewhere at Squid Academy in particular, Cobalt is sitting in Principal Telfin's office. The two have an intense aura surrounding them as they stare at each other with a strong emphasis that the topic being discussed was heavy. Cobalt had beads of sweat rolling down his face in anticipation of what his principal would respond with. After what seemed like an eternity but was only a minute, Principal Telfin gave a nod along with a strained sigh.

"If this is your desire, then I have no right to tell you not to go." Principal Telfin said, accepting Cobalt's wish to rescind his status as a student at Squid Academy High School. Cobalt came to his office with the request to leave the school before his departure for the selection. In the case that anything should happen to him and the media track him down, the school won't get tossed into the frenzy of hate and controversy having already had some history in the news for controversial matters involving the school.

Cobalt bowed with respect, "Thank you, Principal Telfin. I'm deeply in your debt for the kindness and hospitality you've shown me by letting me be a student."

Principal Telfin shook his head, "The pleasure was mine. Make sure to take care of yourself and remember, you're always welcomed to come back."

Giving a nod in response, Cobalt left. Quickly, he was wrapping up all of the loose ends he had before making his departure, for the young Ronin wanted to have no regrets. The many things left for him to do were to spend the day with the others, spend the night with Tangie, and head to Meiju. From there, he'd head down to Ikayumu Islands for the family selection. Walking to the Inkopolis square to meet up with the others who were already there playing in random turf wars, he stopped by his room first to pack up his stuff. Lucky for him, Todd wasn't there so he was able to rest easy and pack up. Digging through his clothes, he finds his drawstring long duffle bag and plops it on the floor. Picking out his favorite of clothes, he only packs up two pairs of shoes, ten shirts and five pants of different variety since he knew he'd be doing plenty of shopping once he got to his destination. Grabbing his sheathed blade, he inspects it before placing it in a bag of its own and wearing the strapped bag around his back, grabbing his duffle bag and heading through the door for the very last time.

Reaching the Inkopolis square minutes later, he takes a long look at the area where he'd spent many fun moments with Squidcom. Looking around for somewhere to put his duffle bag, he decides to talk to Crusty Sean for a favor. Spending numerous days relaxing and holding conversations with him whenever Azule would do a solo queue, they grew a solid friendship discussing delicious foods and the most popular shoes on the market as well as economics. "I'll swing by later on to grab it in the evening before you close."

Crusty Sean shook his head, "I'll stay open if it's for you, Coby. Take care, squiddo."

With that, Cobalt just had the baseball bag which he had strapped across his torso diagonally-blade asleep awaiting its turn to be of use to their owner. Texting Tangie, he went to where her, Fuchsia, and Kosami were. Apparently, they were underground at one of the many restaurants located in the underground galleria, a larger underground strip mall located directly under Inkopolis Square, it was rumored for the longest that the area was an abandoned subway before it got remodeled. Taking the stairs, already he could hear the booming atmosphere of the popular hub for inklings. His unbuttoned baby blue shirt flapping with each step he took, and his black shirt exposed, he moved his sights to the left and followed the directions Tangie gave. Although his resting expression was identical to his stone-faced expression, for some reason he could feel many inklings and others turning their sights to him as though he were a will o' wisp in the fog of midnight. Looking up at the sign of the many stores, he looks through the directory displayed straight ahead and marks where he's supposed to go. Guiding his finger, he'd need to make a left turn just short of where he was and then a right turn with his destination on the immediate left. With a nod of the head, the young samurai with the overwhelming presence made his way.

Having already gone through four difficult sessions earlier at Marooner's Bay, Squidcom had finally gelled together and built back up some of the lost chemistry through suffering brutal defeats at the hands of the enemy salmonids and boss salmonids. All of them were frustrated and irritated with the losing result of getting wiped out after nearly completing their objectives for each of the waves in their sessions. Azule had been throwing a tantrum on the boat while heading back to plaza to take a break. Although comical for Sally, for Violet and Reice it had the opposite effect; both felt guilty for being the ones to allow the team wipeouts to occur. To give a recap of what was going on during the day while Cobalt was away, the team came together to begin their part time service for Grizzco industries. After reading through the manual and completing their tutorial missions, they each came together to get to work and make some money and possibly bonus gear (although Reice was more enthusiastic to win food tickets and drink tickets). For today, the main weapons that were in use were the Mini Splatling, Nozzlenose, Dualie Squelchers, and the Inkbrush. When they initially saw the weapon lineup, they all grimaced since none of them felt comfortable with the weapons. As of their last game where they all played together, Azule was the main attack specializing in rapid fire weaponry with the mixture of mobility, Sally was their fastest member with an amazing skill of accuracy-combining them made her lethal with a heavy splatling despite being a somewhat inferior weapon to their cousins in the mini, Reice had a knack at being a roller user since becoming drawn to them initially-his defensive style of play also helped since he could cover plenty of turf while also protect his side of the turf, Violet served as their silent sniper with a heavy skill in operating on all charger weapons-especially the scoped weapons. But in the mission of Salmon Run, it forced them to alter the way they play. Focusing on a mixture of getting kills, completing the objective, and staying alive, the four of them were overwhelmed in their first session.

In the first wave, the team had a goal of 8 golden eggs to collect. The order went Azule-Mini splatling, Sally-Squelcher dualies, Reice-Nozzlenose, and Violet had the Inkbrush. Before their mission started, all of them looked like lost children asked to solve a complicated physics problem within a short duration of time, exchanging befuddled expressions with one another as they looked down at the weapons they'd been given. After shrugging off their unfortunate luck, Sally went to work and immediately targeted the edges of the restricted map. Getting her kills off the pairs of stingers at the edges of the maps, Azule and Violet focused on killing the salmonids that swarmed in their direction and threatening to splat Sally. But thanks to the determination of Reice to keep anyone from getting harmed, everything went smooth as Sally piled in the golden eggs while her teammates focused solely on supporting her. During that first wave, they all recognized that Sally should be the designated attacker and collector with anyone helping to deliver the golden eggs left over from her merciless assaults. But it was in the second wave of that same session that they all learned rather quickly that their plan had plenty of holes in them. Plain and simple, they were overwhelmed by the mass numbers that the salmonids and their bosses swarmed in. Losing their first session after two waves, failing to meet the goal of 15 golden eggs, they were determined to complete the job successfully. But all that followed were three more brutal sessions of defeat with Sally and Azule being the last ones to always remain until being swarmed at by the enemy. Unfortunately for Reice and Violet, they felt out of their zone in this environment. Having a usually set mindset where they are all fluid and capable of adapting, neither of them could adjust to the drastic change. Being the earliest to always get splatted and have to be bailed out by Azule and Sally, they felt responsible for the defeats in earnest belief.

"Why don't we take a break and do some turf wars? The maps should be changing around this time." Sally said while patting the pouting Azule on the back. He was still fuming about having lost in such a close fashion to the point that his face went sour with steam puffing from his ears. Reice and Violet both seemed unresponsive until Sally snapped her fingers in front of the dazed pair. "Did either of you guys hear? We're doing a round of turf wars, so come on and get out of that gloomy mood…" she said while approaching them, getting in between and wrapping her arms around the them both and giving them a squeeze filled with sisterly love. Although she didn't point it out, she was aware that they were feeling guilty that the losses were their fault. Understanding the difficulty, it takes for anyone to adjust to something new, she just gave them a bright smile and told them that next will be better, shaking both of them while she laughed hysterically.

Although a short walk for them, still it felt like a while given all the distracting spots to stop by and visit from the clothing stores to the weapons shop and thanks to a major renovation and expansion, the Galleria looked like a massive epicenter that rivaled the Inkopolis square in downtown and the famous Inkza strip that was also downtown but, in another area, completely separate from the famous Inkopolis square. Observing the many fresh inklings dressed in the trendiest of streetwear to the most optimal outfits for competition, everyone looked fresh. Azule led the way as he made his way to the lobby, high fiving and "yeah"-ing inklings that he remembered back from the plaza as well as from his solo queue he did in secret up until now. Noticing the hefty number of females Azule seemed to know quite well left an unsettled feeling in Violet, who despite her recent behavior to her breakup, very much still cared about him to the level that could even be considered lingering feelings. Putting themselves in the lobby, they waited to get placed in a room with other participants. The maps available now were Manta Maria, and Shellendorf Institute and along with that were the parties involved in battle for the room. In this room were Squidcom, but there were four other names that had the others open their eyes with surprise after seeing where their levels were as well as rank. Shiore at lvl.18*-Avg rank of X, Carmichael at lvl.3*-Avg rank of S, Sylvester at lvl.6*-Avg rank of S+25, and Royce at lvl.9*-Avg rank of S+50. Although levels didn't mean too much to competitors, it was the ranks that mattered...and after seeing such high levels matched by equally high ranks, the members of Squidcom knew they were matched up in the wrong lobby. Since Azule's absence in the first rank wars, Squidcom's ratings changed quite differently with Sally being at lvl.45 with an average rank of A-, Reice was at lvl.38 with a rank of B+, and Violet was at lvl.33 with a rank of B+ since they all had down some solo queue in their down time in addition to their team play. For Azule, he was at the much lower level of 26 but had an average rating of B. Having locked the lobby, the stage was set.

Whispers filled the plaza as many gathered by the huge monitors to check out all the hype surrounding one of the turf wars about to go on. Where Tangie and the other members of Squidcom were sitting, they heard whispers from some boys saying that the "Young Street Queen" of Inkopolis got matched in a lobby containing some low level unworthy opponents. Hearing them ridicule Azule's name, Fuchsia's ears twitched-tuning in and honing her hearing to listen to what the mouthy boys had to say. Tangie however was more enthusiastic than all of them, believing that Squidcom would surprise everyone watching now that Azule was back in the skipper's role. Predicting Squidcom to defeat them the moment they all came together, she waited patiently while watching a game out the corner of her eye while keeping all of her senses locked on her beloved Cobalt's entrance.

Spawning in their respective sides on the ship of Manta Maria, both teams had their allies set. The Green team composed of Sally, Carmichael, Shiore, and Azule while the Pink team composed of Reice, Violet, Sylvester, and Royce. As the clock counts down for the two teams, they all look at one another and do a quick assessment. From Reice's perspective, Silvester seemed friendly from the smile he gave while waving to Azule-brandishing a Tenta brella as his weapon. Silvester dressed in a formal outfit wearing a pink vintage check shirt, slim fit pants and cream basic shoes. Royce seemed the more imposing of the two teammates based on his unfriendly expression, not even looking in Reice's direction when Reice greeted him. He wore black glasses, a white LS shirt with thin black and gold horizontal lines decorating the body of the shirt. He wore rolled up pants like Azule's, but his white Norimaki's would've put Azule's yellow Iromaki's pride to shame. His weapons in hand was the Enperry dualies, a weapon that signified that he was a user of serious skill able to be at his rank and wield a difficult class like dualies. Violet however was the one that caught the attention of the audience watching them, decked out in white sesame salt sneakers from tentatek, tights that hugged her legs and showed off her figure in a way that most people from around the area to know that she wasn't from the district, a black negative long cuff sweater and a sneaky beanie that added to her appeal as the heart of the many boys and girls quivered with infatuation. Even Royce couldn't help but acknowledge her beauty, greeting her solemnly with a bow of the head, his stern expression still present. Violet bowed in response, her aloof expression still the same as her purple gems turned to the turf before her. Reice's eyes staggered in response, feeling a hint of jealousy before putting those trivial emotions aside to battle. He needed to prove his worth and surprise everyone watching. This was his chance to put himself on the map. As the stage opened for both teams, the higher leveled players from both sides were out and about the same way them heading straight for the middle of the map where the netting was. Sally decided that since she was using a heavy splatling that she should cover one of the masts and guard at the furthest, choking any enemies trying to flank from the linear paths on the sides, Azule decided to cover the mast closest to spawn point and help assist Sally or anyone looking to make a push past the netting area. Swiftly, Shiore and Carmichael already at the main point there the netting covers with Carmichael down bottom and Shiore on top. Shiore equipped an E-liter 4K with the scope, wore an annaki beret, a black squideye shirt with a blue wristband, a black skirt, and dark blue moto boots. Carmichael equipped a ranged blaster, wore a camo zip hoodie, a paintball mask, and pro trail boots while also wearing jean shorts.

"Someone to your left, Shiore!" Carmichael shouted as he detected an incoming enemy approaching; Shiore nodded and turned her attention to the left while Carmichael made his frontal push.

Emerging from the pink enemy ink was Reice with his Carbon Roller and his hands arched backwards, ready to slam downwards and eliminate the queen in the opening seconds. Having swiftly taken a side route and use his newfound speed to his advantage, Reice was determined to prove that he-too had evolved since the last time the team played in a match together. No longer was he strictly going to sit back and only ink the base but prove himself as a pivotal attacker. But the ignorant youngster was unaware that his poor choice in choosing a target would come back to haunt him at that moment. The second he decided to target her, his fate was sealed. Turning her head slightly with an emotionless expression donned, her ice grey eyes sparking with electricity as she honed her senses on her prey. Everyone on the turf felt the goosebumps on their necks surface, the rest of Squidcom recognized the familiar pressure radiating so heavily it could be felt from where they sat via the giant screens displayed.

Azule narrowed his eyes as he inked turf on an alternate route from where the action was-continuing his duty, "That pressure is the same as sis. No, it's...even stronger!"

Like the fury of a thunder god, Shiore rushed at Reice as he brought his weapon down, a wave of pink ink following behind him. Reice felt in that instance that the pressure rushing at him was unlike anything he ever experienced, this was the pressure of a Rank X inkling, the cream of the crop. Disappearing like a blur, the only thing that Reice felt was the painful pierce of a single line of green ink strike his stomach as he bursted in the very place he stood. Unable to shriek in pain, all he could do was admire the incredible talent behind the user of the gun that struck him down. Never again would he be so hasty in such a match. It was a wakeup call to not only Reice and Violet on the enemy team, but to Shiore's partners in Azule and Sally, whom were rocked to the core witnessing Reice's splat. As if nothing happened, Shiore's heavy pressure lightened as she swam up the tall pillar and began targeting the enemy side of the turf. Closing one eye, she set her sights on her enemy counterpart wielding the same type of weapon as hers. Violet felt her body tremble with excitement as the X ranker turned her sights to her, tightening her grip on the E-liter 4k and peering through the scope. Already the two snipers were readying to snap each other's throats.

"Even if you're able to do the same things as Sky, you won't expect any fear from me." Violet said to herself as she came closer to where Shiore was standing. Going head to head, Violet was attempting to dance her way around the X ranker's shots and splat her at point range.

"Hey, don't bother going after her. She's just looking to bait you in." Silvester shouted from afar, noticing the girl was about to make a novice error.

Violet jerked backwards after instinctively feeling Shiore pull the trigger and fire a long trail of ink and tripping backwards-off balanced avoided the recoil from the impact of the shot. However, Shiore wasn't going to just stand there and play it safe, instead she rushed over and dived in her green line of ink as Violet fell from her ledge. Silvester sensed that trouble would be apparent if already two members get splatted in the opening minutes and rushed his way over to help.

Two main battles ensued that'd take up the entire time. The first was the three on one battle of Sylvester, Reice, and Violet against Shiore, the X ranked inkling. The other was a one on one between Carmichael and Royce, but Azule and Sally were trapped because Royce's skills were so advanced that it felt like they were facing three people at once. While Shiore single handedly made her push into enemy territory and forced them into a squeeze on defense, Royce was on the aggressive attack for the pink team, not allowing anyone to get past him while also applying pressure of his own. Carmichael did well in preventing Royce from getting past him and inking most of the territory available, but with Azule and Sally trapped due to Royce's incredible speed and awareness, albeit they had the numbers, it meant nothing. Azule and Sally were stunned by what they were up against, seeing only the afterimage of the inkling instead. But for them, this match served as hefty reminder and a welcoming lesson: The top players were unreal compared to where they were. Before, the most unbeatable person in their mind was Sky, but after seeing the moves of Carmichael and Royce, they painfully swallowed the truth and realized at the same moment while watching these behemoth that even Sky wouldn't beat these people easily. Everything about their style seemed different from anything that they had ever seen in their life. Carmichael throws out his suction bomb before dropping back into his ink. His incredible pace at which he was able to refill his ink and emerge from at a enough rate to be able to keep up with the ever slippery Royce who was flirting on getting a triple splat. To a causal inkling, seeing a one on one between a dualie user and a blaster user surely meant sour defeat for the blaster user, but in this case, it wasn't the same. Having somehow be able to perform all of this all the while keeping in check that two inexperience inklings sat behind him watching intently at how the masters played, he knew couldn't afford to lose to Royce.

"Give it up Carmichael, it's only a turf war. No need to exert so much energy…" Royce said with an emerging grin as as he skipped across the ink with the help of the rolling ability of the Enperry Dualies.

Carmichael smirked while following all of Royce's movements, his eyes having no trouble of keeping up unlike his body, which was operating much slower due to the limitations of his weapon. "Don't tell me that when you're trying to show off to them, Royce!" He said popping up from a puddle of green ink.

Royce saw his chance as he spotted a perfect path to snag a triple splat, seeing Azule and Sally right behind the hopping Carmichael in a row. It was a matter of timing and not being too obvious, the irritating resiliency of Carmichael is what bothered Royce. The fact that Carmichael could hold his own in this matchup only testified to how tough an opponent he'd be if he _didn't_ restrict himself. Known by his fellow peers as the carefree kind of guy, Carmichael was an incredible talent who didn't take sports too serious despite his generational talent. Spending his free time playing at the many local hubs in the country whenever he could, Carmichael is actually a foreigner from a nation somewhere in the middle of the continent. Leveling up all the way to his first star-equivalent of 100-he'd already been well respected from the moment he hit 50, but it was afterwards that his true respect came forth. Being known for throwing down in heavy battles against Jin and the other top teams in the continent, Carmichael was a lone star, having teammates subpar to his skill set that he usually had to carry them as far as he could take them; he wasn't alone either. Sylvester, another highly respected competitor hailed from a nation where on his team he sat as their entire force-without him, they'd be nothing. Royce, however was different. Royce was on a stacked roster of a team and was surprisingly their weakest member! That team? None other than the legendary Emperors from a small nation all the way in the north west far north of Squirabia. The Emperors had a stacked roster of 4 starters and 4 reserves with Royce being their first reserve and all of them were talented enough to manage a team single handedly.

All of this Royce boasted in his mind as he sharpened his vision, wanting to get promoted to a starting position. Feeling the pulse in his hand, he marked all of three of them with a red target in his mind waiting for each millisecond to pass and unleash his wrath, counting their heads yet again, he fired…flying high into the air with jetpack on his back, he triggered the Inkjet and began firing at the inklings below while also invading their territory. Long lines of pink ink break through the spotless green ink, Sally retreats and tries to take care of the fresh pink ink, Azule however decides to do otherwise. Instead of retreating like Sally, Azue's senses sharpened as he followed Royce's movements. He had other intentions and wasn't going to run away.

"My sister is expecting grandiose things from me, so there's no way on earth am I running away!" he yelled as he charged at Royce; Royce smirked in response, impressed by Azule's naivety.

Carmichael realized the reckless move Azule was about to make and quickly raced to him, pushing him out the way and absorbing the hit from Royce's special. Shades of what Azule did months ago to protect Violet were now happening to him as if a circle of life. Falling backwards and seeing his partner get splatted, Azule understood just what a team player meant. Carmichael didn't even know him, and yet he sacrificed that opportunity to protect Azule. Azule wasn't the only shocked inkling, as everyone else watching howled in disbelief having expected to see more of the intense battle between Royce and Carmichael. Tangie rose to her feet and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Seize the moment, Azule!"

While it is unsure if he heard her, or if it was just instinct. It was only for a brief second, just a shred of time. But Azule. Finally. Awakened. A streak of blue flames embered in his irises as his breath went cold like the glare in his eyes. Even Sally, the usually leveled competitor felt a shiver down her spine seeing he captain up close in a state of immediate evolution. He was evolving at school, but it wasn't complete because he wasn't competing. But the trigger to awaken the new potential was ironically every same scenario that awakened his teammates those months prior. Looking up at an excited Royce that sensed the new pressure welling up in his opponent's body, Azule his chin with his eyes sharp under the brim of his lowered cap.

"Now there, that face reminds me of a certain girl I know from this region…" Royce said cryptically as he went into detail about her appearance. "Sky blue hair, cold blue eyes, a sporty bobble hat, and the presence of a monster!" he laughed as Azule launched at him. "I was wondering for a bit why you seemed strikingly similar, but it looks like I don't have to question that any longer! You've got the same streak of fire in your eyes just like her." he mocked as he dodged all of Azule's swift attacks.

The other big timers in the match sensed that same presence and all of them immediately muttered the same thing at that moment. From Shiore, who already splatted Violet and Sylvester, to Carmichael and Sylvester at their spawn points, all of them knew that terrifying mode that only few inklings could reach, and one girl who managed to be a thorn in their sides because of it. "Midnight…" they all whispered in unison as images of Sky Royale entered their minds.

"It's the second coming of Midnight! A newcomer has the same mode as Sky Royale!" someone in the audience shouted at the crowd while bobbing up and down like a rabbit with enthusiasm for what was to come. Cobalt entered through the doors and almost immediately he was greeted by an overjoyed Tangie who leaped into his arms like a child, luckily Cobalt responded quick enough to catch and contain her before she smooched his left cheek. Tangie directed him to where the others were and demanded that he sweep her off her feet and carry her there like a newly wedded couple. Complying with a mild sigh, he carried over with dozens of eyes staring at them while Tangie buried her head his chest, blushing furiously at how realistic it felt.

"Are the others playing right now?" Cobalt asked Fuchsia as he set the euphoric Tangie who was lost in her own fantasies, drooling in love.

"Yeah. But something's happened to Azule…" she pointed at the TV screen suspended from the ceiling, noting that Azule entered the same mode that Sky entered in the winter. She also brought him up to date with everything else that was happening in the match, including that the team got matched with some high profiled players.

Cobalt nodded after getting the gist, "Seems like this is the perfect time for all of this to come together."

"What? The match itself, or Azule's awakening?" Kosami asked, wanting to join in and not get left having to watch over Tangie.

"Both. Dozens of times we came here at various intervals in the hopes to help him unlock his potential. He expressed to me his determination to reach that same level of talent as his sister and wanted someone to document his growth." Cobalt state while taking a seat, patting Tangie's head to bring her back to reality; Tangie snapped out of it once she realized Cobalt was patting her head.

"Wait, why keep that a secret from us?" Fuchsia wondered, having never noticed.

Cobalt sighed, "Around the time he regained his memories after having amnesia, he felt that jolt of motivation to get better. The sparks only intensified after seeing his sister's defeat. What you're seeing right now isn't even the strongest of what I've seen…"

The trio gasped with shock, "There's a stronger side to him than this!?" they shouted in unison, catching the attention of people nearby who were curious about Azule.

"The potential I see in the captain is limitless. Right now, I'd say he's about 30% to his full power. He's only cracking the shell of his wall."

"And that wall is only Midnight mode?" Fuchsia added, trying to follow what Cobalt was hinting. If what he was saying was true, that meant Azule could potentially surpass his mighty sister and even step into the realms of the X rank players.

"Yes. I predict that by the time the Spring Invitationals are present, Azule will be an absolute force to be reckoned."

The trio and new audience roared with excitement at Cobalt's bold prediction. If what he was saying was actually true, then the blue hair-cold and sharp blue-eyed inkling trading away blows with one of the strongest inklings on the continent was just at 30%, then just what would he look like at full power and control? The rumors of his relation to Agent 3 had grown deeper after the confirmation between him and Sky. Many people were already keeping tabs to see what was the enigma that was Azule Royale. All that was known was that the kid had incredible raw power for an inkling, but his skills in competition still were unknown. This was the best sample of the true Azule in competition, and it wasn't disappointing anyone. Sally, Reice, and Violet, were all stunned by what they were seeing from the captain. Single handedly-albeit Royce didn't seem fazed-he was going head to head with a top tier competitor and was matching him on every aspect: Speed, Agility, Power, and Intelligence. Azule wasn't holding back, and yet his potential seemed to go by greater as time continued to expire. As Carmichael watched in awe, no longer caring about the result of the match, but instead witnessing the second coming of a rival he thought had just retired operate before his eyes with a completely different weapon, until…

"!?" Azule looked up in surprise where another enemy pink inkling was about to attack. In the time where Azule had been dueling with Royce, another inkling shocked the audience with the emergence of Violet and Reice, who-although not as flashy and overwhelming as their captain-returned the fight to Shiore after a steady defense by Sylvester who defended until everyone came together. Afterwards he slipped away to go and lend a hand and leave the strongest enemy in the match to be handled by two rookies. But the duo didn't falter, instead they rose to the intensity of their opponent. Always being compared and glorified in a similar manner to how Sky was when she arrived and became the iconic sniper that she is, Violet quickly was becoming well popular as the cold-blooded sniper of the team, having a deadeye accuracy and mafia-esque presence about her. He smooth movement and calm air with an emotionless expression was what kept Shiore from completely dominating combat. She-too, although not in the same hungry and psychotic way as Royce, was enjoying the growth of another capable opponent being born before her eyes with same class weapon as hers. Reice was the true challenge, however, and this was attributed to the sharpness and quickness of Violet, who got more and more closer into the range to do damage to her counterpart. Reice swam around to perform a pincer attack and ground her in their pink ink when…

"You're too slow…" she muttered in soft and lifeless tone, her eyes swiftly leaving the sight of Violet who had been her decoy and turning to the swimming figure in the pink ink, jumping in midair and throwing her ink wall at Reice to cut him off. Falling into her green ink after jumping off the ledge she immediately splats Reice before finishing off Violet yet again. In her mind, they were getting better...but nowhere were they ready to face her. Turning her sights to the action behind her, all she could say under her breath was the same thing. "Midnight."

It seemed like forever since Azule awakened his midnight mode, but even then, it still didn't appear to be enough! Royce couldn't get splatted, and although Azule and Sally tried everything, nothing worked. The addition of Sylvester didn't help since Sally had to force him to retreat along with the help of Carmichael, but for the most part it was on the Royce-Azule battle that clearly decided whether the pink team could force a comeback. Feeling every fiber in her body crying out for oxygen, Azule continued to push through and sharpen his instincts even more, ignoring his body's warnings.

 _Ba-dump_

That irregular heartbeat that he knew so well was once again haunting him, reminding him that if he didn't control his emotions, death could be waiting. But he didn't want to stop the incredible energy that surged through his veins like a running stream of water. That homeostatic feeling of being able to read and react to an opponent at the same time, feeling a sense of transcendence as he approached a new element of being. It captivated him of the unlimited levels of potentials he could reach. And yet, his body was rejecting this awesome power.

 _Ba-dump_

Feeling the pulsing sensation intensify with a mixture of pain and euphoria, Azule ignored and kept pushing. If he could just land a direct hit and eliminate him, he'd know that he had the strength to carry the weight of everything on his shoulders. His mind was ready for the daunting challenges that lied ahead as obstacles, ready to battle every in his way, and to do it all with his team. He was ready to become the next big sensation. With the eyes of everyone watching, from friends to rivals, to just an amazed audience, to a fresh set of new competition that stood in his way, Azule gave everything his mind had to land that final hit...but it never reached.

Having sensed that killer instinct that welled up within Azule, Royce's smirk disappeared and instead was replaced with disgust at the talented prodigy before him. And like a strike of lightning, he immediately delivered a sharp shot to the head and splatted Azule. Before anyone could react, he-too was splatted by none other than Shiore. The excitement of the match faded afterwards with the green team continuing to dominate until the whistle blew: the score ended 61-35 with the green team coming out on top. It was the last game for the high leveled inklings who all left immediately after their game. It turns out that that had been their deciding game of 15 rounds, with Shiore ending her set perfect, Sylvester with 3 losses, Carmichael with 5, and Royce with 7. Although the others didn't comment much on what happened in the match, Shiore exchanged a small smile at Azule as she glanced at him after the match. She saw his potential, but it wasn't the right time for them to interact, not yet at least.

Ending the session, Squidcom spent the day together hanging out as team wholesomely. It felt as though the friction that previously hovered was now released thanks to the team bonding of the turf wars. Tangie was shouting a victory chant after predicting Azule's victory while also apologizing to Violet and Reice for picking his team with Sally to win. Fuchsia couldn't take her eyes off of Azule after seeing that performance and remembering the same boy that she first met that day in Octo Valley, Kosami felt even more adjusted to be a part of the huge circle of friends, Sally breathed a sigh of relief having finally gotten the chance to see her team sharing a laugh like they used to, but as she turned her attention to the blue haired samurai that sat across from her, she noticed that although he was smiled and laughing much like the usual, the light in his red eyes wasn't the same as usual.

* * *

* A quick note for anyone who might not know but the asterisk* next to the level number means that the inkling has gone past level 100. This means that for Shiore, Sylvester, Royce, and Carmichael, they all are past lvl 100.

 **Also a special thanks to a personal friend of mine who wanted me to include his character in the story, can you guess it? Also, although I don't expect many to read this but this is a disclaimer for the upcoming chapter. I'm not too sure how any of you all may feel about lemons, limes, and all those other citrus stuffles, but I tend to veer away from that mostly because I rather not write about such stuff (Personal reasons, not that I'm uncomfortable, just care more about the comfort of you all) but for the next chapter, there will be some lime and a hint of lemon. My reason why is because I want to explore as much as possible and find growth in my work without going too far, so think of the next chapter as an experiment. Of course, skip the chapter if you feel comfortable about that-I totally understand and hope to see you for the chapter after 109. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you soon!**


	109. Blue Samurai & Orange Maiden

**Disclaimer: This chapter will contain some lime and lemon,. If you are not a fan of that or feel uncomfortable reading that kind of content, then I advise you avoid this particular chapter and come back for chapter 110.**

* * *

It was evening time with the sun turning the sky a clash or pink and orange as it readied to slumber, leaving the duties of illuminating the sky to the moon and the busy skyline of Inkopolis. Traversing through the city together hand in hand like lovers eloping, Cobalt and Tangie resembled the most romantic of couples as their blue and orange hair bobbed in rhythm to their footsteps. After being invited out by Cobalt so suddenly, Tangie couldn't help but keep her eyes on him with curiosity to what he had in store for them tonight. Why so suddenly did he want to go out? Thinking about the many possible scenarios of how the night could play out in her mind had Tangie drooling with a flushed face. Whenever she was around him, she felt as though they were in a dream together. Also adding to her curiosity was why he was dressed in such casual clothing wearing a floral unbuttoned shirt and gym shorts with sandals while Tangie wore a beige blouse and white fitted jeans that exposed her ankles and black sneakers; she even went out of her way to borrow Sally's earrings after telling her enthusiastically that cobalt wanted to go somewhere with her tonight. But now here they were walking through the streets and she was dressed for a date while he dressed as though he was out with a friend. Feeling somewhat distant and uncomfortable with the many eyes of other young inklings turning to her, she couldn't help but feel like there was an imbalance. In her mind, everyone should be staring at _them._ The cute couple that looked inseparable, not the raggedy looking boy with a girl out of his league. Tightening her grip on Cobalt's hand, she pressed for an answer.

"D-darling~?" she sang to Cobalt, but he kept his gaze forward. Feeling ignored, she tried to grab his attention with a light conversation. "So, I know lately I've seemed kind of clingy and all, but the truth is that I've been feeling a little uneasy lately…" she said closing one of her eyes and leaving the other open to peek and see if he gave any type of reaction. But he didn't. Screaming internally in her mind, "Where is he taking me!?"

After minutes of silence passed and exiting the big city, the two found themselves heading into a suburban area north of the city. Wondering why they didn't just take the bus or train if they were going this far, Tangie starts to turn her gaze to his face, spotting determination, conviction, yet a hint of nervousness. Something seemed off about all of this. That much she could tell the moment she felt the pulse in his hands. Tilting her head to the side with slight wonder, she noticed that they were heading somewhere more secluded from the area. Somewhere...private. Reaching to the entrance of a park, Cobalt led the way inside guiding them through a dark trail covered in forestry. As they shuffled through the leaves on the ground and snap branches with their feet, Tangie couldn't help but start to feel her heart getting heavier. This strange behavior from Cobalt, coming out so late into the night with just the two of them, she started to connect the dots, her face turning beet red as she figured everything out. Seeing an opening lit by the moonlight, they reached an open field. Like the field where he talked with Azule, this one had a different aura to it. Taking a gander at the statues and beds of flowers, Tangie recognized the place.

"Botanical...Garden…?" she muttered while looking around at the many colorful plants that sang with life. Hearing the crickets in the background and the calming breeze, Tangie felt the warmth in Cobalt's hand fade away as his grip loosened, but she was too lost in her thoughts to realize it. Why a botanical garden? She thought, piecing together the new information given. Was it because they both had their heritage rooted deep in the ancient culture of their ancestors from the east island of Ikayumu? Still deciding whether this was a date or something else, Tangie got lost in her own world trying to find an answer until she felt a chill down her spine that forced her to come to her senses. Quickly jerking her head to see why her body reacted the way it did, she realized that Cobalt had let go of her hand, and before she could ask herself why he let go, instead she saw him beginning to unbutton his shirt completely to expose his lean and cut chest. It was then that she confirmed why they were here. Staring down and gulping heavily as she focused on a certain region, she worked her way up to his sparkling red eyes, feeling entranced by his calm yet seductive gaze. The usually calm yet cold red eyes he usually had were instead replaced with something different, something that set off an alarm in Tangie's body. Rather than seeing the vigilant flexing of his body in anticipation of action, she instead had to look elsewhere to see what muscle was in anticipation of action. Blushing heavily, she returned her gaze to his face as he approached her, standing still as her beloved slowing wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer until their bodies touched.

Tangie's mouth widened a bit with slight pleasure as she felt his grip around her waist tighten as he brought her even closer, resting his forehead on hers. Tangie tried her best to gently squirm to another position, feeling something pricking between her thighs that made her blush heavily. This was going too fast for her to handle, and at this rate it might get out of hand. She knew that something was off about her darling, and yet she felt conflicted to stop him, feeling the slight pleasures begin to grow as their body heat exchanged. The maiden's young heart was clouded by both love and lust under the lunar light, having always had explicit dreams about the day Cobalt would take her virginity. Feeling his hands go lower and curve as they found their destination, squeezing gently as he bit his lips with hunger in his eyes, Tangie knew this wasn't the boy she loved. Cobalt wouldn't act this way with her...unless, had he been hiding these true feelings all along? Gulping down the lump in her throat, she worked the courage to say something as she felt a harder pressure between their lower bodies and a faint grunt from his as he slowly rotated his hips in accordance to her movement.

"Co-balt…?" she asked with a slight concern in her tone, but not for herself, but for him. Staring into his eyes she knew that something was bothering him. Cobalt never ever would do something as impure as this unless he had a serious reason for abandoning his character. He was the kind of person to bottle up his emotions most of the time and never blow off steam, which explained why what he was doing right now seemed to be strange to her. With her mind racing, Tangie's maturity showed in more than just her body, but now her mind as she fortified with resolve. The boy...no, man, that stood before her fondling her wasn't doing it out of love, but out of stress and frustration. If there was anything she could do relieve him, she would do it in a heartbeat. But before heading down a road where they can't ever turn back, she'd at least like for him to talk about whatever was bothering him. Having always been the one to pour out her love for Cobalt and remind him with every possible encounter just how much she loved him, seeing him reciprocate those feelings in this way had her feeling a bit flustered. "Cobalt…?" she said yet again in slightly stronger tone than before, but still gentle enough to capture his arousal judging from how lost he looked in his eyes. Finally, Tangie knew something needed to be done, and with a stern tone. "Cobalt." she said, her eyes narrowing as her chocolate peach skin exposed in the moonlight; snapping out of his primal state, Cobalt looked at his worried partner, realizing he'd been groping her breasts sensually.

"What's wrong, Tangie?" he said in a concerned tone unaware of how forward he was being; her defenses lowered once she heard his tone, reassured that this was still the one she loved.

"Are you ok? This...this seems rather sudden, don't you think?" she smirked with a questioned look, lowering her eyes to let him know that the way they were positioned was quite suggestive. Arching her back a little, she gently took the hand that was still on her breast and slowly moved it further behind with a warm smile.

Although he didn't follow her gaze, he knew what he was doing judging from her cute reaction to his clueless face. Tightening his grip on her waist and massaging her with the hand she guided, he couldn't contain himself any longer. "I... I can't resist you any longer." he said straightforwardly keeping his gaze on her; Tangie blushed afterwards since that was the first romantic thing he said in quite a while.

"What do you...mean? Are you _that_ frustrated?" Tangie asked, although she knew well what he meant, she couldn't help but want to hear him get more distinct and possibly talk him out of doing this.

Cobalt's eyes softened as his lips curled upward just a little, "For so long, I've tried to see you as someone I love and protect and refrain from making any advance because your happiness comes first. But…" he didn't want to kill the mood by downplaying his desires and pretending that he only saw her as someone to protect, but he also recognized this was the perfect moment to reveal his intentions of leaving for the selection; Tangie's eyes widened, understanding that Cobalt was sharing what was on his mind.

"But what?" she pressed, leaning towards his head as she looked up to him.

Should he tell her? Was it the right decision? He knew that either way he had to leave, and regardless of whether she knew or not, she'd be distraught if he wasn't there. That's why he wanted to do one last thing that he knew she desperately wanted to do as well as him: lose their virginity together. Bringing her to this lovely Botanical garden he found during one his adventures to the city, he knew that if this was going to be the night where he deflowered his goddess, his source for living, he was going to have to make it as memorable as possible for her since in his mind, he didn't think he might be able to see her again. "U-uh...are you sure you want me to answ-?"

"Yes!" She said with steam puffing from all cavities in her head, her face red with anticipation for his answer.

"I... I want us to do it. Tonight, under the moonlight." he said with conviction; Tangie twitched in response, closing her thighs together in response to his comment.

Although they were of legal age, most grown-ups frowned upon it since it was such a critical step to adulthood, and one wrong action could change the lives of them forever. Something that should only be reserved for marriage with the person they want to spend eternity with until death do them apart instead was used as a sort of recreational activity and served as a flat way to satisfy someone's selfish desires. For years, from the bed of a hospital or from fidgeting in her own bed, she always dreamed of the day when she'd marry Cobalt and although she loved him dearly, this all felt too fast for her handle. Trying to find resolve in moving forward, she asked him one question in hopes of coming to a concrete decision, hoping that his answer would give her clarity. "Do you love me?"

Silence fell for a moment as Cobalt kept his eyes on her, "Yes. You're the reason why I keep moving forward. You're my rock that keeps me leveled when the waves of life try to wash me away in stress and anxiety. Without you, I can only imagine darkness being present. You're my citrus of sunshine. My Tangie…"

Hearing this, a heavy weight fell upon her shoulders as her knees went weak. Before, she-too had been holding herself back once she saw how anxious Cobalt was for them to get to action because of frustration, but after hearing those words in that same familiar tone, Tangie submitted. Resting her head on his chest, she struggled to give in and give him the go ahead and instead she ran her fingers down his washboard abdomen. "I'm happy you feel that way, Cobalt. But…" looking up at him, seeing the hunger that was being held back by his discipline, she struggled to tell him what she instinctively felt. "This is my first time..."

Slowly he guided her hand downward until her eyes widened in response to what she felt, "Mine too." he whispered in her ear; mixed with shock and anxiety, Tangie felt herself melting. It was too tempting to satisfy her greedy hormones, but her values and consciousness still told her that it wasn't the right time for this type of relationship, even if their fate was to go there regardless.

With trembling eyes reflecting the lunar light, Tangie bit her lip the same way Cobalt did earlier. Her heart racing. His heart racing. Her breathing getting heavier. His breathing getting heavier. Leaning closer to each other with the moon making them silhouettes with only the slight shade of their colorful hair casting alternate light for their bodies, they share a passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips locked with his as they both gave moans in response to each other's attempt to gain control of the other. Cobalt couldn't keep his hands off her as he hungrily grabbed, selfishly wanting more, and Tangie tried her hardest to keep control-still aware of her heavy conscious talking her out of it; both of their bodies were on fire with excitement and desperately did they want to extinguish the sensation with the burning passion of their love. Picking her up, Cobalt carried Tangie over to the flower bed nearby and gently placed her down. Lying on her back, her legs wrapped around his torso, Tangie's face turned a bright red as she stared into her lover's eyes feeling a lump rub her in response to his thrust; this feeling was unimaginable despite the many daydreams she got fantasizing about this very moment, indeed they were on the brink of performing the ritual of adults. Cobalt took off his shirt to expose the toned body he attained through his intense training regimen. Running his hand up her blouse, he continued to passionately kiss her while getting a better feel of her breasts. While her mind was going blank with ecstasy, her consciousness shone its brightest at that moment.

Feeling the heat from their bodies clashing with each rub, their tongues dueling for possession of the other, Tangie found herself laying in a position she didn't expect to be in until she was a married: On her back with Cobalt on top. Thinking back to the many experiences they shared, from Cobalt's vow to stay by her side, to their days of suffering while members of the Black Urchins, to even the comedy shared with their friends, each moment raced through Tangie's mind all the while Cobalt had unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off, leaving her half exposed in undergarments while her legs shined under the moonlight. Cobalt slowly raised her legs and lowered his head, deciding to take charge first. Feeling and hearing a moist sound, her levels of sensitivity increased with each lick before she finally had her moment of truth.

 _I don't deserve this…_

Those words echoed in her mind as she watched her partner's lowered head bobbing up and down. Echoing louder and clearer in her mind, the words became solid as a sharp feeling of euphoria surged through her body that snapped her to an immediate decision. Her hands twitching in response, her face flushed, her eyes narrowed-nearly giving in completely to the pleasure, swiftly she came to her senses and shut down everything. Sitting up and interrupting Cobalt, she shook her head furiously as the words echoed in her mind. She didn't deserve it, she thought. She didn't deserve to have the one she loves having to cater to her desires. Not when he's been the one always doing everything for her. Guilt overcame her as she recalled his sacrifices. He sacrificed his honor as a samurai, slain those for money for the sake of her health, he even sealed his future with her when they just small children! Feeling the guilt overtake her sense of pleasure, she instead pushes him to the ground and gets on top. Seeing his eyes widen as his body fidgeted made her glad that this wasn't a dream, but she knew what the right thing to do was. It took her going this far to where they were on the cusp of going to a level they couldn't return, but she saw the solution and smiled warmly with conviction.

"Cobalt, I love you more than anything. Even more than my own life. You've always been there for me and done so many wonderful things for my sake." grinding her body on him, she tried her best to show him as much pleasure without going to the deeper level. "While, I do love you. I can't do it. It's too soon for us to connect on that kind of a level…" she said while keeping her eyes on his, finding herself falling even more with him as his confused expression intensified. "I'll wait until we get married to go that far, so until then…"-Cobalt's eyes widen as she slowly crawls off of him and instead, pokes her rear upwards while lowering her head- "I hope this will suffice until that day…"

The moon watches over the two lovers that laid in the flower bed. Although they were still young with insurmountable amounts of love for each other, there still had to be limits to them. If the moon was a person, it would gladly turn its head to give the young lovers the privacy they deserved. After years of having a best friend/loving relationship, finally they were revealing that they had all intentions to be together to the very end. As dusk continued to journey in search of dawn, the two tired themselves out rather early and instead spent the night looking up at the stars. Falling asleep after putting all her love and effort into showing Cobalt how she truly felt about her, she was knocked out with fatigue. Cobalt too was tired, but he knew that this was the right way to say goodbye. Looking over at his sweet darling who laid beside him curled in a fetal position facing him, he ran his fingers through her hair before gently brushing her cheeks with his nose and giving a light nuzzle.

"I love you, Tangie."

As the early morning rose, Tangie woke up in her bed instead of the bed of flowers where she laid beside her dearly beloved the previous night. Confused and perplexed, she wondered why she was back in her room. Was it all really a dream? Removing her blanket, she saw she was still dressed in the same clothes she wore, her shoes were next to the bed. Blushing furiously, the images in her mind from last night fermented well. Now her lasting images of Cobalt were lewd perspectives. Covering her red face, she smirked and laughed, hoping to laugh together with him when they'd meet later today along with the others. But little did she know, that the blue haired inkling she loved dearly had already made his departure. Dropping Tangie off at her dorm, using her keys to enter the room and silently placing her in her bed without alerting the others, he slowly locked the door and placed her key under the mat, expecting her to retrieve it once she realized it was gone. From there, he grabbed his stuff which he left over by Crusty Sean's truck which was still open surprisingly at that time of the night and then went along on his journey to the eastern islands to his homeland of Ikayumu.


	110. Ao's Final Visit

Stepping off the train and hearing the intercom tell his destination and tightening the grip on his drawstring bag after a few audible steps off of the empty train behind him, Cobalt makes his way to Meiju that laid downhill in the distance. A second home for him, there were many reasons why he had to stop there before embarking on his journey to Ikayumu, the setting for the Tokugawa selection. Arriving sometime later after dozing off on the train ride, he makes his way out of the station and begins his long walk to his teacher's home. Walking through the far eastern style village, he observes the roads he used to take when he was younger while giving brief greetings to familiar faces as he passed through town. The people of Meiju recognized his cobalt blue hair and crimson red eyes to know the young man passing through the town was the second coming of his father, a proud man who once called this same place his home at a point. Hearing his wooden sandals crash against the stone pavement, he stops and takes a look at a downstream river. Viewing his reflection in the clear water, he focuses his attention on the stones at the bottom before giving a weak smile and continuing his way. The dominant colors of orange and red were still evident in the town regardless of the season, Cobalt himself was dressed in a red floral thin unbuttoned shirt with a white shirt under and cargo shorts. In his drawstring bag was none other than his signature carbon blade and his most favorite clothing. Hiking his way through the town, flashbacks of his life before ravages of this world entertained him…

"Ao…? Ao…! Come here, darling. Papa wants to see you." Simone calls to a toddler Cobalt who was playing in the fields. The thick length of his Cobalt blue hair suffocating under being tied in a topknot and dressed in a traditional yukata with a clashing of blue and white, his faces beams upon hearing his mother's sunny voice and quickly he skips to her, leaping into her open arms. Catching her son, she twirls him around while holding him up high. Playing with his mother's frosty white hair with a blue tinge that matched the yukata he wore, Cobalt wouldn't stop with his curious questions. Every time Simone had to ease her way around his question by answering him with the same response, "Because I love you!" she said with a hop in her step, her long white hair bouncing in rhythm and her bangs pushed upwards by her son's hands who wanted she his mother's face completely when he asked his question.

"Mamaaaaa that doesn't have anything to do with going to see papa!" Cobalt whined playfully; Simone giggled holding him in her arms. Her emerald hued eyes couldn't stop trembling with joy, holding a child of her own in her arms...it was bliss. A mother's bliss. Chiming in to the memory, Cobalt recalls the feelings he got from that day, thinking back to that imprinting moment.

 _I never thought that day would be the day that changed my outlook on life. I didn't think the words my father said to me would have that much power, but it did…_

The mother and child arrive at a large building located on the other side of the estate. Putting her son down and taking his hand, Simone led the way inside using her free hand to move the curtain of the entrance. Inside the building was an eastern interior decorated with many different scrolls of art and messages all around. The lighting was dim and there was a smell of incense and made the young Cobalt cough a little as they entered. Sitting in the middle of the room on a tatami mat in front of a table where a black katana laid was none other than Cobalt's father, Arosuke. Dressed in a black robe and black hakama with his bare chest exposed, a white light emitted from his body as he sat in a pose of meditation. Stopping before him was his loving wife and son. Sensing their presence, he opened his eyes and turned to his wife.

"Thank you, Simone. I would like to be alone with him…" he said in a strong and dignified tone like the way Cobalt spoke now. His wife smiled and squatted to her son, nuzzling his nose with hers, "I love you, darling~!" she softly spoke to Cobalt, rising up afterwards and bowing to her husband with a beaming smile.

Arosuke grinned, unable to not curl his lips with joy in seeing how strong a mother loved her child. Turning his attention to the red eyed boy who stared at him blankly, he patted his lap. "Come, son. There are things I want to talk about with you…"

Seeing the same red eyes that he saw in the many mirrors of their estate, Cobalt nodded and obeyed his father's request. Climbing onto his father's crossed left leg, Cobalt takes a seat placing his legs inside the space of his father's leg. Resting his head on his father's chest, Cobalt looked out into space. They sat in silence for a moment before Arosuke gently stroked his son's hair.

"I have notice that you have quite an interest, my son." he said while continuing to gently brush the top of his son's hair.

"What do you mean, papa?" Cobalt asked, unsure what his father meant.

"Lately you've been showing different behaviors from when you were just a mere infant is what I mean. You're growing up quite fast. See? You're getting pretty heavy for my leg now." Arosuke smiled with a short laugh afterwards; Cobalt smiled, always enjoying when his father smiled. Cobalt loved his mother overwhelmingly as any son should, but his relationship with his father also felt unique in a sense. To Cobalt, his father meant more than just a father. He was many things in his eyes, and even seeing the sometimes-crimson daggers in his that he hid behind his calm nature had somewhat provoked the young child's mind, realizing form young that his father had another side to him, one of great power.

"Do you mean gardening, papa? Because I like to help mama and the others whenever I can. Even sensei Hana likes the flowers I pick for her!" the young boy said as he looked up to his father with a mouth-wide smile.

Arosuke laughed, "No, that's not what I meant." he said with a smiling face.

"Do you mean food? I like the sweet desserts that mama helps make with the others."

"N-no…although your mother is quite the baker."

"Hm? Then what do you mean papa?" the boy asked, genuinely confused by what his father's words meant.

Arosuke's smile faded once he realized his son still hadn't recognized. "I'm talking about your interest in swordsmanship. I've seen glimpses of you wielding my katana…"

Cobalt's face reddened, eyes widening even more, his mouth open but no words to come out. The young boy was stunned to silence, unable to answer to the sharp crimson eyes that stared at him coldly for moment. Arosuke closes his eyes and then returns to the gently gaze he had beforehand. Giving a sigh and smiling afterwards he continues to play with his son's hair, "I knew you would be a special one from the moment you were born. You progressed faster than anybody imagined, and here you are already wanting to wield a blade…"-Cobalt stayed silent- "Son, I recall having told you the story of the family treasure. Could that have possibly sparked your interest in swordsmanship?" he said closing one and leaning his head to the side as he watched his son for a response.

"Yes, papa." Cobalt said in a shameful tone, feeling terrible for doing something behind his father's back.

"What...in your eyes do you see of me? I want to know."

Cobalt stared at his father, "Strong." He said in a different kind of tone from his childlike one earlier. The light in his red eyes shined brighter as he sent a chill down his father's neck with the response. Cobalt, for just a moment resembled his father in every single aspect; that worried Arosuke, who was hoping his son wouldn't possess the same kind of fire that was currently in its ember stage. "I see. So you were seeking strength…"

"A samurai…" Cobalt muttered continuing to stare at his father, keeping locked on the red eyes that showed his reflection in them like a mirror. "A samurai is a strong warrior who protects his lord. Father, you're known as the strongest of them all and yet you don't have a lord." Cobalt said plainly intensifying his stare; his father felt hypnotized by his son.

Dumbfounded for a moment before catching himself-Arosuke shook his head, "My son, my title runs deeper than you may perceive."

"It does, father?"

Arosuke nodded, "My lord is your mother...and you. My priority is taking care of my family and making sure that life is comfortable and that you are jubilant. My second lord is the entire land and society I shoulder with my name. As a Tokugawa and leader of this land here in the east, it is my duty to also protect the land, its people, and its traditional values."

"That's why you're the strongest samurai in the world?"

He nodded again, "It extends more beyond that, but yes. I am the strongest samurai in the world. I am also one the strongest swordsman in the world as well."

"So then, papa. Can you teach me the ways of the sword?"

"No."

"I understand…"

"No, it isn't that I don't want to teach you. I can't teach you."

"How come, papa?"

Releasing his white aura from earlier, he showcased the same barrier of white light that emitted around him; Cobalt's expression didn't change as though he was quite aware of the power. Arosuke looked at his son in his ultimate seishun power state, the legendary white power that could only be obtained from having the purest of hearts, or the mastery of the toughest of disciplines. "Seishun Powa. It is a type of art that anyone in combat should have should they look to become a serious fighter. What you are seeing is a form that I have acquired through the reconstruction of my mind, body, and soul. Cleansing myself of all dark desires, this form was acquired."

"Seishun Powa?"

He nodded, "It is incredibly powerful and a dangerous art that I am not qualified to teach. As a fellow swordsman, teaching you could hold consequences. In fact, part of the reason why I called you here is because I can sense it beginning to emerge from you. Already you are beginning to develop your own ability of seishun powa."

Cobalt looked at his hands, mesmerized by his father's bold statement. Was it true? Wondering this, he tried to force out the form but to no result. His father's eyes dulled watching his son try to pull off the impossible. "Don't strain yourself. Still young, your body isn't ready."

"But father...I want to be strong like you."

"A man's strength isn't measured by his muscle, nor is it his training. It is the man's determination, his resiliency, his heart. Show your motivation, continue your discipline, and stay resilient in the face of adversity. Then one day you will find the strength you are seeking..."

Hearing that last sentence echo in his mind, he returns from the memory. In front of the gate to the home of Sensei Hanazami, Cobalt makes his presence known as he is greeted by the old man. Without any hesitation, the old man lets Cobalt in and leads him to where his teacher is. Passing through some gardens, Cobalt observes the lovely mixtures of plants and the small river, enjoying the grass tickling his exposed ankles.

"Good Ao, I must express that I am pleased to see you return once more." The old man said with life in his tone. "Master Hanazami has been much different ever since you came back the first time. I believe a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders once she knew you were safe and sound."

Cobalt smirked and tilted his head, "I am gratified, but I believe it is I who should be most pleased to see you. You appear to be in great health, and that is wonderful."

Exchanging small talk on the way to the main building that served as the residence for Hanazami and her wife, the duo marches up a couple steps of wooden stairs. Passing through the entrance of the home, the old man moved a sliding door. Calling out to his master, he took off his sandals and entered one room. Cobalt took off his sandals and decided to make himself at home by sitting over by a table with a tea set. Observing the porcelain object, he inspected the carvings and paintings of each cup and the kettle. Hearing the lightest of footsteps, his ears twitched. The person coming wasn't his teacher but…!

"Ao-kun~!" A woman's voice sang as she came from another room, before Cobalt could react he found himself buried deep in her chest suffocating from the weight. "I haven't seen you in forever! My, have you grown since then!" She said in a jubilant tone, hugging the boy tighter, Cobalt tapped her arms signaling his defeat. Any longer he stayed, and he might start losing blood. Letting go of him with a beaming smile she got back to her feet and towered over him. Dressed in revealing pajamas with a purple tank top that barely contained her bust and very short pink shorts that showed the shiny glow of her legs and thick thighs, her outfit did well in showing off her incredible figure and also did very well in putting Cobalt in an uncomfortable feeling as he struggled to keep his composure, still sensitive from his night with Tangie. The woman laughed, fixing her glasses. Her pink curly locks of hair bounced the same way her breasts did, and he smile was as bright as the sun's reflection in her glasses.

"M-M-M-M-Madam Reina!" Cobalt blushed furiously closing his eyes, having to turn his body another way and cool off, feeling the heat and scent from her cover him and his airwaves.

"Ohohoho~! You remember me after all, Ao-kun!" she said with a wink, sticking out her tongue.

"It'd be hard not to forget someone as unique as you, Madam Reina…" Cobalt blushed feeling himself calming down, composure in his voice as he breathed in fresh air.

Reina laughed, "Speaking of things that are hard…" Reina smirked while lowering her eyes at Cobalt, slowly crawling over towards him like a predator about to devour their prey; Cobalt scooted back each time she came closer, but the sight of a mature woman licking her lips seductively with an inescapable gaze reminded him well that he was still just a boy, he wasn't ready to handle the responsibilities that came with adulthood.

"..."

A giggle is heard from the other room while Cobalt pleas with Reina to stop her actions before it gets too far. The old man was pouring tea, listening to the entire fiasco-laughing to himself and remembering his days of youth when he was in shoes like cobalt back on the playgrounds. Cobalt makes one final plea before suddenly being hushed...

"Reina, did you see who Matsuamo-san said was here…"-looking up, she saw Cobalt lying on the wooden floor with her wife, Reina on top of him, Reina's fingers were over Cobalt's lips. With a stone face and cold stare, she turned around walking back into her room. Coming out a moment later, she saw both sitting obediently with both of their heads lowered. "I figured that if Reina was this energetic after spending the entire day in bed that she must've detected someone important. I should've known it was you, Ao." Hanazami said while sitting across from them. Reina was Hanazami's wife, a noble woman who chose to live a quiet life after the war with her beloved. Although their relationship was stable, Reina happened to have some strange tastes, which all seemed to link back to Cobalt's presence…

"I didn't get the chance to be this way last time since I was exhausted when you came with that friend of yours." she said in a hopeless tone.

"Ah that's right! Madam Reina you work a very taxing job, yes?" Cobalt said hoping to escape the petrifying situation he was in just a moment ago.

"Mhm. I'm one of the council members that watches over the town. It can be tiring having to do so much work, but very reassuring that the town can always be safe." she added nodding her head. "Buuuut…"-swiftly yet gently, she places one hand on his lap and the other right under his chin, "You haven't been doing any impure things, have you Ao? I can tell by your body language that you aren't the same innocent child I remember." she said in a seductive tone, her eyes and lips hungry to devour him as she raised her chin, grinning faintly as she enjoyed his confused reaction. From his youth, Reina always treated Cobalt differently to most people. Whenever he came around, she always did things like this and teased him. Although she claimed one time that it's to make him feel more comfortable around women, Hanazami knows well it just so happens that her tastes swing that way "because she felt a great man would be made out of him one day" when he became older and wanted to have the first taste of the spoils before he got tainted. "You're almost ripe for picking, my sweet Ao-kun~!"

"U-uh…" taking a huge gulp, the red-faced Cobalt felt her warm hand slowly work its way up his leg before…

"Reina, please bear in mind that his mother is also here. Have some respect and cut it out."

Reina stopped, nearly reaching her goal with one hand, ready to play. Lowering her head and closing her eyes, she backed away with a smirk. "Fine, fine. You don't need to remind me why I married you, Hana." she said taking her attention away from Cobalt; Cobalt breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that if anyone devoured him before Tangie, he'd be a dead man when he saw her. Reina opened one, her yellow iris on Cobalt, motioning from up to down. Licking her lips, she whispered loud enough for him to hear but Hanazami to not hear. "One of these days, I'm going to melt you for all the years you enticed me with your potential, Ao-kun. I'll show you the pleasure of older women~!"

"B-beh!?" Cobalt baffled, his face reddening as he turned his gaze forward to his teacher.

Hanazami sighed, "My apologies Ao, she's more worked up than usual."

"I-it's fine...I know Reina is only playing." Cobalt shivered, feeling the blood rush through his body after going pale from the anxiety of what that woman was intending to do in front of her wife.

"So, you think…" Reina whispered with a lecherous glint in her eye, a sense of hunger still present.

Time passes by at Hanazami's residence, Reina got dressed in some casual clothing wearing a lavender colored short sleeved shirt with floral designs and a lime green dress. Hanazami also dressed in casual clothing wearing long sleeved grey sweatshirt with a white design and some black sweatpants. Although they were traditional, they kept up with the trends of the modern youth. Cobalt awaits them in the garden, following them on the route to where his mother, Simone, was resting. Cobalt had various reasons for returning to Meiju, but his biggest was to see his mother before the selection arc since he was unsure if he would ever get the chance to afterwards…

"This is quite a bit of a walk, Hanazami-sensei..." Cobalt commented as they pass through the scenic garden; Hanazami looks back at him with a long stare before returning her attention forward.

"This distance was so that your mother could have the privacy to rehabilitate in peace without any interruptions and whatnot." Reina answered, understanding Cobalt's curiosity.

Afterwards, they arrived at a relatively large building that seemed to be the place where his mother was staying, located in the heart of the estate. Taking off his slippers, her the moved the curtain right after Hanazami entered with Reina right behind them. The room was dimly lit by candles with a relaxing scent in the room, it smelled like a fruit, or was it a flower? Either way, Cobalt felt his nerves calm the moment he stepped inside. Looking around at the many red pillows on the floor, he slowly turned his sights to the woman laying on a mat wrapped up in blankets sleeping face up, her head slightly tilted to the left. His eyes widened as he observed her features: clashing of white and blue hair from the roots of the head to the ends, a paler complexion than what he remembered, and a peaceful expression that must've meant she was sleeping. Cobalt froze with trembling eyes before his knees began to buckle. Falling to the floor, he casts his gaze on the wooden floor, unable to lift his head and see his mother's sleeping face. The pain she had to endure in the war, losing her husband. None of these things he could figure out or predict if she'd experience it based on how peaceful she was asleep.

"On your feet, Ao." Hanazami said in a sharp tone, not wanting to see any weakness in her former student. She didn't train him to be this emotional, but she was aware that he was only a child. A child seeing their mother in pain was an unbearable feeling, that much she could sympathize with. Cobalt obeyed and quickly rose to his feet with a nod, his face twitching as he forced back tears after having a glance at his sleeping mother.

Coming closer to his sleeping mother, he drops next her on his knees to rest on one of the red pillows. Staring at his unawake mother, drops of tears stain his cargo pants as he began to crack up in his voice. Making an unbecoming face of a warrior, Cobalt cried as he clenched his fists. "Mama...I'm sorry." he said lowering his head with a bow. If his mother ever knew he was about to compete in a competition where is life was on the line, she'd probably be broken. He continued to snivel, wiping away tears as new tears form when he heard a groaning voice from the sleeping beauty. Perplexed, he turned to his teacher and her wife for an answer. Hanazami had been keeping her gaze on her student.

"She's been recovering well over the last few weeks. I didn't want to tell you when she initially got here because she was in a much worse condition beforehand." Hanazami said in a straight tone.

"She's been asleep this entire time." Reina added.

Bewildered, Cobalt couldn't react. His mother had been sleeping ever since? Just how bad was the war? The war ended years ago, so she shouldn't have been this beaten up for her rest to take that long, at least that's what he initially thought. But it didn't matter to him either way, seeing her in one piece was all that mattered. Looking at his mother, he saw her begin to make slight adjustments with her head, turning slightly to the right and facing directly up. Cobalt froze, amazed to see his mother showing more activity when…

"Ao…?" she groaned as she turned her head in his direction, her eyes still closed. Cobalt felt his heart sank, was she talking in her sleep? Or had she awakened? Either way, the fear in his mind became a reality now that he knew his presence might be a terrible thing. If she had awakened, he'd have to tell her of his participation in the family selection. He'd have to break her spirit immediately after waking up, the horror of what might happen afterwards haunting his mind. Cobalt sighed and closed his eyes. Rising to his feet, he decided to leave immediately and spare his mother of any worry.

"Thank you, Hanazami-sensei...Madam Reina. Thank you for allowing me to see my mother again." He said giving a deep bow of respect; both women showed different responses with Reina smiling warmly while Hanazami kept her usual aloof face.

Leaving the room, they followed him-deciding to let Simone get more rest. As they left however, the mother slowly opened her eyes. Fully awake, she called his name under her breath. "Ao...that was...Ao." Awakening thanks to her motherly instincts, she sensed her son's presence, and he was getting farther and farther away the more she came to realization. Her voice was nearly gone, her body sore all around. Sitting up, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck that immediately made her lay back down. She felt trapped among all returning feelings. No doubt, she heard her son's cry. She felt his pain. But what troubled her, was his words. "I'm sorry…"

Time had elapsed since then with the trio having tea in the patio surrounded by the garden. The white noise of birds chirping, and the running river were soothing to the ears the same way the honey tea was soothing for the mouth. Cobalt was explaining everything to them: his deal he made with his uncle, the reason why-in saving Azule's life, and a third goal…in which the couple's response was genuine surprise. Taking a sip of tea, it was now the turn of his teacher and her wife to give their input on his decision.

"I see you mind is clouded with plenty, Ao. I won't tell you to not participate, for I see the resolve in your eyes resembles your father's will. I have the utmost faith in your skill and discipline to win the competition." Hanazami encouraged with a tiny smile appearing. Although she had not sparred with her student in the longest of times, she could sense that more and more he was becoming like his father. A dragon waiting to roar at sunrise and show his true strength to his foes, Hanazami knew that Cobalt was nearing his potential that he exuberated as a child.

"I'm a little concerned…" Reina voiced after taking a sip of her tea. "This competition is going to be broadcasted to all of the eastern land and parts of the west. This is a major tournament between the strongest in the Tokugawa family. And now you're saying that even more candidates will be competing? Doesn't the selection usually decide the heir of the household?"

Cobalt was about to answer when Hanazami interjected, "The Tokugawa family is the most powerful and influential family in the eastern world. They are so powerful that not any other family of martial artists, ninja, or samurai dare to combat them. Their power is absolute. The winner of the selection usually becomes the heir to the family throne, becoming the head of the family and dictating the power and future of the eastern land and its tradition. That feeling of power also stems from fear, for the Tokugawa family are not afraid to lose one of their own. In the selection, the children of the previous head compete to take their throne when either the head has stepped down of died. Only one can hold that seat. Anyone competing in the selection must die at the end to pay for their price for competing against the new head."-turning her attention to Cobalt to remind him of what he'll be facing, she narrows her eyes- "Arosuke, Ao's father was the previous selection winner. He did the unprecedented by not killing his opponent as punishment, that opponent was none other than his brother, Ao's uncle."

"Uncle…"

"From that point onward, Arosuke looked to make great changes, and that he did. He helped modernize the eastern land in retaining their traditional values while at the same time encouraging change and modernizing with our fellow city kin. Now that he is gone...I fear for what becomes of the east…"

"That...along with other reasons are why I must go. My Father's will must carry on. My Bushido is to protect the people and land that I know my father would've done without hesitation. The same way my father protected me and mother, I must carry his burden. Whether it means life, or death. This is for honor. For the future."

"Shut up." Reina said plainly, clenching her fist. A moment of silence passes, stunned reactions from Cobalt and Hanazami. Neither of them thought Reina's voice could ever reach such a harsh tone. "Don't go talking about dying on me, child. You're still young. You have a life to live that extends beyond violence and your name and tradition. A child shouldn't go to do an adult's task before thinking like one. For honor? Understand that you're still wet behind the ears, so don't go talking all big when your knees are shaking with fear." Reina said roughly as she dissected Cobalt's state of mind. She knew the boy better than Hanazami, understanding that the false bravado in his tone was nothing more than the fear of a child who was scared for what the future entailed. "It's fine to be afraid of the unknown, Ao. You don't need to grow up so fast. Live in the moment and enjoy the life you're living, because it can be taken away from you at any moment."

"Reina…?" Hanazami muttered in slight surprise to Reina's mixture of harsh comments and heartfelt advice; she wasn't holding back any punches on the boy and was giving him a solid lesson on life.

"If you're going into this competition, then the attitude needs to be adjusted. That doesn't mean to abandon the feelings that make you who you are, but that means to use those feelings as motivation to be able to experience them again. That's the beauty of life." she said firmly with her glare on Cobalt. She wanted no part in hearing his reasons and self-doubt. "If you're thinking of failure, then the result will be exactly what you thought. Don't accept failure under any circumstances, and trust the strength blessed to you. You have the tools capable to produce remarkable things."

Cobalt leaned forward still finding some doubt, "But this competition..."

"You have people you love and care about, don't you?"

Letting her question sink in, chills started creeping down his spine as the thoughts of his many friends he'd made entered his mind, the smiling faces of Squidcom, his dearly beloved Tangie and her citrus personality, his sleeping mother whom he hadn't seen in ages. He realized that death can't be the only outcome left for him in battle, and instead there was a place he had to come back to, people he needed to see yet again. If he had breath in his body, he could still do something. Defaulting towards death meant to be as good as dead. Shaking his head rapidly to destroy those thoughts, he looked up to Reina, who still wasn't done.

"Remember, that as long as you have a goal you want to reach, giving up isn't an option. Failures can be learned from or even avoided, and they come in many forms, so be vigilant. Life is a never-ending lesson, and we're all students."

Absorbing her wisdom, he gave a deep bow of gratitude. The trio sitting together shared tea for what would seem like a moment filled with heavy nostalgia. The young son of their close ally who left him in their care to grow as a samurai was now giving his final goodbye before he'd embark on his journey to reclaim the fallen honor he'd lost. Unlike before when he arrived with seemingly meekness regarding his future, his outlook changed. He knew he wasn't going to lose, he knew he wasn't going to falter, he knew that the ultimate goal would be achieved in one way or another. Departing shortly after, Cobalt left with more gifts than he'd imagined, having received a specially crafted wooden blade that was gift from the entire village who wanted to thank Cobalt for his return as well as tons of new gear and outfits.

At that same time in Inkopolis, Azule was walking home after doing a solo run in salmon run when he felt a jolt of electricity shoot down his spine. Feeling his instincts become keen, he knew he couldn't stay there for long, sensing a familiar vehicle approaching him from out the corner of his eye. Without any time to look back, he sprints away as fast as he could. High stepping and turning the corner he changes his running form to that of a professional, tightening his calves and changing his mode of breathing. Sweat blowing off his face from his pace, he turns another corner; the car tires scream in excitement as the blue car drifts around the corner chasing after the cool blue Azule. Feeling the distance close between them, Azule felt his life slip away from his grasp as he heard the car glass window roll down behind him.

"Azule~!" A girl's familiar voice sang in a sadistic manner from behind, her short sky-blue hair fluttering in the wind.

"I'm sorry big sister!" Azule cried with a mixture of fatigue and fear from his elder sister catching up to him.

Pulling up next to him, she accelerates and then cuts off his path to block him. Azule freezes and falls to the floor, his legs wobbling in fear as he submits to the predator before him. Sky steps out the car, a demonic aura emitting from her as she sneers at him with a devilish smile as though the demon was on her shoulder. Eyes closed, and head tilted, she laughs sadistically.

"Fufufufufufufufu..." she laughed as her shoulders jumped up and down. Dressed in a red jacket, white tank top, grey jeans, green shoes, and wearing a leather choker, she slowly makes her way to her cowering little brother who was already saying his prayers with his hands clasped together.

"I'm sorry big sister! Please have mercyyyyyyy!" Azule bowed heavily, slamming his head onto the sidewalk. As Sky towered over him, he kept his head lowered-body shivering in fear. Sky drops her right foot on his head, enjoying every second of his apology.

"More." she said demonically, her face darkening with dangerous intentions for the boy.

"I'll do better next time, promise." he squealed.

"You know, I was looking for a proper way to punish you…but I think it'll have to wait for when we go home."

"W-what?"

"Because…"

"Y-yes?"

"There's too many people here, and it looks awkward with me stepping on you like this." she said with a blank expression, observing that people passing by were watching the siblings. Indeed it seemed weird seeing Sky's shoe pressed squarely on the back of his head, and after hearing the whispers from people nearby, she helped him up to his feet and told him to get the car.

"Oh...oh no." he said under his breath as the fear became a reality, understanding he was in for a butt kicking when he got home.

Sitting in the car together, Sky didn't say a word to Azule as she kept her eyes on the road. Although Azule hadn't realized it initially, Sky was a big advocate for education. She cared about his education more than anything. And although it seemed harsh that she set standards so high for him, he had to live with it. Taking a huge sigh, he was quickly hushed by a glare from his sister. Swinging into the parking lot of the apartment complex, Azule got out the car first and began walking without Sky, unaware of the distance between them when suddenly…

 _THWAP!_

Sky's feet connect with the back of Azule's head, sending him flying a couple feet from the heavy impact. Sky gave Azule a strong dropkick in return for avoiding her while knowing he failed her. Although she had unconditional love for her little brother, she wouldn't tolerate failure, especially in education. Refusing to even let him get home for his punishment, she already knocked him unconscious with that ferocious kick.


	111. Turning Point

"Ah, so you're saying he left for the selection and nobody is aware of that yet…?" said Sky with widened eyes but a calm tone after being informed by Azule about Cobalt's mission. The siblings were sharing a meal together of chicken fried rice and vegetables along with some takoyaki on the side in another plate. Sky had an undercover sweet tooth like Cobalt and Tangie, and Azule was in the mood for sweets after his punishment from earlier. Even when scolded by Sky, she still made her efforts clear that she only wanted the best for him.

"Mhm. I promised him not to tell the others, but I trust you to not give the reason to them either." he said while snatching one of the takoyaki balls with his chopsticks.

She shrugged her shoulders while watching Azule struggle to keep the food in between his chopsticks, "I guess. Anything you want to do about it, though? I know how close you guys are."

Azule shook his head in denial, "Even if I'd like to do something about it, this is personal business for him and I know I shouldn't meddle. Just in the way the situation with my heart condition and stuff, I can't just tell everyone everything even if they might be aware of it. That's a whole can of worms that don't need to be opened" Azule said hinting at his shortened lifespan and refusal to burden his team. Even if he'd made peace with dying young, he knew the others might not handle it-especially Violet, Sally, Reice, and for sure: Fuchsia and Tangie. Sky's eyes rolled up to her brother as she stopped eating, her fingers flinching for a moment as he mentioned his health. Her thoughts immediately went off on a tangent to Dr. Sinclair, remembering that time she gave blood in the hopes it could help find some sort of cure to Azule's rare condition. Vividly remembering the determination Dr. Sinclair expressed, she wasn't given any other news on where the young doctor might be, but she hoped for the best that _something_ would get done. Looking at her innocent little brother who munched on the takoyaki with delight, she couldn't help but see flashbacks of their youth from years ago. The little inkling that'd fight off predators for her and shield her from everything before mentally shutting himself from the cruelty of life, the image she saw of Azule when they first reunited still haunted her, and now seeing him like this...knowing his life was a ticking clock awaiting death's arrival any moment, pained her to no limits.

Turning to her brother with staggering eyes, "Hey...how're you feeling? You know...your chest and all…" Sky said in a softened tone lowering her eyes down at her food, her finger muscles losing strength as she thought about it. Like her mother, Azule was her biggest weakness. The overwhelming love she had for him would never go away, and the fact that they could be together again and have meals is what made her always want to spend time with him whenever she wasn't busy. To her, Azule felt more than just a brother, he felt like a son in some respects since she had to take that role from young and protect him at all costs.

Azule rubs his chest casually unaware of his sister's sensitive feelings, "Feels ok-ish. Haven't had any problems recently, but who knows when my number will be called. That's the problem with this disease. Any heart attack I have now could be my last…"-looking up and seeing the concern on his sister's face made him change his statement immediately- "B-but it's all fine, now! I've gotten over the past, and that's because I-" hushing his mouth immediately, he realizes he nearly spilled the beans about assassinating the future prime minister.

"Hm? Past? You mean that the root of the disease lies in the connection of your trauma causing the hyperventilation you experience and irregular heartbeat...I already knew that, you forgot I've always gone with you to see doc?"

Azule nodded with immediate relief that she didn't figure out what he was about to say. Although he felt a lot lighter and better in his chest, there were some strange things going on in his body that he knew extinguishing the root wouldn't erase the torture and abuse that he-or anyone else-suffered, but by extinguishing the root also meant there wouldn't be any future victims. To Azule, that meant much more than the experiences he suffered. He had faith in his strength that he'd overcome the recurring trauma and somehow beat even this condition, and that feeling he felt when he went into that mode reassured him that brilliant changes were happening in his body with each breath he took. Azule had hope that maybe, just maybe, he could beat even death if he put his mind to it…

"Midnight…" he said under his breath with a smile, having acquired a new ace weapon that was sure to be useful for the future.

Sky watches him while her head aimed downwards and decided that maybe she should press onwards about what was bothering her since the subject about his health had already been mentioned. Ever since the night of the assassination, Sky was almost sure that the sharpened eyes of a killer she saw that night that sent shivers down her experienced body was none other than her own blood and flesh. Ever since that night, suspicions were arising in her mind that her brother might've been the killer, and she wasn't the only one. With a cold sweat running down her face, she decides to break the momentary silence. "Well, since we're talking about that. I have a question to ask you…" she said in a serious tone; Azule's ears twitched as he anticipated her question, keeping a calm demeanor and face and giving a minimal reaction.

"About what...?" he said in an ignorant tone, trying his best to sound like a sweet and innocent little boy, but Sky narrowed her eyes as she raised her chin, sensing the dishonesty in his body language.

"Was it you." she said in a deep tone like the voice she spoke when in her midnight mode.

"Was it me...?"

"Don't play dumb. I'm aware that you were there that night. Don't try to lie, you know what I mean by that night."

Catching her drift and reading her face that warned him not to say it explicitly for the walls could be thin and the government could be watching, he caved under the enormous intensity of his sister's glare, "Ah...yes. Sorry…" he bowed his head, deeply apologizing; Sky tried her best to contain her anger and frustration, for both were ready to rise to the heavens after confirmation from her brother.

"No need to apologize. I'll give you style points, but you really oughta work on containing your blood lust, it's just as bad as Cobalt's..." said Sky while crossing her arms, closing her eyes, and leaning into her chair, remembering the insane blood lust of the blue samurai inkling who was Azule's best friend. She had a lot on her plate already as an agent, but with her relation to someone who committed treason, Sky knew if Azule got captured, he'd probably be publicly executed, and she-too could suffer consequences of similarities for being aware of the crime and doing nothing about it. With all of this rushing through her mind, her face darkened under the shadow of her short bangs.

Azule grimaced as he watched his sister's complexion completely change from her usual bronze tan, "S-sorry...I knew you wouldn't appro-"

"Of course, I wouldn't approve, dumbass!" she yelled with a boiling red face, clenching her hands and with a very disapproved look, her eyes piercing at him. After silence fell for a moment, she calmed down and sighed, knowing she couldn't stay mad at him for long. She knew he was doing what she would've done, and she knew even if her siblings or parents found out, they'd probably do the same as well. "You do know that you've dug a hole that even I can't help you out of if I tried. Be prepared to handle the dangers that will head your way in the future. Stay vigilant and be smart."

Azule's face sharpened resolve, "I accept my responsibility and will heed your advice." having no regrets about that sweet rush of taking someone's life away who caused him nothing but scarring pain, Azule was more than ready to lash out against the entire government if he had to.

Sky shook her head and gave a smirk, "You're something else, you know that?" resting her head in her hand as she looked at him with a hopeless smile.

Azule could only force a snicker, unable to find a proper response to his sister's comment. The rest of dinner went by smoothly with the siblings carrying on as though nothing happened prior. Azule promised to do better in his studies and make Sky proud, which was what she cared most about anyhow, for she knew that the best way to make a living in this society was to get a proper education. The following week would become an eventful one for Squidcom thanks to Cobalt's actions. For starters, the team was in disarray trying to find out what happened to Cobalt and why he was missing-not even a note left behind. Not believing Azule's lie that Cobalt had departed on a journey of re-evaluation, the team decided to spend their week after school searching for any possible clues where their samurai friend might be, asking around at all the places they knew Cobalt had a popular appearance at. After minimal interaction with his team outside of class, who tried their best not to bring up their missing friend too much during class since the entire class also felt affected by his sudden absence and didn't believe their teacher's announcement that he took a sudden leave for undisclosed reasons. But on a Friday afternoon relaxing in his dorm living room after having visited the city, Azule found his phone receive a message from Tangie that just read:

"Meet me at the park near the school in 20 minutes."

That was it. Mixed with confusion and concern, Azule was wondering if Tangie might've figured out where Cobalt has gone or if she was looking to talk about something else. Either way, he had a bad feeling about this. Leaving the house dressed in a dark blue varsity jacket buttoned up, black pants, and some grey shoes, he made his way to the nearby park. Walking along the sidewalk he turned his attention to the suburban scenery of the shops and homes near the school and looking just a little further beyond lied the city skyline. Hopefully he could adventure through the city more, everything about being in the lively metropolis made him all the more anxious to go back.

Arriving at the designated park, He walks on the pathway observing the nicely cut grass that had that fresh green aroma to it. The sunny day with no clouds made everything photogenic, reminding him of Tangie's favorite hobby of photography. But as he continued along, he noticed a little patio in the distance right near the lake where a bunch of people were sitting. Getting closer he spots everyone in Squidcom sitting together talking about something-Tangie sitting at the head. Sally spots Azule out the corner of her eye and all conversations end, all of them turning their attention to Azule once he came up to the steps of the patio.

"Have a seat, Azule." Tangie said at the head of the table, her tone more sharp than usual.

"..."

Tangie clasped her hands as she looked down at the wooden tabled, "Cobalt has been gone for two days. You said he went on some journey. So, I'm going to ask you directly, don't lie to me…"-looking up, her eyes pierced Azule- "Did he go back."

Azule felt his body begin to tense up in anxiousness-sensing a completely different attitude from Tangie than what he'd known, "What do you mean by that?" he said in a composed manner, trying not to blow his friend's cover but feeling the pressure get to him as her matching orange eyes shined.

The glint in her eye sharpened, "Did. He. Go. Back. Did he return home to compete in his family selection?" Silence filled the air as her question sounded more like a statement that needed confirmation. The others were so quiet that not even the lake behind them wanted to interrupt with the sounds of nature at the gentle fury boiling in the eyes of Tangie, indeed it felt as though she was growing out of her airhead and glutton stigma and becoming her own person. Now that Cobalt was gone, she could show her true colors. Azule kept his gaze on her orange hair, trying not to look her in the eyes, for although he wasn't surprised by her newfound nature, he was caught off guard by how quickly she was able to switch gears. Tangie emphatically snaps her fingers to redirect Azule's attention back to her eyes; she was the captain now. "Answer me, did he go back home to do that family selection?" she demanded, her tone sound much more soulless than ever.

Azule folded his arms and leaned onto the table with a slouch, receiving the pressured stares of his fellow comrades who watched in anticipation for his response-it seemed like they might've known something based on how they didn't seem clueless. He didn't know what to do. If he lied, they might call him out for it. If he told the truth, they might chastise him for not telling them the truth because he was risking Cobalt's future for the sake of a promise. Azule groaned before looking up at Tangie, who had her head raised and her eyes looking down. She was anxious to do something as though she already knew the answer. With the image of Cobalt in his mind along the promise they made as men, Azule felt terrible for what he was about to do next…

"He assured me that he'd come back safely. He promised he'd win the selection and be right back at our sides as soon as he could. I trust him on that to every word, and so should you guys. Yes, he went back home." he sighed, having to tell truth; the reactions from the others weren't anything major, and in fact, seemed as though they were expecting that answer.

Tangie shook her head, not in shock or anger-but disappointment that her suspicions were correct. She held up her hand to stop him and peered at Azule, "We need to bring him back home immediately."

"Why? Can't you trust him? He can handle himself. Cobalt's incredibly stro-"

"It isn't about strength, Azule." Tangie said calmly with an agitated sigh afterwards.

"Then…"

"That entire selection is a setup. Cobalt knows he's walking right into a death trap. His uncle's hatred for him extends beyond our understanding."

"Wh-"

"Listen…" she said calmly as she tried to recollect all the possible clues that lead to his departure, and then finally did she connect everything once she played over the narrative of the relationship between Cobalt and his Tokugawa family. She explained the history of the relationship between Cobalt and his uncle, and what the Tokugawa selection really meant. "Remember that time when you were in the hospital? We told you that we had to fight off Kida and his men to keep you safe."

Azule slowly nodded with remembrance to that gap of time when he was unconscious, "So it goes that far back?"

"No, but it definitely has influence. I remember seeing his cousin join us in arms to fight them and had wondered why he'd ask for help from his family…" letting the idea simmer in her mind, Tangie, Azule, and the rest of Squidcom all gasped as they realized what might've happened, they understood _why_ he left instead of just where he went. Tangie rose to her feet and slammed her arms against the table, "That Cobalt went and made a deal with the devil! More than likely his uncle made the requirement be that Cobalt has to compete in the Tokugawa Selection in exchange for his cousin's services. It all makes sense since Cobalt's a man of honor and respect. Even if it meant accepting a scenario he knew stacked against him, Cobalt has too much pride in himself to abandon anything, especially when for the sake of those he loves dearly…"

A lump sat in all of their throats as they struggled to swallow the truth. Cobalt made the biggest sacrifice possible, and none of them were aware until it seemed too late. While Azule knew Cobalt was going to leave, he never imagined the reason why. But, now that he knew it involved him _this_ deeply...he couldn't stomach letting anything negative happening to Cobalt. Streams of tears trickle down Tangie's cheeks as memories of her Cobalt enter the mind, the burden he carried being an assassin all for her sake, running away and taking on an entire gang by her side, accepting her for who she is and declaring to always be by her side. Never did she think that the night that she spent together in his arms would be the last…Never could she imagine that he'd put aside his feelings of his family for the sake of protecting a friend. It was at this moment that her, Azule, and Squidcom knew they were going to have to get involved one way or another. They couldn't let him just walk away without saying anything as if he'd be forgotten. He was their first line of defense, their most composed member, and favorite samurai.

"I'm not ready to live a life without him." Tangie said in a fortified tone, strengthening the resolve she channeled in her heart. She loved him, and there was nothing in life that'd change that. Rising to her feet once again and placing her hands down on the table, she stood like a pillar before everyone else, her mind already ahead on a plan of how to rescue him. The rest of them looked on with blank faces, unable to find an answer to her challenge as she stared down each member of the team. If they were about to pull off this mission to rescue Cobalt, it meant putting their lives on the line. Marching into enemy territory filled with plenty of skilled combatants meant more than just Azule's brute force and Tangie's polished technique, it meant involving unlikely combatants like Violet, Reice, Sally, Fuchsia, and even newcomer Kosami. As they all pondered on the critical decision, the wind blew calmly as though to let them know that this was that major turning point where they wouldn't be able to turn back. The calm before of a vicious storm would blow over.

On a ferry sailing across the ocean stood Cobalt looking out to sea, hunched over the railing as he stared into the vast blue world before him. It was going to be the first time he returned to the island known as Ikayumu since his days of youth when his father was still alive. Ikayumu was known as the heart of the eastern culture that he knew so well, considered by many to be the birthplace from ancient times. He hoped to one day return to place like this in the far future when life seemed different, but instead he might not ever get the chance to see a next time. His mind wanders to the past yet again as his eyes stayed still observing the calmness of the blue sea. Envisioning the events that happened after the news arrived of his father's confirmed death and the suspected death of his mother, Cobalt remembers the tear he felt in his heart as that early age that seemed eons ago. As a child, felt as though brutally bludgeoned by a hammer to the chest, restricted by the ties of the blood spilled and turned into the ropes that constrained him to a trapped life of misery, Cobalt felt the only possible route left was self-destruction. Wanting to take his own life as a child, he tried to slit his stomach in the hopes that he could then reunite with his parents whom he loved dearly, but his fear and insecurity about what awaited on the other side of life clouded his resolve, and therefore he couldn't carry it out. Watching the reign of his household slip into the hands of his uncle, the next in line to take over the vacated throne, Cobalt knew too well that danger only remained if he tried to stay at home and instead wanted to plan an escape. This came after weeks to months of poor treatment, receiving very little food, abuse from his uncle and other cousins, and neglect from everything in between. Alas, he escaped and made his big runaway. His crooked uncle sent massive numbers to retrieve him, but it wasn't because he cared for the sake of the boy, but because he feared for what that boy might turn into should he hone the potential on the same scale as his legendary father. Slaughtering the men that followed him, he lost his way as a young samurai and instead reborn a Ronin. Eventually he would be captured and thrown into an orphanage so that his connections to the Tokugawa name were erased, from there was the death of Ao and the birth of Cobalt.

 _It's time to confront the demons of my past. Honoring my word to uncle, I'll compete in this death trap selection and take the throne away from him afterwards. Only fate can decide what becomes of me..._

Before he could sink too deep into his thoughts, he heard the enthusiastic loud children further away from him jumping in a frenzy. Raving about seeing an island, Cobalt turned his head in their direction and saw the same as them. A large mass with a gigantic mountain that sat at the center and still could see even from the thousands of nautical miles away they were. Home. The birthplace of his father and the culture that influenced the one he knew like the back of his hand. Ikayumu, the ancient island. As the ferry came closer to where it would be docking, Cobalt paid close attention to the land his father traversed as a child. A heavy sense of nostalgia filled the air as he came off the boat, feeling the same calm ocean breeze and tasting the salty sea air of the port that he remembered when he'd visit here with his parents. Now alone, there was a different reason for the mission.

"My homeland in the east…" saying those words under his breath, Cobalt lowered his chin and kept his eyes forward watching the coast come closer. It felt as though he'd grown up a long way since those days when he blindly just practiced his ways of the blade. A stronger and more refined warrior than what the world was even aware of, Cobalt's body gave off a flashing of red and white life that emitted around him like sparks. Slowly, his seishun powa was evolving in the same way. Looking up towards the giant city that sat in the far distance away from the coast, Cobalt studied the foggy skyline and began his journey, taking his first steps off the ferry and coming down from a long ramp.

Back in Inkopolis, it was a bright afternoon at Squid Academy High School; Azule was walking through the empty hallways looking at all the closed classrooms, imagining how packed the hallways would be if it was a regular school day. The overwhelming amount of indistinct chatter from students filled his head as he envisioned everything discreetly with each step he took proceeding down the hallway, head turning from left to right. Remarkably, the state of the school right now resembled much like what was going on in the feelings of Azule as he marched down the hallway alone. Feeling alone without his trusted first mate, Azule already felt the effects of his absent best friend. But he wasn't the only one as all the others in Squidcom were rattled by his sudden absence without saying anything to them. Arriving at his principal's door, Azule had an appointment with the principal to discuss a proposal on behalf of his entire team. The plan was not set in stone, but after a long and deep discussion, it became agreed upon with Azule and Tangie as the leads of the operation. The plan was to stop Cobalt from participating in the selection, or at least recover him from the enemy. Either way, the goal was to save Cobalt before he'd be in mortal danger. Thanks to Tangie's rhetoric, all of them were under the impression that the selection might be an attempt by Cobalt's evil uncle to kill Cobalt finally. Worrying for the sake of their close friend, all of them decided that a plan must be forged and put to action to save him from death, believing that he might have gone through with the obvious trap for some strange reason, though they weren't away of the truth. Hearing Principal Telfin tell him to enter, he opened the door and greeted his headmaster before immediately taking a seat. With conviction written on his face and the anxiousness to be proactive in his body's fidgeting, Principal Telfin was aware that whatever Azule wanted to discuss must be urgent.

"I find it rare for any students to see me on a day off…" Principal Telfin said lightheartedly with a gentle smile that reflected his mild natured personality. Although he was a grown man with a ton of responsibilities, he had the heart and soul of someone still in the prime of their youth. Perhaps that was why he was so popular with his students, that and of course he had a professional demeanor about him.

"My reason here…" Azule muttered under his breath, carefully crafting what to say to his principal; Telfin noticed that something must be bothering Azule based on how he hesitated to complete his sentence, but instead Telfin chose to let him be. Azule looks up to his principal after spending few seconds thinking of how to approach the situation. "I-er, my team known as Squidcom would like to request leave for an undisclosed amount of time." he said resolutely as he met his principal's eyes; Principal Telfin had a straight face as he readied to dissect Azule's logic.

"For what reason, may I ask?" Principal Telfin kindly responded as he placed his forearms squarely on the desk; Azule reflexively cocked his neck backwards with astonishment. Having heard from Sky during one of their recent talks, she advised that he speak with the principal because he usually knew everything that was going on and would indeed be a reliable ally to have should he continue to get involved in situations like the current one, but another kink was that he was quite lenient and laid back.

Azule's mind scrambled as he tried not to state the obvious, "O-oh...well, you see...um...ah…" Azule couldn't find the words yet again, and unlike before, he could feel the pressure from his principal. Even though Telfin smiled, his smile had an uncomfortable aura of terror at the root of the smile. Just how scary were the people his sister associated with? Coming back to his senses, "The reason is urgent. We feel as though a very important friend within our group has gone missing, and we'd like to find them."

Principal Telfin raised an eyebrow, "Oh? But can't you simply do that on your day off? There aren't that many days of classes during the week, you know."

Azule squirmed a bit in response. Thanks to the worrying Tangie, he began fearing for the worst regarding Cobalt and desperately wanted to see him again. He wanted to know that Cobalt would be safe, abandoning his promise for the sake of caring for his safety. Understanding that he'd be going against a man's promise, Azule was ready to accept a punch to the face if he ever got to see Cobalt again. "Even so, we're worried about them. We feel like this disappearance could have fatal consequences if we don't find them soon." Azule expressed with anxiety, already imagining a vulnerable Cobalt. Although Cobalt stood as the strongest member of Squidcom-physically and mentally- he wasn't without his flaws. Just like anyone else, Cobalt had his weaknesses and he had his moments where sometimes he had to shed tears. After all, he was only a child in the eyes of an adult. Recognizing the burdens Cobalt's been carrying thanks to Tangie's observations, Azule felt a deeper connection with Cobalt than he originally believed. Remembering the time when Cobalt considered them brothers, Azule knew that what they wanted to do reflected his true feelings for Cobalt. He was more than a friend...he was a brother. He had to save him.

"This person who is missing seemed set on their ways though, I'm sure you were aware of that." Principal Telfin stated while closing one eye and leaning back in his chair, anticipating a response from Azule.

Azule didn't hesitate to respond, "I can't lose my brother. By any means possible, I'll bring Cobalt back. I've learned the true meaning behind why he left, and I refuse to let him die in vain."

Principal Telfin smirked-understanding the resolve of the blue prodigy before him, "Now there, I don't think he'd be one to just go and die...however, I am concerned about his participation…"

Azule's senses sharpened, wanting to learn more details and also a little curious, "Why concerned?"

"His reason...you're aware, aren't you?"

Azule slowly nodded, understanding his conversation with Tangie and Squidcom. Cobalt sacrificed his last shred of honor as a man and returned home to the place he vowed to never show his face again and beg at the feet of the man that cast him astray for the help to protect his dear friend. Cobalt did everything for the sake that Azule could live. The thought sent a spear through Azule's heart. Cobalt truly was willing to do anything for the sake of brotherhood and friendship and knew that if it was anybody else in the same position he'd do it all over again to keep them safe. It was his loyalty as a samurai to always serve his master, and in this case, Cobalt's "master" was the dear friends he made that he could place his trust in. After sitting through and thinking it over once again to an authority who already knew what Azule's heart was saying, Azule gave Principal Telfin a confident nod with the hope that he'd be granted permission.

"I must admit, there is a reason why you and your sister are personal favorites of mine. The quickness at which you both operate, sharp and keen on achieving your goal. I bid you good luck. I will give you the excused absence for an extended period, but in return you must come back safely, ok?"

Azule nodded, "You have my word, and I'll come back with him."


	112. Selection arc: Luna Knows Best

**WOW! This is the longest chapter I've ever written and I find that pretty fitting since today is my birthday. I figured if there is anything I should do aside from studying and getting gray hairs early, it should be to upload what'll probably be the last chapter for some couple weeks. Enjoy this "gift" from me and I hope to be back on May 14th!**

* * *

After learning the truth from Azule about Cobalt's absence, Squidcom collectively decided to come up with a plan of how they were going to stop him thanks to Tangie's determination in everything she did, utilizing her mind to every possible outcome that could be made by whatever action she took regarding how to get her darling back. Capturing the admiration of her fellow team members who never saw this side of her, they couldn't help but strengthen their resolve in finding the correct plan, wanting to bring Cobalt back and willing to do whatever it takes-their unity forged. After getting the approval from Principal Telfin, all of them were anxious to leave immediately. But it was Sally who had to remind them of the severity of the situation and to not be hasty for an outcome of defeat. Hoping to find some answers from his new mentor, Azule journeyed to the designated location where his mentor, Luna, awaited him. Today would be his first day of training under somebody other than Pastelle. This new mentor of his would be the ticket to better honing his combat skills while also giving him a boost for competing in turf wars. The location for their first meeting was supposed to be at Camp Triggerfish, but in one of the more private parts of the camp where people didn't usually adventure through due to the spike in difficulty. After entering through the initial part of the camp, he brought himself a change of gear and took one their rooms to change into hiking gear. Wearing brown hiking trainers, beige cargo shorts, an inkline zipper hoodie, and a safari hat, Azule took one of the many hiking trails going up to the meeting point of Pike's fall. Enjoying the sounds of nature from the chirping birds on the branches of the trees above his head, to the freshwater stream further below, Azule took in the peaceful atmosphere and observed the scenery.

"I should go camping here…" he said to himself as he clutched his bag and heaved forward with the lightweight observing the nature surrounding him. He couldn't help but enjoy the fresh aroma of the plants and ripened berries that hang nearby, but knew it'd be better not to indulge in anything before training since he knew that Luna was probably going to work him hard after some tips he received from Pastelle. After a couple of hours pass, Azule began to feel the tightness in his shins as he struggled to continue the trail. "It said I was just a dozen miles away earlier, but it feels like a century!" he yelled in frustration, comically looking up to the sky with fury. The sun was burning his tan skin to a point he felt like he'd be fried food for any hungry critters lying around if he didn't get to his destination soon. Wiping the beads of sweat off of his forehead, he gave a slight pant before quickly spotting another sign. Racing over, he quickly searched for his location on the map. "WHAT THE HECK!?" he shouted with bulging eyes in shock at what he read. "F-fifty miles to Pike's waterfall!?"

Little did he know that at the location he was heading stood as the highest point of the campsite, a hidden waterfall. Dropping to his knees, he cursed at the highest tone possible, so loud that the birds relaxing peacefully in their trees were forced to leave in response to his high decibel cry of frustration. Sitting at the Pike's lake on log nearby the waterfall was Luna peacefully awaiting her student to make his arrival. Although she had to keep up this alternate identity to protect her son from getting dragged into the military affairs of her nation, Luna couldn't help but have butterflies in her stomach since this would be her first time in ages that she'd get to spend time with her son. Having claimed the alias of her fallen comrade, the Special Operative Luna who once was her Agent in arms, Maya felt guilty for having to lie to her own son about the truth, but quickly she rationalized that it was all for his sake. Her plan was to kill two birds with one stone by helping him develop more as an athlete and also have the chance to spend time with him and learn more about what she missed during their separation. Sitting with her legs crossed on the log, she was dressed in athletic gear-unlike the usual olive military uniform she wore-which were a green and white jumpsuit and white sneakers, her pink hair as bright and lively as ever, her red velvet eyes trembled with anxiety as she restlessly waits for her son. Listening to the calm crashing of the waterfall, she breathes lightly.

"What's taking that child so long?" she said to herself with impatience intensifying in her tone. Crossing her arms, she inspected herself to make sure she dressed appropriately. Being overly conscious about her figure, Luna always tried her best to not wear any clothing that hugged her body too tightly, but she seemed to have a curse of always having her well-proportioned figure stand out regardless of the clothing. "Honestly, this body is a curse…" she sighed, hoping it wouldn't distract Azule.

"I beg to differ. I find it quite alluring, especially after all these years apart." a voice said from afar, but still close enough for Luna to have her guard up. Already her weakness for Azule showed by how easily her awareness dropped from its usual high intensity. "I'm surprised how you constantly switch between yellow and pink hair, but I still prefer your natural lime color, Maya."

Luna's eyes went sharp with a glare, "It's to you, and I'm surprised you were observant enough to notice that." she said coldly as she locked her attention on her husband. Although they weren't divorced, they were practically separated. The reason for the static between them lied deeper than imaginable, having stemmed all the way back to when they both became partners as Agents.

Approaching her from the shadows of the woods nearby-he chuckles, "Oh, come one, give me some credit already. I'm not as clueless as you believe me to be." he said with a smirk on his face he while gazing vertically at her figure, "Damn. I see father time hasn't paid you a visit. You still look the same as when we had Lime." he said with an arrogant laugh, puffing out his chest since he-too still looked rather young compared to his age.

"What the hell do you want, Agent 4." She said spitefully taking a step away from him and crossing her arms, her scowl as strong as ever towards him. Animosity grew between them as his eyes sparkled with excitement getting to be alone with his old flame.

"Agent 4, Julian, Julius, Ju-Ju...I don't care what you call me. Although, I'd prefer if you call me honey, like the old days!" he guffawed while shaking his head; Luna blushed uncontrollably before regaining control and staying aloof. Trying to keep her composure as Luna would be difficult for Maya since Julian's nature was persistent, one of the reasons why she loathed him was because of his perverse nature and impulsive actions. Coming closer, his grin grew more wrinkles as he observed her outfit. "Hey now, I'm liking the sporty getup. Reminds me of when we first met, too."

Her eyes glowed momentarily before she bared her fangs at him, indicating that if he came any closer-she'll attack him with everything in her power, something he should avoid since they've combated with each other on numerous occasions-Maya never lost a single time. Sensing the seriousness in her stature, Julian backed off and dismissed his actions as light comedy. Luna narrows her eyes with skepticism, knowing well that one of his problems was that he didn't know how to control his urges. Still scowling at him, "The hell are you here?" she said with irritation, genuinely wanting to know why he was there since they didn't get along well.

"I came to see my son." he said seriously. All of sudden, the animosity between them began to grow even larger after that comment. Luna's pink hair bobbed for a moment in the air as her eyes narrowed in response.

"Now look here you damn fool. Keep away from my child." she responded brutally with a dark expression on her face; Maya and Luna both loathed the forceful side of Julian from the time he replaced Luna's role as the Agent 4 after her transfer to becoming a Special Operative. The training he put their children through, especially Azule, left a lasting impression on her that regardless of anything he does, she'll hate his existence until eternity and keep him away from her children whenever they were alone and vulnerable. She knew that his smooth and polished tone and demeanor could fool anyone, even her.

"Now, now, now. I understand why you're upset. But he's just as much my child as he is yours."

"Shut your mouth before I put soap in it, insensitive scumbag." she retorted. Unlike her previous times where she could keep her cool whenever he was nearby, this was a different scenario from usual. None of her colleagues and other children were present, so there was no need for her to keep up her usual aura as was the fact that she was close to seeing her son again and didn't want Julian to spoil the bonding opportunity.

"Damn, that's hot." he smiled indecently. Julian was one of the few people that could get under Maya's skin unlike anyone else. Serving as her opposite, many considered it a mystery how the two of them ever got together, and even more wondered how could they even have children together. The polarity between couldn't be any stronger. "I like this side of you way better than that silent type, your voice is music to my ears."

"If you're going to be a nuisance, leave immediately." she sighed with irritation in her tone. She didn't have time to deal with the immaturity of her ex-husband.

"That's a shame. I know my boy is coming up here and I wanna spend time with him the same way as you would. Can I have at least that much as a father?"

Luna's tone sharpened, "You have the gall to put him through that hell those years ago and just want to start over?"

"And _you_ have the audacity to act high and mighty about leaving him in a questionable environment? Please, we're both not washed in the blood of the lamb and as white as snow." he said sharply with his gaze meeting hers.

"Since when did you decide to have a good memory?" she sneered, lifting her chin and looking down on him.

"And since when did you become a pain in the ass?" he said lowering his chin and raising his eyebrows, he returned the sneer.

Maya didn't flinch, "Resorting to such comments, are we? Your pathetic flaw will always remain in your inability to know when and where. You're such a child." she retorted, realizing that he was being serious.

Just at that moment, they both stopped what they were doing once they see a blue boy to their right staring at them with shock as he sets his bag down after having traversed along the trail, keeping his eyes on Julian the entire time as his presence alerts Luna and Julian. Azule had managed to reach Pike's fall after shifting to another gear of determination since he wanted to desperately learn as much as possible from the mysterious Luna, but instead horror was written on his face as he saw another person was in attendance aside from his new mentor. His eyes staggering in disbelief, Azule's face flushed as he turned his terrified gaze to the man who seemed to be the adult version of him, his father. "D-dad? W-what are you doing here…" the boy said in a shaken tone from the natural fear of his father; having unexpectedly run into him substantially damaged his mentality quicker than he could unconsciously recover. He wasn't prepared to face the man that turned him into a monster.

Julian's face softened as he saw his son, regret in his eyes as he understood the fear his son was emanating. It hurt Julian more than anything to see his own child harbor fear for him, for that wasn't the goal of the strenuous training he put them through. "A-Azule! Are you doing well?" he asked with a warm smile in the deepest hopes that he could rekindle a relationship with his youngest child, but the warmth he tried to extend set off the alarm in Azule's head and quickly did the boy recognize the chance to shut his father down. Recovering from the instant fear, Azule went on the offensive and gave him a cold glare, one where the light penetrated his blue irises. Azule's cold response shattered his hopes.

"I have no business with you, so please get out of my sight." Azule said with no hint of remorse, a cold chill blowing at his father from the force exuberated by the harshness. Even if it was only for a moment, Julian sensed actual hatred in his son's heart.

Feeling his heart shattered to bits in response, Julian felt his body run cold with shock. Stunned yet keeping a straight face, he couldn't even react to Azule's statement; Luna was also shocked by Azule's comment and feeling the hatred in Azule's tone and the aura he was giving off-immediately she felt pity for Julian as she couldn't even fathom how he must be feeling as a parent. But Julian just gave a chuckle and brushed everything off as though it were nothing, nodding his head and respecting his son's wishes-he leaves. With a pained smile on his face, he turns back to look at his son one more time-unsure if he'll ever get to see him again.

 _You're becoming a man already, huh?_

Leaving Luna and Azule behind, Julian takes the trail that his son took to get to the waterfall. After watching the powerful agent shamefully take his exit, Azule sighed with relief that he could now get his training underway. Apologizing to Luna for his father's appearance, immediately he was ready to begin his training. Seeing the light in her son's eyes left her speechless for a moment. This was her son. No doubt about it. Setting aside his hiking gear, Azule took off his boots and stripped off his clothing to reveal that he was wearing a skin tight dark green and yellow bodysuit with a purple line that streaks down the arms and sides of the legs and torso. Luna nodded with approval, impressed that her student knew to dress more accordingly for training than just the hiking attire.

"I deduce you wore that under as part of your training?"

"Yes ma'am. I know it isn't wise since I could've had a heat stroke given the insane weather, but it felt worth it since I feel much lighter now." he said while digging through his bag to pull out running shoes.

"Very well. Are you ready to begin?" she said while watching him lace up.

"Yes ma'am." he responded as he tightens the tie on his left shoe.

"Alright then, listen closely…"-Luna goes back to the log she was sitting on earlier, taking a glance around the area- "This is known as Pike's river, and as you can see behind you is Pike's fall that leads to the stream all the way back at the entrance. This entire campsite will serve as your training ground and our location will change with each session. Since this the first, I want to test your natural ability before we delve into specifics."

"Hmm. Conditioning?"

"Somewhat. For today here are your tasks: Run down the entire trail and after that, run back to this location, but this time I'll be your obstacle. If you survive that, the next lesson will be to test your durability in defense and reaction exercise."

"Yes ma-" unable to complete his response, something she said caught his attention. If he survived? What in the world did she mean by that? Wasn't this supposed to just be training to help better his body as an athlete? No way was she going to just do something harmful...right? Removing any doubts from his mind, he solidified his resolved and nodded with anticipation. After doing his warm up stretches to relax his limbs Azule got into his starting runner's position getting down onto his knees and digging his hands into the ground, "Is there any specific time I have to reach?" he asked just before he switched his mentality to complete focus.

"The fastest recorded time anyone ever put on this campsite was a record 45-minute run. Some athlete set the record a few years back, but surprisingly this is a rather new record since the original time was over an hour long."

Azule nodded having guessed who the current record keeper is, "I can beat her time, then." he smirked. Little did Luna know that Azule had been training his body under different modes of intensity in preparation for this training. From competing in grueling amounts of solo queue turf wars, to doing all his routine exercises while wearing twice his weight. Azule naturally felt lighter whenever he removed all of the weight that held him down, and of course his speed had to have gone up in response to some of these workouts.

"Your confidence is admirable, but keep in mind she did a quarter to an hour going downhill _and_ uphill." Luna added, crossing her arms to see what response her new protege would give.

"Doesn't matter." he smirked with confidence, ready to prove to his new master that he'd live up to considerable expectations that she had for him.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

A cloud of dust from under his feet kick up and float in the spot where he started, his body nowhere to be seen. Indeed, he had a sprinter's start that could rival even the professionals! His first task was to run downhill all the way down to the main campsite and touch the entrance gate and swiftly turn around and return to the peak, remembering what Luna explained in detail as he did his warm up stretches. His knees extending past the other as his feet lightly hit the ground, his arms swaying like a scythe in the wind, Azule showed his perfect running form while dodging the little branches and bushes that lie in his trail. He'd have to be careful since running downhill was already dangerous, but when mixed with the environment, he could sustain injury rather easily. While it wasn't wise to do training like this, Azule was aware of what Luna was attempting to do: Strengthen his core mechanics all around from speed, durability, reflexes, and stamina, the core attributes of an inkling. His feet audibly squeal as he makes a sharp turn in the dirt road, his knees bending as acutely as possibly as his his body constricted inward before expanding a moment later and finding a new burst of pace. Running along the downstream of the same river, Azule's ears started twitching as though he could hear someone nearby-but not close enough to send his body into an alert mode.

Arriving at the entrance a few minutes later, Azule jumped in the air and emphatically slammed his hand against the totem pole, knowing he was on pace to break the record set by Machi. The first half of the trail seemed to be effortless, but it was the second part that'd test his skill since he'd have to run uphill instead of downhill. Swiftly turning around, he made his break for the trail he took earlier and prepared mentally for the daunting task ahead. Having begun his uphill sprint, Azule immediately felt the burn in his shins as he struggled to keep the same pace as he did previously. In addition to the taxing hike he did earlier, now he was feeling the effect of the "stamina" portion of the exercise, his legs were tiring out and it was his fault for overexerting his energy while going downhill. Even while getting fatigued, his keen senses were still sharp-not becoming dull like his stamina. Even while running, he could hear rustles in the bushes next to him and see rocks flying from below. Suddenly he a saw dark shadow dart from the corner of his eye.

"Wha-what was that!?" he said while trying to keep up his pace, his head turning slightly to the right and staring into the woods. The strange phenomena continued up until he ran alongside the river, and that's when the strange feeling seemed to have disappeared along with the weird environment. That was until…

 _Schinnnng~!_

A shiny, sharp, silver dagger flies at an incredible speed, grazing the skin of Azule's nose as he instinctively dodges it in the nick of time, managing to only escape the precarious split second between life and death with just a huge cut on his nose. Managing to keep his composure, he maintained his peak speed and tried his hardest to escape the clutches of the attacker. Looking back, he saw the dagger standing upright in the soil nearby the river bank on the other side, and it was then that he felt the enormous pressure that his body sensed earlier. Feeling heavy like a ton of metal pillars being hauled through quick sand, Azule felt himself sinking under this magnitude of pressure; the owner of this intense aura had to be someone well beyond the realms of being a mortal, for the power they possessed was unfathomable for his mind to compute. That was, until he saw a quick streak of pink hair that disappeared into the woods. To his disbelief, that powerful aura and precise skill to nearly kill him was none other than his mentor-Luna. Swallowing what felt like his own heart, Azule gulped with fear in anticipation of her next move as her glowing red velvet eyes resembled a powered-up inkling with ink armor. He somehow had managed to run automatically without any conscious awareness of his feet's movement as they trek the dirt path.

"..."

"Ah!" Azule yelled in surprise as a fist came out of thin air from his left, knocking him off balance as he nearly drops into the stream of water. As if naturally, Azule immediately sent all the weight and pressures into his legs and made an immediate leap over the wide river, crashing on the other side of the bank before continuing his run. Panting and out of breath, Azule realized what Luna meant earlier-she was going to kill him if he showed any failure in completing the task at hand.

"You're an admirable one…" said Luna under her breath with a tiny smirk, impressed to see Azule have such sharp instincts and immediately change the flow of the situation.

"Master Luna…!" Azule shrieked as he looked over at the other side to see if he'd gained any momentum over his master, but instead he saw her increasing her speed as she kept her stare on him, red velvet eyes like homing missiles that'd damage him with just the glance alone.

"Just call me Luna!" she said as she seamlessly skipped over some boulders in the river and landed on Azule's side; Azule felt as though he soiled his pants the moment she landed on his side, the fear was too real for him to handle. Luna grinned a bit at the novelty of seeing her own child quiver in fear of her presence, yet still commit to his objective. Unlike running out of fear and for their own safety, Luna analyzed the body language of Azule and had long since identified that the boy who looked to be terrified was anything but. His mind might've been filled with terror, but his body was hungry for the challenge. Gaining ground on Azule, she polished her running form and quickly got within fingertips of touching him until Azule pulled a smooth move.

Jerking his entire body to the left and then immediately darting to the right, Azule ran toward a nearby tree and jumped of the tree as though it was a wall-hit drop shadow square over the river; Luna was amazed by the creativity Azule had, but her main thought was of how he'd avoid falling into the river. Inklings dissolved in water-the natural enemy that could kill them since they were already liquid, but thanks to the body suits they wore in competitions, they were able to survive the deadly hazard. A similar product was used in the regular world where if any inkling landed in a body of water, they could wear the suit and not be killed. Of course, this only applied to bodies of water, for in regular amounts like a show couldn't harm an inkling, but a bath could do otherwise unless they wore a suit. Azule shrieked as he came closer to crashing on the water, that was until he immediately changed his landing and instead punched the water with all his strength. The mesmerizing sight of his fist splitting the water itself straight down the middle, creating a small circle of land for him to crash to for a moment before immediately applying the same incredible amount of power into his legs and leaping out the air and punching the air a couple of times to land back on the other side opposite of Luna.

A light sparkled in Luna's eyes at the incredible ingenuity of her son, having witnessed something that seemed physically impossible, Luna couldn't help but become Maya just for a shred of a moment as she said loudly-but not too loud for him to hear, "That's my boy!"

Everything she assessed about him shattered her expectations; her youngest child-no, her miracle fourth child. He was the one. His remarkable pace, insane raw power, and cleverness, he was the future she was looking for. She sensed in him a talent that she hadn't seen since she first met Agent 8 or even Arosuke. Azule was the once in a generation talent that she was often known as. After his stroke of genius was unveiled, Luna practically submitted and allowed him to escape to the top. Even though he didn't beat the record, he did more than enough to show his worthiness to Special Operative Luna, who-although keeping her usual mood-seemed much more satisfied than Azule ever could've imagined. Respecting the effort exonerated earlier, Luna decided to give Azule the day free after his stunning performance and end the session there-but Azule didn't want to leave after having such a fun time being around her. Putting back on his hiking clothes after having sweated through his body suit, Azule couldn't help but blush as he felt the stare of Luna watching him put on his clothes; more and more he felt a motherly aura from her despite her clearly stating she wasn't so. But the image Azule still had in his mind from that night when he came face to face with his mother...he wanted to see her again and know more about how and why things turned out the way did.

"Luna?" Azule shivered as he felt a chill, his body had been heating up from the restriction of air, and the hot and humid air didn't sit well after holding the sweat in.

"Yes?" Luna responded plainly, she didn't pack anything with her, so she was just waiting on him to leave and then make her exit.

Azule twiddled his thumbs while blushing hard, "Is it fine if we can walk down the hill together?" he said in an innocent tone; though Luna kept a stone expression, Maya on the inside felt her heart ache in awe.

"What's wrong, not feeling well?" she said emotionlessly.

Azule shook his head, "No, I just wanted some company. I kinda pushed myself further than I imagined, and I don't know if I can manage to get back down the trail by myself." he laughed slightly. Luna knew he was lying because he was a terrible liar, that much she knew about her son.

Luna paused and recalled the events earlier before giving her answer, "Sure." she said. The two of them going downhill together with Azule hoping to make small talk.

Meanwhile the other members of Squidcom were walking down the sidewalk of Hammerhead bridge and observing the crystal clear blue water below that reflected the sunlight beautifully. Hearing the zooming cars behind them and blinded by the clear sunny day, with Kosami taking pictures of the wonderful scenery and Sally listening to some of her works she'd been producing in her free time. Reice and Violet were leading the pack and talking about the scenery and exchanging details about the bridge and its history. Azule was absent because of his training, and Fuchsia was absent because she'd be leaving to go somewhere with her sister, but with those two gone, Tangie went into overtime thinking on a way to get involved and save Cobalt.

"We're running out of time…" she said to herself as she ventured through her thoughts.

"Exactly how would we get him back?" Kosami asked while looking over at the snapshots she took, also heavily thinking about what to do as her fingers swipe of the photos. Cobalt's absence left everyone feeling as though a piece of them had been torn off and casted away, and deeply did they miss his presence even though it hadn't even been an entire week since he left.

"Well, since our intentions are to bring him back...we'll have to be in battle mode. First, we'll have to find a way inside their sanctuary and locate him. The reason for battle is because their defenses will be impenetrable, and we'll have to force our way in or at least sneak in and be prepared to fight a defensive mindedly since they'll be on the attack." looking at Kosami, Tangie could tell Kosami still had more questions to ask and surely she wasn't done with her explanation. "The other reason we'll need to be in battle mode is for Cobalt…"

Kosami seemed confused at first, but after thinking it out in her head did she understand what Tangie meant. "He...won't want accept us coming to rescue him."

"Correct. He'll probably resent our arrival since this was supposed to be a secret departure, and I'm sure he'll be really mad at Azule too…" casting her gaze downward at the concrete sidewalk below her feet, she could feel uncomfortable knot forming in her stomach from the nervousness of what to come. In her mind she foreshadowed that there would be a pricey consequence for what she did. Hearing her trio of friends ahead of her taking pictures of the sight at the bridge, and with Kosami next to her waiting for her to say anything else, Tangie smiled feeling reassured that she had a loyal group of friends who were unlike anyone imaginable. Willing to pick a fight against a gang, fight against ninja at a prison, and even assassinate the prime minister of the country, everything about Squidcom seemed unreal. If there was any group that could somehow pull off a smooth success in even the most difficult of scenarios, Squidcom just might be the ones to pull it off yet again.

"I'm a little confused about this…" Fuchsia said to her sister as they stepped on the elevator that had descended downwards as they continued.

"What is there not to understand? Mom told us to come down here because something important was going to be happening." Shiva said in a plain tone as she guided her sister through a small hallway.

"I get that part. But why are we coming down _here_ for this?"

Shiva sighed, "It's been a long time since we ventured back home, but apparently it's pretty important."

Exiting through the pair of doors, the two sisters arrived at a tall cliff that had below it a sea of lights that sat an underground civilization. Buildings from homes to other structures all illuminated the underground with the dark blue-ish grey night "sky" above them. Finally, Shiva and Fuchsia were back home in their native underground land of Octaria-home of the mass majority of octarians. From the faint sounds of bass and trap that played below them, to the changes of colorful lights in certain areas, the nightlife in Octaria rivaled anywhere else despite being underground. Being led by her sister, the royal sisters were summoned underground on their mother's ambiguous orders that she had a special surprise to share with them, to add onto that, it appears Shiva had an idea about the certain surprises since she seemed unusually distant. While the distance attitude wasn't unheard of for Fuchsia, who once experienced that treatment from her sister before, this time didn't feel like she genuinely wanted to be away from her but more like, she couldn't. Staring at her sister's back which currently was covered by a black t-shirt, she quickly shifted her attention to her long bobbing hair that danced as she walked, and thus triggering a memory from her childhood.

For as long as she could remember, Fuchsia always loved her sister and looked up to her as more than just blood relatives, but also as her ideal role model. With a mother who was anything but the title she carried, it was up to Shiva to shield Fuchsia from the burdens of the adult world and allow her to live a somewhat normal life as a child. Having the same friends and Shiva and always being around the wisest of the elders that helped in being caregivers for them, Fuchsia learned as much as she could about how life really worked. Unfortunately, this wasn't without its own scars. Although they were only born a couple years apart, Shiva developed quite rapidly in her two years before her younger sister's birth. Nursing Fuchsia as if her own, Shiva showed her maternal side consistently but that wasn't without any shadows lurking. The truth was, Shiva wanted a little brother instead. For years, Fuchsia would hear her sister speak under her breath and mildly allude to a hypothetical timeline where she'd have a brother. Many times, Fuchsia felt as though she'd been born in the wrong body, and desperately she wanted to make her sister accept her unconditionally. From dressing up like a tomboy to trying to hide her feminine features, Fuchsia tried her hardest to be a boy for the sake of making her accept her even more. Fuchsia craved her sister's love and knew that although Shiva loved her more than anything else imaginable, there was still some slight resentment.

"I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking…" Shiva said with a glance from the side of her eye as she looked back at her spaced out younger sister.

"Wha? Oh...nuh-uh." she said crossed eyed, having been lost in her thoughts for a moment.

While they were close, there was this awkward feeling between the sisters since it was quite known that Shiva had always wanted a brother, and although she didn't resent her sister and cared for her in every way possible, there was that strand of regret that her little sister couldn't have been a boy instead. Seeing that familiar thoughtful expression in Fuchsia's eyes as she looked down as her moving feet, Shiva couldn't help but crack a smile and slow down to come next to her. Wrapping her arm around her little sister, she brings her in close, "I love you more than anything on the planet. Just the way you are makes me happy, ok?" she said pressing her cheek against Fuchsia's; Fuchsia blushed as she looked away, knowing her sister's words were truthful, but still hid a white lie. Enjoying the warmth of her sister for just a few more moments, Fuchsia notices a few figures awaiting them at the bottom of the steep hill.

"Ah, looks like they've been waiting for us…" Shiva said to herself as she walks further ahead.

Awaiting them at the bottom of the hill were Shiva's best friends and royal retainers Ciri, Reluna, and Vaairie. All three girls were dressed in formal attire suitable to greet their liege, bowing their heads as the two princesses approached them. Their outfits were hard to see in the dark, but it was clear that the princesses didn't expect the formal wear and had instead dressed semi-formal with both girls opting to wear pants instead of a dress-neither wearing heels. Ciri stood at the center of the trio, behind them sat an SUV with lime green rims and purple neon lights under the truck. Ciri's shades sparkled as the light of her princess approached her.

"Your highness…" she said solemnly as she lifted her head after bowing, guiding the princesses to the truck; Shiva didn't like it when her friends had to treat her like royalty, but she didn't bother saying anything since she knew that this time, it'd have to be done as custom. Though she couldn't see anything in the darkness of the hills, she was aware that they weren't the only ones there-others were watching them…

"It'll be best that you stay right by my side and do not sit near the windows…" Shiva whispered to Fuchsia as she leaned in, glancing at her retainers and giving them the nod of what she wanted done.

The interior of the truck was designed like that of limousine but catered to be wider instead of longer with three people able to sit on each side and face each other. With Reluna, Shiva, and Fuchsia sitting on one side with Reluna and Ciri sitting across from them, Ciri was quick to assure Shiva that the windows were bulletproof and that their destination was in the heart of the city. Quickly, Ciri didn't hesitate to inform her princess on everything she knew and luckily wouldn't need to worry about the chauffeur since the partition was thick enough that the conversation couldn't be heard. As the car motioned and left the secret hill that served as the bridge to the outside world above, Ciri gave her debriefing.

"Your mo-her majesty has returned here because she has big plans about what to do in regard to Inkopolis. She's sat down with the highest officials in the army and from the snippets I could deduce while patrolling is that there is a possibility that we might be declaring war."

Fuchsia's mouth dropped, her eyes widened as she leaned forward. Shiva's serious expression didn't change as she instead crossed her arms and leaned back, crossing one leg over the other in anticipation of additional news. "Go on." she nodded.

"As you know, tensions between Octarians and Inklings have been at a stalemate mostly due to the result of the second war. Queen Octavio, however, believes that this is the proper time to launch a surprise attack and declare war. The training of our army has improved tenfold than what we had in the previous wars, our top soldiers and squadrons are all trained at the highest levels of combat and can be dispatched for any undercover missions we need, and there is even gigantic advances in technology…"

Shiva sat in a thinking pose as she calculated the information given, "We'll have to be more careful, then. Carry out our plan discussed the other day as before. More than likely my mother is having this discussion with us because she wants the data we have about the surface world. I could be wrong, of course."

"Understood." Ciri nodded.

"So, are we really going to war with the inklings?" Fuchsia said with heavy concern in her tone. Even though she became a proud octarian and embraced her culture, she did live among the inklings, associated mostly with them, and even was in love with an inkling. Going to war with them yet again would only strain everything for her-not to mention the risks of many innocent lives being lost, and for what purpose? That was what she wanted to know.

"Worry not about that for the time being, Princess Fuchsia." Reluna answered with a soft smile, understanding how she might be feeling. "Our military have learned from the mistakes of the past to know that violence is not the answer."

"We've been plotting our own way to handle this situation. To get our freedom it'll take more than playing by their rules, but that doesn't mean we'll just settle for a war. There is always a better way of handling things." Vaairie added.

The truck journeyed its way into the densely populated nation where homes stacked atop of homes to the same height as skyscrapers, colorful lights in alternation highlight the eclectic architecture of the many buildings they pass by as they see both male and female octolings and other octarians of many species dressed to party marching down the sidewalks entering clubs and other institutions. Indeed, the world of Octaria was very different to Inkland. Driving through downtown and seeing the multiple sightings of hotspots for the inhabitants of Octaria, the shining lights of purple and mixture of chrome and gold made the streets a party of every night.

Meanwhile at the tallest building in the country that also dubbed as both an office building for multiple octarian based companies and brands and as a hotel too, in a private conference room on the top floor sat Queen Octavio in a chair next to the head of the room, at the head of the table sat none other than the King himself...DJ Octavio. Sitting along the extended row of the table sat the familiar ninja that hadn't been seen since their involvement back in the breaking out of DJ Octavio back at Death Row Island. Han, Ayumi, and Roujou sat across from Queen Octavio and her entourage of octarian generals. The room was well lit by the burning tension between the ninja inklings and the royal octarians, but that was put aside by a common goal in an enemy: the Inkopolis government. Having initially established a partnership with Shiva, Han soon found himself negotiating with the queen instead since she strikes more along what he was looking at.

"Seems rather stuffy in here, may I open the window?" Han asked respectfully, having rarely visited an area like here. The heat he had to endure was unlike any other and now he knew why the octoling women and men dressed the way they did.

"We're underground, deal with it." one of the octarian generals said rudely before Queen Octavio apologized.

"If I may, exactly why was this meeting assembled?" Roujou asked after raising his hand to break the awkwardness in the room.

DJ Octavio crossed his arms, "We have a common foe."

"Indeed, the government has performed poorly in recent memory with the stepping down of the previous prime minister and then the disappearance of the questionable new prime minister, the government cannot be trusted." Han stated while shifting his gaze between the monarchs.

"The time seems appropriate to make a move, but it'd need to be done in silence. That's the only reason why your services are needed." another spiteful general said as he scowled at the ninja.

"No need to give us such an ugly expression. You couldn't even defeat a child from our clan, save they were braindead." Ayumi referred to a sparring match with the generals against some of the ninja to prove a point-the ninja were none to take lightly.

"Enough, Ayumi. Show some respect to these people for their hospitality."

"Yes…" she sighed.

The chemistry between the ninja of the east and the octarians of underground seemed nonexistent, with a strange tension in the air that left everyone watching the other intently as if keeping tabs and making sure they wouldn't draw a weapon on the other. After some time passed by of judgmental stares, a messenger came in for the king and queen. Following behind her a few minutes later were none other than the two princesses guarded by their retainers. As Shiva entered the room, she took a momentary glance at the ninja-her eyes shifting to Han briefly before returning them to her parents. Fuchsia was stunned when she entered the room, seeing the ninja from way back at the festival when she first met Azule. For the first time since he was taken in as a prisoner of war, Fuchsia saw her father in person. The ninja bowed their heads respectfully as the princesses took their seats next to their mother with their retainers standing right behind them. Finally, all important parties were present for the meeting, or so it seemed as two chairs still were vacant.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the slums of Octaria sat two brothers in the streets. Bathed in the dirt and mud of their environment, the two boys struggled to their feet in search of a meal. One looked to be much older than the other by about half a dozen years but nonetheless they looked to still be younger than the prime age of 21. They both were tan skinned with a combination of green and indigo in their eyes with the elder brother having his long tentacle bang cover one eye while his little brother's hair was too short to cover the pair of heterochromic gems with purple and green like his brother Crouching over his younger brother who laid on the ground-stomach was growling furiously-placed his hand over his exhausted kid brother's forehead.

"You're heating up, Jory. Are you sure you can handle this? I can snatch another purse and grab us a meal again..." he said with heavy concern in his tone as he held Jory's head up from against the wall.

"N-no. Arlen, you know it isn't the right thing to do. Just take me back home, I'll be fine." Jory said as he slowly rotated his head to meet his brother's watery eyes.

"You need something to eat, Jory. Plus, you're starting to catch a fever...the money can buy us a meal and get you some medication. Abandon this righteous approach about doing the right thing, all that matters are to survive long enough until you can leave."

Jory adjusted his position and showed more strength than previously where he seemed lifeless and it was all thanks to what his brother said, "E-even so…where will you go?"

"It doesn't matter. You're all I got left, and I have to make sure you're in their care before I close my eyes for the last time."

Jory's eyes lowered to his brother's abdominal region where he held arm over as though in intense pain. His brother was almost at his end, "But Arlen, can't we ask them to help you too? It seems wrong to just leave you here."

"There is no point to helping someone who already has no time left..." Arlen said with eyes filled to the brim with nothing, but death left to await him, even his sense as an octoling faded away by the second. He only felt he was a corpse rotting away.

"S-sorry…" Jory said with guilt knowing he'd had to leave his last family member behind, welling up with tears as his brother gives him a pat on the head and assures him that this is the way fate works.

As the sight leaves the two hopeless octoling boys below and returns to the tallest building in Octaria, the meeting was on its way to its most important part. In the meeting room it felt as though everyone held their breath in anticipation of the suggestions everyone had in their minds waiting to be spewed. Four pairs of eyes were the least dull as they vigilantly glance at one another: Han, Shiva, Queen Octavio, and DJ Octavio. Their minds raced in planning out various pros and cons to what actions they took. Folded hands and arms, some of the generals were sweating bullets as they glanced at the trio of ninja who were also playing the scenarios in their mind. The first to gather his thoughts in completion and form an answer was none other than the lead ninja Han, who quickly caught the eyes of the serious Princess Shiva.

"If we're both on the same page that Inkopolis needs to be brought down, then I suggest we take arms against them. Yes?"

DJ Octavio narrowed his eyes on reflex at the ninja's suggestion, but the generals of the octarian army and even Queen Octavio herself smirked as their cheeks wrinkled from the widened grin, for they were already plotting to go to war with Inkopolis. Beads of sweat rolled down both princesses' faces all the while their retainers kept stone faced. Ayumi and Roujou both look at one another and then to their master, who crosses his arms in response to the silence being exhibited. DJ Octavio is the first to give his input as he grunts and shuffles in his seat to get into a position to speak.

"Even if we take arms against them, exactly what good should come of it? Wars are expensive. I don't know it you have noticed, but this nation is quite poverty stricken as is. Not even the most successful of our brethren bothered to show up…" he said while guiding his hand over to a pair of seats still vacant of key octarian members; personally, he didn't want to go war with Inkopolis and instead wanted to work things out peacefully after many failures, but he was aware that those around him had other intentions. Will the octarians ever learn from their mistakes?

Han raised his hand, "I understand where you are coming from. But the goal of the octarians is to achieve equality for the masses, yes? You're looking to have more than just a select few be able to experience the riches of inkling society and be free from the prejudice and hate that comes with being born an octopus instead of a squid. Well, what better time than now? With the prime minister late for his inauguration for whatever the reason, the window is open for all parties to play their hand."

"If we go to war, we must know first who our allies are...and surely you jest if it'll only be the two of us." the queen commented, making her presence known that she had a say in the matter.

"We'd negotiate some other nations who are looking to put an end to the Inkopolis empire. Some of the smaller nations to the west of Inkopolis and of course, the western giants in Squirabia, will surely be willing to offer a hand in this underhanded war." Ayumi said with her intent clear, getting nudged by her master afterwards. Personally, she hated the octarians and everything they represent and in no way would she ever want to align with them. But at the same time, she knows the state of the country is at an all-time low with people like Teitsu controlling her domain under the government's jurisdiction. She wanted to make a change and help her fellow eastern brethren.

"Where would we launch our attack to signify declaration?" one of the generals said, playing with his mustache.

"At the conference in Squirabia in the early summer." Roujou said seriously.

"The Ravian Conference…" Shiva thought aloud, catching the attention of everyone at the table. Shiva was well experienced in her adventures to the western giant of Squirabia, for she had a interesting relationship with the young queen of that nation, or more say, a feud. Shiva's eyes narrowed as she looked at Han, recognizing what his intentions were. "You want to plan a terrorist attack on the inkling officials that'll be attending that banquet." she said while keeping his vision locked on them; she "figured" out the plan so seamlessly.

"Correct. We hold the inklings hostage with the support of the Squirabians and begin negotiations there, if they don't comply, we kill the officials and send this continent into a war we have a chance of winning easily, or they accept the terms and be spared. Either way, we can't lose. We'll have the numbers on our side." Han said with a nod; the others were buying into the plan, but the retainers and Shiva were the only ones that seemed opposed to the idea, though they wouldn't speak their mind.

"I'd love to continue this talk further, but this'll do for now. You will be contacted at a later notice for confirmation or if any changes come about." DJ Octavio said as he glanced at his sold wife and comrades who were ready to jump the gun. The ninja excused themselves and made their exit, all of them seemed to be hiding something as they tried to contain themselves, specifically the students. After the presence of the ninja had dissolved, DJ Octavio's face turned a bright red with fury at how this meeting turned out. Fuchsia looked away, scared to see her father about to lash out at everyone, but Shiva kept her eyes on her mother who sat so calmly as her eyes peered at her husband.

"What's wrong…?" Queen Octavio taunted, aware of how weak her husband had become. She managed to be the one in control now.

"..."

"Isn't it clear? He doesn't want to go through with this…Another war is meaningless if it'll just mean the end of our race." Shiva said aloud, unafraid to stand up to her mother; Queen Octavio's face turned from one of arrogance to the coldest and most ruthless of face imaginable, sending chills down Fuchsia and the other retainers' spines.

"Huuuuh?" she said in a dark and sinister tone, her head tilting to the left as her eyes shot open. "What did you just say?"

Shiva narrowed her eyes as she met her mother face to face-crossing her arms, "Did I stutter?"

Everyone gasped in response, even DJ Octavio was shocked by his eldest daughter's response. Queen Octavio didn't take her glare off of her until she stared into her soul and found the answer she was looking for, crossing her arms and raising her chin she had a look of disgust as she got up and left without saying anything. On her way out, she turns out to look back at them all with the same ruthless expression from earlier. "It's better we don't speak for the time being, because the fact that I had to get up and leave should already tell how close I am to making that cheek of yours lose its tan color."

Shiva didn't seem fazed, "If you strike me, that's a testament to your lack of self-control. Good riddance to you." Shiva said firmly. Shiva was defending her father and the honor he lost while being away. It was safe to say Shiva wasn't on the best of terms with her mother for what she'd put her through in the past, but her care for her father was unlike anything else since he always treasured his daughters.

"That's enough from the two of you." DJ Octavio said with a sigh, reading the situation would only get worse unless he got involved. "Come back here, learn to stop being so childish...I just got back here, right?" He shouted towards his wife who was settled on leaving, not wanting to be in the same room as her disrespectful daughter.

Queen Octavio walks out. Shiva pouts and crosses her arms, steam puffing from her cranium as her cheeks turn red with anger; her retainers are alarmed by the foul language she mutters under her breath as she stares at the space where her mother was. Fuchsia could look on with regret since she witnessed the rift between her mother and sister unfold before her very eyes. Moments of silence pass by before DJ Octavio decides to speak with his generals, feeling as though the awkwardness between his surprise appearance would dissolve if others in the room were addressed in conversation first-talking to his daughters would have to come another time judging from Shiva's attitude and Fuchsia's discomfort. Shiva stares at the group of men before tugging on Ciri's sleeve and giving a nod of approval, and shortly afterwards, Shiva, Fuchsia, and their retainers excused themselves. Heading into the same van they came from, a new destination awaited them. Fuchsia had no clue, but she knew that the old dysfunction she remembered with her family was apparent yet again with the arrival of her father. Although she was elated to see him gain, immediately she remembered why she was slightly content with his absence: Mother and Big Sister didn't get along and it was Father who usually had to be the deciding factor, but with mother growing more power hungry in his absence, the changes were becoming more and more drastic...in her mind, this wouldn't end well. A trio of snaps from Shiva's fingers are enough to return Fuchsia back to reality after having gone off into her own thoughts of recollection, her elder octoling sisters and close retainers all gazed at her with question. The serious expression on all of their faces caused her to fidget a bit as though she might've done something wrong, but then…

"Hey Fuchsia, we're getting a little brother." Shiva said plainly as she stared down at her lost sister.

Fuchsia blinked twice-struggling to process her elder sister's comment, "Brother?"

"Yeah, I have another reason for coming here."

"Princess Yeshiva wants to go and visit a dear friend from her youth…" Reluna snickered, implying that there might be some history.

"It's nothing like that. Arlen...is an old friend. He and his little brother Jory…" looking away for a moment, Shiva couldn't find the right words to explain to Fuchsia, who-instead of clueless-was trying to piece together the need for an extra family member.

"Wouldn't adoption be difficult for us since we're royalty?"

"Well...I was sort of hoping to have him live with you in your room. Don't worry, he's around your age, but he isn't into girls. So, your chastity is safe."

Fuchsia shook her head, "I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about what mom and dad will say."

"They won't say anything because they won't be meeting him. This is a secret that they must never find out."

"We're planning to meet them and take in Jory and return to the surface, from there he'll be in your care." Ciri said.

"I know this must be sudden, but I have my reasons. Can you accept that? For me?"

Fuchsia's eyes trembled watching her sister's radiant smile-a smile she only gave when she felt immense emotional pain. The same smile she'd see dozens of times after her sister's failures as a princess, a smile she saw after watching her receive the most miserable of news a female youth could imagine. This reason extended beyond anything she knew, but one thing for sure was that she had always wanted a brother and already was she about to instead put him in Fuchsia's care. Arriving at a rundown home over in the slums southeast of where the towering landmark sat, the girls all got out the car without hesitation. In the dull and lifeless area, already at their feet they saw disgusting piles of trash and filth scattered everywhere, walls covered in graffiti, homeless people sitting by fires near dumpsters, and some people even singing songs of death-waiting for their time to come. Shiva kept her gaze forward on an apartment building straight ahead, averting her eye to the ghostly site of people that looked half dead just lying in their waste. Fuchsia was appalled by the disgusting odor that penetrated her nostrils and filled her nasal cavities with a grotesque stench. Pinching her nose, her eyebrows drop in response as she closes her eyes and keeps close behind Shiva. Ciri, Reluna, and Vaairie are like robots-showing no emotion they keep their attention on Shiva and allow their senses to hone in on their surroundings. Their feet connecting with the moist asphalt mixed with mud and other dirty matter, they arrive at the seemingly vacant apartment. Looking all the way up to the top, Shiva took a deep breath before continuing onward, followed by her slightly frightened younger sister and their retainers, they embarked on their entrance into the eerie building as darkness came closer thanks to the lack of light illuminating the area.


	113. Selection arc: Ikayumu

Waking up in a traditional Ikayuman style room decorated with oriental designs covering the walls, Cobalt quickly got dressed and made his departure from the inn at which he spent at overnight. That rest was well needed for Cobalt after traversing from the coast of Nakutan and making his way inland to the heart of Ikayumu, Shuimu. Serving as one of the major urban hotspots of Ikayumu, it was an epicenter for food, fashion, and music. It rivaled Inkopolis to every single detail but also had a different ambiance since the nation showed pride in its classic traditions. Seeing the colorful skyline of the growing colorful buildings as he got closer, Cobalt couldn't help but feel satisfied in returning to the streets of Shuimu. His goal was to reach the Kiyamamu prefecture located on the easternmost side of Ikayumu. Since he didn't have too much money left after spending on the ferry and inn, He couldn't take any convenient transportation like the subway-since he couldn't afford the fee to even travel to Kiyamamu, the bus and other transportation were also ruled out. So, he figured he could use the endurance and travel on foot. His bag hunched over his shoulder, Cobalt tried his best to blend in with the common people as he got closer to the metropolis after strolling through the suburbs. The sun was brutal, however, with him sweating like a pig thanks to it being high noon in the winter…

"Beh, it's the middle of winter and yet it feels like I'm walking through a sauna." Cobalt exhaled with a pant in his breath, feeling his energy getting sapped. This weather was rather unusual since it was right in the middle of winter, but these rare occurrences did happen from time to time. Nonetheless Cobalt continues onward.

Wearing a yellow baseball jersey with a long sleeved black shirt under, a backwards white cap with the team logo of the team on his shirt, black aviator shades, grey ankle cuffed sweatpants and black sneakers, Cobalt adopted Azule's style of streetwear. There was another reason why Cobalt chose to dress this way; since the Tokugawa Selection was starting in the next week, media coverage would get suffocating with all the members of the media clawing to get interviews and data on the competitors. Cobalt knew he'd be a hot take for most of the media because of his reputation as a samurai who vanished off the face of the earth before making a sudden return all the way back at the Fall festival. A beloved prodigy was about to face society's expectations. Another heavy burden he inherited from his family name. The entire nation would be buzzing about the Tokugawa Selection, the premier family event that comes at variable periods to decide who shall become the new head of the Tokugawa household as well as determine the new leader of the eastern world, since whoever oversaw the family subsequently ran the eastern world and underworld of that same region.

Cobalt's head fell downwards to the cement below him, "Since Teitsu is in charge, I can expect something else to be happening about this selection. He's the leader of the family, so he'll probably do something eccentric…"

As the sole of his black sneakers connect with the sidewalk, his exposed skin gets goosebumps as a calm breeze tickles; a breeze he wasn't expecting since the air seemed dry and dead under the rays of the sun above. Looking from left to right, the nostalgia of urban Shuimu appeared as he could start seeing the car traffic of the city and many shops in the distance. From the little kids playing on the basketball courts over the park fences to the school girls on their way to school, Cobalt felt a warm and bubbly feeling emerge as it felt good to be back among his Ikayuman people, but as he looked at the way some people dressed he knew that the style and culture of the western nation known as Inkopolis had already influenced the younger culture of Ikayumu. Taking a turn into a busy street to avoid the symphony of car horns and exhaust, he observed the elevations of parts of the area as he went downhill, clutching his bag tightly and picking up his pace. Though the sun was hot, it casted a sky-blue filter over the shaded parts of the area. Cobalt takes the crosswalk and walks onto the sidewalk of a streetmall, noticing the heavy crowds of people in his age group. He continues onwards hoping no one will recognize him; Cobalt knew it was the older folks he had to worry about since their generation was still more traditional and followed closer to the politics while the younger generation wouldn't care as much.

"Hey, have you heard about the update to the Tokugawa selection? News just got released of the lineups thanks to one of 'em journalists." said one middle aged man to another; he was standing next to a building talking to a trio of other men that all looked to be relatively in the same age range and all of them seemed to be leisurely talking outside one store-one man wore a red apron, so he probably owned the store they were in front of. Cobalt slowed his footsteps as he came closer to the group, so he could eavesdrop and listen in before they noticed.

"Yeah, apparently other clans are taking the opportunity to participate and challenge the Tokugawa family for the power as the strongest. I hear that young Jengai and Arokei are among the candidates looking to challenge the throne..."

Cobalt stopped. Remembering the names of those two boys he fought at the festival. Apparently, he had some history with them from when they were children. They were somehow friends but turned enemies for whatever reason. If they were in the competition, that only made matters worse for him. Saya, his other cousins, and then there was Jengai, and Arokei. If all of them were competing, his path to taking down his uncle would be a rocky one-bloody even. Imagining the possible scenarios in his mind, he continued forward and kept his gaze straight and on the other crowds of people, his ears tuning in finely as he passed by them-his feet nearly dragging.

"I also heard that Teitsu plans to change up the rules of the selection. I heard he's doing it into two parts with the first being the preliminary that'll weed out the weaklings, and then a tournament to determine the true heir and of course, the winner will challenge him for the throne…" the man said looking to reel in his peer's attention with the news.

"Oi oi oi! Don't go spoiling the event already, eh?" one of them responded with his buddies supporting his answer by giving a nod; Cobalt smirked as he continued onward and left them behind. What was up with Uncle was making all these changes? The winner got to face the heir and potentially take the throne. Cobalt couldn't help but grin since he knew what his goal was from the start, he'll take down his uncle with his own hands.

"So that's the trap, huh uncle?" Cobalt said under his breath, putting his hands in his pocket and leaving the conversation. Cobalt knew this was a trap from the moment his uncle proposed it, and although there would be some surprises in store, Cobalt knew one fate would remain the same.

Meanwhile at the Tokugawa estate in the Kiyamamu prefecture, located on a gigantic mass of land that had multiple buildings of different architecture: Modern-Futuristic and Traditional. Surrounded by a giant stone wall that had huge golden doors that stood as the barrier between the most powerful eastern clan in the world and the rest of the country, the inside of the estate resembled that of the Queen's royal palace in Squirabia and the King's castle in Mollusca with a legion of security on guard, the unbeatable household. Combinations of stone path walkways and bridges over lakes with beautiful oriental scenery that could only be beaten by the exotic oasis' of Squirabia, the estate was designed like a traditional Ikayuman estate. But upon entering was where the modern architecture thrived with the interior of the homes looking very westernized like Inkopolis and the many other nations in that region. In the main home where Teitsu Tokugawa and his children stayed sat in a large room held together stylishly by pillars much like the ancient days. Having made the move from the vacation estate in Inkopolis back to his true home in Ikayumu, Teitsu seemed comfortable surrounded by his dazzling female servants that came at his beck and call. Living like a lord, he didn't want to ever be removed from the high life that he worked so hard to attain. His greed for the lavish life and his pride to be seen and praised by the masses made his head swell even more with his arrogance.

"To think that the Tokugawa selection is nearing so close! I can already feel the magic in the air!" he said as he shifted his body weight to a sloth position in a throne-like chair, he basked in his own glory-looking up at the high ceiling as his voice echoed through the large room. Sitting before him were all of his children, who're all dressed in traditional outfits and their heads bowed as though they were praying. "Kenji, Kagetoki, Ryuuichi, and Saya. My four gems, pillars, cornerstones of the Tokugawa empire. One of you I envision leading this empire as the face-but with me pulling the strings from the shadows. Your goal in this selection is to simply win and become my puppet. I can trust that none of you will disagree to this?"

"What choice do we have, old man?" Kenji said as he kept his stare on his father, making a reference to the amount of televised media that's going into this event.

Lately, the media and entire community had been buzzing about the countdown to the tournament, which would begin next week at a special remote location far off from Ikayumu. There were many headlines for the event from the record number of clans challenging the Tokugawa name to the return of Ao Tokugawa, who many believed to be the rightful heir to the seat occupied by his uncle. A third story that was also catching a lot of attention was the new formatting of the selection. Before, competitors would compete in various sporting events and then an extreme battle royale, those that lost in the competitions would be killed immediately while the battle royale would leave with only one survivor. But that bloody and barbaric approach had instead become more organized with the first part of the competition being a skills competition to weed out those who might not be fit for selection. If anyone from the first part lost, they would not be killed. But if they chose to drop out or don't register even a single point in this portion, they'll be terminated in the spot they stand. As for the second part of the selection, losers wouldn't be killed after the match-but their battles could go to the death-and there was a time limit; if both participants failed to defeat the other-both would be killed in brutal fashion for being unable to end it. As for the final, if neither could win, then nobody would challenge Teitsu. Kenji knew the details before anyone else, and he felt disgusted to know that this was what his father was planning.

"You've been grooming us to become weapons, we're ready for this." Kenji added, his tone the opposite of what his words meant.

"If the fact that multiple families are looking to compete in this event at a record number, then that should serve as an indicator that they probably smell an opportunity to take us down. Aren't you wary of that, father?" Ryuuichi said with mindfulness at the delivery; Teitsu only stroked the short hairs on his chin and looked down at his son with a charismatic grin.

"As you know, I'm nowhere near ready to give up my title as the leader of the samurai and shinobi world. But I sense it, you see...I can sense how the community is reacting to me. After years of being in charge, I hear the whispers in the crowd and behind my back about me being mentally unfit to hold this title. So that is why this selection has been done. I want to show the world that I'm a leader capable of even risking my title for the greater good. Of course, I have no worries that one of you will face me in the grand finals. I also know none of you will dare attempt to challenge me and instead will forfeit on purpose, yes?"

Ryuuichi cringed, "You didn't really answer my question…" he said under his breath as he looked away at one of the nicely figured servants who had her thighs exposed.

Saya's eyes narrowed as her mind became provoked with only one person in mind could possibly upset her uncle's plans, "But Cousin Ao-"

Teitsu detected Saya's thoughts and immediately shut them down, "Is irrelevant. Ao is nothing more than an old name of a prodigy who lost his way as a samurai. He's shameful to both the family name and his own father's legacy." Teitsu said in a harsh tone, immediately defaming what little respect was left of Cobalt. Cobalt was known as the one child prodigy with immense potential that rivaled the revered Arosuke Tokugawa, a man so powerful he was considered one of the top ten strongest on the continent and an immediate foil to the iconic Agent 3 herself. Teitsu loathed everything about Cobalt from the moment he was conceived, but it isn't a flat and meaningless hatred. First envying his own brother for getting together with Simone Fukui, the most enchanting lady in the region who also happened to be one of the strongest sword masters alive, Teitsu's hatred and envy grew stronger as he saw the rise of Arosuke as both a warrior and a man. Arosuke quickly gained favor with their father, and when their father died of natural causes, the selection was decided and in the rarity of the moment, it was only the two of them since the rest of the community knew that nobody should interfere in the personal showdown. Honoring the traditions of the selection, both played their hearts out and winded up being even in every match; this lead to a classic duel to the death to decide the new ruler. It was a bloody and emotional showdown with both of them exhausting their seishun powa until the only thing left was to fight with their bare hands after both of their blades broke under the intensity. Teitsu tried desperately to kill Arosuke, but he just couldn't execute. Arosuke finally showed that the only difference between them was their character, in which Arosuke showed his superiority by absorbing all of his brother's brutal and blood gushing strikes and still stood tall like a tower. Arosuke showed he was the better man by holding out long enough to deliver one final match ending blow and _not_ perform the traditional ritual of killing off the loser-sparing his brother's life. Arosuke knew Teitsu had a family to go back to with two adorable sons and a beautiful wife awaiting. But Teitsu didn't take kindly to this gesture and instead resented his brother, feeling her was too weak for being sentimental about not slaying his brother. Teitsu lashed out at his wife and resented his children, leading to the unplanned birth of one more boy and the immediate change in behavior of his elder sons.

The defeat ate away at Teitsu in so many ways that he even retracted from his duties of being a father and left all parenting responsibilities to his wife and the other members of the household. He became fruitless and bitter, violent, and obsessed. He wanted the throne not because he felt even in strength, but because he had the killer instinct and resolve to kill when duty called. Arosuke preferred to cherish life and think humanely rather than inhumanely. Things took a turn for the worse when his fourth child-Saya was born, for his wife died during her birth. His hatred towards her instead got placed onto his brother, he knew that he couldn't show hate to her like he did his sons because she was his only daughter. A delicate flower that bloomed in a dead garden. It didn't help that years before the birth of Saya, Arosuke and Simone had welcomed their first and only child in Ao. His wife's death changed his attitude, but not his cause. He became more obsessed with competing against Arosuke and often trained his children to become fearless weapons that he'd one day use to wreak havoc against Arosuke. He planned to stage an uprising and force Arosuke to kill his precious niece and nephews for the sake of his bushido. But that day didn't come. Instead, the war came to pass with Arosuke and Simone joining the force as representatives of the Tokugawa's. It was there that he found what he wanted. His obsession had pushed him to do plenty of things in the dark...

Smirking as the vivid recollection of blood being splattered along the battlefield plays in his mind, "All actions must come to the light, eventually…" he said cryptically, nearly forgetting his children were in front of him.

While judgement day was only a week away for Teitsu and his children, they weren't the only ones preparing for an event that'd change the future of their lives and those that they loved. Over in the underground land of Octaria, the octarian leaders were still struggling to come a consensus on what to do about the possible alliance with the ninja inklings to overthrow the Inkopolis government by pulling an ambush during the Ravian conference in Squirabia a few months from the given date-their judgment day. The reason it was so difficult to make such massive decision with the limited time allotted was because of the location and timing of the proposed option. The Ravian conference served as one of the biggest continental conferences and was held every 5 years. All world leaders would be present for this event, which meant security would be suffocating. Even more, the weather played a major factor since over in Squirabia the temperature never is under heat wave levels of hot, meaning that nobody would ever be foolish enough to attempt an attack in the blazing heat. However, this was also the same reason of why to do it. A solid ambush would work heavily in the octarian's favor, and with the alliance of the highly skilled ninja as well as the support of other possible nations, it seemed too unreasonable to refuse. The octarians knew they had armed forces capable of handling Inkopolis and possibly other powerful nations. Sitting together in a heavily tinted and secured van were DJ Octavio and Queen Octavio, who were observing the current pulse of the nation. They were alone without their advisors and generals in their ear trying to persuade for action, but Queen Octavio still wanted to go to war with Inkopolis.

"Won't you put aside your ego and just accept the alliance? We can finally take down Inkopolis!" Queen Octavio said, still trying to persuade a closed-minded DJ Octavio who still wasn't sold on going through.

DJ Octavio was becoming irritated, "Have you forgotten the two previous wars we got involved in? I can't just do that the people of this nation again."

"And _I'm_ telling you to trust this nation and its people. We're a proud race. A stronger backbone created from our failures. This country is changing rapidly. We can live among inklings and others! This is the perfect time to step on their throat and gain an upper hand in what we never could before! I won't allow your fears to hinder our progress towards freedom. Some may have to be sacrificed, but to allow your failures to consume you will not be tolerated. We tried everything from hypnosis and false propaganda, but we never just took the fight to them and take the help offered. This is our rise, dear."

DJ Octavio sighed, still struggling to agree with her based on his past experiences. Queen Octavio was getting more irritated by the second as she watched his indecisiveness ruin the potential future of Octaria. With hopes that not only would there be numbers, but with the possible inclusion of the Squirabians to participate along with Squirabia's own rivalry with Inkopolis, hopefully with could be the chance that octarians were waiting for. Their freedom was just fingertips away.

"I noticed that two very important figures did not arrive to the meeting…" DJ Octavio pointed out in hopes that he could dodge her offensive press.

Queen Octavio grimaced at her husband's statement, "Are you referring to _them_?"

"Who else could I? They happen to be the two most influential octolings to ever grace inkling society, and I find it shocking they weren't here for this major meeting. You _did_ invite them, yes?"

Queen Octavio nodded, "Of course I did. They're the two most powerful octarians in the inkling society for two reasons that both are rooted in that society's weakness..."

After having decided on their plan, Squidcom knew they needed to find a way to reach Cobalt but had nowhere to really start. That was until Azule remembered a certain important figure in Meiju that could help them out. Notifying his friends that they'd depart for Meiju and explain the reason why, everyone was on board. On the train ride there, Only Sally and Tangie remained awake as they watched their sleeping comrades. Across from them sat the sleeping Azule, Reice, Violet, and Fuchsia with Fuchsia resting her head on Azule's lap, Azule resting his head on Violet's shoulder, and Reice sleeping on Violet's other shoulder; Kosami had fallen asleep in Tangie's lap, and Jory sat vigilant as he kept his eyes on Fuchsia, his newly adopted sister thanks to Shiva. As the new member of the team he already got thrusted into the turbulence of being a member of Squidcom, getting all caught up on the sudden situation and joining them for their journey to rescue Cobalt. In his mind, the way they describe Cobalt seemed as though he was a person worth going through all the trouble to bring back. His mind in a trance as the calm repetition of the rails resemble an unorthodox beat for a song, Jory finds his mind escaping reality and returning to the other night where he first met the royal princesses. The image, the remembrance of being dressed in ragged clothing that had a permanent foul stench etched into each thread, feeling the streams of tears that poured from his eyes like a river running downstream as he recalled the struggles he and his brother had to endure on the streets. Having met the two kind goddesses that he'd call his sisters, he found himself rescued from the clutches poverty and death itself...

"What?" Shiva said in confusion to Arlen's wishes. The princesses had entered the apartment and battled their way through the disease infested, rancid, and morbid sanctuary. Along the way, the girls encounter some aggressive cannibalistic homeless people who swarmed at them like they were food but luckily the royal retainers protected the two sisters.

"As long as Jory will be in your care, I have no qualms." Arlen said in a somber tone as he felt his life fading away faster than he could ever imagine, losing the strength in his body that kept him alive and breathing.

"That's not how it works, Arlen. I'm not leaving without you either. Brothers are a package, and Jory needs you."

"Surely you know I don't have long to live..." Arlen shook his head, knowing his time was quickly approaching as he felt his skin boiling-one of the symptoms of his strange illness.

Shiva and Fuchsia had come for Jory, but after Shiva saw what had become of her dear friend, she couldn't help but try to extend a hand and help him too, but Arlen refused. Arlen was ready to die, ready to leave his little brother behind. While the two went into argument, Fuchsia spent her time getting to know this new boy who was apparently going to be her newly adopted brother. Jory stared at her with wonder, admiring many of her facial features-her glow was unlike anything he ever witnessed. The retainers couldn't help but crack a smile at the dumbfounded boy who seemed to be lost in the beauty of the young princess. Fuchsia also gave an endearing smile to show that she was going to welcome him with open arms, knowing her sister had always wanted a brother, she'd do her best to help Jory in any way imaginable. Jory and Arlen lost their parents to the same illness that was now going to overcome Arlen and take his life. Arlen suspected that it might be hereditary since both his parents had the illness but knew there was still hope for Jory. While Arlen knew he had the illness, he was sure Jory didn't have it-or didn't show symptoms and felt that the best way to keep him from having the same a fate as him or their parents was to remove him from that environment in hopes that he never encounters the plague-like illness. After explaining everything to Shiva once again, reluctance hindered her, but she knew he was right.

"He has to leave me here…" Arlen said, his voice losing strength.

Jory got up and looked at his dying brother one last time before taking a deep breath, "I'll live my life to the fullest, big brother. So please, don't give up on yours."

Arlen could barely keep his eyes open. Shiva had hers closed, and Fuchsia and her retainers had dust in theirs as they felt some tears forming. Shiva smiled and knew that she had her answer. "Ciri, Reluna, and Vaairie. Take my sister and my brother back home. I'll take care of Arlen." she said with determination in her tone; her retainers obeyed. Jory and Fuchsia didn't want to leave without their siblings, but with a look from Shiva, calmness overcame them. "Don't worry guys, I'll come see you all once he's nursed back to health."

That was the last time they saw her...

With the sun beginning to set on the day and bring out dusk, Squidcom arrive in Meiju. As they all filed off the train, Azule led the way for them to the village that awaited them down below. Even though Squidcom had to be urgent about pursuing Cobalt, several members couldn't help but stop and go sightseeing throughout the nightly Meiju and see all the wonders that wouldn't be seen in the daytime. Tangie however, wanted no part of this and wanted to meet Cobalt's teacher as soon as possible and get details about everything going on. Because of the differing desires, the team split into two groups: one to go sightseeing, the other to go and meet Cobalt's teacher. The first team was the sightseeing team of Violet, Reice, Fuchsia, and Jory. The four of them only had an hour to explore the area and were reported by Azule to rendezvous at a location nearby where Hanazami lived so all of them could enter the estate together. The second team was composed of Azule, Tangie, Kosami, and Sally, who all decided to venture further into town and collect as much information regarding their destination as much as possible.

After an hour passed by along with the overcast sun losing some of its flare, the group was back together and met over by a white wall that led to a hilly trail that'd take them to Hanazami's household. The sightseeing team had returned with plenty of souvenirs from the town of Meiju and some even had stories to share as they ventured along the trail. Fuchsia talked with an elderly couple that ran an antique shop in a little shed-like building along a long strip of street vendors. She learned bits about their lives such as when they first met, fell in love and eloped from their homeland because of the differences between their household. Fuchsia loved their story and the journey they took because it reflected the love she had for Azule. She knew that although he no longer had a relationship with Violet, he probably had lingering feelings towards Violet instead of developing new ones for her, she also felt as though the barrier of being different races would hinder any chances. A fantasy that'd never be realized.

"That's a wonderful story." Violet said as she gave Fuchsia a warm smile, knowing the latent reason behind why Fuchsia loved that story.

Reice told his adventure of visiting an old warehouse that got turned into a huge school for many of the children there. It also dubbed as a caregiving facility for any lost or abandoned children. Apparently one of the growing concerns in Meiju was the growing rate of children being left behind, but thanks to the many kind-hearted townspeople, it didn't nearly matter too much since children were able to find a home. Reice even met an old man who was the foster parent of nearly thirty children at various ages. The old man usually would take in five kids at once and raise them.

"He said his wife wanted to have children but died during the birth of their first daughter. He wanted to carry on his wife's wishes and raise many kids like she wanted and... yeah, that's it." Reice said nonchalantly as he rests his hand behind his head and walks beside Sally. "O-once again, thanks for being an awesome sister..." he blushed with embarrassment after the hushed thanks; Sally beamed so brightly her eyes closed, thankful she could call him her brother.

Violet and Jory didn't have any stories like the others since Jory had tagged along with Fuchsia and Violet spent her time searching throughout the town looking for a bookstore before giving up and just enjoying the natural scenery. Jory zoned out during the conversation with the old couple and instead found himself mesmerized by how the outside world looked compared to life underground. The air felt cleaner and tastier, the plants and vegetation seemed real unlike the artificial plants and trees in Octaria, and the people were even friendly to him despite being an octarian. Coming to Meiju served as an eye-opening experience for him and broaden his horizon of how to even think. The shadowy trail with the shades of the trees felt cool on the skins of the members of Squidcom, who all dressed for hot weather and wore more skin exposing gear. Azule led the way, his mind returning to when he first met Hanazami back with Cobalt. As a smirk appears on his face he gets interrupted by a question from Tangie that catches his ears.

"What'll be everyone's role for the battle to bring back Cobalt. We don't have any weapon specialists and have several members who don't have fighting experience." Tangie asked the entire group.

Sally was surprised by the blunt question but understood that at this point it was about Cobalt and getting him back as proficient as possible-Tangie didn't want to risk the lives of any other friends. "No worries Tangie, Reice and Violet know how to use a gun quite well and I can handle myself if need be. If I remember right, Fuchsia can also fight, right Fuchsia?" she said looking back at the octarian princess who hesitated to answer.

"Yeah...I can fight." she said reluctantly, preferring not to fight because her sister always told her to only fight when necessary. But in this case, she knew it was necessary. Her hesitation also was due to not wanting to let Azule see the other side of her, though he probably wouldn't mind since he enjoyed her athletic side.

"My brother taught me how to defend myself, so I might be of use." Jory added.

"I'm not cut out for fighting…" Kosami said knowing she couldn't fight.

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you!" Sally said with confidence. "Heh, we're a strange group." she said as she looked at everyone. "We've got a princess who can kick butt, a mafiosa, a gangster, a martial artist, a hacker, a newbie, and as the captain, Mr. Overpowered. We're just missing our ever-so-normal samurai." Sally jokes about the unordinary composition of Squidcom. Squidcom had someone from nearly every possible extreme background.

Azule turned around quickly and a surprised look was on his face as looked at them, "Mafiosa? Gangster!?"

Reice and Violet both with embarrassment since they knew Azule wasn't informed about their pasts. Sally stepped in and filled Azule in about Violet and Reice's identity, leaving Azule speechless as he marveled at his two teammates afterwards. Approaching both Reice and Violet, he bows before them to apologize for his actions earlier. If only he had known, then maybe the rift between them wouldn't have happened.

"I deeply apologize for my actions, guys." he said in a genuine tone; everyone stood silent in response to his sudden gesture.

Violet kept a stone face, "No need to apologize for something left in the past. We all moved forward, right?"

Azule looked at Violet with regret now that they knew the truth. If he had learned about it earlier, he would've understood Reice's feelings and work out the differences maturely and still maintain his relationship with Violet instead of brushing her aside. "But if I had known, then maybe things could-"

"It's in the past, Azule. Just drop the topic and let's focus on getting Cobalt back." Reice sighed, reiterating Violet's message. They were done with that fiasco with Violet moving on from the breakup, and Reice no longer wanted to have that embarrassing cloud hovering over the team-casting his feelings for Violet aside as well.

"W-well then, we should probably keep walking…" Fuchsia said, wanting to also move along and away from the old news.

Afternoon soon snuck in as Azule and Squidcom arrive at Hanazami's gate, all of them in a pack like wolves preparing to hunt. Matsuamo sat at the gate watching them with an endearing grin forming as he recognized Azule among the horde of youngsters waiting at the gate. Azule reminded him in many ways of Cobalt because of not only their similarities in hair colors, but the same kind of spirit embedded within. Cobalt was like the cool flame that burned with the passion of an experienced master in the skills of combat, Azule however sparked a different flame that impressed him and that was that Azule's flame was like a wildfire waiting to spread. A young warrior not yet well versed like his samurai counterpart but yet had the potential to even rival Cobalt. Azule rings the doorbell and listens to the chime, hearing an old man speak and ask him general questions about small things like the weather and how they were doing. After enduring the boring questions from the old man, finally Azule couldn't contain himself any longer.

"I don't want to sound rude, but may we see Sensei Hanazami, please?" Azule inquired with impatience, his hands at his hips as his feet tapped the cobblestone path below.

"Ah yes, your reason for coming was to speak with Master Hanazami. Exactly why do you wish to see her, may I ask?"

Azule glanced at his teammates before giving them a nod, "We'd like to talk to her about the whereabouts of Ao. We're worried about him."

Matsuamo closed his eyes for a minute and goes into deep thought in search of a response; he smirks after giving some thought and allows them to pass through. He didn't say anything as the gate opened and instead waited until the pack of kids came in to tell them his thoughts, "I'm sure Master Hanazami will be pleased to see you again, young Royale." he said as he led them to a large patio over by a calm river-crossing a wooden bridge and running his hands along the blooming flowers to his left. The combination of the overcast sky, gentle breeze, and myriads of flowers of different hue and proportions in the well-kept garden made the sight irresistible as Tangie took out her high-grade camera to take snapshots. All of them sat along the ring of stone benches at a table, waiting for Hanazami to arrive after being told by Matsuamo that they'd be there shortly. Aside from Azule and Tangie, who were adapted to the eastern agriculture, Sally and the rest of Squidcom were in awe of their surroundings. After a few minutes passed of listening to the chirping birds and bugs in the garden, three figures left a building and approached Squidcom at the patio: two females and one male. Everyone whispers among themselves as they watch the trio come closer and soon come to silence as Hanazami stepped forward and introduced herself.

"I see you returned, Azule-was it?" Hanazami said after introducing herself and her wife to the band of kids.

Azule nodded, "It's about Ao…"

Hanazami narrowed her eyes as if a reflex before returning to a solemn posture of no distinct emotion displayed, "What of him?"

Tangie came forth, stopping Azule from answering Hanazami. Her orange eyes met Hanazami with determination, "Where is the selection being held."

Hanazami didn't answer as she looked down at Tangie. Squidcom kept silent as they watched their citrus martial artist take charge. Reina became interested in Tangie's resolve, crossing her arms and inspecting Tangie's demeanor even more. Matsuamo came forth and explained to Hanazami that more than likely these were good friends of Cobalt that were greatly concerned of his whereabouts and wanted to pursue him in hopes of stopping him from doing anything dangerous. Hanazami shook her head immediately.

"Go Home. You won't get an answer from me."

A harsh tone and a matching expression, there was no way Squidcom could squeeze an answer out of the former teacher of Cobalt. Reina began to feel some pity for the kids who journeyed a distance to come see them, only to be rejected after receiving entrance. Disappointment is visible as the others look as though they might've lost hope after hearing Hanazami's rejection, that was until a fourth figure appeared from nowhere and immediately made her presence felt as she came from the adjacent direction to both Hanazami and Squidcom. Her combination of blue and white hair that created a glacier transition immediately caught the eyes of Squidcom. Hanazami, Reina, and Matsuamo all had stunned expressions as though they'd seen a ghost. Her white uwagi and green loose dress shaked with each step she took, her face showed fatigue and pain. As she halted before the group, Tangie couldn't help but shrink as she recognized quickly who the woman was. Her mind registered the name the moment Hanazami spoke called out.

"Simone…" Hanazami spoke with a strain of concern watching her friend struggle to even stand up.

"Mama Tokugawa…" Tangie whispered under her breath with a slight shiver.

Reina smirked with joy-having foreseen that this was the way the events would unfold. Simone would wake up and coincidentally run into Squidcom, who were searching for her son. Once they both learned the whereabouts of Cobalt, they'd be off on their way to bring him back, at least that's what she thought. Simone still looked tired, which was evident from the bullets of sweat that slithered down her moist face as she struggled to keep her eyes open-the pain was immeasurable. She quickly places her hand over her right hip and slowly worked her hand up to her abdomen while grimacing in agony. Hanazami stopped everything and came over to assist her dear friend and help her sit down; Squidcom was frozen.

"Why did you get up!? You need your rest!" Hanazami yelled with the least bit of anger, instead there was a sense of relief to see that her friend had enough strength to get up and move about.

Simone wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead and looked at Hanazami, "These...kids...are they...looking...for Ao?" she said shortly out of breath after having pulled herself to where they were. She was desperate to know where her son went as well, having been kept uneasy ever since hearing his voice she couldn't rest knowing something was troubling her son. Hanazami was both irritated and confused, panic setting in as she struggled to keep composure and rationale on the situation. She knew that if these kids learned about Cobalt's whereabouts, they'd stick their noses in business that could potentially kill them, and she knew if Simone even so much as learned that her son was in the Tokugawa Selection, she'd throw caution to the wind and retrieve him. Put in the unfavorable task, Hanazami had to make a decision on how she'd get by, but before she could get the chance to muster up a response.

"Ao is on his way to the Kiyamamu prefecture in Ikayumu, specifically the Tokugawa estate that sits towards the far east nearby the sea." Reina smiled while closing her eyes, submitting to unconscious minds of the others; Hanazami wasn't pleased.

"Reina!"

"Sorry Hanazami, but I can't imagine what'd happen if Ao doesn't come back...you saw that look in his eyes, didn't you? I know your heart is in the right place, but we should leave this to-"

"That boy made this decision!" Hanazami yelled, an uncharacteristic move by her. The air she gave off left everyone on their guard as her hostility grew; Reina only smiled in response, knowing that her explosion of anger was her frustration at being able to help her precious student.

"You care about him more than you show…" Simone smiled, also aware of the rare response.

"He's like the son I never had." Hanazami responded while forcefully exhaling, putting her hands at her hips and closing her eyes with a pained look-eyebrows shivering.

"Then surely you understand how I feel right now, I haven't seen him since before the war."

She was right. Simone was forced to leave Cobalt behind and serve her country in the biggest war between the inklings and octarians. After the war, she had sustained life threatening injuries and was kept in critical condition at the most remote of locations. As Simone rubs her arms thinking retrospectively, "Why did he say he was sorry?" she asked. "Is it because he's going home?"

That's right...she's been out of the loop for years, so she wouldn't know about the fall of her husband or the takeover of her brother-in-law. She didn't know about the harsh treatment that Cobalt endured while living at the home where she once resided, nor did she know about his exile into the orphanage that he'd soon escape from, she didn't know about the countless men he slaughtered, nor did she know about his joining of a gang for a brief period. With Hanazami and Tangie doing most of the narration through Cobalt's life with Hanazami handling most of his earlier life while Tangie narrated through the later parts during the orphanage onwards, Simone couldn't help but feel her heart shatter into shards. Her son went through hell while she was unable to even be awake. Her fatigue faded after hearing from the girls about everything, and instead her strength intensified as anger settled inside her.

"That bastard Teitsu…" she said under her breath while clenching her fists; little did Squidcom know, but Simone was rather powerful-near the same level as Arosuke in speed and technique, but just less power. "I'm going after him." she said with resolve; Hanazami couldn't bring herself to stop her since she knew if anyone was going to keep their word, it'd be Simone.

"Then you should probably take these kids with you since they're also looking to take him away from there."

"Ah, you children. You're friends of Ao?"

"Y-yes...Mama Tokugawa."

"Hm? Are you…"-Simone squints her eyes as her murky memory tries to identify the orange haired girl who couldn't contain her nervousness around her; Simone's cheeks brightened as a beaming smile hit her face like a stamp- "Tangelina Citra!? Oh, has it been ages! Look at you…!? You've gotten so big!"

Simone hugs Tangie tightly, extending maternal love and warmth to a girl who also lost her parents to the chains of war. Tangie accepts the sudden embrace, feeling her own mother's kindness in Cobalt's mother. "I thought you would have recognized me when I told Co-Ao's past?"

Simone smiled, "Give me a chance, my mind only started working just a few minutes ago." Simone turned her attention to the others, "So, you lot are heading to Ao's whereabouts? I'd love to join you all and lend a hand. If the Tokugawa Selection is what we'll be trying to crash, then we'll need more than the hands-on deck right now…"

"We'll take all the help we can get!" Azule accepted immediately, happy to have Cobalt's own mother join the team.

Since it was only afternoon, Hanazami and Reina decided to let the children stay for the night and help to some quick medical checks on Simone to make sure she'd be in best health for the traveling that'd be ahead of them since she just woke up, after all. Squidcom would leave at the crack of dawn and travel all the way to Ikayumu, then to Kiyamamu, and possibly to the site of the Tokugawa selection if they were too late. Either way, they had somewhat of a plan, but surely the plan would get fixed as they continued further and gained more information. The rest of the day saw Matsuamo spend the day giving the kids a tour of the Hanazami estate and meet some of the other servants that worked on the grounds, then taking them back into the town of Meiju to give them a proper tour of the area and some of its history. As nightfall came, the kids got their early rest and prepared for the journey ahead of them. They'd be leaving with a tremendously powerful ally on their side, there was nothing left to fear. Once morning fell, Simone and Squidcom expressed their thanks and went on their way. Hanazami and Reina made it clear that they come back anytime and visit and to let them know when they reached safely; Squidcom were now walking to the same train station located at the top on the hillside, Simone's body language was different from yesterday because now she seemed a lot more serious than before-perhaps there was more said between the adults while the kids went into town, but as Azule dissected her movements, he knew she had something on her mind.

Hearing the echo of her son's voice in her mind, Simone's eyes stood still with a loss of light as the story given by Tangie and Hanazami lit a fire about her objective now that she had new information to accompany what she already knew. "Teitsu...I'll show you hell." she said under her breath as her bangs cover her eyes with its shadow.


	114. Selection arc: Crunch Time

It took him an entire day but after a long journey of walking and enjoying the nostalgia of Ikayumu's Shuimu, Cobalt finally arrived in the Kiyamamu prefecture. Unlike the buzzing metropolitan Shuimu where all the popular urban fashion and attractions were located, Kiyamamu was the more traditional side of Ikayumu where the traditions of the ancestors still were deeply enrooted in the agriculture. Cobalt stretches and gives a slight groan of satisfaction as he feels the tightness in his legs release pressure. Although he was in Kiyamamu, he didn't reach his estate which was still ways off. Of course, he was in no rush to go and see his family now that he knew he was nearby, so he decided to tour around Kiyamamu and see how the environment changed since his days of youth. Journeying from the outskirts of Shuimu, Cobalt found himself nearing the famed bamboo forest that welcomes those who look to leave the Kiyamamu territory as well as enter. Kiyamamu was famous for not only its traditional architecture, but also because the entire area of Kiyamamu was surrounded by a giant bamboo forest except for one side, which happened to be its coastline.

Unable to see the blue sky above thanks to the tall slim pillars of bamboo that lined in uniform rows covering the sky and casting a green hue. Below his feet he had the smooth trail of asphalt that served as the only road in the bamboo forest before getting closer enough to have different routes that branched out. Cobalt initially was surprised by the lack of cars-not even one-until he remembered that it was probably because of the morning only starting, having started his Kiyamamu journey while it was still dark out in the early morning. Now it was the crack of dawn and he see glimpses of the black changing to blue in the pockets of space available above. His only companions being the sounds of nature-the crickets and morning birds chirping along to a calm breeze that had a faint howl, his mind felt calm to be in a peaceful environment. Cobalt closes his eyes and immediately his thoughts turned to his friends as the song of nature serenades him. From Tangie's sweet citrus smile that brightened his days the same way her smooches on his cheek would brighten, to his brotherly bond with Azule where they could talk about nearly anything and know it'd stay between them, to the laughs he shared with all the other members of Squidcom. Being around that group changed him for the better.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I hope you'll understand." He said under his breath, appreciating the fond memories he made with Squidcom.

Meanwhile at a marketplace somewhere in Kiyamamu was Saya eating ice cream along with one of her friends. Dressed in a blue and green baseball tee with the sleeves rolled up and jean short-shorts that exposed her legs along with a shiny anklet and some sneakers. Saya sat with her legs crossed as she indulged in her ice delight while listening to her friend who was wearing a white shirt with a minimalist koi design and matching sweatpants with sandals. Sitting on the soft grassy river bank nearby the calm rivers, both observe the direction in which the water was headed, watching the aquatic vehicle pass under a bridge just shortly away. Saya's friend was sharing stories about how life over in the foreign lands were after having been gone for months, and was the only source of entertainment for Saya, who'd been dedicating her free time for preparation of the Tokugawa Selection.

"I'm jealous, Norh. Mollusca sounds like a wonderful place to visit." Saya's eyes closed as she enjoys her delicious custard. For the first time in months, she could finally unwind and be herself around her best friend.

"It was! I never imagined them to have such a fresh style of architecture from us, I find it hard to even explain. Ah! I should have pictures on my phone…" Norh said as she handled her ice cream in one hand and used her free hand to grab her phone.

Saya's smile turned empty as she watched her friend. She felt small and inferior for being unable to travel anywhere exciting like out of the country since she was confined to be a product of her father's empire. Before, she had plenty of friends she could confide in-until her father grew into the person he was and cut off her connection to most of her friends, deeming them untrustworthy. The only friend who chose to stay by her side and never leave her was Norh, until she-too left for the neighboring Inkland. Norh was always the loyal friend who didn't see Saya as a Tokugawa, but simply as Saya, and Norh loved that about Saya. That she could be herself whenever they were together.

"Hey Norh...I don't know if you heard yet, but the Tokugawa Selection is coming up." Saya twiddles her thumbs as she struggles to look her friend in the eye; already, she finished her ice cream.

Norh smiled awkwardly, "I'm aware. I also hear that Ao-chan will be coming back…" she blushed.

Saya's eyebrows lifted to a sneer, "Oh yeah, I forgot you had feelings for my cousin."

Norh's face turned red with embarrassment as her twin red buns did a flip, "And _I_ remember you have a fixation on him as well." she teased while poking Saya's cheeks in response.

"N-not so. I just really respect him, that's all." Saya crossed her arms; Norh's eyebrows dropped as she reacted with sarcastic "Oh, really?" and a condescending smile. She knew Saya was lying. She wasn't a good liar.

Norh nodded with a mischievous smile, "I guess you're right. He was your role model, after all. You always strived to be on the same level as him and copied him every way possible. You even dyed your hair to his hair shade because you 'respect' him so much."

Saya covered her face suddenly and buried her head in legs, "I can't do this. Norh, I don't want to do this."

Norh became confused, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"This selection. Ao's return. My brothers. I can't do this, Norh. There's so much on my mind that I feel like I'll go blank if I even try to think about it at once."

"Oh...that's right. You might have to kill them."

Saya looked at her best friend, "I said something harsh to cousin Ao a while back and now I think he probably hates me. I can't imagine myself killing him, and at the same time my father expects too much of me. I know I can operate like a killing machine when I try, but for the love of life I'm not even thirteen yet." She said with frustration. The preparations for the selection were taking a great toll on her, and the smallest of stresses were building into something much larger. Only now was she realizing the magnitude of competing in the selection, a bloodbath was awaiting her, and she needed the strongest of resolve if she wanted to survive and still be held with honor. "The way my father looks at me, I can tell he has huge expectations for me. There are things he tells me that he doesn't tell the others, things I'm better off not knowing. For this selection, he expects me to win out and then forfeit when I battle him. He told me that if I specifically don't win in the final before his grand finals challenge, then I'd be better off dead."

Norh's face turned pale-letting the thought sink in for a moment-then changed to a red of fury, "WHAT!?" she yelled aloud, unaware that she frightened some people passing by.

"N-not so loud…"

"Oh, sorry…"

"But yeah, he's putting all this weight on my shoulders and I'm not sure if I can handle the pressure like I thought I could."

Norh rests her hand on Saya's shoulder, "I know I can't even imagine what you're having to deal with and prepare for. I know it isn't my place to tell you how to feel or what to do. But as your friend-no, best friend-I suggest that you follow your instincts. Even if you think they might be wrong, trust them. They're the surest attribute of your body."

"Even if it means killing the only family member I care for? Follow them even if they'll probably cost me my honor as the daughter of the Tokugawa leader? Fo-"

Norh places a finger over Saya's lips and smiles, "Just follow your instincts. They never lie."

Back in the bamboo forest...

"A-achoo!" Cobalt sneezed ferociously as his head jerked forward on impulse, even tears leaking in response to the immense force.

The "green" sky that hovered above him left plenty of dark spots all over his attire as sunlight struggled to seep in. He sighs heavily with boredom as his feet move automatically along the path. Visions of his family flash through his mind as the trauma he dealt with came rushing back to him: the harsh words his uncle spoke of him, his father's death, his exile, slaughtering hundreds of men to escape the clutches of his uncle, the torment he watched Azule and Sky endure, living on the streets with Tangie, joining a gang to find a cure for her. What a life he lived, huh?

"I don't remember this type of serenity…" he narrows his eyes and rotates acutely. Behind him he saw nothing but uniform rows of bamboo sticking out from the ground for what seemed like endless eternity. A subtle wind blows that indicated that _something_ was out there, something he should be on guard for. Cobalt doesn't flinch or show any type of fear, instead, he keeps walking and closes his eyes. His senses turn keen as he locates the suspicious enemy that lurks in the shadows.

 _8'o clock!_

His blade unsheathed in the blink of an eye as he turned in the that direction, his red aura engulfing the entire area almost immediately, his red eyes sharpened with a dagger of light in his irises intensifying as he kept a straight face; a foolish foe had tried to ambush him. The swords roar in the bamboo forest as they connect, their spark sparks flying from left to right-creating lines of light with each strike and swipe. Cobalt's feet danced as his heels lifted, lunging forward, he lands a direct hit on attacker and pierces him in the heart. But no time to rest, more were coming based on the numerous sign of body heat approaching. Was it a nearby clan or tribe?

"You damn mongrel, you're not welcomed here!" the enemy figure said. Dressed in all black with some armor, the weapons of choice being dual sickles that shined in the dimly lit forest with the same hue as his attire. Based on his attire, Cobalt knew immediately that this enemy was a ninja from one of the many enemy clans that opposed the samurai influence over Kiyamamu. Cobalt's eyes narrowed once he saw the emblem pin on the left breast plate of the attacking ninja and knew that a battle would be unavoidable. The plate read: "Shintoremni"

The Shintoremni were a ninja clan that had long been at arms against the samurai, especially the Tokugawa family that reigned supreme. It served as no surprise that he was being ambushed by them since he was in their territory, the Bamboo forest. Cobalt was cognizant of this as he overpowered the ninja and forced him to back off after having dodged and blocked all the swift paced attacks; but he knew the numbers weren't stacked in his favor. One by one he heard their numbers grow before counting a hundred ninja hiding in the bamboo forest. Cobalt took off his shirt and cracked his neck, brandishing his signature carbon blade. Cobalt gives a devilish smirk while waving his blade-his red eyes starting to glow, "If you're so ready to die, I'll send you to the afterlife like your friend over here."

That ticked off the ninja, and they swarmed at Cobalt. Cobalt's carbon blade glared with hunger for blood, just like their owner. With his muscles flexed, Cobalt did a vertical swing downwards, then his feet shifted over two steps to the left along with a diagonal swing upwards toward the right, taking down dozens of enemies with each swing of his blade-the light escaping his eyes as darkness consumed him along with his red aura. The ninja wouldn't allow this to faze them, as they continued their swarm and threw out shurikens, readied their small daggers and sickles. A sneak attack on the main road was risky as is since it was out in the open and somebody could pass by and see everything. Lines of blood fly and splatter across the bamboo forest as Cobalt continues to turn the countless corpses around him into meals for the parasite waiting underground. He does, and zig zag run through a crowd of ninja, leaving trails of their blood behind as high feet lift from the ground and take flight, he does a pair of kicks into one ninja's chest while stabbing the other straight in the head behind him without even looking, his left arm extends and grabs that same head and uses the dead man as leverage to lift his body over and kill a trio of ninja behind the corpse. Landing squarely on the ground, he feels the heat from his red aura growing hotter as the dullness in his eyes grows denser.

 _More!_

At a village hidden deep within the bamboo forest…

"Sir! We have a problem!" a ninja said as he returned to his leader that sat alone in room meditating.

"Speak."

"We engaged with Ao Tokugawa like you suggested, but...he's wiped more than half of our men. We're losing to just one child!"

The leader rose to his feet, "Seems like we'll have to let the others know. Send a message to all the other clans that are a part of the Zukuri alliance. We'll need to be ready for him in the Tokugawa Selection." he said as he put on his battle armor of bamboo green and dark green.

Cobalt makes quick work of nearly obliterating the hundred ninja that swarmed at him with only ten men left. The ten ninjas had no fear of any man alive other than their leader, but somehow Cobalt forced them to fear him with his overwhelming strength. He was nothing like his father…A painful cry came from one man as a blade tears through his stomach, the ninja had no regret for the comment he made.

 _Don't get so cocky…_

A head is sliced off cleanly with just one swing of finesse, blood gushing like a fountain as the body crashes to the ground with a thud.

 _None of you have the talent to survive my wrath, so why wage n attack like this…?_

A powerful kick to the ribs shatters them completely and followed by the destruction of the ninja's spine.

 _Just retreat already..._

Cobalt halts as his blade nearly slices through the next ninja who had fallen on all fours and shivered uncontrollably as death loomed near; the other ninjas were frozen with fear after seeing a child kill a total of 93 fellow comrades in their own territory. These ninjas were some of the most skillful in all of Ikayumu, and Cobalt managed to obliterate nearly a century of them by himself! Cobalt gripped the hilt of his blade and clenched his teeth as he saw the aftermath...just a few minutes earlier he was by himself enjoying the peaceful ambience of the bamboo forest, now he stood in a wasteland of corpses with their blood scattered across the trees and all over the floors. Blood dripping from his blade into the small puddle below, Cobalt flings off the remaining blood and sheathes his weapon, leaving the remaining ninja to take the next course of action.

"I think I've shown you fools that it isn't wise to bite the hand of a predator. Your numbers mean nothing to me." Cobalt said coldly as he left the remaining ninja behind.

"Y-you'll pay for this!" one ninja screamed as he held his fallen comrade in his arms, clearly, he was more sentimental than the others since he didn't fall back into the shadows to retreat.

"Your words are empty without action. Run to your clan leader." Cobalt waved without looking back, clearly moving on from the scene of scattered dead ninja.

A few hours later at the Zukuri clan, the leader of the Shintoremni was already sitting down with a group of men and having some herbal tea. There were various pockets of conversation between all of the men. Outside of the room were what appeared to be the messengers of the men and women inside, meaning the figures inside had to be clan leaders. Inside the room sat a total of 11 figures on cushions in a long row awaiting the leader of the Zukuri clan: 7 males and 4 females. The first was a man dressed in red and white ninja garments, his face covered by a silver armored mask. His name written on the torso of his top, he was none other than the leader of the Fujuyoki clan. Another man-this time dressed in gold and navy blue-sat adjacent to him, his eyes closed as though in meditation. He was the leader of the Najube clan, a relaxed ninja clan that embraced more of the hip hop culture aspect of Inkopolis. They both sat next to Shintoremni, who was having a conversation with a lady who was the leader of the all kunoichi Maekona clan. Maekona was dressed in olive green and peach pink garments with a headdress and war paint on her cheeks.

"If what you're saying is true Shintoremni-san, then we should try our best to avert conflict. That boy is clearly nothing to take lightly if he wiped out nearly a hundred of your students." the kunoichi responded with concern, her heart aching for the lives of the young students who didn't know any better.

"Sounds like they just weren't strong enough to handle the massive fish in the tiny pond. Luckily my boys and girls wouldn't have any trouble against that overrated brat." A man from across spoke with his chin held high and his arms crossed with his cup of sitting right before him with steam arising; he was dressed in purple and black and wore a mask that left his mouth covered but his eyes uncovered. The smug expression the man gave only irritated Shintoremni and Maekona further.

"Zhoushan, the elephant in the room. Why are you even here? Aren't you and your clan just the inferior doppelganger of the Hayama clan?" Maekona jabbed in defense of her friend.

"What did you just say!?"

"At ease you children, we're an alliance. Any simple quarrels can be settled beyond these walls but show respect to Zukuri-san for allowing us into his humble abode. Don't let me say it again." A woman dressed in all black said roughly, her eyebrows sharp like a razor

"Oujima-san…" Maekona muttered under her breath.

A man dressed in black and trims of gold came into the room clapping his hands to call the attention of the leaders. He was tall, had long hair brown hair tied back, and wore an eyepatch over his left eye. His clothes couldn't contain the bulging muscles that suffocated under the tight material-his biceps were massive, the size of an average person's head. As he made his way to his seat as the head of the alliance, all chatter and conversations were silenced. He had the floor as he took a seat.

"Gentlemen Fujuyoki-san, Shintoremni, Zhoushan-san, Najube-san, Hajime-san, Yuta-san, and Masoshi-san. Ladies Oujima-san, Maekona-san, Yoshizune-san, and Shizuku-san. I see you all are doing well. I know this was meeting was assembled on very short notice, and I sincerely apologize..." he said while bowing to everyone but Shintoremni. "The meeting came together because Shintoremni-san had information that seems rather important for all of us to know. Now Shintoremni-san, would you care to explain?"

Shintoremni nodded, "Thank you, Zukuri-san."-he clears his throat as everyone turns their attention to him now. "Just a few hours ago, one of my men had identified the return of that blue nightmare known as Ao Tokugawa…"

The air in the room turned heavy with pressure as various expressions emerged on the faces of the leaders: Fujuyoki, Hajime, and Zhoushan had stone faces knowing that indeed the rumors of legendary Arosuke's son was returning to the land of Ikayumu. Masoshi, Oujima, and Shizuku all had smirks on their faces for various reasons. Yuta, Maekona, and Yoshizune showed concern on their faces. Silence filled the room for a moment as everyone let that information sink in.

"And? Did you just let him go?" Hajime asked, having not listened to Shintoremni's conversation minutes earlier.

Shintoremni shook his head, "Once my men confirmed it was truly the blue demon with Arosuke's blood...I gave them orders to kill him by all means necessary."

Sweat drops fell down the faces of all the leaders as the sneering Shizuku raised her hand-her pink and black attire alluring the eyes of any weak-minded man that crossed her path, "Your men failed miserably, yes?"

Shintoremni reluctantly nodded, "Correct. He's a completely different person from when he was a mere child.

Shizuku licked her lips, "He's still a child, though. He wouldn't be a problem for us if we all took him down togeth-"

"He nearly defeated a hundred of my men, Shizuku-san. We can't take him lightly in the least bit."

Oujima raised her hand, "While I held his father to a high respect, I believe Ao Tokugawa is just a mere nuisance for us. We don't need to pay any attention to him for now."

"I believe so, too." Najube said as he opened his eyes, unfolding his arms. "Our goal is to overthrow the Teitsu and further our agenda. Young Ao will only become a problem if he meddles. I believe he will not get in our way because of his strained relationship with his uncle."

"Even then, we still have that Hayama clan to worry about as well." Fujuyoki added.

"Ah, them? Some of my messengers informed me that they aren't even the country. They're focusing on something else that has to deal with those disgusting octarians." Oujima said.

"I propose that for the time being, we monitor Ao Tokugawa. The selection is nearing, and we will need to be at full strength since we're all competing. No room to worry about him since it is probable we will run into him again." Zukuri said, taking all the attention once again.

The Zukuri alliance was a joint operation by 11 of the top ninja clans in Ikayumu-excluding the Hayama clan. Most of the ninja in Ikayumu and the underground were fed up with Teitsu Tokugawa and his rule. His policies of high taxing, and the stripping away of many civilians-most those with shinobi and kunoichi heritage-their rights and entitlement and throwing heavier favor to those of the higher class and samurai all helped in adding fuel to the fire for a revolt by the ninja. In the eyes of the shinobi, Teitsu was a failure who couldn't live up to the standards his brother set. Arosuke unified the Samurai, Martial Artists, and the Ninja to all coexist in the same environment. But with his death came a new typhoon of issues that couldn't be taken care of by the immature Teitsu. A new leader needed to be selected, and in the eyes of the wise, Zukuri seemed like the most legible choice. He was a fair-minded leader who had balanced ideals, and sought for a similar line of peace like Arosuke Tokugawa did. The other members of the alliance also wanted to become leaders for their own personal reason, and in fact had an entire doctrine that would go into effect should one of them take over. These warriors were looking to reform Ikayumu to every last detail.

Around that same time over by the port of Nakutan had another ferry dock. Led by Simone, who was dressed in a casual white sundress with a straw hat, Squidcom came off the ferry along the other passengers. Having taken the express service thanks to the wealth of Sally, they arrived in a span of a day! Walking off of the boat and onto the port, the salty sea air filled their lungs along with their ears being greeted by the seagulls that sing their song. The only thing that could be seen was the blue sea behind them along with the large vessel, and as for ahead of them it was the huge metropolis with lush green mountains in the far distance behind the towers. Simone had a beaming smile as bright as the sun as she led the children as if they were her own, carrying her purse in her hands in front of her, she hummed a catchy tune. Azule stared at her hair and observed the transition of the white base of her hair to the fully blue tinges at the ends. During the trip on the boat, Squidcom split up and explored the ship from early morning when they boarded. While Sally and Violet read books together while enjoying the peaceful environment, Reice was exploring the ship with Jory and having a guy day while Kosami and Fuchsia explored the ship and talked to some of the kind folks who were also making their travels. Azule and Tangie spent their time with Simone in soaking up as much information as possible, asking her a variety of questions that she'd be happy to help them with answering. Simone enjoyed their curiosity and couldn't help but show her maternal side in her answers. But after getting through some small answers, she noticed the questions began getting straight to the point.

The brim of Azule's cap lowered and hid his eyes as the smile from his face faded, "We aren't too sure of how to handle this situation yet, but we feel that if push comes to shove, we'll have to fight him."

Simone's motherly smile wouldn't fade, "Him? Do you mean my son?"

Azule nodded with reluctance; Tangie's eyes softened a bit as an image of Cobalt laughing beside her appeared in her thoughts, "We don't want to fight him, but…"

Simone kept her warm smile and closed her eyes, "From the story you gave me, I can assume Ao has become a lot more stubborn and full of pride. It's understandable-given the struggles he had to endure. A fight is a fight, once you have the resolve-I can accept that." She said with a straight face, wisdom filled in her tone. "However, since combat is to ensue, know that I'll be in the mix as well. I have a bone to pick with his uncle, Teitsu. What you told me he has done, has made my blood boil to the point that I can feel it turning to flames themselves."

Azule and Tangie both were stunned by her vicious words that didn't match her tone at all, but after replaying them in their heads and seeing her fists that were clenched, they knew she was trying her strongest to not show anger. They didn't know how to stray away from this conversation now that it'd been initiated. They were sitting at a table off in the far corner of the large dining hall. Azule and Tangie sit together with their backs to the rest of the room while Simone had her back to the wall; the dining hall was painted in the nautical white and navy blue with all the tables being white and the trims and cushions being the darkened blue with thick stripes of white to match. It was light since it was still early in the morning, and most of the passengers on this ferry were late sleepers instead of early risers. Simone smiles at Azule and Tangie as their anxiousness is like that of little children trying to find out what what's under the christmas tree. They had so much they wanted to ask but knew to not let it get too distinct or else others might become aware of what they're discussing-even though they sat far away from everyone.

"This selection...I overhead some fellows talking about them while I was getting food earlier and it seems like there are some major changes being made to it. Any of this sound familiar to you?" Simone asked since they were the ones that gave her the synopsis of everything that happened thus far. Simone herself was well versed in the Tokugawa Selection since her husband competed, but the details she heard from the old men from earlier didn't match what she remembered.

"Multiple clans are participating?" Azule echoed Simone in a whispered tone; Simone nodded.

"Hm. This could go back to Teitsu wanting to flex his muscles at the other clans."

"Using the selection, he's giving everyone an open path to take away the power of the Tokugawa while boasting the favorable odds of his four powerful children and my son. He's trying to create a legacy off Arosuke's wishes to abolish the selection..." her eyes were filled with flames as a memory of her husband on the battlefield was triggered.

"When you put it that way, it makes it even more justified to stop this. Cobalt...he's in trouble."

Simone blushed immediately at Azule's name for Ao, "Is that your nickname for my son?" she said with a rosy face, her cheeks puffing with excitement and unable to contain her curiosity about the name's origin.

Azule shook his head, "No, Tangie gave him that nickname." he said nonchalantly pointing to Tangie, whose face turned a bright pink and had beads of sweat falling down her face as Simone turned her childlike gaze towards her.

Tangie shrinks as Simone waited for the story, "W-well, I gave him that name because…"

"..."

After telling Simone the story of when Cobalt declared his loyalty and love to her, she goes off on a tangent about her feelings for him and why she had to bring him back by any cost. Simone smiled with the motherliest of smiles and crossed her arms-looking at Tangie sweetly, "You two remind me of Arosuke and myself when we first met. Although, Ao is going to have some explaining to do for leaving such a sweet daughter-in-law behind."

Tangie nearly choked on her own breath, "Da-daughter-in-law!?"

Simone nodded, "Oh yes, I'm shipping you sweethearts."

Azule laughs, but Simone jokingly calls on him next, "Got anyone on your mind you'd like to share? I can help~!"

Azule shrinked, "N-no thanks, Mama Tokugawa..."

Simone's hair bobbed with each step, her hair as weightless as feathers as her hair fluttered slowly against the laws of gravity. They didn't get too far from the harbor before Simone stopped suddenly and looked from left to right. She seemed to be in deep thought based on how her movement stiffened and increased in pace. Sally realized that her eyes seemed to be following a pattern of direction. Could she possibly have no sense of direction? Was it possible that she was too embarrassed to ask for directions? Sally giggled as she watched the mother look helpless, trying to figure out which direction to take. Sally didn't know the area too well, but she did grab a map beforehand in the case that they'd some sort of navigation; it paid off.

"Here Mama, take this…" Sally said under her breath handing a map to Simone, also snickering a bit.

Minutes passed by as Simone led the way for them, giving them a mini tour of Ikayumu and commenting about the history of certain landmarks she remembered while they made their way to Shuimu. Between the heat from the sun and the moisture from the rivers and lakes they passed by, the kids kept themselves from getting too hot by rolling up their sleeves and talking as less as possible. Fresh grass on the banks below, birds chirping in trees nearby, the occasional stray cat crossing their paths, the cars passing by on the road beside them, all served as their entertainment all the while Simone informed them about the area. After some time passed by, a question came to mind.

Tangie came up to Simone and tapped on her shoulder to stop her, "Mama Tokugawa, exactly _where_ are we going? I feel like this route is too scenic and long to be the linear path to Shuimu. Isn't Shuimu a huge city?"

Simone laughed. "I'm going to pay some old friends a visit."

Everyone's eyes protruded in surprise, "Wha-!?"

Simone beamed with an innocent smile that showed her pearly white teeth, "If we're going to stop the selection, we'll need help. I'm strong, but even I won't be enough to handle their numbers."

Sally went into a thinker's pose, "It isn't a bad idea, Mama. However, don't you think we should gather some more information about the event by going into the city? I'm sure if it is such a big spectacle that people will be talking about it in town."

"Hm, that's true…" Simone said to herself, thinking it over. "I guess we could do that. I just felt it was natural to come to my comrades first, for some reason…"

"They might be participating in the selection." Azule said after remembering the conversation from that morning. "Remember you said you had details learned from overhearing other conversations about the selection? They expanded the field and were looking to make changes...Maybe we should stop by your comrade's quarters and inquire about their involvement. From there we can decide on a real plan."

"I like that idea." Simone said with a nod.

"Anyone disagree to this suggestion?" Azule asked, taking the initiative as he looked at everyone before him. Nobody disagreed judging from the smiles and hands that didn't raise.

With that settled, Squidcom would journey to wherever the comrades of Simone's resided and get the answers they were all looking for from them. After that, they would formulate a plan to rescue Cobalt and potentially stop the selection. They had a little over a week to stop the event from taking place, but they were still outside of the landmark Shuimu metropolis where they would easily reach Kiyamamu by taking a bullet train. As they marched along the rural trail, evening would fall after hours of walking. The moonlight was all that they had to light pathway since the route they took looked too natural for any light posts to be used. Arriving at the entrance to a village close to a huge lake, Simone showed great relief as she led her exhausted squad of kids through. A long dirt pathway with numerous extensions to sub pathways that extended throughout the village, boxed acres of land that were fenced off to wooden homes with straw roofs, and the clinging of some wind chimes, Simone had a light shine in her eye as she stopped the kids to let them know they had arrived.

Jory raised his eyebrows in response to Simone, "Kotankari?"

"Mhm. This is Kotankari, the village of one of my closest friends. Home to the Kotari clan."

Kotankari resembled most villages of that region. Bigger than it appeared, Kotankari was a major town and stop for people passing along the rural side of Ikayumu through the Katanora prefecture that sat northwest of Shuimu and the coast of Ikayumu's Okina and Nakutan. Many of the homes were lit up by lanterns placed at the entrance to their homes, of course their homes had light as well. A young man approached the group from the side and was dressed in all dark clothing and wore a huge pointy straw hat. Simone's smile still brightened the area, stronger than even the moonlight.

"Hello there, sir. My friends and I have just arrived and were wondering if you knew where we could find lodging." Simone said politely with a bow.

The man tilted his head to the side and went into thought, "The inn is just down this road and to your right. You should see a sign with light under it to help."

"Thank you…" she bowed again, leading the kids.

The man in the straw hat with the strap took off his hat and placed in behind on his neck, "Ma'am, if I may...escort you and these children there?" he offered with concern in his tone.

Simone shook her head, "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Thank you though."

Following the man's directions, Simone and Squidcom arrived at the inn. This place would have to be their resting grounds for the time being. Sally once again offered to pay for everyone's rooms and requested three rooms: one for the three boys, one for Violet, Fuchsia and Kosami, and one for her, Simone, and Tangie. They received info about when breakfast would be served, about the hot springs that sat behind the inn outside, and the rooms they would be staying in. It was a traditional style room with tatami mat beds and sliding doors. At that same time, A yawning Cobalt arrived at the golden gates of his estate where his uncle and other family resided. The sight of the massive walls that had lights all along the rows that ultimately led to the golden doors gave him chills as he rang the doorbell, surprised to see the gates opens so quickly; turns out one of the guards on what had peeked and noticed the young man make his way. As the golden gates opened, the memories came flooding into his mind. He was home…

"The young master has returned to us!" one of the guards said with enthusiasm.

"Saya-sama will be pleased to see him again, that is for sure!" another said unaware that the two had already encountered previously.

"Ao-sama, how was your journey?" another asked.

Cobalt struggled to keep his mind focused on one question as his head turned from left to right at the many guards dressed in armor. Behind them sat the beautiful estate that had many renovations since he last remembered. Cobalt's heart raced with each step he took, anxiety taking over as fears of his reception became more of a reality. The guards of the household seemed to welcome his return positively, but he knew it was more because of his father that they revered him. How would his family respond though? His close cousins and uncle were what remained of the immediate Tokugawa lineage with the rest either being second of third generation relatives who had branched off. As he walks over the small bring with the calm flowing river below, he's led into a large building-the main residence.

"Teitsu-sama has awaited your arrival, Ao-sama." an elderly lady said as she led Cobalt into the building.

Cobalt kept his talking to a minimum, preferring to keep his guard up. He finally reached enemy territory, who knew what awaited him. Visions of Saya's message to him when they last met flashed in his mind and immediately his blood began to boil, his fists clenched, and his nose puffing out air as he kept a clam expression. His body was spoiling for a fight yet again, and he wanted to fight Saya. What she said got under his skin. Led into a large hall, all he could see was a huge throne with one figure sitting alone, all the lights dimmed. It was Teitsu, and his glare was as sharp as ever. Cobalt's breathing gets heavier with each step, his eyes steadily rose up to meet his uncle.

"Leave us be." Teitsu dismissed the old lady.

It was just the two of them. Cobalt's eyebrows twitched as his uncle showed a toothy grin. Teitsu raised his chin as Cobalt responded by lowering his with a glare apparent. Cobalt's fist clenched while Teitsu had his hands clasped together. "Uncle."

"Ao." Teitsu grinned.

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Good. Then we have no need for a discussion."

"Not so fast, Ao. We need to talk. Why don't we catch up…?"

The doors behind them slam shut, the lights dimming to the point that only the candle lights at each pillar illuminated their small area. Cobalt knew he couldn't go back, that much he could feel in the air. This was home now. His gut felt heavy as the intimidating pressure in the room fell onto his shoulders, his uncle sitting upright-then standing up and putting his hands at his waist. Teitsu peered at Cobalt with a sneer, raising his chin once again to look down on his nephew. While the Tokugawa Selection started in just a couple days, for Cobalt it started now. The psychological war he'd have to battle at being wary at every turn in this estate. His life was on the line from this moment...


	115. Selection arc: Day Before the Selection

**Henlooo! Dunno if I'll be regretting this message later but meh-meh. This story is long. However, it was supposed to be longer. Thankfully, I fell in love with writing and now I know what to do after I finish this fic, I'll probably bring this up at some point again but the point is...Easter Eggs? Hints? DEATH FLAGS? Enjoy the chapter and as always, thank you for reading!**

* * *

Waking up to the humidity of the Ikayuman weather that greeted him forcefully, Cobalt sits up immediately and takes a heavy whiff of the sweet scent in the room. It smelled like a bakery and already Cobalt knew he was back home thanks to the nostalgic aroma. There were some extended family that were a part of the household that baked plenty of desserts that used to delight him when he was younger. Having arrived so late yesterday, he didn't get the chance to greet most of the household and instead they were welcoming him with a delicious creation. Letting out a big yawn and scratching his head, already he could hear his cousins-particularly the very young children who were probably out playing in the yard. He stops and looks at himself in the mirror before leaving, observing his facial features and staring deeply into his own red irises that swirled around his black pupil. He felt chills just from looking at his serious face and quickly tried to force a smile, but a forced smile only made him look scarier.

 _Why am I so tense?_

He thought to himself as he looked at his hands. It would be the first time he'd see everyone since either his exile, or his return and plea in front of Teitsu. He was nervous to see the entire household again and who'd still welcome him after his shameful past, though based on the previous night it seems everyone has moved on from that, so he should as well. The murder of nearly a hundred men from the other day still sat squarely in his mind, guilt seeping into his conscience as he thought about the families of those shinobi that didn't see their loved ones return home. He didn't need to kill them and yet he did. Also, on his mind was the conversation he had with his uncle from last night. Although nothing important was said, it was the tone and latent message behind the casual talks that had Cobalt in an extrasensory state. His uncle's tone sounded like that of a shark that smelled blood in the water that found its prey to snap the neck of. Cobalt was in danger if he ever kept his guard down for even a moment, that much his uncle assured him based on his tone.

Putting on some yard clothes, Cobalt opened the sliding the door and peeked out into the polished wooden hallway that was so clean he could see his reflection in the floor despite there being no formal light in the area he resided. He could hear the indistinct chatter of people nearby that were probably the servants gossiping. With the Tokugawa Selection happening tomorrow, all that was left for him to do was to take the day off and rest. Training wouldn't be necessary since he had enough determination and trust in his polished arsenal to have no worries about his opponents, not to mention having killed near a century of men just days prior. Though he made that mistake the other day, Cobalt knew not to lose his composure in the selection since his opponents were on the same skill set, some even higher than his.

"Oh...Ao. You're up rather early." Saya bowed as her cousin brushed by, not even giving her a glance. Just as she thought, she went too far in her aggression last time and rubbed him the wrong way. In her mind, he hated her and was raring to go for the selection where their fated duel as the two strongest Tokugawa children awaited.

Cobalt stopped in his tracks once he sensed the melancholy in his sister, it was sudden, but he could tell when someone was sad thanks to the many years he spent with Tangie. Turning around to look at her, all he saw was a girl clasping together her hands as though she was praying. "What do you want." Cobalt said abrasively.

"I know what I said last time, and I'm sorry. My intentions weren't to ruin our relationship as family."

Cobalt lowered his chin and glared at Saya. He knew all along that Saya's behavior from last time seemed unnatural, but her words struck him like a knife. Even if she didn't truly mean what she said, he'd have to be on guard around her. She was unpredictable and too close to his level of skill to be underestimated. "I know it is uncle's influence that has you like this. However, it is unbecoming for you to be this way." He said solemnly as he crossed his arms, highlighting several positive traits about her that he found she didn't show in their previous encounter.

"What?" she responded, slightly creeped out by Cobalt's precise analysis of her.

"Don't apologize for something you believe in. That's what I'm trying to say..."-Cobalt remembered the determination in her eyes and just like her facial expression that day, her copied that- "If a samurai loses their way of protecting what they believe, then no longer can they call themselves a samurai." he spoke with experience heavy in his tone. Even though Saya had turned into his enemy, he still had an obligation to look after her since he saw a lot of himself in her.

Saya nodded, understanding where her cousin was coming from; he had lost his way as a samurai once, but now he found it-only to cast it aside yet again. Although Saya was just a tool of her father in his plans to completely change the landscape of the east, even she had her own concept of why she had to keep living. She had to live for the future her mother couldn't be a part of. Being responsible for her mother's death, Saya's main purpose in life was to live a life that she knew her mother would be proud of. Death wasn't an option for her. Cobalt knew as much from the time they were children, and from there was why he always treated her differently.

Cobalt takes out a thick hair band and proceeds to tie his hair back, "Now Saya, what else do you have to tell me. I can almost smell that you have something else on your mind." he said in his usual respectful tone.

Saya's hands disappeared behind her back as her gaze casted down at the wooden floor, "I was just about to visit Nohr-chan. Uh...would you like to come along? I know she'll be enthralled by your appearance."

Cobalt kept his stare on her but gave no answer. Letting silence be his answer, he looked over at the huge yard before him and gave himself time to think. Looking at the ponds and rivers, the gardens, and the kids that played over in the fields, he turned back to his cousin with an answer in mind. Meanwhile in the main hall where Teitsu sat with his three sons Kagetoki, Ryuuichi, and Kenji, the three were having their breakfast together. Since this would be the morning before the big event, the sons were sharing their morning with their father and minus their sister-their father's favorite. The sons didn't have a great relationship with Teitsu since from their perspective, he was nothing, just a maniac obsessed with catching up to the ghost known as their uncle Arosuke. His obsession was thicker and went deeper than the surface.

"Bone chilling to think that this time tomorrow, we'll be enemies." Kagetoki muttered while looking over at his brother Ryuuichi, who was wolfing down the food in a hurry.

"Don't get too arrogant. We still have plenty of ninja and samurai to face from other clans before worrying about ourselves. As long as one of us comes out on top is all that matters." Kenji said.

"Speak…*gobble gobble* for *gobble* yourself!" Ryuuichi said as his chopsticks tapped on the bowl, his mouth sucking all the food in like a vacuum.

"At the selection, I expect all of you to emerge from the first stage. In the second stage is where you each will have to pull your own weight. Hopefully the semifinals will be an all-Tokugawa showdown.

After Saya's offer to go and see Norh, Cobalt joined. Of course, there was minimal conversation between the cousins as they walked into town together to meet with Saya's best friend, who was over at a bookstore in the heart of town. Town was busy. From the many street vendors selling fruits, vegetables, and even clothes, to the roadside performers that played music on their shamisen with another singing a melancholy melody. The streets were crowded with youth but there were also plenty of older faces as they entered the marketplace; knowing he would no longer be just a regular face that could blend in, Cobalt's face stiffened. A few minutes pass by and afterwards the duo come across the bookstore that Saya mentioned. Entering inside, they hear a cheerful girl call them from the side and look over to find the redhead girl with peachy red cheeks, an upbeat smile, and two dazzling buns that always did a flip, welcome them-waving her hands. Saya gave a smile and waved back, but Cobalt kept on his guard.

"Morning!" She bowed with radiance; they returned the greeting. "Ahhn~! I was wondering when you guys would reach. I heard from Saya that you were joining us Ao-senpai, but are you sure you want to spend the entire day with two younger girls?" she said while making a huge clap with her hands.

"It is not a bother for me, Norh-chan. Once Saya told me that she was meeting you, I had to come." he smiled brightly, closing his eyes.

Norh couldn't take her eyes off of him, "Aww, you're still as sweet as always."

Cobalt gave a slight chuckle as he crossed his arms-his sleeveless biceps flexing naturally, "And I see you still have that charming smile as well."

Norh blushed, "O-oh, thanks..."

"Watching the two of you makes me feel like I'm going to throw up." Saya said while gagging; Norh laughed and patted Saya on the back, her smile masking her underlying demonic side. She didn't want Saya ruining her reunion with Cobalt. Cobalt smiled softly, happy to see that Saya was acting more natural around Norh. Norh took a glimpse at Cobalt and couldn't help but feel her knees get weak and buckle. From his broad shoulders to his lean and chiseled arms that he left exposed, the glossy glow from his skin to the simple yet handsome face, his long blue hair tied back, everything about him made her heart flutter. He left a boy and came back home a man. Even though it'd been so many years since she last saw him, he still had that radiant smile that made her fall for him. Saya noticed Norh's staring and elbowed her, trying to let her know to get the conversation moving.

"Ready to go, cousin Ao?" Saya asked while giving Norh a glance from the side.

Cobalt gave a sigh and scratched the back of his head, "Today is my rest day, so I hope you won't have me do much."

The three of them went on their adventure through the town. Since today was the day before the Tokugawa Selection, people were out and about and crowding the streets in preparation. The event would take place on an island off shore of Ikayumu but would still be televised for the world to view. If Cobalt was going to be on his guard about dealing with the media, today was the day. The girls were planning to explore the town for the entire day and visit many scenic routes before stopping at a shrine to make their prayers. Their first stop was already where they were-the bookstore. Saya and Norh loved to read, so it came as no surprise that they would start here. Cobalt strayed over to his favorite genre of books: Philosophy. Venturing down the aisles he struggled to find a book that could catch his attention until he came across a silver spine that had a shine.

Grabbing the book, Cobalt couldn't help but already feel interested on just the title alone. "Astel's Incarnation…?" he flipped the book and read its summary. The book was actually a novel about reincarnation and followed the story of girl who was the reincarnation of a fallen hero revered from the past. He read the first chapter and found himself entertained by the author's way of storytelling.

"...What are you reading, Ao-senpai?" Norh said as she peeked over his shoulder; Cobalt remained calm, but on the inside, he was shaking with fright. She caught him off his guard, perhaps that book was good?

"O-oh um...it's a book about heroes and incarnation. I was curious about why a book like this was all the way out in the philosophy section…" Cobalt said as she examined the book further; Norh smiled.

"You really haven't changed, senpai."

"Hm? How so?"

"You were always so much more adult-like. You'd still play around like a kid, but your mind was anything but. You thought maturely of everything when you were around others, and the books you read were always to advanced."

Cobalt gave a chuckle, "I can see why you think that, but I think you're giving me a little too much credit...wait, is that why you address me as senpai?"

"Mhm. I look up to you in so many ways."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way. I find that refreshing to hear."

Norh's smile disappeared for a moment as she gazed at her senior, "Say Ao-senpai, about the upcoming Tokugawa Selection…"

Cobalt's relaxed face went away as he focused on Norh, "What about it?"

"D-do you...really have to kill?"

Cobalt stared at Norh, understanding why she'd look at him like that. After all, her best friend was about to participate, and she was worried for her sake. Cobalt nearly forgot that the Tokugawa Selection would affect more than just him. Plenty of people were putting their lives on the line for several reasons, even Saya had people who valued her. Looking at Norh, he knew that somewhat vague question was about Saya, would he kill her? Her worried expression was pressing for a concrete answer. Did Cobalt have the answer she wanted?

Cobalt gave a sigh and closed his eyes briefly to think before opening again to give his answer, "Killed or be killed. An old saying among hunters that still reigns true in many circumstances. While I have heard that the second phase of the competition will not require opponents to kill one another, given the strength of the competition it seems likely that people will be dying. In my case, I will take someone's life if the situation is presented. Otherwise, I have no need to stain my hands any further than I already have."

Norh nodded, "I had a feeling you might say something like that, Ao-senpai." she stared at Cobalt before putting her hands behind her back, "I know it must've been rough for you to leave home. Everyone was talking about it, even now people are trying to find you on the streets to know the complete details. Anyways, I want you to know that I'll be rooting for both you and Saya-chan. Please remember that, Ao-senpai."

The two exchanged smiles before Norh left to go looking for Saya. Cobalt looked down at his book and began to think about what would happen tomorrow. He had the resolve to do whatever it took to accomplish his goal, but how would he feel if he was fated to go against his younger cousin? With Norh expressing her concerns, this only served as another hindrance.

 _Better to not worry about it…_ he thought as he closed the book.

Over in Kotankari, Simone managed to link up with her comrades from the past and even learned some details about what was going on in the Tokugawa Selection. After having met up with the clan leaders of the Dojinomi, Yamasho, and Kotari: Yasuo Dojinomi, Moriko Yamasho, and her close friend Lori Kotari, she learned of the alliance formed between the three to rebel against the Tokugawa's Selection. Lori briefly filled her in on the gist. Lately many of the clans and factions of the underworld and Ikayumu were growing tired of Teitsu's leadership with many losing their confidence in his ability to run the east as the head of the Tokugawa. Many were conspiring to overthrow the Tokugawa clan from the top and re-establish stability, one such alliance was the trifecta of the Kotari alliance between the Kotari, Dojinomi, and Yamasho. The alliance was planning to unleash the attack on the day of the Tokugawa Selection, and now with Simone's sudden return, the alliance looked promising. Simone filled in Squidcom on the plans for stopping the Tokugawa and in the evening, the alliance would gather together to go over the plan.

"While the addition of Simone and her band of children was unexpected, we've gained a boost in numbers thanks to their arrival. As planned, we will carry out the mission tomorrow before the crack of dawn. Thanks to the information from the recon efforts of shinobi from the Ubetsu clan, we can confirm that the Tokugawa have already departed from Kiyamamu and will be heading southeast to Osuma island. What this means is that the Yamasho, Dojinomi, and the Kotari will travel on a large vessel together off the island. Once we are at a reasonable distance away from the Osuma island, we'll take smaller speedboats and enter the island. We'll split up into groups of twenty and enter from select parts of the island. Be careful of your surroundings because security will be suffocating thanks to the first event taking place throughout the entire island." Lori said from a pedestal; judging from the location, they were in an underground hall that could fit this many people. A sea of people dressed in their clan's garments all responded respectfully.

"Also, it is imperative that we not underestimate our opponents. Although we have our spies who'll be competing in the selection, remember that the enemies ahead will be incredibly powerful. That is why we will be traversing in such numbers." A man with neat black hair in a bowl cut style said as he adjusted his glasses; his name was Miyamoto Dojinomi, and he was the brains behind the Dojinomi clan, serving as their representative overseas.

Simone joined Lori and Miyamoto on the stage and took to the pedestal; she had something on her mind that needed to be said. As she looked at the sea of comrades that packed the hall, to her lower right side crowding a table were Squidcom, the kids she traveled with. The room had slight chatter as the widow of Arosuke took the spotlight. "Teitsu Tokugawa is my target. That is first and foremost." she said in a deep and vengeful tone, making her presence known immediately, all chatter silenced. She explained her reason for why she wanted Teitsu Tokugawa's head, and much to the surprise of everyone except Squidcom, the hatred ran deeper than expected. "Teitsu Tokugawa is responsible for my husband's death, and now he's looking to kill my son. I refuse to lose the dearest of loves to that rotten bastard." She said in a shaken tone, her body trembling with rage as she clenched her fists and looked down at the floor below. The truth was that during the war, Teitsu had hired some mercenaries to assassinate Arosuke on the front lines amidst the turmoil, but in the end, it was actually Teitsu who showed up in person and killed his brother. Simone had been in the same splatoon as her husband and witnessed everything…

 _The image replays whether I'm conscious or unconscious…_

Somewhere in the deserts of Ravallha in Squirabia, the splatoon led by Arosuke Tokugawa was originally supposed to aid a squad that had gotten overwhelmed by enemy forces thanks to his unit being composed of mostly healers, with his wife being their prime healer thanks to her seishun powa to heal. The winds were heavy that stormy day as the troopers marched through the heavy sands, the background sounds were nothing but the combinations of the howling winds, the sounds of wounded men wailing in agony, and the sounds of shots firings. The smell of gunpowder and blood that stained the dunes around them didn't make it a pleasant sight to see either. Arosuke led the team to where the wounded comrades were and provided cover while the healers went to work, Simone took priority in healing most of the men since her healing capabilities could cover multiple people. Arosuke went into the crossfire to kill as many enemies as possible and slow down the number of bullets firing at them.

Arosuke's speed was unmatched with many believing him to be the only person in the force that could match the iconic Agent 3 herself. Through the blinding sandstorm, only a white shining light that pierced through the sandstorm was seen as bullets got either deflected or slashed in half-none other than Arosuke. Making use of his various talents, Arosuke quickly infiltrated enemy territory and began his mass killing-this was war, and although he hated the idea of having to kill for his country, he had a wife and son he couldn't afford to leave behind. It was in that moment that Teitsu with his third party showed up, bringing over multitudes of men from an adjacent angle, they launched an ambush and solely directed it at Arosuke and ignored the other soldiers, who were busy with the octarian forces. Simone sensed the familiarity of someone in Arosuke's position and quickly realized that the person harbored maliciousness unlike anything she ever felt thanks to her extrasensory abilities.

 _I came too late, but I remember that shadowy figure that fled…_

Holding her dying husband in her arms, Simone barely had enough power to keep herself safe after having exhausted her reserve energy to save the numerous wounded allies. She wepted and rocked back and forth as she cradled Arosuke in her arms, tears staining her bloodied uniform. Teitsu had launched an ambush and stabbed Arosuke straight through the heart amidst the confusion; he knew he wouldn't have gotten the chance if the environment was different because Arosuke was just too damn good to get killed by an influx of numbers, but because of the confusion of the conflict with the war, the stormy conditions that hindered his vision and mobility, the numbers were too great for even the most powerful samurai to overcome.

"S-Simone...p...please. Please get out of here, one of us has to take care of Ao…" Arosuke uttered as blood dripped from his mouth, his eyebrows trembling with frustration and regret; he knew he wasn't going to make it. Simone's eyes trembled with tears blurring her vision, grasping her husband's hand, she she gave one long tearful glance before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Arosuke." she cried as her husband's free hand gently reached her cheek.

He gave one final soft smile, the same smile that had stolen her heart. "Protect Ao...Shower him with love from both of us."

Simone's lips quivered as she nodded-her heart sinking as she felt her husband's strength fading and seeing him take his last look at her before closing his eyes. Dying with a warm smile, Simone held him tightly. Off in the distance she could see the killer hadn't left and instead was enjoying the suffering of the couple…

"I suffered blunt trauma afterwards and became unconscious for years. Every day that scene played in over and over like an endless replay, a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. That man is responsible, and there is no one on this planet who'll deny me my vengeance."

The silence that filled the room afterwards was both a sign of respect and also one of shock. Until now, nobody knew the truth of Arosuke's death and had presumed he simply died in the war as a hero. Little did they know it was an assassination by his brother, and because of the trauma Simone suffered shortly after at the hands of the octarians who tried to capitalize before the remaining comrades in Arosuke's splatoon fought them off, she-too was thought to be dead. Taking one final look at the crowd, Simone took a step back and let Lori take the stage once again. The room had a different air about it after hearing Simone. Whether it was inspiration, motivation, anger, or anxiety, everyone in the room had a fire in their heart that burned furiously thanks to the truth given by Simone. Nobody wanted to fail this mission now, not when someone like her was hurting all this time.

"Remember why we're doing this mission. This is for vengeance, honor, and a brighter future. Let not your hearts waver with uncertainty, for that will only get you killed. Tomorrow, we challenge our fates and will change the future-dethroning Teitsu!"

"Yeah!" everyone yelled in responded response as they lift their fists in the air and gave a momentous jab to the air.

Since the numbers were massive thanks to the alliance of Yamasho and Dojinomi-clans that were going to be competing in the selection as spoils to ruin the event and apprehend Teitsu, Simone's attack had substance. Both the shinobi and samurai had cast aside their differences for the sake of taking down Teitsu Tokugawa, the tyrant who had been destroying their culture and communities with his totalitarian reign. With the heads of both clans and their respective leaders also controlling a sect, forces were both dense and powerful. For Simone's team, it'd contain her, Squidcom, Satoshi-skilled shinobi of the Dojinomi, Aloe-Satoshi's youngest daughter and skilled kunoichi of the Dojinomi, Beverly-a swordsman from the Yamasho, Diante-a close ally of Simone from before the war, and a fill in of other skilled samurai and ninja. Their mission started tomorrow early before the sunrise, a battle against the most powerful family in the east and a plethora of equally powerful clans all collectively together in one place in the middle of the sea. Once they declared their attack, there was no going back.


	116. Selection arc: Tokugawa Selection

After all the preparations made, the tensions between competitors flared through their growing rivalries, and the spectator's hype to its maximum levels, finally the Tokugawa Selection was under way! As thousands upon thousands filed into the Osuma Arena located at the heart of Osuma, the pulse of the audience intensified with each bang of the drum. As each clan had their representative proudly wear their emblem on their garments, rows of competitors stretched into a long ring around the stage that had thousands of eyes view from above, dozens upon dozens of people cheering their support. A huge spectacle that'd be televised regionally and talked about for months and years to come, this was the event that decided the successor to the most powerful family in the eastern world, or potentially crown a new family based on the roster of competitors participating. Cameras rolled live footage of the introduction with commentators from different regions giving their own input and opinion on who they had to win it all and potentially take down Teitsu. From Ao and Saya of the Tokugawa, to the Zukuri clan, people pinned their ideals onto these unique characters.

After the opening ceremony in which was a huge performance done by the clans competing, all competitors were introduced for each family as they waved to their supporters after being introduced. The first part of the selection would be race the entire island with the first sixteen to pass the start/finish line being the ones able compete in the second part. The race sounded simple until the specifics were given. It turned out that racers _had_ to be moving, if they stopped and any point during the race-it'd be ruled as quitting and they would be violently killed in the spot they where they were. The rule seemed extremely foolish to have with death as a penalty, but it was these types of thoughts Teitsu possessed that led the rest of the world to question their trust in his power. It didn't help that the race took the participants through the coast all along the beach and then into the jungle that led through to the mountaintop and then all the way to the start/finish in the arena. While preparations for the course were made, this gave the media and fans alike to catch as much pictures and videos of the competitors as they all waited. Down at the track of the arena had all the competitors together with many of them striking up friendly conversation while they waited for the race to begin, funny that they would be trying to kill each other in just a few moments. In the crowd, Cobalt kept to himself and tried to avoid bring attention to himself although he could still here an occasional cheer from the crowd of someone recognizing him. He was dressed in very casual clothing wearing navy blue forge tee and cargo shorts with a bodysuit under and some running shoes. He also was wearing a dark blue bandana tied at the front to represent his clan color, his cousins were probably doing likewise.

"So, you really did show up, Cobalt." a voice from afar said as Cobalt filtered the indistinct chatter of the crowd.

"I didn't think you'd actually appear either, but I guess even you have your reasons." another voice said.

From different directions, Cobalt knew these voices but couldn't yet identify their owners. That was until they made their presence known and appeared before him. None other than Jengai and Arokei, fellow samurai of their clans who were representing. Both are dressed in their battle gear instead of running gear, which told Cobalt immediately that these guys were looking to fight rather than be one of the top 16 to move onwards. They were going to be spoilers and try to get others killed or slow them down.

"Jengai of the Tsuyano, and Arokei of the Chihiro. The other two of the big 3 samurai, long time no see." Cobalt said as he bowed his head before them; neither of them showed him the same respect, refusing to bow.

Arokei crossed his arms, "This is war. You shouldn't have come back here."

Cobalt's plain expression didn't exchange, "Even so, here I am."

"You're aware, aren't you? We're not the same guys that we were at the festival. We've been preparing for today, and we'll be looking to win and take your uncle down. A new era needs to be ushered in."

"Good luck with that. Although, in my eyes I see you guys as filler characters with no relevant backstory and I don't expect the author to write one out of of thin air for the lieks of you."

"W-what!?" they said in unison.

"Never heard of breaking the fourth wall?"

Jengai crossed his arms, "Well, that was a terrible job of it…"

"Can you both _not_?" Arokei added, looking for them both to return to character.

"A-anyway...be on your guard, Cobalt Tokugawa!" Arokei said as he marched off in another direction; Jengai started whistling and walked away as well.

Cobalt shook his head and took a deep breath, knowing that this race was anything but simple. With 64 people participating, and only 16 able to advance to the next round, he knew he had to get off to a solid start and secure a top 20 position and maintain it for the duration of the race. The course of Osamu would start from the arena and take the racers out to beachside and race on the sidewalk of the plaza by the sea and then see the racers cut into the sand before making a big curvy turn into the suburban part of Osamu, from there the race was quite linear as they went straight through the city and then into the jungle where there would be plenty of S-curve trails and probably the biggest probability of eliminations, following the jungle would be a volcano trail in the heart of the jungle, after that they'd have more of the jungle to trek through before arriving back to the sidewalk near the beach, and from there it was race to the arena and onto the large track to the finish. As Cobalt memorized the map into his head, he couldn't help but feel wary of the conditions. While there would be plenty of cones and markers for the participants to know where they are going, if a racer ever stopped motion or went backwards past the starting line after the race had already begun, _they would be killed in the spot they stood._ That meant Teitsu Tokugawa and his strongest of members within the household were on severe watch and ready to kill anyone that violated these conditions. There would be several types of competitors in this race: Those that wanted to win the race outright for the best chance of being seeded, those who were satisfied with just making it in the top 16, and those who wanted to be spoilers and get other competitors killed so they had better odds. As Cobalt thought about all of this in his mind, he couldn't help but shake his head, war was almost about to begin.

At that same time, many of the units in the Kotari alliance had arrived on the island. The recon team that was assigned were already infiltrating the island and taking the back route through the jungle to reach the rear of the arena and begin their surveillance; the other units were all out on the coast of the island and were on smaller speed boats making way to the island. Thanks to the instructions by the recon team led by Miyamoto himself, the alliance knew that while security would be tight, most of the attention was on the entrance to the arena opposite of the jungle side since that's where all the foot traffic was.

"We'll reach shore in about five minutes. Thanks to Miyamoto, we'll all arrive on the same spot of the jungle coast as they did and then disperse from there. Simone, your unit will be one of the vanguard units, correct?" Lori said while looking through binoculars with her team all equipped; over on the neighboring boat was Simone and her team.

"Yeah, we'll raise hell." Simone said with a nod.

The plan was to have the recon team infiltrate and give orders and updates on everything occurring in the events. Once the race started, multiple teams would go into hiding and blend in with the crowd to spot as many of the Tokugawa household as possible and look to get stealth kills on them and minimize the numbers of opponents. The vanguard units that Lori mentioned earlier were split into three groups: Simone's group-the distraction team that'd interrupt the Tokugawa Selection and start the battle, Yasuo's team-the team who'd intercept the recon team's position and handle the bulk of other enemies, and Moriko's team-the team who'd do a combination of attacking the bulk of enemies and help in assisting Simone's team.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't feeling nervous about this…" Jory said while hunched over the boat lookin at his reflection in the water; all of them were wearing proof bodysuits to protect them from the hazardous water.

"There will be nothing to worry about as long as our group sticks together and follows the plan." Satoshi said as he patted Jory on the shoulder to reassure him; Satoshi was one of the strongest members of the Dojinomi clans and was an excellent shinobi with plenty of experience, his daughter Aloe was also pretty skilled as a kunoichi with plenty of field experience despite being just a few years older than Squidcom.

The members that were joining Squidcom and Simone were Satoshi, Aloe, Beverly, and Diante. Satoshi sat among the top of Dojinomi clan as one of their executives, but not far behind was his daughter-Aloe. They had aquamarine green hair with streaks of white and orange, purple irises, and a slightly tanned complexion. Aloe was a prodigal talent in the underworld in the same way as Cobalt, only difference was that she had everything fall in her favor and it was because of that favorable upbringing that she had a timid and friendly nature about her, but when she was on the clock, she became a completely different person. Beverly-the swordsman with ties to the Yamasho clan, was a quiet and unfriendly warrior who refused to be called a samurai. He didn't have anything to protect or worth protecting, just working under the Yamasho clan to repay the debt of taking him in. When he was younger, Beverly was just a punk from the west who came to the east to challenge the strongest of swordsmen in the land, and it was when he crossed paths with Moriko that he learned the truth about the pride of Ikayumu. He had defeated numerous powerful swordsmen across the western region and a handful in the east. But when he came to Kiyamamu, he heard about Moriko and her famous reputation as one of the 4 maidens whose strength as a samurai was reminiscent of the legendary Arosuke and Simone, the most loved names in east. Beverly challenged her and met bitter defeat, but it wasn't his talent or merits that won Moriko over to where she wanted him in her clan, it was his persistence and dedication to continue trying to surpass her that got to her. She was the first person to ever defeat him, and the first to ever extend him such kindness and willingness to help better him as an individual as well as a warrior. Soon, Beverly found himself a part of the Yamasho affairs and helped around-swearing his loyalty to Moriko and hoping to one day obtain strength to protect her.

"To imagine that I could work alongside the ghost herself, it is a privilege to accompany you on this mission, Simone-dono." Beverly said with the utmost respect as he took a bow, remembering Moriko's words of warning to him to be respectful to Simone, for Simone was on another level.

Simone was so focused on the island that for a moment she wasn't aware of her surroundings. Turning around, she saw the warrior bowing before her and quickly gave a smile, "Oh, you're Moriko's boyfriend? She always brings you up." she said jokingly as she tilted her head to side; Beverly nearly choked for a moment.

"N-no... I'm deeply indebted to Moriko-sama is all. I'll devote my strength to serving her and hopefully amass strength to one day serve as her protector. Although I know she's well powerful enough that she doesn't need anyone protecting her." Beverly said as he shook his head, cheeks turning a little red.

Simone crossed her arms, "Hm. You should learn to take a hint. I haven't heard a woman of her kind of power talk about an individual as much as she talks about you."

"C'mon Sim-chan, quite teasing the poor fella. I thought Lori told you Moriko took your title as the most beautiful swordswoman, yeah?" Diante said, interrupting the conversation between the two powerful warriors. Diante was a close friend from Simone's days of youth and was the first person to see Simone in Kotankari. Diante had brown and red hair in a swirly pattern, grey eyes, and plenty of freckles on her face. Because of her very pale complexion, it was clear to tell that she originally hailing from a different region entirely, her family migrated to Ikayumu and it was there that she came across young Simone. Simone and Diante became best friends because of Simone's kindness and willingness to accept her despite knowing barely anything about her. Diante gave a smile as she looked her close friend who she long thought to stay missing forever-not once did she think she was dead.

"Well, I have no reason to worry about that title anymore. She can have it." Simone sulked, arms-crossed and her chin raised.

"H-hey now, don't be like that…" Diante said with a curling hand and cat lips.

Over towards the rear where Jory was earlier sat the rest of Squidcom, all were tensed up about the upcoming mission ahead. There were some slithers of nervousness, even though most of them had experience with risky stuff like this, never did it get to such a point of escalation. They'd be going up against powerful ninja, samurai and other warriors. With Azule, and Tangie at the helm of the wheel for Squidcom's ship to bring Cobalt home, they couldn't help but feel even more uneasy. Azule was a glass cannon possessing remarkable strength, except he had the critical flaw of his heart condition that'd hinder him in battle. For Tangie, it was her lack of positive results in combat. Even if they were the most experience members in Squidcom, putting faith in them wasn't easy. However, they weren't alone in that sense thanks to the reassuring Fuchsia and Sally along with Violet and Reice, they were looking to get their hands soiled with blood for the sake of Cobalt. Thinking about the time left until they reached the island, Azule buried his face in his knees with the brim of his hat covering the rest of his crestfallen face.

 _Cobalt's going to hate me…_

Azule thought to himself, ashamed and burying himself even deeper. His stomach felt like it was churning all his doubtful feelings into a giant mess of a stomach ache, his guilt, concerns, and doubts piling onto his shoulders. Thinking about how serious Cobalt looked when they made that promise, Azule couldn't help but feel knots in his stomach as their vessel closely approached the island. He had the resolve to face him after breaking their promise, but the thought of Cobalt's reaction left him anxious. Would he be upset? Shocked? Relieved? Multiple scenarios played in his mind like a movie as he simulated the possibilities.

The others were watching their captain lost in his own mind. They were all prepared for this: From Violet, Sally, and Reice being equipped with some guns to Fuchsia carrying a staff as her weapon, the members of Squidcom were too familiar with the sight of bloodshed to have worries. The trust they had in one another would overcome the obstacle hindering the path, that was their thought process. Tangie's head casts downward, her hands clasped together as if in deep thought; her face gives away that she has plenty on her mind as well. Sally walks over and takes a seat next to her, handing her a camera. Tangie looked confused as Sally handed her the silver camera.

"I know how much you love photography, so during the trip I took some scenic pictures…" Sally said in response to Tangie's dumbfounded look. The pictures included shots of the hills far in the distance where Kiyamamu was, the trail they took to reach Kotankari, parts of the village and some of the people, and finally, shots of the sea and the nearing island of Osuma. "You and Azule look like you have quite the weight on your mind, and I was hoping these pictures could serve to calm you in any way possible."

Tangie stared at the pictures, admiring the effort Sally took. They weren't as nice as the pictures she'd take, but she appreciated Sally's attempt to help her. Tangie gave an endearing smile as she glanced at her concerned friend from the corner of her eye; Sally did seem worried. It made sense. For Squidcom, their golden premise was that they shared a tightly knit bond close to that of a family, and nearly all the members had gone through struggles together in some form. Tangie took this chance to do some quick recollection on her journey with Squidcom. To think it all started when she was just watching Violet and Sally hug it out at the mall, immediately asking them for help in protection from the Black Urchins. Getting kidnapped together and watching Azule, Cobalt, Reice and others rescue them from Spyke's clutches. From there, she-along with Cobalt-joined Squidcom and showed their support during all the competitions. She remembered the traumatizing moment when Azule got shot in the head and that sinking feeling of despair when he briefly had amnesia. There was the Fall festival where she watched Cobalt win the battle royale and watched Azule get payback on Ueru for her, and then there was also that time where they had traveled with Kidvel to Death Island and had their battles on the infamous prison. Of course, she couldn't forget about the assassination mission where Azule seemed like a completely different and even reunited with his mother. And now, here they were marching into enemy territory to interfere with a generation old event that became tradition for this entire eastern region.

"We've come far, haven't we Sally?" Tangie thought with a growing smile as she checked out the photos her thumb gently rubbing the camera as she fondly remembered her journey as a member of the team.

Sally sat forward and kept her gaze on Tangie, "Yeah, you've also been my music buddy. Thanks for always being there." she said with a smile. Tangie was Sally's pal through and through, always accompanying her to her job at the music store and cheering her on whenever she did any spontaneous performances for patrons who heard about her thanks to the power of social media."

Tangie shook her head, "Oh please! That's what friends are for."

Sally smirked, "Something I've always loved about you is your quirky nature, never allowing the scars of your past to affect how you feel about the present. You're strong, comedic, gluttonous, and I'm thankful we became friends. I love you like a sister!" Sally said, as she grabbed Tangie's hand, her eyes trembling; Tangie didn't know how to react since she never saw this side to Sally. "And that's why, I'll do everything within my power to see you and Cobalt reunited. Even if it means killing others that stand in our way, I'll do it. Our friendship means that much to me."

"Sally…"

Sally took a deep breath and exhaled, "So, don't let your mind be clouded any longer. We'll do our part to bring you together with Cobalt."

A light shined in Tangie's eyes before her lips began quivering, her eyebrows and eyes trembling as she struggled to contain her feelings. That was the first time Sally ever said something like that to her and given the current reason behind it only made her feel more elated. Sally was her best friend, though she never made it so obvious. Sally wrapped her arm around Tangie and brought her close to her cheek, their forehead gently touching.

"T-thank you, Sally."

Sally smirked, "Oh please, that's what friends are for!" she teased, replicating what Tangie said moments earlier.

"Hey guys, don't mean to interrupt the sisterly moment but we're almost at the island." Reice said, as he tapped on Sally's shoulder. Off in the distance was Osuma, the island where the event was being held. As the island came nearer, so did the features. From the side they were entering, there was nothing but a jungle view with a gigantic volcano that towered over the jungle like a monument. The coast on this side of the island seems uninhabited based on how the wild plants looked unkept as they overextended onto the shoreline unevenly. Simone's chin lowered as she crosses her arms, her eyes filled with fury with a twitch in her brows, her enemy was on that island. The LARS cap of Azule slowly rose as his ears twitched, a light shining his blue eyes as he looked off into the distance at the nearing island. Everyone on the boat, every member of the alliance that were sailing closer, all had the same readied look on their faces as some clenched their fists while others closed their eyes. Time was running out before the event would officially begin. Crunch time was over, and the day before the selection had passed. It was now time for the big dance. As Tangie stared at the blue sky above her, her eyes slowly rolled down to the island that waited. Taking a deep breath followed by a loud gulp that sounded like she swallowed her heart, She-too was ready for the battle that awaited.

"Tokugawa Selection…" she muttered under her breath.


	117. Selection arc: Great Death Race I

Everyone readied at the starting line in the arena with exactly 64 people competing in the race. Cobalt stood shirtless on the track, choosing to go bareback and only wear tight shorts that hugged his thighs and some matching running shoes; he had no fears about getting into combat and was confident in his natural abilities that he could avoid trouble and finish the race swiftly. His cousins also dressed in similar fashion with Kenji, Kagetoki, and Ryuuichi all wearing skin tight bodysuits in different colors while Saya wore a skin-tight bodysuit that left her arms exposed-unlike her brothers who were fully covered. The five of them had a different aura around them that told the other competitors they wouldn't need any armor or weapons to complete the first stage-it was a race and would be treated as such. Thanks to that boldness, the other competitors painted a bullseye on each of the backs of the Tokugawa children. As for the media, they were covering the Tokugawa children but had other stars that were being covered such as Zukuri, Jengai, and Arokei. Many people in the crowds were placing bets and gambling on who would win the race and in what order they would finish. As Cobalt did his warm up stretches and flexed his muscles with each stretch, he turned his attention to the field of the 63 other competitors that each had a glare aimed towards him; he could smell the mixture of envy, hatred, and bloodlust in the air. With a drop of sweat running down his face in response to the nasty pressure that filled the arena, out the corner of his eye he spotted Norh, who had come by herself. Yesterday, Norh had told Cobalt and Saya that she'll be attending the competition alone because her family aren't willing to come with her and watch the carnage in person. Her reason for coming there was so that she could cheer on both Saya and Cobalt. Norh waves her hand once she caught Cobalt's attention, and he waves back with a worriless smile. Shortly after, she turned to find Saya; Cobalt returned to a serious face and got ready to get on the starting line. As the pre-race countdown clock reached expiration, the competitors lined up in rows at the starting line and waited for the gun to shoot the blanks. Cobalt was on the starting line in the front row, and already he could see the notable adversaries that hugged the starting line with their feet. He spotted his cousins, some notable enemies of his family, and Jengai. The stadium went silent as everyone prepared for the start of the race. The path was linear with the runners racing straight to a wide entrance that take them straight outside and into the street course, closing as the last racer left. There were lines of security waiting, so no doubt somebody would die if they were caught sleeping on the run. Cobalt gets into a runner's stance, unlike most of the other racers.

"On your marks…"

Cobalt's eyes are closed, his breathing turned calm as his hands held to the ground like marble pillars. Awaiting him outside the arena would be crowds of people that hug the railings and barricades that'd be cheering him and the others on...or possibly hope to see their blood get spilled.

"Get Set…"

Cobalt could hear it, the breaths of his opponents, the weights that moved on the ground; anticipation filled his lungs as he refused to open his eyes until the race started, and with every single fiber in his body on its toes, Cobalt's heels lifted off the ground as his eyebrows slanted to show the intense concentration he was putting in.

"GO!"

Sound seemed to disappear for a moment as a cloud of dust appeared in the spot that used to be Cobalt; the moment the gun fired, he was gone. Like the wind, Cobalt used his senses and abilities to their max right out the gate, for he was a man on a mission. As Cobalt leads the pack, already leaving the arena, his feet kicking in the air as his body moves freely, following far behind were the rest of the pack. Out of the starting gate of 64 and already Cobalt-one of the fan favorites-took a huge lead. He was prioritizing a huge early lead that'd make it difficult for him to drop out of the top 16, and it was then that the other competitors grind their teeth as they ran with realization that the level they were on wasn't anything like that boy; he was evolving. The crowd was roaring with excitement as they watched the blue starboy leave the rest of the pack behind. Shortly after, A shriek from the crowd followed by a long streak of blood of blood flying in the air and already the first death was given for one of the competitors. Somebody had pushed one of the racers backwards and that led to the killing of both racers: the one that got pushed back was killed for violating the rules while the one that pushed the victim also got his head blasted off. Smoke escapes from the barrels of guns held by two men dressed in their traditional Tokugawa gear while donning darkened shades. All the racers hadn't even exited the arena and already there were 2 men eliminated; the other competitors don't have time to look back since they could end up like that duo if they weren't careful.

"Did you guys hear that?" a man said as the recon team shuffled through the jungle and made their way to the arena. Led by Miyamoto, they were nearing the arena when the warning shot was given. Although to a regular person it was just the signal that somebody had already gotten eliminated, to a perceptive man like Miyamoto, there was more to the surface than just those shots being eliminations.

"That was too early…" Miyamoto said under his breath, his face calculating different scenarios.

"What?"

"They fired those shots too early. Either someone really screwed up, or they're sending a message to potentially any intruders on the island. They're packing more than just traditional weaponry...that wasn't something we accounted for. Halt for a moment, I need to relay this to everyone on comms."

Many of the teams were entering the island through the same spot as the recon team and were now dispersing to various locations with the teams tasked with taking out security going all the way into the city and suburbs while the other ambush units would wait in the jungle. Simone's team arrived at the shore of Osuma and were packing their equipment. Thanks to the event, there wouldn't be any coastal security like times of the past, and that was more so because of the heavy numbers of skilled combatants in attendance. As Simone takes her long white hair and ties it into a bun, her blue tinges swirling in her hair, she gets a message over her ear piece; Miyamoto fed her and the other team leaders the information he had about his suspicions of the Tokugawa. He warned them to proceed with caution as well as updating the status of his location-his team were closing in on infiltrating the arena.

Meanwhile, Cobalt's lead had diminished a bit since he left the arena as the pack were closing in on him, but his lead was still wide enough that he didn't need to worry yet. Racing down the sidewalk, he could hear the cheers from the long rows of fans crowding the rails and barricades that call out his name as he passes by, above him he could hear helicopters that were covering this event, spotting what looked like camera men. His chest was puffing out air like a steam machine and intaking the salty air as he made his run into the sand, leaving the street course and into the dunes on the beach. With the sea to his left, and the weakening of his mobility, he knew this was the portion of the race that'd be the most problematic for everyone and the main reason why he sprinted for the crazy lead; any ground he lost here would be made up immediately after, and of course since he was already in the sand, the others were still far off from his location.

 _The cones on the ground designate that the path leads all the way down to the wet sand by the coast and then a curve up into the dunes yet again before returning to the sidewalk and asphalt that'll take us in the suburbs and city beyond. I'll be careful in this section, but I'll need to be on my game for the next segments!_

Cobalt played in his mind his odds of maintaining the lead through each of the segments. The first segment he made it through with the lead, the second segment was the beach run and quite long since the racers had to do a huge curve as the trek through the sand, come all the way down close to the sea and run in the moister sand and then slowly run a curve back into the thick sand before hitting the suburbs-the third segment. Cobalt knew he couldn't maintain this lead for the entire race, but he liked his odds of holding onto this lead through at least the third segment. He believed that at the city-the fourth segment, is where he'd have to led up and allow himself a chance to catch his breath since he'd be going at full speed until then. The following segments afterwards would be close, but his goal was to just advance; had had no care for where he'd finish, just if he could advance. As Cobalt rallies to the seashore, the other competitors finally arrive at the beach entrance with Saya and Kenji leading the pack. As of now, the current top 16 are as followed: 1st-Cobalt, 2nd-Saya, 3rd-Kenji, 4th-Zukuri, 5th-Fujuyoki, 6th-Arokei, 7th-Kagetoki, 8th-Jengai, 9-Arima, 10th-Oujima, 11th-Dokentsu, 12th-Toen, 13th-Habeyama, 14th-Feng, 15th-Ryuuichi, 16th-Shizuku. As Cobalt treks halfway through the bottom of the shore, the next sign of action unfolds in the pack of racers entering the shore. The spoilers were making their moves now that there were already casualties, and thanks to the fans being restricted from being on the beach in preparation, the spoilers made their moves. Yoshizune-32nd, Shintoremni-36th, and Maekona-38th, were all running together and sat in the heart of the pack respectively. A fellow race unsheathed his blade and swiftly kept running; he was in 25th. With a toothy grin, his arm had a swirling purple aura around it, and in the next moment, there was a huge explosion of sand that covered the field.

"Damn it. These cheeky bastards caught on after all." Teitsu said with a smirk that led to a laugh as he sits on his throne chair comfortably watching the race on the big screen from the luxury of a huge luxury box.

Because of the smokescreen, the guards wouldn't be able to see f the racers were violating the rules, giving the racer a moment of freedom to do whatever they want. The catalyst who started this immediately unleashed a powerful attack a millisecond after creating the smokescreen to its highest peak and turned around firing his attack. Shrieks from the crowd intensified as bodies went flying in every direction with some flying back onto the pavement before the crowd. This was exactly what the spoilers would want. To eliminate as many racers as possible and shrink the field meant bettering their odds, and thanks to the integrity of the spoilers, they found their opportunity to deal the most damage.

"Be on your guard, everyone!" Shintoremni yelled to his fellow comrades who're caught in the same mess as him. Among the members of the Zukuri alliance, it was only Zukuri, Oujima, Fujuyoki, and Shizuku that avoided the attack thanks to being ahead of the 25th position.

"At this rate, we'll be dead!" Maekona yelled with concern, knowing the sandstorm smokescreen wouldn't last long. If the security noticed anyone violating the rules, they were as good as dead.

Two shadows shot past the ninja duo and met some other spoilers head on as the spoiler who started the whole fiasco escaped from the mess; his name was Pochiyo and was a member of the Pochi clan. Zhoushan and Masoshi were the shadowy figures that charged at the spoilers. Battles erupted as all the spoilers pounced on the minute-long window they had to cause as much trouble as possible before punishment set in. The ninja summoned shuriken and kunai from their fingertips, their blades still on their backs and sheathed.

"The rest of you must push forward!" Masoshi yelled as he threw his stars at one of the spoilers causing the mess.

"We need as many members to advance into the next round as possible, so don't stop running!" Zhoushan yelled as he quickly unsheathed his blade and dodged his enemy's attack before stabbing him straight through the heart; Zhoushan and Masoshi knew their time in the competition was over from the moment they took the initiative to stop the spoilers from continuing the attack on their comrades, and chances are they weren't going to survive once the sandy smokescreen cleared because of where they were, they weren't moving from where they stood. With bitter sweetened smiles, they looked on to their comrades who darted pass them without looking back. Gunshots fired from distances as the smokescreen cleared, and all of the remaining members in the Zukuri alliance aside from the unaffected knew immediately who were probably shot by the multiple rounds. The number of casualties in that mess were a total of 22 racers. Only 42 racers remained, and the race wasn't even at the third segment yet.

On television, many of the viewers were shocked at the play by play commentary. Already there were over twenty deaths and some of the confirmed deaths were popular and well-known clan leaders. Some viewers shook their head in disappointment over in the section where Norh was sitting. She heard nothing but jeers and voices of displeasure, as well as the sighs of those who were getting fed up by how quickly people were dying. Norh was also feeling some anxiety after seeing the other racers get killed in cold blood, and her worry only grew for Cobalt and Saya despite them being at the top of the leaderboards.

"That Teitsu knows damn well what he's doing, killing off the leaders of other clans and televising it. He's trying to flex his power as the head and instill fear." One man said nearby Norh.

After just a few minutes passed by, Cobalt arrived into the suburbs. At this point, his lead had shrunken much more than before he entered the beach; now he was aware of the presence of others that were closing in on him, but still about the equivalent of eight car lengths was Cobalt's lead. Seeing the houses and lawns he passed by with the families and friends sitting on the lawns in their chairs watching the race go by, Cobalt quickly turned his attention to the road ahead as he heard people cheering for the racers behind him that were slowly catching up. Saya picked up her pace and gained even more ground as she separated from the pack and closed in on the leading Cobalt. He knew that this would happen eventually since he'd been going at full pace from the very start and had never slowed down, exhausting himself after running for about twenty minutes. An entire lap around island could be be completed in at best two hours given the speed of the runner. This math was of course to be taken with a grain of salt since the racers would be cutting through the jungle instead of just taking the perimeter of the island, so they were due for detours. The segments also varied the time based on location. So, since they would cut through the island by taking the jungle and had parts in and around the city, the heavy time would be there while the earlier segments would be quick.

"It seems like Saya's catching up!" a servant of Teitsu said with excitement as he watched the monitor; Teitsu kept a straight face as he watched the determination burning in Saya's eyes. It was like her entire childhood was coming down to this single race.

Like a highlight reel, Saya could feel each of her footsteps slam against the pavement as the image before her of Cobalt slowly faded to sepia like a moment rewinding to the past where times seemed golden. The idol before her who she'd been trying to reach but couldn't ever live up to his potential. Her days of endless training and the false propaganda from her father-all for the sake in taking down Cobalt. As she followed behind his tracks, the beads of sweat poured down from her face as her eyes burned like cinder, already the flames of her determination had vanquished but instead were replaced by the rock-hard realization that in just a matter of moments...she'll overtake Cobalt. In more than just this single race, she'd overtake Cobalt in being the stronger warrior, the smarter person in terms of pacing, the junior who surpassed her senior, and of course, as the suitable leader and successor to the "throne" of the Tokugawa family. Wind plays with her bobbing hair as her running form polished, nearing Cobalt to the point that when she saw his shirtless figure perfectly, she could even hear his panting as he struggled to catch his breath. Looking over at him, her eyes narrowed and then trembled. Even now, she saw he was still determined to keep the lead despite visually losing his lead to her, he refused to take his eyes off the path ahead. He kept his gaze forward and tried his hardest to protect the lead.

 _H-he's not giving up…?_ She thought as she matched his pace, staring at him in disbelief; for some reason, now that she had caught up to him she saw firsthand just how intense he was. He looked like a man fully committed to seeing this through. "Cousin...Ao…?" she said as she balanced her breathing with her speech.

Cobalt's eyes kept forward, "I'm not surrendering this lead." he said as his feet picked up speed; Saya became confused by the sudden change in Cobalt's speed as he slowly gained ground with the big city coming into their sights. "I might be exhausted, but I'm not out! I'll keep this lead until the moment is right, meaning that nobody will be passing me." He turns around to show Saya the monstrous look in his eyes, "If you think you're on my level then I dare you. Try and pass me."

That was it. Cobalt extended his lead and made his way into the city, leaving Saya behind yet again to hold off the pack of racers who were also making up ground thanks to her lapse in concentration. As the race proceeded into the city, already the Kotari alliance was making good on their collaboration by sneakily taking down the guards at the different security posts and dressing up in their outfits to serve as their disguise. Most of the alliance members had done their stealth attacks in the jungle areas since there where the least foot traffic of spectators in that area, and the city thanks to the many dark and shady spots for a person to hide and plan their stealthy attack. The plan was rolling into place with many members of the Kotari alliance already in position to interfere with the event, and now the recon team led by Miyamoto had successfully infiltrated the arena. By taking the rear entrance where only authorized personnel were allowed, Miyamoto and his teams quickly took down both the guards manning the gates and quickly worked their way inside, disarming security cameras and incapacitating guards and faculty from left ot right, avoiding the sentries relaying an alert to the others. As Miyamoto and his recon men slithered their way into the arena and gave continuous updates, Simone's team was also making steady progress. Simone leads them through the jungle but makes sure to be cognizant of the noises they make, knowing there were still pockets of guards on patrol.

"Lori said most units were in place and the plan seems to be running smooth. Aloe-san, can you scan ahead for anyone?"

"Yes Simone-dono…" Aloe responded as she sprinted ahead and used the many trees above to her advantage.

"Ok, we're over an hour away from the arena. By the time we reach there the second phase of the selection will probably be underway. From what the others are saying, they're not done with the race yet, but the pace at which they're on to complete it is mind boggling and we'll probably have to hide our presence once they overtake us." Simone said as she led the crew of Squidcom and the others, who were all following close behind her.

"Do...you have...any word on...who is in the lead?" Reice asked, his sport-loving side showing; part of it was also because he wanted to know where Cobalt was.

Simone smugly smiled as she looked at the yellow haired boy, "He's in first." she said, explaining the details she heard from those watching. She informed them that from the start of the race, Cobalt has been in the lead and by a long shot-although there are some growing concerns since his lead nearly got lost when his cousin Saya caught up to him before he turned on the jets and continued trekking.

Air puffed from Reice's nose as he tried to contain his happiness-instead donning a serious expression while pumping his fist, "That's what I'm talking about, Cobalt!"

Some of the other members of Squidcom like Azule, Tangie, Violet, and Sally couldn't help but also have feelings of pride in hearing of Cobalt's lead. After all, Cobalt was their strongest member-tied with Azule in every attribute outside of competing in sporting events like turf wars. As they continued on their way, leaving the monumental volcano in the distance, elsewhere the Kotari alliance was ready to start their show. Kotari and her team were in the crowd, all dressed in enemy gear and were awaiting the arrival of the racers. Walking through the alley ways just behind the main street that'd be used by the race, Lori and her comrades stuffed the bodies of the unconscious men into dark spots that nobody would give a second glance to.

"...There, that should be the last of 'em." Lori said as she clapped her hands together to get the dust off her hands; in the background the cheers and jeers of the spectators could be heard as they hugged the railings in anticipation of the racers who'd be approaching soon.

"Amazing that they don't have any places set up for racers to get anything to drink…some of them must be exhausted." one samurai said with pity of the racers who were being treated like animals in this competition.

"No worries, the people competing are some of the most athletically gifted people in the region. Their bodies are trained to handle something as small as running the distance of an island." she said with a slight hint of sarcasm, aware that people were already dead.

One samurai stared down the dark alleyway into the light at the end where the people were, "Based on the course of action we've taken, I'm guessing that we'll be attacking them once they reach here?"

Lori didn't respond for a moment as she went into deep thought. The plan wasn't so inflexible and could be changed at any moment once the initial factors were met, and that was having the recon team and other teams infiltrate the arena and then have Simone get a crack at kicking Teitsu's teeth in. This was a wonderful opportunity to end the event right here and now by interfering and taking down all of the racers to create a distraction and further the advancement of other units. But at the same time, there was a flaw to proceeding with the ambush right then and there. If they took this route, they'd have to engage in combat against some of the strongest samurai and ninja in all Ikayumu, and on top of that they couldn't go back-security would know there was a breach and act accordingly to ensure Teitsu's safety. However, if the original plan was kept, then the ambush would take place when everyone was together in the arena-guerilla warfare.

"If we attack now, we possibly screw up our objective...if we wait later, we can surround them, and they'll have reduced number thanks to fatigue. There's also the risk of the innocent bystanders…" Lori thought aloud, still contemplating.

"Perhaps we could proceed to the jungle and keep tabs to ensure? Earlier, I heard from some people nearby that there will be a brief intermission." a ninja said.

"Should we attack during that intermission?" a samurai proposed.

"No, I have an idea…" Lori said as something came to mind.

Meanwhile over at Osuma arena, Miyamoto and company were making their way deeper into the arena and instead took to the vents to explore instead of risking being seen; as for the bodies, they disposed of them in locations that wouldn't be found until the mission was completed. As they continued their adventure in the ducts, Miyamoto receive an incoming call from Lori on his ear piece.

"What is it, Lori-dono."

"For the ambush, we attack them at the finals. The match just before the grand finals with Teitsu. We'll catch everyone by surprise and surround the arena. All hell will break loose and it'll be on live television."

Miyamoto's eyes twitched for a moment under his shiny lens, but after giving it a few seconds of thought with the constant questions of whether he liked her idea from her, sighing with exhaustion-he agreed to it, "I'll notify everyone of this change. Tell everyone in the city to retreat to the jungle and prepare to follow behind and infiltrate the arena. We'll keep watch and notify if they have any suspicions.

"Thank youuu~" she responded, then hanging up abruptly.

Miyamoto shook his head and massaged his forehead, his fellow team already could tell his irritation and preferred not to say anything. Indeed, Teitsu and the rest of the Tokugawa hadn't caught on to the ambush. While the Kotari alliance were making their moves to destroy the selection, Cobalt was destroying the race by disallowing anyone to pass him. He maintained his lead as he entered the city and was greeted by thunderous cheers and applause from the crowd as he passed by on the main street. The high-rise buildings were helpful in giving him shade from the blazing sun that sapped away his energy, but what also helped was that seeing the helped in easing his tense mind. Thanks to that cooling down on his heated brain, Cobalt was able to breathe better and cool his body down. If it wasn't for the constant motion, he'd be in a puddle of his own sweat. His pants weren't soaked, but his entire upper body and arms were drenched in perspiration. Going through this segment meant he was halfway done, with only the jungle and volcano left in his sights.

"I did it...I'll be advancing to the next round." Cobalt said to himself as he eased his speed.


	118. Selection arc: Great Death Race II

**In response to a recent review asking for permission to draw fanart of my OC's...GO FOR IT! I encourage anyone who has enjoyed this story to use them in any way they'd like, as long as they can send me a link to the finished work afterwards so I can share on my social media when the time comes (I'll talk about that in another chapter). As for the descriptions, while I did create them with an idea in mind, I found over time that my image of them altered as they grew with each arc (as well as as the games _ also thanks to everyone saying that I did a good transition from Splatoon 1 to Splatoon 2, because I was honestly terrified after 2 first released that I'd have to restrict the story to the first game, but yay for improvising!) So while there is an idea of how they should look, I would much rather prefer to see how you (yes, you) view them instead. If you think that Azule's hair should be green instead of royal blue? then yeah! draw it! Who knows, I might just even ask for help on future projects. If anyone still wants a specific description about them, then _I'll release a chapter dedicated specifically to that._**

 **As always, thanks for reading, I hope you have a wonderful day/night, and I look forward to your continued support!**

* * *

The race of Osuma was halfway to being completed as the racers come into the city. At this point in time, the leaderboards were still the same with the top 16 keeping the same racers. However, for the Zukuri alliance, they saw the deaths of the clan leaders of the Zhoushan and Masoshi-the duo who sacrificed themselves for the sake of the alliance and shared agenda. Their hope of overwhelming the second phase with their numbers was already beginning to see a flaw as most of them were still hovering around the qualifying spots but were still struggling to break in. One positive point though was that the lead held by Cobalt was dwindling worse than before with Saya and Zukuri both catching up to him and getting ready to overtake him. Commentators and spectators alike were getting anxious at the battle for the lead as they go three-wide down a corner, but it is Saya who emerges as the new leader with Zukuri following behind her in second position and Cobalt falling to third place. Fans were beginning to get worried once they saw Cobalt's drop from first to third, and immediately all of them turned their worry to whether the Tokugawa household would try something. Although he wasn't clearly going backwards, rumors were going around about the Tokugawa having a bias against Cobalt, which is partly why he was the overwhelming favorite.

Cobalt's irises shoot to the left as he senses the malicious intent from the shadows. A trigger is pulled, and a speeding bullet is aiming at Cobalt's head, but Cobalt saw the bullet coming at him in slow motion. Little did anyone-from Teitsu and the Tokugawa's to the fans and media-know that another reason for Cobalt's forceful push in the race was so that his senses would be at this most sensitive. Moving his head, he dodges the bullet-but does something else. Instead of simply dodging the bullet, he caught it and then flicked it back at the shooter-killing him with a headshot; his eyes had that same red glow, but this time there was a streak of fury hidden in those irises. The entire time, he was holding back everything in anticipation. He knew the skullduggery that his uncle was up to and calculated it perfectly. The audience was in complete shock by how smoothly Cobalt managed to avoid death and turn the tables while also maintaining his speed. The warning shot that was fired was nothing more than just a reminder that Cobalt had a handicap on him. He was under scrutiny for every move he made. Cobalt shook his head as he noticed the main camera that just so happened to be the same camera that broadcasted the feed that Teitsu was watching. Watching Cobalt wagging a finger afterwards only added fuel to the rage building Teitsu. This boy was taunting him. Teitsu knew Cobalt wasn't going to just easily get shot and die-he was much stronger than just some bullets. The media went berserk after witnessing Cobalt's greatness-only irritating Teitsu even more.

"Whoa, they tried to kill Ao-senpai…" Norh said to herself under her breath, disturbed that the rumors she heard in the crowd and the hints that Saya gave were all true. Teitsu Tokugawa wasn't looking to let Cobalt survive this selection if the opportunity came.

As some more time passed by, the racers were now in the heart of the jungle after having passed through the trail of the volcano. The leaderboards had changed drastically with many shifts in the positions. The new top 16: 1st-Saya, 2nd-Kagetoki, 3rd-Kenji, 4th-Zukuri, 5th-Ryuuichi, 6th-Cobalt, 7th-Jengai, 8th-Arokei, 9th-Oujima, 10th-Shintoremni, 11th-Hajime, 12th-Maekona, 13th-Shizuku, 14th-Fujuyoki, 15th-Najube, and in 16th-Yuta. Cobalt dropped from 3rd to 6th, and his cousins made the jump into the top 5. At this rate, the seedings for the second stage would produce some exciting matches. For the racers who finished within the top 16, their positions would determine their opponent in the second stage of the selection.

 **Left bracket:**

1 seed v. 16 seed

3 seed v. 14 seed

5 seed v. 12 seed

7 seed v. 10 seed

 **Right bracket:**

8 seed v. 9 seed

6 seed v. 11 seed

4 seed v. 13 seed

2 seed v. 15 seed

Whispers and murmurs filled the Osuma arena as the current order displayed on the screen with live footage of the race, the camera was showing a sweaty Cobalt who was visibly fatigued and struggling to hold on to his 6th position. From what Norh heard, many people were beginning to worry about Cobalt's chances of success based on the diminishing effort he exerted. Norh was also getting concerned with Cobalt's performance because unlike the others-whose baseless reasons were at the surface and taken at face value, Norh had known Cobalt for such a long time and had studied everything about him out of admiration that she could tell something was off. Whether he had a master plan, or was genuinely losing his energy, Norh knew that this sudden drop in Cobalt's production had meaning to it. When she spoke with him before the selection on their day together, she noticed that there were some changes he went through.

Thinking back to yesterday when they spent the day together, Norh couldn't help but gaze at Cobalt out of habit from when they were young children, but one time when she was gazing at him, she noticed an unusual air surrounding him. He seemed to have something weighing heavy on his mind, his face filled with restlessness as he walked with his arms behind his back in deep thought as he looked down at the ground below. His eyes narrow as they swiftly turn to the curious Norh. "You have a strong gaze, Norh-chan." Cobalt said in his usual calm yet smooth tone with a gentle smile.

Norh didn't flinch, "Senpai...is something bothering you?"

Cobalt didn't give a reaction but instead looked ahead at his cousin Saya, who walked ahead because she got all the hints from Norh that she'd like to be with Cobalt. "Nothing is bothering me. I just tend to go off into deep thought from time to time...I wouldn't consider it anything major."

 _That was a lie_ she thought as she frowned at him. "How have you been doing all these years? I haven't even asked what you've been up to...have you made any friends where you live?"

Cobalt didn't give an immediate answer since his mind wandered off in trying to figure out an answer. He thought about Tangie and the rest of Squidcom. Indeed, he made friends he could consider family, went on unforgettable adventures and forged everlasting bonds. Nasally exhaling and closing his eyes he gave a smile and nodded, "I met some wonderful people over there. I think you'd love them if you ever met them."

"Hm...do you miss them? Do they know you're over here?"

Cobalt frowned with his mouth opening a bit; his mind was troubled after all-just like she thought. He made a confused sound before changing the subject, and with it being so obvious that he was dodging her question, she accepted it as something that wasn't her business.

The jungle of Osuma was unlike any other part of the island with a so much vegetation and shade that it could be considered a different land completely. While the coast of Osuma had the cool ocean breeze, it couldn't escape the harsh rays of the sun that beam down on the skins of the racers. The suburbs and city were too populated to have any serenity that could calm the mind of even the wariest of travelers. The jungle of Osuma offered that, from its majestic sightings of the towering volcano, sea of trees that create a blanket for the monument from a bird's eye view, and the dewy aroma from the tropical plants. This jungle was where the racers were speeding their way through en route to the Osuma arena; the race was nearing crunch time as most racers who seemed complacent at first were now making their efforts known and pushed to crack the top 16. Several times positions changed as racers fell outside the top 16 only to jump back into the mix, though in Saya and her brother's cases-they maintained their positions.

The green background of all the trees and plants seemed to be moving backward as the competitors moved forward at their top speed, with some of the ninja taking to the trees to get ahead. It was breezier here than any other part of the island since just adjacent to the trail the racers were taking was the sea itself with some pockets of the ocean in view. As bodies continue passing him, Cobalt kept his mind calm as he slipped down to the 23rd position; it was hard to believe that this was the same person who had an overwhelming for more than half of the race. At this point of the race, nobody was attempting anything shady like in the beginning-probably due to many racers deciding to devote the remaining energy left to trying to qualify for the second round. Everyone does a huge gallop around a corner and then spread out once returning to a straight trail, now the arena was within view. The huge ovular structure that sat close to the coast was a highlight venue for most major sporting events in Osuma, and even a select few in Ikayumu thanks to its massive seating capacity of 105,000 people.

His heart beats with both stimulation and fatigue, his chest tightening as the intake of air gets thin for him. Cobalt's legs weren't buckling, but on the inside, it felt like his lungs were on fire, his calves were also beginning to get tighter with a burning sensation in his shins. If he pushed himself any further, he might injure himself. "Gah…" he struggled as he shuts one of his eyes in response to his body. Throughout the entire match he'd been pushing himself to go all full speed and power, now his reckless move was starting to backfire. Before, he guessed that by this time in the race the pack would've already scattered to where he'd be in a comfortable spot to hold a spot within qualification. But boy was he wrong! As he looked from left to right, the race still looked as competitive now as it did when they first started with every racer battling their own internal struggles to crack the top 16. Cobalt knew he couldn't allow himself to lose this early, he had to push forward somehow…

"The arena looks to be about dozen minutes away. If I can go at full power when we're about six minutes away, I should be good." he said to himself-nearly out of breath as sweat flies from his arms.

Over at the arena, Teitsu sat in his chair comfortably and watched the leading order with content. On one hand, he was satisfied to see that his children were making good on their first stage and on projection to finish in the first four spots, but on the other hand he was slightly disappointed in Cobalt's showing. Cobalt went from dominating the race to now on the cusp of elimination as he struggled to stay within the first 25 racers, in no way could Teitsu be satisfied with seeing his nephew fall behind his standards; although he hated Cobalt and wanted him dead, there was still a level of respect for him as a man and as family-in no way would he be satisfied with seeing Cobalt finish pathetically outside the qualifying order and get elimination. It'd leave a sour taste in his mouth. He wasn't the only one who was disappointed in Cobalt, most of the audience was jeering at the blue haired-scarlet eyed inkling, upset with his drop from the top 5 and top 10 and even the top 20. Being the favorite, there was great expectation for him to finish strong and headline the second stage. Norh clasped her hands together and did a prayer as soon as she saw and heard from the crowd that the racers would be within the range of the arena in another 5 minutes.

Forcefully closing his eyes and controlling his breathing, Cobalt's powerful aura appeared suddenly as his eyes glowed a bright red; the other racers instinctively looked back, sensing something powerful. The hairs on the back of Saya's neck and her arms stood up as she identified the monster with the red and black aura that was furiously charging ahead. 22nd, 21st, 20th, 19th, 18th...Cobalt blazed through each racer as though off a rush of adrenaline; the arena before them coming ever so close. He just needed 16th to make the cut, but even that seemed like an obstacle in and of itself as some racers tried to box him out from getting ahead, once again it was spoilers who were just looking to ruin the opportunity of the popular candidates. Cobalt clicked his tongue before cranking out even more energy and into them he charged.

"Out of the way, damn it!" he yelled in a desperate tone as his voice shook the jungle, the waves of his fury extending all the way to the arena. The heat from his anger was on the same level as the burning magma in the volcano; some of the racers lost their will to try and compete against him once they saw his blistering glare, while others cowered once they heard his frustrated tone. The camera and commentators turned the attention from the boring leaders to the surprise revival of Cobalt. As the pack heads onto the asphalt, about a mile away from the arena-Cobalt crashes through the remaining runners to make it to the 14th position. The crowd goes berserk by the sudden return, some jumping to their feet and rooting for him to break the top 10.

 _Ba-dump…_

Cobalt felt every single vein in his body pulsating as it tried to contain the blood that threatened to burst them, his eyes dilating and masking the pain that coursed his system. His aura was actively accelerating his bodily functions, but if he used it too much, it'd have a negative effect if he kept in this state for too long given the maximum strain he already put on himself prior. Battling the agony, Cobalt kept pushing through as his limbs cried with each tear in his muscles. His speed was quickly returning to peak form as he matched the speed of the person ahead of him, quickly overtaking them and moving into the 13th spot. Saya and the other Tokugawa were sweating profusely-some from the exercise and other coldy at the thought of Cobalt catching up to them. This race had seemed like a message from the universe that they had finally surpassed in every category, and now here he was about to prove them wrong and retake the momentum he lost. A few minutes passed by, but it seemed like hours for the spectators who were anticipating a spectacular finish to the end of the top 16. Even though the top 5 were too far ahead to reach, around the 11-16 spots were all up for grabs as those who weren't fazed by Cobalt's resurgence challenged him for the spots. Arokei-11th, Hajime-12th, Shizuku-14th, Yuta-15th, and Najube in 16th, and others all set their sights on keeping Cobalt grounded. But the blue prodigy wouldn't hold back any longer as he continuously pushed himself further. Arokei and Hajime had been in 11th and 12th when Cobalt came chugging like steam train in the 13th spot, threatening them for their positions. They circle around the arena and then enter from the same place they exited in the beginning and then do the lap around the entire track; the audience roars thunderously as Cobalt gains ground on Hajime with Arokei just a few steps ahead of Hajime.

"I'd expect nothing less from Arosuke's only son..." Hajime said as he felt Cobalt's glare and took a quick glance behind. "You're just like that man, after all...I'll leave you to Zukuri-san." he said as he allowed Cobalt to make the pass and take 12th.

The finish line wasn't much further away as the racers entered the final stretch-Saya and the other leaders were already at the finish line, but it was Arokei and Cobalt's battle for 11th that captivated the audience in the decisive moments of this death race. Two of the big 3 prodigal samurai that reigned the land as the most powerful for the upcoming generations...were now going head to head at the end of this race. Many people were already on their feet in anticipation of what kind of ending would be in store. Arokei had been consistently hanging around in the higher 20s to the teens the entire race, and now here was Cobalt looking to steal his thunder? He wouldn't have any of it!

"You might be a monster, but even monsters can be slayed!" he yelled as he shoved his shoulder into Cobalt, who'd been dedicating all his might to finishing the race to the best of his ability.

Cobalt staggered for a moment as his eyes widened and he snapped out of his furious black and red aura. The stadium gasped as it looked like he was about to trip and fall over-should he fall, his chances of finishing in the top 16 could diminish to nothing! They were only 10 meters from the finish when Arokei pulled his dirty tactic. Teitsu rose to his feet, Norh rose to his feet, even Miyamoto and co, who'd been hiding had managed to find a vent that showed the race and were now hooked on the ending to this race. Cobalt saw his shadow before him as his face was on collision to connect with the ground, until…

 _Slam!_

His hands stopped his fall, and at the same time his legs didn't stop moving. Although very choppy in recovery, Cobalt managed to hold onto the 12th spot as Hajime and Shizuku closed in on him. With the little bit of distance left, Cobalt pulled once last push and dived to the finish line to secure his spot. Crashing face first, his face and body had scrapes as he laid face-first on the ground, unable to move his body. He did it. Even though he finished in 12th place, he secured his spot in the second round like he wanted. As he heard the rest of the racers pass the finish, the deafening response from the crowd was enough to let him know that his long day was just about to continue even further. Norh rose to her feet, jumping for joy at the result of Saya and Cobalt finishing the race. Now all that was left was the intermission to give racers a chance to recover for the main event that'd continue into the evening.

After some minutes pass by, over on the outskirts of the stadium...

"Seems like Cobalt made it through. Miyamoto-kun seemed pretty emotional for a guy that never loses composure…" Yasuo said while talking to Lori; the three leaders had rendezvoused with their teams along with Simone's group and were now preparing for their big moment in disrupting the selection. Simone and Moriko were off to a corner talking with some members on Moriko's team along with Beverly, Satoshi, and Aloe.

Lori seemed interested, "Where did he finish?"

"He finished in 12th, but at least he's onto the next round."

The trio nodded, knowing that something terrible would've happened if he didn't qualify for the next round. For all they knew, they might've gotten involved if anything to him. Cobalt's safety was one of the priorities, and should anything happen, surely Simone would change her course of action in a heartbeat; so, this alliance had to place their trust in his ability and hope he could go all the way to the finals where they'd land their attack. Simone also hoped for Cobalt to go far because there was no telling what Teitsu might be up to if he lost a match outside of the finals, and therefore a situation to be heavily monitored.

"Yes, I have healing powers." Simone smiled confidently as she demonstrated her power by summoning an icy blue light from her right palm in which she was holding up, a spiral ball in the middle spinning with a cold steam expanding from the base.

"W-wow…" Aloe gasped, enraptured by the dazzling sight.

Satoshi seemed unimpressed, "I always heard that you were one of the most powerful samurai, Simone-dono. What do you plan to do against Teitsu Tokugawa? Are you aware of the strength he's gained over the years?"

"I don't care if he got stronger. He isn't on my level. That much I'm sure of." Simone said coldly without a hint of doubt in her tone; Satoshi's face didn't change.

"Even if he isn't on your level, the truth can't be denied. You were unconscious for years and haven't battled anyone since your time in the war that occurred several years ago; the times have changed as people have gained experience while you remain rusty."

Simone crossed her arms and squinted at Satoshi, who kept his eyes on her blade currently sheathed at her waist. "Are you doubting me?" she asked as if baiting for an answer; Satoshi shook his head.

"I am just a bit concerned about your endurance and chances of success si-"

"I might've been away from the action, but in no way am I rusty…"

All the adults in the area stopped their conversations and turned to Simone, whose aura was beginning to show around the blade at her waist. She puts her hands at her hips and puffs out her chest to show that she wasn't going to back down from her confidence, likewise, Satoshi kept aloof and didn't give much of a reaction; the air between them seemed to grow with intensity as they continued to stare at each other. Their exchange of stares lasted for a few seconds before Yasuo interrupted them, Diante following immediately behind.

"Now there, we don't need any tensions flaring before the big attack, yeah?" Diante said with a playful tone, although the flexed muscles in her arms indicated her true feelings.

"This alliance has come together and cooperated for months in preparation of this event. You were added at the very last moment due to how impactful you are to the success of this operation, but I won't hesitate to remove either you or Satoshi if I sense that it'll hinder the chances of emerging successful." Yasuo spoke with authority as she glared at them; Moriko and Lori felt a bit awkward since Yasuo was the sternest of the three and had the lowest of tolerance. Even if she didn't really mean it, it was difficult to not take Yasuo serious.

Intermission came by quickly, lasting an entire hour to allow all the competitors to catch their breath and recover from the strenuous race. In that time frame, many people went to concession stands get food while other went to place bets on who they had to win the tournament and challenge Teitsu Tokugawa. The buzz in the crowd was all about one person: Cobalt Ao Tokugawa and his comeback in the race to secure a spot in the tournament, and who he would face? Everyone had excitement and anxiety written on their faces as they anticipate the drawings for the seeds. After the intermission, Teitsu Tokugawa returns to his huge throne chair with a microphone in hand; the huge infield below had a quad of stages set for the matches with plenty of room for people to come down and take seats to watch the fights up close. To speed up the fights, they would do multiple fights at once until the semifinals rolled around, where it would be back to back on the same stage and then the finals happening right afterwards. Teitsu welcome the crowd and thanked them for their attendance, although he was a terrible person-his skill as a minister of ceremonies were impressive in how easily he was able to control the room with his humor.

"We have now reached the business end of the Tokugawa Selection. Our next event will be the tournament of the sixteen racers who qualified. The rules for the matches are simple: There is an out of bounds, all weapons and skills can be used, and of course, knockout or death is allowed. Hold nothing back and show your strength!"

The audience roared with anticipation as the leader continued, going on to unveil the current seedings and first rounds of battle. As he called out each of the matches, everyone had their own reactions. From the Kotari alliance that surrounded the arena in stealth who were eavesdropping, to the Zukuri alliance who were watching from the sidelines, to the actual competitors who were all dressed in their battle gear and prepared to step to the stage.

"There are two sides of the bracket: the left and right. Two matches will take place on each side of the bracket until we arrive at the semifinals where each side will only have one match before the final. Now, the first matches on the left side will be the first seed-Tokugawa Saya, facing off against the sixteenth Najube Eiichi. The next match that'll also take place from the left side is the matchup between the third seed-Tokugawa Kagetoki, and the fourteenth seed-Shizuku Risa. On the right side, the matches that'll take place simultaneously will be the eighth seed-Tsuyano Jengai against the ninth seed-Maekona Anatsuki, and the sixth seed-Oujima Isabelle will take on the 11th seed-Chihiro Arokei. As for the other matches, they'll take place after their corresponding bracket complete the matches. The other two matches for the left side of the bracket will see the fifth seed-Zukuri Iono face off against the twelfth seed-Tokugawa Ao, and the seventh seed-Fujuyoki Osako will face the tenth seed-Shintoremni Daiga. On the right side, the remaining two matches will see the fourth seed-Tokugawa Ryuuichi take on thirteenth seed-Hajime Shinji, and the second seed-Tokugawa Kenji will go against the fifteenth seed-Yuta Oyobe."

The competitors had different emotions running through their minds in response to who they would face. The audience-the people in the stadium that were packed to the maximum capacity and the people at home or at restaurants and bars-gasped at the matches that were decided. Some people were already calling out who they had to win while others had their sleeper picks to pull off the upset. The combatants were already at the stage grounds, the names called to compete in their matches first were the ones that headed to the stages. The four stages had different colored turf that surrounded the grassy out of bounds area: the left bracket turf had red clay dirt while the right bracket stages were blue clay dirt. In the middle of the clay dirt was the grassy out of bounds with a huge marble stage that'd serve as the footing for the combatants while the dirt was out of bounds. Saya and Eiichi approached their stage dressed in their traditional battle gear: Saya wore a navy-blue cloak with ultra-blue trims and a blue head scarf bandana that she tied around her forehead, on it read her surname. Eiichi was dressed his ninja gear that he wore back at the meeting. At the same time, Kagetoki's match with Risa would also get underway.

"~Fufufufu...I guess I was paired with the wrong Tokugawa! Say, are you anything like Ao?" Risa said with a devilish grin as she sized up her opponent. She was hoping to have matched up with Cobalt, but her luck had her matched in the same bracket as him, but the only way she'd see him was in the semifinals.

Kagetoki didn't pay any mind to the vixen's comments and instead did some final stretches, his blade at his waist and ready for use. The mission for the Tokugawa started here with three of them being in the same bracket already with a possibility of two meeting each other in the next round. In the other bracket, the Tokugawa brothers-Kenji and Ryuuichi had a potential of meeting each other in the next round as well. It was every family member for themselves as they stepped onto the battlefield to start the tournament. Saya-the youngest of the four, and the favorite in the family to become the successor, Kagetoki-the second eldest and capable swordsman. Both were faced with skilled ninja opponents, experienced warriors in stealth combat that also were specialists in guerilla tactics. Could their family lineage be enough to get past the veteran ninja? As the whistle blew, that became the question of many people in attendance who weren't sold yet. At the same time, Iono Zukuri kept his glare on Cobalt. Finally, he got the match he wanted by going up against the son of Arosuke himself.

"Young Tokugawa...I will show no restraint!" his said under his breath as he clenched his teeth and fists alike.


	119. Selection arc: Round of 16

**WOW! Ok. I wasn't going to do this, but after seeing the Nintendo conference with that ULTIMATE news, I'm in total shock and my body is reggie for December! (Huge Smash Fan if you haven't noticed)**

 **Since I'm still recovering from the hype, I'd like to say that this story is almost done. Well, it's about 70% done at least.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, whether it be just one person, ten people, a hundred people, or even a thousand. Thank you oh so very much for giving me a reason to have ambition in a something that just started out as a fun hobby! Enjoy the chapter, and one last thing...Anyone going to main the Inklings?**

* * *

"You're a strong one, Saya-san..." Eiichi said out of breath as his entire body drags backwards, his feet leaving a long trail. His pants were slightly ripped, sandals broken, and his socks were also torn. His upper body had lost its armor and instead became covered in scratches; the marks were none other than Saya's blade!

Their match had only gone on for a few minutes and already Saya was in domination of the match. From the opening whistle, Saya didn't hold back as she continuously pursued him and closed off any opening for him to perform his ninja arts. Although she was young, she was just as experienced in combat as him, and adding her youth and ferocity, he had no chance. Saya had inflicted plenty of scratches but not yet killed him for she still had something left to do. She knew Norh was watching…

"Eiichi-san…? As you can tell, this match is over. Please leave, immediately." She said with his sword in hand and gripped, knowing what his response was.

Eiichi shook his head in refusal, "I have my pride, child. I won't give up so easily!" he yelled, disappearing and leaving a smokescreen. Saya's eyes immediately went all over the place as she followed his movements, quickly raising her weapon and with a quick slash...blood splattered across the floor. Saya stood still as a body came crashing from midair and hit the ground with a thud.

"Surrender before I take something away that is precious to you…" she said while pointing her blade at the nearly immobilized ninja; she managed to predict his movement and deliver a deep wound, a cut so deep that any further and she would've punctured his kidney.

"D-damn…" he grimaced as blood leaked out, his efforts to clog it with his hands were futile.

"Then...die."

Her figure disappeared, and before he knew it-a drop shadow was on top of him. As he looked up at the black shadow, her blade was in a stabbing position looking to impale him further. But Eiichi wasn't done yet as he rolled the quickly while still holding his wound, looking at the cloud of dust that resulted from Saya's impact on the ground, he saw her shadow in the screen of dust and quickly she emerged and charged at him with her top speed; he needed to get up to his feet pronto! Saya's movements were swift and polished, that much he knew when he suffered the hits he did as quickly as they occurred. But before he could recover himself, three more figures of Saya appeared out of thin air in addition to the one already charging at him. Whether it was because of the immediate blood loss or something else, he now saw Saya in four separate bodies. With trembling eyes, he knew he couldn't recover in time to get to his feet and instead put his heart one final attack. Grabbing a kunai, he casted a magic that turned it into an explosion. Once it connected with a surface, it'd explode and allow him to conceal his presence enough for him to either recover or apply a temporary magic that'd let him bear through the pain. Unfortunately, he never got the chance to throw the kunai, for of the four attackers that came at him, they were nothing but a mirage, only an illusion that distracted him from the real Saya-who had her boot deep into his gut, and like a professional soccer player-punted him high into the air; Eiichi dropped the kunai, but it didn't explode due to not having the magic casted.

"I warned you…" Saya mutters under her breath before leaping into the air to pile the damage onto Eiichi. Meeting his helpless body in midair, Saya turns her katana to the blunt side and delivers a powerful smack to his face, knocking him unconscious and sending him out of bounds to end the match. She won, and in convincing style. The crowd erupts with cheers after her performance. She came in as one of the crowd favorites but after such a performance, many were deciding her as one of the final four that'd make it to the semifinals. Others questioned why she didn't kill the man, but little did they know it wasn't out of mercy, but out of consideration for her friend Norh in the stands watching the match. Saya knew Norh would be upset if she killed someone without any meaning.

"I told you something would die...your pride." she said with disappointment under her breath as she sheathed her blade, closing her eyes and giving a bow to the cheering audience around her.

Norh wanted to cheer for Saya's victory but felt horrible about how Saya went about that fight. She knew Saya didn't usually fight that way and could've easily ended the fight much sooner without severely injuring him, but instead she along and crushed that poor ninja's pride. As that match met its end, Kagetoki's match was going quite the opposite. Kagetoki was struggling against Risa Shizuku, leader of the Shizuku clan. As he makes another stepback in after dodging a series of explosions, Kagetoki realizes that the luck of his draw was quite the opposite-the lady he matched with was none other than a monster. Risa laughs maniacally as she uses her projectiles to keep the young samurai at a distance. Minutes had passed by since his little sister's victory, and yet here he was struggling to pull his own weight. His match wasn't the only one going on as the battle between Jengai and Anatsuki was still ongoing as well as the battle between Isabella and Arokei. The spotlights in the arena began to shine on the battlefield as evening approached Osuma. Miyamoto and his recon team were still viewing the matches from their vents since it turned out the room they were in was none other than the security room, meaning it was filled with plenty of strong warriors that they'd have to contain it that room alone-if a single soul escaped there, the plan would be ruined! Outside the arena, all teams were gathered and hid around watching the security that manned the outside. The plan was to interrupt the finals, but now that the business end of the selection was finally on, everyone was growing restless as they listened to the commentary from outside the arena. Squidcom sat close together in some shrubbery with their team captain Azule, Tangie, and Simone, a few steps ahead even smaller bushes; the trio were studying the guards' movement patterns, watching how far they'd walk out and around the area before returning to a designated post. They were trying their best to concentrate, but the sounds from inside the arena were proving too much a distraction...

The stadium was erupting in response to how the matches were playing out with each fight looking to be on its way to ending-and quickly! The showdown between Jengai and Anatsuki was anything but a drag as both fighters had something on the line in this competition. Jengai sat as one of the three biggest samurai prodigies in the world and had chosen to represent his household in the hopes of ending the Tokugawa rule and establishing a new sovereignty of the underworld, while on the opposite side was Anatsuki Maekona-leader of the Maekona clan of shinobi. Maekona shared similar views with her peers in the Zukuri alliance and therefore made this tournament a special effort to bring the change that she-along with her fellow clan leaders-could promise to the loyal people of Ikayumu. Maekona sat as the experienced fighter who fought with honor and usually didn't play dirty, however it was that honorable personality that was proving to be her flaw as she found herself in an uphill battle against the young prodigy of the Tsuyano household.

"Tch…" Jengai hissed as his blade missed its mark yet again; Anatsuki's head on battle tactics were backfiring against the young samurai.

Their battle had initially started out being an even one with Anatsuki even gaining the upper hand at numerous occasions. The flashy attacks of Jengai and his seishun powa against the impressive tactics of the skilled kunoichi became a spectacle for the audience as people found themselves struggling to pick a side to root for due to how exciting both sides were to watch. The match stayed even until Jengai had his extrasensory moment. What brought this moment along? It all started when the kunoichi was in a dominant position of the match while Jengai had to play on the defensive in predicting her attacks and calculating the best measure to dodge them-he couldn't block her attacks since they were simply too powerful. However, Jengai kept a keen eye and eventually figured out the reason for her impressively powerful attacks despite the speed necessary to render him unable to counter. It was then that he realized the woman before him did not desire his blood and was simply trying to get him out of bounds as soon as possible; Jengai was enraged by her tactics and dissected how to defuse her attacks. Sacrificing that speed for power meant she ate up about a solid trio of seconds, using that small amount of time to jump from one place to another to stay mobile and avoid the attack. That was all Jengai needed to exploit and turn the match around...and it worked immensely.

Now Anatsuki was on the defensive, unable to hit him with a counter. When they engaged in close combat, Jengai clearly outmatched her with his raw power and seishun powa ability; this led her to have to keep as much distance and use her long-range attacks to her advantage, but even that didn't prove to do as much damaged as she'd like since he was perceptive enough to dodge them and even predict which directions she'd fire her blasts from. Anatsuki was growing restless, her body covered in dust from the marble battleground. Jengai charges at her once again, his arm winding across his body as though to unleash another attack; the direction he was coming from sealed off any escape routes for the Maekona leader. She had to respond somehow. The numbers were stacked in the Zukuri alliance's favor with 9/16 competitors being them, and that advantage needed to be maintained. Anatsuki's mind raced as she got desperate on a counterattack and instead, she met him head-on and threw caution to the wind. Throwing a right hook to his jaw before he could take her head off, she punched him so hard he dropped his weapon!

Time started to slow down for Jengai as his body registered the painful punch, his body glowing a green hue as his eyes located his falling blade. Sticking out his hand, the blade magically returned to him before he could even stagger; Maekona's instincts detected the strange phenomenon and immediately she fell back to try and make sense of what she just saw. But she a moment too late…

"Too slow…!" Jengai said in a deep and angry tone, his eyes shining a light green with a glint of light as he matched the retreating kunoichi's speed, giving a powerful strike to her face with the dull end of his blade and knocking her out of the ring.

This match was over. Jengai of the Tsuyano advanced to the next round. As he stared down his reeling opponent who was just coming to realization that she'd been defeated by way of knockout, he looks over to the next match still going on within his bracket. It was the match between Isabella Oujima and Arokei Chihiro. The battle was still raging on as one of the most powerful kunoichi in all the land was showing up on the young samurai prodigy. The bright lights on the big stage were proving to be too huge of a spectacle for him to handle as the pressure of the selection's history started to weigh down on his shoulders. Cobalt was watching, Jengai just won his match, and all the other competitors were watching him under a microscope. If he was going to pull through and make it to the next round, the road would only get tougher. While his thoughts were all over the place, Oujima's thoughts were as simple as possible: defeat the opponent before her. Isabella Oujima's style of fighting was among the most polished of ninjas with a flexibility and adaptiveness that allowed her to compete in nearly any type of environment, and unlike her opponent, she didn't shrink under the spotlight.

"Face me, young one!" the prideful kunoichi yelled with irritation at the prolonging nature of this match. She had to win under all means after hearing on the sound speaker that Maekona fell to the likes of Jengai, the boy who she'd face in the next round if she could win this one. Twirling a kunai in one hand and a triplet of shuriken in the other, she takes a giant leap in the air and throws them all at the ground surrounding the corners of the ring. Arokei didn't have a clue what she was planning, but he had an uncomfortable feeling that this wasn't going to end well. Isabella then unsheathes her katana blade that rested on her back, and in the blink of an eye, Arokei found himself in a struggling position to defend. Her speed increased tenfold from what he was already fighting…

"C-could it be that what you did just now…?"

Isabella narrowed her eyes at the struggling boy, "This battle was decided from the moment you couldn't land a definitive strike on me. You have nowhere to go…" She said as she began to overpower Arokei and forced him to the ground. Without any strength to fight back against the powerful Isabella, she uttered one final set of words that ended that match once she spoke them: "Eight Oujima Finishing Technique: Fool's Electrocution."

Electricity sparked from the single kunai and spread to the other three shuriken, covering the perimeter of the ring with purple streaks of electricity. Arokei's eyes trembled with fear as Isabella pinned him to the ground with another set of kunai that she drew out, throwing them at his clothes to keep him locked down at point blank range. She was looking to kill him. The audience was shocked by the sudden change in Oujima's demeanor from simply controlling the match to now trying to kill her opponent. Some people disagreed with her decision to kill one of the brightest stars for the future of Ikayumu, but at the same time many others thought that Arokei's position was his own doing for not being strong enough to defeat a worthy opponent like Oujima. As Oujima stared down the boy she had a glimmer of light in her eyes, getting away from him and staring him down.

"If you're able to survive this attack, I applaud you for having the resilience to overcome the watts that'll strike your body to the core…" she said as she backed away, creating a smokescreen afterwards.

In a split second, Arokei felt a powerful surge of electricity through his body like a million volts through the circulation of a wire. His body twitches uncontrollably as his vision becomes a blur, hearing only the zaps that were frying his skin and the gasp of horror from the audience who felt revolted by the sight of his electrocution. Arokei's face was turning charcoal as his veins and arteries began to protrude all over his body, his teeth clenched as well. Clenching his fists, he struggled to keep his eyes open from the unimaginable pain, but his will wouldn't waver. He knew he had to hang on and somehow overcome this obstacle by any means necessary.

"I-I-I-I w-won't f-falter!" he shouted as his body's inside began to rupture; Isabella became impressed by his resiliency.

Usually the receivers of the Isabella Oujima's finishing technique would either die immediately as the shock entered their body or die shortly afterwards with the trauma setting in and being too great to overcome. And yet...this boy was still fighting the pain. It was fascinating to watch a young talent that claimed the name of a prodigy knock on death's door only to stop after the first knock and turn their back to the black wooden door in pursuit of the white light of life. Arokei's body shivered as he rose to his feet, staggering greatly like a towering tree about to fall over. He could barely keep his head on-much less lift his gaze to see the impressed Isabella who now had a reason to bare her fangs. This boy was it. He was the real deal, from his grinding teeth that looked to produce sparks on their own, to the raging fists that were shaking as though holding pack tons of power, to his determined glare filled with plenty of fight. Well, that was-until…

 _Twomp…_

He fell over. His hair charred, and his skin darkened to a greyish hue. He lands face first into the marble. It was clear that he was unconscious, but even so, he earned her respect. He was the first to not die on her, and he even had life left in his eyes. Even though she managed to win, she couldn't help but feel like she lost based on how he reacted. Whether he liked it or not, he captured her attention as a capable fighter and proved to her-along with the rest of the world-that he was worth every bit the name of his title as one of the top prodigies. Meanwhile, another upset occurred with the third seed-Kagetoki getting defeated by Risa of the Shizuka clan. Everyone was shocked by the defeat after having been drawn to Jengai and Isabella's matches that there was still one to be completed. Teitsu didn't react and instead shook his head in disappointment at his second eldest son. Kenji, the oldest, could only focus his attention on the victor and study the method of how she was able to defeat him. For him, he found it strange that so many ninjas were competing in this tournament and they all seemed to know how to combat against the samurai quite well. Could it be that this was deeper than just the surface? Could it be possible that something was up? It seemed rather strange that enemies and rivals of his late uncle were suddenly showing up here and competing.

"Something big is about to happen, isn't it?" he said to himself under his breath as he prepared to enter the stage for his match.

After four matches were completed, Saya, Risa, Jengai, and Isabella had advanced to the quarterfinals in their brackets. The next string of matches was to take place, but none would gather more attention than the highly anticipated battle of Cobalt and Iono. Leading the next list of fights, Cobalt and Iono entered onto the stage with warriors prepared. The audience in the stands couldn't hold back the excitement as the history of the Zukuri and Tokugawa clan went way back. As one commentator on TV described this match, it was going to be a battle of destiny. As they approached each other onto the battlefield, Cobalt kept his awareness up and made mental notes about his opponent. He didn't seem to carry too many weapons, but it was obvious that the ninja wasn't without anything. Cobalt came prepared for battle, bringing in three swords-he had two at his waist: one regular blade and then his signature carbon blade, and one tucked within his yukata in which he kept his hand placed in by his chest; likely this blade was the wooden one. Cobalt was dressed in a hybrid yukata that allowed for more free movement below the waist, wearing some baggy black pants instead and his hair in a topknot bun. Iono was also wearing the same outfit he wore during his conference meeting, but this time his biceps couldn't be contained. The arena was deafening along with the seismic pressure filling the room along with the unnatural calmness of the two opponents. Cobalt had to be careful, for this man was probably the most dangerous opponent he'd face yet.

Meanwhile, word got around to the kotari alliance of Cobalt's match about to begin, and immediately Azule and Tangie's complexion turned pale. The rest of Squidcom also felt anxious since they knew how Cobalt was when it came to combat. If the fight continued for too long, he'd start to lose control and go berserk. A grey cloud of uncertainty hovered over the unit, all it took was a beaming smile from Simone to reassure them that everything would be fine. Trust in their friend's strength.

"It is an honor to meet you, Zukuri-san." Cobalt said solemnly as he gave a bow; though he didn't know the man too well, he was aware that this was an opponent who he needed to treat as a worthy equal.

"Likewise, young Ao." Iono said with a hint of sarcasm. The air between them seemed to be stretching thin as they exchanged looks at one another awaiting the match to begin. "You know, I have been waiting for this day for a long time…" Iono said as he stretched his arms, his massive biceps quaking under his own pressure of flexing.

Cobalt raised his left brow and leaned his head back a bit, "Have you, now?"

"Yes. Tell me, does the Zukuri name not ring a bell to you? Surely you must be educated enough to know of the strongest ninja clan in all of Ikayumu."

Cobalt nodded and crossed his arms with remembrance, "Yes, I was wondering why I sensed some sort of familiarity with you, Zukuri-san. You have the same title as my family, only as the strongest among shinobi."

"Correct. I once was hailed as the most powerful ninja in Ikayumu and led the strongest clan of shinobi that this land has ever seen. I challenged your father to a test of strength between the Zukuri, Citra, and Tokugawa..."-he points his finger to the eyepatch- "As you can tell, your father left me a reminder of why he reigned over everyone as the strongest samurai and warrior. Hehehe." he laughed as he thought about the power Arosuke possessed. To a powerful man like Iono, losing something like an eye was meaningless when the person who took it away was heads and shoulders above the rest. "Your father was something…"

"My father took your eye…?" Cobalt echoed, slightly confused.

"You probably didn't get to see him in his prime since he became mellow when he found a woman to protect and settled down. Your father was an unreal monster who couldn't be defeated. The red eyes he had were those that nobody thought would return...and yet standing before me is his spawn with those same cursed eyes."

Cobalt rubbed his arm. This was beginning to feel awkward. Cobalt loved his father dearly and idolized him, but that didn't mean he liked to hear other people talk about him, especially an opponent he was about to face.

"I respected your father as if he was my own master. He was a man of discipline and honor, yet he showed he was still a man of humility whenever his family was brought into discussion. Your father-Arosuke, was a man I wished I could have been friends with if it weren't for our differences at the time." Cobalt went silent, sensing a different air engulfing the two of them, and quickly he drew his wooden blade from hist chest; it was coming. "However, when I heard of his death, my immediate thoughts went to you, his son who he loved so much; Cobalt's red eyes sharpened-sensing the malicious intent. "I must say, I can't wait to let you see him again..."

The whistle blew, and he vanished…

Cobalt's vision sharpened keenly with an intense red glow and immediately he jumped to the left and rolled, feeling a sharp wind graze his skin. An orange light hovered where the sharp cut came from, and soon appeared Iono with an orange aura. Cobalt's eyes widened. "Seishun powa…" he said under his breath as he rose to his feet, clutching his blade in hand. Cobalt remembered the different hues of the seishun powa, but one color that he wasn't used to seeing was orange, the close cousin of the power he had, which was red. Iono stared at Cobalt and shook his head. Simply dodging wouldn't do. He motioned his hand behind his back as though he were to draw a blade, but there was none. Cobalt wondered what this man was up to when suddenly he saw particles of orange seishun powa stick together to form a katana.

"A-amazing…!" Norh said to herself as she saw the strange phenomenon.

Iono was able to use his seishun powa ability to mold weapons on command, meaning that the reason he didn't have any weapons earlier was because he could create them manually! Bullets of sweat coldly trickles down Cobalt's face as he grips the hilt of his wooden blade, registering the terrifying opponent that awaited him eagerly. Swallowing a lump, Cobalt took a deep breath afterwards. He knew this road wasn't going to be easy, and he knew his chances of death were substantial, but he came here either way. He chose to leave his friends behind, to avoid his mother, to carry a burden. Remembering these things from his smiling friends back in Inkopolis to his peacefully asleep mother, Cobalt's eyes glowed a harsh scarlet with a glint of death. He was ready.

"Come on." He said in a deeper tone, gripping his blade so hard that veins protruded from his hand; Iono liked this side of Cobalt he was seeing, and he wasn't the only one. Everyone watching this match was liking this side of Cobalt with many people saying he looked even cooler than he already did, and many of the older folks including Iono and even Teitsu-though for a brief moment-saw Arosuke in those scarlet eyes.

"Now that's a face…!" Iono said with a pumped expression, rushing at Cobalt with a thunderous force of wind behind him; Cobalt's legs tighten as he holds his ground and with a big swing he aims for Iono's head!

 _CLANG!_

Their blades connect with sparks flying everywhere! Cobalt met him head-on with a ferocious glare, unafraid of the towering opponent that was twice his size. Iono was enjoying this side to Cobalt, seeing that the young samurai had a determination that remind him of the Arosuke he battled those many years ago. As they exchange shots at one another, tearing shreds into the other's clothes, Iono demonstrates his agility as he does a backflip and throws out some shuriken at Cobalt, expecting him to dodge and plan a counterattack. _But Cobalt doesn't dodge._ Instead, Cobalt slices through the trio of shuriken and heads at Iono, taking a massive downward swing and sending out a crack in the air that released a punching of wind that knocked Iono out the air; the audience was stunned by Cobalt's aggression. Norh clasped her hands together in fear for Cobalt's safety after having never seen him in this state; Everyone else listening to the commentary couldn't help but have a mix of feelings about Simone's son. It was clear he was out matching Iono, but it also seemed like his way of fighting was more than just trying to win the match. Cobalt's intent seemed murderous.

Iono continued to grunt in response as each attack he connected proved worthless against the faster Cobalt, who seemed to read every single one of his moves. Cobalt takes a cut backwards and flicks his sword upward doing a bicycle kick on the hilt of the blade and sends the sword at Iono. Iono barely dodges as the blade scratches his face, summoning another blade with his abilities immediately, he plops out a pair of bombs made from his seishun powa and then some other trapping weapons. He read Cobalt's plan and put an immediate stop to the boy's attempt to swiftly end the match.

 _That boy is just like his damn father to every detail! Where in the world did he learn that trick of Arosuke's!?_

The "trick" that Iono referred was the same attack Arosuke used to claim his eye in their battle. It was common knowledge that the Tokugawa always fought with unique style, some fighting with poise and composure, and others fighting with ruthless aggression and blood lust. Either way, each of the Tokugawa were hailed as battle geniuses with Arosuke sitting at the top. What Arosuke did was keep a close quarters combat against Iono, knowing Iono couldn't match his abilities if he had his blade in hand. Next, he read Iono's eyes and body language and predicted what he had in plan which was to pull off a trap that'd stun Arosuke for just a moment-enough to end the fight. Seeing that possibility, Arosuke took a huge step back and flicked his sword high into the air to catch the attention of Iono, Iono took the bait but wrongly miscalculated. Usually when an opponent did something like that, the goal was to make their victim focus on the weapon and forget about them for that moment, but Arosuke did it in differently in having them focus on the weapon so that he can charge up his attack and unleash it on the blade. Because their focus was too drawn on the danger of the weapon, they wouldn't have enough time to dodge or counterattack because as the blade was kicked, Arosuke would already be at the victim's gut ready to launch an uppercut to end the match. Knowing all of this, Iono still fell for the trick but instead of taking a punch to the gut, he took a stab to the heart.

The arena gasped, Norh gasped with widened eyes of shock, Saya's eyes narrowed, Teitsu clenched his teeth, and Simone-who along with the others had decided to sneak in after seeing security virtually disappear-eyes lowered with disappointment. Cobalt committed the first kill in the tournament, stabbing Iono Zukuri in the heart with his secondary blade. It was the reason why he carried three swords. He was ready to kill. As the blade stuck itself deep in Iono's chest, he was immobilized. Cobalt didn't kill him instantly, but there was no way that the aged shinobi would easily survive such a mortal wound, not to mention he couldn't pull any other moves to escape-Cobalt had him defenseless. The crowd went to somber silence in watching one of the most legendary of figures seem ready to fall as his blood dripped onto the marble floor with the young samurai Cobalt still having his blade in the man's chest.

Iono took a heavy breath as he struggled to hold back the pain-smiling at the boy, "Y-you didn't even hesitate…"

Cobalt's glowing red eyes faded back to his normal calm hue, "I sensed it from the beginning that you had no intentions of sparing my life by any means. Killing you as swiftly as possible was the only logical choice. I have no ill feelings toward you and see no reason to torment you to a painful death." he said in an emotionless, robotic tone; Iono gave a small chuckle.

"Well, you could've at least let us fight a bit longer if you were planning to use that move on me…"-he looks up to the sky covered with spotlights from the lights above, his cheek moistened by bitter tears with regret that fall from his only eye- "I didn't have a goal in life until I met your father. That man changed my entire outlook on life and showed me that the roles we play aren't just a restriction, but an experiment. Being a monster...yet able to love a woman so wholeheartedly and even bring a child into the world. To rule a land from the underground with an iron fist, yet extend a gentle hand filled with warmth to enemies and comrades-alike. Your father was someone special...and even though I unfortunately couldn't have battled with you longer, I can sense you are much the same…"-his trembling hand extends outward to Cobalt, who still hadn't let go of his blade, for he knew the moment he pulled it out it meant the end of his opponent-"I have no clue for what reason you are in this tournament, but whatever it is, I pray that whatever you do from here...make sure it is something your father would be proud of."

I never thought I'd have any regrets in my life, but after getting the chance to fight you with what little source there was, I can say that if I was to have any regrets, it was that we couldn't battle longer. You're everything like your father…" he said with a weakened smile, knowing his time was up.

Cobalt had remorse in his eyes as his brows lowered, his eye shaking a bit as he felt the warmth from this older man. This guy knew his father, was an enemy-even. Yet he had this much respect long after his father's death. This man had a genuine spirit and was shame that it was to be taken away. Cobalt didn't want to kill this man, but he knew he had a message to send to everyone here. As he stares into Iono's eyes one last time, seeing nothing but death awaiting, "Give my father my regards…" he said as he stared into Zukuri's eyes; the man nodded with a pained smile, and Cobalt ended the match. Cobalt won by death.

The arena was silent. The homes of millions of viewers were silent. Even though there was still matches going on, it felt like that was the decisive battle of the tournament even though it was just the first round. Cobalt sent the harsh message to everyone watching that he had no intentions of losing or showing any weakness. His strength of resolve wouldn't be broken by any means. Norh's image of Cobalt changed dramatically from how she imagined. She never thought Cobalt would kill someone and bloody his hands live on television, and yet here he did. Feelings of confusion overcame her as she began to rethink how she view Cobalt, that was until she remembered the words he spoke to her.

"Kill or be killed…"

Though Cobalt's match was over, that didn't mean the other matches were done by any means. The other three matches were going at quite the fast paced that everyone had come to expect but not at the same intensity as imagined. The members of the Zukuri alliance had just been dealt a massive blow with the leader dying at the hands of Cobalt Tokugawa, the new target who now sat with Teitsu as a target. The battles left saw two of the Zukuri alliance members square off against each other: Osako Fujuyomi-7th seed vs Daiga Shintoremni-10th seed; winner of that battle would have the chance to gain revenge against Cobalt and avenge their fallen comrade. Another battle saw Ryuuichi Tokugawa-4th seed go against Shinji Hajime-13th seed. As for the battle between Kenji Tokugawa-2nd seed and Oyobe Yuta-15th seed, it was over the moment the whistle blew;Kenji won.

"We should probably head in…" Miyamoto whispered to his comrades from behind. After watching those matches, it was clear that this selection wouldn't last very long. He predicted that the only match that'd take long among the winners that advance so far would be between Saya and Risa. If they were going to attack, then at the very least they needed to grab control of an important place like this room. Notifying all teams, Miyamoto gave everyone the signal of his attack. "Once we successfully claim this room, make your way indoors and sneak through the rear entrance."

Without a moment's hesitation, Miyamoto and his team disperse from the vent and ambush the guards in the room. It was a swift attack filled with smoke clouding the enemy's vision as bodies fell one by one. The attack was beginning as Miyamoto and his team accomplished their infiltration successfully. Now all that was left was for the main teams to enter the building and scatter to surround the area while still remaining unseen. The full-scale attack would launch during the finals, so all that would be left to do is watch the tournament. Simone's heart beats with a thud as she gets closer to the arena, the memory of his husband's death still haunting her. Although she kept her cool, everyone near her could sense the wrath she was dying to unleash on her brother-in-law. As the Kotari alliance infiltrate Osuma arena, the other two matches were reaching a conclusion. Shinji Hajime had just received a deep wound from Ryuuichi after failing to avoid one of the Tokugawa's attacks. It was a test of speed rather than strength since both men seemed to rely on their quickness, meaning that whomever took the first hit, would probably lose. Leaving a trail of blood behind him, Shinji struggled to keep his pace as Ryuuichi closed in on him like a lion would an antelope, and without even a second thought, Ryuuichi landed the finishing blow by slicing his legs cleanly off, rendering him unable to battle.

"Get this man some treatment!" Ryuuichi yelled to the medics as he left the stage after being awarded the victory. In the next round he'd face his eldest brother, Kenji. The crowd wasn't as stunned as they were previously with Cobalt's match, because by now they had learned that the Tokugawa children were merciless monsters that'd do whatever it takes to win, and although none of them had even been tested yet, they weren't holding back against their opponents.

The last match of the round saw the two alliance members of the Zukuri alliance exchange attacks on one another, playing classic ninjutsu attacks on one another and reading the other's attacks. Osako Fujuyomi was the better shinobi in close quarter combat and with ranged weaponry, but Daiga Shintoremni was the more experienced fighter. They knew each other quite well from the many missions they'd done together in the past as well as the rivalry that many of the clans shared with each other. But this fight was more than just pride, it was the ticket to face the man that killed Iono Zukuri. Both respected Zukuri greatly for being the strongest of all shinobi, and for being the only man to unite most of the ninja world by gathering the most powerful clans into an alliance, and now that he was killed, it was up to them and the other members of the alliance to continue his will. As the sparks clashed between them, the test of resolve would be what decided this match. Even though Osako had Daiga beat, it was Daiga's relentless attitude to keep fighting that kept this match prolonged. Daiga wanted revenge, for his fallen comrades and fallen ally, both who slain at the hands of the same young boy. He wanted Cobalt's head more than anything.

As their daggers collide with sparks flying and their stances held, only their hard stares at one another were all they could use to fight with since they were even in every field. Osako couldn't help but resonate with the rage in Daiga's eyes. The feeling of hearing more than half of your clan being killed, a comrade being killed right before your eyes, and the painful image a child being responsible for all of it. If Daiga could win, he had a shot at retribution. Seeing exactly what was going through Daiga's mind, Osako loosened his grip and conceded defeat. Some surprises filled the arena while many were confused, and those involved in the alliance knew exactly what was up. Osako conceded defeat and placed his hope in Daiga's resolve to see this mission through and obtain revenge.

"Make sure you take that child down in the next round." Osako said as he walked off the strange to the murmurs and whispers in the crowd. He wasn't thrilled about letting a victory get away from him, but he also knew he had a conscious that'd nag him if he denied Daiga the opportunity.

Daiga clenched his fist as he watched his opponent walk off the stage, "I promise I'll get revenge."


	120. Selection arc: Crasher Squidcom

With the completion of the first round, it was time for the quarterfinals with the opening matches being Saya Tokugawa versus Risa Shizuku, and Jengai Tsuyano versus Isabella Oujima. The second set of matches would be Cobalt Tokugawa and Daiga Shintoremni, along with the match between the Tokugawa brothers: Kenji and Ryuuichi. It was nightfall and heading into the prime of the night with a star-studded card of capable fighters. Televised throughout the entire region, surely the end of the night would reach the news all across the land, but the question was, what would happen? Would Teitsu Tokugawa still reign as the Tokugawa head? Could there be a fresh face that'll end the Tokugawa tradition? Would the death toll rise any higher than it already has? The answers would start with the match taking place between Saya and Risa.

"Good grief, why couldn't I have gotten matched up with Ao? Girls aren't my kind of excitement…" Risa said with boredom, uninterested in fighting another Tokugawa who wasn't Cobalt.

"Why are you bringing up my cousin all of a sudden…?" Saya said with a straight face, but her tone showing some disturbance.

Risa smiled, "He's my kind of type. He might be young and wet behind the ears still, but he's got room for _plenty_ of improvement."

"Ehhhh? So, you're one of those types of old hag? Disgusting." Saya said with disgust while taking out her blade, ready for battle.

Risa frowned-her face bright and fuming like a tomato, "Who're you calling old!? I'm not even in my 30s yet!"

"Just shut up so I can beat you already."

"Tch...why you little!"

The whistle blew for their match to begin, and immediately neither held back their attacks. Risa drops a smokescreen and clouds Saya and the entire ring, but Saya was prepared and immediately she closes her eyes to allow her other senses to kick in. Saya was always weary of her opponents and trained her body past the logical understanding, and if it wasn't for her young age, she'd be on par with the strongest of warriors who preceded her by far. Saya senses a shadow coming at 9 o'clock, and immediately she opens her eyes and does a powerful outward horizontal slash and slices the smoke and something solid-in half. But what she cut wasn't Risa at all, just a block of wooden. Saya realized at that moment that she'd already put herself in dangerous spot, allowing her opponent to catch a crucial jump so early in the match. Risa Appeared from the shadow in the opposite direction of where the wood block was and unsheathing her katana, a streak of light came rushing at Saya in a downward vertical slash, but Saya is able to recover. Barely.

"Hmpf. You had so much talk a few moments ago, but now that I'm seeing you close up, you're kinda cute for a girl…"

Saya glared, "Don't think those mind games will work on me."

Saya fought back and was able to force some distance between her and Risa. The battle hadn't even been a minute, and already it seemed like these two had been fighting for an hour. The first seed and the fourteenth seed, though the numbers contrasted, the caliber of these two were even. Saya calmly inhaled the fumes of the battlefield and focused on her target, likewise, Risa smirked at the young samurai who had the same potential as the boy she sought. Licking her lips, she couldn't resist getting serious against her. Both their blades shined under the spotlights and clashed a dozen times, letting sparks fly around them as they dance around the other to avoid a critical hit. Saya had to be cautious since she knew Risa could throw out any other weapons in the blink of an eye to change the battle. Saya side steps Risa's downward slash and summons her seishun powa, but that was a big mistake…

"You're like a book!" Risa laughed as she followed tail of the fleeting Saya activating her ability.

"Wha-!?"

Before Saya knew it, Risa had already caught up and immediately interrupted her activation. One of her flaws as seishun powa user was that she had troubles activating her power most of the time, and she never bothered to hone her abilities since her natural strengths outweighed her flaws. But in a battle against a seasoned veteran like Risa, her flaws would do more harm than usual. Saya's reliance on her swordsmanship and lack on long range attacks highlighted that in close combat, she'd be a ferocious opponent, but at a distance she was more vulnerable. This much she knew based on how Risa seemed to be toying with her closely before retracting and using her tactics and ranged weaponry to her advantage.

"Take this!" Risa yelled excitedly as a cloud of smoke appeared from the retreating Saya-who was having trouble keeping focus now that she'd identified her disadvantage. A shadow appears behind Saya, but this time she doesn't attack and instead has her defenses ready to block the attack. Unfortunately, it was ill-advised move, for Risa wasn't the shadow yet again. Nothing was spoken, but instead felt. A fiery ball of light that struck her midsection and possibly left a hard bruise, Risa landed a critical hit as she appeared from thin air with a jubilant look of satisfaction. The crowd rose to their feet in disbelief. This was the first time someone had managed to down Saya Tokugawa. This was an unprecedented occurrence.

Teitsu narrowed his eyes at his struggling daughter before talking under his breath with a calculating thought, "This is the first time you've gone against an opponent of her nature. The shinobi and kunoichi of this land are on par with us in every way possible, not to mention they use cheap and dirty tricks to win. Whatever you do, don't be fazed. Get up and fight with intelligence, not brute force…"

Saya was kneeling on the floor holding her side that'd been struck brutally, knowing that the match was still going on. The longer she left herself exposed, the worse it'd get. But at the same time, she noticed that this lady didn't fight like any of the other people who would give their opponent a chance to breath, instead she diminished those odds and disallowed her opponent any opportunity to even recover or think. Could it be that the kunoichi had that much confidence in her ability that she wasn't worried about losing this match? As she struggled to find an answer, time was running out for the only daughter of the Tokugawa head. All eyes were on her, from her elder brothers, to cousin Cobalt, to her father, to her best friend.

"Saya-chan! Get out of there!" Norh screamed in a panicked tone, the most chilling sound Saya heard out of her best friend's mouth before. Norh wasn't the type of person to ever get so worked up, especially unless something threatening was happening, which usually wouldn't occur since Saya always kept close protection of her best friend. But that voice of terror and concern. It woke Saya up.

 _SCHRING!_

Saya's reflexes kicked in at just the right time, and without even needing to see her opponent, she was able to knock Risa's weapon out of her hand and force her to keep far. Risa was unfazed however, knowing she still had the advantage on Saya. At this point, Saya would've tried to activate her seishun powa again, but instead she chose another route, one that caught Risa off guard. With a streak of light in her eyes, she charged at Risa head on. Norh's fear for Saya's safety was exactly what Saya needed to wake up. Saya remembered that Norh was in the stands rooting for her, and by no means could she allow herself to be defeated by anyone, adding in that scarring tone she let out only pointed out how urgently Saya needed to turn the tide. She was practically caught in a spider's web the entire match.

"Your thread isn't strong enough…" Saya said in an angered tone as she locked down on Risa, everything from her presence and demeanor shifted to a more vicious one that resembled Cobalt's when he lost control.

"Thread…? You're sorely mistaken if you thi-HUH!?"

Saya was gone. But how? She was there a moment ago, and now she vanished into thin air. As if in a vacuum, sound disappeared for Risa as she struggled in that semi second to figure out how Saya just did that. She wasn't trained in ninjutsu, so how? It wasn't anything like a false image or illusion of bloodlust since she was quite cautious for all those types of tropes that'd usually end an opponent unfairly.

 _Ker tap…_

She hears a trio of steps from behind her and saw a shine in the light that reflected her fear in the blade as it sheathed and suddenly she felt a gush of blood escape her body as dozens of strikes landed on her and forced her to move wherever the attacks took her. Collapsing to the ground, she was unconscious. Saya sheathes her blade, opening her eyes and raising her head-looking directly at her father. As one might expect, nobody had a clue what had happened. Everyone but her family, who're well versed in what technique she just used.

"So, she got serious, finally…" Teitsu exhaled while shaking his head, troubled by why she didn't do this earlier in the match. Cobalt crossed his arms with unease, knowing that this side of Saya was the one he saw back when he fought against the Black Urchins. Now that she was stepping up her game, he couldn't to fall too far behind.

Cobalt cracked his neck and felt the sheathes of his two blades at his waist, knowing the wooden one was stored close to his left breast. His next opponent was going to be Daiga Shintoremni, the leader of the clan that ambushed him in the bamboo forest-obliterating their numbers easily. Their match would take place after the ending to the second battle that was still ongoing, which was the showdown between the Jengai and Isabella. Jengai and Isabella was yet another clash between a samurai and a ninja, but there was something else on the line that both were fighting for. In addition to his personal goals, Jengai had to avenge his fallen friend who took a beating from Isabella Oujima in the previous round; his pride as a samurai and a friend were on the line. For Isabella, this match was just another match on her way to accomplishing the goal established by the alliance. She knew she had the strength to match Teitsu, but the question was whether she could hold her own until then?

Jengai sends a flurry of air breaking slashes at Isabella, but she matches them with her own energy. Jengai darts forward and winds his sword back, ready to do another powerful attack; already he damaged part of the ring by creating a huge crack in the marble from a previous attack earlier in the match. Isabella moves out the way but sends he own counterattack of shuriken, only for them to get deflected be the reflexive samurai who predicted her move. Isabella leaps into the air and unsheathes her blade while holding three small orbs between her fingers, throwing the orbs and creating a smokescreen, she makes her attack. Jengai does a step back and watches the corners of his vision, expecting her to attack from the corners. He had himself close to the rim of the ring, careful that she couldn't attack from behind, but instead-

"Foolish to think I'd be that predictable!" her voice yelled as a shadow fell from above.

"Gotcha!" Jengai yelled doing an upward slash and slicing roughly through the log, sending splinters flying around that blurred his sight for a quick millisecond. In that split second, he saw Isabella appear before him. "N-no way!" he yelled as Isabella jammed her foot into his gut and sent him out of the ring. Already, their match was over as well. Jengai was still conscious as he sat on the grass, pissed off that he let such a simple trick get the better of him. Punching the ground next to him, he clutched the ground and looked down at his legs. Isabella Oujima was announced the winner to an applause from the crowd, who began to recognize her as a potential finalist as she booked her ticket to the semifinals where she'd await one of the Tokugawa brothers.

"You...you still had more left, didn't you?" she spoke in the fiery Jengai's direction.

"Of course, I do! How the hell am I gonna accept this!" he yelled with anger as he punched the ground again. "I watched you pummel my buddy and electrocute him, then I fight you and you swiftly eliminate me!? The hell!"

Isabella closed her eyes and put her hands at her hips, understanding the young samurai's frustration-she smiled. "You certainly have the same fighting spirit as the boy I face previously. I can tell you two must be good friends, but a shame you didn't have enough time to react, no?"

"Don't give me that." He said shakenly as he clenched his fists. "I had just finished my match and had no chance to catch myself. But when I came to catch my breath, i see my friend is fried nearly to death! Why the hell did you do that!?"

Isabella shook her head, "The entire legacy of the Tokugawa selection is that these battles can go to the death. Mercy rests in the hands of the combatant. I had enough to allow him to live instead of aimlessly killing him." she said as she glared over to Cobalt, who was preparing to enter the other ring for his match with Daiga. "But worry not…"-returning her attention to her defeated opponent- "This era will end tonight." referencing the Zukuri alliance's plans to win the selection and gang up on Teitsu Tokugawa.

"What...?"

"Hmph. You'll see soon enough, child."

Isabella brushes past the boy who rose to his feet with genuine curiosity about what she had in mind. Her message was cryptic with a foreshadowing that something huge was about to occur that he had no clue of. While their match hit its conclusion, the next match on the card was between Cobalt and Daiga. The battle stage was already tattered with damages from the previous matches with an unstable footing from some of the potholes formed and the chipped ground. Nonetheless, it was still able to be used for combat, but some people were skeptical about its condition after this match. Cobalt and Daiga meet on the stage, arriving at the far parts. Cobalt's focused and composed, but his opponent was boiling like a hot pot. With all eyes on them from the people in the arena to the viewers at home, their match was about to begin.

"Ao Tokugawa. You're the one who murdered my men!" Daiga shouted with fury and scorn as he peered at Azule, analyzing the boy's appearance.

"You're the leader of the Shintoremni…"

"When I heard of your return, I thought it was be quick and simple to kill you off before you got here, but instead, here you are in the quarterfinals of this match-murderer of nearly a hundred men and the leader of Zukuri clan. You've commit a grave sin!"

Cobalt's eyebrows wrinkled with confusion, "What does my match with the Zukuri leader have to do with you?"

Daiga frowned, "Y-you bastard!" he yelled with grinding teeth, his gears turning with a screech an anger; the whistle blows to start the match, but neither make the first move.

Cobalt raised his chin with the same confused look, "I will not apologize for slaughtering people who had intent on killing me. It was their fault for simply being weak and uncoordinated in their attacks that led to their pitiful deaths. As for Zukuri Iono, he was a class act. If he was your comrade by any chance…"-Cobalt pulls out his wooden sword- "Then show me how strong your bond was." he said as he aims the sword at Daiga; Daiga felt a nerve struck. Did this boy just that!? Exhaling with his tone agitated, he draws his katana from his back and leers at Cobalt. The match would start shortly, but he wanted to torture Cobalt as much as possible. This match was personal. Whispers fill the crowd as people try to make sense of the conversation between the two combatants who seemed to have more history than what was hinted. Plenty of spectators had their attention devoted for this match since many picked Cobalt to win it easily, but the question was how fast? It was clear his opponent had no intention of losing and would throw everything he had at Cobalt; how would he respond Daiga's feelings?

Cobalt's arms move swiftly with blade in hand as he matches the speed of the furious Daiga who threw out flurries of attacks in hopes to land a random attack on Cobalt, ending the multitude of ongoing attacks by quickly using his katana blade to take the boy's head off with a extended reach, but Cobalt's flexibility proves supreme as he's able to bend himself backwards enough to avoid the fatal strike. Daiga isn't done though, and where it seems like Cobalt easily escaped his initial attacks were just a disguise-the real attack had Daiga's blade jammed straight into Cobalt's sternum. A critical hit.

"...Gah!" Cobalt yelped in shock as he falls to the floor with the blade sticking out, wedged tightly in.

"I'm going to make you suffer. The comrades you killed...their blood won't be spilled for naught. I refuse!" He yelled as he pulled out more weapons, loaded with everything he'd need for this match; Cobalt was reeling as he struggled to pull the bloody sword from his body. The audience was caught off guard by the tempo of the match. Already a critical hit had been landed, and to add to the shock, it wasn't even Cobalt! "Get up and fight, you spoiled bastard!"

"O-oh no…" Norh said as she covered her mouth in shock, seeing Cobalt's wound as he dropped the sword to the ground.

Cobalt ascended to his feet with a darkened aura emerging from him, mixed with red and black, it turned maroon as a glint showed in his eyes; he underestimated Daiga, something he refused to do again. Taking a critical wound like this was something that Cobalt never ever allowed with any of his opponents, especially so early in a battle. Allowing Daiga to land a hit like that left a dent in Cobalt's pride, and in doing so, sealed Daiga's fate. Cobalt puts the wooden blade away and reaches for the sword at the waist: one regular blade, and the carbon blade that never got unsheathed unless the moment called for it. Daiga watches Cobalt's hand as it touches the sheath, and like light itself, he was gone in a flash as Cobalt unsheathed his regular sword. The bloody sword next to his flied into the air and left dust on the floor, immediately Cobalt shifts his body to a different position and blocks an attack-kicking and sending Daiga back and away; Daiga recovers instantly. Like an enraged bull, Cobalt charged at Daiga with his sword ready for blood-eyes bullish like warhead ready to explode as he darts at Daiga. Daiga wasn't fazed by the intimidating sight, for his rage and drive for vengeance was enough to quell his instincts of fear. Planting his feet, he releases his projectiles to slow down Cobalt before meeting Cobalt head-on for a fight. A burst of air releases between them as the marble below them takes damage and dents. Cobalt does an upward slash to the left before bringing the blade down to the right and then across, creating a red triangle that solidified into a projectile that blocked Daiga at point blank. Daiga steps back and slices through the glowing triangle before reaching into his pouch and grabbing some liquid.

"Let's have an inferno match, shall we!?" Daiga yelled as he slammed the bottle on the floor, smashing the bottle and sending the liquid all around the ring while the motion of his bloody blade, taking out a match, he sets the perimeter on fire. The audience is captivated by the sudden flames that engulf the surroundings of the ring.

Cobalt lowered his head, thinking quickly of Daiga's intentions. The fact that he moved this to an inferno battle meant he had no intention of winning by out of bounds, he was serious about what he said earlier, and yet he couldn't help but feel confused by the extreme measure taken. This was no time to think however as Daiga moved at Cobalt, swishing the flames behind him. He races to the side of the ring and doused his blade in the flame, moving to Cobalt next. Cobalt meets him and the two engage in close counter combat with their blades, their swords clashing like a battle of fierce animals looking to rip the other's ears off. Cobalt ducks his head to avoid the horizontal strike, attempting to counterattack with a jab to Daiga's heart, but Daiga read Cobalt's eyes redirected the blade elsewhere and withdrew; Cobalt doesn't let him escape though. Cobalt goes on the offensive and overwhelms each of Daiga's blocks with his profound power, stunning Daiga with a powerful thrust of the blade that forced Daiga to hold still for a moment before attempting to take a powerful swing to take his head off cleanly. Daiga dropped to the floor and rolled back, doing a kip up and throwing a pair of daggers at Cobalt followed by a kick of some kunai. Cobalt dodges the large pair of daggers that get lost in the flames behind him and slices cleanly through the kunai, glaring as Daiga appears behind the last kunai thrown.

"Show me your blood!" he screamed, making a fatal mistake.

Cobalt's blade made two quick strikes, leaving a pair of arms flipping in the air leaving a ring of blood in the air as they went behind Daiga, bouncing on the floor. Daiga froze, mouth dropping with pure shock as he watched the blue haired samurai before him glare with murder. Cobalt managed to return the favor and land an even bigger and crucial hit to Daiga, taking away his arms. Cobalt tightens the grip on his blade as he watched his stunned opponent looked crestfallen by the sudden change in the mood of the match. Yet again, Cobalt ended any hope for his opponent and their chances to make the comeback. Like a ruler with an iron fist, he slammed his fist on the table and squashed any opportunities.

"...Is this your answer?" Cobalt asked as he raised his blade once more, ready to send Daiga to meet his maker. Daiga was so shocked by how quickly the match got to this point that he couldn't make a response. In the blink of an eye, he lost his arms…

In the minds of everyone watching the match, it was as good as done. There wasn't any chance for Daiga to retaliate with this type of advantage, and against someone like Cobalt? Please. Just as quickly as it took for the leader of the clan to build his rage to a boiling point it was as quick for him to lose all hope. Losing his arms were critical, and although he could muster up enough strength to fight with his legs, Cobalt would probably just as merciless in eliminating those limbs as well and leaving him immobile like a vegetable. Lowering his head with a bow, the leader of the Shintoremni had just one final set of words.

"Go to hell, you bastard…"

Cobalt narrowed his eyes and painted himself in Daiga's blood, beheading his opponent and watching his head roll into the flames, "That wasn't the right answer." he said as he flicked the blood off of his shining silver katana. With yet another victory by death, Cobalt's next opponent would Saya Tokugawa, his younger cousin who was slated to replace him as the crown jewel youth of the family. It would be the most anticipated match in the entire tournament given their history. Indeed, a match made by fate itself. As Cobalt walked down the steps exiting the fiery ring, he could already feel Saya's murderous aura, catching a glimpse of her glare from a distance. As if seeing nothing but darkness between the two as a spotlight shined on the cousins, Norh felt anxiety taking over as the last thing she'd ever want to see was about to come true in the semifinals. Her best friend and her childhood crush were about to duel to what could be the death. As her palms sweat in fear, she could hear the excited chants in the crowd from the people who were looking forward to seeing the best fight of the tournament thus far.

With the third winner confirmed moving onto the semifinals, the last match left was between the Tokugawa brothers with the winner deciding who would face Isabella in the semifinal round. Despite being a short battle already, Kenji and Ryuuichi were already perspiring profusely with the foreheads soaked. As the brothers look at one another in their readied pose, their sword clenched tightly, the feet shift positions. Kenji goes left, and Ryuuichi goes right. The oldest and third oldest, were showing their full strength in what was for them a long time coming. Kenji was always seen as the superior of the trio of brothers, being the most knowledgeable and well versed in fundamental techniques, and on the other hand, Ryuuichi was known as being the flashy type of fighter with plenty of energy and determination to keep pushing forward. This was a battle of composure and will with the winner needing to demonstrate proficiency over the other.

"Hyaah!" Ryuuichi yelled as he tries to land an acrobatic stab on his brother, but Kenji's experience proved too much as he simply dodges out the way. For the most part of this match, Kenji was on the defensive while Ryuuichi stayed on the offensive with persistent attacks, but from time to time, Kenji caught Ryuuichi slipping up and landed a scratch. At this rate, the match could go on longer since neither had any signs of fatigue or damage. Ryuuichi does another yell as he comes at Kenji with everything, slashing in every possible direction with intent to catch Kenji just once, but Kenji knew better than to fall into his younger brother's trap. Kenji keeps a mindful distance between each of the close hits, feeling the powerful wind that blew from the forceful attempts, knowing that a single hit could be costly.

Ryuuichi does a side step, Kenji meets him yet again and blocks the jab. "I see you have more tenacity than I expected…" Kenji said as he locks a gaze with his brother, Ryuuichi glaring at him as their swords reach a standstill in a locked position.

Their swords scream in agony as they trade sparks, "I won't lose...not without showing you just how good I am!" Ryuuichi yelled, trying to outpower his brother in brute strength, but it was futile. Of the four siblings, Kenji was the most complete swordsman.

"You're being reckless, Ryu." Kenji put it plainly without flinching under Ryuuichi's pressure; the younger brother was struggling to force anything on the eldest, seeing firsthand that in serious combat, Kenji stood in a different class from him.

"How…"

"How?"

"How the hell can you be so strong, and yet Saya is father's pride!?"

Kenji's face hardened as he tightened his grip and fortified his stance, performing a counterattack on Ryuuichi. Ryuuichi goes off balance as Kenji shifted his weight and threw him off with his sword; Kenji use that split second to grad a crucial hit on Ryuuichi's ribs, slashing all along the side of his body and ending the counter with a furious punch to the face that left Ryuuichi reeling. Ryuuichi drops to one knee, using his sword to keep himself up, and feeling the instant pain from Kenji's attack. It was quick but effective. Ryuuichi had to choose his words carefully…

"Your question was foolish to ask, Ryu." Kenji said in an irritated tone; Ryuuichi knew that of all them, it was Kenji who desperately tried his best to live up to his father's expectations by training his body and mind in the harshest of conditions, disciplining himself unlike any other Tokugawa has in recorded history, and yet he was looked at as second-in-command behind Saya, the future of the family. Kenji didn't hate Saya, but he resented the idea of her and showed no love and support for her, instead seeing her as a target that needed to be eradicated by his success; another reason why Saya strongly idolized Cobalt.

"But you know, you aren't the only one with something to prove…"-Ryuuichi rose to his feet, staring down his brother angrily as he clenched his free hand into a fist- "I need to show father that the way he's been treating Saya will be his downfall. I plan to win this tournament and disobey his orders. I'm beating him."

Kenji smirked as a light shined in his beaming eyes, " _You_?"

"Even if I may not possess the complete package like you, Saya's unreal potential, or even Ao's sick battle style, I am still a Tokugawa. I have my damn reasons!" he shouted. As a samurai, he had his pride, after all.

Kenji shook his head, "Is that your bushido? Your selfishness? Are you raising your sword at your eldest sibling for the sake of causing turmoil?"

"I rather be selfish and do what I think is right rather than just be that man's puppet. I had hoped you would see the error of our father's ways, but fighting you in this match, it is clear you're still the same blind older brother who only fixates on being noticed by father. You, and your daddy issues!"

Ryuuichi charges his blade, releasing a blue light from his blade that extends to surround his entire body as he gives a powerful yell. The marble stage began rumble and crumble as veins protrude from Ryuuichi's body; he was using his max power, and from the looks of it, it was going to be one final attack. Kenji didn't move, instead releasing his seishun powa-a yellow and orange hue that swirled around him; this was it. As both brothers powered up for one final shot, the arena erupted with plenty of cheers and chants, with many people standing up knowing this was the moment of truth. Teitsu watched silently as he read his son's lips, knowing what they were discussing on the battlefield. In his mind, he wondered who had the sharper blade? Kenji or Ryuuichi? As an aura of orange and yellow stands on one far side of the ring with a blue aura far across from it, the final look is given by the brothers.

"...!"

Kenji and Ryuuichi charge at each other like two freight trains on a collision course, and finally, they brush past the other-both their swords landed hits on the other based on the blood that drips from on both. Neither decide to turn around, for they knew how the victory was to be decided. Kenji begins to grimace and stumbles as the pain hits him sharply, but he wasn't the only one who felt the pain.

"...Nnngh!"

Ryuuichi drops to the floor, his insides leaking red as he spilled his blood and dropped his sword and was now unconscious. Kenji managed to end the match with that final draw, but he was in trouble for the next round. He took severe damage from Ryuuichi's attack, and although he won, this victory felt sour. He knew that his younger brother should've won that battle based on the power he expended in that final attack. Kenji knew the only reason he got by was because of his stamina. As the last one standing, Kenji receives the praise from everyone who witnessed the battle. Looking over at his unconscious brother, Kenji walks over to him and carries him in arms, the least he could do as his brother. As the two leave the ring together, the medics come to treat Ryuuichi. In the meantime, the finalists were given a brief period to rest before readying for the semifinals. At the same time, Miyamoto gives the signal, and the Kotari alliance makes their moves. It started with a shriek from the crowd off in the distance as one of the Tokugawa guards from the household is brutally killed before some witnesses, and from there begins the interference as dozens of ninja and samurai from the Kotari alliance flee from their hiding spots and make their move. Teitsu commands his guards to leave him and assist those that might be injured while also help in containing the attacks, noticing the substantial number of enemies participating in the ambush. The four semifinalists were surprised by this sudden ambush, but for two of them, they sensed familiarity among the numbers.

Kotari leads the huge into the main part of the arena out by the track as a swarm of guards rush at them, "I'll open a path for you guys to get to the stage over there, so grab Ao and we'll-"

Simone spots Teitsu and where he's sitting, noticing that he was alone. The image of him being within her reach sends her eyes bloodshot red as she recalls that day where he assassinated her husband. Leaving the main unit behind, she leaps into the stands and hops through the rows of seats where people were still evacuating-the painful memory of her wail to the heavens begging for her husband to come back, the drumbeat in her heart beating louder as she approached closer. Her eyes have a sharp and vicious glint as she raises her weapon and takes a thunderous strike at Teitsu Tokugawa. However, Teitsu's instincts kicked in at the most opportune of moments, unsheathing his blade-he blocks the murderous strike of Simone Tokugawa, a gust of wind released between them furiously like a storm as Teitsu's hair flutters behind him thanks to the gust produced from the clash of the two blades.

"I was wondering why the hairs on the back of my neck stood up so suddenly. To think there was a ghost in my presence after all." he laughed brazenly with a cheeky grin at Simone.

Simone's white eyebrows tremble with fury as her hair begins to glow, "You ruined my family!" she screamed, continuing her strikes on the betrayer. "Your blood!"

"SHOW ME IT!" He shouted, booting her in the gut and sending her a fair distance back-still grinning as he watched the widow crashing a row of chairs with an impact so hard that it knocked away some of the seats. "I already silenced one lamb and sent him to the afterlife, will I clip his angel's wings and have her succumb to ruin?"

As Simone started her battle with Teitsu, it was up to Squidcom to handle the capture of Cobalt. As the leaders of the group fight their way through with Squidcom huddling together to avoid combat, Azule and Tangie spot a clueless Cobalt far in the distance, stunned by the strange occurrence. They rush to him. But not so fast! Saya intercepts them. Azule froze for a moment as Saya's glare holds him in place, but then he's joined by Tangie and Squidcom who look to bolster the numbers. Tangie holds her hand out in front of Azule and waves for them to move forward, her eyes filled with a different light as she glares at Saya.

"This one is my fight. Get Cobalt back by any means, Azule."-she turns to cobalt, her orange eyes as sharp as Azule's ever seen- " .Means. Got it?"

Azule gulped and nodded, she smiles and holds out her fist for a fist bump. For the first time it felt like an old bond finally reached its peak strength. Tangie, the girl who'd once lost her way in martial arts before seeing her revival thanks to Azule, now stood on her own two feet with resolve that rivaled the competitors that stepped foot into this selection. Saya could feel the radiance from Tanige's aura, knowing words weren't needed. This was a fight whether she had expected it or not. Tangie does one final stretch, Saya unsheathes her blade.

"So, you've come."

"I'm taking him back." Tangie said full of demand in her tone as she straightened her shoulders and raised her chin.

Saya shook her head, "I won't allow that to happen!" she yelled as she raced toward Squidcom and Azule-who were closing in on Cobalt.

"No!" Tangie yelled as she chased her down.

They race rush towards the running group and Tangie reaches Saya, punching her square in the back and sending her flying into the high wall that separated the stands from the track, zipping past Cobalt with a fire in her eyes as she closes in on Saya; Cobalt only saw an orange blur run past him following a blue blur that crashed into the wall, turning around and seeing a crater in the wall. No doubt, that orange blur was Tangie, he could see her determined face as time slowed down in that very instant for him. Some cold sweat runs down his face as his fears start to become a reality. Hearing groups of footsteps move behind him, he turns around reluctantly…

"Azule…?" he said under his breath with fear, turning around to see his captain standing before him, wearing that same cap he always wore. Behind Azule stood the entire team he thought he left behind. Reice, Sally, Violet, Fuchsia, Kosami, and an octoling boy who he never saw before. Squidcom were here. Azule was here. Against his wishes, Azule and his team showed up.

"Cobalt…" Azule spoke ruefully as he struggled to look him in the eye.


	121. Selection arc: A Fight Between Brothers

**In response to a person's review on ch.119, Yes, I did hear that remix of Bomb Rush Blush for Smash Ultimate and it has me PUMPED for the release even more. Although I havne't played Octo Expansion yet myself (Family and financial troubles) I've tried my best to be informed as much as possible without getting spoiled and I'm very elated that this expansion will be challenging. I feel that it's quite fitting that what we as players have asked for since the first game they finally delivered, with a twist that you get MORE lore, and a daunting challenge with the reward being the option to FINALLY play as an octoling. Off the Hook or Squid Sisters? Yikes, that's a toughie. As someone who's been a fanatic since the launch back in 2015, I've grown to love the Squid Sisters and what they mean to the fanbase (I chose team Callie btw :D). As for Off the Hook, I love their banter and I really appreciate their unique character designs. Their music is also more my taste than the happy hardcore style of the Squid Sisters, and Pearl's bars are A1. Since I haven't played the expansion and have tried my best to avoid the lore side, I'm not sure too much so I'll have to get back to you on that. For DJ Octavio, I liked his dynamic in the first game and was pretty curious about how he brainwashed Callie in the second game. Also, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hope you'll see it to the end! :D**

* * *

A heavy pulse beats through Azule's body like a drum, sweating intensely as a tightness swells in his chest and expands throughout his body. Across from him stood a stunned Cobalt, who thought his best friend was still in Inkopolis. Silence fills the air between them as chaos erupts all around with the selection coming to an end by interference from an ambush, everything on live television for the entire world to see and hear. Thousands of thoughts swirl through Cobalt's mind as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Azule, Sally, Violet, Reice, Fuchsia, Kosami, and... some new kid? All of them were here. He just saw Tangie interfere with Saya's battle, and he could sense his mother's presence nearby. What the hell was happening!? His mind began to race with thoughts of how and why were the people he loved appearing before his eyes

"I-I know this is hard to believe Cobalt, but please hear me out…" Azule said with discomfort as he felt the awkwardness between him and Cobalt who stood dozens of feet apart from him.

Cobalt's eyes and lips trembled, his eyebrows slanted with rage and his hands into fists, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" he shouted with rage in a tone foreign to what Squidcom knew. All of them felt shivers down the back of their necks as they heard their usually composed team member show a side that none of them had ever seen. Cobalt never got so angry that he'd raise his tone, especially at Azule. Azule looked petrified for a moment after hearing the hostility in Cobalt's tone, knowing he really screwed this one up. He broke a man's promise and even brought his mother and beloved to come and rescue him. How could he explain to the prideful samurai of their intentions? Feeling like his heart was in his throat, Azule's hand trembled as he placed it on his chest and controlled his shaking nerves.

"We're here to bring you back." Azule said, overcoming his nervousness; Squidcom kept silent, though all of them were equipped and ready for battle.

"Bring...me back!? What the hell are you talking about?" Cobalt yelled again, though not with the same intensity. With confusion present, he looked to Squidcom and glanced at the weapons in their hands, his eyebrows raising with curiosity.

Azule finally met Cobalt's eyes-unafraid of the consequences that he had been prepared to face, "We're worried about you Cobalt. Tangie's been worried sick ever since she learned that you left…"

Cobalt's scarlet-crimson eyes peered sharply as he heard her name get mentioned, "AND _HOW DID SHE FIND OUT!?"_ he yelled with a rhetorical question, knowing the answer already.

Azule swallowed the lump with a downcast gaze, "I-"

"We met as a group and concluded that something was up. Tangie's been a wreck on the inside, but she's strong, holding onto the faith that she'd bring you back and keep you safe. She doesn't want anything to happen to you and risked everything to come here and bring you back. She wants to be at your side!" Sally yelled while coming forward a bit, irritated with how this conversation was going; Cobalt was shocked that even she was getting involved in this.

"Y-you're joking…"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Sally glared as she crossed her arms and raised her chin, a shotgun at her waist that dangled ready for use.

Cobalt lowered his head, "So you're looking to bring me back by force?"

Azule shook his head with heavy sympathy for how Cobalt must be feeling, "N-no! We don't need to fight, Cobalt. We had to arm ourselves because of how dangerous this mission was! We wouldn't dare gang up to fight you!"

"That's right. You must own up to your own mistake and take responsibility…"-Cobalt raises his head and looks to his comrades behind Azule- "None of you are to get involved. This is between the two of us. At the most, the others can act as our out of bounds and prevent us from escaping…"-he reaches into his garment and pulls out a wooden blade- "Although I have no intentions of running."

The faces of Squidcom harden with a combination of fear and a comprehension, fearing what might occur next but also understanding Cobalt's resolve to settle this with the one and only captain of the team. Everyone takes a step back as set their eyes on Azule's back, anticipating what response he'd give. Azule however, still wasn't sold on having to settle for fighting based on the trembling eyes he had that were filled with light. He wanted to resolve this with the least amount of violence as possible, "Cobalt, can't we talk this out? It doesn't have to come to this!"

Hearing Azule's constant push for peace was futile to Cobalt, who sacrificed his honor and life by returning home, pushed his body past their limit in a death race and avoided near death, then having to battle tough opponents that were after his head, and now this!? Cobalt's mind and body had been at constant edge the entire time with less restraint becoming apparent. He even killed people today, and now one of the people that he was staining his hands for was telling him to stop!? Rage settles into Cobalt like a boiling geyser as he felt the betrayal hit him, with the image of his sleeping mother who was now in the arena somewhere, A lasting image of the serious Tangie who swarmed past him and didn't even bat an eye toward him, and now his comrades standing before him with weapons in hand, ready for combat. These people were supposed to represent the family he'd lost, the shelter he'd been yearning to rest his weary head. His "Home" that he worked endlessly to stain his blood and find was now against him. Looking at the rueful Azule who still wouldn't shut up about having a peaceful resolution, Cobalt shakes his head and lifts glare to the blue haired captain wearing his LARS cap.

"You talk about taking me home? That this is all for my sake? I chose to come here of my own free will! I knew the sacrifices I would be making, but alas I made peace and placed my trust that everything would be swept under the rug and I could return like normal. Yet here you are, bringing that home to me…"-gripping his wooden sword, Cobalt's red aura begins to leak out a bit as he tries to restrain his fury at Azule's betrayal- "I... I don't have a home to return to!"

"W-wait! We're brothers aren't we!? Brothers don't do this!" Azule yelled as he noticed where Cobalt's hand was reaching.

"It seems I was wrongly mistaken to consider you my brother. You're not even as much as a man who can keep a promise."

Azule feels his heart shatter, his lips quivering as the memories they shared from their childhood and reunion came rushing back; Squidcom kept silent, but they were all emotionally rattled by that comment-especially the initial members of the team. "Wha-!? Well, you're still a member of this team, right!? You're still a part of us!" Azule with desperation in his voice as if he'd already surrendered mentally.

Cobalt didn't move a muscle, letting his lack of words serve as his true response; Every muscle in Azule's body tensed up as he vividly heard his memories play like a reel in his mind, seeing a different person stand before him. The air between them grew heavy as Cobalt's aura leaked out further and surrounded his blade. "I trusted you, Azule." Cobalt said with daggerlike eyes, his voice shaking in disappointment at the turn of events.

"We're still a team, right!?" Azule 's head lowered as he yelled again desperately; Cobalt shook his head and raised his weapon.

"You are my opponent now, Azule."

Azule felt his composure snap in half as the stress of the situation finally got to him. He was trying his hardest to stay composed and see Cobalt as the best friend, comrade, and brother-even, a brother that he'd fortified such a strong bond with through the the different trials they overcame. And yet, here it was all about to become shattered pieces of glass like a picture that's been dropped. The picture of his "family" of Squidcom was shattering right before his eyes as his best friend stared him down like an enemy. Azule clenches his fist and looks down at his feet, closing his eyes, a concentrated look on his face as he hides under the shadow of his cap.

 _I get it._ He thought calmly.

Cobalt looks over to Sally with the intention to confirm something, "Tangie and you guys came for my sake, but I sense another familiar presence who is also here. Would you care to answer who that is?"

"Your mom." Azule said bluntly, catching Cobalt a bit by surprise at the delivery of the answer.

So, it was true. As Cobalt's breathing turned light from the flashes of his mother and Tangie enter his thoughts. He couldn't help but be boggled by what was happening, with both coming here thanks to Azule. With conviction in his mind, A darkened maroon aura emits around Cobalt as his hostility spreads through the air around him, and slowly, Cobalt unsheathes the carbon blade from its prison and goes into a dual stance, "Surely you were prepared for this, right?" he said as he went into dual stance with both the wooden and carbon blade in hand, his question serving as a jab to the fact that the team confronted him while armed.

Azule's blue eyes shook with his negative emotions running wild as his heart returned to the unstable state he knew too well and tried so hard to avoid. His body sweating and shivering at the same time he takes a deep breath to calm himself before opening his eyes to show a blue glow. His hand reaching for his hat, he takes off the cap that he never left behind and turns his back to Cobalt, walking to Squidcom one last time before battle. Stopping before the trio who were considered to be the original members, he shares a glance with Reice, then Violet, then Sally, handing her his cap. His eyes were determined, but...the emotional pain was also present. Watching her captain gently place the cap in her care, she couldn't help but feel as though she was looking at a different person. As his blue ponytail and bangs began to flutter in the howling wind that blew into the arena, Azule turned back to Cobalt and made his slow approach. With each step he took, he felt the change in his heart that was the recognition of a warrior he'd be fighting against-not a friend. Regardless of the past, Azule had no choice but to do this.

"Alpha against Alpha..." Azule said in a low and somewhat obscure tone as heat began to evaporate his body; Squidcom all took another step back, sensing a different pressure from their captain that not even his Midnight mode emitted when he first unleashed it in that turf war match. The captain of Squidcom cracked his knuckles as his best friend came closer with the cursed sword stained in the blood of his ancestors. Flashbacks of their childhood memories that seemed to be lost to the pages of time returned as both neared the other.

"Your weapon of choice…?" Cobalt asked as he dragged the carbon blade on the floor while coming closer, its scraping sound creating a siren of warning that a bloodbath was about to be created.

"My weapon of choice is my body." Azule said as his hair blew in the wind with his ponytail and bangs fluttering yet again, putting up his fists with concentration in his eyes.

"Your body is your weapon…" Cobalt gives a slight smirk as his red eyes burn a sadistic hue reminiscent of blood itself, "Only you would think that way!"

Cobalt rushes at Azule with light steps in his pace as he lifts his heels to gain better momentum while sprinting and carrying two swords in hand. Like a vacuum, the sound in the arena is sucked out as the only thing left as the steaming pressure from their bodies give off sound. Everyone holds their breath as Azule and Cobalt make immediate contact, Cobalt leaps and does a downward slash, but Azule catches the wooden blade with one hand-staring down Cobalt with viciousness in his blue daggers, returning the same pressure to Cobalt; Azule's free hand was a fist and was winding to give Cobalt a meaty punch. Cobalt jumps back quickly and sheathes his carbon blade and quickly examines his wooden blade, sweating furiously he knew that wasn't the right decision to engage with his trump card so early. Azule managed not only to catch his blade, but it felt as though there was a crack in his wooden sword! He knew now that the Azule he was facing wasn't the same as the one he'd spar with on many occassions in their past time.

"Get back here!" Azule yelled, his tan body becoming an instant blur in the blink of an eye as he followed after the retreating Cobalt.

The next thing Cobalt knows, a figure is right next to him-hand wrapped around his throat. His feet raise to the air thanks to a sweep of the legs as his body slams the ground furiously from the impact of the choke slam by Azule-who creats a huge dent in the ground from use of his full power. Azule stands like a tower over him, his blue eyes radiating with the same dangerous flare as Cobalt's. Azule had awakened his inner monster for just this battle. A monster that can bathe himself in the blood of his enemies now had a fist formed and ready to deliver a dozen of point blank punches to the choking Cobalt who struggle to get out of Azule's grip. But Cobalt's instincts are quick enough to block the momentous punch, and although he absorbed the hit with his wooden blade, his arms were ravaged as blood quickly left his arm and left a massive bruise. Azule was stronger than even he could have expected. Another crack developed with a huge creaking sound coming as Azule applied more force, looking to punch right through the wooden blade.

Cobalt roughly shifts the blade away from Azule's fist, "Don't think that'll be all it takes!" Cobalt yelled, forcing Azule off of him by bashing him in the head with the hilt of his blade, next he took a quick jab at Azule and managed to land a scratch on his face after momentarily stunning him with the blunt trauma; Azule rolls over to recover from his mild concussion, feeling his mind turn hazy as his vision blurred. He staggers for a bit, hearing the muffled tones of his concerned friends who watch in emotional torture as he and Cobalt look to shorten the other's lifespan. Azule runs his thumb along the thick cut and licks the blood off-his eyes bloodshot and ready for battle once he realized what Cobalt did. There was no turning back anymore.

Chills run down the spines of all the members of Squidcom as Cobalt does a dozen swipes in the air and projects them at Azule, but Azule dodges the projectile slashes and zips like the wind towards the left, heading for a collision course with Cobalt who was reading his movements like a book. Cobalt's ready this time, charging at Azule swiftly before the monster could unleash another brutal attack like he did with his grapple earlier. Azule bites the bait and holds his hand out to grab Cobalt's throat, but instead he gets a sword sent straight through his arm; Cobalt had drawn him in by initially charging and found an opening to launch his blade upwards into Azule's forearm by sliding onto his knees and stopping right under Azule's figure. Blood gushed from Azule's arm as the sword striked a vein. Azule shrieks in agony as Cobalt twists the blade, getting drops of Azule's blood on his face and then lifts Azule with the sword and throws him to the other side of the stage, demonstrating that they were even in strength. Azule grits in pain as he tries to recover from the stream of blood pouring from his wound; at this rate, he could bleed out from how fast the blood drained. Fuchsia was horrified and couldn't bare it any longer, getting up she nearly rushed over before being stopped by a teary-eyed Sally who shook her head. This fight had to continue.

"Cobaaaaaaaalt!" Azule screamed in writhing pain before flexing his bleeding arm and tearing off the sleeve of his shirt to wrap and clog the bleeding. "Don't think I'm going to lose to something like this!"

Cobalt knew that wasn't enough. There's no way a fight between them would end that quickly. It's going to take more than a huge wound to decommission the other. Cobalt's red eyes sharpen as Azule rose to his feet, his shirt sleeve soaked in blood. Both stare at the other as if this was the final meeting. Red electricity in Cobalt's eyes. Blue fire in Azule's eyes. Cobalt grasps the blade with both hands and tightens his grip, Azule clenched both fists before punching them together. This was it. The real fight starts now.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

"HURRRAAAGH!"

They both yell at one another as they approach like speeding trucks on the highway. Azule lands the first hit: a thunderous blow to Cobalt's jaw that could've knocked him out if it wasn't for his unwavering power as a seishun powa user, Cobalt returns with a ferocious stab to Azule's gut, a lethal blow that'd surely kill Azule if he aimed for the heart, but Azule's eyes widen-gritting through the pain as steam puffs from his nose-absorbing the painful hit. Cobalt wasn't done as he falls backwards from the electrifying punch. He gets back up and notices the bleeding Azule who now had a fresh wound on his gut that bled through his shirt. A vein bulged from Azule's forehead as he felt how deep the wound went. That was the last straw. Azule rushes at Cobalt and delivers a flurry of attacks before disappearing like the wind and returning with a powerful roundhouse kick to Cobalt's back. Cobalt feels a massive jolt of electricity in his spine as his body turns numb from the impact; Azule uses this opening. Like a bear claw, Azule grabs Cobalt by the face and sends him into the ground with immeasurable power, leaving a massive crater in the ground; the entire arena quakes with rage as Azule drags Cobalt through the ground, creating a trail of rubble and Cobalt's blood before throwing him into a wall. Cobalt's body arched as it slammed hard against the wall and formed another crater, burying him deep into his own hole. Azule exhaled heavily as he clenched his chest and fell to his knees, his eyes bulging out and almost rolling over as his mouth opened wide to take in air, showing pain with each breath he took. Not now, not now of all times! Azule's heart was failing him once again.

"D-dammit!" He forced out of his mouth as a mixture of blood and spit escapes his mouth with an extra cough, struggling to keep himself from falling over from the immediate trauma; Squidcom's in tears, all of them. Not because of the painful sight Azule and Cobalt were in, but because of the undying will to continue going. As soon as one of them seemed like they were going to cave and interfere, a glance at the fiery eyes of Azule was enough for them to remember that this was his fight. Cobalt regains his stamina and emerges from the wall, he body covered in scratches and his face bloodied, specifically his forehead and front bangs of his hair were drenched and dripping-gripping his weapon, he had the eyes of a demon and was ready for the next round while Azule was potentially down for the count. That last attack woke Cobalt up. It was well known in the circle that Azule was the strongest member of the team thanks to his insane level of raw power that was considered rare for an inkling of his age to possess, for in a culture and society where only weapons dominate, the aged era of using one's arms and legs as the primary weapon was what made this fight so refreshing. In that last move by Azule, he created the giant crater by using 100% of his full power and channeled it into his arms at that exact moment-a technique he had forced into his body memory thanks to his father. As the two boys reach a moment where no attacks are thrown, another fight was also heating up.

Over by the entrance to the arena was Saya and Tangie's fight with both dueling in their signature styles; Thanks to her work earlier, Tangie was able to force Saya out of the arena with her fists and separate Saya from Cobalt. But now Tangie was on the defensive in having to dodge all of the furious slashes and jabs of Saya, who was lost in her own blood lust and being enraged by Cobalt's beloved. Tangie was covered in scratches and Saya's blood, her face already painted from a blunt hit she suffered from Saya's sheath. Tangie does a backflip which is then followed by two thunderous kicks at the ground, creating heavy winds that propelled her further into the air and served as defensive attacks on Saya. But Saya dodges them, her eyes focused on the moment Tangie would land. Tangie shifts the momentum of her body onto her back as her hands land on the ground and immediately she catapults herself into another flip-avoiding the swipe from Saya. Saya does an extra kick her step and punches the ground, sending the earth into the air and landing a direct hit on Tangie to the chin.

"AGH!" Tangie screamed in immediate response to the uppercut punch double strike and spinning kick that sent her flying back. She crashes on her back, dazed and stunned from the impact.

Saya raised her blade to the sky and stared at her downed opponent, "You said earlier that you'll take back Ao by any means. You said that you would bring him back even if it costed you years off your life? Time to see how much you are willing to pay that price."

"Shut the hell up!" Tangie yelled, rising to her feet. Blood dripped onto her orange and white uwagi from her mouth, but her eyes still had plenty of fight left. "All you do is run your mouth and doubt me. I can see why you're obsessed with my Cobalt. You lack that same killer instinct as him, but still want to be as lethal as he is. You're nothing but a doppelganger!" putting her fists up with a smirk, she knew how to finally get under her skin.

Saya's veins protrude from her forehead as she feels a bomb go off in her head, "That's the last straw, you bitch!"

Saya charges at Tangie, but Tangie's ready! Tangie catches Saya's arm and immediately sprains her wrist, forcing her to drop her weapon in the arm lock, but that isn't enough to stop Saya who immediately kicks the falling sword and sends the business end at Tangie's face; Tangie barely dodges the quick counterattack, but stumbles backwards. Saya's wielding hand was sprained, but her fury wasn't lost. She grabs the blade with her weak hand. "Even if you break my hands, I'll use my feet. If you break my ankles, I'll use my teeth. Regardless of anything you do, I won't let you leave this island without spilling your guts!" Saya said as she leered as Tangie, who was rising back to her feet yet again.

Tangie grinds her teeth, "Stop getting in my way...Stop hindering me from being in his arms!" she yelled as light left her eyes, "I'll be with him again. It doesn't matter if my guts will be spilled. I'll hug and kiss him again before I die!"

Both girls yell to the atmosphere with frustration and unbroken spirits. Saya and Tangie were engaging in their fight outside, Azule and Cobalt were on the stage in the middle of the arena, Simone and Teitsu were in the stands for their fight, and numerous battles were erupting all around between the Tokugawa and the Kotari alliance while spectators evacuated in shrieks of horror with everything being captured live on television. Chaos was occurring just like was planned, now it was up to the chosen few to win this war before it was too late.


	122. Selection arc: Two Shades of Blue

_Ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump_

Azule's arms are staggering to keep him up as struggles to his feet, his breathing was out of sync as the pressure in his right ear packed together. His head felt light and left him dizzy, his vision was going all over the place. The combination of head trauma and now his heart problems, at this rate, something seriously dangerous could happen to the captain of Squidcom. But Azule had no time to worry about recovery for the opponent across from him was ready to take advantage as he rose to his feet and analyzed the reeling Azule. Cobalt's heels dig into the ground as he readied his blade.

 _Am I... going to die?_

Azule feels his chest once more, indeed the beating of his heart felt unlike any of his other attacks he suffered in the past. But why now of all times did this have to happen? Was his heart really failing him again? Or was this all just a side effect to the anxiety of facing against Cobalt? Azule's mind raced to find a solution while in the vulnerable state, unaware of a Cobalt who was sharpening his fangs.

"Azule! Watch out!" Yelled a concerned Violet who nearly jumped into the fight; every single member of Squidcom had a stunned expression on their face in response since Violet wasn't the type of person to show too much emotion nowadays.

Azule's instincts kicked in as the hairs all over his body stood up and immediately he felt Cobalt's presence, but it was too late. Wedged deep within the center of his chest was the cursed carbon blade. Stunned by the sight of a sword stuck deep inside his body as though he was the resting place for a legendary sword of light, Azule could only see the blood leaking and slowly looked up at his best friend, whose red eyes had water in them. Cobalt's hands staggered as he glared at Azule.

"Why…? Why are you doing this Azule? Look at you. You're going to die. Don't you care if you die!?" he yelled in a shaken tone, knowing he could end Azule's life with one final push.

Squidcom held their breath, all of them were frozen with fear because one of them ever thought that Azule-of all the people to fight Cobalt-would actually be on the verge of death, especially so early on in the fight. Their resolve to get involved solidified as they watched their captain in pain and saw their fellow comrade in tears struggling to complete the kill. Fuchsia, Violet, Kosami, Sally, Reice, and Jory all got out of their frozen positions and surrounded Cobalt, all of them had their weapons and battle stances ready-If Cobalt dared to kill Azule, they wouldn't hold back. Their vicious glares told the whole story.

Cobalt looked around at his surrounding teammates, "So this was how it was going to end up?"

"I... will not die." Azule muttered under his breath, clenching his fists. Gritting his teeth, he raised his blood-stained head and locked his vision on Cobalt. "I've...been through worse!" he yelled, grabbing the blade that was deep in his chest. "Squidcom, fall back!" he commanded as he gripped the hilt with determination; Squidcom and Cobalt-alike were disturbed by what Azule was about to do. If he did pull the sword from his chest, his bleeding would only get worse, and yet, there was this trust that if any idiot was going to do it, it was Azule. This was the same guy who survived a bullet to the head already.

Azule's forearms flexed to the point of veins protruding, his glare had pure light as he focused on the blade, slowly pulling out the sword and leaking tons of blood, wincing in pain as a reaction, closing one eye. Cobalt was stunned. Even when death was just at his footsteps, his captain still wouldn't bow down to the reaper. It was at that moment that Cobalt realized he couldn't do it. He couldn't hate Azule. He couldn't kill him. His friends, no-the world, would be losing one of their brightest stars before he even took to the sky. Long streaks of blood fly everywhere as Cobalt pulls the blade from Azule's chest, unable to watch his determined captain hurt himself any longer; Azule dropped to one knee, holding his chest as blood oozed out through his fingers-coughing hysterically.

"Get treatment, captain. I cannot battle you with the injuries you have sustained. You have a bad heart. If we continue, you'll surely die!" Cobalt shouted with fear for Azule's safety.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Azule yelled, holding his chest; Cobalt hushed. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to fight you. Don't you dare go easy on me just because of my injuries or handicaps. I don't want your pity!" Azule punched his hands together, the veins in his arms twitching with rage, his anger was to the max as he flexed constantly to try to clog the blood. Allowing such deep wounds would have a hefty damage on him in the following weeks to come, but he couldn't lose this fight-not when everyone came so far. Seeing the determination in Azule's eyes, Cobalt ceded.

"As you wish…" Cobalt said solemnly, watching Azule rise to his feet.

Cobalt knew it the moment he saw the change in his captain's personality; the adrenaline was kicking in. Azule had never felt this type of immediate physical pain, his body was producing more epinephrine than he could possibly manage. His mind couldn't register the pain, and it was because of this that his irritable nature was showing. Veins pulse from Azule's forehead as he clenches his teeth together, fighting through the sensation. Cobalt readied his blood-stained blade yet again, and with every fiber in his legs-he sprinted at the wounded Azule. Azule looked up, his pupils dilating as a streak of cobalt blue illuminates before him like a lightning bolt. The hairs on the back of his neck that stood up like a tower, the internal shivers that even his mind could manifest a physical feeling of, this was fear unlike anything he ever experienced as he watch death come at him yet again. Cobalt smirked as he did an upward then horizontal slash to the right; Azule dodged without hesitation, his eyes locked fiercely on Cobalt and reading the movements of his body. Blankness filled Azule's mind as his body took control, the images he saw in his head were nothing more than just live footage without meaning as he left everything to his instincts. After dodging a trio of Cobalt's attacks, Azule quickly winded up and delivered an uppercut to Cobalt's gut after he left an obvious opening, and without any remorse for the reeling Cobalt who coughed up blood on reaction to the thunderous impact, Azule landed a combo to make him spill the same amount. Following the uppercut, Azule headbutted Cobalt and then launched a winding kick to Cobalt's head, turning his body in midair as if performing a volley shot. Cobalt doesn't budge however as the kick from Azule connects with his skull, it was loud enough to be heard from where Squidcom were, but they knew that someone just cracked something. The pressure from the kick nearly took his head off, but Cobalt's aura had blocked the attack for him-astonishing Azule at how accurately Cobalt predicted that. With Azule distracted for a moment, Cobalt grabs Azule's leg with his left hand and squeezes with intense pressure. His eyes burn with static as he glared at his captain.

Using the wooden sword in his free hand, Cobalt stabs Azule in the ankle, "Don't get cocky!" he yelled as he watched Azule writhe and squirm in pain, then seeing Azule yank the blade out. Already this fight had only been going on for about 15 minutes with Azule having a sustained a trio wounds along with head trauma, and yet he wouldn't give in. Azule peers at the tired Cobalt, who was covered in scratches and bruises. If it wasn't for Azule's fighting style of fighting without any weapons, he'd probably be in much worse shape. Azule returns to his feet, Cobalt stood erect-his wooden blade pointed at Azule.

"..."

Cobalt brandishes his weapon, calling out Azule. Azule nods with a growing smirk and a sparkling glint in his blue eyes, bloodlust settling in as he ignored his injuries.

"They...look like they're past the point of sanity..." Jory commented with grimace; he knew what madness looked like after living in the slums for all of his life, seeing these two fight it out resembled the ugly fights he'd see late into the night on the streets.

Cobalt holds his sword outwards, summoning a maroon aura around the blade. Azule was on his feet, but not without any struggle of coping with a concussion played into the mix. Cobalt does a heavy swing and sends a sickle of energy at Azule, unfortunately for Azule, he wouldn't be able to dodge it in time. Watching the dangerous red sickle approaching him like a torpedo, Azule gave out a painful wail, punching the attack and shattering it on impact, charring his hand as a punishment. Cobalt doesn't react, expecting as much from Azule. Azule uses that chance to his advantage and gets close to Cobalt, Cobalt braces for impact, knowing he wasn't going to dodge a sudden attack from Azule given how quick the inkling was on his feet. But it didn't come immediately, for Azule's heart started to act up again, allowing Cobalt a chance to land another blunt hit straight to Azule's cranium and send him straight to the ground as consequence. Azule's chin hits the ground hard, and once again he's on the verge of losing consciousness. Cobalt punts his body a dozen meters and watches Azule roll lifelessly before landing on his side with his back to Cobalt. Looking over to his worried friends, Azule could see the fear in their eyes. From the pained Sally, Violet, and Fuchsia who're still scarred by the night Azule got shot in the head, to the grimacing Reice and Jory, who want to help him with all they have. He knew that his current position must look pathetic if he has them worrying so much for his sake. Sensing Cobalt's presence slowly approaching, Azule forces himself to his feet and clenches his fist, bearing the pain. Cobalt's carbon blade returns to action as he goes into dual wielding style with his wooden blade in his right and his carbon blade in the left hand. Azule rushes at Cobalt with everything he's got, Cobalt meets him, and they engage in close quarter combat. Azule punches away each of the strikes and swings from the wooden sword while cautiously guiding away the strikes of the carbon sword that'd easily slice his hand off. Azule's shoulders turn with each dodge, Cobalt notices the pattern forming; if this fight continued any longer, he'd be in danger of losing. Azule didn't get into too many fights, but he was a loose cannon of a fighter when he did.

"You seem to have found your second wind." Cobalt said as he threw his wooden blade high into the air and switched to the carbon sword, lunging at Azule for a stab to the chest; Azule catches the blade between his palms however.

"Maybe, or maybe not...either way, the crucial point is coming Cobalt!"-Azule stared into Cobalt's eyes, disturbing Cobalt with the madness in his twitch- "I don't think I'll be able to hold back any longer…!" He said while holding his chest, feeling the rapid beat of his heart like a runner's legs in a hundred-meter dash, so fast he could feel his heart bursting at any moment.

Azule's face had insanity written all over as veins protruded all over his face, giving a cheeky grin with a fool's laugh. He couldn't handle this pain any longer. The pain he'd been absorbing throughout the fight, the stress he'd built, and the heart condition worsening with each second. Azule knew his body failing faster than he'd gambled, but at this rate he was going to die sooner than rather than later.

"Seeing you turn into this stranger…quite unbecoming as the captain of Squidcom." Cobalt said with a provoked look as he dashed to Azule; he couldn't watch this anymore, he needed to put his captain out of misery. Thrusting the blade viciously and managing to land a deep cut right under Azule's left eye, Azule laughingly moved out the way-tasting his blood yet again as an arc of blood sprays from his fresh cut. The wooden sword returned thanks to gravity, and Cobalt catches it, throwing it with full force into Azule's ribs.

"AHAHA!" Azule screamed in a laugh as the sword sinks into his skin, forcing him to drop to one knee again in response to the piercing.

"How you have fallen…" Cobalt said as he watched Azule pull the sword from his body.

Azule's smile of madness soon turned to pure rage, "Quit messing around and give your worst!" Azule yelled as he snapped the wooden blade in two with just one hand; Cobalt and Squidcom alike were appalled by this new side of Azule.

At the same time, the chaos in Osuma arena didn't falter as Lori Kotari led the massive ambush. From left to right, all that opposed the orders of the Kotari alliance to stand down and surrender were either killed or engaging in unfair numbers for battle. Kenji and Isabella were forced to team together with neither side refusing to simply surrender after coming this far, likewise the remaining members of the Zukuri alliance were doing everything in their power to work together and oppose the Kotari alliance. Kenji slices a dozen grunts in half while Isabella blows up a trio with her explosives, both were proving to be hefty problems for just regular grunts to handle.

"Looks like sending in the regulars in mass numbers wouldn't do any good. I'll be your opponent." Yasuo spoke as he readied his weapons, likewise were Moriko and Diante; Satoshi, Aloe, and Beverly were close by but were handling the other Zukuri allies that they couldn't lend a hand against the Oujima and Tokugawa.

"So, there was another faction with the same intentions as us…" Isabella said in hopes to avoid any more meaningless conflict, figuring that the ambushers had the same intentions as her alliance; Kenji was still ready for a battle since this was an attack on his turf.

"Same intentions?" both parties said simultaneously as they looked at her.

"Indeed, although are ways about doing things are different...Nonetheless, you guys aren't the enemy." Isabella said with a nod.

"Hold up…" Diante spoke as she came forward. "You lot killed a fair number of my comrades, yeah? I'm not forgiving you until I pummel a good beating into your skulls!" Diante yelled, pissed off about earlier.

"I couldn't care less what you think, but it stands within reason that all of you ruined our family event. All of you are the enemy." Kenji said as he waved his sword at everyone, prepared for the handicap fight.

Diante scoffed, "Guess it'll be over qui-"

"Allow me to fight him. We had a scheduled match, after all. Round up my fellow members of the Zukuri alliance and give them your orders, let them know I allowed it. Also, you should be able to tell us apart by seeing who is still engaging in combat outside of the Tokugawa-that's us." Isabella interjected, proposing that an alliance be formed. Since Iono Zukuri was killed, and their plans to end the Tokugawa selection were foiled be an even more effective method, Isabella figured it'd be wise to team up with these people since they shared a common goal, the reason for their original alliance in the first place.

"Huh!?" Diante scoffed.

"Very well, we'll work with you." Moriko accepted. "It'll be more effective if we grow our numbers, and besides our goal is to take down Teitsu Tokugawa. If that is accomplished, then this is nothing of our concern." Moriko said as she turned to a bewildered Diante who was struggling to process the sudden turn of events. Afterwards, they move off to aid in others dealing with battles.

Kenji glares at Isabella as the Kotari alliance makes their exit, "So you're after my father's head?"

"Are you so foolish that you weren't aware of it? Nobody likes your father. He's been a cancer to this culture with his expansion of negativity and corruption. There needs to be a cleansing of his soul, but even the blackness that stains him won't come off so easily. Killing him is the best option."

"You speak madness!" Kenji shouted, engaging the battle; usually he was composed, but with the huge surprise of an ambush that disrupted everything and on top, the news of his father being targeted, Kenji was feeling anxious over the urgency of the situation.

Kenji does a horizontal swing, immediately having to block a high right kick from Isabella with his left forearm after missing the strike, crouching a bit as the impact was a bit stronger than he'd imagined. Isabella brings down her second leg for a sharp axe kick, knocking the sword out of his hand, squarely kicking him in the chest in midair, landing with balance as Kenji stumbled backwards. Isabella rushes at Kenji and grabs the blade he dropped, doing a trio of slashes that he's forced to reflexively dodge unless he wants his head separated from his body. Kenji throws a left jab after dodging her lunge, but she redirects his fist and knees him straight in the mandible-knocking him out.

"Honestly, you Tokugawa are too much for me…" she exhaled, catching his tumbling body and resting him on the floor peacefully.

Chaos erupts all over Osuma arena as the world witnesses the unpreceded fall of an empire. Even if Teitsu Tokugawa somehow managed to scrape away from this mess, no way could he maintain his reputation. There was no difference between him and a wounded man that was being humiliated in public after suffering an assault. The shocking return from the dead of Ikayumu's samurai goddess, Cobalt's murders, and an ambush that threatened the reign of the Tokugawa, quickly, the image of Ikayumu was changing with these historical events unfolding at the seams.


	123. Selection arc: Lower Your Weapon

**So thanks to a wonderful friend getting me the octo expansion two days ago, I've been playing nonstop. I'm practically done having finished 3/4th of it but BOY IS IT A CHALLENGE! I won't delve into it but, I haven't been able to write since I picked up those joy cons and played what seems like a flurry of punches to the mouth by big meaty fists (so much lore that my mind can't process how to incorporate it into this story, but hopefully when I finish it'll flow well). As usual, thank you for reading and I hope to have your continued support!**

* * *

In the Osuma arena, the songs of agony from dying men from left to right fill the arena as sounds of swords and daggers clash under the spotlights. Bodies are scattered everywhere with pools of blood and torn garments covering the ground, the scent of iron filling the air as the songs of battle reign high in the voices of the many that still fight. Two young blue haired monsters were settling a deal made between men by fighting to the brink of death. A heavy sumo punch shatters a silver sword in half and sends Cobalt rolling backwards, Azule tailing close behind with a follow-up attack. Cobalt does a back bender and stabs his carbon sword into the ground to bring him back to stabilization, jumping off from the hilt to avoid Azule's attack. Leaping away from Azule, he quickly runs over to the carbon sword stuck in the ground and yanks it out with an overwhelming dark aura emerging from the blade right afterwards-his face sweats like a pig being roasted as he glares at Azule. Charging at Azule, Cobalt stops a few feet before the readied Azule and takes a baseball swing at Azule's head, a sickle of dark energy shooting from the blade. Azule turns around and hands no time to dodge or properly dodge the attack and instead catches the attack with his bare hands.

"G-GYAH!" he yelped as the energy passed through his skin, leaving a terrible burn on his hands so hot that his hands receiving cuts so deep it was as if he'd been directly cut by a knife.

But that wasn't all as Cobalt does a triangle of strikes followed by a "z" strike, then an "o" and finally, a downward slash that knocks Azule off his feet and sends him scraping into the ground. Azule rolls back to his feet and quickly spots the approaching Cobalt.

"Gah!"

"Haah!"

They charge at each other with full steam and clash yet again! Cobalt's carbon sword meets the fists of Azule, Azule throws a flurry of devastating close-range punches at Cobalt, who can only sacrifice his offensive by matching the speed of Azule's punches and proficiently block the lead bullet-like punches. With each hit, a ferocious wind expends between them. Azule sends a slower yet stronger punch, Cobalt weaves it to the left and lunges, but Azule spins to the right of Cobalt and with his free hand and lands a punch right to the cheek of the samurai. Cobalt is groggy for a second as Azule leaps backward and sends a powerful force of wind that cracks as it hits Cobalt, sending him a few feet away. Azule was now in control of this fight, managing to land a clean hit on Cobalt. Cobalt recovered quickly and gazed at his comrades behind Azule. The entire fight, he'd let his rage consume him like times in the past, and again he saw the negative effects. If he had any chance to beat Cobalt, he'd need to stay true to himself and fight without hatred. Closing his eyes, he bowed his head and let his thoughts collect; Azule stopped for a moment as he watched Cobalt lower his weapon. Closing his eyes, Cobalt's hair began to "blink" from blue to light blue, then to white. From his eyebrows, to his aura, a white light and hue emitted as Cobalt took breaths so weighty that it felt like he was sucking the atmosphere itself with each huff and puff. None of Squidcom knew what the phenomenon was that Cobalt was doing, but they knew something monumental was about to occur. As flashbacks of the late Arosuke enter his train of thought, the words he spoke that day when he first learned about his potential echoed yet again.

 _"A man's strength isn't measured by his muscle, nor is it his training. It is the man's determination, his resiliency, his heart. Show your motivation, continue your discipline, and stay resilient in the face of adversity. Then one day you will find the strength you are seeking..."_

Hearing his father's advice ring in his mind once more, Cobalt gave an understanding nod as he concentrated. "I found it, father…" he said under his breath as his hair flashed from white all the way back to his normal cobalt hue, but the aura around him remained the same white. Opening his eyes, his red irises turned a cold wolf grey as he looked at his comrades with calmness. "I'm sorry, everyone." he said with deep remorse as he rose to his feet. Acquiring the full potential of seishun powa, Cobalt knew the next hit would end this fight.

Azule clenched his teeth as his wounds bled, his body echoing the heavy heartbeat that pumped loudly and slowly. Though the irregular beat was stable again, Azule knew he had to be suffering from internal bleeding, "My body is failing me faster than I imagined it would. My already short life span dwindles with each pounding I take, and yet I'm still going? I have no clue if this is my adrenaline speaking but if I'm going to die at the hands of anyone, then I'm glad it'll be you…" Azule said with a smile while coughing up blood.

"Azule…" Cobalt murmured with a saddened expression; if Cobalt wanted, he could end Azule's life easily since he was nothing more than a shell of himself from earlier.

Azule's smile didn't fade, "I see you've finally come to, Cobalt. Now, let me ask you one more time…Are we still bros? Are you still apart of Squidcom?" he said as the pain grew stronger throughout his body, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Cobalt gripped his sword, "If we weren't, you'd be dead by now."

Azule laughed lightly before holding his chest to ease the discomfort. As they both stare down each other for what seemed like the last time, the vicious red eyes of Cobalt had returned to the calm and careless gaze that Azule knew so well, and likewise for Azule, his blue eyes that'd gone to madness had finally settled back to the charming and innocent light that Cobalt had always known. Setting their feet in the ground and putting all the weight into their legs…

 _This is it. Either him or me…who falls first!?_ They thought simultaneously.

Cobalt comes at Azule with all he has left, forcing Azule to dance around his offensive onslaught as he traps him away from Squidcom, who're fighting their hardest to hold back the tears pouring from their face. They couldn't watch this fight any longer knowing what the result might be; Sally and Reice were the only ones who held tears back quite strongly, but their expressions told the entire story: this was agonizing to watch from the perspective of being close friends. New cuts appear on Azule's skin as Cobalt's carbon sword finds its mark and chips away at Azule's defenses. Though he was fortified for most of the match, Azule was still a growing boy-he wasn't completely developed to handle such fatal attacks. Cobalt's pace quickens as he notices the sluggish response of Azule, and thus an opening.

 _SCRINNNNNNG!_

An upward diagonal slash to the right catches Azule, who'd mistimed his dodge and wrongly predicted which attack was coming. Cobalt easily cut Azule's left cheek and left a small but deep gash that'd surely make for a permanent scar. Azule's stunned for a split second, reeling from the sudden hit when Cobalt lands a double: a leg sweep followed by a sumo punch to forehead, sending Azule hard onto the floor. The back of Azule's head hit the floor hard, and immediately his irises disappeared with only the whites remaining. Cobalt knocked him out. Cobalt won.

Falling to the floor, Cobalt dropped his sword-stunned as his returning red irises tremble in disbelief as the lifeless body before. His face was covered in Azule's blood much the same way Azule's was with his since they both went all out. Squidcom were shocked by Azule's defeat. Throughout the team's existence, Azule and Cobalt reigned as the two strongest members with Azule seeming to have the edge in raw power, but with this result, it was clear who the supreme inkling was. Fuchsia and Kosami had rivers of tears as they rushed over to his aid, Reice, Violet and most importantly, Sally, were all ready to carry on Azule's will and got into a fighting stance. All of them were emotionally bruised by this. Cobalt rose to his feet after catching his breath, seeing his comrades point their trembling weapons at him. A disheartening feeling it was to see the reluctance on their faces as they tried to convey hostility.

"Please...lower your weapons." Cobalt said in an exhausted tone, losing his will to continue fighting.

"We promised to bring you back." Violet said, her composure not the same as it usually was as she struggled to hide her shaken tone.

Cobalt shook his head, "I'm not going back with you guys...I can't"

"Tangie already told us the backstory. We know why you're doing this, and that isn't your burden to deal with. You competed in the selection, ain't that good enough!?" Reice yelled, all three of them holding guns in their hands.

Cobalt shook his head again, "That's not the complete story...if I tell you my reason...if I show you my resolve...will you grant me freedom to do as I please?" he said while out of breath, struggle to maintain eye contact thanks to the ferocious pain hitting him now that he wasn't focusing on battle. The trio looked as one another, knowing they couldn't bring themselves to shoot their dear friend; lowering their guns, they were all ears for Cobalt's reason to go this far. Fuchsia and Kosami, along with Jory who came over to help aid Azule, turned their heads to Cobalt and hear his story.

"..."

After explaining to them his true reasons for leaving their side, none of them could even bring themselves to look him in the eye. It was never his intention to leave them for good, but he'd be gone for the selection and hopefully return safely. Unfortunately, fate played a different story instead, leading to this brutal fight. Seeing the glimmer of hope in Cobalt's eyes, none of them could respond with the selfish with to take him back to Inkopolis. He belonged in Ikayumu, as the future successor to the Tokugawa throne. Fighting to get to his feet, he drags himself with a limp in his step-approaching Azule. The members of Squidcom let him through, understanding what his intentions might be. Standing before the unconscious Azule that rests in Kosami's lap, Cobalt gets on his knees and rests his hand on his unconscious captain's face. Running his hands along Azule's face, Cobalt can't help but feel the moisture in his eyes as he looked as his captain that laid peacefully asleep painted in blood. Slowly running his hand down the side of Azule's face-Cobalt smiles warmly, tilting his head with a familiarity lie that of a brother, and letting the tears flow as his smiling lips quivered.

"I'm sorry…" he uttered while bowing, "Brothers will fight, captain." he said shakenly as he wrapped his arm around Azule's head and gave him a thoughtful hug, sniffling as the tears stained his attire. Thinking about the memories he made with Azule, and everyone, Cobalt was hugging his captain for the last time.


	124. Selection arc: Willing Sacrifice

"Finally, I have you…"

Saya raises her blade at the defeated Tangie, her eyes shining with beady eyes. This was it. The moment she was waiting for in this entire fight. Below her laid a bloody and bruised Tangie that had given her all throughout this battle, but the mismatch of fighting without a weapon was proving to be too much for the martial artist.

"Perhaps I should start by first destroying that disgusting face of yours. Cousin Ao won't won't love you if your face looks hideous…"- she smirks as the tip of her blade finds Tangie's cheeks, and slowly begins to pierce the orange maiden's skin, enjoying the thick droplets of fresh blood that escapes. Saya took pride in ruining the beauty of the girl who stole her idol's heart, creating a scar that'd surely horrify Cobalt and ruin Tangie's pride.

The words Saya said echo in Tangie's mind as she laid on the ground lifelessly accepting her punishment for defeat. All that talk she said earlier about beating her, and now this. In her mind, she only saw her reflection in a silver edged mirror that stood in the middle of a dark watery room with the only light coming from the silver trims of the mirror. As Tangie looked at her reflection, slowly she began to see the deterioration of her reflection. From blackened and blued swellings on her arms and legs, to the cuts and scratches all over her tanned face. All the while, she could hear Saya's voice in the background spewing the same garbage over and over as she continued to carve in her face. She could feel the pain of her reflection, but she didn't receive the same scars that she saw in her reflection.

"Are you going to let her keep doing this?" her reflection said while having the scar under her left eye deepen as it went further across horizontally

Tangie didn't answer for a moment as she watched her reflection look at her with disappointment. Listening to Saya's hateful words, it seemed as if she'd already given up; Saya began to laugh sadistically as she sunk her sword into Tangie's face, enjoying the wound she inflicted upon her defenseless opponent. As this occurred, Tangie's flashback vanished and turned into a portal that resembled a screen for a tv.

"If you won't get up, then I'll make you…" her reflection said, starting the reel.

It was a recollection of her life from her first memory of her parents to her last image of the ground below her with spots of blood in her shadow. From her youth with her family, to her early training in the Citra dojo, to her first encounter with Cobalt, to her many days of youth spent with Cobalt, to the countless days during the war when she lived at the orphanage, to the times when she lived on the streets with an illness, remembering the bubbly and heart aching feeling she had whenever she was around Cobalt-feeling the need to cling to his arm and always reassure him of her love. Seeing the many friends made along the way that were willing to risk everything all for her to smile next to the one she loved, she knew that being on her back and defeated by her opponent is not what her friends came here for-not her either.

"Stop..." Tangie said while Saya continued her rambling.

"...!"

Saya's blade was stopped.

Tangie's hand wrapped around the sharp blade that was digging itself into her face, her hands bleeding as she tightened her grip around the sword. Her eyes opening, "That's enough!" Tangie yelled as she pulled the blade out of her face, pushing the blade away; Saya struggled to apply pressure, her confidence fading as Tangie gained strength. This was unspeakable. Never had she encountered anybody this persistent. Never had she crossed paths with a maniac like Tangie. Saya realized this as soon as Tangie gained enough strength to sit up that she had messed with the wrong girl.

"So...it seems you are a girl worthy of Cousin Ao. You've earned my respect for refusing to give up."

Tangie sat up, her eyes and heart filled with fire. Her cheeks were stained with a line of blood that trickled from her cut by her forehead and under her eye, the rest of her face covered with scratches, bruises, dirt, and sweat. Every ounce of water and blood in her body surged like the roaring waters of a storm as she clenched her first and gritted her teeth. She rose to her feet, staring at Saya, who in turn was staring back at her with the same intensity. After all of this, Saya had suffered a broken wrist, while Tangie's face now had a scar along with bloodied hands. But this still wasn't enough. Saya's body language told as much that Tangie wouldn't escape from this battle without suffering an injury worse than the ones she already had.

"Are you prepared to make a sacrifice?" Saya said with a ferocious stare, hungry to destroy.

Around the same time as the crucial battles between Cobalt-Azule and Tangie-Saya was the fight between Simone and Teitsu in the stands. Simone had tried to land a sneak attack that backfired, and now she was engaging in a frontal onslaught of attacks from the Tokugawa leader. More and more, Teitsu Tokugawa demonstrated his power through his countless targeted strikes on on Simone. Every single one of his attacks drove Simone back an inch further down the row of bleacher seats. Hopping from one seat to the other, Teitsu raised hell against his sister-in-law, cutting off all routes to escape. Simone doesn't look concerned as she stops in her tracks and readies her blade for a head on battle. Taking a hard stomp forward, Simone readies her swing as if about to hit a homerun; Teitsu leaps in the air and looks ready to stab Simone from above. Like a bowling ball dropping from the air, Teitsu's force is stopped by Simone, who went into a swinging motion and stopped the falling stab attempt. They lock eyes, exchanging burning glares of fury.

"Seeing you up close is disgusting." Simone said.

"Are you sure you haven't looked in the mirror? Or do they break everytime they use one?" He responded.

Simone overpowers Teitsu and completes the swing, sending him a fair distance away. A cruciform of veins bulge from the back of her head as she scoffs at his response a moment earlier. "I never broke any mirrors!" she said to herself as steam puff from her ears, her sword in hand while her free hand was clenched in a fist.

Teitsu gets up from the pile of rubble created by Simone. Rubbing his head, he knew this fight wasn't going to be an easy one. "For a ghost, she hits pretty hard."

"I'm not a ghost." Simone said, appearing before him with glowing eyes and hair. Her sword glistening in the light with Teitsu's name written.

Teitsu got up to his feet before Simone could attack again, in which she did. Bringing her blade down yet again, she did a trio of chain attacks to immobilize Teitsu, but his Tokugawa blood reigned supreme as he blocks her first two attacks with finesse and slipped out of her range for the third, laughing as he created distance. Running along the rows of chair he jumps on one and does a spiral release of a dozen attacks, sending them at Simone-following up with a direct attack; Simone easily cuts through the first diversion with ease and power strikes Teitsu's sword, creating a crack in his blade from her power. Simone wasn't a terrifying opponent for nothing, in fact, she was on par with Arosuke for being the strongest in the world. The only real differences were that Arosuke took her hand in marriage and had her cede from holding a sword, instead giving her the loving job of holding their child. For Simone, wielding a sword was as easy as breathing, her technique, power, and pace all exceeding everyone by a mile. If she wanted to, she could cut down the entire arena with one strike.

Teitsu sidesteps to the right and hops down onto the arena, looking to create separation. Simone doesn't buy it and instead, she throws her sword far behind him-looking to hit him in one throw; he dodges, but notices that she's now without her weapon as the sword sticks into the clay ground. Halting his retreat, he quickly grins devilishly and makes a beeline for the sword while Simone stands on the ledge of the stands, watching him run desperately, she knew that although he was the head of the family, he was significantly weaker than Arosuke, and his children weren't anything special either based on how he was acting. Teitsu finally reaches the sword, but once he wraps his left hand around the hilt-it doesn't move. The sword wouldn't budge!? Simone's eyes sharpened-narrowing fiercely as though she caught her prey in a trap.A snap of her fingers saw the sword in the ground and Teitsu-who's still holding onto it-fly straight towards her at lightning speed, ending with Simone throwing a powerful right hook to Teitsu's jaw, sending a couple of teeth flying out his mouth. The sword flips in the air before landing comfortably in its owner's hands. Simone's face showed no signs of forgiveness as she watched Teitsu roll away from her, spitting out blood.

"Well then…"-he wipes blood and spit from his mouth- "Getting serious, yeah?"

Simone scoffs, making up her face in disgust-gripping the hilt of her blade until veins protrude, "You run your mouth too damn much!" She yelled, rushing at him afterwards leaving a massive cloud of dust as she broke the sound barrier, destroying her surruoundings.

A massive mixture of blue fire and sparks fly to the heavens as the two inklings clash repeatedly, with Teitsu picking up his pace to match the ferocious Simone. With each connection of their blades, it felt as though the sound in the arena was sucked in at once and then released a gigantic explosion repeatedly. The air turned burning hot and heated up the ground as their fight intensified; the temperature in the arena was no different from the nearby volcano at the heart of the island. Simone's glare sharpens as she dissects Teitsu's fighting style, predicting his movements at every turn. No way could she see herself losing this battle at this rate. Teitsu leaps backwards to catch his breath, his openings for attacks completely shut off. He could feel the walls closing in on his reign as the leader of the Tokugawa. He wasn't the only one who felt the change of an era approaching as the Kotari alliance gained new allies in the Zukuri-halting meaningless battles and focusing efforts toward evacuating anybody still left in the arena while others secured the area. Miyamoto and his squad wrapped up their jobs with most of the squad splitting up to assist on the battlefield, Lori, Yasuo, and Moriko took care of any issues still left, and everyone playing a part in the ambush were fulfilling their duties. The only battles left were the battles of Simone and Tangie against Teitsu and Saya after Isabella handled Kenji. Elsewhere nearby the entrance where Saya and Tangie's fight took place was a nervous Norh hiding behind a wall watching the wallop of a fight between the two girls. She was originally evacuating when she heard Saya mention Cobalt and yelling at her opponent that she was wasn't worthy of him. Curious about who she talking to, Norh came closer to see what was going on and ended up watching their fight-studying the features of the mysterious opponent of Saya.


	125. Selection arc: 5 Seconds

**Ok! So I forgot to put this on the previous chapter but I 100% the Octo Expansion and boy did I love it! I won't spoil the ending or any of the major things that ocurred but, hoo boy was that an experience! As a person who has loved the game since launch back in 2015, I'm very proud to see how far the game and community has come (the memes are top quality imo). As for the remaining questions I couldn't answer before...friendship with the Squid Sisters ended, now Off the Hook is my new best friend (I'm hoping to snag those amiboos-No, I didn't misspell) and while I love all the songs from the expansion, Shark Bytes is easily personal favorite (Pearl's rap is adorable and Marina's vocals are bliss). Dedf1sh is definitely better than DJ Octavio and it's solely for THAT one theme, you know what it is if you've seen how long this story has been going on. Overall, I thoroughly enjoyed the Expansion and I can't lie about Octo Expansion being possibly Splatoon 3...It had that much content. I pray to Naga that there won't be a Splatoon 3 (Unless I finish this first) because I can't do it. I can't handle all this fresh lore.**

* * *

"AAGHH!"

A horrifying scream cuts through the air that quakes a sudden concern in Squidcom. That voice that the painful scream came from… only one person had that type of unearthed emotion in her voice that they knew. The familiarity left them all frozen as they feared for the worse for the person on the other end. Cobalt's red irises trembled furiously as that voice belonged to only one girl. The same girl that brushed pass him earlier, her tan hue slipping by with an orange blur. Frozen for a moment, Cobalt tried to process what was happening on her end. Sally runs over to statue-like Cobalt and slaps him on the back of the head, snapping him out of it, and giving him an urgent look. He had to go to her, that much he could tell from her angered eyes. Sally assured him that her and the others will look after Azule, so he must attend to Tangie immediately; that scream wasn't a normal one, instead it felt like a yelp filled loss. Something was lost on her end. Without a hesitation in his step after the urge of Sally, Cobalt raced out into the direction of the scream, his carbon blade in hand and a fresh spurt of energy in his system. Outside of the arena where Saya and Tangie were battling laid a massive trail of blood with a ravaged Tangie dragging herself to where an arm from the forearm to the fingertips laid dormant on the ground. Tangie was dragging his herself with the only arm she had left.

"Watching you helplessly drag yourself to that arm sickens me." Saya said with disgust as she watched the crawling orange beauty.

Earlier in the battle, Saya had questioned Tangie's resolve and whether she'd be willing to sacrifice anything for the sake of Cobalt. Her response infuriated Saya which led to a fierce battle that cost Tangie her right arm, slicing the limb off her body cleanly and sending it a great distance away to watch the horror on her opponent's face Tangie grinded her teeth with each pull of her body, leaving behind a trail from her arm. Her eyes filled with tears as immediate pain jabbed her nerves. Saya slowly followed behind Tangie, watching her prey desperately attempt to escape the inescapable as her blade shined with a glint ready to take her head as the prize.

 _I... I'm here for Cobalt, dammit!_ Tangie thought to herself while grimacing in pain, reaching her lifeless arm. She'd came here for Cobalt, the one she loved, not for this battle. She was prepared to risk everything in return for him to be together with him, so surely, she foresaw an outcome like this? As she cradled her dismembered arm, dozens of thoughts and feelings rushed through her mind as she thought about her future. Was she going to die from the blood loss? Was Saya going to kill her before she could even utter another word to her beloved Cobalt? The last image of Cobalt in her mind was out the corner of her eye, seeing her stunned expression as she kept her gaze on her opponent. If she she'd looked over to him and flashed the same bright smile she always did whenever he'd look her. If only she could look at him once more and say the three words that had been stuck in her head since they spent that last night together.

Watching Tangie slowly fade to unconsciousness, Saya smirked at her helpless opponent. "You'll be on your way out, I suppose…" Saya said with a grin, her weapon raised and ready to finish her off. "I'll send Ao your regards…"

Right when she was about to bring down her sword, her mind, heart, and entire body saw the flash of glaring red eyes quickly approaching. Though she didn't physically see anyone approaching, that alarming image was a fair warning for her. She _needed_ to back away from Tangie immediately! Instinctively jumping backwards, Saya felt her body quivering with fear on the inside as she saw a blue bullet shoot to where she and Tangie were. It was a livid Cobalt who responded to the cry of his orange maiden, his carbon sword unsheathed and ready for action; Saya's knees began to buckle as she felt weak. _He_ was here. Not the cousin she played big fashion and threatened, nor the one she spent with Norh the day before the selection. This was _the_ Ao she knew. A ruthless Ronin who abandoned everything and seemed to only treasure a worthless ex-martial artist as his love. Covered with plenty of wounds of his own, Cobalt seemed to have moved at the quickest pace possible with bullets of sweating pouring down his face, but his breath as calm as ever. His eyes were trembling with rage as he saw the beaten Tangie before him.

"T-Tangie!?" he yelled with heavy concern, getting on one knee and holding her in his arms, seeing her hold her dislodged arm in her stretched palm. Her face was covered in cuts and scratches as well as the scar from Saya, but nonetheless, she looked to be in peace-smiling with closed eyes as she heard his concerned tone.

"Y-you came for me…?" Tangie smiled weakly with a meek look in her opening eyes, gazing at her blue samurai. She'd been holding back the tears of pain but seeing finally seeing Cobalt's face and being held in his arms, she couldn't hold back. With streams trickling down her face, she rested her head on his chest-her fingers curling inward as she reached for his heart. "I missed you."

Cobalt choked up, "I... wh... what happened here!?" he shouted desperately, feeling her strength fade as she closed her eyes again.

Raising the arm that was missing most of its limb, she shows Cobalt. She couldn't open her eyes anymore; the pain was too much to handle. "I sacrificed something for the sake of love."

Cobalt bit his lip until blood came out, his eyebrows trembling furiously as he tried to keep his breathing under control. He was far past the point of composure, seeing Tangie go through this. "Y-you gave up your arm!?" he yelled, unable to keep calm.

Tangie nodded softly, "If it means giving up a limb, I'll do it. Ever since you told me how you felt when we were younger-ngh!"

She was dripping too much blood.

"Please! Please save your strength!" Cobalt yelled with horror.

Tangie shook her head, "You need to hear my words, Ao."

Cobalt's trembling eyes shrunk as his mouth dropped; Tangie never addressed him by his given name, instead choosing to call him by the name she picked for him. Feeling her warmth in his hands, Cobalt knew the next words she was about to utter would change him completely. As his chest beats loud in anxiety and love, Cobalt closed his mouth and gazed at Tangie in anticipation.

"I love you, Ao. I love you so much to the point that it hurts not being around you. You've always looked out for me, even when I had no one left in my life. You've always made sacrifices for me, so this time I returned the favor for the sake of love. I love you more than anything in existence." She said tearfully as she brought her hand up to his face, caressing his cheek while flashing that same bright smile she'd always give.

 _Ba-dump_

Cobalt doesn't move. Tangie's eyelids quiver before closing. She passes out from the blood loss, her head losing strength to hold itself up as she buries herself in Cobalt's bosom. Saya's stunned by the entire scene, though not too surprised since she was aware of Tangie's resolve throughout the fight. Her blade ready in-hand, she knew her battle with Cobalt was about to begin the moment he put her down. There was a very slim margin of victory for her after that performance by Tangie. Staring at her cousin's eyes and hands, she saw the rage beginning to take over him.

"Saya…" he said under his breath, sending an ungodly number of chills down her spine. Never had Cobalt addressed her in such a tone of authority.

Rising to his feet, he locked his vision onto his cousin. The light in his eyes vanished with only the dull feeling of despair left in his scarlet eyes. Gripping his carbon blade in a backhand style, Saya knew she'd made a grave mistake by coming in between Cobalt and Tangie's love. Taking a few steps back, she lowers her chin and focuses on Cobalt, preparing for his attack. His red aura turned maroon, then to black. In his eyes was the yearn for Saya's blood, possibly her death by his hands. Taking a furious stomp forward, all of the color in Saya's complexion drained and left her pale and sweaty. She saw the incarnation of wrath standing before her waiting to reap her soul.

"An 'eye for an eye'...have you heard of that expression?" he with intimidation as his black blade shined, "I'll be taking one of them as compensation for Tangie's arm. If my Tangie is to lose an arm, then my Saya will lose an eye. I will rob you of your vision the same way you robbed her of her limb!" he shouted violently, leaving an afterimage.

Before she could take her next breath, she was already in midair seeing her cousin at point blank range about to dunk his sword into her right eye. Dust and bits of pebbles were scattered through the air in response to Cobalt's speed, the image of his lost color with only black and white being seen; Saya saw her death awaiting her as Cobalt resembled a demon about to purge her life. Visions of her brief life flash before her as the sword nears penetration. Seeing her disappointed father's face after her countless attempts to surpass her limit, the visions of a young Cobalt who'd always looked out for her, and her brothers when they weren't being idiots.

"S-stop!" A voiced yelled from far away stopping Cobalt from taking his cousin's eye; the voice was another familiar girl.

"Norh!?" Saya gasped, seeing her friend run towards them before tackling Cobalt away from Saya.

"What are you doing!?" Saya shouted, flabbergasted.

"I don't want to see you guys fight!" she responded, holding down an unresponsive Cobalt. "The selection is over, and there is no need to fight any longer. So why are you about to kill Saya-chan!?"

"She took her arm." Cobalt said lifelessly as he looked over to Tangie who laid on the floor with much resemblance to a corpse. "She took my Tangie's arm." Cobalt said with rage returning to dulled irises.

Norh was speechless as she watched her senior's emotions come to light, "She's special to you, senpai?"

Cobalt nodded, "She means everything to me."

Norh got up and let Cobalt get to his feet. Turning to Saya, regret filled her eyes as she watched her stunned best friend tell her to get away from the area. Cobalt rests his hand on Norh's shoulder and gives her a look of fair warning. If she stayed any longer, she might witness something scarring. Saya continues to beg Norh to get away from the scene, knowing that Cobalt was going to show an ugly side. Norh stands firm and looks at both them before giving her response. "I'm staying." she said with resolve. If they were going to kill each other, then she'd witness it. She wasn't afraid to see a bloodbath, and she wasn't afraid to see them kill each other. "I'll take the orange haired girl somewhere distant so that she won't get caught up-"

"No need." Cobalt cuts her off. "This'll only last five seconds." he said with his carbon sword emitting a black aura.

Saya nodded, "I have no regrets. Do your worst." She said with no remorse for disabling Tangie; veins protruded from Cobalt's hand as he clenched his sword hard enough that it could give him blisters just from the sheer force.

The calm and howling wind blows between them, the evening sky is lit up by the moon that watches along with the stars at the fight about to go down. The air feels hot and humid with plenty of heat surfacing from the asphalt. Both swords are unsheathed as they wait for the starting signal to tear at each other's throats. Looking at one another, the cousins share the same fate that their fathers had many years ago; a duel to the death. A leaf blows between them, giving them the start. Cobalt darts to Saya, Saya shifts to the left. No use, Cobalt's afterimage was what she dodged, the real Cobalt had already pierced her kidney when she dodge right into his sword.

1 second passes by.

"H-how!?" Saya's struggling to pull the blade from her body, but Cobalt doesn't loosen.

2 seconds pass by.

"I told you this would only take five seconds…" he said kicking her away; her body crashed to the ground, afterwards she struggled to get to her feet.

3 seconds pass by.

By the time she can come to her senses a moment later, she already saw the reaper at the doorsteps with Cobalt's eyes turning white unbridled rage, his sword in the stabbing position ready to tear her eye out; she froze in fear, unable to move as she fell to her knees and could only marvel her cousin's magnificent superiority. Her life had already flashed by earlier, so this time she could only see darkness enveloping around her as he closed in with a piercing light shining from the family treasure.

4 seconds pass by.

"COBALT!" Tangie shouted.

5 seconds pass by.

Cobalt's right foot has Saya's arm pinned down-her sword out of reach. His left knee was pressed on her other arm, and his sword just an inch away from carving out her eye. He was on top of her in a final position ready to make her suffer when Tangie called out to him. His glint was as fierce as ever as the light in his eyes returned before looking over to where he heard Tangie's voice, his sword still in position ready to pierce her eye.

"Tangie…?"

Tangie had rolled over to look to her beloved, but her smile was gone and instead replaced with a look of disapproval. "Darling, don't do it." she said with care for Saya, while she was out for a moment, she understood what the right thing was to do. In the end, she came for Cobalt-nothing more, nothing less.

Cobalt struggled to process her wishes, but ultimately nodded and showed mercy. Getting off of her, he rushed to Tangie's side and sheathed his blade, sweeping her off the ground and holding her close. Their foreheads gently connect as she smiles at him, her orange eyes are radiant like a tangerine basking in the sunlight after being washed. Norh rushed over to Saya and gave her a hug, trembling furiously as her nerves overcame her. Saya's mouth dropped as she couldn't process what just happened. The girl who she robbed an arm of just saved her life from being robbed by her own flesh and blood. No words could describe how she felt as she watched the couple walk away from them.

After Cobalt left in chase for Tangie, Squidcom split up and worked to help stop the conflicts with Sally, Violet, and Reice taking to the action to help resolve by whipping everyone with their guns, preferring to avoid shooting. Battles were resolved quickly with the strongest members of the Kotari alliance putting their foot down to squash any futile attempts. All of the opponents who refused to give in to the alliance's command were tied with rope and some were gagged. An unconscious Kenji rests in the lap of one of his security guards from the household, with most of the Tokugawa family unable to resist the writing on the walls. They lost this battle. But while nearly everything was wrapping up finely for the Kotari alliance, who practically ended the tyrannical reign of Teitsu by taking down all his forces, only the head of the Tokugawa remained, still battling Simone Tokugawa.


	126. Selection arc: Say Goodbye

**Test Failed...never have a pair of words filled me with despair the way they do every single time I hear and see them uttered. Oho! a discussion between the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook? Don't mind if I do! While I love the nostalgia brought with the Squid Sisters, Off the Hook just have way too many bangers to not be crowned the better duo (I'm the kind of guy who is a sucker for idols and groups too, but I love EDM and Rap and Off the Hook fits that image of what I like in music, especially from a video game about Squids and Octos shooting ink at each other in a post apocalyptic setting.) with songs like Ebb and Flow, Color Pulse, Muck Warfare, Shark Bytes, and of course NASTY MAJESTY! Seriously, Nasty Majesty is straight up as hype as Last Surprise from Persona 5.**

* * *

A clash of flames erupts in an energetic dance between the two blades as their users synchronize their hits on each other, both sides timing their slashes at the exact moment to create addition sparks. Simone had been overwhelming Teitsu with her sheer power, but Teitsu's combat experience he picked up over the years in Simone's absence were proving to be quite useful as he kept himself in the fight, though barely. Teitsu used his seishun powa strategically by setting up barriers and spears and sending them to Simone in hopes to slow her down, but the mighty Simone just overpowered them with her swift strikes alone, dancing around the solid barriers of energy with her death stare still piercing at Teitsu.

Teitsu grits his teeth with awareness that he was only slowing down the inevitable, but even then, he still had something to fight for. Watching his deceased brother's wife charge towards him with murder in her eyes, he saw the image of his deceased wife in his lunging figure as she leapt into the air with her sword ready to strike like she did in their spar many years prior. Watching in slow motion, Teitsu's world turned to sepia as he saw his life flash before his eyes, seeing the golden days return to him. The time with his wife struck him the hardest. When he watched Simone, he saw his wife from when they first sparred together at an invitational event meant to be a spectacle for the common folks who treated the samurai like professional athletes. Long midnight blue hair, shining orange eyes, and a piercing war cry as she lunged at him. Teitsu easily blocked Simone's attack with one arm on his blade just like he did when he battled his wife, redirecting Simone's momentum and sending her behind him-not even looking in her direction while doing so. Simone catches herself and manages to control her feet, her heels screeching as her sword drags through the floor. Looking up she saw it. For just a slight second, Teitsu looked just like his brother as his shadow took flight, his sword ready to pierce Simone. Simone doesn't waver and meets his blade with hers. Lighting up the sky again, they destroy all the lights in the arena and send the entire place into a blackout with all glass screens shattering under the sheer force of power that escaped from their clash! Flames illuminate the night sky once again, but this time it resembled aurora borealis from certain angles as the duo go at it, their swords singing powerfully as the metals clash and send additional sparks.

"Sayaka…" Teitsu uttered as he caught his breath for a moment before gripping his blade and returning to fight an awaiting Simone who knew not to get hasty in how she approached the changed man.

Sayaka was the name of Teitsu's deceased wife who died during Saya's birth, bringing her youngest and only daughter into the world at a costly price. That day forever haunted Teitsu, who lost sight of what to protect and became the man that he was today. As he fought against Saya deep in the void of darkness, the light that'd once vanished from his sights many years ago had been lent to him yet again. If anything, this was Teitsu's last chance to make peace with the life he was living. Swiftly darting through, Teitsu shouts and throws his sword at Simone, going the other way; Simone knows what Teitsu is up to and kicks the sword upward to send it in a vertical position before doing a volley kick and sending it back at Teitsu, but Teitsu catches the sword and does a powerful diagonal slash from the upper right going downwards to the bottom left; Simone dodges, but not scot free. Her attire took a massive blow and had a huge rip across the torso. Drops of sweat come down her face as she breathed a little heavier than before; this fight was going on longer than she'd imagine. Although she was a gifted warrior with the incredible healing abilities, indeed she was rusty but not rusty in the sense of her skills-but her conditioning. This was the most physical activity she'd done since the war many years ago, her body wasn't quite at peak performance like she was in her prime.

"What's wrong, Simone? Are you figuring out the truth yet!?" Teitsu yelled as his blade missed yet again with Simone easily dodging his strikes in the dark; both had sharp glints that glowed in the dark as they continued at the other.

"Shut your damn mouth!" she responded, overpowering him again and sending him a few feet back with her force; he didn't falter in his attack and kept up his persistence. Hearing her respond that way told him for sure that Simone was finally showing some weakness, the flaw that had made her inferior to her husband.

While Simone stood tall as one of the strongest, her core flaw was that she always entertained conversation in battle and usually fed into the baited words of her opponent. Although she'd win her battles easily, when she came up against opponents like Teitsu who possessed similar feats of strength and technique while also having an obnoxious mouth, she struggled. It didn't help that her body was out of shape. Although she still had top notch reflexes and speed, it was clear that this wasn't the same breakneck speed Simone who raised a sword in battle before she got married, nor was it the ridiculously powerful Simone who fought in the war as a mother to a young boy. Relying on her keen sense of hearing, Simone kept her eyes as a distraction and looked forward blindly into the dark, monitoring her breathing carefully.

 _This is annoying..._ she thought as Teitsu prolonged the battle. She understood what Teitsu was trying to do when he mentioned Sayaka earlier. She knew that he still hadn't moved on from her death, mourning her still to this day. He had carried the burden of raising those children on his own without a mother to give them the tender care they deserved. Normally she would've felt pity for him, but that wouldn't...no, couldn't fly. Because of his selfish pride and insecurity, Teitsu costed Simone her husband's life and many lost years of never getting to be with her son and raise him with the love he deserved from his mother. Remembering these thoughts, Simone only had a few words left on her chest.

"You mourn Sayaka-chan's death, but neglect your brother's death-he who died at your hand…"

Simone powers up her weapon with a green aura surrounding the sword, her white and blue hair begin to flutter under the powerful force of wind being caused. Teitsu wasn't holding back as he-too gripped his sword, but with both hands and sent out a fiery red flame from his sword, approaching Simone with the same intentions he had during those years ago when he killed his brother.

"Sayaka died bringing life into this world, a cruel fate indeed. But, tell me-what good came from taking my Arosuke away from us? Robbing my son of a father and myself of my dear husband, surely you jest if you believe I'll feel sorry for you."

Teitsu's eyes sharpen as he came closer, his red about to clash with her green. Giving out a final war cry, Teitsu screamed Sayaka's name to the heavens as he shot at Simone like a bullet, hoping to awaken his wife once more and have her watch over him. Simone shook her head in disgust as she saw the red fire closing in on her.

"I would kill you in the most merciless of ways, tying you to a chair and slowly burn the area around you, or perhaps I'd tear your skin off while you're still conscious…"-Simone's eyebrows tremble furiously as the veins in her hand show, gripping the sword tightly as she readied herself in a stance- "Maybe I'd just drown you. Nonetheless, I won't follow through with my sins of staining my hands with your blood. Why? Because…"

Simone does a heavy swing upwards, creating a huge barrier. Teitsu's face crashes into the sudden barrier set up, his body floating in the air for what seemed like forever as his teeth either flew out or buried in his gums in slow motion. Simone dropped the barrier, her eyes turning red like Arosuke's as she brought her hands down. Slamming the hilt on the back of Teitsu's head, she didn't let it end there, kneeing him straight in the face as his body fell to the floor-breaking his nose and cracking his skull with the powerful knee and sending his far into the wall. Though there were no longer any lights on and most of the people had evacuated from the decaying arena, Simone stabbed her sword in the ground and looked up at the moon that illuminated the darkness around her that'd been hidden behind the clouds of her past. Finally, she got her vengeance.

"Arosuke wouldn't have wanted you dead. Sayaka wouldn't want her kids without a father in their life. So, for the sake of both of my family loved ones, I will spare your life." she said as she looked at the damaged ground before her; her face was drenched in sweat, her body was worn down and burning with tightness in her legs. Simone had used all of the old strength she had to put down Teitsu. Resting on her arms to hold her up, she sits up and looks at the moon, smiling with closure. She accomplished the mission. The Tokugawa reign of Teitsu was officially over.

After the last battle concluded, the Kotari alliance closed in and quickly surrounded Teitsu with many of them restraining the unconscious man with caution that he could wake up at any moment-he was a Tokugawa after all. Moriko, Yasuo, and Lori all arrived with their numbers, joined by Isabella who now lead the Zukuri alliance. Informing the exhausted Simone of the complete defeat of the Tokugawa selection, they also informed her of other details. The arena was evacuated with the casualties only being fellow samurai and ninja that were fighting, as well as confirmation of Cobalt's whereabouts. Laying on her back, she gave a smile as she heard her son's name be called. She hadn't even seen his face in forever, how would he welcome her? Closing her eyes, she fell asleep out of fatigue. With this, the battle at Osuma arena came to an end with the destruction of Teitsu Tokugawa's reign, and a huge blow to the power in the underground world. For the next couple of days, the media across the continent is dominated by the news of what occured in Osuma, with many headlines showing the picture of Cobalt holding a sword with the title "Family War" on the cover of the print. Though the television feed cut off around the time of the evacuation, there was plenty of witnesses who recalled the event well. With the mainland eating up the coverage like hot cakes, those involved were recuperating from the stressful battle. In the Tokugawa estate, a massive overhaul came of those living in the quarters. Anyone who showed allegiance to the previous leader-Teitsu were going to be thrown out of the household and left to fend for themselves per Simone's orders. But luckily, nobody in the Tokugawa family liked Teitsu and elected to be loyal to the new leader of the Tokugawa family, Simone. While the household of the family domain was in a state of infrastructure rebuilding process, the previous Tokugawa family of Teitsu and his children were arrested as enemies to the household who'd undergo trial by the family and decide their punishment as well as select a new order of members of the family that'd serve as executives. All of this had to be taken care as soon as Cobalt was ready, for he played a crucial role in the family's future.

Three days after the attack at Osuma that saw the end of Teitsu's reign, Tangie wakes up in a traditional Ikayuman room-wrapped in bandages and wearing a fresh set of clothes. Sitting forward, she looks to her right and saw Cobalt holding her hand while also asleep with his head buried in his knees. Looking at him, Tangie felt her heart melt and immediately gave a soft smile when she connected the dots. In her mind, he probably stayed up the entire night and didn't let her go, crying in his sleep with frustration based on how he was covering his face with shame. Seeing her sleeping samurai, she looked around the room before looking back at Cobalt. She looked over at where her arm used to be, and the light left her eyes as she forced another smile. She made a sacrifice. She was willing to give up an arm if it meant being with the person she loved. Love has a price, and she paid hers. Wrapped in what looked like a huge amount of gauze, her arm had no traces of blood appearing, but she knew quite well that the clog probably saved her life, though she saw this weird teal glow that blinks occasionally; she figured it was probably all in her head and she was still heavily fatigued. Missing her right arm meant she'd have to learn how to do everything in life from scratch with her left arm, most of the basic functions requiring her hands and arms would now become difficult.

"It was worth it…" she said under her breath with a tearful smile, knowing she made a sacrifice that forever altered the way she'll live. Bringing her legs up, she hid her quivering lips on her knees and looked at the floor below her-weeping her tears with remembrance that her life was forever changed.

Around the same time in another room in the same building where Tangie was resting, laid a slumbering Azule. With plenty of bandages wrapped around him as well, the young captain's face had a band aid on the cut under his eye. As his head twitched for a moment, he woke up, quietly sitting forward to see his surroundings as he came to his senses. Holding up his hands and looking at the many sleeping people around him, he knew he still had his memory. In the room with him were none other than his comrades of Squidcom, who chose to stay by his side. With some of them sitting against the wall and other sleeping nearby Azule, he couldn't help but feel thankful to have these people in his life. From the sleeping Violet who had a sleeping Fuchsia on her shoulder to his left to Jory sleeping in a fetus position at his feet, Kosami sleeping across from him on the wall, and to his right were Reice and Sally sleeping against the wall as well. Sally caught his eye for a moment as he noticed the item she was guarding in her sleep, his trademark hat. Feeling his forehead, he could feel the hidden scar of his gunshot wound from last year and feeling under his eye, he felt the band aid protecting the fresh scar. With a heavy sigh, Azule listens to the peaceful white noise from outside. Leaving the sounds to his imagination, he already pictures a peaceful image of bright, cloudless day with a lively blue sky accompanied by a breeze from the nearby sea that gave a salty yet pleasing air and taste.

In the garden of the huge estate sat an exhausted Simone Tokugawa dressed in her traditional Ikayuman clothing, her hair done up in a tie with some makeup. Surrounded by her comrades from the alliance, today was the first real day to begin a new era. The conversation was focused on how to incorporate certain ideas and philosophies into the rebuilding structure of the Tokugawa. Starting off with the failures of Teitsu, they sought the answer to why Teitsu's empire failed and led to this moment. Moriko proposed the reason was because after the death of Arosuke and his assumption of the news role, he simply was ready to lead an underworld. Teitsu was unprofessional, petty, and blinded by his feeble desires to lead. He wasn't a visionary who could see the path covered in the mud. Yasuo advised that the changes needed to be made to the Tokugawa structure should be monumental to send a message of unity, that the family was willing to make progressive changes in the same way as the late Arosuke. Lori proposed something that caught everyone's eye, however.

"If we're really seeking to avoid another mess like Teitsu, then we should abandon the selection entirely. The point of that competition was more to serve as a terrible tradition that led to division. Arosuke's death is a case in point. To avoid a future where something similar may occur, we should end it. As for how to rebuild the broken legacy of the Tokugawa, we need to switch it up. Though most of the Tokugawa household still hold loyalty to the family name, it was evident that the corruption of Teitsu left a blemish on many of them."

Simone crosses her arms, "To get to the point, you're suggesting that instead of following the usual suit by electing executives from the Tokugawa family, I should elect you all to become the new executives for the sake of the future. By diversifying the Tokugawa power in the hands of many reputable allies, it'll show a sense of unity in a broken community and hopefully heal the wounds carved by Teitsu. Am I correct?"

Everyone slowly nods, surprised that she already saw ahead to this plan. Lori smirked confidently knowing that Simone was going to fix the mess started by Teitsu because of her connection to Arosuke. As the widow, she had one final duty to take care of: lead the people in her late husband's stead. Even though she had been asleep for years, she still retained the class of what a true leader should be from the years she spent at her husband's side when he was in charge. If anyone had a vision that could reverse the ravages by their predecessor, it'd be the healing samurai Simone Tokugawa.

"Well, I'm all for appointing you guys. The executives will be exactly the five of us sitting here. Lori, Moriko, Yasuo, and Isabella. As for the head of the family, I want my son in charge."

Moriko's left eyebrow raised as she made a confused face, "Your son? You mean, Ao-kun?"

"Who else could she mean?" Lori smirked, knowing where Simone was heading.

"A young leader…" Isabella said under her breath before giving a chuckle, "I'm not sure why, but I think Zukuri Iono would be quite satisfied to see that boy take the lead."

Yasuo was a bit perturbed, "Why do you want your son in charge, may I ask? Is that not an overwhelming task for a child?"

"Don't you think it's about time our traditions get with the times? Samurai? Ninja? The entire underworld as we know it. All of it could use an attitude adjustment. The fact that this family runs more of the community than the actual shogunate is a clear sign that things need to change. Think about it, do you think the Shikagumi will get involved in our matters? The Shogunate?"

They kept silent...

"What you're implying is that by placing the young Tokugawa in the position of leadership, it'll incur change?"

"Having a young one run this world is a testament to change in and of itself. When Arosuke took over as the head, he was the youngest ever to do so. It comes as no shock that he is hailed to be the greatest Tokugawa head in the dynasty. I believe that my son will surpass his father and accomplish the goals that Arosuke wanted to but couldn't because of the wa-"

A heavily bandaged Tangie emerges from her sleeping quarters, blocking the sun from her eyes, she limps over to where the adults are conversing. With the little strength she had, Tangie worked her way over-sweating heavily at the strain it took; the five adults were stunned to see her up and moving already, but members of their clans rushed over to help the weakened girl with Aloe coming over to catch her just in time. Assuring Aloe that she was fine, Tangie made her slow walk over to the adults with her eyes locked on Simone, who kept a keen eye on the limping Tangie. The other four adults stood up and bowed with respect to Tangie for all her efforts, living up to her proud Citra heritage.

"The citrus warrior has awakened, I see." Simone said with a smile as she patted Tangie n the head.

"You healed me, didn't you?" Tangie asked with downcast eyes, holding the nub where her arm used to be, showing the teal glow.

Simone nodded, "Mhm. It was the following day that I visited your room and did what I could. I stopped the bleeding and used some magic to ease any pain you might feel, but…" Looking over to Tangie's missing right arm, the rest was clear.

"I'm not getting that arm back…"

"Unfortunately, I'm not in my prime any longer. One time I was capable of attaching missing limbs, but since I've been out for so long... I'm rusty."

"I...no, it's fine. I appreciate what you've done so far…" Tangie bows.

Taking a seat with the adults in the garden, Tangie listened in to their plans and soaked in as much wisdom as possible as she listened to the politics. Learning about Simone's plan to have Cobalt become the successor, she kept quiet and collected her thoughts. If Simone wanted Cobalt to stay with her, and Tangie wanted to be with Cobalt, did this mean she'd possibly leave Squidcom? She pondered on the idea, thinking about the initial plan to bring him back home-that's clearly out the question now. Could she go home empty handed? Could she bare to leave her friends behind? All these heavy questions with weighty two-way answers were on her plate as she stared into ground below her, eyes looking over to her side at the trimmed grass. What seems like forever for her as the world around her slowly blurred into an unidentifiable background, her body kept still as she focused on the grass. That is until someone's name is called that brings her back to her senses.

"Ah, Ao-kun…" someone murmured, loud enough for Tangie to hear.

Looking back like a lost puppy, she found him; likewise, everyone turned their attention to the young samurai. With fatigue in his eyes and dread in his body, Cobalt wasn't in any condition to be up and about as well, and yet he was. Waking up to see Tangie wasn't by his side, he came out and saw her sitting beside his mother, another person who he had been wishing to speak with again. Though he wanted to hug her like a child would after seeing their mother for the first time in ages, the fatigue in his eyes wasn't just from the exhausting experience in the selection, but also from the current condition of his people; he was ready to get to work and had the slightest of care for any reunion. Everyone sitting together understood his expression and knew what he was thinking. Coming over to sit beside Tangie and his mother, Cobalt bowed respectfully. The others greeted him and quickly brought him up to date on their plans, which required Cobalt's compliance. After some odd hours passed by, there was an agreement made by all parties to continue with the plan. Cobalt and Tangie gave a respectful bow and excused themselves, wanting to talk things over alone. While midday came, Squidcom became mobile as their captain led the team around the estate. After receiving word that Cobalt and Tangie were alone and preferred to not be disturbed, the team decided that the best thing to do was stay back and interact with the Tokugawa family and alliance. For the entire day, everyone went about their business doing something other than laying around. Reice and Azule spent their time talking with Yasuo, Satoshi, and many of the other grown up men that were all sitting together in a tent sharing stories of their past. Kosami and Jory spent their time exploring the estate and appreciating the cultural difference of Ikayuma, while Fuchsia and Violet were inside helping some of the family members of the Tokugawa prepare for the feast happening later that night. Sally sat over in the garden with an elder shamisen player, listening to the soothing melody the player gave as they lost awareness of their reality.

A few hours later, the family feast was held with all members of the Tokugawa family, the Kotari and Zukuri alliance, and Squidcom. Everyone sat together in a massive hall with everyone exchanging conversations with one another with expressions of delight as their chopsticks play against the bowl. Squidcom sat together at the same table as Simone, Cobalt, and Tangie, but were too far away since the executives were sitting nearer. Throughout the feast, the members of Squidcom exchanged glances at one another as the observed the couple, feeling a sort of discomfort in the lack of inclusion from Cobalt and Tangie. Though this didn't concern most of the team, who felt as though this was just because of the situation at hand, Azule and Sally were concerned, fearing that the reason the couple hadn't tried to make a conversation with them was because bad news would be involved. Little did they know, they were correct. The next morning, the howling breeze rustles the resting trees inside and outside of the estate and sends leaves dancing in the wind as a crowd stood outside the gateway of the Tokugawa estate. Much like the falling action of a film, the period after the major battle became nothing but a blur for the participating parties who'd spent the brief time recovering from battle. The clans part of the Kotari alliance and Zukuri alliance, the newly appointed executives who were the leaders of those respected clans, as well as the widow Simone Tokugawa all stood together at the entrance saying goodbye to Squidcom, who had to get back home for their classes. At the front of the large crowd were none other than a smiling Tangie and Cobalt who had a new fate to follow. On the other side were a Squidcom team about to make their departure.

"It's true after all…" Sally said under her breath as she stood near a disheartened Azule who'd just been given the news by his fellow teammates in Cobalt and Tangie that they wouldn't be joining them back home.

"My apologies, but I have a new mission now. I have to rebuild what was lost and create a progressive era that can lead to success far down the road. Can you forgive me for everything that has transpired thus far?" Cobalt said with water filling his eyes as he watched his bruised and scratched teary eyed captain wipe his face.

"Plenty has happened in such short notice that I couldn't help it…" he responded with a shaken chuckle, "But there's no need to ask for forgiveness. We came here to bring you back, but if this is your calling, then who are we to stop you?"

Tangie's arm wrapped around Cobalt and she bit her lip holding back her tears as she looked at her team. She wasn't coming back. Squidcom knew this from the moment they saw her that morning when she kept by Cobalt's side. The fact that she was struggling to hold back her feelings was apparent as she soon looked down with feelings of guilt for having to abandon her beloved friends for the sake of love.

Azule looks over to a fidgeting Tangie and flashes a bright smile, "Don't worry, Tangie. What matters is that you're back with Cobalt."

Tangie nodded, "Thank you, Azule. Thank you, everyone. It's been a pleasure in making the memories that we did as Squidcom."

Though she was fighting back tears while saying so, she held her fist up with pride and gave her fellow team members a smile before receiving two sudden hugs from three members that felt like sisters to her: Sally, Violet, and Fuchsia. As all of them embraced their citrus teammate for what seemed like the last time, they all declared that they'd never forget her and would do their best to make new memories to share with her, wiping away her tears for her as she broke down. This young team had been through quite a lot and separating any of the core members felt like a strike to the heart. Azule has a saddened smile as he watched the girls comfort one another, and out the corner of his eye stood Cobalt looking at him with the same tearful stare that Tangie had. Before another word could be said between the two, Azule rushed over and gave Cobalt a hug.

"Take care, brother." Azule said shakenly as he wrapped his arms around Cobalt, closing his eyes to hold himself back from crying; Cobalt couldn't speak, choked up.

"This won't be the last time." Cobalt forced out, trying to stay manly, but his huffing body told the story; the longer he saw Squidcom, the harder it'd be for him to keep his composure.

With a final embrace of a group hug by all the members of Squidcom, the paths diverged at the fork with Squidcom taking the path to the left, and Cobalt and Tangie taking the one on the right. Hopefully they could meet again someday. Walking off into the distance, Squidcom take one last look at the crowd behind them before setting their sights forward. A new chapter was about to begin in their lives as they moved away from the turmoil of the selection. Now, the next major point-the next hurdle on their road to success was none other than the second rank wars.


	127. Return and Recovery

Exactly one week had passed since the battle at Osuma that ended in the cancellation of the Tokugawa Selection. Thanks to everything having been aired on national television, everyone witnessed the bloody event and once again, Azule's name and Squidcom got tossed around and about with rumors swirling that they were involved with the event since Cobalt Tokugawa was confirmed to be in the selection and competed throughout the entire event. In the aftermath of the Tokugawa Selection, Tangie and Cobalt stayed behind in Ikayumu with Simone to help rebuild the fractured empire; Tangie also lost her arm and would recuperate with Simone, the woman who helped in healing and giving her treatment. The structure of the Tokugawa family altered with the Kotari and Zukuri alliance leaders becoming executives to the family in a huge change from the traditional standard of blood relatives, and to top it off, Cobalt was appointed the new leader of the Tokugawa family. In the two days spent traveling to get back to Inkopolis in time for the new week of school, everyone felt the fatigue of the past couple of weeks come down on them, but none like Azule, who was so tired he even missed class today. Amidst all the talk on campus about the selection thanks to social media, it wasn't the only thing that dominated the web. The Inkopolis government confirmed the rumors of the elected prime minister's assassination that occurred a month ago, creating uproar and animosity as conspiracies began to roam the internet about it all being a ploy by the government, and that the government was due to fall at any moment. It didn't help that the stock market was reaching record lows as many nations began to close their trades with Inkopolis, with many instead redirecting to the rival nations like Squirabia and Mollusca. In the pop culture scene, news of the revitalization of splatfests were confirmed with regular fests being held each month by two new hosts. These two new hosts would also be hosts of the Inkopolis news, having already landed a gig on Good Morning Inkopolis to handle the show from the Squid Sisters, who announced their retirement from television to focus on their biggest album ever in a huge collaboration and revitalization featuring the two huge solo acts coming together under their old stage name.

At Squid Academy, the lunch bell rings to dismiss the students from their classes on a sunny Tuesday at noontime. A sea of students dressed in the school uniform with their corresponding colored ties made their way to the massive lunchroom with many of the inklings sharing their views on the recent events going on lately. Some of the chatter in the hallways were about the politics, others were about the events in Osuma and the involvement of Squidcom, while most of the conversations were about sports and the news of splatfests returning permanently with new people taking over. The cafeteria felt like a symphony of the students with most of the indistinct chatter blending so well together that it resembled white noise. The scene of the cafeteria was a cluster of students moving around and chatting while rays of sunlight peeked through the windows and warmed up the room in addition. Reice comes over with his lunch and takes a seat in between Sally and Fuchsia-sitting across from Kosami, Jory and Violet. They were all still feeling some fatigue from what happened in Osuma, but they recovered for the most part, except Azule-who was still asleep at this very moment.

"Man, sometimes homeroom can bite…" Reice sighed as he took a bite into his yakisoba sandwich.

"I wish I could be with you guys in homeroom." Jory said with a hint of envy, having to be stuck in another class after receiving a pardon from Telfin to attend the school

Fuchsia waved her hand, "Nah, you aren't missing anything."

"This feels weird, sitting here like this with most of the group gone." Kosami said, speaking her mind aloud and catching the group's attention.

Sally stopped her chopsticks from smacking her bento box to look at Kosami, "It's a way of life. We meet people, and we say goodbye to them. I'm confident we'll see those two again."

Kosami nodded-then shook her head, "But it's crazy, really, our team's dynamic and all. Like, how did Azule go through all that and not die? He has a unreliable heart and yet he pushed his body past its limits."

"It goes back to his training as a child. Azule shared the story that when he was way younger-a time before the war-he received the most unbearable of training and conditioning that forced his body to adapt to a drastic set of standards. What was seen that day is an example that Azule's been through worse." Violet said plainly.

"Hmmm, this team seemed to finally reach an amazing level of trust and chemistry with all the members together. It sucks that Jory is arriving as the funniest person and the coolest person in the group leave. I think he'd love to have spent time with them."

Jory scratched his cheek, "To be quite honest, Cobalt kind of scares me…"

Everyone goes silent before Fuchsia starts to laugh, followed by Sally. It couldn't be further from what Jory thought. Jory laughed along, and soon, everyone laughed together before letting the heavy air disappear. Aside from Jory, everyone in Squidcom had a deep friendship with the departing members with Kosami having known them from her childhood while the others grew their friendship as time went on. A few minutes pass by with small talk on trivial matters going on around social media before Sally slams her fist in her palm with an aloof expression.

"Rank Wars is coming up soon. We need to prepare!" Sally said with a nod.

Violet rests her chin in her hand, "It's in a few weeks too. Regular turf wars won't do much…"

"Yeah, since it'll be themes we can't waste our time on the generic battles. Hey, maybe we can shoot for ranked at Inkopolis square?" Reice suggested as he wolfed down his food to join the conversation.

Kosami nodded in support, "Good idea, you guys are all pretty close in levels. Maybe you might get matched up?"

Fuchsia shook her head, "Nah, they'll probably have better odds of facing each other than matching up together. One of the gripes I have is that teaming up for rank battles seem next to impossible. Not to mention having terrible teammates that don't follow the objective, or screw around at the most inopportune of moments."

"I guess we can do league battles together after we get our ranks up? That'll simulate what we'll be doing in competition anyways, and we could shoot for a high score on the leaderboards as well." Violet suggested.

Sally nodded, "Yeah, let's aim to bolster our ranks and then work in league battles!"

"Eh?" Jory sounded.

"The plan is simple, we'll try to get to S rank for this week and then work in league battles next week. For the final week we'll do schemes and setups for the season. Of course, we'll have to be careful not to lose another member like last time." Reice said while playing with his chin.

"EH!?" Jory went even louder. "You guys play comp matches!?"

Squidcom went silent as they watched him; even Fuchsia was confused. "I thought I already told you that we did this stuff." she said with confusion in her tone.

"Not that I remember! Can I participate? I'm quite well versed in what to do."

Reice lifted an eyebrow with a growing smile, "You play, Jory?"

Jory nods his head furiously, "Yeah! I can use all the different weapons in each class and what. I think I'd make a wonderful addition to the team!"

"W-well then...I guess you can be our reserve player?" Sally responded, not expecting to have another member to the main team.

"It's decided. You're in." Violet said calmly with a smile.

"AWESOME!"

"But we'll need to assess what type of style you play and build strategies off of that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Reice usually is our defensive specialist and always keeps us grounded well by taking care of things for us on the defensive end, Violet's support is top notch and is excellent at covering ground and getting accurate splats-she's vital in advantageous matchups, Azule is the best man for rallying-and is the pulse of the team, and I'm the main attacker and fastest member on the team."

"I think it'd be debatable on who is the fastest member after seeing Azule's game against those S rankers in turf war the other day." Violet said nonchalantly staring at Sally, her purple eyes as unreadable as ever.

"W-well...I guess." Sally answered with a bit of disagreement present.

Reice chuckled, "I think the comparison is situational. I mean, Azule _is_ the captain. Him possessing most of the favorable traits would make sense. But in Sally's case, she's among the fastest swimmers and runners in the country-doing it all while using the Heavy Splatling as her main."

Violet's eyes widened for a moment as if forgetting that important fact, "Oh yeah, that's true. You have the significant disadvantage of using a heavy weapon and still hold your own as the fastest on the team and in the country. Good thing you're on our team. I'd hate to play against you." she said with a gentle smile, though her tone was as low and composed as usual.

Sally blushed while receiving the praise, "Aw shucks!" she said with a chuckle. _And I'd hate having to play against you and your deadeye accuracy of a snipe! What are you? A hacker? Do you got some illegal mods on your weapons, eh?_ She thought in her head with fury as she looked at Violet.

"But...about earlier today, we can't pretend like we'll ignore it. Right?" Fuchsia asked, putting her elbows on the table and joining her hands together while taking a look at everyone.

Reice's face dropped, "O-oh…"

Violet casts her gaze downwards with melancholy, "Principal Telfin…"

"I never saw his face turn so pale."

"It seemed like he really put his trust in us...shame we didn't deliver. The way his face dropped after we confirmed our failures really told us that we screwed up big time."

"I heard from some people that he hadn't watched the selection because Cobalt was in it. So, he didn't know anything about what happened?"

Sally clapped her hands together to grab the team's attention, "We'll make it up to him by winning the Rank Wars, agree?"

Everyone looks at her with each of them having a growing smile on their face as they watch her confidence grow. Sally was looking forward to this upcoming Rank Wars-more so than the first. She believed that this was the chance to improve on the failures of the previous appearance in the Rank Wars, having gained experience in both the sport and in life to know how to approach situations. Her first Rank Wars served as a huge lesson that no matter how good a team or an individual can be, no matter how strong the chemistry of the team, it doesn't matter if a crack is formed in the wall that leads to its demise. Losing Azule costed Squidcom a ticket to the finals, and although they had gotten as far as the semifinals with an undermanned team, it was all a matter of "What if" in the case of Azule's presence. The animosity of being the most hated team in the school died down quite a lot from how it was in the beginning of the first, but there were still plenty of people who disliked Azule enough to hate Squidcom. The favorites of this season were Kidvel, the team led by second year Pastelle. Though not a favorite like Kidvel or the Rebels, Squidcom had plenty of attention for their involvement in things outside of the usual school kids. In addition to what seemed like the trifecta of the school, many new teams were forming in the blink of an eye in preparation. By the start of the competition, there would be 20 teams ready to compete! Siked for competition, Squidcom turned their eyes to that fateful day that sat weeks away with everyone setting up their schemes and schedules for the week; lucky thing that the school schedule was much shorter since Inkopolis didn't value education as much as other nations due to the native inklings possessing incredible intelligence and aptitude-the partial reason why the nation of Inkopolis stood as the leading powerhouse. With everyone off doing their own preparations, one responsible inkling had to juggle two things: her role in Squidcom, but also her musical career.

Later that evening at Sally's job, she's greeted by a familiar face…

"Sally!" Hatsunika shouted jubilantly as she raced through the doors and leaped into her arms, rubbing her cheek lovingly against an irritated and surprised Sally. "I've come to visit you!"

"Hatsunika...can you stop? People are staring…" Sally blushed as people began taking their phones out to record the famous pop idol getting lovey dovey with some random girl at a music store.

"Awww, are you shy? I thought you wouldn't get fazed by me doing this."

"I'm not fazed, but I don't want tabloids spreading rumors about us."

"B-beh!? You don't want to be rumored in a relationship with me?"

Sally's face turned red as she looked away for a moment to go and attend to some products, "It's not...A-anyway, what's up? Why did you come here so suddenly?"

Hatsunika beamed with a smile, "I just finished recording my latest album and I have some songs I'd like to show you. My singles will drop in a few weeks and the album is slated to be released in the summertime."

Sally's face brightened, "Oh! A summer album release? We're in February and you're already talking about summer?"

"Well, I do have other projects I'm working on, so I need as much time on my hands as possible."

"But wow...you finished! Man, I remember those sleepless nights when you'd video message me until the crack of dawn."

Hatsunika blushed and shook her head, "It was more than just seeing you about that, Sally." she said under her breath with a slight chuckle. "You're a musical genius. I confide with you about all my decisions. Will you give them a listen?" she said while handing Sally her phone.

Sally denies the offer of the phone, "O-oh uh...sure! I've got work for another hour, so I won't be out till then, but I'm down to list-"

"C-can we also go out for dinner!?" She asked with heart shaped eyes and a shine, having worked up the courage on the way here to ask that question. Hatsunika had a deep interest in Sally that rooted from their initial encounter with something about Sally always attracted her to come and see when any opportunity came. The time she spent away from Sally while recording was some of the hardest for her since every waking moment she spent wondering what Sally was up to and making references and connections to Sally. To keep it simple, she was madly in love with the girl.

Sally rubbed the back of her neck, aware of Hatsunika's feelings. "I guess? Maybe tomorrow, since I thought it was just a listening thing we were doing?" she asked, uncomfortable with the idea of them doing something remotely romantic. For Sally, her main priorities were her musical career and her campaign in competing in competitions as a member of Squidcom. Anything distracting such as romance-especially with a fellow peer in her field- was something she'd like to keep distant for the time being; it was that type of restraint on her emotions that made her one of the most respected members on the team of Squidcom, sitting with Azule and ex-Squidcom mate Cobalt as the three most influential members on the team.

"It is. However, I haven't seen you in a long time. I would like to catch up and share some important news with you. Also, I was looking forward to hanging out with you and your friends, but I guess dinner can wait until tomorrow..."-She twiddles her thumbs while giving Sally sad puppy eyes- "If you're busy, I won't intrude."

Sally didn't react and kept aloof, sensing Hatsunika's attempt to get a reaction, "Sure, they'll be thrilled to hang out with an international pop idol. I'll contact you when they're free to spend a day with you..."-letting a few moments pass by, Sally thinks about what happened prior to Hatsunnika's arrival-"I see you probably got scolded by the higher ups for breaching contract and sharing everything with me." Sally laughed, with a beaming expression at Hatsunika; Hatsunika's cheeks brightened as she shook her head.

Hatsunika waved her hand, "Oh please-without me, my label would be screwed. I've helped build them into who they are. Even if they've acquired more artists since my signing, I'm still their premiere girl."

Sally crossed her arms with a laugh, "Gained some arrogance since we last met, have you?"

Hatsunika put her arms behind her back and leaned forward into Sally's personal space with an enthusiastic smile, "Do you like it?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Anyways, I'll hang out around here for a bit if you don't mind." she said cheerfully while waving hello to some customers that entered the shop; Sally's face turned pale with knowledge of how the rest of the day would go if an international music idol hanged out at her shop.

At the same time in the evening over in Sky's garage, she was busy at work on some of her projects. Now she had a total of five cars and one sport bike, the current car being tinkered with was a project she was looking to restore. Dressed in white tank top, baggy sweats, and covered in grease stains, Sky was in her element. The car she was restoring was a rusty old hot rod that had been left in the junkyard for years. She went there looking for some new parts on one of the cars she was looking to restore before finding this new beauty to become a project. All that remained on the car initially was a rusted body missing a window, roof, hood, engine, and even tires finding the car on cinder blocks. Although she had the car for just a little under a month after buying it from the junkyard, already she made huge upgrades to it in the little span of time; over on the wall, she had a picture of the hot rod before beginning her restoration. Sky's hobby of car mods and restoration was something she had picked up from Aaron when she first moved there, making it her favorite thing to do in her free time, then taking it out for a test runs on the streets, even beating some racers with her restorations. Thanks to her incredible skill tree and availability of resources as a top agent for the government, Sky was able to use her special privileges to fund her hobbies and even made a recent investment on another garage, looking to start a business of car customization, repairing, and restoration. Right now, Sky had on four regular tires with a set of premium race tires she ordered sitting off to a corner by her favorite Sky blue sporty muscle car adding a carbon fiber spoiler for the extra aerodynamics when she'd cut corners on downhill runs. Sky had also added a hood to the car and went for the convertible style, looking to add a retractable roof once she completed work on the engine and other priorities.

Sky makes a hefty sigh as she bends over the car and takes a gander at the heavy engine she just installed over at a friend's shop, "Huh, looks like some of these spark plugs will be going bad...damn Fern, I didn't know you were still salty about that last lost." she laughed to herself as she shook her head, knowing her friend sent her a bad engine that needed plenty changes in parts.

Entering the garage came Pastelle, her first sight of Sky being that she was bending over in front of her with a round sight that caught her off guard. Pastelle's face initially went cold from the sight, making her have to pull out a handkerchief from her pocket and wipe the sweat off her forehead. "I can't say I dislike this kind of greeting." she laughed as she entered the garage; ever since Sky's retirement, the two had warmed up to one another, becoming friendly rivals instead of fierce ones.

Sky poked her head from under the hood, her short sky blue hair swishing a bit; already it was starting to grow back. "Thanks...I think? Anyways, what are you doing here?" she asked while removing the cap for the radiator to check if she'd need to flush it out when the time came, taking her finger and taking off a ton of nasty brown goo.

"I know I'm a bit out of the loop but, I heard that you met the octo agent."

Sky didn't look in Pastelle's direction since she was still focused on doing maintenance on her ride, "You mean Agent 8?"

"Y-yeah...I heard stories about her from Cap'n. Apparently, she's in the same tier as Maya-er, your mother." she said while twiddling her thumbs uncomfortably, unsure how to approach to Sky about her mother.

Sky's awareness of Pastelle's discomfort led her to stop what she was doing, "It's complicated between us, so you don't have to force it by addressing her as my mother. Call her Maya if it feels comfortable. Agent 3 works as fine."

"Right, I wasn't sure how deep the territory would be if I tried too hard to be friendly…"

"Well, continue. What about Agent 8 made you come all this way?"

"I was wondering what she's like. Is she scary like Maya? Or friendly like Callie? I know there isn't much you can share since the meeting was highly confidential along with what was to be said, hence why I haven't learned about the existence until now. But I'm also curious about her. I mean, she _is_ the Octo Agent of legend."

Sky rests her hip on the car and crosses her arms with a condescending smile, "She's a person of a few words like my mom. She isn't scary or anything of the nature, and actually has one of the nicest smiles I've ever seen from anyone."

"O-oh…" Pastelle sounded as she looked off into space for a moment, wondering what the octoling agent looked like.

"She is definitely the real deal. She's got that same powerful presence as my mom but...where my mom has this nostalgic badassery about her since she was the agent that started it all by saving Inkopolis when she rescued the Great Zapfish, Agent 8 has this different air about her. Like, she's seen some stuff, y'know?"

Pastelle slowly nodded-slightly lost at where Sky was coming from, "Ah…"

Sky gave an endearing smile, "She told me quite the amount about her life. Her memories when she first became Agent 8, to her absence in the war, and to what she's been up to."

"Wow, to think you actually met her... Do you think the plan will work? I know Cap'n is gambling quite the load on this one."

"Shhh. Let's not discuss that here."

"Would you prefer to go somewhere else and discuss this?"

"I need to freshen up so I'll get a shower, and afterwards I'll take you out for a drive up in the mountains and we can discuss this more, 'kay?"

"Mkay, sounds like a plan."

Inside the dorm that housed Azule, Reice, and Todd was a quiet abode with Reice and Todd absent at this time in the evening; Reice was visiting his sisters while Todd was getting groceries for them now that the most responsible member of the house left. In the room where they all slept laid a slumbering Azule who had the window curtains opened to let in the moonlight and high-rise lights of the city rain on him from the opening. His nose twitches and the ends of his lips wrinkle downwards in a frown, his eyebrows tensing up as he tightened his grip on his pillow. Though he wasn't aware yet, he was crying in his sleep-waking himself up to the stains on his pillow.

"Huh…? Tears?" he said to himself, wiping them away and giving a yawn. Reaching for his LARS cap, he looks over to the shining skyscrapers dazzling the night sky off in the distance, cracking a smile as he burns the image in his head from the bed he laid. Getting up, he does his usual stretches, "We've gotta get to prepping for the Rank Wars..." he said aloud in his mind without any other thought. His slumber had cleared his thoughts of anything regarding the present and future. Rejuvenated and revamped, he was ready for the next chapter in his journey.


	128. Blueberry Banana Bros

**Fun splatfest was fun...**

* * *

"Ughhhh are we here just to suffer?" Azule groaned with impatience as he slouched with his chin on the table-half asleep. Sitting next to him was Sky, who was playing games on her phone with such concentration that her thumbs were moving fast like a lightning bolt. "Hey Sky, why are we here again? I don't think I heard you well with my head still in dreamland." Azule yawned with an adorable tone like a cat as he tugged on his sister's sleeve.

"Hm?" Sky went as she kept her gaze locked on her phone while her brother continued to tug on the white sleeve. "Verde's coming to have breakfast with us." she said plainly as the brim of her mesh cap hid her eyes, showing that she was going back into deep focus on the game and no longer entertaining her sleepyhead of a brother.

"E-eh?" Azule's mouth and eyes widen in surprise. "EHHHHHHHHHHH!?" he yelled as he put his hands to his head, clenching the side of his cap; His elbow bumped Sky's arm and knocked the focus Sky out of concentration as her hand accidentally closed out the game.

"You…" Without any warning Sky landed a karate chop square on Azule's head, steaming mad that he ruined her flow of concentration.

Azule held his head in pain with tears, "I'm sorry…" he said in muffled tone while rubbing his head.

"The overreaction wasn't needed. Thanks to you, I didn't beat the boss level. Man, you know how hard it was to get there while being under leveled!?"

Azule's head dropped, "Sorry Sis, the news about big bro caught me off guard."

"Why? He's our big brother. I don't see anything alarming about it."

Azule fidgeted in his seat as he looked away with embarrassment, "You wouldn't understand since you're too cool to feel this way."

Sky narrowed her eyes and gave a slow nod; What Azule was hinting at was shyness. Whenever Azule was around his eldest of siblings, he found himself to act too childlike and sometimes shy-opposite of his relationship with Sky. Observing her brother's band aid under his eye, Sky knew about what happened in Osuma and had been very harsh on him for what happened, but figured it was best that she spend time with him as soon as possible. Looking down at him, he looks up at her with a clueless face in response to her sudden smile. Wrapping her arm around him to bring him in close for an embrace, she wanted to let him know that regardless of what he does, he'll always be her special little brother; thankful to have him back safe and sound, Sky wouldn't loosen her vise grip of a hug.

Azule struggles to squirm his way out, "Y-you're suffocating me!" Azule gasped in search of air, his face red from both the lack of oxygen and embarrassment.

Sky looks down at him with a sinister glint in her eyes as her face darkened, "If you ever hurt yourself again, I'll make you regret it." She said in an intimidating tone with her thumb pressed against his band aid, letting him know she wasn't pleased with his new scar.

"Yes big sis." he responded sheepishly as she let him go. "So, why is Verde coming? We don't usually go to diners…"

Sky nodded, "He messaged me last night letting me know that he'd be in town for a quite a while and wanted to spend his first free day with us."

"Really? How long will he be staying?" Azule asked with enthusiasm as his eyes turned star shaped.

Sky shrugged her shoulders with a smirk, "Until the summer." She said with a feeling of superiority in knowing more about Verde than her brother.

Azule blinked twice without a reaction and then quickly went into a thinking position. Sky raised an eyebrow filled with question as her brother propped his head on his chin with a serious face; he was doing the math in his head of how long Verde would be staying. While the siblings were waiting at the table, the door opens with the bell chiming; a tan figure dressed in a green unzipped bomber jacket, white tee, grey joggers, black sneakers, and wearing aviator shades entered the establishment. His dog tag hangs around his neck like the bling the MC Princess would wear in her younger days. As he approaches the two siblings, the forest green hair made him all too recognizable as he took off his shades and opened his arms to greet his younger siblings, giving them both a hearty group hug before sitting down across from them.

Verde was the second oldest child of the four children of Maya and Julian, otherwise known as Agent 3 and 4. Sitting as the second in command to the head general of the Inkopolis army, Verde had been given his vacation and decided to spend it in the capital of Inkopolis where his kid siblings reside. He was a man of discipline, yet he had this loose persona about him that hadn't been revealed while he was in uniform. Taking up a menu, he cracked a cool smile at them. "Know what you're getting?" he asked in a smooth tone; he had a similar style to Azule's hairstyle with one side shaved and the other combed over with a bang that extended over on the combed side, except he had notably thicker eyebrows and longer hair than Azule with his ponytail being long enough to rival his father's.

"It really is great to see the both of you." he said with satisfaction as he gave an unusually warm smile. "Hm, what do you guys think about an omurice? I haven't had one in a long time."

"Yeah, I'm getting an omurice and Azule was looking at getting a croissant sandwich with hash browns and a blueberry muffin. Not sure why, but he's been craving blueberry muffins lately."

Azule nodded with a cheeky smile, "The sweet aroma of the muffin with its succulent fruity extract of blueberry complements the texture of the soft pastry to the point that it's so... haaaa~!" Azule salivates at the mouth at the thought of a blueberry muffin he was describing.

Verde looked to Azule with a hearty grin that sent shivers down Azule's spine since it resembled a sinister smile, "Blueberry, huh? Banana Nut is better."

Azule's face turned pale as timed slowed down with his brother's jab sinking in slowly as he forced a twitchy smile, "Banana...Nut?" Azule's condescending sneer echoed throughout the diner, "I know I heard wrong, big bro. Did you just assume that Banana Nut is better than Blueberry?"

Verde smirked, seeing Azule was a man of culture in muffins as well. "I respect your choice in the deliciousness that is a Blueberry muffin, but it doesn't compare to the solid and consistent flavor of Banana Nut."

Sky's face shrinked with confusion and mild irritation, _are these two about to have a philosophical discussion about muffins?_

Swirly Glasses suddenly appear on Azule's face as his teeth turn buck-toothed, a luminescent sparkle in the lens of the glasses as he pushes the frame closer to his face. "That's where you're wrong, Aniki!" he said in a geeky tone.

 _ANIKI!?_ Sky screamed in her head with laughter, wanting to fall over; even Verde was surprised by that comment, since that was an Ikayuman dialect.

"While the Banana Nut is a solid choice, it lacks the excitement! It's a boring muffin!" Azule declared with a yell, catching the attention of everyone in the restaurant as he stood up from his seat.

A twitching vein spurts on Verde's forehead as he guffawed with crossing arms-his eyes closed with a wide grin, surprised that his little brother would go this far for Blueberry muffins, "That's where you're wrong, my little brother! Banana Nut's consistency is why it's the best! Boring!? Why, that's just because you lack the appreciation for thee wholesomeness that is THE NUT!"

Sky chuckled furiously in her head at her big brother's comment, _The Nut!?_

Azule laughed for a second, "Wait, I don't think you said it properly. That term has multiple meanings you know?"

Verde was lost for a second, "What do you mean? The Nut has always referred to Banana Nut because it is the supreme muffin with nuts."

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP!?" Sky yelled with a slight chuckle still apparent, unable to handle their meaningless argument any longer. "You guys do know we're in public, right? Stop talking about muffins!" she said as she guided her hand to the many eyes watching them and their meaningless squabble.

Verde's caught off guard for a moment before solemnly bowing his head to his younger sister, "I see you've got the same side as Lime, pretty reassuring to see there are obvious indicators that we're siblings despite not seeming to be all that close." laughing so widely that his eyes shut.

"W-what's up with saying that all of a sudden?" Sky blushed at the comparison to her elder sister, Lime. Lime sat as the head general of the Inkopolis army and was Verde's boss.

Some moments pass by as the trio stare at their menus looking for items to call for, a moment comes where a waiter comes by and serves them their drinks. Azule got an orange juice with no pulp, Sky got lemon tea, and Verde got orange juice with pulp. After a few more minutes pass by, Azule decided to break the silence.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you plan to do while in Inkopolis?" Azule asked, looking to learn more about his brother.

Verde smiled and happily answered his question. Verde was staying in the neighboring prefecture of Albacore, specifically in the city of New Albacore at the prestigious New Albacore Hotel. He took the subway to Inkopolis just to see his siblings and his plans for his vacation were to do some sightseeing around the country, visit many bakeries, shops, and restaurants, attend live sporting events, and of course, spend time with his siblings. Hearing this, Azule and Sky had even more interest in what he was planning to do and thus asked that he send them pictures of everything.

Verde's face went serious as he leaned over the table and stared at them, "I also wanted to talk about a pressing matter." Verde said with folding his arms.

"About what?" they said together after briefly glancing at one another.

Verde cleared his throat and averted his eyes-pain and shame written on his face, "We know everything." Azule and Sky are blank in thought for a moment as they tried to figure out what he meant, but after seeing how serious he was, Sky figured it out and immediately covered her mouth. She was shaken. Azule still hadn't caught on, but the next words would tell him why she was reacting that way.

"We know it was you, Azule." Verde said with a feeling of regret; Azule's blood went cold and his face turned pale. He could feel his stomach turning inside out and his heart getting heavy.

"How many people know?" Azule gulped.

Verde sighs as he looks up to the ceiling-unsure himself, "Enough. The government is suspicious of you after your recent involvement in many questionable activities…" he said while narrowing his eyes, letting Azule know that he was aware of his little brother's transporter runs for Spyke as well as his involvement in the fall of Teitsu; not even Sky knew about the transporter runs or else her relationship with Azule might've taken a turn for the worst.

Azule crossed his arms and shrugged, "Well, I have no regrets."

Sky couldn't face Verde anymore with fear of what else he might say next, but her ears were still open to the conversation. While she feared for what the future entailed, she was mostly ashamed that she allowed her brother to dirty his hands with the blood of a very important figure-one she could've killed herself and taken the burden for. Verde kept watch of Sky out the corner of his eye and gave another sigh, "While there are people who are suspicious of you, it doesn't mean you're in any danger...yet. There's still some investigations that are ongoing, so you won't get arrested and put on trial as far as I know. But still, be careful." he said in a whisper as he kept his gaze on Azule.

Azule nodded, "I will."

Relaxing into his seat he looks at Azule with concern, "How's your body feeling? Your chest didn't get dinged up too much?" Like any sibling, Verde was worried about Azule's health after learning of his involvement in the Osuma incident. Already worried about his brother because of his poor health, Verde wanted to come and have breakfast with him before he had to return to his camp and resume his work, a busy squid he was.

"I'm feeling better, thank you. I still have this scar right here, but it's what I get for messing around with stuff I'm not ready for." Azule said with a shaken laugh as he presses two fingers on the band aid right under his left eye and on his cheek.

Verde and Sky keep silent for a moment in response to the strained laughter from Azule, aware that he was putting on a face. On the inside, he was broken. He felt responsible for ruining everything from getting involved in the selection and putting everyone's life at risk and subjecting his team to traumatizing moments, costing Tangie her left arm, and ultimately failing to bring Tangie and Cobalt back home. Though Verde didn't know too much about Azule's personal life with Squidcom, he was aware of Cobalt and that situation. Sky didn't want to pry in her brother's business. She knew he was going to get involved, but she didn't imagine the consequences. So, while she did scold him with a powerful karate chop on the head, she had to give a hug afterwards and console him.

"Don't worry, Verde. I already gave him a good scolding for everything…" Sky said as she scratched her cheek with a laugh.

"Scary." Verde laughed while closing his eyes.

"Uh-m... Verde, why isn't Big Sister Lime here?" Azule asked as he leaned over the table a little; though Sky was indisputably his favorite sibling, he'd grown a fondness for his oldest sister since reminded him plenty of his mother. Her lime hair was the best indicator of the resemblance.

"Oh, well..."

"Military stuff?" Azule blinked.

"I mean, she is the head general of the army. But if you're worried you might not see her again, fear not, she'll soon be here."

"Isn't she busy? She's the head general." Sky said.

"Knowing Lime, she'll be on vacation after learning that I spent time with you. I'm sure you already know that she adores the two of you."

"Yeah…" they said together knowingly.

Their food came, and before Sky and Verde could give their thanks for the meal, Azule immediately went to wolfing his breakfast before even giving thanks for his meal, to which Sky whacked him on the back of the head. "Say your thanks!" she yelled.

"T-thanks for the meal!" he said with his hands together as if in prayer and drop of sweat down his face.

The siblings dine on their breakfast and avoid any forms of conversation until everyone is done with their dish. After some ten minutes pass by, Azule gives a huge yawn and stretch while praising the food, making a cat face with a smile as he looks over at his two older siblings. Sky smiles at her little brother, grabbing his cheek much to his dismay.

Verde laughs on the inside as he watches the two of them, thankful to see that they turned out fine. "The relationship the two of you have is pretty envious. I don't think Lime and I could ever top it."

"Hm?" they both went as they looked at him with Sky stopping her teasing.

"You...don't do this kind of stuff with Lime?" Sky asked.

Verde shook his head, "Lime is like the doting sister who loves to tease and pick on those she loves and cares for, but I... I'm not wired that way. I like my own personal space. That being said, seeing how you act with Azule has me feeling...jealous of some sort."

"Ehhhhhh?" Sky sounded smugly with a smirk, sensing what Verde means. "You're jealous that you don't have a close relationship with your lil bro, huh?"

Verde rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, "I-it's not like I don't want to have a bond with Azule, but I'm no good at this type of stuff."

Azule laughed, "Well for starters, be honest with yourself big bro."

Verde's eyebrows twitched as his closed, struggling to say something off his chest. Crossing his arms and going into deep thought, he finally worked up his courage. "Azule, would you...like to hangout today?"

"Hell no." Azule said with an innocent smile.

Sky and Verde's mouth dropped like anchors with Verde feeling the rejection pierce him like an arrow. "He's...brutally honest..." he said while trying to recover from the shock with an empty laugh.

Sky guffawed to tears in reaction to her big brother's rejection and couldn't help herself, contradicting her attitude a few moments ago when she yelled at them for their food conversation.

Later that morning, elsewhere...

"Hey, you ok?" Reice asked with concern for Sally as they walk off the subway together, heading up the escalators; Sally looked drained and exhausted and kept to herself for the entire trip, not even entertaining any conversations with her brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired…" she gives a big yawn strong enough to close her eyes.

"Are you sure? You never usually look so drained that you can't even hold a conversation. I don't even see any bags under your eyes or anything like that."

"Hatsunika dropped by my job yesterday, and we went to dinner."

Reice grinned, "Oho? My oh my, aren't you getting adventurous with a celebrity!"

"N-no Reice, it isn't like that."

Reice smiled with a bobbing head and hum, "I know. You two do music and stuff together, right?"

Sally nodded, "I help her out with some beats and lyrics on the side while doing my own work. She usually isn't so crazy about me, but lately when we communicate, she always seems interested in my personal life than just my music and…"

"Heh-heh, you were never good with this type of stuff. I learned that the hard way."

Sally quickly became alert, "Yeah, because trying to make moves on your adopted sister is totally going to work out, dummy."

"Ugh, I'm sorry I stole your first kiss."

"That apology is unnecessary and so was bringing it up. What I _do_ care about is you focusing on not shooting your feelings onto every girl you see. Man, I wonder what goes through your head sometimes."

Reice smirked, "Don't think you can change the subject to me so quickly. I asked you about Mika, so what's up with her?"

Sally blushed as she recalled her dinner with the idol. They grabbed dinner after Sally's shift, opting a fancy restaurant somewhere in the heart of the metropolis. Driving in one of the state of the art SUV's driven by Mika's chauffeur and guarded by her security, they ended up reserving a private room for only the two of them to enjoy dinner together under a peaceful setting. They hadn't dressed up since Mika dragged Sally right after work with enthusiasm to spend time with her. Sitting a dimly lit room with a peaceful ambience accompanied by a gentle melody of the piano that played throughout the building, played live out in the public. Sally sits politely in her seat-blushing furiously as she averts her gaze from Hatsunika, who gazes at her with warmth, a smile so bright it'd blind her if she looks directly at her.

"So, what was up that you needed to have dinner?" Sally asked, fortifying her mind to be strong against the charms of Mika.

Hatsunika nodded, "I have some news to share with you. For starters, I'm going to be the next host of the Inkopolis news."

"Huh!?" Sally's eyes popped wide open. " _You_!? The new host!?"

Hatsunika nodded with a smile while closing her eyes for a moment, saving that reaction of Sally's into her memory forever. "I'm glad you reacted that way, and yes. I'm that person who'll be hosting with one of my colleagues from the same label as me."

"...Then that means you'll also-"

"Host the splatfests." they said in sync; Sally blushed at how well they sounded together. Hatsunika's smile only brightened.

"I don't know if you remember when we first met, but I had a hard time saying goodbye to you when I had to return to recording. I missed being around you so much that, it triggered something within me. I guess you could say I had a moment that changed my outlook forever."

Sally leaned back in her chair with slight confusion, "And that was?"

"While I have wrapped up on my current studio album, I'm working on two more albums. I'm aiming to do the funky electronic style that you mastered in your works, and maybe mellow album focusing more on live instruments."

"W-wow! Are you sure you don't want to take a break? Pumping out albums could diminish your quality if the focus is for sales. You want to keep your style as fresh as possible." Sally said with a hint of concern, but mostly objective.

Hatsunika nodded, "I know, and don't worry about the sales. I'm in good stead. The album I'm dropping in the summer will be my third studio album and the music industry and critics believe it'll be my biggest one yet."

Hatsunika Mika was one of the biggest idols in the music industry despite only producing two albums, surpassing the fame and influence of her predecessors like the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook before they went into their solo careers, doing everything as a solo artist who had enough talent to play any instrument, write her own lyrics, and help produce her own melodies and at the same time contribute to features with the biggest names in music. However, while she sat at the top as one of the biggest young artists in the industry, there was a sense of worry among her fanbase and some critics that she'd be in doom of falling behind fellow acts. Idols had always shared the power along with DJ's and MC's as the royalty of the music industry with music groups and bands taking to the increasing influence of hip hop and rap and electronic dance music. Mika's first album was heavily influenced on the pop idol culture seen with the Squid Sisters and was what gave to her fame with most of her songs being upbeat and happy song hardcore dance songs that'd make anyone want to bop their head to the lively beats. Her second album still had some of the same flows of positivity but incorporated a larger amount of different electronic music that crossed over from their niche and could create its own patent style-replacing her usual happy hardcore as she went for mainly a future bass and trap while keeping a faster tempo in her songs, as well as her experimenting in collaborations with fellow artists in her genre and some from even opposite genres. Her third album however, was thought to change everything with many critics and experts thinking that she would evolve her image on this album.

"They think this album is going define my career!" Mika said while ruffling her hair, stressed out from the pressure. "It's a solid work done by me and the others, and like my other albums will have tons of attention the moment it gets released, but my worry lies beyond that…"

Hatsunika takes out a phone and begins to play some songs that Sally heard familiarity in, which turned out to be the unofficial track list of her songs. Most of the songs still had the rhythmic melodies that made it clear it was a Mika song, but Sally noticed a theme with most of the songs. They seemed too safe and repetitive with somewhat similar sounds and beats, and though the lyrics were solid, they felt a bit flat and meaningless-ah, generic is the best way to describe them. After listening to five three-minute songs, Sally knew where Mika was coming from, giving her a nod of understanding.

"So that's it." Sally said under her breath.

"I feel like I've done everything I can as an idol. I want to change my style. Try a different genre together."

Sally's eyebrows narrowed for a moment as her gaze becomes serious, "Are you sure? It's a hefty move to make."

"I know. I just can't help but feel like I've reached a ceiling on my potential with this type of music. It isn't the music I want to produce, but it's what my fans want, and what my label and bosses expect. I've only made a total of three albums and some separate singles, but this is all I can do."

A drop of sweat came down Sally's face. She knew this was risky to be sharing out in the public, especially with someone like Sally, who wasn't a proven artist yet and was only doing music as a hobby. Though Sally was incredibly talented as an upcoming music producer with the gift of creating music whether with professional studio equipment or with live instruments, the DNA in Sally was true to an inkling that had the passion for music, and in nearly everything around her, Sally found a way to make a rhythmic beat from the beating of her heart, to her footsteps, to the daily sounds of the city, she was a genius on the rise, and a fellow artist like Hatsunika recognized that and instantly fell in love.

"Well, what do you have in mind to do? How do you think you'll break the ceiling of your potential?" Sally asked with wonder at what her famous friend was going to do.

Hatsunika's eyes lifted to Sally, filled with hope and affection, she knew what her next words were going to be as Mika's lips curled upward in a smile as she tilted her head. "Do I have to spell it?"

"Y-O-U?" Sally smirked with a laugh with a finger pointed at herself, knowing Hatsunika was going to say that next.

"This is why we're friends." Hatsunika laughed.

As the girls laughed for a moment, their food came out. They decided to return to the conversation later after they eat. As time passed and their food was devoured, Hatsunika returned to the conversation at hand. "I want to collaborate with you on the next album I'm doing."

Sally's eyes widen in surprise, "M-me!?"

"Mhm. I want your help in making my next album. We can spend hours collaborating in the studio working on beats for each track, we could even help each other on lyrics late into the night like we did over the video messaging. Although this time I'd try my best to stay up instead of falling asleep on you."

"Mika…"

"And then-"

"Hatsunika, what kind of album are you aiming for?"

"Huh? Oh, uh...I guess something heavily on live instruments this time. Kind of an alternative funky rock album with some hints of my edm style instead of my usual happy hardcore and reliance on samples. Although, I'd like to add some relaxing lo fi that I can rap to since I know that'd catch my listener's attention. Then again, it's been ages since I shot out some bars..."

Sally laughed with a fruitful smirk, "Rapping? You're going all-out…"

"Oh no, that's not all!"

"Hm?"

"I was hoping to invite your friends to the studio, so they can be part of it."

"E-eh?"

"I'm not sure if any of them play instruments, but I'd like them to be in it. In an album collab I mean. I had this idea of going into garage band rock, we could have you on vocals, your friends could play the drums and guitars and occasionally I can join in on keyboard!"

"M-me!? On lead vocals? I-I couldn't possibly..."

Hatsunika's heart shaped irises filled with endearment as she watched a shy Sally try to deny the talent she had, "You have a beautiful voice Sally. I've heard the times when you're on the piano when we video chat. Their a unique tone about it that I can't describe: polished yet rough. A soothing tone that goes with any melody yet has enough emotion that the core of the voice appears to sound as though it's pushed to its upper limits in delivery and still strongly echo in a pleasant sound to a point that it makes my heart flutter just thinking about it. It's one of the qualities that I love about you!"

 _And I love you, too! Though, I couldn't say it out loud...not yet at least._

Sally blinks furiously with a shake of her head trying to comprehend what Mika said, "W-well, I can ask…" she said with a blush as she rubbed her neck, unsure how to really respond to the compliment other than accepting her offer.

"Really!?"

"Yeah…"

"Awesome! Let me know as soon as you can!"

Returning from her memory of last night, Sally slouched with a drag in her walk. Reice had no clue what was up with his sister, deciding to leave her alone as they arrived at the galleria. Seeing the rest of the team chilling at a table over by a gate, they join them. The Square was booming thanks to the news that the splatfests would be returning consistently along with new hosts that'd surely bring a fresh atmosphere. While Sally seemed drained, her comrades were brimming with energy in anticipation of today. Squidcom were going to do solo queue in ranked mode, with today's modes being Clam Blitz and the maps for use were Goby Arena and The Reef. It didn't take too long before everyone went at different intervals into separate lobbies, hoping to NOT run into each other.

The captain Azule was the most focused for this campaign, feeling fresh after the events of Osuma and the new trump card of Midnight, Azule had been itching to get to competitive action and splat some scrubs. With the second rank war approaching quickly, Azule knew he needed to refine his skills, and reform some of the formations Squidcom had previously. Though he was out of commission for most of the competition, Azule had watched over the film and dissected everything from how his teammates played, to how the opponents played. He read weaknesses, strengths, studied the body language of every single participant, drew stats of each weapon and calculated his own tier of how to rate an opponent. Though none of this came to light, Azule was scheming a grandiose plan in the dark-ready to show the world what he and his team were made of. The same way a new wave of understanding hit him, so did the motivation and the pressure. Azule knew this was the perfect chance to strike.

"If I can get myself to X rank, I'll definitely turn some heads…" he said to himself as he entered a full lobby with others at his level rank.

Many matches later, he found himself at Goby Arena playing in a crucial final match that decided whether he'd be promoted or sent back to the beginning after securing the "OK" mark; he had three cracks in his rank meter and one more loss meant he was done so after a couple of defeats earlier forced him to try and win out. After just being on the receiving end of a team wipeout by the enemy, Azule took a disappointed look around at his team. This match had been tougher than the previous ones he'd done thus far since he got thrown into a new lobby after the previous server failed. In this new server, he was plagued with a team not quite as communicative as his previous one. Their failure to capture the objective, keep on the same page in their attacks, and overall pathetic performance.

 _No worries...we're down by about twenty, with only a minute left in the match. But there's no need to panic! All that needs to be done is to take down their defense and pile up our clams and force them to have a bonus added on for allowing us to score, and then given that it'll be late in the game, they'll be in the unlikely spot._ Azule thought as he collects enough clams to form a power clam before returning to his side of the turf and taking the high ground; the match was in crunch time with the lead being 77-100 in favor of the enemy team.

The opposing team in navy blue ink continue to paint their surroundings while aggressively protecting their lead, making sure the yellow team can't rally back. But Azule had other plans for them, determined to get to S rank and join his teammates at the in the big league. Azule read the map with a broad outlook, spotting a flank to his left of three blue enemies; he was on the top pathway to the right and spotted their unguarded goal. In Azule scanned for a second and watched his teammates rush over to defend their goal from being open, giving Azule the chance he needed to sneak behind and take out their defenses. He spots a set of clams scattered in the blue ink nearby the goal and makes his dart for the enemy post; catching one of his enemies alerted.

"This Way!" Screamed the enemy calling back one of his teammates to stop Azule's rally; Azule quickly collects the four clams and makes a rush for the goal; if he could at least open up the goal, their lead would get shortened.

Azule panicked as he shoots and swims through the ink in a repetitive fashion, avoiding the enemy ink at all costs. Just a little further and he could change the entire outcome of the match! "Almooost theeeerreeeee!" He yelled as he does a quick sidestep jump and throws the football.

The power clam connects, shattering the enemy defenses! The ticker begins to count down and a bonus gets added on for the enemy, but the game wasn't over just yet with just 20 seconds left in the match. Azule became the catalyst in changing the tide of the match, but it meant nothing if nobody capitalized. Breaking the barrier, the score became 77(+10)-80 with time working against the blue team. The next thing Azule knows, his vision becomes blurred as a massive blue cloud rains ink on him, to make the matter worse he was trapped in a pincer attack with a newly spawned member coming at him from the front and the rain cloud and couple of players chasing him from behind, to top it off, he had no clams in possession; his teammates would have to be clutch.

"BOOYAH!" a teammate of his shouted as he appeared with a clear path to the enemy goal; the blue team gasped as the squidbagging yellow woomy neared the goal.

"Oh no, we forgot about the others!" one of the blue team members went as the clock counted down to 10.

"I got it." a player with shades said as he did a quick-fire of his squiffer, splatting the tracking woomy in time to stop the rally; the timer ran out, and a second later the match was over.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Azule shouted as he marched out of the battle station, banging his head against the wall; he received his fourth crack in the meter and had to start fresh; many inklings nearby were disturbed by the comically raging inkling who began voicing his salty frustration on his teammates, yelling about to stick to the objective instead of trying to get the splats.

Meanwhile on Sally's end, she inks up her surroundings from atop the block that sat in the middle of the bridge-getting a double splat as pair of poor souls try to flank on her left from the one side pathway. Sally had gotten so well adapted at using the Heavy Splatling that she'd been rotating with the other splatlings guns, finding the hydra splatling to be her preferred weapon since it gave her better mobility and still offered a deadly range of accuracy. While Sally kept herself busy in splatting her opponents, her teammates kept piling clams into the basket and growing their lead; lucky for Sally, she was on a 12 game win streak and was just one win away from getting a promotion, probably one that'd send her into S+ ranks after working from scratch. While the two members of Squidcom were having quite the polarizing of successes, life in Inkopolis continued onwards as inklings went about their daily routine of living.

Doing some grocery shopping over at a nearby supermarket, Pastelle fills up her cart with plenty of the essentials as she goes down the aisle, humming to the catchy tune that plays on the speaker. Weighing heavy in her thoughts was the conversation she had with Sky previously, learning a multitude of information from her and the encounter she had with Agent 8.

"She's unique..." Sky said as she overlooked the city of Inkopolis from the cliff of a hilly roadway, leaning over the guardrail to take a picture of the distant skyline that sat below.

Pastelle frowned, her hands at her hips as she tried to paint an image of the octo agent with the information given. "That's all?"

"Aside from reciting most of her vivid memories, she told me about the trials she had to overcome to come and live on the surface, and she also spoke the truth..." Sky added.

"The truth?"

"You know, the actual story that our society hides. Turns out the relationship between the inklings and octarians go much deeper than we knew."

Pastelle shook her head-slightly behind, "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Sky turns around, "The history of the great wars, Pastelle. It's all a lie-well, partly."

"W-what?"

"The reasons for the war, the treatment, the addition of octolings. Everything isn't what it seems to be."

"E-eh!?"

"Actually, that history is linked to the reason Cap'n is putting everything on Operation Rebirth."

"Wait, Agent 8 told you?"

"Yeah…"

Going back to the night of the rendezvous many weeks ago, Sky sat patiently on the rooftop of the building staring up at the dusk sky above her. The stars shined brightly like lanterns in a cave from where she was sitting. Having been given the orders by her Cap'n Cuttlefish to make this rendezvous, Sky sat patiently as she waited for the next party. At her side was her signature sniper, and dressed in her Agent attire, she was ready for business. Looking at her watch, she feels a cool breeze blow with her jacket rustling. With sleepy eyes, she brings her legs up and buries her head in her knees-dozing off for a few minutes.

A shadow appears behind her with angled amber iris eyes and a confident walk, with the figure resembling a well-proportioned octoling that had body in peak physical condition. Coming into the light, she was revealed. With Magenta colored hair that had two thin shoulder length tentacles that parted in the front and curl at the tip and two larger tentacles yet shorter tentacles in the rear that also curl upwards. Looking at the sleeping Agent 5, she gives a confused but warm smile as her eyebrows raise. Dressed in a leather black crop top similar to the one she wore when she was younger-except with longer sleeves on both arms, she now donned long tight leather pants instead of the skirt and also had on black low top sneakers; and much like her the black outfit she wore, the black markings under her eyes help bring out the amber hue even better as her tanned skin glistened under the moonlight.

"Sincerest apologies to disturb you while you slumber, but might you be Agent 5?" the octoling said in a politeful tone as she smiled at the waking Sky; a chibi Sky sits asleep with a bubble coming from her nose as she hunched over-snoring. "Seems like you have a lot on your mind if you're snoring like that. Must be tired." she added as she approached Sky.

Sky's bubble popped, and she woke up before the octoling could tap her on the shoulder. "hrrm!?" Sky sounded as she instinctively looked behind her to see an octoling behind her.

"Ah, you're awake."

Sky stared at the woman for a moment with her gaze fixated on her abdomen before looking up to her, "Agent 8...?"

Agent 8 nodded, "Yes, please do call me that."

"O-ok…"

The air between them is chilly as the octo agent continues to stare at Sky as if she was writing a poem in her head about the young agent's appearance. Sky held her arms together and looked away, feeling the strange intensity from the concentrated stare. Something was ominous about the octoling agent, though at the same time present was a familiarity that indicated to Sky some sort of nostalgia. Agent 8 had to have seen a lot, that much she could tell from powerful the air around her was. A bit of time passes by before their conversation could get rolling, but once it did, Sky learned more than she ever could imagine about the history of Inkopolis. The events of the second war aren't what the government portrayed them to be, and in fact, everything she thought she knew was just a crude lie. Starting back to the second great turf war that occured between the inklings and octarians that brought multiple nations into the skirmish wasn't originally supposed to happen. The reason the war started-from the inkling's point of view-was that DJ Octavio was still fed up with his failures of saving his dying octo civilization that in a desperate attempt, he declared a second war, sending all octolings to the surface for an super battle that saw a gigantic number of casualties. However, there was more to the origin of the war, among other things.

"Octolings...lived on the surface before the war?" Sky asked as she continued to listen to Agent 8's explanation.

Agent 8 nodded, "We who were changed by the Calamari Inkantation wanted to abandon our oppressed lives underground and live above on the surface. To those on the surface-inklings I mean, they don't know how terrible life is underground. A struggle in and of itself, it feels like we're brainwashed to hate-to fight. To make the point on that, while the inkling government ravaged us post second great turf war, it was already a mess before. The banishment of octoling men and boys to stay underground and the assimilation of the octoling women to conform to inkling society surely strained the cause but...nonetheless, I wouldn't trade my life here on the surface."

Sky thought for a second as she tried to piece everything together, "The octolings lived in secret, even participating in turf wars and splatfests. Inklings didn't suspect anything because they assumed it was just a new hairstyle until Pearl brought up the idea of a splatfest; this occurred many years ago…"

"Once the splatfest results came in, soon followed the second great turf war with two tense sides that'd already had bad blood. Octavio declared war and lost, and for those who'd struggled to make it to the surface after being saved by that wonderful song, they were sent back underground."

"So, that means octolings are still being brainwashed?"

Agent 8 nodded reluctantly as she thought back to her comrades from a life prior, "Indeed they are. I still keep connections to them and gather as much data as I can along with Marina and Pearl but...given how the times are, it's impossible to take action."

"I'd heard that DJ Octavio escaped from Death Row Island, but never did I imagine that he'd been doing this."

Agent 8 crossed her arms, "Don't dwell too much on it. We've got plenty of other problems to deal with."

Sky's shoulders propped up, "You mean Operation Rapture?"

"Yes…" Agent 8 smiled as she took a seat next to Sky, keeping her warm gaze on the sleepy agent next to her.

Operation Rebirth was the secret project done by Cap'n Cuttlefish and his Squidbeak Splatoon in an attempt to cause a coup and overthrow the current government reigning in Inkopolis. Serving as the last major mission for Cap'n Cuttlefish, Operation Rebirth would serve as his Magnum Opus, one that'd free the masses from the imprisonment of lies being forced into their realm of thought. The operation was elaborate to the point that only a few members of the Squidbeak Splatoon know the complete details of the project, those members being Agent 3, Agent 4, Agent 5, and Agent 8.

"Cap'n confirmed the date for when he wants to begin the operation." Sky said with a hush, keeping her awareness up in the case that someone could be eavesdropping.

"At the conference…?" Agent 8 nodded with question.

"Yes, we'll link up with my people and stage Rebirth on the biggest stage possible. I heard that Cap'n is still looking to recruit a few more members?"

Agent 8 nodded, "He's working on recruiting a few people that have no relation to Inkopolis. If we can pull this off, the corruption overseeing this nation will be exposed to the masses."

Sky smirked, "Seems like everything is going according to plan…"

Returning from the story Sky told her about Agent 8, Pastelle continued with her shopping but with less of a spring in her step as her mind came heavy with the news that she'd buried and nearly forgotten. The truth of the relationship with octolings and inklings, the weight of the coup about to be pulled, in just a few months, she'd become an enemy of the state. Was she ready to pull off the biggest coup d'état ever orchestrated in inkling history? Was she prepared for the stresses of exerting her true strength in the shadows of greatness that were her seniors on the Squidbeak Splatoon? With this on her mind, her resolve on the matter strengthened as she kept moving to the next aisle, the cereal aisle.


	129. Squidcom and the VIP

A new day is brought as Squidcom continue their road to the top of the local boards with Reice, Violet, and Jory beginning their major run. Tower Control was the focus for the time at which the trio would be competing after Jory worked his level high enough for the eligibility to compete in ranked. Starting with Reice, he took this chance to bolster his skills with rollers and solidify his specialty at being "that guy" who uses the rollers a certain way, mastering the techniques hiding in the ink and patiently waiting to grab his kill while also maintaining his objective of delivering the tower. Where Reice spends his couple of hours on Tower Control mastering the roller class, Violet and Jory took differing approaches. Violet expanded her arsenal and branched out different charger weapons, picking up an interest in the splatling class of weapons-precisely the ballpoint weapon. Trashing her opponents while riding the tower to victory, Violet focused on her mobility with charger weapons and built an immunity to the feeling of terror that came with leaving herself open for a splat by the enemy when they entered a range unfavorable for her to land a splat, mastering the formula of always firing when the moment was necessary, she honed in her ability of opponent prediction and was able to fire with pinpoint accuracy that she could nearly guarantee a splat or at least help assist in one. Jory turned heads with his unique hairstyle of a mohawk tentacle that came down the center-a style that many whispering inklings nearby said they'd never seen in their lifetime but heard had existed in the retro modern era of their parents when they were at their age. A jack of all trades, Jory easily leveled up and caused mayhem for his opponents in the ranked mode as he made quick disposal of his early rank and quickly rose up to the A rank in only a few hours! Creating a mini fan base thanks to his revealing outfit that showed his abs and belly buttons, he unconsciously exerted a flamboyant and fabulous air about him that attracted boys and girls alike as his smooth, yet ominous gaze pierced their heart as he cluelessly marched forward on the battlefield.

"H-hey, who is _that_?" One boy whispered to his friend while tugging on their shirt to get their attention quickly as he motioned his head in a certain direction.

A beautiful woman wearing an unzipped olive-green fur hoodie with a designer white tee under, black capri pants, and white shoes makes her way through the popular hotspot while catching the eyes of many boys and girls nearby who were stunned by her beauty, not to mention she was a mature adult, which was rare to see in places like Inkopolis Square where kids dominated the hub and where young adults were present but rarely anyone older than the age of 23. Wearing designer shades and a beret, she walks casually with her hands in her jacket pockets with her short pink hair bobbing with step she took. Looking from left to right, she hears the whispers from the people around her as she advances deeper into the popular hub, spotting Azule who was on his way to meeting up with his friends after having done a ton of matches to get his rank to A+. Azule halts as he senses the familiar presence, immediately looking in the direction where the woman was approaching. He waves to her with a beaming smile, "Hiya Lunaaaa!" he called out with a widened mouth filled with Jubilance; Luna nodded and came over, the whispers around her turning to disbelief as she walked over to Azule. Many of the guys started to grind their teeth once they recognized who the lady was approaching, seeing her hold up her hand to greet Azule with an emotionless expression. Although she wasn't smiling and looked stiff, Azule still kept his friendly nature as outgoing as possible-even greeting her with a joke. Luna seemed to look more detached than usual, but Azule couldn't help but wonder what'd make her come all the way to a hub for young people? Did she have something so important that she just had to tell him? Seeing that there was dead silence between them as she came to him, he rubbed the back of his neck while laughing awkwardly before adjusting his cap.

"May I ask why you're here, Luna?" Azule asked, slightly unsure of how to talk to Luna since she was still his mentor but now had a comfortable relationship where casual conversation could be done. Though he felt a sense of familiarity with her, it still seemed like there was an awkward air between them.

"I came to see you." Luna said in her usual emotionless tone, her face looked as stern as usual as well.

Azule smiled again as he noticed her outfit, "I-I see your style is just as fresh as the trends…"

Luna shrugged off the compliment, "I've been doing this longer than you can imagine." she said as she played with her short hair. Azule was mindful not to stare too much at her, but he couldn't help but draw the comparison. Although she had short pink hair, the familiarity about her, and then her face...she seemed _too_ much like his mother that he saw back in the winter. Though she already denied it, Azule couldn't help but feel like this was the same woman. His determination was strong, but this wasn't the time to ask, especially in front of all these people. Taking her hand, Azule led her somewhere; Luna isn't fazed, but she is a tad bit surprised by how sudden he went into action. "Where are you taking me, young one?"

Azule looked back with a smile, "I'm taking you to meet my friends!"

Luna stopped, "No…"

"Hm? Why not?"

Luna fidgeted, "I shouldn't. I'm not-great with people."

Azule was lost for a moment before remembering what happened just a moment ago with the large crowd of people who seemed awestruck by her appearance. In Azule's mind, Luna was too uncomfortable about her physical appearance. Laughing to himself at the fact that even the most aloof of people like Luna still had something that made them normal, he reassured her that everything would be fine. At one of the cafes underground in the mall by the underground sub sat the team of Squidcom recovering from a hectic experience in the ranks. Regardless, Reice, Violet, and Sally managed to make it into S and S+ ranks after battling their way there for the entire day while Azule struggled to just get to S. Waiting for their captain to return, Squidcom sat patiently and discussed their performance and the many improvements they felt could be made for when they had to do their league battle run. In their eyes, their climb to the top allowed them to see the flaws in their performances upon reflection. Sally played too aggressively for someone who didn't have a weapon fit for diving into the frontlines alone, Reice didn't maximize his potential as an "annoying" roller and preferred to be towards the rear, Violet's presence was so unimpactful that often she'd be overlooked despite being a lethal sniper who never misses a shot. As they all looked for ways to better themselves, Jory spots Azule coming with a rather busty woman dressed in fresh gear, and immediately Violet and Fuchsia's ears twitched as they heard him call out the team.

"Guys! I brought a very important person to meet you!" He said with a single enthusiastic clap. Squidcom's reaction was varied from Reice's immediate greeting of the pink haired beauty, to Violet and Fuchsia's suspicion filled greeting, to Kosami and Jory's shy nod, and Sally's carefree salute for a greeting. Azule turned to Luna and pushed the brim of his cap with his thumb to show his face better, "This is Squidcom, my team-no, my family."

"I see, so these are the friends you always talk about. Reice, Sally, Violet, Fuchsia, Kosami, and Jory...Interesting. I never expected to see you befriend octolings, Azule." Luna said plainly as she looked at each of the members, removing her designer shades and letting them hang from her shirt, she looks at each of them with a relaxed smile. "Thanks for looking after my student, I appreciate it." she said.

"Oh uh…" Sally got flustered for a moment in response to her comment and her surprising reaction.

"Student!?" The others sounded with huge surprise in their shocked filled tones.

"Yuppers, this is the wonderful lady teaching me. I've gone to her training every day after school and I went to a few sessions before leaving for Osuma.

Reice shook his head with understanding, "Ah, so you've been her student for a few weeks."

"A-amazing…" Fuchsia marveled as she took a gander at the beauty before her with a hint of jealousy on her face as she sized up the grown woman's figure.

Violet avoids eye contact with a slight blush, "You're...only his teacher, right? Student and Teacher...right?"

Luna was caught off guard by the strange question, but immediately picked up on the situation at hand with Azule and the trio of girls. Luna identified with just a simple glance that Violet was the girl with feelings for Azule who wouldn't show them directly for whatever the reason may be, and Fuchsia was the one who openly made it clear that she only has eyes for him but for some odd reason her student didn't acknowledge it. Moreover, she noticed there was already a misconception between the two girls and their view of who she was, and immediately she waved her hand with denial.

"We don't have that type of relationship, no no no no not at all!" she responded with a cold sweat.

"Hm?"

"A-anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am!" Jory said with enthusiasm as he beamed a smile and waved to her.

 _Good to see that despite the differences between us, he doesn't see me as simply a Squid. Maybe coexistence can truly occur like it did back then…_

Though the conversation remained light and swift, everyone seemed very satisfied with getting to know more about Azule's teacher in the same way they were excited to share more about themselves with her. Interested in learning more about her, Sally and Jory asked her about why she chose to teach Azule, to which she replied simply that she knew his mother and felt a responsibility to help train him and unlock the potential that she saw, to which everyone's curiosity was peaked.

"Azule's mother?" Jory asked with wonder, never having learned about Agent 3.

"You know Agent 3!?" Sally asked with surprise at her answer, and she wasn't the only one as Reice, Violet, Kosami, and Fuchsia all had a serious interest in Luna's relationship with the legendary icon.

"What is she like?" Kosami asked with a hint of nervousness, having an interest in Azule's history since she'd known him from her youth back at the orphanage.

Luna didn't bat an eye at her question and answered immediately, satisfying everyone's curiosity by telling stories about Agent 3 from the point of view of Luna. Hours went by as the storyteller herself entertained the group of young adolescents, and before she knew it, evening approached. The yawning group of first year high schoolers made it know well that they were fatigued, and with a smile, she advises them to get some rest. Taking her offer and thanking her for the wonderful conversation, the students make their exit and leave the student and master alone to discuss things on their own.

"Everything all set?" Luna asked as she looked back at the careful Azule who was checking all his pockets to make sure he didn't forget anything; the duo was making their exit from the underground mall and came up to the surface of the inkopolis square to see the place was mostly empty aside from the closing shops such as crusty Sean's food truck and many of the other street vendors and shops that extended past the gate that led to the main strip of the square.

The nighttime setting takes place as the duo look up to the moonlight with the backdrop of the lively city off in the distance before them, the dark navy-blue hue accompanied by the yellow light that helps a color on the blank spaces of buildings not yet covered by graffiti. Azule hums a catchy tune aloud as he walks beside his mentor, his face as bubbly as ever after having a wonderful day; when he got home though, he'd have to prepare his back for tomorrow at school and get on the right program and preparations for the next month was going to be an exhausting task. Lune looks down at her jubilant student from the corner of her eyes and slowly does her lips curls upward with radiance, satisfied to spend time with Azule and get to know the people that he surrounded himself with. As a proud mother, she was relieved to know that her son was doing just fine, but at the same time deep in the back of her head, she knew had to protect this comfortable lifestyle that her son lived, and it was there that Azule's instincts kicked in. As Luna's mind further ventured onto the lofty tasks awaiting her in the future, Azule felt her concern. With one swift glance, the dulled eyes of his mentor piqued his interest yet again as that same burning question incinerated his train of thought.

Leaving the square and venturing to the city, Luna takes out her phone to call a taxi after remembering that Azule had class tomorrow, but Azule stops her and explains that he'd rather enjoy the scenic walk with her. A few moments later, the nightlife of inkopolis takes hold as the duo detour through some popular streets as they make their way to Azule's dorm. Waiting at a crosswalk, Azule picks his moment to finally speak the issue on his mind while waiting for their signal to walk.

"Luna, I know we've discussed this already but…" he looks down at his feet and puts his hands in his pocket; Luna looks over with question for his response. Azule looks up, "When you were talking about my mother earlier with my friends, I felt this weird feeling, a strange familiarity that I can't describe."-his arms go up in the air with frustration as he struggles to put his thoughts into words, shrugging his shoulders- "Agh, I don't know! I mean, it feels like you're her! Like, I _know_ you made it clear you aren't my mother but…"-he looks to her with determination in his cerulean blue eyes that sparkled with hope- "you remind me so much of her…"

 _The child who shared a special connection to his mother…_

"Maybe it goes back to the fact that I'm a close friend of your mother. I knew her since we were children and I always adored her, and in many ways, I wanted to be like her at times. What you're seeing is probably an extension of that." she said knowing very well that the this lie she was leading was one that'd make her deceased comrade roll in her grave if she knew that her dear friend was lying to her own son and impersonating her for the sake of avoiding the truth.

Azule's eyebrows lower with disappointment in her response as he comes to grips that no matter how much he hoped for the miracle to come true, he might never see his mother again. Keeping his mouth shut for the rest of the walk, he kept his broken wish to himself as his mentor guided him home through the dark night. As they arrive at the dorm, Azule takes one last look at Luna before entering his dorm-almost reluctant to say goodbye to her. As she turns around to make her leave, Azule makes one last comment before closing the door to avoid her response.

"Even though you aren't my mother, you're the closest person I've met that resembles her."

Luna looks back with surprise, seeing the door close shut. A smirk appears on her face as she shows the motherly side of her that she had to hide the entire time.


	130. Is It Splaturday Yet?

A yawning Azule opens his mouth wide with closing eyes as he sits tirelessly in his second to last class for the day. Surrounded by many bored classmates alike, the lectures from their instructor was so dull that some inklings would rather take a dip into a pool and call it quits than continue listening...if only! To his left and right, he saw the many other classmates dozing off-some already knocked out, ahead of him he saw the chalkboard with plenty of writing on it and a babbling buffoon of a teacher that had not a single shred of life in their plain tone. Feeling his eyelids get heavy, Azule dozed off…

"Maaaan, today was boring!" Azule said aloud as he stretched while walking home with Reice and Sally.

"Tell me about it, the most fun time of school is definitely during the regular season. The atmosphere in the school feels different from students and faculty alike-everyone loves rank wars." Reice said while checking his phone for any new messages from his club mates; Sally was bobbing her head to some of Hatsunika's music with a jubilant smile on her face, her shoulders moving rhythmically to the synths that played, and her legs having a skip with each beat of the bass drum.

Azule looks over at the grooving Sally and enjoys what he's seeing, "Seems you're enjoying yourself, huh Sally?"

Sally stopped her dancing and quickly pulled one of her headphone ears back and turning to her captain she smirked with a tilt in her head, "I certainly am, Azule!" She grinned from ear to ear showing her pearly whites. There was nobody more thrilled for the Rank Wars spring season like Sally, who'd been waiting for this moment since she first gained knowledge of its existence. "This is our second chance to take the stage. With Sky and the Elites gone, the path to the top is more manageable. Of course, it won't be an easy road…"

Reice smirked with knowledge that Sally had more to say, "But…?" he said condescendingly.

"Buuut, we've got your back, Azule. Whether you were aware or not, you're the foundation of the team. We didn't go to the finals because we didn't have you. If we had you, I'm think-no, I _know_ we would've beaten your sister and the Elites. We had the toughest trio in the entire competition and only lost because of the disadvantage in numbers. With you, that won't happen again. Although, I'd like that you NOT get into any more trouble than you already have, 'kay?" she said with reference to Azule and his well-documented history of always causing or getting dragged into problems.

Azule blushed a bit at Sally's high praise and well as with embarrassment that his teammate knew him and his flaws so well, "D'aw I'll do my best!"

 _Do your best? I hope by that you mean not getting into any more trouble you blue haired vessel of problems!_ Sally thought to herself with a cruciform of veins popping from behind her head as she watched her captain laugh with innocence, or was it ignorance?

"Well, gotta admit that if it wasn't for Azule's knack for finding trouble that we wouldn't have found our growth. Think about it: Azule's determination to rescue you, Tangie, and Violet led to new bonds being formed as well as the addition of new members. His big mouth led to our group gaining infamy-and although he wasn't present for most of it-which led to us stepping our game up and surprising our haters. He's picked fights with gangsters, samurai, and ninja and somehow always found a way to get out of the mess. If there's one thing I love about Azule is that he has an insane amount of luck to always pull through." Reice elbowed Azule afterwards; Azule gave a timid laugh before feeling the scar under his cheek.

"It isn't like I've survived this long without hardships. I have a failing heart that can give away at any moment-for starters."

Reice and Sally both frowned immediately, "Don't ruin the mood with something so heavy!" both scolding at their shrinking captain who still hadn't gotten the clue to stop bringing up something so depressing; even now, Azule hadn't figured out that although he made peace with his fate, his friends also had sensitive feelings regarding his health.

"S-sorry!"

As a few minutes pass by, a thought came by in Reice's head like an instant message. "Oh! Azule, it's your turn to get the groceries. Mind getting them now while the sun is still up? I can cook dinner."

"Gotcha! I'll go right away."

Sally laughed, "You? Cooking? I have to see this..."

Reice shook his head, "No way am I allowing you to eat all our resources. Go home." he said while shooing her away like a pest; she hissed before laughing and going her own separate way.

With his bag still on his back, Azule headed straight to the nearest market to go and get the groceries needed for back at his dorm. Continuing his walk along the suburbs, he receives a text message from Luna in regard to his upcoming training session; it'd be on the beach in Arowana. Arriving at the supermarket, Azule traversed each aisle and grabbed everything that caught his eye before going to the produce section to grab the fruits and vegetables that were essential to whatever the others at the house would need. After filling up the cart with a mountain of items, Azule only needed to make his way to the checkout line. That was, until something caught his eyes on his escape route.

"Wh-what is _that?"_ he said under his breath as he stopped the cart suddenly and making a screeching sound as the wheels stopped, his gaze focused on an item to his left down the aisle that was hidden in the middle, but Azule caught it out the corner of his eye and couldn't resist. Without another thought, Azule did a burnout swerve into the aisle.

His vision became narrow as his surroundings faded to black. The shining light from the heavens raining down on the luminescent box was accompanied by an angelic choir that made it look all the more divine and tempting by the peasant who rushed toward it like a squid possessed with no awareness for anyone around him. As he came nearer, he could identify the majestic item that made his heart skip a beat, "Serial Cereal's cinnamon strawberry corn cereal! I thought they'd never bring them back, oh boy!"

Azule notices a concerning fact: this was the last box and it'd been pushed to the front, meaning that it was fair game on the rare cereal flavor. Azule rushes to the pillar of light and flings the cart to the side, making a double hop into the air and getting one hand onto the box, except, there was another hand on that same box.

"Huh!?" Azule marveled as he looked at his opponent who had a firm grasp on the box.

A brown skinned girl with baby blue eyes and thin green eyebrows hides her face behind a dark green flu mask and was dressed in all black Toni Kensa gear. With a slender posture like a model and yet the grip of an ogre, the girl stood next to Azule with her left hand firmly gripping her side of the box. Confusion and wonder painted on her mostly hidden facial features as her eyebrows raised. She tilts her head to the side and looks at Azule with deep concentration.

"You're also a fan of Serial Cereal?" the girl asked in a polite tone as her black beanie twitched with curiosity about the boy holding the other side of the box.

Azule nodded, "Yeah, I've been hearing promising things about Serial Cereal and this specific flavor...do you mind if I take it?"

The girl didn't answer immediately because she was too busy gazing at Azule and his features, likewise, Azule kept his gaze on her but managed to catch glimpses of the rest of her outfit and noticed that she was wearing a Toni Kensa dark bomber jacket, and Toni Kensa black arrow pull-ons. Upon closer look of her facial features, he saw her wearing sparkling earrings and she had short green hair.

She shook her head reluctantly, "I'm sorry, but I have to get this. My brother loves this cereal, and…"

"Kippy? Kippy!" A voice called from afar before a figure far behind her appeared; the girl turned around with the box in her hand, about to walk over to him, leaving Azule off-balanced as he stumbles to the floor.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry!" she bowed with the cereal, closing her eyes with great meaning of apology.

"Hm? Who's this guy?" the boy asked as he took the cereal from her and frowned at the Azule sitting on the floor; the girl stuttered with hesitation on whether to help him or stay by the boy's side; the boy looked identical to Kippy with the same eye color and same hair color, although his hairstyle was similar to Azule's except he had a design on the shaved side.

"Your name is Kippy?" Azule asked as he rose to his, surprised by the crazy strength the girl had.

Kippy nodded with fluttering her eyelashes, "I'm Kippy Moreno, and this is my brother…"

"Kappa Moreno." he said in an unfriendly tone as he leered at Azule, crossing his arms to take a gander at the inkling who was suspiciously near his sister.

"You're twins…" Azule noted as he took a better glance at the dude dressed in a checkerboard shirt with black hi-tops and fitted black sweats.

"What business do you have with my sister?" he demanded.

Azule shook his head, "Nothing."

Azule walks over to his cart and leaves them be, remembering both their faces and names. For some reason, he felt he was going to see them again. While Azule went grocery shopping, his sisters were spending the evening together at Oasis Mall. Oasis mall was one of the biggest malls in the country and had nearly everything imaginable from an amusement park to a sports arena, to even a race track, and all the freshest of brands were available with their own department stores. The duo sat in a pastry shop trying out two different types of soft delicacies, both with delight on their faces as they took a bite out of the other's dessert. Lime's slice was a vanilla cake with whipped cream and a strawberry, while Sky went another route with a mango tango of a mango pie and a mango smoothie.

"Haaa~!" Lime sighed with pleasure as she takes another bite of her cake.

"You're really enjoying that cake, Lime." Sky said with a smile while savoring both the flavor of her pie and smoothie as well as the rewarding image of her big sister's beaming expression of happiness; even though she was younger, she felt like an accomplished mother for some reason.

"I must say, I was initially surprised by you short hair but after taking another detailed glance at you, you look beautiful with short hair as well." Lime said as she chewed; Sky smiled with a blush.

Playing with the short ends of her bangs, "I'm glad you noticed. Verde never mentioned anything when he saw me."

Lime laughed, "That boring old butt has no tact. If it wasn't for his drab personality he'd get by fine with women because of dad's looks."

"A-achoo!" Verde sneezed with force as he sunbathed by the poolside at the hotel listening to live music.

"R-really now? I always thought big bro was cool."

Lime shook her head, "He's the only bloke I know who'd stay far away from the people he was looking to visit…"

Lime had rushed over after learning from Verde about his breakfast with Sky and Azule and immediately she followed behind to spend time with them as well, however, she missed out on grabbing Azule since he never responded but managed to still grab Sky off the spontaneous day. Staying in downtown Inkopolis, she made it her goal to spend as much time with her precious little siblings. As she ties her long lime hair back with a red scrunchie, she keeps her gaze on Sky, who felt lost at how to consider the conversation. Having burned through all the small talk and get past boring discussions about school and work, it felt like there was nothing left to talk about, and yet sitting across from her was a radiant older sister who looked like a kid in a candy store; Sky felt awkward, but the good kind of awkward-like an uncharted path she'd been waiting to do.

"Sorry for taking you away spontaneously. I just arrived this morning and _had_ to spend time with one or both of you." Lime said as she played with her cake before taking another savory bite.

Sky shook her head, "I'm thankful that you invited me, actually. I was meaning to come to this place and try out the pastries here, but I never had the motivation. Besides, I manage my academics well enough to earn time like this."

"Hmmm hm, Oh! I remember you touched on it momentarily, but you work on cars, right? Could you tell me more about it?"

Sky nodded and explained the reason behind her car hobby. Starting out as something she was always interested in, she found herself to be gifted at driving and naturally gained the inclination to do performance on the cars she drove and test them out, finding herself in spontaneous outrun challenges and drag races along with an occasional drift challenge. As she got better in driving, she got better at performance and repairs until she could be called a gearhead for her vast knowledge. Although some was thanks to the help of Aaron when he became a central part of her life as she knew it, she always liked cars from the time she came to Inkopolis. Finding her inability to hold back, Sky went deep into her plan about restoring an old hot rod she named "Baddest One" that she estimated would be done in a few months.

"I work pretty fast thanks to my youth, and I got the funds to get the parts. I figure by the end of the winter it'll be ready, then I'll bring him out for a summer cruising."

Lime giggled, "You really do love cars. How many do you have?"

Sky paused for a moment as she tried to recall, "Um, if I remember right, about 3 cars and a motorcycle. I try my best to limit my time with the two-wheeler since there are many bad drivers out there."

"Wow...care to take me there and have a look another time?"

Sky beamed, "Would I! I'd love to!"

Lime winked, "Then, it's a date."

The next day served as the last school day before the rank wars began in the following week. The school looked less like an institution for learning and more like the pregame to a huge sporting event with many students deciding to sport their team colors without breaking the dress code. There were also many songs being sung by the students who were dedicating it to certain popular player that everyone knew such as Pastelle, Todd, and surprisingly, Sally. But while the anticipation of the looming event captured the attention of everybody, some unsettling concerns followed. For the last week, there were rumors about an online hacking group known as "Ixia" that had made their presence known around the country for the way they hacked the local turf wars. Ambiguous and talented, nobody knew how large this group was nor did they know the reason behind their attacks, all that was known was that this group can do so much harm that even the committee in charge of the sporting events in the country were worrying about its influence.

"Just the other day they hacked the X rank leaderboard system to announce their arrival, from what I heard." one girl whispered to her neighboring friend while they avoided their teacher's lecture; sitting behind them was an observant Sally who made sure to keep her pencil moving as she soaked in the information.

"I heard from a friend that they've been interfering in turf wars and ranked mode matches by doing stuff like blocking certain players from spawning, inserting differing leveled individuals who aren't supposed to be there, and even spawning individuals into the wrong or locked maps." the boy responded; Sally narrowed her eyes.

Later that day after class, Squidcom met up for a team meeting per Sally's request.

"I'm guessing you guys have heard about the hacking group known as Ixia?" Sally asked while lifting her shoulders with a stare to her teammates; she was unhappy about the sudden development.

Fuchsia nodded, "That's the group my friends mentioned today in our fourth period. They told me they were planning to hack the Rank Wars."

"Same here." Reice added a concerned tone.

"I'm curious about what they'd want with the Rank Wars…" Azule wondered; this was the first he ever heard of them.

"They're supposed to be a group that's been undercover for years but finally came out and made themselves known. Rumor has it that they were originally a turf war clan that went rogue after some of the members 'had enough' of the leader and his orders." Kosami informed with realization that the information everyone had was only cracks that led to the root of the cause. "After disposing of their leader, a new leader led them and enacted the group we now know as Ixia, also recognized as one of the growing cyber terrorist groups, they've become a fearsome bunch after the stunts they've been pulling in the spotlight."

"Not sure what's so fearsome about them." Jory said as he placed his hands at his hips, unimpressed by these hackers.

"It's reported that they're fiddling with the underground scene and are involved in the black market, making illegal deals of contraband, arms, and even trafficking of people. Some believe they're trying to monopolize the underground as a whole in order to create a hostile takeover of the market as we know it." Kosami added as her turquoise tentacles swished in the wind.

Reice and Violet's faces turned pale; Azule focused his glance on them from the corner of his eye. Before another word could be said, Sally took the lead. "I don't give a clam about these guys, but I want to make a single point clear: Regardless of the opponent, we'll win. Show no error and exploit the opposition's."

Whenever Sally got motivated, she had a fiery spike in her temper. Hearing the rumors about Ixia and what they'd do only made her more determined to shut them down along with doubters and haters. Squidcom came to a consensus after her comment and decided that they'd do their own little research on this hacker group since they had two tech geniuses after all in Fuchsia and Kosami who weren't shy to these types of moments. Azule decided that there'd be a plan of action to be taken. It started with the setup of Squidcom having a total of 7 members (5 active, 2 idle) that had distinct roles to the team. The active members of Squidcom were the members who compete in the sporting competitions such as turf wars and rank wars, while the idle members were the members seen as emotional support and scouting as well as sometimes the coach-in Fuchsia's case. If anyone had a chance to track down Ixia, it'd be Squidcom. Starting with tonight, the plan was placed into action: Idle members Fuchsia and Kosami would begin investigating for footprints of Ixia and attempt to track them down, if they were able to land a hit, they could take their information to authorities and let them handle it. In the case of the active members, it was all about focusing on the rank wars that started next week with the schedule being released sometime later to give teams a chance to prepared for the new season. While the young team carried out their plan for how to handle the stresses of Ixia, in the principal's office gathered a dozen individuals before Principal Telfin-all awaiting his orders. Familiar faces such as the Elites, and Bianca were present, as well as some of the club members from Bianca's police force on campus; they were some fresh faces that were unrecognized but were soon to be when the time would be right.

"Given the history our school has, it's a miracle that this upcoming rank wars will be slated for the success that is estimated. A competition that exploits the student's strengths and weaknesses on live television all for the sake of entertainment is the sacrifice we make to show that the prestige of our school still reigns regardless of past results. However, with the situation regarding Cobalt and Cameron and their leave from the school, the involvement of the Black Urchins in attacking one of our students, and now this talk of Ixia-the online hacking terrorists, about to cause mayhem, I can't help but come to you." he said with pain in his tone; Principal Telfin was a kind man who made the safety of his students his biggest priority, but lately with all the events going on, he felt powerless that he couldn't do anything to prevent or fight against the cause. Looking to his strongest group in the Elites who were occupied by military caliber talent in Sky, Aaron, Pearl, and Austin, a capable leader with combat specialty in Bianca, and then the reliability of the AV club, Principal Telfin had all the possible resources to strike back. "I want you to sniff out this group and smoke 'em out of their hideout. I'll bring the authorities to assist in their capture when you do."

"If that's it, we'll be on our way." A pale inkling boy with a buzzcut said behind a pair of shining lens, leading his band out of the room.

Principal Telfin waited until they left to continue with what he wanted to be said, "As you know, my stint here has been a rocky one. I'm not proud of the issues I've allowed to become news under my watch, especially with the danger it has put several students in. I'm not saying I'm resigning, but I recognized my lesson that I learned here and have a new goal in mind." he said with regret imminent; Bianca and the Elites kept quiet. "I will be leaving the school as this rank war is completed to pursue my career in my second job, a job I've kept under wraps with very few of my students knowing the truth. I'll be a full-time politician of the parliament and work to repair this nation. Seeing how I can barely handle the problems here, I realize that they start with the people in charge of office. I always neglected my position in parliament since I focused only on taking care of my students, but no longer can I continue to do that. If I have any chance to fix these messes, I have to start at the top."

"Even so, Principal Telfin...this seems rather... hasty, doesn't it?" Bianca voiced with concern.

"Yeah, it wouldn't look smart to just up and leave right after the rank wars and show your face in that disaster of a place. Besides, what would you do in parliament? There won't be any elections being held until things get straightened out and it looks like the second in charge will be promoted to interim prime minister."

"I always hated that about our government, so unorganized." Sky said off to a side. With a face full of disgust.

"Sorry, but this is my decision. I ask that you lend me your help despite my selfish desire." he asked sincerely with regret in his eyes and tone, not wanting to continue with his political agenda and abandon the students he cared so much about, but his mind was made up. His students were disappointed greatly with the acceptance that this would be some of their final days in calling this man their beloved principal. Noticeably, Pastelle and her team were missing from this secret meeting because of their involvement in the upcoming competition, which meant they wouldn't have any knowledge of whatever was happening for the sake of not being distracted. That exemption could be a privilege with not being involved in the mess of tracking down hackers or could be a curse because Kidvel-a team with connections to Principal Telfin-wouldn't be able to help him one last time before he resigns.

As the sun begins to set on after-school activities with the campus being cleared out after the dismissal bell, a student seemed to be too stubborn to get the memo of going home after catching a glimpse of the orange hued background of the white city buildings off in the distance. His blue pair of tentacles dance with each step through the space in the back of his cap as he walks with a smile on his face holding his backpack; he had a plan that'd get him scolded, that much was obvious from his mischievous smirk. To get some more practice in, Azule headed to the Inkopolis Square alone to get his rank up. Talking on the phone with an upset Reice who advised that he hold off until later in the week to do any extra games at the square, Azule ignored him happily like an airhead and made his way to the popular district before they closed down for the night.

"Yeah, I hear you Reice. But it's just a few matches in ranked, wouldn't hurt me!"

"Yes, it will! You just reached S rank, there's no need to force yourself into X rank. We all decided that we'd get to X rank together on the same day." Reice yelled.

Azule had a regretful smile with eyes as dull as his approach to the conversation; Something was weighing heavily on his mind that he wouldn't share with the team, not yet at least. Feeling it was necessary to shoot for the X rank, Azule went onwards to make it to the plaza but found himself arriving just a bit too late as the gate shut to the strip. Having hung up the phone some odd minutes earlier to rush to the gate and make it in time, seeing the gatekeeper's truck already pass based on the subtle hint of tire tracks on the asphalt told him his wish wasn't granted. Feeling a combination of exhaustion and frustration, Azule sat on the ground against the gate. To his left he saw the white walls known for being decorated in the art of inklings that passed by, ahead of him were the peaceful streets of the inkopolis square, where in this specific area it seemed everyone was asleep was the Square closed; this was due to the Square having so much attention that people living nearby rather get as much rest as possible when there is an opportunity. An agitated sigh accompanied by a roll of the neck leads Azule's gaze upwards as he looks past the sky-high buildings that touch the night about him, Seeing the moon grace him with its presence, he feels at ease to know he had company even in darkness like this.

"You shouldn't be out here." A familiar voice said nearby, apparently watching Azule based on the approximate location from where the voice was projecting; Azule clenched his fist, his eyes sharpened, and his instincts were brimming with high sensitivity-waking into his midnight element, Azule was prepared for a fight.

"No need to keep your guard up, just passing by on my way back home. Someplace you're supposed to be as well."

Azule recognized the guy's voice, "Don't tell me-"

A pair of sharp dark green eyes pierce through the darkness like a dagger filled with light, soon followed by his forest green hair that danced to the rhythm of his footstep. A familiar foe, one he was stuck having to live with. Todd arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Todd asked with slight irritation in having to see Azule's face.

"Right back atcha! You should be at home, too!" Azule yelled as if a little child.

"I come out here sometimes to take a walk and ease my mind, what about you?"

Azule was surprised, never did Todd try to hold conversations with him, at least not to this type of level where it's just them alone. A different air was around them, one that had a mixture of awkwardness, to fear, to envy, and of most prominence, loneliness. Although Azule hated Todd's guts for what he said in their first encounter, looking at him right now he could tell, something was bothering him. As he kept an eye on his bitter rival, seeing the lost look in his eyes that seemed to be filled with nothing but sadness much like a withered plant that received little water and sunlight, he knew that keeping a hostile stance would be pointless. Taking his hands out his pockets, he looks over to his fellow roommate and gives him a long gaze.

"..."

Todd gets a shiver as his eyes meet Azule, disturbed by how hard the boy stared at him randomly. "You can look elsewhere if my face is unappealing." he grumbled, as he looked away.

"I don't like you. That much is known, right?" Azule said bluntly with a shrug of the shoulders; Todd got more irritated than he already was.

"Feeling's mutual."

Azule scratches the side of his face, "Well, what I mean is…"

Some odd seconds pass by as Azule struggled to structure his next sentence, knowing that if he wasn't careful with his words, he'd make the situation worse. Todd crosses his arms and props his shoulders with a glare at Azule, clearly wanting him to say what was on his mind. "Spit it out." he said rudely as he raised his chin; the agitated Azule shrugs off his comment.

"What I meant to say was that you look more pathetic than usual. You usually have an arrogant and snobby face that makes me want to hurl, but now you reek of this uncommon scent of sadness that makes you seem lame." Azule said plainly, losing care for Todd as he came out with his thoughts harshly; Todd doesn't react at first, but then a smirk appears on his face as he looks at the serious Azule sitting against the wall glaring at him like a wild animal.

"Guess it won't hurt sharing with you…" Todd said under his breath.

"Wha? Share what?"

Todd gives a low sigh as he closes his eyes, "My team...is gone."

A rush a nerves tingle throughout Azule's body as the shocking revelation is given to him. Did the captain of the Rebels just reveal that his team was gone? What the shell did he mean by that? Puzzled by Todd's comment, Azule could only look at him with a mixture of shock and curiosity in what was meant by "gone" with his team.

Todd nodded slowly once he saw Azule's puzzled reaction-one filled with a hurtful head shake, hoping it wasn't true what he was about to say, "My team announced they were leaving the Rebels to form their own team. They waited until now to voice their displeasure with me and my tactics. In short, I have no team."

A heart shattering feeling overcame Azule as he watched his rival stare down at the floor with hopelessness, unable to utter a single word of encouragement as shock still overcame him. Todd was without a team with just days left before the second Rank War took place for Squid Academy; every captain's worst nightmare. Was this dreadful feeling pity or guilt? The hatred he had for Todd never was so deep that he'd wish for him to suffer such a terrible fate-and yet he couldn't help but shoulder that nagging feeling as he looked at the defeated captain.

"Say Azule, do you know that feeling of regret? That feeling of helplessness where it seems like no matter how strong you think you are, fate reminds you that you're nothing?"

Azule was choked up on words he'd want to utter immediately. In his mind he knew the answer was yes, from his scarring childhood that broke his mind and will and stole his innocence, to the strenuous training that filled him with despair, to the darkness he ventured through while in a coma, to the helpless feeling of learning the trouble he put his team through by being out of commission, to the agony of failing to rescue a brother, Azule knew that burning sensation of defeat and failure all too well. Unable to speak any words, Azule could only manage to nod his head drearily; Todd didn't like that response.

"You nod your head as if you understand, yet the opposite occurred to you. _Your_ team had to carry _your_ dead weight-not the other way around! You were handed a talented team of like-mind individuals with great chemistry and selflessness with a determination and resilience to never back down from a fight! You...YOU…" he couldn't continue knowing he was only spewing nonsense that couldn't even be counted as insults.

Azule's lip quivered after Todd's lashing out, "I understand you clear, Todd. I know your struggles are different from mine. I understand that I might not get the feeling of what it means to have your entire team walk out on you, but..."-Azule thought back to the film he watched of Squidcom in the previous rank war, recalling the sensation of guilt and disappointment that coursed through his body as he watch his team struggle to fight against all odds to their efforts becoming futile in the end, remembering the feeling of regret for not being there-"But, I know that feeling of despair. I know that feeling of guilt. We might be enemies, and we might loathe each other, but we share the same struggles."

Todd looks at Azule with confusion before beginning to laugh uncontrollably at Azule's face that showed his emotions clearly, empathy; Azule's super surprised that Todd was even capable of feeling an emotion like joy-at least enough to a level that he could laugh. Spooky. Todd shook his head and held his hand out, "I'm ready to end this pointless feud between us."

"Huh!?" Azule went, stunned by the words that came out his rival's mouth.

"I mean, I'm done with having to be hate you over something petty. A rival shouldn't only be someone you hate, but someone you can befriend. Seeing how this is getting out of my comfort zone, maybe starting over a new leaf will make this less awkward."

"W-wow, you've really humbled yourself…"

"It happens. Especially after your team quits on you days before the next season of rank wars. I've spent the last couple of days doing some hard thinking about who am I and what I want to be. I don't want to be the bitter type like Gin, nor do I want to be the arrogant psychopath like Jin...I...I... I want to be Todd, the run of the mill guy who can bring honor back to the fallen school of Squid Academy."

Azule smiled, "With that mindset, I'm sure you'll find a group who're as proactive as you. As for bringing honor back to the school...sorry, but that's my job."

Todd looks to the confident Azule who rose to his feet, a sharp glow in his blue eyes that had an arrogance of his father, yet the conviction of his mother, mixed with the care of Lime, the discipline of Verde, and the fiery spirit of Sky. Seeing the growth of the young inkling who used to be a clueless brat with an innocent smile was now replaced by a blue haired artist who'd seen his fair shares of battles, wearing the scar on his face with pride as he gave a sly grin, Todd realized that the Azule he encountered on the first day of school was no longer there. The person standing before him with a shine in his eye was an opponent of equal caliber, and maybe even a better one now that the situations had changed.

"457, 458, 459, 460…"

Reice is shirtless doing pushups on the floor in a style that focused on his inner chest. As sweat poured from his face and dripped onto the mat below him, he kept a nasty glare as he puffed out air while grunting furiously, pushing his muscles to go another level. If he was going to become the defensive anchor that he desired, one that could absorb the attacks of the many vicious opponents that stood in his way, he'd need to build his body into a peak condition. He couldn't weigh the others down like he thought he did, he needed to evolve into an improved player, and his day was soon approaching...


	131. Concrete Paradise

Smash Ultimate is WILD and I'm hyped for it even though I'll probably be dead because of finals, but is anyone else psyched for it? Also, if I on't upload weekly please understand that there's been plenty of family and other personal things happening so it can be difficult to upload at times but rest assured that I'll finish this story. As always, thanks for reading, I appreciate the reviews and mini discussions I can hold with you all through them, and of course, have a great week :D

* * *

Thursday, a day closer to the weekend yet still far enough to be considered a boring day filled with little excitement, contrary to the beliefs of Azule, Fuchsia, and Jory, who're spending their first off day by doing a grand tour of Inkopolis and enjoying the warmth of the rare sunny day in the late winter accompanied by a cool breeze. With Jory being relatively new to Inkopolis, Fuchsia wanted to show him around the country and enjoy some of the hotspots of town, especially the locations used for maps in the competitions. At the peak of the day as the trio browse through a boutique shop, Azule remembered how it all started. How he got dragged into this. It all started early that morning with the knock of a door…

"Hm…? O-oh! Fuchsia and Jory! Wh-what are you guys doing here!?" a shocked Azule stuttered by the surprise visit of a girl at his place so early in the morning. To his surprise, the pair were dressed up rather nicely with Fuchsia wearing red octoglasses, a white Annaki drive tee that exposed her right shoulder a bit, a skirt with black tights that extended from below, and black aracno boots by the same brand; he noticed that she had a brighter glow about her, though he couldn't quite put a finger on the specifics. Taking a look at the octo boy Jory, he wore a black ear cuff on his left ear, had on retro specs and dressed in a Annaki Polpo-Pic tee and charcoal jeans shorts and black seahorses for kicks. Impressed, Azule couldn't help but give them compliments.

"Morning, Azule. We stopped by to ask if you'd like to come with us. I'm taking Jory sightseeing around Inkopolis and was hoping for another person to tag along."

Azule scratched his cheek, "This is sudden. How come you didn't text me beforehand?" he yawned, still in sleep mode as his eyes kept half-shut.

"I did." Fuchsia smiled darkly with cruciform veins showing up under the darkness of her forehead with a scary aura forming; Jory got spooked.

"D-did you now…?" Azule stuttered as he felt the faint hint of a scary octoling; looking at his phone, he saw he had 20 new messages and 4 missed calls. Azule cracked a weak smile as he realized his fault. "C-come on in…" he insisted.

While Azule went back to his room to get dressed, Fuchsia and Jory let themselves in, making sure to keep the volume to a minimum since they weren't sure if Todd was home. Azule came back out with a pair of suede marine lace-ups in one hand and was already dressed in a matching zekko jade coat that was buttoned up and his signature cap already on. Quickly he raced to the kitchen to make some tea and asked if they wanted any, to which they accepted.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" he asked calmly yet full of energy.

Fuchsia took out her phone and looked at her list, "I want to take Jory around the area and show him many of the popular spots of the city and the towns nearby."

"Hmm. That's a lot of fare if you don't have the student pass that takes the proximal routes around here for the subway."

"A-actually…"

"Hm?"

"I don't have a student pass…"

"EH!?"

"That's why...I was hoping to get one today before we began the sightseeing."

Azule's was bewildered by Fuchsia's sudden task. Luckily, it was quick to get a student pass that allowed certain routes throughout the subway to not need a fee thanks to transit for students being far enough. Azule had one and used it to commute to the city to buy clothes and sometimes select groceries if there wasn't anything in town. Fuchsia gave a "Tee-hee" expression as she did a pose and Azule immediately looked disgruntled, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms with a sigh.

After having gotten her student pass at the local subway station, the trio made their journey to downtown Inkopolis and began their tour of Inkopolis by exiting the endless jungle of the main station of the plaza square in downtown, taking the walkway to see all the shops, arcades, and restaurants that packed along the strip. From the movies to back alleyways that led to hidden gyms and other stores, downtown had it all. But after getting the whiff of carbon exhaust, crowded people, and multitudes of sounds of every direction, Jory felt overwhelmed by it all, which led to a concerned Azule and Fuchsia to take him to a less busy area. The goal for the day was to visit as many popular spots as possible, but the general theme was to visit the locations of the maps seen in turf wars when they weren't in use since a rumor had been going around that the upcoming Rank War would be using the maps seen in turf wars and other competitions. A good time to enjoy the scenery while also recon the map and setup schemes.

"Since most of the locations are in the city outside of the residential living areas on the outskirts, we can aim there first. This means the spots available to visit based on the maps available that aren't showing on the rotation are The Reef, Inkblot Art Academy, Humpback Pump Track, Musselforge Fitness, Goby Arena, and Wahoo World." Fuschia said as she led the way.

Both boys jump in her face with a starry shine, "Wahoo World!?"

Fuchsia nodded, "But I wanted to save there for last since I heard it was amazing to go to at night."

"Well then, I can't disagree with that. Tonight, it is." A gratified Azule said with a catlike smile.

"I wonder how Wahoo World is like…" Jory thought aloud.

"No point in thinking too much about it since we'll be going tonight."

"So… uh, Fuchsia...about the places you wanted to visit, um...uh…"

"What's up?"

Azule's thumbs flick as he goes through Splatnet, "Musselforge Fitness and Humpback Pump Track, those two places are a no-go…"

"What about that shipyard or the dome?"

Azule continues to flick his thumb on his phone screen, "Hm. We can't really visit Sturgeon Shipyard and Kelp Dome since they're about to be in use and we're pretty far away from those places in terms of transportation."

"Blah! That sucks."

Jory lifted his finger, "Let's start at The Reef. It's a shopping district, right? I need to expand my wardrobe and would love to pick up some stuff. It also is the closest location being in the city, which we're on our way to-anyhow."

Fuchsia smirked, "Expanding your wardrobe, huh?"

Jory grinned with a tilt of the head, "There _is_ this cute boy who gave me his number in my third period."

 _For some reason they already seem like siblings_ Azule thought as he watched the duo go into a discussion.

"Well that settles it, onward to The Reef!" Fuchsia announced with a starry shine in her eye as she led the way after finishing her talk with Jory.

Some odd minutes go by and the trio arrive at the popular hotspot, seeing many inklings in their age group roaming the area. Jory is melting with raw enthusiasm as he scopes out every boutique shop, looking at the finest brands of clothing from each store with a keen eye for quality while Fuchsia made sure to keep an eye on the price, so he didn't get swindled by any tricky salespeople who had a way with words. Azule took a gander at the urban area surrounding him and enjoyed the streetwear of his fellow inklings, but after sitting down at a park bench and noticing the gazes from some oncoming "inklings" he noticed something different. The way they walked, their hairstyle, even their facial expressions… these weren't inklings, were they? Feeling a strong gaze behind him, Azule turned around sharply to see a boy chilling right behind him with a glaze in his eyes. Azule didn't react other than face the boy and study his features better; for some reason, the boy looked more like an octoling than an inkling.

The boy turned his bored face towards Azule and quickly his face went red, "S-s-s-s-sorry!" he bowed with a huge puff of steam shooting from his face; Azule smiled and shook his head.

Making a gesture with his hand, Azule called him over to sit down. "I'm guessing you're a selectively shy person, yeah?"

He denied it, "I was just surprised I was in your personal bubble like that. I've just been so tired lately that I can't tell left from right."

"Hmmm..." Azule studied the boy closer and confirmed that he was definitely an octoling since he had the same eye structure with black markings, and even his tone sounded polished like Jory.

The boy blushed, "Y-you don't have to stare…"

"O-oh! Sorry, no, it's just that you look like someone I know and I was trying to figure out who that person was."

The boy laughed, "Well, that's a first!"

Not too much went by before the two were having a full-on conversation. The boy's name was Takashi and he was from another nation-though Azule knew quite well where he was from-and was visiting Inkopolis since his friends were staying here for a few weeks. After the introduction, Azule gave Takashi the rundown of many popular places nearby that he could visit, but before the two could continue their conversation, time got away from them.

"Ah, I gotta go…" he said as he looked at his phone, seeing a message come in; even the phone looked different.

"O-oh, I'll see you around, then." Azule said as he waved the darting octoling goodbye; though Takashi didn't admit it, it was clear that he was an octoling. This got Azule to start thinking deeply. If octolings-specifically males-are banned from the surface, and octolings must stay over in Octo Valley, then what is he doing in the heart of Inkopolis? That's supposed to be illegal. Fuchsia was able to get by because she's royalty and Jory is an extension of that, but Takashi? As far as Azule knew, there were only three royals in the Octavio family. So, why did he see an octoling? As continued pondering the possibilities on the bench, another group of girls walk by him-giggling as they turn away from him. Noticing a pair of girls that caught his attention, Azule noticed another duo. Octoling girls! "What are they doing on the surface? This doesn't make sense...unless they're blending in with crowd. I mean, inklings aren't very sharp thinkers, I'm an example of that. However, we are in a progressive society...maybe they're aiding octolings?"

Azule didn't have too much time left to think as a panting Jory and Fuchsia return to him, with both hunched over holding their knees as if they escaped from somewhere; before Azuel could answer, directions were given.

"We need to clear it!" Fuchsia ordered as she jumped on Azule's back and told him to run.

The trio make a break for it and sprint nearly a mile from the store before finding themselves to be at a safe distance. After setting down Fuchsia, and letting Jory catch his breath, Azule wanted to know what happened, but the octoling pair wouldn't give him a clue, stalling him and saying they'd tell him later so they could resume their day. Putting that behind them, they continued their adventure throughout Inkopolis. They stopped at the Inkblot Art Academy to take pictures of the various art done by many of the students there, passing through the exhibit located on campus, and even got to pass by a few classes in session; Jory fell in love with the campus and it's metropolis location as well as the life of the campus, which contained various personalities of every kind, from the melodramatic self-loathing artist, to the eccentric over the top archetype, he met them all in his encounters through the campus as people showed him their work. Afterwards, the trio went mini golfing where Fuchsia crushed them, and stopped at an arcade where Azule shined. Not even 3 in the afternoon and they were already doing so much in a day. During the day, they made even more activities in mind to do when everyone was together, from visiting the beach and possible boarding the famous Manta Maria, to relaxing at Port Mackerel, and even a potential test of courage, or a camping trip at Triggerfish; Fuchsia even mumbled about a crazy hiking trip through the mountains of Fugu.

While the trio were exploring the city and its nearby towns, Kosami spent her day on her bunk bed surfing the net on her laptop. Her glasses reflected the light on her screen with her left hand maneuvering the mouse that laid on a little textbook to her left. Opened on her screen were multiple tabs displayed in a special browser that seemed to operate off a VPN. Pausing for a moment as she tied her hair into a messy ponytail before giving a lazy sigh, she returned to her mission: digging information about Ixia. Kosami and Fuchsia were supposed to spend the day researching as much information on Ixia as possible, but after learning from Azule about Fuchsia inviting him out and receiving an apology from Fuchsia about not letting her know and lying, Kosami took to doing as much work as possible to let Fuchsia feel at ease, even wishing her good luck on her attempt with Azule.

"There's more to them after all…" Kosami said under her breath, cognizant of her slumbering roommates; her brightness and volume had been lowered to accommodate them.

Searching high and low, Kosami dug up articles that had done reports on Ixia, searched through multiple forums, and even did a little digging for hashtags. No doubt Ixia was trending as of late, but as she continued to search around for her first hint, she noticed a recurring pattern about Ixia. Ixia claimed to be doing their hacks in the name of justice to exploit the flaws of the system by the committee, but that was from many years ago. Nowadays, they were doing large scale cyber-attacks other than just sports, and based on the rumors she read online, they were sinking their teeth into the underground world as well, setting up partnerships with mobs and syndicates of the like. According to one user on Twochan, a popular web forum known for posting anything with anonymity, and a post by a user that caught her eye once she saw the logo of the web group. A long message filled with emoji and grammatical and punctuation errors, it's body paragraph contained the most important details.

"In the mist is the list, the list with the heads at our wish. Collection day will arrive to those who fall on the wrong side of judgement-their soul to perish."

Kosami whispered that line over and over as she tried to figure out what was meant from it among the pile of rubbish written down in the rest of the message. At first glance, it appeared like an amateur's attempt to write down a prophetic message about things to come with the essential tone being a warning; In the mist must've meant the place they were hiding, whereas the "list" were the targets that they were seeking to kill based on the "heads at our wish" part. Collection day meant it was to occur on a certain day, that must've meant some sort of importance… but what? Could it also have meant the day they collected the bodies when they increased the death toll? Something else entirely? Who was on the wrong side? The government? The populace? Other nations? The more Kosami tried to elaborate on what this message read, the more confused she got. Shaking her head, she clicked on the user's name to check his history and found that he'd posted the same message in multiple sub-forums. While browsing those sub-forums, she found even more clues to the whereabouts of Ixia, taking the risk to continue her search.

While Kosami was beginning her crackdown on finding out who Ixia was, she wasn't the only member of Squidcom who sniffed around to find these cyber goons as a certain reserved purple beauty made her way through town, making a turn into a restaurant that had a heavy theme based on Inkaly, the country over to the west that was known for having borders shaped like a boot; Inkaly was none other than the homeland of Violet and her family's ancestors. Entering the restaurant, she takes a seat over by the kitchen-passing by the old statues based on her culture while listening to some old music from the motherland play live. The baby-blue walls that illuminates with white lights have their own story as the national flag of the Inkaly is displayed in corners of the establishment: the tri colors of red, white, and green, with a kraken on the front made it clear that this was an establishment proud of its roots despite being in another nation. Much like Violet's family, many of the inhabitants of Inkopolis were immigrants from other nations such as Inkaly. Some immigrants settled for certain areas like Beacon Hills and Arowana, while others preferred the urban life of downtown in the capital city of Inkopolis themselves.

The smell of dough captures the nostrils of the mafiosa she brings hers arms up to her chin and rests her head in her bridged hands, her eyes turning sharp as she waited for someone to come; looking into space, Violet unknowingly showed her other side-her vicious side as a sniper that she'd only show on the turf. Naturally, people nearby could feel her presence of bloodlust, and thus only a few of the workers wanted to come nearby her. A large and round fellow approaches her dressed in the same outfits as the waiter; a stocky fellow, he had fat around his face that made him look puffy like a panda but had a caring smile like the buddha. He had a notepad in his hand as he looked down at the patient Violet who waited for her person to arrive.

"Posso iniziare con qualcosa da bere, signora?" he asked with a thick Inkalian accent.

Violet shook her head, "No grazie, sto aspettando qualcuno." Violet said as she politely refused his offer to take her order on something to drink; the waiter smiled, but he didn't leave, instead interested in having a conversation with the intimidating first year high schooler.

"I see you're fluent in Inkalian. Not many your age can even understand it and have heritage there."

Violet nodded but kept a straight face, "My parents made sure I was immersed in my heritage as much as possible. You're an Inkalian?"

The waiter shook his head with a chuckle, "Well, this _is_ an Inkalian restaurant… but no, much like you, I'm an immigrant. I was born and raised over in Southern Loligo and found work all the way over here."

"South Loligo, huh? That's far..."

Loligo was a huge town over in the southeastern part of Inkopolis not too far from the coast. A popular town known for its industrial boom and huge middle-class boom, it was a town on the rise but still not too popular as a tourist destination due to being mostly a town built up from the bottom by its immigrants, especially the Inkalians. Violet knew as much while she was doing her studies in her Inkopolis geography class.

"It's far, yes, but I had leave there. Something was calling me to come to the city, but I have no clue what. Maybe it was the allure of the skyscraper to the melting pot of different citizens that call this place home, or maybe it was the food!" he laughed as he rubbed his belly.

"Violet?" a man called out from the front of the store as he entered through the door; Violet immediately looked in that direction and spotted the man that called out as none other than her uncle, Mario, the person she contacted and set this meeting with.

The waiter smiled as he gestured to the man that the person he was looking for was where he stood, and as he watched the man come closer, the waiter looked at Violet and smiled, "Looks like I kept you entertained long enough for someone to come by."

"Thanks for lending your time, I appreciate it." Violet said as she gave a heavy nod that looked as though she was bowing.

Mario arrived a moment later and took a seat; the waiter greeted him and then asked if he wanted anything to drink, "I'll have a Rossini, grazie."

"I'll take a Mango Lassi."

"Mmm. I'll have your drinks out in a bit..." the waiter said as he made his exit over to where the bar was to craft the drinks for the duo.

"I was stunned when you reached out to me the other day and came as soon as possible. Is something the matter?" he asked with concern.

Violet shook her head, "I just have things I wanted to know that were linked to home."

"Hmmm. Before you continue, I need to ask...how is that boy doing?"

"Boy…?"

"The Galloway boy. Reese? Royce?"

"Reice. He's...doing fine, I guess. Why you ask."

Mario folded his arms, "Nothing out of the ordinary. I just remembered that his family and ours are comrades again and was wondering if he was doing fine."

"Oh."

Mario leaned forward, "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Violet looks around for a moment and then looks down at the table, "Have you heard of a group known as Ixia?" she said in a hush tone to avoid catching any eavesdroppers as she lifts her eyes onto Mario.

Mario didn't react in any unnecessary way, realizing that Violet's question had a ton of weight to it. "Ixia...guessing from you calling me out here and going as far as to hold a meeting at a place like here… are they trouble?"

"Infatti." she responded with a nod, her eyes sharp like a sniper ready to pull the trigger; she was vigilant about this situation as her natural instincts warned her that this Ixia group would be a threat unlike the others she's faced thus far.

"Devo coinvolgere la famiglia?" Mario asked with an equal intensity in his eyes, concerned about the daughter of the don and asking her if she needed her family's help in the matter.

"No, leave them out. It's just information I need, so don't let my parents know we had this meeting. Who knows that they'll do with their overprotective selves."

Mario chuckled, "Santiago and Nina have only one daughter, don't fault them for worrying about you."

Violet gave a tiny smile, "I know."

"But still, Ixia...I can't say I've heard of the-" Mario stops as he thinks for a moment as their drinks get handed to them, preferring to not spill anything while the waiter was near. The waiter asks what they'd like to eat, and after taking their order, he leaves them be until their food comes back.

"Now, where were we?" Mario asked as he lost his train of thought.

"Ixia…" Violet responded.

"Ah, yes. Who are they?"

Violet explained everything she knew so far about Ixia and the situation that involved them. Hearing everything from Violet put Mario at an uneasy feeling as he thought down the road while making reflections of his own. A hacker group who'd been known for terrorizing the good name of turf wars and sports behind the scenes for years had begun digging into the dark side of the world and could be plotting something monumental. At first, it'd appear dumb for Ixia to try anything during the rank wars since it's only a sporting event, until the realization came that this event would be nationally televised for the entire world to see. It made sense from there, using a platform where the whole nation would be tuned in to unveil their plans of cyberterrorism, and worse, begin that same plan. As Violet pointed this out, Mario couldn't help but break in a cold sweat, with fear for what the future might hold. If this Ixia group was an enemy of the Inkopolis government, they'd be picking the perfect time to target a country who had no leader.

"Understand?" Violet as she stared at her bewildered uncle, who had streams of thoughts coursing through his mind as he tried to put everything together. "Ixia is worrisome, but I have my hands full since I'm competing in the rank wars, so here…" Violet takes out her phone and slide it over to him.

Mario looks down at her smartphone and saw a pair of numbers, "Fuchsia…? Kosami…? Fuchsia...that's the octo girl?"

Violet nodded, "I want you to do some digging around the streets and relay that information to them. We're planning to find these guys."

Mario smirked, "You're Santiago and Nina's child...I shoulda seen this coming."

Violet's gaze returns to ehr phone, her mind on her team and their determination to win the rank wars. Nobody was going to stop them, not even some online hacker group. As the silence between them grew, their food came out. It was best to discuss this later, after all. As the uncle and his niece dine together, evening came like a calm wave.

"The park closes in a couple hours, so unfortunately we might not be able to do everything like we planned earlier in the day…" Fuchsia said as she led the trio through the entrance after admission; they took longer to get to Wahoo World than they imagined, but nonetheless they made it.

A massive amusement park located on the boardwalk, multitudes of attractions of many kinds leave the park resembling a forest of entertainment as the shops and vendors scattered over and about resemble the trees while the gigantic rides like the Ferris wheel, drop tower, and roller coasters felt like monuments that shot to the heavens. The many squids and jellyfish that walked around seemed like the life of this forest, contributing to the friendly aura and enthusiasm that radiates throughout the park. The speakers dance to the bass boost as lively music blasts through the park, and the palm trees add to the coastal ambiance. Red, pink, green, blue, yellow, brown, and of course, blue, dominate the color palette at the trio cast their gaze at the illuminating signs on some of the shops. The blinding light of the carousel, the colorful tents pitched up everywhere, and even a juggling jellyfish, there were so many things to do that the trio had trouble finding a place to start.

Only having a couple hours to have as much fun as possible before the park closed, Azule and Jory raced to the roller coaster like two little children and left Fuchsia behind. Knowing this would happen, Fuchsia took this chance to gather her thoughts and reflect on her time with Squidcom, the bonds she built, and her future. It was on that sunny day during the festival in Octo Valley that Fuchsia felt the change in her life begin with the acceptance of an innocent blue inkling inviting her to become part of his "family" and become a member of Squidcom. Being there since basically the beginning, cheering for Squidcom during the Rank Wars, playing her part in fighting against Kida and the Black Urchins, spending her fall festival with Squidcom and having an awakening in her feelings for Azule, helping stop another street war in Beacon Hills between the Sororia family and the Galloway family, and of course, playing her part to help reunite Tangie with Cobalt and also help Azule get closure in killing the prime minister. If there was any word to describe the feeling she had of her heart getting heavy as though about to sink, it was gratitude. She felt so thankful to have met Azule, to have met such wonderful people she'd call her friends and make memories-good and bad. Being the only octoling for the longest time in the group, it now felt as though she'd grown through her experiences enough that she could welcome her new role easily and guide Jory and be a good role model. But as she thought of her little brother, she also thought of her beloved captain, immediately blushing furiously at the thought of his radiant smile and closed eyes with a bright complexion that'd make anybody feel better. Holding her hands on her cheeks, her shoulders did a sway as she smirked with flushed cheeks.

"This is hopeless." she sighed as she dropped her head with shame at the thoughts in her head. Even though she liked Azule quite a lot, she had guilt towards him breaking up with her best friend and felt that she might've been the cause of it. Fuchsia had always thought of her love triangle along the lines of Azule liking Violet and Violet liking Azule, but she just happened to like Azule more than Violet. Selfish, but still caring for her friend, Fuchsia was happy he was single now and had her chance, but still felt bad that Violet was practically out of the rival category since Violet made her intentions clear that she wasn't going to have lingering feelings. "I can't do that to Violet. It'd make things awkward for the team, too. Ugh! Why did I have to fall for him of all people?"

"Violet...is that the purple one who keeps to herself?" a familiar voice asked as Fuchsia kept her eyes closed, refusing to open them as she self-loathes herself under her breath.

"Yeah, she's my best frie-" Fuchsia recognizes the voice immediately as she feels the park bench she sat on occupy another.

"Best friend, huh? Love can do that sometimes… it'll make you irrational, and even make you go against all values just for the sake of obtaining it." the inkling dressed in pink said as they flashed a smile with golden eyes that'd charm anybody.

"Callie!?"

"Hey!" she responded casually, with a salute.

"Wh-what are you doing here!?"

"Hm? Isn't it obvious? I'm giving you love advice!"

Callie's chirpy nature made Fuchsia smile immediately after receiving a surprise encounter, "Having some love trouble?"

"Well…"

"C'mon, tell me!"

Fuchsia explained her feelings of Azule to Callie, who had a satisfied cat face the entire time. "Meow I see!" she said while imitating a cat, "Your feelings stem from the fact that he's the first inkling to treat you kindly without seeing you as an octoling. Him being an inkling and you being an octoling makes the situation strained because of the differing race and because he used to date your best friend who happened to break up with him in order for you to have your chance. Quite a sticky one this is…"

"Tell me about it…" Fuchsia sighs.

Callie ponders on an answer as a glum Fuchsia looks down at the stone ground below, feeling despair with the situation being bleak for her. However, Callie's response was positive as her head turned red with steam puffing, remembering her youth when she had drama and romance. Serving as an anchor of support, Callie gave the octoling princess words of encouragement and sparked a flame that'd stoke her fire.

"The first step is always the hardest, but take it knowing that the second one will be easier. Don't think negative, only positive. If you know you're ready, then go for it." Callie smiled.

With that advice given, she got to her feet and encouraged Fuchsia to follow her heart and make the decision she felt was best. Following Callie's advice, Fuchsia set off in search of the boys; since then, Azule and Jory had marched around the park doing everything but the Ferris wheel from the drop tower to the carousel, even getting into the groove of trying wacky meals and visiting many of the vendors. From east to west, Fuchsia travels in search of the boys but finds nothing but inklings and jellyfish having a jolly time, while she gets nothing but flashbacks of the time she spent with Azule; similar to how one saw their life flash before their eyes, this felt as though she was having a flash of her love before it died, whether by his hands or of fate. After spending most of their time separated thanks to Fuchsia having to search everywhere for the boys, they finally met up as the park was getting ready to close. Bumping into each other at the same tent, it was there that the worried Fuchsia let the boys have a piece of her mind as she scolded them. Azule and Jory had jubilant smiles knowing that Fuchsia wasn't upset. After blowing off her steam, Azule offered to take Fuchsia with him and Jory on the last ride before the park closed: the Ferris wheel. Fuchsia accepted, but Jory opted not to go, preferring not to go and let the two go alone.

"I've got some stuff I still need to do, so I'll meet you guys at the entrance when the park closes." he said quickly before making an exit before can say anything else.

After Jory decides to skip out on Azule and Fuchsia riding the Ferris wheel, it was just the two of them together as they waited in line to get on before the park would close. The entire time while they waited, there was no conversation between the two as they let the background noise of amusement park play between them. Though he couldn't notice since he was busy waiting to board the Ferris wheel, Fuchsia had spaced out while gazing at him from behind, focusing on the scar under his eye. In the eyes of Fuchsia, Azule was still the same as always. Giving a snicker, she catches Azule's attention, who asks what's so funny.

"Nothing." she smiled.

Sitting in the Ferris wheel together after Fuchsia's insistence on sharing the same seat, they gaze out to their right at the gentle ocean backdrop with the boardwalk and moon. Azule was captivated by the sight, but Fuchsia was captivated by the sight of him. As they slowly rise to the peak, Fuchsia decided to follow Callie's advice, to follow her own heart. Live without any regrets.

"Tonight, looks incredible, doesn't it?" Fuchsia said softly as she places her right hand on her chest, feeling its rapid rate as she tried to calm herself.

Azule nods while still looking outside, "It's calming. The gentle breeze from outside spurred by the calm ocean, the luminescent glow of the moon and the sight of everyone on the boardwalk enjoying themselves. This is nice, I have to say."

Little did Fuchsia know that the reason why Azule hadn't turned to face her was because he was blushing furiously about the situation at hand. Being alone with a girl wouldn't usually faze him, but with someone like Fuchsia who was alluring to all the senses, was the last kind of girl he'd want to be alone with. Taking a huge gulp as though it was his last, Azule breathes nasally and calms himself, feeling his body get hot as the scent of Fuchsia perfume entangles him. Feeling the delicate brush of her shoulders against his arm, Azule felt every nerve in his body shiver before calming down thanks to the relaxed sensation that replaced pleasure.

"Tonight really does look lovely. Reminds me of the starry nights I'd see back home when I'd lay out in the backyard looking for constellations."

Azule smirked, "Stargazer Fuchsia, sounds like the name of something fancy."

Fuchsia smiled, "I might be fancy, but you're one of a kind."

Azule smirked faded and turned to curiosity, "How am I one of a kind?"

Fuchsia blushed and thought for a moment. Studying his features, she couldn't help but focus on the scar under his left eye. With a growing smile she found the answer to his question, "I've never met anyone with the kind of courage and stubbornness that you possess… or maybe you're just an idiot?" she laughed.

Azule grinned, "I'm glad me being a idiot was enough to make you laugh. Seeing you laugh and smile is pretty wholesome."

That response caught Fuchsia off guard as she felt her head swelling with each pump of the heart. There he went again saying something like that that'd make her heart flutter. If she ever had any wavering feelings about her feelings for Azule, they were now a distant memory. As she takes another look at a joking Azule, Fuchsia couldn't help it. See saw her future in his eyes. She wanted to be with him.

"I'm thankful for you being an idiot." she said with conviction; Azule laughed a little, unsure of what she really meant by that, clueless like a lost dog. "It's because you're an idiot that I'm here. You always know the right things to say despite being an idiot, whether to cheer someone up or motivate them. You look super cool when you get serious and scary when you get angry, and whenever you're around, I always feel like I can be invincible-er, maybe not invincible but, I can feel at ease knowing that you're there and will always look out for us."

Azule appreciated where she was coming from, "Of course, that's my role as the captain. I have to look out for my precious teammates. You guys mean the world to me."

"You mean the world to me, Azule." Fuchsia said bluntly with that same conviction; Azule blushed, unaccustomed to her being so upfront.

"T-thanks...you mean the world to me, as we-"

"No, Azule…"-Fuchsia leans closer to him and once again locks her gaze upon him; Azule's feeling the hairs on his skin raise as Fuchsia enters his bubble- "I don't mean it that way."

"H-huh?" Azule sounded sheepishly as he leaned back a bit; they reach the peak of the ride, and Fuchsia looks over. It felt like time was slowing down just for this moment to be soaked in. Azule could see every close detail of Fuchsia and found himself enamored by the sweet fragrance of her hair as she kept her gaze on him, as if to keep him frozen in place.

Azule couldn't muster another response and just looked around, trying to avoid seeing her directly. Fuchsia sighs with awareness that this really wasn't the time and place to do this. After all, Azule had just gone through a breakup with her best friend and probably had no intentions of starting another relationship, especially with somebody so close. Realizing how awkward it'll get if this continued, Fuchsia shifts the subject back to the view outside and quickly Azule follows-thankful that she caught on. For the rest of the ride on the Ferris wheel, the duo held light hearted conversation to pass the time by as they recovered from their hearts nearly bursting from their chests. Being treated to a pleasant night sight, it nearly distracted them from the reminder that fun days like this were numbered as the Rank Wars came ever so closer. The Rank War is almost here...


	132. Midnight meets Luna

**That mention of Luigi was as cold as making Shovel Knight an assist trophy. I flipped out when I saw K Rool initially before DEDEDE pulled a ligma and then died when K Rool actually showed up. Donk and Diddy's reactions were priceless and reminded me of One Piece for some reason. As for OCtos in smash...Hmmmmm? I thought the race war splatfest put that to rest ( I still want them in too but they probably wont come in unless they bring in the echos or skins of the inklings from 2, and then we'd probably get the veemo squad). I'm stoked for smash even more but most of all, CHROM FINALLY CAME HOOOME! As a Fire Emblem guy (I know, they have too many characters on the roster and I personally don't think all the echo fighters are necessary but I'm not complaining) I wanted Chrom in before Lucina (One of my commons but never main, that was only Sonic and Zero Suit and Toon Link) and was heartbroken when he only appeared in Robin's final smash. But now I'm excited for if there might be any other echo fighters left to put in and of course, a subspace emissary type of story.**

* * *

The morning breeze blew calmly like a fan as it journeyed across the yellow sands of an unknown beach, the palm trees sway gently but not from the nature's breath, but of a certain inkling's powerful exertion of energy. Taking place some distance away from the shoreline was the training of Azule and Luna, who fought in the wet sand close to the ocean. With sand flying everywhere, there was also a mixture of pink ink that flew as the blue haired inkling tried his best to dodge his mentor's attacks. Azule wasn't dodging only powerful kicks that'd take his head off, but also the splattershot of Luna who didn't have a limiter on her weapon. Hoping to simulate a shred of scenarios in the competitions by using a weapon, Azule maximized his use in his legs and arms as he acrobatically weaved his way around the pink ink, shifting into martial arts once he gained a close range. Creating a fist, he launches himself forward with a winding punch aimed at Luna's head.

 _Fwoosh!_

"B-buwah!"

A breath of air shoots from Azule's mouth as a furious high kick lands directly in the chest of the blue inkling, sending him flying and crashing into the sand. Luna does a stretch of her legs as she waits for her student to rise, but he doesn't. Azule digs himself out the sand to catch his breath, but Luna landed that kick with such force that he got the wind knocked out him cleanly to the point that he struggled to even think thanks to the lack of oxygen. Callie and Fuchsia stand over to the side with great concern as Azule staggered, wiping the drip of blood from his mouth. He probably had internal bleeding again.

Azule struggled to keep his eyes open as he reeled from the pain, holding his chest as he breathed heavily. "Not holding back, Luna…"

"Pursuing the top of the mountain is not an easy task. If you desire to reach the levels where competitors such Jin, Gin, and even your sister, Sky, then, you'll need to fortify your mind and dig deeper. The pain is temporary while the lesson learned is permanent. Get up." she said roughly as she signaled for Azule to come at her; Azule was getting frustrated by the roadblock he was facing.

Azule's back on his feet and darts through the sand, leaving a flying trail as he zig-zags looking to avoid any shots from her, "Pay attention to your surroundings, and-"

A splat bomb appears from the corner of his eye, and immediately Azule shifts his body in anticipation-sumo punching the bomb a moment before it can detonate. He knew almost immediately that that was a curve throw that Luna just pulled, something Azule never expected to see from another inkling. It wasn't too surprising however, since that was just the type of skill Luna had. Callie and Fuchsia watched with focus as the master and her student went at each other. Fuchsia had come on Azule's request early that morning on the basis that he needed somebody to watch and assess on whether he was making any improvements and take detailed notes on his strengths and weaknesses. Part of the training Luna was doing was to better Azule's physicality for when he'd face opponents like Jin, who'd challenge his strengths as an inkling rather than just his skills on the turf; essentially this was fundamental training of movement, strength, and psyche. Callie came after being invited by Azule last night at Wahoo World to come and watch out of pure excitement to see her, but little did he know that she had a great interest in being present. As the two went at each other, Callie kept a strong gaze on Luna and how she reacted to Azule-studying her eyes and body language.

Azule grunts for a moment as his mind raced to find a way to land a hit, "Take this!" he shouted as he kicked up a pile of sand forward to create a smokescreen of some sort; Luna wasn't surprised by his tactics and watched the sand below to detect his footsteps. Though there was less mobility involved, sand helped with concealment since it was difficult to detect sound through the grainy texture. Azule darts around the distraction, coming at Luna from her right, but Luna's amber eyes sharpened with a dagger of light cutting through the iris as she counterattacked the speeding Azule with another ferocious kick-hitting him with a double strike of shots from her gun in mid-action of the kick and piling the damage on her student. Azule grits his teeth and lands on all-fours, his eyes sharp with a glow of determination as a wall stood in front of him; Luna raises her chin and looks down on him with arrogance, dragging her foot and creating a circle around her. She lifts a finger and points to the circle she made.

"If you think you can land a hit on me, step in this circle and try." she smirked, knowing that the irritated blue eyes leering at her had no intentions of backing down. "Show me why you're Agent 3's son."

Azule's eyebrows slanted with fury as his face darkened, his feet digging into the sand as his calves flexed to the point of veins showing. Getting into a runner's starting stance, Azule took a deep breath as he kept his blue daggers on his mentor-creating a heavy atmospheric pressure around him as he prepared to rush at her with everything he had, "I'm just getting started…" he said as his eyes began to glow.

Callie and Fuchsia took a step back as a gust of wind blows in their faces furiously. Azule was releasing it, he was unleashing his Midnight mode. Luna watched on with indifference, having overheard about Azule's surprise "evolution" from some people in the Inkopolis square when she came to visit him, she had wondered what this "Midnight" mode of his was, but upon just a quick glance at the concentrated inkling filled an insane enhancement, Luna knew…

 _He looks just like Sky did that day during the winter. A fiery aura that singes the edge of his tentacles, a mind that allows no distraction, and a skin that shines as though it reflects light itself. Show me your true strength, Azule!_

Azule's narrowed eyes widen as he makes a rush for Luna, doing his same zig-zag technique to avoid the shooting inkling; pink ink shoots in rows as it misses its target, instead staining the canvas. Azule does an acrobatic dodge and punched the surface and sends a powerful force of sand at Luna; Luna notices the strange phenomenon and shoots down the attack, but soon she finds another issue. Azule's right in front of her face and about to land a hit, but Luna quickly smacks him away with the splattershot and shoots him; he dodges, but his speed is clearly maxed out because the way he maneuvered was faster than she could keep up without having to get serious. Luna knew the mystery behind his sudden speed, which was that Azule was able to channel the power in his calves and use them as a sort of jet booster fast enough to simulate the same effects as a double roll with the dualies.

"Not good enough." Luna said as she curve-threw another bomb to create distance, doing a sidearm throw as Azule went the opposite doing a sidestep and keep track of his gap to her.

 _Focused but inexperienced, he's faster than Sky in this mode. Although, Sky would still handle him easily if they sparred._

"He's looking more like his sister with each time he goes into that mode…" Fuchsia commented to herself without realizing that she was speaking loud enough for Callie to hear.

Callie nodded to the unsuspecting Fuchsia, "Indeed, he's almost the spitting image of Sky when he's Midnight. Only difference between them is that Sky bulldozes her way when she's Midnight and uses her alpha status to strike fear into the hearts of her opponents, while Azule seems to become craftier when he enters that state and produce results off of a seemingly spontaneous idea. Two different styles."

Fuchsia gasps with notice in the difference. It was true. Azule seemed way more focused and intelligent when he entered Midnight mode, a note Fuchsia had to made as she noticed a different glow to Azule, one that seemed alluring yet admirable. In this mode, Azule possessed enhanced abilities on all ends, resembling an inkling at full charge with his hair beginning to glow as he honed on another attack. Azule makes another beeline at Luna-who's still inside the circle and pulls a surprise attack. Doing a forward handspring that transitions to a downwards axe kick, Azule manages to catch Luna off guard for a second as she catches his kick with her free hand; this is where Azule can grab an advantage. Using his left arm, the upside-down Azule flicks sand into Luna's eyes to blind her. Luna doesn't let this dirty move faze her as she throws Azule behind her, and without looking, fires a round that perfectly traps him in a circle of pink ink. Azule knows he screwed up because Luna is still pointing the gun at him despite wiping the sand off with her free hand; she aimlessly trapped him like her prey and left him unable to counterattack. She was scary, which seemed accurate since her skillset as the legendary member of the military force and former Agent 4 were indeed comparable to the icon Agent 3 herself, though in this case the person indeed _is_ Agent 3.

"If you weren't my student, I would've already splatted you like a burst bomb." she said in a plain tone, though it was clear she was upset by the underhanded tactic of her son and expected better of him; Callie giggles knowing why "Luna" was so heated. Though she clearly wasn't trying, for a shred of a moment, Callie could see remnants of the Agent 3 she knew from their younger days return, the Agent 3 that kept silent and wore that black cape proudly as the hero of this nation.

Afterwards, Luna told Azule what he needed to work on and then dismissed him; Fuchsia critiqued Azule on his performance and the two began to bicker like an old married couple, leaving Callie and Luna to be alone on the beach. Some odd minutes go by as Luna, stares off into the sea, going into deep thought; Callie joins her after giving an extended farewell to the young duo.

"You might be impersonating our late comrade but during that session I could see your maternal side showing like a card player bleeding his deck. You had fun, didn't you? Going up against your son? There's no doubt he's your kid. He has the same light in his eyes as you did when we first met." Callie smirked, knowing Agent 3 hadn't been the same since she met Agent 8 and immersed in the politics of this country.

Luna shook her head; her pink hair turning lime and growing instantly into two long flowing tentacles and her eyes returning to blue. Callie was always amazed by how easily Maya was able to change her physical appearance on a whim; usually Maya altered her appearance for any missions that involve her having to use trickery, and so much to the point that she didn't really have that much of an identity.

"I don't want him to end up like me."

"I know." Callie nods with a smile, "You can't deny it, though. He has your brains. The way he was able to think of way to counter you, and most of all, he nearly got you out of the circle. Part of your foot was on the line." She winked.

"Quit it." Maya blushed as she crossed her arms, proud that her son was getting better at remarkable pace.

Though she didn't want to admit it, Azule almost managed to beat her at her own game, and thus, the promised potential that he had was finally beginning to show. As the duo stare off into the sky that extends to the horizon like the sea below, another duo sit on a leather black couch inside of a cozy looking office with a black carpet floor and red walls decorated with old vinyls and awards. Through a window, it was clear that they were in downtown since tall building could be seen from the viewing space. Sally crosses her arm and folds her leg with discomfort, partially due to the sleeping Hatsunika who dozed off on her shoulder. Being dragged here by Hatsunika, Sally kept her calm as she'd been "encouraged" by Hatsunika to come to the studio after being invited by one of Hatsunika's acquaintances. Though she had no idea why, she felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Sitting in silence, she waited patiently to be welcomed by her host as she stared along the stylish walls that had records and album arts decorating the walls; her socked feet felt snug on the comfy black carpet floor.

Muffled voices are heard from outside, and Sally prepares for their entrance since this was probably them. A moment later, her expectations are met as a group of stylish inklings and jellyfish enter the room; the last person to enter was a pale skinned inkling with short platinum silver hair in a bowl-cut style with the back of her hair looking shaved with a heart sign, and a black heart under her left eye. Much like her entourage, she was dressed in all-black, wearing a frilly dress with a matching corsage, pinstriped thigh socks with a silver lining pattern, and high heels. Her glazed look had Sally feeling a bit intimidated as she looked over at the her and the sleeping Hatsunika.

"Huh? Even now she's sleeping…" she said with a mix of disgust and surprise as she lifted her chin condescendingly.

"H-hello…" Sally forced as she gave a nervous smile, feeling the weight of not only Hatsunika on her shoulders, but now this idol's stare on her.

The idol placed her hands at her hips and narrowed her eyes, "So you're the one Mika-chan always brags about? I expected something more grandiose of the girl considered to be her girlfriend." she said as if unimpressed; Sally's head went hot with embarrassment.

 _G-g-g-g-g-g-g...GIRLFRIEND!? Mika, exactly what are you saying about us!?_

Sally waved her hand, "I don't know about girlfriend, but we're close, I guess."

She narrowed her eyes before crossing her arms and giving a smug grin, "hehehe whatever you say. The name is LeoR, a member of the group known as-"

"Diamond Dust? One of the biggest pop groups in music, popular in the genre on dance and hip hop."

Leor smirked, "Ah, I see you know your stuff. Yep, I'm her-the heart of Diamond Dust."

"As indicated by your heart sticker and design in your hair, I know. I'm an admirer of your team's work."

Leor seemed impressed, "Are you now?"

The two quickly hit it off and began to talk about a bunch of topics around the subject of music from the latest album releases by some of the biggest names in the industry, to the shift from happy pop and idols, to a more diverse taste in electronic dance and hip hop. Halfway into their discussion about a current rival artist in a band known as Cuttlefish Reef, Hatsunika wakes up, lifting her head off the shoulders of Sally who felt like a lead block had been released from her clutches. The sleepy idol rubbed her eyes and yawned before coming to her senses and seeing herself surrounded by Leor and her entourage.

"Aaaaaaaiiiieeeeeeee!" she squealed as she realizes that she'd been sleeping when Leor arrived; nervously shaking her head over to face Leor, she saw a scary smile on her acquaintance's face.

"Hmpf, waking up now are ya?" Leor said with scorn.

Hatsunika's beet red face looked as though she was about to burst from the embarrassment, "S-sorry! I just haven't caught up on my sleep yet…"

"Geez, sometimes you can be a child, y'know? Make sure to take care of your health."

"Y-yes Leor…"

"Seems like you know each other well." Sally commented as she rubbed a Hatsunika's back after she entered a gloomy state.

Leor nodded, "I've known her for years and then joined her label after I joined Diamond Dust. From there, I've been keeping watch on her; Hatsunika gets way too engrossed in her music for her own good. Some nights she'll stay up without ever having dinner and on mornings she forgets what breakfast means because of how busy she gets."

Hatsunika twiddled her thumbs, "No fair, you're exposing me Leorrin."

"Oi, I thought I told you not to call me that."

"But it sounds cute!"

Sally went blank for a moment before redirecting her attention to Leor, who had much curiosity about the ghost artist. "So Sally, I hear you're very talented. You can play a variety of instruments, you can mix on the turntables and produce? Can you sing as well?" Leor asked while raising her chin with a mixture of eagerness and wonder at her response.

"I can sing, I guess. I'm not a big believer in my vocals, though. I'd prefer to just stick to playing the piano or keyboard since they're my favorite."

"Hm…"

Leor continued her bombardment of questions to Sally, who had to answer as if in a speed round revealing more about herself with each question. Hatsunika soon became gloomy as she watched her musical partner get snatched away by a fellow song artist within the same label; Leor noticed the jealousy in the air and decided to turn it back to easing Hatsunika into involvement. Starting off by asking Sally what her plans were for Valentine's day, but Hatsunika detected where Leor was heading and quickly veered the conversation from there.

"The splatfests! What about the splatfests, Leorrin!?" A swirly-eyed Mika introduced.

"Oh, that."

"Wait, are you the other host for the Inkopolis news?"

Leor nodded, "I'll be teaming up with Mika to make things interesting at the square. We're supposed to have another splatfest coming out soon, but we haven't worked out the dates yet nor do we have a topic."

"Hm, guess it was harder than I thought?"

"Yeah, ever since they did away with the tradition of randomly printing away ideas. I mean seriously, Pulp or No Pulp? Ketchup or Mustard? What next? Shower or Bath!?"

Sally laughed to herself at the last one since that was something that'd make a popular splatfest topic. As the music heads continued their conversation from the cozy office of Leor's, another conversation was being raised with the streets of Inkopolis. After the latest hype being built off of the upcoming rank wars, the talk of the town was the excitement of the teams and players to look forward to, with even some of the sports shows talking about the coverage of the competition. One popular topic was Azule Royale and how he'd live up to the expectations placed on him now that his older sister wasn't competing anymore. Could he replicate her success? Surpass her, even? It'd be a monumental task since

Sky Royale was one of the best snipers in Inkopolis and arguably on the continent and was a terrifying opponent that even X ranked players feared going up against. If Azule was going to live up to her reputation, he'd have to make it known during the Rank Wars where all eyes would be following him for over a month before the Spring Invitationals came and showcased the other talent. Aside from sports shows and media that filled their headlines on talks of the Rank Wars, many of the top players in the community were taking notice of the event as well, and even some foreigners were showing interest in the big showcase with notable big names like Siot and Shiore from their respected nations appearing in Inkopolis to scout the competition.

"Seems like he's turning heads after all. Hey Shiore, that boy you mentioned earlier is worth something. He just made it to the S+9 in Rainmaker, and the rest of his stats have him at S+1 for his other modes." An inkling with a short bowl cut said as he looked at his phone; standing next to him observing the giant screen displayed was Shiore, one of the top players on the continent.

"I just spoke what I felt."

"Easy for you to say that, I hear your national rank is going to get bolstered once the Spring Invitational is over. You're projected to be in the top 5 with a fair number of people arguing for you to take the top spot."

Shiore narrowed her eyes, "No.1 player, huh?"

"Not excited?"

Shiore shook her head, "Rankings mean nothing to me. Look at Jin, the No.1 player in the nation of Inkopolis. He self-destructed and fell from grace when he crossed paths with the true No.1 of this country in Sky Royale. He was never fit to have that title since he was surrounded by high quality talent. Then there's Sky Royale, the most talented inkling to ever grace our era of Turf Wars and still manage to never capture any silverware for her school. Next sits Gin Ika, younger brother of Jin. He is portrayed as the next player after Jin and although he won against Sky and the Elites, he isn't that impressive to me."

"Hey now…" he muttered as he noticed where Shiore was heading, "The ranking I mentioned earlier wasn't for our country y'know? The rumors are you'll be ranked on the continental leaderboard. That means you'll be one of the best players in the world!"

"So?"

"SO!? It means you don't need to speak of these filthy inklings from the east! You're the pride and joy of Naphielle and will represent us-showcasing our true strength when we get to nationals!"

"You say that as if we aren't competing in any competitions with meaning such as the Spring Invitational."

"Well, we aren't. That's an invitational for a reason. Only the schools from the powerhouse nations will be there. Therefore nationals is what it is: the true battleground that allows every country to show their capability. The gem of this circuit of competitions, every school, every nation, everyone knows that Nationals is where it all truly matters…well, that and the Grand Tournament afterwards."

"Even if we didn't get invited to the Spring, we'll have our own battles leading up to the big dance in the early summer. However, something is concerning to me."

"What might that be?"

"Why is Siot of the prosperous nation of Tropicanos here in Inkopolis?"

"Maybe he's doing recon for Crystal coast high school? I admit, it's strange to see one of the six terrors of the west here in the far east."

Little did they know that Siot wasn't the only big fish entering into the pond known as Inkopolis; many other top players and members of other teams from around the continent and other islands were here to scope out the competition that'd await them immediately in the Spring Invitationals, or over the horizon at the Summer Nationals. Known for being the hotbed of talent in the eastern side of the supercontinent of Inkland, Inkopolis-the powerhouse nation of the east-had four teams that were top quality and contenders to strike it big at the joint events-Summer Nationals and Spring Invitationals that featured other nations. However, thanks to the retirement of the Elites and Octo Valley, 2 of the top 5 best teams in the country were gone, leaving space open for the schools to make their mark. It was also a big deal for the other nations since two terrifying big names in Sky Royale and Yeshiva Octavio were no longer in the mix, meaning the long list of dark horse candidates to upset the powers from other nations were getting in their favor. Everyone involved with the sport had this in the back of their head, and for some, was their reason for traveling this far to see it for themselves. Back at Squid Academy High School over in the suburbs, the campus already had decorations setup during the off days of school; even though there weren't classes for the latter half of the week, the campus was still open and accessible for students who were in clubs or anything of the like. From the main buildings to the gymnasium, everywhere in the school was decorated like a sports festival welcoming the Rank Wars with open arms, this also held true for the decorated dorms. While the dorms were the size of large apartment rooms that still managed to share only one room for the beds, there were other rooms from the bathroom to even extra space meant to be a mini office where a desk was. It was in that mini desk that sat a restless Azule who spent his late hours of Friday night and early morning of splaturday watching film from his previous rank wars, his local match highlights, and Fuchsia's notes.


	133. Rank War Eve

With the Opening day of the next Rank War nearing, there was still one notable day that sparked commercial success that laid on the minds of numbers of inklings; the day of love known as Valentine's day. A day filled with the blossom of new relationships, and the destruction of somebody's feelings, this was an important day in the minds of many bachelors and bachelorettes. From those who sought for affection and companionship to those that were content without anybody special to share feelings of romance, it was important. Although for Azule, this was just another day…

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Sally said as she greeted Azule and Reice when they got to their seats; it was only her who was there among the team.

"Oh, thanks." Reice said casually as he took chocolates from her, and reaching from his pocket, he tossed her a pair of chocolate as well; Sally caught it without moving any other part of her body other than her right arm.

"Huh? Why do you guys give each other chocolate?" Azule asked, a little surprised that they were handling sweets so early in the morning. "Also, what's this Valentine's day?"

Sally and Reice's face turn blue with shock, "You don't know what Valentine's day is!?" Reice shouted suddenly, getting whacked in the back of the head by Sally afterwards; luckily the classroom hadn't gotten filled yet and most of the students didn't pay any mind to Reice's comment.

Sally crossed her arms and gave a condescending smile as she shook her head as though disappointed, explaining to Azule afterwards what Valentine's day meant and of the legend of Saint Valentine. After giving Azule the gist of what today meant, she handed him his candy and gave a wink, "Don't read too much into it, Captain. This is my way of showing thanks for being an awesome friend."

"Yeah, if you get the hots for my sister I will kill you-got that, Azule?" Reice posed with intimidation as though he was a gangster.

Azule flashed a scary smile resembling a demon, "Oh Reice, don't push your luck." he said nicely while masking a terrifying aura; just around that time, the others came in but seemed awfully quiet, especially Fuchsia and Kosami.

Homeroom went by normally as always despite a new season beginning just around the corner and it being Valentine's day. After homeroom finished, everyone went their separate ways as they headed to their second periods. Kosami clutches her bag as if she's in the mean streets of Beacon Hills at night, exuberating caution with each step she takes looking around as though on the lookout for somebody. Her glasses shine in the reflection of the sun as she enters the classroom, to her left on her desk laid a note. Though not physically, Kosami sweats bullets profusely as her heart rate sped with knowledge that this might happen. She heard rumors from the time she first came to the school that there were many boys who liked her and most confirmed those rumors by attempting to talk to her, but she rejected them politely each and every time, but there was this one persistent boy who wouldn't let her out of his sights though he never once made it officially clear if he was interested in her.

Noticing the whispers of some girls near her, she takes up the note and rests her bag in the seat and just as she thought, it was finally happening. Reading the letter, it told her to meet him behind the shed during lunch which meant he was probably going to confess to her there, though since it was rather far and out of the sight of witnesses, there was probably an ulterior motive. Taking a deep breath, Kosami calmed down and immediately turned her thoughts to only one person who could help her: Azule. At lunch, she'd have to ask him to accompany her, maybe even Reice could help too. Why? Because unlike the other boys she turned down, this boy named Mhiki had an imposing nature that intimidated her, and it seemed as though he noticed and wanted to use this day as his chance to get whatever he wants. If she was going to turn him down, she'd need to the confidence of a boy she could trust well enough to protect and defend her if things go awry.

Kosami wasn't the only one having a stressful Valentine's day. Pastelle was showered with chocolates from Parker before and after every class while having to get a smooch on the cheek from him each time she saw him; though she knew that he was proud to be with her, she found it overbearing at times when he tried too hard to show his love, especially when he did it in public and made it awkward. Aaron too had similar trouble, though it was more out of fear. Being one of the most handsome men in the school meant many girls and guys were going to give him chocolates, and while he accepted them without the romantic intention, he could feel the death stare Sky gave him each time she was in the area and noticed that he had chocolates in his possession. Jory had probably the best morning so far, finding that he had received chocolates from everyone and made friends by the minute and was even getting confessed to by some girls and boys in each class, though the boy he wanted to give his chocolate to wasn't there because he was out with a head cold.

The bell rings to dismiss for lunch, and Kosami made a dash out the classroom like a sprinter at the start of a race. She had to snag Azule or Reice before lunch was over and reject Mhiki. Racing through the halls and attracting many gazes from the people she passes by, Kosami's head bolted from left to right as she searched for the classrooms that Azule and Reice would have. After running into a friend on the stairway, she learned that Reice was on the second floor over by a window sill overlooking the school grounds for some reason and quickly raced to him without a drag in her step.

"R-Reice!" a frantic Kosami shouted as she saw her friend indeed at the location that he was spotted; though he hid it immediately, Kosami noticed that there was something in his hands, something he didn't want anyone to see. Kosami also noticed that he seemed to be in deep thought based on how empty his gaze was towards the view outside as if he'd lost something important, or maybe a hopeless feeling? Either way, Kosami didn't have time to worry about that.

"Kosami? Why are you running?" Reice asked as he saw the running turquoise inkling come to a screeching halt before him.

Kosami pants furiously as she places her hands on her knees and tries to catch her breath, "I... need your...help...Reice."

Reice's empty eyes soon had life in them against as he placed the mysterious item in his pocket, "Sure, I'll help. What do you need?"

After explaining to him the situation she was in, Reice gave a simple nod with fury in his eyes as he rolled up his sleeves. After learning of how Kosami felt about this Mhiki guy, Reice knew that he had to help her in any case because this guy seemed like a problem; since lunchtime was beginning and there wouldn't be enough to grab Azule as backup, Kosami had to rely on the less impressive Reice. Accompanying her to the location for this meeting, Reice took the lead up until they got near the shed where Kosami rushed ahead and whispered to Reice to wait until the right moment to show up. Following her orders, Reice leaned against the wall adjacent to the back of the shed and listened in on the conversation, but immediately his calmness faded as he heard something strange.

"Wa-wait...why are there other boys, Mhiki?" Kosami asked with a stutter filled with shock and concern.

Mhiki, a lighter toned inkling boy with auburn eyes and maroon hair cracked a toothy grin as he slicked his bangs back; sitting in a chair backwards with his arms on the top of the back, he was accompanied by twelve other guys all appearing to look like delinquents with piercings and multi-colored hair resembling cuttlefish. "Kept me waiting Sami…" he said with an expecting tone.

Kosami's arms began trembling, "Wh-why are there other people here? Why so many!?" she asked with a quiver and spook presence in her terrified tone.

Mhiki gave a little laugh, "I told you on the note, right? I had something to give you that'd be unforgettable, yeah?"

"B-but, I thought you meant a confession…"

Mhiki laughed and elbowed one of his friends, "She thought I was gonna confess to her, ha!"- he returned his sly gaze to her-"I know your track record too well to be dumb and get rejected."

"What?" she scoffed.

"You're a filthy...no, no need to call you that when I'll be doing it in a few moments." he said with a sigh.

"D-doing what?" Kosami asked with terror with one foot nearing the sunlight and ready for an escape. Seeing these shady boys clouded away from the light made it clear that something suspicious was going on here.

"Isn't obvious? I'm gonna make you famous!" Mhiki pointed with his thumb to one of his friends holding a camera.

Kosami's face turned purple as though she was going to be sick, "You sick…"

"I hear many guys have an interest in high school girls, and you got a nice enough body to make some cash-"

Reice had enough and appeared with fire in his eyes, his fists were ready for action and immediately he got in front of Kosami. "I suggest that you losers keep your fantasies to yourselves and scram. There will be none of that happening here."

The six boys were unamused but weren't fearful in the slightest of Reice's presence. Mhiki got up from his seat and kept his eyes locked on Kosami before looking to the steamy yellow Reice, "Reice Galloway, boy from Beacon Hills. You're a member of Squidcom n competin in the turf wars, yeah?"

"What's it to ya?" Reice responded coldly, showing his family ties in his tone.

"Well ya see, me, Roosey, Fzonli, and Delly are competin as well." he said as he pointed to the rest of the guys in the group except for one. Following his thumb to the boys behind Mhiki, Roosey had on a wool cap that hanged a little off his head and shades to cover his face though his complexion was a dark tan like Tangie. Fzonli had on a buzz cut with an earring on his left ear, and Delly had on a bell hat and glasses. Overall, they didn't stand out too much since they were in the shade so seeing their faces were difficult. "We're looking forward ta kickin ya asses. But for now, I think you should scram. This business between the two of us." he said as he redirected his attention to the petrified Kosami who'd already seen enough abuse in her life.

Reice held up his arm to block her away from their sights, "You're not laying a single hand on her. Walk away before it gets ugly between us."

Mhiki didn't say anything for a moment and snarled, "Kick his ass and get Kosami."

"Kosami step back…" Reice said quickly as two of the guys rush at him; Kosami knew not to get in his way and stepped back to keep watch, knowing she couldn't run away and abandon him.

A pair of fists get thrown at Reice, but he's not dealing with it. Delivering a 2-pc combo with a side of pain to the face, he sends one of the useless and nameless grunts down to the ground and stunned the second one with a jab to the gut and an uppercut to the neck. The other boys are about to make their move, and Mhiki is ready to get involved too after seeing two of his boys go down like logs. That was until a certain individual showed up from behind and grabbed the heads of two of the boys and forced them to bow to the ground.

"Fighting on school grounds is prohibited. If you don't want to be expelled from school and the Rank Wars that you seem so confident you'll do well in, I suggest you take the yellow haired boy's advice and scram." a familiar voice said as she crossed her arms and left-hand prints on the back of the heads of the boys.

"G-geh...Pastelle. Guys, we're outta here!"

Just like that, they were gone. Pastelle came over with a hop in her step, "Good work in defending Kosami, Reice. For a moment there, you actually looked cool."

"I was doing what anyone would do for their friend. I know Kosami's been through enough as is and I don't want any idiots trying to ruin her happiness after she finally gained."

"Reice…" Kosami said under her breath with appreciation.

"I didn't hear everything that went down, but I knew they must've been up to no good once I heard you and Kosami on the other side of the wall of dudes."

"Based on what Mhiki said, it seems they were planning to do something gross…"

"Those lowlifes…"

Reice scratched the back of his head, "A-anyways, I've got to go."-Reice reaches in his pocket and gives something to Kosami-"Happy Valentine's day. I know it isn't much, but I appreciate you as a friend, and also I think this should make up for what you had to deal with concerning those guys. As long as I'm around, they won't ever bother you again."

There was a sparkle in Kosami's eyes as she accepted Reice's small chocolate. Stunned by the change in Reice, she saw a maturation that he didn't have when she first met him. After watching him defend her with such conviction and resolve to always protect her, she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat for a moment. Could it be? Did she allow herself to become vulnerable for that half-second and feel some type of way for Reice? She didn't have much time to think on it because Reice left shortly after and waved them goodbye, leaving Kosami to the trustworthy Pastelle, who was ready to share how her day went. As Reice walked away, there was melancholy present yet again as he puts his hands in his pockets and casts his gaze to the trail at his feet. Feeling the blues on Valentine's day, Reice had meant to give that chocolate to Violet, but ended up giving it to Kosami. Though he was happy he could help a friend, he was waiting to run into Violet so that he could straighten everything out between them for good, finding the change in himself to finally say what's on his chest. While Reice decided to take a walk around campus until lunch break was over, the girl on his mind was in a classroom delivering her chocolate to Azule.

"I figured to give you some since I already handed out some to the others already." Violet said plainly as she handed Azule the chocolate; Azule accepted them with a smile and took out something from his pocket.

"I don't have any chocolates, though." Azule said as he tried to return the chocolates; Violet was confused in many ways.

"Don't worry, they're _friendship_ chocolates." Violet said with heavy emphasis to let him know that she was gone from those thoughts.

"O-oh, right! Thank you very much for the chocolates, can I eat them right now?"

Violet nodded, "They're meant to be eaten anyways."

"Cool…" Azule popped open the bag and threw a trio of chocolate into his mouth and immediately moaned with satisfaction at the deliciousness of the creamy cocoa goodness. "These are good! Did you make these yourself!?"

Violet nodded, "It took the whole night to make them, but I finished in time and I delivered all bags except a few. I didn't give you yours during homeroom since it was too early in my opinion."

"Instead, you chose lunchtime. I like that way of thinking."

"Do you really?"

Azule laughed, "Of course!"

Violet smiled at the smiling captain and remembered why she once fell for him, that radiant smile of his that could dispel the darkness of any heart. Even though they were only friends now, Violet still felt that lingering feeling that things weren't done between them; the air between them seemed too friendly and inviting for them to only look like a regular pair of friends having a conversation. Knowing that for the sake of the team she needed to avoid any type of romance with fellow members, Violet quickly excused herself and made her way to the next class.

The rest of the day went by in the blink of an eye as Jory had a mountain of chocolate in his bag by the end of the day. Sally had her fair share but for the most part but had to head to work, and Kosami went off somewhere because her head was all over the place. Violet went home early to spend her day with her roommates as well as take care of homework immediately. As for Azule, he was on his way to meet up with Fuchsia-who had notes for him. Making his way through the sunny hallways, Azule finds himself running into quite a surprise as a blonde inkling girl bumps into him at the end of a hallway. Dropping her stuff, she kneels to pick them up immediately but Azule apologized and also helped, once they looked up at the other and exchanged a glance at the other, they recognized the other and had a look of surprise.

"Bianca!?"

"Azule!"

"What a coincidence in running into you. I saw your sister a few moments ago."

"Wow! I never thought I'd see you…"

The two were in different years as well as Bianca always being busy with her after school work. Familiar with one another as mutual friends through Sky and Reice, they never really got the chance to better the relationship as friends. Surprised by this encounter, the two quickly struck up a quick conversation and caught up with the other; for Bianca, not much had been going on recently as she'd been focused on her club and her duties as an officer, though she was stoked for the upcoming season of the Rank Wars and even declared her allegiance to Squidcom, joking about being their first official fan since she knew she couldn't become a member of the group. From there, the talk shifted to Valentine's day and the reason why they both were in a hurry.

"Have you seen Reice? I've been looking for him everywhere."

"Oh...going to do _that_ , huh?"

Bianca giggled with a shush as she put her finger to her lips, "Is it obvious?"

Azule nodded cheerfully, "Very."

Bianca balled her hand into a fist, "Good. Then maybe he'll get a clue and finally do something instead of leaving me in the dark. Geez, that guy."

Azule was struck with curiosity about Bianca's crush, "Why do like Reice? What about him caught your eye?"

"Potential." she said straightforwardly with a confident smirk.

"Potential?"

"Reice has amazing potential to become a wonderful person and do amazing things, both at the grand stage and at smaller stages. He's dedicated, but stubborn at the same time. He's smart, yet clueless. He's...someone who has had his share of struggles and burdens and hasn't figured out how to extend a hand. He's still trying to figure out what it is that he can do. His purpose, if you will. What attracted me to Reice was that potential, seeing him that first time I knew that he could become an incredible person, but he'd need guidance."

Azule's face was heavy with considering for his next words, "Pardon me, but it sounds like you're attracted to the idea of Reice, not his personality."

Bianca smiled knowingly, "Even if that is how it started, the feelings I harbor now aren't the same as when I first met him. In the beginning, I saw him as just a cute new recruit that was a friend of a respected friend. When I tagged along for his adventure and spent time with him and his family, I felt a different feeling from there. Seeing his growth and maturity since then, I've got to admit that he's swept me off my feet without doing so, at least not yet." she blushed.

Azule smiled, understanding where she was coming from and apologizing for making the wrong assumption. Hearing her opinion of Reice allowed him to have insight to exactly _who_ was the Reice he knew. He only saw the negatives but never considered what positives might be there and remembering back to the first friend he made at this school, he remembered that it was Reice. The person who introduced him to Sally and help form Squidcom was him. Though he meddled in his relationship with Violet, Reice was only thinking like any other friend who had those feelings would. Using the silence as time to recollect on the past, Azule finally came to acceptance of Reice for his flaws and his perks. Though unsure if he was in the right to do so, Azule gave Bianca one last place that Reice could be and went on his way to meet Fuchsia.

Sitting out by the school gym on one the concrete near the plants was Fuchsia with a box of chocolates in her hands waiting patiently for Azule. She was nervous, but surprisingly fine about it. As though she'd strengthen her resolve, Fuchsia had hope in her eyes as she looked around anticipating in seeing Azule's silhouette.

"Azule!" she chirped with surprise at his sudden appearance after spacing out for a moment; her nervousness takes over as she catches a glimpse of his calm gaze, and blissful smile.

"Have you been waiting long? My bad, I ran into a friend just now, so it took a little longer to get here."

"O-oh no, it's fine!"

"Soooooo what's up? More notes?" he asked as he moved his head from side to side with a non-existent rhythm.

"N-no…"

"Oh? Something else, then? That reminds me, today is Valentine's day or something like that. A day where you show appreciation for someone you care about...Say Fuchsia, do you have a special person for Valentine's day? I wonder if you can have multiple..."

"W-well..."

Fuchsia tried to be confident, she tried to have some courage. If she was going to make the hints clear, now was the time. Azule smiled with encouragement that she should speak whatever's on her mind, and so…

"Azule, you're my Valentine..." she said bluntly as she looked away.

"Me?" he wondered with a clueless look. Azule's composure was unnerving for someone like Fuchsia, seeing him in such a calm state when the context of the situation was clear what was happening made it even more reassuring of why Fuchsia would be nervous to begin with. Taking a seat next to Fuchsia, Azule leaned in and whispered, "Why me?" he asked with interest.

Her heart's thumping like a giant marching on the ground in search of humans, her palms getting moist as her breathing thickens. "H-here...take this…" she said while handing him the chocolate, unable to answer his question.

"Oh, chocolates? Why didn't you just say so? Did you make these?" he questioned repeatedly while accepting her chocolates and opening

Fuchsia nodded, "I spent the night working on them and even this morning I had to wrap them up and stuff so that's why I was a little later than usual."

Azule popped one of the chocolates in his mouth and experienced immediate ecstasy of sweetness, bobbing his from left to right with satisfaction at Fuchsia's efforts. "Theshe ahre ghood!" he chewed; Fuchsia felt her heart get light as she watched Azule munch on her creations. Seeing him delighted by the work she'd put in, she couldn't help but give a bubbly smile and laugh a little-feeling at ease.

"This is what I love about you, Azule. You always know how to put someone at ease." She giggled as put her hand close to her mouth trying to contain herself.

Azule gave a sudden gaze as though studying her reaction while continuing to chew; Fuchsia's giggling soon faded as silence came between them and before she knew it, she started blushing furiously. "You're pretty good at making chocolates…Guess that's another thing I can say that I love about you." Azule said as he swallowed the chocolates in a huge gulp.

 _H-H-HUH!?_

Fuchsia's head was swirling in a frenzy as she tried to comprehend what his words meant; Azule put the chocolates to the side and turned his body to face her. Fuchsia's blush deepened as her eyes quickly lowered before returning to meet his gaze, feeling a seeping weight of guilt in her mind as an improbable fantasy was about to come true. Azule smiled and tilted his head to the left with a little bit of a laugh.

"I'm thankful that we became friends. I feel like even though we've only known each other for about a little under half a year, it feels longer...like, three years?" he adds while popping another chocolate.

"Three years…?"-shaking her head, she understood where he came from- "I can see what you mean. I never imagined that I'd be close friends with an inkling boy…"

Silence came between them after their brief laughter with the feeling of being back in the same position as Wahoo World, neither of them could continue this conversation given that the idea of romance in the team was supposed to be off limits, especially when the Rank Wars were nearing. The overbearing weight that was the Rank Wars hovered over them like a grey cloud as they struggled to even look the other in the eye anymore. Though now wasn't the right time once again, they knew this conversation would have to come eventually, however. The bond between them needed to be addressed.

"Maybe we could talk about this when there isn't anything weighing on our mind like the Rank Wars, right?" Azule said with a laugh.

"Right, our focus should be on the Rank Wars…" Fuchsia smiled with relief, getting butterflies in her stomach as well.

Wrapping up their conversation, the duo decided to head home and get their rest; after all, the Rank Wars started in 2 days.


	134. Rank Wars II arc: Opening Day

Squid Academy High School, a unique preparatory school with high end dorms that's also the home to the popular event known as the Rank Wars, a school-wide competition that pits team clubs against each other with the winner representing the school on the bigger stages of competition. The previous winners of the Rank Wars were the Elites, the 5x Rank Wars champions that hadn't lost a single competition since their conception in their first year where they shocked the sporting community. Everything changed with their retirement, specifically with the end of Sky and Aaron, the queen and king of the school who retired and set the standards for the next wave. With them gone, the school populace was desperate to find a replacement for the void left by the icons, and luckily for them, this Rank Wars would possibly fulfill that. Three teams led the popularity poll on campus: Kidvel, Rebels, and Squidcom, the three teams that made it into the remaining four of the last rank wars; one of them were predicted to win the competition this year. Kidvel were the main favorites to win since they had the experience over all the other participating teams, with four members who're all second years and experienced in playoff competition as well as possessing talent that rivaled many of the top teams in the nation, it was hard to go against Kidvel led by Pastelle, their ace player. The Rebels sat in second place as favorites to win it all, led by their reformed leader Todd who evolved on the turf, becoming a force to be reckoned with once he developed his team of first years further after losing his original squad. In third sat the wild card team of Squidcom, who shocked the community by making a deep run with only three members and playing without their team captain, leaving the nagging impression that if their captain was there, they might've won the whole shebang. But with their captain returning, some people had doubts and questions about whether this team was the real deal, or whether the little brother of the iconic Sky Royale would crumble under the heavy expectations left behind by his sister.

The atmosphere around school had the excitement similar to a festival with the amount smiling students who couldn't help but ponder the first week of matches that saw all 20 teams SAHS square off. Of the teams competing in this Rank Wars, only 3 teams were returning from previous bout, meaning plenty of fresh faces were taking a crack at the title this year. None of the newcomers were any notable names, but many of the new teams contained familiar names that competed in the previous competition. As the hype around the school grew, the only topic for discussion was the schedule for the rank wars and the extent of the rules given. During this iteration of Rank Wars, it'd model it's campaign after the ranked mode used in Inkopolis Square and Plaza with the themes of the matches being based on the actual game modes. On the schedule released to the teams, there would be 20 regular season matches played within the span of 4 weeks, meaning 5 games a week that led into middle and late February with the playoffs taking place in the latter part of the month. The winner of this competition would go on to represent Squid Academy in the Spring Invitationals, the next major competition on the road to Nationals and the Grand Tournament. The list went as followed: Week 1-Tower Control/Splat Zones, Week 2-Clam Blitz/Rainmaker, Week 3-Rainmaker/Tower Control, Week 4-Clam Blitz/Splat Zones. Afterwards, a playoff featuring the eight best teams would go down to determine the winner with a random mode being drawn. Maps for the competition had also been released, following the same rotation as the local battles, the first matches started on campus, and the last match took place on campus.

 **February Rank Wars Map Rotation:**

 **Week 1**

 **Matchday 1: Snapper Canal-Wednesday**

 **Matchday 2: Kelp Dome-Thursday**

 **Matchday 3: The Reef-Friday**

 **Matchday 4: Walleye Warehouse-Saturday**

 **Matchday 5: Inkblot Art Academy-Sunday**

 **Week 2**

 **Matchday 6: Blackbelly Skatepark-Tuesday**

 **Matchday 7: Camp Triggerfish-Wednesday**

 **Matchday 8 Humpback Pumptrack-Thursday**

 **Matchday 9 Arowana Mall-Friday**

 **Matchday 10: Mako Mart-Saturday**

 **Week 3**

 **Matchday 11: Shellendorf Institute-Tuesday**

 **Matchday 12: Ancho V Games-Wednesday**

 **Matchday 13: Piranha Pit-Thursday**

 **Matchday 14: Manta Maria-Friday**

 **Matchday 15: Goby Arena-Saturday**

 **Week 4**

 **Matchday 16: Musselforge Fitness-Tuesday**

 **Matchday 17: Sturgeon Shipyard-Wednesday**

 **Matchday 18: Port Mackerel-Thursday**

 **Matchday 19: Starfish Mainstage-Friday**

 **Matchday 20: Moray Towers-Saturday**

 **Playoffs: Wahoo World, New Albacore Hotel, Flounder Heights, Saltspray Rig, Hammerhead Bridge, Bluefin Depot, Museum D'Alfonsino, Urchin Underpass**

Sitting together in a classroom after school, Squidcom sat together and formulated on their plan. Opening day was tomorrow, and they'd need to be on their best form if they wanted to knock off rivals Kidvel and Rebels while also avoiding any of the newcomer teams that remained a mystery until their debut. Azule, Sally, Violet, Reice, and their rotation player, Jory are all sitting in desks that form a U shape around Fuchsia who is giving them the rundown on the assessment made by her and Kosami during the matches made from the previous Rank War, the turf wars and ranked modes.

"If there is one thing our team has over the others, it is in our team balance. We have undoubtedly one of the fastest teams in the competition with the fastest swimmer and runner on our team in Sally. Azule stands as another speed threat who can catch everyone off guard with his sudden burst of acceleration, and last but certainly not the least, we have Jory, who is as slippery as any octling I've ever seen. To maximize this potential for speed, I devised a formation known as the Blitzka. A formation that will have three attackers and one supporter, the roles of the attackers are to act as sweepers and clean the floor of any opponents while their fellow sweepers work on the objective; an interchangeable formation that'll work based on the flow of the match. For this formation, I'd see Sally, Azule, Jory, and Violet as the optimal setup." Fuchsia said as she looked at the concentrated team and adjusting her reading glasses; they gave a nod of approval, but Reice raised his hand.

"I like the formation, but surely there are more you have in mind? Seeing this tells me that it'd be perfect to use in Splat Zones and Clam Blitz since the speed factor can be crucial, but what about the others? If we get wiped out, our speed will mean nothing."

Kosami nodded with a satisfied smirk, "Hm hm. That's exactly why we devised multiple formations. Blitzka is just one of the many with a special focus on swift play."

"We can go over the rest of the schemes when the season begins and we're in the thick of things. Right now, we'd just be troubling ourselves to go over these tasks."

"Fair enough, anything else we should go over before we call it a day and get some rest?"

"What about weapons? We should go to sleep tonight knowing what weapon we'll be using."

"Oh! I forgot about that…"

"Ah, for weapons, we'll need to come up with strategies as well since everyone's been switching." Kosami added as she looked at her notepad.

Azule already raised his hand, "I'm switching to dualies permanently. I'll rotate between Enperry, Squelcher, Dark tetra, Light, tetra and Splat."

"Ehhhhh? You're a roll whore now?" Sally said condescendingly with a smug grin; she hated dualie users but found it entertaining that Azule was converting to a different weapon class.

"Roll whore!?" Azule's face paled in surprise, shocked by Sally's harsh title for him.

"It means you just roll around the map but aren't actually good, you just depend on the rolls to style on other play-"

"I know what it means, Reice!" Azule responded with irritation and steam.

"Putting that aside, what are your weapon choices?"

Reice, Sally, and Violet look at one another and give a nod before giving their answers. Reice decided to rotate between sloshers and rollers with his main being the sloshing machine and the flingza roller, Sally decided to stick with splatling weapons for the most part-though she said she'd surprise everyone on matchday with her weapon choice. Violet stuck to her specialty of charger weapons, though it was probably an E-liter of some kind based on how she ruled out using anything other than the E-liter scope, making a frown when the others mentioned the squiffer, goo tuber, or bamboozler. As for the meeting, it wrapped up rather quickly. Though the Rank Wars began tomorrow, everyone was fatigued after a long day of school from having to power through boring lectures to listening to all the announcements and important information about upcoming events, to coping with the anxiety of a hefty Rank War where only three or four teams were known as of yet with half of those being speculated.

Deciding to take a trip to the city and enjoy the ambience of the night surrounded by the skyscrapers of the concrete jungle, Azule skipped out of going home with Reice and put on his headphones to have some tunes to listen to. Enjoying the sight of the packed streets with cars, people walking along the sidewalks, the lights from the many shops still open, and the scent from the many vendors who were wrapping up before closing time helped put his mind at ease. Under a lot of stress, Azule felt his head was about to burst and needed this walking trip to put him at ease and not think about how tomorrow would go. He just needed time to himself. Upon returning late with the moon out for an appearance, Azule makes his way into the dorm, only to spot a strange pair of shoes in the doorway upon entering. Taking off his shoes and peeping into the living room, Azule spotted a grown man sitting on the couch sipping tea as if awaiting his arrival.

"Good evening, son…" Julian said as he rests the tea on the table; Azule's mood went sour immediately as he looks at his father, reminded once again of his similarity in looks to the man he greatly disliked.

"He was outside the door when I got home and has been waiting all evening for you. I know everything, by the way, since I kept him company along with Reice…" A shadow in the dark hallway said as he leaned against the wall, his glare was the only thing visible in the darkness. "Regardless of what's happened between you guys, you need to straighten it out. I don't want you having any excuses when we face each other." the shadow said as he disappeared; Azule knew all too well who that was and just hissed to himself as he looked back to his dad.

"Get your shoes on, good for nothing. If we're going to talk, I rather it be somewhere else than here."

Julian felt hurt but followed along with his son's request; they didn't say anything on the way out the dorm nor did they say anything once they reached outside. Instead, Azule guided his father out of the school ground and pointed a finger, "Get out."

"What?" Julian sounded with extreme shock and how blunt his son was with the harshness.

"Did I stutter, pops? Leave."

Julian held out a hand, "S-son...please, at least give me a chance. I came all this way to spe-"

"I don't care. Just leave, dad." Azule said in a harsher tone on the verge of yelling; trying his hardest not to look his old man in the eyes, it was clear he was on the verge of crying as his eyes moistened with color.

"Azule…"

"Just because you feel guilty doesn't mean you can be forgiven. The things you put me and Sky through...abandoning us, and suddenly you think spewing lies is going to make me forget it? Just leave and go die in a car fire you good-for-nothing!" Azule shouted as a stream of tears fall down his cheek while he clenches his teeth, hiding his face from his father's view; even though he'd accepted the suffering from his childhood and decided to move forward with his life, Azule still kept the door shut on his father and wanted nothing to do with him.

Julian watched his son shed his tears with silence before coming closer and holding out a hand, "Please, let me share with you with what's been on my mind."

Giving a frustrated laugh for getting emotional and showing his weakness so soon, Azule wiped away his tears with his arms and nodded, reaching out for his father's hand. Julian pulls him in close and give his son a warm embrace; surprised by his father's gesture, Azule immediately smelled the scent of alcohol that seem woven into his clothing and looked up to see the rugged face of his old pops. He didn't look the same as he did earlier, looking worn down, stressed, fatigued, he looked like a mess. Seeing this unsightly manmade Azule feel the need to at least hear him out for what was on his mind. Following his father, the two take a detour through a neighborhood and sit at bench under a streetlamp surrounded by the many sleeping houses.

Under the streetlamp, Azule could see the lost look in his father's eyes as he leaned forward and kept his focus on the scenery of plants and alleys ahead of him. "I've made plenty of regrets in my life, Azule. I know I can't atone for the sins I committed, but…"-rubbing his forehead before running down the rest of his face and shaking his head a little- "I want to try and help. I want to be there for you…"

Azule's face lost color for a moment as he watched the hopeless man begin to cry tears himself, choked up on words he couldn't string together in a sentence, all he could do was say, "I'm sorry…"

This was strange. Even though he despised his father for everything he was, there was something that felt wrong about seeing his own father shed tears-especially for him. For Azule, crying wasn't a sign of weakness but an indicator that a person cared too much, that they cared enough to exert such a reaction. All the times his father tried to reconnect meant nothing to him but seeing that same old man shedding tears on a bench in the middle of a neighborhood in the night only made it all too real for Azule; he treated his father harshly.

"I know about it. I know everything. I knew I was too hard on you and Sky with the training, and the orphanage...I... know…"

Azule's eyes dulled as he continued to go pale with the memories from that dark time beginning to materialize once again. Julian had pushed Azule and Sky past their possible limits as children by forcing them to engage in brutal military training in preparation of war. Although he never abused them physically or verbally, the excessive load of training they had to overcome on a daily basis was inhumane that it was the same level of pain being inflicted as though he were beating them. Continuing them on the brutal path, he later on abandoned them by leaving them in the care of a suspicious orphanage on the borders and never returned for either of them. From one struggle to the next, Azule had to endure multiple degrees of abuse and malnourishment to the point that his mind forcefully shut down as a coping mechanism for stress, forcing himself to forget his traumatic memories. Now, his father sat next to him weeping…

"Dad?"

"I never knew that you were going through all of that. All those days when I spent my time trying to fight for a cause, little did I know you were battling monsters. Azule, I'm so hurt that I failed as a father and didn't protect my two youngest cubs of the pack."

Azule could smell it too from his breath that he reeked of alcohol, "Dad, wait."

"I... I don't know what I can do to make it up to you…"

Azule felt the brim of his cap and tightened it, "How about coming to every single one of my games? Spending time with my sister? Try outside of just looking to talk. Seeing you like this is...pathetic."

Julian laughed, "You're right…"

"Now, wipe your face and return to that annoying good-for-nothing that I know so well."

Following his son's advice, he wiped his face and kept on laughing and shaking his head. Azule kept his ears open and urged for them to finally talk it out, realizing that the man who put him through those strenuous years of training was no longer there. Though he was a pathetic shell of that ruthless dog, the man before him was a person who'd been cut through emotionally countless times, and showed the scars woven on every part of his body. Sharing his experience of the brutal wars he fought in, the comrades he lost, and then coming home to see that his children were nowhere to be found. It ate away at him for years before he found Sky after hearing her spruce up the mountain in turf wars, but his son, he never knew what became of him. Sniffling as he wipes away tears, he turns to his son and gives him another hug, catching Azule off guard once again and making him blush with embarrassment as he tries to pry his old man off of him.

"A-anyways… I know things are bad between us but, I want to let you know that I'm rooting for you. I know I'm a failure as a father, but I'll do my best to try and become a better figure-one you can be proud of and brag about." He said while flexing an arm with a worried smile, prepared for rejection even though this was the longest he'd ever talk with his son.

Azule looks at his father blankly before having an annoyed expression and then closing his eyes. He walks past his father and tightens his cap, "Dad, you're a gutless, spineless, good-for-nothing that is a waste of space." Azule said as he looks to make an exit, then turns around and flashes a warm smile, "But you're still my dad, and... I love you. So... make sure to stick around the area more often, okay? Better keep your word and not let me down."

Julian was frozen in shock since this was the first time that Azule ever smiled at him like that. Seeing that rare image of Azule brought back the waves of memory from Azule's infancy when he used to hold him in his arms and play with him. Seeing the beams of sunshine from his son's laugh and his first words being, "I love papa."-remembering this made Julian cry sweet tears of joy; his son finally accepted him, and they could start anew.

Opening day has arrived...

Starting immediately after school, the charter buses were neatly parked out in the front of school like traffic cones as they caught the eyes of the students passing by. All preparations had been completed from team uniforms being delivered first thing in the morning in homeroom, to the bleachers and benches being setup at the current location for today's event, the first matchday of the Rank War season was finally here! As the students split into the buses to go to Snapper Canal before coverage by the media began, the actual participants were already at Snapper Canal and ready to begin their season. Dressed in their home uniform of blue and pink, Squidcom were overlooking the canal where other teams had already gathered and were discussing their schedules for the week; Based on the schedule posted earlier, the game that was the talk of the day was a match between Kidvel-fan favorites, and one of the newcomer teams that'd been created known as the Tigercrabs. Serving as the last match for the day, no doubt, it'd be the game getting the most coverage on television while the others are only going to get streamed through websites and social media. Standing together, Squidcom focus on the skyline in the far distance before looking back to the colorful jerseys and shirts scattered on the grounds with friendly exchange. While today was opening day, since it started after school that meant the matches would run all the way into the late evening with a total of ten matches being played, and with each match containing three rounds in which the first team to win two games won the match overall. Squidcom's match is the seventh of the ten matches today, so they'd have time to check out their opponents and assess their skills while they waited for Fuchsia, Kosami, and Jory. Many new faces caught their eyes as they dissected the fresh faces dressed in their team colors. There was one boy dressed in green, black, and white that had a serious aura about him from his spiked-up hair and his harsh glare filled with focus; his name is Mason and he was one of the first years who'd wanted to participate after seeing how the previous season played out. Another standout inkling that caught their eye was an inkling in yellow with curly pigtails and a radiant aura about her. Her name is Evelyn and based on the murmurs being heard, she was a popular pick among the newcomers that'd shake up the ranks. Thanks to playing later in the day Squidcom got to watch the matches and make their deductions on the main teams and notice some of their habits that showed during the tower control; some teams were quick to rush in and secure the objective while others were busy focusing on getting splats more than the objective itself. Case in point, every team had a personality to them that made them unique. Indeed, the next five weeks were going to make this a memorable Rank War.

"Coming up next, Squidcom will be facing Deadquake. Will both teams proceed to spawn point." The match announcer said as he prepared to give the team introductions; It became noticeable throughout the evening but, there were plenty more people-not just students-that showed up as the matches went along.

There were plenty of cheers and a few jeers as Squidcom were announced with their usual starters, especially for when Azule was called; an interesting reaction was Sally's introduction, which was overwhelmingly positive. Since her work in the previous season, Sally had become a fan favorite in the school and managed to even sway the minds of a few naysayers that didn't believe in her and her teammates. Known as the crazy person to fight with a splatling like it was a splattershot, Sally was dubbed as the rookie version of the beloved queen bee, Sky Royale. With the combined forces of the wild card captain and his insane ace, there was little doubt in how effective they could be. However, the same thing could be said for their opponents, Deadquake, who were one of the new teams formed for this Rank War season. Since there wasn't any info on any teams other than the ones from the previous season, every new team that debuted for the season already had an advantage of their own: anonymity.

"That's what we'll need to be careful of. These teams know us, but we don't know them. More than likely this first round will be an indicator of that." Sally said cautiously as she held her weapon in hand for the match; surprisingly, she wasn't using a splatling of any kind and was instead using a slosher weapon. It looked like a toilet, but…

"Is that a toilet?" Violet pointed with disturbance at Sally's choice, skeptical if he friend had lost a few screws.

"I always knew you had a knack for potty humor, but this isn't what I meant…" Reice joked with his Flingza roller in hand.

Azule giggled, "Sally, please never change who you are."

Sally smirked, "Bwahahaha! Don't worry, I'll flush away the competition! Also, this is a bathtub! Soooo I'll scrub them clean?"

 _Looks like a toilet at first glance…_ the others thought.

As the whistle blew, both teams made a rush for the objective without any hesitation. Tower Control was one of those game modes where team chemistry was crucial since blindly rushing in or having poor schemes would leave a team doomed for failure. Since this was the first round of the match, it was clear that both sides would be feeling each other out but were cognizant that whoever won this round had overwhelming momentum for the next round. With that thought in the back of their minds, both sides didn't hold back as they rushed to the tower placed in the middle of the map. Blue and Orange ink spray the turf as both teams make a linear path to the tower with at least one member from each side splitting just before going to the objective. Violet takes the higher path and keeps her scope locked on the tower, ready to land a splat on any unfortunate soul that tried to grab an early lead. Reice flanks with Azule for the tower, and Sally cuts to her left after spotting one of the enemy members making an obscure route. Using her Blobobber, she bubbled the boy the a puddle. On the tower, it was hectic as the members of Deadquake struggled to secure the tower thanks to the irritating work of Violet keeping watch and Azule and Reice adding the pressure in wait to land multiple splats and secure an advantage in moving the tower.

"Okabe, what do we do!? Jeremy's splatted and I doubt Soza and myself can keep this up with the amount of ink consumed, we'll need to retreat and refill."

"Valerie, we can't. If we give them possession of the tower, we'll lose." Okabe, the captain said as he sweats cold bullets.

Deadquake's fear was natural since they were going up against the infamous Squidcom. After Azule's spike in reputation when he squared off with Shiore and the others, his ascension to S rank, and his teammates also getting promotions, it was clear that they were a team to fear. The most notable fear was the activation of Midnight Azule, the crazy powerup ability that seemed to be exclusive to only the most talented of individuals. If Azule ever went into that state, they had no chance; Deadquake had to finish this match as soon as possible by bagging a double of rounds.

"Okay! Switch up. Refill and attack when ready, I'll create the opening needed to grab the tower." Okabe yelled.

Using his clash blaster, Okabe shifts to the left corridor and makes a jump onto Squidcom's side, his blaster aimed at Violet; Violet's mafia instincts kicked in and immediately, her scope turned to Okabe and in cold blood she splats him before his ink can even reach her. Taking down Okabe was the mistake however, because as Violet turned her attention to the tower, she notices the tower was orange and moving toward its goal. But, how!? Just a moment ago, Azule, Reice, and Sally were putting up a fight to grab the tower...what happened!?

"If you think we'll just back down because you're Sky's little brother, you got another thing coming. Everyone wants to represent Squid Academy! Don't look down on us just because you're the chosen one, earn your stripes Squidcom!" Jeremy yelled while on the tower taunting with his .52 gal.

Though the match was only a minute and-a-half in, already Deadquake was making their statement that if Squidcom thought this road would be easy, they'd have another thing coming at them. After Deadquake's hard stance that they wouldn't back down against Squidcom, the match changed drastically and worked in the favor of Deadquake. The momentum they had extended over the course of the round as they slowly but surely continued to extend their lead and continuously force Squidcom to be on the defense and fight to stop the lead from becoming a knockout. After suffering a bombardment of Baller, Inkjet, Tenta Missiles, and Sting Ray specials, Squidcom found themselves in an unfavorable spot. After only managing to ride the tower back to its original spot of no man's land, Squidcom never were able to get a point on the board. During these times of futile rallies, the one who pushed the hardest was none other than Reice, who went all over the map to take down enemies and also push the tower whenever able to after getting the splats. With each offensive rally Squid attempted, they were stumped by the solid teamwork of Deadquake.

With the score at 98-33, the crucial point of this round came with one critical play performed off Okabe's special. Drowning the turf in orange, Squidcom stand no chance as Deadquake get a team wipe and claim the tower to make their final push for a knockout; Squidcom's respawn time proved to work against them since Deadquake only needed one person on the tower while the rest dispersed to cover as much turf as possible to slow down Squidcom.

"ROUND FINISHED!" One of the students working as a commentator said as the tower landed at the finish; with a few minutes still on the board, the round was over as Deadquake snatched a knockout victory for the first round.

An unsurprising victory based on the content of the first match, chatter filled the audience as they respond to what they saw. Although Squidcom had this hype surrounding them with the return of their captain, already they were looking unimpressive after falling short in the first round to one of the newcomer teams. Unfazed by their initial defeat in game 1, Squidcom strengthen their resolve as they look at the scoreboard and see how little impact they were able to make. Stone faced with darkness, none of them showed any light as they lowered their heads and kept quiet, returning to respawn. Droplets of sweat fall from the faces of Jory, Kosami, and Fuchsia, but was it fear? Was it something else? The cold sweat made it clear that something was bothering them as they watched their teammates. Was this it for Squidcom? Was the goal of going to Nationals too far to be reached? After only one round, the luminescence of hope found in the Rank Wars were already becoming a bleak picture filled with gloom for them as they fell down a game in the match, Squidcom found themselves on the ropes in their first match. If they wanted to carry on the wishes of Sky and the Elites, they had to overcome this obstacle, for it wouldn't be the first...nor the last.


	135. Rank Wars II arc: Another Midnight

Winded and gassed are Squidcom, who managed to pull off the fiery rally in the previous round but only fell short after Sally lost possession due to the pressure of Deadquake forcing her off the tower in overtime. Beads of sweat pour down Reice's face as he hunches over with his hands on his knees-at his limit. For some reason, he found himself to be more fatigued than the others though the reason was clear: He was all over the map and was fighting at every single opportunity and giving himself no rest.

"I hope Reice is doing fine, I'm concerned about his condition right now." Jory said with worry as looked at his staggering teammate that looked like he was about to fall over. Only one round had gone by and already Reice looked out of commission.

Fuchsia crossed her arms, "He used up his stamina too much in the first round. He must've tried to invest his energy in grabbing the lead and allow the others to carry the load in the second round, but that surprise early run of Deadquake was too much to overcome.

"No big deal, this is Reice. If anything, he's just getting started." Kosami said with confidence as she turned her attention to the breathless Reice who caught wind.

The next round was starting after everyone gave their signal before the timer ran out; team members had the option to switch out their weapons by exiting the spawn area and manually selecting a weapon of their choice from the options of guns they used in regular turf wars. Reice made the switch to a surprising choice: the splattershot pro. To the shock of his teammates, he was joining Azule and Sally on the attack, exclaiming that a third attacker would be necessary, though the issue was that he _didn't_ play attack. Feeling sure of himself that he wouldn't burden the team, Reice made a vow right there as he returned to spawn.

"I'm not going to let any of the bad guys get on the tower, so...this match must end in a knockout. Can you promise me that?" Reice said, still winded. His words would've seemed empty to a someone who was watching him play for the first time, but to Squidcom, that tone and that look of ferocity in heart and soul that showed itself in his burning eyes told the story. He meant what he said.

Azule smirked, "If you got this, then I'll show them no mercy in the final round."

Reice gives a devious grin, "As expected, you really don't know when _not_ to hog the spotlight."

"That's a captain's role, no?" Azule said with sarcasm along with a condescending grin.

"I'll give them no chance to recover, so… crush them in Game 3." Reice responded with a nod, .

The next game for the match was set as both teams readied to jump out the spawn gate. If Deadquake won this game, then they won the series. If Squidcom won, it'd force another round. Prepared for the start the comeback, Squidcom make a linear path to the tower that sits near the canal; Deadquake try to make the same push as last time, but there was a lack of intensity in their speed-perhaps they used up their fiery motivation in the first game? Noticing the sluggish body language of Deadquake, Reice identifies his chance opportunity to bring the house down, to contain them before they could ever go on the attack. Reice was planning to shut them down by himself, a crazy plan that might work depending on how well he could work against the numbers.

"Suicide Calamari...I didn't think they'd use that formation so early." Fuchsia commented with a subtle hint of confusion in her town as an unsettled look dominates her face. She was upset at the early use of one of the riskiest formations she'd created, and one that especially targeted at Reice having to solo.

"We warned them to hold off on using any of their solo formations until later in the season. I guess they're seeing this situation as adequate." Kosami added along with a trusting smile, believing in their judgement.

Jory lifts his hand to his chin and goes into a thinker's pose, "This is Reice's character arc. If he can take down an entire team on his own will, he'll send a message to not only Deadquake, but to the entire audience. Besides-"

Somewhere else in the bleachers of Snapper Canal…

"It's not like he's doing this without a reason. Reice is the primary defender of Squidcom and has the tendency to do more defensive actions such as falling back to the rear and guarding his side of the turf and focusing more on supporting whoever on the team carries the objective as primary. If he can somehow shift from a purely defensive asset to a assertive attacker capable of shutting down an entire team, he'll have proven he's a step closer to polishing away any grime left from the weaknesses found last season." Bianca said with enthusiasm as she cheers on her favorite team, decked out in their home colors of Blue and Pink; sitting next to her were some of her friends from her police club and Sky, who wasn't too interested in the game after the lackluster start from the first game.

The tower is seized as Azule and Sally occupy it and take the front, guarding both sides as they ride the tower; Violet stood on guard and stalked behind the tower, ready to splat down any bad guys that tried to ambush. Ahead of them, taking on the enemy spawn was none other than Reice, who'd managed to get a triple splat with the use of the vertical flick and an assist on the fourth member of Deadquake who'd taken so much enemy ink damage that it was enough to splat them despite having not directly been splatted. A shocking occurrence for them as they watched Reice swim over to enemy spawn and throw down his ink wall to block them from landing any direct shots at him as he catches the Respawning Okabe and Valerie making a push to get around them. Just at this time, Squidcom were able to get to about halfway and were nearing their goal; but that's where a problem came. Since he did a team wipeout, Deadquake decided to split up. Two took the main route down the middle near the goal, and the other two took the route onto their own lower platform that led to a ramp and resembled an end-around move to ambush the tower from behind. Reice spotted where everyone was going and quickly signaled for backup as Valerie slips past him, leaving Okabe with the Clam Blaster to finish off Reice while she and the rest of Deadquake try and contain Squidcom and even claim the tower.

"This Way!" Reice yelled as Okabe slips by him and takes to higher group to use his gun to a greater effect, able to dip into his ink and refill quickly and confuse Reice. While Reice struggled on a 1v1 with knowledge that he was at a disadvantage for damage per second thanks to using arguably the worst weapon in its class, he knew he couldn't just rely on stats.

 _Even if you have the high ground, you have to run out eventually. I'll try to keep my distance but at least remind him that he ain't getting pass me unless it's with a splat._ Reice thought in his mind as he became mindful that he couldn't waste his ink, he had to use it efficiently in a pinch like this.

The rest of Squidcom were also in a battle of their own as the tower stops just on the edge of going over the water thanks to the rally of Soza and Jeremy in forcing the attacking pair of Azule and Sally off the objective; it wasn't an easy task as they had to avoid the thundering shots of Violet, who had an eagle eye as she got gradually closer to mercilessly splatting them in a way that they'd want to quit, until the help of Valerie arrived that helped even out the battle. Azule and Sally dodge the enemy orange ink any way possible. Azule goes into squid form and splits away from his teammate as he looks to go high and regroup for a second, but gets followed by Jeremy, who's on a mission to splat him down before he makes another move. Sally doesn't go into squid form to leap out the ink like her buddy Azule, but she instead stands her ground and gives them a fight with her Blobobber as the bubbles instill a fear that if she can at least land a pair on them, she'd have their heads. Violet throws her squid beacon onto the tower and steps back for a moment to leave the tower open for claim, Valerie takes the bait and gets on the tower to focus on eliminating the beacon place, and Violet makes her pay by unleashing her special: the bubble blower. Jumping in the airs with each bubble she releases, Violet made sure to send all the blue bubbles at Valerie and the tower to keep her stalled until backup could arrive.

 _This is not the time to be playing around!_ Reice yelled in his mind as he retreated to the tower, recognizing the plan of Okabe's isolation. Even though there was a little over 3 minutes remaining in the match thanks to the quick push of Squidcom, the match was far from over. The score is 32-79 in favor of Squidcom.

Grabbing the attention of the Okabe, Reice made a break for the tower occupied by Valerie as she was able to fend off Violet's attack and get the tower moving in the direction she wanted; Azule and Sally got splatted but were able to take down their attackers with them. Reice makes his jump for the tower, only to meet his demise at the hands of the wary Valerie of splats him down in mid-air. Violet throws a beacon behind her as she takes aim at the tower to try and hold Valerie and Okabe back as they make their push. Time is running out for Violet as she spots a duo of orange inklings squidjump to the tower and now the entire team were on board! Time wasn't running out, but their lead certainly was, and Violet had to do something as Azule and Sally were making their return. With the score at 32-54, Squidcom's lead was dying, until…

"NOT AGAIN…!" A voice yelled from the heavens as he squidjumps to the point of action.

Azule's on the point trying to make a rally, Violet's not too far back as she tries to pick bodies off, and Sally is close by adding an annoying distraction by causing mayhem with her Blobobber, but the last member they needed to shut down Deadquake was none other than Reice, who immediately returns with a splat to Valerie and claims the tower back before the others can jump on. Azule recognizes Reice's plan and picks up a double splat off a stunned pair in Jeremy and Okabe, and Violet adds the nail in the coffin as she buries Soza in blue ink after having been trapped by Sally; Squidcom managed to secure their lead but now had to decide on whether to defend, or attack them, while they're down.

"We'll stay on the tower, Reice. I know you'll handle them!" Sally smirked with confidence as she winked to him, lighting a fire in his heart as he nodded, brimming with expectation.

Darting to Deadquake's spawn, Reice's only task was to somehow contain them long enough for Squidcom to get to the goal and claim the knockout. Filled with radiance from the confidence his sister placed in him, Reice couldn't back down, but once he saw all four of Deadquake respawn and immediately take aim at him, he knew it was easier said than done. Throwing up his splash wall to protect himself, he thought he was done for until her heard the whistle blew and saw that all Deadquake stayed in spawn as tenta missiles came raining down like meteors, forcing them to take shelter and admit defeat as Squidcom's tower reached the goal thanks to Sally and Violet keeping on the objective. Squidcom won Game 2 via Knockout, and now one final game to settle the winner of the match. With the completion of the second game came a wave of sighing from many spectators who had to hold their breath throughout the match, worried that Squidcom would somehow manage to screw themselves over and lose their first match of the season.

"It's not over yet…" each member of Squidcom said under their breath as they all try and catch their breath yet again at their spawn; Reice on the floor and breathing heavily through his mouth as he tried to take in as much air as possible, filling his lungs before emptying them and feeling that familiar burn.

With a short rest being allowed just before their final game, there weren't any words left to be said as Violet, Sally, and Reice all turn their sweaty faces to look at the glowing eyes of their captain who sat relaxed on the ground with focus, a cold stare present as he resembles a predator stalking his prey in anticipation of a kill.

"Let's go." he said in a chilling tone as he rose to his feet; the trio could feel the shiver on.

The audience is anxious for the final game, Squidcom's members in the stands were on their toes with their fingers crossed, and their fans were showing their full support as they chant Squidcom's name. An impressive victory that showed that this team had maturity, Squidcom needed another victory in order to bring home the victory in the match. Waiting on standby, the heavy pulse of their heart beats hard like a drum as the physical activity they did today felt like a higher intensity than what they were used to. Without another word said, they burst out the spawn and make yet another race for the tower led by their captain.

The final round has begun!

For most of Game 3, the tower didn't move far as both teams exchanged possession as though they were trading blows in a boxing match. Each time Deadquake took possession of the tower and grabbed a point closer to a lead, Squidcom knocked them off the tower and fought to get two more points than what Deadquake had. A plethora of specials got used from left to right as the match continued with ferocity in the eyes of Squidcom and Deadquake alike. Squidcom had to win this match, they had to stamp their authority as one of the favorites for the Rank Wars now that they had their captain back along with their ace player Sally, but Deadquake also had something to prove, being one of the newcomers in the Rank Wars gave Deadquake a chance to separate themselves from the other newcomers.

The game begins to get ugly as multiple 1v1s and 2v1s go down between the teams at different intervals of the match and further added to the fuel of frustration as the score kept rather close at 68-73 in favor of Squidcom but was subjected to change after a convincing flank by Deadquake helped them in capturing the tower. It was there that Deadquake dug their own grave after managing to splat Azule, sending him back to respawn and forcing the rest of Squidcom to fight a 3v4 battle; the flashbacks of the sleepless nights spent studying the films of the previous come rushing back to Azule as the only thing going through his mind is the strange sense of deja vu of his team about to blow another lead after fighting so hard. Remembering the inspiration felt when he watched his team show such undying determination in the films, seeing their resolve in going into each match at a 3-player disadvantage, Azule knew that it was moments like this that defined an individual. Respawning into the match, Azule's nerves give off a strange sensation as his eyes dilate with a fiery glow. The smell of the musty water, the damp air that fills his lungs as he inhales, the slight chill on his skin as he closes his eyes and opens to reveal the emergence of Midnight. With the current series in the match tied at 1 apiece and a crucial final game being played, Azule's hair began to glow the team color of royal blue as his cerulean gems shared the ember glow. Targeting Reice's position, Azule launches himself to his teammate's coordinates but notices that there's a a pair of camping Deadquake members waiting to splat him as he lands after having already splatting Reice. A mistake. A big mistake on the part of Deadquake. Landing in the pool of orange ink, Azule doesn't hesitate for a nanosecond as he brutally lands a double splat doing a spin, then inking the turf below his feet and with a hop in his step, makes a break for the tower that sat in Deadquake's possession. Lowering his head with a darkened expression, a gust of wind engulfs him as he takes off at full speed for the tower. Coming at Deadquake like a freight train, the members of Deadquake couldn't help but sense an incredible chill down their spines as death came towards them. Seeing a shadow of Sky Royale rush at them, Deadquake couldn't help but feel the quaking fear that trembled their entire bodies to a shiver as the cool blue Azule neared them with a murderous intent.

"Oh no…" Jeremy muttered with heavy strains of fear present as she catches sight of the speeding blue inkling that zoomed past his teammates with his focus on the tower.

"He's coming!" Okabe braced as he hopped off the tower in anticipation.

"R-Retreat!" Jeremy shouted with despair.

"NO! STAY ON THE TOWER." Okabe yelled as he stood his ground, ready to take on Midnight Azule as he stayed near the tower in wait for Soza and Valerie to squidjump to his location.

Azule dips past Okabe and does a swift inking of the tower, skimming over with a knee slide and splatting Jeremy in quick succession, throwing his burst bomb behind him to trap Okabe and leave him for dead at the hands of a vengeful Reice. Squidcom grab the tower, and the pivotal turn in the match had finally arrived; the audience turned electric as many had to blink and rub their eye to truly take in the rare sight unfolding before them. As if possessed by the spirit of his sister in some mythical state, Azule's body moved just like Sky did when she used Midnight, and his aura, there was an unforgiving nature about him filled with aggression that seems reminiscent of Sky when she first used Midnight. As people rose to their feet and clap with excitement, Sky sat speechless with her mouth wide open, her eyebrows trembling furiously as she saw the other side to her brother. No matter how hard she tried to protect Azule from making the same mistakes as her, from falling down the same path, he always kept following her...

"Who said you could run? If you won't stick to your guns, then perish." He said with a darkened face as his blue eyes glow with intensity, raining splats from his tenta missiles on the approaching Valerie and Soza who try to aid in stopping Squidcom from ending their hopes. Trapping them by forcing them to stay back as his team get on the objective, Azule gives them a death stare that leaves them frozen in place as Squidcom ride to another knockout victory. Stunned by the vicious glare, Deadquake experienced firsthand what it meant to be going up against the leader of Squidcom. It was over. The match was over with a knockout as Squidcom rode to victory thanks to Azule's aggressive push in eliminating every opponent and trapping them in spawn while the other three stayed on the tower and ride to victory.

Securing another win that oversaw Squidcom claiming the match outright, the team flashed radiant smiles all around as they returned to their spawn and gave each other hugs, though Azule's Midnight form was still present, he now had an aggressive smile as he brought his team in for a group hug. Everyone in attendance-the people watching on their devices too- roared with cheers after watching an unforgettable rise of a talent who'd surely become a fan favorite after today. Not only did his team win in convincing fashion, but there was a message tied to the performance. The talk that's been happening about Squid Academy with the loss of their "royalty" in the Elites, the uncertainty on the future of the school in identity and security with Ixia emerging as a potential foe. Azule's performance confirmed all the doubts: he was their future, and he finally made his mark. Sky sat in her seat with a stunned look as she tried to grasp what she just saw. The absolute madman went into Midnight mode! Dozens of thoughts swirl through her mind as she tried to process what her little brother just did, but after a nudge from a satisfied Bianca who got to see her team win, Sky knew she had to worry about it later.

Giving a hard blink, his glowing eyes return to normal as his blue hair return to its darker shade of royal blue, and giving the usual innocent smile of his, he gave a thumbs up to Fuchsia, Kosami, and Jory who sat in the stands cheering them on. The crowd's enthusiasm grows by the second as Azule's smile pumps them up with even more excitement. They'd been waiting for another big name to step up and challenge the veteran Kidvel led by the fan favorite Pastelle, but with Sky's little brother making his presence known, Pastelle's influence would soon mean little. Inspired by her former apprentice's performance, Pastelle flashes a grin filled with motivation to show Azule how it's done. She's not the only one as Todd sits by himself with his arms crossed, unsurprised that Azule would show up already with a presence-now he couldn't hold back. As Azule stole the spotlight, the evening was ending as a few matches were still left. After Squidcom's victory came a few more surprises for the audience in attendance: Todd and his new team were playing immediately after Squidcom-not failing to disappoint, after that they were followed by the Rebels-Todd's former team, and then the night ended with Kidvel's victory of 2-0 in the match. After the first night of the Rank Wars came to an end, Squidcom were too tired to even celebrate getting their first win as night quickly approached after the last match. The main four were so tired that Violet had fallen asleep on Fuchsia's shoulders, and Azule on Sally's lap as they took the charter buses back to campus. Day 1 was over, but there were 19 more to go.


	136. Rank Wars II arc: First Week

**I'm a little bit burned out and I'll be starting my new semester soon, so huge apologies ahead of time if I start slipping up. As always, thanks for reading.**

* * *

After the first matchday of the Rank Wars, Inkopolis is buzzing with reactions and thoughts regarding the Rank Wars, becoming the main talk of the city and nearby towns. The first matchday produced positive results that pleased many as many newcomers earned their stripes and stars already through victories and close-call losses, gaining attraction from the media based on their initial performances and creating their fan bases. The big news on social media was that Kidvel led the standings after their convincing victory of 2-0 over the Tigercrabs, a team which had a losing record that didn't define them their performance in general. A telling sign that'd been displayed during opening day was that the future of the school looked to be in bloom with talent springing forth with a march. Statistics and records got updated immediately as the clubs affiliated on campus sprung to crunch numbers and prepare for the rest of the season in hopes to keep entertainment booming. The journalism club was also getting to work with writing articles and doing their own coverage on teams to simulate a professional setting. Also created was a nationwide voting poll for everyone following the Rank Wars to vote for their favorite team as well as influence the numbers for the power rankings; the actual standings for the competition weren't of any importance since it was only one day, but power rankings showed insight to the teams that had momentum going into the following day.

 **Squid Academy Power Rankings**

 **1\. Kidvel-Pastelle**

 **2\. Legion-Mason**

 **3\. Sea Lions-Todd**

 **4\. Squidcom-Azule**

 **5\. Rebels-Zaneki**

Based on the power rankings, those are the five best teams in the competition although the standings dictated differently based on record. Kidvel, the most popular team in the competition, made good on their season debut as they grabbed a convincing win and took the attention of the school and outer media as the frontrunners to represent the school and offer a challenge to the big 4 of the nation, though some people were skeptical if they could live up to the expectations set by the Elites. The second team that dominates the power rankings are Legion, the surprise team made by Mason. Filled with a flamboyant cast reminiscent of the Jin Ika led Special Forces, Legion caught the eyes of many with their refined style of play that masked their ruthless nature of crushing their opponents. The third team was the new team formed by ex-Rebels leader Todd, leading a team that was rumored to have formed the night before the competition even started! The last team was the fifth slot occupied by the Rebels under the new leadership of Zaneki, a third year who got his hands on the fiery team that belonged to the first year Todd. Squidcom's impressive comeback against Deadquake and the emergence of Azule's Midnight mode fueled the promise that Squidcom would prove to be a team that'll make an appearance at the end of the competition, but questions lingered on whether they could ever play to the level of the team above them or even hold onto the slot they were in since many of the teams under them were already showing promise. Being one of the few veteran teams, they had a target on their backs.

Today is Thursday-the second matchday for the Rank War and also a day off from school for the students since the schedule in Inkopolis worked much differently to the other nations. Even though it was a day off, the campus was as lively as a regular school day with many students in clubs helping out with activities related to the Rank Wars.

"Man, crazy to believe that people are so busy. I heard that club students had usually come in to do work on days off but I didn't think it'd look like this…" Reice said with minor shock at the many students roaming around campus as he looked out through the window from upstairs; he-along with the rest of Squidcom and Kidvel were upstairs using one of the senior classrooms to hang out together.

Sally laughed, "I'm guessing Fuchsia will be busy with her club, not that she wouldn't mind doing work like that."

"Say… how do you guys feel? Finally, the four of you got to play together again." Pearl said as she sat on Taylor's desk, making her teammate blush a bit.

"It's inviting. To know that this is only the first of many, I'm excited." Azule answered warmly as he looks at his teammates.

Pastelle beamed, "I'm looking forward to when we'll meet you guys in week 4! I marked it on the team schedu-"

"Matchday 16. The student council and the organizers of the Rank Wars knew that our meeting would be very influential, and probably the matchup of the year considering the history between our teams and the connections to the Elites." Parker chimed in as he cut off his girlfriend.

"H-hey! Don't go inter-"

"It'll be March by the time we get there." Violet said as the thought entered her mind.

"Yeah, the Spring invitationals is supposed to start in late March to early April. Summer Nationals should be sometime in June or July if I remembered right…" Sally said.

"G-guys! Not you to-"

Azule springs up with energy, "That means these weeks will go by swiftly and we got to do the best jo-"

"STOP CUTTING ME OFF!" Pastelle shouted with steam like a boiling pot of water; she caught Azule by surprise to the point that his face froze with a dumbfounded expression. "As I was saying before being interrupted, you juniors better pull your weight." she commanded as she pointed a finger at Squidcom, "Don't go losing to anybody until you face us in week 4. If you do, I'll make you pay tenfold! Got that, Azule!?" She said with a fiery expression as she turned to her ex-student.

Azule gave a confident smirk, "Big words you're giving us, but the same goes for you."

Everyone shares a laugh together as they laugh off the worries and anxiety that clouded them for the past weeks when they were preparing for the Rank Wars, and some of that anxiety was directed towards the threats made by Ixia, the infamous hacker group. Though Ixia didn't make a move on opening day, the worry that they still might try something made it all the more worrisome since in a few hours when it'd be after noon, the second matchday would begin.

"While we're on the subject of Ixia, I did some digging around and found info… wanna hear it?" Kosami asked as she propped up her shoulders.; everyone was open to what she found and quickly, she signaled to Jory to close the sliding door while motioning to Azule and Reice to open the windows to let in air. "So, I looked around and learned some things about Ixia in regard to their identity and their tendencies. As imagined, they are indeed a group-containing thousands of members across the content and operate through cyberspace. However, only ten of these people are important. These ten people are thought to be the leaders of this organization, and are all located within Inkopolis, though scattered across to avoid being captured. Their tendencies are that they tend to be spotlight hogs-always wanting the spotlight on them at each turn. To do this, they wait to the most opportune time to launch cyber-attacks, meaning that we won't have to worry about them until later in the season when the games with have more weight to them as we near the playoffs."

"Wow Kosami, you've been working pretty hard. Nice job!" Azule commends as he gave thumbs up.

Pastelle's serious face showed as she lifts her fingers to her chin, "That's their game, huh? This is helpful..."

Kosami gives a nod with a smile, "I hope I can be of help. Seeing you guys all try your hardest, I don't want some weirdos on the web ruining that so that they just have a quick laugh."

The response is positive as everyone in the classroom smile at her, thankful that she showed such care for them and their wishes. Around that same time, Sky was on her way to an important meeting with contacts of Principal Telfin. On the way there, Sky's mind had been occupied with what she witnessed yesterday in seeing her brother unleash Midnight, that was until she got a message of Pastelle filling her in on information about Ixia, even making a case to include Kosami on the team to help in tracking down the hacker group.

"I'm impressed that she found all of that by herself. I'll have to recommend her after this meeting is over…" she thought aloud as she pulled into the parking lot. Arriving at an office building deep in the city, Sky steps out the car dressed in business attire. This meeting was an important gather between a representative of Squid Academy and some acquaintances of Principal Telfin on how to handle Ixia. Exiting the elevator, Sky arrives to a scenic sight of glass doors everywhere in a fine pathway and follows the signs leading to the designated conference room; seeing the other skyscrapers and even the ocean out in the far distance helped calm her a bit as she worked her way around the floor, finding the conference room after making a series of turns. Slowly opening the glass door, a receptionist guided her to a large pair of mahogany doors where everyone sat.

"Hello..." she said as she entered; taking a quick glance at the dozens of people in the room, Sky immediately spotted Principal Telfin.

"Miss Royale..."

"Oh no, just call me Sky. Miss Royale is for my older sister."

"R-right, well then. Let's get started."

The point of this meeting was to try and figure out how to take down Ixia. From the growing concerns of the public in the wake of Ixia's growth to the dangerous connections that Ixia was making with shady groups. As it stood, Ixia was more than just a hacker group that looked to terrify and damage the good name of the turf war industry but were also leaning towards the boundaries of terrorism with their latest actions as they turned political with aim at the government of Inkopolis. Today's meeting was to discuss a means to end that, sharing information and coming up with prevention methods to fight against their cyber-attacks. An hour goes by of discussion before Sky begins to lose patience, irritated that she had to spend her time here instead of watching the Rank Wars.

"Ixia is a dangerous group, but what should be done to contain them is to add anti cheat. PAACA has already done so in most of the esports, it shouldn't be too difficult to implement that into the turf war industry." Sky suggested as she looked at her phone, seeing the updates on social media.

"Even if we add anti cheat, who is to say they can't override it or even disguise themselves as smurfs. They managed to hack our systems and do as they please. Besides, they'd still be a threat to us thanks to their connections with certain syndicates and organizations that are proving to be a thorn in our side. For all we know, they could be aiding radical extremists that'll look to destroy our way of living and throw Inkopolis into anarchy!" one politician shouted gradually.

Sky's eyes turn cold as a glare appears, "Don't raise your voice at me."

The room went dead silent. The man apologized afterwards. "Anyways, we need to do something to take care of Ixia...but what? They've been throwing out cryptic messages and threats from left and right. Our security is having trouble handling such talented hackers."

Sky thought for a moment, but Telfin had the answer. "This Ixia group have been terrorizing our nation in many ways, and we've turned a blind eye to it. But, the moment they decided to pick a fight with my school, it got personal. I've assembled a team to track them down and bring them to justice. All that I ask is that you lend a hand and grant them permission to explore certain restricted areas that might have a lead."

"You want us to rely on children!?" one man scoffed.

"You're not being serious, are you?" another questioned.

Telfin crosses his arms, "I'm confident that my students will find Ixia before any of you old geezers can even setup a plan. The plan I've devised along with the multiple sheriff of nearby counties along with some of the detectives who've been on the case of catching these hackers are that we need to track them down. However, that might seem a daunting task thanks to their size of their network and following, but if we can find them and arrest them-we'll snap the head off the snake-so to speak."

"What about the illegal deals? Surely those transactions won't simply fall because the heads are captured…"

"You see, I thought about that. We dispatch different teams to take down these underground crime bosses as well."

The old gentlemen scoff at Telfin's pitch, "Take them _all_ down!?"

"Yes, we have Agent 5 on duty with her squad. Pair them with the strongest forces you can make and divide the territories into different sections and have each team be responsible. For example, we'll have a search team responsible for tracking down the Ixia members and they'll be accompanied by an armed unit. The armed unit's mission is to roughen up the Ixia members and get them to squeal on information about their partners and once that's taken care of, we dispatch our units on standby to bust whoever we can. We can clean up the underground in one fell swoop!"

"Who is to say that they won't sque-"

"I'll make them talk." Sky said harshly as she cuts off the old man, her glare still filled with disgust.

"Still… to get the help of a girl in the militia-"

"I have the support of Cap'n Cuttlefish and his fellow agents. The Squidbeak Splatoon have a great track record of getting things accomplished in the dark prior to their recognition as a force in the military."

An older gentleman who seemed to be the leader of the discussion laughed, "Ahhh Telfin, you've always been that way. You'll always try to get what you want. Fine then, we'll leave this in your hands since you seem confident about meddling in these affairs despite your position. Just don't expect us to cover for you if this plan ever goes awry."

"Look, PAACA was established back when these hackers first showed up. At the time an anti-cheat policy was implemented that seemed to do the trick and somehow lowered the frequency that hackers got involved, but when Ixia arrived and showed that they could bypass our defenses-a sloppy effort, might I add-they began to thrive yet again and bring a new sense of corruption and terror. If anyone will be stopping them, I would prefer that it not be you folks."

Sky crossed her arms with a grin, "Don't worry, we'll have this wrapped up before the conference at Ravia. Knowing Ixia's intentions, they'll have something planned for that event."

The response to Telfin's comments were mixed as some of the people didn't want to rely on Telfin and a bunch of children to handle work meant for adults, but after a strong push from allies of Telfin and Sky's case, they submitted and handed over the investigation to Telfin and his students. With the help of the police, the special teams from Squid Academy tasked with tracking down Ixia was under way. As afternoon arrived, so did the Rank Wars. Matchday 2 of the competition was set as teams began their fight to grab another win and extend their win streak to 2 while others were looking to level their tallies and avoid staying winless. The day went by smoothly for the most part as many of the favorites from the previous matchday grab their second victory such as Mayhem led by Evelyn and Legion led by Mason, along with the emergence of Todd's new group, Sealions, grabbing their second consecutive victory. Squidcom's opponents for today were a group called Ice Jaws, a team clad in glacier green, blue and white and sporting blue ink, Squidcom were the away team and to sport pink colors with pink ink. Taking place at the Kelp Dome was yet another Tower Control match, but it was ferocious one...

With the score at 52-88 in favor of the Ice Jaws, Squidcom were on the attack as they split into a man-to-man setup with each member going their separate way while Ice Jaws tried to retain the tower yet again. Azule took the farthest route from the center to go up the ramp, Violet took to the upper level on the grated walkway and kept her sights on the tower, Sally took the opposite path of Azule and looked to engage in direct battle with them while Reice was already near the tower looking to wreak havoc until his team got on the objective; 2 minutes were left on the clock, plenty of time for Game 3 of the match. In the previous games, both teams managed to grab a win and go into the deciding game with something to play for. Squidcom managed to win game 1 in convincing style as they pummeled Icejaws and relied on the vanguard of Azule and Sally to contain the pressing opponents, but in game 2, it was a completely different contest than the first game. As if napping from the start, Icejaws came out with explosiveness that caught even the audience off guard after the way they performed. It was there that Icejaws took advantage and stole a game from Squidcom and forced it to a third. Much like the current series, the audience watching the game from the school auditorium and gymnasium were split for this game. Many were rooting for Squidcom in the hopes that Azule would unleash his Midnight yet again and remind everyone that indeed, he was Sky's little brother. But others wanted to see an upset with an Icejaws victory.

"Claw your way to a victory no matter how difficult! We'll grab the knockout by any means necessary!" Azule yelled prior to this game starting, and now he was about to make a push from the rear of his opponents. Smelling blood in the water, Azule targeted the backs of his enemy; all four were wide open, their hands full with the troublesome Reice and Sally that plagued the front with their assault. Taking out his tenta missiles, Azule readied his aim but…

 _POW POW POW POW!_

Four thunderous shots fired in a row that left pink ink flying everywhere as the bodies on the tower disappeared like stardust. Looking to the left on the upper path was a cool-headed Violet who gave her captain a nod and wink, letting him know that she stole his splats and wiped out the entire team. The audience goes insane as the sniper of Squidcom heads to the enemy respawn to eradicate her opponents; Azule heads over to support from below while the sibling pair of Sally and Reice take the tower. Violet face tensed up as she spots the respawning inklings.

"Captain be ready!" Violet shouted as she threw out her subweapon in the inkmine, letting her captain know to be ready; Azule gave a confident nod as motioned for here to retreat and cover the others, for he'd handle these guys. Waiting at the choke of the enemy side of the map, Azule breathes heavily in anticipation of an enemy falling for the trap, knowing someone would try to come this way instead of the linear path straight for the moving tower. The longer he waited with bated breath, the more fidgety he got when suddenly, he felt his skin crawl…

"Huh!?" he sounded quickly as felt somebody's presence behind him; with a piercing glint in his eyes, his instincts woke up at the right moment and forced his body to move out the way of his enemy as a pool of light blue ink covers the floor where he stood.

"I finally get my chance to go against you, Azule Royale." a girl with a very dark complexion said with intimidation as she lifted her brella and propped it on her shoulders.

 _Uh oh…_ Azule thought as he realized his situation.

A dualie user against a brella user. One was the ultimate class of mobility, the other sat as the ultimate defense class. Garnering attention thanks to the surprise 1v1, it was obvious why this was happening. Azule knew-as well as the viewers-that this was an attempt by Icejaws to remove the dangerous Azule from interacting with his lethal team. As Azule took a quick glance at the girl's arms, he saw her captain's armband and knew immediately what she was asking for, recalling the advice Pastelle gave him one time during their training together.

"Beware of those who'll look to single you out." Pastelle said with a sigh after having defeated Azule in consecutive battles and leaving him exhausting on the floor.

"How come? Can't I just go off on them and take over the game?" Azule forced as he tried to recover his breathing, unable to open his eyes from the fatigue.

"No!" Pastelle responded as she karate chopped him on the head, luckily, he caught her hand in time. "When a person looks to single you out, tehre's usually a plan revolving around taking you out the match. Some people are willing to sacrifice their role for the sake of a victory. It's at moments like that where people can seem frustrating and try to make you lose your temper that you should remain at your calmest. People who seek nothing but power without a reason aren't worth the effort.

"Y-yes!"

Remembering the words spoken by his former mentor, Azule came back to reality as the glaring captain of Icejaws kept her watch on Azule. The score was getting closer to be a tie but had ran into a stalemate as Icejaws tried to hold Squidcom back and prevent them from extending the push. The score is now 52-64 in favor of Icejaws, but Squidcom were rallying as Sally, Reice, and Violet all grit their teeth with determination to grab another knockout victory. But Icejaws weren't going to sit back and suffer the same fate as Deadquake did yesterday, for they wanted to make a name for themselves, and what better place to start than by taking down one of the most popular teams in the entire competition. As the sides exchange shots with one another, spilling ink from left to right onto the turf below and onto the tower, they fall from left to right…

"W-whoa! Icejaws landed a hit on Violet!"

"Violet's out! She got splatted!"

"Wait, someone from Icejaws got taken down by Sally, too!"

"Watch out Reice, they're targeting you!"

Fans yell from left to right as bodies explode before their eyes like fireworks. While this went on, Azule had to keep avoiding the aggressive play of the captain for Icejaws who was relentless in her pursuit.

"Show me that side that you showed Okabe!" she yelled as she fired her brella, sending the cover at Azule; Azule side steps the brella and found himself nearing the spawn area unwittingly. She was hungry to go up against Midnight Azule, and surely anybody would after having seen how terrifying of a player he becomes when he enters such a state; a gung-ho player like her would want to test her might against him, but that only irritated Azule.

"Sorry, but I won't use that mode again!" Azule yelled as he attracts the eyes of the respawning Icejaws player, who tails Azule along with his captain.

"Why not!? Jasper! Leave him to me!"

"Yes captain! Handle him like I know you can!" Jasper cheered with encouragement as he took the pathway to the grated rail to join back in the battle.

Azule swiftly turned around and fired a pair of shots before using his rolls to retreat, or so he thought. She follows him, chasing him across the map and ignoring the team objective and making it apparent to Azule that she had no intentions of trying to win the match, but was just after his blood. "Don't you care what happens in the match? My team might take the lead, or even win!"

She shook her head, "I trust my teammates that they'll slow you down. We were able to take you by surprise in the last game. We can do it again now that you're separated from them." she said with confidence as she kept firing her brella at Azule, giving him no chance to counterattack with that defense of hers.

"You _WHAT_!?" Azule scoffed with disgust as he realized that indeed, his opponent was the type that Pastelle warned about. Azule's head lowered as he covered his eyes with the darkness of his cap, "You're pissing me off…" he said under his breath as stopped to turn to her; eyes turn to them as Azule looked to have taken the bait and give her what she wanted. "What is your name." Azule said with growing anger.

"Elise Knightley." the girl responded with her brella aimed at Azule.

"Elise, huh? That's a pretty name…"

Elise blushed in surprise, "What? Pretty? T-take this seriously!"

"I am taking this seriously. I asked for your name because you've managed to make me angry. I don't usually get angry."

"Oh? Did I? I'm glad. Maybe I can take down that crazy mode of yours while you're at it."

Azule shook his head, "You aren't worth it…"

A moment later, he was gone. Feeling drumbeat in her heart, Elise had to take a few steps back as she saw a dodging Azule with a scary look in his eyes rush as her with his dodge roll. Azule throws his burst bomb, but Elise blocks with her brella-a huge mistake. As if seeing her life flash before her eyes, she saw the terrifying glare in Azule's eyes as he had his dualies aimed at her head; it felt as though time slowed as she saw the loads of ink that shot from his guns, feeling the painful splat a moment later.

"Don't underestimate my team." he said with fire beginning to burn in his eyes, showing flashes of midnight as he contained his fury. His teammates meant everything to him, and someone trying to disrespect the efforts, the sacrifices, the growth that they fought to get to where they are, deserved nothing more than to be exterminated by him. By the strength blessed to him, Azule was going to protect his teammates to the end. He wouldn't allow another teammate to slip from his grasp.

"Ohhhhh! He just took down the fiery captain of Icejaws. Ironic that she got defeated by the cold blooded Azule!"

"Wait, the match is nearing its end!" another person pointed out as he pointed to the scoreboard.

The score sat at 52-30 with Squidcom still fighting for a knockout. While Azule was having his hands full with Elise, Squidcom got serious and took over the match in convincing fashion with Sally baring her fangs and making light work of Icejaws, punching them in the mouth and leaving them unable to attack as she shatters their spirit. By the time Azule regroups with them, it's almost over as Icejaws make a desperate attempt to defend a losing battle. As the losing Icejaws try to stop the intruding Squidcom, Violet ends them before they can land even a splat of ink, knocking them down like bottles lined up on a shelf. Squidcom win on knockout, grabbing a 2-1 victory in the series and securing their second consecutive victory. Impressing more people by the dozen, Squidcom were improving their reputation as they went from being one of the most hated teams in the school to one of the shining rays of hope for their future. Even so, while Squidcom won their match, the day wasn't over for them as they had to sit through the other games and take notes with the rest of their team, scouting their future opponents. Enjoying the rest of their evening after the Rank Wars, Squidcom went their separate ways after spending an hour going over the recent notes taken of the other matches while also going over the stats of the previous two games and making points of emphasis for matchday 3. When the following day came, a different air surrounded Squidcom as they went from an anxious team that scraped through their previous matches to a completely different team; they looked focused for some reason. Whether it was the notes and film study done late into the evening or the fact that they somehow dropped a spot on the power rankings despite moving up to 4th in the standings, Squidcom had something to prove as they welcomed their opponents known as the Warriors. Serving as the home team for this contest, Squidcom wore their blue kits as the Warriors donned a kit clad in white, green, and purple. The Reef is the venue for the day as matchups heat up throughout the day thanks to another off day from school. The piercing rays engulf the asphalt and make the turf feel as hot as a sizzling sauna, but the cooling sensation of the ink covering the blazing asphalt felt like a splash of water as Squidcom and the Warriors engage in their fierce battle. The narrative hadn't changed since the first game: Squidcom had control over the course of the game, but in the latter end of the match, they struggled to close the deal. Although Squidcom managed to win game 1 of the series, if they made a similar mistake like they did yesterday where they allowed Icejaws to win game 2 and force game 3, they'd run into trouble. The score is tied at 41 as both teams managed to wipe each other out, leading to the tower returning to its original spot in the middle of the map.

"We can't let them take a game, not when we're so close to victory! Sally, flank from my left and head for the tower and Reice, backer her up. Violet take to the bridge and snipe down anyone in your sights, I'll sneak around their rear and try to take down at least one of them. Violet cover me if anyone is in my blind spot." Azule barked as he led his team out of spawn.

"Roger!" Everyone responded, taking to their assignments.

A match that drained away at their stamina, Squidcom were feeling the frustrations of the constant matches that invoke such a threshold of energy, with the stresses of trying to do their best to survive in the standings and avoid making any mistakes, Squidcom needed to pound the nail into the coffin and bury the Warriors; the Warriors wanted the opposite, of course, knowing that if they won this round-the match was theirs. Figures swim in the pink and green ink as they race to the tower with some throwing out their supportive sub weapons. As heads pop up, the battle for control began as Sally stuffs bubbles down their path on one side of the tower as Reice takes the other side and uses the fling technique to shoot his ink and block shots as well. As the duo try to fight off the onslaught of attacks from the four warriors, a thunderous splat breaks up the pack before three get picked off in no time and force the final one to retreat; Violet's marksmanship was improving with each match that came. Squidcom captures the tower and make their break to defend the tower with all three of them taking residence in the ink and listen to the tunes of the tower, all the while their captain made his contribution to the attack by taking down the last remaining enemy with a burst bomb after trapping him in his ink. Looking at the sight before him, it wouldn't take too long for his team to deliver the tower and get the knockout, but if he wanted to trap the enemy and gain an advantage, he'd need help. Without even having to look over and signal for a teammate to come over, Violet was already at his side-her eyes sharp like a knife as she smells blood in the water. Having the right range to get hits from where she stood, Violet fires her shots blindly but knew they were having an effect as she read the minds of her opponents and waited for their next action, and soon she was put to the test…

All four of the enemy Warriors popped up from different locations as the tower came ever so close to a knockout, a risky attempt to try and save their hinds at the last minute and draw out the despair that'd lurk from within Squidcom if they managed to lose. But, that moment never came. Like gunslinger that saw the bottles lined up on a shelf, Violet moves an inkling possessed as she went from on inkling to another, firing her shots at a rapid rate with enough accuracy to either splat or weaken them enough for the fellow marksman Azule, or chaos filled Sally and Reice to end them. Just like that, the match ended in a knockout without the Warriors even having ability to fight back as they get shut down by Squidcom's sniper.

"Another magnificent victory for Squidcommmmmmmm!" the commentators for the match shout with excitement as Azule secure the knockout and finish the match with a sweep.

The number of people that watched the competition from the shops was so crowded that it resembled the popular shopping day of Black Friday. Grabbing their third victory in a row, Squidcom once again were entertained in the conversation as potential favorites to win the entire Rank Wars, or so, that's what was thought until the team known as Mayhem came on afterwards and left the cheering audience stunned to silence as they swiftly ended their match without it entering over 40 seconds of time. The teams of this competition are frightening…


	137. Rank Wars II arc: Deadeye Walleye

"Ughhhhh I'm tiredddd…" Azule groaned with complaint as he sprawled out on the couch; Sally whacks him on the head with a fan, prompting Azule to roll out the couch.

Jory rubs the back of his neck as he looks at his drained teammates, "I guess this is the grind of the Rank Wars. You guys have been playing every single day of this week. Crazy to believe that we only get tomorrow and Sunday off from Rank Wars, and on top of that, we still have school Monday through Wednesday...what's up with the education system?"

"They prioritize other things. One of them is sports." Violet said with her usual lack of emotion as she gets up from the chair she was sitting in to go and look for something in the fridge.

"Still, to think that we've remained undefeated up until now is quite surprising! I mean, we took down Legion, the second most popular team in the rankings!" Reice said with awe; his teammates pay him no mind as they scattered through the room for a spot of their own, most of them were fatigued because of that very same game and needed somewhere to rest their heads for the night-unable to make it back to their dorms in their current state

Outside was dusk as the sun already set an hour prior to now, and just a few hours ago they were engaging in a battle that felt like it had raised its stakes with each game. But the fatigue started from before today, instead it was yesterday that served as the culprit for the team's fatigue. Yesterday at Walleye Warehouse was where the shift came when the second game mode for the Rank War was revealed: Splat Zones. A change that each team knew would come, it was important by all means to win the match and gain momentum for the fifth matchday, where the week would end and take the teams to another new mode immediately. Squidcom's opponents were the Pirates, a team with a losing record, but by no means a pushover. Three games could be played, but in the minds of many, it was thought to just be a sweep with the way Squidcom were impressing with their star players in Azule and Sally; the Pirates, however, had other intentions. As the first game got started, the tone of the match was established immediately. Like a cephalopod that was possessed, the Pirates raided the Splat Zone and anchored there, fighting off the pressing Squidcom that seemed to have been just a step too slow. As the match continued and it seemed like Azule and his team would make their eventual turnaround and claim the first game, the warning signs began to show. To the eyes of Fuchsia, Kosami, and the worrying Jory, who felt compelled by his teammate's lack of intensity that he'd prefer to be down there instead of one of them, they knew that at this rate, Squidcom were in danger of losing their first ever match in the Rank Wars. Was it a dire situation if Squidcom took a loss? Of course not, in fact, it was encouraged to lose early in the season so that the standings won't have a devastating effect later on in the season where _every_ game has a meaning. There was a reason Squidcom were undefeated and why there was such a push to stay undefeated…

In the last Rank Wars, the Elites-Sky's team-managed to play undefeated until a surprise loss that came on the final day of the regular season and at the hands of none other than Squidcom. Defeating the team that was levels ahead of any current team in this Rank Wars, Squidcom performed a task that no other team-not even Pastelle's Kidvel-could pull. If that powerful team of Sky, Aaron, Pearl, and Austin, could fall to the hands of a group of first years, then what could stop Squidcom? Squidcom had the potential to go undefeated if they really put in the effort. The effort however, was being tested in this very match as the Pirates held off Squidcom to win the first game by knockout. Finding new struggles at every turn, Squidcom learned after that loss that as they got stronger, wiser, and hungrier, so did the people who they went up against; everyone wants to take down an undefeated opponent. Having a different type of target on their back from the one they had in the first Rank Wars, this target carried more significance. They weren't the targets of the competition because of hatred, but because they were just that good. Realizing the weight that sunk on their shoulders, Squidcom lowered their heads and gritted their teeth. Taking a well-earned victory at 2-1 with every match ending in a knockout.

As Azule laid on his back while looking up to the ceiling with a drained stare, he slowly closes his eyes, hearing a hissing pressure in his ears as his breathing slowed and eyelids become heavy like weights, he dozes off. The image in his mind turned to what happened today at Inkblot Art Academy…

Daytime at the Inkblot Art Academy. Azule is walking down the hallway with Kosami and Fuchsia, who're feeding him info as they walk. Time was still left before teams had to meet up for the Rank Wars, and at this time it seemed like Squidcom's scouts were using this time to share all information they had gathered. Updates on Kidvel, Sealions, and many of the other teams were what dominated the ears of Azule, who learned that Kidvel was indeed stronger than the previous season, and that the Sealions-Todd's team-were an immediate threat that he needed to be weary of. Stopping in his tracks, Azule lifts his hand to stop them and gives them a beaming smile.

"Thanks for the info, but you should probably go and tell the others too." he said happily with a glow; they were a little bit surprised at how sudden he was trying to get rid of them, but knowing he meant no ill will, they both gave a nod and went ahead to meet up with Squidcom.

Walking the two girls go ahead of him, Azule's beaming smile quickly dissolved as his blue eyes became heavy with thought as a sharp glint pierces them like a killer about to strike. Crossing his arms, Azule lowered his head with a widened stance of his legs. Listening to the echoing surroundings of the hallways, Azule heard the bickering friends who gossip about the Rank Wars, the jellyfish who're taking classes at such an unfortunate time of the day, and... another inkling.

"If you're going to tail someone, you need to do a better job of it." Azule said slowly as he as his sharp eyes look back; standing before him was an inkling who had his hands in his pockets and a downward look as though he thought little of Azule as his chin raised upward obnoxiously. Donning the colors of black, white, and green with spiked up hair and a serious expression like a bull about to attack a matador, this boy was someone who had the same serious aura as Azule.

"So, you're the infamous little brother…" the boy spoke, his voice having a strange calm but arrogant tone.

Azule narrows his eyes as he gets a better look over his shoulder of who this dude was, "What's it to ya?"

"I'm Mason. I'll be facing you today."

Azule turns around to face him, his arms coming apart as he stares down his opponent. "The leader of Legion."

Mason smirked, "Squidcom's captain. A pleasure it is to meet you."

That sarcasm pissed off Azule as he read Mason's eyes. That tone didn't match what he saw. His reason for being here-no, tailing him...what was Mason up to? Watching his opponent seem to be lost for a moment, Azule figured out what he wanted to say. But as he opened his mouth to speak, Mason cut him off.

"Don't think you're special. I've only come to give you a warning message." Mason said coldly as he looked down Azule, but Azule wasn't going to let somebody who barely had any screen time give him the cold shoulder.

Azule fixed his cap as he kept his glare on Mason, "Go back to your team if you know what's good for you."

"Ah, so the person I saw at orientation still has that same bark. No matter, I'll show you in our match...that we're a different class from what you've faced thus far!"

Azule looks bored, "Yeah, whatever. Just leave and I'll take care of you in a few." he said without a care in the world, already dismissing Legion as a challenge; Mason smirked as though he had a trick up his sleeve.

"I'll show your sister that it was a grave mistake letting you take her midnight ability." Mason said as he walked away, Azule had trouble comprehending what he meant by that last line. How in the world did he come to that conclusion? Either way, he was wrong.

Left in a foul mood, Azule proceeded to go and meet up with his team for the start of the match. With no words being exchanged, Squidcom's plan was the same as usual where they'd adjust their play depending on the flow of the game. Game 1 is off to a fast start as both teams dispersed from spawn and make a rush for the single zone located in the middle of the map, the cheers from the fans get noticeably louder than usual as the teams make their move. This time, music plays in the background unlike the previous matches; the funky melody of acid jazz that blasts through the speakers offers a whole new level of depth to the match as the syncing of drums, trumpets, the piano, and even a saxophone mesh together behind the vocals of an energetic inkling. Reice sticks to his upper platform and inks the turf that he can while avoiding the dangers of the opponent's range, Sally throws caution to the wind and makes her advancement with her Blobobber in hand, backed up by Azule on her right and Violet to her left. Violet shoots herself a vertical path and climbs up the wall to get a better view of the enemy location, but as she arrives at the top, she's greeted by the H-3 Nozzlenose D of her opponent, who gives a sly grin as he pulls the trigger. Green ink is splattered everywhere as Violet disappears from the damage with only her ink tank and gun remaining for a moment. Violet was so stunned by the surprise hit that she already had the face of the person burned into her mind, their squid bagging taunt getting under her skin as she watched them show off their momentary victory. At that same moment, Sally was finding herself in a pinch as she noticed the falling momentum of her attack now that Violet got sent back to spawn and Azule-too was struggling to hold his own. Realizing she could no longer make a push, she retreats while still staying on the attack to avoid having any of them chase her. Legion weren't holding back in their attack as they worked like a well-communicating unit, switching targets as they kept within the zone and always prioritizing getting control of the splatzone over the splats of the enemies. Irate at the way, things were going with the score heavily in favor of Legion after two minutes have passed, Squidcom needed to make an adjustment. But nothing was working! From changing their approach to the splatzone, to ganging up on one individual, Squidcom just couldn't seem to get any momentum flying their way as they watched the bad guy's meter descend closer to zero.

"Legion's playing solid." Kosami said with concern heavy in her tone.

"They're playing with a strange air of confidence. Their leader, Mason, looks like he's everywhere. He's assisting in splats, racking up the most turf inked and overall looks like he's got his fingerprints everywhere in this match." Fuchsia added as she shook her head in disbelief.

Jory brought his hand to his chin, "He's casting a cloud of despair over Squidcom. Unless they find a way to get out of this predicament, they'll be in danger of losing. Someone needs to step up to the plate and hit a homerun."

But who? Everyone seemed to be in a funk now. Azule didn't look too impressive with his play despite his talk earlier with Mason. He was struggling, though that was partially due to his stubbornness in wanting to go after Mason solo, who continued to end him easily with his .96 gal gun. Violet and Reice were stuck with even being able to penetrate the splat zone thanks to the disarray in communication with each chance they tried to flank going up in smoke thanks to a surprise splat by a Squeezer or Explosher or by the press from the same H-3 Nozzlenose D that took down Violet earlier. Sally seemed the quietest, having not made much of an impact throughout the match and instead playing very conservative instead of taking the usual risks that she was known for doing.

 _The way they're playing...it bothers me!_ Sally thought as she made her leap out the spawn after having been splattered a moment earlier. _This feeling of containment. I feel trapped. Not just by them but...myself as well? Am I limiting myself by using this weapon?_ She stops at a ramp that leads to the elevated area just before the middle of the map, her eyes glued to her Blobobber that she'd been using so far. _I thought that using other weapons would be fun. That I could enjoy this competition with my friends, experimenting with new weapons and allowing myself to grow further beyond the walls that limit me...was I... wrong?_ Having a crisis, Sally became a pedestrian while the action went on by, and everyone took notice. Reice looked back at the statue of a sister and quickly yelled to her.

"SALLY! THIS WAY!" He shouted, just before being splatted.

Snapping out of it, Sally saw her brother get splatted but took no action, and instead watched as her team struggled. Seeing an angry Reice get in front of her trying to get her attention, Sally kept her thousand-yard stare on the splatzone that was still in Legion control, seeing Azule get pummeled by a gang up and seeing Violet be forced to retreat. There was no possible way to stop Legion, and as the counter came to zero and the whistle blew, Sally kept her gaze on the four enemies that stood atop the point all taunting in their own way.

 _This isn't fun…_ Sally thought as she watched time expire.

After the first game, murmurs and whispers filled the crowd at the unsightly effort of Sally and the ugly performance of Squidcom. Legion were up 1-0 and only needed another victory to claim the match outright and it didn't seem like Squidcom was going to put up much of a fight. It didn't help that the commentators for the match were showing clear bias to Legion since they were one of the hottest teams in the competition. Returning to spawn, Sally gave a sigh-followed by an angered Reice shouting at her for not trying. Azule calms Reice down, but he didn't disagree with what he had to say. It felt as though Sally just gave up on them…

"Sally…?" Violet muttered as she placed her hand on Sally's shoulder, noticing that her teammate refused to even look up from the ground.

Sally didn't move an inch, "Leave the next game to me." she said ominously; Squidcom had no clue what she was planning, but when she raised her head and turned to look at her squad-she sent chills with her stare. It's often known that sometimes the first games can be considered a sacrifice of sorts. In the case of Sally, her sacrifice in the first game was just one thing: her joy in competition. The fun and excitement of switching weapons and trying new gear to see what can work, playing with teammates, and visiting different maps. She enjoyed making those memories. But when she saw Legion's style, the way they bullied her and her team. For some reason, it got under her skin. It got her riled up. She couldn't take the beatdown she received in the first game without having an answer that'd erase that embarrassment.

"R-right…" Reice mumbled, seeing the fire in his sister's eyes and seeing her take out another weapon.

Azule smiled with confidence, "Okay! We'll leave it to you, Sally! So, we'll win this one!" getting pumped up, he hopped in place while waiting for the next match.

Once the whistle blew for game 2, Sally took the initiative. Without another word being said, Sally raced for enemy spawn and ignored the splatzone. On the opposing side, Legion were making the same push as usual when they spotted a figure rushing towards them. Unaware that it was the speeding predator in Sally who was about to wipe the floor with them, they continued the same strategy as before and dispersed to different routes looking to regroup on the splatzone. However, they didn't get far. Sally does a jump to the left and fires her heavy splatling in mid jump, first taking down her opponent who tried to cut to her left the ramp before her that led to a side area, then redirecting her gun to take down Mason and another of his teammates, who'd tried to take the linear path by climbing up the little obstacle that resembled a tree. Capturing a triple splat in the blink of an eye, Sally wasn't done yet; many were left speechless by the insane speed of Sally but were forgetting that indeed, she was known as the fastest squid in the country after her victory in the fall festival.

"ALRIGHT!" Bianca shouted with hype as she pumped a fist after Sally's triple. Sitting beside her was some of her friends from her club.

The commentators were stunned by the sudden change in the mood of the game as Squidcom went from being crushed in game 1 to completely owning game 2 with the entire attitude being adjusted by the performance of just one inkling. As they continued to call the game as objectively as possible after seeing a shift in the cheers from those who were watching, their mouths drop like a block as the match continued. Sally was consistently splatting the team by herself to the point that she was spawn camping them and giving them no room to even leave. As Legion sit in their spawn trapped like a gazelle about to be hunted by a lion. Whenever anyone from Legion tried to leave their spawn-no, so much as even ink outside their spawn-they were met by the deadly encounter of a raging Sally who reminded them that attempting to fight back was suicide.

"T-this is only game 2! Why is she going so far!?" one boy of Legion said as he tried to create a path before it got instantly cut off.

"I don't know, Dexter! I didn't think our biggest worry would be Walleye of all the people from Squidcom!" A girl replied in an anxious tone, terrified of leaving her spawn after being conditioned with fear by Sally's death stare.

Mason's head lowered in shame as the audible shots of fury from Sally's heavy splatling pound against the barrier. This wasn't what he expected… back when the first rank wars took place, his attention had only been focused on the rambunctious first year inkling who was much like him, except the telling difference being that Azule took the initiative to make his mark and leave an impact in the minds of everyone for better or worse. Seeing Azule stand his ground and go against an entire school was inspiring. Watching Squidcom seemingly struggle in their opening games before the surprise absence of their captain, and then seeing them show their true colors as they fought game after game at a disadvantage because of their loyalty to their captain. How could he ever have forgotten? The one who led that fiery trio, the one who earned the title as the team's lethal ace, the girl who was every bit like her captain-and then some. How could he have overlooked Sally, of all people? Focusing on trying to crush Squidcom's shining star, to extinguish the flames of hope that were burning in the heart of Squid Academy that saw the flashes of the successors to the Elites spring to life, he'd forgotten that before he could even break the defenses of Reice, rattle the composure of Violet, or even get to the captain Azule, he had to fight off the fangs of Sally.

"Step back, everyone." Mason said as he looked up at Sally; plenty of time was still left on the clock, but after having wasted plenty of time on trying to escape, Squidcom were on the verge of victory. If Legion were going to have any chance to close them out, it had to be now. If Squidcom won this game, there was no chance to stop the comeback. Their only hope was to take possession of the splatzone and hope that the hefty bonus that'd be added to Squidcom would help in slowing down the pace of this game and give them enough time to come up with a counterattack. They just needed a way to contain Sally, and then once that was taken care of, they could go back to the way they play-

"You're done." Violet said under her breath as she fired her shot from a high point with an open aim on spawn.

He thought that only Sally was on the spawn, that only Sally would bother to camp there and terrorize his team. How foolish he was. As he took a shot to the head, followed by the merciless extermination by Sally, he connected all the pieces together at the final moment. Sally had been stalking them the entire time, but once Squidcom saw their opportunity, they took the advantage of having the lead countdown to get into a position where if anyone tried to leave spawn, they'd be cancelled. 1, 2, 3, 4, all four inklings are at the door of spawn, ready to kill. From Sally at the entrance, to Violet atop a high point, from Reice approaching via the ramp, to the sitting Azule who'd been next to the spawn the entire time watching his teammate make easy work of her opponents. Legion never had a chance to begin with, and that realization of helplessness is what crushed them...

"That game was a close call thanks to your efforts Sally. I've never seen you get so worked up like that before." Fuchsia complimented after a sigh of relief when she thought back to the match as she relaxed in a reclining seat.

"N-no need to give me all the credit. It was a team effort!" Sally blushed as she tried to cover his rosy-red cheeks.

"But for real though, you played excellent. I think it's safe to say we're on pace to be the best team in the league." Kosami added.

Squidcom managed to survive and keep their undefeated streak to five wins but knew that this was only the beginning. Their upcoming games saw them having to face familiar foes in the Rebels and against Todd and his new team. But, beyond the gossip of the competition that saw Squidcom projected to move up the ranks to 2nd, another topic still loomed over: Ixia's interference. Though they hadn't interfered in the Rank Wars like they hyped up on their various sites and forums, the looming talks that the hacker group were going to take action still remained relevant with each day that passes by. That silence filled with anxiety spreads throughout the room like a cloud about to grow, becoming heavier as time goes by. A nervous Jory runs his fingers down the threading of his pants, "There's still Ixia to worry about as well." he said, breaking the silence with knowledge that this was the next topic at hand that the rest probably didn't want to bring up. Already having to handle the stress of balancing this competition with their school work and clubs, the addition of Ixia just made everything even more upsetting. The idea of some random group of intelligent people abusing their talent to try and destroy the morale of some teenagers was irritating to the likes of Azule, Reice, and Violet, while seeming more worrisome for Sally, Fuchsia, Jory, and Kosami.

"I'm still concerned about our upcoming games and the fact that Ixia hasn't made a move on the Rank Wars. We're already a week into competition and their threats just seem empty and yet..." Sally voiced her displeasure at the way the overcast of fear from Ixia felt like it was hindering some of the joy of the Rank Wars, but even she couldn't figure out a way to translate the frustrating and fearful emotions that clashed within her when it came to Ixia's involvement.

Kosami shook her head as she gazes out through the window at the view of the evening lit campus, "I already told you, they won't attack until an opportune moment. It might not be Tuesday or Wednesday, but it might very well be. All that can be assured is that they will attack the games at some point."

"What do you think they'll do for an attack?" Jory asked.

Kosami shrugs her shoulders, "The possibilities are endless: They could overwrite the system and crash it to make all networking disabled-stopping it from giving live coverage and even damaging the records being tallied, or they could hack our weapons and favor teams over the other by messing with the kits and setups of the weapons, another is maybe misplacement in transporting the players to the spawns of different maps that might even be outside of jurisdiction, or flat out, something even worse."

"Worse as in abduction, right?" Azule said under the shadow of his cap as he rests his arms on his kneecaps.

Kosami nods reluctantly, "...yes. Ixia is a huge group. Although they started as a hacker group, they can be considered terrorists. I...no, we have no clue what they might be planning."

The silence in the room becomes stronger as all of them reflect on their journey leading up to this, pondering whether this would be yet another chapter in which they had to grit their teeth for a fight. From taking down Spyke and the Black Urchins to battling Kida, to stopping a crime war in Beacon Hills, to attempting to contain a prison break from the notorious Death Row island, to the loss of Cobalt and Tangie in the events of the Tokugawa selection. Once again for Squidcom, this felt like yet another mess that they were about to get themselves into with Kosami's involvement. But as Ixia's cloud of misfortune darkened, the resolve of Kosami strengthened as she kept her wishes true. She wanted to help her team in the same way they helped her when they killed her abusive monster stepfather, to help their captain the same way he helped her when they were kids. She wanted to prove her worth, to show that she was a member of the team willing to make a sacrifice of her own. The same way Tangie sacrificed an arm, or Cobalt's sacrifice to leave home to return to his true domain. Kosami was willing to sacrifice her safety and ambiguity to delve into the dangerous realms of the web if it meant putting a stop to Ixia, she was fine with being targeted by the group should she ever expose them. After Friya and Brittany returned to the dorm to the surprise of entire cast of Squidcom camping out in their living room, they decided to get as many blankets as they had and let everyone spend the night since it was pretty late for the guys to just head back to their place in the condition they were in and Kosami didn't want to leave when her entire team was sticking together at Sally and Violet's domain; she'd feel left out. Thus, everyone went to bed before it was even midnight with the girls staying in their rooms like usual while Squidcom crashed in the living room. Azule sleeps on the floor like a baby and is curled into the fetus position with his hat resting next to him, Reice sleeps on his back while on the opposite side of Azule-sleeping next to the coffee table, Jory and Fuchsia sleep together on one couch with each sitting on one side of the couch, and Kosami sleeps in the other chair. Time passes by at the white noise of the fan running from the girl's room echoes throughout the dorm, adding a peaceful ambience to the darkened room that only had the cast of blue light from the moon shining through one of the windows.

 _Bzzt!_

Kosami's head jerks forward in the dark as she opens her eyes with alertness and looks around the room to make out the slumbering shadows at on the floor and in the other couch. Slowly taking out her phone, she covers the light of it to avoid waking the others and brings the brightness down-putting on her glasses to see what notification she got at this time of the night. _3 am!?_ She shouts in her fuzzy mind as she looks at her phone's time; someone messaged her this early in the morning about something it seems. Giving a strained sigh, she opens her phone to check the message, only to see it was from someone she knew quite well.

"I'm meeting up with Sky around 4, can you come along? It's about Ixia…" the message read and its sender, Pastelle.

Why did Pastelle want to do this meeting now?

Sluggishly getting up, Kosami made her way to Pastelle based on where she asked to meet up. Marching through the chilly early hours of the new day, Kosami saw how peaceful the dead campus was before the sunrise, looking over her shoulder and to her side at every passing glance of the dark trees and lit building, looking for the pastel green inkling. Sitting over at a bench near the entrance of the school sat Pastelle with her arms crossed as though asleep, an inkling with a sky-blue hue and sharp leer that cut through Kosami's guard the moment she laid eyes on her; realizing it was them, she raced over.


	138. Rank Wars II arc: Fresh Expectations

**It's been a while...sorry about that. Busy. Very busy. That being said-as always, thank you for reading and I hope to see you next chapter! :D**

* * *

Mondays are days to start the long week of work and are usually a dread and that was the case for Squidcom, who although didn't have to do a Rank War today still had to attend classes and do homework. Sore from the strenuous work of battling against tough opponents in such a short span were the main four of Azule, Sally, Violet, and Reice, but they weren't the only ones who felt fatigue on the team. Lately, Kosami's been working herself to the core to find the whereabouts of Ixia in the hopes that she can stop them before they unleash their attack; the fear of what they might do weighing heavy on her mind and making her grow anxious to catch any leads. Coming into homeroom, she looked drained, although the others weren't aware that she'd gotten less sleep after meeting up with Sky and Pastelle. School went on like usual with students putting their focus on surviving the boring classes, anticipating lunchtime, and preparing for the new week of matches. The standings for the Rank Wars were updated that morning and as expected not much changed among the teams at the top of the tables, but the midtable and bottom had plenty of shake-ups with Meta making a huge jump of six spots from 13th to 8th; Squidcom remained in the same position as before.

Throughout the day, Kosami spent the time in between classes contacting her upperclassmen in Sky and Pastelle, looking to continue the conversation that ended abruptly earlier that morning. After spending her last four periods of the day trying to keep her eyes from shutting, she finally averted the snooze when Pastelle called her and asked if she wanted to go for a ride later with Sky, which she accepted without hesitation-anxious to continue their previous conversation. Skipping out on hanging out with her friends and team after school to get her homework out the way in time for when her seniors would pick her up, she waited patiently for the call, sitting on her bed with her earbuds plugged in to her laptop and her fingers typing automatically as she tried to get a paper done that was due later in the week. Just as she was about to make the finishing touches on the paper some odd minutes later after making an outline and speeding through the paper, her phone buzzed and quickly she left.

Smooth jazz dominated by energetic trumpets and the saxophone play through Sky's car as they taking their evening drive to continue where they left off early this morning. With the view of the sunset painting the city in an orange hue, Sky's matching blue sports car roared as she smashed the pedal and shifted gears; Pastelle and Kosami's bodies sinked into the seat as she went into the fourth gear, merging onto the highway soon after. Like a steady pillar, Sky's right arm stays firm on the wheel as her left hand wrapped around the gear shift and her eyes locked on the road, constantly having a quick glance in the rearview mirror; they reached their destination later that drive just before the sun prepared to set. After nearly hurling from the turbulence of driving with Sky, Kosami and Pastelle got themselves together as they joined Sky who sat over on a bench overlooking the grand sight before them: The tangerine evening coast. Known as the Sugar Coast for the organized dunes of white and brown sand that resembled brown and white sugar, meeting the edges of the orange sea that brought calm waves that settled on the coastline, leaving an outline in the sugar sand. The breeze tasted sweet and salty as the girls inhaled the coastal delight, mesmerized by the sparkling ocean and its gem-like shine.

"What a sight…" Kosami gasped; "How do you find so many beautiful places hidden in Inkopolis?"

Sky shrugs her shoulder with a relaxed smile as she stares off into the orange atmosphere ahead, "I like driving. It puts me at ease, and I guess finding places such as this one makes it worth the drive. Maybe next time we should rent a van and go on a huge road trip, huh?"

Pastelle did a quick stretch before taking a seat next to Sky, "I wouldn't mind a road trip, actually. I heard the east of Inkopolis is nice to visit, the North where Flounder Heights is also has some great spots. Oh, we could even do a cross country trip to the west! I'd love to visit the arid sands out west."

"Easy there-that's a very long drive!" Sky responded energetically, secretly on board with the idea.

Kosami thought about it and liked the idea of a road trip with everyone, but she knew that it was time to pick up where they left off. "So, uh-Sky? Can we continue from before?"

Sky motioned her hand, "Take a seat, already! I can't bother to look up at you if we're going to have a talk."

Taking a seat on the opposite side of where Pastelle sat, Sky motioned for Kosami to take a seat next to her. Following her senior's suggestion, she sat next to her and looked off into the distance at the sea that seemed to have no end. The warmth of being next to such a figure like Sky, someone who she considered to be her family, she couldn't help but beam and close her eyes, savoring the feeling of being with a sister. Sky's shoulder propped as she leaned to Kosami.

"I'll always have your back." she whispered, extending her pinkie.

Kosami giggled, "I'll hold you to it."

Pastelle sat on the other side of Sky with a dumbfounded smile as she watched the tender moment between the two, feeling the throes of rage boil from inside as she felt left out like a third wheel. "Ahem!" she coughed.

"Oh, right… So, picking up from early this morning. You've been recruited to help us find Ixia and we need the help. We have the numbers to investigate areas and contain them, but we don't any strong leads."

"Until I told them what you were doing!" Pastelle winked.

"Hee-hee, I always knew you had a good brain. But to think you were able to track down the locations of some of the members… You'd be a big help if you joined us. Of course, this is a dangerous mission and I totally understand why you wouldn't want to participate."

"Dangerous..."

That's right. If Kosami chose to join, not only would her meddling become more plentiful, but she'd also be in the thick of the conflict and in potential danger. Ixia did more than just online hacking. They did organized crimes and based on some of her research, it seemed like they were getting involved in politics. If this allied force wasn't careful about their procedures and thoroughness of capturing the enemy, it could backfire. Knowing this, Kosami concentrated on the sea and weighed her options. Sky and Pastelle quiet with serious expressions on both their faces, hoping that their inquiry for her services would be a success. After minutes go by of no answer Pastelle's impatience grew; having the stress of Ixia in the Rank Wars while her and her team had to focus only on the competition and be left out of the loop of the process. Unable to defend her school, the institution she loved dearly. It's frustrating. Seeing someone with talent who can use it to play a significant role in stopping such an enemy, it only riled her up a bit as she watched the indecisiveness of the same girl who was quick to call a hit on her stepfather and have him be assassinated at the hands of her close childhood friend. Opening her mouth-about to make a remark about the reluctance of Kosami, she was quickly silence when an answer was given.

"Sky, you said you'd have my back. Pastelle, you're probably upset that you can't do anything to help since you're ordered to focus on the Rank Wars, only learning about the details of what was going on thanks to Sky's kindness. I can't possibly decline to help either of you. I'll do it."

Her seniors were stunned blank. She accepted it. Kosami just threw herself into a mess she could've avoided if she decided to keep quiet and not share with anyone, and yet she was fine with it. If it wasn't for Pastelle name dropping her, Sky wouldn't have even known. Pastelle felt some guilt once she realized that Kosami had the resolve to do something dangerous again. She initially thought it was hypocritical for someone who was willing to kill their own parent to struggle with making an effort to save the school she attended. Save the biggest event on campus from the enemies of the outside, of the underworld. But, seeing that resolve in her eyes as she gave her answer. Pastelle couldn't find the words to show gratitude for the selfless action of Kosami.

Sky began to frown once she thought about the repercussions, "I know it took a while to give a response, but it's fine if you don't-"

"No, I want to help. I want to serve a purpose to my team, my school, and myself. I've been saved more than once. When we were kids, it was you and Azule who welcomed me in and accepted me as part of the group with Cobalt and Tangie. Then, there was when I came here and saw you guys again…" her gaze fell to her lap as she remembered her father's assassination; "I found another family. I got to meet Reice, Sally, Violet, Fuchsia, Jory, Pastelle, and so many others. I want to fight in my own way to protect the thing they love. To protect what I love. I want to protect the Rank Wars!"

Sky couldn't help but smile at the selfless intention, "Kosami…"

Pastelle was surprised, "Y-you…"

"I'll never forget that feeling. The feeling of emancipation… If I have an opportunity to show my gratitude, I will seize it. So don't try to talk me out, especially when you brought me out here." Her smile, radiant like the sun but stinging like a poison needle. So genuine, so sincere.

Both were stunned but slowly began to laugh it off as they realized she had a great point. They came all this way to convince her and she gave them the answer they wanted, so there wasn't any turning back. She was a big girl and could handle herself. After all, she's a member of Squidcom. Understanding the feelings of their junior, Pastelle and Sky decided to spend a little bit enjoying the sunset together with Kosami. Hopefully, the first of many.

The next day, it was an hour before the matchday began, and this time it's taking place at Blackbelly Skatepark. Squidcom sat together and were going over team strategies and rotation. Usually, teams decided their rosters ahead of time to avoid any sort of errors that might occur, but in the case of Squidcom having a fifth member meant that there was room to move players around, and that's exactly what was being discussed in this quick team meeting. The crew sat together near and around a bench with each of them giving their own opinion on what should be done. Starting with Fuchsia's push for Reice to sit out for this match since he didn't seem to fully recover from the strained work of the previous week, the focus of whether Jory should start over him became the hot topic of discussion. So far, there wasn't any hostility within the group, but there was disagreement with Fuchsia's proposal. Reice and Sally were on the fence about switching the team lineup so suddenly after it seemed to be unanimous that the original squad would start the week, but after an urge from Fuchsia after checking out the previous games that a change should be made, she got the support of Azule and Violet to make the push.

Fuchsia's holding out her hands and moving them in sync as she gives her reason to put Jory in over Reice, "It's not like you can't play in the following matches this week, Reice. We're going up against another difficult opponent in the Rebels and right now, you're not completely healthy-you're exhausted and need to rest. We should let Jory play and give him that valuable regular season play so that when playoff time comes around, he'll be ready."

"Why does it feel like I'm being singled out though!?" Reice retorted. A bit aggravated by how insisting the lead scout of the team wanted him to sit out, he was ready to take a passionate stand to protect his pride.

Fuchsia sighs with frustration and her concern for him clearly wasn't enough, "I'm not singling you out, Reice! Of the four, you show the most wear and tear from your quests to always practice and push your body to the limit. If anyone needs rest, no-deserves it...it's you. You've been pushing yourself too hard. Let your body recover."

Reice couldn't respond immediately and only shook his head in denial while he crosses his arms with an expression of dissatisfaction. Azule urged that Jory take over for some games to build up experience while giving Reice some well-deserved rest, believing that the team would do fine and that Reice wasn't in any condition to handle another troublesome opponent like the one they were about to face. After a convincing push by Sally and Azule, Reice submitted with an abhorrent exhale and held out his hand for Jory, offering him words of encouragement and good luck. He knew Jory was about to experience his first ever meaningful game as a member of Squidcom and decided that there was no point in creating any additional discourse-the best thing to do now was to support his teammates and their wishes, even if it meant he had to sit out. Butterflies fill Jory's stomach as he tries to digest the sudden reality of competing in the Rank Wars with Reice instead being on the bench. The excitement that he should've felt by being given the opportunity to play was instead drowned out by the sudden nervousness that coursed through his body like a raging river as he selected his weapon and readied for spawn. This was a huge match against a familiar rival in the Rebels, the team that used to be captained by Azule's arch rival, Todd. But after a sudden change in leadership, the Rebels found themselves picking up where they left off but with a different attitude than the one they had when Todd was in charge.

"His real name is Vince Vaseppe. Apparently, he's a foreigner that transferred back in middle school and has been living here since." Fuchsia leered at the prepared Rebels, informing her two friends that sat next to her the identity of the Rebels captain; Reice had his arms crossed with dissatisfaction with Kosami sitting between them feeling confused on how to stop the tension.

Without another moment of hesitation, the match began. Enemy ink covers the concrete floor after a war cry from the leader of the Rebels, and following his lead, his team all give a boorish yell as they start their match. The Rebels went along at their own pace, with Phillip taking the main route to the tower in the center of the map, looking to splat any unfortunate enemies while claiming the pockets of clams scattered in the area. Vince was over to the furthest left of in a pathway that gave him room to catch anyone in a blind spot. Dustin and Corey both had clams collected from their efforts of a quick salvage and were working their way to a power clam. On Squidcom's side, Azule and Jory made quick work to collect as many clams as possible and get a power clam while Sally gave them support from behind, with Violet just a little further behind acting as a watchful sentry who collected an occasional clam here and there, already as time continues to pass, both teams were working quick to land the first crucial hit on the other as they neared no man's land in the middle of the map. Multiple skirmishes unfold as Azule encounters Corey in his sights-locking on and giving chase for the Rebel scum, Jory runs into the duo of Phillip and Dustin who look to take him down quickly and get to the goal- Jory leads them away from goal by heading towards theirs with the clams he already had, missing only a trio which he could find by scavenging on the enemy turf; Violet conceals her presence and leaves Vince an opening to collect enough clams for a power clam and drops a Squid Beakon. A few seconds pass by but the score is still even with neither team able to break the defenses of their opponent and throw clams at the goal, but that would soon change as a crucial encounter unfolded between Vince and a surprise deadeye inkling who swiftly met him before he could attack the goal. Soaring through the sky like a rocket and landing at a blind spot out the corner of Vince's eye, a massive weight of fear settled in his chest as he recognized what enemy he'd have to encounter in the next moment. Believing he had an easy path to just sneak behind Squidcom's defenses was a foolish idea. Why? Because Sally Walleye appeared from the spot of the hidden squid beakon and was adjacent to the Rebels leader who had his own power clam in hand after searching around the area.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. The girl who destroyed Mason and Legion on her own was now within shooting range. He had to decide: Shoot Sally or aim for the goal and take the quick lead. If he failed to shoot her down, he'd be calamari since her aim was precise, and her weapon had range, but if he could pull a fast one a get the clam at the goal, his team would take the lead. Having to sort this through with only a millisecond of time to think, Vince made his move…

"They took the lead." Reice sighed. How frustrating. To have to sit on the bench and watch his team battle, and the worst start imaginable of being behind. It was only the first game and already it felt like the tenth.

Kosami gave him a pat on the back, "Don't worry, there's plenty of time in the match. Besides, Sally splatted him on the spot. He just got lucky that he aimed properly and got the power clam off before Sally could obliterate him."

It was 80-100 in favor of the Rebels thanks to Vince's attack. Having made the wise move to draw the first points on the board and happily take a powerful splat from Sally afterwards, Vince managed to dump all the pressure onto Squidcom. Now, Squidcom _had_ to score. Failure to do so would mean the first round would go to the Rebels, and potentially the entire match if they could pull off another swift victory in the second game. Amidst the deafening cheers from those that crowded the borders of the map were some notable people with relation to Azule and Squidcom that were attendance for today's game. Standing behind a crowd with arms crossed as she peers through the bodies to get a fair scope of the game was none other than Luna. A disgruntled expression accompanied by a fiery aura, though she was in her disguise as Azule's mentor, her maternal side was showing as she passionately cheered for her son from the inside, giving a forced exhale from the nose like an angry bull. Over at another part of the skatepark were Verde and Lime, who linked up after having been invited by their little brother to come and watch him; they have confident smirks on their face as they watch one of the monitors displaying their little brother who had all the attention as he played with plenty of heart. Julian sat off to a corner at a nearby juice stand, listening to the voice of the crowd and making deductions on whether Azule was doing well or not; he was too nervous to watch, and partially felt guilty for not being able to get a close-up view where he could see his son in the spotlight.

"OH! Azule's made the turnaround!" The commentator shouted suddenly; All family members in attendance lift their heads and twitch their ears as they hear their boy's name called.

Swift like lightning, Azule turned the game around in the blink of an eye. Starting back with the score turning to 80-100 after Vince's move, Azule had managed to form his power clam after splatting Corey and getting to the goal, only to realize that he was blocked off and unable to get points. The moment the goal came down, he was met by Corey and Vince, who'd both respawned and noticed the moving blue inkling over by their goal. Having to dodge the brownish yellow ink of the Rebels, Azule made sure to use his rolls to perfect as he covered the turf and spaced the floor, throwing out a curling bomb to separate the enemies. With Corey going left looking to climb and Vince going right over to the half pipe, a pincer attack became clear as Vince looked to conceal his presence behind the goal while Corey drew Azule's attention. But before the pincer attack could work, a power shot that cracked through the air forced them to withdraw in fear as reinforcements came. Targeting her enemies with her scope, Violet lined up the enemy inklings and kept driving them back, all the while Azule activated his inkjet and drove the nail in the coffin. Throwing his power clam at the goal to take the lead, they'd soon be joined by another member who emerged from their ink. Throwing as many clams as he possibly can, Jory didn't hold back as he rockets his throws with a spin like a windmill that saw the clams just drop into the goal with a curve in the apex of the arc, getting a pleased reaction from the crowd who began chanting Squidcom's name as they took a convincing lead. Since the Rebels had the lead and failed to get their score to zero before time was over, they were given a penalty bonus on top of Squidcom taking the lead with their score at 72. This was the only action that'd get seen for the rest of the game as Squidcom held their own by running out the clock and viciously stopping any hopes of Vince and the Rebels from getting that first game, and the crowd loved it based on how they reciprocated the hard-fought victory. One game down, and one more to go!

The second game…

All went well in the following game for Squidcom as they used the momentum from the first game to contain the feisty Rebels that were trying to mount a comeback. Desperation began to settle in for Vince and his team as he realized that he'd hit a wall in this competition. The chemistry that Squidcom had made it feel as though they were facing an unfair battle of ten instead of four with opponents like Azule and Sally appearing to be everywhere whether it was through the air or at the high ground, or from below and around every corner; every chance that seemed like the moment for the Rebels to break the ice and get on the board, they got stopped. It was a tough game to watch for Todd, who was standing by himself as he leered at his former team that struggled against his rival. Though he'd been betrayed and cast aside by his closest of friends, to see them get manhandled like this…

Only a couple minutes remained in the match and for the most part is wasn't even a contest as Squidcom jumped to a 100-40 lead after nailing a trio of power clams, having no need to force any extra clams to widen their lead after seeing the life leave the bodies of the Rebels. Putting all the other teams on notice, Squidcom showcased how dangerous their squad was both on offense and on defense with the way they were able to attack their prey like a savage predator and defend their turf like a proud warrior. Those who cheered for Squidcom saw great satisfaction in seeing how far Squidcom had come as a team, managing to move past their hardships and rise to one of the best teams in the competition. With each game they played, in the eyes of their supporters such Sky, they were looking more like the future champions that this school had been waiting for. But, just when it seemed like the game was over with Squidcom cruising to victory, a painful cry shot throughout the skatepark followed by a siren. Though the game was being played in daylight, an eerie presence haunted the area as many murmurs and whispers filled the crowd after a brief silence with everyone trying to make sense of what happened; the interruptions had been so sudden that event eh teams halted their actions as they tried to figure out what was happening.

"We told you that we would make an appearance..."

Sharp static courses through the airwaves and cuts off the commentator's connection, echoing throughout the park and through the radio and television. The hearts of the many inklings in attendance felt a sinking feeling as their fears were coming true; Ixia finally announced their arrival and were interfering in an exciting match. Recognizing that it was finally happening, Kosami excused herself and left Reice and Fuchsia alone making a sprint to meet up with her comrades. Sky stood with her arms crossed and a deadly glare scoping through the crowd as if trying to pinpoint any enemies that might be lurking nearby, but after seeing that the shivers of fear people got from her glare, she figured there wouldn't be anyone here; Kosami came a few minutes later and was out of breath.

"It's happening, Sky. What do we do…?"

Sky closed her eyes briefly before looking to her junior, "The Elites dispatched into the city for a quick search with trackers. Bianca and her team also made their departure with the same equipment. The nerds also got their own gadgets so they're on a search. As for us, we're keeping watch over here."

"Ara Ara? What are you doing here, little sister?" a sweet and endearing voice called from afar; Sky's blue eyes dulled as she recognized the person's voice.

"Li-"

She got smothered in a hug immediately, "S-sis I can't breathe with your melons in my face!" she yelled as she pushed her sister off.

"You're Sky's older sister. Nice to meet you!" Kosami saluted as she recognized the general by her uniform.

"Hm? I think we might've met before. Nice to meet you, too!"

"What are you doing here?" a cat eyed Sky grumbled, unhappy to have been caught off guard like that.

"I came to watch Azule's game. I met up with Verde, too. Dad's also here. We wanted to show our support, but we couldn't find you anywhere. Great thing I found you here."

Sky sighed, "We're busy, sis. Can we continue this another time?"

Lime smirked and tilted her head to the side, "If you're after Ixia, there's no way you'll catch them. More than likely the person speaking is at the furthest corners of the country or probably outside our borders. They aren't a group who'd be sloppy enough to operate right under our noses unless they were planning something extreme; you're better off staying here."

Kosami's finger twitched as she pointed at the Lime haired beauty, "H-how did you-"

"I'm the head general of the army. Of course, I'd know about one of the biggest terrorist organizations on the continent."

"Don't say that with such an endearing tone. Anyways, how did you know about our situation?"

"You're Agent 5. Trouble follows you like a lost animal. Also, I've heard from some of my colleagues about the rumored attacks that they were planning on taking. As a safety measure, I've got my people looking into this. They'll gather information proficiently." she informed happily, satisfied to get the upper hand on her little sister; Sky forced a smile and twitched as she heard her sister's taunt.

Sky laughed, "You're right. Kosami, we should listen to my sister and stay here. If she's telling us this, there must be a reason, right?"

Lime's warm expression turned serious as a glint appeared in her eyes, "I've got my men searching the parameters for them. You can tell your principal that he needs to save his student's services for another time. This time, Ixia's only giving us a warning. Next time will be the time for us to respond with action."

Following her sister's wise words, Sky called everyone back and talked with Principal Telfin who was on speed dial and in the city while this was happening, watching the match on a TV in a conference room with what seemed like important people.

Ixia's Propaganda was filled with terrorism. Hatred. Division. A yearn for change through radicalism. The message spewing from the mouth of an altered and distorted voice caused a disruption of peace and security within the students of Squid Academy and created panic on social media as many feared that this was a terrorist attack about to occur. Their message included some hints about the dark past of Inkopolis and the controversy of the past Great Turf Wars, also there was disgust regarding the status of Inkopolis and the society in general as they slandered the current state of the country and advocated for reform. As they continued, the threats got more chilling as Ixia explained their reason for targeting Squid Academy and the Rank Wars.

"The pillar of this society's identity, the Turf War, will be no more. We will destroy the way of living that has created complacency among some and ignorance in others. There needs to be reform. There needs to be change. A nation with no leader, no one to guide them, is the same as immediate ruin. We must stop everything we are doing and think about the growing concerns of this nation. The segregation of Octarians and many other species deep under the sea, the blindness of the jellies and their turning of an eye to these problems. The economy is falling apart, and our social environment is worsening as the gap between the rich and the poor grows ever the larger. There needs to be change. There will be change. We are that change! It all begins with the destruction of the Rank Wars, the competition that endorses everything wrong with this society and this nation-no with this entire way of living all around the continent. After its destruction, we will set our sights to changing this world!"

Without another word uttered, the weapons in the hands of Squidcom began to malfunction as electricity spazzed the weapons and freeze them, the static shocking the hands of Violet and Jory, who're forced to drop them. Surprisingly, the weapons of the Rebels were perfectly fine. Confusion filled the crowd as they tried to make sense of the message of Ixia. What the hell were they babbling on about? What did interrupt a game between two teams in a high school competition have to do with the problems of society? What did kids have to do with the downfall of this nation? Those questions loomed in the minds of Todd and others alike as they watched the game slowly turn to a one-sided affair that seemed all the more likely to be rigged by Ixia; Squidcom's weapons were down, but the Rebels were working. Maybe it was just an empty speech to distract everyone from the work being done by the hackers, but the sure thing was that Ixia had gotten involved in the match and were looking to sabotage the favorites in Squidcom.

"Guys, just like we expected!" Azule shouted as he threw his weapon to the floor and pointed to the clock, "They froze the time and hacked our weapons. They're trying to ruin our chances of winning."

Sally grips her heavy splatling with pride and flashes a fierce grin, "Good thing we're not some weaklings who'd let something like this stop us! Bring it on you damn keyboard warriors!"

"Come at us!" Reice yelled from the stands, showing his support-the first of many who brushed aside Ixia's empty words and cheered for Squidcom.

"We're not afraid!" Fuchsia joined with a shaking fist.

One by one, the voices grew louder as support poured in for Squidcom. A sense of unity growing from within as everyone took courage against their fears and chose instead to believe in the strength of Squidcom, of other teams in the Rank Wars, and of the school's name itself. They weren't going to succumb to fear and let some people behind a screen bully them. Instead, they'd rise above it. Unfortunately for the Rebels, who had to hear those growing echoes, they just wanted to win the game but thanks to Ixia's involvement, it felt like the entire audience was against them. An upsetting revelation for a team to witness while they were fighting their hardest just to survive the competition and stay within the ranks, Vince bites his lip and clenched his fist with tremors of fury. Leading his team of Rebels for a rally to change their fate, one that'd subsequently shut everyone up, Vince gave a war cry with his team following behind with wails of anxiety as they looked to steamroll Squidcom. Likewise, Squidcom were ready to stand their ground and engage in an uphill defensive battle if possible with each of them holding their hands out in a cross-pose to defend the goal behind them. Chugging like trains toward a brick wall, the Rebels slowly closed in on the defensive Squidcom that braced themselves at the goal with focus as they peered their opponents down. The downpour of cries from the crowd escalated as the game and possibly match was about to meet a climatic end with Rebels getting bailed out by a bunch of terrorists. Except…

A ringing whistle blew furiously, and immediately all members of the Rebels were forced to stop. Vince and his boys were bewildered by the sudden stoppage of the game, but once they looked up on the scoreboard and saw that the time was already expired, it became clear. Dropping his weapon to the floor, Vince's mouth dropped like a cinder block as the stinging result settled in his mind; the other Rebels were just as stunned as their captain, and so were the many faces in the crowd who'd witness the sudden end of the game. Azule and Squidcom show no emotion as they look up to the scoreboard, understanding the message. Ixia didn't just get involved, they forced the end of the match by hacking into the clock and immediately expiring the time just before the Rebels could land the finishing blow on them; having given the Rebels the advantage, baiting the team into believing they had an easy situation, Ixia crushed the spirits of the Rebels by ripping away the cheating opportunity. The stunned silence continues as Todd watches his former team struggle with the realization of what just occurred. If it wasn't for Ixia's involvement, this match could've ended in a sweep, or even gone the full trio of games, but now no one would ever know because of that mischievous group's tampering. A bitter defeat and a bitter victory. This was the ultimate robbery of a great game for a social platform by a bunch of trolls. Feeling great dissatisfaction with what he witnessed, he needed to clear his head and go for a walk and leave the scene of this crime. This crime against the spirit of competition. If he stayed there and watched the shaken looks of his former teammates, he'd only feel angrier.

"I don't know what this Ixia group are up to, but they better not get involved in my match with Azule and Squidcom." Todd growled under his breath as he walked through the evening lights of the city, thinking back to how the day played out. When he'd first started the Rank Wars, he only thought this was about deciding the next successor to the Elites to compete on the big stages, but after seeing Ixia's interference, and seeing the way everyone reacted to it, he found it clear that Squid Academy held more weight than he'd believed. There was a reason why they were one of the facilitating networks for the armed forces of the nation, and thus, attracted many enemies. If taking down one of the strongest facilitators could put a dent in the defenses of the powerhouse nation of Inkopolis along with the failing economy and lack of leadership, indeed the nation would be like those of the past that came before. This was bigger than the Rank Wars. Winning meant becoming the next defender like the Elites, it meant carrying the dreams of the entire school, but also meant protecting them from the dangers that lurked in the shadows looking to bring ruin. Seeing just how dangerous enemies like Ixia were, it'd take a heavy resolve to carry that burden. Todd was willing to carry that burden. "Whether it be Squidcom or Ixia, no one is stopping me from achieving my goal. This is my chance to give back to the school, to my new teammates who've been kind enough to welcome me in and even make me their leader. I'll be damned to lose here!"

As he continues along his walk, in his mind the reminder that his fated clash with his arch rival neared; Just one game separates the fateful encounter between two fierce rivals who'll finally get the chance to butt heads…


	139. Rank Wars II arc: Rivalry Reborn

**You know who is an awesome person who I hope has a wonderful week? Your answer lies in the first word of the sentence! I know it's corny but I feel happy to start writing again and I really want to thank anyone who has been following or favorited this story, it's reassuring knowing that there are actually people out there who enjoy my work and I hope that as time goes along that I can get better and this stuff so that in turn I can show my appreciate to you all much better! As always, thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

A white screen appears within the darkness of what could only be considered a room. Slowly illuminating a small path before it, a pair of hands type furiously on the keys, revealing a reflection of glasses that gaze up the light. The person typing had a face unrecognizable in the dark as their shining glasses float, but by the way they typed their keys, they were someone who knew how to work a computer; the angle at which the hands placed made it feel as though the person typing had to be hunched over with their face nearly buried into the screen the faster their fingers got. What they were typing was being displayed on the screen in a colorful font which a bunch of characters posted afterwards; twenty tabs opened as they mash in their message on what appears to be a private group chat. They seemed anxious as they frantically worked their fingers like a puppeteer does the strings to a puppet, precisely punching in each key with minimal error trying to convey their message before someone else replied.

"They took the bait!" the message read after a huge paragraph in the previous message sent. It got viewed by the rest of the members in the chat and immediately several names began typing.

"Those idiots always believe in such falsifications. No wonder the Jellyfish are the ones in charge of the inkling society. Those idiotic pea brains can't even govern themselves properly!"

"But what was said wasn't false by any means." Another said.

"Their obsession with fashion and trends, the stupid game of turf wars, and blindness to the concerns of those around them and of the greater good of their own nation. Sooner or later, it is bound to happen that there'd be an uprising among those who're intelligent enough to know that something is about awry within this nation. We're simply going to be the catalyst and bring them to fruit of knowledge."

"A long time coming… It started back when they unfairly kept the octos underground. Next they had the government cover up of the Deep Sea Metro and now the assassination is the last straw! This country will succumb to ruin!"

"We should still hold our tongues, however. That school has more fight than I imagined. Did you see the way those kids fought back against the message? They rallied against X's threats."

"It doesn't matter. Time is running out for the powerhouse nations, and Inkopolis will be the first of them to fall!"

Everyone logged off afterwards and soon, the white screen clicked off and left everywhere in darkness…

Two days had passed since Ixia's attack on Squid Academy and the Rank Wars and things continued as normal; there was a game yesterday, and security was on high alert as everyone anticipated a follow-up, but the games continued like normal. While Ixia's message still echoed in the minds of everyone, the student body's response of intolerance was well received by everyone across the nation. Respecting the fight of Squid Academy, most news outlets avoided discussing Ixia and instead gave their attention to the Rank Wars, refusing to give any attention to a terrorist hacker group. The talk of the top two favorites: Kidvel and Squidcom, dominated the campus as everyone slowly began picking their support in the same way that the Elites and Kidvel had been. After both teams managed to stay undefeated, the question became of whether one of them could go undefeated. Regular season MVP candidates were being polled in with early favorites being Sally, Todd, and Pastelle as the top three choices in this early campaign. A day that'd been marked on the calendars of those involved and by many who knew of the rivalry between Azule and Todd was that today was the long-awaited showdown between captains; months in the making, this was the game of the entire week that many people had their eyes on once schedules were released. Sitting alone on the steps of a building somewhere on campus, Todd drank cup of coffee while admiring the morning sun with a side of free time to do some reflections. Looking back, he was a jerk. The rudeness he showed Azule when they first met, his inability to extend a hand of kindness towards his blue rival, and his situational respect all made him shudder with discomfort as he reviewed his nature. Shaking his head, he knew that he couldn't behave that way any longer after being excommunicated by his fellow Rebels, who turned on him and chose a new leader just before the Rank Wars began. He was humbled. Forced to re-evaluate himself and understand that the selfish and unfriendly persona he had was nothing but a deterrent, losing him the friends he thought he had. Luckily, he found a team that was willing to accept him and make him their leader, but how he obtained this position wasn't anything he could have imagined. Thinking back to that day before the Rank Wars…

It all started on the eve of the Rank Wars when a furious dispute erupted between Todd and the Rebels, who were turning on their leader after announcing that they no longer wanted him as their captain and had already selected a replacement. Todd was flabbergasted by their bold stunt and wanted a proper for why he was being cast aside, to which the new leader, Vince, took over and spoke on behalf his team. Taking place at a basketball court somewhere nearby the campus, it ended in Todd throwing fists and punching Dustin in the face, before getting beat up by the rest of the Rebels.

"You're unfit to lead a team with the poor attitude you have. Nobody wants to take orders from a barking dog." Vince scoffed before making his exit with his team following behind, "If you wanna settle the score like the sore loser you are, get your own team and come after us... _Ex_ -Captain. HAHAHAHA!"

Facedown on the burning green asphalt, Todd punched the ground before forcing himself up. His own team turned their backs on him, their reason being that they were sick of his bossy attitude and that he'd suck the fun of competition with serious demand for perfection and his obsession for winning, even calling him a bully for the way he treats others. When Corey said it, he only shrugged it off, but as Dustin and Phillip stepped forward and explained their reasons for wanting to follow someone else, he couldn't deny that his actions had caused this. Where did he go wrong? Obsessive? What's wrong with wanting to win? They didn't have the same drive! All those thoughts ran through his mind as he tried to dissect every bit of that encounter. Upon looking it over as he saw on the ground, maybe he shouldn't have thrown the first punch at poor Dustin...Looking down at his ruffled uniform that was dirtied at the calf and patella, he dusted off as much dirt as possible and held his face where a bruise from the kicks of Vince and Corey still stung. Making his way home, he took a shower and went for a long walk to figure out his thoughts and wonder what changes would have been made in his attitude to avoid this situation. Running into Azule that night confirmed one thing in him after he felt like a loser for possibly missing the Rank Wars, and that was that under no circumstances would he ever feel the way he did again. He was the proud top prospect that entered the school as one of the best players and led a powerful team all the way into the semifinals. Simply put, he was a natural leader. At least that's what he'd thought, but even a king isn't a king without his people. Knowing it was last minute to form a team since the Rank Wars were about to begin the next day, Todd had to see if there were any teams still looking for an opening or for any reserve players; reserves were allowed but many teams found them unnecessary since the only time reserves were used were if they were in Turf Clans which was more associated which public competitions that organized events like the Rank Wars. Surfing through the boards to find a potential team willing to accept him, to his surprise he saw a team with just a single open slot left and a caption under it saying that they were looking for a fourth member.

"Sealions? Why haven't they found a fourth member yet? I hope they realize they'd be screwed without a fourth member." Today said under his breath as he copied down the contact info and called the number given. A girl answered the phone cheerily before asking to meet with him right now. "R-right now? It's pretty late!"

It didn't matter to her…

After heading back out, he followed the address given and found himself at the girl's dorms and on the third floor at that. Knocking on the door of 372, he waited patiently before hearing a trio of girls clumsily trying to answer the door; Bracing himself for whatever crazy people he was about to meet, Todd kept a stone face as a trio of girls greeted him. Reddish Pink, Teal, and Orange were the colors that stood out. The girls introduced themselves and invited him in; There was a fourth girl who was sitting on the couch with headphones on while looking at her tablet. The Reddish-Pink one's name is Audrey, her tannish complexion paired with her long cowlick hair and green eyes had a cute appeal as she shook Todd's hand. The Teal one's name is Sandra, having a darker complexion and a deeper tone than the cheerful Audrey, she seemed to be the most relaxed member of the team. The orange one, Hannah, seemed like another energetic person as she kept introducing herself with a beaming smile like a child. After spending a few minutes getting to know a little about each other, Audrey went straight to business.

"The popular Todd has come to us, huh?" Arrogance present as she smugly elbowed Hannah.

"Ignore her. Anyways...Todd, thank you for taking the time to come and see us. I know it's late."

"It's fine, Sandra-was it? I came because I'd like to help you out. Having a team of three is an uphill battle in the rank wars."

"Right. I appreciate you coming all this way for us. Truth is, we had a captain, but she flaked out on us at the last minute because of her grades. She wanted to focus more on her academics and less on extracurricular activities."

"Oh...it wouldn't happen to be the yellow one over there, would it?"

Sandra nodded, "It's her. We made a promise we'd enter together and have fun this season, but she said she didn't want to be leader or play anymore, so we had to find a replacement."

"Wait, a replacement leader?"

"Yeah. As much as I'd like to lead these goofballs, I'm quite busy as is it is. The idea of having to think up schemes and tactics while looking after these pair of daft punks isn't something I'm thrilled about doing."

"Interesting…"

"O-oh, it's fine if you don't want to be leader. I understand your situation and it's fine if you'd rather not ta-"

"I'll do it. I'll be your team captain."

Sandra's mouth dropped-her eyes glimmered with hope, "Really!?"

"Yeah, the reason I was kicked out my own team was because apparently I was a suckish leader and friend. I want to prove them wrong and show them that even the most stubborn of jerks can turn a new leaf. So, please. Let me lead this team. I'll do my best to be a great captain."

"S-sure!"

Audrey popped from behind Todd and looked over his shoulder with a cat face, "Awwright! We got our fourth member!"

Hannah popped out from the opposite side of Audrey, "We're gonna have fun in the Rank Wars!"

"Will you shut up!?" the yellow one shouted, returning to her book afterwards; Todd held out his hand to shake everyone's hand declare their goal for the Rank Wars. He didn't want to just have fun like them, he cared about proving everyone wrong and winning the entire competition for the sake of the school. But, as he saw their enthusiasm at being allowed to play in this season, he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of warmth that he didn't have with the Rebels.

It was an awkward meeting that'd eventually bloom to a friendship, with Todd and his team learning to work together with each game that passes. The fortunate luck of already having a solid team chemistry among the girls with an experienced leader in Todd meshed quite well as Todd learned to show more respect to his teammates and likewise, the Sealions learned to handle their own weight while under his guidance. The image of the four resembled a philosopher and his students as Todd calmly led the way for his team, adjusting his approach according to the situation and always keeping calm under all scenarios. Not once had he ever had to raise his voice, partly due to his attitude adjustment, but also because the Sealions were just that proficient of a team. Only working together for a little over a couple weeks and they were already one of the best teams in the competition, but this showdown against Squidcom proved to be a statement game. Sandra, Aubrey, and Hannah had already heard from Todd about his history with Squidcom and his rivalry with their captain. An encounter and exchange of words that fueled a rivalry that had yet to blossom, this match was the first chance that Todd and Azule could meet on even footing. Expressing regret that Azule had to miss out last season because of his hospitalization, and the luck of avoiding each other in the playoffs, Todd knew the rest of Squidcom, but though he lived with Azule and watched every single game he played, he had no idea what Azule was going to bring on gameday. Starting off with bitter hatred for the other over the smallest of insults, the pair learned to show some respect to the other-partially because they had to see the other's face every morning-since they were aware of the other's capability. They were cut from the same cloth, both were physically gifted, natural leaders, and had an unrivaled competitiveness about them. After Azule's return, Todd began to show some warmth and respect to his arch rival, but the feeling of true respect didn't come until their talk just before the Rank Wars.

"I don't know to communicate with him. I don't hate him as much as before, but I still don't like him. However, I acknowledge that he's got skill and... I want to face him on even grounds. Maybe I can learn something if we exchange blows with each other. If I face him, maybe I can become a better person…" were the words Todd expressed at the end of his story, showing determination and anxiety to face Azule. It was thanks to Azule's words of encouragement that he became the captain of the Sealions, it was because of Azule's words that he still had hope in the Rank Wars. He was aware of Azule's close relationship with his team and how much his team reciprocated that feeling of affection; Maybe, if he could learn from playing against Azule, he could also become that type of figure for the Sealions. He cared about them enough that his goals included them and how they felt. Returning from his memory, Todd stood alone in spawn as he heard his teammates in the distance behind him-about to join. "It's thanks to them. Their extension of kindness is the reason why I'm able to compete in this competition. They took in a stranger like me, and opened up their history, sharing their goals and even willing to share secrets they wouldn't do but did for the sake of team chemistry. There's no way I'll give any less effort, especially today. There's no way I'm letting them down."

"Hey Todd, Whaddya whispering about!?"

"G-gah!"

"Aubrey, I already told you it's rude to sneak up behind people like that. Todd, I'm sorry about that."

Todd shakes his head, "It's fine. I was just in deep concentration is all, so don't mind the muttering."

On the other side stood Azule and Squidcom in their team colors of blue and pink with their hair colors donning the blue hue of their captain. Azule's eyes have fire burning as his eyebrows furrow, a serious expression that rivaled what Cobalt would have. A stare that could be felt from miles away. Only a few seconds would separate the fate of the two. As the game starts, Squidcom were surprised to see their captain wasn't at their side. His legs move like a seasoned runner as he jumps from spawn and is already making way for the right side of the track, working his way to the middle; under no circumstances was Azule going to hold back when he'd been waiting months for this day. The match had just started, but already the volume within the pump track was deafening from the cheers of students outside the facility who're watching from big screen monitors; though they weren't in the building themselves, the magnitude of their cheers transcended the barrier of the monitor. This was a game most of the first years had been awaiting: the battle for the future between the two rising captains. Todd and his team take a different approach to the map for the Clam Blitz mode, choosing to attack from the middle and disperse towards the sides once the middle was secured with Todd's orders out of spawn being ignore the small portions and tracks of ink that'll come from the enemy on the side paths, and that they were just bait to get them splatted and to focus solely on collecting as many clams as possible but to be patient-the mentality being to hold out for a defensive game as long as possible. The Sealions are running a 3 shooter-1 slosher setup while Squidcom went with their usual 1 shooter, 1 roller, 1 charger, and 1 splatling; advantage seemed to go to Squidcom, who're already collecting their clams with Azule having six clams a piece and hunting for any stray Sealions within their sights. The turf seemed to be steaming from the pouring anxiety of each player there. Todd's heart felt heavy with each movement he took, careful not to overextend while he collects another group of clams, just a few more and he'd have a power clam. The radio blasts the latest of tunes throughout the pump track while commentators from the school give play by play of what's going on. As time goes by, the tension builds between the teams as splats begin to get racked up. From making mistakes in running into the wrong person, to having poor aim or mistiming their shots and use of sub weapons, neither team was able to snag an advantage over the other as it always seemed like whoever got the splat was the victim of the next splat, and when anyone made an attempt for the goal, they were met by enemy ink that sent them back to spawn.

"This is frustrating to watch. Can we score already!?"

Jory clenched his pants restlessly as he watched his teammates go all out against Todd and the Sealions; he'd learned from Azule about how important this match was. "The captain of the Sealions is a guy I can't lose to. Not in a million years." Were words Azule spoke coldly as his glare pierced the defenses of the calm Jory, who felt petrified after having asked his captain why he seemed so intense about this match more than others. Jory couldn't get that image out of his mind-that sight of Azule, because ever since his arrival to Squidcom, he'd never seen that side of Azule, nor had he ever felt such a coldness from his captain.

"This game is personal from what the others told me. Apparently Azule and the captain of the Sealions don't get along and have a bit of a rivalry. But, the rivalry itself is sorta weird. There's only been one matchup between Squidcom and Todd, and that was when Azule was inactive. So, this is the first time that they'll get the chance to meet since both sides didn't meet each other in the playoffs and Azule never met Todd in the regular season." Fuchsia narrowed her eyes as she dissected the tactics of the Sealions; along with Kosami, who'd been keeping a watchful eye on her surroundings in anticipation of another Ixia attack.

A few seconds later, a huge cheer erupted where they were sitting that soon grew in decibels as many students began jumping out their seats frantically and pointing at the screen monitors. In the blink of an eye, Squidcom were the lead! Taking a commanding 45-100 lead, Squidcom shattered the Sealion's defenses, piling on the many clams they'd collected onto the goal and working their score to under the halfway mark. That wasn't all. Azule and Todd finally met face to face-both with a power clam in hand, and before another glance at the other could be made, they went at each other's throats. If the lights were to go out, the entire would've been brightened by the furious tempers of the boys as they clash at each other with their weapons. Azule's glint sharpening like a knife each time he took a aim at Todd, who kept jumping from spot to spot trying to dodge the lethal ink of Azule, who kept closing in. Both of their hearts were popping out their chests as their power clams float behind them in their respective colors of blue and maroon as their guns fire what felt like bomb shots instead of the usual shots they were used to-their ears ringing furiously as they closer to each other. A critical situation for Todd. If he lost here to Azule, this first game was as good as done. After having gotten caught off guard by Sally's splat on Aubrey and Hannah, Reice's destruction of the goal with his power clam followed by Sasha's splat after failure to protect the goal saw Violet pile on her clams as well as Sally. If Azule got past Todd with the fiery momentum he had, the rest of his Sealions wouldn't stand a chance against this monster.

 _I admired your sister…_

Todd toughens up and darts for Azule, something the blue inkling wasn't expecting so suddenly after Todd's careful choice to keep a distance which favored the mobile Azule. Using a Rapid Blaster at times seemed like it had more flaws than it did perks, but for Todd to have adapted well enough that he had his own special style of play with the weapon, even a lethal monster on the dualies couldn't stand against him at point-blank range. Azule does a pair of backward rolls and swims through his blue ink down the right side of the track back to his side of the rank, looking to regain ink; Todd had the choice to ignore the threat and rush for the goal as soon as possible since the timer would be up in about any second, but he knew he couldn't let that shadow hang over him. He knew Azule wouldn't rest until he returned the favor Todd said back in their first encounter.

"You'll send me to the bottom of the ocean, huh!? BRING IT ON!" Azule screamed in a cracking voice as his eyes went bloodshot with rage.

Todd's body flinched as he heard the viciousness in that familiar voice, turning around to see a psychotic expression upon his rival's face. Azule's blue eyes resembled those of a madman, his grin widens like a laughing hyena with two tenta missiles in hand. "I'll drown you!"

Detonating his missiles that were locked on the Maroon inkling, Todd is forced to decide there and now. If he tried to flee, he'd probably play right into what Azule was expecting and only give advantage to Azule, who easily swims and catches up to him if he attempts to execute that plan; he needed the element of surprise.

 _Her commanding presence was the reason I chose to attend this academy, that possession of precision and talent. I wanted to follow in her footsteps…_

Todd's fiery dark green eyes form a dagger like glint of his own as he charges at Azule, dropping into his maroon ink and popping a couple times firing at Azule.

 _But, to think I'd make an enemy out of someone who shares her blood..._

He emerges from the ink right before Azule, who's frozen by the sight of a silhouette of an inkling right before his eyes.

 _Honestly, you make me sick. But, if you're going to show the same intensity as Sky's...I better see that mode, dammit!_

Blue and maroon ink clash like a pair of explosions as the tenta missiles rain on Todd from the heavens, but not before he made his statement to Azule by splatting him. Neither of these youths were going to hold back their punches on the other. From the stunned members of the Sealions who never saw their captain behave with such a ferocious intensity, to Squidcom, who'd never seen anyone go at Azule like that, to the those watching the match-praising the brilliance of the Sealion's captain. Soon, everyone became torn on who to cheer for as the crowd erupted with enthusiasm. Todd's brilliant splat, Azule's killer instinct attitude. If this was a street fight, it could've become a deathmatch quickly with the way Azule and Todd looked at each other. This might have only been a game, but to them, this game was life or death. Inspired by their captain's performance, the Sealions have their battle cry and announced their arrival for war; Squidcom returned with a similar war cry, as even Violet got fired up with her eyes doing the screaming as she widened them through her scope as fired thunderous shots at her enemies, aiming for the heads as if she was going to blast them off!

"Th-that escalated quickly!" Jory rose from his seat with astonishment. This is what it meant to play in an intense match. He'd heard from some older folks when he was at the mall that there are times a regular season game can have the same feeling as a playoff or championship game. A feeling where both teams are willing to sacrifice everything for bragging rights. This was that battle. It was more than just bragging rights and honor. For Todd, it was first step of redemption and rebirth-his team of Sealions, it was their awakening to be a serious threat for the title. For Squidcom, it was about revenge for the painful loss of the previous season, losing their captain and taking his burden all the way to the playoffs. For Reice, this was about surpassing his limits-whether his training had paid off. For Sally, this was about finding her love for this sport-maximizing how much she was willing to sacrifice for the people she loved. For Violet, this was about going the distance with a squad she felt she'd known forever. For Azule, this was to become the new icon of the school, to carry the torch dispossessed by his older sister and follow the trail of tears she'd left behind, to take revenge against the ones who'd caused her to become a shell of herself. Giving a violent war cry embedded with the frustration he'd built over these past few months, Azule's body acted on his own and out of nowhere...Midnight appeared.

The first game was over. Ending in a knockout victory, Azule and his fellow commanders proved they were serious about staying undefeated. It might've been a knockout, but the match was anything but that. The Sealions fought like a team possessed, baring their fangs in response to the ravenous Squidcom, who had a leader resembling a conqueror as he slowly turned from looking like that beaming blue boy who always had an innocent smile on his face to a cold blooded monster with deadly eyes like his predecessor who possessed that same glare when she stepped foot on the turf. Todd felt every limb in his body swelling with pressure as he finally got to witness it up close: Midnight's awakening. The mode that'd been Sky Royale's trademark had now become her little brother's signature. The air pressure in the pump track was suffocating and could be felt from where the spectators were as they watched in awe, unable to find any reaction to the spectacle before them. Again, this boy was finding way to go back to that place. Again, this boy was a tease in the way he played, reminding his seniors of their former queen. As he raises his dualies and points to the goal guarded by the Sealions, he locks eyes with Todd yet again, and roars. Tears begin to drop to floor as many of the third years have to wipe their faces while others refused to miss another moment of the rare sight. This was the first time ever that Azule no longer looked like Azule and instead looked like a clone of Sky. A sky-blue illumination with fire raining from the tips, Azule made his run. Sky wasn't at the game and instead was somewhere deep within the city doing her rounds throughout the area with a tracking device in hand, but when she felt that cold shiver run through her body, she knew. This wasn't normal. Immediately her mind turned to Azule, knowing that only that idiot brother of hers would push his fragile body far enough to reach that forbidden zone. Running to the nearest place with a TV she could find, she entered a sports pub and looked for a any monitors displaying the game and found a crowd of dudes standing over at a bar watching a monitor and commenting about some blue boy who looked like a demon. She rushes over, knowing that's none other than her brother, beholding her eyes as she saw Azule's midnight form.

"Oh no…" she muttered as she shook her head.

After the end of game 1, the state of shock could be felt throughout humpback pump track as the radio silence, the air sizzling like steam, and both teams looking exhausted. Resting in spawn for the few minutes they had, both teams tried to recover as much strength as possible. No one wanted to sit though, for they knew to sit down now meant they couldn't get back up-their body wouldn't allow them. Midnight Azule kept his eyes locked on enemy spawn as he memorized the map layout and began giving order for everyone and gave one last warning before their time was up.

"They're going to come at us with everything they got. If they overwhelm us, don't worry. That's what three games are for. We'll play to win, but we'll play smart."

The trio smiled at their captain. He was still as calculating as ever while in that state, if not-even better. His face looked intimidating, but the air around him was calm. He might've looked like he was on far, but they weren't burning flames-only cool embers that could ignite on command. On the other side, the Sealions looked as focused as imaginable. After all, they just lost a hard-fought battle. Declaring war was a good start though, because that meant that they recognized what match this was-a Clam Blitz showdown in the heart of the regular season against arguably the best team in the Rank Wars. This wasn't going to be an easy battle, but it wasn't an impossible one.

"Sandra, switch from sloshing machine to a kensa roller. Aubrey, go to squelcher. Hannah, stay on splattershot pro. I'll switch to dark tetras. We'll fight them with what we know best!"

"Right!"

The second game didn't have the same intensity as the first, but it was still a heated contest as Todd and the Sealions replied to Squidcom's aggressive statement in game 1. An offensive onslaught that saw the Sealions continuing to chip away at Squidcom's defenses, the Sealion's avoided getting splatted while applying pressure throughout the match and slowly racking up points while containing Squidcom and keeping them from slipping by. A complete shutout, the Sealions returned the fire in game 2 and scored a knockout victory, preventing Squidcom from scoring. Everyone watching this match went into a complete frenzy! The undefeated record might get ended today, at least that was what many were declaring after seeing the Sealions take the second game. Rallying chants for Squidcom were getting neutralized by the war cry of supporters for the Sealions like a collision of waves against the cliffs. As both teams were sent back to their spawns, the encouraging cheers and discouraging jeers grew louder as the fans watching from outside the arena grew so loud and intense that it felt as though they were in the building! Even the commentators had trouble calling the game with such a rowdy crowd behind them. In the thick of the crowd were Jory, Kosami, and Fuchsia, who'd grown so used to the noise that they were able to cancel it out and yell over the wave of yells.

"That last game wasn't a good sign. Todd's composure wasn't something I expected. HE's like a completely different player from what I remember." Fuchsia shook her head in disbelief. If Todd kept this up, there was no way the Sealions could drop the third game-they had momentum on their side, and with the support from the fans, they'd clearly turn the chance opportunity into a golden win.

Kosami had a confident smirk visible as she kept her eyes on the monitor, "I don't think so. We've got something in store for them. I just know it."

Jory didn't say anything, but that's because he was analyzing the match just like his big sister had suggested, using the valuable time on the bench to better his knowledge on the competition. He noticed something familiar about the way Todd and his team operated. From their calm leadership at the hands of Todd to the flexibility of the team to rotated with weapons and commit to an objective, it was no surprise who Todd reminded him of; Squidcom, of course. In Jory's eyes it was clear what Squidcom had to do…

Game 3 came roaring like a lion as both teams went at each other like two heavyweights in the ring, matching each other blow for blow as they transition from body blows in the previous games to head shots. Exchanges in scoring went down immediately as within the first minute as Sally put points on the board by smashing down the Sealion's goal with power clam. The crowd goes wild as Reice follows up with his trio of clams to extend the lead; Squidcom took the lead, but the Sealions weren't backing down! They answered back as soon as their goal closed with Hannah firing her power clam just before getting eradicated by Violet. Todd picked up five clams and threw them in the goal before expiration and gave his teammates time to recover and adjust, taking the lead as well. The decibel levels are through the roof after both teams score on each other, this was as close to a playoff game as it could get. The game continued to be a seesaw battle as both teams chipped away at the other's score until a late comeback by the Sealions put the lead in their favor as they only needed 10 more points to grab victory while Squidcom got a bonus and had to work that off before winning the game.

Up until this point, Squidcom had been exhausting their hearts out to extend their lead after grabbing two power clams back to back to secure a comfortable lead. But whenever it seemed like Squidcom had a chance to adjust and use a new scheme, the Sealions had them all tied up by returning fire and scoring as well. Azule's patience went to its limit and once again, the captain of Squidcom pushed his body to the limit and entered Midnight yet again. Getting a nosebleed this time around, the recoil damage was starting to take effect as Azule's glow intensified. Springing from the inkrails after avoiding a series of shots from Sandra and Aubrey, Azule leapt in the air and snagged a double before running into Todd, who anticipated Midnight Azule. Seeing seven clams in Todd's possession, Azule knew that was more than enough to and the game if he could capture those clams and use his power clam to break the goal once again.

"Show me your blood!" Azule shouted before darting behind Todd with the help of his rolls; Todd's eyes followed Azule calmly and already his gun pointed at Azule.

"Too slow!" Todd responded as he fired, counting Azule's rolls and knowing he could roll out the way.

The lights in the building shut off suddenly just before this can happen, however. Saving Azule from getting splatted and hindering Todd from possibly winning out the head to head battle. The music playing throughout humpback pump track was silenced, and so was commentary, but the game appeared to still be on. The next thing seen that the maroon ink of of the Sealions was glowing in the dark, and so was Squidcom's blue ink. Their weapons were glowing too, but why? Before both sides could recognize the situation, a familiar voice appeared over the soundwaves, hijacking yet another game! Spreading the same message as before, Ixia continued their ramblings about society and the change they would bring, but this time, they'd up the ante. Instead of just interfering like they did last time, they were "cancelling" this game, deactivating both team's weapons and cutting off coverage completely. At least, that's what they thought. Returning like the big bang, the lights illuminate the area and the match was still ongoing as if nothing happened; the spokesman for Ixia was stunned to silence before making his exit from the soundwaves, giving the music and commentary a voice again. Immediately dozens of inklings moved to action to find the perpetrator; Kosami's among them. Sky's already in her car and about to make a run when she waits for Kosami to hop in, doing a burnout that screeches loudly in the parking lot as Kosami got in quickly, leaving skid marks as she floors it. This was the chance opportunity to catch the whereabouts of Ixia thanks to the setup from many members of the AV club who foresaw something like this happening and took countermeasures while also putting in a tracker to sense the location the moment anyone bypass the initial sensors that were placed. Back in Humpback pump track, a conclusion was reached. After destroying the goal yet again and racking down the bonus, thanks to the pile on of clams from Sally and Reice after the catalyst Azule, Squidcom nabbed the victory with about a minute left in the game, earning another knockout victory. Falling to his knees in defeat, drenched in sweat, Todd couldn't believe it. He was so close. If it wasn't for Ixia's involvement, he could've splatted Azule, then and there and prevented him from swimming to the goal in the darkness and scoring on goal. It was Ixia's fault. They got involved and ruined everything. Throwing a hard punch to the ground, the captain of the Sealions rose to his feet and looked over to his exhausted teammates; this was the hardest they'd ever played together, and they'd done their hardest to endure the fatigue that had long set in from game 2. Feeling pure frustration, Todd had to mask it as he glanced at his teammates and appreciate their effort. They took the fight to the best team in the competition. Next time, they'd win for sure.

The next day came by smoothly with the talk of Squidcom and Sealions being everywhere on all medias. Surviving against Todd and his Sealions, Squidcom's reputation was through the roof as everyone jumped on their bandwagon. Many called them the best team in the Rank Wars, some were calling for them to even be a contender for best in the country and bring a huge challenge at the upcoming invitationals and nationals. Remaining as one of two undefeated teams after closing their week out, Squidcom earned their fill of stardom thanks to the debut of Jory and the super performance of Azule in his showdown with Todd. However, while those games were great for them, their following victories weren't as impressive, but what mattered was the result. After an exhausting week fighting against tough opponents and Ixia, the members of Squidcom saw this Sunday as a chance to recuperate and not think about the Rank Wars, even if for just a day. Sally decides to use her free day to hang out with Mika and Leor in the city after getting a message in the midweek from Hatsunika that they'd be touring the city and visiting a bunch of shops, which was perfect for Sally, who was looking for inspiration with her music lately and saw exploring the city as a chance to immerse herself within the sounds of the city and create some new sounds, even share them with Mika and Leor. Violet planned to spend her day at the Inkopolis archives located in downtown after a newfound interest in history was born. Always reading a book of some sort, Violet wanted to get a grasp on history and see where it might take her, maybe she might find some clues to why the world is the way it is nowadays? Kosami's Sunday was at her job, where she worked from morning until dusk-not that she minded since this was a good time to get some extra hours in and get a bigger paycheck. Fuchsia's Sunday was to be in her bed. Exhausted from the stress of worrying over her beloved teammates and the in depth scouting she'd been doing while juggling some research on Ixia, now the octoling just wanted to stay in bed and watch her shows on her phone. Jory was at the pier, spending his Sunday viewing as much of the coastline as possible; he planned to view Port Mackerel, Manta Maria, and the many other coastal hotspots nearby and take as many pictures for remembrance. Reice and Azule, however…

"Who could be at the door at this time of the morning?" Reice yawned; it was an hour afternoon…

Answering the door, Reice went from nearly shut-eyed with crust in his eyes to immediately clearing his vision as a tan, pink haired goddess stood in his doorway impatiently with her arms crossed, without realizing who it was at first. Reice fidgeted while thinking of something to say to the lady. Finally, she spoke, refreshing him on her identity.

"I'm here to see Azule, do you know where he is? He hasn't answered his phone." she spoke in a disinterested tone as she brushed off Reice; who couldn't stop staring.

Reice got a hold of himself and invited her in, "He's probably sleeping. I can wake him up for you…" Stiffening his form, he asked if she wanted any tea, to which she politely refused and asked if he may fetch her student for her, "AZULE!? GET OVER HERE!" He whispered in a frantic tone as he walked over to where the bedroom was. Luna takes a seat in the living room and observes the western styled room, observing each detail and trim of the room in detail as she waited for her student. After a few minutes of strange thumps and rummaging sounds from down the hallway, Azule stumbles over to her. Dressed rather hastily, the poor boy didn't even have his shirt on properly and even his hat was on lopsided; Luna sighed and helped him switch his backwards shirt around and adjusted his hat; Reice peered from the shadows with envy as he watch his teammate.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm actually gonna kill him!" the menace whispered from the darkness with bloodshot eyes as he watched them leave a few minutes later.

Exiting from the dorms, Azule follows behind Luna.

"Where are we going, Luna?"

"Training."

Ah, that was reassuring. There was nothing Azule admired more than Luna's quick and cold responses. Whenever they usually trained, Luna did her best motivate Azule by guiding him through his actions, pointing out his flaws the moment he makes them and demanding him to correct them on the next try, scolding him whenever he failed, and never showing any sort of warmth. Luna kept a cold persona that Azule, though he hated his father for it, for a sense of familiarity with that type of treatment. Although in the case of Luna, Azule felt at peace knowing that Luna didn't possess any ill intent like verbal abuse or overwork. Though she tried to kill him before, if it ever looks like he can't go on any longer, she's willing to stop training for the day. Following behind his mentor, the duo make way for a venue of Luna's desire.

Elsewhere deep in the city of Inkopolis over in a large garage, Sky and the Elites are together with Bianca and some investigators who're making preparations for the start of the investigation. Choosing a Sunday to begin this investigation at the request of Principal Telfin, all major members of this operation were gathered together-teams already established for the mission at hand. Code named as the project Ixterminate, the goal of everyone involved was one and the same: Stop Ixia at all costs. The Inkopolis Police Department allowed the usage of their forces under the jurisdiction of Principal Telfin and his men thanks to the help of the commissioner of the P.D. who followed through with his promise to the principal after their meeting the other day. With plenty of detectives and specialists in the fields of hacking and intelligence, teams were created that divided everyone to a certain region of the country. Thanks to the information provided by Kosami from earlier, Sky was able to let everyone there know that as of now, there were several possible big fish with connections to Ixia scattered all across the country with most of them being within the city themselves. This meant that the investigation teams had to split into groups and search separately.

"Ten different units of twelve people, everyone has arms and intelligence. Ok, doesn't seem so bad." Aaron said as he recalled the details given by the leader of the operation, making mental notes in his head.

"Calvin put us all on the same team and I heard Bianca's unit is most of her high-ranking club members. Hopefully she'll be fine." Gileslie mumbled, unhappy with the way the organizer of this allied force handled the splitting up of teams.

"Bianca's no pushover." Sky interjected. "I've known her for a while. This is right up her field of expertise."

Apollo nodded, "She's a worthy fighter when she gets serious. he'll be helpful for this investigation."

"Well, we should probably head to our designated district and start looking around for clues. Hey Aaron, you're driving."

"Sure."

As the Elites packed into a large transit van with sliding doors that opened the way to rows of comfy seats, everyone filed in. Sky, Gileslie, and Chlora chose to sit in the farthest seats in the rear. Ollie, Cannola, Austin, and Pearl sat in row before them with Apollo sitting in the passenger seat next to Aaron. Pearl snuggles into Austin since their row had less room, which made Austin turn beet red as she struggled to tell that his teammate was just teasing him. Ollie laughed at the struggling Austin-only to get elbowed by Cannola, who was claustrophobic and unhappy with having to sit next to him. Overall the mood in the van resembled that of a family going on a trip with everyone doing their own thing to lighten up the mood, pleasing an intense Apollo who was focused on accomplishing the objective. Sky herself tried her best to keep a smile, but behind that attempt was a recollection of what happened yesterday.

Driving along in her car, Sky thought back to yesterday when Ixia attacked in the game between Squidcom and the Sealions. After driving off with Kosami in a frenzy, they followed the coordinates given by the tracking system that caught the ip address of the person who attempted to hack into the system yet again, finding him somewhere in one of the nearby counties. The location displayed led to some old warehouse out on a busy street nearby the entrance to a freeway. Parking her car at the entrance, Sky got out and ordered Kosami to stay in and communicate with the others and send them the coordinates of their location. Dressed in a skin tight black and blue outfit that allowed her as much flexibility to move around, Sky wore a bulletproof vest for protection and some trainer shoes that gave her as much comfort as possible. Taking a quick look up at the blue sky above, overcast weather with a calm breeze, Sky turned her gaze to the environment she was in; the old industrial district of the city of Inkopolis where most of the old buildings were either made of bricks or were painted a dreadful brown and made of wood. The gravel below her feet gets crushed as she takes a step forward, nearing the old warehouse; stepping up to the closed garage door, Sky glanced over at the front door adjacent to it and strained her neck looking over by the corner of the building. Either she could break her way in or look for an entrance. Turning around to make sure Kosami was obeying orders, she saw the teal inkling looking at her with a watchful gaze.

"So, that's who was staring at me, goodness Kosami can you make it any more obvious?" Sky joked, feeling better after being nervous. Pulling out a multipurpose knife tool, Sky knelt by the door and began to unpick the lock before halting, sensing a presence from inside and quickly hopping over the railing behind her. A gunshot fires, and immediately Sky shouts for Kosami to get down as the stray bullet barely misses the car.

"Shots fired! Shots fired!" Kosami shouted into the communicator, calling for back up immediately, but the next glance she takes of Sky, she's gone. The front door is open and there's a gunshot hole in the broken glass of the door. "Oh, no…" she whispered to herself; "Whoever shot that is dead meat…"

It was nearly impossible to see inside the dark office room; luckily since it was still evening, there was stray beams of sunlight that illuminated enough for Sky to trust her instincts to fill in the rest. She made out what looked like an office counter and some chairs and judging by the among of dust flying through the streaks of light, this place was abandoned. Detecting a shadow move in the darkness through what looked like the door leading out to the rest of the warehouse, Sky followed suit. Barging through the wooden door that creaked violently behind her, Sky could already feel the wide space of this room; it had the air about it like it was the main body of the warehouse. Footsteps clank against the metal stairs and a abrupt sound followed afterwards, sounding like a weapon was dropped and indicating that whoever was heading up there was looking to flee and no longer was trying to defend themselves. With a widening grin as her prey marked themselves with a huge target, Sky chose this time to unveil her ultimate hack: Unleashing Midnight in the darkness. Like a blue flame igniting at the stroke of midnight, her sky-blue tentacles began glowing as her eyes sharpened a cool blue; a voice shrieks within the darkness-a big mistake on his part. Within the next few moments, Sky hops over a flight of stairs after lunging with support from the rails and makes out a body running away. Like the sharpshooter she is, she only needs one shot to ground the suspect, sending a bullet into the back of his right ankle. Before they can get on their knees and crawl away, Sky's already blown the other ankle and both of their knees, sensing when they turned over.

"P-please! No more! I beg you!" A man's voice pleaded as Midnight Sky approached, sensing death knocking at his door. Sky points her gun at the man's forehead as he sits up, then taking her gun and shoving it up his nostrils and pulling his body over to her glaring face; the man whimpers with terror as he saw the girl's terrifying blue eyes filled with bloodlust.

"Before I blast your brains out for failing to hit your target, I need you to answer some questions. Are you one of them? ARE YOU A MEMBER OF IXIA!?"

"P-please! J-just s-sp-spare me!"

"Answer my question or you're dead!"

"Tch. Answer my question or I'll shoot!"

The man cried and prayed, refusing to give Sky an answer because he was too busy worrying about her killing him; growing irritated that the man wouldn't calm down and sensing that if this continued to drag out, he might try something, Sky didn't hesitate. Pulling the trigger, she turned his face into a messy red splatter and watched his body fall over. Returning to normal, Sky took out her phone and turned on her flashlight to inspect the man's body. "I forgot I had my phone the entire time, but I guess it was better to show off my skills and kill that dude than let him live. Yeesh, he wouldn't shut up. So irritating." Sky whispered while looting through the man's body; A few minutes go by and nothing important seems to be on the man, so Sky decides the next best method is to strip him clean and search his naked body for clues. Turning over his body, she spotted a tattoo on his back that caught her eye.

"What the heck…?"

Police sirens and flashing lights are present. Realizing she wouldn't have enough time to decipher the body, she took a bunch of pictures of the tattoo before finding the exit that the man was looking for, climbing the roof and then taking the trail of stairs that led down to the ground. Making her way to the front of the warehouse, she saw Bianca with the police chief talking to Kosami along with two squad cars parked next to her car. The chief questioned Sky harshly as his men recovered the body, to which Sky harshly replied with an attitude, but after Bianca reasoned with her boss that Sky's position in this investigation and in general was that of a way higher rank, the police chief had to cede and politely ask that she doesn't kill any suspects from now on, to which Sky shrugged her shoulders.

"That's the tattoo, huh? Looks pretty weird. Seems to be written in some ancient text." Gileslie said as she examined the photos on Sky's phone; Sky's arm was around her friend as she watched her study the photos.

"It's an old language called English that was apparently pretty popular way back before our evolution. I sent a picture to Kosami and asked her to do some digging on that and see what it means. However, I'm curious about the patterns written inside the letters…"

Chlora's finger was on her lips as she tried to make sense of it, "English, huh? I'm pretty sure our language derived from that. Think about it, Inklish? English? Sounds similar, doesn't it?"

"I don't think it being written in english is what is important, it's what is being said that is important. Rather, I think if we can decipher the tattoo's code, we can find some clues to what their motive might be?"

"I don't care. I just want them to stop messing with the Rank Wars and getting innocent people involved in their antics."

"Well, I'd like to agree with you on that. However, they're up to something on a larger scale and must be stopped. Your duty as Agent 5 makes it clear what you've gotta do, yeah?"

Sky rolls her eyes and gives an agitated reaction as she stares into space, "Ixia pisses me off. If I get the chance, I'm not letting any of them live-better that the others take over or else they'll end up like that guy in the picture."

Aaron laughed, "Even you can have a mean streak, huh?"

"Don't push your luck Aaron…" Apollo whispered with concern for his friend, feeling Sky's hostility from behind.

Around that time, somewhere else...

A blue blur shoots around the dusty cobblestone floor and kicks up a few pebbles thanks to the effects of his speed; Luna parries the forceful blow of wind from his punch and with the snap of her fingers, summons a trio of tiny splat bombs that expand. Throwing them each at a time with a different spin and speed to each, Luna drew out her trusty splat dualies and tightened her cap; dressed in an updated outfit from her favorite one that she wore as a child, Luna's white basketball jersey and teal sneakers stood out as she aimed at Azule. Azule's training was to dodge all of her attacks without taking a splat of ink, one drop and he failed. Luna darts with a pair of rolls and throws out another splat bomb; Azule always thought it was insane that Luna was able to use prohibited weapons with unlimited ink, but he figured that was one of the perks with being in the government.

"You played fine against the Rebels and your game against the Sealions was also admirable given the narrative of Ixia. But, what the hell happened in the following games!?" She was referencing the couple of games after the showdown with Todd where although Squidcom were able to pull through and stay undefeated with ten consecutive victories, Azule's performance was lackluster, and in a way, he was the burden of the team. "You're getting too comfy, boy!" Luna lands a gut punch that has Azule reeling, following up with a roundhouse kick to the face that gives Azule a bloody nose as he clumsily dodges backwards, stumbling while doing so; Luna doesn't give him a chance to breathe as she lands a sumo punch and sends the blood from his nose into an arching trail as he falls over, but Azule's quick backwards-roll and wipe of his nose indicates to Luna that he hasn't had enough yet-the frustration in his eyes clear as he glares at his mentor. With an energetic shout feeling every nerve in her body tingle with anticipation after seeing such a ferocious glare, Luna gave a widening grin with teeth that looked as sharp a shark's, "Come at me, then!"

That embarrassing performance he gave that would have ruined the streak served as a testament as to why nobody believed him to be the captain of the team; his lack of consistency was a downfall that'd catch him sooner or later, and Azule knew it. Frustrating. It was so frustrating to maintain such level of an intensity like what these inklings exerted in the Rank Wars. There were plenty of times throughout the week that Azule had that thought it in his, the kind where he recognized that he could never catch up with everyone else; the health complications he had were slowly catching up on him, and it was terrifying so see the decline beginning to take form. He knew he was going to die soon, but to not be able to enjoy the Rank Wars with the people he loved because of this? So Frustrating…

"I know how great my team is…"

Azule clenches his fist throws a quick punch to throw Luna off him, succeeding in forcing her to create space between them. "And it's because of that-their amazing talent, that I understand my worth. I'm the captain for a reason! I'm supposed to carry the burden, not create it!"

Luna didn't respond, knowing she struck a chord that was a little more sensitive than she thought. Instead, she answered in the only way she knew as his mentor; appearing before him in a split second as he got to his feet, Luna whips him across the face with both her dualies and sends him a few meters away from contact, shaking her head in disappointment as she watched her student scrape the floor and create a cloud of dust in the dirt. Azule holds his burning cheek and looks up to his mentor, seeing the deadly stare in her darkened face as she raised her chin, her eyebrows flexed; Azule wasn't the only one with a death stare. Instinctively sensing the danger before him, Azule's body moved on its own as his eyes suddenly dilate before flashing a glow of bright blue. Without another moment's hesitation, Azule is already on his feet, and before Luna knew it-a fist flying at her. Landing a powerful punch to the forearm of Luna, who'd luckily timed her block at the right moment; Any later and she might've been on her back with an imprint of his fist in her face. Luna pushes him back and catches a glimpse of his glowing blue tentacles that look as though they're pulsating, his radiant eyes no longer flashing and instead burning like the sun as if it was dyed blue. Luna could feel her student's intensity through that punch, feeling every sense of his body echo when they made contact from his rhythmic breathing as he blinked a couple times before vanishing like the wind and reappearing in Luna's blind spots each time; Luna wasn't fazed however, for she knew Azule too well to leave any openings. "You claim that you must have the shoulders to carry a burden..." Luna dodges another kick of Azule's, grabbing his extended left leg and pressing the palm of her hand square in his face, launching him to the ground, Luna's attack gave a powerful slam as Azule felt as though his body turned to mush as his vision gets occupied by Luna's hand, barely able to see past the shadow of her fingers; Azule's midnight glow was deactivated the instant he hit the floor like a rock. "A captain doesn't think that way! A captain's role is to be the best leader and best supporter. When it seems like no one can find a solution, you take the initiative and lead the way. If anyone ever shows a hint of progress, you groom it and let them grow to become better. The selfish ideas you withhold are unbecoming of a captain. Don't you dare turn the struggles shared within your team as a burden! Those are the opportunities you seize to better yourself and use them as stepping stones." she said as she strengthened her grip over his face, cutting off his breathing. "When you reach a wall that you can't overcome, you must find a way to get to the other side."

Hearing her yells of emotion, Azule squirms around trying to break free from her iron grip, clutching his hands on her forearm and trying to pry her off, but alas, Luna possessed strength that not even Azule could overpower. Luna's eyes sharpen as she tightened her grip to the point that veins began protruding from her arms, her face turning red with fury; Azule's screaming in pain as he feels his face being crushed. Eyes watering in response to the new thresholds of agony, let's go of Luna's arm and forms a pair of fists and begins punching frantically at Luna's pillarlike arm of marble; at this rate, she was going to kill him, and she wasn't even aware! Fear of death creeping into his mind as he feels his head becoming heavy from the rush of blood, Azule's vision began to blur as what seemed like flashes of his life race through his mind. Eyes dulling as the fight left in him was sapping away, Luna wasn't done hammering what she had to say.

"Don't go talking like you have no hope! What would your mother say if she saw you like this, huh!? You think she'd like seeing you in this pitiful state? Answer me! Are you not a Royale? Where's that family strength, Azule!?"

The more he watched his mentor exert emotions in an unprecedented fashion, the closer of a resemblance he saw of his mother. Behind the cold exterior of a darkened face of anger, the short swishing pink tentacles, and the glint within the amber eyes. Instead, there was long lime hair, red velvet eyes filled with concern, and trembling lips of a mother who was heartbroken to see her son on the verge of giving up. Recognizing the mask behind Luna and noting the similarity and sudden break of Luna's persona, Azule had a spark ignited. He wasn't sure yet that this person was his mother, but this person wasn't Luna either. Loosening his fists and returning to grip her arm, Azule's eyes widen as a force pushed from beneath him, his glow returning as veins pop from his face; using all the energy he had left, Azule needed to get Luna off him before his breath was drawn for the last time. Luna recognizes what's happening and immediately hops of Azule, giving him room to breathe to which he gasps emphatically; For a second, Luna sensed it-Azule's cap of his potential being broken, the cracks forming as she felt his stare.

"You...are...wrong." Azule huffed and coughed as he rolled over staying holding himself up with his forearms and knees.

"I-I guess that's enough for today…"

Drops of sweat fall from Azule's chin as he crouches along the brick wall of a shop in a nearby town, catching his breath after that near-death experience. His mentor returned with two cans in her hand: one was coffee and the other was an energy drink. Putting the can up to Azule's face, she gave a smile. In Azule's mind, he thought this lady to be a monster; she was just about to kill him a moment ago…

Leaning against the same wall and casting her gaze at the people passing by on the sidewalk, "You know, your father used to come here a lot."

A cold shiver goes through Azule as he froze for a second. There it is again. That familiarity that he felt earlier was once again present. Shaking his head as a nervous smile began forming on his face, he tried to deny it. No way was this lady was his mom, she already told him she wasn't, and he knew his mother would never lie to him, and yet this was the closest he ever felt to his mother when it came to his interactions with Luna. Covering his face so that his mentor couldn't see his panic, he looks away while holding the brim of his cap and takes a sip from the can.

In a familiar setting of pitch black, a white light is displayed as a computer monitor is booted up-a pair of glasses appearing with the reflection of the screen visible in their lens. Once again, the group chat became lively as members entered in and began their conversation. Arguing from trivial subjects like what was the best show of the current season to who was their favorite character, the chat soon turned its attention to their agenda. The one who brought this up? A person who have the icon of a crown next to his profile picture that denoted admin status; he wasn't the only one since there were three more with the same icons, all their profile pictures having an image that matched the first letter of their names. An all-seeing eye, Black "x", a smaller eye, and an apple.

"It's come to my attention that they're making their move." Apple initiated; "Morris was killed from what I've heard. One of the scouts did some wire tapping into cameras at his post and found that he was visited by Agent 5…"

"Let me guess...he never emerged from the warehouse." the small eye responded.

"He had it coming. It was decided that there would be sacrificial lambs once the decision was made that we'd return to the public eye and terrorize. There's plenty more where that came from-we're an army, after all. That allied force of children and confused adults have no clue what we're messing with. If they keep this up, a real turf war will get started." black X wrote; after his message got sent, multitudes of followers began putting in their input and supporting him. Some people joked about Morris' death, others paid their respects, and a few voiced disagreements with Black X.

"Shut up, X." Big Eye responded; "We've established connections but that doesn't mean we're going to start a war. If those gangs want to get involved, that's their decision. We formed our partnership so that we had muscle, a physical army to do the dirty work for us while he sits behind and handle everything else."

"There isn't much difference between what I said and what you said."

"Maybe there is. Maybe there isn't. Our role is to let the dominoes fall into place-we attack when the moment is right. For now, we'll let them go on the attack. We know when our day to unleash hell will be. So, refrain from giving away your location or any clues-avoid the bait that'll have been placed to weed us out. We stay anonymous."

With that, Big Eye ended the conversation and forced it back to trivial matters. The seeds of chaos had been planted, and only time would tell when the fruits of the destruction would bear. The instructions by the big boss-absolute. Ixia were to avoid all confrontation. Was this out of fear? Wisdom? Or, rather did they already have a plan of sorts put in place? As Ixia come to terms with their next plan of action, the investigation teams make continued efforts to smoke out members of Ixia from where ever they are hiding, searching every space imaginable based of the nodes, but stepping to the wrong turf can bring repercussions.


End file.
